


Hide and Seek

by batkondrat



Series: Hide and Seek [1]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: AU - Vampires, M/M, POV Dom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 294,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: 1 - Страстоцвет - род растений. Плоды некоторых видов съедобны, один из них - Пассифлора съедобная, она же - Маракуйя.2 - Канониры и красные дьяволы - прозвища игроков и фанатов футбольных клубов «Арсенал» и «Манчестер Юнайтед» соответственно, известных своим соперничеством.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

Иногда я задумываюсь, с чего все началось, пытаюсь отыскать точный момент, когда все пошло прахом. Я знаю, что это ничего не даст и никак не изменит ни мою судьбу, ни нынешнее положение дел, но мне почему-то чертовски важно знать, когда же наступила точка невозврата. Иногда мне кажется, что все началось с измены Ника, и если бы я остался дома в тот вечер, когда избавился от каждого вещественного напоминания о нем, и пригласил бы Тома не в бар, а домой, ничего бы этого не случилось, но потом я вспоминаю собственные мысли перед тем, как застал его в постели с каким-то юнцом, и понимаю, что мы бы все равно расстались в тот день. Иногда я думаю, что, не поддайся я чарам Ника на новогодней вечеринке, на которой мы познакомились, и останься я в обществе Саймона, меня бы, наверное, не было здесь. Но иногда перед глазами маячит кроваво-красное пальто, и в такие моменты я начинаю думать, что, так или иначе, я бы закончил там, где я сейчас. Что все свои тридцать два года я целенаправленно шел к тому роковому вечеру в баре, и мне было никак не избежать своей участи, потому что проклятая судьба все равно свела бы меня с моим настоящим, как бы я ни желал обратного.  
Я вхожу в квартиру, стараясь не удивляться приоткрытой двери, замок которой в этот раз оказывается цел — вероятно, в таком случае не покажется, будто в квартиру вломились. Не только я учусь на своих ошибках: в прошлый раз раскуроченная дверь позволила мне сыграть роль жертвы нападения и ограбления, и он извлек из этого урок.  
Подо мной тихо скрипят половицы старого дома, в нос бьет отчетливый запах крови, от которого у меня сводит скулы, но я думаю не о трупе девушки в своей спальне — это наверняка будет девушка, со светлыми волосами, потому что он до умопомрачения любил видеть, как они меняют цвет, окрашиваясь кровью, — а о том, что совсем новый паспорт придется сжечь, что придется снова переезжать, а я уже даже свыкся с плачевным состоянием квартиры, и мне было плевать на вонь испражнений из подворотни.  
Пожелтевшие от времени и кое-где отошедшие от стен обои тут и там запачканы кровью и отпечатками окровавленных рук — он наверняка играл с ней, как это делают коты с добычей: позволял пытаться убежать, но вновь и вновь останавливал, пока у нее не осталось сил для сопротивления. Прошлая его жертва, нашедшая приют в моей спальне, сильно насмешила его, когда стала умолять не насиловать ее. Он хохотал, как безумец, когда рассказывал это, будто самый смешной в мире анекдот. Впрочем, я бы солгал, если бы сказал, что в его безумии нет налета устрашающей красоты. Но созерцать ее лучше с приличного расстояния.  
Я заглядываю в гостиную, совершенно точно зная, что никого в ней не увижу, и замечаю на расшатанном журнальном столике два бокала с недопитым вином в них, которых прежде в квартире не было — в ней вообще ничего не было из посуды. На одном из бокалов красный след от губной помады, а на диване лежит женская сумочка — дешевая и потрепанная, и это на мгновение удивляет меня. Во вкусе ему нет равных, даже если речь идет о жертвах — они всегда выглядят так, будто только сошли с обложки глянцевых журналов, оттуда же взяв одежду и аксессуары, так почему сегодня такой странный выбор? Вопрос я оставляю без ответа, точно зная, что получу его либо самостоятельно, либо у меня будет возможность спросить.  
Дверь в ванную комнату раскрыта, и в ней я тоже вижу подсыхающие капли крови, но никаких следов борьбы — все выглядит так, будто кто-то порезался и искал аптечку, которой не было в этой квартире, наверное, с тех еще времен, когда этот район не считался прибежищем самых низших слоев населения Чикаго.  
Мой путь заканчивается у двери в спальню, и я, игнорируя скрип петель, возвестивший обо мне, медленно открываю ее, чувствуя усилившийся запах крови и ощущая всем своим нутром присутствие в спальне не только трупа. Первым мне открывается вид на девушку — как я и думал, не больше двадцати пяти, светлые волосы, но до странного обычное лицо, она далеко не красавица в общепринятом смысле, так, простушка. Ни тебе высоких скул, ни полноватых губ, ни идеального изгиба нарисованных бровей. И одежда на ней самая что ни на есть безвкусная, дешевая и застиранная. Меня поражает то, как она идеально вписывается в обстановку спальни со старой кроватью, грязными простынями, обшарпанной тумбой и перегоревшей лампочкой на потолке, лишенной плафона. Возможно, именно это и стало главной причиной подобного нестандартного выбора жертвы: тот, кто живет в подобной дыре, вряд ли может рассчитывать на светских львиц, да вообще на кого угодно, кто хоть сколько-нибудь уважает себя — полиции подобное несоответствие покажется странным.  
У девушки разодрано горло, но кровь уже остановилась и большая ее часть впиталась в подушку под головой и матрас, пустой взгляд серых глаз устремлен в потолок, нижняя челюсть отвисла из-за расслабившихся после смерти мышц, оставляя рот открытым. Я скольжу глазами по ее телу, не желая запоминать детали еще одного лица, которое и без того уже будет преследовать меня в мыслях, и останавливаюсь на запястье, не в меньшей степени разодранном, чем горло, и подавляю вздох, уже зная, какое представление меня ждет в углу спальни, где стоит запылившееся от времени кресло. Я чувствую взгляд на себе все те минуты, что разглядываю девушку, он прожигает дыру на шее — я в самом деле чувствую покалывание кожи, и медленно поворачиваю голову туда, где сидит он, но не спешу встречать взгляд, зная, как он действует на меня, хотя и не намереваюсь избегать его сегодня. Белые джинсы, белая футболка — ни капли крови, но я вряд ли найду в квартире его сменную одежду, которая будет залита кровью девушки — в этом он педантичен до зубовного скрежета. Он выглядит белоснежным, режущим глаза пятном в этой грязной, забытой всеми квартире — наверняка желает произвести впечатление, показать, насколько он чище всего вокруг, и что мне не стоит так брезгливо морщить нос при виде бокала для вина в его руке, который он плавно покачивает, перемешивая красную жидкость в нем. И это далеко не вино.  
– Ну, здравствуй, Доминик.  
Мой взгляд отрывается от бокала с кровью, и я впервые за пять лет смотрю в небесную голубизну его глаз, стискивая челюсти от равного желания убить его на месте и впиться в губы, которые — я точно знаю — несут на себе привкус крови. И так случается каждый раз — каждый чертов раз я разрываюсь между ненавистью и влечением к нему. И чем больше мы проводим времени порознь, тем сильней становится последнее в моменты встреч. Пора бы извлечь из этого урок и решить вопрос раз и навсегда.  
– Зачем снова этот спектакль? – вместо приветствия спрашиваю я, кивая головой в сторону трупа.  
– Ты забыл? – он приподнимает брови и теперь выглядит настолько оскорбленным, что я наверняка бы поверил, если бы не знал его лучше. – Сегодня твой день рождения, и так как ты забыл выслать мне приглашение, я решил устроить вечеринку сам, – он с улыбкой делает глоток из бокала, не сводя с меня взгляда, и демонстративно облизывает губы.  
– Сегодня не седьмое декабря, – отрезаю я, сопротивляясь собственному демону, дерущему мое горло от зависти.  
– О, я и не знал, что ты родился седьмого декабря, – он выглядит удивленным, но мы оба знаем, что это не так — он не раз устраивал вечеринки в мой день рождения.  
– Ты поторопился с поздравлениями, так что проваливай, и можешь забирать свой подарок, – я снова указываю на труп девушки, и он тихо смеется — ну надо же, я еще не забыл, как его смешить.  
– Ты меня недооцениваешь, Доминик. Стал бы я дарить что-то испорченное? Мой подарок — сотрудники полиции, они прибудут буквально через пару минут, как раз к началу нашей с тобой вечеринки, – он снова улыбается, отставляя бокал на подлокотник. – Ты ведь не сможешь убежать в этот раз — ты пять лет оставлял в гостиной свою ДНК, и понадобится время, чтобы убрать все следы, но его у тебя нет. И ты не сможешь притвориться жертвой нападения — достаточно и пары твоих волос на ее теле, которые, будь уверен, на нем присутствуют, но для пущей убедительности, может, я смогу быстро получить образец твоей спермы для этой милой леди? – последние слова он произносит с издевкой и хохочет, – третьесортная девица в такой дыре... Как низко ты пал, Доминик, – он усмехается. – Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что для полиции ты будешь первым подозреваемым: скрытный, молчаливый, безработный — под стать местным отбросам, которые, как один, подтвердят, что слышали крики и шум, и видели тебя с ней, лишь бы им не припоминали их грехи. Ты виновен по всем пунктам, Доминик, – он очаровательно улыбается и бросает быстрый взгляд на окно, за которым уже слышатся звуки сирены. – А вот и главное блюдо.  
– Для тебя это все игры? – шиплю я, в один момент оказываясь рядом с ним и встряхивая, схватив за грудки — ткань футболки с треском рвется, и он обиженно выпячивает губу:  
– Я надеялся, что срывать ее с меня ты станешь по другой причине. – Его настроение резко меняется, и он ухмыляется, прижимаясь к моему телу, и глубоко вдыхает, скользя носом по моей шее, а я не отстраняюсь и чувствую приятные мурашки на коже от его выдоха. – Я скучаю по тебе, Доминик. – Я едва различаю этот шепот, и поначалу мне кажется, что это лишь галлюцинация, что я обманываю сам себя, но он прижимается губами к моему уху и продолжает: – Прошу, не убегай больше.  
Я отстраняюсь и заглядываю в его глаза — в них плещется желание, страсть, но я не вижу ни капли искренней просьбы в них, и понимаю, что вновь попался в его сети, что, пусть на секунду, но позволил себе расслабиться.  
– Ублюдок, – мои пальцы сами собой сходятся на его шее, – ты не представляешь, как я ненавижу тебя, – я сквозь зубы выплевываю свое признание, которое он слышал столько раз, что наверняка потерял счет, если хоть когда-нибудь и вел его. – За то, кем я стал. За то, что больше всего в этой жизни хочу, чтобы ты сейчас перестал дышать от моих рук!  
С его лица не сходит улыбка, а в глазах ни намека на страх — и действительно, чего ему бояться? Мое нутро и так уже восстает против заявления...  
– Это в тебе и нравится — твоя страстная ненависть. Ты совсем не похож на того Доминика, которого я встретил в баре двадцать лет назад.  
– Не говори мне! – рычу я, впечатывая его в стену, от которой отлетают куски шпатлевки и обоев из-за удара. – Не напоминай мне о том, кем я был. Не говори так, будто знаешь, каким я был. Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.  
– Разбитый. Потерявший надежду и веру в людей...  
– Я был всего лишь расстроен и разозлен! – я снова припечатываю его к стене, крепче сжимая пальцы на его шее. – Я не поставил крест на своей жизни в том проклятом баре, это сделал за меня ты! Ты!  
– Полиция!  
Зря я все-таки не закрыл дверь — было бы пару секунд для раздумий.  
– Я принесу вина, – усмехается этот ублюдок и с легкостью выскальзывает из моего захвата, а через мгновение я чувствую порыв ветра из открытого окна, в которое он выпрыгнул.  
Я все еще смотрю на рисунок обоев, где только что был он, и представляю открывшуюся для вломившихся в спальню полицейских картину: обезображенный труп девушки и мужчина, будто в ступоре глядящий в стену. Аффект? Или он просто психопат? Наверняка психопат, раз способен на подобное зверство.  
Нет, глупости. Я вменяем и совершенно здоров. И мое лицо будет последним, что они увидят в этой жизни.

_Сыр, помидоры, яйца, мука, сливочное масло, молоко...  
Я брел между рядов в супермаркете, толкая перед собой тележку, и сверялся со списком в своей голове, попутно вспоминая ингредиенты для лазаньи — Ник обожал ее, а я, быть может, действительно погорячился вчера, и мне не стоило так давить на него. Ну да, не мог он найти работу, но ведь он пытался. Он проходил собеседования постоянно — разве его вина была в том, что никому сейчас художники не были нужны, а если и были нужны, то хоть с каким-то опытом работы. Опускаться до чего-то более приземленного Ник не хотел, но и его талант, откровенно говоря, был вопросом спорным, так что ни о каких выставках в галереях, о которых он мечтал, очередную ночь проводя перед мольбертом, и речи быть не могло. Не то, чтобы я не верил в него, я просто считал, что ему стоит попробовать себя в чем-то другом, чтобы не топтаться на одном месте. На этой почве мы вчера и поссорились, но сегодня я собирался извиниться и приготовить к ужину только его любимые блюда — этому, кроме всего прочего, способствовало то, что наш магазин залили владельцы квартиры над нами, в связи с чем всех работников отпустили раньше. Так что я намеревался основательно подготовиться к извинениям. Возможно, у нас даже будет секс. Господи, у нас секса не было уже три месяца: то я выматывался на работе так, что меня хватало только на то, чтобы добраться до постели, то Ник был не в настроении. Черт подери, мы вместе всего три года, а у меня иногда складывалось впечатление, что прошло не меньше пятнадцати лет... Причем, не самых лучших. Не тех, когда на какие-то дурацкие привычки второй половины смотришь с умилением или просто игнорируешь их, наоборот, они раздражали все больше, особенно это касалось чертовых огрызков от обожаемых Ником груш, будь они трижды прокляты!  
Я, понемногу заводясь, накладывал в пакет дюшес, не особо выбирая плоды. Сегодня же половина из них в виде огрызков обоснуется в самых неожиданных местах: на подоконниках, на краю ванны, в раковине на кухне — ну вот же, вот же это чертово мусорное ведро, ну почему нельзя бросить этот треклятый огрызок в него?! Про тумбочки у кровати, журнальный столик, обеденный стол можно даже не упоминать.  
Где-то я читал, что подобное поведение — это способ пометить территорию, как свою. Да, мы жили в доме моих родителей, который достался мне по наследству, но я и сам пока не был полноправным его владельцем и стану им только через год, как завещал отец, и только тогда смогу распоряжаться домом и сделать Ника совладельцем, чтобы он не чувствовал себя гостем, о чем он неоднократно заявлял. Ник это прекрасно знал, но почему-то все равно этими своими огрызками пытался завоевать территорию — разговор на тему ни к чему не привел, у меня вообще на следующий день создалось впечатление, что он меня не слышал.  
Почему мы вообще до сих пор были вместе?  
Этот вопрос возник в голове неожиданно, и я тупо уставился перед собой, положив пакет с грушами в тележку, но внимание привлекло яркое пятно, и я сфокусировал взгляд на мужчине, одетом в кроваво-красное длинное пальто с черным мехом на плечах. Сейчас, конечно, осень и все такое, но это пальто в этом супермаркете выглядело нелепо, как и его владелец с темными волосами, залакированными в тысячу иголок. Мужчина остановился в очереди на кассе и стал выбирать жевательную резинку, а я, покачав головой, перевел взгляд на свою тележку, на ходу проверяя, все ли взял.  
Вертящийся в голове рецепт лазаньи напомнил о вопросе, появившемся в моей голове до того, как взгляд зацепился за пришельца в красном. Действительно, почему? Самое ужасное, его появление не вызвало должную реакцию — не появилось этого щемящего чувства от мысли, что я могу быть не с Ником, более того, вопрос показался даже рациональным. У нас ведь ничего общего — совсем ничего, за что можно было хоть как-то ухватиться. Можно было наугад брать любую сторону жизни, и наши вкусы бы не совпали: еда, музыка, места жительства, места отдыха, жанры фильмов, авторы книг, политические взгляды — да что угодно. Ему не нравились мои друзья, а мне — его родители, он позиционировал себя как творческую личность — мне же нужна была стабильность, я ненавидел следы от кружек на поверхностях — он никогда не использовал подставки, я терпеть не мог чеснок — он добавлял его в каждое блюдо... Он загружал в стиральную машину цветные и белые вещи одновременно, он флиртовал с незнакомцами, ненавидел домашних животных, обожал идиотские сериалы и не имел ни малейшего представления о совместной жизни, так почему мы до сих пор были вместе, когда меня абсолютно все в нем не устраивало? Зачем я собирался загладить вину этим ужином, когда заранее знал, что Ник его испортит нелестным комментарием, и все снова закончится ссорой, и спать мы вновь будем в разных постелях — наличие двух спален в доме этому только способствовало...  
Я расплатился за продукты и побрел к стоянке, отыскивая взглядом свой Mini Cooper — платить за него осталось всего полтора года, и тогда он целиком и полностью станет принадлежать мне. Ник его ненавидел, потому что он слишком маленький и «вообще-то, эта модель для женщин». Я называл его божьей коровкой за красный цвет и любил всей душой, несмотря на ворчание Ника, который, к слову, ни разу еще не отказался ехать на нем.  
Вместе с заурчавшим двигателем из колонок раздались биты, и я усмехнулся, узнав песню: It’s My Life группы Bon Jovi. Я увеличил громкость и запел вместе с Джоном, не обращая внимания на косые взгляды прохожих на перекрестке. Настроение заметно поднялось, и из-за этого я не сразу заметил, какую направленность приняли мои мысли. Только остановив машину на подъездной дорожке у дома и посмотрев в окна, я понял, что всю дорогу планировал разговор с Ником о разрыве отношений. И только выйдя из этого странного транса, навеваемого музыкой, я не на шутку испугался. Неужели я действительно собирался это сделать? Вот так запросто, одним разговором перечеркнуть три года совместной жизни? А так ли я хотел еще несколько лет, похожих на предыдущие?  
Я вздохнул и, забрав ключи из зажигания, вышел из машины, открыв багажник, чтобы взять пакеты с продуктами. К черту лазанью, приготовлю что-нибудь на свое усмотрение. Не зря я все-таки взял две бутылки вина — быть может, после пары бокалов во время готовки я окончательно созрею на разговор с Ником.  
Я внес пакеты в кухню, отмечая в раковине невымытую посуду, оставшуюся после позднего завтрака Ника, и только фыркнул. Если постель не заправлена, в гостиной стоит пустая кружка на журнальном столике без подставки, а в раковине в ванной снова оставлены волоски после его бритья... он может не возвращаться от своих родителей, у которых собирался провести сегодняшний день.  
Оставив пакеты на кухне, я поплелся в спальню переодеться, чувствуя странный эмоциональный подъем и легкость во всем теле от все больше растущей решимости закончить этот фарс, который целых три года мы ошибочно называли отношениями. Я был настолько отвлечен собственным внутренним состоянием, что совсем ни на что не обращал внимания, поэтому, открыв дверь в спальню, немало оторопел, увидев в нашей постели Ника с каким-то кудрявым юнцом, стоящим перед ним на четвереньках. Они не заметили меня — не сразу, только после того, как я привалился к косяку двери плечом и удивленно усмехнулся.  
– Дом!.. Черт! – Ник едва не упал с кровати, а мальчишка постарался завернуться в мои простыни. – Дом, это!..  
– Не то, что я думаю? – закончил я, наблюдая за прытью одевающегося Ника.  
А я еще собирался приготовить ему ужин, хотел извиниться за то, что накричал на него вчера. Я сомневался, что хотел покончить с этими отношениями...  
– Дом...  
– Не прикасайся ко мне, – я отошел назад, как только Ник шагнул в мою сторону, совсем не обращая внимания на перепуганного парня, наспех натягивающего джинсы на голое тело. – Собирай вещи и уходи.  
Я ведь всего пару минут назад подбирал слова, чтобы объяснить наше расставание — я ведь хотел этого, Ник даже сделал все сам — сам нашел причину разрыва, так почему мне настолько дерьмово сейчас?  
– Ты серьезно? – Ник надел футболку и уставился на меня с недоумением — это у него выходило просто превосходно. – Из-за подобной глупости? – он взмахнул руками, а означенная глупость прошмыгнула мимо меня в коридор, я же посмотрел на измятые простыни и скривился, подумав, что их придется выбросить — нерадостная перспектива, учитывая, как я их совсем недавно любил, но одна мысль о том, чтобы спать на них, вызывала тошноту.  
– Постельное белье можешь забрать, – отрешенным голосом произнес я и поплелся в гостиную, к небольшому бару, слушая торопливые шаги Ника за собой.  
– Ну и черт с тобой! – воскликнул он, и я перевел на него удивленный взгляд — по всем правилам, это мне сейчас положено рвать и метать, мне изменили, меня обманули! – Оставайся в своем чертовом болоте, продолжай и дальше жалеть себя и пытаться все выстроить по линейке! С тобой невыносимо жить!  
– Я думаю обратное, – вздохнул я, наливая себе виски дрожащими руками — еще немного, и я тоже сорвусь на крик.  
Его громкие шаги раздались на лестнице, а затем и на втором этаже, разбавляемые грохотом дверей, но я продолжал размеренно потягивать виски, добавляя алкоголь в стакан по мере необходимости.  
– Все остальное заберу на днях.  
Я посмотрел на Ника и подавил смех. Позер до мозга костей, он зажимал под мышкой мольберт и альбомы, другой рукой бережно держа за раму свое самое любимое творение — «Геометрическую кувшинку», бездарный расход холста и красок в стиле так называемого посткубизма. Я едва сдержался, чтобы не высказать ему свое дилетантское — он не забывал напоминать мне об этом каждый раз, когда мы обсуждали живопись — мнение касательно его псевдотворчества.  
– Всех благ, – пробормотал я, снова отворачиваясь к стакану с виски.  
– А знаешь, – Ник усмехнулся, и мне это совсем не понравилось, я весь подобрался, ожидая какой-нибудь мерзости от него, и он, как ни странно, оправдал возложенные на него ожидания: – это был не первый раз.  
Я прикрыл глаза, слушая его шаги по коридору, дожидаясь, когда за ним закроется дверь, но только после того, как он вышел, а я досчитал до пяти, я позволил себе швырнуть стакан в барную полку — он попал в бутылку с текилой, и по комнате поплыл запах разлившегося алкоголя.  
Тишина дома медленно заполняла пустоту внутри меня, но я продолжал без единой мысли следить за капающей с края полки текилой. Не знаю, сколько таких капающих секунд я выстоял, но неожиданно, мне стало так омерзительно все вокруг. И этот запах — запах его одеколона, который впитался в каждую частичку моего дома... Хотелось проветрить дом, вычистить абсолютно все с химическими средствами — уж лучше так, чем эта сладковатая, удушающая, отравляющая вонь.  
Быть таким собранным, без всяких мешающих эмоций, было неплохо. Я точно знал, что мне нужно было сделать и без дальнейшего промедления направился на чердак, где лежали коробки с прошлого переезда, и сбросил их все вниз, заодно собирая в одну из них вещи, оставленные здесь Ником: какие-то старые кассеты, диски, книги, палитры — все, что попадалось на глаза, сбрасывалось в коробку без какой-либо осторожности или попытки быть аккуратным. Разве я обязан быть аккуратен с вещами чужака, оккупировавшего мой дом?  
Внизу к коробке для вещей Ника добавился огромный мусорный пакет, в который выбрасывались все наши общие фотографии вместе с рамками, все его незначительные подарки-безделушки — все, что принадлежало мне, но напоминало о нем. Впрочем, я собирался предложить ему забрать и этот хлам тоже. Быть может, найдет среди него что-то полезное, да и потом, все его подарки можно будет передарить кудрявому мальчишке, бредущему сейчас по улицам города без трусов под джинсами — этот факт почему-то невероятно веселил меня.  
Количество коробок рядом с входной дверью медленно росло, в доме запахло осенью, и гулял сквозняк — я раскрыл все окна, чтобы избавиться от этого отвратительного сладковатого аромата. Постельное белье с кровати я порывался выбросить на помойку, но потом передумал и бросил в коробку с вещами Ника, прогоняя мысли о том, что ничего, собственно, не изменилось от перемены мест.  
Через три часа мой дом был освобожден от его вещей — совсем и полностью, я даже вызвал грузчиков, которые забрали все коробки и увезли их по адресу проживания родителей Ника. О, они будут только рады, узнав, что их милый и любимый, такой талантливый и самый лучший в мире сыночек расстался с таким недостойным, недооценивающим его мужчиной. Рождественские ужины были просто кошмарными...  
Я сел на диван с бокалом вина и огляделся в несколько опустевшей гостиной, подумывая о перестановке и возможных покупках, которые бы слегка заполнили образовавшуюся пустоту и добавили комфорта. Теперь я мог приобрести все, что угодно, учитывая только лишь собственное мнение и желание — я даже забыл, насколько это приятно, жить только для себя.  
Господи, но ведь поначалу было так хорошо — быть частью целого, знать, что есть кто-то, кому ты нужен, кто думает о тебе, кто тебя любит, кто...  
– Идиот, – прошипел я и осушил бокал.  
Не хватало еще начинать жалеть себя, и уж тем более нечего было думать о том, как было хорошо. Было, но недолго, а закончилось все вообще черт знает как.  
Я достал телефон из кармана джинсов и разблокировал экран, уставившись на «обои» в виде изображения разбросанных старых писем. Никогда для этих целей не использовал нашу общую фотографию, даже в период безмерной влюбленности, и сейчас был рад этому. Вот о чем я позабыл: компьютер и телефон — их тоже стоило почистить от воспоминаний о Нике, удалить все фотографии и совместные видео, чтобы точно ничто не напоминало о нем. Но это можно было оставить на потом — сейчас, когда я, наконец, пришел в себя после безэмоциональной «зачистки», на меня обрушилась давящая тишина дома, и мне нужно было поскорей с этим что-то сделать, иначе снова полезут мысли-воспоминания — как ни печально, голову так же просто, как и дом, не очистить.  
Я отыскал номер в журнале звонков и нажал вызов.  
– Привет, Том.  
– Привет, дружище, – с улыбкой в голосе ответил Том, и мне стало так тоскливо, так невыносимо дерьмово, что я едва не завершил вызов, лишь бы не вываливать все это на Тома. Но если бы я так поступил, Том бы наверняка перезвонил, а если бы я не ответил, он бы стал звонить Нику, чего я желал в последнюю очередь. Том с Ником почти открыто ненавидели друг друга — мне даже представлять не хотелось, как «мило» они бы побеседовали, получив возможность, наконец, высказать все, что думают друг о друге.  
– Том, скажи, что у тебя свободен этот вечер? Давай завалимся в бар, выпьем по пиву? Я угощаю — что угодно, Том, только давай встретимся?  
– ...Ладно, – запоздало и странным тоном ответил Том, и я знал, о чем он думал, а еще знал, что он не станет спрашивать. Пока. – Хорошо, буду в «Светлячке» через полчаса.  
– Здорово. Спасибо, Том.  
– До встречи.  
Я отстранил телефон от уха и нажал сброс вызова, вздохнув. Тишина снова стала давить, и я почти подскочил с дивана и направился в спальню, чтобы, наконец, переодеться — я так и не сменил одежду после работы. Старательно игнорируя кровать, я дошел до шкафа с одеждой и достал чистые джинсы и футболку, представляя, какой будет наша встреча с Томом. Я не сомневался, что он вытянет из меня все подробности, а в конце поздравит с тем, что я, наконец, избавился от этого ублюдка — наверняка назовет его именно так, если не хуже. Том никогда не скрывал, что не одобрял мой выбор и считал Ника ужасным бойфрендом — самым ужасным, какого только можно отыскать, и был недалек от истины, как оказалось. Он считал его скользким, мерзким проходимцем, о чем не раз говорил, пока я не попросил его закрыть тему и больше об этом не заговаривать. Том молчал, но сегодня наверняка будет ликовать. И почему я его не послушал, когда он в самом начале наших с Ником отношений предлагал бросить его и разорвать вообще все связи?..  
Бар «Светлячок» не был лучшим баром в мире — откровенно говоря, он не входил в первый миллион лучших, но здесь нам впервые продали выпивку в восемнадцатый день рождения Тома, и с тех пор мы стали его постоянными посетителями и хорошими приятелями хозяина заведения, Нельсона. Он даже по нашей большой просьбе — едва ли не мольбе — сменил музыкальное оформление, и теперь из допотопных колонок вместо полнейшего дерьма лилось дерьмо терпимое, а иногда даже что-то стоящее, но кто обращал на это внимание? Никто из посетителей даже не заметил подмены, да и к какому-то моменту каждый вечер музыку становилось не слышно совсем из-за пьяных голосов.  
– Что сделал этот ублюдок? – вместо приветствия спросил Том, подсаживаясь за занятый мною небольшой круглый столик.  
– Угощайся, – я пододвинул к нему запотевший бокал пива и слабо улыбнулся — Том, заметив улыбку, нахмурился. – Он трахал на моей постели какого-то юнца, – как можно безразличней произнес я, встречая взгляд Тома.  
– И? – Том удивлял меня, я думал, новость вызовет в нем хоть какие-то эмоции, но он лишь едва приподнял бровь.  
– Я выставил его. Потом собрал все его вещи и отправил их к его родителям, – пожал плечами я, и Том облегченно выдохнул:  
– Наконец-то. Я боялся, что ты сглупишь и простишь его — извини, но я действительно ждал чего-то подобного. Как ты? – он внимательно оглядел меня, а я потер лицо ладонями.  
– Как сам думаешь?  
– Я говорил тебе, надо было бежать еще три года назад. Он ублюдок, Дом, и таких не исправить. Черт, слава богу, наконец-то он перестал пить из тебя соки! Это к лучшему, Дом, поверь, – Том сжал мое плечо, но легче от его слов мне не стало.  
– Мы три года были вместе, Том. Три чертовых года. Он сказал, что это был не первый раз. Сколько раз за эти три года он изменял? Зачем вообще был рядом, если ему было невыносимо жить со мной? Почему?..  
– Дружище, – прервал меня Том и выразительно посмотрел в глаза. Я потупил взгляд и отпил из бокала, поняв, что слишком разошелся — возможно, бар был не самым лучшим местом для подобных душевных разговоров, но оставаться дома не хотелось совсем. – Он — чертов кровосос, паразитирующий на других мерзавец. Ему было хорошо и удобно, и он бы отобрал у тебя все, если бы у него было хоть немного больше терпения. Или, быть может, он заскучал, но он бы это сделал, если бы не этот случай. Дом, я сто раз пытался тебе это сказать.  
Я вздохнул и посмотрел на свой бокал. Неужели он был прав? Ник, конечно, сволочь, но нам ведь было хорошо? Первые полгода или даже год нам было хорошо, это потом уже он стал требовательным, но мы ведь были счастливы, пусть недолго...  
– Нет, даже не думай, – Том легко толкнул меня в плечо. – Не смей жалеть о своем поступке — ты все сделал правильно.  
– Я не жалею, – покачал головой я. – Просто...  
– Дом, не надо. На любой его хороший поступок приходится миллион плохих.  
Он был прав, любое хорошее воспоминание о Нике терялось в десятке таких, которые я не хотел бы помнить. Но, выходило, я просто слепой идиот, раз не замечал этого так долго, а если и замечал — ждал, что он изменится, станет лучше...  
– Знаешь, так мне и надо, – вздохнул я.  
– Приехали, – фыркнул Том.  
– Нет, правда. Это мое кармическое наказание за глупость. Будь я умней, давно бы разошелся с ним. Я даже думал об этом сегодня. В машине, когда возвращался домой с работы. А он в это время трахал того парня. Скольких еще он трахал в моей постели? Об этом даже думать мерзко, – я поморщился и сделал пару глотков пива.  
– Теперь это в прошлом.  
В моем кармане завибрировал телефон, и я достал его, посмотрев на экран.  
– Это он, – выдохнул я, переведя взгляд на Тома, и прежде чем я успел среагировать, Том отобрал у меня телефон и принял вызов. – Том, нет, отдай! – от моего неловкого движения наполовину пустой бокал опрокинулся на стол, и пиво разлилось по столешнице — мы с Томом вместе спрыгнули с высоких стульев, и я принялся вытирать столик салфетками и собирать пивное озерцо обратно в бокал.  
– Привет, ублюдок, – выплюнул Том, и я поднял взгляд от стола, встречаясь с Томом глазами. – Мы празднуем успешное избавление от паразитов... А что, они были не рады получить пожитки своего ублюдочного сына?  
Я прикрыл рот ладонью и расхохотался, только сейчас поняв, как это должно было выглядеть для родителей Ника. Будто я просто вышвырнул его из дома, без предупреждения и хоть какой-то дискуссии, иначе он бы сообщил родителям и сам бы распоряжался грузчиками.  
– Если я узнаю, что ты попытался вернуться в его жизнь, или как-то мешаешь ему жить дальше, или вообще приблизился к нему, я отыщу тебя и надену тебе на голову все твои безвкусные, бездарные картины, – угрожающе спокойным тоном произнес Том и отстранил телефон от уха, завершая вызов.  
Ну, хоть кто-то сказал Нику правду о его творчестве.  
– Какие планы? – будничным тоном поинтересовался Том, наблюдая за официанткой, пришедшей мне на помощь — я даже не сразу понял, что он обращался ко мне, а не к ней.  
– В каком смысле?  
– Что станешь делать теперь? – Том заказал еще по бокалу пива и сел на прежнее место, положив передо мной телефон. – Ты ведь помнишь, что было в прошлый твой разрыв? – он выразительно уставился на меня, и я устало выдохнул, закатывая глаза:  
– Спасибо, что напомнил. Я думал сделать ремонт в доме, сменить обстановку немного...  
– Отличная мысль, а в остальном? – Я нахмурился, делая вид, что не понимаю его, и Том пожал плечами, – Ну, знаешь, ты теперь свободен, вольная птица. Самое время наслаждаться жизнью.  
– Том, – фыркнул я, – какое там наслаждаться? Ты правда думаешь, что я сейчас вдруг захочу приключений? Я ничего не хочу. Я даже сюда идти не очень хотел, просто дома было невыносимо.  
– В том и дело, тебе надо развеяться, почувствовать свою свободу. Забыться, – предложил Том. – Самое время делать глупости, иначе ты снова погрязнешь в депрессии и самокопании.  
– Иногда переоценка ценностей идет на пользу, – заметил я. – И, может, ты и забыл, но с Ником я встретился именно потому, что следовал твоим советам развеяться.  
– Простите, – произнес мужчина из-за соседнего столика, за которым сидел в одиночестве, и очаровательно улыбнулся нам с Томом. – Я случайно услышал ваш разговор, – он перевел взгляд с Тома на меня и бесцеремонно пододвинул к нашему столику свой стул, и оседлал его, сложив руки на высокой спинке. – Вы знаете, я склонен согласиться с вашим другом.  
Я перевел взгляд с незнакомца на Тома, и тот приподнял бровь, будто бы спрашивал мое мнение о покусившемся на наше спокойствие мужчине — неужели он действительно думал, что я способен в день разрыва отношений флиртовать с кем-то?  
Хотя... не способен ли?  
Я окинул взглядом незнакомца и нахмурился. Его лицо показалось мне смутно знакомым и прическа... Я удивленно приподнял брови, узнав в нем покупателя из супермаркета в кроваво-красном пальто, и мужчина, будто прочитав мои мысли, снова улыбнулся — тепло и приветливо, как старый знакомый.  
– Мэттью, – он протянул ладонь, и я несколько оторопело пожал ее, разглядывая его. Сейчас пальто на нем не было, вместо него была черная рубашка, расстегнутая на две верхние пуговицы, и брюки — тоже черные, волосы были уложены так же, как и в супермаркете, но все это стало казаться незначительным, когда я обратил внимание на цвет его глаз: голубые, без какой-либо примеси, необычайно ясные — никогда прежде таких я не видел и даже на секунду подумал о цветных линзах.  
– Его зовут Дом, а я — Том, – представил меня Том, и я почувствовал себя идиотом — разглядывая его, я забыл представиться.  
– Очень приятно, – он пожал ладонь Тома и снова посмотрел на меня. – Могу угостить выпивкой?  
– Мы с Томом уже заказали по бокалу пива, – я пожал плечами и глянул на Тома, с ухмылкой наблюдающего за нами. Вот ведь ублюдок.  
– А когда ты выпьешь свой бокал пива, позволишь? – настаивал Мэттью, и я вздохнул, разочарованный тем, что Том даже не пытался поддержать меня, хотя наверняка понимал, что мне сегодня не до новых знакомств.  
– Безусловно, но мой статус на сегодня «вне зоны взаимодействия», – я растянул губы в улыбке, и Мэттью рассмеялся:  
– Всегда есть вероятность, что в полночь статус сменится.  
Нам принесли наше пиво, а Мэттью взял с оставленного им столика бокал «Кровавой Мэри».  
– За новые начала, – Мэттью приподнял бокал, и Том поспешил присоединиться к тосту, но Мэттью смотрел на меня и ожидал действий, так что мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как отсалютовать своим бокалом с пивом.  
– За новые начала, – вздохнул я и сделал несколько глотков пива.  
– Бывших всегда хочется либо убить, либо вернуть — какой вариант твой? – Мэттью с улыбкой смотрел на меня.  
– Этого бывшего Дома точно нужно убить. Ну или кастрировать — по меньшей мере.  
– Это всегда можно устроить, – рассмеялся Мэттью, а я недоуменно посмотрел на него. – Профессиональная шутка, – пояснил он, заметив мое замешательство. – Я — хирург и с кастрацией точно справлюсь. Так что, ты согласен с другом?  
– Есть еще вариант забыть бывшего — я выберу его.  
– Забыть не выйдет, – не согласился Мэттью. – Они всегда будто бы специально оставляют за собой редко заживающие раны.  
– Я предпочитаю надеяться, что когда-нибудь мне станет все равно.  
– Безразличие не значит заживление ран.  
– Тогда что выбрать? Месть? – фыркнул я, начиная злиться из-за настырной попытки пробиться за мою броню. – Это низко и глупо.  
Мэттью как-то снисходительно улыбнулся, и я отвел взгляд.  
– Я отойду в туалет, – совсем не вовремя вставил Том, и я умоляюще посмотрел в его глаза, но он только подмигнул мне, будто совсем не понял намека. Я смотрел ему в спину и мысленно проклинал, пока меня не отвлекло легкое прикосновение к бедру, и я глянул вниз, увидев ладонь Мэттью.  
– Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, – произнес Мэттью, чуть сжав мое бедро, и я поднял взгляд. – Злость и обиду. Тебе нужно выпустить пар: разбить что-нибудь, сломать. Разрушение — первый шаг к созиданию.  
– Вряд ли к этому относится разложение и разрушение моральных принципов, – едва ли не прошипел я, прищурившись. – Пьяный секс не сделает меня ни счастливей, ни радостней, и уж тем более это не самый лучший способ начать новую страницу жизни.  
– Думаю, ты неправ, здесь есть множество нюансов, но твой невероятно скрытый намек я уловил, – улыбнулся Мэттью и убрал руку с моего бедра, переложив ее на плечо. – А что насчет минета? Знаешь, я восхитительно отсасываю, лучше любого профессионала. Качество гарантирую, или верну тебе сперму, – усмехнулся он, а я нахмурился. Он действительно сейчас это сказал? – Неудачная шутка?  
– Не то слово, – пробормотал я и покосился на него, пока отпивал из бокала. Что за псих?  
Почему мне попадались либо ублюдки, либо психопаты? Неужели кармическое наказание все-таки существовало, и Вселенная меня наказывала за что-то?  
Том скоро вернулся, и разговор о бывших продолжился — я бы с удовольствием сменил тему, но кого волновало мое мнение? Точно не этих двоих, на словах уже расчленивших Ника на составляющие. Я не стал упираться и позволил Мэттью заказать мне выпивку, когда мое пиво закончилось, и наш столик перешел на текилу, так не вовремя напомнившую мне о Нике и его прощальных словах. Вероятно, аромат напитка еще долго будет вызывать это воспоминание, и из-за подобной мысли я возненавидел Ника чуточку больше. Будто бы было недостаточно уже имевшихся «спусковых крючков» для воспоминаний: рубашка на одном из посетителей точь-в-точь такого же цвета, какая имелась у Ника, чей-то смех, напоминавший его, какая-то песня, названия которой я не знал и не хотел бы знать — только если для того, чтобы никогда ее больше не слушать, напомнившая о прошлогоднем пикнике у озера. И это за один только вечер, в одном только баре... Почему люди еще не нашли способ безопасного извлечения ненужной памяти из мозга?  
После очередной порции я неожиданно понял, что немало пьян, а еще, что Тома, кажется, уже давно не было за столом, как и его вещей. Я не увидел даже кабальито, из которого он пил.  
– А где Том? – я нахмурился и посмотрел на улыбающегося Мэттью.  
– Ушел с полчаса назад — ему его невеста позвонила.  
– А, – понятливо кивнул я и уставился в пустой кабальито перед собой. Нужно было как можно скорей возвращаться домой и ложиться спать, пока я еще был способен соображать и не глупить. – Надо домой.  
– Проводить? – участливо поинтересовался Мэттью, и я снова посмотрел на него, вспоминая, почему посчитал его психом, и было ли это просто оскорблением или мне действительно стоило его опасаться.  
– Я живу неподалеку, – отмахнулся я, поднимаясь из-за стола и едва не сваливаясь на пол, позабыв о высоких стульях. Кажется, пьян я был больше, чем предполагал изначально. Вот черт.  
– Я все-таки провожу, – мягко произнес Мэттью, подхватив меня под руки и выравнивая на полу.  
– Но трахаться я не намерен, – заявил я, и явно громче необходимого, потому что Мэттью рассмеялся и огляделся в полупустом баре. – Нет, – тише продолжил я, – ты не пойми... не пойми меня неправильно, ты красивый. И глаза у тебя такие!.. – я с прищуром посмотрел в его глаза, снова оценивая цвет радужки. – Невероятные, одним словом. Но, знаешь, меня, наверное, стошнит во время секса. Ну, знаешь, туда-сюда... И... и мне совсем не хочется трахаться на той кровати. Вообще в спальню заходить не хочется.  
– Сейчас не тошнит? – пропустив тираду мимо ушей, спросил Мэттью, перекинув мою руку через голову и приобняв за талию.  
– Нет, вроде.  
– От прогулки станет легче. Идем, Доминик.  
Он оказался прав, голова действительно немного прояснилась под конец пути, и ощущение его теплой руки вокруг моей талии мне даже нравилось — он так аккуратно касался меня, как давно не касался Ник. Он придерживал мою руку на своем плече, и я, выпутавшись из захвата, переплел наши пальцы — Мэттью встретил мой взгляд, и я улыбнулся:  
– Зайдешь? – На его лице расцвела улыбка, и я принял это за положительный ответ.  
Почему нет? Он красив, я свободен, он что-то говорил про отличный минет, а у меня давно не было секса. И еще мне чертовски хотелось отомстить Нику..._

Нападение — привычка, инстинкт. Убийство — жажда, едва сдерживаемая контролем. Способ убийства — максимально быстрый, с минимальной болью для жертвы. У них есть семьи — у обоих на пальцах вижу обручальные кольца, но сейчас, испугавшись, расслабившись, я не вижу другого выхода, кроме как отпустить собственное чудовище. И уже оно управляет мной: оно убивает полицейских, оно складывает трупы, оно расплескивает по квартире заготовленный заранее бензин, особенно уделяя внимание трем трупам и гостиной — избавляться от оставленной ДНК другими способами нет времени, за этими двумя патрульными, не вышедшими на связь после рядовой проверки на жалобу, направят новую группу, но теперь, когда они приедут, найдут только пепелище и останки, и главное — никаких следов моего присутствия. Никто из местных обитателей не знает меня: худи с безразмерным капюшоном — и лицо все время остается в тени, а значит, никто из них опознать меня не сможет. Кроме той наркоманки с девятого этажа, все время пытающейся со мной заигрывать в ее, отвратительном понимании этого слова, но кто поверит наркоманке? Мой мозг, независимо от меня, делает мысленную пометку разобраться с ней тоже — никто, ни один человек в этом мире не осудит меня за убийство шлюхи, отдающей себя за очередную дозу. Пусть бы хоть кто-нибудь осмелился сказать мне, что я хуже любого хищника, отбирающего у стада самых больных, никчемных, не имеющих право на существование. Мое чудовище утробно урчит на подобное заявление, и я понимаю, что участь наркоманки с девятого этажа предрешена.  
Я ненавижу его за это. Нет, не свое чудовище — от него мне никуда не деться и за эти годы я научился сосуществовать с ним, мне от него все равно не избавиться, приходится мириться. Я говорю о подставившем меня мерзавце. Он сделал меня таким, он поместил в меня это ненасытное чудовище, он заставил меня наслаждаться смертью. Я ненавижу его и при этом знаю, как закончится сегодняшний день. И из-за этого ненавижу его еще больше.  
Я стою на крыше соседнего здания и смотрю, как из окон моего бывшего убежища вырываются языки пламени, как со звоном лопаются от жара стекла и осыпаются на два этажа вниз, и уже слышу вой сирен. Но они опоздают, и ничего найти и доказать будет нельзя — я это знаю, это он научил меня заметать следы, а в этом он подкован лучше многих.  
– Каюсь, хотел устроить фейерверк на годовщину, но, узнав, где живешь, посчитал, что будет неуместно. И ты, я вижу, сам устроил пиротехническое шоу.  
– Надеялся, что следующая встреча состоится не раньше, чем через пять лет, – огрызаюсь я, не сводя взгляда с пожара. Там же, на теле проститутки тлеет мой паспорт на имя Джека Батлера, кем я являлся последние два года. А теперь я кто? Снова Доминик Ховард вне закона, снова... никто. Такого человека не существует, он скончался в результате утечки газа и последующего взрыва в баре «Светлячок» двадцать лет назад.  
– Я сказал, что отошел за вином, – напоминает он вкрадчивым тоном, и я слышу за спиной глухой хлопок открывающейся бутылки вина — его аромат заполняет ноздри через пару секунд, и запах гари уже не кажется таким отвратительным. Передо мной возникает наполненный до середины бокал — еще один из набора тех, что стояли на журнальном столике, и я принимаю его без колебаний. Так проще. – Ты не пил, – утвердительно произносит он.  
– Нет, – ледяным тоном подтверждаю я и делаю пару крупных глотков дорогого вина — его аромат не заставляет морщиться от отвращения, как то, что было в бокалах в гостиной.  
– Почему? – он заглядывает в мои глаза с искренним любопытством, и мне хочется сбросить его с крыши. И я бы сделал это, если бы это возымело хоть какой-то эффект.  
– Я не выбирал их.  
– Как некультурно, Доминик, оставлять подарок без внимания.  
– Заткнись.  
– Давай хотя бы на сегодняшний вечер объявим перемирие?  
– Зачем? – усмехаюсь я, и он снова улыбается мне:  
– Сегодня праздник.  
– Это праздник только для тебя, для меня это трагедия.  
– Двадцать лет прошло, а ты все такой же злопамятный, – беспечно смеется он.  
– Ответь мне, почему?  
– Что именно, Доминик? – он выглядит польщенным — ну еще бы, я ведь смотрю ему в глаза, не игнорирую его, и это какой-никакой диалог впервые за пять лет.  
– Почему из всех людей на этой проклятой планете на тот момент ты выбрал именно меня?  
Он смеется — смеется надо мной, а в глазах невысказанный вопрос, действительно ли я думаю, что он ответит хоть когда-нибудь, ведь я задавал его ему уже миллион раз. Он салютует бокалом и делает глоток, глядя в мои глаза своими, игривыми и смеющимися.  
Пожарная машина добирается до места возгорания, и пожарники начинают свою рутинную работу, а мы стоим на крыше соседнего здания и наблюдаем за ними. Слышим, как один из них кричит, что попал в ловушку, слышим звук осыпающихся стекол и предупреждения пожарников про обратную тягу — как минимум еще два человека становятся жертвами нашей с ним встречи, но это неожиданно совсем не трогает меня.  
Я отхожу подальше от края крыши и усаживаюсь на выступ у люка, разглядывая вино в бокале — так похожее на кровь и такое же пьянящее. Он садится рядом, и нас уже не интересуют звуки у подъезда некогда моего пристанища.  
– Ты не ответил.  
Он смотрит на меня с любопытством, но не торопится что-то говорить, и я стараюсь убедить его рассказать:  
– Твой развернутый ответ в обмен на наше совместное времяпрепровождение в течение месяца.  
– Месяц? – смеется он. – Ты правда думаешь, что один месяц возвратит мне двадцать лет погони за тобой?  
– Допустим, не двадцать, а пятнадцать, – поправляю я его, но он только фыркает. – Сколько ты хочешь?  
Вопрос, почему именно меня он выбрал в тот вечер, не дает мне покоя все это время не меньше вопроса, что именно привело меня к тому столику в баре, но в этом случае у меня есть шанс получить не какую-то теорию или гипотезу, у меня есть возможность получить прямой ответ.  
– Столько же, – в одно мгновение становится серьезным он. – И еще столько же сверху.  
– Тридцать лет? – я едва не давлюсь вином. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я тридцать лет терпел тебя рядом?!  
– Да, – не дрогнув ни одним мускулом, подтверждает он. – Или можешь и дальше заниматься самокопанием и истязать себя вопросом: «Почему?» Хоть до скончания века.  
Он никак смеется надо мной. Терпеть его и его выходки, его взгляд на жизнь — существование — и на людей? За тридцать лет я сам свихнусь до его пределов. Может, не так мне и нужен этот ответ? Он ведь тоже ничего мне не даст...  
Я смотрю в бокал вина, вижу в нем свои окрашенные красным пальцы, придерживающие бокал за ножку, и вздыхаю:  
– Десять.  
Я устал бегать, устал прятаться от него. Те пять лет вместе с ним были едва ли не адом, но иногда было даже терпимо, если не учитывать некоторые его особенности. Пять лет, десять — какая, собственно, разница в нашей ситуации? К тому же, это даст мне время на обдумывание и создание плана побега, куда более детального и действенного. Да и потом, можно будет втереться к нему в доверие, узнать его способы поиска, точки влияния, доносчиков — он с удовольствием станет делиться всем, если я ему подыграю и изображу, что понял и принял его мировоззрение. Если я буду занят этим, десять лет пролетят так быстро, что я и не замечу, и по истечении срока мы сможем расстаться раз и навсегда. Раз и навсегда.  
– Двадцать пять.  
– Хорошо, пятнадцать, – недовольно фыркаю я. Игра все еще стоит свеч.  
– Двадцать два.  
– Пятнадцать, – повторяю я.  
– Сойдемся на двадцати? – голубые радужки излучают азарт и искрятся победой, будто я уже согласился на эти его глупые двадцать.  
– Десять, – плоским голосом произношу я, и он едва ли не подпрыгивает на своем месте:  
– Пятнадцать, идет, я согласен на пятнадцать! – он счастливо улыбается и кивает на бокал в моей руке, отпивая из своего, закрепляя сделку вином, и я позволяю ему эту выходку. Я все равно уже был готов к пятнадцати годам. – Но это значит, что ты не просто появляешься, когда тебе вздумается, ты живешь со мной, не нудишь своей моралью, а наслаждаешься всеми аспектами нашего существования.  
– Хорошо, – недолго думая, подтверждаю я, мысленно не соглашаясь с половиной его требований. Он не совсем человек, но разве им нельзя манипулировать? – Теперь ответь.  
– Ты правда этого хочешь? – его глаза задорно блестят, но я лишь молча сверлю его взглядом. Он вздыхает и отворачивается к закатному солнцу, осветившему половину неба грязным красным и оранжевым, и где-то глубоко внутри я надеюсь, что сейчас он живет далеко от цивилизации, где закаты не портятся смогом, где они все такие же чистые, красивые и очаровывающие. Они, вместе с рассветами, будут освещать мое мрачное существование следующие пятнадцать лет — не он же будет это делать... – Никогда не понимал, почему люди описывают нас боящимися солнца, почему называют нас ночными хищниками.  
– Хотят, чтобы у нас было уязвимое место, – пожимаю плечами я, не торопя его с ответом — ради пусть даже недолгих пятнадцати совместных лет он непременно ответит.  
– Искали бы что-то более приземленное, – задумчиво бормочет он и поглаживает ладонью свой живот справа, там, где от человека ему досталась печень. – И начинать можно с отсутствия свежей крови.  
– Это не так просто устроить, верно? – усмехаюсь я и прочищаю горло — этот разговор пробуждает запрятанного мною демона, скребущего по стенкам горла, напоминающего, что я не дал ему насытиться, когда была возможность.  
– Да, еда часто попадается любопытной, – смеется он и снова смотрит в мои глаза. Его зрачки сужены из-за света солнца, и голубой цвет сейчас, в закате ставший еще более насыщенным, затягивает в себя, и я ненавижу в этот момент нас обоих. Его — за эту власть надо мной, себя — за слабость. – Меня поражает, как они жаждут быть убитыми... но твой вопрос, верно, – он снова отворачивается и делает завершающий глоток вина. – Я думал... – он наливает новую порцию себе и добавляет вина в мой бокал. – Я правда думал, что помогаю тебе. Я ведь говорил, я знаю — и знал тогда — каково быть покинутым. Создатель не был только создателем, он был моим возлюбленным, – он горько усмехается, но тут же снова прячет все эмоции за легкой улыбкой, – он оставил меня, когда я надоел ему. А это было всем, что я знал: он нашел меня, соблазнил, и я возносил его, отдавался ему так страстно, как умел, пока... – он поджимает губы и опускает виноватый взгляд, – пока моя жена спала в нашей спальне. Она была моей первой жертвой, я убил ее и всех слуг в доме, а потом... потом уничтожил все живое вокруг. И я впервые почувствовал себя живым, наполненным энергией, и мне были неведомы ни страх, ни горечь, ни обиды — ничто. Я упивался собственной силой и опьяняющим эффектом свежей крови. Я до сих пор сохранил в себе эту возможность — отключать эмоции, рассудок и просто наслаждаться. Я хотел, чтобы это было и у тебя, – он смотрит на меня с грустной улыбкой, а я впервые за долгое время внимательно слушаю его — прежде он говорил только о нелюбви к создателю, но никогда не рассказывал детали, хотя и я никогда не интересовался. – Ты и твой рассказ напомнили о моем прошлом, и я захотел дать тебе возможность поквитаться — в отличие от меня, ты мог лично убить того, кто оскорбил тебя.  
– И я это сделал, – прерываю его я, неожиданно даже для себя. Он смотрит на меня с нескрываемым удивлением, и я легко пожимаю плечами. – Я встретил его лет тринадцать назад. Он был в браке к этому моменту, но вполне себе готов был переспать со мной, и я подумал, что никому от его смерти не станет хуже. Не знаю, что мной двигало, но я даже представить не мог, что просто отпущу его.  
– Так в тебе все еще есть азарт, – подмигивает мне он.  
– И это все? – удивляюсь я. – Благородный поступок, пусть и в твоем, извращенном понимании этого слова? Для тебя это как-то мелочно.  
– Я хотел тебя и дать возможность отомстить. Это все.  
– Месть мне была не нужна, как ты этого не поймешь?! – швырнув бокал в сторону, восклицаю я, но тут же затихаю, не желая привлекать к нам внимание пожарных и коронеров.  
– Но ты его убил.  
– Останься я человеком, никогда бы даже не подумал об убийстве, какой бы сволочью он ни был!  
– А, став таким, ты что, получил индульгенцию на его убийство? Так ты считаешь себя... – он усмехается и разводит руками, – кем? Ты до сих пор оправдываешь свое желание убивать — как? Считаешь себя благородным ангелом смерти? Божьей десницей? Думаешь, избавляешь этот мир от грязи? – он внезапно возникает перед моим лицом, поставив меня на ноги и встряхивая за плечи. – Да очнись ты! И прими уже то, что ты есть! Перестань искать оправдания и причины, их нет! Нет!  
– Если бы не ты!..  
– И снова за старое! – прерывает меня он, отталкивая от себя, и я едва удерживаюсь на ногах. – Если бы не я, то что? Ты бы вернулся домой в тот вечер, уснул с жалостью к себе, потом бы еще мучился несколько месяцев, растерял бы уверенность в себе — быть может, сломался бы даже, тебя бы подобрал другой, не менее ублюдочный экземпляр и стал бы пить твою кровь — фигурально выражаясь. Или бы нашелся другой, коллекционер сломанных душ, который бы лелеял тебя и делал бы все, чтобы ты продолжал страдать!  
– Или бы я встретил нормального человека, и сейчас был бы счастлив, и мне было бы пятьдесят два, а не вечные, неизменные тридцать два! – Он фыркает и отворачивается к закату, сунув руки в карманы джинсов, а я вздыхаю и снова сажусь на прежнее место у люка. – Я мог бы быть счастлив...  
– Ты и сейчас можешь быть счастлив, и я не понимаю, почему ты этого не видишь. Что, по сути, изменилось?  
– Я выпал из мира людей. Потерял все, всю свою жизнь. Семью, друзей, дом. Все.  
– Семью? – усмехается он, глянув на меня через плечо. – Это та семья из дядюшек и тетушек, которые чуть глотки друг другу не перегрызли за твой дом после твоей официальной смерти? И, господи боже, дом? Нет, правда, ты жалеешь о доме? – он смеется и садится рядом. – Кто бы мог подумать, что ты настолько прикипаешь к вещам.  
– Он был единственным напоминанием о родителях.  
– Твоей памяти недостаточно? Тогда ты тем более должен быть мне благодарен, теперь твоя память гораздо лучше. И его всегда можно вернуть — тебе не обязательно проводить сделку, просто найми кого-то. Можно будет наведываться в него по ночам, когда никто не видит, ну или потерпи немного, и все, кто тебя помнит, умрут, и ты сможешь спокойно жить в нем лет десять. А друг у тебя был только один, не льсти себе, – добавляет он и протягивает мне бутылку вина, предлагая пить из горла.  
Я принимаю ее, но ставлю на бетонную поверхность крыши у своих ног, раздумывая над его словами. И как так выходило каждый раз, что в них была доля здравого смысла? Здравый смысл и он — на мой взгляд, самое невероятное сочетание в этом проклятом мире. Я со вздохом смотрю на него и возвращаюсь к предыдущей теме разговора, и сейчас, когда он выглядит таким уязвимым в солнечных лучах, таким другим, каким я не желаю его видеть, она кажется как нельзя кстати:  
– Ты был на грани существования?  
– Ожидаешь, что я расскажу тебе рецепт собственного убийства? – смеется он, не глядя на меня, и продолжает, не дожидаясь моего ответа: – Был. Самый действенный способ — два выстрела. В голову и сердце. Мне пару раз стреляли в голову — адская боль, такой головной боли в своей прошлой жизни ни с одного похмелья, даже самого сильного, ты не испытывал, – он смеется, а я в очередной раз задаюсь вопросом, насколько он сумасшедший, чтобы пулевое ранение сравнивать с банальной головной болью. – Большая кровопотеря замедляет регенерацию, силы быстро расходуются, а выстрел в голову замедляет мыслительный процесс, и координация становится ни к черту. Остаются только инстинкты: убить ради выживания, мы как никогда похожи на недобитых животных в этот момент. Паника заполняет все, вытесняет абсолютно все мысли, и если каким-то чудом рядом не окажется источника свежей крови... – он с улыбкой смотрит на меня, не договаривая, и я понимаю его без слов.  
– С тобой это происходило?  
– По отдельности — да, все вместе — никогда, но я видел, как казнили моего создателя таким образом.  
– Он мертв? – я немало удивлен его безразличным тоном, его нелюбовь к создателю была едва ли не больше моей ненависти к нему.  
– Если бы ты хоть немного интересовался мной и проводил со мной больше времени, то узнал бы об этом еще десять лет назад, – язвительно замечает он, прекрасно зная, что меня его судьба совсем не интересует. – Он так смотрел на меня перед казнью... – фыркает Мэттью, но не продолжает, задумчиво глядя в свой бокал.  
– Почему он сделал это с тобой?  
– Бросил? – он вопросительно смотрит на меня — я отрицательно качаю головой, и он усмехается, – Не знаю, я не спрашивал. Да и какая разница — меня такие вопросы не мучают, в отличие от тебя. Я — то, что я есть, вне зависимости от того, чем питаюсь. И в этом состоянии я живу гораздо дольше, чем в человеческом, я уже даже не помню, каково быть беспомощным человеком. – Последнее, конечно же, ложь, все он прекрасно помнит — не может забыть, сколько бы лет ни прошло. Может, это его способ обманывать себя — он делает вид, что не помнит, каким человеком был, как и я делаю вид, что могу быть не монстром.  
Я смотрю на него, на его гордую осанку, вздернутый подбородок, подставленное последним лучам солнца лицо и не удерживаюсь от вопроса:  
– Ты убьешь меня, если я сейчас сбегу и не сдержу обещания?  
Он поворачивает лицо и раскрывает веки, с легкой улыбкой встречая мой взгляд:  
– Безусловно, – он снова подставляет лицо солнцу, а я со странным чувством волнения и неверия разглядываю его, понимая, что он лжет, не пытаясь хоть как-то спрятать эту ложь, он откровенно и нахально лжет, и на мгновение я рассматриваю эту возможность — возможность просто сбежать. Это ведь так просто: добраться до банка, взять все содержимое ячейки и начать претворять в жизнь давно заготовленный план, или... использовать старую добрую шахматную рокировку и где-нибудь на середине пути вернуться обратно в Чикаго, где он еще долго не станет искать... Но в следующее мгновение я кое-что понимаю. Он не хочет уничтожать меня. Почему? Ему нравятся наши игры в прятки? Это держит его в тонусе, дает хоть какой-то смысл к существованию? Или он настолько одинок, что не хочет терять кого-то, кто пусть и не жаждет его видеть и даже желает смерти, но позволяет каждый раз находить себя и проводить рядом целый вечер?  
Вслух я свои вопросы не задаю, вместо этого подхожу к разбитому мною бокалу и методично раздавливаю битое стекло в пыль, чтобы с него невозможно было добыть мои отпечатки — предосторожность еще никогда не вредила. Этому научил меня он: всегда остерегаться, всегда уничтожать все улики, он научил меня улавливать малейшие частицы собственного запаха, оставляемого мной на предметах, а если был запах, то наверняка из следа можно было взять образец ДНК или отпечаток — одна оплошность, и следующая ошибка может стать фатальной и закрыть возможность перемещаться между странами. Для тех, кто существует вечность, это не хуже камеры в тюрьме.  
– Идем, – тихо говорю я, но он не реагирует, все еще наслаждаясь лучами солнца. – Мэттью, – чуть громче зову я, впервые за долгие годы произнося его имя не только вслух — прежде я не позволял себе этого даже мысленно, как будто опасался, что он услышит и поймет, где меня искать. Он вздрагивает и смотрит на меня с искренним удивлением, снова позволяя увидеть свои настоящие эмоции. – Идем отсюда. Надеюсь, твое жилище в лучшем состоянии, чем мое, – я бросаю взгляд на дымящиеся руины здания, где находилось мое прибежище, и Мэттью весело и беззаботно смеется.  
– Ты не поверишь насколько. Ты помнишь вечер нашей встречи? – неожиданно интересуется он, и во мне снова пробуждается желание вцепиться в его горло.  
– Каждую секунду, – холодно отвечаю я. – Но гораздо чаще я вспоминаю следующий день.  
– Расскажи? Ты никогда не рассказывал, – обиженно тянет он, пока мы спускаемся по пожарной лестнице внутрь заброшенного двора.

_Я проснулся с дикой головной болью, тошнотой и такой жаждой, будто без воды обошел все мировые пустыни вдоль и поперек. С самой первой пьянки в своей жизни я не чувствовал такого похмелья. У меня даже руки дрожали, а перед глазами все еще все плыло. Я хмуро посмотрел на прикроватные часы и удивился — я проспал всего пару часов, но разве?.. Разве наш секс с Мэттью был таким быстрым? Хотя... во сколько мы ушли из бара?  
От этих вопросов голова разболелась сильней, и я простонал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.  
– Ты еще здесь? – выдавливая из себя слова, спросил в пустоту я, ожидая ответа от своего одноразового увлечения. Господи, докатился же...  
Ответом мне была тишина, и я на секунду задумался, как много он сумел унести с собой и что посчитал ценным. Вообще-то ничего подобного у меня не было, разве что телевизор и ноутбук, но ведь их далеко не унести — хотя, кто мне сказал, что его не поджидала машина? Я был не в состоянии следить за окружающей нас действительностью, пока мы брели от бара к дому.  
Черт, но в минете ему действительно не было равных, Нику стоило бы поучиться, как доставлять удовольствие ртом.  
Дьявол, как же пить хотелось...  
Я приподнялся на локтях и снова простонал от усилившейся головной боли и тошноты.  
– Больше. Никогда, – раздельно произнес я, медленно садясь в постели и отыскивая хоть какую-нибудь одежду, попутно оглядывая убранство спальни. Второй, гостевой спальни — кажется, я просил Мэттью отвести нас сюда и не заглядывать в другую. Вроде, все вещи были на своих местах, и я, удовлетворенно кивнув, поднялся на ноги, тут же опираясь ладонью о тумбочку. – Черт...  
Коридор встретил меня запахом одеколона Ника, и я поморщился — какого черта, я ведь проветривал дом, почему сейчас казалось, будто он только что мимо меня прошел? Или?.. Он что, возвращался, пока меня не было? Одна только эта мысль разозлила, но что ему, собственно, мешало это сделать? Ключ у него был, он знал, что я проводил время с Томом — мог и заявиться, просто чтобы проверить, все ли его драгоценные вещи я отдал. Ублюдок, чертов ублюдок.  
Путь вниз по лестнице показался настоящим испытанием — я едва не скатился по ступеням от головокружения, дополнившегося новой волной тошноты. Черт, да что со мной творилось? Почему было так дико плохо? Мы ведь пили только пиво и текилу, не мешали напитки, не понижали градус алкоголя, даже заказывали закуску...  
Я добрался до холодильника, но от одного вида его содержимого меня вывернуло в раковину, а горло после этого стало драть сильней. Вода из-под крана не дала никакого облегчения, стало только хуже — меня снова стошнило.  
Может, он что-то подлил в мою текилу, когда Том ушел? Или дал мне что-то, но я этого не запомнил?  
– Черт...  
Мой взгляд снова упал на холодильник, и я нахмурился, увидев надпись незнакомым почерком в блокноте, висящем на дверце:_

**_Как проснешься, возвращайся в «Светлячок», как бы себя ни чувствовал.  
Я буду ждать там. У меня есть лекарство от твоего похмелья.  
Мэттью_ **

_Выходит, он все-таки что-то мне дал? Негодование от этого затмилось мыслью, что у него было «лекарство» — я готов был на что угодно, лишь бы прийти в норму как можно скорей. Хотя... стоило ли принимать помощь от того, кто уже однажды подсунул наркотик?  
Я, пошатываясь и опираясь о стену для верности, побрел в ванную комнату, проклиная Ника за то, что он был таким подонком, Тома — за его желание найти мне новое увлечение, когда я этого совершенно точно не хотел, Мэттью — за то, что он был в том баре и влез в наш разговор. О том, что он дал мне какие-то наркотики даже вспоминать не хотелось.  
Господи, у меня в аптечке было противорвотное? От этой жуткой вони одеколона в доме приходилось то и дело сглатывать слюну, чтобы не позволить желудку вывернуться наизнанку. Нужно принять что-то от головной боли и возвращаться в постель. Я открыл шкафчик за зеркалом над раковиной и уставился на пустые полки, которые еще сегодня утром были забиты лекарствами. Он что, действительно какой-то наркодилер, утаскивающий все таблетки, которые находит? Или это какая-то непонятная мне месть Ника?  
Я захлопнул дверцу шкафчика и уставился в проход коридора, вспоминая оставленную записку. Стоило ли идти? С другой стороны, можно будет выяснить, какого черта он вытворял, кто он вообще такой и неужели нельзя было выбрать кого-то другого в качестве подопытного кролика нового наркотика?  
И вызвать полицию. Обязательно вызвать полицию, но только тогда, когда у меня будет возможность удержать его рядом разговором.  
Я наспех одевался, не чувствуя ни капли облегчения своего состояния, хотя надеялся, что мне станет хоть немного лучше после того, как спадет сонная пелена, но этого не случилось, да еще и в горле саднило просто невыносимо и ко всему прочему добавилась зубная боль. Неужели в моем теле могло болеть что-то еще? Мысль о заднице пришла в голову первой. О да, задница и член — последний, если бы не общее недомогание, ныл бы от желания повторить наверняка, но сейчас ни то, ни другое не беспокоило, как ни странно. Даже в туалет не хотелось, хотя пива я выпил немало. Но, быть может, я просто не запомнил посещений уборной? Я бы не удивился.  
Я вышел на улицу, глубоко вдыхая стылый воздух, надеясь, что это немного освежит голову. Стало действительно немного легче, и я даже смог идти, не качаясь из стороны в сторону — по крайней мере, отсутствие ощущения под собой палубы вместо асфальта обнадеживало. Я даже радовался, что время было поздним, и на моей улице, где жили одни семейные пары, никого не наблюдалось в оба конца. Все уже спали, видели десятый сон, и мне не будет стыдно проходить мимо них и здороваться утром. Хоть одна приятная новость с момента пробуждения.  
Чертов Ник, все из-за него... Когда я вообще последний раз приводил в дом малознакомого типа для одноразового секса? В колледже? Нет, действительно, в колледже? Как же это было давно... Возможно, в чем-то Ник и был прав, и я был скучен. Хотя пока что скучно мне не было совсем, и лучше бы я не пытался наверстать упущенное...  
На улице было так тихо, что мне казалось, будто я слышал то, что творилось в домах, мимо которых я проходил: собак, цокающих когтями по паркету и лакающих воду из мисок на кухнях, громкий храп мистера Чемберса из триста сорок пятого дома, возня в постели пары молодоженов, недавно заселившихся в дом напротив. Каждый звук казался невероятно реалистичным, но здравый смысл, пусть и с похмелья, убеждал меня, что все это последствия того наркотика, что дал мне Мэттью. Психопат, как есть, и я еще припомню Тому его желание спихнуть меня какому-то незнакомцу. Посмотрим, как он запоет, когда узнает, как я провел этот вечер. Чертов предатель.  
Впереди замаячила вывеска «Светлячка», и я неосознанно прибавил шаг. А, быть может, и осознанно, и мне просто хотелось поскорей избавиться от галлюцинаций. И почему в баре было так шумно — я с нынешнего расстояния слышал болтовню посетителей, а ведь к этому времени Нельсон должен бы начать разгонять последних выпивох, чтобы закрыть бар и вернуться к своей жене. И запах, доносящийся оттуда и пробуждающий голод... Странно, сейчас мысль о еде не вызывала рвотных позывов, и я уже думал о стейке с кровью — черт с ним, я готов был съесть вчерашний, просто разогретый в микроволновой печи.  
Запахи, обрушившиеся на меня, едва буквально не свалили меня с ног, когда я вошел в бар: застарелый пот, вонь от деревянных столов, годы впитывавших в себя ароматы еды и алкоголя, подгоревшее масло с кухни, кислый запах дешевого пива, отвратительно сладкие духи девчонки в углу — господи, она хотела всех удушить?.. Но все они тонули в другом, куда более сильном, отвлекающем на себя внимание, и я впервые в жизни подумал о запахе, как о чем-то восхитительном. И исходил он от всех припозднившихся посетителей бара, даже от девчонки. От этого аромата, щекочущего ноздри, горло будто опалило раскаленным металлом, дышать стало трудней, и я, словно маньяк, уставился на Нельсона, дойдя до барной стойки, не в состоянии произнести ни звука от боли в горле.  
– С тобой все в порядке?  
Воды, воды, воды, ну пожалуйста!  
Однако одна мысль о воде вселяла отвращение, и я вспомнил о Мэттью, который пообещал мне лекарство от моего состояния, и обернулся, отыскивая взглядом в зале своего незадачливого дилера и не находя его.  
Ублюдок!  
Я почувствовал на себе взгляд, и от этого волосы на затылке встали дыбом — будто во мне проснулся какой-то древний животный инстинкт, возвещавший об опасности возможной слежки. Я снова осмотрелся в зале и встретился глазами с молодым человеком, направляющимся ко мне — кажется, я пару раз видел его здесь. Его силуэт тонул в каком-то мареве, я встряхнул головой и попытался сморгнуть наваждение, но это не помогло, и мне стало казаться, что я сейчас потеряю сознание. И еще этот запах, круживший и без того больную голову...  
– Привет, ты в порядке? – заботливо поинтересовался парень.  
Так вот откуда я его знаю — он часто ошивался здесь и нередко стрелял взглядом в мою сторону, когда мы с Томом проводили вечер в баре, но прежде подходить он не пытался — услышал наш с Томом разговор о моем расставании? Или заметил, что я ушел с Мэттью и решил попытать счастья?  
– Может, хочешь воды?  
Забота. Ужасно пошлая линия соблазнения, если быть откровенным, да и потом, могло оказаться так, что вместо умопомрачительного секса придется сидеть у унитаза и поглаживать спину, слушая булькающие звуки. Хотя... каких только извращенцев не встретишь.  
Парень положил ладонь мне на плечо, и это движение принесло новую волну запаха — запаха от этого парня, — такого стойкого и отчего-то соблазнительного, что у меня подкосились ноги, и я упал в его объятия. Аромат окутал меня, когда я уткнулся носом в плечо незнакомца, и он был таким приятным и притягательным, какого я еще ни разу не встречал в своей жизни. И я вдохнул его полной грудью. Голова закружилась, а внутри проснулось странное нетерпение — мне было мало, чертовски мало этого запаха, и я уткнулся носом в шею парня, втягивая воздух, вцепившись в его спину и не позволяя отстраниться от себя. Но и этого было недостаточно.  
Все недомогание ушло на второй план, единственное, что было важно — насытиться этим запахом, напитаться им, и я провел языком по горячей коже, надеясь, что это поможет, не обращая внимания на удивленный смех парня в моих объятиях. Мое действие ничуть не помогло, зато я осознал, что источник этого запаха находился под его кожей, а оболочка лишь мешала и дразнила рецепторы, сдерживала всю гамму самого желанного в мире аромата.  
На мой легкий укус парень ойкнул и постарался отстранить меня от себя, что-то бормоча, и меня это разъярило — он права не имел отбирать у меня возможность насытиться, и я крепко вцепился в него, в этот раз кусая с силой, так, чтобы он понял свое место и замер, не мешая мне, но парень истошно заорал и стал бить кулаками по моим плечам и пытаться оттянуть от себя за волосы. Какого черта он такой упрямый, он же сам этого хотел?  
Краем уха я уловил какие-то крики и движение в баре, но меня это не волновало — в этот момент я снова прикусил кожу на шее парня и рванул в сторону — мне даже показалось, что во всей этой какофонии звуков я услышал, как надрывается кожа. В щеку брызнуло чем-то горячим, и запах, до источника которого я пытался добраться, усилился настолько, что казалось, его можно потрогать руками. Я приник носом к ране, втягивая дурманящий аромат, облизываясь от обилия слюны — что-то мешало сделать это как обычно, но такие мелочи меня сейчас не волновали, гораздо большее значение имело то, что я почувствовал на языке необычный вкус, и он был куда острее исходившего от раны аромата. Я припал губами к ране и простонал от наслаждения — ни один оргазм, да все вместе взятые, испытанные мною за всю жизнь, не приносили такого наслаждения, как первый глоток крови, оросивший высыхающее от жажды горло. Парень, кажется, еще пытался отбиться, но его попытки проходили мимо меня — я снова вцепился зубами в его шею и дернул, раскрывая рану шире, усиливая напор своего личного источника жизни.  
Острая жажда, головокружение и общее недомогание отступили после десятого глотка, и я стал уделять больше внимания остальному миру — он, собственно, снова расширился до привычных пределов, перестав сосредотачиваться на одной лишь ране. Кто-то кричал что-то о полиции, женщины визжали, а один из мужчин повторял, как заведенный «Отпусти его!» В следующую секунду на мою спину обрушилось что-то тяжелое, выбив воздух из легких, и это было чертовски больно, более того, я едва не подавился на очередном глотке. Я оторвался от раны и глянул через плечо на того, кто ударил меня — то, что кто-то посмел причинить мне боль, внезапно разозлило.  
– Отпусти его, – выдохнул Нельсон, с ужасом глядя на меня, и крепче перехватил стул за ножку — точнее, то, что осталось от стула после столкновения с моей спиной.  
Он ударил меня стулом. Совсем ополоумел?!  
Взгляд Нельсона перескочил с меня на парня в моих объятиях, и я тоже посмотрел на него — он потерял сознание после последнего укуса и теперь безвольно висел в моих руках.  
– Отпусти его.  
Я без раздумий последовал предложению, и парень рухнул к моим ногам, а я повернулся лицом к Нельсону, тут же отступившему назад.  
– Дом?.. Доминик...  
Как он посмел ударить меня стулом?! Нельсон отходил назад, пока не врезался в стену, и ему стало некуда отступать.  
– Да что с тобой?.. – прошептал он, но тут же постарался ударить меня самодельным оружием.  
И он еще спрашивал, что со мной?  
Я выхватил обрубок из его руки и со всей силы ударил его по уху — кровь брызнула мне в лицо, а хозяин бара, которого я знал уже столько лет, медленно осел на пол.  
Визг девчонки с дешевыми духами так резал слух и раздражал, что я в одно мгновение оказался рядом с ней и схватил ее за горло, перекрывая доступ кислорода, и принялся методично прикладывать ее затылком о стену, чтобы она уже заткнулась, чертова отвратительная дрянь, как она не понимала, что от нее болела голова — от ее визга и тошнотворного запаха духов.  
Кто-то положил ладонь на мое плечо, и я отшвырнул от себя ее владельца — да они совсем здесь все спятили, касаться меня?! Никто из этих тварей не мог касаться меня без моего прямого желания!  
Я выпустил девчонку, когда соприкосновение ее затылка со стеной стало сопровождаться хлюпающим звуком от крови, и развернулся к залу, только теперь отмечая, что из колонок все еще раздавалась музыка, и сейчас играло вступление Another One Bites The Dust группы Queen — подобное музыкальное сопровождение показалось мне смешным и как нельзя более удачным.  
Тот незадачливый спаситель, которого я отбросил минуту назад, кинулся на меня сзади, и я едва удержался на ногах от неожиданности, попятившись назад и ударив его спиной о стену — он ослабил захват всего на мгновение, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы я развернулся и вцепился в его горло. Пальцы так легко прорвали кожу, что я даже удивился этому, с любопытством пошевелив ими внутри, в приятно горячей влаге. Мужчина, захлебываясь кровью, хватался за мою руку, но не смог остановить меня от рывка — внутри что-то хрустнуло, и он пустым взглядом уставился в потолок, обессилев в моем захвате.  
Почему я прежде не знал, что это так просто — прорвать кожу или сломать кость? Их крики раздражали, и хотелось заткнуть всех и разом, попутно наказать за сопротивление и попытку навредить мне. Я без колебаний убивал каждого, вставшего на пути, с наслаждением слушая наступившую тишину после затихшего хрипа последнего посетителя бара. Но неожиданно заиграла новая песня, и я швырнул полупустой бутылкой в магнитофон, затыкая и его. Моему блаженству от тишины помешал ритмичный быстрый перестук где-то за барной стойкой, и я обошел ее, отыскивая источник.  
Быть этого не могло...  
Кудрявая голова, субтильное телосложение... Парень поднял испуганный взгляд, и я подавил раздраженный вздох. Не он. Совершенно незнакомый мне мальчишка, который должен был уже давно спать в своей постели — не зря я все-таки ударил Нельсона по голове, может, это поставило его мозги на место, и он перестанет пускать в свой загробный бар подростков.  
Парень схватил с полки бутылку и разбил ее, направив незатейливую «розочку» на меня:  
– Не подходи! – пискнул он, вжимаясь в стену, и я едва не расхохотался от его вида, но тут в мой нос ударил противный запах текилы, напомнивший о Нике, его прощальных словах и его кудрявом любовнике. Я прорычал и бросился на парня перед собой, легко выбив из руки «розочку», схватил за волосы и наклонил его голову в сторону, открывая вид на шею, в этот раз уже точно зная, что нужно делать. Парень трепыхался и пытался отбиться, как и тот, чей труп лежал с другой стороны барной стойки, но я даже не стал отвлекаться на попытку утихомирить его, просто рванул зубами кожу и приник губами к ране, смакуя превосходный напиток, о существовании которого прежде не знал, и пил до тех пор, пока меня не стало мутить от насыщения. Только тогда я выпустил тело из рук и вытер рот ладонью, оглядываясь в мертвенно-тихом баре — я никогда его таким прежде не заставал. Хотя, это было неправдой, в баре не было совсем тихо: откуда-то раздавался глухой, мерный и медленный ритм чужого сердца, прежде не привлекавший к себе никакого внимания. Я развернулся, прислушиваясь, надеясь отыскать среди тел того, кто еще оставался жив, чтобы добить его, но это не понадобилось: из тени у входа в бар вышел Мэттью, отрывисто аплодируя мне, и остановился посреди зала, оглядываясь.  
– Боже мой, да ты великолепен! – восхищенно протянул он и с улыбкой встретил мой взгляд, а с меня как будто спал морок, и я с ужасом понял, что натворил.  
Меня едва не стошнило, еще хуже стало от осознания, чем бы именно меня стошнило, и я обессиленно облокотился о барную стойку, опасаясь, что мои ноги меня не выдержат.  
– Я убил всех этих людей, – прошептал я, уставившись в остекленевшие глаза Нельсона.  
– Ну да, – хмыкнул Мэттью, – с кем не бывает.  
– Я убил всех этих людей...  
– Откровенно говоря, люди из них были так себе, – поморщился Мэттью, переступая через тело и подходя ближе.  
– Я убил их...  
– Убил, убил, поздравляю! – чуть раздраженно повторил он, поставив на стойку бумажный пакет, из которого выглядывало горлышко бутылки вина. – Хватит уже, приди в себя, в конце концов!  
– Что со мной? Почему?.. – я растерянно посмотрел в его глаза, и он улыбнулся:  
– Тебе полегчало? Как самочувствие? – он забрался на стул и дотянулся до висящих на вилках бокалов для вина.  
– Что? – нахмурился я, наблюдая за его действиями, когда он перегнулся через стойку и нашарил штопор на полках.  
– Жажда мучить перестала, спрашиваю? Голова болеть? – Мэттью посмотрел на меня, как на слабоумного, и вернулся на стул, принявшись вкручивать штопор в пробку в бутылке вина.  
– Да, – озадаченно подтвердил я.  
– Вот и отлично. – С этими словами пробка с хлопком выскользнула из горлышка, и Мэттью разлил вино по бокалам и пододвинул один из них мне. – Это нужно отметить, – он приподнял свой бокал и торжественно произнес, – За новые начала! Пей, – кивнул он и сам сделал пару глотков, недовольно цокнув языком, когда я не притронулся к бокалу. – Ты ведь хотел начать новую жизнь? Ну так...  
– Я убил всех этих людей! Почему?! Что ты со мной сделал?! – я отшвырнул бокал, и он врезался в стену, а Мэттью меланхолично проследил за его полетом.  
– Послушай, я знаю, ты сейчас на взводе, и свет слишком яркий, и запахов слишком много, но тебе действительно стоит выпить вина — оно расслабит тебя, – вкрадчиво произнес Мэттью, пододвигая ко мне свой бокал, который я снова постарался отшвырнуть от себя, но Мэттью успел его убрать. – Да что ты такой буйный? – возмутился он, едва ли не обнимая бокал с вином. – Я ведь хочу тебе помочь!  
– Я убил!..  
– Скажешь эту фразу еще раз, и я закрою тебя в подвале на месяц голодать, а потом отвезу в детский сад в «тихий» час — дети, конечно, отвратительны на вкус, но выбирать тебе не придется, – угрожающим тоном предупредил Мэттью и снова поставил передо мной бокал с вином, – выпей уже, черт тебя дери, и успокойся!  
Нет, совсем не его угроза заставила меня принять бокал и выпить вино залпом, мне просто нужно было перевести дух от нарастающей паники.  
– Что со мной происходит? – шепотом спросил я, поставив бокал на стойку, и Мэттью тут же подлил вина.  
– Ты еще сам не догадался? – улыбнулся он.  
– Я... – я посмотрел на тело своей последней жертвы и трудно сглотнул — привкус крови во рту сменился винным, и, наверное, именно это стало причиной отсутствия рвотного позыва от вида раскуроченной шеи парня. – Мне было так плохо...  
Мэттью рассмеялся, и я перевел взгляд на него:  
– Поверь, полицейским подобного оправдания будет недостаточно.  
– О боже... господи... ты вызвал их? Что я тебе такого сделал, что ты?..  
– Выпей лучше, – вздохнул Мэттью, кивнув на наполненный бокал. – Никого я не вызывал, но не думаешь же ты, что девять трупов не заинтересуют полицейских? Правило первое: убиваешь кого-то — не оставляй за собой следов, даже если труп — бездомный. Запоминай.  
– Что?.. О чем ты вообще? Господи, – я схватился за голову, и Мэттью тут же оказался рядом, приобнимая за плечи:  
– Сядь, – он подвел меня к барному стулу, и я забрался на него. – Послушай, ты привыкнешь. Главное, не доводить голод до той отметки, когда перестаешь себя контролировать — ни к чему хорошему это не приведет, поверь. Однажды ты научишься их не убивать, ну... – он махнул рукой в сторону, где я только что стоял, – судя по твоей реакции, тебя это немного расстраивает...  
– Немного расстраивает? – оторопело повторил я, встречая его взгляд. Он совершеннейший псих. Что он со мной сделал?!  
– Ты только не волнуйся, – ласково улыбнулся Мэттью, поглаживая мою спину ладонью, – все будет хорошо.  
– Что ты со мной сделал? – тихо и как-то обреченно спросил я, пытаясь не утонуть в панических мыслях, что я убил столько людей, что наслаждался процессом, что пил кровь двух из них, что мне стало от этого легче, что полиция будет меня искать и мне придется провести остаток жизни за решеткой, и лучше бы я просто тихо умер в своей постели от похмелья.  
– «Дракула», «Интервью с вампиром» — классика же! Ну, ладно, не читал, но неужели кино не видел?  
– Ты издеваешься?  
– Издевался бы, добавив «Сумерки» в эту категорию, – фыркнул Мэттью. – Но пересмотреть фильмы стоит — «Дракулу» и «Интервью с вампиром». Мало ли, кто тебе попадется на пути — некоторые психи совершенно серьезно могут начать совать чеснок под нос. Меня за жизнь, наполненную такими идиотами, уже начало передергивать от одного только запаха. И впрямь скоро непереносимость разовьется, – задумчиво пробормотал он, глядя в сторону.  
Господи, он что, серьезно? Он серьезно все это сейчас сказал? Я что?.. Не может быть... Не может быть!  
Но внутренний голос настойчиво повторял, что это единственное объяснение, что ярость, жажда крови и убийств, необыкновенная сила и чувствительность к звукам, запахам и свету не могли быть побочным действием наркотика. Я не знал, как реагировать на эту информацию, не мог поверить и постарался пока об этом не думать.  
– Я тоже чеснок не люблю, – непонятно зачем добавил я, и Мэттью посмотрел на меня, просветлев:  
– Превосходно. Ты выпей еще, Доминик, тебе станет легче, обещаю, а я пока займусь баром.  
– Что? – я взял бокал и проследил за Мэттью, пока он не скрылся в рабочей зоне бара, где располагалась кухня.  
– У меня нет желания возиться с таким количеством тел, – громко ответил Мэттью, а я услышал странное шипение и шелест сминаемой фольги. – Я в восторге от многофункциональности техники, честное слово! – восхищенно протянул Мэттью. – Придет время, и повара станут не нужны, – он вернулся в зал с улыбкой, но тут же нахмурился: – Еда, приготовленная бездушными машинами — что может быть отвратительней?  
– Что ты сделал? – я все еще держал бокал с вином, из которого так и не отпил.  
– Открыл конфорки, сунул в микроволновую печь фольгу и отложил старт на два часа — думаешь, этого недостаточно? Не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то почувствовал запах газа раньше времени...  
– Ты собираешься взорвать бар?  
– Ну а что еще прикажешь делать со всем этим? – Мэттью обвел рукой зал с трупами. – Будем надеяться, что крыша обвалится от взрывной волны, их всех придавит, и уже никто не станет обращать внимание на рваные раны на шеях. В любом случае, обгорят они точно. Знаешь, мы все-таки не в доме у черта на рогах, где можно спокойно закопать тела на заднем дворе.  
– Что?  
– Соберись, Доминик, – чуть нахмурился Мэттью, подходя ближе. – Ты себя как чувствуешь?  
– Я... не знаю, – я посмотрел на дно бокала, и Мэттью придвинул его ближе к моим губам:  
– Выпей. – И я покорно выпил вино до дна, немало удивляясь ощущению мягкости, с которым оно скользило по горлу. Это было даже приятно — в отличие от попытки выпить воды после пробуждения. – Пойдем, я отвезу тебя к себе, ты смоешь с себя кровь, поспишь еще сутки и...  
– Я не поеду к... погоди, что значит — сутки? – я вытаращился на него. – Ты сказал — еще сутки?  
– Да, ты спал сутки, – подтвердил Мэттью. – Это нормально для обращения. Поспишь еще немного, и полностью придешь в норму, тогда и поговорим. Идем.  
– Не поеду я к тебе! – возмутился я, отбиваясь от его рук.  
– Послушай, в твоем доме абсолютно все провоняло твоим бывшим — если раньше ты этого не замечал, сейчас наверняка почувствуешь, а мне не очень хочется устраивать еще один поджог, но уже в его доме.  
Так вот в чем, выходит, было дело, в обострившемся обонянии...  
– Он живет с родителями, – машинально поправил я, вместе с Мэттью направляясь к выходу из бара.  
– Без разницы, – отмахнулся Мэттью и достал ключ из кармана, вставляя его в замочную скважину.  
– Ты закрыл нас изнутри? – удивился я.  
– Не мог же я разорваться — они пытались сбежать через окно. Дверь хоть ненадолго могла задержать их.  
О господи... Голова снова закружилась от осознания произошедшего, и я оперся о стену.  
– Зачем? – шепотом спросил я.  
– Что — зачем? Зачем не выпускал их? Ну, знаешь ли, гласность нам была не нужна.  
– Нам?!  
Мэттью открыл замок, но не спешил выйти из этого ужасного места, а я уловил нотки газа из кухни и нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. Он улыбнулся и привалился плечом к двери, разглядывая меня:  
– Я ведь говорил тебе, нужно что-нибудь разрушить — станет легче. И ведь стало же?  
Мне захотелось его убить._

До конца нашей поездки в его машине я вспоминаю свой первый день в нынешнем обличии, и на меня наваливается апатия, которая только усугубляется пониманием, что следующие пятнадцать лет я буду видеть лицо Мэттью каждое мгновение. Иногда мне даже хочется быть таким, как он — слегка сумасшедшим, чтобы не мучиться мыслью вечного существования, а просто... наслаждаться всеми аспектами — кажется, так он сказал? А, может, отсюда и произрастает его безумие, из понимания вечного существования?  
Он расслабленно ведет машину, и мы медленно ползем по улицам Чикаго, но нас, как никого другого, не волнует время, потраченное в загруженном трафике. Наше существование — извечный загруженный трафик по прямой, в конце которой смерть, но мы никогда, кажется, не сумеем до нее добраться.  
– Он так и не узнал, – неожиданно произносит Мэттью, заглушая симфонию Бетховена из колонок.  
– Что? – я отрываюсь взглядом от ярких неоновых вывесок.  
– Создатель, он так и не узнал, что это я подстроил его казнь. Я все-таки разыскал его — прятался он куда искусней тебя, но я смог найти его, через посредников, пусть так, но это не имело для меня ни малейшего значения, – он смеется, и от его смеха по моей спине ползут мурашки и шевелятся волосы на голове. – В игру влияний можно играть вдвоем, и он ее проиграл. Его доносчики врали для меня, они боялись меня куда больше него, и он не знал, насколько я был к нему близок, пока я не постучал в его дверь. Буквально, – улыбается он, перекладывая руку с бедра на рычаг скоростей — на очередном перекрестке машина сворачивает, и загруженность на дороге заметно уменьшается.  
– Разве это возможно? Убить создателя? – я стараюсь вытравить из голоса всякую заинтересованность, но его обмануть мне так же тяжело, как и ему меня, и я слышу его заливистый смех.  
– Я не говорил, что сделал это сам. Мы разыграли спектакль, и я лишь наблюдал. Было сложно сдержать эмоции из-за нашей связи, но мне так хотелось, чтобы он поверил, будто мне настолько плевать на его смерть, что даже связь бессильна. И, судя по всему, у меня это вышло, – ухмыляется он. – Я нанял профессионала — и в нашей среде такие есть: хочешь — и заказ будет мучиться годами, хочешь — и умрет за одно мгновение; я выбрал что-то между: я не желал ему мучительной и длительной смерти, но и хотел, чтобы он успел осознать, кто и почему — но он так и не понял. Если я проснусь от выстрела, я точно буду знать ответы на эти вопросы, – он с улыбкой смотрит в мои глаза целых пять секунд, и мы пролетаем на красный свет светофора на одном из перекрестков, слыша предупредительные сигналы и визг шин.  
Бессмертие не значит отсутствие боли и при столкновении боль была бы адской, но разве его это волнует? Он ведь чертов психопат — подумаешь, немного боли. Может, это его личный драйв, который помогает ему почувствовать себя живым. Следующие пятнадцать лет с психом, какое счастье. С этой мыслью я снова отворачиваюсь к неоновым вывескам и слышу тихое фырканье.  
– Признайся, тебе этого не хватало.  
– Мыслей, что ты псих? – бормочу я, не отрываясь взглядом от огней, вводящих в блаженное состояние полусна. – Они меня не покидали с первой минуты знакомства.  
– Толики риска в твоей жизни, – снисходительно поправляет он и легко сжимает плечо, но я не стряхиваю его руку с себя, позволяя прикасаться, хотя почти сразу жалею об этом — через пару мгновений его ладонь скользит выше по плечу, и я чувствую прикосновение его пальца на своей шее. – Ты забился в ту нору, твое существование стало таким размеренным — я видел все это в гостиной. Тебе было смертельно скучно. Скажешь, не так? Знаешь, что случилось бы в ближайшем будущем? – он не дожидается ответа и убирает руку с моего плеча, – Я знаю. И ты тоже. Потому что эти мысли уже посещали тебя, не так ли? Я заметил это еще в Оттаве в нашу прошлую встречу.  
– Ты ошибаешься, – шепчу я, и он резко уводит руль в сторону и тормозит на обочине, привлекая внимание пешеходов и водителей. Я долго не шевелюсь, ожидая, когда он выйдет из машины в магазин одежды, у которого мы остановились, но он даже не дышит, и я в конце концов оглядываюсь, встречая без малого разъяренный взгляд.  
– Ошибаюсь? – шипит он, крепче сжимая рукой руль — еще немного, и он станет совершенно бесполезен, и Мэттью придется воспользоваться автопилотом, но помешанный на контроле Мэттью и автопилот никак не укладывались в одну картину в моей голове. – Ошибаюсь?! Скажешь, пистолет, лежавший у тебя под подушкой дивана — это предосторожность от ограблений? Ну да, ты ведь в такой неспокойный район забрался! Я бы век искал твой труп, если бы у тебя вышло! А, учитывая неполный магазин, могу поспорить, ты успел попробовать пару пуль — четыре, если быть точным. Ну? Как свинец на вкус?! Понравился?!  
– Не горячись и поехали уже, – я киваю на дорогу, но он продолжает сверлить меня взглядом, и это понемногу начинает заводить и меня. – Поехали, – ледяным тоном приказываю я, и он, секунду медля, усмехается и отвешивает шутовской поклон — насколько это возможно на водительском сидении:  
– Как пожелаете, сэр.  
Бетховен сменяется не менее отвратительным из-за своего эмоционального напряжения концертом Баха, и мне хочется с корнем вырвать устройство и выбросить его в окно — при удаче, оно могло остаться пригодным для использования или перепродажи. Оно могло спасти кому-нибудь жизнь, наверняка стоит целое состояние — ничего дешевого Мэттью не держит.  
– Один раз, – медленно произношу я, ожидая новой тирады.  
– Повтори?  
– Я пытался убить себя всего один раз, – поясняю я. – Отобрал пистолет у какого-то мальчишки, в магазине уже не было трех пуль, отсутствующую четвертую я пустил себе в голову.  
– Понравилось ощущение каши в голове? – усмехается он, и я впервые за долгое время улыбаюсь в его обществе. Он прав — состояние было отвратительным, даже не учитывая боль: плохая координация и онемение всего тела приятными не назвать, как и отсутствие здравого мышления. Последнее вселяло настоящий ужас, пока в голове не стали появляться более менее осознанные и законченные мысли.  
– Сколько раз пытался ты?  
Он смотрит на меня грозно, сведя брови к переносице, и я жду, когда он выжмет педаль газа до предела и врежется в стену — просто, чтобы выказать свое неудовольствие мной.  
– Я никогда не пытался убить себя, – холодным тоном заявляет он и отворачивается к дороге. – А сколько раз люди пытались убить меня, я не представляю. Давно перестал считать. Но влияние, которое получаешь после подобных попыток или возрождений из мертвых, этот благоговейный трепет перед тобой — они стоят похмельного синдрома.  
– Сколько тебе лет? Имею в виду, всего? – он всегда говорил о себе так, будто прожил, по меньшей мере не одно столетие, так сколько ему на самом деле?  
– Ты никогда прежде не интересовался, – с удивлением и задумчивостью бормочет он и с любопытством смотрит на меня, но потом выражение его лица сменяется невинным, и он улыбается: – Двадцать восемь.  
Я вздыхаю и отворачиваюсь к боковому окну. Не сказать, что меня расстраивает его скрытность, но я не вижу ни одной причины, почему он избегает прямого ответа. Хотя, какого черта? Неужели я стараюсь понять Мэттью Беллами и мотивы его поступков? Пару часов вместе, а я уже успел рехнуться...  
Вид за окном с ядовитых цветов неона сменяется на полумрак спального района — престижного и дорогого, судя по размерам домов и окружающей их безвкусице. Я давно не посещал подобные особняки с целью остановиться в них — зачем привлекать к себе лишнее внимание? Да и, откровенно говоря, я никогда не находил их уютными, в них всегда полно лишнего хлама, который, как предполагается, должен создавать комфорт, но на меня он действовал обратным образом и только нервировал. Зачем вообще нужны такие громадины? Компенсировать размеры члена?  
Мэттью останавливается рядом с воротами к одному из таких монстров, и я поджимаю губы, сдерживая смех, хотя мне ли не знать, что с размером у него все в порядке. Но, может, он думает иначе?  
– Он принадлежит тебе? – без интереса спрашиваю я, наблюдая за автоматическими воротами, отъезжающими во двор.  
– Такое убожество? – смеется Мэттью, и я понимаю, что он говорит не о размерах, а об устрашающем воображение дизайне. – Нет, конечно. Арендовал его на время поисков. И я почти здесь не бывал, так что его внешний вид меня интересовал мало, – будто оправдываясь, добавляет он.  
Неужели думает, что я стану осуждать его или вдруг уличу в ужасном вкусе?  
– Давно не жил в подобной роскоши, – потягиваясь от долгого сидения в одной позе, говорю я. – И что, даже вода горячая есть?  
Мэттью странно смотрит на меня, но отводит взгляд, когда ворота замирают, открывшись, и загоняет машину во двор.  
– У тебя ведь есть сбережения, почему ты ими не пользуешься?  
Он прав, деньгами он меня снабдил для безбедного существования в течение лет пятидесяти, а если не транжирить их, то и всех семидесяти, но сбегая от него в первый раз, я взял лишь часть — то немногое, что помогло бы начать жизнь сначала, без его присутствия в ней. Я считал, что вполне имел на эти деньги право, после того, что он сделал со мной, но и не хотел брать больше необходимого. Хотя существовала ли приемлемая цена моей жизни?.. С другой стороны, я мог бы получить остальные деньги в любой момент, но не знал, не закрыл ли он счет с тех пор, как я сбежал от него впервые — я не хотел звонить в банк и интересоваться, опасаясь, что так он мог выследить меня куда быстрей. Но, выходит, счет он не закрыл — нужная информация сама пришла в руки. Такие подарки судьбы стоит ценить. Нужно же ценить хоть что-то в этом поганом существовании...  
– И ты сразу бы узнал, куда перевели деньги, – с улыбкой произношу я и выскальзываю из машины, не дожидаясь ответной реакции на свои слова.  
– Ты представить себе не можешь, как часто я проклинаю свое решение научить тебя всему, что я знаю, – усмехается он, догоняя меня на тротуаре, ведущему к огромному крыльцу — одно оно могло бы потягаться со всей квартирой, в которой я обитал последние пять лет.  
– Видимо, научил не всему, раз до сих пор находишь меня, – пожимаю плечами я, останавливаясь у двери и приваливаясь плечом к стене.  
– Или ты плохо слушал, – он открывает дверь и входит внутрь, не заботясь о приличиях.  
– Осторожней, ученики часто превосходят своих учителей, – я вхожу следом и оглядываюсь в темноте, слушая эхо наших шагов по мраморному полу. – Ты даешь мне пятнадцать лет на обдумывание плана к отступлению. В следующий раз наше расставание станет последним, – обещаю я, и он с улыбкой оборачивается и склоняет голову набок, внимательно рассматривая меня.  
– Почему бы тебе просто не убить меня? Теперь ты знаешь как — или ты еще не обдумал этот вариант? Но что здесь обдумывать? Или ты хочешь сделать все это красиво, спланировать каждое движение, каждое слово? К сожалению, удовольствия это не добавит, – он подходит к панели у стены, и в доме загорается свет. – Идем, я покажу, где ванная комната и твоя спальня. Но не устраивайся надолго, мы вернемся в Лондон через пару дней.  
– Бизнесмен, – фыркаю я, поднимаясь вслед за ним по широкой лестнице, выложенной черно-белой плиткой.  
– Нет, – задорно отвечает он. – Я просто соскучился по городу — не был в нем три года. Из-за тебя, между прочим.  
И снова я чувствую острое желание спросить почему. Что в этих наших играх в прятки так развлекало его, что он, гедонист до мозга костей, готов был отказаться от сиюминутного желания прогуляться по самым злачным охотничьим угодьям?  
– Ты голоден? Можем сходить...  
– Нет, – отрезаю я. – Хочу в горячую ванну и забыться на пару часов.  
– Хорошо, – беспрекословно соглашается он и открывает одну из дверей, рядом с которой стоит статуя, настоящая, черт побери, статуя из белого мрамора в виде полуобнаженной девушки с кувшином на плече и венком в волосах — имитация под античность явно неудачная: таких худышек в древних цивилизациях сбрасывали в пропасть, чтобы те не мучились. – Ванная за той дверью, – указывает на дверь в спальне Мэттью, и я согласно киваю, входя в комнату и оглядывая картину над кроватью, изображающую двух любовников, страстно — учитывая искаженные выражения лиц — лобызающих друг друга. Это что, такой намек? Вопрос я снова оставляю при себе, проходя в ванную и оглядывая ее убранство, отмечая присутствие белоснежной вазы на пьедестале в одном из углов, подумывая, что, будь дом моим, поменял бы ее местами с полуголой девицей из коридора. Но, кажется, дизайнеру было все равно, он просто решил, что свободный угол не имел права на существование, даже в ванной комнате, а слово «слишком», видимо, вообще ему не знакомо.  
– Может, перед отъездом разрушим хотя бы часть этих «произведений искусства»? – невинно спрашиваю я, поворачиваясь лицом к Мэттью, и он смеется, переведя взгляд на картину в спальне:  
– Твоя ненависть к живописи мне понятна, но...  
– Это здесь совершенно ни при чем, – отрезаю я и отворачиваюсь, захлопывая за собой дверь в ванную. Смеха, которого я ожидаю, за моей выходкой не следует, и это снова удивляет меня. Прежде он стал бы насмехаться над моей сентиментальностью и злопамятностью, сейчас же я слышу только тихий щелчок дверного язычка и едва различимые шаги в коридоре.  
Я включаю воду в огромной белоснежной ванне и затыкаю слив пробкой, настроив нужную температуру воды. Я действительно давно не жил в подобных роскошных условиях, но сейчас чувствую себя так, будто никогда не покидал их, и небрежно сбрасываю с себя старую одежду, оставляя ее на полу, намереваясь выбросить при первом же удобном случае и снова почувствовать на теле прикосновение качественных тканей. По ним я скучал едва ли не больше всего остального. По ним и по горячей ванне.  
В комнате понемногу становится душно и влажно, и я сажусь в кресло и закидываю ногу на ногу, без интереса следя за бегущей из крана водой. Наверное, стоит поискать какую-нибудь соль или пену — шкаф у двери выглядит многообещающе — но пока мне совсем ничего не хочется, и я прикрываю глаза, прислушиваясь к движениям в доме. Журчащая вода мешает, да и размеры дома настолько велики, что различить что-то практически невозможно, мои возможности тоже не безграничны, но когда шаги раздаются у двери в спальню, я раскрываю веки и ожидаю, когда он войдет в ванную. А он войдет — я слышу легкий звон стекла, и тот глухой хлопок пару минут назад явно был пробкой от бутылки вина.  
Он галантно стучит в дверь, будто бы я не знаю о его присутствии, и я не сдерживаю смех. Он тут же раскрывает дверь и входит с улыбкой на лице, а его взгляд бесстыдно скользит по моему обнаженному телу. Сам он в темно-сером халате, но узел на поясе повязан слабо, чтобы специально развязаться как будто случайно, и я усмехаюсь подобной уловке. Мы оба знаем, что он пришел сюда не просто распивать вино, так к чему все эти игры?  
Он ставит бокалы на туалетный столик и наполняет их вином.  
– Почему ты ничего не добавил в воду? – интересуется он, вручая мне бокал, а мой взгляд снова соскальзывает на ослабленный узел пояса — его уже и узлом не назвать, — и халат от движения распахивается, открывая вид на тело Мэттью.  
– Ждал тебя, чтобы ты выбрал на свое усмотрение, – безразлично пожимаю плечами я и наблюдаю за ним, пока он выбирает пену среди не менее двух десятков флаконов и добавляет содержимое одного из них в воду. Все это так... так привычно, так обыденно, будто бы и не было этих пятнадцати лет в разлуке с редкими встречами, будто бы мы все еще были вместе, вся ситуация до невыносимого похожа на те, что случались чуть более пятнадцати лет назад. Он все еще жаждет изменить мое отношение к моему нынешнему обличию, надеется, что я когда-нибудь приму его дар без «но», а я продолжаю вынашивать план побега.  
И ведь действительно, почему бы мне просто не убить его? Он любил своего создателя и смог сделать это, чем хуже я? Меня подобные чувства к нему не привязывают. Лишь лютая ненависть за то, что он со мной сделал, не спросив моего желания, и только изредка — влечение. Изредка проявляющее себя, но заполняющее меня до краев. И я ненавижу его.  
Он садится на стул у туалетного столика, и мы вместе ждем, когда воды в ванне будет достаточно. Я разглядываю его, он разглядывает меня, и я удивляюсь тому, что все еще могу спокойно потягивать вино.  
– Почему ты до сих пор не набросился на меня?  
– Я пять лет ждал нашей встречи, потерплю еще немного, – улыбается он, но за его многолетней выдержкой я вижу прорывающееся желание — он не может спрятать свои глаза, как и возбуждение, плещущееся на дне расширившихся зрачков. Из-за этой реакции цвет радужки становится насыщенней, просто невыносимо красивым. Он никогда об этом не узнает, но в моменты, как этот, моя нездоровая страсть к нему захлестывает меня, я практически тону в ней, из-за такого Мэттью, с внимательно следящими за мной глазами, с участившимся дыханием и сердцебиением. Будто хищник, готовящийся к прыжку. Опасный и прекрасный одновременно. Не знаю, может, это действительно что-то из нашей природы, и это всего лишь самый древний инстинкт дает о себе знать, но в такие моменты я готов на время забыть о том, что он со мной сделал.  
Вода в ванне набралась уже до середины, и я, заметив это, поднимаюсь с кресла и, даже не пытаясь прикрыться, подхожу к ванне с бокалом в руке и переступаю через борт. Вода чуть горячей, чем необходимо, и это вызывает мурашки по всему телу, я наслаждаюсь этим ощущением, медленно погружаясь в воду, оставляя над ее поверхностью только голову и руку, держащую бокал. Мэттью забирает его у меня и ставит на тумбу у ванны — я лениво слежу за его действиями, понимая, что сейчас не способен на секс и не хочу его. Может, через час, когда вода немного остынет и безмерное чувство блаженства пройдет.  
Мэттью снимает с себя халат и забирается в ванну следом, чуть шипя — он не любит такую горячую воду, я прекрасно это знаю, и я беззлобно усмехаюсь — хотелось бы, чтобы это прозвучало злорадно, но даже на злорадство нет сил. Он устраивается в ванне напротив меня, и я чувствую соприкосновение наших ног, но теперь уже попытка отстраниться выглядела бы смешно, да и мне все равно. Он берет одну мою ногу за лодыжку и поднимает над водой, медленно проводя большими пальцами по своду стопы.  
– Не сейчас, – тихо прошу я, но не пытаюсь убрать ногу.  
Мэттью продолжает массировать стопу, и я жмурюсь от удовольствия, мгновение представляя, что было бы, если бы так прошли все пятнадцать лет. И вывод немало пугает меня: я бы не захотел уходить.  
– Ты счастлив? – я открываю глаза и играю пальцами на ноге, привлекая его внимание. – Там, на крыше, ты сказал, что я могу быть счастлив. А ты счастлив?  
– Счастье — чертовски нестабильное и сугубо индивидуальное состояние. – Его отвлеченные размышления ничуть не удивляют — он часто подобным образом пытается избежать прямого ответа на вопрос, но возвращать его к заданному вопросу нет никакого желания: он сильней давит на свод стопы, и я едва сдерживаю стон и прикусываю губу от удовольствия, на что Мэттью нахально улыбается. – Отчасти, я счастлив. Но меня беспокоит то, насколько несчастен ты. – Я хмурюсь, но он не позволяет и рта раскрыть: – Знаешь, умные дети не только копируют модель воспитания своих родителей, но и учатся на их ошибках. Мой создатель был эгоистичным ублюдком. Я — эгоист, но не ублюдок. – Я не сдерживаю смешка, и он в отместку щекочет пятку. – Я, по крайней мере, не бросаю новообращенных на произвол судьбы. Я помогал тебе во всем, в чем мог...  
– Ты ждешь благодарности? – не выдерживаю я, и он переводит взгляд с моей ноги в глаза.  
– Нет. Благодарности от тебя я не дождусь никогда и прекрасно об этом осведомлен, – его голос спокойный, в нем нет ни злобы, ни негодования, это просто констатация факта, и меня радует, что он не заблуждается на этот счет. – Я веду к тому, что ты вполне приспособлен к жизни, знаешь правила, но все равно остаешься несчастным, будто это единственное, что возможно. А теперь... теперь еще и пулю в голову себе пускаешь! – он выпускает мою ногу, и я не успеваю среагировать из-за полнейшей нирваны — нога плюхается в воду и разбрызгивает пену в стороны. – Ты совсем с катушек слетел?! – рычит он и от его напускного спокойствия не остается и следа. – Черт, не хочешь быть со мной — да ради бога, но не подыхать же! Я просто не понимаю, неужели тебе в голову не приходила мысль, что ты можешь найти себе кого-то — кого-то, кто сделает тебя счастливым? Дать ему вечную жизнь и прожить с ним эту вечность вместе — это же будет твоя личная версия «долго и счастливо»! Неужели, ну неужели подобная мысль никогда не посещала твою светлую голову?! – он замолкает и разъяренно смотрит на меня, будто у него кончился запал, или он просто высказал все, что так долго хотел.  
Я отвожу взгляд, дотягиваясь до бокала вина, взяв короткую паузу, чтобы собраться с мыслями — после полного расслабления это несколько сложно. Ну почему нужно было все портить этим разговором? От нирваны до ярости за несколько секунд — добро пожаловать в мир Мэттью Беллами. И следующие пятнадцать лет пройдут на подобных каруселях, вот радость-то...  
– Дать вечную жизнь, чтобы он возненавидел меня?  
– Это только ты такой упрямый, не понимаешь всей ценности данного тебе дара.  
– Дар? – прищуриваюсь я, встречая его взгляд. – Вечный голод, жажда убивать, наслаждение от процесса — это ты называешь даром?!  
– Ну, – пожимает плечами Мэттью, снова расслабляясь, – некоторые мясники наслаждаются процессом, в чем разница?  
– Мы говорим об убийстве людей!  
– Ты думаешь, коровы мечтают закончить свою жизнь на твоей тарелке? И потом, скольких ты убил за свое существование, за исключением первых нескольких лет и сегодняшних трех трупов? – Выходит, мерзавец наблюдал за мной и знал о девчонке с девятого этажа. – Сколько это от всего населения планеты? Не самой лучшей его части, к слову. У меня где-то есть список их всех. Лондонские бомжи, нью-йоркские наркоманы...  
– Хватит, – прерываю я, и он улыбается:  
– Ты ведь считаешь себя уборщиком улиц — я этого не одобряю, но плевать, если тебе так проще, я все равно не понимаю, в чем твоя проблема. Твой избранник сам может захотеть вечной жизни с тобой — разве нет? Хищнические повадки — не самая большая цена за вечную жизнь вместе.  
– К черту тебя, – ворчу я, удобней устраиваясь в ванне. – К черту тебя и твою чертову мораль. С чего тебя вообще волнует моя судьба?  
– Вид твоего трупа удовольствия мне не доставит, – отвечает он, хотя вопрос прозвучал явно риторически. Конечно же, он не хочет моей смерти — кто тогда будет играть с ним в прятки?  
– Ты для этого выторговал пятнадцать лет? Чтобы попытаться переубедить меня, получить нового адепта твоей морали в моем лице?  
– Что, это слишком амбициозно? – смеется он, но быстро замолкает и серьезно смотрит в мои глаза. – Но переубедить все же постараюсь. Тебе незачем кончать с собой. Ты можешь контролировать себя, а это все, что нужно, чтобы без проблем жить в этом мире, и сценарий «долго и счастливо» для таких, как мы с тобой, возможен, как ни для кого другого. И ты это знаешь, но не хочешь признавать, потому что тогда я перестану быть монстром для тебя. Не так ли? – он усмехается и добавляет вина в наши бокалы. – Забавно, не находишь? Чтобы дать себе возможность стать счастливым, тебе придется признать, что я прав, а этого ты хочешь в последнюю очередь из-за своей ненависти, которая отчасти и делает тебя несчастным. Замкнутый круг.  
– Разомкнутых не бывает, – язвительно замечаю я, и он беззлобно смеется.  
– Твоя правда.  
И он тоже прав. Ненависть к нему — это вообще все, что у меня есть, но и она же одна из причин, почему я пустил себе пулю в голову. Я настолько ненавидел его за свое несчастье, бродяжничество и одиночество, что хотел сделать это просто назло, чтобы он нашел меня и понял, что он не властен надо мной. Господи, вот же идиот чертов...  
– То есть, ты назначил мне пятнадцатилетнюю терапию от депрессии?  
– Ты ее сам себе назначил, – пожимает плечами он, отставляет бокал на тумбу и снова берет в руки мою ногу. – Хочешь, найдем тебе профессионального психолога или гуру для медитаций? – Его предложение смешит меня до икоты, и он наблюдает за мной с улыбкой, пока мой смех не стихает.  
– Просветленный кровосос, в гармонии с собой? Я уже это вижу, – снова хохочу я, и он фыркает. – «Отпустите свои обиды, ведь я убью вас ради равновесия на этой планете», «Намасте» и цветочки в волосы трупа. – Он смеется вместе со мной, а у меня перед глазами мелькают воспоминания, когда нам было так же легко и свободно в те первые пять лет — такие моменты случались, и иногда я даже тосковал по ним, засыпая в холодной постели. С Мэттью я мог быть самим собой, мне не приходилось прятать от него самое страшное и самое важное, и в этом была своя прелесть — я не мог позволить себе подобной откровенности с кем-то в баре, не представлял, как бы признавался кому-то, кто мне небезразличен, а уж о том, чтобы предлагать подобное существование и речи быть не могло. Странно, что он не предложил мне найти кого-то, кто уже давно такой же, как мы — наверняка, среди нас есть те, кто тоже жаждет быть частью целого.  
– До такого, я надеюсь, не дойдет. Правильность — скучна, в ней нет места неожиданностям.  
– Или безумствам, – поправляю его я, и Мэттью улыбается.  
– Безумства — мой конек.

_Мысль, что он — безумец, не покидала меня с того момента, как я увидел его восхищение моей работой в «Светлячке» три года назад. Три самых ужасных года в моей жизни. Хотя, жизни ли? За такой короткий срок я был свидетелем стольких зверств, сколько не видел глава отдела по расследованию убийств за всю свою службу. И часть этих зверств была совершена мною лично — я до сих пор с переменным успехом учился контролировать собственное кровожадное чудовище. Мэттью считал, что у меня отлично получалось для новообращенного, но вряд ли так думали все те мои жертвы, которые до сих пор числились пропавшими без вести — Мэттью первым делом стал обучать меня избавляться от тел и улик, и с этим я справлялся куда лучше, но легче мне от этого не становилось.  
Моя неспособность контролировать себя была единственной причиной, почему я до сих пор терпел его рядом, но я уже думал о том, как убежать. Мэттью пугал меня своим отношением к жизням людей, и пусть он часто присутствовал во время моей трапезы, чтобы вовремя остановить, их судьбы его вовсе не заботили. Он бы не стал этого делать, если бы не моя просьба — он говорил, что заботился обо мне и хотел помочь, но ему бы не пришлось этого делать, оставь он меня в ту ночь человеком. Когда я до конца осознал, что со мной случилось, что он сделал со мной, не спросив моего мнения, я возненавидел его. И я бы в то же мгновение сбежал от него на край света — меньше всего мне хотелось находиться с ним рядом и видеть, как он упивается собственным видением мира — но я не мог. И не смогу, пока я небезопасен и не буду уверен, что мои действия не станут светиться на первых полосах газет.  
Все это время он пытался мне понравиться. Тот Мэттью, что бесцеремонно влез в наш с Томом разговор и мог пошло шутить в обычное время, в «вечера свиданий», как я их мысленно называл, вел себя так галантно, учтиво и предупредительно, что немало удивлял. Это было приятно, по-настоящему приятно, особенно после отношений с Ником, и не сделай Мэттью со мной того, что сделал, он мог бы мне и понравиться. Но у меня так редко выходило забывать об этом... И лучше бы я не забывался совсем, потому что на следующий день, когда пелена спадала, я был отвратителен сам себе. Мне казалось, я предавал самого себя и из-за этого начинал ненавидеть Мэттью еще больше. Но он был чертовски упрям и изобретателен, и благодаря ему за эти три года я повидал столько всего и перепробовал столько удовольствий, что, будь я человеком, наверняка бы умер от переизбытка впечатлений. Я понимал, он пытался этим показать, что не такой ужасный, каким я его считал, но также я понимал, что это только одна сторона медали, и не мог просто забыть о существовании другой. Мэттью был далеко неглуп и тоже понимал это, но не считал, что его взгляд на наше существование неправильный, он обещал, что и я это когда-нибудь пойму. Я надеялся, что это никогда не случится, и продолжал разрываться между ненавистью к одной стороне его личности и симпатией к другой, лучшей. Быть может, когда-нибудь одна из чаш весов перевесит, и я буду чувствовать что-то одно. Но если это и случится, то однозначно нескоро, хотя через пару минут одна из чаш должна была стать немного тяжелей, это уж точно.  
Я раскрыл глаза и покосился в иллюминатор, чувствуя, как трясутся колени, и совсем не от вибрации самолета. Как я мог согласиться на это? Какого дьявола?!  
– Боишься? – усмехнулся он позади меня и крепче обнял за талию, будто ремней, удерживающих меня на его коленях, было недостаточно.  
Внутри все свело от страха, и я трудно сглотнул. Новые возможности своего тела я усвоил в первую очередь — все, что присуще человеку, было присуще и мне, но только в несколько раз усилившееся: сила, чувства, эмоции. Удовольствие превратилось в наслаждение, человеческое наслаждение — в нечто неописуемое. В обычной еде отпала необходимость, но вкусное блюдо приводило в восторг больше прежнего, а вино пьянило, хоть и на меньший срок, зато эффект опьянения казался приятней, и по этим причинам я ни разу не отказался от совместных ужинов с Мэттью. Но была и обратная сторона: волнение превратилось в страх, человеческий страх — в животный: я мог не задумываясь убить кого-то, если ощущал исходящую от него опасность; я переставал контролировать себя, делал все машинально, будто в состоянии аффекта, как и в ту первую ночь в баре. Восприятие боли тоже усилилось, как будто болевой порог стал ниже — Мэттью объяснял это пробудившимся инстинктом самосохранения: у людей, после нескольких столетий в городах, он притупился, но наш мир всегда остается миром хищников и жертв, и боль может вовремя напомнить об отступлении. Из хищников мы запросто могли превратиться в жертв, особенно, если перешли кому-то дорогу.  
Я встречался с такими, как мы, Мэттью меня с ними знакомил. Нас не так много, может, один на две тысячи человек, и никаких кланов, как в кино, в основном одиночки или пары — так удобней затеряться в толпе, удобней скрываться, удобней делить охотничьи угодья без страха быть замеченными людьми. Вряд ли бы их охота на нас хоть чем-то отличалась от средневековой охоты на ведьм, но и самой возможности подобного сюжета никто не желал. Даже я не захотел бы стать подопытной крысой. И все же столкновения между такими, как мы, иногда происходили, по самым разным поводам, по словам Мэттью — все, как у людей.  
– Поднимайся! – крикнул Мэттью, и я поднялся и на ватных ногах поплелся вместе с ним в хвост самолета. – Готов?  
– Нет! – выкрикнул я, всего секунду позволив себе смотреть в разверзшуюся пропасть в брюхе самолета. В ушах шумело, и не только от звука работающего двигателя, голова кружилась от одного осознания, что вот та серая ниточка внизу — это четырехполосная трасса.  
– Я буду рядом, – проурчал в мое ухо Мэттью и стал заваливаться набок, а я, пристегнутый к нему, не смог удержать равновесие, и, сопровождаемые моим истошным криком, мы рухнули в пропасть. Все внутренности свернулись от чувства падения, а от постоянной смены земли и неба перед глазами меня замутило. Мэттью выровнял нас и расхохотался.  
– Перестань уже орать!  
– Я ненавижу тебя! Я убью тебя, когда мы приземлимся! Черт подери! Как ты меня уговорил?!  
– Ты не сможешь меня убить, не обольщайся!  
Но в эту секунду я был так зол на него и так испуган, что всерьез подумывал о покушении на его жизнь, но все нутро восстало против от одной только мысли, и я выругался — громко и смачно, что снова рассмешило Мэттью. Я ненавидел это чувство, моя единственная слабость, черт бы его побрал!  
– Готов к сюрпризу? – хохотнул позади меня Мэттью. Что еще он приготовил? – У нас нет парашюта!  
– Что?!  
– Рюкзак пустой!  
Но ведь я видел — сам видел, своими собственными глазами, как складывали парашют!  
– Готов упасть в объятия земли?  
– Ты лжешь! Этого не может быть! Ты лжешь! – Неужели он действительно способен на такое? Я даже не знал, после всех тех поступков, свидетелем которых я был. Господи, неужели он решил убить нас? Почему не предупредил заранее? Почему он вообще решил умереть? Разве такой, как он, способен желать себе смерти?  
– Помнишь, как мы врезались в бетонную стену на машине? – расхохотался Мэттью, и я внутренне съежился от воспоминаний и адской, невыносимой боли. Одна радость — на заднем сидении с нами ехали две девушки, и их кровь спасла от длительного и болезненного восстановления. – Знаешь, в чем парадокс? Если не успеть вовремя приложить оторванную конечность!..  
– Не продолжай, или мы захлебнемся моей рвотой! – взвизгнул я, действительно чувствуя тошноту. Казалось бы, я видел столько трупов, такие раны, господи, да я кровь пил, но от представления собственного разорванного тела мне становилось по-настоящему плохо.  
– Мы переплюнем Ромео и Джульетту! И будем покоиться вместе — вряд ли смогут отделить одни останки от других!  
Псих! Псих!!!  
– Скажи, ты любишь меня? От твоего ответа многое зависит!  
– Я ненавижу тебя!!!  
– Я так и знал! – с этими его словами нас резко дернуло назад, ветер немного стих, как и ощущение падения, и я заметил небольшую тень на земле от нашего парашюта. Мэттью позади меня расхохотался, и я ударил его локтем в бок и обмяк.  
– Я ненавижу тебя, – усмехнулся я и, к своему ужасу, не смог остановиться, рассмеявшись в полную силу, до слез и чувства совершенного эмоционального опустошения.  
– Здорово, правда? – с улыбкой в голосе спросил Мэттью, когда я затих, и я, разглядывая медленно приближающуюся землю, кивнул, чувствуя полнейшее умиротворение. – Смотри, справа!  
Я повернул голову, куда он указывал, и быстро отыскал взглядом птицу, нарезающую круги над полем и совсем не шевелящую крыльями. Мы стали куда-то разворачиваться, тянущая вниз сила сместилась в сторону, и я с удивлением понял, что мы стали спускаться по спирали, почти как та птица. Я рассмеялся и посмотрел на довольно улыбающегося Мэттью.  
– Я никогда ничего подобного не испытывал!  
– Не благодари! – усмехнулся Мэттью.  
Он казался мне таким счастливым и оттого таким красивым, что я не мог отвести взгляд, и, вместо того, чтобы оглядывать открывающийся с высоты птичьего полета вид, я продолжал смотреть на него из неудобной позы. Это был один из тех моментов, когда я видел только светлую сторону Мэттью, позабыв о другой, и получал немалое удовольствие от простого созерцания.  
Мэттью встретил мой взгляд и снова улыбнулся — без ужимок или попыток выдать одни чувства за другие, но по-настоящему, и я почувствовал что-то сродни нежности, разливающееся в груди. Завтра я возненавижу себя за это, но сейчас без колебаний улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Подбери ноги, мы приземляемся! – Мэттью указал взглядом вперед, и я повернул голову — оказалось, что земля приближалась к нам не так медленно, как это выглядело на первый взгляд, скорость была приличной, хотя вряд ли бы это стало причиной оторванных конечностей, но проверять мне совсем не хотелось, и я подтянул ноги к груди, чтобы не мешать Мэттью удачно приземлиться. Мягкой посадки не вышло, но и кости остались целы.  
– Можешь уже вставать, – со смехом объявил Мэттью, и я понял, что все еще висел на нем, подтянув ноги — они не слушались и едва удерживали меня, когда я встал. Так ноги у меня еще никогда не дрожали.  
– Ты безумец, – выдохнул я.  
– Безумие — мой конек, – фыркнул Мэттью, отстегивая меня от себя и хватая за локоть, когда я пошатнулся. – Идем... Ты когда-нибудь плавал с акулами?  
– О господи, даже не вздумай! – взмолился я, едва переставляя ноги. Как он вообще мог о чем-то думать сейчас?  
– О, не бойся, они не реагируют на нас, как на людей. Они даже как будто боятся нас. Хочешь проверить?  
– Обойдусь.  
– Тогда дайвинг? В жизни коралловые рифы выглядят куда красивей, чем на картинке, – заманчивым тоном пробормотал Мэттью, и я усмехнулся:  
– Ты ведь и без меня мог все это делать.  
– Я и делал. Теперь мне есть, кому показать, – он улыбнулся, глянув на меня, и мне на мгновение показалось, что он действительно это имел в виду. Но подобная слабость и Мэттью Беллами просто не могли существовать вместе.  
– Значит, дайвинг._

– Тебе было весело? Хоть иногда? – он перебирается на мою сторону ванны и пристраивается у моего плеча — под водой кожа кажется отвратительно скользкой, и это ощущение немало раздражает, но отстраняться от него я не тороплюсь. Странно, но я скучал даже по такому контакту — я вообще давно не чувствовал чужих прикосновений. Какая ирония, я так ненавижу его, но только его прикосновения мне доступны.  
– Да, было. Хочешь откровенность? – я смотрю в его глаза, и он пододвигается еще ближе и активно кивает головой, с предвкушением глядя на меня. – Иногда я забывал. Забывал, что ты сделал со мной, забывал, кем я стал, и был просто счастлив. Первый прыжок с парашютом, тот аквапарк в Ницце, Голд-Кост, дайвинг... Случались моменты, когда я просто наслаждался.  
– Разве это плохо? – он разглядывает мою шею и отстраненно улыбается, а я чувствую его ладонь на своей груди, понимая, что температура воды для него стала оптимальной.  
– Вряд ли эти развлечения будут так же радовать меня через двадцать лет. Все приедается.  
– Не все, – не соглашается он. – Прыжки с парашютом до сих пор в удовольствие, а я уже даже не помню, сколько лет занимаюсь этим.  
– Сколько тебе лет? – этот вопрос снова возникает в моей голове после его замечания, и он усмехается:  
– Двадцать восемь, почему ты никак не запомнишь? – он наклоняется и целует меня под ухом, а его ладонь скользит вверх по моей груди, останавливаясь на противоположной от поцелуя стороне шеи, не позволяя отстраниться от него, хотя я и не собираюсь — я не намерен лгать себе и могу даже сознаться ему, что секс с ним в удовольствие. Если Мэттью и знал толк в гедонизме, то в этой его стороне он был мастером. Секс — единственный плюс наших периодических встреч, они всегда им заканчивались, а когда Мэттью засыпал, я выскальзывал из постели и прятался следующие несколько лет. Но сегодняшний вечер так не закончится, я ведь пообещал, хотя мысль, что он не станет убивать меня, даже если я не сдержу обещания, не дает покоя и теперь, когда я склоняю голову в сторону, подставляя шею для поцелуев. Черт, это так приятно — просто наслаждаться. Расслабиться и получать удовольствие.  
– Как бы мне ни хотелось остаться здесь, – бормочет он и прикусывает мочку уха, слегка оттягивая ее. – Но, может, переберемся хотя бы в кресло? – он заглядывает в мои глаза и улыбается. – Пена все-таки...  
– В таком случае, какого дьявола ты ее добавил? – ворчу я, поднимаясь из воды, и наскоро вытираю тело полотенцем из шкафа.  
– По нескольким причинам, – он все еще сидит в воде и совсем, кажется, не торопится вылезать. – Во-первых, я помню, что тебе не нравится ощущение прикосновения кожи к коже в воде. Во-вторых, я хочу иметь доступ к твоему телу без всяких ограничений.  
– С каких пор это стало проблемой? – усмехаюсь я, оглядываясь на него, по-королевски развалившегося в ванне.  
– Не в смысле проблем с дыханием, а в том смысле, что я не вижу твоего лица в этот момент, – поясняет он, закатывая глаза. – Ну и в-третьих, я хотел увидеть, как сильно ты этого хочешь и как скоро выскочишь из воды, – он невинно улыбается, а я поджимаю губы и с силой надавливаю на его плечи, из-за чего он скользит в ванне и уходит под воду, барахтаясь и разбрызгивая пену и воду по всей комнате. Я не позволяю ему вынырнуть, и он очень скоро перестает сопротивляться, вместо этого проводит ладонями по моим плечам, шее, останавливаясь на лице, и обводит большими пальцами мои губы — я кусаю его до крови и чувствую, как его плечи сотрясаются от смеха, только после этого убирая от него руки. Он выныривает и убирает волосы назад, стирая пену, а я бросаю в него полотенцем.  
– Ублюдок.  
– Не понимаю, что тебя так оскорбило? – он поднимается и переступает через борт ванны, а я едва сдерживаю желание толкнуть его, пока он вытирает лицо и волосы — он бы наверняка потерял равновесие и ударился головой о борт. – Что плохого в том, что ты хочешь секса? – он опускает полотенце и обнимает меня, заглядывая в глаза.  
Я прищуриваюсь, но решаю сделать ему приятное — сам себе дивлюсь, но, возможно, это просто благодарность за его сегодняшнюю искренность?  
– Дело не в том, что я не хочу признаваться в своем желании секса, дело в том, что я не хочу признаваться в своем желании тебя.  
Это срабатывает: на его лице расцветает довольная улыбка, он выпускает из рук полотенце и подхватывает меня под колени, усаживая на свою талию, хотя знает, как сильно я это ненавижу, и свое недовольство я выказываю в поцелуе, кусая его губы едва ли не до крови. Он несет меня в спальню, не разрывая поцелуй, и бросает на постель — ту самую, над которой висит безвкусная картина. Я отползаю к подушкам, и он наваливается на меня. Его кожа еще влажная, а с волос капает вода на мое лицо, но плевать — сейчас, когда он не издевается, не изображает из себя безумца, пока он просто сгусток сексуальной энергии, мне плевать на все.  
Он отрывается от моих губ и отползает назад, облизываясь и глядя на мой член. Каждый первый раз при встрече такой, как сейчас — быстрый, без излишеств, только чтобы утолить голод. Это потом можно будет растянуть прелюдию, но сейчас...  
– Черт, – шиплю я, захватывая его волосы на затылке, когда он, быстро доведя мой член до состояния максимальной твердости, берет его на всю длину в рот. Его умений в этом иногда недостает в годы нашей разлуки, и я солгу, если скажу, что кто-то делал мне минет лучше, чем Мэттью.  
– Хочешь, разбужу тебя утром минетом? – он улыбается и облизывается, отстраняясь в самый неподходящий момент, и я тихо ругаюсь, даже не собираясь отвечать на его вопрос. Конечно, я этого хочу, черт его побери, и он прекрасно это знает.  
Он дотягивается до лубриканта на прикроватной тумбочке, которого я точно не видел до того, как ушел в ванную, и я понимаю, что он изначально собирался перетащить нас сюда, и принес не только вино и бокалы. Предусмотрительный мерзавец. Он выдавливает порцию лубриканта на ладонь и наклоняется к моему лицу, снова целуя, а я чувствую свой вкус вперемешку с ароматом пены для ванны. Отвратительно. Как его не стошнило от этого неестественного привкуса лаванды на языке во время минета?  
Я чувствую ладонь с лубрикантом на своем члене и стараюсь внешне не демонстрировать своего удивления — сегодня он не перестает изумлять нестандартным поведением. Нет, в основном, он все такой же безумец, но вот эти его откровения и уступки... Неужели он действительно хочет, чтобы я пересмотрел наши отношения? Неужели действительно надеется, что я внезапно все забуду?  
Он перекидывает ногу через мое тело и смотрит в глаза, медленно опускаясь на мой член, а я поддерживаю его за бедра, будто мне не все равно, что он испытывает. Но немного боли ему не повредит — мое скромное мнение, и потому я резко дергаю его на себя, отчего он шипит и выгибается в спине, царапая мою грудь. Но он не сопротивляется и не поднимается с моего члена, только его голова свешивается вперед, он кусает губы и хмурится, в ускоренном темпе стараясь привыкнуть ко мне. Я же, почувствовав безнаказанность, чуть приподнимаю его с себя и двигаю бедрами вверх — небыстро, но это явно доставляет ему дискомфорт, судя по выражению его лица и сжимающихся от каждого толчка мышц ануса. Мое злорадство и удовольствие от этого недолгое, скоро Мэттью сам подается бедрами вниз на мое движение вверх и склоняется для влажного, неуклюжего поцелуя — этот момент я выбираю для того, чтобы, зафиксировав его в этом положении, ускориться в нем и вблизи увидеть, как исказится его лицо от наслаждения. Он стонет, ласкает свой член рукой и шепчет мое имя.  
Черт.  
Я обожаю это, обожаю, когда он во время секса произносит мое имя, вне зависимости от того, как он это делает: шепчет, кричит, стонет, выдыхает — мне кажется это безумно сексуальным, гораздо более сексуальным грязных постельных разговоров. И он это знает.  
Я целую его, вдыхаю его выдохи и полностью забываюсь в моменте — снова, как и всегда с ним, но он выпрямляет спину и всем весом садится на меня, я обхватываю его за ягодицы и раздвигаю их, насколько возможно проталкиваясь в него членом. Он выдыхает мое имя и медленно движется на мне, каждый раз стараясь вобрать в себя член целиком. Он чертовски красив в этой позе: с волос все еще падают капли воды на его плечи и стекают на грудь, смешиваясь с потом, он выгибается, склоняя голову набок, его глаза закрыты, рот, наоборот, приоткрыт, и если бы я знал его хуже, подумал бы, что это всего лишь представление. Моя эстетическая сторона побеждает, и я позволяю ему трахать себя так, как ему хочется, а не как нужно мне — гораздо, гораздо быстрей.  
Я заменяю его ладонь на члене и с удовольствием ласкаю его, подстраиваясь под движение его бедер, но иногда ускоряясь — его это с ума сводит, в нехорошем смысле, но только если не успеть вовремя замедлиться. Он замирает на мне, и я тут же перехватываю инициативу, а он склоняется и целует — неторопливо, под стать общему настрою, но неожиданно завершает поцелуй и поднимается с меня, устраиваясь рядом на четвереньках.  
Черт.  
Я встаю позади него и с одним движением снова оказываюсь в нем на всю длину. Он упирается лбом в скрещенные руки и позволяет распоряжаться своим телом: я держу его за талию и тяну на себя с силой так, что вперед он подается скорее по инерции от столкновения наших тел.  
Эта его покорность и податливость... целую секунду я испытываю что-то вроде дежавю, но мне совершенно не хочется верить, что дела обстоят именно так, как тогда, и я скольжу рукой по его животу и обхватываю ладонью эрекцию — ощущение повтора событий отступает, вместе с воспоминаниями, и я снова окунаюсь в нынешнее удовольствие.  
Черт его дери.  
Обычно это я стою на четвереньках перед ним, особенно во время первого раунда — не то, чтобы мне это не нравилось, но я совсем не против и обратного распределения ролей. Но когда это третий раз за ночь, особенно если я вымотался за день и долго не ел, максимум, на что я способен — поза «ложек», но иногда так хочется без малого отодрать этого мерзавца за все, что он мне сделал...  
Последняя мысль подгоняет мои движения, и Мэттью приподнимается и запрокидывает голову, снова и снова со стоном повторяя мое имя, пока я не чувствую его оргазменные конвульсии, подталкивающие к краю и меня. И я кончаю в него.  
Черт!..  
Я раскрываю глаза и вижу собственные ладони на его пояснице — когда я положил их на нее, я не имею ни малейшего представления, но, возможно, сделал это для того, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Я сажусь на пятки, и с этим движением мой член выскальзывает из его тела, а Мэттью падает набок, но тут же переворачивается на спину и широко разводит ноги. Его глаза подернуты пеленой, и такого его, разморенного удовольствием, тихого и довольно улыбающегося, я мог бы даже...  
Мысль я предусмотрительно не заканчиваю, заставляя себя подумать, что от оргазма мозг работает плохо и лучше им пока не пользоваться. Поэтому я заваливаюсь на постель рядом, чуть морщась, когда чувствую под поясницей липкую и теплую влагу, но передвигаться и вытираться от его спермы мне лень, так что я просто прикрываю глаза и игнорирую все, что не касается посткоитальной нирваны, пока Мэттью не подползает ближе.  
– Сбежишь?  
– Я обещал обратное, – я поворачиваю голову в его сторону и открываю веки: его глаза еще блестят, на щеках непривычный румянец, губы раскрасневшиеся и распухшие. Довольно приятный вид.  
– Но знаешь, что мстить тебе не стану, – пожимает плечом он, подперев голову кулаком, согнув руку в локте.  
Я перевожу взгляд на потолок и вздыхаю:  
– Пятнадцать лет бегал — набегался на пятнадцать лет вперед.  
Он усмехается, кладет ладонь на мою грудь и принимается аккуратно перебирать волоски.  
– Значит, станешь продумывать новый план побега?  
– Безусловно.  
– Как пожелаешь. Но я оставляю за собой право пытаться убедить тебя остаться.  
– Как пожелаешь, – с той же ноткой безразличия, что секунду назад использовал он, отвечаю я и улыбаюсь ему.  
– И не кончать с собой, – добавляет он.  
– Я не стану больше и пытаться.  
– Уверен? – он хмурится, и я усмехаюсь:  
– Более чем.  
– Хорошо, – его лицо светлеет, он улыбается и отваливается на спину, глубоко вздыхая. – Продуктивные пять лет.  
– Действительно? Потому что я только и делал, что без дела слонялся по Чикаго и обворовывал дома богачей от скуки.  
– Успешно? – с неподдельным интересом спрашивает он, и я фыркаю:  
– Иначе ты бы уже давно отыскал меня, нет?  
– Определенно, – тянет он и тут же добавляет: – но я имел в виду добычу.  
– О, – понятливо киваю я, – да, успешно. Хватит на открытие бизнеса.  
– Выходишь из подполья, значит.  
– Да, быть может, когда-нибудь смогу так же, как и ты, пользоваться огромным влиянием и совсем не думать о деньгах. Сколько у тебя ушло на это времени? – беспечным голосом спрашиваю я, и он заливисто смеется, а я понимаю, что уловка не сработала. И почему он так бережно охраняет информацию о своем возрасте?  
Он неожиданно перекрывает вид на потолок и с улыбкой смотрит в мои глаза:  
– Двадцать восемь лет, – сообщает он и чмокает меня в губы. – Когда-нибудь я отвечу тебе, что уже сказал, сколько мне лет на самом деле, если учесть все предыдущие ответы. Так что считай, – он подмигивает и садится в постели, свесив ноги с края.  
– Так сколько, говоришь, тебе лет? – улыбаюсь я, разглядывая его обнаженную спину, но он только смеется и встает с кровати, не утруждая себя поиском одежды:  
– Я трижды за сегодня сказал свой возраст, хватит с тебя пока, – отмахивается он, даже не глянув в мою сторону. – Я голоден. Ты имеешь что-нибудь против разносчиков пиццы? – он оборачивается в дверях и приваливается плечом к косяку.  
– А они еще существуют? – удивляюсь я.  
– В компаниях, участвующих в программах социальной адаптации, – кивает Мэттью. – Устраивающих к себе именно тех, кем ты обычно питаешься.  
– Благодарю за подробности, – прищуриваюсь я. – И какое счастье, что тебя не было поблизости, когда я подрабатывал разносчиком пиццы.  
– Как жаль, что я не знал о твоем существовании — а ведь могли бы воплотить распространенный сюжет порнографии, – ухмыляется Мэттью, и я на секунду представляю такую возможность и собственные мысли и чувства, если бы встретил его в свои девятнадцать. Пожалуй, я бы недолго думал, прежде чем принять предложение задержаться. – И я откровенно рад, что ты считаешь мое появление двадцать лет назад своевременным, – с хитрой улыбкой добавляет он.  
– Не порть настроение, – ворчу я, вытирая член краем простыни. – И закажи «Четыре сезона», чтобы парень зря не шел.  
– Ты голоден? Если хочешь...  
– Хочу пиццу «Четыре сезона», – прерываю его я и выразительно смотрю на него.  
– Как пожелаешь, – он кланяется и выходит из спальни, а я снова отваливаюсь на подушки и глубоко вздыхаю.  
Как долго он сможет притворяться таким уступчивым? Или он и впрямь изменился? А это в принципе возможно? В прежние времена Мэттью, не спросив моего желания, обманом завлек бы в дом человека и пустил бы ему кровь — страх жертвы и аромат свежей крови сделали бы свое дело и выпустили бы мое чудовище, как бы я ни пытался сдержать его. Мэттью всегда настаивал, что делал это для моего блага, в ином случае, я бы рано или поздно сорвался и кто знает, чем бы это закончилось, но наверняка жалел бы я о содеянном еще больше. Неужели он, наконец, понял, что я сам могу следить за своим питанием?  
Что еще он понял с последней встречи? Может, то, что он мне показал — только верхушка айсберга и изменений в нем куда больше?  
Я усмехаюсь и качаю головой. Неужели я действительно надеюсь на это? Какого дьявола? Пара уступок и хороших воспоминаний, и я уже думаю, что следующие пятнадцать лет пройдут в согласии? Нет, я точно рехнулся.  
– ...и двойную порцию сыра, будьте добры, – до меня доносится вежливый голос Мэттью, и я усмехаюсь. – Благодарю, с нетерпением ждем. – Слушая этот медовый голос можно и душу согласиться продать без колебаний и самостоятельно заковать себя в кандалы в аду.  
Мэттью возвращается в спальню и останавливается в проеме двери, окидывая меня внимательным взглядом, будто ища изменений, которых нет и быть не может.  
– Двойная порция сыра? – нарушаю тишину я, приподнимая бровь, и он улыбается и возвращается в постель, садясь рядом со мной и складывая ноги по-турецки.  
– Собираешься обвинить меня в том, что я помню твои пристрастия?  
– Я просто не понимаю, зачем все это. Ты не сможешь долго притворяться, так зачем вообще пытаться?  
– Притворяться? – он удивленно смотрит на меня, и я усмехаюсь.  
– Как пожелаешь, – я качаю головой и сажусь в постели. – Мне нужно в душ.  
– Ты только что из ванны.  
– Но голову помыть мне не дали, – замечаю я. – Да и вообще, – я захватываю край покрывала и демонстративно стираю со спины следы от его спермы, – может, я отмыться от тебя хочу. – Мои слова его ничуть не задевают, он без интереса наблюдает за мной, но потом вдруг отчего-то улыбается. – Буду очень благодарен, если ты закончишь трапезничать к моему возвращению.  
– И не подумаю, – заявляет он, а я удивленно смотрю на него. – Ты сам согласился на такие условия на крыше, или уже забыл?  
Я вздыхаю и поднимаюсь с постели. Он, конечно, прав, но это не значит, что я собираюсь наблюдать, как он расправляется с разносчиком пиццы. И потом, он не дал мне насладиться горячей ванной, так что я вполне могу проторчать в ней еще с полтора часа.  
– Ты голоден. – Я останавливаюсь на пороге в ванную, но не поворачиваюсь к нему лицом. – Я знаю это. Вижу это, чувствую. Тебе нужно поесть, Доминик, – он подходит ко мне и приваливается плечом к стене, заглядывая в мои глаза. – Думаешь, пытаюсь склонить тебя на темную сторону?  
– А это не так? – я встречаю его взгляд, и он недовольно сводит брови:  
– Два аэропорта, наполненные людьми. Почти девять часов в закрытом пространстве самолета, где никуда не спрятаться от аромата крови. Ты ведь через пару часов сорвешься и перебьешь половину пассажиров, а потом будешь года три убиваться, вспоминая этот случай, – он вздыхает и поднимает руку с явным намерением прикоснуться ко мне, но потом передумывает и опускает ее. – Не ищи в каждом моем действии подвох.  
– Это тебя ранит? – улыбаюсь я.  
– Не больше, чем твой член мою задницу, – смеется он. – Иди уже, отмывайся от меня. Разносчик будет дожидаться тебя в гостиной.  
Я вхожу в ванную комнату и закрываю за собой дверь, проклиная Мэттью за предусмотрительность и себя за беспечность. Чтобы без проблем перенести перелет, действительно придется подкрепиться, и одного разносчика пиццы мне будет недостаточно, тем более если я собираюсь оставить его живым — я не ел досыта уже черт знает сколько времени, а избегал людных мест и того больше. Если я не утолю хотя бы жажду крови, мной завладеет гораздо худшая часть меня.  
И я даже уверен, полет в Лондон Мэттью отложил на пару дней именно по этой причине, или мы бы уже завтра вернулись туда. Поэтому от него так сложно скрыться на длительный промежуток времени — он все просчитывает, чертов мерзавец, ненавижу его.  
Я вспениваю шампунь в волосах и сквозь звуки шумящей о кафель воды слышу переливчатую мелодию домофона и едва различимые шаги босых ног — он, конечно же, не оделся. Ну еще бы, зачем?  
– Кто там? – И снова этот медовый голос — я не сдерживаю смешка.  
– Доставка пиццы, – раздается мужской голос из домофона, и по его безразличному тону я понимаю, что Мэттью его не впечатлил. Пока.  
– Входите.  
Я включаю воду сильней и встаю под душ, споласкивая с себя пену, думая о том, что собираюсь сделать. Мне ничего не остается, кроме как взять предложенное. И если бы я знал, как все обернется, то не прервал бы жизни полицейских так быстро — тогда их смерть не была бы такой напрасной.  
Я выключаю душ и сглатываю, услышав ритмичный стук чужого сердца — его просто невозможно спутать ни с каким другим. Мое чудовище скребет когтями по горлу, только растравленное предыдущими убийствами, но сейчас я не намерен спускать его с поводка.  
– Эй! – окликает парень, и я слышу, как он входит в дом, – вы заказывали «Четыре сезона»!  
Я вытираю волосы и прислушиваюсь, отыскивая Мэттью по стуку его сердца — он доносится со второго этажа, и я уверен, он наблюдает за разносчиком, тихо вошедшим глубже в коридор.  
– Кто-нибудь! Я привез пиццу!  
– Ублюдок, – ровным тоном произношу я в пустоту и тут же улавливаю едва слышимый смех Мэттью. – Что за дешевый фильм ужасов ты решил воплотить в жизнь? – я накидываю на плечи халат и туго завязываю пояс, направляясь к выходу из ванной. – У меня нет наличности, так что будь добр, расплатись с ним.  
– Послушайте, вы не одни в моем списке! Расплатитесь и я уйду!  
– Какой смысл? – шепотом отвечает Мэттью, и я хмурюсь, встречая его взгляд, когда выхожу из спальни. К моему удивлению, он одет в легкие штаны и футболку. – Я не собираюсь оставлять его в живых, – громче добавляет он и выходит из тени, сразу же попадая во внимание разносчика.  
– Пожалуйста, расплатитесь за доставку, – он протягивает коробку с пиццей в нашу сторону, пока мы спускаемся по лестнице, а я оглядываю с ног до головы свою жертву.  
– Ну почему обязательно?..  
– Я, знаешь ли, тоже голоден, я говорил тебе, – перебивает меня Мэттью. – И, если помнишь, предлагал тебе сходить куда-нибудь поесть — культурно и без необходимости прибирать за собой после. Ты отказался сам, так что не смей сейчас меня в чем-то ограничивать, – он с улыбкой забирает коробку из рук разносчика, жующего жвачку и все еще без всякого волнения ожидающего свои деньги. Возможно, он слышал и не такие диалоги во время работы, а, быть может, вообще не слушает, о чем говорят клиенты. Очень зря.  
– Схожу за деньгами, – заявляет Мэттью и смотрит на меня, похлопав по плечу, – можешь начинать, я не обижусь, – ласково добавляет он и направляется на кухню.  
– Ублюдок, – сквозь сжатые челюсти шиплю я, глядя ему вслед, и снова поворачиваюсь к разносчику лицом. Он выглядит ненамного моложе Мэттью, его вид усталый, даже изможденный: под глазами залегли тени, уголки губ опущены, он сутулится, а взгляд такой безразличный, что даже удивительно, как такой может быть у живого человека. – Как тебя зовут?  
Разносчик смотрит на меня, едва приподняв бровь — его как будто даже на удивление не хватает, и секунду мне кажется, что я сделаю ему одолжение, если убью. Сзади раздается недовольный вздох и чеканные шаги, и я почти слышу все те ругательства, которые сдерживает Мэттью.  
– Господи, может, номер его кредитки спросишь, чтобы перевести деньги в благодарность за донорство? – шипит Мэттью, обходя разносчика, который только теперь начинает следить за нашим разговором. – Объясни мне, что сложного? – он неожиданно для парня встает позади него и обхватывает одной рукой туловище, взяв в замок его руки, другой хватает за волосы, сбросив фирменную кепку, и наклоняет голову в сторону. Парень громко ругается, пытается вырваться, но Мэттью не обращает на него никакого внимания, смотрит прямо в мои глаза, и сквозь его сдерживаемое недовольство во всем внешнем виде прорываются всполохи ярости.  
Мы не раз были в подобной ситуации, и перед его глазами наверняка тоже мелькают эти воспоминания.

_– Тебе нужно поесть.  
– Нет, не нужно.  
Мэттью со смехом сел на край моей кровати и потянул за плечо, заставляя встретить свой взгляд:  
– Не будь глупым, тебе нужно поесть, – он нахмурился, увидев мое лицо, и едва заметно поджал губы.  
– Катись к черту, я не стану уподобляться тебе, – прошипел я и стряхнул с себя его руку.  
– Так ты решил заморить себя голодом? – фыркнул Мэттью и без разрешения лег рядом со мной, сложив руки на груди и уставившись в потолок. – Неудачная идея. Сказать почему? – он повернул голову в мою сторону и улыбнулся, посмотрев в мои глаза. – Не выйдет. Ты, я вижу, на предельной скорости мчишься по первой стадии: слабость и раздражительность. Скоро начнутся галлюцинации, вторая стадия. Ты будешь грезить о крови, вспоминать вечер в баре и слышать удар каждой капли крови, упавшей тогда на пол — память воскресит их, ты даже не представляешь, насколько детально запомнил тот вечер. Ты будешь чувствовать запах крови, ощущать вкус на языке, и в какой-то момент ты перестанешь понимать, где реальность. Догадываешься, что будет дальше? – усмехнулся он, но не остановился, чтобы дать мне ответить: – По мере того, как галлюцинации начнут становиться все более реалистичными, сопротивляться желанию станет все трудней, большинству достаточно лишь первых видений, чтобы сорваться. Но ты так упрям, – задумчиво произнес Мэттью. – В любом случае, твой инстинкт самосохранения не даст тебе умереть, и последние резервы организма будут брошены на поиск добычи. И придешь ты в себя в каком-нибудь магазине или парке с чьим-то трупом на руках, а вокруг тебя будут носиться визжащие люди, и кто-нибудь обязательно постарается обездвижить тебя электрошокером или резиновыми пулями — если повезет. Хотя мозги тебе явно нужно встряхнуть, – хмыкнул он. – Я говорил тебе, не доводи голод до такого состояния, когда не можешь отвечать за последствия, и ты вот в таком крохотном, – он поднес к моему лицу руку с почти соприкасающимися указательным и большим пальцами, – шаге от этого. Так что я сейчас приведу кого-нибудь, и ты поешь, хорошо? – он снова сел и вопросительно посмотрел на меня.  
– Проваливай, – прошипел я, снова отворачиваясь от него. – Ты это сделал со мной — последствия на тебе.  
– Дело в том, – он склонился ко мне и почти прижался губами к уху, – что мне совершенно плевать на тех, кого ты убьешь, это ты потом будешь проклинать себя за убийства, которых можно было избежать, – он похлопал меня по плечу, поднялся и вышел из моей комнаты.  
Пошел он к черту, я не стану убивать людей, больше никого и никогда не убью — черт, я до сих пор видел окровавленное лицо Нельсона с распахнутыми глазами, помнил каждого из тех, кого убил. Лучше умереть от голода, чем забрать еще одну невинную жизнь, и если нужно, я прикую себя к батарее. Но ничего похожего на наручники в этом доме я не видел, да и вряд ли Мэттью держал что-то такое — зачем ему? Его совесть не мучила и в живых он никого не оставлял, тем более не стал бы оставлять кого-то ожидать своей участи.  
Мне нужно было как-то собраться с силами и дойти до ближайшего хозяйственного магазина или магазина для животных — быть может, цепи или крепкие поводки для крупных собак удержали бы меня. Я лежал в постели, представляя, как буду идти по улице, где гуляют матери со своими детьми, а мужья спешат домой к семье, и как мне придется сопротивляться чудовищу внутри меня. Мне должно хватить сил, должно...  
Сколько я так лежал, пытаясь урезонить себя и собраться с силами, я не представлял — совершенно потерял счет времени, но в какой-то момент все это стало неважно, я вообще позабыл, о чем думал всего секунду назад: мой обострившийся слух уловил ритмичный перестук, и я замер. Он не мог этого сделать со мной. Хотя... он ведь сделал меня таким, почему он не мог подтолкнуть к еще одному краю? Его сердце я тоже слышал, но его ритм не вызывал чувства голода, я легко игнорировал его большую часть времени, но рядом с ним стучало живое человеческое сердце, и я зажмурился и накрыл ухо подушкой, но и через нее просачивался этот звук, такой приятный и притягательный.  
– Он очень стеснительный, – ласковым тоном произнес Мэттью и открыл дверь в мою спальню. – Доминик, эта милая леди желает с тобой познакомиться. Она тоже долгое время боролась с зависимостью, ведь так просто поддаться искушению, не так ли?  
Под подушку просочился аромат ее крови, и я задержал дыхание, стараясь отвлечься от стука ее сердца мыслями о мести Мэттью. Ведь было же что-то в этом мире, что ему дорого? Я отберу у него это и заставлю мучиться.  
– Доминик, где твои манеры? – Мэттью вырвал подушку из моих рук, и сердцебиение стало слышно отчетливей. – Извините его, Карен, мне так неудобно.  
– Ничего страшного, я все понимаю, – мягким голосом ответила Карен, и я не сдержался от взгляда на нее: примерно моего возраста, брюнетка, с большими карими глазами, в деловом костюме — неужели он действительно вызвал ее из какой-нибудь службы помощи зависимым? – Здравствуйте, Доминик.  
Я перевел взгляд на Мэттью и трудно сглотнул, подумывая о том, чтобы наброситься на него.  
– Знаете, я бы оставил вас наедине и послушал бы, как он станет пытаться побороть себя, но, боюсь, на это нет времени и моего личного терпения, – пробормотал Мэттью, возвращаясь к стоящей у двери Карен.  
– Нет! – воскликнул я, но было уже слишком поздно: Мэттью в одно мгновение оказался рядом с ней, слегка отпрянувшей от его неожиданной близости, но он обнял ее, и со стороны все выглядело так, будто он просто поцеловал ее шею, но усилившийся запах крови и вопль Карен говорили об обратном. Мэттью отстранился от нее и толкнул на мою кровать — она постаралась прикрыть рану ладонью, глядя в мои глаза с ужасом, но наверняка не находя в них сочувствия. Я потерял контроль, только вдохнув полной грудью и увидев кровь на ее шее. Она пыталась отбиться, пока не обессилила и не обмякла в моих объятиях, а я не мог остановиться — не хотел, я был так дико голоден, что даже не думал о последствиях своего поведения, в данный момент это не имело никакого значения.  
– Можешь ненавидеть меня сколько угодно за этот поступок, но я оградил тебя от гораздо больших убийств, – безэмоционально произнес Мэттью, когда я выпустил тело из своих рук, и оно замерло в моей постели в неестественной позе.  
– Я должен поблагодарить тебя? – прошипел я, подлетев к Мэттью и толкнув его в грудь.  
– Не мешало бы, – улыбнулся он. – Но я терпелив, могу подождать, когда ты поймешь, что я действительно помог. Там в машине сидит ее помощница — приглашу ее на чай. Мы и тебя ждем внизу, – добавил он, поправив воротник моей рубашки, и вздохнул, встретив мой взгляд. – Ты не сможешь по-другому, Доминик, и если хочешь контролировать себя, а не заканчивать каждый раз вот так, – он кивнул на тело, – нужно учиться. И учиться тебе придется на людях, иного пути нет. Приведи себя в порядок и спускайся вниз, или я притащу ее сюда.  
Я старательно отводил взгляд от тела Карен на своей кровати, пока переодевался и оттирался от ее высыхающей крови, в очередной раз задаваясь вопросом, почему это случилось именно со мной. Еще две недели назад я был обычным человеком, считающим мифы о вампирах — мифами, не верящим в их существование, а теперь... Теперь я был постоянно голоден и мог думать только о крови.  
Я был уверен, что Мэттью не шутил, и либо я сам спущусь, либо он приведет девушку сюда, и она увидит, что я сделал с ее начальницей, и поэтому я, постаравшись взять свое чудовище на короткий поводок, стал медленно спускаться по лестнице, прислушиваясь к стуку живого сердца.  
– Мы тебя заждались, – улыбнулся мне Мэттью с дивана, на котором помимо него сидела девушка, лет на десять моложе Карен. Убить ее было бы преступлением — она ведь только начала жить. Но я все еще чувствовал голод, хоть кровь ее начальницы несколько и утолила его, и я пока контролировал свое желание. – Позвольте представить вас, – обворожительно улыбнулся Мэттью, поднимаясь и протягивая руку девушке — она беспрекословно приняла ее и поднялась вслед за ним. Да, это он умел, я уже успел убедиться — Мэттью мог в считанные секунды обольстить любую девушку, ему даже не нужно было использовать свой чарующий голос, достаточно было взгляда и улыбки. – Натали, это Доминик, ради которого вы сюда приехали. Доминик, это Натали.  
– Приятно познакомиться, – она пожала мою ладонь, а я стиснул челюсти от ощущения тепла ее тела и метнул недовольный взгляд на Мэттью.  
– Он у нас немного неразговорчив, вы его простите, – улыбнулся Мэттью, покровительственно положив ладони на ее плечи.  
– Что-то миссис Эдвардс долго нет, – озабоченно произнесла Натали, но Мэттью тут же постарался ее успокоить:  
– Уверен, с ней все в порядке, не так ли, Доминик? – он усмехнулся. – Он позаботился о ней, как позаботится и о вас.  
– Простите?  
Мэттью перестал улыбаться и посмотрел в мои глаза:  
– Сейчас ты либо убьешь ее, либо сможешь остановиться.  
– Что? – встрепенулась Натали и попыталась обернуться, но Мэттью резко встряхнул ее, совсем растеряв свое гостеприимство:  
– Замолчи и не шевелись, или тебя убью я. Не тяни, Доминик, – он снова посмотрел на меня. – Хочешь контролировать себя? Учись, – он слегка подтолкнул перепуганную девушку в мою сторону. – Сейчас самое время — сытым ты не научишься, только время зря потратим. Давай.  
– Что вы собираетесь делать? – панически зашептала Натали. – Пожалуйста, отпустите меня! Где Карен? Карен!  
– Она уже мертва, идиотка! – прошипел Мэттью. – Доминик, не тяни.  
Натали уставилась на меня огромными испуганными голубыми глазами, в которых уже стояли слезы. Ее нижняя губа дрожала, она едва заметно качала головой, пытаясь отступить, но Мэттью снова встряхнул ее и прижался губами к ее уху:  
– Еще раз дернешься и последуешь за своей начальницей, будешь послушной, и, может быть, уйдешь живой.  
– Нас будут искать, – прошептала она, а по ее щекам потекли слезы, вперемешку с тушью. – В офисе знают, что мы поехали по этому адресу.  
– Идиотка еще раз, – фыркнул Мэттью. – Хозяин дома второй день кормит собой червей на заднем дворе. – Это было для меня новостью, я думал, дом принадлежал Мэттью. Я вопросительно посмотрел на него, и он цокнул языком, – Давай мы потом это обсудим? Сейчас есть дела поважней, – он кивнул на плачущую девушку.  
– Пожалуйста, не надо!.. Пожалуйста, отпустите меня! Пожалуйста...  
– Прекрати скулить, – вкрадчивым тоном попросил Мэттью, оттянув ее за волосы назад и встретив ее взгляд. – Прекрати скулить, – повторил он, снова дернув за волосы, и она зажмурилась, беззвучно разрыдавшись. – Прекрати...  
– Хватит! – рявкнул я, и они оба уставились на меня. – Перестань пугать ее еще больше.  
Мэттью рассмеялся и отпустил ее волосы:  
– Я сказал ей, что собираюсь убить, куда уже больше?  
– Оставь ее, – я подошел ближе к девушке и положил ладони на плечи, посмотрев в ее глаза, – Не шевелись. Станешь дергаться — сделаешь только хуже.  
Мэттью хмыкнул, и я смерил его взглядом. Он изобразил жест, будто закрывал свой рот на замок, и мило улыбнулся мне, отступив на шаг, а я снова посмотрел на девушку — Натали, ее звали Натали, и я не имел права отбирать у нее жизнь. Мой взгляд привлекла ее шея, и я заставил Натали склонить голову вбок, сглотнув слюну и облизнувшись — клыки уже удлинились, и ощущение от этого было приятным, как бы я ни сопротивлялся ему и подобным мыслям.  
Натали смотрела на меня пустым от ужаса взглядом, крупно дрожа, и как только я склонился ближе, она попыталась вырваться, без особого результата колотя меня по груди:  
– Пусти! Пусти!..  
Грубая пощечина если не отрезвила ее, то точно загнала в ступор — Натали замерла, а я припал губами к ее горячей коже и только раскрыл рот, чтобы впиться в нее зубами, как Мэттью, который, кажется, собирался молчать, остановил меня:  
– Не дергай за рану. – Я, не отстраняясь от теплой и так приятно пахнущей кожи Натали, сводящей меня с ума, поднял взгляд, и Мэттью продолжил: – Если не хочешь, чтобы они умерли от банальной потери крови после укуса, не делай рану обширной. Твоя слюна помогает ранам быстро затягиваться, но если она будет большой, слюна не поможет. Тебе достаточно будет прорвать кожу клыками, – он перевел взгляд на мои губы, и я позволил себе укусить Натали, едва сдерживая желание рвануть прикушенную кожу в сторону. Натали вздрогнула и попыталась отстраниться, но я схватил ее крепче и припал губами к ране, чувствуя на языке вкус ее крови — теперь уже ничто не могло меня остановить, а уж тем более она.  
– Доминик! Доминик, не закрывай глаза! – Мэттью хлопнул в ладоши перед моим лицом. Я встрепенулся от резкого звука и открыл веки, встречаясь с ним взглядом. – Вот так, не отключайся. Наслаждаться будешь потом, когда научишься контролировать себя. А теперь остановись. Доминик, остановись. Сейчас же!  
Я смотрел в его внимательно следящие за мной глаза, слышал его, но не понимал, не желал понимать и не собирался останавливаться. Он шагнул ближе и протянул ко мне руку — это движение подняло внутри меня волну негодования, и я оттолкнул его руку, вместе с этим шагнув назад, плотней прижимая к себе девушку. В горле заклокотало, а Мэттью оторопело уставился на меня, замерев на своем месте.  
– Да чтоб тебя! – усмехнулся он, расслабляясь. – Хватит рычать на меня, лучше остановись, или убьешь ее — мы здесь для того, чтобы научиться контролю, помнишь? Доминик, она сейчас сознание потеряет, – вкрадчивым тоном произнес он, не сводя с меня глаз. – Остановись, посмотри на эту несчастную — ты не хотел ее убивать, разве нет? Она так молода, у нее вся жизнь впереди... будет, если ты сейчас остановишься, черт тебя дери, ты же меня потом замучаешь этой девчонкой! Доминик! – воскликнул он и шагнул ближе, и я снова угрожающе зарычал, теперь уже следя за каждым его движением — я не собирался делиться своей едой, пошел он к черту, пусть найдет себе другой источник крови, а этот — мой!  
Мэттью остановился и вздохнул, склонив голову набок и сунув руки в карманы брюк:  
– Ну и приятного аппетита тогда.  
Даже когда он принял безразличный вид, я не позволял себе закрыть глаза, чтобы полностью проникнуться моментом — мало ли, что он там задумал, рисковать я не был намерен. И только когда кровь из раны стала едва сочиться даже при попытке высосать ее, я отстранился и, придерживая девушку одной рукой, вытер губы рукавом рубашки.  
– Ну, теперь-то можешь уже отпустить ее, пусть бежит навстречу своему светлому будущему, воплощает свои мечты, – пробормотал Мэттью, глядя на бездыханное тело. – Только бы не споткнулась.  
Я посмотрел на девушку, и меня охватило отвращение к самому себе. Я убил ее... Я подхватил Натали под мышками и приподнял, стараясь заглянуть в ее лицо, но ее голова безвольно свесилась вперед и растрепанные волосы закрыли вид на него.  
– Ты правда ожидаешь, что она сейчас очнется? – без интереса спросил Мэттью. – Думаешь, завод кончился?  
– Заткнись, – прошипел я, глянув на него.  
– Ну хватит, – Мэттью подошел ближе и перенял ее у меня. – Получилось лучше, чем я ожидал.  
– Как ты можешь так говорить, я!..  
– Убил ее, да, – закончил за меня Мэттью. – Но не думал же ты, что с первого раза все получится? По крайней мере, укус был аккуратным — это уже начало. И когда уже касался ее губами, но еще не укусил, ты соображал — тоже не плохо, – он потащил тело к выходу на задний двор, и я поплелся за ним, глядя на Натали и запоминая цвет ее волос, одежду, которая была на ней, родинку на запястье. – Если ты там сейчас думаешь, как бы она прожила жизнь, подумай о том, что уже сегодня она могла бы попасть в аварию. Кстати, а это идея, – вдруг остановился он и выпустил из рук труп, мешком рухнувший на пол — я скривился, но Мэттью будто не обратил на это внимания. – Один из лучших способов избавиться от тела, если при жизни у него была машина. Запомнил? Так, ты загони машину в гараж, – Мэттью кивнул на оставленную сумочку на диване, – а я принесу туда тела. Только, Доминик, – Мэттью взял меня за предплечье и заглянул в глаза, – не веди себя так, будто только что убил двух людей. И зомби изображать из себя тоже не стоит. И вообще, знаешь, – Мэттью подхватил Натали под руки и подтащил ее ко мне, – давай лучше ты займешься телами, а я — машиной, – он вручил ее мне и направился к дивану в гостиной, а я перевел взгляд на тело Натали в своих руках. – Она мертва, Доминик, этого уже не исправить, – нараспев протянул Мэттью, шаря в ее сумочке, – Тащи ее в гараж.  
– Ты хоть когда-нибудь, хоть иногда можешь не вести себя так? – раздраженно произнес я, аккуратно взяв тело под руки и под колени.  
– Как? – удивился Мэттью, посмотрев на меня.  
– Как будто все так, как должно быть, как будто ничего не случилось!  
Мэттью вздохнул и оперся ладонью о спинку дивана:  
– Какая для меня по счету эта смерть, как думаешь? – он махнул рукой на тело Натали. – Знаешь, я даже сам не представляю и боюсь ошибиться, предположив хотя бы порядок числа. Я уже даже имени ее не помню.  
– Натали.  
– Ну и что тебе дает знание ее имени? Имени мертвого тела, хочу заметить. Таких Натали по земле миллион ходит — одной больше, одной меньше, что от этого изменится? Кто ее смерть заметит? Семья, друзья, коллеги — сколько это человек от общего населения Земли?  
– Пошел к черту, – проворчал я и отвернулся, направляясь к двери в гараж.  
– Вот только не надо этого «каждая жизнь ценна»! – вдогонку мне крикнул Мэттью. – Бездомным это скажи!  
Бессердечный ублюдок._

– Не веди себя, как чертов упрямец, пей, – произносит Мэттью, кивая на шею разносчика, и я не сопротивляюсь, как когда-то, подхожу ближе и припадаю губами к коже, аккуратно прокусывая ее.  
Меня не волнуют ни крики жертвы, ни размеренное дыхание Мэттью совсем близко, я прикрываю глаза и наслаждаюсь каждым глотком вместе со своим чудовищем. Но ощущение взгляда на себе настораживает, и я раскрываю веки, чтобы проверить настрой следящего за мной. В зрачках Мэттью плещется вожделение, но он не двигается, только наблюдает за мной, и я снова погружаюсь в момент, выпадая из реальности. Я могу ненавидеть себя за это сколько угодно, но не наслаждаться процессом не могу, хотя позволяю частице разума следить за состоянием жертвы, и как только ритм его сердца замедляется, я, не без волевого усилия, отрываюсь от раны и облизываю губы, стараясь сдержать желание продолжить пить. Черт возьми, как же мне этого не хватало... Он ослаб и потерял сознание от шока, большую часть времени провисев в руках Мэттью, но он все еще жив и скоро придет в себя. Из-за потери крови у них всегда путаются мысли в голове, воспоминания о произошедшем кажутся сном, но даже если они решат поделиться с кем-то, их рассказы для любого нормального человека покажутся бреднями. Аккуратная рана затягивается в первые же часы после укуса, и на ее месте остается только гематома, но даже если кто-то увидит рану, они обязательно найдут «рациональное» объяснение ее происхождению. Я встречал множество «рациональных» объяснений, но в большинстве случаев все сводится к банальным причинам: грубый любовник, намеренный вред себе с целью привлечь внимание или расстройство психики.  
Мэттью все еще неотрывно смотрит на меня и чуть опускает тело между нами ниже, подтягиваясь ко мне и слизывая с моего подбородка кровь — я знаю, ему это кажется очень сексуальным, но я иного мнения, поэтому я отстраняюсь, и Мэттью усмехается, когда я не позволяю ему поцеловать себя.  
– Скучный, – шепчет он и возвращает внимание разносчику в своих руках, приникая губами к ране на шее, оставленной мной.  
– Оставь его, – я хватаю Мэттью за плечо, и он недоуменно смотрит на меня.  
– Прости?  
– Оставь его в живых. Я найду тебе кого-нибудь, только оставь его живым.  
Мэттью усмехается и удобней перехватывает тело разносчика:  
– Мне, видимо, каждый раз придется напоминать тебе, что ты согласился не разбрасываться своей моралью, – недовольно произносит он и добавляет строго: – так что не мешай мне есть, – он снова припадает губами к ране и резко дергает кожу, раскрывая рану шире, а я стою и смотрю на него. Неужели я ожидал, что он послушает меня?  
Я отступаю и вытираю губы — за эти годы я научился быть куда аккуратней и обычно одежда остается чистой — не прихоть, необходимость. Всегда нужно оставаться вне подозрений. Стараясь не обращать внимания на слабеющий ритм сердца, я открываю коробку с пиццей и тяну носом аромат — последнее время я ничего подобного себе не позволял и редко появлялся в людных местах, опасаясь соблазниться, но еще больше опасаясь, что он меня как-нибудь выследит.  
– Скажи, когда ты питался кем-то почище того необычно чистого парижского бродяги? – Мэттью оставляет тело на полу и подходит ко мне, заглядывая через плечо.  
– Откуда ты о нем знаешь? – интересуюсь я, встречая его взгляд. Он говорил, что знает о всех моих жертвах, но откуда?  
– По твоим жертвам я тебя и нахожу, – улыбается он, обнимая меня со спины и кладя голову на мое плечо.  
– Как?  
Мэттью только смеется и трется носом о мою шею. Ну еще бы он так просто ответил.  
– Откуда вся эта нежность? – недоумеваю я, снова разглядывая аппетитно пахнущую пиццу.  
– Я ведь говорил тебе, я соскучился, – бормочет он и мягко прикусывает кожу на шее, и от этого по моей спине бегут мурашки, но я усмехаюсь:  
– Соскучился? – я разворачиваюсь в его объятиях и, отодвинув коробку с пиццей, присаживаюсь на стол. – Ты секса хочешь, а не соскучился. Объясни мне, неужели тебе так сложно найти партнера для подобных развлечений?  
– Несложно, но сейчас у меня есть ты, – он дотягивается до пояса на моем халате и тянет за один конец, но я перехватываю его руку, когда узел развязывается, и Мэттью удивленно смотрит в мои глаза.  
– У тебя труп посреди коридора лежит, а у меня сейчас остынет пицца.  
Он усмехается и отпускает пояс.  
– Не хочешь проветриться вместе со мной?  
– Я лучше останусь с пиццей, – качаю головой я.  
– Будешь уходить — закрой дверь, – Мэттью отступает к трупу и небрежно подхватывает его на руки, а я подозрительно сощуриваюсь:  
– Еще немного, и я начну думать, что ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я снова сбежал.  
– Ты ждешь подвоха от меня, я жду его от тебя, – он пожимает плечами. – Не вижу ничего странного.  
– Никуда я не денусь — нужно же мне выяснить, в чем я прокалываюсь со своими жертвами.  
Мэттью улыбается и подмигивает, прежде чем выйти, а я пододвигаю коробку с пиццей к себе и беру «летний» кусок, но как только слышу заработавший двигатель машины разносчика, откладываю кусок обратно и быстро обхожу дом, отыскивая комнату Мэттью по запаху. Может, он и не проводил в предназначенной для него спальне много времени, но чемоданы с его одеждой быстро приводят меня в нужную комнату, и на кровати я вижу то, что меня интересует больше всего — его сумка-мессенджер. Аккуратно, запоминая расположение вещей, достаю из нее все, что может меня заинтересовать: ноутбук, паспорта, конверты и папки. И пока ноутбук загружает систему, я просматриваю папки — они не подписаны, различаются только цветами. В красной вижу рапорты полицейских на нескольких языках об убитых людях и прикрепленные к ним фотографии тел со сцен убийств и встречаю среди них пару моих собственных жертв, внимательно разглядывая останки и пытаясь понять, что есть в них такого, чего нет на остальных фотографиях. Как он меня находит по ним? Разве у меня есть какой-то свой собственный почерк? Решая подумать над этим позже, я откладываю папку, возвращая все рапорты на места, и беру следующую, желтую. В ней полно моих фотографий с подписями, в каком городе и стране они сделаны, с разных ракурсов и разного качества, есть даже несколько стоп-кадров с камер слежения из аэропортов и вокзалов, судя по обстановке. Черт подери, хоть где-нибудь у него нет своих людей? В следующий раз придется бежать в Антарктиду. Хотя, может, и среди ученых на научных станциях будут его доносчики...  
Зеленая папка, по сравнению с двумя другими, почти пуста, в ней распечатки карт с отмеченными городами, соединенными линиями, подписанные по годам, а дальше детальный отчет с анализом перемещений. «Объект склонен выбирать крупные города». «Объект». Нет, ну надо же, «объект»! Я придушу этого мерзавца. Сделал из меня личную подопытную крысу! Но отчет я все же прочитываю, запоминая, какие совершил ошибки, чтобы больше их не допускать уже на уровне планирования.  
Ноутбук уже давно готов к работе, но что в нем искать я пока не знаю, поэтому просматриваю паспорта с вложенными в них билетами с открытой датой до Лондона. Меня совсем не удивляет наличие у Мэттью паспорта с моей фотографией на имя Жерара Дюваля, уроженца французского города Фижак. Где конкретно находится этот город, я не имею ни малейшего представления, и это меня нисколько не заботит, а через мгновение я совсем забываю о своей выдуманной родине, потому что взгляд останавливается на дате рождения. Нет, я точно придушу этого шутника. У Жерара Дюваля день рождения сегодня.  
В паспорт вложен билет до Лондона, и это тоже не удивляет меня — уверен, каждый раз, когда он находит меня, он подготавливается подобным образом на случай, если я вдруг решу остаться.  
– Решил опубликовать пару фотографий с котятами в своем блоге?  
От его голоса за своей спиной я вздрагиваю, и его паспорт выпадает из моих рук. Черт, он все еще это умеет — подкрадываться ко мне так, что я не слышу.  
– Я думал, ты хотел пиццу, – добавляет он и ставит коробку прямо на кровать рядом со мной. – Нашел что-нибудь интересное? – он склоняется над моим плечом и кусает мочку уха.  
– Тебе нужно поставить пароль на ноутбук, – как можно безразличней произношу я, возвращая паспорта и папки в мессенджер, – предосторожность еще никому не мешала.  
– Да брось, кто может взять его без моего ведома? – усмехается Мэттью, заваливаясь на кровать и с улыбкой разглядывая меня.  
– Что стало с разносчиком пиццы?  
– Ты что, не обратил внимания на привкус его крови? Он был пьян — может, пропустил пару бокалов пива, но и их достаточно, чтобы внимание и реакции ослабли. Кого удивит, что он не вписался в поворот? – пожимает плечом Мэттью. – В нем осталось достаточно крови, чтобы сделать анализ.  
Я киваю и перевожу внимание на пиццу, сворачиваю один кусок трубочкой и откусываю, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд.  
– Так подавиться недолго, – бормочу с набитым ртом я, хмуро глянув на Мэттью. – Не глазей.  
– Я просто давно тебя не видел.  
– Во мне ничего не изменилось с нашей последней встречи, – отрезаю я, но Мэттью качает головой:  
– Это не имеет значения.  
– Я еще пятнадцать лет буду ежедневно рядом — устать успеешь. И вообще, аккуратней, или я заподозрю тебя в сантиментах. – Мэттью смеется и отваливается на спину, прикрывая глаза. – Что мы будем делать, когда вернемся в Лондон? И когда мы вернемся?  
– Наслаждаться жизнью и возможностями, – с улыбкой говорит Мэттью. – А вернемся, когда ты будешь готов перенести перелет.  
– Я уже готов. – На самом деле, я не готов, но мне интересно, как он отреагирует на мое заявление.  
– Нет, не готов, – спокойно возражает Мэттью и встречает мой взгляд. – Ты пять лет жил изолированно от людей, выходил только по ночам и только для того, чтобы поесть. Ты и сам знаешь, что не готов. К тому же, мне не хотелось бы такой огромной проблемы как целый самолет трупов. Конечно, и они тоже иногда падают...  
– Только не говори мне, что ты умеешь управлять пассажирским авиалайнером, – плоским голосом прерываю его я, и Мэттью удивленно смотрит на меня:  
– И какие бы чувства вызвал мой положительный ответ? – Я, не моргая, смотрю на него, и Мэттью усмехается, – Нет, я, конечно, освоил изрядное количество различных умений, но управление пассажирскими самолетами в этот список не входит. Зачем мне подобное умение?  
– Ты когда-нибудь жил обычной человеческой жизнью? – вдруг любопытствую я. Неважно, сколько лет он прожил, но посещала ли его такая мысль?  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Мне однажды пришла в голову такая идея, – улыбаюсь я. – Знаешь, поселиться где-нибудь, в спальном районе для среднего класса, найти работу — обычную, человеческую работу, познакомиться с соседями, пригласить коллег на выходных на пикник...  
– И устроить кровавую вечеринку? – с энтузиазмом в голосе заканчивает за меня Мэттью. – Отличная идея, мы так и сделаем по!..  
– Нет, никаких убийств, – прерываю его я, цокнув языком. – Я имел в виду пожить вот так, как обычный человек.  
– Притвориться человеком, – поправляет меня Мэттью, и я вздыхаю:  
– Да, именно это я и имел в виду. – И однажды я чуть было не решился воплотить это в реальность — мне так хотелось вспомнить, как это — быть человеком, обычным, ничем не примечательным человеком, но в последний момент я отказался от идеи, решив, что так Мэттью найдет меня быстрей.  
– Нет, меня такие мысли не посещали. Да и с чего бы вдруг?  
– Действительно, – усмехаюсь я. – Чтобы ты работал на еду? Мне это представляется странным. Да и вообще, чтобы ты — ты — работал на простых смертных? Это представлять и вовсе смешно.  
– Не совсем понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, – нахмуривается Мэттью.  
– Да брось, – смеюсь я, отставляя коробку с пиццей на тумбу. – Ты — выходец из знатной семьи, это же очевидно. Ты говорил, что убил всех слуг в своем доме в ночь превращения, и я бы поверил, что ты просто был богат, но эти твои старомодные ухаживания в «вечера свиданий» выдали тебя с головой. Знаешь, это было даже забавно — наблюдать за изменениями в тебе в течение дня: то ты беспутник, то внезапно аристократ. Неужели ты сам не замечал, как сильно меняешься и насколько смешно это выглядит?  
– «Вечера свиданий»? – повторяет он и смотрит на меня, изогнув бровь.  
– И это все, что ты услышал? – фыркаю я.  
– Можно пригласить тебя на свидание завтра вечером? – тем самым сладким голосом интересуется Мэттью и мило улыбается, и это настолько тошнотворно неправдоподобно, что одна только мысль о согласии переворачивает все внутри.  
– Обойдешься, – отрезаю я, вдруг понимая, насколько сильно расслабился в его обществе. – Так я прав, ты кто-то вроде дворянина?  
– Что тебе даст знание моего происхождения?  
Осознание, что он хоть немного человек, а не просто монстр, — эта мысль приходит первой, но я предусмотрительно оставляю ее при себе, удивляясь подобной формулировке. Видимо, это отголоски той части меня, которая откликается на его светлую сторону.  
– Ровным счетом ничего, – отвечаю я, поднимаясь с постели. – Спокойной ночи.  
– Ты же это несерьезно? – оторопело произносит он и садится. – Только половина одиннадцатого!  
– Какая разница, который час? Я устал, – пожимаю плечами я и направляюсь к выходу из его спальни.  
– Ты мог бы спать здесь, – замечает Мэттью, и я только усмехаюсь:  
– Нет, это вряд ли.  
Я жду, что он возразит или даже насильно остановит, но Мэттью не двигается со своего места и только смотрит мне вслед, когда я оглядываюсь на него.  
– Забавно, в прежние времена ты бы так просто меня не отпустил, – удивленно произношу я, и Мэттью качает головой:  
– Какой смысл заставлять тебя, если ты этого не хочешь?  
– Что, прости? – я останавливаюсь и ошарашенно гляжу на него. – Ты точно здоров, Мэттью? Жара нет? Тебя точно никто не кусал в последнее время?  
– Закончил? – выгибает бровь Мэттью.  
– Так ты теперь делаешь вид, что тебе важно мое мнение, что ты уважаешь мое личное пространство и готов уступать в каких-то вопросах? – я приваливаюсь плечом к косяку двери и скрещиваю руки на груди. – Перестань пытаться уже сейчас, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Когда ты сорвешься и снова станешь решать все за меня, я возненавижу тебя еще больше.  
– Ты отвратительно подозрителен, ты знаешь это? – усмехается он, взлохмачивая волосы. – До невыносимого просто!  
– Ты меня таким сделал, – безразлично отвечаю я и разворачиваюсь, чтобы уйти, но неожиданно он впечатывает меня в стену лицом, и я рычу от боли, готовясь достойно ответить на подобное обращение с собой, но Мэттью прижимает меня к стене своим телом и не позволяет даже пошевелиться:  
– Я пять лет разыскивал тебя по всему свету, – злобно шипит он мне на ухо, и я стараюсь отвернуться от него, но он не дает, схватив меня за волосы на затылке.  
– Отпусти, черт тебя!..  
– Пять чертовых лет удивлялся твоим способностям скрываться, я даже чувствовал гордость за тебя! И что я нашел? Провонявшую дыру и тебя, слетевшего с катушек, голодающего и решившего покончить с собой! Черт возьми, Доминик! – он отступает, и я тут же разворачиваюсь к нему лицом и вцепляюсь в его горло:  
– Никогда больше не смей так делать!  
Мэттью легко сбрасывает с себя мои руки и сам хватает меня за горло одной рукой, сдавливая так, что я не могу вдохнуть.  
– Ну же, – из последних сил усмехаюсь я, – давай. Убей.  
– Идиот! – он прикладывает меня затылком о стену, и я зажмуриваюсь от вспыхнувшей боли. – Ты идиот, если думаешь, что я жажду твоей смерти, – рычит он. – Иначе я бы оставил тебя гнить в той дыре! Ты хоть представляешь, как жалко выглядел, живя там, уподобляясь каким-то крысам? О да, ты чертовски прав, я буду решать за тебя! Я не позволю тебе так жить, и если будет нужно, я снова стану заставлять тебя питаться, а если ты вдруг еще хоть раз подумаешь или намекнешь на смерть, я покажу тебе такой ад, что у тебя раз и навсегда отпадет желание умирать! – Мэттью отпускает меня, и я трудно сглатываю, чувствуя, как поврежденные ткани медленно восстанавливаются, но ни на секунду не позволяю проскользнуть во взгляде даже намеку на боль — только ненависть, чистая и слепая. Мэттью усмехается и отступает, – Ненависть во взгляде куда лучше абсолютной пустоты. Скажи, ты хоть заметил, как вы с тем разносчиком были похожи? Действительно не заметил? – смеется он, когда я хмурюсь, вспоминая болезненное выражение лица парня. – Можешь ненавидеть меня сколько угодно, Доминик, считать меня тираном, но черта с два я отпущу тебя, пока ты не придешь в норму. Спокойной ночи, – он возвращается в свою спальню и закрывает дверь, а я вздыхаю и приваливаюсь спиной к стене, прикрывая глаза.  
К черту. Пусть катится к черту, я не собираюсь терпеть эти его скачки настроения, которые он будет выплескивать на меня! Я почти влетаю в отведенную мне комнату и открываю первый попавшийся шкаф, отыскивая подходящую одежду и бросая ее на кровать. Он может и дальше изображать из себя святого создателя, но только на деле он просто эгоистичный ублюдок, что бы он о себе ни думал!  
– Ты никуда не уйдешь.  
– Ты что же, меня остановишь? – почти безумно хохочу я, поворачиваясь к нему, стоящему в дверях.  
– Да, если потребуется, – совершенно серьезно говорит он. – Черт, я ведь хочу сделать, как лучше!  
– Лучше мне было бы, если бы тебя не было рядом! – огрызаюсь я, сбрасывая с себя халат и торопливо одеваясь.  
– Да неужели? – смеется Мэттью. – Это в той норе тебе было лучше?  
– Я торчал там, только потому что не хотел, чтобы ты меня нашел!  
– Не ври. – Я снова оказываюсь прижатым спиной к стене со сдавленным его рукой горлом, и меня начинает бесить этот способ разговора. – Не ври хотя бы себе, – шипит Мэттью, глядя в мои глаза, и если я смотрю на него с ненавистью, то в его зрачках я вижу ярость. – Ты решил подохнуть там, не одним, так другим способом и выбрал антураж, как ты думаешь, под стать себе! И я не позволю тебе!..  
– И что, станешь держать на привязи?  
– Если потребуется, – сощуривается он, но для смеха воздуха в легких уже нет, поэтому я только улыбаюсь. – Черт тебя дери, с тобой невозможно сосуществовать!  
Где-то я это уже слышал, но в итоге оказалось, что это совсем не я был отвратительным и невыносимым сожителем, и если этот ублюдок будет и дальше давить на эту тему — я сделаю все, чтобы все пятнадцать совместных лет он мечтал о моем уходе.  
– Тебе не нравятся ни мои уступки, ни я обычный, так скажи мне, черт, что мне сделать, чтобы ты, идиот, чувствовал себя лучше?!  
– Отпусти меня, – одними губами прошу я и прикрываю глаза. – Отпусти.  
– Я не позволю тебе уйти.  
– Отпусти меня, черт тебя дери! – рычу я, хватаясь за его руку и пытаясь отстранить ее от себя — Мэттью отпускает, и я в ответ хватаю его за горло и сдавливаю так крепко, насколько хватает сил: – Если со мной так невыносимо жить — оставь меня в покое, – шиплю я ему в лицо и отталкиваю от себя, отворачиваясь к кровати и оглядывая разбросанную по ней одежду. В самом деле сбежать от него, что ли? Откровенно говоря, мне не очень хочется расставаться с горячей ванной, да и кровать королевских размеров меня вполне устраивает...  
– Доминик?  
– Уйди, – устало вздыхаю я, перекладывая одежду с кровати на кресло.  
– Ты же знаешь, что не уйду, – он подходит ближе и аккуратно касается моего бока на уровне талии.  
– Думаешь, с тобой легко сосуществовать? Со всеми этими твоими перепадами настроения и деспотизмом, – бормочу я и забираюсь под одеяло, отворачиваясь от него. Сегодня я посплю на этой кровати, а завтра решу — остаться или все-таки сбежать от него.  
Мэттью молчит пару секунд и начинает смеяться:  
– Это у меня перепады настроения?  
– Я, кажется, говорил, что не хочу, чтобы ты спал со мной, – хмурюсь я, заметив, что он принялся раздеваться.  
– Нет, ты сказал, что не хочешь спать в моей спальне, – улыбается Мэттью и ложится рядом, заботливо поправляя на мне одеяло.  
– Потому что в ней был ты.  
– Этого ты не упоминал.  
– И ты не догадался?  
– Нет, – усмехается Мэттью и устраивается за моей спиной, как будто до этого он не пытался задушить меня. Дважды.  
– Ненавижу тебя, – беззлобно фыркаю я и снова отворачиваюсь.  
– Ненависть — сильное чувство, – бормочет он в мою шею, и я повожу плечом, стараясь отстранить его от себя. Пусть катится к черту.  
Но вместо того, чтобы устроиться для сна, Мэттью принимается целовать шею сзади, а на мои попытки отодвинуться прижимает меня крепче к себе, и я выбираю другую тактику: расслабляюсь и игнорирую его.  
– Знаешь, это даже удивительно, – он заставляет меня перевернуться и приподнимается надо мной, заглядывая в глаза. – Твоя ненависть меня заводит.  
– Ничего удивительного, ты — извращенец, – констатирую я.  
– А еще удивительно то, что ты, несмотря на свою ненависть, меня хочешь.  
– ...Трахнуть пожестче, – заканчиваю за него с улыбкой я, чувствуя, как он закидывает ногу на мое бедро.  
– Не всегда, – ухмыляется он. – Иногда тебе хочется обратного, и, знаешь, мне кажется, я знаю почему, – шепчет он и прижимается к моим губам, но я не отвечаю, все еще игнорируя его.  
– Серьезно? – спрашиваю я, глядя в потолок, когда он заставляет меня запрокинуть голову, чтобы ему было удобней целовать мою шею. – Я пока посплю, ты не против? – Мэттью смеется и легко кусает кожу.  
– Расслабляйся и получай удовольствие, я не против, – он склоняется и целует меня в губы. – У тебя самого есть ответ на этот вопрос? Почему, невзирая на твою ненависть, у нас каждый раз случается секс во время встреч?  
– После секса ты крепче спишь, и потому от тебя легче улизнуть, – улыбаюсь я.  
– Вот как, – хмыкает Мэттью. – И ты, выходит, ненавидишь каждую секунду?  
– Каждое мгновение, – согласно киваю я, и Мэттью поддерживает мою игру и не напоминает о моем признании в ванной:  
– Вот черт, а мне казалось, тебе нравится.  
– Никогда.  
– Ладно, тогда готовься ненавидеть дальше, – он целует мою шею и грудь, а я продолжаю смотреть в потолок, раздумывая над его вопросом.  
– У меня пять лет секса не было, – тихо признаюсь я.  
– Что? – Мэттью приподнимается и заглядывает в мои глаза, а я закидываю руки за голову и удобней устраиваюсь под ним, пожимая плечами.  
– С нашей последней встречи. Я не хотел пересекаться с кем-то из нам подобных, опасаясь, что они могут быть как-то связаны с тобой, а привести человека в свою постель — одна мысль, что я сорвусь и убью его в процессе, вызывает тошноту. Мало того, что я — кровопийца, так еще и стану... некрофилом?  
Мэттью хохочет и упирается лбом в мою грудь, и я цокаю языком, пытаясь столкнуть с себя, но он тут же серьезнеет и с улыбкой смотрит на меня:  
– Пять лет без секса. Тогда ясно, почему ты с катушек слетел и откуда все эти глупости про суицид. Выходит, мое предположение оказалось близко к истине: тебе просто нужно, чтобы кто-то время от времени хорошенько тебя трахал. Я бы даже сказал больше, тебе, учитывая нынешнее положение дел, просто жизненно необходимо, чтобы кто-то, – он берет меня за запястья и прижимает их к подушке своим весом, склоняясь над моим ухом, – вытрахал из тебя весь этот бред. – Я смеюсь на его заявление, но Мэттью не спешит отпускать мои руки, и я предупреждающе рычу, хотя в постели это его еще ни разу не остановило. – Нужно, чтобы кто-то напомнил тебе о самых обычных земных удовольствиях, тогда и вкус к жизни вернется. И я великодушно готов взять это бремя на себя, – он заглядывает в мои глаза и опускается на мое тело, а я в очередной раз разрываюсь между желанием убить его и поцеловать, потому что знаю, что в его словах снова есть рациональное зерно, и мне ненавистно само понимание этого.  
Мэттью делает выбор за меня и целует мои губы — в этот раз я отвечаю без промедления, и он усмехается в поцелуй, за что получает череду укусов, но это только распаляет его, и я это знаю. Плевать на то, что пять минут назад я собирался снова сбежать от него, плевать на наши перепалки в течение этого дня, плевать на то, что он вынудил меня убить невинных людей, плевать на мою ненависть к нему и злость от собственной слабости. Мэттью снимает с меня футболку и боксерки, которые я успел надеть, и к списку добавляется моя гордость, когда я тяну его обратно в свои объятия. Но он уже не смеется надо мной, а с неистовством целует — он совсем не похож на того Мэттью, что недавно без вопросов подстраивался под мои движения, и я начинаю всерьез воспринимать его последние слова, но пока не знаю, как отношусь к ним. Мэттью же явно согласия дожидаться не собирается и сбрасывает с нас одеяло, вставая на колени. Мои ноги все еще зажаты под ним, и он берет меня под колени и заставляет согнуть их и раскрыть, чтобы он мог уместиться между ними. Он ухмыляется, когда не встречает сопротивления, и ставит мои стопы на свои бедра, проводя ладонями по голеням, останавливаясь на лодыжках и обхватывая их. В его глазах блестят огоньки, и прежде чем я успеваю додумать мысль, а тем более воспротивиться, он поднимает мои ноги за лодыжки вверх и кладет их на свои плечи — мне не нравится эта поза, никогда не нравилась, он прекрасно об этом знает и, возможно, потому поглаживает голени, как будто успокаивая, и целует щиколотки. Я наблюдаю за ним, ожидая подходящего момента выказать неудовольствие, но Мэттью продолжает поцелуи, спускаясь вниз, и я расслабляюсь, когда чувствую его губы на внутренней стороне бедра. Черт с ним, пусть делает, что хочет, а я воспользуюсь его разрешением просто получать удовольствие.  
Хоть я и не говорю ни слова вслух, Мэттью как будто понимает меня, и из его действий исчезает всякая нежность: он сплевывает между моих ног и останавливает пальцем слюну, сбегающую вниз по промежности, и размазывает ее вокруг ануса. Я чуть хмурюсь, когда он проталкивает в меня пальцы, но он обхватывает головку члена губами, и все мое возможное недовольство сходит на нет. Его пальцы двигаются без всякой осторожности, но грубоватая ласка ануса странно сочетается с лаской его губ на члене, и я хватаю его за волосы, пытаясь через это не менее грубое действие продемонстрировать свои чувства.  
Он выпускает член изо рта и наклоняется к моему лицу, впиваясь в губы — от этого одна моя нога соскальзывает с его плеча, но его это не заботит, он целует меня и продолжает ласкать изнутри, но резко останавливается, как раз в тот момент, когда его действия начинают приносить удовольствие. Черт бы его побрал. Мэттью отыскивает забытый в покрывале лубрикант и смазывает им член, пододвигаясь ближе. Я наблюдаю за ним и ласкаю себя, пока он не возвращает мои ноги себе на плечи и не нависает надо мной, из-за чего моя поясница отрывается от постели, и он прижимается ко мне пахом, скользя членом по промежности, когда двигает бедрами, и я закусываю губы от предвкушения другого сорта удовольствия, отличающегося от того, что уже испытал в этой постели.  
Он внимательно следит за выражением моего лица, когда его член медленно проникает в меня, а я не пытаюсь хоть как-то контролировать мимику — не сказать, правда, что я в принципе в состоянии делать это в такой момент. Он снова целует, но я едва отвечаю — к черту поцелуи, я так давно не ощущал движений члена в себе, что уже позабыл, как мне это нравилось. Я кладу ладони на его ягодицы и задаю неспешный ритм, который он и не думает соблюдать, даже когда я царапаю его и недовольно ворчу в поцелуй. Но, действительно, я ведь сам решил дать ему свободу действий.  
Он постоянно изменяет скорость проникновения, не давая привыкнуть к какому-то одному ритму, и это понемногу начинает сводить с ума, и все только усложняется невозможностью прикоснуться к своему члену из-за позы. Мэттью целует меня, и я кусаю его губы в отместку за свои мучения. Он только ухмыляется в ответ и ускоряется — я теряюсь в ощущениях, прикрывая глаза, но он вдруг замирает и начинает двигаться совсем медленно, бросая меня из жаркого наслаждения в тягучее удовольствие. И только теперь я слышу свои сдавленные стоны и безуспешно стараюсь сдержать их, не желая давать ему лишний повод гордиться собой, но эти мысли, как и остальные, исчезают, когда он вновь ускоряется. Черт его дери.  
За новой волной, когда я знаю, что еще немного, еще чуть-чуть, и я готов буду к финишной прямой, он снова замедляется, и я рычу и вцепляюсь в его волосы, злобно потянув за них. В ответ на это он и вовсе движется отрывисто, медленно двигаясь назад, почти полностью выскальзывая членом из меня и резко толкаясь вперед, чертов садист. Мне приходится упереться руками в спинку кровати, чтобы не скользить по простыням, и Мэттью, заметив мои неудобства, садится на колени, отодвигаясь назад, и тянет меня за талию на себя, но не спешит вновь проникать в меня, склоняется над грудью и целует, а я снова чувствую в себе его пальцы. Он явно решил свести меня с ума, лаская простату пальцами, а член своим ртом, но как только я начинаю отвечать на его движения бедрами, он отступает и с улыбкой смотрит на меня, пока я безуспешно пытаюсь убить его взглядом. Взять член в ладонь и довести себя до края он не позволяет, заставляет встать на колени и опереться руками на спинку кровати — ну еще бы, можно было даже не сомневаться. Он обожает эту позу, и в большей степени потому, что ему так проще издеваться надо мной. Но я все равно беспрекословно повинуюсь его желаниям, когда он коленом разводит мои ноги шире, чтобы моя задница оказалась чуть ниже, и когда он надавливает на поясницу ладонью, заставляя выгнуться. Я снова чувствую его член в себе и подаюсь назад на каждое его движение вперед — собственно, он держит меня двумя руками за талию, и другого выхода у меня нет. Ритм все такой же неровный, и мое непосредственное участие в нем ничуть не помогает — мне просто приходится останавливаться и подстраиваться под новый. Но в этой позе есть одно преимущество. Я могу ласкать свой член, и это быстро доводит до края, но Мэттью, будто внимательно следящий за моими реакциями, выскальзывает из меня и насильно убирает мою руку от члена, получая в ответ мой стенающий рык и ругательства. Он смеется и целует мою шею сзади, а я прижимаюсь к его паху задницей и трусь об него, надеясь вызвать хоть немного снисхождения, но он толкается членом в меня, только когда волна, предшествующая оргазму, отступает. Я только собираюсь вновь взять член в ладонь, как он перехватывает мою руку за запястье и возвращает ее на прежнее место на спинке кровати, не отпуская, а я чувствую его захват, как кандалы, которые сковывают и другое запястье, и мне остается только пытаться подстроиться под ритм его движений.  
Он ускоряется, и я запрокидываю голову назад, упираясь затылком в его плечо, и, кажется, вслух прошу не останавливаться, одновременно с этим пытаясь вырвать руку из его захвата, чтобы уже довести себя до оргазма, но он не отпускает, хотя и не сбавляет темп, и меня, наконец, накрывает оглушительный оргазм. Меня не хватает на рациональное мышление, чтобы понять, что же именно сделало его таким сильным — отсутствие стимуляции члена или же то, что он, по милости Мэттью, был несколько раз отсрочен, я лишь устало сползаю ниже по матрасу, когда Мэттью отпускает меня, и заваливаюсь на спину с прикрытыми глазами.  
Тело гудит, я все еще чувствую отголоски удовольствия, растекающиеся по нему, и мне хочется провести следующие несколько лет в этом состоянии. Мэттью рядом со мной смеется, но у меня нет сил ни для чего, даже для словесной баталии.  
– А вот это выражение блаженства на лице видеть куда приятней ненависти, – бормочет он, и я через силу открываю отяжелевшие веки и встречаю его взгляд, со все еще расширенными зрачками и все таким же насыщенным цветом радужки. – Кто еще будет спать крепче, – ухмыляется он.  
– Было бы здорово, если бы мне нужно было опасаться, что ты куда-нибудь денешься, – усмехаюсь я. – А может, поиграем так? Ты будешь прятаться, а я тебя искать?  
– Сдается мне, предложение с подвохом, – смеется Мэттью и пододвигается ближе, – тебе стоило растянуть удовольствие с полицейскими, – тихо добавляет он, обводя пальцем ореолу моего соска, – ты ведь не думал, что я не подниму эту тему, да? – он смотрит в мои глаза и улыбается, будто говорит о чем-то совершенно нормальном.  
– Почему тебе обязательно нужно испортить настроение? – ворчу я, убирая с себя его руку, но Мэттью не позволяет отстраниться.  
– Я не хочу портить настроение, я хочу, чтобы ты поскорей восстановился.  
– Я обойдусь без этого, – отрезаю я, и Мэттью хватает меня за подбородок и заставляет посмотреть в его глаза:  
– Неужели?

_Меня раздражало абсолютно все: свет, звуки, прикосновение одежды к моей коже, мне было жарко и холодно одновременно, я весь чесался, а Мэттью... Его мне хотелось убить уже из-за его внимательного взгляда, но от одного желания его смерти мне становилось плохо, и это раздражало еще больше.  
– Дьявол! – я отшвырнул от себя кухонный стол, когда из-за трясущихся рук не смог налить себе воды, которая точно не принесла бы облегчения.  
Стол с грохотом врезался в стену, и одна его ножка сломалась, а я с раздражением следил за растекающейся по полу лужей воды, слыша шаги Мэттью — он явно направлялся сюда, чтобы выяснить, в чем дело. Лучше бы ему не соваться.  
– Что?.. – Мэттью заглянул в кухню и успел увернуться от пролетающего мимо ножа, – ...тут происходит? – он перевел взгляд с упавшего в коридоре ножа на меня и приподнял бровь — даже вид этого действия раздражал меня, и я вдруг понял, что Мэттью прекрасно подошел бы на роль личной боксерской груши. Но прежде чем я успел выхватить другой нож из подставки, Мэттью взял меня за запястье и заглянул в глаза.  
– Оставь меня в покое! – рявкнул я, отталкивая его от себя. Мэттью врезался в стену, а я, что было сил, дернул навесной шкаф с петель и швырнул его вместе с приправами в Мэттью, но он снова успел уклониться. Меня это взбесило, и я стал хватать все, что попадалось под руку и бросать в виновника моего состояния. Наверняка это снова что-то, что досталось мне по наследству с постоянным желанием крови. Черт бы его побрал, этого ублюдка!  
В какой-то момент мое внимание переключилось на то, что я бросал — вид развороченных столов, битых тарелок и смятых кастрюль радовал гораздо больше осознания, что я никак не мог попасть в Мэттью. Это даже доставляло что-то сродни удовольствию, и я принялся методично ломать все, что попадалось мне на глаза, завершив акт разрушения разбиванием люстры под шипение фонтана, который прежде был краном.  
Я оглядел свои труды, чувствуя, что раздражение немного спало, но был почти уверен, что через каких-нибудь полчаса, оно нахлынет с новой силой. Позади меня раздался вздох, и я развернулся, только теперь заметив Мэттью, сидящего на подоконнике и со скучающим видом наблюдающего за мной.  
– Полегчало?  
Я швырнул в него ножкой стола, которой разбил люстру, но Мэттью без труда поймал ее и бросил в кучу остального хлама, некогда составлявшего интерьер кухни.  
– Какого черта со мной творится? – я подскочил к нему и схватил за рубашку, встряхивая.  
– А ты еще не догадался? – он обвел взглядом разрушенную кухню и усмехнулся, вновь встречая мой взгляд. Я схватил его за горло, и улыбка Мэттью стала шире. – Нравится? Нравится это ощущение, когда сдавливаешь руки вокруг чьего-то горла? – Он поднялся с подоконника и шагнул вплотную, – Чувствуешь этот подъем от осознания, что управляешь чьей-то жизнью, что распоряжаешься ей? – Я отшатнулся от него, убирая руки, поняв, что мне действительно было приятно душить его, но Мэттью вернул их обратно и снова приблизился вплотную, – тебе ведь так хочется почувствовать эту власть над человеком, не так ли? Услышать предсмертные хрипы, увидеть в глазах животный страх, насладиться затухающим стуком человеческого сердца... Не говори мне, что ты этого не хочешь, – усмехнулся он, когда я врезался в стену позади себя и попытался оттолкнуть его. – Такова твоя природа. Ты — хищник, а хищники наслаждаются убийством, это наш способ сбросить напряжение, высвободить животную ярость. Когда последний раз твоя жертва умирала? – он рассмеялся, когда я отрицательно мотнул головой — все это время я пытался научиться контролировать себя, и у меня только стало получаться. – Тебе нужно убить, Доминик. Освободить себя, и тебе станет гораздо, гораздо легче.  
– Нет, – прошептал я. – Я не стану убивать.  
– Это не прихоть. Это необходимость, иначе ярость завладеет разумом. Догадываешься, чем это чревато? – он мило улыбнулся и отпустил меня.  
– Почему все всегда так? – я толкнул его в грудь. – Зачем ты сделал меня таким?! Я не хочу убивать!  
Мэттью прорычал и схватился за голову, отворачиваясь от меня.  
– Ну почему из всех возможных вариантов мне достался такой моралист?! – он развернулся и уставился на меня, удивленно хмыкнув. – Что-то натворил в прошлой жизни, не иначе.  
– Ты сам меня выбрал, – прошипел я, сощурившись. – За что? Ну за что? Что я тебе сделал?!  
– Других таких среди нам подобных я не встречал. – Он как будто вообще меня не слышал. – За все свое существование. Скажи кому, не поверят: лев жалеет зебр. Этот мир окончательно сошел с ума.  
– Лев? – хохотнул я. – Ты обезумевшая кровожадная зебра, жрущая других зебр, никакой ты не лев!  
– Это ты обезумел, – спокойно произнес Мэттью и обвел рукой кухню, – взгляни вокруг. Ты разнес здесь все, не я. Послушай, – он взлохматил волосы и вздохнул, – все уже случилось и ничего не изменить, вне зависимости от того, узнаешь ли ты причину или нет. И все, что остается — принять то, кем ты стал. Чем скорее ты сумеешь ужиться с новым собой, тем скорей тебе станет легче.  
– Ужиться с собой? – оторопело повторил я. – Ты предлагаешь принять как данность, что мне нужно убивать людей, насыщаться их кровью? И все — все станет хорошо?  
– Примерно так, – кивнул он.  
– Психопат, – констатировал я и вышел из кухни.  
– Тебе не нужно убивать каждого, раз для тебя это настолько неприемлемо, всего лишь!..  
– Я не стану убивать ни в чем не повинного человека, – прошипел я, остановившись и повернувшись к нему, едва не врезавшемуся в меня.  
– Тогда ты убьешь с десяток таких! – взмахнул руками Мэттью. – Ты что, не понимаешь этого? Детей, молодых людей, беременных — любого. Тебе будет все равно, кого убивать, главное — насытиться этим чувством власти над их жизнями.  
– Я не стану никого убивать, – отрезал я и направился в свою комнату, – Оставь меня, черт тебя дери!  
– Кретин, – остановившись у подножия лестницы, выплюнул Мэттью и уставился мне вслед.  
– А ты — чертов маньяк, – отбил я и закрылся в собственной комнате.  
Я не хотел убивать — я уже убил слишком много. И я не стану, у меня ведь выходило контролировать себя все это время, смогу сдерживаться и впредь. Если будет необходимость выпустить пар, так в этом доме еще много комнат, а Мэттью просто обязан понести хоть какие-то убытки из-за того, что он сотворил со мной. Если кто и должен нести ответственность за мои поступки, так это он.  
– У меня появилась идея, – он ворвался в мою комнату, и я прорычал, швырнув в него подушкой, которую он с легкостью поймал. Хотя бы в этой комнате я хотел быть в одиночестве и не видеть его лица. – Раз ты так не хочешь убивать невинных, убивай виновных, – пожал плечами Мэттью и сел на край кровати, положив подушку себе на колени. – Если хочешь, я помогу найти тебе каких-нибудь преступников — в бегах или еще ни разу не пойманных. Насильников, убийц, воров — кого угодно, на твой вкус.  
– Ты предлагаешь мне линчевание как альтернативу? – я уставился на него, как на умалишенного.  
– Ну, по-моему, идея неплохая, но, судя по твоему лицу, и она тебе не нравится, – нахмурился Мэттью. – Господи, ну что плохого в том, что ты убьешь убийцу? Разве не правильно будет его убить? Он ведь заслужил это!  
– Тогда тебя нужно убить первым, – пробормотал я, рухнув на подушки и уставившись в потолок.  
– Я давно не человек, – фыркнул Мэттью. – И убить меня не так просто. – Я поднял голову и вопросительно посмотрел на него, но он только улыбнулся. – Может, все-таки рассмотришь предложенный вариант?  
– Я — не Господь Бог, чтобы решать, кто должен умереть, – вздохнул я, снова уронив голову на подушку.  
– Ну так объяви себя им, тоже мне, проблема, – пожал плечами Мэттью, устроившись рядом и подложив под голову подушку, которую я в него бросил. – Судя по моим наблюдениям, он не существует. Но даже если я неправ, ему определенно плевать, кто и как использует его имя, иначе вместо эпохи крестовых походов в истории было бы место только одному событию, и имя ему — Потоп. Версия два точка ноль, специальное издание, расширенное. А из всех сохранившихся документов остались бы только сводки погоды: «В ближайшие пару веков — проливные дожди по всему земному шару. Оставайтесь с нами и узнаете, как избавиться от водорослей в волосах и как отучить членов семьи квакать во сне». – Я прыснул, невзирая на свое недовольство его вторжением, и Мэттью улыбнулся, перевернувшись набок и подперев голову рукой.  
– Неужели тебе ничуть не жаль людей? – тихо спросил я, посмотрев на него.  
Мэттью вздохнул и отвел взгляд.  
– Ты знаешь, скольких ученых в мире считают изобретателями радио? – вдруг спросил он и посмотрел на меня, а я нахмурился. – Герц, Эдисон, Маркони, Тесла... Чуть ли не у каждой страны есть свой изобретатель радио. И история не раз доказывала, что если какая-то идея пришла в голову одному человеку, то велика вероятность, что не ему одному. Идеи не закреплены за каким-то одним человеком, они просто... существуют.  
– Я не совсем понимаю...  
– Я к тому, – перебил меня он, – если ты думаешь, что тот человек, которого ты убил, должен был в будущем что-то изобрести или как-то изменить мир, или просто быть звеном в цепочке событий, то природа не терпит пустоты, и на его место обязательно придет другой.  
– Да не в этом дело! – воскликнул я, садясь в кровати. – Как ты не понимаешь? Неважно, что он сделает за свою жизнь, мы говорим о людях! О живых людях! Они ведь... живут, чувствуют...  
– Мгм, стареют, умирают, – пробормотал Мэттью, – какая разница? Все равно все закончится смертью — так в их смерти будет хоть какой-то смысл. Ну, кроме того, что они потом, так или иначе, станут удобрениями, – пожал плечами он.  
– Ты невыносим, – покачал головой я.  
– Каждый человек рожден со сроком годности...  
– О господи...  
– ...Ну не нравится тебе наугад брать — иди к смертельно больным. Поистине, этот мир полон возможностей! – весело хохотнул он. – Я уже три варианта тебе предложил, выбери один, и пойдем, успокоим твое кровожадное начало.  
– Вообще-то, предложил ты только два, – поправил я.  
– Три, если учитывать вариант не забивать себе голову всякими глупостями, а просто удовлетворить потребность, – не согласился Мэттью.  
– Я не представляю, как можно просто убить человека, наслаждаясь процессом...  
– Неужели? – рассмеялся Мэттью. – Больше никому так не говори — поверят же.  
– Сейчас, – холодно отозвался я. – Сейчас, когда я в состоянии контролировать чудовище, которое ты в меня поместил!  
– Если ты не дашь своему... «чудовищу», – он изобразил кавычки пальцами, – того, чего оно хочет, оно получит это своим путем, но вина за это останется на тебе.  
– Тебе ведь плевать на людей, почему ты так пытаешься меня предостеречь? – удивился я. – Разве ты испытаешь муки совести, если я сорвусь?  
– Нет, – улыбнулся он, но быстро посерьезнел: – ты меня этим замучаешь — ты три года припоминал мне тот случай в баре, добавляя это к очередной неудачной попытке контролировать себя, – раздраженным тоном закончил он, и я едва поборол желание наброситься на него.  
– Потому что это твоя вина!  
– И он еще говорит, что это я невыносим, – простонал Мэттью, закрыв лицо руками. – Может, ты поверишь в судьбу? – он раскрыл ладони и вопросительно посмотрел на меня. – Тогда сразу отпадут все вопросы. Нет, ну неужели ты никогда об этом не думал? – он сел в кровати, и вид у него был полубезумный — то есть, немного более безумный, чем обычно. – Нет, правда. Это просто судьба...  
– Мэттью...  
– Подожди, дослушай!  
– Хватит! – оборвал его я, и Мэттью недовольно поджал губы.  
– У меня кончились идеи, – развел руками он. – К черту. Будь по-твоему, – он спустил ноги на пол и обернулся, – хочешь массовой резни — кто я такой, чтобы отказывать? Я с удовольствием посижу в первом ряду. В прошлый раз мне чертовски понравилось, – он улыбнулся и поднялся с кровати.  
– Я смогу контролировать себя, – решительно заявил я.  
– Тогда ты будешь первым, – безразлично ответил Мэттью и вышел из спальни, а я снова рухнул на подушки и накрыл одной из них лицо в бессмысленной попытке задушить себя, но при первом же вдохе я набрал полные легкие запаха Мэттью и отшвырнул подушку подальше от себя.  
Дальнейшие часов двенадцать я запомнил фрагментарно. Я пытался спать, пытался расслабиться в горячей ванне, разнес гостиную, не встретив никакого сопротивления или негодования со стороны Мэттью, порывался уехать куда-нибудь подальше от людей, но Мэттью не пустил меня, и тогда я разнес гараж. Он пытался урезонить меня, но его предложения я не мог принять в качестве достойной альтернативы, и он снова оставил меня в покое. А потом... потом в памяти полнейший мрак, и первое воспоминание после этого провала — негодование из-за чувства слежки вперемешку с эйфорией. Следил за мной, конечно же, Мэттью, а эйфория...  
По запаху я понял, что находился в чужом доме, а одного взгляда из окна было достаточно, чтобы понять, что далеко уйти мне не удалось: я увидел дом, где мы жили.  
Мэттью стоял напротив меня с выставленными перед собой руками, и только когда я снова встретил его взгляд, он опустил их, пристально вглядываясь в мои глаза. Быть может, в состоянии аффекта я собирался напасть на него за его слежку, и только лишь природа наших отношений остановила меня, но сейчас меня это интересовало меньше всего. Я чувствовал привкус крови на губах, она была на моей одежде и руках — я не сомневался ни секунды в том, что натворил, и, судя по стойкому запаху, убил я не одного человека. Я огляделся, в панике пытаясь понять, кто здесь жил и скольких людей я лишил жизни, но пока осознание содеянного не приносило ничего, кроме страха, и он происходил от моей человеческой части, моя же другая часть чувствовала лишь полнейшее удовлетворение — все раздражение ушло, и я почти слышал довольное урчание моего чудовища. Мой взгляд остановился на останках собаки, и меня едва не стошнило — неужели я способен на подобное? Даже в первую ночь в баре я так не зверствовал. Морда превратилась в кровавое месиво, тело было разорвано на части, и останки лежали в луже крови — ее было столько, что стало невозможно разглядеть цвет шерсти.  
Я отшатнулся от вида перед собой, и меня подхватил под руки Мэттью:  
– Идем отсюда, – тихо произнес он, потянув меня в сторону двери, но я оттолкнул его и рванул на второй этаж особняка, откуда доносился запах человеческой крови, и уже на лестнице увидел тело хозяина дома — вероятно, в первую очередь я взялся за собаку, и он собирался проверить, почему его питомец лаял... до того, как я разорвал его на части. Я знал этого мужчину — пару раз по утрам встречал его, возвращающегося с пробежки. Он был приветлив, казался неплохим соседом... А сейчас он лежал с разодранным горлом и разбитой головой. Вероятно, он пытался остановить меня или как-то отстранить от себя, потому что одна из рук была неестественно вывернута в локте, а из раны на предплечье торчала сломанная кость.  
Ноги подкосились, и я привалился к перилам, отводя взгляд от тела и медленно поднимаясь наверх. Мэттью следовал за мной, но сейчас его присутствие было легко игнорировать, и я был благодарен за его молчание — едких комментариев я бы не выдержал. Пошатываясь, я направился к одной из приоткрытых дверей, но перед лицом возник Мэттью и закрыл ее, покачав головой:  
– Там детская.  
– Я должен... – я постарался пройти, но Мэттью не пустил меня.  
– Ты не войдешь туда, черт тебя дери! Хочешь поглазеть на его жену — валяй, она в спальне, никуда не торопится! Кровь прекрасно дополняет ее красную сорочку, тебе дизайнером одежды нужно было стать! Иди, любуйся своим творением, но в эту чертову комнату ты не войдешь!  
– Девочка, – прошептал я, вспомнив, что видел хозяина дома с маленькой девочкой на руках, лет пяти. – Пусти, я должен ее увидеть!  
– Приди ты уже в себя! – Мэттью толкнул меня с такой силой, что я врезался в противоположную стену коридора, но он, возникнув перед лицом, еще несколько раз приложил меня затылком о стену. В глазах потемнело, и я стал оседать на пол, но почувствовал его руки, удерживающие меня в вертикальном положении. – Что именно ты хочешь там увидеть? Подтверждение тому, что стоило послушать меня? Ну так вот, посмотри на него — должно хватить! – Мэттью махнул рукой на тело на лестнице. – Хочешь увидеть ее лицо, чтобы запомнить и убиваться по ней? Этим ты ей не поможешь! Ей плевать, она мертва!  
– О боже...  
– Да, они умирают, Доминик! Так случается!..  
В этот момент где-то в доме раздался телефонный звонок, и мы с Мэттью замерли на мгновение — я использовал секундное замешательство, чтобы вырваться из его захвата и броситься к двери в детскую, но Мэттью успел среагировать и снова отшвырнул меня. Я не удержал равновесие, столкнувшись с перилами лестницы, и перевалился через них, упав на пол первого этажа лицом вниз. От силы удара и нахлынувшей невыносимой боли, мне показалось, что я сломал абсолютно все кости, и что мои легкие отказали — я не мог вдохнуть, но мне кое-как удалось перевернуться на бок и поджать колени к груди — почему-то казалось, что так боль уменьшалась. Или я просто боялся развалиться на части.  
– Вот черт, – Мэттью выглянул из-за перил на втором этаже и нахмурился. – Ты в порядке?  
– Катись к дьяволу, – прошипел сквозь стиснутые зубы я, стараясь сдержаться от позорного скулежа от боли.  
– Значит, в порядке, – усмехнулся Мэттью и быстро спустился вниз. – Поднимайся, чего разлегся?  
– Мне дышать тяжело, – прокряхтел я.  
– Срастется, – отмахнулся Мэттью, помогая подняться — боль усилилась, и мне начало казаться, что в этот раз регенерация не просто запаздывала, ее будто не было вовсе. – Хочешь, понесу тебя? – улыбнулся он, но у меня не было сил даже для того, чтобы ответить колкостью. – Идем, мне еще подчищать за тобой, – Мэттью приобнял меня, и мы медленно пошли к задней двери.  
– Что ты с ними сделаешь? – я оглянулся на хозяина дома на лестнице.  
– Мы живем в неспокойное время, – пожал плечами Мэттью. – Мало ли причин для того, чтобы вломиться в дом и убить всю семью? Еще пара похожих убийств, и в газетах заговорят о новом серийном убийце, – задумчиво пробормотал Мэттью. – Хм... давно обо мне в газетах не писали...  
– О тебе писали в газетах? – Подобной подробности о нем я не знал. Странно было отвлекаться на такой разговор после того, что я натворил, но в данный момент я был не в состоянии думать о том, какой я монстр — от удара о пол голова гудела и мысли путались.  
– О тебе тоже напишут когда-нибудь, – улыбнулся Мэттью, выводя меня из дома на задний двор. – Стать газетной сенсацией очень просто. Несколько убийств с заметной отличительной чертой жертв или способа убийства, и все — ты новый Джек-потрошитель. Хочешь, сделаем серийным убийцей тебя? – его глаза загорелись азартом. – Это весело!  
– Ты серьезно? – насколько получилось, плоским голосом спросил я.  
– Можно придумать целую историю серийного убийцы! – восторженно отозвался Мэттью. – Выбрать ему мотив для убийств, наградить какими-нибудь отклонениями. А еще автограф на теле какой-нибудь определенный оставлять. И все, дальше газетчики все сделают сами — они такие опусы пишут со всеми этими предположениями причин и составлением психологического портрета! – восхищенно протянул он, но тут же нахмурился: – Правда, некоторым хочется вырвать руки за неуклюжий текст, но это неважно... Нет, правда, давай устроим череду убийств? Будем убивать только виновных — ты ведь готов согласиться, что контролировать желание убивать ты не в состоянии, и что мое предложение лучше того, что произошло сегодня? – он посмотрел на меня, и я отвел взгляд. – Судья Джон Смит? Кровавый Робин Гуд? Убийца Убийц? Тебе какое имя больше нравится? Прежде чем отказываться, подумай, какая это замечательная возможность скоротать время — ведь каждого из них нужно сначала выследить. Соглашайся, Доминик, – почти умоляюще протянул он. – Ну давай развлечемся хоть немного? Черт, ты только и делаешь, что страдаешь, дай мне показать, как весело может быть!  
– Была вероятность, что я соглашусь, но когда ты заговорил о веселье...  
– Тебе самому понравится! – пообещал Мэттью. – Давай? Соглашайся, Доминик, ты не пожалеешь!  
Я подумал о золотоволосой девочке пяти лет, которая никогда не вырастет, и вздохнул._

Давно мое пробуждение не было таким приятным: огромная кровать с мягким матрасом, чистые простыни и оргазм от утреннего минета. Я могу быстро привыкнуть к подобной роскоши — и отвыкать не захочется.  
– Как говорил старина Иисус, – Мэттью выглядывает из-под одеяла и облизывает губы, – не то, что входит в уста, оскверняет человека, – он улыбается, а я роняю голову обратно на подушки.  
– О господи...  
– Не совсем он.  
– А ведь это утро претендовало на звание лучшего среди многих за последние несколько лет, – вздыхаю я.  
– Даже так? – он выглядит таким довольным собой, что я не выдерживаю:  
– Залезь, залезь обратно, чтобы я тебя не видел, – я одновременно пытаюсь затолкать его под одеяло и тяну одеяло вверх, и Мэттью смеется, не позволяя мне хоть на какое-то время избавиться от вида его лица. – Ты отвратителен, – констатирую я, когда ему удается перехватить мои руки за запястья и прижать их к подушкам.  
– Тогда ты — извращенец, – ухмыляется он, – потому что я все еще чувствую вкус твоей спермы на языке.  
– С каждым новым твоим предложением это утро в моем личном рейтинге падает все ниже.  
– Ладно, – улыбается Мэттью и встает с постели, а я готовлюсь поваляться еще с час, стараясь не заострять свое внимание на том, как просто он согласился оставить меня в покое. – Завтрак проигравших, – объявляет он и ставит сервированный столик на кровать, а я от неожиданности порываюсь сесть, и только благодаря реакции Мэттью приготовленный завтрак не оказывается на простынях. – Да, тебе лучше сесть, – кивает он, и я сажусь, недоверчиво косясь на него, пока разглядываю завтрак, когда он снова ставит столик передо мной.  
– Не говори, что приготовил сам.  
– Не скажу, но так и есть, – пожимает плечами Мэттью и садится на край кровати. – Французские тосты с клубникой и медом или творожный пирог с голубикой и земляничным соусом на выбор. И кофе с двойной порцией сливок, без сахара.  
– Ага, – оторопело произношу я, глядя на нарезанную клубнику, выложенную на тостах.  
– Не отравлено, – вздыхает Мэттью. – Знаешь, я оскорблен. Это наш первый совместный завтрак за черт знает сколько лет, я могу себе позволить отметить это событие пусть даже таким банальным способом! Я вообще ожидал, что проснусь в одиночестве и буду в одиночестве думать, что съесть на завтрак. У меня, знаешь ли, тоже бывает хорошее настроение и желание им поделиться.  
– А оно у тебя вообще бывает плохим? – не сдерживаюсь я, глянув Мэттью в глаза, и он хмыкает.  
– Что ты будешь? – он кивает на столик между нами. – Я возьму оставшееся.  
– Пожалуй, пирог, – я пододвигаю к себе тарелку с куском пирога и чашку кофе с тем количеством сливок, которое я люблю. – Я начинаю серьезно подозревать тебя в сантиментах, – как можно безразличней произношу я, стараясь незаметно проследить за реакцией на свои слова.  
– Подобные слабости мне неизвестны, – улыбается он, а мне начинает казаться, что он врет на каждом шагу, потому что слишком уж все происходящее не похоже на то, каким обычно бывает Мэттью, и мне вдруг думается, что, может, он действительно изменился за эти годы, и теперь я его не знаю. Но если так, то он станет для меня совсем непредсказуемым, и меня это не устраивает. Или это все часть его игры, и он совсем не изменился, но отчего-то хочет произвести впечатление — может, для того, чтобы я не тяготился его близостью в следующие пятнадцать лет? Но с чего вдруг Мэттью станет переживать по этому поводу?  
Я пристально смотрю на него, пытаясь прочесть его мысли, но тщетно, как и всегда, когда Мэттью не хочет, чтобы кто-то понял его намерения. Он только вопросительно смотрит в мои глаза, когда замечает взгляд, и невинно улыбается. Само очарование. И ведь наверняка кто-то бы поддался искушению поверить этой картинке, но только не я, не раз встречавшийся вчера затылком со стенами. К черту, что бы он там ни задумал, верить ему я не стану.  
Пятнадцать лет пряток, теперь пятнадцать лет в «верю-не-верю», ну разве не прелестно?  
– О чем думаешь? – Я поднимаю взгляд от своего пирога, и Мэттью пожимает плечами, – у тебя вид задумчивый.  
Говорить правду я не собираюсь, он и без того осведомлен о моей подозрительности, но в эту игру можно играть вдвоем, и моя задача в ней сделать вид, что я безоговорочно доверяю ему — так, возможно, он ослабит свою собственную подозрительность. Но сказать что-то нужно и в поисках достойного ответа я воспоминаю о разговоре прошлой ночью и мыслях, последовавших за ним.  
– Анжелика Лавкрафт, что я с ней сделал?  
– Кто? – на его лице чистейшее недоумение — ну еще бы, почему он должен помнить ее имя?  
– В ту ночь, когда тебе пришла в голову идея о Линчевателе, я сорвался и убил семью по соседству. – Мэттью вздыхает и раздраженно ставит чашку с кофе на блюдце. Не только он умеет испортить настроение. – Их дочь звали Анжеликой, ты не пустил меня в ее комнату. Что я с ней сделал?  
– Ты сам как думаешь?  
– Настолько ужасно?  
Мэттью поднимает взгляд и долго смотрит в мои глаза, а я напряженно жду ответа — очередного ответа, который ничего не даст и не изменит, только подтвердит то, что и без того известно. Что я — монстр.  
– Если тебе от этого станет легче, я думаю, она даже не успела понять, что происходит.  
– Почему ты не остановил меня? – тихо, почти шепотом спрашиваю я.  
– Зачем? Ты сам этого хотел, – пожимает плечами он.  
– Я не хотел!..  
– Ты должен был понять, что не сможешь просто подавить это желание, – строгим голосом перебивает Мэттью. – Подействовало мгновенно — ты сразу же согласился с идеей Линчевателя, и больше таких проблем не было, не так ли? – сверлит меня взглядом он — мне становится невыносимо трудно его выдержать, и я смотрю в свою чашку с кофе.  
– Тогда почему ты не дал мне ее увидеть?  
– В этом не было необходимости. И я не хотел, чтобы ты выключился на ближайшие несколько месяцев, потерявшись в воспоминаниях о ней. Но ты все равно узнал ее имя, – вздыхает он.  
– Ей бы исполнилось двадцать в апреле, – я смотрю на него, но не вижу ни капли сочувствия.  
– Прелестно, еще и день рождения, – он качает головой. – Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько ты сумасшедший? Только не говори мне, что у тебя есть блокнот, куда ты записываешь все имена, – он прищуривается, и я цокаю языком.  
– Иди к черту.  
– Значит, держишь все в голове, – констатирует Мэттью. – Еще хуже.  
– Отвяжись, – ворчу я.  
– Ты сам поднял эту тему.  
– Я бы не поднимал, если бы нашел рапорт полиции о том, что с ней случилось, но тело не нашли!  
– Потому что я знал, что именно этим ты и займешься — станешь ее искать. Сразу же или после — не имело значения, я был уверен, что ты забьешь себе этим голову, а мне это было не нужно.  
– Эгоист, – почти шиплю я.  
– Поздравляю с открытием, – усмехается Мэттью. – Лучше поздно, чем никогда, – он салютует своей чашкой с кофе и отпивает из нее, а я смотрю в его глаза и в очередной раз удивляюсь тому, насколько он оказывается прав. И как у него это выходит каждый раз? Но ведь он прав, я — сумасшедший, раз решил, что в состоянии вытерпеть его в течение следующих пятнадцати лет.  
Нужно будет бежать, как только план к побегу будет проработан и готов — не стану я дожидаться истечения срока договоренности, если появится возможность расстаться раз и навсегда. И первый пункт плана уже готов и его нужно пускать в действие как можно раньше — например, прямо сейчас. Поэтому я молча пропускаю его замечание и обещаю себе, что впредь буду сдерживать себя в реакциях на его видение мира. Конечно, я не стану с самого первого дня притворяться, что солидарен с ним во всем, но поубавить пылкость стоит уже сейчас — пусть понемногу привыкает, что я могу соглашаться с ним.  
– Очень вкусно.  
– Я старался, – безразличным тоном отвечает Мэттью, но я вижу, что ему приятно мое замечание, и я едва сдерживаю смех.  
– Полагаю, кулинария относится к тому большому количеству умений, которые ты освоил? – Мэттью только пожимает плечами, а я усмехаюсь. – Зачем?  
– Мне сказать правду или солгать?  
– Не вижу причины лгать, – я отодвигаю от себя пустую тарелку и отваливаюсь на подушки, встречая его взгляд.  
– Люди уже несколько столетий смотрят на Джоконду и восхищаются ею, – Мэттью откладывает вилку и нож, вытирает рот салфеткой и бросает ее на тарелку. – За это время ее видели миллионы, и это делает ее самой блудливой женщиной за всю историю человечества. Чем большее количество видят ее, тем менее ценной она становится, тебе так не кажется?  
– Разве не в этом смысл — делиться прекрасным? – удивляюсь я, на секунду забывая о том, что изначально задал вопрос совсем о другом.  
– Какой в этом смысл? – смеется Мэттью. – Какой смысл делиться с кем-то, кто тебе безразличен? Да и вообще, оценят ли по достоинству? Но каждое блюдо — это произведение искусства со сроком годности, и готовится оно для определенного человека или круга лиц. Оно готовится для избранных и с определенной целью. И от этого приготовление еды и ее употребление становятся процессами почти интимными. Это самое высокое умение из всех существующих — дарить человеку наслаждение, даже не коснувшись его, – Мэттью улыбается и отставляет столик на пол, а я продолжаю смотреть на него, откровенно удивляясь подобному взгляду на вполне обыденные события.  
– И это меня ты называл сумасшедшим? – усмехаюсь я, откидывая одеяло в сторону и пододвигаясь к краю кровати. – Знаешь, я скучаю по человеческим ощущениям на следующее утро после секса.  
Мэттью смеется и проводит ладонью по моему обнаженному бедру:  
– Я — полный неуч во всем, кроме разве что одной, совсем небольшой науки — науки любви. В ней я заявляю себя более искусным, чем кто бы то ни было из людей — как прошлых времен, так и нынешних. И даже искуснее человека, которому приписывают эти слова, – он ухмыляется и порывается поцеловать меня, но я отстраняюсь просто из вредности.  
– И кто же автор этих слов?  
– Ты справился с именем никому не известного ребенка, с этим именем проблем точно не будет, – отбивает он и поднимается с кровати, подхватывая столик. – Просите, и дано будет вам; ищите и найдете; стучите, и отворят вам. Хотя касательно последнего я серьезно сомневаюсь, – Мэттью останавливается в дверях и смотрит на меня, – двадцать лет стучусь, а толку — чуть.  
– Потому что стучишься, угрожая по-своему расставить мебель, – отрезаю я. – И вообще, сегодня что, негласный день цитат? Или, пока я спал, ты подкрепился парой католиков?  
Мэттью приваливается плечом к косяку двери и прищуривается:  
– Интересно...  
– Что именно? – я надеваю джинсы и поворачиваюсь лицом к Мэттью.  
– Шутки о еде, – поясняет он. – Это интересно, но неубедительно.  
– Будешь подозревать меня во лжи в каждом слове?  
– Как и ты меня, – он вежливо улыбается и оставляет меня в спальне.  
– Нам стоит договориться, – не повышая громкость голоса, произношу я, застегивая пуговицы на рубашке. – Мы оба не верим друг другу, и оба знаем об этом — нет смысла постоянно напоминать. Это раздражает.  
– Это раздражает кое-кого только потому, что этот кое-кто на голодной диете последнее время, – недовольно ворчит Мэттью, и я фыркаю.  
– Только почему это на тебе сказывается — непонятно.  
Я слышу грохот на кухне, и он явно не просто уронил накроватный столик, он прицельно швырнул его в шкаф с посудой. Только когда все затихает, я слышу его глубокое и размеренное дыхание — слишком контролируемое для обычного состояния. Он раздражен, и его раздражение меня немало удивляет — я ведь ничего такого не сказал.  
– По-моему, не я один на голодной диете, – бормочу я, но не получаю на свои слова никакой реакции, он как будто даже не шевелится, только продолжает глубоко дышать. – Не говори, что все эти жертвы ради меня, не поверю, – мне хочется окончательно вывести его из себя, чтобы хоть как-то уравновесить такое положительное начало дня — я ведь в обществе Мэттью, расслабляться не стоит, – ты не способен на жертвы.  
Его дыхание на мгновение замирает, но потом он громко и тяжело вздыхает.  
– Ты готов? Сегодня длинный день.  
День действительно оказывается длинным, но не по той причине, которой я опасался. Чикаго огромен, и у Мэттью здесь полно знакомых, о встречах с которыми он договаривается, как только заканчивается предыдущая. Никого из его местных знакомых и друзей я прежде не встречал, не пересекался с ними в городе за эти пять лет, но это не такая уж и большая неожиданность, и не только потому, что я жил уединенно. На самом деле, мне на этих встречах делать нечего, но, кажется, Мэттью боится упускать меня из вида даже на пять минут, и это могло бы польстить, если бы так не раздражало.  
Шум города, мой голод и огромное количество людей, от которого я давно отвык, все больше давят и только усиливают общую нервозность, и в какой-то момент я чувствую себя прижатым к стене в незнакомой мне комнате, обставленной как небольшой зал ожидания: с кожаными диванами, журнальным столиком и пустым рабочим столом секретаря.  
– Доминик. Доминик, успокойся.  
Я фокусирую взгляд на его голубых глазах и чувствую медленное поглаживание по щеке.  
– Дыши.  
– Где мы?  
Он пристально смотрит на меня и чуть хмурится:  
– Что последнее ты помнишь?  
– Как мы вошли в лифт.  
– Тогда почему не помнишь, где мы? – Мэттью отступает и окидывает меня подозрительным взглядом.  
– Я просто не слушал, что ты говорил, – я сбрасываю с себя его руки и одергиваю одежду. – Я не схожу с ума, перестань уже так дергаться, черт подери, Мэттью! Это раздражает!  
– Ты говоришь о провалах в памяти, ты набросился на секретаршу за то, что она предложила тебе кофе — мне стоит спокойно к этому отнестись?  
– Нечего было тащить меня с собой, – рычу я, отталкивая его от себя, и Мэттью выставляет перед собой руки:  
– Я понял. Хорошо. Успокойся...  
– От твоего «успокойся» я раздражаюсь еще больше!  
– Ладно, – Мэттью вздыхает и взлохмачивает волосы, открывая дверь в чей-то кабинет, – Питер, встретимся завтра? У меня неожиданно дела появились, – Мэттью выразительно смотрит на меня, и мне хочется укусить его. Даже десна зачесались из-за удлиняющихся клыков.  
– Хорошо, – невыразительно отвечает незнакомый голос, и Мэттью закрывает дверь, кивнув.  
– Идем, – он поворачивается ко мне и тянет меня в коридор.  
От обилия разнообразных оттенков аромата крови начинает кружиться голова, и я опираюсь на плечо Мэттью, когда мы подходим к лифту, и его двери раскрываются.  
– Может, лучше пешком? – неуверенно произношу я, встречая недоумевающие взгляды двух мужчин, стоящих в кабине лифта.  
– Ты с ума сошел, мы на сорок третьем этаже, – шипит Мэттью и почти насильно вталкивает меня в лифт — совсем крохотное пространство с двумя живыми людьми. Я слышу, как их сердца качают кровь — этот звук эхом отдается в маленьком помещении, и мои глаза застилает красное марево.  
Мое чудовище все еще голодно, оно жаждет крови и убийств, и какого черта Мэттью не подумал об этом, притащив меня сюда?  
– Доминик? – он зажимает меня в углу и полностью игнорирует двух мужчин, внимательно глядя на меня и чуть встряхивая за плечи. – Смотри на меня, – приказным тоном произносит он, но это только сильней раздражает, и я едва сдерживаю рвущееся предупредительное шипение. – Мы сейчас же поедем к Алексу, – бормочет он, крепко прижимая мои руки к бокам, не позволяя пошевелиться, а я прикрываю глаза, чтобы не видеть его, иначе сорвусь и выскажу ему все, что о нем думаю, но мне, в отличие от него, не плевать на присутствие чужих людей и устраивать сцену совсем не хочется. Закрыть глаза оказывается плохой идеей — остальные чувства тут же обостряются, и я гораздо отчетливей слышу этот звук и чувствую окутывающий меня аромат.  
– Дьявол! – я раскрываю глаза и смотрю на Мэттью, сжимая руки в кулаки. – Я ненавижу тебя.  
– Черт, я ведь не думал, что все настолько плохо! – в ответ рычит он. – Я надеялся, что полицейские хоть немного утолили жажду!  
Это заявление прочищает мозги гораздо лучше всего остального — я испуганно смотрю на присутствующих в лифте мужчин, но ни один из них не выглядит так, что готов умереть от ужаса, и я перевожу взгляд на Мэттью, недовольно поджав губы. Он ухмыляется и чуть сторонится, когда лифт останавливается на очередном этаже, и внутрь заходят сразу три человека.  
– Смотри на меня, – он едва шевелит губами, но я его отчетливо слышу, даже в этой какофонии от ритмов сердец. Выражение его лица смягчается, я даже могу различить сочувствие в его взгляде — настоящее сочувствие. Ну надо же. – Почему ты довел себя до этого? Объясни мне, ну почему?  
– Не думал, что буду жив к этому моменту, – так же тихо отвечаю я, пожимая плечами, и Мэттью хмурится и долго молчит, а я не сдерживаю улыбки, наблюдая за его мыслительным процессом.  
– Когда ты пытался убить себя?  
Двери лифта открываются на первом этаже, и я порываюсь выйти из этого крохотного помещения, наверняка выглядя так, будто у меня ужасный приступ клаустрофобии, но Мэттью не отпускает и снова прижимает к стене, заглядывая в глаза:  
– Когда? – в голосе сталь, а голубые глаза превратились в арктический лед, он так крепко стискивает мои руки, что, уверен, будь я человеком, он давно бы переломал мне кости.  
– Мы задерживаем лифт, – спокойно отвечаю я, и он, помедлив, отпускает меня.  
Мы оба знаем, что он продолжит давить там, где никто ему не помешает, и поэтому в машину я сажусь нехотя, а дверцу захлопываю с чувством, что сам себя запираю в клетке с психованным и непредсказуемым зверем.  
– Три дня назад, – не желая дожидаться, когда он примет вид «я все еще жду ответа», произношу я и смотрю на вход в бизнес-центр. Самое отвратительное сочетание, которое придумало человечество: серый, невзрачный бетон и стекло. Кто может посчитать это красивым? Хотя, о какой красоте может идти речь, когда здание должно продемонстрировать суть всего, что расположено в нем: результат за минимум затрат.  
– Но я... я не видел, не почувствовал...  
– Что? – я поворачиваюсь лицом к Мэттью и тут же вспоминаю тему разговора, понятливо кивая, – Я делал это не в квартире — на крыше. Шум внутри здания привлек бы ненужное внимание, а так... никто, кажется, даже не удивился. Да и сразу понять, где стреляли, проблематично.  
– Почему?.. Зачем?  
– Ты собирался куда-то ехать, – вздыхаю я и склоняю голову набок. Здесь, в машине, прекрасно изолированной от шума города, мне становится спокойней и гораздо легче контролировать разбушевавшееся чудовище.  
Мэттью вздыхает и включает двигатель машины, переводя взгляд на дорогу, а я снова смотрю на меняющийся за окном вид — в сумерках Чикаго гораздо красивей, чем днем. Он становится ярче и одновременно таинственней — хотя, наверное, это справедливо для любого города, освещенного фонарями и неоновыми вывесками ядовитых цветов.  
– Это был просто порыв. Глупость.  
– Действие — да, возможно. Но мысли об этом посещают тебя уже давно, не так ли?  
Я фыркаю и смотрю на Мэттью, но он занят, перестраиваясь из одного ряда машин в другой, и потому не замечает взгляд.  
– Сказать, когда такая мысль посетила меня впервые? Двадцать лет назад, когда я проснулся в твоей постели и осознал — целиком и полностью — что натворил предыдущей ночью и кем стал. Кем ты меня сделал... Я устал. – Мэттью косится на меня, и я тут же отворачиваюсь, в ином случае не смогу продолжить говорить правду. А мне хотелось высказать ему все — если прежде были только предположения, то теперь будут ответы, и пусть живет с этим. И пусть только попробует еще раз выместить на мне свое недовольство тем, как я жил последнее время. – Устал бегать от тебя, устал прятаться, хотел закончить все это, хотел... хотел спрятаться раз и навсегда, – я усмехаюсь и качаю головой. – Глупость, говорю же. Я так давно не убивал и не питался нормально — едва контролировал себя, и на тот момент это казалось выходом, единственным способом остановить себя от зверств.  
– Не питался нормально? – хмурится Мэттью, и я улыбаюсь:  
– Ну, знаешь... – я выразительно смотрю в его глаза, и он морщится:  
– Извращение, – его передергивает от отвращения, и я усмехаюсь.  
– Зато в парах кварталов от моей квартиры стало меньше бродячих собак.  
– Не продолжай, прошу тебя, – он трудно сглатывает. – Это отвратительно.  
Я смеюсь и отворачиваюсь от него — кто знал, что он такой брезгливый?  
– Как долго ты на такой... диете?  
– Ты и сам видел, – пожимаю плечами я. – Я едва себя контролирую в шуме и толпе.  
– Мы будем у Алекса через полчаса, – непонятно к чему заявляет он.  
– Кто это?  
– Хозяин клуба «Кровавая ночь» — разве я вас не знакомил?  
– Не помню такого. Что за клуб? – Хотя название дает хороший намек, и тихий смех Мэттью подтверждает догадку.  
– Официально — стриптиз-клуб, неофициально — бордель для VIP, ну а для своих — превосходный ресторан.  
– Я не стану...  
– Нет, станешь, – прерывает меня Мэттью категоричным тоном, и мне остается только скрежетать зубами.  
У клуба мы оказываемся даже раньше, чем обещает Мэттью, и я стараюсь не удивляться, что он находится почти в центре города — наверняка кто-то из верхов власти постоянный клиент, и, быть может, он даже не один. Кто не любит развлекаться, не так ли?  
Снаружи клуб ничем не примечателен, кроме того, что само трехэтажное здание выглядит немного странно и сиротливо на фоне многоэтажных гигантов, но никаких излишеств, даже в вывеске нет. Хотя зачем? Здесь вряд ли ждут посетителей с улицы, соблазнившихся красивой картинкой.  
У входа стоит мужчина, и уже по первому взгляду на него можно понять, что он не человек, хотя и в прошлой жизни он явно был вышибалой — не огромный и не страшный своей фигурой, как большинство людей этой профессии, но достаточно и того льда, что источают его глаза. Обычный человек сразу бы передумал заходить в здание, даже подходить к входу, но мы с Мэттью входим без проблем — Тео, как гласит бейдж на его груди, узнает Мэттью и вежливо здоровается.  
В коридоре, делящем пространство с гардеробом, стоит полумрак, и вот здесь уже ощущается избранность клуба среди других: диваны с резными ножками, позолота, кроваво-красный цвет стен. Приглушенная музыка доносится откуда-то из потолка, хотя колонок не видно, и ее глухие биты несколько не соответствуют обстановке — к ней лучше бы подошла классическая музыка и посетители в напудренных париках с высокими прическами: женщины в корсетах с рюшем и оборками и пьяные мужчины, разливающие на себя вино и утирающиеся надушенными платками — главные мужи этого города. Не удивлюсь, что нечто подобное имело место быть в этом клубе как тематическая вечеринка для извращенцев.  
Мы проходим под широкой аркой и оказываемся в большом зале, тонущем в полумраке. Он наверняка охватывает бо́льшую часть первого и второго этажей здания, здесь расположен бар, полно диванов и невысоких столиков, сцена с длинным подиумом, на которой бесперебойно идет представление, а под потолком подвешены клетки, в которых танцуют полуголые девушки и юноши. Посетителей немного, но, кажется, это никого не волнует, здесь всегда праздник и рады каждому. На наших глазах один из посетителей подзывает кого-то вроде смотрителя зала и указывает на девушку в клетке — тот кивает и уходит, а через мгновение клетка опускается и девушка проводит довольного посетителя под зашторенным проходом, которого до этого я не замечал. Наш путь лежит туда, и за шторами нас встречает девушка у стойки — она тоже не человек, но приветливо улыбается и интересуется, чего бы мы желали. Мэттью желает встретиться с хозяином клуба, но его не оказывается на месте, о чем девушка, по ее словам, очень сожалеет.  
– Вы не могли бы выделить нам комнату, а потом мы с вами договоримся, что нам нужно, – Мэттью обворожительно улыбается, положив на стойку перед девушкой пластиковую черно-красную карту с изображением названия клуба.  
Все ясно, он не хочет, чтобы я знал, о чем конкретно они станут договариваться.  
Девушка принимает карту с вежливой улыбкой, вставляет ее в считыватель и тут же светлеет, когда на экране высвечивается информация о держателе карты:  
– Конечно, мистер Беллами, все, что пожелаете.  
– Вы очень любезны, – отзывается Мэттью, и девушка самостоятельно провожает нас на второй этаж.  
Мы оказываемся в коридоре с идентичными дверьми по левую сторону — что происходит за ними не слышно совершенно, даже моему слуху, — а наши шаги сопровождаются все той же музыкой, что и при входе в клуб и в зале на первом этаже.  
– Сюда, пожалуйста, – девушка открывает дверь карточкой-ключом и протягивает ее Мэттью.  
– Подождешь секунду? – поворачивается Мэттью ко мне, – я быстро.  
Я только киваю и вхожу внутрь, слыша, как закрывается за мной дверь, но как бы я ни прислушивался, о чем они говорят, мне ничего не слышно, поэтому я мысленно посылаю Мэттью к черту и оглядываюсь в комнате, отделанной в фиолетовых тонах. Ничего необычного, простая спальня, проще той, в которой сегодня ночевал я, без всяких вычурных «произведений искусств», но с наличием дивана напротив кровати. Эта комната не для того, чтобы на нее смотрели, эта комната для того, чтобы ее использовали по назначению и освободили для уборки, а она наверняка регулярная: от дивана пахнет чистящим средством, а от покрывала на кровати порошком.  
– Не соскучился? – с улыбкой спрашивает Мэттью, входя в комнату в одиночестве.  
– Ты представить себе не можешь, насколько не соскучился, – ворчу я, садясь на диван. – Где они берут людей для этого?  
– Ну, ты знаешь, недостатка в людях на этой планете пока нет, – расплывчато отвечает Мэттью, и я хмурюсь.  
– Где они берут людей, Мэттью? – строго повторяю я, и он вздыхает, падая на диван рядом со мной и уставившись в мои глаза.  
– Ну уж точно не из сточных канав, во всяком случае, мой заказ из таких не состоял.  
– Я не стану...  
– Готов поспорить, – прерывает он с улыбкой.  
Он прав, стоит мне только увидеть и почувствовать кровь, я потеряю связь со своим рациональным «Я», а Мэттью наверняка поможет в этом.  
– И люди ничего не замечают? Не видят, что отсюда выносят тела?  
– Есть один верный способ заставить человека молчать, – усмехается Мэттью. – Ну а в остальном помогают чиновники, чьи грязные секреты охраняются за содействие и большие деньги. Люди забавные, – улыбается он. – Один из окружных судей Иллинойса платит огромные деньги за то, чтобы приехать сюда раз в месяц, надеть кожаную маску, которая закроет его глаза и голову до шеи, и подставиться каждому, кто его захочет.  
– Отвратительно, – морщусь я, и Мэттью смеется.  
– И таких полно, из разных государственных структур — они помогают замять дела, если кто-то где-то что-то заподозрит.  
– Ясно, – плоским голосом произношу я. – Полагаю, есть и те, которые могут содействовать поиску людей?  
– Ты догадлив, – улыбается он.  
– И наверняка этот Алекс у тебя в долгу?  
– Твои познания обо мне начинают меня тревожить.  
– Да неужели? – усмехаюсь я.  
– Ладно, это льстит, – соглашается он. – Так или иначе, через своих клиентов Алекс имеет доступ к различной информации и возможностям, которые могут понадобиться.  
– Иными словами, ты разыскал меня с его помощью.  
– Не без пары его одолжений на последнем этапе поисков — так будет правильней, – поправляет меня Мэттью.  
– Понятно. Что еще я должен знать об этом месте?  
– Ничего. Просто наслаждайся его гостеприимством. – Он произносит эти слова как раз вовремя — в комнату вваливается толпа людей, с испуганными возгласами, и уже этого достаточно, чтобы пробудить мое чудовище. Дверь закрывается, и люди испуганно озираются, пока не замечают нас на диване.  
– Вас тоже похитили? – спрашивает одна из девушек с ссадиной на скуле, и я едва сдерживаю себя от броска, задерживая дыхание и отводя взгляд от раны.  
Остальные шесть человек не столь разговорчивы с чужаками, двое принимаются тарабанить в дверь и пытаться открыть ее, а я замечаю, что их внешний вид, хоть и пообтрепан за время заточения, но явно не такой, как у людей, которыми обычно питаюсь я.  
– Только давай опустим ту часть, где ты интересуешься историей каждого, а сразу перейдем к кульминации? – почти ласково просит Мэттью, и я вопрошающе смотрю на него, игнорируя удивленные взгляды людей. – Ни один мой поступок не заслуживает подобной экзекуции. Даже все вместе взятые.  
– Я мог бы поспорить, – тихо отвечаю я и снова смотрю на людей.  
Мэттью тяжело вздыхает и поднимается с дивана, в следующий же момент оказываясь рядом с одной из девушек, и я отчетливо слышу, как его зубы прорывают кожу на ее шее. Он дергает за рану, и девушка истошно кричит, а когда остальные замечают кровь, хлещущую из ее шеи, начинается паника, и это переключает что-то в моем мозгу — мне уже не важно, кто эти люди, и каким образом они попали сюда, я срываюсь с места и впиваюсь зубами в первое попавшееся тело, смакуя первый глоток. Давка и крики распаляют все больше, и я совершенно перестаю контролировать себя, слежу за сердцебиением человека в моих руках, но только для того, чтобы не пропустить момент его смерти, а в голове лишь одна мысль: насытиться. Моя жертва все отчаянней цепляется за меня, но с каждой секундой ее захват становится все слабей, и мне это нравится — я так давно не убивал, что происходящее пьянит, и действует на меня, как спиртное на алкоголика: мне хочется еще. Еще немного, и я остановлюсь — я все еще контролирую себя, так что еще немного не повредит, будет только лучше. Но остановиться не выходит, пока я не насыщаюсь так, что меня начинает мутить. Последняя жертва еще жива — я слышу стук сердца, и без сожалений или лишних раздумий сдавливаю его горло руками, слыша хруст позвонков и трахеи, его хрипы и бессмысленные попытки высвободиться.  
Я выпускаю труп из рук и поворачиваюсь к дивану, на котором все еще сидит Мэттью. Мое место рядом с ним заняло тело юноши — миловидного, если бы не его мертвенная бледность, но удивляет меня не это, а его возраст: ему двадцать от силы. Я вопросительно смотрю на Мэттью, и он разводит руками:  
– Что? Хорошо приготовленная еда — только половина дела, сервировка тоже должна быть на высшем уровне.  
– Ты отвратителен, – качаю головой я.  
– Ты еще голоден? Мы можем...  
– Я... – я смотрю на тела у своих ног и отшатываюсь от них, как в первый раз. – Я...  
– Не нужно, – шепчет Мэттью, подхватывая меня под руки и выводя из комнаты. – Меня все еще удивляет это твое отношение, – бормочет он, пока мы спускаемся по лестнице вниз, а Мэттью торопливо оглядывает мое лицо и рубашку.  
– Не нужно вести себя так, будто я — невменяемый психопат, – я отстраняю от себя Мэттью и поправляю рубашку. – Я в состоянии позаботиться о себе. И это твое снисходительное отношение — не нужно всего этого. Об этом мы с тобой не уславливались, так что хватит.  
– Да, мы уславливались, что ты придержишь при себе свою мораль, но тебя каждый раз поглощает чувство вины за пару убитых людей — это немного раздражает, знаешь ли. И это ненормально, если тебе интересно мое мнение.  
– Не интересно, – отрезаю я и натянуто улыбаюсь девушке у стойки. – Еще раз воспользуешься моим состоянием, и сделка отменяется.  
– Я не пользовался твоим состоянием! – оскорбленно восклицает Мэттью. – И я не понимаю, почему ты так недоволен. Снова. Опять. В какой уже чертов раз всего за два дня? – он останавливает меня посреди коридора и заглядывает в мои глаза. – Не понравился мой выбор людей? Я не могу питаться отбросами, уж извини! И вообще, этого бы не случилось, если бы ты питался нормально! – шипит он, а я, пребывая в приподнятом настроении, все еще опьяненный убийствами и кровью, поджимаю губы, но не сдерживаюсь и смеюсь над его нелепым видом. Мэттью чуть отстраняется и внимательно оглядывает меня. – Ты в порядке?  
– Ты похож на взбесившегося суриката, – заявляю я сквозь смех, и Мэттью цокает языком, но улыбается.  
– Понятно. Идем. – Мы выходим из клуба, но Мэттью останавливается напротив Тео. – Передай Алексу, пусть лучше следит за донорами — один из тех, что были у нас, явно был чем-то опьянен.  
– Передам, мистер Беллами, – кивает Тео и тут же теряет к нам интерес, переключаясь на попытавшегося войти без разрешения человека.  
– Разве кто-то из них был пьян?  
Мэттью усаживает меня в машину, пристегивает ремень безопасности и забирается в нее сам:  
– Учитывая, как тебя развезло — непременно, – усмехается он, окидывая меня взглядом с водительского сидения.  
– Я ничего такого не почувствовал, – хмурюсь я.  
– Ты был слишком голоден, а вот почему не почувствовал я — это вопрос. Возможно, это был не алкоголь и не марихуана...  
– Хочешь сказать, я сейчас под «синтетикой»?! – восклицаю я. Понимать, что кто-то накачал меня наркотиками без моего желания, неприятно совсем. И это еще мягко сказано.  
– Не паникуй, – смеется Мэттью, поглаживая меня по бедру, – Может, это были просто грибы. Сиди и получай удовольствие.  
– Я не хочу, – я зажмуриваюсь на пару секунд и открываю глаза — все вокруг подсвечивается нереальными оттенками, и у меня начинает кружиться голова.  
– Не будь ты таким скучным, – улыбается Мэттью, включив двигатель машины. – Ты когда-нибудь занимался сексом в таком состоянии? Может, вернемся в клуб, возьмем комнату?..  
– Я не вернусь в этот клуб. И можешь передать этому Алексу, что он — ублюдок, – ворчу я, удобнее устраиваясь на необычайно мягком сидении — не припомню, чтобы оно было таким на пути сюда.  
– Ладно, может, мне улыбнется удача, и ты еще будешь под действием наркотика, когда мы вернемся домой.  
– Тебе больше ни с кем не нужно встретиться? – без интереса спрашиваю я, следя за длинным, растягивающимся, словно конфета-тянучка рекламным щитом — кажется, что-то похожее было у Брэдбери. Брэдбери? Откуда?..  
– Благодарю за заботу, но нет, на сегодня хватит, – посмеивается Мэттью. – Сдается мне, оставь я тебя на пару секунд без присмотра, и ты сунешь голову в копировальный аппарат — и это еще самое безобидное, что ты можешь сделать. Начнешь еще всех встречных на их же кишках вешать и оставшийся век будешь на меня в обиде за то, что позволил тебе сделать это.  
– Какая преду... пре... смотрительность...  
Мэттью хохочет и со смесью удивления и веселья смотрит на меня.  
– И что он принял? – он качает головой и снова отворачивается к дороге, когда цвет на светофоре сменяется. – Доминик, ты уверен, что не хочешь расширить свои секс-горизонты?  
Моя голова перекатывается на другое плечо, и я улыбаюсь:  
– Я не зоофил. Я не стану заниматься сексом с сурикатом.  
– Тебя совсем унесло, да? – с улыбкой интересуется он, и я только пожимаю плечами. – Скажи, – тихо продолжает он, уже совсем не улыбаясь, – ты и впрямь меня ненавидишь?  
– За то, что ты решил за меня, – без раздумий отвечаю я и отворачиваюсь к окну и завораживающим вывескам, – если бы ты подождал и потом дал бы мне выбор, я, быть может, сам бы согласился.  
– Почему? Ты ведь ненавидишь эту жизнь.  
– Ради тебя, – я снова поворачиваюсь к нему лицом и улыбаюсь, – иногда мне очень нравится проводить с тобой время.  
Он неотрывно смотрит в мои глаза, и это то самое мгновение, когда он выглядит человеком, и когда нравится мне больше всего. Но момент быстро разрушается сигналом нескольких машин, и Мэттью отворачивается к дороге, наша машина петляет и резко тормозит, и только ремень безопасности удерживает меня от удара о приборную панель.  
– Дьявол, – шипит Мэттью и переключает скорость, медленно и мягко трогаясь. – Извини.  
– Ничего, – усмехаюсь я, почесав плечо, в которое врезался ремень. – Поехали скорей домой, пока меня не отпустило. Займемся сексом — у меня секса под кайфом лет тридцать не было...

_– Доминик...  
Я зажмурился от ударившего в глаза солнечного света и накрылся одеялом.  
– Я видел, что ты проснулся, – нараспев протянул Мэттью, и я резко сел в постели, отодвигаясь подальше от него и испуганно уставившись в его глаза.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Что я здесь делаю? – удивленно повторил он. – Это что ты здесь делаешь!  
– Как ты меня нашел? Я же...  
– Довольно неумело спрятался, – закончил за меня Мэттью и оглядел номер. – И в довольно ужасном месте. Я думал, у нас все хорошо, – он выпятил нижнюю губу, и мне захотелось ударить его.  
– Все хорошо?! Я говорил, что знать тебя не желаю! – выпалил я и осекся, заметив изменившийся взгляд. Он ведь мог убить меня, не особо задумываясь — какая ему разница, кого убивать? Он ежедневно забирал жизни, почему следующая не могла оказаться моей?  
В голове мигали тысячи предупредительных огней из-за опасности, исходящей от одного только взгляда Мэттью, и я, укрываясь одеялом, натянуто улыбнулся:  
– Но ты ведь нашел меня? – неуверенно произнес я и нервно сглотнул, ожидая реакцию на свои слова.  
Я боялся его. Панически боялся — он был сильней и быстрей меня и наверняка все еще был взбешен тем, что я сбежал от него и прятался целых два месяца, забрав часть его денег. Может, мне и не очень хотелось жить в этой ипостаси, но инстинкты меня не спрашивали, и сейчас главным было выжить. Наступить на гордость, притвориться, но снискать его прощение.  
– Два месяца искал, – прохладно заметил он.  
– Я не сомневался, что найдешь, – моя улыбка стала уверенней, а Мэттью подозрительно сощурился. Возможно, я перестарался. Как бы там ни было, мы никогда особо не ладили, и столько радости я точно не должен излучать, поэтому я убавил пыл, прочистив горло и сев на край кровати, внимательно следя за Мэттью всеми своими чувствами.  
– Ну ладно, – просветлел он. – Чем займемся? Прогуляемся по Королевской Миле? Прикупим пару килтов? Уверен, ты бы выглядел в нем отлично, – улыбнулся Мэттью. – Нам обязательно нужно посетить центр наследия виски и «Камеру-обскура и мир иллюзий». Только центр наследия виски в последнюю очередь — мы продегустируем пару сортов и вернемся в гостиницу. Не в эту, а в ту, в которой остановился я, – Мэттью поморщился, а я окинул его недоверчивым взглядом.  
– И это все? – тихо спросил я, пытаясь аккуратно прощупать почву.  
– Нет, ну почему? – усмехнулся он. – Ты пробовал местные блюда? Они мясо тушат в пиве — звучит странно, но это действительно вкусно. Если ты еще не пробовал, то просто обязан.  
– Хорошо, – без промедлений согласился я, – только приведу себя в порядок после сна.  
Мэттью согласно кивнул, и я закрылся в ванной комнате, прислонившись лбом к двери. Он наверняка убьет меня сегодня ночью, а это запланированное времяпрепровождение, как прогулка до плахи. Последнее желание. И мне вряд ли удастся так просто ускользнуть от него в течение дня. И стоило ли? Может, лучшим вариантом было показать смирение и попытаться переубедить его касательно моей судьбы?  
Я умывался и чистил зубы, раздумывая над вариантами, и слушал движения Мэттью в спальне — он бродил по ней, явно изучая, а я вспоминал, что именно он мог увидеть из того, что я не хотел бы ему показывать. На ум пришел только поддельный паспорт, который мне удалось раздобыть в обход Мэттью, но теперь это уже не имело никакого значения — номер гостиницы был зарегистрирован на него, и раз Мэттью меня нашел, о его существовании он уже знал. Когда я вышел из ванной, Мэттью сидел на кровати и внимательно разглядывал паспорт, ощупывая каждую страницу.  
– Неплохая работа. Кто тебе его сделал?  
– Фрэнк Абигнейл из Уайтчепела.  
– Фрэнк Абигнейл? – усмехнулся Мэттью.  
– Так он назвался, – пожал плечами я, усаживаясь в кресло и пододвигая к себе чемодан с одеждой.  
– У парня явно завышена самооценка — до Фрэнка Абигнейла ему далеко. Странный выбор имени, учитывая, чем в основном занимался тот.  
– Кто это? – без особого интереса спросил я, доставая одежду. Какой-то поддельщик документов мало интересовал меня, когда я был на волосок от смерти.  
– Вернемся в Лондон и обязательно посмотрим фильм о нем. – Я оторвал взгляд от джинсов и посмотрел на Мэттью, тепло улыбнувшегося мне. – Ди Каприо в нем очарователен.  
С языка едва не сорвался вопрос, зачем нужно вот так успокаивать меня, если собирался убить, но мне удалось сдержаться — не хватало еще злить его больше необходимого. Сегодня я — кротость и послушание, по крайней мере, до того момента, когда Мэттью продемонстрирует свои истинные намерения. Сдаваться без боя я не собирался и, возможно, при большой удаче мне удастся улизнуть от него снова...  
Мэттью мог бы стать гидом, будь он хоть немного заинтересован в том, чтобы делиться своими знаниями с другими людьми, и если я уделял внимание его рассказам, слушать его было даже интересно, хотя в целом достопримечательности Эдинбурга меня не волновали — я пытался вспомнить расписание поездов. Мне было не так важно, куда я уеду, главное хоть ненадолго оторваться от Мэттью, а уже в поезде можно было придумать какой-никакой план дальнейших действий.  
– А это превосходный пример того, как из простого камня сделать реликвию, за которую запросто можно развязать войну, – Мэттью указал на Камень Скуны с улыбкой. – Берем камень, желательно необычной для природы формы. Если такого не раздобыть, берем песчаник — обрабатывать его проще, — создаем нужную необычную форму. Заявляем, что он необыкновенный, повторяем почаще, как мантру, проводим на нем странные обряды, не забывая распространять среди народа легенду о его святости и — вуаля! Больше тысячи лет люди считают его священным и коронуют на нем своих монархов. Человек из любой глупости, даже такой, как обычный камень, может сделать культ — это потрясающе, – он усмехнулся и покачал головой. – Разве это не потрясающе? То, как люди любят обманываться и видеть в простых вещах нечто необычное? И ведь это справедливо для любого культа, любой религии. Они говорят о нисходящей на них благодати от их реликвий, – фыркнул Мэттью. – Но сделай кто качественную копию и подмени оригинал — никто не догадается, и будет считать копию — священной реликвией, причем до тех пор, пока вор не сознается. Если сознается. И что же станет с теми, кто верил в святость копии, если откроется правда? Более рациональные скажут, что реликвия — всего лишь символ, а вера — она в них самих, но, спрашивается тогда, отчего же они таскаются с этими своими символами? Ладно, это другой вопрос. Менее разумные же припомнят тысячу моментов, когда нечто подсказывало им, что перед ними — копия, а не оригинал, но ни за что не согласятся с тем, что и оригинал и копия — просто вещи. То есть, они станут обманывать себя, что оказались обмануты — причем дважды: копией и оригиналом. Ну разве не превосходно? – широко улыбнулся Мэттью, посмотрев на меня. – Разве существует что-то более необъяснимое и забавное, чем человеческая необходимость в самообмане? Это, к слову, касается и тебя, – он ткнул пальцем в мою грудь и махнул рукой, – Идем отсюда, я не вынесу больше ни мгновения этой пыльной скукотищи.  
Я нахмурился и последовал за ним, пружинящей походкой направившимся к выходу. Что делало его таким счастливым, я не знал. Возможно, предвкушение от убийства? Он никогда себе в этом не отказывал — каждая его жертва умирала, я ни разу не видел, чтобы он хоть кого-то оставлял в живых, он просто не видел смысла ограничивать себя и не утолять жажду убийств.  
Интересно, доставит ли ему большее удовольствие мое убийство? В этом есть нечто символическое — убить того, кого обратил. Со мной действие будет куда интересней — в понимании Мэттью, конечно же. Люди умирают слишком быстро, даже я с этим мог бы согласиться в моменты удовлетворения потребности убийств, но со мной... со мной все будет по-другому. Меня он сможет мучить годами — о более долгой перспективе думать не хотелось. Он припомнит мне все неудобства, которые я ему доставил за эти пять лет, и с лихвой вернет их.  
Подобные мысли подтачивали принятое в гостинице решение попытаться переубедить его, мне хотелось сорваться с места и бежать без оглядки так долго, насколько хватит сил. На каждое его прикосновение, на каждое обращение ко мне я вздрагивал и едва подавлял желание оттолкнуть его от себя. И все это время я чувствовал, что он наблюдал за мной, хотя и изображал крайнюю заинтересованность достопримечательностями Эдинбурга.  
Когда он объявил, что день можно считать завершенным, я едва поднялся из-за стола ресторана, в котором мы ужинали — что мы там ели я уже совершенно не помнил, да и вряд ли мне удалось протолкнуть в горло хоть кусок еды. Он был навеселе, что же чувствовал я, описать было сложно — все происходящее казалось сюрреалистичным, я одновременно чувствовал скованность и легкость, пустоту и невыносимую тяжесть. Я как будто со стороны наблюдал за нами, и поэтому, когда мне хотелось бежать, когда я четко осознал, что это необходимо, я мог лишь смотреть, как мое тело покорно плелось рядом с обнимающим меня Мэттью по коридору гостиницы, в которой он остановился. Я смотрел, как вошел в номер и позволил закрыть себя в нем, когда все мое существо противилось этому.  
– Можешь мне не верить, но я соскучился, – ухмыльнулся Мэттью, вновь обняв меня.  
Я пребывал в каком-то оцепенении и никак не отреагировал, когда он поцеловал меня, не оттолкнул и тогда, когда его поцелуи сместились на шею. Каждое прикосновение его губ вызывало чувство сродни омерзению: смесь животного страха от возможного исхода очередного поцелуя и ненависти от того, что он не переходил к истинной причине нашего здесь нахождения. Я позволил ему расстегнуть рубашку и снять ее с себя, борясь внутри с самим собой: часть меня желала разозлить его, чтобы он уже закончил этот фарс, другая, рациональная часть убеждала использовать последний шанс переубедить его. И рациональная часть в конце концов победила: я ответил на его ласку, сначала неуверенно, пытаясь подавить чувство страха, сковывающее мои движения, но потом, когда я решил, что терять мне, собственно, нечего, в мои прикосновения вернулась естественность.  
Я впервые за все время нашего знакомства, пусть и с корыстными целями, действительно хотел доставить Мэттью удовольствие, при этом сам не чувствовал совершенно ничего — кроме того, животная часть меня, которая жила только инстинктами, все еще была настороже и ждала подвоха от каждого движения Мэттью.  
Никогда прежде мне не приходилось вести себя так в постели — изображать роль любовника. Даже на последнем этапе отношений с Ником такого не случалось — бывали, конечно, моменты, когда по завершении приходила мысль, что можно было бы потратить время с большей пользой, но даже они несли в себе хоть какие-то чувства, было, по крайней мере, просто приятно. Сейчас ни о чем подобном и речи быть не могло, но Мэттью нравилось, и вряд ли он обратил внимание, что движение моих губ на его члене было машинальным, а даже если и заметил, то ничего не сказал вслух. Я надеялся отделаться минетом — нет необходимости изображать наслаждение в процессе, когда поставил перед собой задачу доставить максимум удовольствия, но в понятии Мэттью слово «соскучился» явно подразумевало другие виды секса. При первой же возможности я отвернулся от него — не видеть его лица, а значит, не видеть его намерений, было откровенно страшно, но еще страшней казалось выдать себя с головой и тем самым разозлить его еще больше. Правдоподобно изображать стоны было проще, чем это и удовольствие на лице одновременно.  
Мэттью полусидел-полулежал в кровати, я двигался на нем, повернувшись к нему спиной, и пытался вспомнить свое поведение в те разы, когда мне действительно было приятно. Понимать, что с Мэттью в постели мне было приятно каждый раз, было странно, особенно сейчас, когда он гладил меня по спине или придерживал за талию, а я в каждом его движении ждал боли и собственной смерти.  
Мэттью сел и обнял меня под ребрами, целуя плечо и шею, и я снова оцепенел, ожидая, когда он стиснет меня в своих смертельных объятиях, а разум кричал, чтобы я расслабился, чтобы продолжил давать ему то, что он хочет, чтобы ублажил его — что угодно, лишь бы выпутаться из его объятий живым. Он заставил приподняться с него и давил на плечи вперед до тех пор, пока я не встал на четвереньки — ну, хоть не вынудил повернуться к нему лицом; в тот момент я был не в состоянии встретить его взгляд. Мэттью поднялся поцелуями вверх по моей спине, и я снова почувствовал его в себе, но он, несмотря на мои надежды, не стал выпрямляться, а продолжил поцелуи на шее, и теперь мог видеть выражение моего лица, пусть даже только частично.  
И как только порноактеры изображают удовольствие каждый божий день? Хотя, вероятно, именно поэтому все выглядит так отвратительно наигранно.  
Я уперся лбом в скрещенные перед собой руки и мог думать только о том, чтобы он скорее кончил. Меня не волновали собственные физические неудобства, я мог потерпеть, а к утру, если доживу до него, даже не вспомню о них, но меня снова наполнял страх: я опасался сорваться и все испортить, и в то же время боялся завершения. Я снова разрывался меж двух огней, и мое внимание настолько сосредоточилось на этой борьбе, что я едва не позабыл о том, что мне нужно было изображать удовольствие. Мэттью выпрямил спину, и это спасло меня от полнейшего фиаско — его движение напугало меня, и мое внимание снова сконцентрировалось на происходящем вокруг.  
Имитировать оргазм мне еще не приходилось — случалось, что я преувеличивал испытываемое удовольствие, но это сопровождалось хоть какими-то положительными ощущениями. Но мне нужно было что-то делать, пока Мэттью не кончил первым и не решил довести меня до оргазма самостоятельно, либо наблюдать, как это делаю я — ни то, ни другое мне не подходило.  
Возможно, он поверил моим стенаниям и ритмичным сокращениям мышц ануса, возможно, он хотел кончить сам, а потом уже разобраться со мной, возможно, ему просто было плевать на мои ощущения — какая бы причина ни стояла за его поведением, он позволил мне закончить представление и довел себя до оргазма рукой, будто не хотел причинить мне неудобства. Может быть, это была его часть представления, где он делал вид, что не заметил, насколько плохо играл я.  
Момент истины.  
Я все еще стоял на четвереньках и исподтишка наблюдал за Мэттью, ожидая его действий и готовясь хотя бы отскочить в сторону, но он ничего не сделал, только лег на кровать рядом, а я, оторопело ища объяснение подобному поведению, отполз чуть в сторону.  
У меня получилось?  
– Я в душ? – тихо произнес я, будто отпрашиваясь, и Мэттью, повернув голову в мою сторону, лениво улыбнулся и кивнул.  
Если он поверил моей игре, мне следовало быстро смыть все свидетельства того, насколько он ошибался насчет моего оргазма. Точнее, смыть отсутствие этих свидетельств.  
– Только не закрывайся — я подойду чуть позже, – пробормотал он, когда я был на пороге ванной.  
– Хорошо, – прошептал я и прикрыл дверь в изначально обреченной на провал попытке уединиться, учитывая, что он все прекрасно слышал, но видимость это создавало, а большего мне и не было нужно.  
Быть может, я забегал вперед, и ничего у меня не вышло, а он просто решил отдохнуть, прийти в себя после секса и уже после убить меня? Здесь, в этой самой ванной комнате, где гораздо проще избавиться от следов крови.  
– Черт, – прошипел я, посмотрев в зеркало и встретившись взглядом со своим отражением.  
– Все в порядке?  
Я оглянулся на прикрытую дверь и сморщился.  
– Да, все отлично, – торопливо ответил я и встал под душ — если играть, то играть до конца. Не то, чтобы у меня в принципе был какой-то выбор: убить его я не мог, даже вряд ли бы удалось покалечить настолько, чтобы выиграть себе время, да и бежать было некуда; не пока он пристально следил за мной. Может, когда он уснет?..  
Мэттью присоединился ко мне, когда я уже заканчивал, но он не выпустил меня из-под душа, а принялся ласкаться, будто мы были парой, причем без каких-либо проблем, не говоря уже о том, что один готовился убить другого. Я не понимал, чего он ждал, но торопить его не собирался, наоборот, снова подыграл ему — подобные нежности между нами были редкостью и в прошлом, но все же случались, так что ничего необычного в том, что я не оттолкнул его. В прошлом подобное случалось между нами, когда меня поглощало чувство одиночества — как бы я ни хотел обратного, такая близость была приятной, к тому же, Мэттью был единственным, кого я мог подпустить так близко к себе без опасений за их жизнь. Возможно, он все-таки что-то почувствовал сегодня, и подобным образом пытался расслабить меня, но я все еще не понимал, зачем ему это нужно. Чтобы усыпить мою бдительность?  
– Что-нибудь случилось за эти два месяца?  
Мы лежали в постели, оба на спине и смотрели в потолок. Мэттью положил ладонь на мое бедро и принялся медленно поглаживать кожу большим пальцем.  
– Нет.  
Его палец замер, и Мэттью повернул голову в мою сторону:  
– Уверен?  
– Да, – пожал плечами я, отказываясь встречать его взгляд, и он вздохнул:  
– Хорошо. Тогда спокойной ночи, – он пододвинулся ближе и положил ладонь на мою грудь, будто бетонной плитой придавливая меня к матрасу — я вздохнуть боялся, не говоря уже о том, чтобы хоть как-то пошевелиться и попытаться устроиться удобней.  
– Спокойной ночи, – шепотом отозвался я.  
Спать я не собирался. Я банально боялся сомкнуть веки. Мэттью же рядом со мной затих, и очень скоро его дыхание выровнялось, а я продолжал смотреть в потолок, не представляя, сколько прошло времени. Его ладонь все еще лежала на мне, давила неподъемным грузом, и я не знал, как убрать ее так, чтобы он не проснулся — может, он вообще не спал, а просто притворялся и ждал, когда я соберусь удрать. Я не мог решиться, и от напряжения и ожидания подвоха у меня застучали зубы, и я вздрогнул, опасаясь, что звук его разбудит.  
– Что случилось? – он приподнял голову с подушки и сонно заглянул в мои глаза, но я только покачал головой. – Почему ты не спишь?  
– Не могу уснуть, – кое-как выдавил я из себя, и он оглядел меня в темноте, видимо, заметив, насколько напряжено было мое тело — я постарался расслабиться, и Мэттью нахмурился:  
– С тобой точно все хорошо?  
– Точно. Спи.  
Мэттью, помедлив, устроил голову на прежнем месте и приобнял меня за талию, пододвинувшись ближе и умиротворенно вздохнув, как будто действительно собирался всего лишь спать.  
Я не смог уснуть в эту ночь, как и в следующую, как и в третью. У меня не было плана для отступления, так что бежать не имело смысла — это бы только разозлило Мэттью больше, а нашел бы он меня куда быстрей, потому что бежать без плана от Мэттью — вверх наивности и глупости. План по первому побегу от него я готовил почти месяц, и он нашел меня за два, а мне казалось, что я все продумал. Я понял самую главную свою ошибку: я недооценил Мэттью. И больше подобной ошибки я не допущу.  
По дороге обратно в Лондон он упомянул об оставившем его создателе и о том, как Мэттью возненавидел его за это. Я не решился спросить, что он почувствовал, когда его оставил я — и без того только укоренился в мысли, что он собирался в скором времени решить мою участь. А по приезде, как он и обещал, мы посмотрели фильм про Фрэнка Абигнейла — его мошенническая деятельность меня волновала мало, но намек я усвоил. Сбежать мне бы все равно не удалось.  
– Ты выглядишь ужасно, – нахмурился Мэттью, – ты здоров?  
– Разве мы можем болеть? – усмехнулся я и встал из-за стола — человеческая еда в меня не лезла.  
– Максимально приближаемся к человеческому понятию болезни, если плохо питаемся или не отдыхаем. – Я услышал, как он отложил нож и вилку, которыми разделывался с омлетом, и отодвинул от себя тарелку. – Что с тобой случилось за эти два месяца? Ты и без того, конечно, был не подарок, но теперь ты еще и странный. Молчаливый и... такой. – Я краем зрения увидел, как он взмахнул рукой, и вздохнул.  
Я больше не мог ждать, просто не мог — я свихнусь раньше, чем он, наконец, снизойдет до приведения приговора в исполнение.  
– Когда ты уже убьешь меня?  
Повисла тишина, и я, не дождавшись ответа, повернулся к нему лицом, вопросительно приподняв бровь.  
– ...Что? – растерянно усмехнулся Мэттью.  
– Да перестань! – взорвался я. – Ты ведь намереваешься, ну так убей уже! Я не могу больше ждать! Я устал! Я чертовски устал ждать! Просто убей, и покончим с этим!  
Он с ужасом смотрел на меня и не сделал ни одной попытки приблизиться, наоборот, ошарашенно откинулся на спинку стула. Я вздохнул и отвернулся к окну:  
– Просто уже сделай это, – я покачал головой и прикрыл глаза, ожидая его действий.  
– Я... Что? Погоди, что? Я не собирался убивать тебя, о чем ты, в самом деле? Ты что, рехнулся? Что с тобой случилось за эти два месяца?  
– Ты ведь ненавидишь своего создателя за то, что он оставил тебя? – я уставился на подоконник, прислушиваясь к движениям Мэттью.  
– ...И что?  
– И я тоже оставил тебя...  
– Я не думал, что ты меня оставил, – прервал меня Мэттью и подошел ближе, а я напряженно следил за ним, пока он не сел на подоконник рядом со мной и не встретил мой взгляд. – По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не увидел и не услышал тебя в твоем номере в Эдинбурге, – он хмыкнул и отвел взгляд. – Я думал, ты решил, наконец, исследовать свою страну — ничего плохого в этом я не видел, и даже решил не обижаться на тебя за то, что ты отправился в путешествие без меня. Мало ли, у всех по-разному происходит единение с историей, – он пожал плечами и улыбнулся. – Я просто решил навестить тебя — не думал, что твое путешествие им и не было. Но ты ничего не сказал, когда я предложил вернуться, и я справедливо решил, что у нас снова все хорошо. У нас ведь все хорошо?  
– Я не знаю, ты мне скажи, – тихо ответил я.  
– Значит, все хорошо, – его лицо просветлело. – Так что никаких проблем и тем более я не собираюсь тебя убивать. Поэтому пойди, проспись, а то покойники лучше выглядят, чем ты.  
– И ты обещаешь, что я проснусь? – Я не почувствовал ни капли облегчения от его слов, я все еще не доверял ему и его улыбкам.  
– Я позабочусь о твоем пробуждении, – он лукаво улыбнулся, а я прищурился:  
– Я не верю ни единому твоему слову, но если все же решишься убить — не буди меня, – я отступил назад, но он схватил меня за руку и дернул на себя.  
– Я не стану убивать тебя за подобную глупость, не неси чушь! – прошипел он, заставив посмотреть в глаза, но тут же смутился и отпустил мою руку, – Я развлекался, отыскивая тебя, хотя и не особо старался, если честно. И, поверь мне, нет ничего проще, чем найти тебя. Не веришь? – ухмыльнулся он. – Попытайся спрятаться снова._

– Я принес тебе меню, – Мэттью как ни в чем не бывало входит в мою комнату со стопкой разноцветных пластиковых папок в руках.  
– Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь врываться в мою комнату без стука?!  
Мэттью застывает посреди спальни и окидывает меня непонимающим взглядом:  
– Но я же все равно слышу, что ты тут делаешь, – пожимает плечами он.  
– Да какая разница?! – окончательно взрываюсь я. – Это моя комната! Мое пространство! Место, где я надеюсь получить хотя бы иллюзию границ, за которые ты не переступишь! Где я хочу иногда бывать в одиночестве!  
Мэттью пристально разглядывает меня, и это заводит еще больше.  
– Когда ты ел в последний раз? – прищуривается он и шагает ближе.  
– Не подходи ко мне! – рычу я, плотней запахивая халат. – И не смей снова указывать, когда мне есть! Без тебя разберусь!  
– Ну да, – вздыхает Мэттью и опускает взгляд на папки в руках. – Я вот, в общем, принес тебе известные дела, как ты и просил, – он подходит к кровати и кладет на нее стопку — папки тут же разъезжаются, и он пытается снова их выровнять.  
– Оставь, как есть, – устав наблюдать за ним, сквозь зубы цежу я.  
– Конечно, – натянуто улыбается Мэттью и отходит к двери. – В красных папках — насильники, в желтых — убийцы. В фиолетовых — два в одном, как ты любишь. Предлагаю заняться этим, как можно скорей — люди умирают, и все такое.  
– Будто именно это тебя волнует, – недовольно фыркаю я. – Ты ведь знаешь, да, что мог бы прислать мне все это в электронном виде?  
– Я подумал, так тебе будет удобней. Поешь, пожалуйста, – тихо добавляет он, и злость, только схлынувшая, вновь завладевает мной.  
– Мы договаривались, что ты не станешь лезть!  
– В случае если ты не вздумаешь снова морить себя голодом, – чересчур спокойным голосом отвечает Мэттью.  
– Для этого я попросил все эти дела, черт тебя!..  
– Зачем нужно было столько тянуть?! – с рычанием прерывает меня он.  
– Проваливай! Видеть тебя не желаю! И больше не смей врываться в эту комнату! – я выталкиваю его из спальни и захлопываю дверь, через секунду слыша его тяжелый вздох и тихие шаги, а еще через несколько минут — бряцание ключей и хлопок входной двери. Кто-то в городе сегодня пропадет без вести, в этом можно не сомневаться.  
Я заваливаюсь на кровать и смотрю в потолок, думая о том, какого черта сорвался на нем. Мы уже три месяца снова живем вместе, и за это время я устал посещать заведения, подобные «Кровавой ночи» в Чикаго. Мне не нравилось, что они сгоняли людей, как скот, и последние несколько недель я сидел на голодной диете, а ведь мы с Мэттью незадолго до этого договорились, что он перестанет пичкать меня кровью, будто я при смерти, как он делал первые полтора месяца — он буквально заставлял меня, как и обещал, пока я не пришел в норму, и не без длительных уговоров согласился умерить свое желание контролировать мое питание. Но после бессмысленных — в половине из них не было никакой необходимости — убийств мне не хотелось даже подходить к людям, и я решил, что могу немного поголодать. Но, конечно же, это сказалось на настроении, и Мэттью не мог этого не заметить. И накричал на него я совершенно напрасно — спальня, по большому счету, была общей — то, что я согласился на совместные пятнадцать лет, совсем не значило, что я собирался спать с ним все это время, но неизменно каждую ночь я засыпал в одиночестве, а просыпался с ним под своим боком. Одним таким утром он признался, что ему нравится чувствовать кого-то рядом во время сна, и я позволил ему и засыпать в моей постели. Разрешение было чистой воды формальностью, зато имело положительные последствия в виде еще большего смягчения его поведения, и сейчас выходило, что он старался быть лучше и жертвовал куда большим, чем я.  
Последнее время, когда он перестал доставать меня вопросами питания, мы жили в относительном мире, большинство дней я даже не вспоминал о своей ненависти, как бы странно это ни было. В самом начале я постарался запрятать ее поглубже, чтобы не срываться на нем по каждому пустяку, и в совокупности с моей покладистостью, мои труды начали приносить плоды — он стал больше доверять мне и вот так оставлять меня в одиночестве, перестал постоянно опекать и следить за мной. В этом аспекте наших отношений он стал почти нормальным — еще недавно я бы посчитал подобное развитие событий нереальным и безумным, но Мэттью действительно успокоился, как будто наконец поверил, что я не сбегу и не собираюсь покончить с собой.  
Он даже пытается быть милым: снова водит в рестораны, посещает концерты вместе со мной, хотя ему совершенно точно не нравится нынешняя музыкальная сцена, обсуждает со мной прочитанные книги, иногда вновь снисходит до приготовления завтраков. Хотя чаще всего я просыпаюсь первым из-за ощущения его головы на своей груди.  
– Дьявол, – шиплю я и подскакиваю с кровати, почти физически ощущая, как утопаю в чувстве вины. Кто бы мог подумать, чувствую вину из-за того, что накричал на этого ублюдка. Даже когда его нет рядом, мой мир вращается вокруг него. И если сейчас из-за подобных мыслей, то в годы бегства вообще все мое существование сводилось к тому, чтобы не попасться ему.  
Я одеваюсь и обхожу дом, думая, чем себя занять — сейчас перебирать дела преступников совершенно не хочется, и ничего со мной не случится, если я поголодаю еще один день. Мой путь заканчивается на кухне, и я с бокалом свежевыжатого сока принимаюсь пролистывать поваренную книгу, запоминая ингредиенты и составляя список необходимых продуктов. Однажды эта идея не выгорела, даже обратилась катастрофой, но и Мэттью — не Ник и готовку еды для определенного человека он воспринимает по-особенному, так что с ним это вполне может сработать. По крайней мере, он наверняка оценит усилия. Что это — чувство вины или попытка еще немного ослабить его бдительность, я стараюсь не задумываться и, не желая терять время, надеваю пальто и подхватываю ключи и портмоне — как долго Мэттью будет отсутствовать, я не знаю, но мне хочется успеть с готовкой до его возвращения.  
В гараже меня дожидается Mini Cooper — точная копия того, каким когда-то владел я; Мэттью подарил мне его еще в первые пять лет, пытаясь хоть как-то порадовать, и у него бы вышло, не стань он издеваться над размерами автомобиля: «Ты на нем ездить собрался или на веревочке за собой таскать?» И, конечно же, он не мог не затронуть тему секса: «Наверняка он перевернется, если в нем умудриться затеять секс. Если опустить передние сидения, посадить тебя посередине заднего и высунуть твои ноги в окна с каждой стороны, может, что-то и получится. Но наверняка рычаг переключения скоростей будет упираться мне в задницу». Несмотря на его скептический настрой, все это время он содержал автомобиль в превосходном состоянии, что не могло не радовать.  
Все то время, что я брожу среди полок в супермаркете, я чувствую аромат крови окружающих меня людей, и он, после долгого времени без какого-либо ограничения в питании, отвлекает меня, мне сложно сосредоточиться на мысленном списке и выборе продуктов. Не помогает даже расслабляющая в обычное время инструментальная музыка, поэтому я стараюсь быстрей разобраться с покупками, чтобы вернуться в тихий дом и заняться успокаивающей готовкой. Все-таки зря я так долго не питался.  
Я выхожу на улицу с полными пакетами и глубоко вдыхаю, чувствуя, как напряжение отступает и тело расслабляется. Черт, нужно было наплевать на ужин и отправиться на охоту. Стараясь не думать о вкусе крови и собственных чувствах от чужой смерти, я подхожу к машине и открываю багажник, вспоминая, как часто нечто подобное случалось в моей человеческой жизни. Отвратительно, что часть воспоминаний омрачается присутствием Ника в них, да и вообще, все те годы, что я владел похожей машиной, ассоциируются у меня с ним, и мне откровенно жаль, что я растратил это время на этого ублюдка. И почему я не выбрал Саймона вместо него? Может, меня бы сейчас и не было здесь.  
Я напрягаюсь, когда рядом со мной паркуется машина, и из нее выходит мужчина, но стараюсь игнорировать чувство слежки — сейчас, когда я голоден, любой, даже самый невинный взгляд, ощущается как пристальный и опасный. Но не обращать внимания выходит только внешне — внутренне я весь подбираюсь, готовясь атаковать или отбиваться.  
– Чертовы инстинкты, – тихо ругаюсь я, закрывая багажник, и подхожу к двери у водительского сидения.  
– Невероятно.  
Я замираю, так и не открыв дверцу, услышав до боли знакомый голос, и медленно оборачиваюсь, встречая взгляд говорившего. Он постарел: седина в волосах, морщины на лице, но это точно он.  
– Простите, – усмехается Том и качает головой, – просто вы невероятно похожи на одного моего знакомого. У него и машина была такая, насколько я помню. Я будто в прошлое вернулся, – он улыбается, пристально разглядывая меня, а я не знаю, что сказать, что сделать. – Невероятно, – повторяет он.  
Его голос вызывает целую волну человеческих воспоминаний, и мне так и сладко и больно от них, что пару мгновений я раздумываю о том, чтобы броситься обнимать его и все ему рассказать, чтобы попытаться восстановить нашу дружбу — мы ведь дружили почти половину моей человеческой жизни, мы могли бы навести мосты. Мне не хватало его больше, чем всего остального, что связывало меня с моей прошлой жизнью.  
Выражение его лица меняется, как и взгляд, он подозрительно хмурится, и я понимаю, что моя реакция не совсем обычна для подобной ситуации.  
– Не может ведь быть?..  
– Прости, Том, – поспешно произношу я, едва не зарычав на себя из-за произнесенного имени, и сажусь в машину, включая двигатель и срываясь с места. Я вижу растерянное лицо Тома в зеркало заднего вида, но со злости бью по зеркалу снизу, и оно задирается вверх, только чудом не разбившись. – Дьявол!  
Почему я так глупо себя повел? Почему не мог подыграть ему? Еще и имя его произнес, черт! Что, если он станет сомневаться в моей смерти? Если начнет искать нестыковки в деле о взрыве в «Светлячке» и что-то найдет? Что тогда будет? Что, если Мэттью узнает об этом?  
– Черт, черт, черт!!  
Быть может, мне стоит рассказать об этом Мэттью — преподнести, как гипотезу, и посмотреть на реакцию. Может, я смогу его как-то убедить не трогать Тома — к черту, я готов провести весь остаток своего существования рядом с Мэттью, если это спасет Тома от преждевременной смерти.  
Всю дорогу до дома перед глазами то и дело мелькают воспоминания прошлой жизни с участием в них Тома, и я едва не врезаюсь в машину на перекрестке. Дни рождения, вечеринки по случаю нового года, просто встречи в «Светлячке». Улыбки Тома, его смех, наша детская клятва, что мы никогда не отвернемся друг от друга. И я предал эту клятву.  
Готовка, как бы я ни надеялся на обратное, не приносит спокойствия, и я то и дело делаю что-то не так, отвлекаясь на мысли о Томе и возможных последствиях своего признания Мэттью. Тем не менее, ужин из трех блюд готов к половине девятого, но Мэттью появляется только в десять, когда я почти теряю надежду дождаться его этой ночью. Где бы он ни был, он явно не намеревался застать меня бодрствующим, но мне не впервой нарушать его планы. Я, подхватив бокал с вином, подхожу к входной двери, только услышав его шаги на подъездной дорожке, и дожидаюсь, когда он войдет внутрь, но он топчется на крыльце, наверняка услышав мое сердцебиение в непосредственной близости, и теперь готовится к очередной словесной баталии, и я решаю облегчить ему задачу: ставлю бокал на небольшой комод у входа и открываю дверь.  
– Забыл ключи от дома? Но мы никогда не закрываемся — ты сам придумал это правило, – улыбаюсь я, пропуская его внутрь и помогая ему снять пальто.  
Мэттью опасливо косится на меня, явно не ожидая подобного отношения, но я не обращаю внимания на его подозрительность — вешаю пальто в шкаф и вручаю Мэттью бокал с вином:  
– Я приготовил нам ужин, – моя улыбка становится заискивающей, и я приобнимаю Мэттью, ведя его в столовую, – только итальянские блюда, твои любимые.  
Он останавливается в проходе, увидев стол с едой, а я прохожу вглубь столовой и выдвигаю стул из-за стола, приглашающе кивая на него.  
– Садись, а я принесу цыпленка «Пармезан» — хотя он уже, наверное, совсем остыл.  
Мэттью поднимает на меня удивленный взгляд, но все же подходит к столу и садится на предложенное место, а я быстро ухожу на кухню, добавляя уже оттуда:  
– Я думал, ты придешь раньше, если честно. Для ужина немного поздно, я знаю, но убирать все со стола, даже не попробовав, показалось странным. Так что... это ничего? – я возвращаюсь в столовую с двумя тарелками, и Мэттью снова встречает мой взгляд.  
– Ты собираешься уйти?  
Вопрос застает меня врасплох — никогда бы не подумал, что он может вот так воспринять подобное мое поведение.  
– Да нет. Нет, совсем нет, я ведь обещал, – пожимаю плечами я и ставлю тарелку перед ним. – Я просто... Мне не стоило кричать на тебя, извини, – чуть улыбаюсь я и делаю глоток вина из своего бокала, садясь напротив Мэттью. – Я погорячился. Я немного переоценил возможности и запустил голод — признаю и обещаю — такого больше не повторится. Даю слово, – я смотрю в его глаза и вижу только подозрение и непонимание. Кто бы сомневался, я никогда перед ним не извинялся — даже я не поверил бы себе.  
Он делает глоток вина и все так же смотрит на меня, как будто ждет еще каких-то признаний.  
– Еда не отравлена, – усмехаюсь я.  
Мэттью на мои слова улыбается и, кажется, немного расслабляется, наблюдая, как я беру в руки столовые приборы, и мы в молчании принимаемся за поздний ужин, а я раздумываю, как лучше начать разговор так, чтобы Мэттью не понял, что говорю я совсем не гипотетически.  
– Это безумно вкусно, – прерывает молчание Мэттью, и я улыбаюсь:  
– Рад, что тебе нравится.  
– Тебе что-нибудь нужно? – как бы между прочим спрашивает он, и я поднимаю непонимающий взгляд. – За исключением того, что по тебе видно, насколько ты все еще голоден, ты выглядишь так, будто хочешь что-то спросить, – пожимает плечами он.  
– Да нет, в общем-то, – чуть хмурюсь я, глядя в свой бокал. – Просто сегодня в супермаркете встретил парня до невозможного похожего на Тома — помнишь, мой друг, с которым я был в вечер нашего с тобой знакомства в баре? – Мэттью кивает, и я продолжаю: – И я сегодня весь день думал, что было бы, встреть я Тома в самом деле. Вдруг бы он меня узнал, например — пусть и столько лет уже прошло.  
– Ты для него умер, – пожимает плечами Мэттью.  
– Да, но... – я запинаюсь и аккуратно выбираю слова: – Вдруг бы он подумал, что я слишком похож на того, кого он когда-то знал? Он, конечно, никогда не был любителем теорий заговора, но кто знает? Вдруг бы заподозрил что-то?  
Мэттью все это время внимательно смотрит на меня, и его губы медленно растягиваются в улыбке.  
– Ты встретил не кого-то, похожего на него, а его самого, – утвердительно произносит он и хмыкает. – Ты отвратительный лжец, когда сильно волнуешься.  
– Не убивай его, – тихо прошу я. – Я почти уверен, что он ничего не станет предпринимать. Он безвреден.  
– Да мне все равно, – усмехается Мэттью и легко пожимает плечами, окидывая взглядом стол и откидываясь на спинку стула. – Это все, чтобы задобрить меня и уговорить не убивать его? – смеется он.  
– Я действительно хотел извиниться, – не задумываясь, отвечаю я и стараюсь понять, наигранная его беспечность или нет. Мэттью кивает и снова встречает мой взгляд с легкой улыбкой.  
– Выходит, твой друг все еще жив, – произносит он, и я реагирую быстрей, чем успеваю продумать свои действия: хватаю нож и прицельно бросаю его в Мэттью — он со смехом ловит его и откладывает на стол.  
– Ополоумел совсем, ему всего пятьдесят два! – на мгновение позабыв о собственном еще не прошедшем страхе за жизнь Тома, восклицаю я.  
– Ну, в живых, судя по всему, ему ходить недолго — решит, что спятил, и вздернется.  
Следующей в него летит вилка, но и ее он без труда ловит и, посмеиваясь, добавляет к моему ножу рядом со своими приборами.  
– Тебе срочно нужно заняться собственным голодом, иначе придется спрятать от тебя все вилки и ножи.  
– Так ты не тронешь его?  
– Он наверняка подумает, что обознался, так что никакого вреда.  
– Я назвал его по имени, – тихо признаюсь я, следя за Мэттью, но новость он воспринимает с прежним спокойствием, что немало настораживает.  
– Обратить я его не смогу, он слишком стар для этого — сердце не выдержит. Было бы ему хотя бы сорок...  
– Я не хочу его обращать! Ты спятил? – прерываю я Мэттью, и он чуть удивленно смотрит на меня.  
– Тогда зачем ты рассказал мне все это?  
– Решил, что ты должен знать. И что узнать ты должен от меня. Это моя вина, Том совершенно ни при чем, это я сглупил и назвал его по имени. Просто сорвалось — не знаю, как так вышло. Я не ожидал увидеть его и растерялся.  
– Знаешь, ты вполне можешь все ему рассказать о себе, – с легкой улыбкой предлагает он, игнорируя мои слова и подливая вина в наши бокалы. – Только, знаешь, где-нибудь в безлюдном месте, а еще лучше в помещении, чтобы он не привлекал ненужного внимания, – Мэттью отставляет бутылку и, взяв бокал, покачивает его, наблюдая за вином в нем, и добавляет: – столько лет прошло — кто знает, как он изменился, и как проходит его старение, – он поднимает взгляд и мило улыбается: – вдруг начнет биться головой о стену или вопить? Вдруг ты своим рассказом спровоцируешь обострение какой-нибудь его болезни, – он крутит пальцем у виска, а я мысленно считаю до пяти, стараясь подавить желание броситься на него через стол. – Видишь, как важно правильно питаться? Даже твое чувство юмора от этого страдает.  
– Предлагаешь рассказать ему, что последние двадцать лет я живу тем, что убиваю людей? – как можно спокойней спрашиваю я, уже сотню раз пожалев, что завел этот разговор.  
– Тогда не рассказывай, – пожимает плечами Мэттью и отпивает вино из бокала. – Он ничего не найдет и успокоится в конце концов. Но ты ведь хочешь вернуть его дружбу, верно? – с неожиданной искренностью спрашивает он, и я встречаю его взгляд, поджав губы, на что Мэттью улыбается и кивает. – Я понимаю.  
Мне хочется рассмеяться над его нелепым заявлением, но Мэттью продолжает, и смех застревает в моем горле, настолько отстраненно и мечтательно звучит его голос:  
– Элеонор Корниш. Она скончалась в Дерби в 1905 году. Ей было девяносто семь, и я был рядом в этот момент, как и обещал ей когда-то. Держал ее за руку... Мы познакомились, когда ей было двадцать. – Я на секунду отвлекаюсь от обрывочного рассказа и попыток понять, к чему он пустился в рассказ о какой-то девушке, и мысленно произвожу расчеты, едва не роняя бокал с вином от поразившего меня числа. – Она была красавицей — буквально каждый смотрел на нее с восхищением и плохо скрываемым вожделением на том приеме, – он усмехается и качает головой. – Этикет тогда был куда строже, но влюбленные были беспечны во все времена, и так случилось, что она уединилась со своим женихом на том же балконе, где я решил подкрепиться. Когда они закончили свои признания и поцелуи, она отослала его, чтобы он привел ее компаньонку, которая к тому времени вовсю разыскивала ее. И мы остались втроем на балконе: она, я и вдруг решивший очнуться слуга в моих руках — мне пришлось свернуть ему шею, но она услышала нашу возню и заметила меня и труп в моих руках, хотя было сумеречно. Я уже собирался наброситься на нее, но на балкон вошла ее компаньонка, и мне пришлось отступить — лишние крики мне были ни к чему, и я решил убить ее позже. Когда она с семейством отправилась домой, я проследил за ними, и как только слуги оставили ее, я влез в окно ее спальни — стоит ли упоминать о том, что мне было совершенно плевать на правила приличия, если я собирался убить ее? – Мэттью смеется и делает глоток из бокала. – Она как будто совершенно не удивилась моему визиту. Была напугана, конечно, но не пыталась звать на помощь и ничуть не сомневалась в причине моего появления. Она меня насмешила, – улыбается Мэттью. – Сказала, что будет очень признательна, если я ее не убью. Так и сказала, можешь себе это представить? – смеется он. – Я спросил, что получу взамен — мы оба знали, что дать ей нечего, и она промолчала, попросила только пообещать, что я не трону ее родственников. А я пригрозил ей, сказал, что истреблю весь ее род и заставлю наблюдать смерть каждого, если она проболтается хоть кому-то, – он поджимает губы и хмурится.  
– Ты оставил ее в живых? – удивляюсь я.  
– Я сам до сих пор считаю свой поступок странным, – усмехается Мэттью. – Может, виной всему ее жертвенность, может, странный юмор. А может, все вместе... Она никому ничего не рассказала, как я выяснил, навестив ее через полгода, омрачив ее счастье по поводу приближающегося замужества. Так случилось, что мы разговорились в тот вечер, и... знаешь, угрозами дружбу не завязать, – вздыхает он, – но я сам не заметил, как стал ее призраком — навещал ее каждый раз, когда проезжал мимо их поместья, а она не уставала заверять меня, что никто так и не узнал о моем существовании. Это было правдой, иначе по округе давно бы ходили слухи, и я бы узнал о них. Элеонор мечтала о путешествиях, и каждый мой визит расспрашивала, и с упоением слушала мои рассказы о странах, где я побывал. И в очередной раз я с удивлением понял, что отдыхал в ее обществе — как будто приходил рассказывать ребенку сказки на ночь после длительного дня, – улыбается Мэттью. – Но иногда она казалась взрослой не по годам, рассуждала о жизни и смерти или вечной молодости. И я даже стал думать о том, чтобы предложить ей бросить все и сбежать со мной...  
Значит, какую-то девчонку он собирался спросить, а мне сообщил только постфактум? Ублюдок! Мерзавец!..  
– ...Но она меня опередила. Сказала, чтобы я никогда не смел предлагать ей вечную жизнь, как бы плохо ей ни было — она любила своего к тому моменту уже мужа, хотела от него детей, хотела прожить с ним свою жизнь. Однажды я едва не нарушил данное слово — у нее были тяжелые роды, и она очень долго восстанавливалась. Я думал, она не выживет. Впервые я опасался за человеческую жизнь. Представь себе, – с усмешкой добавляет он, когда я неверяще смотрю на него. – Но все обошлось, как и следующие два раза. Она старела, ее дети росли, а я так и оставался ее призраком. Я не мог жить на одном месте долгое время, но каждые несколько лет навещал ее. В последний раз мы провели вместе всего один вечер. Она ослепла к тому времени, но сразу же узнала меня, стоило мне только войти в ее комнату. Она сказала, что всегда узнавала меня по шагам, – он грустно улыбается и замолкает, рассеянным взглядом уставившись в пространство, а я разглядываю его и пытаюсь поверить его словам — для меня они совершенно непостижимы и невероятны. – Мы вспоминали прошедшие годы, пока она не сказала, что устала, – будто пробудившись, вздыхает Мэттью. – И добавила, что должна была умереть еще неделю назад, но не хотела уйти, не попрощавшись, – он снова замолкает и поджимает губы, а я как будто вижу его по-новому. Неужели он действительно способен на дружбу? На дружбу не с кем-то, а с человеком. – Она была хорошим другом, пусть и не так долго, как мне бы этого хотелось, – тихо произносит он и встречает мой взгляд. – Действуй. Ты хочешь вернуть своего друга, – поясняет он, когда я непонимающе хмурюсь, не поспевая за его мыслью. – Ну так действуй. Встреться с ним, все объясни, стань его личным призраком. Только будь готов к тому, что тебе придется видеть его смерть, – он допивает вино в своем бокале и ставит его на стол, поднимаясь и подходя ко мне. – Спасибо за ужин, – Мэттью склоняется и целует меня в висок. – Спасибо, – он трет мои плечи и вздыхает, выпрямляясь и тут же покидая столовую, ни разу не обернувшись и оставляя меня наедине со своими мыслями.  
Неужели она была ему даже дороже, чем я изначально думал? Неужели он может привязываться к людям — не к кому-нибудь, а к людям, к которым всегда относился с презрением и в которых видел только еду?  
Все еще пораженный новой стороной его личности, я убираю со стола и отправляюсь в спальню, на слух определяя местонахождение Мэттью. Он в своем кабинете и, судя по звукам, с бутылкой вина. Обычно спать он ложится в первом часу ночи, но когда не появляется и в два, я начинаю нервничать, потому что отчего-то не могу уснуть без ощущения его тепла рядом. Возможно, я слишком скоро и опрометчиво привык к его постоянному присутствию. Я лежу в темноте, прислушиваясь к его сердцебиению, и думаю, о чем может думать он, даже пару секунд рассматриваю возможность пойти к нему и предложить свое общество, но в конце концов передумываю. Мэттью не тот, кто станет подобным образом выпрашивать внимание — если он захочет, он придет и получит его вне зависимости от желаний того, чьего внимания он станет добиваться. А мысль о жалости к нему вообще вызывает смех — она бы и его наверняка насмешила.  
Дожидаясь его, я переключаюсь на мысли о Томе и возможном разговоре между нами. Стоит ли мне соглашаться на предложение Мэттью? Как объясниться с Томом в таком случае? Как сказать ему, что двадцать лет я лгал и скрывался? Как рассказать о своем образе жизни так, чтобы он не ужаснулся? Мэттью прав, я хочу вернуть нашу с ним дружбу, хочу, чтобы в моем существовании был хоть кто-то, кто олицетворял бы собой обычную человеческую жизнь, с кем я мог бы притвориться человеком. Мне нужен кто-то нормальный, кто не думает о крови и убийствах, мне нужен кто-то, к кому я мог бы сбежать от Мэттью хотя бы на время. Мысль о смерти Тома пугает меня уже сейчас, но я так или иначе переживал бы это событие...  
Мэттью подходит к двери спальни в третьем часу, но не торопится войти — тихо скребется, наверняка зная, что я не сплю:  
– Позволишь войти?  
Я морщусь, вспоминая устроенную утром сцену, и вздыхаю:  
– Конечно, не говори глупостей.  
Он входит и, в молчании забравшись под одеяло, пододвигается ближе и обнимает меня со спины, а я в редком для себя порыве нежности глажу его предплечье и переплетаю наши пальцы.  
– Она много для тебя значила?  
Он вздыхает и чуть сжимает мои пальцы:  
– Она бы точно знала, что мне делать.  
– О чем ты? – хмурюсь я, глядя перед собой. У него проблемы? Мне стоит ожидать, что они коснутся и меня?  
Мэттью снова вздыхает и легко целует в основание шеи:  
– Спокойной ночи, Доминик.  
Его нежелание отвечать только добавляет уверенности, что вопрос непосредственно касается меня, но объятие Мэттью срабатывает, и я быстро проваливаюсь в спокойный и глубокий сон.  
Утро не приносит облегчения ни ему, ни мне: Мэттью необычайно тих и неразговорчив, а я все еще сомневаюсь, нужно ли мне втягивать Тома в свой нынешний мир, но точно знаю, что все может закончиться очень плохо, если мы снова столкнемся с ним, пока я голоден. Поэтому, сразу после завтрака, когда Мэттью уезжает в свой офис, я берусь за папки с делами тех, кто явно задержался на этом свете. С момента последнего убийства Линчевателя прошло больше пятнадцати лет, но наверняка многие еще помнят те события — мы с Мэттью навели шороха по всей Великобритании, газеты трубили о серийном убийце наперебой. Каратель, Мститель, Кровавый Судья — как только нас не называли до тех пор, пока не были обнародованы детали следствия. Мэттью очень творчески подошел к делу ради оваций и признания в виде первых полос газет, и потому каждый труп, вне зависимости от действительной причины смерти, был повешен с использованием петли Линча, а на его груди красовалась табличка с кровавой надписью «Я — убийца», «Я — насильник» — в зависимости от преступлений, совершенных при жизни, и все это довершалось цитатами о возмездии из книг и фильмов. Наблюдать за Мэттью, завязывающим узел и довольно мурлыкающим себе под нос, было откровенно страшно, даже учитывая, что незадолго до этого я безжалостно расплавлялся с очередным преступником — в такие моменты Мэттью выглядел слегка безумно из-за своей улыбки и неуместного хорошего расположения духа. Но я позволял ему все это в обмен на неопровержимые улики, связывающие убийцу с его жертвами, и их мы всегда оставляли для полиции на месте инсценированного линчевания. И как только в газеты просочилась информация об инсценировке, нас сразу окрестили Линчевателем, и это имя так и закрепилось за нами, даже мы с Мэттью использовали его.  
Будет интересно наблюдать, вспомнят ли газетчики о Линчевателе или придумают новое имя. Мне даже нравится старое — может, стоит оставить какой-нибудь намек у тела, записку — что-нибудь вроде «Я вернулся»?  
Обычно я не привередничаю, беру первое попавшееся дело, но в этот раз вынимаю фиолетовую папку из середины стопки. На первом листе, вложенном в файл — аккуратность Мэттью иногда доходит до абсурда, — короткая справка об убийце: конкретного подозреваемого нет, предполагаемого портрета тоже, поиск в базе данных по образцам спермы ничего не дал, но именно ее следы в большинстве случаев связывают между собой жертв, как и способ убийств. Никакой толком информации я не получаю и перелистываю страницу на копию рапорта о первой жертве. Он был составлен всего полгода назад, и я хмурюсь, быстро пролистывая остальные рапорты и пересчитывая количество жертв. Одиннадцать человек — он убивает почти раз в две недели, но его до сих пор не могут найти, и никто нигде не заметил?  
Я скольжу взглядом по рапорту и останавливаюсь на возрасте жертвы. Тринадцать лет. Быть может, это опечатка? Я знаю, что в этом же файле за листком с рапортом лежат фотографии тела, но видеть их мне совсем не хочется, учитывая, что труп нашли спустя три недели нахождения в воде, и я аккуратно приоткрываю следующую страницу — так, чтобы не видеть фотографии, и отыскиваю возраст второй жертвы. Десять лет. Изнасилована, задушена.  
Третья жертва — мальчик десяти лет. Изнасилован, задушен.  
Двенадцать лет. Одиннадцать. Четырнадцать. Восемь...  
Меня начинает тошнить. Я закрываю папку и пытаюсь подавить рвотный позыв, меня трясет, мне физически омерзительно и хочется забыть, что я вообще узнал о существовании такого ублюдка.  
Одиннадцать детей и никаких следов? Как это возможно, чтобы никто его не видел? Когда он избавлялся от тел или уводил детей — ведь он как-то заводил с ними знакомство?  
Слабость и отвращение понемногу выжигаются яростью, и уже через пять минут я буквально вылетаю из дома, захватив с собой папку. Вести машину в таком взвинченном состоянии — решение не самое лучшее, но и тащиться на автопилоте с разрешенной скоростью, соблюдая все правила, не хватило бы терпения, и пока я добираюсь до офиса Мэттью, замечаю несколько вспышек фотоаппаратов на дороге за превышение скорости, но штрафы меня сейчас совсем не заботят.  
– Добрый день, мистер Ховард, – Дональд, помощник Мэттью, чуть удивленно смотрит на меня, поднимаясь со своего места, и я вижу, что он готовится отказать мне в сиюминутном пропуске в кабинет Мэттью. И он действительно выходит из-за стола и пытается преградить мне путь, расплываясь в отвратительно любезной улыбке. – Мистер Беллами просил не беспокоить его, – он выставляет на моем пути руку, и каким-то чудом мне удается убрать ее спокойным, но настойчивым жестом — а ведь мог бы и сломать.  
– Уверен, меня он примет, – я открываю дверь в кабинет Мэттью, и он встречает мой взгляд, вздернув бровь. Не только он может врываться без разрешения. Дональд все еще путается под ногами, что-то вереща, и его назойливость навозной мухи выводит меня из себя: я хватаю его за рубашку и галстук на груди и легко прикладываю затылком о косяк, чтобы заставить замолчать хоть на секунду. Это срабатывает, он испуганно таращится на меня и Мэттью по очереди, наверняка ожидая, когда Мэттью заставит меня отпустить его, но тот только откидывается в кресле, безмолвно наблюдая за нами. – Еще раз встанешь на моем пути — и в лучшем случае лишишься конечности. Я гарантирую тебе это, – шиплю я в лицо Дональда и для убедительности еще раз прикладываю спиной о косяк.  
Он ошарашенно смотрит на Мэттью, когда я его отпускаю, но тот качает головой:  
– Выйди, Дональд. – Дверь в кабинет закрывается, и Мэттью вздыхает. – Я прошу тебя, поешь, – его голос усталый, он совсем не настаивает, действительно просит, и если бы не дело, которое привело меня сюда, его состояние меня бы насторожило.  
– Мне нужно, чтобы ты нашел его, – я подхожу к его столу и протягиваю папку.  
– Я думал, ты займешься этим сам, – хмурится Мэттью, не торопясь принимать папку, и я бросаю ее перед ним на стол.  
– Дело не терпит отлагательства.  
– Хорошо, я займусь этим, – он откладывает папку в сторону, но я снова пододвигаю ее к нему:  
– Совсем.  
Мэттью удивленно смотрит на меня, но открывает папку и переводит взгляд на нее.  
– И какова причина безотлагательности?  
Я отхожу к окну во всю стену, но совершенно не замечаю вида перед собой:  
– Он насилует и убивает детей.  
Никакой реакции на свои слова я не слышу, но меня это совсем не удивляет — вряд ли участь детей его хоть сколько-нибудь волнует. Я слышу, как он пролистывает папку, задерживаясь на каждой странице, но мне не хочется даже видеть ее открытой, тем более я опасаюсь увидеть фотографии, поэтому заставляю себя оглядеть кабинет, хотя с моего первого появления здесь он совсем не изменился. Все те же стеклянные поверхности, ужасающая геометрическая правильность во всем и слегка нервирующая черно-красно-белая гамма — я бы сошел с ума, если бы провел в нем целый день, но Мэттью, по его словам, здесь очень нравится. Кто бы сомневался...  
– Мистер Беллами, – голос Дональда, доносящийся из селектора, тихий и дрожащий, и я фыркаю. Неужели Мэттью никогда не выкидывал ничего подобного? Это даже как-то странно. – Звонит мистер Хенсли...  
– Я ведь сказал — не беспокоить, – прерывает его Мэттью, и Дональд чуть слышно извиняется и отключается. – Обычно он очень толковый помощник, – задумчиво бормочет Мэттью.  
– Его умения меня нисколько не волнуют, но, боюсь, без руки он будет куда худшим помощником, – замечаю я, не отрываясь взглядом от трехфутовой фотографии оброненного раскрытого зонта красного цвета на монохромном фоне мокрого асфальта с разбивающимися о него каплями дождя. И если в интерьере цветовая гамма раздражает, то на фотографии контраст выглядит превосходно, усугубляя жутковатое в своей подавляющей силе чувство одиночества и покинутости.  
Мэттью ничего не отвечает на мои слова, что-то печатает в компьютере, а я поспешно отворачиваюсь от фотографии и подхожу к одному из красных кресел напротив его стола. К черту, еще немного, и я бы завыл от поглотивших меня чувств — проклятая эмоциональность на фоне голода.  
– Да он Дин Корлл своего времени за исключением сексуальных предпочтений, – чуть наморщившись, бормочет Мэттью, когда я сажусь в кресло. – Того интересовали исключительно мальчики, – поясняет он, переведя взгляд с экрана монитора на меня. – О нем ничего неизвестно, придется подождать. Возможно, чуть больше, чем тебе бы того хотелось.  
– Это такой вежливый способ сказать, что мое присутствие нежелательно? – удивляюсь я, и Мэттью тут же отводит взгляд, а я ошарашенно откидываюсь в кресле. Он никогда еще не избегал моего общества — это моя прерогатива. – Что?  
– Что — что?  
Несколько месяцев назад я был бы счастлив, что он не хочет видеть меня рядом, с легкостью бы воспользовался его предложением и сбежал бы за океан, но я пообещал себе, что заставлю его довериться мне, а значит, мне нужно интересоваться им и его состоянием и даже изображать беспокойство.  
– Что с тобой творится, почему ты такой? – поясняю свой вопрос я. – Из-за воспоминаний о твоей подруге? И что ты имел в виду, когда говорил, что она помогла бы тебе? В чем? Быть может, я смогу помочь?  
Мэттью откровенно смеется и качает головой:  
– Тебе явно нужно поесть, ты себя странно ведешь.  
– Это я странно веду себя? – усмехаюсь я.  
– С каких пор тебя волнуют мои проблемы?  
– С тех самых, как я согласился прожить с тобой пятнадцать лет, во время которых твои проблемы легко могут стать моими.  
– Тебя не коснутся никакие проблемы, тем более их сейчас нет.  
– Тогда почему ты такой странный? Из-за Элеонор?  
– Да ни при чем здесь она! Она умерла больше века назад! – раздраженно отвечает Мэттью, и я оторопело затихаю в своем кресле.  
– Ты тоже голоден? – чуть выше шепота спрашиваю я, и Мэттью вздыхает и трет лицо ладонями.  
– Нет. Нет, я просто... Слишком много думаю последнее время, – он смотрит на меня, будто ждет от меня каких-то действий или слов, и я совсем теряюсь.  
– Так дело во мне? – неуверенно произношу я.  
– Нет, – слишком скоро отвечает Мэттью и добавляет будничным тоном: – Ты хотел что-то еще? Я позвоню, если будут новости по делу.  
– Я ведь извинился, – сквозь зубы цежу я, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла. – Если хочешь, если тебя это успокоит, я отсюда поеду к Августе.  
– Тебе решать, – качает головой Мэттью. – Ты сказал, что в состоянии следить за своим питанием, я готов дать тебе еще один шанс доказать это, – он отводит взгляд и делает вид, что перестает замечать меня и отвлекается на что-то на экране — видимо, это его способ сказать, что разговор окончен, и я срываюсь со своего места, из-за чего кресло отъезжает назад.  
Упрямый идиот.  
– Ты как-то спросил, как тебе вести себя со мной, – спокойно, сдерживая желание разнести весь этот чертов кабинет, произношу я. – Будь собой. Лучше будь собой — не беси меня еще больше этим своим идиотским наигранным невмешательством, – я разворачиваюсь на пятках и направляюсь к двери.  
– Да, я хочу, чтобы ты съездил к Августе, – все еще тихим голосом произносит он, и я, сжав челюсти, поворачиваюсь к нему лицом и прислоняюсь к двери спиной. – И как опрометчиво с твоей стороны предлагать мне быть собой, – тянет он и фальшиво смеется. – Ведь я готов придушить тебя за то, что с окончанием моего надзора за твоим питанием, ты снова стал голодать, чертов ты кретин! – шипит Мэттью, и я невольно усмехаюсь подобному резкому изменению в нем, а в моей голове неожиданно проскальзывает давняя фантазия, и она на мгновение отвлекает меня от разговора. С ума сойти, как что-то подобное могло всплыть в сознании в такой момент? – Черт подери, ну почему при всех твоих возможностях, ты не можешь хотя бы питаться нормально?! Ну почему все нужно усложнять, объясни мне, бога ради!  
Я, хмурясь, пытаясь избавиться от картинок перед глазами, изображающих сексуальные сцены, разворачивающиеся в этом самом кабинете, смотрю на Мэттью и пытаюсь понять, какого черта на меня нашло.  
– Сообщишь, если найдешь ублюдка? – резко меняю тему я, вспоминая, зачем вообще заявился к нему. Черт подери, мне действительно стоит побывать у Августы, раз поиск насильника обещает растянуться на неопределенный срок — в ином случае скачки настроения и подобные выпадения из реальности будут самыми безобидными последствиями.  
– Не меняй тему.  
– Уже, – улыбаюсь я, и Мэттью, поджав губы и сцепив руки в замок, сверлит меня недовольным взглядом. – В твоих интересах быстрей отыскать его.  
– Позволишь присутствовать? – чуть расслабляется Мэттью после моих слов и снова что-то проверяет на экране монитора, но в этот раз явно ждет моего ответа.  
– Я не собираюсь с ним церемониться, – хмурюсь я.  
– Уверен? Ты слышал когда-нибудь о таком приспособлении, как «колыбель Иуды»? А еще есть такая замечательная вещь под названием «груша» — не слышал? – Мэттью садится удобней в кресле и мило улыбается, и это резкое изменение настроения и невинное выражение лица немало настораживают.  
– Мне кажется, я и не очень желаю знать, что все это такое, – медленно отвечаю я.  
– В свое время довольно популярные орудия пыток.  
– Вот точно, – киваю я. – Ничего больше знать о них не желаю, – я разворачиваюсь к двери и берусь за ручку, чтобы покинуть его кабинет.  
– Хотя, можно устроить и банальное посажение на кол, – будто не услышав меня, продолжает Мэттью. – Продемонстрировать ему, что чувствовали его жертвы. – Это последнее предложение останавливает меня, и Мэттью ухмыляется, когда я снова поворачиваюсь и подозрительно смотрю на него, закрыв только открытую дверь.  
– Какая тебе разница, что чувствовали его жертвы? – тихо спрашиваю я.  
– Что бы ты обо мне ни думал, – вздыхает Мэттью, – для меня неприемлемо само оскорбление секса связями, когда один из участников в принципе не в состоянии целиком и полностью осознать, что происходит. И зоофилия, педофилия и некрофилия не попадают под это определение.  
– Не думал, что тебя могут заботить дети, а уж тем более животные и трупы, – хмурюсь я.  
– Никто из них меня не заботит, – отзывается Мэттью таким тоном, будто его оскорбило само мое предположение о его неравнодушии. – Мне просто ненавистна сама мысль, что секс эксплуатируют подобным образом — он должен быть в удовольствие для обоих участников.  
– В таком случае, стоит добавить к списку всех, занимающихся проституцией. – Мэттью на мои слова улыбается так, будто я чего-то не знаю о его питании, и мне становится не по себе от догадки.  
– Ты все же подумай насчет кола — можно сделать его не острым, а, наоборот, немного затупить конец и тогда...  
– Я не хочу знать, – прерываю его я, и Мэттью смеется. – Позвони, как только что-нибудь выяснится, – повторяю я и выхожу из кабинета, не дожидаясь его ответа.  
В приемной пусто, и я усмехаюсь — неужели я так сильно напугал Дональда, что он теперь избегает меня? Но его решение правильное — убивать его я бы не стал, но потрепать мог, тем более я сейчас в таком взвинченном состоянии. А, быть может, это обратилось бы катастрофой... Понимание, как мало эмоций вызвала эта мысль, пугает, и я твердо решаю навестить клуб Августы и уже тянусь рукой к кнопке лифта, как вдруг слышу голос Дональда в какофонии других, раздающихся на этом этаже:  
– ...Начинай составлять документ уже сейчас — я предложу это мистеру Беллами, как только этот ублюдок уйдет. Уверен, мне удастся убедить его подстраховаться.  
Я убираю руку от кнопки и захожу за поворот коридора, чтобы меня не было заметно, и прислоняюсь к стене, подслушивая разговор и не испытывая ни капли мук совести по этому поводу.  
– Ты серьезно думаешь, что он может быть одним из таких? – раздается задумчивый женский голос.  
– Я таких ублюдков за милю чую — говорю тебе, он рядом ради денег Беллами.  
Я не сдерживаюсь и смеюсь, представляя реакцию Мэттью, когда Дональд предложит ему подписать со мной договор о непритязании на материальное имущество Мэттью. Господи, люди иногда могут быть такими идиотами. Он наверняка боготворит Мэттью и может даже считать, что я плохо на него влияю, раз Мэттью никак за него не вступился после моей угрозы, но Дональд, как прилежный пес, обязан защитить своего хозяина. Если бы только Мэттью нужна была защита...  
– Дональд! – я выхожу из своего укрытия и сладко улыбаюсь ему, как только он выходит из одной из дверей в коридоре, и призывно машу рукой, – Удели мне минуту. – Даже с этого расстояния я прекрасно вижу презрение в его глазах, и это неожиданно веселит меня — я только убеждаюсь в шаблонности его мышления. Я ведь просто превосходно попадаю внешностью под стереотипное представление о подобных увлечениях состоятельных начальников, так что для Дональда я наверняка всего лишь игрушка мистера Беллами, которую он трахает и время от времени одаривает подарками, но даже от таких Дональд должен охранять своего хозяина. Действительно, вдруг я решу отобрать у него последнюю рубашку за поруганное достоинство? Всего капитала Мэттью будет недостаточно, чтобы вернуть мне то, что он у меня отобрал, и если бы Дональд только знал, насколько я жажду расстаться с Мэттью навсегда...  
– Я могу чем-то помочь? – любезно улыбается мне Дональд.  
– Как долго ты работаешь на Мэттью?  
– Почти шесть лет, – тут же отвечает он.  
– Шесть лет, – тяну я. – Не боишься потерять нагретое место? – Раз он работает так долго, Мэттью наверняка скоро заменит его, чтобы Дональд вдруг не заметил, что его начальник совсем не стареет, но пара намеков, и Дональд до конца жизни станет думать, что это я надоумил Мэттью, и мне чертовски этого хочется.  
– Я не совсем понимаю... – хмурится Дональд.  
– А тебе и не нужно, – улыбаюсь я. – Ты, главное, держи документы в порядке, – стряхивая невидимые пылинки с его плеч, назидательным тоном говорю я, – ну, знаешь, чтобы было проще передавать их преемнику, – я встречаю его взгляд и легко похлопываю его по щеке. – Всего доброго, Дональд. Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся. – Я разворачиваюсь к лифту и прислушиваюсь к его дыханию — он недовольно пыхтит, и я едва сдерживаю смех, пока не скрываюсь в кабине лифта. Посмеиваясь, я разглядываю себя в зеркальном отражении стен и пытаюсь понять, откуда же во мне эта желчь и желание насолить. Либо голод виноват, либо сказывается жизнь с Мэттью — и это за каких-то три месяца... Что тогда будет дальше?

_Готический замок с башенками, утопающими в темноте, выглядел устрашающе. И внутри эффект только усиливался: множество свечей едва рассеивали полумрак огромного зала и высокие своды оставались неосвещенными, создавая впечатление отсутствия потолка — это, декор и темнота за витражными окнами навевали мысль об инфернальном происхождении вечеринки, будто вход в замок служил неким порталом. На ощущения влияло и происходящее в зале — люди, разной степени одетости, вели светские беседы у столов и на диванах, держа в руках наполненные бокалы, пока другие, не выдержав накала, тут же, не уединяясь, занимались сексом. Никого подобное поведение не удивляло, некоторые даже с интересом наблюдали за любовниками, а мне это напомнило кадры из фильма Кубрика, хотя здесь никто не прятал лиц за масками.  
Приторный запах ароматизированных свечей кружил голову, не позволял нормально вздохнуть, и я шагнул ближе к Мэттью, опасаясь потерять его из виду, или — что было бы еще ужасней — заинтересовать собой кого-то.  
– Шампанское, господа, – к нам подошел официант с испариной на лбу и протянул поднос с шампанским. Ему было не только жарко в костюме, я чувствовал его страх, и он был вполне обоснован: кроме официантов людей в зале не наблюдалось, и они наверняка были осведомлены об этом. Вполне возможно они станут едой в конце вечера.  
Мэттью взял два бокала и вручил один мне. Я смочил горло прохладным напитком, сдерживая себя от того, чтобы не опрокинуть в себя его разом — что-то подсказывало мне, что развезло бы меня больше, чем я того желал.  
– Идем, я познакомлю тебя с Августой, – Мэттью приобнял меня и повел через толпу.  
– Надолго мы здесь? – чуть слышно прошептал я ему на ухо, и Мэттью улыбнулся, глянув в мои глаза:  
– Шептать бесполезно, – заметил он и, не ответив, снова отвернулся. – Тебе здесь не нравится?  
– Я не уверен, что положительно отношусь к оргиям.  
– Подобные вакханалии способствуют высвобождению древнего животного начала, которому время от времени стоит позволять завладеть собой, – негромко произнес незнакомый женский голос, и я отыскал взглядом девушку, с улыбкой смотрящую на меня. Круглое лицо с карими глазами и пухловатыми щеками и губами не несло на себе никакого макияжа, но и никаких морщин я не заметил — она казалась очень молодой, лет двадцати, возможно. Темные волосы были незамысловато собраны на затылке, а в одежде она отличалась от остальных присутствующих женщин лишь тем, что не пыталась выставить напоказ как можно больше обнаженной кожи или соблазнить облегающим нарядом; на ней были перламутровая блуза вполне обычного покроя и темные брюки.  
Мэттью подвел меня к ней, сидящей между двух полуобнаженных молодых мужчин, и поцеловал в щеку:  
– Здравствуй, Августа. – Он развернулся ко мне и улыбнулся, – Знакомься с Домиником. Доминик, это Августа, некогда бывшая замужем за одним из первых принцев крови, хотя она предпочитает об этом не упоминать.  
– Когда годы переваливают за столетие, титулы и почести начинают казаться глупостью, чем они, в конечном счете, и являются, – отмахнулась она. – Приятно познакомиться, Доминик, – она протянула руку, и я, будучи неуверенным, как именно следовало поступить, склонился и легко поцеловал тыльную сторону ее ладони, чем вызвал ее и Мэттью смех. – Это потрясающе, – все еще посмеиваясь, произнесла Августа и покачала головой. – Превосходный выбор, Мэттью, – улыбнулась она Мэттью, и я нахмурился, заметив, как он напрягся.  
– Я не думаю, что подобному разговору время и место, – покосившись на меня, сказал Мэттью, – как-никак сегодня праздник.  
– Я лишь говорю о том, что тебе время от времени нужны тормоза, и наверняка положительные качества Доминика не заканчиваются его галантностью.  
– Все зависит от того, что считать положительными качествами, – проворчал в бокал Мэттью и сделал глоток шампанского. – И, к тому же, он не совсем доволен положением дел, не так ли, Доминик?  
– Не думаю, что подобному разговору время и место, – повторил его слова я, выразительно глядя в его глаза.  
– В каком-то смысле, и это неплохо, Мэттью, – вставила Августа, и мы перевели взгляды друг с друга на нее. – Вам обоим стоит сегодня расслабиться. Мы все здесь для этого сегодня. Не отказывайте себе ни в чем, – она улыбнулась мне, – тем более в том, в чем воздерживаетесь обычно.  
– Спасибо, Августа. Прекрасный прием, как и всегда. – Мэттью взял меня под руку и отвел подальше от центра зала, хотя уединения здесь явно нельзя было добиться.  
Мы заняли один из диванов, и я отвернулся от Мэттью, разглядывая присутствующих — с каждым мгновением их голоса становились все громче, но удушающий аромат свечей как-то странно действовал на восприятие звуков, и я слышал их будто через вату.  
– Тебе нет смысла торчать рядом со мной весь вечер, здесь наверняка полно твоих знакомых — развлекайся, я никуда не денусь, – холодно бросил я и сделал большой глоток шампанского, тут же ударившего в нос.  
Он положил ладонь на мое бедро, но я отвел колено в сторону, и Мэттью вздохнул.  
– Принести тебе что-нибудь?  
– Да, только задержись, сделав вид, что не можешь отыскать официанта, – махнул рукой я, все еще отказываясь встречать его взгляд.  
Мэттью снова вздохнул и поднялся с дивана:  
– Что тебе принести?  
– На твое усмотрение.  
Он ушел, и я вперился взглядом в его спину. Я до зубовного скрежета ненавидел, когда выносили межличностные проблемы на всеобщее обозрение — и ведь сегодня у нас была целая прорва слушателей. Не имело значения, знал я их или нет, я в принципе не хотел посвящать кого-то в наши дела. Хорошо еще, что он не рассказал, чем именно я недоволен: в зале, наполненном существами, ведущими схожий с его образ жизни, когда человеческие жизни совершенно не ценятся, все и каждый осудили бы меня. Только этого мне и не хватало.  
Мэттью затерялся в толпе, и я вздохнул свободней, снова осматриваясь в зале, но стараясь не вслушиваться в разговоры — в общем гуле это оказалось сделать не так сложно. Происходящее до сих пор удивляло меня: откровенные стоны и вскрики заглушали светские беседы, причем ни те, ни другие не обращали особого внимания друг на друга. На одном диване двое мужчин делились впечатлениями о своих недавних поездках, тогда как рядом с ними женщина, оседлав третьего мужчину, томно стонала, покачиваясь на его коленях. И сегодня я бы наверняка предпочел плотские утехи разговору о различиях европейской и азиатской кухонь, хотя еще с месяц назад я бы даже не подумал о чем-то подобном — единственной потребностью, которая тогда имела значение, была жажда крови и убийств, она полностью вытравила все остальные, они будто атрофировались. Но не так давно ко мне стали возвращаться и обычные человеческие чувства и эмоции, вместе с которыми вернулось и желание секса. Мэттью неоднократно пытался намекнуть — касался, как и пару минут назад до своего ухода, но это лишь вызывало раздражение. Я был не просто зол на него — я ненавидел его за то, кем он меня сделал, как и за то, что я не мог даже представить секс с человеком — это сразу же пробуждало животный голод.  
– Добрый вечер.  
Я обернулся на голос и встретился взглядом с серыми маслянистыми глазами незнакомца, расплывшегося в мерзкой от едва сдерживаемой похоти улыбке. Он рухнул на место Мэттью и развернулся ко мне вполоборота, беззастенчиво разглядывая меня, будто я — кусок мяса. Отвратительно.  
Если бы только книги были правы, и любой из нас после обращения пленял бы своей красотой с первого взгляда... Этот напоминал какого-то мультяшного героя со своим непропорциональным лысым черепом и длинным заостренным подбородком: когда он улыбался, подбородок как будто выдвигался вперед и становился заметен его неправильный прикус. Жутковатое зрелище.  
– Добрый вечер, – бесстрастно ответил я и отодвинулся от него подальше, снова отворачиваясь к залу.  
– Меня зовут Юрген. – Я сделал вид, что не расслышал его, упуская то, что я в принципе не мог его не услышать. – Я не помню тебя на приеме в прошлом году. Ты — новичок здесь? Кто тебя привел?  
– Не слишком ли много вопросов? – не очень вежливо отозвался я, посмотрев на Юргена. Он рассмеялся, а я с едва сдерживаемым неприятием следил за изменениями его лица — от смеха оно стало казаться еще уродливей.  
– Просто на день рождения Августы не так легко попасть. Вон она сидит, почти в центре зала...  
– Я знаю, – оборвал я, и он уставился на меня с удивлением. – Меня ей представили.  
– Неужели? Кто? За тридцать лет, что я бываю на этих приемах, я ни разу не был удостоен ее внимания, хотя получил негласное разрешение здесь появляться.  
Я даже не попытался изобразить заинтересованность, хотя не был уверен, насколько правильно поступал — кем был этот Юрген, я не имел ни малейшего представления, как и не знал о существовании или отсутствии иерархии в этом сообществе. По крайней мере, меня до сих пор это совсем не интересовало — это был мой первый выход в «полуночный» свет, и Мэттью никак меня не предупредил.  
– Так и кто тебя ей представил?  
А я уже понадеялся, что он, начав рассказывать о себе, забыл о своем вопросе...  
– Тот, кто привел, – расплывчато ответил я — как много можно выдавать информации о себе или о нем самом, Мэттью мне тоже не сказал, но этот Юрген совсем не вызывал доверия.  
– Какой ты скрытный, – усмехнулся Юрген, – кое-кто может заподозрить, что пробрался ты сюда тайно, без всякого приглашения.  
Я настороженно посмотрел на Юргена, который внезапно изменился в лице, глядя в сторону, и подскочил со своего места, ретировавшись за долю секунды.  
– Выскочка, – бросила ему вслед Августа и улыбнулась мне, когда я встретил ее взгляд. – Не против, что я лишила тебя его общества?  
– Я благодарен, – тихо ответил я, собираясь встать, но Августа только махнула рукой и села рядом.  
– Я привыкла идти в ногу со временем, а весь этот маскарад опостылел еще в человеческой жизни.  
– Мэттью ничего не говорил о существовании иерархии.  
– Ее и нет, но не станешь же ты общаться с неприятными тебе людьми? – улыбнулась Августа. – Тратить на них свое время, даже когда оно не воспринимается таким скоротечным, как для смертных, нет никакого смысла. Он каждый раз приходит без приглашения на прием, на котором присутствуют только близкие мне люди и их друзья, но не портить же вечер его скандальным выдворением? Корабельные крысы всегда путешествуют бесплатно. Тебе не нравится сегодняшний вечер? – внезапно поменяла тему разговора она, и я вопрошающе посмотрел на нее. – Ты кажешься оторванным от остальных гостей, – пожала плечами Августа.  
– Я просто не совсем привык к подобного рода приемам, – тихо ответил я. – Мне было неизвестно о его причине, и...  
– Нет-нет, – прервала меня она, – никаких поздравлений. Веришь или нет, хоть тело и не меняется, цифра с каждым годом все больше пугает меня, – она легко рассмеялась, и я улыбнулся. – И дата — всего лишь повод собрать всех важных для меня людей под одной крышей.  
– Наверное, все так относятся к этому дню со временем?  
– Многие совсем перестают считать этот день каким-то особенным, как и день превращения. Ты ведь совсем молод в этом смысле, да? – она с интересом рассматривала меня, и мне стало немного не по себе.  
– Чуть больше полугода, – кивнул я и перевел взгляд на полупустой бокал в своей руке.  
– Я ничего не слышала о Мэттью девять месяцев, думала, он все же решился на паломничество по лучшим заведениям для таких, как мы, а оказалось всему этому было куда более прозаичное объяснение.  
– О каких заведениях идет речь? – нахмурился я.  
– Он не водил тебя? – удивилась Августа. – Он просто обязан будет привести тебя ко мне. Как давно вы в Лондоне?  
– Да... почти все время с моего обращения.  
– Он мог познакомить нас куда раньше, но не сделал этого, – возмутилась она, но тут же остыла, покачав головой, – С другой стороны, мог бы еще долго не выводить тебя в свет, и я понимаю почему, – усмехнулась она.  
Я снова почувствовал себя неуютно и отвел глаза, ощущая на себе ее пристальный взгляд.  
– Так и что тебя не устраивает в этой жизни? – будто между прочим спросила она, но я вдруг подумал, что именно ради этого вопроса она и пришла.  
Я оглядел зал, встречаясь с взглядами незнакомых мне людей, и Августа коснулась моей руки, привлекая к себе внимание.  
– Не беспокойся о них. Все, что происходит за этими стенами, здесь и остается. Да и, мне кажется, ты не скажешь чего-то, о чем они не слышали или не думали. Большинство из них могут сказать, что именно тебя мучает — не все из них в человеческой ипостаси были негодяями, не ценящими святости жизни. Здесь никто не станет осуждать тебя за такие мысли.  
– Я могу назвать одного, – отозвался я, и Августа усмехнулась.  
– Каждое исключение лишь крайность того, что составляет большинство. Хочешь, открою тебе секрет? Даже если он сейчас нас слышит, возразить он не посмеет, – она грустно улыбнулась и пододвинулась ближе, продолжив тише: – Ты действительно думаешь, что он совсем ничего не почувствовал, когда понял, что убил свою жену? Он не любил ее — это верно, но и ненависти к ней не испытывал.  
Я снова обвел взглядом зал, отыскивая Мэттью — он ведь был где-то здесь, наверняка даже слушал наш разговор.  
– Но он избавил ее от мучительной смерти, – продолжила Августа, – пусть даже не осознавал это в тот момент. – Я непонимающе посмотрел в ее глаза, и Августа вздохнула, – ко времени его обращения она уже была больна — она умирала, и его жестокость в тот вечер, как бы ты ни хотел обратного, облегчила ее участь. Я знаю, ты сейчас не готов согласиться с этим, но когда-нибудь ты поймешь, что мы — источник жизни, но не смерти. Мы — лучший пример жизни и процветания. Мы несем жизнь сквозь века — ни один смертный не способен на это.  
– Я прошу прощения... – я попытался встать, но она меня остановила цепким захватом.  
– Послушай, – она смотрела на меня своими живыми, блестящими глазами, и я не мог поверить, что они принадлежали той, кто убил не одного человека. – Каждую осень природа умирает, но весной, на прахе предыдущего поколения произрастает новое: лучше, сочней, красивей — это закон природы, и мы ее часть. Мы не выпали из этого мира, как ты считаешь, мы все еще принадлежим ему, и нам уготована задача куда трудней и серьезней, чем смертным. Мы обрабатываем поле, мы удаляем растения, мешающие другим стать сильней, мешающие им разрастись. Нам не открыто, кто или чей потомок больше достоин, но именно это делает нас частью мироздания. Даже лучшие ростки нужно прореживать, и наше освобождение и мука заключаются именно в том, что мы не знаем, кого стоит оставить. Ты всегда делаешь верный выбор, Доминик, пойми это, запомни. Если убиваешь слабого — очищаешь генофонд, убиваешь сильного — даешь возможность другим стать еще сильней. Своим существованием ты не оскверняешь этот мир, не делаешь его ужасней, все совсем наоборот.  
– А что, если я не хочу? Что, если я не желаю быть таким?  
– Вопреки расхожему мнению, большинство из нас так думало. Но вот мы здесь. Решиться кануть в небытие — задача куда более сложная, чем тебе кажется, претворить это в жизнь — почти невыполнимая.  
– Это просто трусость, – прошипел я.  
– Трусость? – с улыбкой приподняла брови Августа. – А, быть может, трусость — нежелание исполнять отведенную тебе роль?  
– Кто мне ее отвел? – возмутился я. – Я не просил делать меня таким!  
– Люди часто не просят того, что получают — считай это волей случая, судьбой или божественным вмешательством, суть от этого не изменится.  
– Прошу прощения, – я все-таки поднялся и одернул рубашку.  
– Я ведь говорил тебе, – вздохнул Мэттью и вышел из-за ближайшей колонны с двумя бокалами вина в руках, – он непробиваем. – Он подошел к нам и протянул один бокал мне, а другой предложил Августе.  
Она перевела взгляд с Мэттью на меня и легко улыбнулась:  
– Останьтесь до конца вечера, Доминик — вам обоим нужно отдохнуть, освободить себя хоть немного от крутящихся в голове мыслей, – она поднялась и коснулась плеча Мэттью, – Рада была тебя видеть. И рада познакомиться с тобой, Доминик. Надеюсь, знакомство не останется таким поверхностным, – она снова тепло улыбнулась и удалилась, а я перевел взгляд с ее спины на Мэттью.  
– Ты специально это подстроил? – прошипел я.  
– Ты очень заблуждаешься, если думаешь, что кто-то может контролировать Августу, – усмехнулся Мэттью. – Если мы останемся, обещай, что не станешь потом упрекать меня в этом.  
– О чем ты? – нахмурился я.  
Мэттью замялся, но все же ответил:  
– Августа очень щедро угощает своих гостей, – он выразительно посмотрел в мои глаза, хотя стоило ему только произнести эти слова, я понял, чем закончится вечер. Ну еще бы, разве могла хоть одна подобная вечеринка пройти без крови? Массовая резня — а она не могла быть иной, учитывая количество гостей — совсем меня не привлекала.  
– Ты хочешь остаться?  
– Не мне решать.  
– Я спрашиваю — хочешь или нет?  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты этого хотел.  
– Мне все это не нужно, – прорычал я, совсем уже перестав обращать внимание на присутствующих в зале.  
– Значит, едем домой, – кивнул Мэттью.  
Мы в молчании вернулись в дом, который с некоторых пор я стал считать и своим — отчасти. Никакого другого дома у меня не было, и бежать мне было некуда. Мэттью ничем не выдавал свое раздражение, но я был уверен, что ему не нравилось, как я повел себя. Плевать, я не знал Августу, и будь она хоть королевой Великобритании, я бы не стал оставаться там и смотреть, как убивают толпу ни в чем не повинных людей. Уж если ему так не терпелось стать соучастником массового убийства, мог бы и остаться, а меня отправить в кэбе домой.  
Даже когда мы вернулись, дышать было все еще тяжело после аромата свечей в том зале. Хотелось пить и принять прохладный душ, и я вошел на кухню и достал кувшин с водой из холодильника. Мэттью вошел следом, теребя в руках связку ключей.  
– Я правда хочу, как лучше, – чуть слышно произнес он.  
– Оставь меня, бога ради, – прорычал я и залпом выпил стакан воды, тут же наливая новую порцию.  
Я чувствовал взгляд Мэттью — он был физически ощутим, и он подавлял. Настолько, что я едва не разбил стакан, с силой поставив его на стол от злости, готовясь высказать Мэттью все, что успел придумать за прием и путь от замка Августы до дома, но стоило мне повернуться, как он оказался перед моим лицом, и я инстинктивно оттолкнул его от себя. Мэттью отшатнулся, глядя на меня все тем же тяжелым взглядом, но снова шагнул вплотную, положив руки на мои бедра и потянув на себя.  
– Убери свои руки! – прошипел я, принявшись отбиваться и пытаться снова оттолкнуть его. – Отпусти! Черт тебя!.. – Он напирал, и я оперся ладонью о столешницу, чтобы у него не вышло уложить меня на спину. Под руку что-то попалось, и я со всего размаху ударил его кувшином по голове — он разбился, и нас обоих облило ледяной водой. На мгновение мне показалось, что у меня вышло привести Мэттью в чувство — он замер, ошарашенно уставившись в мои глаза и совсем немного ослабив хватку, но этого было достаточно, чтобы я вырвался. Мне даже удалось сделать пару шагов, прежде чем он набросился с новой силой, прижав меня спиной к стене. Я услышал треск ткани своей рубашки и окончательно взбесился, схватив его за горло обеими руками — очень вовремя, потому что лицо Мэттью оказалось в опасной близости к моему собственному. Я сдавил его горло, одновременно с этим стараясь оттолкнуть его от себя, но он и не подумал отстраниться, наоборот, вытянул шею вперед и едва не коснулся моих губ — я отвернул лицо и предупреждающе зарычал, не сводя взгляда с его глаз. Он наклонился ближе, несмотря на мои руки на своей шее и, игнорируя мое рычание, легко поцеловал в уголок губ. Я вздрогнул от прикосновения и ударился затылком о стену, зарычав громче, даже не задумываясь о том, каким образом изъяснялся. Но Мэттью как будто совсем не слышал меня и, переложив руки на мои запястья и сдавив их, заставив меня ослабить хватку, снова поцеловал. И снова, аккуратно прикусив нижнюю губу. Я настороженно замер, даже не думая отвечать на поцелуи, а он скользнул ладонями по моим предплечьям и плечам на шею и впутался пальцами в волосы, заставляя повернуть голову, чтобы ему было удобней целовать мои будто одеревеневшие губы. Он снова прикусил мою нижнюю губу и легко оттянул, заглядывая в мои глаза и прижимаясь ко мне всем телом. Мои руки инстинктивно сжались сильней на его горле, но ему это будто совсем не мешало, он прикрыл веки и влажно поцеловал меня, переложив ладони на мои бедра и снова потянув на себя, и я вздрогнул, когда мое тело отозвалось на это движение. Моя хватка на его горле ослабла, и Мэттью проложил дорожку поцелуев к моей шее, скользнув ладонями под рубашку, а я прикрыл глаза от ласки, склоняя голову набок. Я даже не подозревал, как сильно соскучился по прикосновениям, и когда он в очередной раз поцеловал меня, я жадно ответил, переложив ладони на его затылок, совершенно перестав сопротивляться. Он довольно проурчал и вернул руки на мои бедра, ощутимо сжимая, но тут же скользнул ниже и подсадил на свою талию, прижимаясь пахом к моей промежности.  
Мэттью завершил поцелуй и снова прильнул губами к моей шее, а я, бездумно перебирая волосы на его затылке, запрокинул голову назад, когда он опустился поцелуями на яремную впадину. Я чувствовал его возбуждение и плотней прижался к нему, крепче обхватив бедрами, и это действие будто что-то переключило в нем: он дернул мою рубашку за края в стороны и вернул руки на мою спину, придерживая, когда отступил назад, отстраняя меня от стены. Вообще-то, мне не очень нравилось висеть подобным образом на ком-то, но Мэттью сделал всего пару шагов, и я почувствовал под собой кухонный стол, и в этот раз не стал сопротивляться, когда он, не прекращая поцелуи, надавил ладонями на грудь, заставляя лечь.  
И какого черта я позволял вытворять с собой?  
Мысль исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась, и я снова стал сгустком нервных окончаний, без возражений позволяя раздеть себя. Моя беспечность сыграла со мной злую шутку — Мэттью, даже не подумав подготовить меня, хотя наверняка знал, что уже полгода у меня никого не было, протолкнулся членом в мое тело, и я прошипел от боли, впившись пальцами в его плечи. Мэттью склонился надо мной, и я укусил его, но он снова не отреагировал, целуя меня окровавленными губами.  
Ничего безумней в моей жизни еще не было...  
Боль быстро исчезла, оставляя место не просто приятным ощущениям, а наслаждению — ничего подобного прежде во время секса я не испытывал, я как будто все время был на грани оргазма, но он никак не наступал. Безумие, сопровождавшееся поцелуями Мэттью и моими стенаниями — сколько оно длилось, я не представлял, я просто не мог думать, все мое восприятие сосредоточилось на движении члена Мэттью во мне и порождаемых им ощущениях, пока Мэттью не прикоснулся к моему члену. Хватило пары движений, чтобы я, наконец, переступил черту, и меня накрыло волной неописуемого оргазма, и длился он гораздо дольше обычного, как и посткоитальная нирвана.  
Быть может, я никогда прежде и не испытывал настоящий оргазм?  
Мэттью приподнялся надо мной, и я почувствовал, как его член выскользнул из меня. Я лениво раскрыл веки, и он встретил мой взгляд, слегка напрягшись, а я облизнул губы, все еще чувствуя отголоски оргазма.  
– Я никогда ничего подобного не испытывал, – прошептал я, и Мэттью усмехнулся, заметно расслабившись, и убрал налипшие волосы с моего лба.  
– Ну да. Я уже и позабыл об этом.  
– О чем?  
Мэттью снял мои ноги со своей поясницы и отошел к холодильнику:  
– Усиливается не только чувство боли, – пояснил он, заглянув в холодильник. – Ты разбил кувшин с водой, – удивленно добавил он, будто только сейчас заметив, и повернулся ко мне лицом, а я пожал плечами, медленно садясь на столе.  
– И так будет всегда? – тихо и немного смущенно спросил я, и Мэттью фыркнул, закрыв холодильник и окинув меня взглядом.  
– Пока не привыкнешь к мысли, что так будет всегда и никак иначе. Печально, – вздохнул он и вернулся ко мне, остановившись между моих ног и положив ладони на мои бедра — я не стал возражать, только приподнял бровь, вопрошающе заглянув в его глаза. Ему не нравилось, что я впредь буду испытывать такое удовольствие? Кто он после этого, как не ублюдок? – Когда свыкнешься, станешь уделять больше внимания своим реакциям, а мне понравилось, как ты кричал, – он улыбнулся, а я только теперь понял, почему у меня так першило в горле.  
Я положил ладони на его плечи и заставил шагнуть назад, сам встав на слабые ноги, и огляделся на кухне, отыскивая взглядом свою одежду.  
– Ты должен мне рубашку, – заявил я, увидев оставшиеся от нее лоскуты.  
– И все остальное, наверное, тоже, – чуть нахмурился Мэттью и снова шагнул ближе, прижимаясь к моему боку и обнимая обеими руками — я демонстративно проследил за этим движением и вопросительно посмотрел в его глаза. – Да брось, – прошептал Мэттью и поцеловал мое плечо, – я лучше любого дилдо и уж тем более лучше надувной куклы.  
Последнее замечание меня удивило, и это наверняка отразилось на моем лице, потому что Мэттью ухмыльнулся и аккуратно прикусил мочку уха:  
– Я чертовски давно не чувствовал в себе член, а твой мне очень симпатичен._

Клуб Августы располагается в самом центре Сохо и знаменит далеко за пределами Лондона среди людей и не только. Это и немудрено — здесь претворяют в жизнь самые затейливые фантазии с учетом, конечно, их законности — официально, но по факту для клиентов клуба «Кармилла» нет никаких ограничений. Тем более их нет для таких, как я: если захочу, стоит только сказать, и мне сообщат, когда найдут мужчину до странного похожего на Мэттью. Хотя я, конечно, никогда ничего подобного не просил.  
Вход для нас отдельный и сразу ведет на цокольный этаж — отличия от чикагского клуба заметны уже здесь: никаких охранников у двери, ненавязчивая музыка, вполне обычные светлые стены и потолки. У двери расположена администраторская стойка, за которой изо дня в день скучает Мэгги, и если не знать, куда смотреть, ее можно даже не заметить: ее почти не видно из-за стойки даже когда она стоит — она едва ли достает до моего плеча своей темноволосой макушкой. Тихая и неприметная, она куда лучше любого охранника — за обманчивой хрупкостью ее телосложения скрывается сила семидесятилетней выдержки, против которой не устоит ни один человек — остальных же она встречает приветливой улыбкой.  
– Добрый день, мистер Ховард. Вы сегодня один, или ждать мистера Беллами? – улыбается Мэгги.  
– Привет, – я с улыбкой протягиваю ей карточку, и Мэгги забирает ее и вставляет в считыватель. – Сегодня я один.  
– Как обычно?  
Сам вопрос и ее будничный тон переворачивают все внутри, но я подавляю собственные эмоции и киваю — да, мне, как обычно, трех полумертвых, бьющихся в судорогах наркоманов, пожалуйста, желательно — самых безнадежных. «Как обычно» это стало, конечно же, благодаря Мэттью и нашим постоянным посещениям. Поначалу он насмехался надо мной — сам он никогда не опускался до подобного, и его минимумом были захудалые студенты, но когда я только намекнул, что издевки не в его интересах, он замолчал, время от времени все же предлагая что-нибудь почище. Я разницы не видел — кровь людей с модельной внешностью ничем не отличалась от крови здешних наркоманов.  
– Прошу, – Мэгги протягивает мне карточку-ключ от комнаты и возвращает карточку клуба. – Третья комната, подождите пару минут.  
– Спасибо, – тихо благодарю я и прохожу в указанную комнату.  
Обстановка тоже отличается от той, что была в чикагском клубе — комнаты на цокольном этаже используются в основном для питания и убийств, но если есть желание заняться сексом со своей жертвой, то для этого есть комнаты на первом этаже с кроватями и прочими удобствами. Здесь же в наличии только кожаные диваны и зеркало у входа, а стены и пол отделаны мраморной плиткой, чтобы было проще прибираться. В этой комнате цвет мрамора белый, и я, дожидаясь, представляю, как будут выглядеть на нем трупы и капли крови.  
Воображать мне приходится недолго — как и пообещала Мэгги, дверь через пару минут открывается, и в комнату вваливаются три человека: двое мужчин и женщина. Где их содержат я не знаю и не уверен, что хочу знать, но Августа относится к этому серьезней Алекса из Чикаго, и я могу не беспокоиться, что меня ожидает путешествие в страну наркотического бреда — что бы они ни приняли, здесь позаботились о том, чтобы вывести эту дрянь из их крови. И я без всякого сожаления набрасываюсь на одного из них, не обращая внимания на крики двух других и их попытки вырваться из запертой комнаты. Если я хочу встретиться с Томом без страха напасть на него посреди объяснений, мне придется заткнуть собственную совесть хоть на время, и я надеюсь, оно того стоит, и Том не станет брызгать в меня святой водой после моего признания.  
Я выпиваю кровь еще одного, а женщину медленно душу, наблюдая за ее агонией — за все эти годы я выяснил, что именно медленное удушение быстрей и больше насыщает мое чудовище, чем любой другой вид убийства, и чем дольше умирает жертва, тем дольше я могу не беспокоиться о следующем убийстве.  
Когда третий труп падает у моих ног, я оглядываю себя в зеркале на наличие крови на одежде и на секунду задерживаюсь взглядом на телах, видимых в отражении. Господи, когда посещение этого заведения успело стать такой обыденностью? Почему я совсем не чувствую раскаяния за содеянное? Все это время я убеждал себя, что никто не станет печалиться, если такие, как эти трое, умрут, и у меня никогда не получалось убедить себя настолько, чтобы я в это поверил. Но сейчас, целое мгновение я думаю, что мне совершенно все равно, достойны они были жизни или нет, они просто попали не в то место не в то время.  
После этих мыслей чувство вины наваливается с еще большей силой, и я поспешно покидаю комнату и прощаюсь с Мэгги, надеясь, что не встречусь с Августой — сейчас я совершенно не настроен на светскую беседу. Мне удается ускользнуть незамеченным, хотя она наверняка знает, что я был у нее, и припомнит мне это при встрече — придется сделать вид, что у меня были срочные дела. Хотя они действительно есть.  
Я возвращаюсь домой, только чтобы переодеться и взять сумку с документами и деньгами, и тут же отправляюсь на встречу в агентство по продаже недвижимости — возвращение себе родительского дома не столько прихоть, сколько отвлекающий маневр, и я надеюсь, что Мэттью хотя бы на мгновение засомневается относительно моих намерений.  
В агентстве меня встречают с дежурной вежливостью, и меня это слегка удивляет — везде, где бы я ни появлялся с Мэттью, нас сразу обслуживали и выделяли самые лучшие места, а сейчас мне даже приходится ждать своего агента целых полчаса. Низкорослый толстяк с блестящей залысиной на макушке и отвратительной привычкой протирать ее время от времени платком, точно так же дежурно улыбается и приглашает в свой кабинет, не особо стараясь изобразить искренность, когда извиняется за ожидание. Интересно, как бы отреагировал на подобное отношение к себе Мэттью?  
Я сообщаю свои пожелания мистеру Беннету, и он тут же скисает:  
– Видите ли, мистер Ховард, могут возникнуть некоторые сложности, в связи с тем, что этот дом не продается…  
– Я знаю, и поэтому я здесь. Убедите их. Цена не имеет значения, – произношу волшебные слова я, но Беннет все еще подозрительно смотрит на меня, будто не верит в мою финансовую состоятельность. Неужели я произвожу такое слабое впечатление? – Убедите их продать его, и я в долгу не останусь, можете быть уверены, – улыбаюсь я, подкладывая конверт с деньгами под стопку с документами на столе Беннета.  
– В этом нет необходимости, – хмурится он, хотя его глаза уже блестят — совершенно напрасно, он ведь даже не знает, сколько я ему дал.  
– Конечно же, есть, – качаю головой я, продолжая улыбаться, – на расходы — купите торт нынешним владельцам, ну или… не знаю, как у вас принято влиять на них. Я очень хочу вернуть родительский дом, мистер Беннет, – вкрадчиво произношу я, и Беннет смотрит на меня со смесью подозрения и алчности, но возвращать конверт не торопится, как и не особо пытается возражать, и я принимаю это за положительный знак, надеясь, что это не последнее везение на сегодня.  
Наша встреча заканчивается быстрей, чем я ожидаю, и уже через час я выхожу из здания агентства с копией договора в сумке и улыбкой на лице, которая становится еще шире, когда мне звонит Мэттью — я едва успеваю дойти до машины и сесть в нее. В совпадения я верю с трудом, а значит он звонит не с новостями о педофиле — ему все еще докладывают о денежных переводах с моего счета.  
– Дональд нажаловался, что я трачу твои деньги? – смеюсь я, приняв вызов.  
– Эмм… нет, на самом деле мне позвонили из банка, и мне стало интересно, на что ты так потратился.  
Или же он желает узнать, не мчусь ли я прямиком в аэропорт, шантажом или силой заставив одного из агентов недвижимости обставить все как сделку с агентством. И наверняка он попробует как-нибудь проверить меня.  
– Решил по твоему совету вернуть свой старый дом, – отвечаю я, пристегивая ремень безопасности и включая двигатель машины. – Новостей нет?  
– Нет, пока нет, прости.  
– Я был у Августы — не встретил ее, правда, но уже не так голоден. Хотя это совсем не значит, что я не желаю, чтобы ты нашел того ублюдка.  
– Я понимаю, – отзывается Мэттью, – и не собирался отменять поиски. Поужинаем сегодня где-нибудь? – А вот и проверка — иногда он так предсказуем. Я едва сдерживаю смех и решаю немного успокоить его:  
– Может, не где-нибудь, а дома? – чуть морщусь я, выруливая со стоянки. – Я бы предпочел пиццу и пиво замысловатым кулинарным шедеврам.  
– Как угодно, – смеется Мэттью. – Тогда пицца и пиво. Еще пожелания?  
– Да никаких. Да, кстати, в связи с тем, что дом не продается, возможны дополнительные затраты, так что особенно не удивляйся, если тебе доложат о снятии денег со счета — хочу уладить все поскорей. К тому же, я хотел пройтись по магазинам.  
– Хорошо, – ровным голосом отвечает Мэттью, и я снова улыбаюсь.  
– Ладно, тогда до вечера.  
– До вечера.  
Я завершаю звонок и ввожу в навигатор адрес, надеясь проскочить без пробок до следующего пункта остановки — сейчас промедление мне ни к чему.  
– Позвонить Крису. – Телефон автоматически набирает номер, и после серии гудков я слышу знакомый голос, хотя не говорил с ним уже черт знает сколько лет:  
– Алло?  
– Привет, Крис.  
– Кто это? – его голос хриплый, я слышу, как он зевает — наверняка я разбудил его.  
– Проснись уже, Крис, черт тебя дери, – усмехаюсь я. – Это Дом. Дом Ховард, – добавляю я на случай, если он все же не узнает меня.  
– Ховард? – удивляется он. – Это тот Дом Ховард, который исчез на пятнадцать лет?  
– Тот самый, – с улыбкой тяну я. – Мне нужно одолжение.  
– Ну еще бы. Чтобы исчезнуть на следующие пятнадцать лет?  
– Нет, я вообще-то остаюсь, и одолжение не только для меня, но и для Мэттью. Я на полпути к твоей пещере — или ты сменил место обитания?  
– Нет, уже снова там же. Прихвати кофе — побольше кофе.  
– Хорошо. Жди, я скоро.  
Мы прощаемся, и я завершаю вызов, нервно постукивая пальцами по рулю. Криса я немного знал еще по первым пяти годам совместного проживания с Мэттью — мы время от времени пересекались на каких-то вечеринках, пару раз я даже бывал в его квартире, но я не уверен, могу ли доверять ему. Это я и собираюсь выяснить.  
По пути я останавливаюсь в магазине и покупаю большую упаковку зерен арабики — любимый сорт Криса, насколько мне известно, и добираюсь до его квартиры — она же его пещера, и это слово полностью описывает внутреннее убранство квартиры: заставленная компьютерным хламом, с контейнерами от еды на вынос и пустыми банками из-под пива на всех поверхностях, с характерным запахом плесени и общим чувством запустения. Сам же Крис походил на стереотипного компьютерного червя лишь частично — его выдавали только взлохмаченные кудрявые волосы до плеч и бесформенная одежда. Однажды я застал его в одних боксерках и удивился наличию мускулатуры — как позже выяснилось, в человеческой жизни он любил спорт, но тот вскоре уступил место компьютерам, когда они прочно вошли в жизнь людей.  
– Привет, – все еще сонно хмурясь, здоровается Крис и бесцеремонно забирает у меня пакет с кофе. – Так и что за одолжение?  
– Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, – усмехаюсь я, оглядываясь в квартире. Ничего не изменилось, только стало меньше проводов и больше мониторов. – И мне нужно это прямо сейчас.  
– Ты издеваешься? – усмехается Крис, исчезая в кухне, и я следую за ним.  
– Я доплачу за срочность.  
– Конечно, ты доплатишь, – фыркает он, заправляя кофе-машину, причем не тем кофе, который я ему принес — в навесном шкафу, как я успеваю заметить до того, как Крис его закрывает, стоят еще два таких же больших пакета, один из которых даже не вскрыт. Чертов вымогатель. – Ты хоть представляешь, чего мне это будет стоить? И вообще, мне нужен Беллами для биометрических данных.  
– Кристофер, – я выгибаю бровь и выразительно смотрю на него, – я ведь знаю, что у тебя сохранены образцы.  
– Ладно, черт с тобой, – ворчит он и прислоняется к кухонному столу, скрещивая руки на груди и окидывая меня взглядом с ног до головы — таким взглядом, будто... – Может, поужинаем сегодня вечером?  
Я оторопело усмехаюсь и сажусь на стул у стола, но он даже не улыбается, хотя и не выглядит оскорбленным подобной моей реакцией.  
– Даже не подозревал, что ты гей.  
– Когда гей, когда нет, – пожимает плечами Крис. – Рядом с тобой мне определенно хочется переключиться, – он улыбается, и теперь я оглядываю его с ног до головы, как будто вижу в первый раз.  
Он как-то упоминал, что его обратили, когда ему было двадцать. Подробностей я не знал, но старение остановили в весьма интересный момент — стоило ему захотеть, и он легко мог сойти как за подростка, так и за взрослого. На деле ему, если я не ошибаюсь, шел девяносто четвертый год, если считать человеческие годы, но одевается он определенно, как подросток: на нем безразмерное худи, джинсы с подозрительными пятнами и пляжные шлепанцы. Я представляю себя с ним в каком-нибудь ресторане, и мне становится смешно, как и от мысли о свидании где-нибудь еще, хотя он по-своему привлекателен — этого отрицать не могу. Его привлекательность прямо противоположна привлекательности Мэттью — если у последнего она аристократическая и холодная, то у Криса — простоватая и, оттого, теплая. Более человеческая.  
– Может быть, в другой раз, – с улыбкой качаю головой я.  
Он цокает языком и отворачивается к кофе-машине, а я, все еще удивленный его предложением и симпатией, рассматриваю его спину. Нет, ну кто бы мог подумать... Почему я прежде не замечал? На секунду я пытаюсь представить даже отношения с ним и ужасаюсь — я бы ни за что не смог вытерпеть подобное захламление, и никакие самые прекрасные его качества не смогли бы этого затмить. Да, та квартира в Чикаго была в еще более плачевном состоянии, но проживание в ней было вынужденным, а здесь попытка навести чистоту наверняка была бы встречена возмущением. Мэттью на фоне Криса просто идеальный сосед — он никогда не был причиной беспорядка в доме, а все, что касается какой бы то ни было документации, у него содержится в идеальнейшем порядке, даже меня он этим слегка раздражает.  
– Почему ты здесь не приберешься?  
– Здесь нормально, – ворчит Крис и ставит передо мной большую, если не сказать огромную, кружку с кофе и убирает контейнер из-под лапши на вынос на разделочный стол. – Так какой у него размер?  
– Прости? – я беру в руки кружку и следую за Крисом, направившимся в комнату, совмещающую в себе гостиную и кабинет. И мусорное ведро.  
– У Беллами — какой у него размер? – Крис садится за рабочий стол, а я оглядываюсь в комнате, пытаясь отыскать себе место.  
– Я как-то... никогда не интересовался размером его одежды... – я стряхиваю крошки с кресла и хмурюсь, раздумывая, стоит ли садиться в него.  
– Я про размеры члена, кретин, – усмехается Крис.  
– С каких пор подобные данные интересуют службы безопасности? – удивляюсь я, и Крис смеется:  
– Значит, в курсе. Кто бы сомневался — столько лет вместе, – Крис отворачивается и что-то печатает в компьютере — таком, какие были лет десять назад.  
– Не путай вынужденное соседство с отношениями, – замечаю я, но Крис только фыркает:  
– Вынужденное соседство с сексом время от времени? Вы прекрасно устроились.  
– Как сказать, – вздыхаю я.  
– Да брось, Дом, – Крис поворачивается и смотрит на меня, изогнув бровь. – Я бы от такого не отказался.  
– Ты бы выходил отсюда не только ради еды, Крис, – усмехаюсь я. – Тебе стоит иногда проветривать мозги и сбрасывать накопившееся сексуальное напряжение, а то начнешь на клиентов накидываться.  
– У меня вынужденного соседства ни с кем нет.  
– И я вот удивляюсь почему, – чуть слышно бормочу я, пнув ногой пустую жестяную банку. – Продолжишь так жить, и соседи появятся сами собой. Тысячами, и избавиться от них будет проблематично.  
– Ты про тараканов? Не появятся — они меня боятся, – смеется Крис. – Беллами на двадцать пять выглядит?  
– Временами, – хмурюсь я. Сегодня с утра он выглядел на все пятьдесят.  
– Брайан Джонсон, студент из Денвера, сирота — его никто не искал, паспорт чистый. Парень был практически святым. О, он играл на волынке!  
– Прелесть, – плоским голосом произношу я, и Крис хохочет.  
– А ты потянешь на двадцать восемь, – задумчиво тянет он, быстро что-то печатая.  
– Благодарю, – еще менее довольно добавляю я, но он отмахивается:  
– Ты на двадцать шесть потянешь, если захочешь, так что заткнись. Вот, Патрик Ньюман, двадцать восемь лет. Анестезиолог. Покончил с собой, после того, как выжил в аварии, в которую угодил вместе с женой, беременной двойней — жена и дети, соответственно, не выжили. Кстати, ее паспорт у меня тоже купили.  
– Так, стоп…  
– Не беспокойся, я оформил развод, никаких проблем, – отмахивается Крис. – Может, возьмешь еще водительские права?  
– Да, конечно. А у того студента их не было?  
– Нет. Сделать?  
– Не нужно, – качаю головой я. – Это только запасной вариант. Сколько я тебе должен?  
– Погоди ты расплачиваться, нужно сначала данные ваши внести. Может, все-таки сходишь со мной поужинать? – улыбается он, отрываясь от экрана монитора, и я усмехаюсь:  
– Как только наведешь здесь порядок и сможешь содержать квартиру в чистоте в течение полугода, тогда мы сможем поговорить о твоем стиле одежды.  
– Ну неужели у него такой большой член? – тянет Крис и снова отворачивается к мониторам.  
Ему требуется почти полчаса на то, чтобы закончить с проверкой всех нюансов, и я, наконец, получаю новые паспорта и водительские права и расплачиваюсь с Крисом из той части денег, которые должны были пойти на урегулирование вопроса с ускорением покупки дома родителей. Вряд ли Мэттью станет допытываться у Беннета, сколько я ему дал, но даже если и станет, то не пока тот занимается домом — Мэттью вряд ли захочет, чтобы я его в чем-то заподозрил, а потом это станет уже неважным. И для Мэттью в том числе. К тому же, Крис вполне может проболтаться ему при первой же встрече.  
Напоследок я прошу его о еще одном одолжении и узнаю, что Том с нашей последней встречи добился немалых успехов со своей компанией, создающей видео-контент для музыкальных групп, а его дом располагается буквально в паре кварталов от того, где живем мы с Мэттью. Знание меня не очень радует — мы можем столкнуться с ним в любой момент, так что стоит поторопиться с обдумыванием плана, как я это сделаю и что скажу, чтобы не выглядеть таким же идиотом, как на парковке супермаркета.  
После встречи с Крисом, я, как и сказал Мэттью по телефону, отправляюсь обновить гардероб — не то, чтобы я нуждался в новых вещах, но пусть Мэттью звонят после каждого списания средств со счета — он, конечно, терпелив, но долго явно не продержится и снимет свое наблюдение. Надоедят же ему эти звонки хоть когда-нибудь за следующие пятнадцать лет?  
Мне на глаза попадается ателье, и я решаю, что мне нужен смокинг — мало ли куда Мэттью захочется отправиться в следующий «вечер свиданий». И потом, у меня уже сто лет не было нормального костюма. Замечание о ста годах вдруг кажется странным, ведь когда-нибудь это может оказаться правдой.  
Внутри ателье меня встречает запах кофе, едва слышимая музыка и приветливая улыбка молодого человека за стойкой. Я оценивающе оглядываю его, раздумывая, не совершил ли глупость, войдя в первое попавшееся ателье — он, конечно, может всего лишь принимать заказы, но я не слышу ни одного другого сердца поблизости, и вдруг окажется, что именно он будет шить мой смокинг? Может, это и предвзятое отношение к его возрасту и, соответственно, опыту, но хотелось бы, чтобы смокинг сидел идеально. Парень — на вид ему лет двадцать пять — выспрашивает мои пожелания, и я, поддавшись его улыбкам и зеленоглазому взгляду, отвечаю на все вопросы. Он отводит меня в соседнюю комнату и принимается снимать мерки, попросив встать на невысокую табуретку.  
– Не хочу показаться грубым, но не слишком ли вы молоды для портного? – опустив взгляд на светловолосую макушку Тайлера, как он представился, спрашиваю я.  
Тайлер поднимает взгляд, и я чувствую, как мерная лента скользит по моей заднице, когда он отпускает один ее конец:  
– Хозяин ателье, мистер Бартон, сейчас обедает, должен вернуться с минуты на минуту, но я вполне в состоянии снять мерки, – улыбается он без намека на оскорбленное достоинство. – Я с самого детства практически живу здесь — семейный бизнес. Мы — портные в четырех поколениях.  
– О, – киваю я и перевожу взгляд на собственное отражение в высоком зеркале, а Тайлер как ни в чем не бывало продолжает снимать мерки и заносить данные в блокнот. – Никогда не понимал, как это возможно, чтобы в нескольких поколениях у людей были одни и те же увлечения.  
– Возможно, все дело в том, что приучают с детства, – усмехается Тайлер. – Хотя, на моего брата это не повлияло, он стал учителем.  
Тайлер снимает мерки внешнего и внутреннего швов брюк, и когда его рука практически касается моего паха, я снова опускаю взгляд на его макушку, приподняв бровь — прежде, когда я заказывал костюмы, длины внешнего шва для портных было вполне достаточно. Он мешкает и прячет взгляд, и неожиданно изменения в его сердечном ритме, которые до этого я списывал на нервозность из-за незнания дела, вдруг приобретают для меня новое значение.  
– Спуститесь, пожалуйста, – просит Тайлер, и я покорно спускаюсь с табуретки, теперь внимательно следя за ним и пытаясь понять, насколько верны мои догадки.  
Тайлер измеряет обхват груди и на секунду встречает мой взгляд, но тут же опускает глаза в блокнот, а я едва сдерживаю улыбку. Да я сегодня нарасхват! И если бы вчера в это же самое время я бы чувствовал нервозность от подобной близости человека, сегодня, после плотного обеда, я — само спокойствие, и симпатия Тайлера даже льстит. Он измеряет обхват шеи, и мы не можем не встретиться взглядами — я чуть улыбаюсь ему, и Тайлер замирает, не отпуская мерную ленту, все еще обхватывающую мою шею.  
– Мне кажется, ваш отец не оценил бы подобную непрофессиональность, – тихо произношу я, и он тут же краснеет:  
– Простите, – Тайлер сконфуженно отводит взгляд, и я улыбаюсь шире и склоняю голову набок, разглядывая его смущение — черт побери, я так давно не был частью подобных заигрываний, что уже даже забыл, как это может быть приятно.  
Тайлер молча завершает снятие мерок, мы вместе выбираем ткань, а я продолжаю время от времени ловить его взгляды, и мне это чертовски нравится. Нам с ним не по пути — это ясно, но кому вредил легкий флирт? Тем более сейчас, когда я чувствую себя комфортно и не думаю каждый момент о том, чтобы разорвать его горло от одного только аромата его крови.  
Хозяин ателье возвращается, когда я расплачиваюсь за оформленный заказ, и заверяет меня, что смокинг будет сидеть превосходно, а мне приходится сдерживать улыбку, когда он говорит о талантах Тайлера в снятии мерок. Его сын молча производит оплату моей картой и даже не поднимает взгляда, когда мистер Бартон прощается и исчезает в комнате для примерок.  
– Я видел кофейню на углу здания, – возвращая карту в портмоне, бесстрастным тоном говорю я, – там хороший кофе?  
– Превосходный, – кивает Тайлер, стирая ладонью невидимую пыль со стойки и отказываясь встречать мой взгляд. – И выпечка свежайшая, если вас интересует, – добавляет он и все-таки поднимает глаза, когда я облокачиваюсь на стойку и улыбаюсь ему:  
– А у тебя бывают обеденные перерывы?  
– Как раз сейчас должен начаться, – отвечает на улыбку Тайлер и продолжает тише: – но я не могу уйти, пока не обслужу клиента.  
– Я понял, – выпрямляясь, киваю я. – Всего доброго.  
– Зайдите в кофейню, вам обязательно там понравится.  
– Всенепременно, – усмехаюсь я, – прямо сейчас и зайду, – обещаю я и выхожу из ателье.  
Глупо, безрассудно, беспечно и немного эгоистично, учитывая, что даже если он даст мне свой номер телефона, я никогда ему не позвоню, но выпить с ним чашку кофе я могу, к тому же, это будет неплохой тренировкой перед встречей с Томом — может, я уже позабыл, как вести себя с обычными людьми? И если мне не захочется наброситься на Тайлера, который в целом мне симпатичен, то с Томом вообще не возникнет проблем, если я буду сыт.  
Кофейня совсем маленькая, с незамысловатым, но уютным интерьером, и я сажусь за один из свободных столов, которых не так уж и много, учитывая завершение обеденных часов, и заказываю обычный эспрессо. Дожидаясь заказа, я оглядываюсь в зале и пытаюсь понять, когда же последний раз случалось что-то подобное — чтобы я пришел в какую-то забегаловку, наполненную людьми, просто для того, чтобы выпить кофе с понравившимся мне человеком. Иногда мне кажется, что та ночь в «Светлячке» случилась только вчера, а иногда — что прошла уже чертова вечность, и, по большому счету, за все это время ничего не изменилось — это ли не кошмар? Я застрял — застрял в своем возрасте, застрял с Мэттью, застрял в своем прошлом и сожалениях…  
Напротив меня присаживается Тайлер и широко улыбается, и несколько секунд я совсем не реагирую, разглядывая его. Я так хочу быть им — наполненным энергией, чувствующим подъем от возможности появления нового увлечения или просто случайного секса, с надеждами, мечтами, какими-то планами, с ежедневными проблемами и делами, которые сложатся не просто в еще один день среди многих и многих других, но которые будут частью отведенного ему срока.  
– Ты поднял настроение мистеру Бартону — он обожает шить одежду для таких, как ты, – заявляет Тайлер, как только официант уходит с его заказом.  
– В каком смысле? – чуть хмурюсь я, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей.  
– Речь о твоем телосложении, – пожимает плечами Тайлер. – Выбирать не приходится, и мистер Бартон любит свою работу, но все чаще наши клиенты имеют проблемы с весом — я не должен этого говорить, но он так часто последнее время ворчит, что шьет костюмы пингвинам... – смеется Тайлер и качает головой, и я улыбаюсь.  
– Ты всегда называешь его мистер Бартон или… прости, может, он не твой отец?  
– Нет, отец. Он отучил меня еще в детстве — считает, что это непрофессионально — звать его отцом в присутствии клиентов.  
– Он у тебя строгих правил.  
– Да, и устроит скандал, если узнает, что мы встречались, – усмехается Тайлер. – Это же верх непрофессионализма.  
– Буду держать рот на замке, – обещаю я, и Тайлер улыбается.  
Он привлекательный, с заразительной улыбкой и в зеленых глазах не проскальзывает блеск металла, а ублюдок Мэттью изображает из себя монаха уже третью неделю, и целую секунду я серьезно думаю о том, чтобы встретиться с Тайлером вечером, поужинать, провести с ним ночь. Это ведь так просто. Должно быть просто.  
И вдруг мне становится смешно — настолько, что я едва сдерживаю смех. Расчетливый ублюдок. Он наверняка знал, что, подкинь он мне идею, она застрянет у меня в мозгу и когда-нибудь я созрею для ее рассмотрения. Поэтому он тогда, когда мы сидели в ванной три месяца назад, предложил найти не такого, как мы, а человека для отношений, и потом только обратить его. Он знал, что когда-нибудь я окажусь в подобной ситуации, позволю себе вот так встретиться с человеком и подумаю — а почему бы мне не попробовать жить нормальной жизнью? Но сейчас, сидя перед этим парнем, которого я знаю от силы полтора часа, я представляю, как бы мы сидели вот так в его или моем доме, и я бы собирался с духом, чтобы признаться ему во всем. Я бы не смог сказать, и это при том, что этот парень мне совершенно безразличен за исключением мимолетной симпатии, но если бы передо мной сидел тот, кого я люблю? Как можно признаться во всех совершенных мною убийствах и ждать собственной участи: буду ли я прощен?  
Расчетливый, эгоистичный ублюдок. Ну почему он не может оставить меня в покое и найти себе другого партнера для игр?  
– Прости, Тайлер, – я достаю портмоне и расплачиваюсь за свой кофе. – Прости, я не могу, – я поднимаюсь из-за стола, а Тайлер недоуменно смотрит на меня, но я отворачиваюсь и быстро покидаю кофейню, не дав ему возможности сказать даже слово против.  
Наплевав на намеченный поход по магазинам, я возвращаюсь домой с желанием поскорей встретиться с Мэттью и высказать ему все, что я о нем думаю. Снова, в очередной раз. Но он звонит мне поздно вечером, когда я уже остываю, и когда мы, по обыкновению, уже ужинаем вместе, и сообщает, что его ищейки отыскали педофила — как ему это удалось за такой короткий срок при отсутствии каких бы то ни было зацепок, я не представляю, но благодарить его за это стану позже.  
На кэбе я добираюсь до дома, где живет Роберт Фелпс, и среди припаркованных неподалеку от здания машин отыскиваю принадлежащую Мэттью. Один из автомобилей моргает фарами, и я быстрым шагом направляюсь к нему.  
– Что-то ты долго, – вместо приветствия произносит Мэттью.  
– Когда в последний раз кэбы спешили? – отзываюсь я, усаживаясь на пассажирское сидение.  
– Он только вернулся с работы, – Мэттью берет коробку с пиццей с заднего сидения и ставит ее на мои колени. – «Пепперони», потому что ты не уточнял, какую взять.  
– Я не уверен, что хочу есть сейчас, – хмурюсь я, и Мэттью безразлично пожимает плечами.  
– Я хочу, – он открывает коробку и берет кусок. – Он работает автомехаником, если тебе интересно.  
– Нет, совсем, – качаю головой я и все же присоединяюсь к Мэттью, и беру кусок пиццы, ожидая, что он усмехнется, но он совсем никак не реагирует, неотрывно наблюдая за входом в жилой дом.  
– На полу сзади связка пива, если что.  
– Благодарю, но нет.  
Мэттью смотрит на меня и вздыхает, вновь переводя взгляд на подъезд:  
– Тебе стоит выпить. Ты всегда раздражаешься, когда приходится ждать.  
Я сверлю Мэттью взглядом, но когда это не дает никаких результатов, протягиваю руку назад и нашариваю банки с пивом. И когда это он успел меня так выучить? Меня действительно каждый раз снедает нетерпение, когда приходится дожидаться полуночи, чтобы было как можно меньше свидетелей нашего с Мэттью появления рядом с квартирой жертвы.  
– Не так я предполагал завершение этого дня, – усмехается Мэттью.  
– А как? – заняться все равно нечем, хоть поговорить. Это только в фильмах слежка занимает всего несколько минут, во время которых агенты продолжают получать какую-то информацию — мы же иногда часами торчали под окнами выбранной жертвы, лишь бы найти подходящий момент для нападения.  
– Ну, – он хмыкает и пожимает плечами, – пицца и пиво, какой-нибудь старый фильм. Не знаю, по крайней мере, не в машине.  
– Я компенсирую, – обещаю я. – Через две недели будет готов мой смокинг — можем посетить твою обожаемую оперу, – с улыбкой предлагаю я, и Мэттью недоверчиво косится на меня. – Не смотри так. Я могу быть благодарным.  
– Не припомню за тобой ничего подобного в отношении меня, – бормочет в свой кусок пиццы Мэттью, и я недовольно фыркаю.  
– Ты просто мастер все портить.  
– Я всего лишь сказал правду — разве я виноват в том, что она тебе не нравится? – возмущается он.  
– Ох, лучше молчи, – качаю головой я и перевожу взгляд на подъезд. – Он точно дома?  
– У меня никогда не было проблем со зрением. А вот и он, к слову.  
Я присматриваюсь к человеку, вышедшему из многоквартирного дома, и чувствую, как мой пульс учащается, а дыхание становится тяжелей.  
– Полегче, – касается меня Мэттью, и я вздрагиваю и с шипением поворачиваюсь к нему лицом. – Ты ведь не собираешься убивать его посреди улицы?  
Я глубоко вдыхаю, пытаясь прочистить мысли, и согласно киваю:  
– Да, ты прав. Я взял себя в руки. Идем, – я не дожидаюсь его ответа и выхожу из машины, оставляя коробку с пиццей на своем сидении, и следую за Фелпсом, не спуская с него взгляда ни на секунду, уже чувствуя напряжение от слежки за жертвой — это явно что-то из низменных инстинктов: каждый раз мне приходится урезонивать себя не набрасываться на жертву в подходящий, как мне кажется, момент, когда она не видит и не слышит, что за ней следуют по пятам. Приходится ждать не только удобного случая для броска, но и выбирать место.  
Фелпс явно куда-то торопится, и Мэттью останавливает меня, когда мы подходим к складской территории — идеальное место для убийства, Фелпс даже не представляет, куда привела его эта прогулка.  
– Давай посмотрим, куда он идет? – предлагает Мэттью, и я с неохотой соглашаюсь — вероятность того, что Фелпс просто решил срезать путь, слишком велика и к тому же, меня совсем не радует, что казнь этого ублюдка откладывается, пусть всего и на пятнадцать минут. Но Мэттью прав, проследить за ним все же есть причина — быть может, он идет за новой жертвой. Уже, конечно, поздно для прогулок в одиночестве для подростков, но кто знает?  
Неосвещенность складской территории не самого благополучного района Лондона совсем не удивляет, да она сейчас даже на руку — идти тихо недостаточно, когда, совсем не прячась, следуешь за своей жертвой по безлюдной зоне на расстоянии всего пятнадцати ярдов.  
Мэттью совершенно бесшумно следует рядом — он настолько тих, что я едва различаю его дыхание, хотя отчетливо слышу сердечный ритм, и он гораздо, гораздо быстрей обычного. Он на взводе — я чувствую это в наэлектризованном воздухе рядом с ним, и совершенно неважно, что он будет просто присутствовать, но не участвовать, даже это приводит его в возбужденное состояние. И теперь уже он — я точно знаю — на любой сторонний вопрос, не относящийся к делу, ответит резко, раздраженно и, скорее всего, с шипением, переходящим в рокочущий рык. Мэттью-охотник совсем не похож на обычного Мэттью, легко подстраивающегося под определенную модель поведения, в зависимости от того, чего он пытается добиться в конкретный момент. Но самое странное в его поведении то, как резко переключается тумблер в его голове после поимки жертвы — она еще не перестает дышать, а Мэттью уже шутит и рассыпается в сарказме, будто гораздо важней для него преследование, а не убийство. Без сомнения, в преследовании и, следовательно, предвкушении есть свое удовольствие, но мне куда важней смаковать смерть своих жертв, нежели только чувствовать ее аромат. Быть может, все дело в том, что в случае, когда он присутствует рядом в качестве зрителя, он сдерживает себя на последнем этапе, потому что все это организовывалось для меня, но позволяет себе насладиться преследованием, чем я вполне могу поделиться.  
Фелпс сворачивает на очередной развилке, воровато озираясь, но совершенно точно не видя и не слыша нас — его сердце не пропускает ни одного удара — и мы с Мэттью следуем за ним и останавливаемся рядом, буквально в паре ярдов от него, пока он возится с замком на воротах одного из складов. Когда грохот старых ворот затихает и Фелпс входит внутрь, в наступившей тишине я отчетливо различаю еще два сердцебиения, которые до этого каким-то образом игнорировал.  
Одновременно, Фелпс включает свет в помещении, и я обращаюсь к Мэттью:  
– Ты слышишь это?  
Фелпс резко оборачивается, едва не падая от неожиданности и собственной неуклюжести, а я бросаюсь в сторону накрытой грязной тряпкой клетки, в каких перевозят цирковых животных, но Мэттью хватает меня за руку.  
– Ты ведь не хочешь показать им наши лица, не так ли? – шипит он и вводит меня внутрь, пока я, хмурясь, пытаюсь собраться с мыслями. – Я не чувствую крови — с ними все в порядке, даже сердечный ритм в норме. – Его слова проходят мимо меня — я неожиданно натыкаюсь взглядом на целую стену, увешанную фотографиями. И мое острое зрение подмечает каждую деталь, пока я не отворачиваюсь, но тут же вижу камеру, установленную на штативе и направленную на клетку с детьми, и стол, уставленный коробками с дисками.  
Мэттью кладет ладонь на мое плечо и слегка встряхивает, пытаясь привести в чувства, а забытый нами Фелпс использует единственный шанс на побег, но это совершенно напрасно. Как только он срывается с места, чудовище внутри меня негодует и рвется с привязи — и впервые за долгое время я отпускаю его едва ли не с наслаждением. Я слышу, как Мэттью усмехается, заметив побег Фелпса, но я даже не смотрю в его сторону, быстрым шагом выходя из помещения склада и надевая медицинские перчатки, и следую за бегущим со всех ног Фелпсом, позволяя ему почувствовать себя жертвой, целиком и полностью ощутить страх, который испытывали дети в его руках. На секунду я даже злюсь на себя за то, что не позволил Мэттью воплотить одну из его идей с истязаниями этого ублюдка — как никто другой он заслуживал длительной и мучительной смерти.  
Фелпс спотыкается в темноте и падает — я вмиг оказываюсь рядом с ним и, схватив его за куртку, поднимаю на ноги и швыряю в кирпичную стену, едва контролируя силу. Так просто убить его было бы неправильно. Фелпс охает и оседает на асфальт, но я снова подхватываю его и заставляю встать.  
– Кто?.. – вопрос задать он не успевает — его прерывает его собственный вопль, а я с наслаждением слушаю хруст его костей, когда ломаю ему пальцы и следом кости предплечья правой руки.  
Он истошно орет, и я знаю, что он может потерять сознание от боли, поэтому тороплюсь: держа его за горло, ломаю кости другой руки, и он сам душит себя моей рукой, пытаясь вырваться.  
– Господи, ты представить себе не можешь, насколько тебе повезло, что не я охотился на тебя и что он такой упрямый, – усмехается рядом со мной Мэттью, глядя на корчащегося Фелпса. – Я бы показал тебе пару фотографий твоих жертв, чтобы у тебя встал, и подсек тебя бритвой, а потом заставил смотреть на твой собственный член, пока твои внутренности разрывал бы кол. Такие мучения могут длиться часами. Сломай ему что-нибудь еще? – предлагает Мэттью, и я без промедлений исполняю его пожелание, ломая Фелпсу челюсть и скулу парой ударов. Он хрипит, глотает кровь, и как бы я ни хотел продолжить его мучения, мне омерзительно просто касаться его — он с каждой секундой оскверняет этот мир своим существованием немного больше. С третьим ударом я проламываю ему череп и с отвращением отступаю назад, позволяя трупу осесть на асфальт.  
– Так, – бодрым тоном прерывает тишину Мэттью, сунув руки в карманы брюк и оглядываясь вокруг, – чем займемся теперь? Выпить не хочешь?  
Выпить мне хочется почти нестерпимо, но пока есть дела важней.  
– Что с детьми?  
– Они накачаны снотворным — в «скорой» разберутся. Они, кстати, скоро приедут, как и полиция.  
– Ты уже сообщил? – я оборачиваюсь, снимая с себя перчатки и оглядывая худи на наличие крови Фелпса.  
– Чего ждать? – пожимает плечами Мэттью. – Я был уверен, что ты из него фарш сделаешь, так что не стал брать с собой реквизит. Идем отсюда.  
– Да, – киваю я, тяжело вздыхая. Оставаться с детьми до прибытия полиции нет смысла — даже если кто-то войдет на склад, вряд ли сделает им что-то плохое — просто побоится, увидев фотографии и, если повезет, труп Фелпса.  
Фотографии...  
Я сдерживаюсь столько, сколько могу, но на выходе с территории складов меня рвет — впервые с ночи обращения.  
– О... дьявол, – шепчет Мэттью, положив ладонь на мою поясницу. – Я даже забыл, что мы так можем, – его голос звучит удивленно, но от его слов мне становится еще хуже, и меня снова тошнит, а желудок сокращается до невыносимой боли. – Черт... Доминик? Доминик, нам пора. Нужно уходить, – напряженно произносит он, и я тоже улавливаю звук сирен, выпрямляясь и поспешно вытирая губы рукавом худи.  
– Идем, – кое-как выдавливаю я из себя, позволяя Мэттью меня приобнять, хотя так идти неудобно и эта поза, вместо того, чтобы помогать, наоборот, кажется, только мешает нам обоим. Мимо нас проезжают две машины полиции, и Мэттью с улыбкой жмется ко мне, но тут же перестает изображать влюбленного, как только полиция скрывается за поворотом. – Ты точно все проверил? – спрашиваю я, когда мы подходим к машине Мэттью.  
– Да, – вздыхает Мэттью и садится за руль. – Я не допускаю подобных ошибок. Никаких камер. Ни на территории складов, ни здесь. И вольемся в поток машин мы тоже в месте, где нет камер. Расслабься, Доминик.  
Он гладит меня по колену, включая двигатель машины, и я отворачиваюсь к окну, но не вижу перед собой ничего, кроме стены с фотографиями. Мэттью болтает о чем-то всю дорогу — он явно доволен, но я его совсем не слышу, думая о тех детях, спасти которых я не смог. Мне плохо от одной только этой мысли — если бы я решил возродить Линчевателя раньше, с самого моего возвращения в Лондон, мне бы удалось спасти еще шестерых. Чьих-то шестерых детей.  
В какой-то момент я понимаю, что в машине слишком тихо, и поворачиваюсь к Мэттью — он сосредоточен на дороге, но его ладонь лежит на моем бедре, и убирает ее он только чтобы переключить скорость. Он больше не шутит, но и не высмеивает мою чувствительность, за что я ему искренне благодарен. На секунду он поворачивается ко мне лицом, и мы встречаемся взглядами. Мэттью чуть заметно улыбается — грустной, какой-то даже болезненной улыбкой, а его ладонь на моем бедре слегка сжимается.  
– Не вини себя. Ты не знаешь, скольких спас. Не знаешь, когда бы его поймала полиция, и поймала ли бы в принципе. Эти двое вернутся к своим родителям — подумай о них. Сегодняшняя ночь будет самой счастливой в их жизнях и жизнях их родителей. Не вини себя в смертях остальных — как знать, что было бы, не достань ты эту папку сегодня утром. На одного такого стало меньше — это что-то, да значит, – он снова легко сжимает мое бедро, и я со вздохом открываю дверцу, когда машина останавливается во дворе нашего дома.  
Мы вместе входим внутрь, и я направляюсь к бару, наливая себе полный стакан виски — отвратительный привкус во рту так и не исчез, и вряд ли мой желудок готов принять такой крепкий алкоголь, но я готов прочищать подобным образом организм еще множество раз, пока не исчезнет чувство омерзения.  
– Я не могу избавиться от стоящей перед глазами картинки с фотографиями детей, – тихо произношу я, когда слышу шаги Мэттью в гостиной, – мне даже веки закрывать не нужно, чтобы увидеть эту мерзость.  
Я допиваю виски до дна и наливаю новую порцию. Мэттью подходит к музыкальному центру и пересматривает списки воспроизведения — не сказать, что я ждал от него сочувствия, но пусть хотя бы начал возмущаться моей чувствительностью — меня бы хоть немного отвлекла наша извечная баталия о том, что хорошо, а что плохо.  
Из колонок раздается тихая мелодия, разбавляемая саксофоном, но я мало обращаю на нее внимание, пока Мэттью не подходит ко мне и не протягивает руку ладонью кверху.  
– Потанцуй со мной? – он, не дождавшись моей реакции, тянет за локоть и заставляет оставить стакан с виски на барной стойке.  
– Что? – оторопело спрашиваю я, от удивления позволяя отвести себя к центру гостиной без сопротивления.  
– Просто потанцуй со мной, – Мэттью обнимает меня за талию одной рукой, пальцы другой руки переплетая с моими и сгибая ее в локте.  
– Я не в настроении для шуток, Мэттью...  
– А я и не шучу, – качает головой он, положив мою свободную руку себе на талию и заставляя меня слегка раскачиваться из стороны в сторону под музыку. – Я хочу, чтобы ты потанцевал со мной.  
Он улыбается, когда я, перестав сопротивляться, переступаю с ноги на ногу, позволяя ему медленно кружить нас на одном месте — это сложно назвать танцем, не оскорбив профессионалов, мы скорее просто топчемся по кругу, пытаясь подстроиться под музыку.  
– Я вот так не танцевал, наверное, со школы, – грустно усмехаюсь я. – Правда, тогда напротив меня стояла девушка. И мне было так же неловко от того, на что был похож этот... танец — ни больше ни меньше два пингвина. Но попросил бы меня кто-нибудь станцевать вальс, выглядел бы я еще неуклюжей.  
– Ты умеешь танцевать вальс? – удивляется Мэттью, а я удивляюсь тому, что раскрыл такой позорный секрет о себе без пыток со стороны Мэттью.  
– «Умеешь» — это очень громкое слово, скорее я в подростковом возрасте позволил маме научить меня основам и только потому, что у папы совершенно отсутствовало чувство ритма. Так что к этому времени я наверняка уже ничего не вспомню.  
– Нам обязательно стоит поднять воспоминания, – задумчиво бормочет Мэттью, делая шаг назад и вытягивая руки. – Я смогу быть ведомым, главное, чтобы ведущий не сбивался с шагов, – он приподнимает одну руку, заставляя меня сделать то же самое, и в следующем шаге разворачивается ко мне спиной — выходит так, что я, сам того не желая, обнимаю его и прижимаю к своей груди. – Из нас может выйти отличная танцевальная пара, – улыбается он, повернув ко мне лицо, и я смеюсь.  
– Мы однозначно станем всеобщими любимцами, особенно, если очень натуралистично — а я не сомневаюсь, что ты найдешь для этого способ — поставим танец на основе истории о Дракуле.  
Мэттью смеется и упирается затылком в мое плечо, прикрывает веки, и его смех стихает, но улыбка не исчезает. Мы все еще медленно покачиваемся из стороны в сторону, а я не могу оторвать от него взгляда. Он выглядит таким человечным, таким другим, что я невольно улыбаюсь. Какая бы причина ни крылась за его попыткой отвлечь меня от мыслей этим глупым танцем, я благодарен ему за это. Впервые я действительно благодарен ему за что-то.  
Я утыкаюсь носом в его шею, пряча лицо, и плотней прижимаю его к себе:  
– Спасибо.  
Мэттью запускает пальцы в волосы на моей макушке и медленно перебирает, ничего не отвечая, но я и не рассчитывал на ответ. Он так редко показывает эту человечность, что я иногда забываю о ее существовании и не понимаю, почему он так поступает, почему прячет ее. Неужели он не может быть таким всегда? Такого его я, возможно, смог бы простить... Может, это последствия неудачных отношений — он был с кем-то, кто был еще более жесток, и Мэттью после разрыва так и не отвык от жестокости?  
– У тебя были отношения после создателя? – тихо интересуюсь я, заглядывая в его глаза.  
Мэттью долго смотрит на меня, но вздыхает и выпутывается из объятий, отходя к музыкальному центру, и делает музыку тише. Кажется, я только что все испортил. Черт, а ведь было хорошо… Если бы он бывал таким почаще, как минимум, совместное проживание с ним стало бы более чем сносным.  
– У нас не было отношений в том смысле, в каком это подразумеваешь ты, – наконец, отвечает Мэттью, наливая себе порцию виски и протягивая мне оставленный мною стакан. – В первую очередь, я был его донором. Он заявлялся время от времени, занимался со мной сексом и пил мою кровь — он утверждал, что после секса она слаще, – Мэттью отходит к дивану и заваливается на него, закидывая ноги на журнальный столик.  
– Это действительно так? – интересуюсь я, присаживаясь рядом.  
– Я не замечал ничего подобного, – пожимает плечами Мэттью. – Он использовал меня, и все же я каким-то образом умудрился влюбиться в него. Знаешь, даже эти короткие встречи делали мою жизнь терпимей — ярче, и я потерял голову. Но он быстро отрезвил меня и объяснил природу наших отношений, когда я попросил его обратить меня, чтобы мы могли провести остаток вечности вместе. Можешь смеяться, но я действительно был настолько глуп, – усмехается он, но я даже не улыбаюсь, и Мэттью продолжает: – Так или иначе, моя просьба взбесила его, и он исчез. Я ничего не слышал о нем целый месяц и решил, что он бросил меня. Но однажды ночью он вернулся — я помню всего мгновение из той встречи: его лицо и взгляд передо мной, совсем близко, а после — только боль, пронзившую все тело, развившуюся в агонию. Не знаю, почему он просто не оставил меня, но, думаю, он и не предполагал, чем все обернется. Мне кажется, он думал, что в действительности мне от него нужна была только вечная жизнь, но почему он сделал этот прощальный подарок, не имею понятия.  
– И ты не спросил, когда встретил его?  
– Мне стали безразличны причины его поступков после того, как он бросил меня. Хотя его предательства простить я не смог — я думал, что когда-нибудь смогу забыть, думал, благодарность за освобождение пересилит, – он усмехается и качает головой.  
– Освобождение?  
Мэттью переводит взгляд на меня и улыбается:  
– Ты не поймешь.  
– Попробуй объяснить, – настаиваю я, и он вздыхает.  
– Он освободил меня от недолговечности человеческой жизни, от условностей общества: меня перестало волновать положение в обществе, отпала необходимость заискивать и лицемерить из-за статуса, исчезла вина перед женой, а мои сексуальные предпочтения вообще перестали быть вопросом. Все это стало неважным. Я сбросил ярмо общественной морали и нравственности, я стал сам устанавливать для себя правила. И стал гораздо счастливей.  
– Действительно? Знание того факта, как долго ты разыскивал его, ставит твое заявление под сомнение.  
– Хорошо, за исключением этого момента, я стал счастливей, – исправляется он со смешком. – Возвращаясь к твоему вопросу, нет, отношений у меня не было. Я не верю в существование — даже в саму возможность существования взаимных чувств.  
– Ты обжегся всего однажды, но поставил крест? – не веря ему, усмехаюсь я и делаю глоток виски, а Мэттью вдруг серьезно смотрит на меня и пожимает плечами:  
– Одного раза вполне достаточно, чтобы узнать, что огонь обжигает, а рана будет затягиваться очень и очень долго — и это при большом везении. Больше в это пекло очертя голову я не брошусь, – как-то совсем уж обреченно заканчивает он и залпом допивает виски. – Идем спать, Доминик. Я не оставлю тебя наедине со своими мыслями сегодня.  
Он берет меня за руку, и я, оставив стакан на журнальном столике, плетусь за ним в спальню. Спать я не хочу, и вряд ли усну, но и возражать нет сил. А об одиночестве этой ночью даже думать не хочется. Мэттью отпускает мою руку, когда мы входим в комнату, и принимается раздеваться, а я останавливаюсь у кровати и вздыхаю.  
– Доминик? – Мэттью подходит ко мне и касается моей спины, но я тут же отстраняюсь:  
– Я в душ.  
– Доминик, – его голос звучит строже, и это на мгновение останавливает — я оборачиваюсь и вопрошающе смотрю на него. – Ложись в постель. Ты и сам знаешь, что душ не поможет.  
– Я просто хочу освежиться, – качаю головой я и направляюсь к двери в ванную.  
– Если ты не вернешься через пятнадцать минут, я приду за тобой. – Его тон почти угрожающий, и в любой другой день я бы рассмеялся над ним, но сейчас даже не улыбаюсь, только согласно киваю — вообще-то я совсем не против его общества этим вечером. По крайней мере, с самого момента убийства Фелпса, Мэттью настолько человечен, каким не был за все время нашего знакомства и, по моим расчетам, уже давно исчерпал все возможные лимиты.  
Попытка смыть с себя ощущение грязи не помогает, сколько бы я ни тер себя мочалкой, и очередной тяжелый вздох Мэттью, услышанный мною через закрытую дверь и шум воды, выводит из транса. Я откладываю мочалку и смываю с себя пену, вместе с ней пытаясь прогнать воспоминания, но и это не помогает, и в спальню я возвращаюсь ко всему прочему еще и раздраженным.  
Я устраиваюсь на своей половине кровати, повернувшись к Мэттью спиной, но он пододвигается ближе и обнимает меня, целуя плечо.  
– Не вздумай, – рычу я, напрягаясь всем телом, и Мэттью приподнимается на локте и заглядывает в мои глаза:  
– Ты о чем?  
– Не делай вид, будто не собирался развести меня на секс, – отодвигаясь от него, цежу сквозь зубы я, и Мэттью хмурится и удивленно усмехается:  
– Ты… – он отваливается на спину и трет лицо ладонями, тяжело вздыхая. – Давай просто спать, ладно? Я не в настроении для еще одного скандала с голословными обвинениями.  
– Ты!..  
– Доминик, – обрывает меня он, выставляя перед собой ладони. – Хватит. Хватит на сегодня, – напряженно произносит он, и я только убеждаюсь, что он исчерпал все свои лимиты, и недовольно фыркаю, укладываясь на спину. Внутри меня все еще кипит злость, и не только на Мэттью, но и на себя — быть может, он просто хотел обнять меня минуту назад и, как бы странно ни было это признавать, все еще пытался поддержать меня. Я смотрю в потолок, слушая его дыхание рядом, и все больше раздражаюсь. День заканчивается просто отвратительно — я снова чувствую вину за слишком бурную реакцию, и меня это злит. И мне чертовски, просто чертовски хочется в его объятия, потому что на душе, помимо вины, скребут кошки. Вот ведь дьявол…  
Я мучаюсь еще пару минут, но потом пораженчески вздыхаю и пододвигаюсь ближе к нему, укладываясь головой на его грудь. Когда ему что-то нужно от меня, он долго не думает, так почему я должен поступать иначе? И потом, он ведь все равно собирался устроиться рядом со мной для сна.  
Мэттью приобнимает меня одной рукой и мягко поглаживает плечо, молча принимая мою капитуляцию, но я могу поклясться, что он самодовольно улыбается — я физически ощущаю его улыбку, хотя она совершенно не к месту, учитывая недавние события. Но плевать, главное теперь есть небольшая вероятность, что я усну. И мне действительно удается поспать, пусть и тревожным сном со странными видениями, что в сумме совсем не способствует хорошему настроению утром, и собственный порыв позавтракать с Мэттью я считаю опрометчивым все то время, что наблюдаю, как он с планшетом в руках время от времени дотягивается до чашки с кофе, чтобы сделать глоток. Мы оба молчим, и вся эта ситуация до ужаса напоминает завтрак поссорившихся супругов, отчего мне становится дурно, и я глубоко и медленно вдыхаю и так же медленно выдыхаю. Мэттью отрывает взгляд от экрана планшета и вопросительно смотрит на меня, изогнув бровь.  
– По поводу вчерашнего вечера... – обводя край своей чашки с травяным чаем, тихо начинаю я, и Мэттью совсем теряет интерес к планшету, откладывая его в сторону.  
– Да? – ровным тоном подбадривает он, и я бросаю на него быстрый взгляд исподлобья, пытаясь понять его мысли.  
– Я был расстроен и слишком остро отреагировал, – тараторю я, и он усмехается:  
– Что-то ты часто последнее время извиняешься.  
– Ах, так тебе это не нравится? – возмущаюсь я. – Приму к сведению, что мне стоит быть таким же ублюдком, как и ты, – добавляю я и поднимаюсь из-за стола.  
– Я что-то не пойму… Почему ты такой вспыльчивый? Ты говорил, что был у Августы, или у тебя возросли аппетиты?  
– И действительно, почему я такой? – выливая остатки чая в раковину, ворчу я. – Подумаешь, мы вчера выследили и убили педофила, полгода терроризировавшего город. И теперь мне всего лишь нужно объясниться со своим другом о своей нынешней диете. Ах да, еще я вчера хотел пригласить понравившегося мужчину на ужин, но не смог, потому что просто представил, как, в случае чего, буду объясняться еще и с ним! – цежу сквозь зубы я, отдраивая и без того чистую чашку под горячей водой.  
– ...Ага?  
– И во всем этом виноват только ты!  
– О господи, опять? – вздыхает Мэттью, и я оборачиваюсь, недоуменно уставившись на него:  
– Нет, каков ублюдок, а?  
– Что ты хочешь?  
– Я застрял с тобой!  
– Ты сам согласился…  
– В ином случае мне бы пришлось прятаться от тебя — какая к черту разница? – прерываю его я. – Все мое проклятое существование вращается вокруг тебя, и ты смеешь спрашивать, чего я хочу?! Спокойствия! Хотя бы немного спокойствия!  
– И каким образом я мешаю тебе жить сейчас? Я ведь даже согласился не лезть в твое питание, и я бы сдержал обещание, если бы ты сам был в состоянии выполнить свою часть и питаться вовремя! – повышает голос он.  
– Знаешь что? Заткнись! – хлопнув дверцей навесного шкафчика, восклицаю я и снова поворачиваюсь к нему лицом. – Иначе!..  
– Снова станешь угрожать своим уходом? – смеется он. – Ты до сих пор не понял, что не сможешь от меня спрятаться? – он усмехается и скрещивает руки на груди. – А ты никогда не задумывался, что будет, если я перестану тебя искать? Не со мной, ты думал, что ты будешь делать? Ты живешь этим пятнадцать лет, только это ты и знаешь. Чем же ты займешься, когда перестанешь ощущать, что я всегда у тебя на хвосте? Заживешь обычной жизнью, как говорил? Купишь дом, осядешь? Насколько тебя хватит? Когда вернется желание приставить пистолет к виску от понимания, что такая жизнь тебе уже недоступна?  
– У меня была бы возможность проверить это, если бы не ты, – огрызаюсь я.  
– И снова во всем виноват только я, – усмехается Мэттью. – Ты непробиваем. Но если я оставлю тебя в покое, у тебя не останется виновника твоих бед, кроме тебя самого. После такой охоты, как вчера, что бы ты делал? Ты злишься на несправедливость этого проклятого мира, срываешь злость на мне, а если бы меня не было? – он улыбается и качает головой. – Знаешь, ты упрекаешь меня во всем — абсолютно во всем, вечно подозреваешь меня в чем-то, считаешь меня ублюдком, но на самом деле сам ты ни черта не лучше. Ты удивлен? – усмехается он, когда я оторопело присаживаюсь на край разделочного стола. – Знаешь, ты даже хуже — чертов лицемер. Ты возвышаешь себя на своем пьедестале и считаешь всех вокруг себя ублюдками, но только знаешь что? Ты такой же, как я, вот только я себе не лгу. Да, я наслаждаюсь убийством людей, да, я пью их кровь. И меня не удивляет то, что далеко не все из них достойны жизни, что достойные — это такая большая редкость, что даже выбирая наугад, убить такого — практически невозможная вероятность. Ты живешь в своем придуманном мире, изображая благородного рыцаря смерти и мученика одновременно, который просто не в состоянии посмотреть правде в глаза. Ты — то, что ты есть. К черту, – взмахивает руками он, так резко поднимаясь из-за стола, что стул позади него едва не падает. – На сегодня твоего дерьма с меня довольно. Я пытался — видит бог, я пытался, и даже ты не посмеешь это отрицать, – он выходит из кухни и добавляет уже из коридора: – Понадобится мое общество — ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
– Не обольщайся, не стану искать.  
– Не сомневался, что ты так ответишь, – фыркает он, и я слышу, как за ним захлопывается входная дверь.  
– Ублюдок.  
Его слова вертятся в моей голове, и я злюсь на него еще больше. Черт его дери! Он еще имеет наглость обвинять меня в чем-то! Будто сам святой! И у меня есть полное право упрекать его в том, что моя жизнь стала постоянным, нескончаемым адом! Чертов эгоистичный ублюдок.  
Я намереваюсь отомстить ему во что бы то ни стало и направляюсь в его кабинет, надеясь отыскать в нем хоть что-то полезное. Кабинет, в отличие от офиса в городе, выполнен в классическом стиле, оббит дубовыми панелями, с камином, громоздким на вид столом и креслами с резьбой на подлокотниках. Одна из стен полностью закрыта книжным шкафом, и я удивляюсь, замечая, что корешки книг, в большинстве своем, выглядят одинаково. Для чего-то вроде энциклопедии тома слишком маленькие — вполне возможно, это собрание каких-то сочинений, хотя и весьма обширные, и я, поддавшись любопытству, подхожу к шкафу и беру первый попавшийся том, с неожиданностью обнаруживая, что это не совсем книги: обложка выполнена из кожи с золотистым тиснением в правом верхнем углу в виде вензеля, соединявшего в себе заглавные М и Б.  
– Черт меня дери, – усмехаюсь я, открывая дневник на середине и удостоверяясь, что это действительно дневник Мэттью.  
Я поднимаю взгляд от рукописных страниц на полку с похожими дневниками и качаю головой — столько времени провел в этом доме и даже не подумал о том, что Мэттью мог вести дневник. Да это и странно, если быть откровенным — зачем ему это, если он ничего не может забыть? Как знал, что я захочу найти какую-нибудь гадкую тайну о нем. И сколько их здесь — наверняка можно узнать его более точный возраст, отыскав самый ранний дневник. Но теперь мысль об этом меня пугает — мне достаточно и того примерного возраста, который я выяснил во время позавчерашнего ужина.  
Я снова смотрю на страницы, исписанные почерком Мэттью, и с предвкушением начинаю читать.  
_...Он ничуть не удивился, увидев в своих ногах не девушку, а юношу, и я счел это положительным знаком — о его предпочтениях я не знал наверняка, а слухам не доверял.  
Когда Берти окончательно проснулся, наш дорогой Жак отвел его в один из углов комнаты, к странной мебели с замысловатой конструкцией: две мягкие полки, одна над другой с подставками для ног на уровне нижней. Изобретатель сего предмета мебели явно страдал неудовлетворенностью собственной похоти — я только укоренился в этой мысли, когда Жак заставил Берти встать на подставки для ног и лечь животом на верхнюю полку, что очаровательно и призывно выставило его зад на мое обозрение. Жак разместился на нижней полке — конструкция мебели как будто была специально создана для подобных утех — и продолжил ласкать Берти ртом и рукой. Вероятно, и тот и другой не раз использовали эту мебель — и почему я не встречал ее в других борделях? Быть может, она была создана на заказ, и я в тот момент смотрел на заказчика сего, не побоюсь этого слова, произведения искусства, бесстыдно демонстрирующего свой зад, дожидаясь того, кто смог бы его занять. Конструкцию наверняка можно использовать и для утех с женщиной, но сейчас я уже не уверен, не специально ли для удобства ленивого Берти она создавалась?  
Я подошел к нему сзади, сняв с себя всю одежду, и с улыбкой огладил его бедра — он даже не удивился присутствию еще одного мужчины в комнате, только призывно выгнулся в спине, и я рассмеялся. Я всегда находил забавным то, как люди трясутся над своими титулами, строят из себя кого-то, а в спальне становятся просто телами для удовольствия других.  
Берти, принц Уэльский, будущий король Великобритании, стоял в той комнате в весьма развратной позе и насаживался на мои пальцы со стонами, которым могли бы позавидовать избранные работницы борделя. К моменту, когда моя плоть оказалась в нем, я не сомневался, что был у Берти далеко не первым, и что за ширмой дамского угодника прятался любитель мужских ласк, хотя, возможно, не в меньшей степени, чем женских. Если уж о ком-то и можно сказать, что он ни в чем себе не отказывал, так это точно о будущем короле Великобритании.  
Возможно, мне показалось, но его стоны со мной и Жаком были куда громче тех, когда в его обществе были девицы. С другой стороны, они определенно не могли доставить подобное удовольствие. Нам с Жаком даже не приходилось что-то делать, Берти двигался между нами самостоятельно: насаживаясь на мою плоть, его собственная двигалась в горле Жака, и, судя по его стонам, это доводило его до исступления. Долго в таком ритме он не продержался, и стоило мне только перехватить инициативу, Берти излился в рот Жака, но я не был готов так быстро закончить, и Берти, затихнув, ждал меня.  
Когда я отпустил его, он даже не попытался выпрямить спину, так и полулежал-полустоял на кресле, уткнувшись лбом в обивку и переводя дух. Жак воспользовался ситуацией и позой Берти, который, вымотанный и все еще пьяный, не высказал ни слова против — только тихо кряхтел и тряпичной куклой мотался в руках Жака. Видеть это было одно удовольствие — принц Уэльский принимающий в себя плоть простолюдина. Кажется, именно эту картину я буду видеть, наблюдая, как на него наденут корону.  
Развернувшаяся передо мной сцена быстро возобладала над моим телом, и я встал за Жаком, намереваясь обладать им, но тот, остановив меня всего на минуту, заставил Берти сменить позу: уложил его на спину и поставил его стопы на поручни на уровне второй полки странного кресла, снова вошел плотью в его тело и склонился над ним, встав на подставки для ног, упрощая мне доступ к себе. Берти, вновь возбудившись, принялся стонать в рот Жака, которого притянул ближе к себе для поцелуя — ну кто бы мог подумать, что он такой романтик? Превосходное дополнение к уже имеющейся в моей голове картине.  
Когда я уходил из комнаты, Берти все еще лежал на том кресле, с широко разведенными ногами, и я задался вопросом, будет ли его правление таким же? Или, отдаваясь всем и каждому сейчас, после он будет куда избирательней в том, кому позволять овладевать собой или даже пользоваться в государственных вопросах? История рассудит.  
По дороге домой, я пришел к выводу, что пылким любовником Берти не назвать — быть может, в обществе дам он и занимал ведущую роль и не давал им спуска, но среди мужчин Берти был тем, кто позволял пользоваться своим телом. Нужно будет попробовать устроить с ним еще одну встречу, но только чтобы он был более трезв — неужели он и в этом состоянии будет вести себя подобно самой дешевой девице?  
Эти последние слова напомнили мне о брате Берти, который тоже был где-то в Париже. Об Аффи всегда говорили как о тихом и застенчивом юноше, и это чертовски интригует — слишком часто я становился свидетелем того, как сильно тихони менялись в спальне. Но даже если я ошибусь, недотрога — такая редкость в наше время, я просто обязан его заполучить. Августа должна знать, где и как его можно встретить. Пусть это будет какой-нибудь званый вечер — зажать Аффи в углу, где нас могут заметить... Я уже предвкушаю его поведение..._  
Мэттью неожиданно входит в кабинет, и я вздрагиваю — зачитавшись, я снова не услышал его. Он переводит взгляд с дневника в моих руках в мои глаза и приподнимает бровь:  
– Занимательное чтиво?  
– Ты трахнул будущего короля Великобритании? – закрыв дневник, почти восклицаю я, на секунду позабыв о недавней ссоре.  
– Какого именно? – усмехается Мэттью и как ни в чем не бывало подходит к столу, что-то на нем отыскивая.  
– Что? – оторопело переспрашиваю я. – Принц Альберт был не единственным?  
– Ревнуешь? – смеется Мэттью.  
– Ты омерзителен.  
– Перестань, Берти сам этого хотел, – отмахивается Мэттью, присаживаясь на край стола. – Ты не дочитал до того момента, когда я подготавливал его для себя в первую нашу встречу?  
– Дочитал, – плоским голосом произношу я и, вернув дневник на место, подхожу к небольшому круглому столику с графином и стаканами, чтобы налить себе виски — после такого чтения только виски и спасет. И плевать, что еще даже не обед. – С его братом ты тоже переспал?  
– Встречи с Альфредом я расписал подробней. Он оказался куда лучшим любовником, чем Берти, как я и предполагал, хотя поначалу он вел себя как девственник. Почитай на досуге, – без капли стеснения предлагает Мэттью. – Это все же история нашей страны.  
– Встречи? Их было много? – не обращая внимания на его предложение, спрашиваю я.  
– Все-таки ревнуешь, – смеется Мэттью.  
– Ужасаюсь тому, насколько у тебя отсутствуют — совершенно и абсолютно — хоть какие-то представления о морали.  
– Брось. Я давал им то, что они хотели и, заметь, я не мог ничем заразить их в отличие от любых других любовников.  
– И тем не менее, ты по-настоящему омерзителен.  
– Ты не изменил своего отношения к оргиям? – вдруг интересуется он с невинным выражением на лице.  
– Сдается мне, один из участников умрет в конце, – я, изогнув бровь, делаю глоток виски, глядя в его глаза, и Мэттью улыбается:  
– Это неважно. Просто представь, я буду сзади, пока ты будешь трахать кого-то. Хм?  
– Я не стану удовлетворять твои извращенные фантазии, – отрезаю я и выхожу из кабинета, оставляя Мэттью наедине с его грязными мыслями, в очередной раз удивляясь, как легко менялось его настроение.  
– До того, как ты устроил представление на кухне, я собирался сказать, что твой друг сегодня в три часа будет в моем конференц-зале, – громко произносит Мэттью, и я замираю посреди коридора и слышу его шаги. – Пришлось немного приврать по поводу темы встречи, но, надеюсь, ты не против.  
– Зачем? – оборачиваюсь я, пытаясь не поддаться панике от осознания такой скорой встречи.  
– Что — зачем? – удивляется Мэттью и приваливается плечом к косяку двери.  
– Зачем все устроил?  
Он вздыхает и отводит взгляд.  
– Знал, что станешь тянуть, – в конце концов произносит он. – Быстрей пройдешь через это — быстрей успокоишься. И, может быть, вернув свою личную жилетку для слез, будешь меньше мучить меня. Ну... хотелось бы верить.  
– Так я тебя мучаю, бедного? – усмехаюсь я.  
– Не начинай, – чуть раздраженно ворчит он и проверяет какие-то бумаги в своих руках. – Сегодня в три он будет тебя ждать. Можешь не приходить, если не хочешь, – добавляет он и проходит мимо меня, даже не взглянув в мою сторону. – Будь я тобой, я бы еще раз навестил Августу, но это я. Указывать тебе я не посмею, – издевательским тоном заканчивает он и спускается на первый этаж, а я продолжаю стоять на месте, не в силах пошевелиться.  
Мэттью снова покидает дом, но в этот раз не возвращается спустя полчаса, и тишина дома давит на меня — мне по-настоящему страшно, и я не имею ни малейшего представления, что скажу Тому. Мэттью отчасти прав — стоит поскорей пройти через все это, чтобы ко мне вернулся мой друг — я бы перестал злиться от мысли, что единственное живое существо на этой планете, к которому я могу обратиться, это Мэттью, который спать будет плохо, если каким-нибудь образом не заденет меня, прежде чем помочь. Почему все так сложно и почему — черт, ну почему — ему нужно каждый раз насмехаться надо мной? И он заразил меня этой своей язвительностью, и на каждое его слово мне хочется ответить колкостью, да так, чтобы его это задело посильней. Ненависть, так долго сдерживаемая, готова вырваться наружу, и я даже не хочу представлять, насколько невыносимой станет жизнь рядом с Мэттью, если она снова завладеет мной — неужели он этого не понимает? Ах да, я совершенно позабыл, она же его заводит! Видимо поэтому последние три недели, пока мы жили в относительном мире, он совсем перестал проявлять ко мне интерес. Ублюдок ненормальный.  
В любой другой раз я бы проигнорировал совет Мэттью, но не сегодня, когда мне предстоит наверняка долгий и изматывающий разговор с Томом, и я снова посещаю клуб Августы, которая, как сообщает мне Мэгги, отправилась на неделю в Париж, что немало радует— беседа с ней перед встречей с Томом меня вряд ли бы подбодрила. Я снова беру свой «обычный» заказ, стараясь не думать, для чего я это делаю, и как бы отреагировал Том, узнай он, что одна встреча с ним стала причиной смерти трех человек. Как я ему признаюсь?..  
Всю первую половину дня я провожу, как на иголках, впервые за долгое время то и дело проверяя часы — минуты ползут отвратительно медленно, но я не выдерживаю и заявляюсь в здание, где расположен офис Мэттью, гораздо раньше назначенного срока, не в силах побороть себя. Оставаться в холле первого этажа небезопасно — я не хочу, чтобы Том увидел меня раньше времени, и поднимаюсь на этаж, где расположен офис Мэттью, но и в коридоре решаю не слоняться по той же причине, поэтому прохожу в приемную рядом с кабинетом Мэттью и занимаю один из диванов. Дональд подозрительно поглядывает на меня и, прежде чем я успеваю остановить его, сообщает Мэттью о моем приходе — хотя тот наверняка и без этого осведомлен о моем присутствии. Он ничего не отвечает, но я слышу его шаги по кабинету, и через пару секунд он открывает дверь и кивает внутрь:  
– Входи.  
Я покорно проскальзываю в кабинет и буквально падаю на один из диванов, тяжело вздыхая.  
– Нервничаешь?  
Я подавляю желание едко ответить и только выразительно смотрю в его глаза — Мэттью кивает и подходит к одной из стен, в которой за панелью спрятан мини-бар, и берет из него два стакана и бутылку виски.  
– Как он, по-твоему, отреагирует? – спрашивает Мэттью, вручив мне один из стаканов, налив в него порцию виски, и я залпом осушаю его.  
– Не представляю, – пожимаю плечами я, протягивая стакан обратно, но Мэттью только подливает еще, сев рядом со мной. – Что мне сказать ему, чтобы он поверил?  
– Просто расскажи, как есть. Рано или поздно он все равно поверит.  
– Я не уверен, стоит ли вообще встречаться с ним, – признаюсь я, и Мэттью удивленно смотрит на меня.  
– Ты ведь хочешь вернуть его?  
– Да, но хочет ли он? – грустно усмехаюсь я. – Сам подумай, я для него умер двадцать лет назад — как бы ты отреагировал на подобную ситуацию? Или вдруг он возненавидит меня за то, кем я стал? Я давно смирился с тем, что потерял его как друга, и не хочу снова проходить через это.  
– И почему мне не с кем было поспорить — я уверен был, что ты начнешь сомневаться в последний момент, – усмехается Мэттью. – Он ведь может захотеть обратного — об этом ты думал? После той вашей встречи он наверняка думал о тебе. Наверное, даже как друг ты — не подарок, но должны же быть и хорошие воспоминания?  
– Как же я хочу задушить тебя, – насколько возможно доброжелательным тоном произношу я и улыбаюсь.  
– Ты ужасно не любишь правду, – усмехается он.  
– Почему мы не можем просто спокойно сосуществовать? Ну почему обязательно нужно мучить друг друга? – время и место для разговора на эту тему не самые удачные, но, может, он просветит меня.  
Мэттью смеется и пожимает плечами:  
– Это держит в тонусе?  
– Меня это все больше злит.  
– А я устал от твоих постоянных претензий. – Я сжимаю челюсти, но Мэттью будто этого не замечает и продолжает: – Я не в силах изменить то, что случилось, но я пытаюсь облегчить твое нынешнее существование так, как могу.  
– Какая жертвенность, – язвительно замечаю я и забираю бутылку виски из его рук.  
– Знаешь, ты тоже не особо стараешься жить в мире.  
– Так ты тоже не любишь правду? – усмехаюсь я, – Раз тебя так раздражает мое напоминание о том, что ты со мной сделал?  
– Дня не проходит, чтобы ты мне об этом не напомнил — меня это раздражает, а не правда.  
– Меня раздражает твой взгляд на людей, – огрызаюсь я, налив себе новую порцию.  
– Твой раздражает меня, – отбивает Мэттью, и я снова сверлю его взглядом:  
– Ненавижу тебя за то, что пробуждаешь во мне низменные инстинкты.  
Его удивление после моего признания быстро сменяется довольной улыбкой, и я едва сдерживаю желание ударить его бутылкой.  
– И твое самодовольство тоже раздражает, – добавляю я.  
– Раздражает твоя ложь самому себе.  
– Твой эгоизм.  
– Твое упрямство, – тут же отзывается он.  
– Излишняя самоуверенность.  
– Глупость.  
– Что? – едва не давлюсь виски я, но Мэттью только пожимает плечами:  
– Твои попытки суицида, образ жизни последние пару лет, убежденность, что я в принципе не могу желать тебе добра — мне продолжать?  
– Катись к дьяволу, – отмахиваюсь я и делаю пару глотков виски.  
– С ним мне было бы куда проще, чем с тобой, – вздыхает Мэттью. – Не налегай на виски, – он отбирает у меня бутылку и стакан. – Не хватало еще, чтобы ты убил своего друга, будучи пьяным — это ты будешь припоминать мне даже после Страшного суда. Ведь я достал бутылку специально для того, чтобы ты напился, а не для того, чтобы ты немного расслабился перед встречей. Скажи, что я неправ, и ты так не думал?  
– Можешь сколько угодно убеждать меня, что твои поступки искренни, но я ни за что и никогда не поверю, что за ними не кроется личная выгода.  
– Только если под личной выгодой ты подразумеваешь мое желание переубедить тебя, чтобы ты не видел в каждом моем действии подвох.  
– Это бесконечный разговор, – качаю головой я.  
– И почему? Потому что ты настолько упрям, что даже на секунду не способен усомниться в собственных убеждениях.  
– Или ты плохо стараешься переубедить, – вздыхаю я.  
– Что мне сделать, чтобы ты поверил? – разводит он руками, и я сдерживаю ухмылку — именно этого вопроса я и ждал:  
– Оставь меня в покое, перестань преследовать меня, господи, верни мне мою свободу — я заслужил ее, после всего, что ты мне сделал, я заслужил идти своей дорогой! – я повышаю голос под конец предложения и глубоко вздыхаю, стараясь успокоиться.  
Он молчит, и я вопросительно смотрю на него — он качает головой, и я теряю дар речи. Неужели он никогда не оставит меня в покое? Почему? Ну за что, господи, за что мне это?!  
– Только если буду уверен, что ты не станешь снова сходить с ума, – тихо отвечает он.  
– Я не стану, – тут же произношу я, в изначально провальной попытке убедить его, и Мэттью только недовольно фыркает.  
– Я не верю тебе. Стоило мне только перестать следить за твоим питанием…  
– Я уже слышал это, – прерываю его я и вздыхаю. – Не понимаю, почему тебе вообще не все равно, что со мной станет.  
– Потому что ответственен за тебя. Ты сам не устаешь напоминать мне, что я сделал тебя таким, поэтому твои проблемы — мои проблемы.  
– Ты слишком зациклился на этом. По-моему, из-за твоего создателя у тебя развился комплекс, – усмехаюсь я, и Мэттью грустно улыбается.  
– Может быть.  
– Может быть, попытаемся снова заключить мир? – с надеждой в голосе спрашиваю я.  
Он усмехается и внимательно разглядывает меня, будто пытается понять, шучу я или нет.  
– Тогда мое первое условие: ты перестанешь постоянно заявлять, какой я негодяй, раз обратил тебя без твоего желания. И о самом факте обращения перестанешь напоминать.  
– Так и быть, буду делать это раз в неделю, – киваю я, и Мэттью недовольно поджимает губы. – Да я же шучу, господи. Ты иногда бываешь таким занудой, – качаю головой я.  
– И это я? – усмехается он.  
– Ты перестанешь доставать меня из-за моего выбора жертв — это мое условие.  
– Стану делать это только раз в неделю, – улыбается он, состроив отвратительно милое лицо.  
– И почему ты такой ублюдок? – отвечаю на улыбку я.  
– Учусь у мастера, – пожимает плечами он и поднимается с дивана, когда на его столе звонит телефон.  
Я слежу за ним взглядом и только теперь обращаю внимание на его одежду: на нем белая футболка и алые брюки, а на спинке его кресла висит пиджак точно такого же цвета. Кто станет надевать одежду, которая будет практически сливаться с интерьером кабинета? Кто вообще станет надевать что-то подобное в офис? Мэттью склоняется над столом, дотягиваясь до устройства, и я забываю, о чем думал, склоняя голову набок и машинально облизывая губы, когда ткань брюк плотно прилегает к его заднице от движения. Черт подери, у него восхитительная задница. Особенно в этих брюках. Особенно в этой позе.  
Как мне удается не прокомментировать вид — загадка, но влажное причмокивание сдержать не выходит, и я тут же стараюсь изобразить, что очень заинтересован интерьером кабинета, когда Мэттью оборачивается с телефоном у уха и вопросительно смотрит на меня. Его интерес ко мне быстро иссякает, и он снова склоняется у стола, встав у своего кресла и глядя в мониторы, а я искоса смотрю на него и едва ли не скулю от открывшегося вида. Отодрать бы его за подобное поддразнивание прямо на этом столе. Наверняка же играет со мной — какой смысл стоять в подобной позе, когда за спиной стоит кресло? Мэттью будто слышит мои мысли и садится, откидываясь на спинку, и, будто задумчиво или скучающе, поворачивается в кресле из стороны в сторону. Вот черт. Еще хуже — мой взгляд самостоятельно опускается на его пах и широко разведенные ноги, и перед глазами сама собой встает картинка со мной на коленях перед ним.  
Какого черта он устроил?  
Мэттью завершает разговор и поворачивается ко мне, склонив голову набок и молча разглядывая меня, а я снова окидываю его взглядом. Интересно, он и сейчас пытается выглядеть соблазнительно, или во всем виновато длительное отсутствие секса?  
– Почему у нас так давно не было секса? – вопрос застает нас обоих врасплох: я и не думал, что задам его.  
Мэттью удивленно приподнимает брови и ничего не произносит, только отводит взгляд, и я хмурюсь. С того самого момента, когда наши пути пересеклись, Мэттью хотел меня, всегда — это аксиома, мне никогда не приходилось сомневаться в его желании, так почему он так долго даже не пытался намекнуть на секс?  
И вдруг все его странное поведение последнее время с молчанием, раздражением, подозрением меня в измене и подобным отводом глаз, становится предельно ясным. Отсюда его обреченность в разговоре об отношениях: он понял, что влюбился, но боится быть отвергнутым, или, может, он даже знает, что не дождется ответных чувств. Отсюда и его слова о том, что я стану делать, если он перестанет гоняться за мной — ведь ему это станет не нужно, если он нашел новый смысл существования: во что бы то ни стало добиться взаимности. Возможно, и его понимание и поддержка тоже связаны с этим — он просто готовится сказать, что мое присутствие в его доме нежелательно. Вот и устроил встречу с Томом — с «жилеткой для слез», как он его назвал. Видимо, двадцать лет не прошли бесследно, и он даже способен на подобие человеческих чувств в этом смысле.  
– Так ты встретил кого-то? – улыбаюсь я и усмехаюсь. – Почему не сказал раньше? – Он смотрит на меня непонимающе, а я качаю головой, – Неужели так сложно просто признаться?  
– ...Что? – растерянно хмыкает он.  
– Если бы заключение мира все еще было бы актуально, это стоило бы добавить в один из пунктов — говорить правду, чтобы исключить все подозрения.  
– Ты рехнулся, – смеется он. – Я только вчера говорил, что никогда больше...  
– Эти чувства контролировать ты не в состоянии, – прерываю его я, но он смеется громче и трет лицо ладонями.  
– Ты совершенно обезумел, Доминик, – с улыбкой произносит он, возвращая руки на подлокотники кресла. – Я просто хотел проверить, как долго ты продержишься без секса — ты выдержал эти пять лет, но, по твоим словам, у тебя не было подходящего партнера. Сейчас рядом есть я, и мне хотелось узнать, созреешь ли ты до того, чтобы первым на меня наброситься, – он ухмыляется, а я подозрительно разглядываю его.  
Возможно, виновато его понимание и рассказ о создателе, раз я решил, что он в принципе способен на подобные чувства.  
– Так я могу не переживать, что кто-то окажется обманутым, если мне вдруг захочется?.. – я не договариваю, неожиданно понимая, как странно звучит предложение — не припомню даже, чтобы я хоть раз был зачинщиком в сексе.  
– Твоя забота о чувствах других поражает.  
– Измены отвратительны, – хмурюсь я, и Мэттью кивает, оглядывая свой кабинет будто в первый раз:  
– Ах да, твой бывший...  
– Он здесь ни при чем, я и до него так считал. Но, ты знаешь, сообщи мне, если кто-то появится на примете, – с улыбкой продолжаю я. – А то выйдет не очень красиво, если у меня вдруг будет подходящее настроение, а тебе придется придумывать отговорки, потому что твоя пассия будет за дверью, – я выразительно смотрю в его глаза и пару секунд наслаждаюсь его замешательством.  
– Имеешь в виду Дональда? – с искренним удивлением спрашивает он.  
– Он же явно неровно дышит к тебе, – усмехаюсь я, и Мэттью хмурится, переведя взгляд на закрытую дверь кабинета. – Да брось, он как щенок вокруг тебя вьется, неужели ты не замечал?  
– Он просто пытается выслужиться — я собираюсь когда-нибудь передать все дела ему, чтобы он, спустя время, передал их своему наследнику.  
– Тебе, – догадываюсь я. – Он знает, что ты не совсем человек, – чуть разочарованно произношу я, понимая, что мои угрозы Дональду были напрасны. Жаль. – А обо мне он знает?  
– В этом пока нет необходимости, – пожимает плечами Мэттью. – Я слышал, ты угрожал ему увольнением? – улыбается он.  
– А я слышал, он хотел предложить тебе подписать со мной что-то вроде брачного договора? Ты просветил его относительно природы наших отношений, сообщил, что я бы с удовольствием удрал от тебя?  
– Решил, что это лишнее — ты ведь так ненавидишь, когда проблемы в отношениях выносят на люди.  
– «Проблемы в отношениях», – смакуя словосочетание на языке, произношу я и усмехаюсь: – Звучит, как тема для разговора у семейного психолога.  
– Ты сам так определил то, что между нами, а проблем у нас предостаточно — уж это точно.  
– Возможно, термин «вынужденное сожительство» подойдет нам лучше? – предлагаю я. – Или «соседство с выгодой»? – Мы вместе смеемся, но как только я встречаю его взгляд, мой смех стихает, а сердце пропускает удар, потому что понимаю — не смогу сдержать язык за зубами. И почти тут же слышу собственный шепот: – Я хочу тебя.  
Мэттью срывается с места, едва я успеваю закончить предложение, хотя я был бы не против, если бы все случилось у стола, но мне становится совершенно все равно, когда он садится на мои колени и впивается в губы, нетерпеливо потянув мою рубашку за края, даже не попытавшись ее расстегнуть. Он ерзает, когда одна моя рука опускается на его пах, и подается бедрами вперед, трется о мою ладонь, и я надавливаю чуть сильней, скользнув свободной рукой под его футболку. Мэттью задирает мою рубашку выше, и мне приходится оторваться от него, чтобы он смог снять ее с меня — я не думал об этом, когда одевался утром, но три расстегнутые верхние пуговицы только способствуют моему скорейшему обнажению, и Мэттью это определенно нравится — он возобновляет поцелуй и с довольным мычанием тянет меня за волосы на затылке.  
– Мистер Беллами, – раздается бесстрастный голос Дональда из селектора на столе, – мистер Кирк поднимается на лифте — мне проводить его в конференц-зал?  
Мэттью прерывает поцелуй и упирается в мой лоб своим, и злобно рычит, а я усмехаюсь, откидывая голову на спинку дивана, хотя чувствую то же самое — пару мгновений меня не заботит ни встреча с Томом, ни предстоящий разговор — только то, насколько банальна ситуация.  
– Можно мне его убить? – ласково просит Мэттью, и я даже не раздражаюсь от подобного замечания, только фыркаю, встречая его взгляд. – Может, он подождет? – чуть слышно предлагает он, оглаживая мой член через джинсы, но я качаю головой, взяв его руки за запястья, когда на меня в полной мере обрушивается понимание, что Том уже, возможно, на этом самом этаже, и буквально через пару минут мне придется ему что-то говорить.  
Мэттью поднимается с меня и возвращается к столу:  
– Да, встреть его, – отвечает он Дональду и разворачивается ко мне лицом. – Мне пойти с тобой?  
Я смотрю на него и не знаю, что ответить — мне и хочется, чтобы он пошел, и нет. Вряд ли он чем-то поможет.  
– Я попробую сам, – в конце концов отвечаю я и встаю с дивана, надевая рубашку. – Давно я такого волнения не чувствовал, – нервно усмехаюсь я.  
Мэттью подходит ближе и кладет ладонь на мое плечо, чуть сжимая:  
– Если тебе это поможет, можешь представить, как я бы сейчас делал тебе минет на этом диване.  
– Такие мысли расслабиться мне точно не помогут, – я недовольно смотрю в его глаза, и он усмехается.  
– Продолжим позже? – Его ладонь скользит по моей спине, но я отстраняюсь до того, как она опускается на мою задницу, и Мэттью обиженно выпячивает губы.  
– Я пойду, – тихо объявляю я и смотрю на дверь, тяжело вздыхая.  
– Его всегда можно убить, – шепчет мне на ухо Мэттью, и я встречаю его взгляд, крепко стиснув зубы.  
– Не смей, – почти рычу я, – никогда больше не смей даже упоминать это.  
– Но ведь это правда, он смертный, – пожимает плечами Мэттью и улыбается. – А это чревато.  
Я разворачиваюсь и хватаю его за горло, позабыв о том, что пару минут назад мы едва не занялись сексом в этом самом кабинете, и я действительно этого хотел.  
– Ты не посмеешь!  
– Полегче, – усмехается Мэттью. – Я всего лишь говорю правду и предлагаю варианты.  
– Никакой это не вариант, – цежу сквозь зубы я и отпускаю Мэттью. – Я не дам его убить.  
– Как самонадеянно, – бормочет Мэттью, но я не реагирую на его слова и выхожу из кабинета. – Я провожу, – Мэттью увязывается следом за мной, – ты ведь не знаешь, где у нас конференц-зал.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты присутствовал при встрече.  
– Я и не стану.  
Он подводит меня к одной из дверей и с улыбкой раскрывает ее передо мной, буквально вталкивая меня внутрь, будто наверняка знал, что я буду долго решаться.  
– Добрый... – Том начинает подниматься со своего места, но тут же оторопело опускается назад, встречая мой взгляд.  
– Привет, Том...  
– Ну, надо же, – усмехается он. – Мне стоило догадаться, что вы знаете меня через мою компанию.  
– Нет, Том, это действительно я. Дом Ховард.  
Вся вежливая приветливость исчезает с его лица, оно становится непроницаемым, и Том молча откидывается в кресле и разглядывает меня, вздернув бровь, но потом внимательно осматривает зал, будто ожидает что-то увидеть, и снова возвращает взгляд на меня, так и не сказав ни слова.  
– В общем, вот, – пожимаю плечами я и неловко усмехаюсь, – я жив — никогда и не умирал, – мои слова тонут в гробовой тишине, и я всерьез начинаю думать, что вся эта затея была глупой от начала и до конца.  
Том продолжает молча буравить меня взглядом, постукивая пальцем по столу, и я не уверен, как расценивать его молчание и выражение лица — оно совершенно нечитаемое, а изменения, которые случились с ним за эти годы, мешают сопоставить этого Тома с тем, которого я когда-то очень хорошо знал. Настолько хорошо, что мог предугадать его мысли с одного взгляда. И только сейчас я осознаю эту очевидную истину — я не знаю сидящего передо мной человека, и уж точно он не знает меня. Да, у нас была совместная юность, но это было так давно, что он вряд ли что-то помнит, у него ведь полно своих забот: семья, свое дело... Сомнительно, что в его жизни есть место для призраков из прошлого. И ничего общего у нас больше нет — мы давно стали друг другу чужими. Понимание этого невыносимо еще и потому, что косвенно это значит мое полнейшее фиаско и победу Мэттью, потому что он прав — все это время я живу в воображаемом мною мире, считая, что я — все тот же Доминик, что прошедшие двадцать лет меня ничуть не изменили...  
– Извини, мне не стоило... мне лучше... – я качаю головой и отступаю к двери, но меня едва не сносит Мэттью, с приветливой улыбкой влетевший в зал.  
– Добрый день, мистер Кирк, – Мэттью протягивает ему руку, но Том снова не реагирует, только вновь приподнимает бровь, уставившись на ладонь Мэттью. – Ну, ладно, – усмехается Мэттью и садится напротив Тома, – и все же, благодарю, что пришли, – он как будто не замечает моего присутствия и озадаченного взгляда, полностью сосредоточившись на Томе. – Откровенно говоря, это я вас пригласил, и у меня есть весьма деликатная просьба — я знаю, вы таким не занимаетесь, но обещаю, что в долгу не останусь. Цена не имеет значения, главное, я хочу, чтобы об этом знало как можно меньше людей — был бы очень признателен, если бы моим заказом занимались исключительно вы. Собственно, поэтому я пригласил вас в свой офис — не хочу, чтобы кто-то об этом узнал и даже видел меня рядом с вашей компанией. Суть моего заказа в том, что у меня есть большое — огромное даже — количество видеозаписей интимного характера, которые я хотел бы как-то скомпоновать и оформить. Понимаете, через три с половиной месяца у нас будет годовщина, и я хотел бы сделать сюрприз — пошловатый, этого не отнять, но и двадцать лет отношений — особенно таких, как у нас, основанных на ненависти и сексе — это срок. Прости, кстати, что сюрприза не выйдет, – Мэттью с милой улыбкой смотрит на меня, но тут же снова поворачивается к Тому, переводящему взгляд с меня на Мэттью и обратно. – Я понимаю, для вас это, наверное, будет странно — смотреть на вашего друга в подобных сценах, но мне действительно понравились ваши работы, что случается очень редко. Можете гордиться собой. Что скажете?  
С Тома как будто наконец спадает оцепенение, он шумно вздыхает и поднимается из-за стола:  
– Все было весьма впечатляюще, поздравляю, – он неестественно улыбается и переводит взгляд на меня, – Можете передать Конраду, что он уволен — подобные шутки совершенно неприемлемы. Я предупреждал его. Каким нужно быть кретином, чтобы додуматься до такого? – Его вопрос не адресован кому-то конкретному, Том смотрит на дверь, произнося это, и чеканным шагом направляется к ней, но Мэттью встает у него на пути прежде, чем я успеваю как-то отреагировать или что-то сказать.  
– Послушай, – из голоса Мэттью исчезает всякая доброжелательность, и я точно знаю, что еще немного, и он перейдет на предупреждающее шипение. – Кретин здесь только один, и я с ним разговариваю.  
– Я вас предупреждаю, мистер...  
– Осмелься, – с шипением оскаливается Мэттью, и я касаюсь его плеча:  
– Полегче, Мэттью...  
– Прежде нужно было говорить, а не в молчанку с ним играть! – раздраженно бросает Мэттью и молниеносно снова оказывается перед Томом, по-видимому, решившим уйти — и его скорость производит на Тома впечатление: он отшатывается от Мэттью и в замешательстве разглядывает его. – Он жив, ясно? Твой друг, Доминик. Вот он, стоит рядом, живее всех живых. Это не розыгрыш и не слишком реалистичный сон, а если сомневаешься — я с большим удовольствием сломаю тебе что-нибудь, чтобы ты уже понял, что не спишь. Да, он выглядит так, каким ты его запомнил, и совсем не постарел за эти двадцать лет — ты не представляешь, как долго я не вижу изменений в собственном отражении. И все потому, что мы — не совсем люди, наше тело замерло в том возрасте, в каком нас обратили.  
– Том, это действительно я, – снова пытаюсь я, но он только поджимает губы и игнорирует меня, глядя на Мэттью:  
– Не знаю, что вы там себе надумали, но если вы продолжите мне угрожать...  
– Ты не успеешь дойти до двери, – прерывает его Мэттью — его речь звучит странно, он шепелявит, и я смотрю на него, замечая удлинившиеся клыки, когда он широко улыбается, демонстрируя их Тому.  
– Мэттью! – испуганно восклицаю я и дергаю его на себя, увидев, что его улыбка превращается в хищный оскал. – Возьми себя в руки, черт подери! – я оттаскиваю его от Тома, но он снова вырывается и захлопывает дверь перед его лицом.  
– Я открылся этому ублюдку и не собираюсь отпускать его, пока он не осознает всю серьезность последствий, если раскроет рот, – шипит Мэттью, внимательно следя за Томом.  
– Кто тебя вообще просил влезать в разговор?! – взрываюсь я. – Зачем ты вошел?! Я уже собирался уходить, хотел оставить его! Черт возьми, Мэттью, ты всегда вмешиваешься в мою жизнь, везде! А ты?! – я перевожу взгляд на Тома, и он удивленно смотрит на меня. – Какого дьявола ты забыл в том супермаркете?! Какого черта заговорил со мной?! Хочешь доказательств, что это действительно я? Когда мы еще учились в колледже, ты однажды пьяным приставал ко мне — помнишь? Тебе было ужасно стыдно на следующий день, и ты объяснил все нездоровым любопытством и взял с меня обещание, что никто и никогда не узнает об этом, и что мы больше никогда не станем об этом вспоминать! Я сдержал свое обещание — ни одна душа не знала об этом до нынешнего момента!.. А если ты думаешь, что я мог проболтаться об этом кому-то, – устало усмехаюсь я и пожимаю плечами, – то нам и не стоит начинать разговор. – Я перевожу взгляд на Мэттью и вздыхаю, – Он не хочет говорить со мной, но ты не мог бы дать ему мои контакты, чтобы у него была возможность позвонить, если он изъявит желание, – я бросаю быстрый взгляд на Тома и снова смотрю на Мэттью, – признать меня. Позволишь? – Они оба все еще стоят у двери, преграждая путь, и я дотягиваюсь до ручки между ними, заставляя их расступиться, но останавливаюсь в проеме: – И еще одно, Мэттью. Если ты хоть пальцем его тронешь или натравишь на него своих псов, я обещаю тебе, что отберу твою игрушку. Ты отлично просветил меня, как это сделать наверняка, и, будь уверен, — я это сделаю. Он последний близкий человек из прошлой жизни, и если ты и это отберешь у меня... – я не заканчиваю и выразительно смотрю в его глаза, и на мгновение его зрачки вспыхивают яростью. Он ведь говорил, чтобы я больше даже не упоминал о смерти. Зато он будет знать, что это не просто слова. – Пока, Том. – Он ничего не отвечает, а я не оборачиваюсь, выходя в коридор и направляясь к лифту.  
Все напрасно. Не стоило даже затевать все это — я умер для Тома, он похоронил меня двадцать лет назад и, судя по его словам, оставил в прошлом. Он не застрял в одном моменте, как я, двигался дальше, жил, растил детей — по информации, которую отыскал Крис, у него их трое, и старшему не так давно исполнилось восемнадцать. Мне не стоило даже думать возвращаться в его жизнь, я только все испортил. Разрушил его размеренный ритм жизни — черт, я действительно только на это и способен, разрушать. Разрушать все, к чему прикасаюсь.  
Я возвращаюсь домой кэбом и стараюсь избавиться от гнетущих мыслей, но чертова погода Лондона только больше загоняет в уныние — если летом Лондон отвратителен, то зимой он невыносим. Я смотрю на людей, кутающихся в куртки, прячущихся от дождя, и ненавижу каждого из них — они строят какие-то планы на жизнь, чего-то хотят, а у меня есть вечность, и я не знаю, на что ее потратить. Мэттью прав, вся моя жизнь сводится к этим нашим играм в прятки, и если он перестанет искать меня, я просто сойду с ума. Так что мне, быть может, стоит быть благодарным за его попытки и упрямое желание изменить меня.  
Я вхожу в мертвенно-тихий дом и представляю, что было бы, если бы я знал, что Мэттью не вернется сюда вечером, если бы здесь всегда было бы так тихо и были бы слышны только мои движения. Я бы не выдержал и месяца...  
Я брожу по пустым комнатам, разглядывая интерьер, пытаясь почувствовать себя дома, частью всего этого, но не могу, и это неожиданно расстраивает. Наверняка и в доме родителей будет так же. Возможно, мне нигде нет места, и я все-таки выпал из этого мира. Мэттью сделал неверный выбор в том баре, не стоило ему подсаживаться к нам — не все созданы для подобной жизни.  
Он входит в дом буквально через час после моего возвращения, и я удивленно смотрю на часы — еще и пяти нет, но последнее время он не возвращался раньше ужина. Я молча дожидаюсь, когда он найдет меня, и он буквально через минуту входит в комнату, отведенную под библиотеку — это самая светлая комната в доме и самая уютная для меня: мне нравится запах книг, пыли и сосновых дров, сложенных у камина. Даже если огонь в камине не разведен, библиотека в такие слякотные дни все равно кажется теплой.  
Мэттью подходит сзади и обнимает, положив голову на мое плечо:  
– Хочешь узнать, как закончилась встреча?  
– Нет, – качаю головой я. – Может, позже. О какой годовщине шла речь?  
– О нашем с тобой первом сексе после твоего обращения, – усмехается в мою шею Мэттью и легко прикусывает кожу.  
– А видеозаписи?  
– Ммм... ты ведь не против?  
– Я предпочел бы узнавать о подобном заранее — ты так и не понял этого за все время? И почему я не замечал?  
– Ты удивительно невнимателен в такие моменты, – улыбается Мэттью. – Полностью перестаешь замечать происходящее вокруг.  
– Я надеюсь, ты на самом деле не собирался передавать эти записи Тому? – до меня вдруг доходит, что он действительно мог это сделать.  
– Как это? – удивляется он. – Я ради этого его и позвал, между прочим.  
Я разворачиваюсь к нему лицом, огромными глазами уставившись на него:  
– Рехнулся?! Я не хочу, чтобы он видел, как я трахаюсь!  
– Уверен, он знает, что ты — взрослый мальчик и способен играть во взрослые игры, – с ухмылкой произносит Мэттью, пытаясь притянуть меня к себе.  
– Ты отдал ему записи или нет? – я упираюсь ладонями в его грудь и внимательно смотрю в его глаза, готовясь уличить во лжи.  
– Он еще меня назвал занудой, – тянет Мэттью, глядя в потолок. – Ты помнишь, на чем нас прервали в моем кабинете? – он снова встречает мой взгляд, но я молча дожидаюсь ответа, и Мэттью, не выдержав игру в гляделки, закатывает глаза и вздыхает, – об этом даже разговор не зашел после твоего ухода. А теперь мы можем продолжить то, от чего нас оторвали? Я для этого и ехал домой.  
Вот мерзавец. А я думал, он обо мне беспокоился. Что-то я последнее время слишком многого от него жду, пора прекращать эти глупости.  
Мэттью, не обращая внимания на мою задумчивость, подходит вплотную, и я позволяю ему увлечь себя в поцелуй. Почему нет? Может, именно это мне и нужно, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о Томе. И это срабатывает — я перестаю думать о нем, о слякотной погоде, об ужине, совсем забываю о времени, и прихожу в себя только на следующий день, пытаясь вспомнить, когда именно мы перебрались в спальню и в каком состоянии оставили библиотеку.  
Мэттью лежит рядом, спиной ко мне, и я удивленно приподнимаю бровь, замечая, что стрелки часов, стоящих на тумбе, давно перевалили за полдень — он решил взять себе выходной? Последнее время он на них не растрачивается. Хотя его можно понять — легли мы только за полночь, а все остальное время не прерывались даже на еду, чувствуя голод другого толка. Прошлый вечер напомнил мне о том безумном месяце после нашего первого с моего обращения секса — и если мое желание тогда можно было объяснить новыми ощущениями, то Мэттью будто все то время воздерживался, как и сейчас. Иногда он кажется мне очень странным — странней себя обычного, когда вот так, например, блюдет целибат, хотя в этом для него нет никакой нужды. Он ведь легко может найти себе партнера на одну ночь — я на себе это проверил, еще когда был человеком, так почему он этого не сделал за эти три недели? Его личное правило? Не спать с другими, когда есть постоянный партнер? Довольно странное правило для того, кто ни в чем себе не отказывает.  
Мэттью переворачивается на другой бок и раскрывает веки, встречая мой взгляд с сонной улыбкой. И снова передо мной предстает другой Мэттью — тот, которого я мог бы представить просыпающимся рядом со мной остаток вечности.  
– Не знаю, что на тебя вчера нашло... – его улыбка превращается в ухмылку, и наваждение спадает — я усмехаюсь и качаю головой:  
– И он еще спрашивает, что на меня нашло, – я сажусь в постели и пододвигаюсь к краю кровати.  
– ...Но я не против, чтобы это случалось чаще, – бормочет он и садится позади меня, не выпуская из постели.  
Я смотрю на его руки, обхватившие меня вокруг живота, и поворачиваюсь к нему лицом — Мэттью довольно улыбается над моим плечом, а его ладони соскальзывают ниже по моему телу.  
– Например, прямо сейчас, – добавляет он, и я смеюсь:  
– Ты болен, Мэттью.  
– У меня просто здоровое либидо.  
– У тебя зависимость, – поправляю его я, и он сдается, усмехаясь:  
– Согласись, не самая худшая.  
– Сколько раз ты кончил за прошлый вечер?  
– Я мог бы потешить твое самолюбие, если бы от этого не зависело, получу ли я что-то сейчас, так что кончал я не больше твоего, – он все так же изображает невинность, но руки выдают его намерения, и, что самое ужасное, я понимаю, что они вполне могут добиться желаемого. Как это вообще возможно, чтобы у меня остались силы после всего?  
– Прекрати, – я останавливаю его руки на себе, но он явно не намерен сдаваться — оставляет череду поцелуев на моем плече и шее и легко кусает мочку уха.  
– Нет, – он практически мурлычет, и таким довольным я давно его не слышал, но это чертовски приятно, и я, сам того не желая, улыбаюсь.  
Мэттью едва ощутимо касается носом кожи на линии роста волос на шее, и мои веки сами собой смыкаются от приятной щекотки, а голова склоняется вперед, и я без возражений принимаю его легкие поцелуи. Это дар и проклятие наших отношений — он выучил все мои слабые места, и с удовольствием пользуется знанием. Уверен, он улыбается, когда захват моих рук слабеет, и я позволяю ему продолжить ласку на члене. А совсем скоро я и вовсе откидываю голову на его плечо и шире развожу ноги, подаваясь бедрами на движения его руки — обычная мастурбация, но ничего подобного прежде мы не делали, и вместе с его лаской и поцелуями, происходящее ничуть не уступает ни одной другой нашей затее в постели.  
– Мне нравится, когда ты такой, – шепчет он, – открытый, искренний, настоящий. – Я закусываю губу и плотней сжимаю веки, не желая ни в чем признаваться или как-то реагировать на его слова. – Поцелуй меня?  
Я без промедлений выполняю просьбу и приподнимаюсь с постели, чтобы развернуться к нему всем телом. Мэттью приходится прекратить ласку на члене, он вопросительно смотрит в мои глаза, когда я завершаю поцелуй, чтобы удобней устроится над ним, встав на колени. Плевать, на что он там рассчитывал и собирался ли добавить в свой воображаемый список, что может довести меня до оргазма одной рукой, будто мы подростки. Я хочу его, пусть вчерашнего мне и должно было бы хватить с избытком.  
Я наношу лубрикант на его член и, заставив Мэттью откинуться на спину, ввожу его в себя с таким ощущением, будто вчерашнего вечера и не было — будь я простым смертным, вряд ли бы вообще сегодня был в состоянии сидеть на собственной заднице. Мэттью садится и увлекает в новый поцелуй, а я забываюсь в моменте, когда нет посторонних мыслей и ненависти к нему. И это чертовски приятно — вчера, во время перерывов я без конца думал об этом. О том, как было бы здорово всегда оставаться в этой иллюзии, где нет места плохим мыслям и метаниям, где все так просто, где Мэттью — не монстр, время от времени включающий режим заботы или отличного любовника.  
Он переворачивает нас, и я скрещиваю ноги на его пояснице и с готовностью отвечаю на поцелуи, впутываясь пальцами в волосы на его затылке — с некоторых пор ему это очень нравится, и не только во время секса. Он завершает поцелуй и приподнимается надо мной, заглядывая в глаза, а я подаюсь на каждое его движение, стараясь не сильно тянуть за волосы, перебирая их между пальцев. И я в очередной раз тону в его голубых глазах — до отвратительного пошлое выражение, но оно лучше всего объясняет происходящее, и мне кажется, я вижу на дне зрачков то, чего там никак не может быть по моим представлениям о Мэттью. И, надеясь прогнать видение, я заставляю его наклониться ниже и возобновляю поцелуй, прикрывая веки и не раскрывая их до тех самых пор, пока меня не накрывает оргазм.  
Мэттью наваливается на меня, не потрудившись вынуть член, но мне это даже нравится. Я снова впутываюсь пальцами в его влажные волосы на затылке и с улыбкой перебираю их, слыша его довольное урчание, и мне так хорошо, я настолько расслаблен, что совсем перестаю контролировать свои мысли и действия.  
– Мне тоже нравится, когда ты такой, – шепчу я и в то же мгновение в панике осознаю, что сказал.  
И ведь это правда, но Мэттью это знать совершенно необязательно — не хватало еще, чтобы он вдруг вбил себе в голову, что я что-то к нему чувствую. Я настороженно замираю, ожидая подзуживаний или расспросов — чего угодно, он ведь мастер все портить, но Мэттью только трется переносицей об изгиб моей челюсти и умиротворенно вздыхает. В моей голове всплывает смутное воспоминание или, быть может, сон — настолько все выглядит неправдоподобным — когда я признаюсь ему, что мне нравится проводить с ним время. Но ведь это не может быть правдой, иначе воспоминание не было бы таким обрывочным и туманным — я бы точно запомнил, если бы сказал ему что-то такое. Тем более мне представляется нереальным, чтобы Мэттью не напоминал мне об этих словах — он бы использовал их, как аргумент, в любой нашей ссоре.  
Я снимаю ноги с его спины и ощутимо тяну за волосы:  
– Мне нужно в ванную. – На самом деле, еще пару минут назад мне было совершенно плевать на гигиену, даже учитывая, что вчера у меня не хватило сил и желания отправиться в душ, мне просто нужно сбежать от Мэттью, потому что в любую секунду он может приняться изводить меня моим откровением. И все закончится ссорой, я прокляну себя раз десять за неумение держать язык за зубами после секса, а Мэттью в два раза больше — за его занудство. Но одна мысль о ссоре после всего, что случилось за последние часов двадцать, вызывает внутреннее сопротивление — мне как никогда хочется продлить эту идиллию между нами.  
Мэттью буквально отваливается в сторону, и я сажусь в постели, в этот раз обещая себе ни за что не вернуться в кровать до вечера. Хотя... вчера мы прекрасно обошлись диваном в библиотеке первые пару раз. Я оборачиваюсь на совсем молчаливого Мэттью, стоя в проеме в ванную, и не сдерживаю улыбки от его ни больше ни меньше счастливого вида — он может выглядеть довольно приятным, когда наружу не проскальзывает его отталкивающая сторона. Он, кажется, снова дремлет, так что улыбку прятать не приходится, и я даже позволяю себе немного полюбоваться им — до тех пор, пока он не открывает один глаз и с улыбкой не смотрит на меня. Притворялся, мерзавец. Я усмехаюсь и закрываю за собой дверь в ванную комнату, наконец, приходя в себя. И какого черта, спрашивается, на меня нашло? Я, конечно, собирался сделать вид, что у нас с ним все хорошо, чтобы он доверился мне, но, кажется, я слишком вжился в роль...  
Я встаю под душ и включаю ледяную воду, стараясь отрезвить себя — и действительно, какого дьявола? Это все тот же эгоистичный Мэттью, отобравший у меня возможность прожить жизнь нормально, манипулятор и диктатор, он ничуть не изменился, и пара дней хорошего поведения еще ничего не значат. Когда вода становится слишком ледяной и слишком напоминает о последних пяти годах в бегах, я настраиваю приемлемую температуру и беру с полки гель для душа. Возможно, я драматизирую, и все не так плохо, как мне кажется. Мэттью не упустит случая напомнить о том, какой он ублюдок на самом деле, я прекрасно это знаю, так что вряд ли я обманусь, а в том, что я иногда позволяю себе вот так расслабиться, нет ничего противозаконного — я не железный, и мне тоже нужны перерывы. Я уверен, он не позволит мне забыть о другой его стороне, так что я в безопасности, а если подобные моменты позволят мне добиться его доверия, так я только в выигрыше останусь. Этот вывод меня вполне устраивает, и ванную я покидаю с вернувшейся ко мне уверенностью.  
Я вхожу в кухню и сажусь на один из стульев, окидывая готовящего нам завтрак Мэттью взглядом с головы до ног, но сейчас уже его такой домашний вид со взъерошенными волосами не действует на меня, и я не проникаюсь моментом даже когда замечаю деревянную лопатку в одной его руке и рукавицу-прихватку на другой, хотя не сдерживаю смешка.  
– Я готовлю омлет.  
– Невероятно. – Мэттью косится на меня, и я пожимаю плечами: – Простой омлет — как-то слабовато для твоего представления о готовке еды и ее употреблении, тем более если учитывать все, что случилось с твоего возвращения из офиса вчера. Неужели было так плохо?  
– Для кулинарных изысков у меня было маловато времени, – просто отвечает он, игнорируя мой вопрос — он был риторическим, но Мэттью различий не делает, так что странно, что он не ответил.  
– Как закончилась встреча с Томом вчера? – тихо спрашиваю я, и Мэттью внимательно смотрит на меня, прежде чем снова отвернуться к плите.  
– Мирно, если ты об этом. Думаю, при встрече он подробно расскажет тебе, как мы друг другу понравились — я так в полнейшем восторге от него, – он даже не пытается скрыть сарказм, и я вопрошающе приподнимаю брови.  
– Я надеюсь, ты ничего не натворил?  
– Пришлось продемонстрировать пару фокусов — во всяком случае, он был уверен, что это фокусы. Знаешь, он упрямей тебя, – удивленно констатирует он. – Никогда бы не подумал, что в этом мире есть кто-то, кто может победить тебя в этом.  
– Я не припомню, чтобы он был таким упрямым, – хмурюсь я.  
– Люди с возрастом меняются. Большинство не в лучшую сторону. В конце встречи я дал ему контакты, как ты и просил, он их принял и сказал, что ему нужно все обдумать. Я думаю, он поверил, что ты все еще жив. Знаю, тебе это не понравится, но... – Мэттью мнется, и я тут же начинаю нервничать:  
– Что, Мэттью?  
– ...Это касается нас обоих, так что за ним последят какое-то время — без его ведома, естественно, – Мэттью поворачивается ко мне лицом и скрещивает руки на груди.  
– Я ведь предупреждал...  
– Можешь ненавидеть меня за это сколько угодно, но это мера предосторожности, которую я бы в любом случае организовал. Он был в моем офисе, знает, кто я — рисковать я не намерен.  
– Какого же черта ты все устроил у себя? – цежу сквозь зубы я.  
– Там было проще контролировать происходящее, и это всего лишь мера предосторожности — если он не полнейший кретин, он будет молчать. Если он любит своих отпрысков и жену. – Мои глаза округляются, и даже удивительно, что я все еще сижу на стуле, а не пытаюсь придушить его — хотя, возможно, всему виной мой шок. – Ты сказал не трогать его, но про его семью ничего не упоминал, – Мэттью пожимает плечами. – В любом случае, надеюсь, он не жаждет отделаться от них — так что никому никакого вреда.  
Я вздыхаю и облокачиваюсь на стол, пряча лицо в ладонях. Господи, как сосуществовать с этим психопатом без постоянного желания прикончить его, которое каждый раз болезненно подавляется нашей связью?  
Мэттью ставит передо мной тарелку, и я раскрываю ладони и смотрю на свой завтрак, усмехаясь:  
– Маловато времени?  
– Омлет по-гречески, – объявляет Мэттью, садясь напротив меня. – Занимает минут на пять больше времени, чем обычный.  
– Он так и сказал, что ему нужно подумать? – Мэттью секунду хмурится и кивает, а я поджимаю губы и опускаю взгляд в свою тарелку. – Своих контактов не оставил?  
– Нет, а что?  
– Ничего.  
Мэттью только пожимает плечами и жует, разглядывая свой омлет, будто ему совершенно неинтересно, о чем я недоговариваю, а мне не очень хочется распространяться. Я стараюсь убедить себя, что поведение Тома можно оправдать тем, что он был просто не готов к такому повороту событий, потому что прежний Том, по крайней мере, оставил бы номер телефона, чтобы с ним можно было связаться напрямую, а не через его компанию. И, быть может, ему действительно просто нужно свыкнуться с мыслью, что я жив, и что я теперь такое, хотя всегда есть вероятность, что он захочет просто забыть о случившемся.  
На улице начинается ливень, и я пару минут смотрю на серую живую стену, и на душе становится чертовски отвратительно.  
– Давай уедем куда-нибудь?  
– Что? – растерянно спрашивает Мэттью.  
– Уедем куда-нибудь? Куда-то, где тепло, и солнечные лучи не пробиваются сквозь тучи на какие-то тридцать часов за весь чертов месяц? Мне осточертел Лондон, я хочу видеть ясное небо не только!.. – я обрываю собственный сентиментальный порыв и вздыхаю, пытаясь хоть как-то заполнить пустоту, пока его глаза, с которыми я собирался сравнить небо, недоуменно разглядывают меня, – ...на картинках, но и в реальности, над своей головой. Я замерз и весь, абсолютно весь вымок — я скоро плесенью покроюсь. Так что давай уедем куда-нибудь?  
Мэттью ошарашенно смотрит на меня, отложив вилку и нож, и я, нетерпеливо подергивая ногой, ожидаю его ответа — если он не захочет поехать со мной, я уеду без него. И вообще, ему бы радоваться, что я сообщил о своем желании поездки, а не просто исчез.  
– А как же твой друг? Я думал, ты хочешь наладить с ним отношения?  
– Он не позвонит, – вздыхаю я и снова опускаю взгляд на омлет. – Я умер для него двадцать лет назад. Глупая затея, не стоило ворошить прошлое. Ну как бы ты разговаривал с человеком, которого считал мертвым столько лет? Как с ожившим трупом? – горько усмехаюсь я. – Лучше бы мне было не вылезать из моей могилы.  
– Твой прах развеяли, – поправляет меня Мэттью, – вылезать неоткуда.  
– Точно, – я цокаю языком. – Я и позабыл. Тебе стоило отговорить меня. Он бы подумал, что ему померещилось, и все.  
– Он может и свыкнуться с мыслью.  
– Может. Но я все равно хочу уехать. Я с ума сойду, дожидаясь его звонка.  
Мэттью улыбается, и я чувствую прикосновение его обнаженных стоп к своим щиколоткам:  
– Как скажешь.

_– Дом, – Том приобнял меня, появившись из-за спины, и развернул почти на сто восемьдесят градусов, – Помнишь, я говорил тебе о Саймоне с работы?  
– Приятно познакомиться. – На меня смотрел невысокий, темноволосый мужчина с простоватым круглым лицом в прямоугольных очках с толстой оправой — ничего необычного, но и не урод, и все его возможные внешние недостатки, вроде наметившейся лысины, компенсировались мягкой улыбкой и теплым взглядом карих глаз.  
– Привет, – улыбнулся я, протягивая ладонь, и Саймон ее пожал. – Мне тоже очень приятно.  
– Он — один из ведущих специалистов нашей маленькой компании, – нахваливающим тоном произнес Том, и Саймон цокнул языком:  
– Прекрати.  
– А еще он скромный, – добавил Том с улыбкой.  
– Том сказал, ты пьешь пиво, – Саймон протянул мне открытую бутылку, и я принял ее с благодарностью.  
Том предупреждал, что Саймон тоже будет здесь, в загородном коттедже, снятом специально для вечеринки по случаю нового года, и я ждал этого знакомства. Он временами упоминал о своем коллеге в разговорах, говорил, что он одинок, и что жертвует личной жизнью в угоду карьере, но только потому, что не находилось кого-то, кто мог бы получить его внимание и постараться вернуть его к нормальной жизни. Том был уверен, что у меня выйдет. Не то, чтобы я действительно сейчас жаждал серьезных отношений, но провести вечер в обществе приятного человека — а Том уверял меня в том, что Саймон именно такой — почему нет? Да и кто знал наверняка — быть может, Саймон понравится мне больше, чем на один вечер? В таких ситуациях я старался быть открытым и не загадывать наперед.  
– Что еще он обо мне рассказывал?  
– О, знаешь, много всего, – неловко усмехнулся Саймон. – Что ты любишь пенку с латте больше, чем сам напиток. Что раз в месяц покупаешь себе шоколадный торт, но съедаешь всего пару кусков. Что тебе нравится аромат фрезий, и поэтому ты выращиваешь их у себя на подоконнике. Что ты мечтаешь о ванне с лепестками роз на воде...  
Я почувствовал, как краснею, и перевел взгляд на Тома, надеясь, что он передавал всю мою злость на него. Том с коротким «Схожу за виски» быстро затерялся в толпе, а Саймон рядом со мной закончил с легкой улыбкой:  
– ...И что твой любимый герой — олененок Бэмби.  
– Был, – со смущением поправил я. – Он был моим любимым героем, когда я был ребенком. Я убью Тома.  
– По-моему, ничего плохого он не сказал, – пожал плечами Саймон. – Хотя и не предупредил, что ты такой красивый, – пробормотал он, поправив очки, и я широко улыбнулся, заметив, что он нахмурился после своих слов, будто мысленно отчитывал себя за нелепый комплимент. – Это все правда? То, что я сказал? – уточнил Саймон. – Ты действительно покупаешь торт и потом выкидываешь его?  
– О господи, – рассмеялся я. – Да, но не каждый месяц, а гораздо реже. Просто приятные воспоминания из детства. Тому не стоило говорить об этом. – Лучший друг, черт его дери! И что еще он мог выдать из того, что Саймон не озвучил?  
– Тому очень часто лучше держать язык за зубами, – согласился Саймон, – но у него никогда не выходит.  
Мы вместе рассмеялись, и как только наш смех стих, я принялся делиться мелкими гадкими тайнами Тома в отместку за его предательство, едва ли не через предложение предлагая Саймону использовать полученное знание против Тома, и он пообещал что-нибудь обязательно припомнить ему в понедельник.  
Когда он освоился и расслабился, его общество стало чертовски приятным. Он был милым, его внимание было полностью сосредоточенно на мне, когда я говорил, даже когда речь не шла о чем-то важном. Он приносил мне напитки, интересовался, не хочу ли я чего-то еще, переживал, не замерз ли я, когда мы выходили на улицу покурить — и его забота и предупредительность казались одновременно и странными и подкупающими: я не привык, чтобы за мной так ухаживали, но и не был против подобного, почти домашнего уюта в его обществе. Его взгляд не переставал греть меня, и в какой-то момент я подумал, что давно не чувствовал себя так комфортно в обществе другого мужчины, тем более едва знакомого. Вечеринка в честь нового года набирала обороты, но происходящее почти не касалось нас с Саймоном — мы были на своей волне, и меня это устраивало настолько, что я решил — нам обязательно стоит встретиться в новом году, провести время только вдвоем.  
Когда мы в очередной раз вышли на улицу, оказалось, что у нас закончились сигареты, и Саймон отправился на поиски в дом, а я остался на улице, надеясь немного протрезветь на стылом воздухе. Саймон почти не пил, и мне не хотелось выглядеть идиотом в его глазах — я был достаточно пьян, чтобы признаться самому себе, что хотел произвести на него хорошее впечатление. Я хотел, чтобы он согласился на еще одну встречу без колебаний.  
– Ты наверняка замерз, – прервал мои мысли незнакомый голос, и на мои плечи опустилась нагретая чужим телом ткань, а меня окутал сладковатый аромат одеколона с примесью запаха сигаретного дыма. Я открыл глаза и посмотрел в сторону незнакомца, приветливо улыбнувшегося мне. – Сигарету? – он протянул мне сигарету, и я принял ее, поправив накинутое на плечи пальто. – Ник, – представился он, поднося зажженную зажигалку к кончику сигареты, и я подкурил.  
– Дом. Благодарю.  
– Не за что, – улыбнулся Ник, затягиваясь своей сигаретой. – Ты здесь один?  
– Ну... как сказать...  
– Значит, один, – шире улыбнулся Ник, и я почему-то не возразил ему — что-то в нем было, что заставило меня промолчать о Саймоне.  
– Ну а ты?  
Он тоже был здесь один, но знал все и обо всех. Он называл имена, которые я тут же забывал, и рассказывал что-то об их носителях. Когда Саймон вернулся, отыскав нам сигареты, я курил уже вторую, слушая шутки Ника и ловя на себе его взгляд — не такой, как у Саймона, сероглазый взгляд Ника обжигал, и его улыбки в эти моменты были далеко не невинными. И все мои мысли о Саймоне и приятные ощущения от его общества и ненавязчивого ухаживания испарились и забылись — я о нем самом забыл, пока он не появился в поле зрения. Он хороший, приятный, но он терялся на фоне Ника и проигрывал ему по всем параметрам: начиная от внешности и заканчивая харизмой. Ник тоже не обладал какой-то экстраординарной внешностью, но был привлекательней Саймона и куда обаятельней.  
Ник предложил вернуться в дом, и Саймон, когда я решил подождать его, махнул рукой и сказал, что скоро присоединится к нам — больше в тот вечер я о нем не вспоминал, Ник просто не позволял мне этого. Он предложил выпить, как только мы вошли внутрь, и я согласился, хотя мне совершенно определенно не стоило этого делать, но Ник настоял, и после нескольких порций виски, я влился в общую волну вечеринки. Мы танцевали вместе со всеми, и я чувствовал прикосновения Ника на своих бедрах и дыхание на шее, и меня это устраивало, как и его откровенные комментарии в мой адрес, которые он нашептывал мне на ухо, прижимаясь пахом к моей заднице. Мы не отрывались друг от друга до самого отсчета последних секунд уходящего года, и новый год я встретил в его объятиях, а спустя еще полчаса мы вместе поднялись на второй этаж, чтобы отыскать себе комнату...  
Утро встретило меня дикой головной болью и бодрящим ароматом кофе, который принес мне Ник.  
– Знаешь, мне сейчас нужно уезжать, но... – он чуть нахмурился и отвел взгляд, разравнивая одеяло под ладонью, – я имел наглость записать свой номер телефона в твой мобильный и сделал звонок, – он пожал плечами и, извиняясь, улыбнулся. – В общем-то, не очень честный способ получить твой номер, поэтому я пойму, если ты не захочешь, чтобы я звонил. Но я все же это сделаю, – ухмыльнулся он. – На выходные я уезжаю из Лондона, но мы могли бы как-нибудь встретиться в новом году.  
– Да, – улыбнулся я — мне весь вечер симпатизировала его напористость, и даже то, что он влез в мой телефон не вызвало должного возмущения. – Могли бы.  
– Здорово, – обворожительно улыбнулся он, и я почувствовал, как с очередным глотком горячего кофе в груди разливается тепло и не только из-за напитка. И это было более чем просто приятно.  
Ник почти тут же попрощался — за ним приехал кэб, а я, провалявшись в постели еще минут пятнадцать после его ухода, оделся и, накинув на плечи плед и подхватив чьи-то сигареты со стола в гостиной, вышел на улицу и поежился от утреннего мороза. В Лондоне наверняка было слякотно, но здесь на всех поверхностях лежал иней, хотя он быстро превращался в воду даже на утреннем солнце.  
Я с прищуром разглядывал блестящую в траве росу и впервые за долгое время чувствовал подъем от осознания наступившего нового года, ожидал изменений с его приходом, предвкушал что-то новое. Странное, почти забытое чувство...  
Входная дверь скрипнула, и я услышал громкое зевание и шаркающие шаги.  
– Доброе утро, – все еще сонный Том поежился в куртке и слабо улыбнулся мне.  
– Выглядишь дерьмово.  
– Благодарю, – усмехнулся он. – А ты неплохо.  
– Спасибо, – улыбнулся я и затянулся сигаретой, выдыхая дым вверх, запрокинув голову.  
– Это из-за того парня, ради которого ты бросил Саймона?  
– Я его не бросал, он сам куда-то исчез, – нахмурился я, только теперь вспомнив о нем и мысленно чертыхнувшись. – Ему стоило подойти к нам.  
– Так ты просто про него забыл, – рассмеялся Том, подкуривая сигарету. – Никогда бы не подумал о тебе так плохо.  
– Будет, что добавить ко всему тому, что ты рассказываешь обо мне всем подряд, – нахмурился я, недовольно покосившись на Тома.  
– Саймон — не все подряд. И сказал я только правду — он бы и сам все это выяснил в конце концов, если бы у вас что-то вышло.  
– Я и не говорил, что ничего не выйдет, просто... – меня прервала вибрация в заднем кармане джинсов, и я достал телефон и открыл новое входящее сообщение: «Только что узнал, что вернусь в Лондон третьего. Поужинаем?»  
Черт. Саймон или Ник. Восхитительный выбор.  
Саймон в данный момент спал где-то в этом доме, и я мог бы найти его и извиниться за вчерашнее поведение, и мы бы позавтракали вместе, и я бы мог предложить продолжить знакомство. Он мог бы и отказать, но мог бы и согласиться. Что бы я потерял, попытавшись?  
Черт.  
– Надо же, времени зря не теряет, – хмыкнул Том, глянув на экран телефона с сообщением от Ника.  
– Тебе не говорили, что это неприлично? – проворчал я, напечатав ответ Нику и отправив сообщение.  
– Согласился?  
– Не твое дело, – огрызнулся я, неизвестно за что злясь на Тома.  
– Я думал, Саймон тебе понравился, – задумчиво произнес он, стряхивая пепел в пепельницу на отливе окна.  
– Он мне понравился, – пожал плечами я.  
– Но не настолько, чтобы ты трахнулся с ним в вечер знакомства, да? – рассмеялся Том.  
– Это никак не связано.  
– Конечно, – поспешил согласиться Том и премило улыбнулся, когда я недовольно посмотрел на него.  
– Я свободен от обязательств. Сплю, с кем хочу, и встречаюсь тоже, с кем мне заблагорассудится.  
– Конечно, – повторил Том все тем же тоном, но посмеиваясь. – А особенно замечательно это выглядит, когда начинаешь вечер с одним, а заканчиваешь с другим, – Том выразительно посмотрел на меня, и я отвел взгляд, уставившись на тлеющий кончик сигареты.  
– Так он сказал тебе, что считает меня шлюхой?  
– Нет, ничего такого он мне не говорил, это только мое наблюдение. Знаешь, дружище, ты удивляешь меня в последнее время, – серьезным тоном продолжил Том.  
– Ты ведь не собрался читать мне нотации, верно?  
– Ни в коем случае. Просто волнуюсь за тебя.  
– Знаешь, припоминаю я один разговор с тобой, – изобразив задумчивость, начал я и повернулся к Тому всем телом, буравя его взглядом, – сразу после моего расставания с Джошем. Не помнишь такого? Когда ты предложил мне развеяться? Насладиться своей свободой?  
– Не бесись, Дом, я только хотел...  
– Сам знаю, что повел себя, как кретин вчера! – прервал его я и остервенело вдавил окурок в пепельницу, тут же доставая новую сигарету из пачки. – Саймон правда мне понравился.  
– Но ты сейчас согласился на свидание с тем типом, – нахмурился Том.  
– Да, – чуть раздраженно подтвердил я, чиркая зажигалкой, никак не загорающейся — Том отобрал ее у меня и зажег с первого раза, поднося ее к моей сигарете, прикрывая ладонью, и это действие напомнило мне о знакомстве с Ником. – Ник мне тоже понравился, – подкурив сигарету, признался я.  
– Правда? – удивился Том, и я вопросительно посмотрел на него, не понимая причины подобной реакции. – Думал, такие типы не в твоем вкусе, только и всего. Не горячись.  
– Какие — такие типы?  
– «Обаятельные мерзавцы», – изобразив пальцами кавычки, произнес Том и улыбнулся.  
Я фыркнул и отвел взгляд. Это было моим прозвищем для Тома, и пристало оно к нему черт знает когда — наверное, еще в колледже, когда Том принялся охмурять девчонок целыми стайками, пользуясь при этом любыми доступными средствами. Он до сих пор был таким, и я вряд ли бы вспомнил, когда последний раз видел, чтобы ему отказывали. Но разве Ник был таким? Он был обаятельным — это уж точно, но был ли он мерзавцем, каким был Том, просто неспособный удерживать свое внимание на одном человеке? Я бы так не сказал.  
– Ник — не ты, – заявил я.  
– Да неужели? – рассмеялся Том. – Что он такого сделал, что ты так не считаешь? Так все устроил, что ты решил, будто это ты был инициатором вашего секса, а он — невинная овечка? Или он принес кофе в постель утром? Или обнимал тебя полчаса после секса, делая слащавые комплименты?  
– Катись к дьяволу, – хмыкнул я. Верить в его правоту не особо хотелось — достаточно было и того, что я предпочел Ника Саймону.  
– Он трахнул тебя спустя полчаса знакомства...  
– Не полчаса, – возразил я.  
– Боже, час сорок две минуты и двадцать три секунды? – переигрывая в удивлении, спросил Том. – Ну, неужели тебя так легко развести, Дом? – снисходительно улыбнулся он, внимательно разглядывая меня. – Кто бы мог подумать...  
– Вот поэтому я и встречусь с ним — чтобы расставить все точки.  
– А, может, просто откажешься и пойдешь, приткнешься под бок к спящему Саймону?  
– Кого из нас ты решил пристроить? – усмехнулся я.  
– Обоих, – пожал плечами Том. – Не хочу, чтобы Саймон перегорел на работе и подставил всех нас, и не сказать, чтобы ты был мне безразличен.  
– Может, сменишь профессию? – прищурился я. – Займешься сводничеством. У тебя неплохо выходит. Правда, конечно, вряд ли кому-то понравится, что ты станешь спать со всеми претендентками.  
– По-моему, это плюс, – нахмурился Том. – Смогу предоставлять информацию, кто и на что способен.  
– А способности претендентов ты тоже собираешься выяснять? – улыбнулся я, и Том скис:  
– Вот вечно ты вставляешь эти неуместные шутки.  
– Что мне еще остается? – фыркнул я и потушил сигарету. – Пойду приготовлю Саймону кофе.  
– Так ты выбрал его?  
– Знаешь, для кого-то, кто готов трахнуть любую, ты слишком заботишься о моей нравственности.  
– Несовершеннолетних я не трахаю, – пропустив мое замечание, заявил Том.  
– Откуда тебе знать? Ты нынешних подростков видел? Или я чего-то не знаю, и пропуском в твои штаны служит удостоверение личности? – удивился я, и Том нахмурился.  
– Вот зачем ты сейчас это сказал? – недовольно проворчал он.  
– Я забочусь о тебе, мой дорогой друг, – похлопав его по плечу, улыбнулся я. – И мне совсем не хочется навещать тебя в тюрьме и давать советы по поводу анального секса.  
– Какой заботливый, – плоским голосом произнес Том, и я приобнял его:  
– Конечно. Поэтому предлагаю купить штуки три дилдо разных размеров — и начинать привыкать. На всякий случай, – изобразив невинность, подмигнул ему я.  
– Иди уже, – отстранил меня от себя Том, – готовь Саймону чай — он не пьет кофе, только чай. Без молока и сахара. Видишь? Иногда полезно иметь друга, который знает подобные мелочи, так что я сделал доброе дело, рассказав ему о тебе все, что знаю.  
– А моя любовь к Бэмби как в это вписывается? – прошипел я, пихнув Тома в плечо. – Ублюдок.  
– Не знаю, – рассмеялся Том. – Будет знать, какую мягкую игрушку тебе подарить.  
– Наверное, и я поделюсь с ним своим знанием, – мило улыбнулся я, отходя к двери в дом, – Так что можешь начинать ждать от него «игрушку» для себя.  
– Ублюдок, – бросил мне вслед Том.  
Я, посмеиваясь, вошел в дом и вздохнул, на мгновение прикрыв глаза от усилившейся головной боли. Черт подери. И зачем я столько выпил вчера? Потому что Ник настаивал, точно.  
Черт.  
Давно я не был в ситуации, когда мне нравились двое одновременно, и при этом — из-за совершенно противоположных качеств. И почему они не могли быть одним человеком? Было бы просто здорово...  
Я включил электрический чайник и поставил в микроволновую печь тарелку с купленными для завтрака сэндвичами, и уставился в пустоту, ожидая завершения цикла разогрева и игнорируя звуки просыпающегося дома — на кухню то и дело заглядывали незнакомые мне люди, и я даже не был уверен, когда они присоединились к вечеринке. Но меня это и не заботило. Куда больше меня волновало, что думал Саймон по завершении вчерашнего дня и не обиделся ли он из-за моего поступка. Если нет, я приглашу его куда-нибудь, как и собирался вчера до знакомства с Ником. Я ведь никому из них ничего не обещал, так что мог просто наслаждаться ситуацией, пока все это не выльется во что-то определенное._


	3. Chapter 3

Как же я скучал по этому блаженному ощущению от проникающих под кожу лучей солнца... Третий день я только и делаю, что переворачиваюсь со спины на живот, купаюсь и ем — будь моя воля, каждую зиму я проводил бы в местах, подобных этому — с пляжем, солнцем и теплой водой.  
– Будь ты человеком, по возвращении в Лондон у тебя бы обнаружили рак кожи, – бормочет Мэттью с шезлонга, спрятанного под тенью натянутого тента.  
– Должны же быть хоть какие-то плюсы в этом существовании, – пожимаю плечами я, продолжая наносить на кожу защитный крем.  
– Помочь со спиной? – как бы между прочим спрашивает он, и я сдерживаю смешок — он каждый раз задает этот вопрос, стоит мне взяться за тюбик с кремом.  
– Конечно, – я протягиваю ему крем, и Мэттью с готовностью поднимается со своего места и садится позади меня.  
Его ладони и крем прохладней моей кожи, и от приятного контраста я прикрываю глаза и позволяю себе насладиться без малого деликатными прикосновениями, стараясь не думать, насколько непривычно происходящее. На людях, или, по крайней мере, там, где нас могут увидеть, Мэттью не касается меня ниже плеч, только если не пытается поддержать в вертикальном положении, но сейчас он явно не просто наносит крем, он получает удовольствие от процесса и определенно никуда не торопится. Хотя... кто нас может увидеть здесь? Уединенный островок посреди Индийского океана, на котором, помимо нас, только обслуживающий персонал — настолько незаметный, что я бы и не подозревал об их существовании, если бы время от времени не слышал биения их сердец.  
– Ты там картину рисуешь? – с улыбкой спрашиваю я, когда его ладони медленно поднимаются вдоль позвоночника и останавливаются на плечах.  
– У тебя вся спина в веснушках, – невпопад отвечает он каким-то мечтательным голосом, и я оглядываюсь на него через плечо, но очки не позволяют увидеть его глаза, а в остальном же его лицо, как обычно, нечитаемо. – Я закончил, – чересчур бодро объявляет он и возвращается на свое место, а я продолжаю подозрительно смотреть на него — с ним точно что-то не так. Даже для себя самого он ведет себя странно последнее время.  
– С тобой все в порядке?  
Его брови приподнимаются над непроницаемыми черными очками, и он усмехается:  
– Конечно. Почему спрашиваешь?  
– Ты себя странно ведешь, – отвечаю я и растягиваюсь на деревянном настиле, продолжая незаметно поглядывать на него — Мэттью хмурится и отворачивается к океану, задумчиво хмыкнув, а мне вдруг начинает казаться, что я зря сделал это замечание. Если он начнет контролировать себя больше обычного, я вряд ли смогу выяснить причину такого необычного поведения. Хотя на самом деле, это не имеет для меня особого значения — что бы ни было основанием, главное, чтобы его настроение не сказывалось на мне.  
Почти весь день мы проводим под солнцем, но Мэттью в конце концов куда-то уходит, а я продолжаю наслаждаться тишиной и теплом этого райского уголка — прежде мы на Мальдивах не бывали, и я уже готов признать, что этот отдых займет свое место в моих приятных воспоминаниях, связанных с Мэттью. К концу первого вечера исчезла абсолютно вся тревога, я расслабился и проникся безмятежностью, навеваемой окружающей меня действительностью. Голубое небо, прозрачная вода, белый песок... здесь просто невозможно думать о чем-то серьезном, здесь начинает казаться, что весь тот мир, переполненный проблемами, не существует, что он лишь страшный сон, а это — это реальность, единственно возможная.  
– Я принес тебе попить, – Мэттью перекрывает мне солнце, и я открываю глаза, глядя на него снизу. – Или ты совершенно усохнешь здесь, – он улыбается и ставит рядом с моей головой бокал с каким-то коктейлем со льдом, а сам садится на край пирса и свешивает ноги. – Завтра отправимся на Мале — нам обоим пора поесть, иначе количество обслуги на острове сократится, но вряд ли кто-то поверит, что они случайно утонули, – он усмехается. – Кроме того, я устал жариться на солнце. Здесь превосходные места для дайвинга и серфинга. Что скажешь?  
– Хорошо, – беспрекословно соглашаюсь я, – как пожелаешь.  
– Аккуратней с такими выражениями, – с улыбкой в голосе произносит Мэттью. – Вдруг я пойму их неправильно.  
– Я обязательно растолкую, что имел в виду, если у тебя возникнут сомнения.  
Мэттью ничего не отвечает, только умиротворенно вздыхает и ложится на спину, складывая руки на животе.  
– Почему ты выбрал это место?  
– Ты хотел много солнца, – пожимает плечами Мэттью.  
– Во всем южном полушарии сейчас лето и много солнца.  
– Здесь спокойно, как нигде больше. Тебе это, кажется, было необходимо. Если я странно себя веду, то ты слишком раздражителен, даже для себя, – он с ухмылкой поворачивается ко мне лицом, и я бросаю в него тюбиком с кремом. – Вот, я же говорю, – смеется он, откладывая пойманный крем в сторону, а я прикрываю веки, но продолжаю чувствовать его взгляд на себе.  
– Перестань глазеть, – чуть слышно произношу я, но ощущение наблюдения не исчезает, а через секунду дополняется звуками — я слышу едва различимый скрип деревянных досок под Мэттью. Он снова перекрывает солнце, но прежде чем я успеваю открыть глаза, он касается моих губ с невинным поцелуем. И умиротворение этого места не позволяет мне воспротивиться — я отвечаю на поцелуй, не пытаясь его углубить.  
– Хмм... – тянет он, едва отстраняясь, – и ты еще спрашивал, почему я выбрал это место? – в его голосе слышится улыбка, и я улыбаюсь в ответ, не имея даже желания язвить. Мэттью аккуратно ложится на меня, и мне все же приходится вновь открыть веки, чтобы выразить свое удивление — я вообще-то пытаюсь загорать, пусть солнце уже и клонится к закату, — но он не обращает внимания на выражение моего лица и медленно трется переносицей о мой подбородок. – Искупаемся напоследок или пойдем ужинать?  
– Не рано для ужина?  
– Самое время, – качает головой он и снимает очки, позволяя увидеть свои глаза. Черт подери, ну почему он имеет эту власть надо мной? Стоит ему только продемонстрировать свою человечность в теплом взгляде, и я готов на все, чего бы он ни попросил — это в дополнение к тому, когда его глаза излучали страсть и желание. Интересно, он знает об этом, понимает, что может добиться от меня чего угодно, стоит ему только захотеть?  
– Освежиться не мешало бы, – стараясь хотя бы изобразить собранность, отвечаю я, и он усмехается:  
– В этой воде? Вряд ли. Или бассейн?  
– Звучит неплохо, – киваю я, и Мэттью резво поднимается и протягивает руку, помогая встать.  
Длительные солнечные ванны все же оставляют след на моем самочувствии: кожа сухая и зудит, даже несмотря на использование крема, и я мучаюсь всю дорогу до бассейна, пока не окунаюсь в прохладную воду — во всяком случае, она кажется таковой для моей разгоряченной кожи. Мне нравятся такие бассейны, буквально наполненные до краев — если выбрать правильный угол зрения, начинает казаться, что ты либо купаешься в небе, либо в океане: из бассейна с одной стороны открывается вид на него.  
– Нравится? – с улыбкой спрашивает Мэттью, подплывая ко мне и переведя взгляд на океан.  
– Спасибо, – я приобнимаю его одной рукой за талию и подтягиваю ближе к себе. – Мне это действительно было необходимо.  
– Я могу привыкнуть к твоей благодарности, – усмехается Мэттью, и я тут же отталкиваю его от себя, но смеюсь:  
– Я тебе не позволю.  
Идиллический момент разрушается нашей, пусть и шуточной, но борьбой, пока Мэттью не удается выскользнуть из моих рук и выбраться из бассейна.  
– Идем ужинать.  
Ужин нам накрывают в одном из бунгало, как и в прочие дни, но мы с Мэттью, взяв тарелки и бокалы с вином, выходим на улицу и устраиваемся за столом в плетеных креслах, наблюдая за закатом, и ко времени, когда солнце исчезает за горизонтом, мы уже лениво потягиваем вино, разморенные едой. Террасу освещают напольные фонарики, едва рассеивающие непроглядную темноту теплым желтым светом, но их достаточно, чтобы даже человек увидел дорогу — нам с Мэттью больше и не нужно, к тому же, небо по ночам здесь неописуемо красивое и наличие яркого искусственного света только бы испортило впечатление. Мэттью предлагает перебраться на двухместную кушетку, и я снова беспрекословно соглашаюсь, а мой взгляд сам поднимается к небу с мириадами звезд — таким звездным оно больше нигде, наверное, не бывает. И это, вместе с шумом океана, влияет на мое настроение. Нарушать тишину разговором не хочется — хочется только наслаждаться видом и делиться эмоциями, наполнившими меня до краев за все проведенное здесь время. Весь этот остров со своей красотой, умиротворенностью и оторванностью от отвратительной реальности опасно раскачивает мое равновесие в сторону той части меня, которую мне совсем не хочется касаться, которую не стоит пробуждать — только не с Мэттью рядом. Но стоит ему провести ладонью по моей груди и легко прикоснуться губами к плечу, как я забываю, о чем думал, и на полпути встречаю поцелуй, уже поворачиваясь к Мэттью всем телом, чтобы устроиться над ним.  
Я никогда не был с ним нежен в постели. Он никогда не был нежен со мной. Секс для нас всегда был только сексом, ради удовольствия — подчас эгоистичного, личного. Это была борьба, соревнование, где никто никогда не побеждал, но участие ценилось. Я никогда не целовал его так, как сейчас, никогда не прикасался так, как сейчас — желая дать больше, чем получить. И Мэттью тоже никогда не вел себя так, даже в тот вечер, когда я дал согласие на пятнадцать совместных лет — тогда он был просто покорным, а сейчас он... чувственный.  
Опасно вот так опрометчиво поддаваться настроению и эмоциям, но это уже не имеет значения, рациональная часть меня уже замолкла, и теперь моим телом управляют чувства. Да и вряд ли бы я смог остановиться, когда Мэттью такой: отзывающийся на каждое прикосновение, жаждущий получить больше. Он настолько другой, настолько такой, каким я хотел бы видеть его постоянно, что даже мимолетная мысль остановиться или попытаться развернуть все это в другое, привычное для нас русло, неприятна.  
Он отчаянно целует меня, подается бедрами навстречу и ни на секунду не останавливает ладоней, скользящих по моему телу, и выдыхает мое имя едва ли не на каждое мое движение в нем. Повторяет его снова и снова, и в голове отчего-то проскальзывает мысль, что это только начало предложения, что он хочет что-то добавить, но каждый раз срывается на стон или прерывает свои слова поцелуями. Но сейчас это не имеет значения, что бы он ни пытался сказать — он на краю, я это знаю, и сегодня, как никогда, мне хочется кончить вместе с ним. Он крепко обнимает меня во время оргазма — настолько, что мне даже становится больно, но вместе с этой болью приходит и собственное наслаждение, перекрывающее неприятные ощущения.  
Мэттью расслабляется подо мной, но не отпускает, все еще обнимая меня и мягко поглаживая чувствительную кожу подушечками пальцев, и я принимаю приглашение лечь на него, уткнувшись лицом в его шею.  
– У меня никогда не было секса под звездами, – шепчет он спустя какое-то время тишины и нирваны. – За всю мою долгую жизнь.  
– Может, ты просто никогда не обращал на них внимания?  
– Может быть, – удивленно усмехается он и добавляет: – Ночное небо здесь восхитительное.  
– Да, – тихо соглашаюсь я и целую его ключицу, как будто извиняясь за свое перемещение — я все же отстраняюсь и ложусь под его боком, позволяя себя обнимать, и перевожу взгляд на небо. – Безумно красивое.  
Мне не хочется думать о том, что только что произошло, почему так случилось, и зачем мы поддались эмоциям, как и о том, почему эти эмоции появились в первую очередь, мне хочется просто лежать рядом с ним и наслаждаться происходящим, какие бы последствия это за собой не повлекло. Странное и безрассудное желание, но даже о его иррациональности я не хочу задумываться, вспомнив, что решил иногда расслабляться, и в этом раю я не собираюсь поступать иначе.  
Мэттью водит кончиками пальцев по моему плечу, и это монотонное действие вводит меня в полудрему, я удобней устраиваюсь на его плече и глубоко вздыхаю, готовясь в любую секунду провалиться в сон.  
– Хочешь, переберемся в кровать?  
– Не хочу даже шевелиться, – бормочу я.  
– Я могу тебя перенести, – с улыбкой в голосе отвечает он, но я игнорирую его попытку разозлить меня:  
– Еще слишком рано для сна.  
Он довольно мычит в ответ и впутывается пальцами в мои волосы на затылке, медленно перебирая их.  
– Почему я прежде не замечал, как сильно тебе нравится тактильный контакт? – удивляюсь я.  
– Ты вообще не особенно внимателен ко мне, – беззлобно усмехается Мэттью, но от его слов мне становится не по себе, а в голове проносится воспоминание о его странном поведении во время секса. Может, на него тоже так действует это место? А, может, все это только мое воображение, и ничего сказать он не пытался.  
– Ты бывал здесь раньше?  
– Конкретно на этом острове? – уточняет он, – Нет. Но на Мальдивах был.  
– Один?  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь? – смеется он.  
– Просто пытаюсь понять, неужели у тебя никогда даже увлечения не было? Кроме твоего создателя?  
Он молчит пару мгновений, будто раздумывая над ответом — или над тем, как много хочет мне открыть, и в конце концов вздыхает:  
– Люди банальны и скучны, а наш вид еще более банален и скучен. Кто-то до сих пор мнит себя аристократией, придерживается своих старых привычек, кто-то кичится своим возрастом, кто-то опустился до существования, основной целью которого стало пропитание — полудикий сброд. Я столько всего видел за свою жизнь, что даже не знаю, что может заинтересовать меня в другой личности.  
– Это... – я хмурюсь, подбирая слово, и пожимаю плечами, – печально.  
– Ты так считаешь?  
– Я не большой фанат одиночества.  
– Последние пятнадцать лет ты, кажется, доказывал обратное, – усмехается он.  
– Это другое, – качаю головой я.  
– Как скажешь, – со смешком соглашается Мэттью и, взяв меня за подбородок, приподнимает мою голову и легко целует. – Зачем мне отношения с кем-то, когда все проблемы, приуроченные к ним, с лихвой обеспечиваешь мне ты? – Я стискиваю челюсти, недовольно глядя в его глаза, но Мэттью с улыбкой переворачивает нас и садится на мой пах. – Знаешь, я никогда прежде не занимался сексом в этой позе — кроме тебя, имею в виду, – он слегка покачивает бедрами, и я инстинктивно кладу ладони на его талию. – Даже со своим создателем — хотя он не особо любил и поощрял самодеятельность в постели. Речь не о нем, речь о позе. Я считаю ее очень интимной — слишком даже. Не с каждым захочешь ее использовать.  
– Что в ней такого? – едва успеваю задать вопрос я до того, как он затыкает меня поцелуем — в этот раз не таким невинным, как минуту назад.  
– Отдаваться можно по-разному, – шепчет он, завершив поцелуй, и, чуть отстранившись, заглядывает в мои глаза. – Лежа на спине, раздвинуть ноги и просто позволить себя трахнуть, получив удовольствие за минимум усилий — отдаться ради удовольствия. – Его рука соскальзывает вниз по моему телу, и он поглаживает мой член, приподнявшись с меня. – На четвереньках так вообще самый безличный секс, который только можно себе представить сразу после секса через дыру в стене. Но в этой позе, – он улыбается и целует меня, прикрывая глаза, и, почти касаясь моих губ своими, продолжает: – именно в этой, лицом к лицу, демонстрируя партнеру, как сильно ты его хочешь, самостоятельно двигаться на его члене... – он прикусывает мою губу и отстраняется, снова встречая мой взгляд и лукаво улыбаясь, – Не каждый вызывает подобное желание, не каждому захочешь его демонстрировать.  
Он целует мою шею, ласкает мой член, а я пытаюсь осознать его слова и вложенный в них смысл, что весьма осложняется настойчивостью Мэттью в попытке заполучить мое внимание, и в конце концов я сдаюсь под его натиском, перестаю думать и сосредотачиваюсь на ощущениях, обещая себе подумать о его словах позже. Но это не удается мне до самого завтрака, что совсем не удивительно — секса у нас не было с того самого утра на следующий после встречи с Томом день. Мэттью уже успел договориться о лодке, и теперь, сидя в плетеном кресле, поедает грейпфрут и смотрит куда-то вдаль, пряча глаза под очками. О чем бы он ни думал, вид у него расслабленный, даже довольный, и я улыбаюсь, вспоминая моменты вчерашнего вечера. Что бы он там ни плел про собственную искушенность, меня, судя по всему, ему достаточно, и это немало льстит. Его последние внятные слова, произнесенные вчера, я воспринимаю, как откровение, что я привлекаю его в сексуальном плане — довольно странное признание после стольких лет, но раз уж ему захотелось озвучить это, кто я такой, чтобы отказывать ему в довольно приятной сентиментальности?  
Мои мысли прерываются телефонным звонком, и я, глядя на недовольно поджавшего губы Мэттью, пару мгновений растерянно слушаю трель, совершенно позабыв о существовании подобных средств связи, тем более на этом острове. Но потом я понимаю, что это мой телефон, и что кроме Тома мне звонить больше никто не может — и подскакиваю с места, едва не разлив на себя сок, и врываюсь в бунгало, на слух определяя местоположение устройства — где я его оставил по приезде, я бы ни за что не вспомнил. Как оказалось, я даже не достал его из чемодана.  
– Алло?  
– Мистер Ховард? Здравствуйте, это Моррис Беннет...  
– Беннет? – перебиваю его я, нахмурившись и повернувшись лицом к выходу из бунгало, ожидая встретить любопытствующий взгляд Мэттью, но он все так же смотрит на горизонт, и мне видна только его макушка над спинкой кресла.  
– Ваш агент по недвижимости, – с расстановкой произносит он, и я раздраженно вздыхаю. – Я хотел сообщить вам о продвижении диалога с нынешними хозяевами...  
– Они согласны? – снова прерываю его я, не желая тратить время на разговор с ним.  
– Не совсем...  
– Звоните, когда будут готовы подписать договор, – почти рычу я и завершаю вызов, бросая устройство на кровать. – Кретин.  
– Вдруг что-то важное? – подает голос Мэттью, и я выхожу из бунгало.  
– Я нанял его для того, чтобы все важное он сделал сам. – Я едва успеваю закончить предложение, как снова раздается звонок. – Я убью его, – шепчу я, возвращаясь к кровати, игнорируя смех Мэттью за своей спиной.  
– Аккуратней, я могу поймать тебя на слове!  
– Я ведь сказал, звонить, когда будут результаты! – рявкаю я, приняв вызов.  
– Кажется, я не туда попал...  
– Том? – внутри все обрывается, и я почти падаю на кровать от удивления — я, конечно, надеялся, что это был он еще во время первого звонка, но это было отчасти ребяческое желание, я совершенно не рассчитывал, что он в самом деле позвонит так скоро.  
– Да, это я. Не знаю, какого черта я решился влезть в этот... – он обрывает себя на середине предложения и вздыхает. – В общем, я готов дать еще один шанс убедить меня.  
– Хорошо, – я сухо сглатываю и провожу ладонью по волосам, – Хорошо, но я сейчас не в Лондоне. Я вернусь, как только смогу, и мы договоримся о встрече, идет?  
– Как скажешь, – ровным тоном отвечает Том, и я вздыхаю:  
– Не веришь мне, да? Я понимаю, правда — я бы тоже вряд ли поверил, если бы не знал, что это действительно возможно. – Том ничего не отвечает, и я стараюсь заполнить тишину: – Так я позвоню тебе на этот номер, когда вернусь в Лондон, чтобы мы могли договориться о встрече?  
– Да, конечно.  
– Отлично, – я улыбаюсь, независимо от того, что слышу в его голосе прежнее недоверие. – Тогда до встречи.  
– Счастливо, – тихо прощается он, и я завершаю вызов, только теперь заметив, что больше не слышу стук сердца Мэттью поблизости, и выхожу из бунгало, оглядываясь, останавливаясь взглядом на недоеденном грейпфруте на столе, рядом с которым сидел Мэттью. Кто его знает, куда он делся, но сейчас меня это совсем не заботит — мне нужно узнать, как скоро можно будет вернуться в Лондон, и я направляюсь к нашему личному администратору, ежедневно бездельничающему за своей стойкой в небольшой палатке, расположенной в отдалении от наших бунгало, вероятно, чтобы не мешать отдыхающим. Уже подходя к администраторской палатке, я слышу несколько сердец и голос Мэттью, договаривающегося о досрочном завершении нашей брони острова.  
– Рейс будет только завтра утром, – произносит он, стоит мне войти внутрь. – Но на Мале сегодня мы все же отправимся — не хочу видеть тебя более раздражительным, чем обычно, тем более в замкнутом пространстве самолета. Некуда будет спрятаться от твоей язвительности, – сухо усмехается он, не отрываясь от заполнения каких-то документов в планшете. – Так что пока можешь идти паковать чемодан, лодка прибудет в полдень.  
Я перевожу взгляд на профессионально игнорирующего наш разговор администратора и сглатываю, сосредоточившись на стуке его сердца. Мне действительно стоит утолить голод, тем более я буду нервничать из-за скорой встречи с Томом, что явно скажется на общем настроении.  
– Хорошо, – тихо соглашаюсь я и возвращаюсь к нашим бунгало, уже чувствуя, что весь мой покой, навеянный этим местом, исчез, как будто его и не было.  
Я методично складываю каждую вещь, стараясь потянуть время и только сложив всю одежду, замечаю, что Мэттью так и не вернулся, хотя прошел уже без малого час. Не зная, чем себя занять, и раздражаясь из-за невозможности насладиться последним днем в этом райском уголке, я выхожу из палатки и плетусь по дорожке к пирсу, раздумывая, куда пропал Мэттью. Долго мучиться этой мыслью мне не приходится, я вижу его на одном из шезлонгов под тентом на пирсе и останавливаюсь на полпути, не зная, желает ли он моего общества. Учитывая, что он не пришел, вероятнее всего, что он по какой-то причине не хочет меня видеть или просто погружен в свои мысли, дожидаясь лодку. Он наверняка знает о моем присутствии — должен слышать даже на этом расстоянии, но либо ждет моего решения, либо надеется, что я подумаю, что он спит, и не стану его тревожить. Я решаю выбрать последнее и разворачиваюсь обратно, подумывая пройтись по песчаной отмели, вытянутой в океан в виде стрелы — вода на ней в буквальном смысле горячая и даже постоянные волны не мешают ей нагреваться. Там, как нигде, начинает казаться, что ты на краю этого мира, и, если быть откровенным с самим собой, вид быстро уходящего вниз дна наводит на пугающие мысли о том, что может прятаться в этих глубинах — глупый человеческий страх, но именно поэтому его вкус так приятен.  
– Не уходи, – громко произносит Мэттью, и мне снова приходится остановиться. – Я тебя здесь жду, – добавляет он, и я подхожу к его шезлонгу. – Готов?  
– Только не говори, что у тебя и здесь знакомые, держащие специальные клубы, – ворчу я, устраиваясь на соседнем шезлонге.  
– Мале слишком маленький — подобная практика была бы приметной, – пожимает плечами Мэттью. – И где брать людей? С континента? Чертовски дорогое удовольствие. Привозить сюда в качестве туристов? Опять слишком заметно, да и как много будет желающих связаться с туристической фирмой, чьи клиенты не возвращаются?  
– Туристическая фирма «Билет в один конец», – торжественным голосом произношу я, – предлагает своим клиентам «убийственный тур» на Мальдивы. Солнце, лазурный берег и ни одного нарекания на качество обслуживания. – Мэттью смеется, и я улыбаюсь, глядя на него.  
– Снова шутки о еде? – качает головой он, а я пожимаю плечами и закидываю руки за голову, переведя взгляд на океан. Почему не пошутить, если его это смешит? Это всего лишь шутка, а довольным Мэттью куда приятней. – Тебе стоит подумать о карьере рекламщика — тебе неплохо удаются слоганы.  
– Вообще-то я думал о чем-то вроде ресторана, – тихо отвечаю я и вопрощающе смотрю на Мэттью, когда буквально чувствую его недоумение.  
– Ресторан? – усмехается он. – Я, конечно, вряд ли имею право судить тебя, но ты не думаешь, что для тебя немного странно называть место, где будут убивать людей, рестораном?  
– Я имел в виду обычный ресторан, – плоским голосом говорю я. – Для людей. С нормальной, человеческой едой.  
– О! – расслабляется он и улыбается, снова откидываясь на шезлонге. – Просто я вдруг подумал... М-да.  
– Решил, что я с ума сошел? – фыркаю я.   
– Что ты излечился, – вкрадчивым тоном поправляет меня Мэттью. – Знаешь, я до сих пор считаю, что у тебя довольно странный способ привыкания к этой жизни, – задумчиво бормочет он, и я сдерживаю желание тяжело вздохнуть. – Я первые лет пятьдесят наводил ужас на все южное побережье Великобритании, из-за меня Лондон... – он вдруг замолкает и прочищает горло. – Неважно. Суть в том, что я даже не задумывался об их жизнях. Хотя... согласен, время было другое, да и воспитание, но все-таки... – он окидывает меня взглядом и хмурится. – Неужели тебе ни разу не хотелось просто отпустить себя, как в первую ночь, и наслаждаться?  
– Ты закончил? – тщательно отслеживая уровень раздражения в голосе, спрашиваю я.  
– Да или нет? – он пересаживается на мой шезлонг и снимает очки, будто не хочет пропустить ни одного движения мышц моего лица, и тянется к моим очкам, но я перехватываю его руку за запястье.  
– Я не стану отвечать.  
– И тем не менее ответил, – улыбается он. – Почему ты снова себя не отпустишь? Все из большой любви к человечеству? Они чуть не прикончили всех во время Холодной войны.  
– Но это не случилось, – возражаю я.  
– Но подошли очень близко. Каждый день они придумывают все новые и новые способы убийства друг друга. Они изводят друг друга целыми странами, насилуют, грабят, ставят эксперименты — твоя любовь к ним от этого не меркнет?  
– Это делают не все поголовно.  
– Да, некоторые просто молча ждут завершения, – усмехается Мэттью. – Это делает их лучше?  
– А что насчет тех, кто выступает против?  
– И у них полно скелетов в шкафах, можешь быть уверен. Невинны лишь младенцы, и то ненадолго.  
– Прекрасно, – вздыхаю я. – Да будет великий суд.   
– Я не предлагаю судить, – улыбается он. – Я предлагаю перестать судить, – ласковым тоном заканчивает он, а я, приподняв очки, мрачно смотрю на него, демонстрируя все свое недовольство:  
– Я настаиваю на смене темы разговора.  
– Я уже почти уверен, что твое упрямство когда-нибудь сдаст, – смеется он и возвращается на свой шезлонг, умиротворенно вздыхая, а я продолжаю следить за ним взглядом, поджав губы.  
– Я давно говорил, что ненавижу тебя? – как можно более миролюбиво спрашиваю я, и Мэттью фыркает.  
– Кажется, в Лондоне был последний раз.  
– Слишком давно, – киваю я.  
– А я уже перестал обращать на твои слова внимание, так что не утруждай себя понапрасну.  
Я отворачиваюсь от него и ловлю взглядом направляющийся к острову белоснежный катер, который из-за расстояния, казалось, медленно ползет по воде.  
– Может, стоило все же после заката отправляться? – чуть морщусь я, представляя, если кто-то посторонний увидит нас с Мэттью в разгар событий.  
– Мы всегда можем вернуться сюда после заката, – улыбается Мэттью, и от этой его улыбки по моей спине ползут мурашки. – Есть одно место — клуб, почти нелегальный. Музыка, наркотики, туристы, практически полная темнота — никто и не обратит на нас внимания. Там всегда толпа людей. Только если не хочешь шума — не подходи к парням, выглядящим, как местные. Могут подумать, что ты к ним пристаешь, – усмехается Мэттью, – они это не любят, даже те, кто не прочь провести с тобой ночь.  
– Ты уверен, что ничего не изменилось с твоего последнего визита? – удивляюсь я.  
– Проверять не желаю, – отвечает он, и я мысленно соглашаюсь с ним — не хватает только проблем в последний день здесь.  
– Просто признайся, что стал бы ревновать, – вместо согласия произношу я, и Мэттью смеется.  
– С чего бы мне ревновать?  
– Действительно. Ты слишком уверен в себе для подобных чувств. – Он ничего не отвечает, и я хмыкаю, удивляясь, насколько он все же самоуверенный. – В скромности тебе нет равных.  
– Дело не в скромности, – ухмыляется он, и на этом наш разговор заканчивается до самого Мале — из-за шума мотора катера разговаривать невозможно, и мы просто смотрим по сторонам на однообразный вид океана, сливающегося на горизонте с небом. И все же вид куда привлекательней серых лондонских туч и тумана.  
Я смотрю на Мэттью в белой рубашке и летних брюках, вальяжно расположившегося на своем месте, и с улыбкой прищуриваюсь. Он не смотрит на меня, не касается меня даже бедром, в отличие от вчерашнего вечера и даже времени до ужина, когда я загорал на пирсе — он держится так, будто мы просто знакомые, соблюдает вежливое расстояние, как будто вчера это совсем не он выстанывал мое имя, двигаясь на моем члене. Забавно видеть, как он резко меняется на людях, в то же время утверждая, что вопрос сексуальности для него вообще перестал быть вопросом. Кто из нас еще больший лицемер.  
Нас доставляют в порт, и Мэттью предупреждает катериста, чтобы тот оставался на месте, а я к своему удивлению не чувствую ни тени сожаления по отношению к нему, остающемуся под палящим солнцем — по крайней мере, он точно будет жив к концу этого дня, чего не сказать с определенностью о любом другом жителе или госте этого небольшого острова. Мэттью, сунув руки в карманы брюк, проходит мимо автомобилей с шашками на крыше, не обращая на них никакого внимания, и я, стараясь не выражать свое недоумение, следую за ним. Чтобы Мэттью ходил больше необходимого? Это что-то новое.  
– Аккуратней с выбором жертвы, – неожиданно громко произносит он, и я опасливо оглядываюсь, но вижу вокруг по большей части только местное население, прямо с лодок торгующее рыбой и фруктами. – У тебя... – он встречает мой взгляд и лукаво улыбается, – интересная реакция на наркотики.  
– Я помню, – отрезаю я, и Мэттью усмехается.  
– Не хочешь повторить? Думаю, достать что-нибудь не будет затруднительно.  
– Перенесем это на серые лондонские будни? – предлагаю я. – Мне здесь и без галлюциногенов хорошо.  
– Наркотики, как и алкоголь, нужно принимать, когда хорошо, чтобы было еще лучше, – замечает Мэттью.  
– Кажется, мне говорили, что наркотики вообще не стоит принимать? – хмыкаю я.  
– Для тебя этот запрет давно не работает. Но твое предложение про лондонские будни принято, и отказ я даже не стану рассматривать.  
– Подмешаешь в еду, значит?  
– Сумею убедить, – улыбается он и снова отворачивается, весьма успешно избегая столкновения с мельтешащими людьми.  
Мы несколько раз сворачиваем, улочки становятся все тише, у́же и безлюдней, и не будь я тем, кем был, я бы уже начал жаться к стенам, отшатываясь от каждого обратившего на меня внимание человека — они не выглядят бандитами, но что-то в их взгляде мне не нравится совершенно. А мы с Мэттью даже близко не похожи на местное население — ни цветом кожи, ни одеждой, ни даже походкой, и кто их знает, что они делают с чужаками? Но с очередным поворотом мы выходим на улицу шире, по которой слоняются такие же туристы, и почти тут же входим в неприметную дверь, за которой слышны биты музыки — той самой, которую Мэттью практически в открытую ненавидит, но, кажется, его это совершенно не волнует, он дает деньги какому-то человеку и тянет меня за локоть вглубь темного здания, даже не пытаясь что-то сказать — мы бы попросту не услышали друг друга. Мы входим в просторный зал, и я морщусь от яркости флуоресцентных красок, которыми разрисованы все стены и, более того, люди. Мы как будто попали на какую-то футуристическую вечеринку с сошедшими с ума посетителями — большинство из них совершенно не осознают, что происходит, остальные же еще пытаются изобразить что-то вроде танца.  
Я хватаю Мэттью за руку и дергаю на себя, заставляя остановиться — он поворачивается ко мне и ухмыляется, и его зубы отсвечивают неестественно-голубым, что на секунду останавливает меня. Никогда еще Мэттью не выглядел для меня таким инфернальным. Я смаргиваю наваждение и шагаю к нему вплотную, прижимаясь губами к его уху, и почти кричу:  
– Как здесь вообще можно найти кого-то трезвого? – Он отстраняется, заглядывая в мои глаза, и лукаво улыбается, а я только теперь начинаю понимать, почему мы пришли сюда так рано, когда могли бы провести бо́льшую часть дня исследуя прибрежное дно в аквалангах или рассекая волны досками.  
Мэттью снова берет меня за руки и тянет к центру танцпола, игнорируя все мои попытки вырваться — если я позволил ему уговорить себя на танец в пустой гостиной, совсем не значит, что я соглашусь танцевать здесь, пусть даже большинство присутствующих не понимают, что происходит. Мэттью останавливается и обнимает меня, прижимаясь ко мне всем телом и аккуратно прикусывая мочку уха.  
– Значит, любой подойдет! – громко отвечает он и с усмешкой на лице исчезает в толпе, оставляя меня совершенно ошарашенным. Он что, уже успел что-то принять? Когда? Почему я не заметил?  
Голод, глухие биты музыки и колотящиеся сердца вокруг мутят рассудок, так что мне приходится в скором порядке искать свою жертву — он, кажется, что-то упоминал про то, что не стоит нацеливаться на мужчин? Я окидываю взглядом подобие бара в одном из углов зала, отыскивая для себя девушку, предпочитающую алкоголь наркотикам, если здесь, конечно, вообще такие есть. Неестественно-оранжевые светящиеся волосы, такой же яркий макияж, но мне вполне подходит из-за роста — будет удобней изображать страсть, чтобы закрыться от любопытных глаз. Я продираюсь через толпу и останавливаюсь рядом с заинтересовавшей меня девушкой, стараясь не думать, что Мэттью стоит где-то неподалеку и наблюдает за мной. Причины его такого глупого поведения мне сейчас неинтересны, я слишком хочу поскорей закончить и убраться отсюда.  
Девушка с оранжевыми волосами замечает меня, и я обворожительно улыбаюсь ей, тут же скользя ближе, указывая взглядом на ее рюмку:  
– Еще? – Она согласно кивает, и я прошу бармена повторить — представления не имею, как он понимает меня. Девушка заинтересованно оглядывает меня слегка мутным взглядом, и я решаю проверить почву — наивно, конечно, но что поделать? Иначе вообще придется выбирать наугад. Я наклоняюсь к ее уху и стараюсь заглушить музыку: – Может, что-нибудь поинтересней? – я снова заглядываю в ее глаза, и она морщит нос и принимает у бармена свою рюмку, салютуя ей и выпивая одним глотком содержимое. Господи, я надеюсь, это всего лишь водка — пахло от рюмки и от девушки именно ей. – Уже что-то приняла? – еще раз пытаюсь я, хотя с чего бы ей говорить правду? Может, она и не помнит, как что-то проглотила.  
Мэттью поплатится за эту рулетку, я ему это обеспечу...  
Девушка снова качает головой на мой вопрос и широко улыбается:  
– Предпочитаю выпивку!  
Великолепно. Я беру ее за руку и тяну к танцполу, не встречая сопротивления — еще одна маленькая удача, хотя я не имею ни малейшего представления, что собираюсь делать дальше и где смогу уединиться с ней. Наверняка здесь есть какое-нибудь укромное место, где полуобморочные и едва соображающие любители острых ощущений придаются всем радостям секса в наркотическом опьянении, и если мне еще немного повезет, моя жертва отведет меня туда до того, как иссякнет мое терпение.  
Мне ничего не приходится делать, кроме как держать ладони на ее бедрах, в остальном она сама трется о мое тело в попытке возбудить меня, но куда больше ее гибкости меня волнует аромат ее крови — уже настроившись испить ее, я не могу думать о чем-то другом, и с каждой секундой желание усиливается, я уже даже не уверен, что смогу дождаться, когда она решит сделать следующий шаг. В очередной раз, когда она льнет к моей груди спиной, я обнимаю ее, взяв одной рукой за подбородок, другой обхватив вокруг талии, и глубоко вдыхаю дразнящий аромат, прижимаясь носом к ее шее. Она воспринимает это как предложение продолжить и вызывающе трется задницей о мой пах, откидывая голову на мое плечо, облегчая мне доступ. Я никогда не делал ничего подобного в толпе людей, никогда не думал, что смогу, но здесь, где все чувства обострены, где на них давят со всех сторон, усугубляя мое состояние, мне вдруг становится все равно, кто и что увидит. Я зажимаю девушке рот ладонью и впиваюсь в ее горло — она тут же старается вырваться, я слышу ее крик, чувствую вибрацию ее горла губами, но в этом безумном месте, где света почти нет, где музыка заглушает собственные мысли, где всем плевать, что происходит вокруг, никто даже не замечает ее страданий. Она вскоре теряет сознание, и я позволяю себе сделать еще только пару глотков — я едва слышу ослабевший ритм ее сердца и боюсь, что пропущу момент, когда оно перестанет биться. Мне приходится развернуть ее к себе лицом и обнять, словно она моя напившаяся подруга, и в этот момент, когда ее голова запрокидывается назад, я с ужасом обнаруживаю, что кровь, медленно скользящая вниз по ее шее из еще открытой раны тоже подсвечивается.  
– Дьявол, – шиплю я, но решаю оставить все, как есть — возможно, кто-то посчитает, что она любительница глупых историй о кровососах и решила нанести подобный реалистичный рисунок себе сама. Когда на нее обратят внимание, рана, вероятнее всего, затянется.  
Я отношу ее к каким-то потрепанным, собранным в кучу диванам и едва отыскиваю свободное место, где и устраиваю ее. Все остальные, сидящие на том же диване, совершенно не осознают реальность, так что они даже не вспомнят, как она здесь появилась, и что я был рядом.  
Следующие две свои жертвы я нахожу похожим способом, но, кажется, одна из них все-таки что-то приняла — я чувствую себя отвратительно, у меня кружится голова, и цвета становятся еще ярче и пульсируют. Понимание, что меня снова накачали чем-то без моего желания, злит и поэтому, когда меня кто-то подхватывает под руки, и я по запаху понимаю, что это не Мэттью, я окончательно свирепею и впечатываю незнакомца в ближайшую стену, тут же впиваясь в его горло. От удара затылком он теряет сознание, так что мне не нужно пытаться удержать его на месте, и он, что удивительно, абсолютно трезв — во всяком случае, я не чувствую в его крови ни одного знакомого привкуса, появляющегося после приема наркотиков или алкоголя, и его кровь слегка прочищает мои мозги и улучшает общее самочувствие.  
Я уже собираюсь оставить тело и пуститься на поиски Мэттью, чтобы в очередной раз высказать ему все, что я о нем думаю, как ко мне снова кто-то подходит сзади и прижимается всем телом — я инстинктивно рычу, собираясь наброситься на незнакомца, но со следующим вздохом ощущаю знакомый запах и чуть расслабляюсь, чувствуя ладони Мэттью на талии и его дыхание у уха.  
– Пусти его, – едва различимо просит он, и я выполняю просьбу, выпуская из рук обморочное тело незнакомца, и облизываюсь.  
Мэттью окидывает меня внимательным взглядом и выводит из подпольного футуристического клуба, снова бегло оглядывая меня, и только здесь, при свете солнца, ко мне возвращается способность связно мыслить.  
– Почему ты меня оставил? – как можно спокойней спрашиваю я, поправляя одежду и волосы. В голове все еще туманно, но здесь, по крайней мере, слух и зрение не сходят с ума от атаки музыки и ярких цветов, и они не усугубляют отголоски наркотического бреда.  
– Я надеялся, что ты станешь меня искать, – недовольно ворчит Мэттью, и я фыркаю, удивленно уставившись на него. Он обиженно выпячивает губы, и я не сдерживаю смех, на что Мэттью в конце концов улыбается. – Хотел посмотреть, что станешь делать. Не думал, что решишься питаться у всех на виду.  
– Они абсолютно невменяемы, – качаю головой я и следую за Мэттью, направившимся в сторону одного из концов улицы. – Вряд ли хоть кто-то из них посчитает увиденное правдой, когда и если их отпустит. А последний до того, как что-то запомнить, потерял сознание от удара о стену. Кто это был, кстати?  
– Представления не имею, – усмехается Мэттью. – Ты себя как чувствуешь?  
– Отлично, – довольно улыбаюсь я. Мэттью смеется, и я легко толкаю его в плечо. Я действительно пьян — что бы там ни намешалось в моем желудке, — но я все же соображаю. – Я имею в виду, совершенно не голоден. Ты?  
– Все замечательно, – улыбается он, оглядываясь на меня. – Пройдемся по сувенирным лавкам? В океан я тебя не пущу ни в акваланге, ни на доске — не хочется, чтобы ты чудил там, где у меня будут ограничения в помощи тебе.  
– Благодарю за заботу, но почему ты не подумал об этом, когда мы только шли в этот безумный клуб? – я с прищуром смотрю на его одежду и чуть морщусь, когда опускаюсь взглядом ниже поясницы — рубашка выпущена из брюк и закрывает вид на его задницу, а я совсем не прочь оценить ее в белых брюках — не припомню, чтобы видел на нем брюки такого цвета прежде.  
– Я... – он замолкает и усмехается. – Думал, мы задержимся там, но ты был в ударе и совсем не переживал насчет места трапезы, так что... я не ожидал, что мы так скоро управимся. Для дайвинга мы можем прилететь сюда снова в любое время, – заверяет он, когда я равняюсь с ним, и я согласно киваю:  
– Я совсем не против.  
К развалам с сувенирами мы доходим быстрей, чем я ожидаю, и меня поражает буйство красок и разнообразие товаров в каждой лавке: от безделушек до посуды и тканей — чтобы обойти все ряды и все изучить наверняка потребуется не один день. Но столько времени у меня нет, поэтому я останавливаюсь у первой попавшейся лавки с керамикой.  
– Зачем тебе вазы? – смеется Мэттью, разглядывая развешанные на стене разрисованные маски с пугающими выражениями на них.  
– Если Беннет все же уладит вопрос с домом родителей, мне нужно будет чем-то его обставлять. И вообще, зачем ты привел меня сюда, если не хотел, чтобы я что-то приобретал? Мне, кстати, нужна наличность, – я, совершенно не стесняясь, протягиваю открытую ладонь в сторону Мэттью, и он с усмешкой хлопает по ней своей ладонью.  
– Я заплачу, не отвлекайся на деньги. Развлекайся.  
Я, получив разрешение, полностью погружаюсь в собственные мысли, представляя — в условиях еще старой обстановки в доме родителей — где и что поставлю, выбирая вазы, тарелки, небольшие миски с экзотическим орнаментом, подумывая даже использовать их в ближайшем будущем для сервировки тематического ужина. Почему нет? Мы неплохо справляемся все это время, возможно, между нами действительно установился мир, и мы сможем жить спокойно — в этом случае готовить для Мэттью будет в удовольствие.  
Все мои покупки упаковывают, и когда я уже готовлюсь перейти к другой лавке, не заботясь о том, успеет ли за мной Мэттью — он найдет меня в любом случае, — я не застаю его рядом с собой.  
– Он издевается, – вздыхаю я. – Мэттью! – я оглядываюсь вокруг и почти тут же чувствую его ладонь на плече.  
– Я был у соседней лавки, – спокойно произносит он и переспрашивает сумму за покупку, без труда понимая ломаный английский продавца.  
– А меня обвинял в том, что мне вазы приглянулись? – усмехаюсь я, вручая ему один из пакетов с посудой.  
– Нужно было нанять кого-нибудь, – вздыхает он, заглядывая в пакет.  
– Не беспокойся, я не собираюсь скупить здесь все. Может, только что-то по мелочи, – задумчиво бормочу я, останавливаясь у лавки с обилием флаконов разных размеров с привязанными к ним надписанными ярлыками. – Вот черт, – срывается у меня с губ, и Мэттью рядом со мной усмехается.  
– Ничего не имею против ароматических масел, – заверяет он и ставит пакет с посудой рядом с собой, взяв в руки первую попавшуюся аромалампу. – Только откуда они здесь? Здесь же нет ничего, кроме песка и рифов? – он ставит аромалампу и берет другую, с интересом разглядывая ее, а я переключаюсь на масла, указывая продавцу на те, какие хотел бы приобрести, не раздумывая, сколько, на самом деле, переплачу — да и все равно платить не мне.  
Такие непредвиденные остановки случаются еще несколько раз, и я прихожу в себя, только когда понимаю, что разглядываю совершенно ненужные мне шкатулки — симпатичные безделицы, но что мне в них хранить? Мэттью все это время следует за мной без каких бы то ни было жалоб и исправно платит за покупки, больше даже не пытаясь подшучивать надо мной. При этом вид у него откровенно несчастный, и я решаю смилостивиться и даже не мучить его, просто останавливаясь у каждой лавки, чтобы осмотреть ассортимент, и предлагаю вернуться на наш остров или хотя бы отнести пакеты на катер и продолжить прогулку налегке.  
– Вернемся? – жалостно приподняв брови, просит он, и я усмехаюсь, но соглашаюсь, и Мэттью быстро выводит нас из лабиринта узких улиц к пирсу с дожидающимся нас катером.  
Я буду скучать по этому месту — мне не хочется покидать его, и я не лгал Мэттью, сказав, что совсем не против вернуться сюда в любое время. Это действительно так, я даже хочу, чтобы и Мэттью присутствовал здесь — возможно, он снова станет таким же, каким был все это время на острове. Что бы ни было причиной подобных изменений в нем, таким он мне нравится больше. Ослабла ли его язвительность на фоне этого места или он в самом деле способен меняться в данный момент неважно — куда важней, что я точно не смогу забыть о таком Мэттью и по возращении в Лондон: воспоминание останется и отложится среди других приятных воспоминаний о нем...  
Я, упаковав купленные на Мале вещи, в последний раз в этом отпуске загораю под палящими лучами солнца, слушая возню Мэттью рядом — он тоже, как ни странно, загорает, но лежать, совсем не шевелясь, видимо, не может. Мне на грудь неожиданно что-то падает, и я раскрываю веки и беру в руки кожаный мешочек, вопросительно глядя на Мэттью.  
Он садится и складывает ноги по-турецки, пожимая плечами:  
– Открой.  
Я раскрываю мешочек и вытряхиваю его содержимое на ладонь, и вижу украшение-подвеску в виде клыка из черного камня на обычном шнурке с миниатюрным карабином.  
– Сувенир на память, – тихо поясняет Мэттью, переведя взгляд с моих глаз на ладонь. – Позволишь?  
Я отдаю ему украшение и сажусь, чтобы ему было удобней застегивать карабин. Мэттью аккуратно перекидывает шнурок через мою голову, застегивает его и поправляет клык на моей груди, с интересом рассматривая результат.  
Что за черт? С каких пор мы дарим друг другу что-то, что, как предполагается, нужно носить постоянно? Что станет напоминать о подарившем каждый раз, стоит только взглянуть на презент?  
– Тебе подходит, – улыбается он, а я, стараясь хоть немного сбавить интимность жеста, натянуто усмехаюсь:  
– Клык? Действительно, что может подойти лучше?  
Мэттью смеется, и атмосфера между нами слегка разряжается, но мне все еще непонятно, с чего вдруг он вообще решил подарить мне что-то такое?  
– Станешь носить?  
Это какая-то проверка, смысл которой от меня до сих пор ускользает?  
– Ну... – я разглядываю клык, оттянув его за кончик. – Почему нет? – Я смогу свыкнуться с вещицей — даже если это какая-то проверка, согласиться стоит хотя бы для того, чтобы Мэттью еще немного ослабил бдительность. Вот только почему этот шнурок вызывает ассоциацию с ошейником?..  
Мэттью кивает и снова ложится, подставляя лицо солнцу, явно сосредоточившись на том, чтобы ни одна эмоция не проявилась — я даже не вижу ожидаемого мной удовлетворения от моего согласия.  
– Ты действительно хочешь открыть ресторан?  
– Я пока рассматриваю варианты, – пожимаю плечами я, устраиваясь на прежнем месте и откладывая кожаный мешочек в сторону.  
– И что еще в списке?  
– Не стриптиз-клуб точно, – плоским голосом заявляю я, и Мэттью усмехается:  
– Уверен? Это прибыльно.  
– Откуда ты это знаешь? – удивляюсь я. Мэттью морщит нос, а я, опешив, выдыхаю, – Быть того не может.  
– Я выиграл заведение в покер. Это было кабаре, и содержал я его какой-нибудь год, не больше. Отнимает слишком много времени, слишком шумное, и мне не нравятся женщины — особенно собранные в коллектив. Паноптикум.  
– Тем более, они все были людьми, – добавляю я.  
– Да, и это стало последней каплей — я укоренился в мысли работать только с числами. До сих пор не сомневаюсь в своем решении.  
– Почему тогда не отговоришь меня?  
– Зачем? – улыбается Мэттью. – Ты тогда из принципа станешь заниматься чем-то другим, а так, быть может, решишься в конце концов инвестировать.  
– Ты ведь понимаешь, что и эта твоя речь тоже может так подействовать? – смеюсь я.  
– Может подействовать, а может и нет.  
Я только качаю головой и прикрываю глаза, на ощупь исследуя подвеску-клык. Когда он успел ее приобрести? И, самое главное, для чего? Ощущение, что на мне ошейник, не проходит, и неожиданная догадка поднимает волну негодования, которую мне едва удается подавить. Это его способ отметить меня в глазах других? Что-то традиционное было бы слишком вульгарно, и потому он выбрал подобное украшение? Как-то он слишком уж расслабился, и это за какие-то месяцы — что тогда будет через год? Через десять лет? Мне явно стоит подумать о границе, за которую я не переступлю ни под каким предлогом, иначе этот собственник выжмет из меня все соки. По всему выходит, его нежелание оставить меня в покое — не только и не столько развлечение, как я считал все эти годы.  
Что такого ужасного я сделал в прошлой жизни, что мне досталось подобное наказание?..  
Ранним утром следующего дня мы снова возвращаемся на Мале, а уже с него перебираемся на Хулуле, где расположен аэропорт, и я, глядя на океан из иллюминатора самолета, уже готовлюсь к серым будням Лондона и возможному раздражению из-за погоды. Странно, я собираюсь встретиться с Томом, но меня это совершенно не беспокоит. Как бы там ни было, все, что нас ожидает — это прогулка по прошлому, бо́льшая часть которого наверняка стерлась из памяти Тома, что совсем неудивительно. Возможно, он снизойдет до рассказа истории своей жизни после моей официальной смерти, я расскажу ему то, что он пожелает узнать, и на этом все закончится. Той дружбы, какая была прежде и какая была между Мэттью и Элеонор, у нас с Томом уже не выйдет. Тем более после объяснения Мэттью нашей диеты и некоторых других аспектов существования, вряд ли Том с распростертыми объятиями примет меня обратно. Вряд ли он вообще когда-нибудь сможет справиться с отвращением и презрением. Какой идиот может решиться на подобное — встретиться с другом, чтобы увидеть такие эмоции в его глазах? Я — чертов мазохист.  
Но, возможно, мне это нужно. Нужно, чтобы окончательно разочароваться в прошлом и наконец отпустить его, жить настоящим — у меня целая вечность постоянно меняющегося настоящего, так зачем тратиться на статичное прошлое, где ничего нельзя изменить? Даже думать так странно — за двадцать лет мысли о прошлом стали привычкой, затягивающей в себя, и, что совершенно не поддается логике, за все это время чувства, которые вызывают воспоминания, не истерлись — мне все так же жаль и все так же больно.  
Мне никогда не нравилось путешествовать с Мэттью бизнес-классом из-за расположения кресел в нем — конечно же, он всегда брал смежные места, и все путешествие нам приходилось смотреть друг на друга. Иногда я начинал подозревать, что именно поэтому он никогда не брал первый класс, хотя вполне мог себе это позволить — там места практически полностью изолированы друг от друга. Что уже говорить о частном самолете, где практически весь полет можно не видеть друг друга.  
Перегородка между нашими креслами опущена, и Мэттью ставит на столик передо мной бокал с соком, а я скольжу взглядом по его руке вверх и рассматриваю его лицо, будто видя в первый раз. Смогу ли я когда-нибудь простить его? Полностью, так, что при взгляде на него перед глазами не станут появляться воспоминания его самых серьезных, самых жестоких действий по отношению ко мне? Должен ли я прощать его, для начала? Я не могу смотреть на него не через призму своей ненависти, а потому не могу оценить его по-настоящему. Он жесток к своим жертвам, жесток к людям в принципе, и он определенно не душа компании, но временами...  
Временами мне кажется, что у меня помутнение рассудка. Я залпом выпиваю сок и снова отворачиваюсь к иллюминатору, глядя на океан под нами.  
Что мне делать? Нет, в самом деле, что мне делать по истечении срока нашего договора? Если допустить, что Мэттью не удастся найти меня, что я буду делать? Попытаюсь жить нормальной, человеческой жизнью? Даже у меня это вызывает усмешку — горькую, но все же усмешку. Связываться с подобными нам будет небезопасно из-за возможности разоблачения. Попытаться отыскать кого-то, кто стал бы моим вариантом Элеонор? Какова вероятность положительного исхода? Да и потом, как сильно это облегчит мою жизнь, что вообще даст? Друга на короткий срок, которого мне в конце концов придется проводить в последний путь? И что если это будет мужчина и дружбой все не ограничится? Кто из нас быстрей сойдет с ума?  
– О чем ты думаешь? – тихо спрашивает Мэттью, и я перевожу на него взгляд, пытаясь придумать достойный ответ.  
– О встрече с Томом, о чем еще я могу думать?  
– Он хочет встретиться — по-моему, это хороший знак, – пожимает плечами он.  
– Или хочет попросить никогда больше не появляться на пути.  
– Это можно сделать и по телефону, – не соглашается он, и я вздыхаю.  
– Почему ты не отговорил меня? Даже встречу организовал — зачем? Ты ведь лучше меня знаешь, что ничего из этого не выйдет. Друзьями нам с ним точно не быть — слишком много воды утекло, и образ жизни у нас диаметрально противоположный.  
– Я знал, что ты попытаешься устроить встречу сам — просто хотел помочь. В остальном, мое мнение не имеет значения. И даже если бы я его высказал, оно бы скорее всего произвело обратный эффект.  
– Все ты знаешь, – хмыкаю я и потягиваюсь. – Наверное, я продолжу спать.  
– Хорошо, – кивает он с улыбкой и подзывает к нам стюарда с просьбой принести мне спальные принадлежности.  
Молодой человек возвращается через минуту с матрасом, одеялом и подушкой и раскладывает для меня кресло, с вежливой улыбкой готовя мне место для сна — чем дальше, тем больше они напоминают мне запрограммированных роботов. Или, быть может, я что-то пропустил?  
– Что-нибудь еще, сэр?  
– Нет, благодарю, – качаю головой я и устраиваюсь на своем месте.  
– Эспрессо, пожалуйста, – останавливает стюарда Мэттью, и тот склоняет голову, обещая принести в скором времени, и снова исчезает, а я тянусь к перегородке между нашими с Мэттью креслами, но он останавливает меня: – Не закрывай, пожалуйста. Тебе не будет мешать свет из иллюминатора?  
– На что ты собираешься там смотреть? – усмехаюсь я, но все же оставляю перегородку опущенной.  
– Думать помогает, – пожимает плечами Мэттью.  
Я ложусь набок и смотрю на Мэттью, ожидая, кто проиграет в гляделки, но сам не выдерживаю и опускаю взгляд по его телу, пока не натыкаюсь на разделяющую два кресла перегородку.  
– Расположение кресел придумали ужасные люди, – шепчу я, и Мэттью усмехается. – Извращенцы, похоже, которым нравится подглядывать за другими.  
– Для этого здесь и существуют перегородки.  
– Да, но если один пассажир уснет, что помешает второму опустить перегородку и наблюдать за сном первого?  
– Ты, кстати, как раз собирался спать — не мешай мне получать извращенное удовольствие, засыпай уже, – улыбается Мэттью, и я, хмыкнув, надеваю маску для сна и глубоко вздыхаю. – Да, без маски наблюдать за тобой было бы интересней.  
– Снимешь ее с меня, когда я усну, – фыркаю я. – И не мешай мне спать.  
Мэттью затихает, а я еще долго ворочаюсь, прежде чем ко мне приходит сон.  
Мне снится встреча с Томом — мы тепло общаемся, он рассказывает мне, каково это — держать на руках первенца, хотя он не помнит деталей, только собственный восторг и волнение. И в этот момент в кафе, где мы сидим, входит высокий мужчина — футов шесть, не меньше; худощавый, с резкими чертами лица и совершенно пустыми серыми глазами. Он останавливается у нашего столика, и Том, прервав рассказ, поднимает на него взгляд, собираясь спросить, что ему нужно, но не успевает — незнакомец без усилий сворачивает ему шею, а я не могу пошевелиться, будто прирос к своему креслу, и бессильно смотрю на безвольное тело Тома напротив. Я даже кричать не могу и никак не сопротивляюсь, когда незнакомец хватает меня за шею и заставляет подняться. И я вдруг понимаю, кто он. Но этого не может быть, это просто невозможно — восстать из мертвых не под силу даже такому, как он. Он все сильней сдавливает мое горло, хотя точно знает, что меня это не убьет, только причинит боль, и я почему-то уверен, что именно этого он и хочет добиться — причинить мне как можно больше боли. Он смотрит на меня своими холодными, мертвыми глазами, и я, абстрагируясь от боли, пытаюсь представить, что эти глаза молят о пощаде в момент казни, но мне кажется, что они в принципе не способны на подобное. Почему он хочет причинить мне боль, я не знаю, и он выглядит так, будто даже не собирается размениваться на разговор с кем-то — чем-то, судя по его взгляду, в котором внезапно проскальзывает отвращение и презрение, — вроде меня.  
В глазах начинает темнеть, и в этот момент я слышу крик Мэттью, преисполненный ужаса, и мне становится невообразимо страшно от понимания, что он здесь — меня не так напугала смерть Тома или осознание собственной скорой смерти, как мысль, что Мэттью попытается что-то сделать. Но ведь он не сможет — любая его попытка изначально провальна, и все присутствующие это понимают. Он не сможет противостоять собственному создателю, и зачем он вообще здесь объявился?  
Его создатель теряет ко мне интерес и отшвыривает в стену — боль от столкновения с ней такая, что на какое-то время я теряю связь с реальностью, а когда прихожу в себя, вижу Мэттью в похожей ситуации, в какой был я пару секунд назад. Только в его глазах я не вижу страха, что наверняка присутствовал в моем взгляде, лишь ненависть и слепая ярость. Я пытаюсь подняться с пола, чтобы сделать хоть что-то, хоть как-то ему помочь, и Мэттью переводит взгляд на меня. Теперь в его глазах страх и отчаяние, он шевелит губами, но я не могу разобрать слов — то ли последствия удара, то ли его горло так сильно сдавленно, что воздух не проходит. Я, пошатнувшись, делаю шаг в их сторону, и Мэттью с ужасом смотрит на меня и беззвучно шевелит губами, мелко тряся головой, но я должен, обязан хотя бы попытаться его спасти, ведь он — единственное, что у меня осталось.  
Его создатель оборачивается и с неестественной, холодной усмешкой смотрит на меня — я точно знаю, что у него на уме, и от одной только мысли меня охватывает паника и ужас...  
– ...Доминик? Доминик, проснись, – Мэттью трясет меня за плечо, и я срываю с себя маску для сна, резко садясь в кресле.   
Мэттью внимательно разглядывает меня, пока я пытаюсь восстановить нормальное дыхание и прогнать остатки сна — волосы на теле до сих пор стоят дыбом, а на уровне солнечного сплетения все так и сжимается от непроходящего ужаса, оставленного кошмаром.  
– Твое сердцебиение так участилось, что я... – он пожимает плечами и заглядывает в мои глаза. – Ты в порядке?  
Я тру лицо ладонями и глубоко вздыхаю.  
– Просто приснился кошмар.  
– Заказать тебе чай?  
Я киваю и удобней устраиваюсь на разложенном кресле, уставившись в иллюминатор, но видя лишь сцены из сна — такие четкие и реалистичные, что становится еще больше не по себе, и я перевожу взгляд на Мэттью. Его невредимый вид успокаивает, и тиски кошмара понемногу отпускают меня. Он заказывает чай и снова смотрит на меня, будто оценивая мое состояние.  
– Как долго я спал?  
– Немного. Часа полтора.  
– Всего лишь? – хмурюсь я.  
– Да, лететь еще чертовски долго. Не хочешь поделиться сном?  
– Нет, – тут же отвечаю я, но продолжаю мягче: – Тебе снятся кошмары?  
– Я очень редко вижу сны, – усмехается Мэттью. – А кошмары и того реже.  
– О чем твои кошмары?  
– Я не помню, – улыбается он, а я скептически приподнимаю бровь.  
– Мог бы просто сказать, что не хочешь делиться, – фыркаю я и обращаю свое внимание на принесенный чай.  
– Нет, я действительно не помню, – настаивает он. – Редко запоминаю сны, какими бы они ни были по настроению. И на самом деле, я много чего забыл, – хмыкает он, задумчиво глядя на столик перед собой. – Не могу вспомнить лица своих родителей. Или своей жены. Я помню только ситуации, обрывки сцен, эмоции, связанные с ними, но не вижу лиц, только размытые фигуры.  
– Я думал...  
– А откуда, по-твоему, взялась та стена с дневниками? – с улыбкой прерывает меня Мэттью. – Это единственное, о чем он однажды вскользь упомянул. Что ясность старых воспоминаний со временем уходит, и они заменяются новыми. Ты слишком молод, потому и помнишь все так отчетливо, будто случилось только вчера. Если ты не хочешь ничего забыть, тебе стоит завести дневник и начать с самых ранних воспоминаний.  
Я отпиваю горячий, ароматный чай и ставлю чашку на место, обводя подушечкой пальца нагревшуюся керамику.  
– Иногда я думаю, что не очень-то хочу этого, – грустно усмехаюсь я и встречаю вопрошающий взгляд Мэттью. – Что было бы лучше, если бы я не помнил.  
– Это говоришь не ты, – усмехается Мэттью. – И потом, когда-нибудь тебе обязательно захочется вспомнить.  
– Погоди, – улыбаюсь я, когда меня посещает догадка. – Выходит, ты до сих пор ведешь дневник? – Мэттью смеется и отводит взгляд, а я почти ликую. – Мне стоит поискать его на полках?  
– Последние лет тридцать ты там не найдешь. И откуда такой интерес? – прищуривается он.  
– Так вот чем ты занимаешься каждый вечер перед сном? И дневник, скорее всего, на твоем компьютере. Я прав? – Мэттью едва сдерживает улыбку, глядя на меня, и я принимаю это за положительный ответ. – Ты до сих пор не поставил на него пароль? – совсем плохо изображая безразличие, спрашиваю я.  
– Ты его не найдешь, – уверенно заявляет Мэттью. – И ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, зачем он тебе?  
– Просто любопытно, – пожимаю плечами я.  
– Тебе бы не понравилось то, что ты бы там увидел.  
– Полагаю, там в таких же подробностях расписан наш секс, как и твои развлечения с принцем Альбертом. Это меня не беспокоит, если ты, конечно, не показываешь это кому-то.  
– Конечно, нет, – вздыхает он, изображая поруганное достоинство. – Предполагалось, что и ты положишь дневник на место, увидев, что это личная вещь — так делают приличные, воспитанные люди, – мило улыбается он, но я пропускаю его замечание мимо ушей.  
– Я искал, что почитать, – отбиваю я. – В тот момент, когда ты вошел, я успел прочесть всего пару строк и понять, что это твой дневник.  
– Неужели? – ухмыляется Мэттью. – Ты не шевелился все то время, что я шел от входной двери до кабинета, явно настолько поглощенный чтением, что не услышал моего возвращения. Что ты намереваешься увидеть в моем нынешнем дневнике? – резко меняет тему он и тут же добавляет: – В таком невероятном случае, если отыщешь его, конечно?  
Вся моя бравада исчезает, и я поджимаю губы, раздумывая над ответом, и сейчас, после свежих воспоминаний кошмара, мне хочется узнать, верно ли я намеревался поступить во сне.  
– Хочу узнать, насколько ты откровенен, – в конце концов отвечаю я, и Мэттью целое мгновение выглядит совершенно потрясенным.  
– О чем ты? – справившись с эмоциями, усмехается он, но эта его реакция кажется странной, и мне теперь действительно хочется прочесть его дневник, но выдавать свои желания я не собираюсь, потому нахально улыбаюсь:  
– Иногда мне кажется, что ты не так доволен сексом, как изображаешь.  
– Мне никогда даже в голову не приходила мысль симулировать удовольствие в постели, – хмурится он и подозрительно вглядывается в мои глаза. – Откуда она возникла у тебя?  
– Мне не всегда попадались отличные любовники. Иногда случалось и преувеличить получаемое удовольствие.  
И почему в этом разговоре что ни тема, то приходится балансировать на самом краю откровенности?  
– Это был комплимент или есть что-то, что я должен знать?  
– Ты сомневаешься в себе? – я смотрю на Мэттью огромными глазами, изображая удивление, и он усмехается, расслабляясь:  
– Не делай так. Выглядит жутковато — у тебя и без того большие глаза.  
– А ты делать комплименты мастер, – вздыхаю я, кивнув и откинувшись на спинку кресла.  
– Так это был комплимент? – довольно улыбается он, и целую секунду я хочу признаться о той ночи в Эдинбурге много лет назад — может, уровень его самоуверенности после этого слегка понизится. Но потом я думаю о последствиях подобного откровения, и меня пробирает дрожь: он либо попытается загладить вину, что наверняка выльется в постоянные попытки угодить, которые очень скоро разозлят меня, либо сделает вид, что ему все равно, но временами это так или иначе станет проявляться в каких-нибудь глупых поступках, что тоже не обещает ничего хорошего.  
– Разве я смог бы обмануть тебя?  
Мэттью испытывающе смотрит на меня, и я отвожу взгляд, уставившись в иллюминатор — еще немного, и не смог бы промолчать.  
– Иногда мне кажется, что ты постоянно мне лжешь, – тихо произносит он. – Но ты сам так веришь в собственную ложь, что ее становится невозможно отличить от правды. И поэтому твои слова временами противоречат действиям.  
– А ты всегда говоришь мне правду? – фыркаю я, не поворачиваясь к нему лицом.  
– Нет, – тут же отвечает Мэттью. – Ты не любишь правду.  
– И поэтому ты мне лжешь? – удивляюсь я, все же встретив его взгляд.  
– Я просто говорю не всю правду — я чертовски устал ссориться с тобой по пустякам.  
– Не знал, что доставляю тебе столько неудобств, – ехидно отвечаю я, – и сколько подобных моментов можно было бы избежать, оставь ты меня в покое?  
– Вот опять, – усмехается он. – Ты ощетиниваешься, стоит мне хотя бы намекнуть, что ты неправ или в чем-то неидеален. Проще избегать подобных ситуаций, чем каждый раз выслушивать твою обвинительную речь, – он приподнимает бровь, и мы сверлим друг друга взглядами, пока я не сдаюсь и не фыркаю.  
– И чего ты пытаешься добиться этим?  
– Пятнадцати спокойных лет? – пожимает плечами он. – У нас перерыв, так почему не провести это время с удовольствием?  
– Я думал, тебе нравится гоняться за мной, – подозрительно прищуриваюсь я, и Мэттью ухмыляется:  
– Удовольствия бывают разными.  
Его поведение изменилось — кажется, стоило только шасси самолета оторваться от взлетной полосы, и тот, другой Мэттью, который все это время провел со мной на Мальдивах, стал постепенно заменяться этим, самоуверенным и дотошным. Сказка быстро закончилась. Одна из самых длительных и приятных в наших отношениях — я позволяю себе в этом признаться, но не намереваюсь делиться собственными ощущениями с Мэттью. Хотя, он и так наверняка об этом осведомлен.  
До самой посадки в Лондоне я все больше уверяюсь в собственной теории касательно поведения Мэттью, при этом сам чувствую, что чем ближе мы к Лондону, тем больше эмоций и мыслей я стараюсь сдержать в себе. Будто изолированность Мальдив от остального мира, а нашего островка — от других островов способствовала нашей откровенности друг с другом. А, может, это Лондон не создан для откровений или, по крайней мере, не лучшим образом влияет на наши с Мэттью отношения. Как бы там ни было, мы не ссоримся, но ощутимо отдаляемся друг от друга, и я ставлю мысленную точку в собственных приятных воспоминаниях, связанных с коротким отпуском, возвращаясь в серую реальность, где меня ждет встреча с Томом с попытками доказать, что я — не подставное лицо. Я звоню ему сразу, как мы оказываемся дома, и договариваюсь с ним о встрече завтрашним вечером, чтобы у нас было достаточно времени для разговора без перерывов из-за его работы.  
– Вода в ванну уже набирается. Ты голоден? – без перехода громко интересуется Мэттью, как только я завершаю вызов, и я усмехаюсь и направляюсь на кухню.  
– Неужели ты успел что-то приготовить?  
– Нет, всего лишь нанял повара на один вечер, – пожимает плечами Мэттью, заглядывая под крышки кастрюль и сервировочных подносов, о существовании которых в этом доме не подозревал, кажется, не только я, но и Мэттью. – Еды на целый званый ужин. Может, твой друг согласится приехать к нам, и вы побеседуете за ужином? Ехать далеко не придется, я прав? – он мило улыбается, а я на мгновение удивляюсь его осведомленности, но вспоминаю, что его псы все это время следят за Томом.  
– После длительных перелетов я раздражителен, и потом, мне, наверное, стоит навестить Августу перед встречей с Томом. Надеюсь, она еще не вернулась из Парижа, иначе...  
– Уверен, я смогу вернуть хорошее расположение духа, – ухмыляется Мэттью.  
– Я думал, ты будешь в офисе?  
– Один звонок, и я буду ждать тебя дома, – заверяет он, медленно подходя ко мне, но я отступаю назад, стоит ему только протянуть руки — Мэттью поджимает губы, и его почти детское выражение недовольства смешит меня.  
– Меня ждет ванна, – напоминаю я и выхожу из кухни, добавляя уже из коридора: – Пожалуй, я что-нибудь съем после.  
– Конечно, – со вздохом соглашается он, и я улыбаюсь, прячась за дверью в ванную.  
Горячая вода расслабляет меня, но все то время, что я лежу в ванне, я жду, когда Мэттью придет, чтобы составить мне компанию или испортить настроение — тут уж как получится. Но во всем доме царит тишина за исключением его сердцебиения, и я пытаюсь на слух определить его местоположение, очень скоро догадываясь, что он находится в своем кабинете. Свой компьютер на Мальдивы он не брал, выходит, заносит свежие воспоминания в свой дневник? Полагаю, мне не стоит ждать его сегодня ночью в постели — он будет занят детальным описанием событий. А потом он разбудит меня посреди ночи, потому что они возбудят его, мы не выспимся, и я придушу его на следующий день, когда сорвусь на Томе из-за недосыпа. Еще бы мне действительно удалось придушить его...  
Я хмурюсь, сосредотачиваясь на собственных ощущениях — странно, но привычная мысль о причинении Мэттью вреда отзывается неприятной тяжестью в груди — и это не боль из-за нашей связи, всегда сопутствующая таким мыслям, — отчего я злюсь на себя и тут же вспоминаю немало напугавший меня сон — воспоминания о нем прогоняют злость, заменяя ее напряженностью.  
– Мэттью? – негромко зову я, глядя на собственное отражение в зеркале, и морщусь, успев пожалеть о том, что подал голос.  
– Да?  
– Как выглядел твой создатель? – после длительной паузы спрашиваю я и замираю, вслушиваясь в его дыхание и сердцебиение.  
Он медлит пару секунд, но потом я слышу его шаги и терпеливо жду, когда он войдет в ванную.  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь? – Мэттью открывает дверь и приваливается плечом к косяку.  
– Просто вдруг стало интересно, – пожимаю плечами я. – Закрой дверь — холодно.  
Мэттью входит в ванную, закрыв за собой дверь, и садится в одно из кресел, задумчиво разглядывая меня:  
– Не похож на тебя.  
– Это радует.  
– Простое лицо, – хмурится Мэттью, отводя взгляд. – Рыжеватые волосы, голубые глаза. Худой, высокий — шесть футов.  
– Не похож на меня? – усмехаюсь я. – Кроме роста, схожесть присутствует.  
– Нет, – качает головой Мэттью. – Вы не похожи. Всегда ледяной, тяжелый взгляд, отстраненное выражение лица. Даже когда улыбался. Его улыбка временами пугала меня — у него была привычка наклонять голову вперед в этот момент, и взгляд выходил исподлобья — так на беззащитную жертву смотрят маньяки, – Мэттью вздыхает и закидывает ногу на ногу. – Он был из тех, кто держится гордо, при этом единственным настоящим его интересом было пропитание. Он ненавидел аристократию, потому что сам был выходцем из низших слоев, при этом рьяно подражал высшему сословию, хотя в своем положении мог бы игнорировать иерархию. Я знал, что у него были другие — звучные фамилии все время были на его языке, он хвалился ими, как своей коллекцией. Он, не имеющий имени, трахал тех, кто при других обстоятельствах помыкал бы им — это удовлетворяло его эго. И косвенно намекало и на меня, конечно, но я был довольно глуп и слишком влюблен, чтобы понять это, – Мэттью усмехается. – Но он уже был на закате, когда мы встретились. Единственным интересом, кроме пропитания, была его коллекция, но с каждым разом новые имена звучали все реже. Поэтому его было так сложно найти, он полностью отгородился от мира и даже охотился только для пропитания, как будто перестал наслаждаться и этим.  
– Сколько ему было лет?  
– Не имею представления. Я не нашел о нем, как о человеке, никаких записей — простолюдины не вели родословных. То, что он к ним принадлежал, я понял позже, отсутствие каких бы то ни было упоминаний и его ненависть к аристократии только подтверждали мою теорию. Почему ты все-таки спрашиваешь о нем?  
– И так случается со всеми? Медленно прогрессирующее сумасшествие? – тихо спрашиваю я, опускаясь ниже в горячую воду — от нерадостной, пусть и отдаленной перспективы по коже ползут мурашки.  
– Не интересовался статистикой, – хмыкает Мэттью. – Я нахожу жизнь интересной, все ее аспекты. Мне нравится наблюдать за развитием человечества, на планете остались места, которые я никогда не посещал. Освоение космоса идет полным ходом — вот уж где безграничные возможности исследования новых мест. Я не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу сжать собственные интересы только до крови и убийств. Терпеть тебе меня до скончания веков, – смеется он, и я усмехаюсь:  
– Кретин. Кого же мне еще трахать, если не тебя? А в остальном, как по мне, ты и так достаточно безумен. По моим меркам.  
– Но не настолько, чтобы ты опасался спать со мной в одной постели, – замечает он.  
– Как ни странно, последнее время я склоняюсь к мысли, что ты не причинишь мне физический вред. Про психический сказать то же самое не могу — ты ежедневно его мне наносишь.  
– Неужели? – улыбается он и садится на край ванны. – И даже на Мальдивах?  
– Это, как затишье перед бурей — мне все больше начинает казаться, что впереди меня ожидает лавина твоего террора.  
– Видимо, я выразился неясно, когда сказал, что предпочел бы пятнадцать лет спокойствия? – он, тепло улыбнувшись, опускает руку в воду и проводит ногтями по моей стопе.  
– Твое представление о спокойствии разительно отличается от моего, – возражаю я, отстраняя от него ногу, на что Мэттью усмехается. – Кажется, я начинаю понимать, что ты имел в виду, когда говорил про пугающую улыбку, – бормочу я.  
Мэттью на мгновение застывает, и в следующую секунду выражение его лица становится совершенно непроницаемым:  
– Не говори так, – он дотягивается до полотенца и вытирает мокрую руку. – Я на него не похож. Накрою на стол, – он поднимается с кресла и на пути к двери бросает полотенце на туалетный столик, оставляя меня в одиночестве в ванной без дальнейших объяснений.  
Выходит, тема схожести с его создателем ему не нравится? Это можно будет использовать, если он слишком достанет, хотя на самом деле, я не имел в виду ничего такого, и мои слова подразумевали положительный подтекст — во всяком случае, для Мэттью. Действие его улыбки и взгляда и впрямь начинают пугать меня — так быстро тело отзывается на них, пусть это, возможно, и последствия отдыха на Мальдивах, которые скоро исчезнут. Хотелось бы верить...  
Мэттью со мной не ужинает, и я разрываюсь между двумя возможными причинами: он слишком увлекся своим дневником или обиделся на мои последние слова. Не думал, что мне когда-нибудь удастся по-настоящему обидеть его — пусть небольшая, но это все же победа, хотя она отчего-то совсем не радует меня.  
Остаток вечера я провожу в одиночестве и засыпаю тоже один, хотя наутро вижу Мэттью первым делом, как открываю глаза. Он еще спит, и я разглядываю его, думая о том, чего никогда для него не делал. Список огромен, на самом деле, но сейчас я решаюсь вычеркнуть один определенный пункт, что бы ни сподвигло меня на это — чувство вины, неизвестно откуда взявшееся, или просто желание сделать приятное после такого приятного отпуска.  
Я аккуратно приподнимаюсь на четвереньках и, стараясь не разбудить, нависаю над ним, пару секунд просто наблюдая за выражением его лица, пытаясь понять, действительно ли он спит или уже притворяется. Понять мне не удается, но и бездействовать в такой позе странно — еще странней это будет выглядеть, если он неожиданно проснется, поэтому я осторожно опускаюсь ниже и целую кожу на уровне солнечного сплетения. Он никак не реагирует, убеждая меня в том, что он притворяется, но мне все равно — пусть, если ему так хочется. Я опускаюсь поцелуями все ниже, останавливаясь под пупком, и скольжу кончиком языка до резинки его боксерок — этого он, видимо, не выдерживает и вздрагивает, резко вдыхая и опуская взгляд вниз.  
– Что?.. – он сонно хмурится, и я начинаю сомневаться в своем первоначальном выводе — быть может, он лег совсем поздно и только что действительно крепко спал, потому не чувствовал поцелуев. Мэттью трет лицо и снова опускает взгляд на меня, когда я приспускаю ткань его белья. – Что ты делаешь?  
– На что это похоже? – между поцелуями бормочу я, и Мэттью роняет голову на подушку:  
– На твое сумасшествие? – задумчиво произносит он, и я не сдерживаю смешка.  
– Заткнись, черт подери, и получай удовольствие.  
Мэттью хмыкает, потягивается и расслабляется с удовлетворенным вздохом. Я смотрю вверх, и мы встречаемся взглядами — он выглядит таким довольным, будто только что кончил, а не ожидает от меня первого за все наше знакомство утреннего минета. Мысль, насколько подобное поведение эгоистично, учитывая все те разы, что он будил меня подобным образом, я старательно отгоняю и сосредотачиваюсь на своем занятии, снимая с Мэттью белье не без его помощи. Черт, а у него красивое тело — не то, чтобы я не замечал этого прежде, просто как-то никогда не заострял своего внимания на этом моменте. Или все дело в утреннем освещении?  
Мэттью кладет ладонь на мой затылок, медленно перебирает волосы, и во мне снова пробуждается желание давать, которое я встречаю с удовольствием — и почему я за все это время даже не вспоминал, что раньше мне это чертовски нравилось? Я обхватываю его член губами и с первым движением от основания к головке чувствую, как он твердеет, и мысленно ухмыляюсь — он просто не в состоянии сопротивляться мне. Понимание этого опускается приятным теплом вниз по моему собственному телу, а учащенное сердцебиение Мэттью и его прерывистое дыхание только добавляют морального удовольствия. Возможно, есть смысл пересмотреть наши отношения хотя бы в контексте секса — я совсем не против будить его подобным образом чаще, да и такой секс, какой у нас был на Мальдивах, больше чем просто приветствуется мной.  
Мэттью пытается развести ноги шире, и я ему помогаю, сгибая их в коленях и ставя по обе стороны от себя, и снова наклоняюсь к его члену, направляя его рукой. Мэттью аккуратно подается бедрами вверх на каждое мое движение вниз, при этом явно стараясь не давить на мой затылок — давно привычная осторожность с его стороны, хотя я временами не против чуть более грубого подхода. Но не сегодня — по крайней мере, пока общее настроение в спальне скорее расслабляющее, нежели агрессивное.  
Мэттью впутывается пальцами в мои волосы и тянет вверх, но я не обращаю внимания на жест, пока мне не становится больно. Иногда мне начинает казаться, что он читает мои мысли — и зачем я только подумал о грубости? Я выпускаю его член и поднимаю голову, подползая выше, следуя за тянущей меня силой, пока наши с Мэттью глаза не оказываются на одном уровне, и вопрошающе смотрю на него. Он заставляет наклониться и целует меня, скользнув ладонями по моему телу, и запускает руки под резинку моих боксерок, вместе с этим стягивая их ниже по моим бедрам, высвобождая член. Как только белье свободно падает на уровне колен, Мэттью возвращает одну руку на мое бедро, другой обхватывая мой член, и я с благодарностью принимаю его ласку.   
– Лубрикант, – прервав поцелуй, выдыхает Мэттью и поворачивает голову в сторону тумбы.  
Я дотягиваюсь до флакона, но Мэттью забирает его у меня, выдавливает порцию себе на ладонь и возвращает ее на мой член, внимательно наблюдая за мной, пока наносит лубрикант. Он давит на поясницу свободной рукой, и я опускаюсь ниже, позволяя ему самому направить член — его веки смыкаются, с приоткрытых губ срывается тихий стон, Мэттью выгибается мне навстречу, а я наслаждаюсь каждым мгновением открывшегося мне вида, проникая в его тело. Он хмурится и закусывает губу, стоит мне повторить движение, целует без разбора, пока наши губы не встречаются, и шепчет мое имя в поцелуй. Я мог бы привыкнуть к нему такому — приятное разнообразие его обычного настроения и поведения. Удивительно, насколько разным он может быть, и удивительно, что меня это до сих пор удивляет.  
Мэттью кладет ладони на мою задницу и задает неспешный ритм, выгибаясь подо мной, вдавив голову в подушку, а я наклоняюсь к выставленному горлу и целую его, желая хоть ненадолго оставить на нем засос, но Мэттью, кажется, настолько независим, что не позволит отметить себя даже на пару секунд. Дело вовсе не в его нежелании, конечно, объяснение глупое, но оно вполне могло бы оказаться правдой. Единственный, кому удалось его отметить, был его создатель, и его метку — бессмертие — Мэттью несет сквозь века.  
Внезапная и иррациональная мысль о том, что Мэттью сейчас может думать о своем создателе, представлять его вместо меня, злит, и я отстраняюсь от его горла и разглядываю лицо.  
– Открой глаза.  
Мэттью выполняет просьбу, и мы встречаемся взглядами, но он долго не выдерживает и, приподняв голову, кусает мои губы — сильней необходимого, и я чувствую острую боль от раны. Наша кровь не пробуждает голод и дает такие же ощущения, какие испытывает человек, пробующий собственную кровь: металлический солоноватый привкус, не больше, но Мэттью со стоном посасывает ранку на моей губе и царапает ягодицы ногтями, и я отзываюсь рычанием на боль, что, кажется, только больше распаляет Мэттью. Он роняет голову на подушку и заставляет меня ускориться в нем, отвечая на мои движения, и зажмуривается, а я утыкаюсь лбом в подушку над его плечом и закусываю еще кровоточащую губу, пока Мэттью снова не замедляет мои движения и не пытается отстранить от себя. Я приподнимаюсь над ним, и он переворачивается набок, поворачиваясь ко мне спиной, и я устраиваюсь за ним, снова вхожу в него членом, заставляя Мэттью тихо простонать — он необычайно музыкален сегодня, или всему виной чувствительность с утра?  
– Медленней... – он кладет ладонь на мое бедро и вновь пытается регулировать мои движения.  
Я замедляюсь, и он тут же отзывается новым стоном, а я приподнимаюсь на локте и наблюдаю за выражением его лица, иногда склоняясь к его плечу или шее для поцелуя, и ласкаю его живот и член свободной рукой. Я заставляю его повернуться ко мне лицом и целую его губы — Мэттью едва отвечает, но я чувствую его ладонь на своем затылке, он впутывается пальцами в волосы и не позволяет отстраниться — мы практически дышим одним воздухом, и это кружит голову, хотя и не должно. Моя ладонь соскальзывает по его телу вниз, останавливаясь на его бедре, и я ускоряюсь в Мэттью, придерживая его — он крепче вцепляется в мои волосы, но не возражает, хотя отворачивает лицо, бессмысленно пытаясь спрятать свои эмоции от меня. Он чуть прогибается в пояснице и стонет, перекладывая руку с моего затылка на свой член — что именно так быстро подтолкнуло его к оргазму — мой энтузиазм с утра или моя кровь — я не знаю, но Мэттью кончает в считанные секунды, когда я к этому совершенно не готов, но продолжаю двигаться в нем членом, пока Мэттью полностью не расслабляется рядом со мной, и только после этого отстраняюсь, доводя себя до оргазма рукой — он наблюдает за мной, перевернувшись на спину, и я кончаю на его бедро, что вызывает у него довольную улыбку.  
– Прекрасное начало дня, – вальяжно развалившись, довольным тоном тянет он, и я усмехаюсь, отваливаясь на свою половину кровати.  
– Надеюсь, последующие события не испортят впечатлений.  
– Мы можем вернуться на Мальдивы сразу после твоей встречи с другом, – пожимает плечами Мэттью, – и провести там пару недель. Устроить полноценный отпуск.  
– Я подумаю над этим, – киваю я, а Мэттью подползает ближе и наполовину ложиться на меня, заглядывая в глаза с невинным выражением.  
– Там осталось еще много мест для секса. Бассейн, пирс, океан, отмель. Можно прогнать весь персонал, если они тебя смущают.  
– Они скорее смущали тебя, – улыбаюсь я, – но ты, конечно же, никогда в этом не признаешься.  
– Они мне безразличны, – качает головой Мэттью, и моя улыбка становится шире.  
– Ну, конечно.  
– Думаешь, меня заботят люди?  
– Думаю, вопрос поставлен неверно. Ты не считаешь, что они хоть сколько-нибудь достойны знаний о твоей личной жизни. Хотя удивительно, что ты волнуешься об этом, с другой стороны, возможно, они наушничают кому-то — никогда не знаешь наверняка, так? – усмехаюсь я, а Мэттью складывает ладони на моей груди и устраивает поверх них голову, продолжая с интересом разглядывать меня. – И все же, только кретин не поймет, что мы занимаемся сексом. Учитывая, что я успел прочесть в дневнике, твои предпочтения для тех, кто знает тебя хотя бы отдаленно, не станут откровением, и, сдается мне, не только у Дональда возникали мысли, для чего ты держишь меня рядом.  
– Прозвучало некрасиво, – морщит нос Мэттью, и я смеюсь.  
– Но доля правды в этом есть, иначе не я кончил бы тебе на бедро только что. Вряд ли я чем-то удивляю тебя в постели — я не настолько искушен, как ты, и вряд ли у тебя не было партнера со схожим опытом — думаю, вы неплохо провели время вместе. Но сейчас других партнеров, насколько мне известно, у тебя нет, так что тебе, скорее всего, этот вариант предпочтительней любого другого, потому что ты знаешь, что я не стану никому рассказывать о том, что происходит за дверьми спальни. Возможно, ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то знал, что наслаждаешься ты не только ведущей ролью в постели, – я улыбаюсь и пальцем разглаживаю складку между его бровей. – Странно, если ты считаешь это своей слабостью, с твоим жизненным багажом. Удовольствие есть удовольствие. Вряд ли кто-то из нам подобных считает иначе.  
Мэттью ничего не отвечает, только отводит взгляд и вздыхает, облизнув губы и на мгновение поджав их.  
– Что тебе приготовить на завтрак? – он снова смотрит на меня, а на его лице не остается и следа задумчивости — ее мгновенно заменяет беззаботность.  
– Удиви меня, – пожимаю плечами я, и Мэттью усмехается, садясь в постели и дотягиваясь до халата. – И, быть может, станешь первым в будущем списке возможных шеф-поваров для моего ресторана.  
– Благодарю, – фыркает Мэттью. – Лучше я помогу тебе отбраковать варианты и сократить список до одного человека.  
– Да, ты прав, – изображаю задумчивость я. – Не стоит делиться личным поваром с остальным миром — кто тогда будет готовить завтраки мне? – я мило улыбаюсь, но мое замечание не получает должного внимания, будто Мэттью вполне согласен с ним. Но да, речь ведь об интиме, как я посмел забыть?..  
Как только мы прощаемся с Мэттью после завтрака, и он уезжает в офис, я поднимаюсь в его кабинет и включаю компьютер, надеясь занять время до встречи с Томом поиском его дневника. Мэттью мог бы и не говорить, что мне не понравится его содержимое, я бы и без этого догадался — его временами прорывает, и он высказывает если не все, то очень многое из того, что думает обо мне, а в дневнике, где нет необходимости фильтровать мысли и слова, он наверняка не так сдержан в выражениях. И от этого мне только больше хочется прочесть дневник. Это некрасиво и подло, но после всех бед в моей жизни, причиной которых был он, у меня есть полное право сделать ему пакость. И потом, это обязано отрезвить меня после нашего отпуска.  
Поиски дневника безуспешны, зато я нахожу огромное количество видеозаписей нашего секса, причем некоторые — запись одного и того же раза с разных ракурсов. По всей видимости, это те самые записи, о которых он говорил Тому.  
– Извращенец, – усмехаюсь я, включая одну из таких записей и перематывая бегунок на середину полосы проигрывания, и попадаю в самый подходящий момент, чтобы увидеть собственное лицо вблизи — съемка велась как будто сбоку — это и высота съемки дают подсказку, где располагалась камера. На тумбе, с левой стороны кровати, стороны Мэттью — как я мог не заметить?  
На экране Мэттью берет меня сзади, и я, морщась, разглядываю выражение своего лица — по этой причине мне никогда не нравился секс перед зеркалом. Мне нравится выражение лица Мэттью во время секса, я нахожу его сексуальным в такие моменты, но смотреть на себя — это как слышать свой голос на записи, непривычно и даже неприятно.  
Я закрываю окно видеопроигрывателя и просматриваю папку с записями, помеченными датами. Некоторые из них помечены восклицательным знаком, взятым в скобки, и я открываю одну из таких записей, заинтригованный подобной отметкой. Снова съемка с тумбы, но первые пару секунд на экране ничего не происходит — мы оба спим, я даже слышу наше размеренное дыхание, пока не замечаю собственное движение в кровати: я приподнимаюсь и неотрывно смотрю на спящего Мэттью, отодвигаясь назад, явно осторожничая, стараясь не разбудить. И мне вполне достаточно этих нескольких секунд, чтобы понять, что я с записи собираюсь сделать — на камеру попал один из моих побегов. Я откидываюсь на спинку кресла и смотрю, как, воровато озираясь, собираю вещи и выхожу из спальни, бесшумно прикрывая за собой дверь. А Мэттью продолжает спать — за все это время он даже не пошевелился. Запись заканчивается и автоматически включается следующая. И сцена повторяется, только декорации меняются: я, крадучись, покидаю спальню, а Мэттью мирно спит. И снова то же самое. И снова... И то, как со стороны выглядит мой уход, пока он спит, мне совершенно не нравится. Остается надеяться, что повторить его придется еще только один раз — последний.  
Я снова закрываю видеопроигрыватель и пересчитываю количество записей, помеченных восклицательным знаком, и недосчитываюсь двух: в первый раз он совершенно точно не ожидал моего побега, а вот второй... возможно, тогда он еще наивно думал, что я решу остаться.  
Зачем он вообще оставил эти записи? Я могу понять записи с сексом, но это? Что это ему дает? Он абсолютно ненормальный...  
Больше ничего интересного или полезного в компьютере я не нахожу — в нем полно его рабочих документов, я случайно натыкаюсь на папку, посвященную мне, но и в ней не нахожу ничего такого, что могло бы меня заинтересовать: все те же рапорты и отчеты, фотографии, список использованных мною имен, психологический портрет, места перемещений и возможные будущие точки дислокаций. Хотя последнее я, на всякий случай, запоминаю, чтобы точно туда не сунуться.  
Я не нахожу главного, и меня это злит, но в голову приходит идея, и я звоню Крису.  
– Вы что, черт вас дери, с другого полушария звоните? – вместо приветствия ворчит он.  
– Нормальные люди в это время уже обедают, – усмехаюсь я.  
– Ну так я не человек, – огрызается Крис, но уже не так злобно. – Звонишь, чтобы пригласить меня на обед?  
– Если когда-нибудь я окончательно сойду с ума, мы начнем с еды на вынос.  
– У меня в квартире? – игривым тоном спрашивает Крис.  
– В парке, на скамье, – прерываю его мечтания я.  
– Ночью, – добавляет он, и я смеюсь, удивляясь, как просто его мозг опошляет любое безобидное предложение.  
– Днем. Поближе к семейным парам с детьми.  
– Интересно. Кто бы мог подумать, что ты настолько развратен, – фыркает Крис.  
– Тебе нужен кто-нибудь, кроме твоей руки. Хотя бы на одну ночь.  
– Это предложение? – его голос снова становится низким, и я слышу в нем улыбку.  
– Констатация факта, – поправляю я.  
– Помоги по-дружески?  
– Вряд ли мы с тобой настолько близкие друзья, – усмехаюсь я. – Погоди... я надеюсь, ты себя там не ласкаешь?  
– Ты против?  
– ...Да! – оторопело отвечаю я.  
– Это нельзя назвать изменой, даже сексом — с натяжкой.  
– При чем здесь это? Прекрати немедленно!  
– Да, покричи на меня. Скажи, что накажешь, – бормочет Крис, и я ошарашенно выдыхаю, откидываясь на спинку кресла, подумывая просто завершить вызов. – Ладно, – вздыхает Крис после нескольких секунд тишины. – Что я могу для тебя сделать?  
– Для начала — прекратить мастурбировать.  
– Я даже не успел начать.  
– Пугает сама мысль, что собирался, – качаю головой я. – Как мне найти скрытые документы в компьютере? Все предлагаемые системой опции я испробовал — не помогло.  
– Чей компьютер? – в нем тут же просыпается любопытство, и его голос начинает звучать нормально.  
– Как это поможет тебе с ответом на мой вопрос? – удивляюсь я.  
– Значит, Беллами, – фыркает Крис. – Привези его мне, я посмотрю.  
– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
– Что ты хочешь найти?  
– Скрытый документ, – повторяю я. – Проснись уже, Крис.  
– Почему ты решил, что он в компьютере? Может, он на внешнем накопителе?  
– Об этом я не подумал, – бормочу я, оглядывая стол Мэттью на признак чего-нибудь похожего. Но если Крис прав, то Мэттью мог забрать его с собой — и забирать каждый раз. Тогда конечно я никогда не найду его дневник, кто бы сомневался. – Скорее всего, ты прав.   
– Так тебе уже не нужен инструктаж?  
– Ты ведь и это опошлишь, – хмыкаю я. – Сначала выясню, есть ли смысл выслушивать твои приставания в процессе поиска, и потом, если будет необходимость, я тебе позвоню.  
– Бесплатно работать больше не стану.  
– И ты еще просил помочь по-дружески? – смеюсь я.  
– Только за еду на вынос в парке на скамье, – будто не услышав меня, продолжает Крис, и я серьезно задумываюсь о том, не стоит ли мне поискать другого компьютерного гения, с меньшими запросами.  
– Очень жаль, – разочарованно вздыхаю я.  
– Ну, или за пакет с кофе, – добавляет он и замолкает, а я стараюсь не рассмеяться — неужели ему достаточно подобных заигрываний?  
– Приемлемая цена, – соглашаюсь я с улыбкой. – Счастливо, Крис.  
– Пока.  
Я откладываю трубку и снова внимательно осматриваю стол Мэттью, открывая каждый ящик, хотя то, что Мэттью оставит что-то подобное на видном месте, невероятно, и я пораженчески вздыхаю, когда поиски не приносят результата. Мой взгляд останавливается на полках с его старыми дневниками, и я неосознанно начинаю их считать — не знаю, сколько дневников он исписывал за год, но судя по тому, как подробно он расписал секс с принцем Альбертом, можно предположить, что не только этот момент его жизни получил подобное освещение, так что даже точное количество дневников ничего мне не даст. Что к лучшему.  
Часы на первом этаже отбивают четыре, и я с удивлением понимаю, как много часов провел в кабинете Мэттью, и что мне уже стоит отправляться к Августе, если я не хочу опоздать на встречу с Томом.  
Мне на удивление везет и на перекрестках, и в клубе — его хозяйка отсутствует, и мы в очередной раз не встречаемся, — и ждать заказ приходится буквально минуту. Я решаю ограничиться двумя людьми — я ел не так давно и довольно плотно, так что сегодняшний визит — только мера предосторожности. Одного из людей я оставляю в живых, что, к сожалению, не значит, что он доживет до конца дня, но его судьба меня мало интересует — я, приведя себя в порядок, отправляюсь в ресторан, где у нас с Томом заказан стол в отдельной комнате, где нам никто не помешает, и, что немаловажно, не подслушает нашу беседу.  
Том опаздывает на десять минут и даже извиняется за ожидание, когда входит в небольшую комнату, и немного неуютно озирается. Не припомню за ним клаустрофобии. Или это один из признаков, что он поверил, и теперь опасается находиться со мной наедине в маленьких помещениях? Я даже не знаю, что должен чувствовать, если предположение верно.  
– Если честно, начал думать, что ты изменил свое решение о встрече, – невесело усмехаюсь я, отставляя заказанный ранее бокал с вином на стол.  
Том садится напротив меня, просит у официанта порцию виски, и как только тот уходит с заказом, Том внимательно оглядывает меня и хмурится.  
– Ну, рассказывай.  
– Что ты хочешь услышать? Еще несколько фактов из нашего общего прошлого? Или что-то, что мог бы знать только я? – Том пожимает плечами, и я фыркаю, качая головой. – Ты всем говорил, что потерял девственность в четырнадцать, но случилось это в шестнадцать. Твоя работа с видеороликами началась не совсем безобидно — в школе ты тайно снимал девочку на два года старше нас, потому что она тебе безумно нравилась. Позже, когда мы уже были в колледже, вы случайно встретились, и твой подростковый идеал рухнул, потому что при близком знакомстве она оказалась гораздо хуже, чем ты себе придумал. Ты одно время хотел сделать тату на лобке с какой-нибудь пошлостью, но в последний момент одумался, и пошлость обернулась дюймовым изображением парящей птицы, призванной олицетворять твой свободный дух. Тату слева, рядом с тазовой костью. Ты пытался уговорить и меня, но я не решился — сейчас жалею, если интересно знать, теперь мне ничего подобного не сделать. Ты был единственным, кто говорил мне правду о Нике, моем последнем бойфренде, и если бы я тебя послушал, возможно, мы бы здесь сейчас не сидели — по крайней мере, не по той причине, по которой находимся здесь. Но его ты, наверное, не помнишь, как и то, что пытался свести меня со своим коллегой Саймоном в то же время, когда я познакомился с Ником. В колледже ты мечтал о сексе сразу с двумя, но когда выпал шанс и вы уединились, у тебя...  
– Ладно, хватит, – прерывает меня Том, и я усмехаюсь:  
– С кем не бывает?  
– Ладно, – Том вздыхает и отпивает принесенный виски из стакана. – Допустим, я верю, что ты очень хорошо меня знаешь. Я пытался, правда пытался вспомнить хоть что-то о Доме, но прошло уже столько лет... – он снова вздыхает, а я чуть хмурюсь и отвожу взгляд. Судя по его формулировке, он до сих пор сомневается, что перед ним сижу действительно я, а не подставное лицо. И как мне его убедить? – Я помню только один случай, и я не уверен, распространялся ли он о нем. Его первый секс.  
Я смеюсь и удивленно смотрю на Тома:  
– И это все, что ты обо мне помнишь?  
– Так и? – Том скрещивает руки на груди и выжидательно смотрит на меня, и я фыркаю, закатывая глаза:  
– Одри Веллингтон. У нас с ней была пара общих уроков, я ей нравился, а мне было любопытно. Поступил я отвратительно — пользоваться ее чувствами не стоило, но... я это сделал. Возможно, поэтому с тех пор у меня все наперекосяк в отношениях, – задумчиво заканчиваю я и поджимаю губы. Надеюсь, у Одри не жизнь, а сказка, иначе почему я должен так мучиться?  
– Я видел тело Дома, – прерывает мои размышления Том, – твое тело, я сам занимался похоронами...  
Так он поверил?  
– Я знаю, что опознания не было — тело обгорело так, что меня бы родители не признали, если бы это действительно был я. А в остальном... – я пожимаю плечами, – ты не представляешь, как просто подделать результаты вскрытия и подменить медицинские карты, – грустно улыбаюсь я. – Это был какой-то бродяга, я даже не знаю, где Мэттью его нашел. Он все делал сам — мне было не до того, я боролся с желанием убивать все вокруг. – Том вопросительно смотрит на меня, и я тру лицо ладонями. – Все те трупы, что вынесли из «Светлячка» в тот день... – я глубоко вздыхаю и произношу на выдохе: – я убил всех тех людей. Взрыв — это только способ скрыть истинную причину их смертей, – я нехотя встречаю взгляд Тома, но он выглядит так, будто не расслышал меня, не понял, что сидит рядом с серийным убийцей — и это еще не самое страшное. – Это правда. Я действительно питаюсь человеческой кровью — я хотел бы жить как-то по-другому, но все эти двадцать лет попыток ни к чему не привели.  
– Ты и меня сейчас хочешь... съесть? – тихо спрашивает он, и я перевожу взгляд ниже по его груди, туда, где отчетливо слышу стук его сердца — аромат крови манит, но совсем слабо, я совершенно сыт и потому спокоен.  
– Нет, – качаю головой я.  
– И ты не стареешь?  
– Как видишь, – пожимаю плечами я. – Вечно молодое тело. Ура.  
– А в чем проблема? – удивляется Том.  
– В невозможности умереть естественной смертью и жить нормальной жизнью. Можешь не верить, но мне не очень нравится убивать людей, и не нравится понимать, скольких еще я убью за свое существование. Мне хочется обычной жизни, с обычными заботами, о которых все так любят жаловаться. Я тоже так хочу.  
– Кажется, пессимизм был одной из твоих черт, – чуть хмурится Том и допивает виски. – Теперь я процентов на восемьдесят шесть уверен, что это ты, – он усмехается и отставляет стакан в сторону.  
– А ты видишь хоть один положительный момент в моей ситуации?  
– Тебе некуда торопиться — мне не хватает еще одних суток в сутках, чтобы сделать все, что мне следовало бы сделать в один день. И у меня нет возможности отложить хоть что-то, потому что я все ближе подхожу к тому моменту, когда завтра может и не настать. Я помню, ты еще в школе неплохо справлялся с кистью и мольбертом, и тебе это нравилось — у тебя есть возможность заняться этим сейчас. Для своего удовольствия. Раз уж ты действительно настолько неуязвим, ты можешь без страха быть убитым путешествовать по миру автостопом — я всегда мечтал о туре по Европе. И тебе не нужно ограничивать свое путешествие во времени. Я десять лет пытаюсь выучить французский, но у меня постоянно не остается на это времени. Выучись фотографии, собери коллекцию и организуй выставку. Ты книгу можешь написать и переписать ее раз десять, пока не поймешь, что это не твое, и бросить без сожалений о потраченном времени, – перечисляет Том, и я улыбаюсь, когда он замолкает:  
– Я скучал по тебе, Том.  
– Ладно, – усмехается Том, – еще пару процентов сверху за то, что Дом, которого я знал, всегда был идиотом, и ты на него похож, раз никогда не думал обо всем этом.  
– Не думаешь, что немного опасно оскорблять кого-то, вроде меня? – приподнимаю бровь я.  
– Дом, которого я знал, не обижался, когда я говорил ему правду, – прищуривается Том. – Насколько я помню. Но люди меняются, ты прав.  
– И я не человек, – замечаю я.  
– Ты так сильно отличаешься от обычного человека? В смысле всего остального, помимо диеты.  
– Все усилилось во много раз — и эмоции, и ощущения. И еще у меня отвратительно ясная память, – я усмехаюсь. – Я дословно помню наш последний разговор с тобой. Помню, что ел четыре дня назад, и о чем говорил с Мэттью за завтраком неделю назад.  
– А я иногда забываю, где оставил ключи, – вздыхает Том.  
– Не говори глупостей, ты не так стар.  
– Но ясная память мне бы не помешала в поисках ключей, – настаивает он. – Он твой бойфренд?  
Я едва не давлюсь вином и стараюсь смеяться не слишком громко:  
– Иисусе, нет!  
– Он что-то говорил о записях...  
– Господи, забудь об этом, – отмахиваюсь я. – Он тот, кто обратил меня, мой создатель, и поверь мне, я его об этом не просил — он решил, что делает доброе дело. Он сумасшедший, совершеннейший безумец...  
– Это я заметил, – кивает Том.  
– И никак не желает оставить меня в покое, и я ненавижу его за то, что он сделал со мной, – на одном дыхании выпаливаю я.  
– Так о ненависти не говорят, – хмурится Том.  
– Это выработанная привычка, – качаю головой я, – у нас с ним сейчас что-то вроде договора на совместное существование, и мне приходится прятать истинные чувства, чтобы он не был таким подозрительным. Поверь мне, я ненавижу его всеми фибрами души.  
– Тогда зачем согласился?  
– Чтобы потом сбежать, – пожимаю плечами я. Том непонимающе смотрит на меня, и мне приходится рассказать ему сжатую версию последних двадцати лет со вставками о наших с Мэттью «теплых» отношениях.  
– Ему это зачем? Этот ваш договор — какая ему от него польза?  
– Никакой, кроме возможности диктовать свои условия — у него на этом пунктик. И он говорит, что чувствует ответственность за мои несчастья, потому что он меня обратил.  
– Тогда ты должен радоваться, – констатирует Том и наливает в стакан новую порцию виски из принесенной официантом бутылки.  
– Не понял?  
– О твоих несчастьях заботятся, о тебе заботятся — разве тебе это не нравилось?  
– Но не когда же насильно навязывают заботу, – возражаю я и недовольно хмурюсь: – И я не настолько беспомощный.  
– Да? – удивляется Том, и я пораженно фыркаю. – Ну, как скажешь.  
– Я хочу послушать твою историю, – плоским голосом произношу я, не желая продолжать разговор о нас с Мэттью. – Знаю, что твоя компания прекрасно работает и известна на весь мир.  
– Да, – улыбается он. – Клиентов полно. Вроде, еще до... – он запинается и смотрит на меня, и я догадываюсь, что он хотел сказать:  
– До моей смерти?  
– Да, – тихо соглашается Том. – До того инцидента в баре, я уже был помолвлен?  
– Да, был.  
– Мы поженились под новый год, двадцать лет назад. Трое детей — все парни, с разницей в два года между собой, младшему четырнадцать. Старший учится на хирурга, средний — пловец в юношеской сборной, а младший... – Том вздыхает и поджимает губы. – Как и я в его возрасте, ведет себя, не сказать, чтобы очень разумно.  
– Подглядывает за девочками в школьных раздевалках? – смеюсь я.  
– Хуже. Его... – Том обрывает себя на полуслове и странно смотрит на меня, будто раздумывая, стоит ли посвящать меня в дела своей семьи.  
– Не рассказывай, если не хочешь, – улыбаюсь я. – Ты не обязан.  
– Прости, – Том усмехается и отводит взгляд. – Очень сложно избавиться от мысли, что это просто розыгрыш. Я не большой поклонник фантастики и поверить, что все, что ты говоришь — правда, и что все те фокусы, что вытворял тот безумец, реальны, а не слишком правдоподобная иллюзия, очень и очень сложно. Я отыскал старые фотографии, и ты не просто очень похож, ты, как его копия, но поверить в твое сверхъестественное происхождение от этого ничуть не легче. Я всю жизнь живу в рациональном мире и для этого случая мне тоже нужно рациональное объяснение.  
– Ты можешь искать его сколь угодно долго, но оно останется прежним, тем, которое я уже предложил тебе.  
– Просто... почему никто не знает о вас? Почему везде и всюду не висят предупреждающие знаки «Опасайтесь вампиров»?  
– Чтобы люди объявили на нас охоту? – усмехаюсь я. – Препарировали нас, пока не выяснят, что же с нами не так? Почему наше тело регенерирует? Представь, какая бы вышла армия: сила, скорость, неуязвимость и жажда крови — мы могли бы кормиться нашими врагами. Веселого в такой жизни мало, и уже одной такой возможности никто не желает. А тех, кого оставляют в живых после укуса, вы называете безумцами или считаете, что у них бред или галлюцинации, когда они начинают говорить, что на них напал кто-то из нас. Ты когда-нибудь интересовался статистикой, сколько людей в мире ежегодно пропадают без вести? Не могу утверждать, но сомневаюсь, что сильно ошибусь, если предположу, что бо́льшая часть из них пропадает по нашей вине. Мэттью минимум двести лет живет в этом мире, и никто до сих пор о нем не узнал. И он наверняка не самый старый из нас. Я понимаю твои сомнения, правда — я бы тоже сомневался, если бы Мэттью, прежде чем обратить меня, стал бы рассказывать о себе. Думаю, я бы даже посмеялся над ним, ведь люди всегда пропадали без вести — так случается, с чего вдруг верить, что за их исчезновение ответственны не рядовые убийцы? Я понимаю, это никак не увязать с твоим «рациональным» миром, но это то, что есть. Ты ведь для этого захотел встретиться? Найти логическое объяснение чему-то, что выпадает из твоего представления о мире? Или доказать, что я тебе лгу? Вперед, – я протягиваю руку по столу и киваю на нее, – порежь мне руку, посмотри, как быстро заживет. Препарируй меня, – невесело усмехаюсь я. – Выясняй, что собирался, и закончим с этим. Я не ожидал той встречи у супермаркета, сглупил, сболтнув лишнего, и испугался возможных последствий. Рассказал все Мэттью, а он... – я вздыхаю и качаю головой. – Как всегда решил, что знает лучше. А потом еще и устроил тот спектакль. Я собирался оставить тебя в покое, думал, ты не станешь звонить, забудешь и продолжишь жить своей жизнью. Я правда не хотел вмешивать тебя во все это, и мне жаль, что это все же случилось. Мне бы очень хотелось вернуть нашу дружбу, но мы оба знаем, что этого не произойдет, даже если ты поверишь мне. Так что эта встреча вряд ли отличается чем-то от встречи одноклассников, на которых мы бывали когда-то. Мы поговорим, проведем вместе вечер, ты что-то решишь для себя по отношению ко мне, и мы расстанемся еще на один год. Или навсегда, – пожимаю плечами я и откидываюсь на спинку дивана. Том молча разглядывает стол между нами, наверняка что-то для себя решая, и я уже жду, что он просто встанет и уйдет, ни разу не обернувшись. – Как думаешь, мы бы все еще были друзьями, если бы ничего не случилось?  
– Почему нет? – удивляется Том.  
– Не знаю, – хмыкаю я. – Мы всегда были такими разными.  
– Противоположности притягиваются.  
– Глупости.  
– Мы не были такими уж разными, – задумчиво произносит Том.  
– Ты сам сказал, я всю свою жизнь был пессимистом, ты же наоборот всегда был оптимистом — меня это даже иногда раздражало, – усмехаюсь я. – Ты бы нашел плюсы даже в жизни на улице, если бы с тобой случилось что-то подобное.  
– Такой уж я, – смеется Том. – А ты был хорошим другом — и это главное. Мне тебя очень не хватало, когда ты исчез, – тихо заканчивает Том и грустно улыбается.  
– Это ты и сказал над не моим телом в день кремации? – усмехаюсь я, и Том цокает языком:  
– Вот ведь ублюдок. Я ему душу раскрываю, а он...  
– Прости, – спохватываюсь я. – Издержки жизни с Мэттью.  
– Он совершенно невменяемый.  
– Согласен, – улыбаюсь я. – И это еще мягко сказано.  
Том с ухмылкой оглядывает меня, но вдруг фыркает:  
– Черт, поверить не могу. В голове не укладывается.  
– До сих пор?  
– Непостижимо, – добавляет Том. – Почему ты не боишься дневного света?  
– О господи, – страдальчески тяну я, уставившись в потолок, и смеюсь. – Ты же это несерьезно? – я снова встречаю его взгляд, и Том пожимает плечами, а я тяжело вздыхаю, вспоминая давний разговор с Мэттью о чесноке и святой воде.  
До конца встречи я время от времени развенчиваю мифы о вампирах, Том все больше расслабляется в моем обществе и в конце концов пускается в рассказ о своей семье, а я мысленно пытаюсь представить себя на его месте по мере его рассказа: муж, отец, работодатель — все это могло быть и моим будущим, с проблемами первой любви у детей, сложностями в браке, рискованными шагами в бизнесе, которые могли бы оставить семью без средств к существованию. И чем больше Том рассказывает, тем больше я понимаю, насколько оторван от мира людей — разрыв просто невероятен, мне никогда не наверстать упущенное, наоборот, с каждым днем я отдаляюсь все больше. Возможно, Мэттью был прав, и единственный путь — смириться, наконец, с тем, чем я стал. Возможно, мне пора отпустить прошлое. Возможно, мне пора перестать жалеть.

_– ...Наверное, мне должен полагаться какой-то приз, – задумчиво пробормотал Мэттью и с улыбкой посмотрел на меня, перевернувшись на бок и подперев голову рукой. – Я уже в третий раз нашел тебя.  
– Хватит с тебя и секса, – отбил я, стирая с себя свою и его сперму полотенцем, которое он с меня сорвал, стоило мне только выйти из душа.  
– Довольно спорно, – покачал головой Мэттью, и я удивлено уставился на него:  
– Прости?  
– Одной ночи мало, – пожал плечами он и снова улыбнулся. – Останься хотя бы на неделю.  
– Интересно, – нахмурился я. – Ты точно знаешь, что я уйду, но не пытаешься сейчас приковать меня к постели, опоить — хоть как-то остановить. Тебе нравится гоняться за мной?  
– Неплохой способ занять свободное время, – беспечно ответил он и положил ладонь на мою грудь, принявшись обводить пальцем сосок.  
И почему я не мог убить его? Мне чертовски этого сейчас хотелось. Он занимал свободное время поисками меня, а вся моя жизнь из-за него превратилась в бесконечный побег. Для него это развлечение, а для меня безуспешные попытки оставить его в прошлом. Может, для этого он и обратил меня? Развлекаться и время от времени трахаться? Волшебно. Эгоистичный ублюдок.  
Мэттью пододвинулся ближе и потянулся ко мне с поцелуем — мерзавец, неужели он действительно думал, что я с радостью с ним сексом займусь после его слов? Возможно, если бы я мог затрахать его до смерти...  
– Я тут все думал, – совершенно спокойно начал я, отвернув от него лицо в самый последний момент, – чем, по большому счету, от людей отличаются животные — млекопитающие?..  
– Способностью накапливать знания и осознавать их? – фыркнул он, и устроил голову на моей груди, видимо, решив дать мне немного времени передохнуть.  
– Я не об этом, я о крови. Разве мы не можем питаться кровью млекопитающих? – я вопросительно посмотрел на Мэттью, и он нахмурился:  
– Зачем?  
– Очевидно, чтобы не убивать людей, – закатил глаза я, и Мэттью рассмеялся:  
– Тогда сразу переходи на растительную пищу. Неужели ты сможешь убивать бедных животных?  
– Так мы можем питаться их кровью?  
Мэттью вздохнул и выразительно посмотрел на меня:  
– Как много случаев переливания крови от животного к человеку ты знаешь? Были такие энтузиасты, конечно, и в свое время стольких людей убили, – усмехнулся Мэттью. – Человеческую кровь можно заменить только человеческой. Ты не умрешь от животной крови, но и не насытишься. Чувство голода не пройдет, и ты прекрасно знаешь, к чему это может в итоге привести.  
– А донорская кровь?  
– Иисусе, – Мэттью отвалился в сторону и уставился в потолок, – ты на корню убиваешь всю прелесть процесса! Пакет с кровью, – фыркнул он и поморщился: – Она ведь холодная. И что, пить через трубочку? Великолепно.  
– Можно и подогреть, – заметил я.  
– Сделаешь что-нибудь не так и заработаешь отравление. Это тебя не убьет, но неприятностей доставит массу.  
– Правда? – удивился я, и Мэттью улыбнулся:  
– Если предложишь присоединиться к ностальгии по проблемам в связи с отравлением организма, то я пас. У меня до сих пор весьма неприятный осадок из человеческой жизни.  
– А я иногда скучаю по обычным человеческим болезням, – ностальгическим тоном произнес я, и Мэттью тут же лукаво улыбнулся:  
– Поиграем в доктора и пациента? Уверен, что найти халат, перчатки и стетоскоп, будет несложно.  
Я фыркнул и покачал головой, решив вернуться к предыдущей теме разговора:  
– То есть, донорская кровь — все же вариант?  
Мэттью недовольно цокнул языком и уставился на меня:  
– Не говори мне, что тебе не нравится видеть страх в их глазах — тебе это необходимо, как и убийства, и ты это знаешь, пусть не признаешь вслух. Не начинай все сначала, Доминик, иначе снова устроишь бойню — не пойми превратно, я не против, но это ты станешь страдать. Не усложняй себе жизнь, ты и без того возводишь это в абсолют. Тебе достаточно трех человек в неделю — за год это чуть больше ста пятидесяти человек. Не так уж это и много.  
– Точно, – вздохнул я и покачал головой. – Всего-то.  
– Так что насчет моего выигрыша? – с улыбкой пробормотал он, снова нависая надо мной с явным желанием поцеловать, но я остановил его, накрыв его рот ладонью:  
– Это еще не все, что я хотел спросить.  
Мэттью недовольно вздохнул и склонил голову набок, вопрошающе приподняв брови.  
– Почему какой-нибудь психопат — ты, к примеру — до сих пор не устроил себе фабрику по производству крови? Не согнал людей в каком-нибудь месте, чтобы содержать их и питаться ими?  
– А ты, я вижу, много думать стал, – усмехнулся Мэттью, сев на мой живот и окинув меня любопытствующим взглядом. – Это хорошо. – Я только собрался столкнуть его с себя, как Мэттью схватил меня за запястья и придавил их к матрасу, улыбнувшись, – Я имел в виду, думать о нас и нашем существовании. Интерес к себе подобным — хороший знак, – он отпустил мои руки, а я подозрительно сощурился. Что он имел в виду? – И ты прав, в годы беззаботной юности я думал о мировом господстве, – он изобразил невинное лицо, и я усмехнулся — кто бы сомневался, что его эго настолько раздуто, что он возжелал ни больше ни меньше — мировое господство. – Я с самого начала не особо прятался и всюду оставлял за собой кровавый след — не считал необходимым скрываться, ведь я был сильней любого человека, даже группы людей. Любой, кто бы попытался меня остановить, стал бы моим ужином, и в конце концов я пришел к этой мысли. Почему я не могу заявить о себе во всеуслышание? Почему я должен охотиться, а не сидеть, как король на троне, и смотреть, как люди идут ко мне на поклон с кровавой данью? Они — жертвы, а мы — охотники, это мы должны управлять этим миром. Эта идея охватила меня, и я стал искать сторонников, – Мэттью отвел взгляд, чуть улыбаясь. – И очень скоро нашел. Таких же молодых, как я, таких же беспечных. Мы могли поделить между собой мир, и всем было бы достаточно на сотни лет вперед. Они уже разрабатывали план, а я включился в процессе. – Мэттью усмехнулся и покачал головой. – Мы были окрылены идеей, упивались одними фантазиями о том, каким будет новый мир — мир, созданный для нас, подчиняющийся нам. Прекрасное время, – он посмотрел на меня, но я постарался спрятать все эмоции, чтобы он не отвлекался на высмеивание моего взгляда на их явное сумасшествие. – Это длилось пару месяцев, пока наши мечты не разрушили в один день. Как оказалось, за нами давно наблюдали старые представители нашего вида — они позволяли нам развлекаться, пока им не надоело следить за нами и слушать наши бредни. Они отловили всех нас и растолковали, как устроен этот мир: людям лучше не знать о нас, тогда они не объявят нам войну, не попытаются изолироваться от нас, не станут изучать — нам лучше оставаться мифами. Многие из древних видели не одну человеческую войну, и каждый раз она была не их, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы расхотеть воевать. Жизнь в мире и спокойствии куда приятней — теперь и я могу это сказать и буду среди первых, желающих вправить мозги «психопату», как ты выразился, решившему устроить свой личный рай на земле. А если ему будет недостаточно доводов и он не пожелает свернуть свой план — что ж, наш мир без него будет лучше, – улыбнулся Мэттью.  
– Так что, тех твоих друзей, что не согласились?..  
– Они никогда не были моими друзьями — ты путаешь понятия, – прервал меня Мэттью, – но да, многих из них убили за их твердокаменную веру в свою правоту и неспособность учиться. Они сами виноваты в своей смерти, не смей даже намекать, что я должен что-то чувствовать по этому поводу. Мы собирались поделить мир и распрощаться. Собственно, – Мэттью изобразил задумчивость и хмыкнул, – мы его и поделили. Конец истории, – он с ухмылкой стал наклоняться к моему лицу, но я снова остановил его:  
– У меня есть еще один вопрос...  
– Да что ж такое! – возмущенно воскликнул он, выпрямляя спину и недовольно уставившись на меня. – В чем еще я могу тебя просветить? – отвратительно любезным тоном спросил он и добавил сквозь зубы: – Чтобы уже получить положенный мне секс?  
– Представления не имею, с чего ты решил, что тебе что-то положено, – усмехнулся я и сел в постели, ласково проведя ладонями по его обнаженным бедрам, останавливаясь на его боках, надеясь немного расслабить этим жестом — ругаться с ним не было смысла, тем более сейчас, когда он так разговорчив. Мэттью, как я и ожидал, довольно улыбнулся и оттаял. – Наше тело регенерирует...  
– Да, – согласился он, впутываясь пальцами в мои волосы.  
– ...Значит, в крови, как и в клетках кожи или мышцах есть что-то, что запускает этот процесс.  
– Ммм, возможно, – Мэттью припал губами к моей шее и неожиданно довольно сильно укусил, отчего я прошипел и дернул его за волосы от себя:  
– Аккуратней. – Мэттью улыбнулся и снова прильнул губами к коже, оставляя невинные поцелуи вокруг укуса. – Выходит, мы могли бы лечить раны людей, если бы делились с ними своей кровью?  
Мэттью резко отстранился и ошарашенно уставился на меня.  
– Ты окончательно рехнулся, – с расстановкой произнес он, внимательно вглядываясь в мои глаза.  
– Так это возможно? – пропустив его оскорбление мимо ушей, спросил я.  
Если была хоть какая-то возможность возместить этому миру хотя бы часть тех жизней, которые я забрал, я готов был жертвовать свою кровь — это чертовски мало по сравнению с тем, что я успел натворить за прошедшие годы, но это хоть что-то.  
– Нет, послушай, ты просто послушай себя! – Мэттью взял меня за плечи и слегка встряхнул, – ты хоть понимаешь, что несешь?  
– Я в здравом уме, Мэттью, – нахмурился я, сбросив с себя его руки. – Ответь.  
– Я очень сомневаюсь, что ты не бредишь, – плоским голосом произнес он. – Даже если бы ты мог стать донором — хотя совершенно очевидно, что это не так, учитывая, что случается, когда в твой организм попадает что-то инородное — ты думаешь, людей бы не заинтересовала твоя исцеляющая кровь? Или ты думал, что они объявят о втором пришествии и станут гимны тебе петь? – Мэттью смотрел на меня, как на умалишенного, и явно ждал от меня признания собственного сумасшествия.  
– Мог бы просто ответить, что это невозможно.  
– Нет, почему, отдавать свою кровь ты вполне способен, – усмехнувшись, пожал плечами Мэттью, – в случае, если хочешь убить кого-то очень жестокой и мучительной смертью: клетки твоей крови атакуют все тело реципиента. Только представь, каково это — чувствовать, как все внутри изъедает, словно по венам струится кислота? – зловещим голосом произнес он, а я постарался не подать вида, насколько меня до сих пор ужасало подобное отношение к человеческим жизням.  
– И ты так делал?  
– Нет. Зачем? – рассмеялся он. – Есть более интересные способы развеять скуку, и один из них вполне может быть претворен в жизнь прямо сейчас, – он поерзал на мне, лукаво улыбаясь.  
– Выходит, наша кровь смертельно опасна для людей, – кивнул я, не обращая внимания на его попытки возбудить меня, – но ведь наша слюна помогает ранам затягиваться?  
– Ну иди, поплюй на больных, они тебе скажут спасибо, я уверен! – раздраженно бросил Мэттью, отваливаясь в сторону и отворачиваясь от меня. – Черт знает что, – он поднялся с постели и направился к мини-бару.  
– То есть, мы могли бы...  
– Я буквально вижу, как ты зализываешь чьи-то раны, – язвительным тоном прервал меня Мэттью и сгреб с полки все маленькие бутылочки с алкоголем в корзинку из-под фруктов. – Уверен, тебя еще и на цепь посадят. Найдут способ вывести слюнные протоки наружу и станут дразнить едой, включая и выключая свет. Тебе обязательно поставят памятник. Я сам это сделаю. И табличку «Идиот» добавлю. От чистого сердца! – Мэттью вернулся обратно на кровать и поставил перед собой корзинку с порционными бутылочками, взяв первую попавшуюся и открутив крышку: – За кретинов! – он залпом опустошил бутылочку и отставил ее на тумбу. – Ты вообще когда-нибудь меня слушаешь? – возмущенно спросил он и уставился на меня. – Лучше бы ты свою ферму крови устроить захотел, чем нес эту благородную чушь! Они мрут, как мухи, каждый день, каждую секунду даже! И можешь быть уверен, ни один из них не стоит твоих страданий и последующих для нас проблем.  
– Я понял...  
– Да неужели? – воскликнул он. – И что, мне не стоит переживать, что в следующий раз я отыщу тебя в какой-нибудь секретной лаборатории, где у тебя попеременно станут отрезать части тела, чтобы посмотреть, как они регенерируют?  
– Не стоит, – тихо ответил я, отводя взгляд. Такой участи себе я не желал, тем более я не был уверен, что в принципе способен умереть — перспектива бесконечной боли и существования для чьего-то исследовательского интереса меня не прельщала. И даже вина за всех убитых мной людей притуплялась от одной лишь возможности подобного исхода.  
– Рад слышать, – он снова отсалютовал бутылочкой и сделал пару глотков, а я дотянулся до виски и открутил крышку.  
– Ладно, я понял, – вздохнул я. – Кровь убивает, слюна излечивает. Есть еще яд — он обращает. А что насчет... других жидкостей?  
– Ты о сперме, я полагаю? – рассмеялся Мэттью, откидываясь на спинку кровати и устраиваясь удобней. – Не беспокойся, никто не забеременеет и не умрет. В худшем случае будет аллергия или раздражение слизистой кишечника, но это справедливо и для человеческой спермы. А так — будет смазкой для второго раза, – он пожал плечами и хмыкнул, – Но ты что, станешь спать с человеком, пренебрегающим безопасностью во время секса? Не думал, что ты поклонник продажной любви.  
– Сомневаюсь, что они пренебрегают безопасностью, но я, конечно, не специалист в этой области, – я улыбнулся Мэттью, но он только фыркнул. – Ты шутил насчет беременности?  
– Отнюдь, – покачал головой Мэттью. – Я как-то заинтересовался этой стороной нашего существования...  
– Только не говори, что Джек-потрошитель твоих рук дело, – прервал его я, и Мэттью усмехнулся:  
– Я не в восторге от продажной любви, но неужели ты думаешь, что я стал бы перебирать чьи-то внутренности?  
– Действительно. Ты бы нашел того, кто сделал бы это за тебя, – пробормотал я.  
– Я знаю Потрошителя...  
– Врешь, – я ошарашенно посмотрел в его глаза, и Мэттью самодовольно ухмыльнулся — странно, что он гордился знакомством с кем-то, кто превзошел его в известности, пусть даже под именем, данным прессой. И значить это могло только одно — Мэттью известен в куда более громком деле. И что это могло быть?  
– Нет. Забавный чудак — вам стоит познакомиться.  
– Сомнительное удовольствие, – покачал головой я, и Мэттью хмыкнул.  
– Как бы там ни было, вопрос продолжения рода когда-то меня заинтересовал — меня удивляло отсутствие тех, кто был бы рожден таким, как мы. Ну кто бы стал думать о предохранении в нашем положении? Другое дело, что зачавшую женщину могли бы убить — кому нужны нахлебники, когда живешь сотни лет? Но я никогда не слышал о таких случаях, так что справедливо решил, что дело не в замалчивании. К этому времени сумасшедшие ученые, возбуждающиеся от одного вида микроскопа, уже давно додумались помастурбировать на предметное стекло и даже выявить ряд причин бесплодия. Некоторые справедливы и для нас — у нас либо отсутствуют сперматозоиды совсем, либо часть из них мертва, а остальная часть — едва шевелит хвостами, и это не преувеличение. Так что вероятность того, что женщина забеременеет от кого-то из нас, стремится к нулю с куда большей скоростью, чем скорость наших сперматозоидов. А когда люди научились оплодотворению in vitro, я решил углубиться в исследования, но ни один из опытов не был удачен. Каждый раз, когда оплодотворяли ооцит, он погибал — в нем запускался процесс апоптоза.  
– И? – протянул я, когда Мэттью не продолжил.  
– И все, мне надоело наблюдать одну и ту же картину каждый раз, – развел руками он.  
– То есть, если кому-то придет в голову изучить причину клеточной смерти, ее могут научиться предотвращать? Теоретически?  
– Я полагаю, это именно сперматозоид что-то делает с ооцитом — убивает его, если хочешь. Мы сеем смерть даже на клеточном уровне, – Мэттью заливисто рассмеялся, вероятно, находя свою шутку чертовски остроумной. – Но даже если научиться это предотвращать, что дальше? Ты много изменений видишь в себе? Я вот веками не наблюдаю. Даже если удастся предотвратить смерть клетки, она замрет в этом состоянии и станет паразитировать на женщине, если ее подсадить в матку. Мы не можем иметь детей. Конец истории, – Мэттью посмотрел на этикетку очередной бутылочки и отложил ее в сторону, отыскивая среди множества других что-то определенное, а я молча наблюдал за ним, раздумывая над всем, что мне удалось узнать за сегодняшнюю встречу. – Что, неужели вопросы закончились? – хмыкнул Мэттью, глянув на меня.  
– Да нет, – ухмыльнулся я. – Есть еще один.  
– Задавай уже, – вздохнул Мэттью, небрежно махнув рукой в мою сторону, раскладывая на кровати бутылочки в зависимости от их содержимого.  
– Может, продолжим то, на чем прервались?.._

Я склоняюсь к мысли, что можно привыкнуть ко всему: со временем мозг привыкает к фоновому шуму и совершенно его игнорирует, глаза привыкают к темноте, даже к острой пище можно привыкнуть, но назойливая деятельность напротив с периодическим шумом от роняемых ручек и карандашей, особенно при попытке вникнуть в очередной отчет... За такое можно и убить.  
– Какого дьявола ты здесь сидишь? – рычу я, отбирая у Мэттью письменные принадлежности и разрушая его авторское творение, до удивительного похожее на обычный колодец.  
– Тебе пора отказаться от всего этого, – Мэттью указывает на мой письменный стол, – бумага — это прошлый век, а вместе с ней и все эти ручки. Не стоит так привязываться к прошлому, Доминик, – он улыбается и откидывается на спинку кресла.  
– Так тебе что-то нужно? – игнорируя его слова, повторяю я и собираю ручки и карандаши в подставку. Мне нравится писать от руки, пусть катится к черту. И потом, я ностальгирую только здесь, вся документация вне этого кабинета в электронном виде, о чем Мэттью наверняка осведомлен — что-то подсказывает мне, что он время от времени интересуется моими финансами и положением дел ресторана.  
– Ты занят, я подожду, – легко пожимает плечами Мэттью, все так же улыбаясь.  
– Разозлить меня хочешь? – приподнимаю бровь я.  
– Ни в коем случае, – качает головой Мэттью.  
Я вздыхаю и опускаю взгляд на бумаги, но от документов меня отвлекает шум и ругань на кухне, и я поднимаюсь из-за стола, чувствуя на себе взгляд Мэттью все то время, пока не скрываюсь за дверью. Он наверняка будет сидеть в кабинете весь день, и я уверен, что знаю причину подобного поведения — он не раз делал это и в прошлом, и я выявил закономерность. За прошедшие шесть лет совместной жизни я много чего узнал о Мэттью Беллами и теперь мог даже предсказывать его поведение — как ни странно, оно поддается анализу, и некоторые поступки особенно бросаются в глаза и позволяют предугадывать его действия. Сказал бы кто лет десять назад, что это возможно, я бы ни за что не поверил.  
Мэттью везде: во множестве отраслей, в неисчислимом количестве предприятий, автономно друг от друга на него работают люди по всему миру, и в каждой его компании во главе стоят разные люди. То есть, человек, конечно, один, просто имеющий рекордное количество имен. Как ему до сих пор удается обманывать сотрудников и налоговую полицию по всему миру, я не представляю, но по его словам, он действует так едва ли не с самого начала своей предпринимательской деятельности. Доходы от покупки и продажи акций он инвестирует в различные разработки: от медицины до альтернативных видов топлива — как ни странно, экология его заботит, но только в том эгоистичном ключе, что в случае необратимого загрязнения планеты, вся его еда умрет, и он вместе с ней.  
Естественно, он не может управлять всем этим в одиночку, и у него полно заместителей или преемников, как Дональд, который уже в течение трех лет самостоятельно управляет одной из компаний в Лондоне. Все они люди, и как все люди они могут совершать ошибки — с неделю назад Мэттью обмолвился, что у него проблемы с одной из компаний в Нью-Йорке, а если добавить к этому вчерашний марафон в постели и нынешнее навязчивое присутствие в моем кабинете — по всему выходит, сегодня вечером он летит в Нью-Йорк и, скорее всего, на достаточно длительный срок. Я отдохну от него в течение, возможно, нескольких недель — да я даже нескольким дням буду рад. Я не жалуюсь, у нас неплохие отношения: мы не ссоримся, ни в чем не обвиняем друг друга — иногда только подзуживаем, когда нам скучно, но в целом у нас все стабильно. Я спрятал свою ненависть к нему поглубже, Мэттью перестал обвинять меня в неправильном видении мира, и между нами установилось перемирие — нам это удалось, но отдых друг от друга временами все же не мешает, как залог хороших отношений в дальнейшем.  
Он перестал опекать меня еще в первый совместный год, хотя его первая поездка — не куда-нибудь, а всего лишь в Манчестер — была испытанием на прочность для нас обоих. Мне чертовски хотелось сорваться, наплевать на договор и сбежать от него, а Мэттью едва ли не каждый вечер звонил мне и интересовался, как прошел день, хотя я наивно полагал, что за каждым моим шагом следили его псы, и все, что я мог бы взять с собой, начиная от ноутбука и заканчивая нижним бельем, было оснащено отслеживающими устройствами. После этого сложного периода наша жизнь стала совершенно спокойной — мы дошли до того этапа доверия с подозрением, когда казалось, что недоверия нет совсем. К нынешнему моменту Мэттью, кажется, в самом деле поверил, что я выполню свою часть договора, и я действительно намереваюсь сдержать слово, у меня нет никакого желания скрываться от погони, по крайней мере, сейчас. У меня есть ресторан, который отнимает почти все мое время, и мне это нравится — мне нравится заниматься обычными делами, а не продумывать наперед очередной шаг, чтобы вдруг случайно не попасть в объектив камеры, я не прячусь, а спокойно иду по улицам города, я возвращаюсь домой без страха застать там незваного гостя. Я наслаждаюсь нашим перерывом в бесконечных прятках и отдыхаю от Мэттью во время подобных его поездок. Мне недостает только одного — того Мэттью, каким он был на Мальдивах. За неимением свободного времени больше мы туда не возвращались, а его необычная открытость исчезла после того утра, когда я разбудил его минетом, и секс снова стал скорее эгоистичным удовольствием для нас обоих. Возможно, это одна из причин, почему в последнее время я все больше скучаю по эмоциональной близости и вспоминаю о своих прошлых отношениях, когда мне было просто хорошо в присутствии другого человека.  
– Что случилось?  
– Я ведь говорил тебе, – с угрозой в голосе начинает Морган, – я предупреждал. Если ты не наймешь еще людей, тебе придется искать другого шефа!  
– Не разговаривай со мной в таком тоне, держа в руке нож — выглядит слишком драматично, – усмехаюсь я, прислоняясь бедром к раздаточному столу.  
– Мой тон оправдан! – взрывается Морган. – У меня нет свободного человека почистить овощи — я говорил тебе еще вчера, дай мне любого кретина, который способен держать нож в руке и не выколоть себе глаз, и я успокоюсь! Или сам вставай, раз тебе жаль еще одно рабочее место!  
– Не кипятись, один из кандидатов для этой смены должен прийти с минуты на минуту...  
– Кандидат?  
– Тебе с ним работать, не мне, – пожимаю плечами я. – Не понравится — найдем другого.  
– Нанимай того, кто придет. Мне нужен помощник, а не примадонна, – спокойней отвечает Морган и перестает обращать на меня внимание, отдавая приказы один за другим.  
Иногда я задумываюсь, почему выбрал именно его среди огромного множества претендентов — я ведь мог выбрать любого, если бы захотел, а всемирно известный шеф быстро бы окупил затраты — но потом вспоминаю о собственном решении не прыгать выше головы, и Морган вполне соответствовал этому уровню на тот момент. Возможно, если дела будут идти так же хорошо еще пару лет, я смогу позволить себе кого-то лучше, если Морган окончательно мне надоест, на что он вполне способен — временами он раздражает меня сильней, чем Мэттью в худшие периоды нашей совместной истории, а это говорит о многом.  
– Почему ты позволяешь ему так с собой разговаривать? – стоит мне войти в кабинет, спрашивает Мэттью.  
– Он — превосходный повар, и, если ты не в курсе, все, собственно, держится именно на нем, – я сажусь на свое место и оглядываю стол. Быть может, Мэттью прав, и мне пора отвыкать от бумаги — она занимает слишком много места и создает дополнительный беспорядок.  
– Не так уж он и хорош, – ворчит Мэттью, скрестив руки на груди.  
– Ты, конечно, лучше, – усмехаюсь я, – но идти ко мне в повара ты давно отказался.  
– Ты тоже отлично готовишь.  
– У меня нет необходимых навыков.  
– Не такая уж это и проблема. Ты просто не хочешь этим заниматься, – улыбается Мэттью. – Признай, что все это создано не ради людей, а ради удовлетворения твоей жажды власти.  
– Наверняка от тебя заразился, – бездумно отвечаю я, включая компьютер.  
– Ха! – победоносно восклицает Мэттью, и я удивленно кошусь на него. – Мне все же удалось развенчать миф о твоем желании творить добро людям.  
– Во сколько у тебя рейс? – как ни в чем не бывало интересуюсь я и улыбаюсь, замечая замешательство Мэттью. – Твоя непредсказуемость не такая непредсказуемая последнее время.  
– Рейс ночной, – расплывчато отвечает он, пожимая плечами.  
– Поужинаем?  
– Только не здесь, – тут же отзывается он, а я хмуро смотрю на него. – Не делай такое лицо. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я предпочту любой другой ресторан этому. Твой повар меня ненавидит — не очень хочется внимательно разглядывать содержимое тарелки.  
– Мне не нравится, когда ты оскорбляешь мой ресторан или персонал — через них ты оскорбляешь и меня и, кроме всего прочего, заявляешь, что я не способен выбрать достойных кандидатов на должности.  
– Я могу и прямо сказать тебе об этом, – усмехается Мэттью. – Для поиска персонала стоит нанять профессионала в этом деле.  
– Вот только не профессионалу потом работать с подобранным персоналом, – замечаю я.  
– Но он куда лучше разбирается в людях определенной профессии.  
– Намекаешь, что мне стоило попросить тебя? – фыркаю я. – С твоим жизненным опытом ты наверняка сможешь подобрать человека на любую должность.  
– Может быть.  
– Начиная с уборщика туалетов, – любезно улыбаюсь я и продолжаю до того, как он успеет вставить слово: – Мы будем ужинать здесь, иначе можешь ужинать без меня где угодно.  
Мэттью вздыхает и недовольно поджимает губы, но не говорит и слова против, и я записываю на свой счет незначительную и нечестную победу: остаток дня можно без всяких проблем ставить условия, и Мэттью на все согласится — перед отъездом желание спорить у него пропадает совсем. Возможно, он опасается, что это подтолкнет меня к побегу, но мысль, конечно, наивная, учитывая все то, что я от него вытерпел за прошедшие годы — из-за мелкой ссоры я не сорвусь, хотя разубеждать его не собираюсь. Стелющийся Мэттью — великолепное зрелище.  
– И все же, твой повар не должен с тобой так разговаривать, – возвращается к предыдущей теме разговора Мэттью. – Как в животном мире: если ты перестанешь требовать уважения, с тобой перестанут считаться.  
– Послушай, я работаю с Морганом пять лет — он может временами устраивать истерики, и все воспринимают это именно, как истерики, ни больше ни меньше. Все знают, что я спускаю ему это, потому что в остальное время он — хороший повар, а истерит не так часто. И я знаю это, потому что прекрасно слышу, о чем говорит персонал между собой. Не волнуйся за мое место главного самца, я в состоянии сам последить за ним, – усмехаюсь я, но тут же затихаю, услышав в какофонии звуков из кухни и зала незнакомый голос, спрашивающий о собеседовании на место помощника повара.  
– Я говорю тебе, ты не умеешь подбирать персонал, – хмыкает Мэттью. – Я уже сейчас могу сказать, что он ни на что не способен — ты слышишь его голос? Тихий и неуверенный. Он не выживет на вашей кухне. И потом, прежде чем нанимать кого-то, нужно прослушать хотя бы несколько кандидатов, чтобы было с кем сравнить.  
– Я выбрал его по резюме из почти трех десятков человек, откликнувшихся на вакансию. Разговаривать мне с ним не о чем, это Моргану с ним работать, и если его что-то не устроит, будет неважно, считаю ли я его отличнейшим кандидатом на должность. И потом, Морган сказал, что ему все равно, кто будет — пусть только попробует выказать неудовольствие. За свои слова нужно отвечать. Я достаточно демонстрирую жесткость в управлении? – недовольно выгибаю бровь я, уставившись на Мэттью.  
– Такими темпами ты потеряешь этот ресторан через пару лет, – усмехается он.  
– Я уже пять лет управляю рестораном, Мэттью, позволь мне и дальше делать это так, как я считаю нужным.  
– Самоуверенность — плохой знак, – улыбается он.  
– Может, я и самоуверен, но у меня каждый сотрудник точно выполняет свою работу, а вот ты нанял заместителя, который довел целую компанию до банкротства, пусть и умело скрывал это столько месяцев. Кто еще из нас не умеет подбирать персонал, – я растягиваю губы в улыбке и поднимаюсь из-за стола.  
– Размах твоей и моей деятельностей слегка различается, – сменив выражение лица на нечитаемое, чересчур спокойно произносит Мэттью.  
– Не вижу, как это связано с тем, что ты нанял ненадежного человека, – пожимаю плечами я и открываю дверь, едва не сталкиваясь на пороге с Кайлой, одной из официанток.  
– Мистер Ховард, тут молодой человек говорит, что пришел на собеседование, – она отходит в сторону и указывает на парня, нервно переминающегося в коридоре.  
Я слышу смех Мэттью за своей спиной, но когда оборачиваюсь — он лишь улыбается и снова переводит взгляд на пришедшего помощника повара. Его смех понятен, и я уже в панике раздумываю, что буду делать, оглядывая парня с головы до ног. Я ведь действительно собирался нанять именно его. Не то, чтобы его внешний вид был большим препятствием — кроме рабочих кухни никто больше его не увидит, но господи, как он вообще затесался в ряды поваров? Самые что ни на есть фиолетовые волосы, залакированные в тысячу иголок, как когда-то делал Мэттью, по две серьги в каждом ухе в виде небольших колец, причем с проколами не на мочках, а на раковинах ушей, разноцветные фенечки на запястьях, кожаные штаны с ремнем с металлическими шипами, серая рубашка со странными, неуместными бордовыми вставками и бежевая то ли майка, то ли футболка под ней — единственный более менее нейтральный элемент одежды. Ко мне на кухню пришел устраиваться попугай, переживающий расцвет стадии молодежного протеста обществу. Морган будет в восторге.  
– Добрый день, – тихо здоровается парень, и я обращаю внимание на его лицо: серые глаза, высокие скулы, тонкие губы аккуратного, маленького рта и приподнятые в невинном жесте светлые брови — он напоминает мне кого-то...  
Я резко оглядываюсь на Мэттью и усмехаюсь от неожиданности. Они действительно похожи. Возможно, Мэттью в возрасте этого парня — в резюме он указал, что ему двадцать один год — тоже был настолько худощав, и у него тоже была такая же тонкая, мальчишеская шея, как будто он застрял в подростковом теле. Быть может, родись Мэттью в этом веке, он бы носил такие же вещи. Я пытаюсь представить его в подобном наряде, и мне становится смешно, но сдержать реакцию все же удается, и я только качаю головой, когда Мэттью вопросительно смотрит на меня, явно не замечая их сходства.  
– Добрый день, – здороваюсь я, протягивая руку парню, – Доминик Ховард, владелец ресторана.  
– Джаред Хьюз, – парень пожимает мою ладонь, смущенно улыбаясь, и я не могу не обратить внимания, как это сильно контрастирует с его кричащим внешним видом.  
– Это будет восхитительно, – усмехается позади меня Мэттью и закрывает дверь в кабинет, позволяя мне остаться с Джаредом наедине.  
– У нас цейтнот, – быстро произношу я, подходя к раздевалке для персонала, и открываю дверь для Джареда, – так что сразу за дело. Здесь раздевалка, можешь оставить вещи в любом свободном шкафчике, вот поварская униформа, – я беру с полки запасной комплект одежды и вручаю ее слегка растерянному Джареду. – Если выдержишь Моргана — это наш шеф-повар — и не сбежишь через пару дней, на выходных отправим тебя в ателье, пошить униформу по размеру. Я выйду, чтобы ты мог переодеться. И я бы посоветовал тебе снять украшения с рук — Морган их не оценит, да и я против чего-то подобного на кухне, – я оставляю его в раздевалке и закрываю за собой дверь, вздохнув и прислушиваясь к его возне внутри — некрасиво, но мне нужно проследить, чтобы переоделся он как можно скорей.   
– Ты рехнулся, – отчетливо слышу я голос Мэттью, доносящийся из кабинета, но возразить ему не смею, не желая быть услышанным: разговаривающий сам с собой босс вряд ли получит дополнительные очки.  
Джаред выходит из раздевалки через пару минут, и я окидываю его взглядом в новой одежде: униформа ему слегка велика, но другой свободной в данный момент у меня нет, хотя и в этой он выглядит отлично — ему идет черный, а бордовый колпак несколько сглаживает впечатление от фиолетовых волос. Но серьги выглядят все так же нелепо.  
– Если все сложится, пошьем униформу по размеру, – повторяю я, представляя, как это отразится на его внешнем виде. У нас ведь на кухне нет кого-то, кто станет отвлекаться на его фигуру? – Идем, покажу твое рабочее место.  
Джаред послушно следует за мной, а я слушаю его колотящееся сердце — он безумно волнуется, куда больше, чем перед встречей со мной, и я останавливаюсь перед дверьми в кухню и разворачиваюсь к нему лицом, желая слегка приободрить и успокоить его.  
– Морган — фанат своего дела, он слегка безумен, но он отличный повар. К нему нужно просто привыкнуть, – я легко сжимаю плечо Джареда и ввожу его на кухню. – Морган, я привел тебе помощника, – громко объявляю я, заглушая шум кухни. – Это Джаред...  
– Если завтра намереваешься так же опоздать, то можешь даже не приходить, – прерывает меня Морган. – Бегом за работу, осваиваться будешь потом!  
Джаред вопросительно смотрит на меня, и я киваю, улыбнувшись ему:  
– Удачи.  
Он быстро, но опасливо подходит к Моргану, спрашивая, что может для него сделать, и я смеюсь — такая вежливость здесь быстро теряет актуальность. Морган — тот еще тиран, но ему совершенно плевать на подобные обороты речи, и еще меньше его интересует чье-то уважение. Единственное, что для него действительно важно — работа, выполненная качественно и в срок.  
– Зачем ты его нанял? – интересуется Мэттью из кабинета — иногда меня раздражает, когда он так делает: подобный способ общения удобен дома, но не когда вокруг полно людей, способных заметить, что я разговариваю сам с собой. – С большой долей вероятности он балуется наркотиками, а значит, будет пропускать свои смены и портить блюда из-за невнимательности. Это начало работы себе в убыток, – констатирует он и выразительно смотрит в мои глаза, когда я вхожу в кабинет.  
– Это меньшее, что я могу сделать для человечества за всех тех, кого убил — давать шанс каждому. – Совершенно глупая отговорка, и она просто обязана вывести Мэттью из себя — должен же я чем-то ему отплатить за попытки разозлить меня?  
– Давать возможность работать и устроиться, чтобы они впоследствии плодились? Он ведь наверняка не знает, что такое контрацепция, – усмехается Мэттью, но тут же задумчиво хмурится. – А вообще, интересная стратегия. Почему мне это никогда не приходило в голову?  
– Ты невероятен, – качаю головой я, потеряв надежду позлить его перед расставанием на длительный срок.  
– Пожалуй, займусь благотворительностью, – не слушая меня, продолжает Мэттью. – Пожертвую деньги в детские приюты. Поддержу религиозные секты, считающие аборты и контрацепцию — детоубийством...  
– Великолепная идея, – плоским голосом произношу я, и Мэттью улыбается.  
– Благодарю. Но тебе все же стоит последить за этим парнем, – назидательным тоном заканчивает он, при этом умудряясь изображать невинность.  
– Есть еще какие-то советы, которые я собираюсь проигнорировать? Давай закончим с ними поскорей — у меня полно дел, – я указываю на стол, и Мэттью только пожимает плечами и скрещивает руки на груди, занимая выжидательную позицию. – То есть, ты собираешься вот так сидеть до самого своего рейса?  
– Мы вроде договорились поужинать?  
– Ну да, – коротко отвечаю я и вновь сосредотачиваюсь на документах.  
Еще одна странность, которую я за ним заметил за совместные шесть лет — это подобное его созерцание. Он часами может проводить время за этим занятием, и, что определенно радует, не всегда я — объект наблюдения. Люди для него все так же ничего не значат, но он вполне может провести целый день в каком-нибудь парке, где отдыхают семьи и просто молодежь, наблюдая за ними с бесстрастным выражением лица: на нем одинаково не проявляются эмоции ни при виде плачущего ребенка, ни при виде целующейся пары. Иногда мне даже любопытно, что он видит, зачем вообще смотрит на них, если считает их только едой? Отслеживает изменения в поведении людей? Ностальгирует по прошлым временам? Ругает нынешнее поколение, видя откровенные ласки влюбленных? Но иногда мне кажется, что он не видит ничего, уходит в себя — временами его взгляд становится расфокусированным, а сам он как будто впадает в оцепенение, и видеть это тревожно. В такие моменты я вспоминаю о его известном мне возрасте, и в голову приходит глупая мысль, что он так замрет и больше не пошевелится. Страх отчасти иррационален — я ведь собираюсь однажды навсегда его бросить и надеюсь, что когда-нибудь он перестанет меня искать, но для себя я точно решил, что, как бы я его ни ненавидел, как бы часто ни говорил, что желаю ему смерти, на самом деле я не хочу, чтобы он канул в небытие. Как бы я ни хотел обратного, он — то немногое, что у меня есть в этом мире, один из временны́х якорей в моем существовании. Пусть я оставлю его, но понимание, что он есть где-то на этой планете, успокаивало бы меня. И если мне станет совсем плохо, я перестану прятаться, и, я знаю — рано или поздно он найдет меня, и я снова почувствую себя на твердой почве. Когда Тома не станет, Мэттью будет единственным живым существом, закрепленным за определенным промежутком моей жизни в пугающем воображение бесконечном существовании. Он наверняка догадывается об этом, возможно, даже точно знает, но до сих пор ни разу не упоминал и не пользовался собственным знанием.  
Ужинать мы выходим в зал, но я то и дело отвлекаюсь на разговоры на кухне, пытаясь по интонации Моргана выяснить, доволен ли он Джаредом. Откровенно говоря, выслушивать недовольство Моргана мне совершенно не хочется, так что я был бы счастлив, если бы его ворчание прекратилось хотя бы об этом — мне предостаточно препирательств по поводу блюд.  
Мэттью напротив меня молчаливо ест и не пытается привлечь внимание, но именно это и делает, когда я понимаю, что за столом слишком тихо, а Мэттью выглядит откровенно скучающим, и если я не успею дать ему понять, что не игнорирую его присутствие, добром это не кончится. Он никогда не признавался вслух, но я и так знаю, что его раздражает мое пренебрежение его присутствием перед отъездом, какая бы причина за этим ни крылась.  
Мы вместе следим за его указательным пальцем, скользящим по бокалу от края вниз, пока Мэттью не подталкивает бокал и тот не разбивается, расплескивая красное вино на белоснежную скатерть.  
– Я такой неловкий, – бормочет Мэттью, а я вопрошающе приподнимаю бровь:  
– Закончил?  
– Прости, – пожимает плечами он и с извиняющейся улыбкой переводит взгляд на пришедшую на помощь Кайлу. – Мне так жаль.  
– Оставь нас, Кайла, – как только она собирает осколки, произношу я, наплевав на винное пятно, и Кайла удаляется. – Как долго ты пробудешь в Нью-Йорке?  
– Хочешь устроить вечеринку по случаю? – хмыкает Мэттью.  
– Начинаю думать, что ты решил достать меня на месяц вперед.  
– Я пока не знаю точного срока, но не на месяц. Благодарю, – Мэттью снова улыбается Кайле, принесшей новый бокал, но быстро теряет к ней интерес. – Две недели, три... Я не вижу радости на твоем лице, – усмехается Мэттью.  
– Я шесть лет живу с мастером нечитаемого выражения лица — научился кое-чему.  
– Тебе нужен управляющий, – резко меняет тему Мэттью. – Ты мог бы полететь со мной — тебе нравится Нью-Йорк, – утвердительно произносит он, и мне нечего ему возразить, город мне действительно нравится — мы прожили в нем целый год еще в первые совместные пять лет, но с тех пор я там больше не бывал — боялся, что он будет первым в списке Мэттью.  
– Как печально, что у меня нет управляющего, – с иронией в голосе говорю я.  
– У меня есть для тебя пара кандидатов, – отзывается Мэттью, будто не заметив мой тон.  
– Я никуда не поеду, Мэттью, – вздыхаю я, отодвигая от себя пустую тарелку и откидываясь на спинку стула. – И никуда не денусь, можешь не переживать.  
– Действительно, ты ведь никогда мне не лжешь, – смеется Мэттью.  
– За прошедшие годы совместного существования я хоть раз дал повод усомниться в том, что сдержу обещание? Назови хотя бы один случай, когда я уезжал за пределы Лондона, не сообщив тебе об этом?  
Мэттью ухмыляется, покачивая в руке новый бокал с вином:  
– Признаю, этого не было. Но, быть может, именно этого ты и ждешь — моего безоговорочного доверия, чтобы сбежать при первом удобном случае?  
– Почему вернулась эта подозрительность? – удивляюсь я.  
– Ты слишком странно себя ведешь, – пожимает плечами Мэттью.  
– Странно? – усмехаюсь я. – То есть, тебя не устраивает, что я не пытаюсь сбежать от тебя?  
– Меня слегка настораживает твое желание осесть в ненавистном тобой Лондоне.  
– Ты бредишь, – смеюсь я. – Нет никакого желания осесть. Дом родителей и ресторан не считаются — это только воспоминания и попытка разнообразить существование, не больше. Лондон не нравится мне так же, как и двадцать лет назад.  
– Давай переберемся в Нью-Йорк, – без раздумий предлагает Мэттью, и я оторопело фыркаю. – Я не шучу. Мы ведь все равно собрались съезжать из нынешнего дома, так почему бы не сменить местоположение кардинально? Только скажи, и я займусь поиском жилища, пока буду в Нью-Йорке. И ты сможешь прилететь сразу, как продашь ресторан. Ну или найми управляющего, пусть он возится с документами, а ты будешь получать прибыль. Ты можешь открыть еще один ресторан в Нью-Йорке, почему нет?  
– Мне надо подумать, – тихо отвечаю я.  
– О чем думать? – удивляется он. – Все просто...  
– Мэттью, – прерываю его я и выразительно смотрю в его глаза. – Дай мне время все обдумать.  
– Сколько?  
– Столько, сколько нужно, – хмурюсь я. – Я сообщу тебе о своем решении.  
Он молча кивает и переводит внимание на поданный десерт из мороженого, а я продолжаю смотреть на него и думать о его предложении. Нью-Йорк. Я с удовольствием бы сбежал отсюда в Нью-Йорк, но ресторан... Я столько вкладываю в него на протяжении всех этих лет, как я оставлю его и просто открою новый в Нью-Йорке? Так глупо привязаться к месту — Мэттью наверняка скажет, что это в моем стиле, но как бы там ни было, это первое дело, которое приносит мне удовольствие, я впервые за долгое время наслаждаюсь жизнью, мне нравится проводить время в своем кабинете и слышать, что ресторан живет, нравится решать проблемы, связанные с ним. Ресторан или Нью-Йорк — тот еще выбор...  
Мэттью прощается со мной через час после нашего ужина, и как только я перестаю слышать его сердцебиение, я чувствую, как внутри расслабляется что-то, что было в напряжении все это время. Минимум на две недели я предоставлен самому себе — никакого назойливого присутствия и попыток вывести из себя просто от скуки. Спокойствие и умиротворение...  
Перспектива радует недолго, и уже по дороге домой я понимаю, что он встретит мертвой тишиной, и я снова мысленно возвращаюсь к своим прошлым отношениям, когда меня ждали с работы. Все мои отношения были неудачными, но в каждых были такие моменты, когда мне было просто хорошо, спокойно, уютно. Я вспоминаю именно такие мгновения — не первые встречи, не влюбленность, а вечера перед телевизором с бокалом вина, теплоту чужого тела рядом, невинную ласку — этого мне не хватает куда больше. Странно, я почти каждый вечер провожу в обществе Мэттью, но чувствую себя все таким же одиноким, как и в годы наших пряток. Отвратительное чувство. Не представляю, как Мэттью мирится с ним на протяжении стольких лет — если такие, как мы, действительно сходят с ума, то в первую очередь именно по этой причине. Он как-то говорил, что его никто не может заинтересовать, а ведь чем дальше, тем вероятность меньше, что он найдет хоть кого-то. Меня пугает подобная перспектива — навсегда остаться одиноким, я не хочу этого. Я и так слишком долго одинок.  
В работе с бесконечными проблемами и задачами есть один несомненный плюс — нет времени думать о чем-то стороннем, и бо́льшую часть дня я не вспоминаю о нерадостных мыслях. У трудоголиков есть огромное преимущество перед остальными людьми — помимо работы их ничто не волнует, но я, к сожалению, не из их числа, и каждый вечер, когда я возвращаюсь в пустой дом, который, как предполагалось мною перед отъездом Мэттью, должен был окутывать меня своим умиротворением и тишиной, все больше раздражает. Звонки Мэттью спасают до тех пор, пока он не напоминает о переезде в Нью-Йорк — он не спрашивает открыто о моем решении, но одного его взгляда, прожигающего даже через экран, достаточно, чтобы понять, что он ждет моего ответа. Из-за всех этих угнетающих мыслей об одиночестве мне все больше хочется согласиться, но каждый раз я понимаю, что переезд не решит проблему, и дело не в городе, как бы я ни желал обратного. И присутствие Мэттью тоже ничего не исправит. Я снова в очередной ловушке: не знаю, что мне делать, не знаю, как мне быть...  
– Прости, знаю, ты занят сейчас... Что на тебе надето? – невинным тоном интересуется Мэттью, и я усмехаюсь, отрываясь взглядом от полученных накладных:  
– Ты прекрасно видишь, что на мне надето.  
– Просто надеялся на секунду отвлечь тебя ностальгией по твоему времени, – улыбается он.  
– О чем ты? – удивляюсь я.  
– О виртуальном сексе — кажется, во времена твоей молодости это было модно, – Мэттью задумчиво хмурится, а я не сдерживаю смеха.  
– Ты хотел что-то еще? – спрашиваю я, разглядывая незнакомый кабинет за его спиной, выполненный в серых тонах — необычный для Мэттью выбор цвета, и меняю тему, не дожидаясь ответа на вопрос: – Что это за кабинет?  
Мэттью оглядывается и пожимает плечами:  
– Мой.  
– Не похоже, – хмурюсь я, начиная подозревать Мэттью во лжи. Быть может, никуда он не уехал, а просто решил проверить меня? Он ведь снова почему-то перестал мне верить.  
Картинка смазывается на мгновение, и на экране предстает темно-фиолетовая стена с картиной в виде белого квадрата, под которой стоит черный диван и очередной стеклянный стол — как и в лондонском кабинете, все настолько же геометрически идеально, насколько холодно, неуютно и отталкивающе. Исчерпывающая характеристика Мэттью. И я еще удивляюсь, что мне с ним одиноко.  
– Великолепная картина, – комментирую я, и на экране снова появляется лицо Мэттью. – Ты сам ее рисовал?  
– Да, – фыркает он. – Называется «С чистого листа».  
– Наверняка много времени ушло на создание? – с издевкой спрашиваю я, переводя взгляд на бумаги перед собой.  
– На твой портрет ушло много времени, – поправляет меня он, и я удивленно смотрю на экран:  
– Прости?  
– Неважно. Я вообще-то собирался предупредить...  
– Нет, важно, – прерываю его я. – Когда это ты меня рисовал? И вообще — ты рисуешь?  
– Относительно недавно и редко, соответственно.  
– Неожиданно, – совершенно ошарашенно отвечаю я.  
– Я еще и на виолончели играю, – с лукавой улыбкой признается Мэттью. – Всегда находил этот инструмент безумно сексуальным.  
– Потому что нужно ноги раздвинуть, чтобы сыграть? – хмыкаю я.  
– Да, – соглашается он, – так сказать, полностью отдаться искусству, – он ухмыляется, и я не сдерживаю смешок. – Так вот, я хотел предупредить, что, возможно, задержусь еще на пару недель в Вашингтоне и в Оттаве на неделю, так что, может, все же наймешь управляющего и прилетишь?  
– В Оттаву? Ни за что, – отрезаю я, когда в голове проносятся воспоминания об этом городе — нет, я ничего не имею против самого города, но то, что творилось со мной в то время, когда я был там... бродить по улицам и заново переживать все это нет никакого желания.  
– Я еще полторы недели проведу в Нью-Йорке...  
– И все это время я буду искать подходящего управляющего и вводить его в курс дела. Погоди, тебя еще месяц не будет? Даже больше месяца? – искренне удивляюсь я. Он уже две недели отсутствует и собирается еще месяц быть на другом конце света? Я ошибался, у нас невероятно доверительные отношения — так надолго он меня еще не оставлял.  
– Поэтому я и хочу, чтобы ты прилетел. Хотя бы на пару дней — за это время ничего с твоим рестораном не случится.  
Я ухмыляюсь и откидываюсь на спинку своего кресла, разглядывая Мэттью на экране компьютера:  
– Ты соскучился?  
– Ты и представить себе не можешь как, – улыбается Мэттью, а я подозрительно прищуриваюсь:  
– Что ты не договариваешь? Проверяешь меня на что-то?  
– Если это проверка, какой смысл рассказывать тебе об этом? – усмехается он. – Неужели мое предложение настолько необычно?  
– Так ты секса хочешь? – смеюсь я, когда меня посещает догадка. – В прошлый раз ты продержался гораздо дольше.  
– В прошлый раз у меня была возможность видеть, как отсутствие секса влияет на тебя, – обиженно надувает губы он.  
– Я не полечу через полмира только для того, чтобы удовлетворить твое либидо, – качаю головой я. – У меня есть дела поважней.  
– Всем нужен отдых, и тебе в том числе.  
– Нет, не нужен. Я великолепно себя чувствую.  
– Ложь, – хмыкает он. – Ты выглядишь усталым. Тебе нужна пара выходных.  
– Не так сильно. А тебе, уверен, не составит труда найти кого-то, кто поможет решить твою проблему.  
– Ты ведь прекрасно осведомлен, как я отношусь к продажной любви, – хмурится Мэттью.  
– Тогда зайди в первый попавшийся бар, найди кого-то, кому только что изменили, и секс тебе обеспечен, – улыбаюсь я, а Мэттью раздраженно вздыхает. – Я подумаю о том, чтобы прилететь в Вашингтон, – нехотя соглашаюсь я, поняв, что, сам того не желая, напомнил о нашей первой встрече и ее последствиях, чего не делал уже очень давно. Чего совершенно не следовало делать.  
– Как и о том, чтобы перебраться жить в Нью-Йорк? – фыркает Мэттью.  
Всегда точно знает, где ударить, мерзавец.  
– Обсудим эту возможность, когда вернешься? – примирительным тоном спрашиваю я, и Мэттью, помедлив секунду, улыбается:  
– Хорошо. Я сообщу, когда буду в Вашингтоне.  
– Если это все...  
– Приятного дня, – прерывает меня он и, едва позволив мне попрощаться, отключается, а я слегка удивленно продолжаю смотреть на потемневший экран.  
Что это было? Желание угодить, чтобы я точно прилетел к нему, или раздражение, что напомнил об обращении? Если первое, есть смысл поощрить подобное поведение и навестить его на другом конце света — он прав, за пару-тройку дней без моего надзора в ресторане ничего не должно произойти. Если второе, есть смысл навестить его и продемонстрировать раскаяние, чтобы наши отношения не вернулись к предыдущему этапу с бесконечными взаимными оскорблениями. Да и, быть может, мне действительно нужен отдых.  
До конца рабочего дня проблемы с поставкой продуктов и с недовольным посетителем не отвлекают от раздумий как обычно, и я ловлю себя на мысли, что, слушая необоснованную жалобу на обслуживание, думаю о Мэттью и возможном времяпрепровождении в его обществе. И каждая возможность кажется мне куда интересней и приятней, чем необходимость убеждать кретина в том, что он не кретин, хотя это совершенно очевидно для всех участников разговора.  
Из здания ресторана я выхожу с убежденностью, что мне нужна пара выходных, и уже предвкушаю реакцию Мэттью на мой приезд — даже если он ничего не скажет вслух, в спальне он наверняка продемонстрирует свое одобрение моему поведению. И я совершенно не против подобного развития событий.  
– Вот черт!.. – За моей спиной раздается знакомый голос, и я оборачиваюсь, остановившись у машины, а новый помощник Моргана, тот самый парень с фиолетовыми волосами быстрым шагом направляется в мою сторону, но явно не видит меня.  
– Хорошего вечера, – произношу я, когда он проходит мимо, и Джаред отскакивает в сторону:  
– Дьявол! – Он смотрит на меня огромными глазами, замерев на месте, а я с улыбкой жду, когда он отойдет от шока и поймет, что это всего лишь я. – О, господи, мистер Ховард, простите. Простите, я не заметил вас, – Джаред глубоко вздыхает, и его пульс слегка замедляется, но сердце все еще стучит быстрей нормального для него ритма. – И да, спасибо, – он кивает и натянуто улыбается.  
– Опаздываешь? Может, подвезти? – Он определенно куда-то спешит, раз уж не заметил, что едва не столкнулся со мной, и теперь так нервно топчется на месте, а у меня хорошее настроение и мне совершенно не хочется домой, так почему бы не сделать доброе дело? Нигде не зачтется, зато ближе познакомлюсь с подчиненным — мы с ним и словом не обмолвились с тех пор, как обсудили его график, и он подписал договор.  
Джаред закусывает губу, раздумывая, но качает головой:  
– Не думаю, что вам это будет удобно.  
– Удобно, раз я сам предлагаю, – пожимаю плечами я, открывая дверь с водительской стороны. – Соглашайся.  
Джаред стоит на тротуаре еще секунду, но потом, чуть слышно чертыхнувшись, подходит к машине и садится на переднее сидение.  
– Спасибо.  
– Укажи адрес, – я киваю на навигатор, и Джаред послушно отыскивает место назначения на карте. – Как тебе работается с Морганом?  
– Замечательно, – тут же отвечает Джаред, и я смеюсь, выруливая со стоянки:  
– Ты либо все это время работаешь не с Морганом, либо тебе нравится, когда с тобой обращаются так, как Морган обычно ведет себя с людьми.  
– Он — первоклассный повар, – пожимает плечами Джаред.  
– Мой вопрос был не об этом.  
Джаред отворачивается к окну и чуть слышно произносит:  
– Он зовет меня Страстоцветом1.  
Я старательно маскирую смех под кашель, но вряд ли мне это действительно удается.  
– Довольно безобидное прозвище, – как можно мягче произношу я. – Не то, чтобы я поддерживал его начинания в этом смысле.  
– Я думал перекраситься в красный, – задумчиво бормочет Джаред.  
– Тогда станешь Рамбутаном, – усмехаюсь я, глянув на него. – Особенно, если продолжишь так ставить волосы.  
– Ни разу не пробовал ни то, ни другое.  
– Наверняка случай еще подвернется, – улыбаюсь я. – Страстоцвет мне нравится больше рамбутана — последний слишком сладок на мой вкус, – добавляю я и тут же мысленно чертыхаюсь, понимая, что мои слова можно трактовать двояко. – Ты живешь довольно далеко от ресторана, – быстро меняю тему я, не позволяя Джареду обдумать свое предыдущее замечание.  
– Это не домашний адрес, – отвечает Джаред, – я живу в паре кварталов отсюда, снимаю однокомнатную квартиру на пару с другом, а это... бар, в общем-то. Со сценой.  
Возможно, он был прав, и мое предложение подвезти не самое удачное. Наверное, он будет выглядеть немного нелепо, выходя из машины своего работодателя у бара, где встречается со своей второй половиной. Но, видимо, это меньшее из двух зол.  
– Парни убьют меня, если не появлюсь вовремя.  
– Вторая работа? – Может, неудобной ситуации не выйдет?  
– Нет, мы просто там выступаем сегодня. Я играю в группе.  
– Вот оно что, – киваю я. – На чем играешь?  
– Ритм-гитара. И я не успею проверить ее перед выходом, – он нервно заламывает руки и суставы на пальцах звонко щелкают.  
– Не делай так, – хмурюсь я от неприятного звука, и Джаред складывает руки на коленях. – Когда ваш выход?  
– Через час.  
– Еще достаточно времени, – заверяю его я, глянув на навигатор, рассчитавший примерное время прибытия через сорок пять минут.  
Джаред затихает на своем месте, а я стараюсь сосредоточиться на дороге, но меня то и дело отвлекает его сердце — он наверняка волнуется перед выступлением и боится опоздать, потому пульс частит, и его становится все трудней игнорировать. Аромат его крови уже давно наполнил салон машины, но не обращать внимания на него куда проще — он окружает меня постоянно, и я привык его чувствовать, как, впрочем, и слышать нормальное сердцебиение, но стоит ритму измениться, как это сразу завладевает вниманием, даже если я сыт.  
– Включи музыку, поищи, что нравится тебе — я хоть узнаю, что сейчас слушает молодежь, – тихо произношу я и снова мысленно чертыхаюсь. У нас, конечно, разница в тридцать семь лет, но я все же не выгляжу настолько старым. Джаред не обращает внимания на мою формулировку и включает систему, пролистывая мои списки воспроизведения.  
– Вы фанат музыки прошлого века.  
Это музыка моей юности, черт его дери! Прошлый век. Прошлый век! Это катастрофа... И как Мэттью справляется с подобными замечаниями?..  
– Nirvana. Эту я знаю, – с улыбкой произносит Джаред и включает их последний альбом. – Слышал пару песен.  
– Прослушать пару песен еще не значит знать их, – усмехаюсь я, и Джаред косится на меня:  
– Ну, извините, – несколько оскорбленным тоном отзывается он и делает музыку чуть громче. – Пожалуй, просвещусь, если вы не возражаете.  
Я только хмыкаю и качаю головой, и Джаред снова откидывается на спинку сидения, подергивая ногой в такт музыке.  
Господи, неужели это действительно было так давно? Настолько давно, что нынешняя молодежь не знает эту группу? «Слышал пару песен». Да мы заучивали тексты альбомами!  
Неужели я так быстро постарел? Я не готов к этому. Не хочу. Да я ведь и не жил вовсе все те годы, что был в бегах — Мэттью отобрал их у меня! С другой стороны, внешне я остаюсь прежним — впервые за все существование в этой ипостаси это радует меня. Какая прелесть, оказывается, оставаться в одном возрасте — ну кто бы мог подумать? Осознавать свой настоящий возраст, при этом не жалеть об упущенных возможностях молодости, не пугаться изменениям во внешности. Том этого лишен — он может только вспоминать, как мы проводили время лет двадцать-тридцать назад, и видеть каждое утро в отражении зеркала, что те дни уходят от него все дальше, я же могу продолжать жить своим внешним возрастом, и никого это не удивит. Небольшой плюс моего положения.  
Я останавливаюсь напротив входа в бар, когда навигатор на панели сообщает о прибытии на место назначения, и Джаред отстегивает ремень безопасности.  
– Спасибо. За то, что подвезли и... просветили в музыкальном плане.  
– Не за что, – усмехаюсь я. – Удачного выступления.  
– Спасибо. Всего доброго, – он выскальзывает из машины, и я киваю ему вслед:  
– До встречи.  
Джаред захлопывает дверцу, и пока я ожидаю разворачивающуюся передо мной машину, в моей голове зреет идея, которая кажется все более разумной от мысли, что дома меня ждет только одиночество, поэтому, когда путь освобождается, я, вместо того, чтобы уехать, останавливаюсь в свободном кармане у дороги и выхожу из машины. Джаред так и не продемонстрировал мне, что слушает молодежь, и у меня есть великолепная возможность услышать это в живом исполнении, но стоит мне только войти в бар, как я тут же чувствую себя белой вороной среди посетителей. Основной контингент составляют парни и девушки возраста Джареда, но даже не это вызывает чувство контрастного отличия от присутствующих: яркие цвета волос, драная одежда с неисчислимым количеством металлических заклепок, пугающий воображение макияж, неестественные цвета глаз и светящиеся татуировки — я здесь, как канонир в баре красных дьяволов2. Остается надеяться, что меня не выгонят за мой внешний вид.  
А Джаред, оказывается, не настолько продвинут в молодежном протесте, как я изначально полагал, и ведь на его месте в ресторане мог оказаться кто-нибудь из этой толпы. Интересно, что бы тогда сказал Мэттью?  
Я занимаю стул у барной стойки, заказываю себе виски и окидываю взглядом небольшой зал со столиками у стен и свободным пространством напротив сцены, разукрашенной ядовитыми цветами, напомнившими мне о моем несдержанном поведении в клубе на Мальдивах. Правда, здесь рисунки не сияют — видимо, специальной лампы нет, но и флуоресцентные огни вряд ли бы избавили бар от дешевого вида. И акустика здесь наверняка ужасная, так что я мало что услышу, но даже не думаю уходить, стоит вспомнить, что меня ждет дома. К тому же, мне хочется увидеть, как играет Джаред, которого только что отчихвостили согруппники за опоздание на проверку звука. И какая здесь может быть проверка звука?..  
– Вот черт! – восклицает Джаред. – Он здесь, черт подери!  
– Кто? – Другой голос, принадлежащий Расселу — по крайней мере, пару минут назад Джаред называл его обладателя именно так.  
– Мистер Ховард, в чьем ресторане я работаю!  
Я, услышав свое имя, напрягаю слух, чтобы ничего не пропустить в общем шуме бара, но внешне продолжаю изображать безразличие, потягивая налитый мне виски, и окидываю сцену незаинтересованным взглядом, как сделал бы любой посетитель, не пытающийся понять, откуда выглядывает Джаред.  
– Что он здесь забыл?  
– Он подвез меня, но я не думал, что он потащится смотреть!.. Я не пойду на сцену, – внезапно заявляет Джаред.  
– Что значит — не пойдешь?  
Действительно, что это значит? Я ради него пью этот отвратительный виски.  
– Не пойду, и все. Если я напортачу, и он заметит...  
– И что? Ты же у него на кухне работаешь, а не на сцене выступаешь.  
– Осталось пять минут. – Новый голос, женский. – Готовы?  
– Джаред строит из себя кретина и не хочет выступать перед своим боссом.  
– А он здесь? – взволнованно интересуется девушка.  
– Да, – недовольно отвечает Джаред. – Сидит у барной стойки.  
– Который?  
Я предусмотрительно отвожу взгляд от двери у сцены, из-за которой доносятся голоса, и снова отпиваю виски.  
– Блондин, третий стул справа.  
– А он и правда горяч, – с улыбкой в голосе тянет девушка. – Теперь понятно, почему ты на него запал и не перестаешь трепаться о нем.  
– Замолчи, Эми, – ворчит Джаред. – Я не стану выступать, пока он там.  
– Что значит — не станешь? – возмущается Эми. – Конечно, станешь. Вы столько времени искали место, где выступить — неужели страх перед ним затмил желание?  
– Королева драмы, – нараспев тянет Рассел.  
– Заткнись хотя бы ты, – огрызается Джаред.  
– Ты выйдешь и покоришь его с первой ноты, – обещает Эми, и я грустно усмехаюсь.  
Ему не нужно выступать, чтобы «покорить меня» — он давно это сделал, еще во время нашего разговора в моем кабинете в конце его первого рабочего дня. Он привлекателен, даже его нелепый стиль одежды этого не портит, а вместе с его мимикой, очаровательными улыбками и невинным взглядом серых глаз, он становится совершенно неотразим. Единственное оправдание, которое я нашел для себя, почему не заметил его привлекательность в первую встречу, — это отсутствие времени и кричащий внешний вид, отвлекший на себя внимание, но мой промах с лихвой окупился в последующие разы, когда наши пути пересекались в ресторане: я, кажется, не упустил еще ни единого шанса отметить, как он выглядел в поварской униформе, пошитой под его фигуру. Возможно, он даже замечает мои взгляды, но ни с кем из коллег это не обсуждает, и никто из них не знает о его симпатии, как не знают о моей — по крайней мере, ни в одном разговоре я не слышал даже упоминания о чем-то подобном, хотя о Джареде говорят много: он самый юный сотрудник во всем ресторане, но быстро получил расположение остальных — даже Морган попал под его обаяние, и данное им прозвище тому подтверждение. И я, по всей видимости, единственный, кого нервирует влияние Джареда на себя — он все-таки мой подчиненный, и мне совершенно точно не стоит усугублять свое положение. За прошедшие пять лет были, конечно, случаи, когда у меня возникала симпатия к кому-то из сотрудников, но чувство быстро сходило на нет — не было причины для его развития во что-то большее: до недавнего времени я не жаждал чьего-то присутствия в моей жизни, мне было достаточно Мэттью и легкого, безобидного флирта с незнакомцами. Но сейчас... сейчас я уже не уверен, так ли невинно было мое предложение подвезти Джареда. А теперь еще я узнаю, что нравлюсь ему. Просто превосходно.  
Я схожу с ума хотя бы потому, что позволяю себе думать о нем — у нас ведь гигантский разрыв в возрасте, и любая мысль о нем сродни преступлению, но... но я знаю, что мне никогда не будет так же приятно в обществе Мэттью, как любому сотруднику ресторана с Джаредом. И я чертовски завидую его коллегам, которые могут шутить с ним, проводить вместе вечера в нерабочее время, чтобы просто почувствовать его влияние на себе — мне же даже думать о чем-то подобном не следует.  
Как здорово было всего десять минут назад рассуждать о плюсах собственного положения в этом изменяющемся мире, и как ужасно теперь понять, что все это — пустая надежда. С ним я не могу себе этого позволить, не имею права ни по этическим, ни по моральным соображениям. Есть и еще одна проблема, если постараться и опустить все предыдущие. Джаред — человек. И для меня, он хрупкий не только на вид...  
Мои мысли прерываются жидкими аплодисментами, и я перевожу взгляд со стакана с виски на сцену, где вижу группу Джареда — вместе с ним у одного из краев сцены. Он старательно отводит взгляд, все проверяя свою гитару, и я чуть улыбаюсь, наблюдая за его нервозностью. Не припомню, чтобы он вел себя так прежде — если я действительно уже какое-то время нравлюсь ему, он умело это скрывал, куда лучше меня. И лучше бы мне и дальше оставаться в неведении.  
Акустика зала, как и ожидалось, ужасная, и они больше шумят, чем создают хоть какую-то мелодию — хотя, быть может, именно это сейчас и называется музыкой — в последнее время я уделяю ей невероятно мало времени и совершенно не знаю, какой жанр сейчас популярен. Я даже не могу расслышать слов в какофонии звуков, но некоторым посетителям выступление нравится или же им совершенно все равно, что играет, и они находятся в другой реальности. В общем и целом, не сказать, что их группу отлично принимают, но и не гонят со сцены — для группы, о которой здесь прежде не слышали, это уже хорошо.   
Всю первую песню Джаред неосознанно кусает губу от сосредоточенности и почти не отрывает взгляда от грифа, а я не могу оторвать взгляда от него самого: из-за телосложения гитара кажется для него слишком большой, но вместе с тем, у них выходит неплохой тандем, и я ловлю себя на мысли, что он выглядит сексуально — даже в его скованности есть что-то привлекательное.   
Джаред неожиданно поднимает взгляд, и целую секунду мы смотрим друг другу в глаза почти через весь зал — я улыбаюсь ему, но ответной реакции не получаю или получаю на все сто процентов, как посмотреть: он сбивается и тут же опускает голову — я не столько слышу его ошибку, сколько вижу это по его лицу, но никто, кроме нас двоих, этого, кажется, не замечает, и они отыгрывают следующие три песни без дальнейших ошибок с его стороны. Возможно, именно потому, что он больше не отводит глаз от пальцев на струнах. И это дает свой результат: большая часть зала под конец их выступления реагирует на их музыку, и со сцены довольная группа уходит под овации.  
– Было круто! – восклицает Эми, поджидающая их у сцены, и я снова напрягаю слух, надеясь расслышать хоть что-то, пока не вышла другая группа.  
– Пока я не сбился.  
– Заткнись, Джаред, ты вечно недоволен.  
– Он не сводил с тебя взгляда, – довольным тоном заявляет Эми, и я чертыхаюсь — я даже не подумал о том, что она может наблюдать за мной.  
– Я так и понял, – бормочет Джаред.  
– Ты должен пойти к нему.  
– Нет, не должен! – восклицает он, а я усмехаюсь — сейчас уходить и облегчать его выбор я не собираюсь. Я еще не выпил свой отвратительный виски. – Зачем?  
– Спросишь его мнение.  
– Тебе интересно его мнение? Иди и спроси. И вообще, он может подумать, что я его не заметил в толпе, и все.  
– Он пришел ради тебя.  
– Я его не просил, – возражает Джаред. – С чего ты вообще так решила? Он виски пришел выпить после рабочего дня.  
– Да ты взгляни на него, – усмехается Эми, – его одежда дороже, чем весь этот бар — стал бы он тащиться в такую дыру ради третьесортного виски?  
Я ожидаю решения Джареда, уже сомневаясь, что сам сделал правильный выбор — наверное, лучше было бы расплатиться за виски и уйти.  
– Ненавижу тебя, – шипит Джаред.  
За его голосом следует смех Эми, а я не знаю, на что решиться: уйти или остаться. Мне не стоит оставаться, не стоило подвозить его сюда и подвергать нас обоих опасности. Да, это самое верное определение для возможных последствий: ему опасно находиться рядом со мной, если он дорожит своей жизнью, мне опасно быть рядом с ним из-за последующей боли, если я наврежу ему.   
– Не думал, что вы останетесь, – тихо произносит Джаред, и я оборачиваюсь, и мне даже не приходится изображать удивление — отвлекшись на собственные мысли, я пропустил момент, когда он подошел.  
– Ну... ты ведь так и не включил музыку, которую сейчас все слушают, – пожимаю плечами я, наблюдая, как Джаред садится на свободный стул рядом.  
– Налить что-нибудь? – смотрит на Джареда бармен, но тот, покосившись на меня, качает головой:  
– Нет, спасибо.  
– Заказывай, – обращаюсь я к Джареду. – Ты не на работе и сейчас я — не твой работодатель.  
– «Голубую лагуну», пожалуйста, – как будто нехотя просит Джаред и садится ко мне вполоборота. – Ну и как вам наша музыка? – он склоняет голову набок, ожидая ответ, а я впервые за время этого разговора внимательно оглядываю его. Он вспотел от волнения и игры: волосы на висках, намокнув, собрались в сосульки и потемнели, глаза блестят каким-то безумием, а на щеках все заметней проступает румянец — он весь как будто преобразился после выступления, и я не сдерживаю улыбку, встречая его взгляд:  
– Честно? Я ничего не расслышал за какофонией звуков в этом зале. Прости.  
Джаред усмехается и поворачивается к стойке, когда бармен ставит перед ним бокал на ножке с ярко-голубым коктейлем.  
– Ты во всем предпочитаешь яркие цвета? – приподнимаю брови я.  
– Кроме дикой природы, – кивает Джаред. – Там яркие цвета обычно означают опасность.  
– Большой поклонник?  
– Да, передач о природе, – смеется он и тянет коктейль через трубочку, а мой взгляд опускается на его мальчишески тонкую шею с дрогнувшим от глотка адамовым яблоком — я буквально чувствую ее вкус на своих губах: разгоряченная, чуть солоноватая от пота, сдерживающая аромат его крови и все же пропитавшаяся им...  
Черт. И какого дьявола его присутствие так действует на меня? Стоит мне только закончить мысленный вопрос, как я нахожу ответ: он еще не пришел в себя после выступления, и его тело излучает вдвое больше тепла, из-за чего усиливается аромат крови, которая все еще разбавлена адреналином, и все это слишком похоже на проявление страха... Он меня с ума сведет. И ведь это будет верно для любого человека: стоит мне привести кого-то в свою постель, и его аромат станет схож с тем, что сейчас доносится от Джареда — как я собираюсь сдержаться и не убить? Не уверен, что я способен на одну лишь платоническую любовь. Не уверен, что хочу, чтобы мой избранник не желал меня физически.  
– Тебя, наверное, твои друзья ждут? – Пусть уйдет и позволит мне мыслить здраво. Никого из его друзей за сценой я не слышу, но они вполне могли выйти из зоны досягаемости моего слуха.  
– Они уже наверняка ушли, – Джаред оглядывается на сцену и причмокивает, – я уверен.  
– И оставили тебя? – удивляюсь я.  
– Я — взрослый мальчик, – смеется Джаред. – Мне ведь нечего бояться? – с улыбкой спрашивает он, но тут же добавляет, меняясь в лице: – Простите. Простите, мне не стоило... Выступление и коктейль... И я ничего не ел с утра. Простите, пожалуйста, – тараторит он, испуганно глядя на меня, и я усмехаюсь, касаясь его плеча:  
– Все в порядке, перестань. – Нет, все не в порядке, и внезапная идея уволить его уже не кажется такой уж глупой. – Почему ты не ел? У тебя есть обеденный перерыв, – хмурюсь я, стараясь не задумываться о том, что он имел в виду, когда говорил о страхе.  
– Было некогда.  
– Это твой законный перерыв, – настаиваю я. – Мне ни к чему, чтобы у сотрудников случался голодный обморок.  
– Вы, вроде, говорили, что сейчас не мой босс, – морщит нос Джаред.  
– Любому работодателю ни к чему, чтобы его сотрудники теряли сознание на рабочем месте, – исправляюсь я, делая мысленную пометку отчитать Моргана — не ему отвечать, если с кем-то что-то случится.  
Джаред с улыбкой разглядывает меня, но отводит взгляд, стоит мне вопросительно приподнять бровь.  
– Вы со всеми своими сотрудниками проводите вечер?  
– Я не думал, что ты подойдешь после выступления. Не ожидал, что вообще заметишь меня в толпе, – повторяю его слова я.  
– Людей не так уж и много, – Джаред оглядывается в зале и снова смотрит на меня. – И, не поймите меня неправильно, но вы выделяетесь на их фоне — этот бар явно не вашего уровня.  
– Я не делаю подобных различий.  
– Зато могут сделать остальные посетители, – произносит он со странной интонацией, – так что вам лучше следить за всем ценным, что есть при вас.  
– Тогда не буду сводить с тебя взгляда, – улыбаюсь я и добавляю прежде, чем он успеет дать волю воображению, которое, возможно, не сильно бы ошиблось: – Хорошие сотрудники — редкость и ценность. Морган хорошо отзывался о тебе, а он нечасто говорит такое о людях.  
Я рехнулся, раз решил, что флирт с ним — хорошая идея, тем более если учесть, как его присутствие на меня действует.  
– Я как-то не заметил, чтобы он был доволен моей работой, – тихо замечает Джаред.  
– Он не из тех, кто демонстрирует свое отношение — считает, что объект похвалы от этого может облениться.  
– По-моему, можно иногда показать человеческое отношение — по меньшей мере. Это располагает к желанию работать лучше.  
– Я передам ему, – хмыкаю я, а Джаред едва не подпрыгивает на месте:  
– Нет, не надо!  
– Я не собираюсь говорить ему, что ты так считаешь, – усмехаюсь я, – но ты прав, ему стоит хотя бы иногда демонстрировать свою человечность.  
– Давно вы с ним работаете?  
– Все пять лет с открытия ресторана.  
– У вас стальные нервы, – качает головой Джаред.  
– Так тебе не нравится работать с ним?  
– Я учусь у него, а это главное, – невпопад говорит Джаред и допивает свой коктейль.  
– Заказать еще? – я киваю на пустой бокал и смотрю, как Джаред в нерешительности облизывает губы — они блестят от слюны, и несколько мгновений я представляю их вкус и текстуру, если бы почувствовал своими губами... Не стоило пить даже этот дешевый виски — лучше бы я пил тот, что стоит у меня в баре дома. В одиночестве, но в безопасности. – Повторите его коктейль, – решаю за Джареда я, остановив проходящего мимо бармена. – У тебя выходной завтра — можно позволить чуть больше обычного.  
– Вы поддерживаете пьянство? – усмехается Джаред. – Кто бы мог подумать.  
– Два бокала коктейля — еще не пьянство, – возражаю я.  
– И все же, я думал, вы из тех, кто за здоровое молодое поколение.  
– Молодое поколение вполне способно само рассуждать, чего оно хочет, так что ты можешь не пить.  
Джаред ухмыляется и пододвигает бокал с новым коктейлем ближе к себе:  
– У меня выходной.  
– Но, может, заказать что-то из еды?  
– Как вам ваш виски? – игнорируя мой вопрос, интересуется Джаред, – Только честно.  
– Я пил лучше, – расплывчато отвечаю я, не желая изображать из себя избалованного знатока виски.  
– Думаю, гораздо лучше, – смеется Джаред. – А теперь представьте, какая здесь еда.  
– Но должны же здесь быть какие-нибудь снеки?  
– Я не ем такое, – качает головой Джаред, и я удивленно смотрю на него. – Так неожиданно?  
– Отчасти.  
Джаред улыбается и молча пожимает плечами, а я снова попадаюсь и не могу отвести от него взгляда. Проводя все свое время с Мэттью, я отвык от невинности и наивности, которые присутствуют в Джареде — необычный, но чертовски приятный контраст. Мэттью постоянно источает уверенность в себе, свою сексуальность, он точно знает, чего хочет и как этого добиться — это присутствует в каждом его движении, в каждом взгляде. Джаред на его фоне выглядит нескладным щенком, не знающим, что делать с тем, что ему досталось от природы. И взгляд у него точно такой же — открытый, доверчивый, заинтересованный, словно он готов впитывать все, что предложит этот мир. И наверняка когда-нибудь этот блеск, эта открытость исчезнут, потому что, еще ни разу не обиженный этим миром, он будет впускать в себя абсолютно все, никак не фильтруя то, что в него попадает, и в конце концов поранится. Таких, как он, вопреки здравому смыслу, хочется спасти от этого мира, попытаться как можно дольше сохранить в них эту чистоту. И неизбежно проиграть в конце, потому что, оберегая, сам нанесешь раны, потому что желание изначально было эгоистично. Потому что сам же и развратишь, сам же и разворуешь эту чистоту.  
Разница в возрасте вдруг совершенно перестает меня волновать, и я на секунду даже перестаю думать о субординации и о том, что ничего толком о нем не знаю, мне просто хочется бросить все свои силы на то, чтобы завоевать его — чтобы каждое утро просыпаться и видеть этот доверчивый взгляд, чувствовать его теплоту. Просто быть рядом с кем-то, кому не все равно, кто еще способен что-то чувствовать — ведь симпатия ко мне вполне может перерасти во что-то большее. Мне безумно этого хочется, но разум останавливает от порыва.  
– Почему ты просто не ушел? – расстроенно спрашиваю я, и Джаред удивленно приподнимает брови, только добавляя себе схожести со щенком:  
– Простите?  
– После выступления — почему ты просто не ушел с друзьями? – нейтральным тоном повторяю я. – Ты ведь мог сделать вид, что не заметил меня.  
– Только вы видели, что я видел вас, – хмурится Джаред и отворачивается к своему коктейлю.  
– Но понял бы, если бы ты не подошел, – настаиваю я.  
– Я этого не знал, – хмыкает он. – Не очень хорошо неуважительно относиться к своему боссу, даже если вы не на работе — разве нет?  
– Но и проводить время с боссом, когда наверняка есть варианты интересней, тоже не очень хорошо?  
– Кто вам сказал, что мне скучно? – усмехается Джаред и облизывает губы, встречая мой взгляд.  
– Это в тебе говорит коктейль на голодный желудок? – Джаред смеется, и я снова не сдерживаю улыбку. – Если бы знал, что на тебя так действует алкоголь, не стал бы заказывать. Прости.  
– Я слишком вызывающе веду себя? – запоздало спохватывается он и несколько секунд отчаянно старается казаться абсолютно трезвым.  
– Нет, но, думаю, тебе все равно будет неловко завтра, что бы я сейчас ни говорил.  
– И почему так? – задумчиво бормочет Джаред, соломинкой размешивая лед в бокале.  
Он явно не ждет ответа на вопрос, и я переключаюсь на свой виски — наверное, лучшим решением будет допить его и попрощаться с Джаредом, пока в моей голове не созрела еще одна безумная идея, которая перечеркнет какие-никакие оставшиеся принципы. А, может, решение не самое лучшее, учитывая опьянение Джареда и место, где мы находимся — мое благородное желание не пользоваться его состоянием совершенно не значит, что этого не захочет кто-то другой. Я ведь не прощу себе, если с ним что-то случится.  
Джаред разворачивается спиной к барной стойке и облокачивается на нее, глядя на выступающую на сцене группу, похлопывая себя по груди в такт музыке — мой взгляд привлекает это движение, и я, сам того не желая, оцениваю представшую передо мной картину: тонкие шея и запястья, плоский торс, разведенные в стороны ноги, обтянутые очередными кожаными штанами. Его определенно стоит забрать отсюда и проследить, чтобы он попал домой в целости, хотя вряд ли, конечно, он настолько невинен.  
Он допивает остатки своего коктейля, и я достаю портмоне, расплачиваясь за наши напитки:  
– Я отвезу тебя домой.  
– Вечер только начался, – хмурится он, встречая мой взгляд.  
– Ты наверняка устал после смены — тебе стоит выспаться и плотно позавтракать утром.  
Джаред смеется и качает головой, но поднимается со своего места и, почти не шатаясь, выходит на улицу, останавливаясь рядом с дверью, под козырьком, прячась от дождя.  
– Гадкий дождь, – фыркает он, когда я догоняю его, и мы вместе подходим к моей машине — Джаред быстро проскальзывает внутрь, стоит мне разблокировать двери, и называет адрес, а я ввожу его в навигатор и включаю автопилот: я мог бы и сам управлять машиной, но вряд ли бы это не вызвало удивление у Джареда. Даже пусть он выпил, ему бы наверняка показалось странным, что я получил возможность управлять ей после двух стаканов виски.  
Он молчит, но я отчетливо слышу его ускоренное сердцебиение — наверняка последствия алкоголя. Я просто кретин — предлагать добавку, зная, что он голоден. Меня можно номинировать на премию «Босс года» — спаивать своего сотрудника, ну надо же было додуматься...  
Я чувствую взгляд Джареда, но старательно игнорирую его, не желая даже предполагать, почему он разглядывает меня, но это и не нужно, через пару секунд Джаред дает недвусмысленную подсказку, о чем именно думает, когда его дыхание становится тяжелей, как и взгляд — настолько, что мои инстинкты заставляют меня напрячься. Я привык к тому, что Мэттью время от времени раздевает меня взглядом, и, если позволяет обстановка, я без заминки отвечаю на его призыв, но к тому, что меня настолько бесстыдно и настойчиво раздевает взглядом человек, который представления не имеет, что он может получить вместо желаемого, я не привык совершенно.  
– Так ты снимаешь квартиру? – будничным тоном интересуюсь я, со всем своим мастерством делая вид, что не замечаю, насколько интонация не соответствует атмосфере между нами.  
– ...Однокомнатную, – чуть нахмурившись, отвечает Джаред. – С Эми, девушкой нашего басиста.  
– Ты, кажется, говорил о друге?  
– Эми — мой друг, – кивает Джаред.  
– И вам достаточно одной комнаты? – удивляюсь я.  
– Мы не можем позволить себе что-то большее так близко к центру, – пожимает плечами он.  
– И... что дальше? Ты ведь не вечно будешь жить в одной комнате со своей подругой?  
– Наверное, нет, – беспечно усмехается Джаред, – пока меня все устраивает. И ее тоже.  
Я тоже когда-то жил одним днем — хорошее время, оставившее воспоминания о множестве глупых ошибок, но и они лишь вызывают улыбку. Кроме безрассудства и безответственности во время секса — иногда я не придавал значения безопасности, и мне невероятно повезло, что я вышел из того периода без пожизненных трофеев.  
Машина останавливается у многоквартирного дома, но Джаред не торопится выходить — я вопросительно смотрю на него и буквально вижу его мысли в глазах, и к этому добавляется вновь участившееся сердцебиение.  
– Спокойной ночи, Джаред, – с легкой улыбкой произношу я, прежде чем он успевает сказать или сделать что-то очень глупое.  
Джаред закусывает губу и кивает:  
– Спокойной ночи, мистер Ховард, – он выскальзывает из машины и почти бежит к двери, а я вздыхаю и, отыскав в списке часто посещаемых адресов адрес своего дома, отворачиваюсь от подъезда, в котором скрылся Джаред, и разглядываю капли на стекле, разноцветные от огней Лондона.  
Кретин, я дал ему надежду своим идиотским флиртом. И какого черта мне теперь делать?..  
Домой я добираюсь к полуночи, решив не звонить сегодня Мэттью — я не в настроении парировать его доводы, что мне стоит сесть в самолет прямо сейчас, да и ему не нужно видеть насколько мне плохо. Решит еще, что не стоит оставлять меня надолго в одиночестве — и я возненавижу себя. Нет, лучше я посплю, немного приду в себя и позвоню ему где-нибудь в два пополудни, разбужу его хорошей новостью — последнее время раньше девяти утра он не просыпается.  
Позвонить на следующий день мне не удается, как и он не звонит мне, что довольно странно, и я даже начинаю ожидать его появление в моем кабинете в любой момент, но и этого не происходит, и он не оставляет мне даже короткого сообщения. Конечно, последнее, что стоит делать, так это волноваться о его благополучии, поэтому я, по мере возможностей, наслаждаюсь безнадзорным днем, решив, что приобретать билеты, не зная, когда Мэттью будет в Вашингтоне, нет смысла. Можно было бы, конечно, купить билеты с открытой датой, но почему-то мне совершенно не хочется этого делать, и я уже снова не уверен, что мне стоит лететь к нему. Вечер с Джаредом не выходит у меня из головы — не столько из-за самого Джареда, сколько из-за посетивших меня мыслей. Ни поездка к Мэттью, ни он сам не решат мои проблемы, я прекрасно это знаю, и, возможно, мне не стоит тратить на это время, возможно, мне лучше остаться здесь и не отвлекаться на суррогат того, чего мне в действительности не хватает. За все эти двадцать шесть лет я ведь ни разу серьезно не пытался завязать отношения хоть с кем-то — среди нам подобных я встречал только таких, как Мэттью, кого нисколько не волнует участь людей, а к любому человеку я боюсь приблизиться с подобными намерениями, боюсь почувствовать влечение, опасаясь, что оно пробудит животные инстинкты. Но что, если я смогу? Что, если у меня выйдет побороть себя, и я научусь контролировать порывы, как когда-то научился останавливаться и не убивать каждую свою жертву? Вероятней всего, я действительно научусь, но что я буду делать дальше? Как расскажу, кто я есть на самом деле? Возможно, и это я смогу сделать, но как можно простить подобный образ жизни, какая любовь способна выдержать такую правду? Возможно ли настолько сильно любить? И даже если это каким-то невероятным, сказочным образом станет реальностью, что дальше? Любить и наблюдать, как любимый увядает? Пережить его смерть? Или позволить ему разделить проклятие вечной жизни? Не будет ли это еще более жестоко, чем все предыдущие пункты вместе взятые? Это ведь так эгоистично. И что это за любовь, из-за которой умрут тысячи, а, возможно, и десятки тысяч?  
И почему никогда нет простого решения?  
На следующее утро я получаю от Мэттью видео-сообщение, записанное, судя по освещенности, поздней ночью. Он выглядит не менее уставшим, чем я, то и дело зевает и говорит, что у него совсем нет свободного времени, и именно поэтому мне нужно приехать как можно скорей — нам обоим необходим отдых, и с моим приездом у него будет достойная причина не посещать офис пару дней. Он просит прислать в ответ развратное видео, чтобы у него была возможность хотя бы мастурбировать в ожидании меня, и эта просьба вызывает у меня смех, но ничего подобного делать я, конечно же, не собираюсь. Он вполне может пересмотреть свои старые записи — что-то подсказывает мне, что они никуда не делись. Но ответ я ему все же посылаю, предварительно убедившись, что слабое освещение скрывает мою усталость — и снова, это в основном забота о себе и своем спокойствии, но где-то на краю сознания я понимаю, что не очень хочу, чтобы Мэттью переживал больше необходимого, у него и без меня для переживаний достаточно причин. Запись я заканчиваю просьбой сообщить мне даты его пребывания в Вашингтоне, надеясь, что это хоть немного успокоит его. Думать о том, что это, возможно, ложная надежда, я категорически не желаю.  
– ...Так вы в ссоре?  
– Нет, он в Нью-Йорке, – пожимаю плечами я, разглядывая вино в бокале — возможно, когда-нибудь я даже научусь разбираться в винах и определять сорт по одному лишь аромату, и следующей своей профессией изберу дегустацию.  
– Нью-Йорк, – морщится Августа. – Не люблю этот город. Слишком шумный и слишком... быстрый.  
– Лондон, мне кажется, отстает не так сильно.  
– Нет, Лондон обременен куда большим грузом истории, – не соглашается Августа. – Люди в нем рождаются и умирают, а он продолжает так же степенно идти через время. Лондон — идеальное место для тех, кто прожил немало лет. В нем, как нигде, не замечаешь, сколько лет прошло, он медленно меняется, к нему не пристает мишура модных течений, он тщательно отбирает то, что останется с ним, как напоминание об определенном периоде. И ты когда-нибудь его полюбишь, – улыбается она. – Мэттью говорил, что тебе здесь не нравится.  
– О чем еще он говорил? – сдерживая недовольство, как можно спокойней спрашиваю я.  
– Не волнуйся, – посмеивается она, – ничего такого, о чем бы я не могла догадаться сама. – Я поджимаю губы, но Августа как будто этого не замечает. – Так ты не присоединишься к нему?  
– Чуть позже, – киваю я. – Как твои дела? – Мне откровенно все равно, и Августа наверняка осведомлена о моем к ней отношении, но никто не отменял правил приличия — раз мне не удалось сбежать от нее незамеченным, необходимо проявить уважение. Я не могу просто сказать ей оставить меня в покое, а злить ее мне не хочется совсем — кто знает, как она отреагирует на мои слова? У меня против нее нет никаких шансов, и я не совсем уверен, что Мэттью встанет на мою защиту в случае чего — он считает ее своим близким другом. Да и Августа не настолько глупа, чтобы действовать в открытую — Мэттью понадобится время, чтобы для начала отыскать мой труп, а я, вероятно, даже не успею понять, что это именно она решила избавиться от меня.  
– Развлекаюсь, – улыбается она. – А что может развлечь лучше, чем интрижка с высокопоставленным лицом? Еще интересней становится, когда создаешь какую-нибудь фигуру — треугольники уже скучны, а вот что-то сложней... когда еще все связаны друг с другом и близкие друзья, – Августа ухмыляется и делает крохотный глоток из своего бокала.  
– Так у тебя нет... спутника жизни? – Я никогда не интересовался ее личной жизнью, но сейчас, учитывая мои собственные терзания, я не против послушать ее историю.  
– Спутника жизни? – усмехается Августа. – Был возлюбленный, еще в самом начале моей жизни — он, собственно, и обратил меня, когда получил достаточно оснований, но я никогда не любила его так, как он любил меня, и через двадцать три года мы расстались. Я вижусь с ним иногда, у него и сейчас есть возлюбленная, и я даже не уверена, которая она по счету после меня — и каждую он отчаянно любит. Такой вот он романтик.  
– А ты? Как и Мэттью, слишком много людей знала, и никто больше не может удивить и привлечь внимание?  
– Как... похоже на Мэттью, – с заминкой отвечает Августа. – Но нет, это не обо мне. Среди нас есть много интересных личностей, во всяком случае, для меня. Мне не нужен спутник жизни, мне нужно увлечение на время. Я любила двух замечательных людей: своего мужа в человеческой жизни и своего создателя в нынешней жизни. Больше мне не нужно. В данный момент — точно. Почему ты вдруг заговорил об этом? – она внимательно разглядывает меня, и я отвожу взгляд:  
– Пытаюсь поддержать разговор, – пожимаю плечами я, и Августа смеется.  
– Я знаю, что не нравлюсь тебе, и что ты предпочтешь молча выслушать меня, лишь бы наша беседа закончилась как можно скорей. А тут еще и такая деликатная тема. Если дело в Мэттью, и ты думаешь, что он не способен изменить свое мнение касательно отношений...  
– Дело не в нем, – прерываю ее я, не желая слушать о том, что Мэттью способен меняться. Он неспособен, и мне это известно куда лучше, чем ей.  
– Значит, другой мужчина?  
– Нет. Я просто думал об этом на днях — о возможности длительных отношений в нашем положении.  
– Для нас они возможны, как ни для одного человека, главное найти правильного спутника — для этого у нас есть целая вечность, – улыбается Августа. – Но знаешь, как обычно бывает, ищешь где-то, скитаешься, а потом понимаешь, что то, что тебе нужно, совсем рядом — и всегда было.  
– Спасибо за совет, – натянуто улыбаюсь я, – обязательно учту.  
Какого черта давать подобные советы, когда не знаешь, о чем говоришь? Я ведь почти убедил себя, что мне не стоит больше даже заговаривать с Джаредом не по делу, а эта чертовка одним предложением вернула меня на прежний путь терзаний. Как же я ее ненавижу с ее постоянным желанием влезть в душу...  
– То, что я тебе не нравлюсь, не значит, что все мои советы бесполезны, – усмехается она.  
– И я искренне благодарен за них, – киваю я, отставляя бокал с вином на журнальный столик, – прости, мне нужно вернуться в ресторан.  
– Тебе нужен управляющий.  
– Мэттью и об этом тебе нажаловался? – недовольно спрашиваю я.  
– Нет, это только мое мнение. У нас вечность впереди, конечно, но это не значит, что нужно загонять себя, думая, что отдохнуть ты успеешь. В вечной жизни нет смысла, если ты ей не наслаждаешься.  
– Спасибо еще раз.  
Августа смеется, но отпускает меня без дальнейших лекций, и в ресторан я возвращаюсь совсем не в духе — в отличие от Августы, Мэттью я могу каждый раз отвечать то, что думаю о нем, а накапливаемое раздражение из-за Августы деть мне совершенно некуда. Именно поэтому я стараюсь ее избегать — я сыт, удовлетворил свою жажду убийств, но после разговора с ней мне хочется убить еще пару человек, а этого быть не должно.  
Я прячусь в своем кабинете и старательно игнорирую внешний шум, чтобы ненароком не сорваться на ком-то из сотрудников, подумывая просто вернуться домой и побыть в тишине. Вот только тишина будет еще худшим вариантом — меня снова начнет грызть одиночество, я решу выпить и разозлюсь из-за невозможности напиться до беспамятства. Звонить Тому и договариваться о совместном обеде мне не хочется — с момента, как он принял меня, мы встречаемся, но редко, и одна из причин — мое нежелание навязываться со своими проблемами. А больше мне и не с кем встретиться и просто поговорить. С Крисом я не общался уже больше полугода, и стараюсь не связываться с ним без особой необходимости — он до сих пор не оставил свою глупую идею соблазнить меня совершенно нелепыми способами. Его откровенные комментарии могли бы поднять мне настроение, если бы так не раздражали — с каждым разом они становятся все пошлей, но он, кажется, совершенно не понимает, что это неуместно.  
– ...Бесполезные мешки мяса и костей! – Недовольный возглас Моргана врывается в мои мысли, и я глубоко вдыхаю и медленно выдыхаю. – Вы все отсюда вылетите! – он грохочет кастрюлями, и я срываюсь со своего места, не совсем представляя, как собираюсь не прикончить его на глазах у всех поваров за все те пять лет, что терплю его и его выходки.  
– Морган! Черт подери, на тебя не рабы работают!  
– Они могут уходить, если им что-то не нравится!  
– Здесь все не нравится только тебе одному! Ты вечно чем-то недоволен! Я устал потакать твоим истерикам — или возьми себя в руки и веди себя, как человек, или можешь катиться отсюда! – на одном дыхании выпаливаю я, со следующим же вдохом чувствуя, как мне становится легче, а все раздражение сходит на нет.  
На кухне на секунду, за исключением шипящего мяса в сковородах и булькающих соусов в кастрюлях, устанавливается гробовая тишина, но в следующее мгновение все присутствующие выходят из оцепенения и возвращаются к работе, только Морган продолжает сверлить меня взглядом, быстро напустив на себя надменный вид, спрятав за ним собственное ошеломление.  
– Вот как? – усмехается он.  
– Незаменимых людей нет, и ты не исключение, что бы ты там о себе ни думал, – спокойно отвечаю я. – Больше никаких необоснованных претензий к подчиненным, никаких ультиматумов с твоей стороны, и ты не станешь отбирать время у поваров на обед — это их законный отдых. Не отвечай прямо сейчас — остынь и подумай пару дней. Я даже позволю тебе сейчас уйти, если ты хочешь, и не стану высчитывать эти два дня из твоей зарплаты. Не хочу, чтобы ты сделал что-то не так, отвлекшись на размышления.  
– Как скажете, босс, – Морган срывает с себя колпак и проносится мимо меня, бурча под нос оскорбления, а я оглядываю кухню и оставшихся поваров, встречаясь взглядом с округлившимися от испуга глазами Джареда, и без всякой причины улыбаюсь ему. Никогда не любил склоки, но сейчас, после короткой ссоры, мне невероятно хорошо, и кухню я покидаю в отличном настроении — наверное, стоило высказать все это Моргану гораздо раньше, и у нас, быть может, не была бы такая текучка кадров все эти пять лет. Хотя, наверное, не стоило делать это при свидетелях, тем более его подчиненных. Но если Морган и откажется работать на таких условиях — что ж, он не единственный шеф-повар в Лондоне, а у меня уже есть опыт в переманивании специалистов. Его я заполучил именно так — не очень хорошо, не очень честно, но с ним это сработало, сработает и с другими.  
– Думаете, примадонна нас покинет? – едва заглушая шум на кухне, спрашивает отвечающий за рыбные блюда Винсент, стоит мне только выйти.  
– Не стану горевать, если так, – смеется шеф-кондитер. – Ховарду давно нужно было поставить его на место. Морган — не бог, даже на этой кухне. Наверное, решил, раз Ховард столько времени заигрывал с ним и пытался ублажить, он может и дальше от него требовать подобного к себе отношения.  
– Пытался ублажить? – удивленно повторяет Джаред.  
– О, бедное, наивное дитя, – с иронией тянет Винсент, и вся кухня хохочет, – святой отец Доминик не настолько свят, как ты думаешь — Морган вел себя, как девица, когда Ховард предложил работать здесь, и никак не желал соглашаться. Ховард обхаживал его недели три — тот был непреклонен, но потом неожиданно передумал, без всякой причины. Наверняка не обошлось без каких-нибудь уступок или привилегий для нашей примадонны.  
– В этом смысле, – бормочет Джаред, и я усмехаюсь, закрываясь в собственном кабинете. Иррациональная ревность — это даже приятно.  
– А если следующий будет еще хуже?  
– Подадим его, как коронное блюдо, – отзывается Винсент, и кухня снова смеется.  
– Странно, все-таки, что Ховард сорвался. Он всегда — само спокойствие.  
– За два года, что я здесь работаю, он выходных брал, наверное, дней десять за все время — он свихнулся.  
Они все сговорились, что ли?  
– А знаете, Морган не так громко орал — я к тому, если Ховард нас услышит, мы вполне возможно пойдем отдыхать вслед за примадонной.  
Посторонние разговоры затихают, и на кухне снова слышны только команды и просьбы, а я хмуро смотрю на стену перед собой. Это не первый раз, когда они обсуждают меня или мои действия, так что само наличие разговора меня не беспокоит, но то, что и сотрудники начинают говорить, что я слишком много работаю, меня немало раздражает, и я, кажется, в одном шаге от того, чтобы наброситься на следующего, кто хотя бы намекнет мне об этом.  
Я все же купил билеты в Вашингтон, но судьба дала мне еще один шанс хорошо обдумать, нужна ли мне эта поездка: у Мэттью очередной завал и лететь к нему сейчас нет смысла — с этим мы оба согласны. Он даже не предлагал, как в прошлый раз, стать причиной его выходных, хотя, именно они ему сейчас и нужны, и будь я его бойфрендом, я бы уже был на полпути к нему. Прекрасно, что мы не связаны подобными отношениями, но ужасно, что я не представляю, чем занять этот вечер и как оттянуть возвращение домой. От одной мысли наведаться в какой-нибудь бар или клуб, чтобы завести новое знакомство, мне становится дурно из-за всех тех неудобных вопросов, на которые придется придумывать правдоподобную ложь — не представляю, чтобы кому-то понравилась правда. «Чем занимаешься на досуге?» — «Выслеживаю преступников, чтобы утолить жажду убийств». «Что будешь пить?» — «Предпочтительно твою кровь». «Сколько тебе лет?» — «Пятьдесят восемь; знаю, восхитительно сохранился, и нет, ни одной операции по омоложению». «Куда поедем: к тебе или ко мне?» — «На кладбище».  
Быть может, идея провести вечер с Крисом не такая уж и безумная. Он, по крайней мере, не станет задавать такие вопросы. С другой стороны, он наверняка бросит все силы на «соблазнение».  
И какое из двух зол — меньшее?..  
– Ох, прости, – извиняюсь я, когда Джаред выскакивает из раздевалки, и мы едва не сталкиваемся друг с другом на пути к выходу для персонала.  
– Извините, – шепотом произносит он, а я указываю рукой вперед, позволяя ему пройти первым, и он торопливо выходит на задний двор, но останавливается у крыльца, застегивая легкую куртку.  
– Снова выступаешь? – я останавливаюсь рядом, и он поднимает удивленный взгляд:  
– Как вы догадались?  
– Обычно я читаю мысли, но сейчас все гораздо прозаичней — я знаю, как выглядит футляр для гитар, – я улыбаюсь, и Джаред смущенно отводит взгляд и поправляет лямку от футляра на плече:  
– Иногда я забываю о ней.  
– Подвезти?  
Господи, пусть он согласится. Плевать, что я теряю? Проведу сегодняшний вечер с ним, а завтра возьму выходной и подумаю, как мне быть дальше. Наведаюсь к Тому на работу, загляну в библиотеки или книжные магазины, если они еще существуют, и кто знает, кого я там встречу? Ужасный план, но какая к черту разница? Альтернативы еще хуже: Крис или свидания вслепую.  
– Я не опаздываю, как в тот раз.  
– Ладно, – усмехаюсь я, и смотрю в один из концов переулка, – это была неудачная попытка выведать, где сегодня будут выступать молодые группы, а заодно и сделать доброе дело.  
– Там будут выступать такие же группы, как наша, – хмурится Джаред.  
– Твои друзья знают, с каким пренебрежением ты отзываешься о вашей группе? – смеюсь я.  
– Но вы же им не скажете? – чуть улыбается он, подходя ближе.  
– Я с ними не знаком. Наверное, это и не мое дело.  
Джаред останавливается у дверцы с пассажирской стороны и покусывает губу, не сводя с меня взгляда.  
– Хорошо, – его улыбка становится уверенней, и он открывает дверцу машины, – но за последствия я не отвечаю, – заявляет он и садится в машину, а когда я, несколько ошеломленный его словами, присоединяюсь к нему в салоне, он уже вводит адрес на навигаторе. – Здесь недалеко.  
– Я должен о чем-то знать?  
– Нет, – без заминки отвечает он и теребит лямку футляра. – Вы сегодня всех удивили, – резко меняет тему он. – Вы правда уволите его?  
– Он сам уйдет, если не захочет работать на таких условиях, – пожимаю плечами я и включаю двигатель, – но проблема в том, что о его характере всем известно в ресторанном бизнесе, и не каждый будет терпеть его поведение. Даже с учетом моего ультиматума для Моргана это все еще лучшее предложение.  
– Он — хороший повар, – не соглашается Джаред. – Наверняка кто-нибудь, как и вы, просто не будет обращать внимания на его поведение.  
– Если ему предложат вариант лучше, он в любом случае уйдет, позволю я ему помыкать подчиненными или нет.  
– Я думал, вы его цените.  
– В разумных пределах, – киваю я.  
– А вы не так безобидны, как все полагают, – хмыкает Джаред и с интересом разглядывает меня.  
Он даже не представляет, насколько прав.  
– Надо же было как-то передать ему твои слова, – любезно улыбаюсь я, и Джаред смеется, а я позволяю себе пару секунд наслаждаться выражением его лица. Я соскучился по подобной непосредственности, легкости — по обычным человеческим эмоциям, испытываемым в обществе приятного человека, и черт, почему я должен лишать себя чего-то подобного? – Так что ты имел в виду, когда говорил о последствиях?  
– Ничего, – загадочно улыбается Джаред и отворачивается к окну. – Вы ведь любите старую музыку, почему решили послушать нынешнюю? Тем более кого-то, кого никто не знает?  
Старая музыка. Старая. Боже...  
– В таких местах рождаются легенды, – пожимаю плечами я, – настоящие музыканты, а не те, кто всего добивается деньгами. Там играют те, кто любит музыку, а не видит в ней лишь способ заработка денег.  
– Какой к черту заработок? – смеется Джаред. – Мы иногда думаем, не стоит ли приплачивать владельцам клубов, чтобы нас пускали на сцену. Вы играете на каком-нибудь инструменте?  
Я усмехаюсь и качаю головой:  
– Одно лето в юношестве учился играть на бас-гитаре, но это был лишь повод для уединенных встреч.  
– И чем закончилось?  
– Влюбленностью и всеми ее последствиями, конечно, – улыбаюсь воспоминаниям я.  
– Я имел в виду обучение, – тихо и смущенно поясняет Джаред, и я мысленно чертыхаюсь.  
– Прости, ударился в воспоминания. Первая любовь, знаешь... – я смущенно хмыкаю. – Закончилось все моим отъездом домой — я проводил то лето у своей бабушки. И даже не думал продолжать учиться играть. Мне не очень нравилось, если честно — предпочитаю слушать.  
Джаред кивает и отворачивается к окну:  
– И это правда сработало? Имею в виду ваше выдуманное желание научиться играть? – он снова смотрит на меня с неприкрытым интересом, и я хмыкаю:  
– Я как-то не интересовался, поверил ли он мне или для него это тоже был повод для встреч. Ну, а ты? Почему стал играть на гитаре?  
– От скуки. Все мои друзья буквально жили в сети, а мне там было скучно. То есть, это круто, конечно, общаться с человеком из другой части света, но видеть его на экране и иметь возможность прикоснуться — не одно и то же.  
– Влюбился, – с уверенностью произношу я, стоит мне только увидеть выражение его лица.  
Джаред грустно улыбается и кивает:  
– Он был хорошим. Умным. Веселым. Учился на лингвиста в США. Он зачитывал мне стихи поэтов, имен которых я даже не слышал. Мы целые вечера могли болтать ни о чем, и иногда начинало казаться, что мы и правда в одной комнате... А потом он сказал, что встретил парня — и уже довольно давно с ним встречается, и тому не нравятся наши беседы, – Джаред вздыхает и поджимает губы. – После этого я пообещал себе не повторять эту ошибку и решил, что стану проводить больше времени в реальном мире. В ближайший к нашему дому читальный клуб ходили только пожилые женщины, а в музыкальной школе по вечерам проводились встречи музыкантов-любителей — пришлось выбрать их. И мне понравилось.  
– И что, Nirvana никогда не звучала даже в разговорах? – удивляюсь я.  
– Как сильно вас это задело, – смеется Джаред. – Я, кстати, поискал информацию о них в сети — группа перестала существовать черт знает когда. Они были прорывом в свое время, я не отрицаю, но, знаете, время не стоит на месте, и после них было много толковых групп. Извините меня, но они не Моцарты и не Бетховены, которые создавали музыку на века, получая информацию напрямую из высших сфер.  
Его слова смешат меня, и я вопросительно смотрю на него, остановившись на перекрестке:  
– Информация о высших сферах достоверная?  
Джаред цокает языком и усмехается.  
– Докажите мне, что я неправ. Чем дальше, тем меньше важно качество музыки: популярны три ноты и слова о любви. Потом эти три ноты меняются на другие три ноты или просто чередуется их расположение — и готов новый хит. В электронной музыке все еще хуже — там посредственные треки становятся хитами на один день, но на следующий — никто даже мотив не напоет. А большинство треков вообще никто не слышит, находясь в наркотическом угаре. Потребительство убивает музыку.  
– Я составлю список групп, которые тебе стоит послушать — может, вдохновят на что-нибудь, а то у тебя довольно упаднический настрой.  
– Я не пишу музыку, – смущенно отвечает Джаред.  
– Стоит попробовать — все бывает в первый раз, – улыбаюсь я, останавливаясь у входа в клуб «Гринвич», и хмурюсь, слыша знакомый голос, тут же отыскивая его обладательницу взглядом среди людей, стоящих у входа в клуб. Та самая Эми, которая уговорила Джареда выйти ко мне после его выступления в прошлый раз, с улыбкой разговаривает с обнимающим ее молодым человеком, Расселом, судя по всему. И сейчас они оба увидят, как Джаред выбирается из моей машины...  
Джаред с улыбкой выскальзывает из салона, и Рассел с Эми замечают его. Она машет ему, и Джаред машет в ответ, а я слышу ее тихое: «Боже мой», когда выхожу из машины, начиная догадываться, о каких последствиях говорил Джаред.  
– Вы идете? – Джаред оборачивается и ухмыляется, вероятно, заметив мой дискомфорт. – Что-то не так? – он останавливается у меня на пути и, просто лучась довольством, заглядывает в мои глаза.  
Наверное, сейчас будет бессмысленно пытаться донести до него мысль, что я, на самом деле, просто не хотел возвращаться в пустой дом, и это не попытка ухаживания.  
– Все в порядке, – улыбаюсь я, и Джаред, чуть прищурившись, кивает:  
– Хорошо. Идем. Никогда не представлял своего босса друзьям, – тихо добавляет он, прежде чем подвести меня к наблюдающей за нами паре. – Мистер Ховард, это Эми и Рассел. Ребята, это мистер Ховард.  
– Лучше просто Дом, – поправляю я Джареда, и он чуть удивленно смотрит на меня. – Приятно познакомиться.  
– Джаред много рассказывал о вас, – с широкой улыбкой произносит Эми, и Джаред тут же меняется в лице.  
– Вот как? – я перевожу удивленный взгляд на Джареда и наслаждаюсь резкой сменой ролей — теперь ему не очень комфортно. – Мы, кажется, не так долго знакомы, чтобы ты много чего знал обо мне?  
– Может, войдем внутрь? – нерешительно предлагает он, глядя на всех нас по очереди. – На улице прохладно. И инструмент надо проверить.  
– Да, Лиам и Майк уже внутри, – добавляет Рассел. – Нам стоит присоединиться, иначе они нам ад устроят.  
– Отлично! – почти восклицает Джаред и направляется ко входу, оставляя нас позади.  
– Вы же присоединитесь к нам после их выступления? – Эми ровняется со мной, выпуская руку Рассела и показывая ему, что он может ее не ждать. – Они выступают вторыми, так что закончат до полуночи. Завтра выходной, а у нас здесь зарезервирована пара диванов — вам стоит остаться.  
Стоит ли? Мне, конечно, все вокруг твердят, что нужен выходной, но вряд ли это подразумевало вечер в обществе людей, вдвое младше меня. Хотя выбирать в данный момент не из чего, и мне безумно хочется еще немного посмущать Джареда, чтобы впредь он думал, прежде чем втягивать кого-то вроде меня во что-то подобное.  
– Да, почему нет, – улыбаюсь я Эми.  
Она выглядит довольной и проводит меня через толпу людей на танцполе, предъявляя какую-то карту охраннику у лестницы, ведущую на балкон, тянущийся вдоль трех стен, кроме той, у которой расположена сцена. По всей видимости, это что-то вроде VIP-зоны с собственным баром, мягкими диванами и с наличием свободного от людей пространства, в отличие от этажа с танцполом.  
– Наши места, – Эми указывает на стоящие друг напротив друга и разделенные невысоким столом диваны, расположенные максимально близко к сцене — у одного из краев балкона.  
Я сажусь спиной к сцене, но она пока что пуста, и разглядываю людей на танцполе и интерьер клуба — он выглядит несравнимо лучше того места, где они выступали прошлый раз, и мне становится интересно, не приплатили ли они в самом деле, чтобы выйти здесь на сцену.  
– Это место определенно лучше того, где я их слышал в первый раз, – вслух замечаю я.  
– Да, мой знакомый обмолвился в разговоре, что у них будет вечер живого выступления, и помог группе попасть на прослушивание. Они понравились, и их пригласили выступать.  
– И давно они играют вместе?  
– Майк и Лиам еще с тринадцати лет играют, кажется, — не уверена, если честно. Рассел с ними два года, а Джаред — один.  
– Ты давно с ним знакома?  
– С Джаредом? Столько же, сколько он играет в группе, – чуть хмурится Эми, убирая длинные, вьющиеся рыжие волосы на одну сторону, открывая белоснежную шею, но ее вид меня совсем не тревожит, хотя контраст зеленого платья с бледной кожей и рыжими волосами мне определенно нравится. – Я его им и предложила — я тогда подрабатывала в кафе у вокзала, в которое он зашел позавтракать, увидела у него гитару и спросила, не хочет ли он играть в группе — им нужен был гитарист, а мне — повод для примирения с Расселом.  
– Он говорил, вы вместе снимаете квартиру?  
– Да, – улыбается Эми. – В тот день он только приехал в Лондон, но квартиру, которую хотел снимать, сдали до его приезда, а ему об этом не смогли сообщить, так что ему было негде жить. Мы с Расселом незадолго до этого в очередной раз разъехались, и квартира, которую я могла себе позволить на свою заработную плату, была слишком далеко от работы и учебы, так что я предложила Джареду снять однокомнатную пополам, ближе к центру. Как временную меру, но все как-то... – она усмехается и пожимает плечами. – Нам с Расселом лучше не жить вместе, Джаред не водит любовников каждый вечер, так что всех все устраивает.  
Я мысленно задаюсь вопросом, что случается, когда Джаред все-таки приводит кого-то, но не озвучиваю его, будучи уверен, что Эми поймет меня неправильно, и при случае поделится своими мыслями с Джаредом, преувеличив мои слова, и тот при каждой встрече станет отводить взгляд и думать, что я жажду обладать им во всех возможных позах. Если быть откровенным с собой, мысль достойна воплощения в жизнь, не опасайся я убить его в процессе. А еще он мой подчиненный — секс с подчиненными, кажется, никогда не был в чести.  
– Ты и сейчас работаешь официанткой? Если я надумаю расширять ресторан, мне понадобятся официанты.  
– Благодарю, но нет, – улыбается Эми. – Я пишу для онлайн-газеты и жду начала последнего учебного года на факультете журналистики — занятость достаточная.  
– Как скажешь, – примирительным тоном соглашаюсь я. – Журналистика. Звучит здорово.  
– Не так, как кажется, – усмехается Эми, – напечатанная информация с каждым годом пользуется все меньшим спросом, а если в ней и нуждаются, то новость должна быть сжата до пяти предложений — иначе никто читать не станет, потому что просто нет времени. Статьи на несколько страниц уже никто не пишет. Когда-нибудь человечество и книги печатать перестанет, – она вздыхает, но ее настрой резко меняется, когда толпа внизу приветствует первую группу. – Наши парни скоро выйдут, эти исполнят четыре песни, кажется.  
После первых закладывающих уши звуков я отворачиваюсь от сцены, и Эми смеется, заметив выражение моего лица.  
– Я за виски, – я пытаюсь перекричать жуткое завывание — я бы сказал гитары, но на сцене ничего такого нет, кроме чего-то вроде диджейского стола. – Тебе принести что-нибудь?  
– «Американо», – кивает Эми, и я поднимаюсь с дивана и направляюсь к бару, пугаясь мысли, что нечто подобное мне придется слушать сегодня весь вечер. Может, тот ужасный шум, который издавала группа Джареда в прошлый раз, и был их музыкой? И он наверняка снова спросит мое мнение, а ответить ему мне будет нечего. Вряд ли правда его порадует, как и остальных участников группы. Хотя, у меня есть оправдание, и Джареду оно известно: я люблю «старую» музыку.  
И ведь мне всего пятьдесят восемь, а что будет еще через пятьдесят лет? Через сотню? Как Мэттью адаптируется к постоянно изменяющемуся миру? Как выучиться этому отстраненному созерцанию, которое он время от времени практикует, принять изменчивость мира как данность и просто наблюдать, понимая и принимая собственную статичность? Как просмотр кино, когда за два часа герои проживают целую жизнь, а ты продолжаешь сидеть на том же месте, перенести в свое существование? И что лучше: отстраненно наблюдать или пытаться быть частью? Еще будучи человеком я понял, что, загнанный в рамки отведенного мне времени, я что-то не увижу, не прочитаю, где-то не побываю, и меня это не беспокоило, я принял это, как данность, но сейчас, когда эти рамки исчезли, и у меня есть возможность в любой момент сорваться с места и улететь в любой уголок мира, я снова, как и в юности, жалею о том, что могу что-то упустить. И я даже не совсем уверен, что именно. Как найти этот баланс и, пропуская все через себя, не пугаться изменений в мире, не отторгать их, а наслаждаться ими, тем, что я имею возможность видеть эти изменения?  
Слава богу, в этом мире есть что-то, что если и меняется, то очень медленно — настолько, что я не замечаю этих изменений: виски все такой же, как и во времена моей человеческой жизни. Какое пошлое клише — алкоголь, как средство от стресса...  
Эми оказалась права, первая группа отыграла всего четыре трека — во всяком случае, я замечаю только три перехода, и каждый трек ничем не лучше предыдущего, но я честно, пусть и безрезультатно пытаюсь проникнуться какофонией все то время, что они находятся на сцене. Или это они совершенно безнадежны, или все-таки безнадежен я — с человек десять на танцполе прыгают все то время, что группа находится на сцене, но возможно им просто плохо или они переживают не самый лучший трип. Так или иначе, я вздыхаю свободней, когда группа, наконец, покидает сцену, а следом за ней выходит группа Джареда — Эми активней всех приветствует их, я же мысленно скрещиваю пальцы, надеясь, что их музыка хотя бы вполовину менее кошмарна, чем у предыдущих исполнителей. К моему удивлению, их действительно можно слушать и по звучанию они максимально близки к классическому панку, каким я его помню.  
Джаред в этот раз выглядит более раскрепощенным — по крайней мере, он чаще отводит взгляд от гитары, ходит по сцене и даже иногда улыбается, глядя на участников группы. И мне хочется верить, что это последствия того, как их тепло принимают, и в целом куда более приличного места, а не того, что он стал уверенней от умозаключения, почему я второй раз присутствую на его выступлении.  
А, может, Августа в чем-то права, и Джареда не стоит сбрасывать со счетов. Может быть, именно это мне и нужно: разница в возрасте, надежды на светлое будущее, в целом позитивный взгляд на жизнь, его невинность и наивность — может быть, ему удастся заразить меня своими идеями, как это когда-то из раза в раз удавалось Тому.  
– И что вы можете сказать теперь? – Джаред падает на диван рядом со мной и буквально светится от счастья — их выступление нельзя назвать триумфом, но, по словам остальных, оно лучшее за все время существования группы.  
– Вас даже можно слушать, в отличие от группы, выступавшей перед вами, – тихо произношу я, но мера предосторожности излишня — Рассел и Эми заняты друг другом, а двое других сразу направились к бару за напитками.  
– Не терпится послушать музыку ваших любимых групп, – прищуривается он и добавляет: – вы обещали составить список.  
– Обязательно займусь этим завтра.  
– У нас с Лиамом зашел разговор про виртуальную реальность, – громко заявляет их барабанщик, поставив на столик поднос с текилой, разлитой в кабальито.  
– О боже, только не сейчас, Майк, пожалуйста, – тянет Джаред, но тот только смеется и садится рядом с Эми и Расселом.  
– Именно сейчас, – ухмыляется Майк и пододвигает блюдце с лаймом ближе к солисту, Лиаму. – Говорили о любимых местах в Сити, и знаете что? Лиам ни разу не упомянул Уиллоу-стрит.  
– А что бы ему делать на улице проституток? – удивляется Эми. – У тебя вроде есть девушка в Сити?  
Я не совсем понимаю, о чем идет речь, но слежу за разговором, с удивлением отмечая смущение Джареда — почему он так реагирует, если речь даже не о нем?  
– Есть, – осушая одним глотком кабальито, соглашается Лиам, – и я не понимаю, куда ведет Майк.  
– Неужели? – ироничным голосом тянет Майк.  
– Майк, ну пожалуйста, не сейчас, – повторяет Джаред, но его друг даже не смотрит на него, сверля взглядом Лиама.  
– Пару недель назад я наведался на Уиллоу-стрит и встретил там очаровательную шлюху, и — вот ведь совпадение — тату и пирсинг у нее расположены в тех же местах, что и у тебя, – улыбается Майк Лиаму, – и самое забавное, ее зовут Мила.  
– Поразительное совпадение, – тихо соглашается Лиам, убирая длинные, до плеч волосы за уши.  
– Ты правда думал, что никто не узнает и не заметит? – смеется Майк, и Лиам, наконец, поднимает взгляд, с кипящей ненавистью уставившись на Майка.  
– И что ты сделал, когда узнал его? – тихо интересуется Эми, и Майк с усмешкой пожимает плечами. – Ты заплатил за время с ним?!  
– Вы бы зашли и посмотрели, какая из него получается Мила, а потом бы уже осуждали, – хмыкает Майк. – И вообще, где мне еще отрываться на нем? Не в реальности же это делать, – совершенно спокойно произносит он и нахально улыбается. – А как он минет делает...  
– Да заткнись ты уже, – недовольно ворчит Лиам, покосившись на меня — Джаред не потрудился представить нас, но вряд ли бы это хоть как-то смягчило ощущение неловкости.  
– Правда, Майк, не будь такой сволочью, – усмехается Рассел. – Ну, нравится Лиаму продаваться...  
– Пошли вы!.. – Лиам подрывается с места и спускается на первый этаж, быстро теряясь в толпе.  
– Какие же вы кретины, – вздыхает Эми и поднимается с дивана. – Пусти, пойду искать его, – она толкает колено Рассела, но он, вместо того, чтобы подвинуться, встает со своего места и уходит вместе с ней.  
– Вот не мог ты промолчать? – шипит Джаред, глядя на Майка.  
– А что такого я сказал? – удивляется Майк. – Только правду. Если он стыдится того, что ему нравится быть девчонкой в виртуальной реальности, то нужно было лучше прятаться, а не делать свою женскую копию.  
– Так вот как теперь происходит общение в сети? – вставляю я, надеясь немного разрядить обстановку и понять, наконец, о чем шла речь, и Джаред с Майком смотрят на меня, как на умалишенного.  
– Мы говорим о виртуальной реальности — симуляторе реальной жизни. Вас нет в Сити?  
– Предпочитаю реальность, – пожимаю плечами я.  
– Так симулятор и не отличить от реальности, – хмурится Майк.  
– Кроме того, что ты понимаешь, что это нереально, – добавляет Джаред.  
– И все равно, ощущения от реальных не отличить.  
– И как это работает? – Почему я только сейчас узнаю о чем-то подобном? Почему Мэттью никогда не рассказывал мне об этом Сити? Ему нравится все новое, чем же не угодила виртуальная реальность?  
– Вы правда не знаете? – Джаред ошарашенно смотрит на меня, и мне остается только снова пожать плечами. – Ну вы даете, – усмехается он и качает головой, а я терпеливо жду, когда же ему надоест насмехаться, и он объяснит принцип действия.  
– Есть специальный костюм, – вместо него начинает Майк. – Снабжен датчиками и влияет на тактильные, слуховые и зрительные ощущения. Если кто-то в Сити прикоснется к тебе, ты это почувствуешь, как и он почувствует прикосновение к тебе. Надеваешь костюм, подключаешься к системе, выбираешь персонажа, если создал не одного, и выходишь в Сити.  
– И сколько времени вы там тратите?  
– Пару часов.  
– Пару часов — конечно! – смеется Джаред. – Ты там все выходные проводишь!  
– Когда нечем заняться, – отбивает Майк.  
– Зачем? – Джаред и Майк удивленно смотрят на меня, и я поясняю: – Что вам дает этот симулятор?  
– Меня там нет, – заявляет Джаред. – Я только пару раз входил в Сити, из любопытства, но это было черт знает когда.  
– Он дает свободу, – пожимает плечами Майк. – Возможность общаться с людьми со всего мира.  
– Прячущихся за масками, – добавляю я. – Если нет необходимости быть самим собой, можно создать совершенно другую личность, как сделал ваш друг — и как выяснить, с кем на самом деле говоришь?  
– А разве это важно? – смеется Майк.  
– Разве нет? – удивляюсь я. – Ты проводишь там столько времени — тебе все равно, что ты, возможно, тратишь это время на людей, которые притворяются, даже улыбаясь тебе?  
– И чем это отличается от реальности?  
– В реальности возможны настоящие отношения и чувства, чего нельзя сказать о месте, где маски носят постоянно.  
– Мне Сити дает возможность быть самим собой, – возражает Майк.  
– И что это значит? – усмехается Джаред. – В реальности ты всегда притворяешься?  
– В Сити можно быть ублюдком без каких-либо последствий — вседозволенность там процветает, – произносит вернувшийся Лиам и подхватывает оставленную на диване куртку, сверля Майка взглядом. – Там можно хамить, унижать, насмехаться, и ничего за это не будет. Это удовлетворяет тебя, правда? Дарит чувство превосходства, потому что в жизни ты один сплошной комплекс неполноценности.  
– Говорит тот, кто в Сити продает себя в образе девчонки, – хмыкает Майк.  
– В таком образе невероятно много узнаешь о людях, даже о тех, кого, как ты считал, знаешь почти как себя. У меня даже есть теория: хочешь узнать человека — посмотри, как он будет вести себя с тем, кому платит за удовольствие. Но ты, – Лиам посмеивается и качает головой, – ты превзошел все ожидания. Даже зная, что это я, ты вел себя, как последняя сволочь.  
– Именно потому, что знал, что это ты! Какого дьявола ты вообще там делал?!  
– С каких пор тебя это волнует? – усмехается Лиам.  
– Может, вы в другом месте будете отношения выяснять? – миролюбиво просит Джаред, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
– Нет никакого выяснения отношений! – рявкает Лиам и тут же спохватывается, посмотрев на меня: – Простите.  
– Может, все же останешься? – Эми останавливается рядом с Лиамом и заглядывает в его глаза.  
– Нет, я пойду — мне завтра на работу. Извините еще раз, – Лиам виновато улыбается мне, и я молча отвечаю на улыбку.  
– Лиам, – вздыхает Майк, поднимаясь следом за ним, – Ну не будь ты таким... собой!  
– Пока ребята, – не обращая внимания на Майка, произносит Лиам и быстро уходит, а Майк, простонав, следует за ним:  
– Лиам, черт тебя!..  
– Так они пара? – переводя взгляд со спины Майка на Эми, спрашиваю я, надеясь прервать неловкое молчание и отчасти удовлетворить собственное любопытство.  
– Нет, – фыркает Эми.  
– А по-моему, пара, – возражает Джаред. – Они знают друг друга лет десять и никогда не рассказывают об этом времени — я почти уверен, что между ними что-то было, и мы только что наблюдали отголоски прошлого.  
Я напрягаю слух и пытаюсь расслышать в шуме от толпы и музыки, о чем говорят Лиам и Майк на первом этаже, но не могу разобрать слов, только интонацию — они явно продолжают ругаться и с каждым новым предложением голоса звучат все более угрожающе.  
– Ну и где они? – Рассел протягивает Эми новый бокал «Американо» и оглядывается в зале. – Лиам же вроде согласился вернуться?  
– Да нет, он только куртку приходил забрать, – поправляет его Джаред. – Почему ты еще текилы не принес?  
– А того, что на столе, недостаточно? – удивляюсь я, глядя на три наполненные кабальито.  
– Это ваши.  
– Можешь взять мою порцию, я сегодня пью виски. Они могут подраться? – Судя по обвинительному тону и громкости, Майк и Лиам на грани потасовки, и если охрана клуба вовремя не заметит и не остановит их, они разобьют вполне симпатичные лица друг друга.  
– Если только Майк не достанет Лиама окончательно, – вздыхает Рассел. – Ты их видишь?  
Я выглядываю из-за перил и быстро отыскиваю парней взглядом, ориентируясь на их голоса:  
– Да. У одной из колонн стоят. Нет, уже идут к выходу, – исправляюсь я, наблюдая за парой — вероятно, Джаред прав, и между ними действительно что-то было в прошлом, а возможно и сейчас что-то есть.  
– Сядь, Рассел, они не дети — сами разберутся, – чуть раздраженно произносит Эми, и Рассел, преданно глядя ей в глаза, садится рядом:  
– Что-нибудь еще, дорогая? – заискивающим тоном спрашивает он и растягивает губы в улыбке.  
– Да, – отвечает на улыбку Эми и легко целует его в щеку, – перестань вести себя, как кретин, дорогой.  
– За высокие отношения, – усмехается Джаред, салютуя кабальито, предназначавшийся мне, и выпивает текилу одним глотком. – Вы и правда никогда не были в Сити? – Джаред поворачивается ко мне и вопросительно приподнимает брови, излучая такое искреннее любопытство, что я не сдерживаю смешка.  
– Выбирая между виртуальностью и реальностью, я выберу последнее, – качаю головой я. – Не всегда приятная, но единственно настоящая.  
– Вам стоит перейти на текилу — она поднимет настроение лучше виски.  
– Мне не нравится текила.  
– Текила не может не нравиться, – возражает Джаред, заставляя меня улыбнуться.  
– Ты снова голоден, – не сомневаясь ни секунды в своих словах, говорю я, и Джаред пожимает плечами:  
– Может быть. Почему вас это беспокоит?  
– Обвинишь меня в заботе?  
Джаред слизывает сок лайма с пальцев, задумчиво разглядывая меня, и чуть хмурится:  
– В излишней заботе.  
– Не стану больше и пытаться, – тихо обещаю я, наблюдая за его руками, пока он вытирает пальцы о салфетку. Длинные, тонкие — идеальные и чертовски привлекательные. Они замедляются, и я поднимаю взгляд, встречаясь глазами с Джаредом — уголки его губ чуть приподнимаются, и я понимаю, что замечен на разглядывании.  
Игра не в одни ворота, и я это прекрасно осознаю, но мне слишком хочется продолжить и совсем не хочется останавливаться — я так давно не чувствовал эту легкость и азарт, что мне все больше становятся безразличны и субординация, и разница в возрасте.  
Во что я себя втягиваю и как собираюсь справляться с последствиями? И как заставить себя остановиться, ведь дальше проблемы будут только усугубляться?  
Эми напротив меня усмехается, и я только теперь понимаю, что мы с Джаредом не одни, и они наблюдали всю сцену, но Рассел меня беспокоит не так, как его подруга. Быть может, я несправедлив к ней, и она не станет при случае накручивать Джареда касательно того, что происходит сейчас, но я предпочел бы, чтобы она знала о происходящем между нами как можно меньше. Я пока и сам не уверен, что это, и какого черта я себе позволяю.  
– Не думал, что вы из тех, кто так быстро сдается, – бормочет Джаред и выпивает еще одну порцию текилы — я с удивлением наблюдаю за ним, и он беспечно улыбается, отправив в рот дольку лайма.  
– Кто-то говорил, что он — взрослый мальчик, – напоминаю его же слова я, и Джаред смеется:  
– Вы еще и доверчивый.  
– Он всегда так реагирует на алкоголь? – я поворачиваюсь к Эми и Расселу, но они оба выглядят несколько удивленными.  
– Обычно, его так не уносит после нескольких порций, – задумчиво произносит Эми, глядя на поднявшегося со своего места Джареда.  
– Возьму еще, – заявляет Джаред и, пошатываясь, направляется к бару.  
Я поднимаюсь вслед за ним и бросаю на ходу Расселу и Эми:  
– Присмотрю за ним. – В этом нет необходимости, но немного уединения нам не помешает — не хочется, чтобы его друзья были свидетелями моих расспросов, какого черта он творит.  
Джаред, совершенно не замечая меня, останавливается у барной стойки и вздыхает, барабаня пальцами по дереву и дожидаясь, когда освободится бармен.  
– Может, все-таки съешь что-нибудь? – я встаю рядом с ним и заглядываю в его глаза.  
Он заливисто смеется и поворачивается ко мне, прислоняясь боком к барной стойке:  
– А как же ваше «не стану пытаться заботиться»?  
Одурачил, паршивец. Он не выглядит и вполовину таким пьяным, как пару секунд назад, зато просто светится от понимания, что сумел провести меня. Но самое ужасное, мне определенно нравятся его игры — я усмехаюсь и качаю головой, разглядывая полки с бутылками напротив барной стойки и раздумывая, что мне с ним делать. Или, правильнее будет сказать, что мне делать со своей реакцией на его поведение?  
– Две текилы, пожалуйста, – просит Джаред, когда рядом с нами останавливается бармен, и тот наливает две порции текилы, обмакнув влажные края кабальито в соль, и ставит их перед нами вместе с блюдцем с лаймом.  
– Кажется, этого мало для всей компании, – замечаю я, но закрываю рот, когда Джаред выпивает одну из порций и высасывает сок из дольки лайма.  
– Ваша очередь, – он пододвигает наполненный кабальито ближе ко мне и улыбается.  
– Я не люблю текилу, – повторяю я, но Джаред цокает языком:  
– Не сегодня.  
– Так это обещанные тобою последствия? – взяв кабальито у основания, но не торопясь поднимать, спрашиваю я.  
– Ммм... – Джаред задумчиво качает головой, но в итоге пожимает плечами: – Как знать? Пейте, – он кивает на кабальито, и я вздыхаю, обещая себе когда-нибудь припомнить ему этот момент, и залпом выпиваю текилу, стараясь как можно меньше обращать внимание на вкус — он до сих пор связан у меня с воспоминаниями об одной из самых ужасных ночей в моей жизни в «Светлячке». Я тянусь к блюдцу с лаймом в надежде смягчить вкус, но Джаред накрывает его ладонью, и я поднимаю вопросительный взгляд и вижу зажатую между его губ дольку лайма. Он с вызовом смотрит в мои глаза, но я не тороплюсь отвечать на такой, откровенно говоря, довольно неожиданный и смелый шаг для его уровня опьянения. Я совсем не ожидал, что он так скоро решится на что-то подобное. И вот что мне с ним делать? Винить во всем происходящем можно только меня — можно было бы и догадаться, что поощрение его попыток заигрывания ни к чему хорошему не приведет. И вот они, последствия. Но, может, мне удастся его переиграть.  
Джаред призывно поводит бровями и я, усмехнувшись, наклоняюсь ближе к нему, останавливаясь в дюйме от его лица, но вместо того, чтобы забрать лайм, вытягиваю шею и прижимаюсь губами к его уху:  
– Завтра, когда ты протрезвеешь, тебе будет ужасно стыдно за свое поведение, – я отстраняюсь на прежнее расстояние и вежливо улыбаюсь ему.  
Джаред отправляет лайм в рот, тщательно пережевывает его и глотает, не разрывая зрительный контакт.  
– Раз мне уже будет стыдно, выходит, останавливаться нет смысла, – пожимает плечами он и снова подзывает бармена, заказывая бутылку текилы, позволяя мне обдумать его угрозу.  
– Я расплачусь, – подаю голос я, замечая, что он шарит по карманам.  
– Спасибо, – чуть удивленно благодарит он и берет бутылку, но не уходит.  
– Иди, я сейчас присоединюсь к вам, – я достаю карту и расплачиваюсь за бутылку текилы и две порции, не обращая внимания на сумму, вместо этого оборачиваясь и следя взглядом за Джаредом.  
После первой порции текилы он снял с себя рубашку, оставшись в майке точно по фигуре, открывающей вид на плечи и ключицы, и все тех же кожаных штанах, в которых он пришел устраиваться на работу, когда у меня не было времени оценить, как они облегали его маленькую и упругую задницу. Один сплошной соблазн, без единого недостатка, который мог бы отвлечь на себя внимание, и все это настойчиво предлагается мне...  
К черту. Плевать. Буду подстраиваться, решать проблемы по мере их поступления — завтра же начну поиск решения проблемы собственной реакции на его возбуждение, найду способ тренироваться, как делал это со своими жертвами, пусть теперь мне придется делать это в одиночестве — так даже лучше: без страховочных колес велосипед едет быстрей. Я смогу, у меня получится. Раз ему хочется поиграть в «ухаживание и соблазнение» — что ж, я в игре. На этапе заигрываний я смогу сдерживать собственные инстинкты.  
– Вы отлично смотритесь, – с улыбкой в голосе говорит Эми, как только Джаред садится на свое место.  
– Ему это скажи, – фыркает Джаред.  
– По-моему, он совершенно не против.  
– Значит, я чего-то не понимаю в этой жизни, – ворчит Джаред, и я решаю ясней обозначить свою позицию и заказываю еще одну порцию виски, возвращаясь с ней к быстро притихшей компании.  
– Это я взял тебе, – я вручаю стакан Джареду, и он недоуменно смотрит на меня, когда я подсаживаюсь рядом.  
– Я не пью виски.  
– Как и я не пью текилу, – улыбаюсь я, – угощайся.  
– Нет, – ухмыляясь, качает головой он и ставит стакан на столик между двух диванов. – Так счет уровнять не выйдет.  
Я без возражений беру стакан, за пару глотков осушаю его и возвращаю на прежнее место:  
– Жаль. – Я двигаюсь ближе к Джареду и тихо, чтобы услышал только он, добавляю: – Надеялся попробовать его вкус с твоих губ.  
Он растерянно смотрит в мои глаза, определенно сомневаясь в серьезности моих слов, но постепенно в выражении его лица проступает понимание, а сердцебиение ускоряется — чертовски приятная реакция, и я улыбаюсь прежде, чем успеваю остановить себя. Джаред вдруг тянется ко мне, но я вовремя отстраняюсь и перевожу внимание на его друзей, расслабляясь на своем месте и пытаясь уловить тему разговора.  
– ...Может быть, я не знаю. Ты же знаешь, что она меня терпеть не может — она это даже не скрывает.  
– Она сама попросила тебя пригласить. Пожалуйста, всего на полчаса — самое большее на час. Может, она помириться с тобой хочет?  
– Конечно, – усмехается Эми. – Скорее настроение себе поднять в день рождения каким-нибудь нелестным комментарием в мой адрес.  
– Но ты согласна?  
– Возможно, – вздыхает Эми и переводит взгляд с Рассела на нас с Джаредом. – Зря вы целую бутылку взяли — это много для них двоих.  
– Значит, придется следить за не таким уж взрослым мальчиком, – я выразительно смотрю на Джареда, и он цокает языком и хмыкает:  
– Вы всегда так к словам цепляетесь?  
– Ты мне скажи — ты ведь столько всего рассказал Эми обо мне, выходит, ты многое обо мне знаешь, – ухмыляюсь я, когда Джаред смущенно смеется.  
– Может, вы мне просто еще один виски закажете, я выпью, и мы будем квиты?  
– Нет, так уровнять счет уже не выйдет, – усмехаюсь я.  
– Есть предложение? – Джаред закидывает ногу на диван, сгибая в колене, и поворачивается ко мне всем телом.  
– Есть пара идей.  
– И вы не поделитесь?  
– Ты все узнаешь в свое время, – я кладу руку на спинку дивана и с улыбкой замечаю взгляд Джареда, скользнувший в вырез моей рубашки.  
– Может, вы уже уединитесь? – со смехом встревает в наш разговор Рассел, и Эми шлепает его по колену:  
– Зачем ты влез?  
В этот раз понимание, что они наблюдали всю сцену, меня несильно заботит — может, это последствия выпитого залпом виски, а может, мне действительно уже все равно, что они увидят, раз я решил не останавливаться на достигнутом. Джаред склоняет голову на спинку дивана, но вместо нее оказывается мое предплечье, хотя он явно не против подобной замены — стоит мне встретить его взгляд, он улыбается теплой, добродушной улыбкой, будто мы только что вовсе не подначивали друг друга, и это не второй раз, когда мы видимся вне работы, как будто он действительно давно меня знает, и подобная поза совсем не странная для нас. Мне чертовски хочется впутаться пальцами в его волосы на затылке, чтобы просто почувствовать их мягкость, а еще больше хочется подтянуть его ближе к себе, обнять и попытаться впитать как можно больше излучаемой им теплоты. Я вдруг почему-то вспоминаю о Рождестве, каким помню его по человеческой жизни, с его предпраздничной суматохой и хорошим настроением, и в груди без причины щемит — ощущение такое странное, что я даже не сразу понимаю, что оно значит. До этого мгновения я и не задумывался, что давным-давно ничего толком не чувствую, и уж тем более это касается положительных эмоций.  
Джаред все еще смотрит в мои глаза и улыбается, и я поддаюсь порыву: наклоняюсь к нему и одновременно заставляю его пододвинуться ближе, положив ладонь на его затылок, и прикасаюсь к его губам с невинным поцелуем. Его сердце бешено колотится в груди — я бы наверняка услышал его, даже если бы не имел нынешнего слуха, — но сейчас оно не мешает мне насладиться моментом, и я с внутренним удовлетворением чувствую, как Джаред отвечает на поцелуй и кладет ладонь мне на грудь. И это так приятно, необычно и ново, будто это мой первый поцелуй. Хотя, в какой-то мере это правда — в этой ипостаси без намерения убить я еще не подпускал к себе ни одного человека так близко. Я чуть отстраняюсь и рассматриваю его лицо с трепещущими светлыми ресницами, с россыпью едва заметных веснушек, удивляясь тому, что не видел их прежде — и это с моим зрением! — отмечаю маленький шрам над левой бровью, но момент умиротворенного созерцания длится недолго: из-за аромата его крови, из-за сердцебиения, я вдруг перестаю обращать внимание на его внешность — мое чудовище, хоть и сытое, требует, чтобы я вцепился в горло Джареда, потому что так правильно, потому что так было всегда. Джаред раскрывает веки и встречает мой взгляд — его глаза искрятся от удовольствия и торжества, а я никак не могу понять, какого дьявола в них нет ужаса, почему он до сих пор не вырывается и не кричит. Джаред, не закрывая глаз, снова легко целует меня и улыбается, а его ладонь скользит вверх по груди, на мою шею, и пальцы принимаются перебирать волосы на линии роста — ласковое прикосновение встряхивает меня, сбрасывает пелену, и я прикрываю веки, упираясь в его лоб своим, глубоко вдыхая его аромат и стискивая челюсти от желания почувствовать его на кончике языка. Джаред в очередной раз целует меня, и я запоздало отвечаю, но завершаю поцелуй, едва замечая, что вновь теряю контроль, и в этот раз отстраняюсь на достаточное расстояние, чтобы он не смог провернуть подобное снова. Я не могу его убить, отчаянно не желаю этого, даже пугать не хочу — это оттолкнет его от меня, а буквально минуту назад мне было так хорошо, как никогда за последние двадцать шесть лет. Не хочу терять его. Не отпущу. И плевать на последствия.  
– Надо сказать, идея по уравниванию счета великолепная, – широко улыбается Джаред, и я усмехаюсь, не в силах отвести от него взгляд, получив возможность безнаказанно любоваться им. Позволив себе это.  
– Рад, что тебе понравилось.  
Он закусывает губу, несколько мгновений буквально пожирая меня взглядом, но вдруг спохватывается и чуть смущенно смотрит в сторону. Я ведь представления не имею о правилах поведения нынешней молодежи — да и сомнительно, что что-то изменилось в лучшую сторону и сейчас приветствуется длительное ухаживание, и мне от этого ничуть не легче. Придется каким-то образом избегать контакта, пока я не буду уверен, что не причиню вред Джареду, и, судя по его взгляду, сроки на мою борьбу с собственным демоном поджимают, а я даже целовать его без желания убить не в состоянии. Гонка на опережение, прекрасно. Понимание портит настроение не так сильно, хотя проблема будет посложней дилеммы, связанной с возрастом и субординацией.  
– Налить тебе еще?  
Джаред смотрит на непочатую бутылку текилы и качает головой:  
– Нет, с меня довольно на сегодня.  
– Тогда зачем вообще купил? – усмехается Рассел. – Я тоже не особо хочу.  
Джаред только пожимает плечами, косясь на меня, и я смеюсь:  
– В следующий раз, когда соберешься изображать из себя того, кем на самом деле не являешься, предусматривай подобные варианты развития событий.  
– Кто бы говорил, – прищуривается Джаред. – К чему были все эти предупреждения о стыде?  
– Можешь гордиться собой, ты изменил мое мнение по этому вопросу за пару минут, – примирительно улыбаюсь я, и Джаред не сдерживается и улыбается в ответ.  
– Нет, вам точно стоит уединиться — атмосфера слишком уж интимная, – смеется Рассел, и Эми к нему присоединяется:  
– Хорошо, я готова согласиться — теперь определенно пора.  
– Идите вы оба к черту, – фыркает Джаред, очаровательно краснея до кончиков ушей. – Вы себя со стороны видели?  
Странно, как мне удается держать лицо, пока я представляю чудовищные последствия уединения с Джаредом. И как мне побороть собственные инстинкты? Во время питания часть меня никогда не отключается, все время следит за сердечным ритмом жертвы — я не позволяю себе полностью насладиться моментом, если не собираюсь убить, но как перенести это умение на куда более деликатную ситуацию? Я расстроюсь, если у меня не выйдет сохранить жизнь человеку, которого я не собирался убивать, но с Джаредом... это раздавит меня даже на нынешнем уровне симпатии.  
– Мне надо освежиться, – тихо произношу я и поднимаюсь с дивана, избегая вопросительных взглядов, и направляюсь в сторону выхода на уличный балкон.  
– Что с ним? – тихо спрашивает Эми за моей спиной, но ответа на вопрос я не слышу, и мне становится смешно от мысли, что она, возможно, действительно ожидала его от Джареда, но ведь он ничего обо мне не знает, как и я о нем. Хотя вряд ли в нем есть что-то, что может ужаснуть меня так, как его может ужаснуть правда обо мне. Я гоню прочь подобные мысли — если это когда-нибудь и станет вопросом, то он будет едва ли не последним, и сейчас это неважно. Последнее, конечно, лишь успокаивающая меня ложь, ведь это будет важно всегда.  
Я выхожу на балкон и опираюсь на перила, игнорируя разговоры окружающих людей. И к кому мне обратиться за советом, что делать в такой ситуации? Мэттью наверняка мог бы мне в этом помочь — ему удалось переспать со мной без последствий в виде моей скоропостижной смерти в процессе — но мне совсем не хочется ставить его в известность о своих планах. Как минимум — и этого уже достаточно, чтобы передумать — он вернется в Лондон, а как максимум — он не остановится на помощи и станет измываться на тему моей несдержанности, как это было с контролем во время питания. К Августе я ни за что не стану обращаться, и не только потому, что она выведет меня из себя за пару минут лекций — она наверняка расскажет обо всем Мэттью. Обращаться с такой деликатной просьбой к Крису — это как самостоятельно предложить сексуально неудовлетворенному псу отыметь свою ногу в тапке. Единственным и не очень привлекательным вариантом остаются случайные знакомства, и даже у него есть свои сложности: вдруг кто-то запомнит, что именно я ушел из бара с пропавшим на днях мужчиной? Вариант с похищением я даже не рассматриваю — у меня нет времени ждать, когда у жертвы разовьется Стокгольмский синдром. Мужчины-проститутки? Возможно, но как много желания они испытывают на работе?  
– Эми с Расселом заняты спором о том, стоит ли ей идти на день рождения его матери, и мне стало скучно, – тихо произносит Джаред, облокачиваясь на перила рядом со мной, и смотрит вниз, на дорогу и тротуар со слоняющимися по нему подвыпившими людьми.  
– Откуда ты? Эми сказала, ты всего год в Лондоне, – поясняю свой вопрос я, когда Джаред переводит на меня вопросительный взгляд.  
– Шеффилд. Родители сейчас там.  
– А братья и сестры?  
– У меня их нет, – шепотом отвечает он. – А ты?  
– Местный. Родителей давно не стало, братьев и сестер тоже нет. Ты действительно так просто съехался с Эми?  
– Эми рассказала? – смеется Джаред и пожимает плечами, когда я утвердительно киваю. – Она подсела ко мне в том кафе, и мы разговорились. Я был не против хотя бы просто познакомиться с ее друзьями-музыкантами — я же вообще никого здесь не знал. Я рассказал, как со мной обошлись арендаторы, и она предложила переночевать у нее, когда я спросил, не знает ли она какой-нибудь дешевой гостиницы. А потом мы решили, что это вполне подходящий нам обоим вариант. Так что это у нее нужно поинтересоваться, как она так просто меня к себе пустила, – хмыкает Джаред.  
– У тебя природный дар располагать к себе и внушать доверие.  
– Правда? – лукаво улыбается он. – Обязательно воспользуюсь им при случае.  
– Ты постоянно им пользуешься, – усмехаюсь я.  
– Неправда! – возмущенно восклицает он. – Я только сейчас узнал о его существовании.  
– И это никак не умаляет того факта, что ты им пользуешься, – улыбаюсь я, оглядывая его предплечье, покрытое мурашками. – Стоило надеть куртку, а не рубашку, – замечаю я, и Джаред трет руку, еще выше поднимая закатанный рукав рубашки.  
– Не думал, что так похолодало. Ты не замерз?  
– Ничуть.  
– Каменное сердце?  
Я смеюсь, но в следующий момент понимаю, что в чем-то он прав, и мне становится совершенно не до смеха — я вздыхаю и отвожу взгляд.  
– Тебя любят, – тихо произносит Джаред, и я вопросительно смотрю на него:  
– Прости?  
– В ресторане — тебя все любят, – пожимает плечами он. – Просто наблюдение. Говорят, ты — чуткий руководитель, небезразличный к проблемам своих сотрудников.  
– Так у тебя какие-то проблемы?  
Джаред оторопело смотрит на меня, но быстро приходит в себя и улыбается:  
– Деликатного характера, но я, пожалуй, справлюсь. Я просто хотел сделать комплимент.  
– Мэттью посчитал бы подобный отзыв оскорблением, – усмехаюсь я.  
– Кто?  
Я едва вслух не чертыхаюсь и качаю головой:  
– Никто. Просто один знакомый, помогал мне на начальных этапах со сложностями руководства. Он считает сближение с сотрудниками опрометчивым. – Сейчас рассказывать о Мэттью нет никакого желания, и вряд ли оно когда-нибудь появится. Джареду не нужно о нем знать, как и Мэттью не нужно знать о Джареде — так долго, сколько я смогу удержать это в секрете, потому что наверняка с одной стороны на меня обрушится шквал иронии, а с другой — иррациональной и безосновательной ревности.  
– Может, в чем-то он прав — увольнять тех, с кем хорошие отношения, тяжело.  
– Если кто-то станет пользоваться хорошими отношениями в корыстных целях, то уволить будет несложно, ведь выходит отношения не такие уж и хорошие. Работа есть работа.  
– И были прецеденты?  
– Пока нет.  
– Тогда ты не можешь знать наверняка, как сложно будет уволить, – резюмирует он и с победоносной улыбкой смотрит на меня. – А еще о тебе говорят, что ты — трудоголик.  
Я подавляю тяжелый вздох и вспоминаю о сегодняшней мимолетной мысли, что готов был убить любого, кто заговорит на эту тему.  
– Они ошибаются, – нейтральным тоном отвечаю я.  
– Правда? – удивляется он. – Тогда?.. – он обрывает себя, и я вопрошающе смотрю на него, но Джаред качает головой, – Ничего.  
– Что? Не люблю, когда начинают говорить и не заканчивают.  
– Приму к сведению, – заискивающе улыбается Джаред, но не продолжает.  
– Говори, что хотел, – настаиваю я, но Джаред отстраняется от перил и оглядывается на вход в клуб:  
– Как-нибудь в другой раз — обязательно. Я замерз. Может, вернемся внутрь?  
– Иди. Я сейчас приду.  
– Не задерживайся, – усмехается он и добавляет тише, на мгновение прижимаясь к моему боку: – а то придется брать больничный.  
Джаред скрывается внутри клуба, а я снова смотрю на открывающийся с балкона вид: стена высокого здания, вывески на уровне первого и второго этажей, машины и люди — не уверен, что Августа права насчет степенности движения Лондона, по мне, так он мчится вперед, даже ночью. Но, возможно, она права кое в чем другом: нет смысла загонять себя на работе.  
– Решено, – шепотом соглашаюсь сам с собой я и, хлопнув по перилам, возвращаюсь в здание.  
– ...Ты уверен? Я могу переночевать у Рассела.  
– Ты правда думаешь, что он выберет вашу квартиру, если захочет затащить Джареда в постель? – смеется Рассел, и я замедляю шаг, вслушиваясь в разговор.  
– Да что с вами? – смущенно смеется Джаред. – Может, вам друг о друге стоит подумать, а не обо мне?  
– Насколько мне известно, все то время, что мы знакомы, у тебя никого не было, и да, я думаю, он выберет нашу квартиру или отель — он странно отреагировал на ваш поцелуй.  
– И как это связано? – удивленно хмыкает Джаред.  
– Мне кажется, у него кто-то есть. – Джаред ничего не отвечает, и Эми добавляет: – Прости, но мне так кажется. Ты сам говорил, что он все время будто сомневается — ему ведь не пятнадцать, чтобы сомневаться, хочет он чего-то такого или нет, выходит, тому есть другая причина.  
Вот ведь стерва! Какого дьявола она лезет не в свое дело?!  
– У него никого нет, – неуверенно возражает Джаред, – он едва ли не последним уходит из ресторана каждый день...  
– А, может, именно потому, что у него кто-то есть — может, они в ссоре, и он не хочет видеть своего бойфренда, потому и уходит поздно. А сейчас вышел, чтобы подумать, стоит ли изменять с тобой.  
– По-моему, ты преувеличиваешь, – возражает Рассел. – Он сам на Джареда набросился, да и они всего лишь поцеловались — не переспали же они на этом диване. Какова бы ни была причина его ухода, вряд ли это наличие мнимого бойфренда.  
Теперь ясно, кто в их паре исполняет роль разума.  
– Назови мне хоть одну, – недовольно отзывается Эми.  
– О чем речь? – я с улыбкой подсаживаюсь к Джареду и перевожу взгляд с растерянной Эми на спокойного Рассела.  
– Я попросила Рассела назвать хоть одну причину, чтобы навестить его маму в день ее рождения — у нас с ней... натянутые отношения, если не сказать больше, – миролюбиво улыбается Эми, и я сладко улыбаюсь ей в ответ, пытаясь на корню истребить желание придушить ее:  
– Понимаю, о чем ты — у меня тоже так было в последних отношениях. Его родители считали, что я ему совершенно не подхожу.  
– Можешь что-нибудь посоветовать? – любезно спрашивает она, но я буквально вижу, как из-под патоки в ее тоне просачивается желчь.  
– Стараться как можно реже встречаться — прости, Рассел, но это действительно лучший вариант. – Рассел только усмехается и пожимает плечами. – Хотя родители моего бойфренда были в корне не правы — это он не подходил мне, – я перевожу взгляд на Эми и добавляю: – Терпеть не могу измены, не представляю, как такое вообще можно простить.  
– Может, когда оба понимают, что отношения не клеятся, и это начало конца? Вряд ли есть смысл хранить верность в таком случае, – пожимает плечами Эми.  
– Может, для кого-то это и вариант, но я считаю, что лучше поторопить конец. Начинать новые отношения с обмана — не лучшая затея.  
– Но ошибки совершают все, – не соглашается она. – Каждый может оступиться.  
– Оступиться так, чтобы попасть на чужие гениталии своими? – смеюсь я и слышу тихий смешок Джареда. – Это надо постараться. Я бы даже сказал, что это виртуозное невезение.  
Я чувствую, как Джаред рядом со мной расслабляется, и сам слегка успокаиваюсь, но если эта стерва продолжит на меня давить, я гарантированно устрою ей ад — я воюю с Мэттью больше, чем она живет на этом свете, и в своем сволочизме она и рядом не стояла с ним. Плевать на то, что она там думает, плевать на ее беспокойство о благополучии Джареда — уж если ей и стоит о чем-то переживать, то точно не о том, что я ему изменю или воспользуюсь им. И вообще, ей бы о своем благополучии подумать, если она собирается и дальше пытаться «вывести меня на чистую воду».  
Я вдруг с ошеломлением осознаю свою последнюю мысль. Иисусе, я никогда прежде даже мысленно не угрожал не угодившим людям — какого черта на меня нашло? Но вопрос остается без ответа — я чувствую, как за одно мгновение нагнетается атмосфера, и смотрю на Эми, буравящую меня взглядом.  
– В чем-то он прав, да, Рассел? – она вопросительно смотрит на него, легко улыбаясь, и я получаю еще целых два аргумента в пользу того, что именно Рассел в их паре отвечает за разум: она когда-то простила ему измену и до этого вечера действительно верила, что он ошибся.  
Рассел бросает на меня ненавидящий взгляд, но, повернувшись к ней, меняет его на покорный и полный смирения:  
– Эми...  
– Ты был пьян, я помню, – прерывает его она. – Но даже пьяным ты неплохо соображаешь — уж мне ли не знать?  
– Может, не станем обсуждать это здесь и сейчас? – тихо просит он, но Эми подскакивает со своего места и отталкивает Рассела в сторону, освобождая себе дорогу:  
– Нечего обсуждать!  
Она чеканным шагом покидает балкон, а Рассел вздыхает и смотрит на меня:  
– Ну спасибо, – раздраженно произносит он и срывается с места, бормоча ругательства, а мы с Джаредом смотрим ему вслед, пока он не скрывается из вида.  
– Это место проклято, или сегодня просто неудачный день для пар? – как можно более нейтральным тоном спрашиваю я.  
– Так ты тоже думаешь, что между Лиамом и Майком что-то есть? – в его голосе столько энтузиазма, что я начинаю сомневаться, что его беспокоит ссора Рассела и Эми, и когда встречаю взгляд, только убеждаюсь в этом.  
– Тебе все равно, что Эми и Рассел?..  
– Они вместе шесть лет, изменил он ей четыре года назад — они каждые полгода ссорятся на эту тему, он извиняется, у них примирительный секс, и все снова возвращается на круги своя. Эми сама мне это однажды рассказала. Не знаю, зачем она это делает, и, если честно, мне не очень интересно, а вот Майк с Лиамом — лошадки темные, и ничего не рассказывают о своих отношениях.  
– Полагаю, тот факт, что Майк знал, с кем занимается сексом — пусть даже в виртуальной реальности и пусть в тот момент Лиам был девушкой — говорит не в пользу Майка, – без дальнейших расспросов об Эми и Расселе отвечаю я. – Но судя по словам Лиама, Майк был не очень внимателен, если не сказать груб — подавленное желание, вина, злость на Лиама, вызывающего это желание — подобному поведению есть масса причин, и я удивлен, что ты любишь сплетничать, – без перехода произношу я, но Джаред ни секунды не выглядит виноватым или пристыженным:  
– Мы играем в одной группе, пусть это всего лишь хобби, но отношения внутри группы прямо влияют на ее существование.  
– Незаменимых людей нет.  
– Кажется, сегодня я это уже слышал, – задумчиво хмурится Джаред и усмехается. – И почему тебя это удивляет? Ты знаешь обо мне не больше, чем я о тебе — откуда такие выводы?  
Подловил. Снова.  
– От тех, кто вызывает доверие, не ждешь, что они будут сплетничать за спиной. – Не говорить же ему, что я ни разу не слышал, чтобы он сплетничал на работе? Слушал — это да, но никогда не участвовал. Хотя никогда и не пресекал сплетни.  
– Я просто спросил твое мнение, – улыбается Джаред.  
– А еще сказал, что тебе интересно, что между ними происходит, рассказал о секрете твоей подруги и о том, что обо мне говорят подчиненные, – посмеиваюсь я, когда Джаред прищуривается. – Есть что-то еще, что мне следует знать о тебе?  
Джаред ухмыляется и отводит взгляд:  
– Я люблю ходить... хотя нет, неважно, – резко обрывает он себя, и я подавляю вздох.  
– Не люблю, когда не заканчивают фразы, – напоминаю я.  
– Я уже знаю, – игриво улыбается Джаред, и я усмехаюсь, качая головой — скучать мне с ним не придется однозначно. – Из плохого — наверное, ничего, я не знаю. Не у того спрашиваешь.  
– Вряд ли Эми или Рассел будут настроены на беседу по возвращении.  
– Они не вернутся, – качает головой Джаред.  
Превосходно.  
– Вот как?  
– Я же говорил, они сейчас всю дорогу будут мириться, потом...  
– Да, точно, – киваю я, раздумывая, чем мне грозит уединение с выпившим Джаредом и не стоит ли уже сейчас отправить его домой, проспаться?  
– Ты слышал их разговор? – вдруг спрашивает Джаред, и я на мгновение пугаюсь:  
– Какой разговор?  
– Когда вернулся с балкона — ты слышал, о чем они говорили? – поясняет Джаред. – Мне показалось, что ты все слышал.  
– Эми сказала, что они спорили о дне рождения матери Рассела? – удивленно спрашиваю я, привлекая все свое мастерство, чтобы эмоции казались настоящими. – Они говорили о чем-то другом? О чем?  
– Ни о чем, забудь, – улыбается Джаред.  
– Нет уж, говори, – я с ухмылкой двигаюсь ближе к нему, оттесняя его к стеклянному ограждению, у которого стоят диваны, тем самым загоняя Джареда в угол, и разворачиваюсь к нему всем телом, закидывая руку на спинку дивана, но улыбка Джареда пропадает, и он отводит взгляд.  
– И давно у тебя закончились те отношения? С изменником? – вдруг спрашивает он и испытывающе смотрит на меня.  
– Очень давно, – киваю я. – Я долго оправлялся, но в конце концов пришел к выводу, что так должно было случиться.  
Еще одна ложь, но мне определенно не стоит говорить ему, что я почувствовал тотальное облегчение, дважды утопив Ника — вообще-то я обещал ему три, по количеству обманутых им, но в очередной раз откачать его не удалось, пришлось просто сбросить труп в реку. Я тогда, наверное, немного погорячился и превысил лимит собственных зверств, но ничуть не сожалею о поступке, даже спустя столько лет. И потом, мы с ним встретились не в самый мой лучший день: я в то утро засветился на камере наблюдения и понял, что Мэттью должен в скором времени отыскать меня — ничто в те годы меня не злило больше, чем подобные глупые ошибки.  
– И даже хорошо, что я узнал об этом, – продолжаю я. – Измена была не первой, и, выходит, наши отношения были ничем для него — неприятно это осознавать и признаваться в собственных ошибках, но нужно двигаться дальше.  
– Намекаешь, что Эми — идиотка? – усмехается Джаред.  
– Она может поступать так, как считает нужным, – не соглашаюсь я. – И Рассел ведь почему-то терпит эти постоянные напоминания — другой бы на его месте давно устал и оставил ее.  
– Они оба чокнутые, – смеется Джаред. – За все эти годы вместе они четыре раза съезжались, но не дольше, чем на три месяца — не могут выносить друг друга под одной крышей. И все же, до сих пор вместе.  
– Интересная компания получается: один переодевается в одежду противоположного пола, пусть только в виртуальном мире — хотя, кто знает; другой, по всей видимости, неровно дышит к любителю переодеваться; пара со странными взаимоотношениями... Не может быть, чтобы ты был заурядным — не вписываешься.  
– А, может, именно этим и вписываюсь? Единственный нормальный, без скелетов в шкафу?  
– Они есть у всех, – возражаю я, и Джаред улыбается:  
– Мне нравятся мужчины старше меня — это попадает под определение «незаурядности»?  
– В твоем возрасте? Даже не знаю.  
– Что это значит? – возмущается Джаред, и я пару секунд наслаждаюсь выражением его лица, сдерживая желание снова поцеловать его.  
– Ничего, – пожимаю плечами я, оглядывая стол перед нами и слегка расстраиваясь, что у меня нет возможности отвлечься на виски, – Неважно, как ты говоришь, – я с улыбкой встречаю его взгляд, и Джаред снова прищуривается:  
– Ну просто невыносимо, как ты к словам цепляешься!  
– Почти так же, как когда ты недоговариваешь, – усмехаюсь я. – Быть может, нам тоже пора? Тебе стоит выспаться после смены. – Я смотрю на него, и Джаред тихо соглашается, кивая на так и нетронутую бутылку текилы:  
– Заберешь?  
– Нет, – качаю головой я и поднимаюсь с дивана, осматриваясь с мыслью ничего не забыть.  
– Точно. Ты же не любишь текилу. Почему, кстати? – Джаред надевает рубашку и куртку и вешает на плечо футляр с гитарой, подхватывая свободной рукой бутылку.  
– Неприятные воспоминания в связи с ароматом, – отвечаю я — эта правда не должна позже обернуться проблемой. – Ничего не забыл?  
– Нет. Не подержишь? – он передает мне бутылку, и мы спускаемся на первый этаж, протискиваясь через толпу потных и пьяных людей на свежий воздух.  
Джаред, как только мы выходим на улицу, достает из кармана пластиковую коробочку вроде тех, в которых когда-то давно распространяли «Тик-Так», но без каких бы то ни было опознавательных надписей, и закидывает в рот небольшую белую таблетку.  
– Что это? – осторожно интересуюсь я, не желая даже думать, что Мэттью оказался прав, и Джаред действительно употребляет наркотики — причем, настолько зависим от них, что не стесняется меня.  
– Устраняет запах алкоголя изо рта, – пожимает плечами Джаред. – С мятным вкусом. Может, дойдем пешком? – Джаред протягивает мне коробочку, но я отрицательно качаю головой, отказываясь, и он снова прячет ее в карман.  
И куда это, интересно, мы собираемся идти?  
Я оглядываюсь по сторонам, вспоминая, в каком районе мы находимся и как далеко расположен дом Джареда — идти нам придется мили две, и меня вполне устраивает прогулка, а Джареду она тем более полезна: прочистит голову от алкоголя и поможет быстрей уснуть.  
– Прогуляемся, – соглашаюсь я, и он прячет улыбку, но у него это откровенно плохо получается. – Ты, вроде, говорил, что живешь в паре кварталов от ресторана? Твой дом находится явно дальше.  
– Ну, может, чуть больше, – ворчит он, и я усмехаюсь.  
– Давно я так просто не бродил по ночному городу, – через пару минут пути в молчании тихо замечаю я, разглядывая освещенную улицу.  
– В часа два или три ночи — гораздо лучше, – мечтательно улыбается он. – Город почти затихает, улицы полупустынны, людей почти нет...  
– Лучше бы ты не бродил так поздно, – чуть напряженно произношу я, представляя, сколько из встречавшихся ему людей были не совсем людьми, – тем более в одиночестве.  
– Да что может случиться? – усмехается Джаред, – Я, если и хожу, то по большим улицам...  
– Джаред, – я хватаю его за локоть и разворачиваю к себе лицом, останавливаясь посреди тротуара, и серьезно смотрю в его глаза: – тебе не стоит так поздно появляться на улицах в одиночестве. – Вообще-то, опасности не станет меньше, если он будет в группе людей, но все же на одиночек нападают куда чаще.  
– Мне больно, – шепчет он, пытаясь отстраниться, и я ослабляю захват, злясь на самого себя из-за такой резкой реакции — господи, я ведь всего лишь раз поцеловал его, и да, он мне нравится, но не слишком ли рано и сильно я волнуюсь за него?  
– Прости, – я отпускаю его, но не позволяю идти дальше, снова заглядывая в его глаза, – но пообещай мне, что не станешь ходить по городу один так поздно.  
– Что может случиться? Везде дежурит полиция, везде камеры...  
– Но преступления все равно происходят, – настаиваю я. – Это не лучшее время для прогулок, поверь мне.  
– На тебя нападали? – удивленно спрашивает он, и я хватаюсь за это предположение:  
– Да. И это самое ужасное, что случалось со мной. Меня ограбили, избили и бросили умирать — и если бы не тот мужчина, выгуливавший свою собаку в пять утра, меня бы обнаружили слишком поздно и не смогли бы спасти — доктора не раз говорили мне об этом, когда я пришел в себя, спустя неделю после происшествия. Прошу тебя, не повторяй эту ошибку. Да, вероятность, что это случится именно с тобой, мала, но это не тот случай, когда стоит проверять теорию на практике.  
– Хорошо, я... не буду, – чуть растерянно и смущенно произносит он.  
Я отпускаю его, отыскав в его глазах подтверждение словам, и Джаред, чуть поежившись, отворачивается, и мы продолжаем путь.  
– Можем остановить кэб, если ты замерз.  
– Нет, все в порядке, – Джаред расслабляется, но не поднимает взгляд от тротуара, будто раздумывает над чем-то.  
Я, глядя на него, снова возвращаюсь к вопросу, почему он вдруг стал мне так небезразличен. Что изменилось? Конечно, и неделю назад я не был бы рад узнать, что с ним что-то случилось, но сейчас даже мысль об этом пугает, а одно лишь предположение, что за возможным происшествием будет стоять кто-то из нашего вида, поднимает необоснованную волну ярости. На ум приходит только одно — это очередной побочный эффект, ничем, собственно, не отличающийся от остальных усилившихся чувств, а ярость от мысли, что кто-то из мне подобных прикоснется к нему, что-нибудь попробует ему сделать — животный собственнический инстинкт. Но до каких пределов он может развиться?  
– Прости, если напугал тебя, – мимолетно касаясь его плеча, тихо произношу я, надеясь не напугать еще раз — он все так же молчалив и задумчив.  
Джаред поднимает взгляд и мягко улыбается:  
– Все в порядке. Я никогда даже не думал об этом, если честно — серьезно, имею в виду. Конечно, слышал о нападениях, но никогда не задумывался, что это может случиться со мной.  
– Так обычно и бывает — не думаешь, что это можешь быть ты, пока это не происходит. От всего не уберечься, но здоровая осторожность не мешает.  
Вряд ли и она убережет Джареда — на все воля случая, но у него будет гораздо больше шансов пребывать в добром здравии, если он не будет слоняться по городу ночью, как все те, кто в данный момент испытывает судьбу. Я смотрю на встречных нам людей и с редкой с недавних пор мыслью примеряю им роли: мужья, жены, любовники, любовницы, чьи-то дети, чьи-то родители, коллеги, возлюбленные, чьи-то враги, друзья, знакомые — в абсолютном большинстве случаев есть те, кто будет оплакивать смерть, вне зависимости от того, каким был человек при жизни. «Все тебя любят на смертном одре». Но что-то мне подсказывает, что о моей смерти, если она когда-нибудь и придет ко мне, никто даже не узнает. Да и вряд ли меня стоит оплакивать, учитывая все те кошмары, причиной которых я был и еще стану.  
– Ты был прав, виски отвратительно влияет на настроение, – вздыхаю я, безуспешно пытаясь отыскать менее депрессивную тему для размышлений.  
Джаред бросает на меня быстрый взгляд, но тут же снова смотрит перед собой, сунув руки глубже в карманы куртки.  
– Мне нравится ходить обнаженным после душа, – тараторит он чуть слышно и косится на меня. – Это я собирался сказать, когда ты спросил, что тебе следует знать обо мне.  
Я оторопело смотрю на его затылок, когда Джаред чуть ускоряется — или это я замедлился? — и не знаю, что мне думать. Как-то даже не помню, нормальны ли были такие откровения двадцать лет назад, или это новшество нынешнего поколения.  
– Из-за Эми это еще и редкое удовольствие, – тихо добавляет он, а я едва не рычу от отчаяния, прогоняя от себя картинки с Джаредом, слоняющимся обнаженным по моему дому. Черт подери, ну почему я раньше не задумался о том, чтобы обуздать собственную реакцию на близость с человеком? – В этом что-то есть, не находишь? В ощущении собственной наготы — мы всегда скрываемся за одеждой, за масками, но как можно скрыться, когда на тебе нет ничего? Мы часто откровенны только в своих мыслях, неплохо иногда максимально раскрыться. Наверное, ощущения были бы еще острей, если бы пришлось правдиво отвечать на каверзные вопросы.  
– Откуда это желание так обнажиться? – удивляюсь я.  
– Не знаю, – пожимает плечами он. – Разве это плохо?  
– Вряд ли я тот, кто может дать верный ответ на этот вопрос, – усмехаюсь я.  
– Не понимаю, – хмурится Джаред, – ты хочешь сказать, что никогда не откровенен?  
– Нет, я имел в виду, что каждый сам для себя устанавливает черту между откровенностью и ложью, как и любую другую.  
– И о чем бы ты никогда не рассказал?  
– Сложно ответить, когда это уже находится за чертой откровенности, – смеюсь я, и Джаред хмыкает. – У всех есть секреты — всегда есть что-то, что не показывается другим, даже самым близким, какими бы доверительными ни были отношения. Невозможно быть полностью откровенным, в этом и смысла особого нет.  
– Разве?  
– Секреты обычно постыдны, и раскрытие их делает нас уязвимей перед другими — стоит ли давать лишний повод пользоваться нашими слабостями?  
– Но отношения — это другое...  
– Как знать, – пожимаю плечами я. – Никогда не замечал, что незнакомцу сложно действительно задеть тебя за живое? А вот близкие, возлюбленные — им это удается с легкостью, потому что они знают, куда бить, и чем больше твоих секретов они знают, тем уязвимей ты для них. Оставлять что-то только для себя — это нормально.  
– И что же с тобой случилось в прошлом? – изумленно тянет он, внимательно разглядывая меня. – Такой безнадежный взгляд на жизнь и отношения, – он качает головой, и я смеюсь. – Знаешь, может, тебе действительно нужно брать больше выходных? Проводить их с друзьями и... больше доверять людям? Это не всегда заканчивается плохо.  
– По моему опыту, именно так все и заканчивается.  
Джаред вдруг останавливается посреди тротуара и подходит ко мне почти вплотную, всматриваясь в мое лицо пугающе пронзительным взглядом — мне даже хочется отвернуться.  
– Не верю, – шепчет он, мотнув головой. – Не верю, что ты веришь в свои слова. Ты, может, хочешь верить или пытаешься убедить себя в этом — и я не понимаю почему, — но на самом деле, ты надеешься, что неправ.  
В данный момент я надеюсь, что он не сбежит от меня в ближайшем будущем — мне все еще очень хочется побыть в его обществе, пусть он так легко читает меня — он, по крайней мере, не издевается над тем, что видит во мне.  
– Я никогда не видел ее прежде, – так же тихо продолжает он, и я вопросительно приподнимаю брови. – Этой тоски в твоих глазах, – поясняет он, и я отвожу взгляд, но Джаред хватается за мое плечо и не позволяет идти, снова заставляя посмотреть на себя. – Ты никогда не бываешь таким в ресторане, – удивленно произносит он, и я все же убираю его руку с себя.  
– Там у меня нет времени на посторонние мысли. Идем, – я обхожу его, и Джаред следует за мной, но не торопится поравняться.  
– Сейчас налево, – тихо произносит он, и мы сворачиваем на тихую, пустынную улицу, с куда меньшим количеством вывесок, а со следующим поворотом они почти полностью исчезают.  
На улице не видно ни души, но я слышу не только шуршание крыс в стоках — в подворотне с другой стороны дороги мужчина тихо нашептывает молитву, и пару лет назад я бы наверняка шел по этой улице в одиночестве и дал бы ему покой, о котором он просит. Может, я и не прав, но и Мэттью тоже ошибается — судить есть смысл, просто мы не знаем критериев. Для бездомного смерть может в самом деле стать освобождением, но разве такой, как Джаред, заслуживает подобной участи?  
Мой слух отмечает еще одно сердцебиение в подворотне, мимо которой мы проходим, и я чуть замедляю шаг, чтобы Джаред, наконец, попал в поле моего зрения, потому что мне совсем не нравится ритм сердца того, кто прячется в темноте — он явно волнуется и точно не потому, что собирается признаться кому-то в своих чувствах.  
Я слышу шаги за спиной, стоит нам отдалиться ярдов на пять от подворотни, и смотрю на Джареда, но он, очевидно, даже не подозревает, что за нами идут — он тих с тех пор, как я отстранил его от себя, и наверняка ничего вокруг не слышит. Я скольжу рукой под футляром для гитары на уровне талии Джареда и едва ощутимо приобнимаю его, чтобы в случае чего толкнуть его вперед или просто прижать его к себе, чтобы закрыть своей спиной. Джаред с приятным удивлением смотрит на меня, и я, насколько возможно, одобрительно и расслабленно улыбаюсь и передаю ему бутылку текилы, которую нес все это время.  
– Нам сюда, – Джаред указывает на поворот во двор впереди.  
– Замечательно, – я целую его в висок и вместе с тем смотрю на нашего преследователя, оценивая расстояние между нами. – Я только сейчас подумал, ты сказал про примирительный секс Эми и Рассела, но у вас одна комната?..  
– Они наверняка пошли к Расселу — они всегда у него ночуют.  
– Ясно, – киваю я, прислушиваясь к шагам и сердцебиению позади — он нападет в любую секунду, иначе упустит нас, во всяком случае, он наверняка думает именно так.  
Мы подходим к подъезду Джареда, и я останавливаюсь на тротуаре, выпуская Джареда из объятий — он удивленно смотрит на меня, и я улыбаюсь:  
– Спокойной ночи.  
– Не поднимешься? – чуть расстроенно спрашивает он, возвращаясь ко мне, но я качаю головой:  
– В другой раз.  
Джаред сглатывает и оборачивается на дверь:  
– Ладно, – он снова переводит взгляд на меня и улыбается — улыбка выходит неестественная и оттого еще больше контрастирует с эмоциями, плещущимися в глазах: он чувствует себя отвергнутым, хотя дело совершенно не в нем, и мне чертовски хочется подняться к нему. – Тогда, спокойной ночи.  
Я опрометчиво позволяю себе положить ладони на его шею, чувствуя под ними его подскочивший пульс, и наклоняюсь для поцелуя, разрываясь между желанием окунуться в него с головой и опасением, что наш преследователь выберет именно этот момент для нападения. Джаред отчаянно отвечает на поцелуй, будто боясь, что он последний — возможно наш разговор и мое нежелание подняться к нему подвели его к такому выводу, но о том, как переубедить его, я подумаю позже, куда важней сейчас разобраться с живущим неподалеку от Джареда любителем обворовать, приставив нож к горлу, да и над собственным желанием впиться в артерию на шее тоже стоит поработать.  
Я завершаю поцелуй, и Джаред раскрывает веки, пьяным — от алкоголя ли? — взглядом уставившись на меня.  
– Точно не хочешь подняться? – шепчет он, и я усмехаюсь, коротко целуя его.  
– Не сегодня. Иди, Джаред. Спокойной ночи, – я отступаю назад, убирая от него руки, и Джаред, чуть улыбнувшись, разворачивается ко мне спиной и приподнимает плечи, быстро добираясь до двери.  
Я не двигаюсь с места, пока он не машет мне и не скрывается за железной дверью, где ему ничего не грозит, и только после этого разворачиваюсь и направляюсь буквально в руки нашего преследователя, прячущегося в тени здания. И ведь наверняка, будь я человеком, я бы мог пройти в ярде от него и ничего бы не услышал, но сейчас просто позволяю ему насладиться собственным триумфом и чувством власти — разве я имею право отбирать возможность последнего желания?  
Я чувствую толчок в плечо и врезаюсь в стену здания спиной, мысленно чертыхаясь, когда слышу треск ткани — ну какого дьявола?  
– Думал, никогда не закончите, – хриплым от напряжения голосом произносит он и тычет складным ножом мне в лицо. – Все ценное. Живо.  
– Ты же это не серьезно? – спокойно спрашиваю я и пару мгновений наслаждаюсь его замешательством.  
– Рехнулся совсем?! – он начинает шарить по моим карманам, продолжая угрожать ножом, и я, устав от этого цирка и запаха из его рта, отталкиваю его от себя — неудачливый вор оступается и падает, роняя нож.  
– Не знаю, что тебя толкнуло на этот путь, – я поднимаю нож и подхожу ближе к вору, заставляя его встать на ноги, схватив за шиворот, – но, не поверишь, мне совершенно все равно, а раньше это казалось таким важным. Не уверен, почему парень так действует на меня — я никогда ни за кого так не переживал прежде. Возможно, придется приставить к нему кого-то, чтобы присматривали за ним, я пока не решил...  
– Что за черт?..  
– Ты когда-нибудь убивал? – я припираю его к стенке и заглядываю в глаза. – Просто знаешь, я последнее время стараюсь убивать только тех, кто прежде убивал — жизнь за жизнь и все такое...  
– Чт... что ты несешь? – Он одно мгновение смотрит в мои глаза и вдруг начинает вырываться, но я опережаю его и вгоняю нож в его шею до рукоятки, отстраняясь прежде, чем он успевает кашлянуть на меня кровью.  
– Знаешь, хорошо, что ты пошел за нами — уверен, когда Джаред утром узнает о том, что в его дворе нашли труп, он станет относиться к моим словам о безопасности куда серьезней, – я достаю платок и принимаюсь вытирать рукоятку ножа. – Это одна из самых долгих и отвратительных смертей, знаешь? – Он ползет ко мне, пытаясь схватить за ногу, но я, брезгливо морщась, отступаю назад. – Ты ограбить меня собирался, правда думаешь, что я сейчас брошусь тебя спасать? – я наношу еще один удар ножом, точно по артерии с другой стороны его шеи, раскрывая рану шире, и бросаю рядом с ним, внимательно оглядывая его одежду и принюхиваясь к ней, отыскивая все, что может указать на меня во время следствия, но ничего не чувствуя. – Голова уже болит от кровопотери? Значит, скоро потеряешь сознание. Осталось недолго, расслабься. – Неудачливый вор заваливается на бок, и я наблюдаю его агонию и не самые приятные ее последствия в виде расслабившихся мышц, но оставить его не могу, пока не слышу, что сердце перестает биться.  
Я оглядываюсь и прислушиваюсь, хотя ни на секунду не позволял себе расслабиться все это время и явно бы заметил, если бы кто-то надумал подсматривать за развернувшейся сценой. Двор все так же тих, как и до этого, и я удовлетворенно вздыхаю, улыбаясь самому себе. Можно считать, день завершился превосходно.  
Домой я возвращаюсь без дальнейших приключений, и впервые за долгое время наслаждаюсь сном, а не просто теряю сознание от усталости или длительных размышлений в постели. Будильник будит меня утром, как и обычно, но я просто выключаю его и продолжаю спать, пока не просыпаюсь во второй раз самостоятельно, в одиннадцать часов. У меня чертовски давно не было выходного — я уже и забыл, как это приятно, просто проснуться и никуда не торопиться. Умиротворенная тишина утра нагоняет лень, и ею я тоже наслаждаюсь, отчасти даже радуясь, что один и могу проникнуться редким моментом. И погода за окном радует — сквозь задернутые шторы проскальзывает солнце, а этого уже достаточно, чтобы еще немного поднять настроение.  
Мой покой прерывается телефонным звонком, и я, увидев на экране, чей это номер, отвечаю на вызов без видео-сопровождения — не хватало еще, чтобы мой метрдотель видел меня в постели.  
– Здравствуй, Харви.  
– Мистер Ховард. Морган сегодня не явился...  
– Я знаю. Я дал ему два выходных. Чарли справится.  
– Да, но Чарли тоже не пришел, – напряженно произносит Харви, и я сажусь в постели:  
– И почему ты позвонил мне только сейчас?  
– Я... Я думал, вы приедете к открытию, как обычно, – его голос меняется на неуверенный, и я вздыхаю от расстройства — не успел я порадоваться своему выходному, как уже что-то случилось в ресторане.  
– Я скоро... – я сбрасываю с себя одеяло и двигаюсь к краю кровати, но замолкаю, опустив ноги на пол и уставившись на ковер. – Хотя нет, забудь. Я сегодня не приеду. Звони Альберту, пусть выйдет на замену, и выясни, что случилось с Чарли. Я позже перезвоню.  
– Хорошо, мистер Ховард, – нейтральным тоном отвечает Харви и прощается.  
Я откладываю телефон на тумбу и отваливаюсь назад, накрывая лицо руками. Харви должен справиться, так что никакого ресторана сегодня, да и мое присутствие там вряд ли что-то изменит. Пора подумать о том, для чего я вообще взял этот выходной. Ни одна из вчерашних идей по преодолению своей реакции на Джареда мне не нравится, но ничего лучше я так и не придумал, так что придется выбирать наименьшее зло. Но где найти мужчину по вызову, которого не скоро хватятся? Не то, чтобы я часто обращал внимание, но с самого моего возвращения в Лондон с Мэттью я не встречал индивидуалов, торгующих телами на улицах. Где теперь ищут подобное развлечение?  
Я поднимаюсь с постели и плетусь в гостиную, не позаботившись о том, чтобы одеться, и включаю компьютер — если где-то и можно найти того, кто мне нужен, то такие точно должны обитать в сети. Какая нелепость... Кто бы мог подумать, что я когда-нибудь стану искать себе проститутку? На мой запрос выпадает множество предложений на любой вкус: от совсем юных до мужчин с проседью, худые, накачанные, женоподобные, высокие, низкие, кудрявые и лысые — просто невероятно, какой огромный выбор, но внешность меня интересует в последнюю очередь. И куда важней то, что, с тех пор, когда я в последний раз интересовался этой темой, многое изменилось — я не вижу ни одного мужчины, работающего не на агентство, и даже уточненный запрос не дает нужных результатов. Что, в этом городе не осталось ни самоуверенных безумцев, ни тех, кто продает тела от безысходности? Поверить не могу.  
Среди множества предложений мне на глаза попадается ссылка на статью из онлайн-газеты об индивидуальной проституции, и я открываю ее из чистого любопытства и узнаю, что пятнадцать лет назад в Лондоне произошла серия чудовищных убийств проституток. Произошедшее взбудоражило всю страну, общественность набросилась на правительство, и в скором времени индивидуальная практика была объявлена вне закона — взамен этого частным предпринимателям шли навстречу в открытии новых агентств, обеспечивающих социальный пакет, рабочее место и безопасность своих сотрудников. Последнему, в связи с произошедшим, уделялось особое внимание, и теперь, помимо того, что это незаконно, проституткам невыгодно заниматься частной практикой. Замечательно, конечно, что в этом мире стало меньше незащищенных людей, но черт подери, что теперь делать мне?..  
– Привет, Крис.  
Я рехнулся, я точно рехнулся...  
– Знаешь, для кого-то, чьи просьбы я исполняю вне очереди, ты мог бы звонить мне и чаще и не только когда тебе от меня что-то нужно, – недовольно ворчит он, даже не поздоровавшись. – Что я могу сделать для тебя в этот раз? Взломать систему безопасности страны? Кекс тебе испечь? Песню спеть? Я могу делать все это одновременно.  
– Вообще-то я думал пригласить тебя на ланч, но раз ты так зол на меня... – я не заканчиваю предложение и жду его реакцию — я и рад бы его никуда не приглашать, но разговор явно не телефонный, да и после всей оказанной им помощи я, наверное, могу выделить пару часов и вытерпеть их в его обществе, просто из любезности. Главное, в людном месте, чтобы Криса в случае чего не повело.  
– Прости, я ослышался?  
– Думай, что хочешь, – я, чуть хмурясь, смотрю на часы. – Буду под «Глазом» где-нибудь через полтора часа.  
Крис молчит, но я не дожидаюсь его ответа — он в любом случае придет — и завершаю вызов. Кроме того, что слушать его молчание не очень интересно, мне нужно успеть добраться до колеса обозрения в срок. А еще выбрать максимально нейтральную одежду, чтобы не провоцировать его лишний раз. Но даже при всей моей расторопности я приезжаю на полчаса позже назначенного времени, хотя это не имеет значения, потому что Криса в толпе туристов и просто слоняющихся горожан я не вижу — возможно, он действительно передумал. Неожиданно, если так, но пунктов в моем плане остается все меньше, и они становятся все менее приемлемыми.  
– Не знал, что тебе взять, но хорошо, что не взял ничего, иначе все бы уже дважды остыть успело, – Крис появляется из-за моей спины, и несколько мгновений я недоуменно оглядываю его.  
Неудивительно, что я его не узнал — никаких потертых джинсов, мятой футболки, жирных пятен на ткани и беспорядка на голове. Его волосы собраны в хвост, на нем отглаженная голубая рубашка, заправленная в темно-серые брюки со стрелками — со стрелками, черт! — а на ногах вместо пляжных шлепанцев начищенные туфли.  
– По-моему, у меня зрительные галлюцинации на фоне высокой температуры, – бормочу я, встречая его взгляд, и Крис усмехается.  
– За исключением того, что высокой температуры у тебя быть не может.  
– Превосходно выглядишь, – я снова окидываю его взглядом и удивленно хмыкаю. Ну кто бы мог подумать, что он действительно способен меняться?  
– Для тебя старался, – улыбается Крис, и я невольно отмечаю, что уровень его привлекательности в этой одежде буквально взлетел по сравнению с тем, что было прежде.  
– То есть, эта одежда висела у тебя в шкафу все то время, что мы знакомы? В ином случае, не представляю, как ты так быстро управился и привел одежду в порядок.  
– Знаешь, не только ты можешь мне нравиться, – беззлобным тоном отвечает Крис и указывает на кафе под открытым небом неподалеку от нас. – Идем, еще не поздно пообедать.  
– Все серьезно? – я даже не сопротивляюсь его решению усадить нас за один стол, хотя изначально предполагал поесть на скамье в парке, как когда-то и говорил ему.  
– Правда интересно? – усмехается Крис, садясь за свободный столик.  
– Да, вполне. – Я сажусь напротив, не обращая внимания на подсветившееся меню на середине стола.  
– Я не загадываю, – пожимает плечами Крис, выбирая что-то в меню и предлагая сделать выбор мне — я заказываю салат, мысленно отказавшись от идеи сразу перейти к десерту — все же я обещал Крису полноценный обед, так что придется провести с ним время, иначе он просто перестанет отзываться на мои просьбы.  
– Хотя бы скажи, он или она?  
Крис с лукавой улыбкой поднимает взгляд и выгибает бровь:  
– А кто сказал, что речь о ком-то конкретном?  
– Ты шутишь, – хмыкаю я и откидываюсь на спинку стула.  
– Мне в этом году стукнет сотня — я решил, что пора что-то менять, и рубеж как нельзя подходящий. Я развлекаюсь и получаю удовольствие, какого не испытывал, наверное, лет пятьдесят. Расставание никому не идет на пользу, но пятьдесят лет — да, это было слишком.  
– Погоди, расставание? – переспрашиваю я. – Так у тебя были отношения? В смысле, настоящие отношения с реальным человеком, а не твоей правой рукой?  
Крис смеется и смотрит в сторону, но потом глубоко вздыхает и грустно улыбается:  
– Представь себе. Но это давно в прошлом. Ты ведь не ради обеда мне звонил, – внезапно бодрым тоном произносит он и встречает мой взгляд, – что хотел?  
– Может, после обеда поговорим? – мне невероятно хочется оттянуть разговор, чтобы сразу после него рвануть от Криса со всех ног, позволив ему и дальше «развлекаться».  
– Ты ведь знаешь, что я могу получить доступ к твоему компьютеру дистанционно, правда? – усмехается Крис. – И самостоятельно выяснить причину, по которой ты мне звонил. Признавайся, что хотел?  
– Можешь мне не верить, но в этот раз вопрос не в технике, – я неловко усмехаюсь и замечаю изменившийся взгляд Криса.  
– О боже. Неужели в раю грянул гром, и ты теперь свободен от Беллами?  
– Я никогда и не был от него зависим, – сверля Криса взглядом, отвечаю я, но он только усмехается:  
– Как скажешь. Но я думал, что не нравлюсь тебе...  
– Я и не за этим пришел, Крис, – вздыхаю я и выразительно смотрю на него, терпеливо ожидая, когда он, наконец, начнет вести себя серьезно — иначе я просто теряю время.  
– Рассказывай, – в конце концов произносит он, видимо, устав молча разглядывать меня. – Мне даже любопытно, что такое могу сделать я, чего не может Беллами, и что не касается железа и цифры.  
– Он может, но я не хочу к нему обращаться, – отвечаю я и продолжаю с нажимом: – и не хочу, чтобы он был в курсе.  
– С каждой секундой все интересней и интересней, – усмехается Крис.  
– Может, все же после обеда поговорим? – мне ужасно не хочется выслушивать его пошлые комментарии — он может сколько угодно убеждать, что изменился, но наверняка не упустит шанса высказать свое мнение.  
– Прости, но у меня встреча через час в квартале отсюда — не могу надолго задержаться.  
– У меня... – неуверенно начинаю я, представления не имея, как сейчас все ему выложу, пытаясь сгладить все углы. – Я не умею контролировать себя — не в смысле питания, с этим все в порядке, я говорю о других не менее деликатных сферах жизни, – на одном дыхании выпаливаю я и вопросительно смотрю на Криса: – Понимаешь? Не знаю, почему вообще к тебе обратился — ты сам только что сказал, что пятьдесят лет...  
– Остановись, – прерывает меня Крис и смеется. – Я ведь не говорил, что все пятьдесят лет вообще ни на кого не смотрел — не все так плохо было, как ты себе представил. А касательно тебя я не вижу проблемы вообще — ну, убьешь десяток-другой, контроль придет со временем, как и с питанием.  
– Полноценный контроль в процессе питания пришел спустя едва ли не пять лет — у меня нет этого времени.  
Крис секунду смотрит на меня недоуменно и вдруг усмехается.  
– Так вот в чем дело. Иисусе, и кто же сумел затмить Беллами?  
– Крис...  
– Да перестань! Я столько времени пытался соблазнить тебя, а тут появился какой-то человек, который щелчком пальцев сумел переманить тебя, и ты мне о нем не расскажешь? – таращится на меня Крис. – Господи, да я же просто обязан знать этот позор Живой легенды Беллами!   
– Живой легенды? – чуть хмурюсь я.  
– Вот черт, – выдыхает Крис, откидываясь на спинку стула. – Прости, просто вырвалось — не забивай голову, – чуть улыбается он. – Только не говори ему, что слышал это от меня.  
– Слышал — что?  
– Это прозвище.  
– А что в нем такого? – усмехаюсь я.  
– Ничего, – улыбается Крис, переигрывая в беспечности, и мне становится только любопытней:  
– Что он такого сделал, что получил это прозвище?  
– Если он тебе не рассказал — я...  
– Крис, брось, – прерываю его я.  
– Ладно, – вздыхает Крис. – Учитывая, что у тебя кто-то появился, ты, вероятно, и так скоро все узнаешь — и вряд ли важно, от кого. Но я бы предпочел, чтобы о моем участии он не узнал.  
– Я понял. Не томи.  
– Если вкратце, Беллами — не из того типа людей, кто любит делиться своими игрушками. По своему желанию от него никто не уходит — он отпускает, и только если ему самому надоедает. Но обычно ему удается очаровать, и он максимально пользуется ситуацией. Ты будешь его первым провалом.  
– Приятно слышать, – спокойным тоном произношу я, стараясь не показывать, насколько зол.  
– Странно, что ты ни от кого этого не слышал.  
– Видимо, все настолько боятся или уважают его. – И как я выгляжу все это время в глазах таких, как Крис? В глазах Августы? Прелестно. Превосходно. Изумительно, черт возьми. Получить подтверждение тому, что все это время я — возможность для Мэттью скоротать вечность, и поддерживаю к себе интерес только потому, что до сих пор отказываюсь сдаться — это, черт подери, просто великолепно. Если пару мгновений назад еще была небольшая вероятность, что я откажусь от попытки отношений с Джаредом, сейчас не осталось никаких сомнений.  
Господи, ну какой же он лживый ублюдок!.. Невыносимый мерзавец. Все, абсолютно все воспоминания о нем пропитаны ложью — и как я мог обманываться, как мог позволить себе быть настолько слепым на Мальдивах? Все эти ухаживания, небезразличие — все лишь для того, чтобы я, наконец, попал под его обаяние. И он что-то говорил о том, что дети учатся на ошибках родителей? Да он же подчистую копирует поведение своего создателя! Череда именитых любовников, жажда влияния и это его поведение в отношениях — он же точная его копия, по его же рассказам! Неудивительно, что его взбесило сравнение с создателем — кто захочет в таком признаваться?  
– Какое у меня прозвище в нашей среде? Наверняка же придумали что-то.  
– Неженка, – улыбается Крис, – но это только из-за твоего отношения к людям.  
– Восхитительно, – фыркаю я. – Так выходит, есть только один способ — это я знал и без тебя, но все равно спасибо, – я поджимаю губы и оглядываюсь в кафе, раздумывая, есть ли смысл дожидаться заказа или нет — теперь я точно не настроен на светскую беседу с Крисом.  
– Нет, этот способ для одноразовых знакомств — он не сработает с тем, от кого у тебя голова кругом и без интима.  
– То есть, вариантов нет? – резюмирую я. – Только не говори, что все проблемы решатся, когда я обращу его — я не стану этого делать.  
– Я и не думал, – Крис неожиданно добродушно улыбается и достает свой гаджет, что-то в нем набирая, – Вот. Наведайся по этому адресу, тебе помогут. Все конфиденциально, даже в твоем случае с Беллами.  
Я чувствую, как в кармане вибрирует телефон, и достаю его, бегло прочитывая сообщение от Криса с адресом.  
– И чем там помогут? – настороженно интересуюсь я, переводя взгляд с экрана телефона на Криса.  
– Расскажут, что делать. Я и сам бы мог, но у меня так красиво, как у Мо, не выйдет, – усмехается Крис. – Только будь готов к тому, что он расскажет тебе свою историю — у него скоро «инициация», – Крис изображает пальцами кавычки и хмыкает, – он столько лет ждал этого — не представляю, чтобы не поделился своим счастьем.  
– Инициация?  
– Дэниел, наконец, обратит его на его день рождения, – пожимает плечами Крис. – Не стану рассказывать, чтобы тебе не пришлось слушать дважды. Он тебе понравится — он тоже чтит святость человеческой жизни, хотя знает, что не обойдется без смертей. Забавный малый.  
– Чувствую, будет интересно, – вздыхаю я.  
– В целом, он безобиден, не переживай, – улыбается Крис.  
– Ты пользовался его услугами?  
– Мо даже в планах не было, когда мне могли понадобиться его услуги. Мне пришлось до всего доходить самому, что заняло уйму времени и выдержки — и не только моей, но она знала, кем я был, и мы экспериментировали вместе.  
– И почему все закончилось? Ты не захотел обращать ее?  
– Не захотел, – подтверждает Крис. – Она мечтала о детях, и я объяснил, что в нашем случае это невозможно. Тогда она решила, что ей будет достаточно только меня, – Крис грустно усмехается и качает головой. – Я знал, чем все это закончится. Поначалу было бы здорово, и мы оба были бы счастливы, а потом — может, нескоро, но в конце концов она бы поняла, чего лишилась — чего я лишил ее, и до скончания веков я был бы виновником всех ее несчастий, потому что все началось со встречи со мной. Ей этого говорить я, конечно, не стал, и попытался убедить ее остаться человеком, чтобы у нее был запасной вариант — шанс стать матерью, но она решила, что я не люблю ее, раз не хочу провести с ней вечность. И она ушла. И сейчас живет счастливой жизнью в окружении огромной семьи. Мне иногда интересно, как бы она отреагировала на мое нежелание обращать ее, если бы сейчас вернулась в тот самый момент, уже точно зная, чего бы лишилась, – Крис вздыхает и без аппетита разглядывает принесенный ему грибной крем-суп. – Хочешь бесплатный совет? – он поднимает взгляд, а я не могу поверить, что разговариваю с тем же Крисом, который не так давно напористо обхаживал меня, точно неуемный подросток — сейчас на меня смотрели глаза столетнего старика. – Расскажи ему все. Сейчас, когда нет чувств, когда не будет так больно уходить. Расскажи, как наслаждаешься убийством, чтобы он, думая о своей вечной жизни — а он начнет думать об этом, когда бы ты ни рассказал, — примерил и эту ее сторону на себя. Расскажи о своем живом, но мертвом теле. О невозможности жить нормальной жизнью, о том, что его друзьями станут убийцы, большинство которых даже не задумывается об этом. В ее понимании это была сказка — я старался умалчивать обо всем негативном, чтобы не испугать ее, не оттолкнуть от себя, но это было большой ошибкой. А после всего того времени, что мы провели вместе, с моим на вид легким контролем, она видела только «долго и счастливо» и была уверена, что я просто хочу отговорить ее, рассказывая все эти ужасы. Твой избранник должен понимать, что это не счастливый билет в вечность, и что его невозможно аннулировать.  
– А если он не захочет остаться после такого, мне стоит его припугнуть тем, что случится, если он проговорится кому-нибудь, и тогда он наверняка увидит во мне монстра, а я лишусь последней надежды на его возможное прощение.  
– Это был лишь совет, ты волен поступать так, как тебе вздумается, – пожимает плечами Крис. – Что думаешь делать с Беллами?  
– Он сейчас не в Лондоне и ничего пока не знает, и я надеюсь держать это в секрете так долго, как получится, – я вздыхаю и принимаюсь за свой салат.  
– Удачи тебе в этом, – посмеивается Крис.  
– Я — не его собственность, и мне плевать на его желания.  
– Потому ты ему и интересен, – кивает Крис. – Он не привык получать отказ — это он отказывает. Он продолжит подбирать ключи, можешь не сомневаться, пока не найдет нужный.  
– Или ему придется сдаться и оставить меня в покое.  
– И снова: удачи тебе в этом, – повторяет Крис.  
Удача мне не нужна, ему придется отпустить меня, в ином случае ему не стоило даже намекать, что я могу быть с кем-то, кроме него. Не захочет отпустить, не позволит спокойно жить — что ж, выход есть всегда. Каким же самоуверенным эгоистом нужно быть, чтобы думать, что я захочу остаться с ним после всего того, что узнал. Не дождется.  
Мы прощаемся с Крисом после десерта, и я отправляюсь по указанному им адресу, не желая терять время, только по приезде замечая, который час — уже далеко за полдень, и мне давно стоило бы позвонить в ресторан, но и Харви не соизволил сделать этого. Видимо, он окончательно решил впасть в немилость...  
– Одно из двух: или ты успел совершить переворот в ресторане и теперь главенствуешь, или снова о чем-то подумал, – я выделяю последнее слово интонацией.  
– Вы сказали, что позвоните...  
– А когда я не позвонил и через час, тебе не пришла в голову идея хотя бы сообщение мне оставить? Всего одно предложение: Альберт вышел на замену.  
– Альберт вышел на замену, – повторяет за мной Харви.  
– Превосходно, – вздыхаю я, закатывая глаза. Интересно, он всегда был таким или это изменения последних дней? – Что с Чарли?  
– Я не смог его отыскать — он не отвечает на звонки.  
– Хорошо, узнаем, когда объявится. Больше никаких происшествий?  
– Нет, все в порядке, мистер Ховард.  
– Если что, держи в курсе.  
Харви каким-то странным тоном прощается со мной, и я начинаю подозревать, что о чем-то он не договаривает, но прогоняю эти мысли, напоминая себе, что сегодня о ресторане я не думаю. Мой взгляд возвращается к вывеске, привлекшей мое внимание, еще когда я парковался: мужской ярко-розовый неоновый силуэт с человеческий рост на черном фоне с эрегирующим в несколько приемов членом — и каждый раз цвет становится насыщенней, пока не доходит до красного. Ну разве не прелесть?  
И почему так много нам подобных заняты в сфере интимных услуг? Нужно обязательно поинтересоваться хотя бы у Августы. Должна же быть этому хоть какая-то причина?  
Я выбираюсь из машины и вхожу в «Содомский рай», удивляясь выбору названия — неужели оно не влияет на количество клиентов? Хотя меня настолько перестала интересовать общественная жизнь, что вполне возможно я пропустил тот момент, когда слово Содом и все, что с ним связано, утратило свое негативное значение.  
Кремовые стены, мебель цвета слоновой кости, бра, тихая музыка — комната сошла бы за приемную в каком-нибудь бизнес-центре, если бы не картины, похожие на вывеску снаружи: черный фон и тонкие неоновые лампы, создающие силуэты людей в различных провокационных позах.  
– Могу чем-нибудь помочь?  
Я оборачиваюсь и вижу в проходе в другое помещение мужчину примерно моего возраста, привалившегося к косяку и приветливо улыбающегося. Привлекательный, с красивыми, чуть пухлыми губами и ясными серыми глазами, выделяющимися за счет темных волос.  
– Интересное у вас название, – вместо ответа произношу я, и мужчина смеется — широкая улыбка только добавляет ему привлекательности, и даже морщинки в уголках глаз ее не портят. Интересно, у них здесь все такие?  
– Иронию Дэниела не часто оценивают последнее время. Он воспитывался в церковном приюте и свято верил своим воспитателям, говорившим, что нет греха хуже, чем его скрытые желания, пока один из прихожан церкви, где Дэниел был министрантом, не показал ему... – мужчина с улыбкой разводит руками, – содомский рай. Все вам подобные знают эту историю о Дэниеле.  
– Откуда вы знаете, кто я? – настороженно интересуюсь я.  
– Вы мне только что сказали, – пожимает плечами мужчина и подходит ближе, – обычные люди удивляются формулировке, хотя, конечно, случаются конфузы, но вам все же стоит быть аккуратней на поворотах, мистер?..  
– Дом, просто Дом, – качаю головой я, и мужчина дружелюбно улыбается:  
– Добро пожаловать, Дом. Я — Мо, – он протягивает ладонь, и я ее пожимаю. – Так и чем я могу тебе помочь?  
– Крис сказал, что некто с именем Мо и поможет с моей проблемой касательно неких аспектов нашего существования. Крис Уолстенхолм.   
– Вот как, – кивает Мо. – Хорошо, пройдем, – он указывает на проход, из которого появился, и мы вместе входим в широкий коридор с дверьми, за которыми, вероятно, расположены комнаты. В здании так тихо, за исключением музыки и сердца Мо, что мне становится несколько не по себе — я давно не был в такой тишине. Даже в клубе Августы не так тихо.  
– Ты здесь один?  
Мо смеется и качает головой:  
– Нет, конечно. Звукоизоляция. Дэниел однажды сказал, что ужасно устал от сопутствующих звуков и изолировал каждую комнату, даже кухню. Проходи, – он открывает передо мной дверь в небольшой кабинет и пропускает вперед.  
Ничего пошлого, никакого намека на то, чем занимаются в остальной части здания. Вместо этого горшечные растения, которым уже явно недостаточно этого кабинета из-за их размеров, футуристические пейзажи в рамах на стенах, двухместный диван у одной из них, шкаф с книгами, одна полка которого выделена под разного рода безделицы вроде снежного шара с Эйфелевой башней или миниатюрной красной телефонной будки, и письменный стол напротив выхода, на котором нет ничего, кроме компьютера, пары рамок с фотографиями и забытой кружки.  
– Присаживайся, – Мо указывает на диван и проходит к столу: – Будешь что-нибудь? Кофе, чай? Что-нибудь крепче?  
– Нет, спасибо, – я сажусь на предложенное место и провожу ладонями по бархатистой обивке мягкого, невероятно удобного дивана. Пора сделать ремонт в доме и обязательно приобрести такой же диван, только бо́льших размеров.  
– Терри, присмотри за входом — я буду занят, – Мо не удосуживается услышать ответ из динамиков и выключает экран монитора.  
– Почему в зале было пусто? – прежде чем он успевает что-либо сказать, спрашиваю я. – Разве сотрудники не должны встречать гостей?  
Мо с улыбкой подходит к дивану и вполоборота устраивается рядом со мной:  
– В это время дня случайных посетителей мало, все больше по записи, и они все сейчас в комнатах. Для «залетных», как парни их называют, у нас дежурят трое — мы все были на кухне, когда ты пришел, но если хочешь познакомиться с ними, можем вернуться в зал...  
– Нет, – усмехаюсь я. – Просто удивился, что никто не встретил.  
– Мы пили чай. У нас детектор движения на входе вместо дверного колокольчика, и сигнал слышен на кухне и в досуговой.  
– Досуговая?  
– Да, – улыбается Мо. – Парням нужно где-то отдыхать. Да и четверо живут здесь и иногда ленятся выходить куда-то в свои выходные.  
– Здесь и живут? – удивляюсь я.  
– Временно, конечно, но в этой профессии не так часто задерживаются надолго, даже теперь. Я сам когда-то жил здесь, правда мои обязанности отличались от обязанностей всех остальных, – усмехается Мо. – Дэниел однажды признался, что готов был выпороть меня, когда я пришел устраиваться к нему, – он смеется, а я начинаю всерьез относиться к словам Криса о том, что Мо расскажет мне свою историю. С другой стороны, никаких особых планов на остаток дня у меня нет, а у Мо приятный обволакивающий голос, и еще этот диван подо мной... Я совершенно определенно могу провести здесь пару часов — снять напряжение в обществе приятного человека. Обстановка и Мо действительно действуют на меня расслабляюще, а я даже не подозревал, что был так напряжен.  
– Мне едва исполнилось четырнадцать, когда я осиротел, – продолжает Мо. – У меня есть какая-то дальняя родственница где-то в Ирландии, но я не хотел ехать куда-то к совершенно чужому мне человеку, не хотел и опеки других людей, потому сбежал из-под надзора и слонялся по городу, пока не наткнулся на заведение Дэниела и подумал — почему нет?  
Я ошарашенно смотрю на него, и Мо смеется:  
– Примерно так же выглядел и Дэниел, когда я сказал ему, чего хочу. Я не был очень умным подростком, но, стоит отметить, если бы не моя глупость, я бы не встретил Дэниела. Он, выслушав меня, предложил взять на себя формальную опеку надо мной — даже мне на тот момент предложение показалось странным, и Дэниел пояснил свое пожелание. Он ненавидит приюты и все, что с ними связано, и на тот момент был уверен, что меня ждет одно из двух: арест за кражу или не очень перспективная уличная жизнь — все это в случае, если меня не смогут отыскать службы опеки. Уже этого было достаточно, чтобы я согласился на его предложение, и мне было все равно, что я должен буду делать взамен на свободу от службы опеки и наличие еды и крыши над головой. Но ничего предосудительного в мои обязанности не входило, – качает головой Мо, когда я снова удивленно вскидываю брови. – Я следил за наличием лубрикантов и презервативов в комнатах, менял простыни, относил их в прачечную, следил за наличием чистых полотенец в ванных, помогал готовить еду — мне достались те мелкие заботы, которые до этого выполняли сами сотрудники. Посильный рутинный труд после занятий и подготовки домашнего задания, ничего сверх меры — первый год в моем присутствии даже о сексе не говорили, – улыбается Мо, – Дэниел запретил. Я не так часто пересекался с ним тогда — он держал слово и не вел себя, как опекун, не навязывался. Я видел его, только когда он приходил или уходил, или встречал его в коридоре, или на кухне. В редких случаях относил кофе в его кабинет. И, наверное, это сыграло не последнюю роль. – Мо хмыкает и на секунду поджимает губы, – Он был не таким, как все остальные, кто меня окружал здесь. Недосягаем, не словоохотлив — в отличие от всех остальных, приветливых со мной. Он будто не замечал меня. Открыто расспрашивать о нем его сотрудников я не хотел — опасался, что они станут шутить на эту тему, и Дэниел станет этому свидетелем. Но однажды нечто подобное все же произошло: стоило Дэниелу только покинуть кухню, как кто-то вслух заметил, что я глазел и жутко покраснел — он, конечно же, услышал это, но тогда я даже не подозревал о его способностях. На следующий вечер он появился в моей комнате. Спрашивал об учебе, о том, как мне тут живется, выбил ли я из своей головы глупую мысль торговать телом. Конечно, я передумал, у меня появилась новая идея фикс: я хотел его. Мы долго разговаривали ни о чем в тот вечер, пока я не уснул, и после этого дня, он стал чаще меня навещать. Мы проводили все больше времени вместе, и однажды я попытался поцеловать его, а он отпрянул, как будто я его током ударил. Он выглядел напуганным — я никогда прежде не видел его таким. Будто едва сдерживал собственную панику, но быстро взял себя в руки и сказал, что пока он — мой опекун, мы даже думать о чем-то подобном не имеем права, потому что такие отношения незаконны. Он внезапно вспомнил о букве закона, тогда как от службы опеки ничего не было слышно — они ни разу не поинтересовались мной с тех пор, как Дэниел вывел меня из их здания. Почти два года — мертвая тишина, а он вдруг вспомнил об их существовании — много позже я узнал, что отсутствие проверок было его рук делом — чьих же еще? – усмехается Мо, задумчиво глядя на картину на стене напротив. – В тот вечер, когда я попытался поцеловать его, он не ушел — лежал со мной в постели, пока я не уснул. Уткнулся носом в мои волосы и глубоко и размеренно дышал — он потом часто повторял этот трюк, и это расслабляло и усыпляло меня. А потом... – Мо смеется и запускает пальцы в волосы, – такая нелепость... Он однажды неожиданно вошел ко мне, когда я его совсем не ждал, и увидел меня с затянутым жгутом на плече и иглой в руке. Он так взбесился, – посмеиваясь и качая головой, продолжает Мо. – У меня гемохроматоз — организм не усваивает железо, и время от времени мне нужно либо наведываться в больницу, чтобы мне поставили капельницу с раствором, который сделает то, что должен делать здоровый организм, либо — старое доброе кровопускание. Именно в процессе подготовки последнего Дэниел меня и застал, и это был не первый мой раз, просто так каждый раз совпадало, что он отсутствовал и потому не чувствовал запаха — он бы наверняка почувствовал его, будь он в здании. Дэниел знал о болезни, но все это время думал, что кровопускание мне делают медсестры. Он так кричал, – смеется Мо, – все пугал меня последствиями, если бы я сделал что-то не так, но позже выяснилось, что куда больше его волновало то, что бы сделал он, если бы вошел в комнату чуть позже и не был бы готов к виду моей крови. Это потом я понял, что своим криком он пытался отвлечься и спрятать собственное состояние, чтобы не напугать меня настоящей реакцией. Идеальное стечение обстоятельств, – пожимает плечами он. – Мне нужно кровопускание, а Дэниелу безумно хотелось попробовать меня на вкус, – хмыкает Мо. – Он спросил, можно ли ненадолго отложить процедуру и, получив положительный ответ, принялся рассказывать о себе. Конечно же, я ему не поверил, но мне хотелось ему угодить, насколько бы безумной ни казалась затея, и я позволил ему укусить себя. Это ведь не так просто — прокусить чью-то кожу, но он отказался от предложенной мною бритвы, продемонстрировав клыки — и только тогда я по-настоящему испугался. Но когда он подошел вплотную и прильнул губами к моей шее, я забыл обо всем — я готов был умереть там же, в его объятиях. В моей жизни не было ничего эротичней того момента, – Мо улыбается, а его глаза влажно блестят, и я слышу, как его сердце меняет ритм. – Прости, – неловко усмехается он. – Не видел его целую неделю... В общем, – бодро продолжает он, – с тех пор я стал его донором. Он рассказал мне о том, как я действовал на него, как ему сложно просто быть рядом, как он боится навредить мне, едва ослабив контроль. Было непросто не только ему — сложно было не реагировать на его внезапные исчезновения, когда он только что целовал, когда я чувствовал его вес на себе, но в следующую секунду — одну лишь пустоту над собой. Это расстраивало, злило. И, конечно же, я думал о том, чтобы он сделал меня таким, как он — это бы решило и проблему моей хрупкости, и его голод, но ведь я навсегда бы остался в своем семнадцатилетнем теле. Дэниелу тридцать — я не хотел на целую вечность остаться его подопечным, не хотел до конца существования быть мальчишкой. Тогда я и решил, что попрошу его об этом только на свое тридцатилетие. Поэтому мы искали альтернативу, и выявили не так много причин, сводивших его с ума, и которые он с переменным успехом мог игнорировать. Он поспрашивал у своих знакомых, находившихся в подобной ситуации когда-либо за свое существование, и у всех были одни и те же выводы, но приходили они к ним по-разному и за разный промежуток времени. И когда он научился себя контролировать, когда исчезла эта проблема, я подумал, как было бы здорово, если бы тогда, когда мы пытались преодолеть ее, кто-нибудь пришел бы к нам и проинструктировал, что и как нужно делать. Дал бы нам рецепт, – улыбается Мо. – Дэниел полностью поддерживал мою идею и помог с реализацией и рекламой. Хотя не могу сказать, что очень многие обращаются за помощью — ситуация все-таки деликатная, особенно для вас — вы не привыкли чувствовать себя беспомощными, а уж тем более признаваться в этом.  
– Да, определенно, – хмыкаю я.  
– Потому при знакомстве я и пытаюсь донести мысль, что я был в той же ситуации, пусть и на другой стороне, и надеюсь, что это хоть немного снизит напряжение между мной и обратившимся за помощью.  
– Так вы, выходит, пятнадцать лет вместе? – Столько лет они спокойно живут вместе без проблем в связи с жаждой крови его Дэниела? Боже мой, неужели для нас с Джаредом все же есть настоящий, подходящий нам вариант?  
– Около того, – улыбается Мо.  
– Огромный срок.  
– Какой человек способен затмить того, кто прожил не одну жизнь, кто куда интересней любого смертного? – хмыкает Мо.  
– Но ведь Дэниел тебя за что-то выбрал, – возражаю я, решив не говорить вслух, что на самом деле имел в виду совсем не длительность их отношений как таковых.  
– Я и сам удивляюсь этому, – смеется Мо.  
– Ты хочешь стать одним из нас — тебя не смущают?.. – я не заканчиваю, вдруг подумав, что у меня нет никаких прав переубеждать его, даже просто сеять сомнения в его решении.  
– Убийства? – заканчивает за меня Мо. – В мире полно людей, для которых смерть станет освобождением. Люди до сих пор спорят об эвтаназии, но разве это не гуманно, если человек страдает от неизлечимой болезни, которая в конце концов убьет его, и которая приносит ему нестерпимую боль? Разве заставлять его страдать, мучиться от боли — это не жестоко? Осознание удовольствия от процесса наверняка будет давить на совесть, но понимание, что это было не жестокое, безжалостное убийство, а в какой-то мере даже помощь, возможно, будет снимать часть вины. Хотя я, конечно, понимаю, что с какой стороны ни посмотри, это все еще будет убийством. Убийством, приносящим удовольствие.  
– Ты настолько его любишь?  
– Мне будет недостаточно человеческой жизни рядом с ним.  
Я отвожу взгляд, на время даже забывая о причине своего визита, вспоминая собственные терзания на этот счет.  
– Как ты отнесся к тому, что он так долго держал все в тайне?  
Мо снисходительно улыбается и склоняет голову набок:  
– Не знает?  
– Представления не имеет, – подтверждаю я.  
– Мне было семнадцать — не сказать, что я очень поумнел с тех пор, как в четырнадцать решил, что проституция — выход... – Мо усмехается и пожимает плечами, – может, только отчасти. Ну да, не рассказал он мне сразу — ну и что? У всех есть секреты. Засомневался ли я, что влюблен именно в него, а не в того, кого он мне показывал? Ни на секунду. У меня же личный супергерой появился: невероятно сильный, невероятно ловкий и быстрый. Ну да, пьет кровь — у всех свои недостатки, ерунда. После этого даже его слова, что он убивает людей, не произвели на меня должного эффекта, пока я не увидел его в действии своими глазами. Вот тогда я прозрел. Испугался. Засомневался, наконец. Совершенная машина для убийств — сильная и безжалостная, он ведь и меня мог разорвать на части, не особо утруждаясь. Я не знал, что делать, думал, с ума сойду: я боялся его, чувствовал отвращение к нему и в то же время меня к нему тянуло. Мне хотелось забыть обо всем, отмотать время назад, до того, как я узнал, каким он может быть, и так и оставить. Дэниел не давил на меня, мы даже расстались на какое-то время — я сосредоточился на учебе в колледже, он изредка наведывался узнать, как дела. Я пытался забыть его, ходил на свидания с другими, но как его можно забыть? Таких, как вы, не забываешь — и это не только мое мнение. Полагаю, это отголоски природных инстинктов, но чувство самосохранения в данном случае уступает инстинкту продолжения рода — ненамного, но этого достаточно. Да, хищники, да, убиваете людей, но вы совершенней любого человека — идеальны для получения более сильного потомства, хотя природа и ограничила вас в этом. Разум в этом случае бессилен, и такого, как вы, хочется заполучить, вернуть, оставить рядом — быть избранным вами. Это природа, с ней ничего не сделать, ей невозможно сопротивляться. Она порождает влечение, она выставляет приоритеты, и если она говорит, что да, можно поступиться принципами — тебе ничего больше не остается, как послушать ее. Ужасно, что Дэниел убивает людей и ему все равно, кем они являются, но куда ужасней его отсутствие в моей жизни. Если нужно выбрать между миром и им — я выберу его, и всегда буду выбирать только его. Возвращаясь к теме твоего вопроса — точного ответа нет. Может быть правильным рассказать сразу, может, нет смысла пугать тем, что впоследствии можно принять, как данность, как часть твоей сущности.  
– Не представляю, как расскажу...  
– Не торопись, быть может, тебе представится идеальный момент.  
– Крис наоборот говорит, что стоит сразу признаться — кого слушать? – невесело усмехаюсь я.  
– Себя? – пожимает плечами Мо. – Кто лучше тебя знает твою половину?  
– Я и сам его не знаю толком, – вздыхаю я, и Мо улыбается:  
– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько прав. Ты ведь определяешь его присутствие по запаху, верно? Тебе нет нужды отыскивать его взглядом, достаточно лишь почувствовать?  
– Конечно, – соглашаюсь я, потому что это действительно так — я чувствую присутствие Джареда, постоянно, его аромат маячит на краю сознания весь день в его смену.  
– И как ты его видишь? – Я недоуменно смотрю в глаза Мо, и он разводит руками: – Наверняка ведь есть какой-то образ? Не его лицо, не силуэт — что-то особенное?  
В первое мгновение хочется не согласиться, но потом я понимаю, что он прав, хотя я никогда не осознавал этого:  
– Сгусток? – удивленно усмехаюсь я. – Бесформенный, я бы сказал, но не в смысле... будто живой, постоянно пульсирующий и изменяющийся. Со всполохами — они и приносят аромат. Оранжевого цвета, хотя нет, почти красный — как красный грейпфрут, – я посмеиваюсь и качаю головой, удивляясь, почему никогда не обращал внимания на то, как вижу его.  
– И это только оболочка, – кивает Мо, и ни в его взгляде, ни в мимике я не вижу насмешки, хотя был готов к такой реакции — для меня самого представление Джареда кажется отчасти смешным. – Запах каждого человека уникален, если отбросить все достижения цивилизации в этом смысле. Естественный аромат тела — неповторим. Он не просто «сгусток», как ты думаешь, его аромат — это букет, и тебе нужно разобрать его на составляющие, прочувствовать каждую нотку, продегустировать; смаковать, как отличное вино. Ты удивишься, насколько был слеп до этого, насколько поверхностно чувствовал его. Нужно просто захотеть раскрыть его аромат, и ты увидишь и почувствуешь его совершенно по-другому. Это пробудит голод — дикий, безумный голод, какого прежде ты не испытывал, и это самый опасный момент для твоего избранника и самый сложный для тебя. Ты умеешь контролировать себя в процессе питания?  
– Да, – тихо произношу я, уже совершенно не уверенный, что хочу так рисковать Джаредом.  
– Это очень хорошо, – кивает Мо и продолжает таким бодрым голосом, как будто только что не заявлял, что я вполне могу убить Джареда: – Значит, все будет гораздо проще, чем могло бы быть. Но я не могу сказать, что будет очень легко, прости. Придется приложить немало усилий, чтобы переждать эту первую волну.  
– Я надеялся, что голод не усилится, а наоборот, станет хотя бы чуть меньше, – не особенно довольный продолжением, произношу я, и Мо сочувственно улыбается:  
– Это временно. Этот период очень короткий, и дальше будет намного проще. Важно перебороть эту первую реакцию на необычайно аппетитный аромат, остановиться. Заставить себя, принудить. Другого пути нет, только так ты сможешь его изучить — каждый оттенок в отдельности — и затем увидеть его единым целым вновь.  
– Я не готов так рисковать, – качаю головой я и вздыхаю, отводя взгляд.  
– Вы недавно вместе, я правильно понял?  
– Да, – тихо отвечаю я, – только два вечера вместе провели.  
– И как далеко зашли? – Я недоуменно смотрю на Мо, но он беспечно пожимает плечами: – Полагаю, ты и целовать его не можешь, не отвлекаясь на желание впиться ему в горло? Не думай, что со временем желание пропадет. Представь, каково это — хотеть и его тело, и его кровь. Не забывай и о реакциях его организма в такие моменты — только это будет пробуждать голод. Есть два пути: короткий или тот, который прошли мы с Дэниелом. Каждый раз, когда дело доходило до постели, мы оба понимали, что я могу не встать с нее, а Дэниел раз за разом боролся с собственным голодом и желанием меня убить. Он многократно проходил через это, и его это невероятно злило — он был в бешенстве от желания смерти того, кого он любит. Вот такое противоречие. Ты так же можешь пройти через все это, но в итоге ты все равно придешь к моменту, когда тебе придется раскрыть его аромат и почувствовать голод еще более сильный. Мой аромат раскрылся Дэниелу в тот момент, когда я попытался его поцеловать в первый раз. По его словам, все те предыдущие разы, когда он чувствовал голод рядом со мной, совсем не подготовили его к тому, что он тогда почувствовал. Так что ты можешь помучить вас обоих, оттягивая этот момент, но рано или поздно тебе придется с этим столкнуться.  
Мо замолкает, а я тру лицо ладонями, позволяя проскользнуть в своей голове малодушной мысли, что вся затея была глупой и мне даже думать не стоило о том, чтобы просто пытаться сблизиться с Джаредом.  
– Что будет дальше? – устало спрашиваю я, решив прослушать лекцию Мо до конца, а уже после решить, что делать.  
– Когда ты преодолеешь собственный голод...  
– Если, – исправляю его я, и Мо фыркает:  
– Как пожелаешь. После этого, когда ты станешь чувствовать его аромат полностью, таким, какой он есть на самом деле, ты сможешь выделять его оттенки, и когда неизвестных тебе не останется, ты увидишь полную и понятную для тебя картину его аромата. И твой мысленный образ от этого дополнится, а возможно и вовсе изменится — у всех по-разному. Только не торопись, не спеши с ароматом — пусть это идет своим чередом, иначе последствия будут неприятными. Как бы странно это ни казалось, но смысл всего этого как раз в том, чтобы унять твой голод. Когда ты узнаешь его аромат, он станет ассоциироваться у тебя только с твоим избранником, как это бывает у людей, когда аромат духов навевает мысли об определенном человеке, или как какой-то запах поднимает воспоминание из далеких уголков памяти. Когда он перестанет быть для тебя набором запахов и сформирует образ, тебя перестанет мучить голод, вместо этого станут приходить приятные воспоминания, ощущения — тебе будет приятно чувствовать его аромат, и это по меньшей мере. Человеческий запах не так сильно меняется — набор остается тот же, меняются лишь акценты, и со временем ты по запаху сможешь определять его настроение: грусть, радость, возбуждение, меланхолия — каждое из этих настроений пахнет по-своему.  
– Синестезия.  
– Отчасти, – улыбается Мо, – с условием, что одно и то же настроение у разных людей будет пахнуть по-разному.  
Я из любопытства глубоко вдыхаю, пытаясь выделить из запахов комнаты аромат Мо, а уже из него почувствовать хоть какой-то оттенок, и Мо напрягается:  
– Не делай этого со мной, – серьезно произносит он, внимательно глядя в мои глаза, – ты наверняка набросишься на меня — у тебя нет ни одной причины не делать этого, а Дэниела, который мог бы тебя остановить, поблизости нет.  
– Прости, – я отвожу взгляд, и снова глубоко вдыхаю, но в этот раз сосредотачиваюсь на неодушевленных предметах в кабинете.  
– Ничего, – чуть улыбается Мо. – Ты не первый. Разобравшись с ароматом, можно переходить к следующему этапу — к изучению метронома, постоянно сопутствующего вам. Я о его сердце, конечно. Оно тоже не должно отвлекать на себя — механизм его работы должен быть для тебя привычен. Не имеет значения, будет ли он волноваться или останется спокоен, когда ты впервые приложишься ухом к его груди, важно услышать его вблизи, точно так же разобрать каждый удар, как с ароматом его тела, увидеть в действии — неважно, насколько анатомически правильным будет образ — вполне возможно ритм просто добавится к образу его запаха, и тот станет пульсировать в такт сердцу — у многих случается именно так. И так же, как и аромат, в зависимости от ситуации, его ритм будет разным, но это уже не будет иметь власть над тобой, это станет только сигналом к тому, что он чувствует. Если ты все сделаешь правильно, со временем ты сможешь читать его, как раскрытую книгу — не нужно будет спрашивать, как он себя чувствует, ты будешь точно знать это. Но эти нюансы с эмоциями, конечно, дело времени — у Дэниела это пару лет заняло. Когда с ароматом и сердцем будет покончено, останется один, последний шаг. Только не пугайся, но тебе придется попробовать его кровь.  
– А другого варианта нет? – таращусь я на Мо. – Я не уверен, что хочу говорить ему, кто я. По крайней мере, так скоро...  
– Я говорил, не пугайся, – вкрадчивым тоном повторяет Мо. – Тебе лишь нужно утолить любопытство, почувствовать на кончике языка — буквально. Тебе решать, как это случится, но это необходимо. Вкус крови дополнит аромат, будет его венцом. Ни его аромат, ни любопытство, какова его кровь на вкус, не должны отвлекать тебя от него самого во время секса — они, если ты все сделаешь правильно, будут дополнять твои ощущения, будут питать возбуждение и желание сделать приятно ему. Можно сказать, это природный афродизиак — то, что доступно только вам. Дэниел обещал мне новые впечатления от секса после обращения, но он сказал, что первый раз со мной в целом был многогранней — не только на уровне тела и разрядки нервной системы. Он назвал это своим первым занятием в науке любви, – улыбается Мо и заканчивает: – все это действительно непросто, но оно того стоит.  
Он смотрит на меня, будто ожидая реакции, а я перевожу взгляд на картину на противоположной стене, но совсем не вижу, что на ней изображено, раздумывая над тем, что услышал.  
– Точно ничего не хочешь выпить? – отвлекает меня от мыслей Мо. – У меня в горле пересохло.  
– Не откажусь от чая, – киваю я и глубоко вдыхаю, будто вернувшись из долгого погружения — в приятные, тихие воды.  
– Терри, принеси два чая, пожалуйста. Черный или зеленый? – Мо поворачивается ко мне, и я безразлично пожимаю плечами. – Два черных, – произносит Мо и снова возвращается на диван.  
– После этого действительно не будет никаких проблем с близостью?  
– Если ты все это сделаешь, проблем не будет, – кивает Мо. – Порядок изучения не обязательно должен быть таким, но предпочтительней его соблюдать, если ты не уверен, сможешь ли остановиться, попробовав его кровь, например.  
– Но этим можно сократить изучение аромата, разве нет? Вкус насыщенней аромата — всегда так было.  
– Вкус действительно насыщенней, но упорядоченной картины оттенков он тебе не даст — потратить на это время все равно придется. Прежде чем решаться на нечто подобное, ты должен быть твердо уверен, что сможешь остановиться, иначе... – он качает головой, и я трудно сглатываю, отгоняя от себя возможные последствия.  
Наш разговор прерывается вошедшим в комнату молодым человеком в обтягивающих белых брюках и такой же жилетке, облегающей рельефный торс, и мой изголодавшийся взгляд без моего разрешения скользит по открывшемуся виду — не говоря уже о том, что Мэттью ничем подобным похвастать не в состоянии.  
– Ваш чай, – нейтральным тоном произносит он, поставив поднос на стол, и оставляет нас, не сказав больше ни слова.  
– Может, все же познакомишься с кем-нибудь из них? – с улыбкой в голосе спрашивает Мо, и я, наконец, отвожу взгляд от закрывшейся двери, встречаясь с ним глазами.  
– Нет, благодарю, – хрипло отзываюсь я и прочищаю горло. – Не уверен, что не наврежу кому-нибудь из них, да и сама идея мне не очень нравится — предпочту потерпеть для Джареда.  
– Вот мы и узнали его имя, – улыбается Мо и возвращается к столу: – Сливки, сахар?  
– Нет, спасибо.  
– Прости за бестактность, но сколько тебе лет? Просто интересно.  
– Пятьдесят восемь, считая с возрастом до обращения — на тот момент мне было тридцать два.  
Мо, подходя к дивану с нашим чаем, окидывает меня оценивающим взглядом:  
– Выходит, ты как раз переходишь из периода детства в подростковый? В смысле, для вашего случая, – улыбается он, присаживаясь рядом и вручая мне мой чай.  
– Не знаю, – пожимаю плечами я, удивляясь формулировке, – я не очень разбираюсь в подобных тонкостях.  
– Дэниел говорил, что первые лет пятьдесят идет привыкание к новой жизни. Полное переосмысление собственного существования: переоценка в понимании времени, осознание собственной статичности и изменчивости мира вокруг, установление рациона и отношения к новой диете. В первой половине этого срока — периоде «детства» — философские рассуждения о своем месте в этом мире не так досаждают, как вопросы диеты и правомерности поступков, но спустя лет двадцать пять, когда приходит понимание, что достаточно долгое время в тебе нет никаких изменений, хотя прошло уже немало лет с тех пор, как тебя обратили, вопросы становятся глобальней, – улыбается Мо. – Конечно, сроки индивидуальны, но в среднем, все это занимает лет пятьдесят.  
– Это ненормально.  
– Да нет, все вполне естественно, – возражает Мо.  
– Я не о «взрослении», я о том, что ты знаешь об этом существовании куда больше меня — и ты человек, тогда как я двадцать шесть лет живу в этом обличии.  
– Дэниел говорит, что очень многие брошены своими создателями, что часто обращение даже не планировалось — когда не знаешь возможности своего организма, можно даже не понять, что сделал, а просто бросить обескровленное тело, по которому медленно растекается яд. Так что в твоем незнании нет ничего странного, как и в том, что знаю я — у меня для этого есть Дэниел, а он живет уже очень давно.  
У меня есть Мэттью, и при всем его желании вылепить из меня подобие себя, он почему-то не особо распространяется на тему нашего существования.  
– Сколько ему?  
– Сто сорок три.  
– Тебя не беспокоит разница в возрасте?  
Мо усмехается и пожимает плечами:  
– Иногда его опыт незаменим, в остальное время он не бахвалится своими годами — отчасти даже наоборот. И отчасти, это льстит, – ухмыляется Мо. – Он столько всего видел, стольких людей знал, но все же выбрал меня, и до сих пор выбирает.  
– Да, – невесело усмехаюсь я, – это куда приятней.  
– Куда приятней — чего?  
– Ничего, прости, – качаю головой я, глядя в чашку в руках с нетронутым чаем: – А я думал, это у нас с Джаредом огромная разница в возрасте. Ему двадцать один, хотя в некоторые моменты мне кажется, что он слишком проницателен для этого возраста, – задумчиво заканчиваю я и вздыхаю. – Знаешь, я... Все эти двадцать шесть лет моя жизнь — это непрекращающийся кошмар с морем крови и горой мертвых тел. Смерть, пустота и одиночество — это все, что я знаю все это время, а он, Джаред, как олицетворение всего живого. Он такой... теплый. Такой невинный. Я даже всерьез спрашивал себя, не поэтому ли я хочу сблизиться с ним — из-за того, что он настолько далек от моего смердящего трупным разложением мира...  
– И каков ответ? – тихо спрашивает Мо.  
– Я не смог ответить, – отпив чай, пожимаю плечами я. – Но я точно знаю, что до вчерашнего вечера очень долго не чувствовал вообще ничего, не говоря уже о светлых чувствах. Прости, – спохватываюсь я, глянув на Мо. – Не знаю, зачем рассказал тебе все это.  
– Все в порядке, – тепло улыбается Мо.  
– Обычно я себя так не веду. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, – хмурюсь я, пытаясь понять, почему решил поделиться с ним — посторонним — своими терзаниями.  
– Иногда необходимо выговориться.  
– Может быть.  
В моем кармане вибрирует телефон, и я достаю его и вижу изображение Мэттью на экране. Вот же черт.  
– Прости, – я извиняюсь перед Мо и принимаю вызов без видео-сопровождения. – Доброе утро. Или что там у тебя сейчас?  
– Утро. Включи изображение, – недовольно требует он, и я поджимаю губы, старательно контролируя уровень собственного гнева — после всего, что я узнал от Криса, Мэттью следует радоваться, что я вообще ответил на звонок.  
– Прости, я сейчас занят и не могу разговаривать.  
– Вот уж не думаю, – фыркает Мэттью.  
– Разве у тебя нет забот серьезней, чем выяснять вру ли я тебе или нет? – удивляюсь я.  
– У меня выдалось свободное утро.  
– Прости, но здесь день в самом разгаре, и у меня нет времени на разговоры ни о чем.  
– Я думал, ты сегодня будешь свободен.  
– С чего бы вдруг?  
– У тебя завтра рейс, и я решил, что ты чемоданы паковать будешь.  
Черт. Точно.  
– Ты же знаешь, что я привык путешествовать налегке.  
– Так значит, все в силе? – его тон меняется на довольный.  
– Если продолжишь доставать меня, я передумаю.  
– Какой ты ранимый, – усмехается Мэттью. – Ладно. Я позвоню тебе вечером.  
– Не стоит.  
– Я все же позвоню, – настаивает он, и я подавляю тяжелый вздох.  
– Как пожелаешь. Прости, но сейчас я правда занят. Плодотворного тебе дня.  
– Счастливо, – с улыбкой в голосе прощается он, и я завершаю вызов, но не убираю телефон обратно в карман, а отыскиваю в записной книге Джареда и открываю страницу контакта, разглядывая его фотографию. Может, стоит позвонить ему сейчас и пригласить куда-нибудь, пока не поздно отменить планы на вечер, если они у него уже имеются? Или попытать счастья с завтрашним вечером, если сегодня он занят?  
Если быть откровенным с собой, мне хочется просто поговорить с ним, услышать его голос после короткой беседы с Мэттью.  
– Это и есть Джаред? – подает голос Мо, о присутствии которого я как-то умудрился забыть — даже его сердцебиение все это время я игнорировал.  
– Да, – улыбаюсь я, поворачивая экран в сторону Мо, позволяя лучше рассмотреть фотографию Джареда — для контакта он выбрал максимально нейтральное изображение: серьезное выражение лица, с едва приподнятыми уголками губ, аккуратно уложенные волосы, без намека на обычный беспорядок, серая рубашка — фотография в стиле «для паспорта», какие делали когда-то.  
– Красивый, – с улыбкой замечает Мо, и я напрягаюсь — он замечает это и вздыхает: – Да, это тоже проблема. Собственничество, имею в виду. Незадолго до того, как я увидел Дэниела в действии, он на глазах у всех сотрудников едва не придушил одного клиента, решившего выбрать меня для своего удовольствия. Нас спасло только то, что он захотел рассказать, почему решил убить недальновидного бедолагу.  
– За эту реакцию, полагаю, тоже можно поблагодарить природу, – бормочу я, и Мо хмыкает:  
– Полагаю, так и есть. Собираешься позвонить ему? – вежливо интересуется он и добавляет, не дожидаясь ответа: – Я выйду проверить, как там парни и не появились ли «залетные» — может, присматривать за входом уже некому.  
– Конечно, – соглашаюсь я и наблюдаю за Мо, пока он не скрывается за дверью, после переводя взгляд на потемневший уже экран.  
К черту.  
– Да?  
Фотография Джареда сменяется его видео-изображением, и я пару секунд не могу произнести ни слова, разглядывая его и окружающую его обстановку. Он все еще в постели, и звонок, вероятно, разбудил его, учитывая беспорядок на его голове и то, как он трет глаза и сонно хмурится, глядя в камеру.  
– Я разбудил тебя? – неуверенно спрашиваю я, невольно покосившись на часы в углу экрана телефона — время к пяти близится, а Джаред все еще спит?  
– Дом? То есть, мистер Ховард! – Джаред резко садится в постели, и мне на пару секунд открывается вид на его обнаженную грудь. – То есть, черт!.. – он роняет телефон, и экран на мгновение окрашивается цветом индиго — цветом постельного белья Джареда — и совсем темнеет. – Черт! Который час? Я что, проспал? Я больше никогда!.. Вот черт! Вот же черт!  
– Джаред, перестань ругаться, и сегодня все еще твой выходной, – громко произношу я, едва сдерживая смех и ожидая, когда наконец снова увижу его лицо.  
– Правда?.. Точно! Секунду, я сейчас. Да где?.. Черт. Прости, – произносит он, вновь появляясь на экране, уже одетым в белую футболку — насколько можно судить по открывшемуся виду до плеч. – Я думал вздремнуть и что-то совсем уснул, – хмурится он, но что-то подсказывает мне, что он весь день провел в постели, время от времени проваливаясь в сон или вовсе прерывая его только на еду и посещение туалета.  
– Прости, что разбудил.  
– Нет, все в порядке, – Джаред улыбается, но улыбка искажается, и он зевает, прикрывая ладонью рот. – Прости. Эми сегодня весь день у Рассела, и я решил отоспаться.  
– И насладиться душем? – не подумав, добавляю я, и Джаред ухмыляется:  
– Не так, как временем после душа, но спасибо за идею, – он смотрит куда-то поверх экрана, но тут же возвращает взгляд на камеру, а я мысленно чертыхаюсь, представляя, чем он займется после звонка. Как будто мне недостаточно было увидеть его в постели и понять, что спит он в одних боксерках, и что сейчас на нем только они и футболка. Черт подери...  
– Прежде Спящих Красавиц сразу вели под венец... – начинаю я, но Джаред меня перебивает:  
– Вчера принц не захотел подняться в мою башню — может, и не был бы я таким сонным сейчас, если бы он был здесь.  
– Отоспаться после рабочих дней тоже неплохо, – аккуратно обходя тему секса, отвечаю я и продолжаю, прежде чем он успеет что-то добавить: – Есть планы на сегодняшний вечер?  
Вопрос явно застает Джареда врасплох и окончательно сбрасывает с него сонную пелену:  
– А что? – напряженно спрашивает он и проводит ладонью по волосам, только усиливая беспорядок.  
– Предлагаю провести его вместе, – как можно более ровным тоном произношу я, не желая показывать собственное волнение. Когда я в последний раз приглашал кого-то на настоящее свидание? Ник. Боже, это был Ник. Рехнуться, почти половину прожитой мною жизни назад.  
– Свидание?  
Конечно же, ему необходимо подобное уточнение.  
– Да, свидание, – чуть улыбаюсь я.  
– Хорошо, – без заминки отвечает Джаред, и я проклинаю несовершенство техники — будь микрофон в его телефоне чувствительней, я, быть может, смог бы услышать его сердцебиение и узнать, возымело ли мое предложение хоть какой-то эффект, потому что на его лице ничего такого я не вижу, кроме тени улыбки.  
– Хорошо, – киваю я. – Есть какие-нибудь пожелания? Имею в виду место, куда пойти, – добавляю я, когда Джаред принимается покусывать нижнюю губу.  
– Бильярд? – неуверенно предлагает Джаред.  
Я едва сдерживаю вздох облегчения. Словами не описать, как я надеялся, что он предложит что-то подобное — хватит с меня официальных ужинов с Мэттью за прошедшие годы.  
– Хорошо. Закажу нам стол на восемь и заеду за тобой в семь — идет?  
– Идет. – С его лица наконец спадает маска, и он счастливо улыбается, заставляя и меня улыбнуться шире.  
– Превосходно. Жди звонка.  
Джаред завершает вызов, даже не попрощавшись, и я несколько удивленно смотрю на потемневший экран. Быть может, он настолько взволнован предстоящей встречей, что забыл о правилах приличия?  
И черт, где мне найти бильярдный клуб со свободным столом в выходной?  
Я допиваю свой чай, рассматривая убранство кабинета Мо, и мой взгляд останавливается на двух прежде не замеченных мною фигурках мужчин с чрезмерно увеличенными эрегированными фаллосами. Даже удивительно, как они остаются в равновесии с таким противовесом. Любопытство побеждает, и я поднимаюсь с дивана и подхожу к полке, на которой стоят фигурки. На вид, обе фигурки сделаны из камня — один почти черный, другой — темно-красный, с сероватым налетом в изгибах. Либо просто скопившаяся пыль, либо это сделано специально, чтобы визуально состарить изделия. Не сказать, что они детально проработаны — в духе древних цивилизаций, и даже фаллосы, ради которых, вероятно, и создавались фигурки, выглядят комично.  
Позади меня открывается дверь, но я даже не оборачиваюсь, по запаху определяя, что это вернулся Мо.  
– Занятные вещицы, – вслух замечаю я, и Мо подходит ближе, усмехаясь, когда понимает, о чем я.  
– Да. Подарки Дэниела. На мое совершеннолетие и наш первый раз. Боги плодородия — Приап и Мин, хотя, откровенно говоря, их функции в их религиях вряд ли имели большое значение для Дэниела, когда он их выбирал, – улыбается Мо и почти любовно проводит подушечкой пальца по фаллосу Мина. – Это, скорее, было предупреждение. Секс для вас — третья по счету потребность, сразу за кровью и убийствами. Он прямо противоположен первым двум по своему... сакральному значению, если хочешь. Результат секса — в общем и целом это зарождение новой жизни, но так как вам это недоступно, в каком-то смысле секс для вас и есть жизнь. Только с ним вы чувствуете себя по-настоящему живыми. Потому для вас он, отчасти, даже важней, чем для обычных людей, – Мо вздыхает и прячет руки в карманы джинсов. – Что до предупреждения Дэниела, – бодрым голосом продолжает он и усмехается, качая головой, – я и представления не имел, что могут существовать подобные аппетиты, даже учитывая, что я на тот момент давно знал, кто он. Это так, – пожимает плечами Мо, встретив мой взгляд, – на заметку.  
– Благодарю, – посмеиваюсь я.  
– Просто ты сказал, что Джаред не знает, кто ты, и что ты не собираешься в скором времени ему рассказывать... – улыбается Мо, не заканчивая предложение, но в этом и нет необходимости.  
– Буду следить за собственными аппетитами. И вообще, благодарю за все, – я протягиваю ладонь, и Мо пожимает ее. – Ты и не представляешь, как много нового я сегодня узнал.  
– Всегда пожалуйста. Торопишься?  
– Отчасти, – киваю я и возвращаю чашку с чаем на поднос на столе. – Ты случайно не знаешь какой-нибудь бильярдный клуб, где можно зарезервировать стол на сегодняшний вечер? Сдается мне, в выходной день найти свободный стол будет проблематично.  
– Прости, – Мо подходит к двери и раскрывает ее передо мной. – Мог бы помочь, если бы речь шла о боулинге — есть один почетный клиент, всегда держит для нас с Дэниелом дорожку в своем клубе. Ему пятьдесят один, он приходит к нам раз в неделю на два часа — выматывает любого нашего сотрудника, при этом никаких стимуляторов, – с восхищением произносит Мо и качает головой: – мне бы такое здоровье и потенцию в пятьдесят один.  
– Будь уверен, для тебя это не будет проблемой, – усмехаюсь я, и Мо смеется.  
– Я все пытаюсь представить, – посерьезнев, произносит он, – как проснусь, что почувствую...  
– Я надеюсь, Дэниел предупредил тебя, и ты не ожидаешь приятного пробуждения?  
– Да, – хмыкает Мо, – как с похмелья, он говорил. И тем не менее, я ведь увижу, почувствую мир по-новому.  
– А через пару лет станешь и новообращенным помогать, – улыбаюсь я, останавливаясь у администраторской стойки. – Сколько я должен?  
– Невообразимо много, потому что я попрошу тебя оставить свою контактную информацию, – Мо облокачивается на стойку и подпирает одной ладонью подбородок. – Чтобы я мог добавить твой результат в свою статистику, когда у тебя с Джаредом все получится. – Я смотрю на него в замешательстве, и Мо пожимает плечами: – Некоторые не желают раскрывать даже свои имена — ну, знаешь, все эти «влюбиться в еду» и прочее — честное слово, один именно так выразился. Даже не знаю, кто хуже: те, кому лет за триста, которые относятся к людям, лишь как к еде, или молодые, которые пытаются подражать старым, брезгливо воротя нос, лишь узнав, к кому пришли за советом.  
Я, посмеиваясь, провожу картой по считывателю, и Мо благодарно улыбается.  
– Они не представляют, какой компании лишают себя.  
– Спасибо, – Мо помечает мои данные на экране монитора и отправляет в одну из папок на рабочем столе. – Я позвоню как-нибудь на неделе, не против? Узнать, как продвигается изучение аромата?  
– Конечно, – улыбаюсь я, возвращая карту в портмоне.  
– Удачи с Джаредом, – Мо протягивает ладонь, и я снова ее пожимаю:  
– Благодарю.  
Я выхожу из здания и проверяю время — не так у меня его и много для поиска места сегодняшнего свидания и подготовки к нему. И тем не менее, я чувствую эмоциональный подъем и не могу сдержать улыбки, даже несмотря на предстоящие проблемы в связи со встречей. Черт, я уже давно не чувствовал себя настолько предвкушающим что-то. Я впервые за долгое время смотрю в будущее с надеждой и ожиданием чего-то хорошего.  
Мне приходится постараться, чтобы успеть приехать к Джареду в назначенное время, но во двор въехать не удается — сцена убийства все еще ограждена, хотя ни полицейских, ни крови на асфальте я не вижу, только нескольких зевак с собаками, в сумерках оглядывающих место происшествия. Даже если Джаред сегодня не интересовался новостями и не выглядывал в окна, ему не удастся пройти мимо, не заметив знаки, когда он направится к моей машине. Он показывается в подворотне буквально через две минуты после моего звонка и чуть замедляется, проходя мимо ограждения, но тут же отводит взгляд и ускоряется, заприметив мою машину.  
– Привет, – он садится на пассажирское сидение и обворожительно улыбается, а я окидываю его взглядом с головы до ног.  
Беспорядок на его голове никуда не делся, но волосы выглядят куда пушистей, чем во время моего звонка — вероятно, он все же принял душ, но лак на волосы наносить не стал, и подобная естественная взлохмаченность мне нравится даже больше. На нем отглаженная темно-синяя приталенная рубашка с вышивкой в тон в виде вязи, расходящейся от солнечного сплетения к плечам, светлые и, судя по всему, тонкие джинсы — и будь они на полразмера меньше, они бы облегали его ноги, как вторая кожа, и черные кеды — самые обыкновенные. Я вдруг вспоминаю сегодняшнюю встречу с Крисом и понимаю, что он действительно неожиданно повзрослел — по крайней мере, в выборе одежды. Это совсем не значит, что выбор Джареда меня не устраивает, он выглядит очень хорошо — даже слишком хорошо для моего спокойствия.  
– Превосходно выглядишь, – улыбаюсь я, вновь глядя в его глаза, и он смущенно опускает взгляд на руки, теребящие рукав легкой куртки, лежащей на его коленях.  
– Спасибо, – довольным тоном отвечает он, и я, слушая его колотящееся сердце, перевожу взгляд на дорогу.  
– Что у вас здесь произошло? – без интереса спрашиваю я, выруливая с парковочного места.  
– Не знаю, я сегодня не смотрел новости. Даже не слышал сирен — ни днем, ни ночью.  
– Наверняка ничего хорошего — вряд ли бы стали просто так ограждать въезд во двор.  
– Да, наверное, – тихо соглашается Джаред, и я боковым зрением слежу за ним — насторожится ли он? Вспомнит ли о нашей вчерашней беседе? – Так ты все же взял выходной? – с улыбкой в голосе спрашивает он. – И как ощущения? Абстинентного синдрома нет? Сорваться на работу не хочется? – он, посмеиваясь, смотрит на меня, но я с легкой улыбкой пожимаю плечами:  
– Сегодня был день открытий, так что оно того стоило.  
– Поделишься открытиями?  
– Не думаю, что для тебя они окажутся таковыми, – я чуть поджимаю губы, но все же продолжаю: – Ты не против, когда тебя называют принцессой. – Джаред густо краснеет, и я хмыкаю. – Ты целый день можешь провести в постели. Ты невероятно много сквернословишь и очень мило выглядишь спросонья, – мягким тоном заканчиваю я, и Джаред пару секунд молчит.  
– Во-первых, в тот момент мне было некогда возразить, во-вторых, любой может провести в постели целый день...  
– Сомнительное утверждение, – качаю головой я.  
– В-третьих, – будто не услышав меня, продолжает Джаред, – я думал, что проспал, и ты позвонил, чтобы сказать, что я уволен. В-четвертых... Хотя нет, это все, – он чуть хмурится, и я усмехаюсь. – Ты знал, что по одной из версий сказки, Спящую Красавицу находит король и насилует ее, пока она спит?  
– Что-то такое я слышал, – киваю я, – и да, просто восхитительная сказка — все они того времени восхитительные, одна другой лучше.  
– Люди предостерегали своих детей, как могли, – пожимает плечами Джаред.  
– Пугали дочерей тем, что если они будут крепко спать, их изнасилуют? Из таких наверняка невротички вырастали, – хмыкаю я. – Даже я бы после такого плохо спал.  
– Наверное, мораль была не в этом. А, может, сказка и не детской была.  
– Время было темное, люди развлекались, как могли, – исправляя предыдущее предположение Джареда, говорю я, и он смеется. – Странно, что нет сказок о групповом насилии.  
– А у Белоснежки с гномами точно ничего не было?  
– О господи, – смеюсь я и качаю головой, – не надо. Я уверен, ничего такого не было.  
– Ты не можешь утверждать, – с улыбкой замечает Джаред. – А вообще, мне кажется, в то время извращенцев было ничуть не меньше, а может даже больше — просто о них никто не знал из-за отсутствия налаженной новостной сети.  
– Не думаю, что в основе сказок лежат реальные события.  
– Но взялись же они откуда-то?  
– Тогда, выходит, и легенды о вампирах основаны на реальных событиях? – усмехаюсь я.  
– Кто знает? – совершенно спокойно отвечает Джаред. – Может, и правда были такие, кто пил кровь людей? Мало ли, для каких целей могли это делать? Они могли считать, что она даст силы человека, чью кровь пьют, или его знания, или позволит заглянуть в его мысли. Может, считали просто целебной. Есть масса вариантов.  
– И один из них — они среди нас, – таинственным голосом произношу я, и Джаред цокает языком, посмеиваясь. – Скрываются под покровом ночи, проникают к нам в дома, пьют нашу кровь и улетают, обращаясь летучими мышами. И наша кровь им нужна для пропитания.  
– Ты несерьезен, – заявляет он.  
– Очень даже серьезен, – перестав смеяться, возражаю я. – И вообще, с чего ты решил, что мы едем в бильярдный клуб? Я сейчас вывезу тебя из города, где никто тебя не услышит и не спасет... – я не заканчиваю и выразительно смотрю на Джареда, но он только хмыкает:  
– Я не против.  
– Вот как? – совершенно искренне удивляюсь я.  
– Да, – улыбается Джаред. – Есть в этом что-то... не знаю. Обычно, при описании процесса речь идет о шее или запястьях — довольно чувствительные зоны на теле. Думаю, это могло бы даже понравиться, – он с лукавой улыбкой смотрит на меня, а я чувствую себя, как загнанный в угол зверь: окруженный его запахом, сводящим с ума, получивший его согласие... черт, вот же черт.  
– Боль — сомнительное удовольствие, – чуть хрипло произношу я, тихо ненавидя себя за то, что поднял эту тему.  
– Насколько сильной она могла бы быть от ран от клыков? Если у них действительно настолько острые зубы, что они способны одним укусом прокусить кожу, боль не была бы сильней, чем от случайного пореза, а дальше только покалывание и пощипывание от ранок — не так уж это и много, мне кажется, – пожимает плечами он, а я вместе со своим монстром медленно тлею, красочно представляя подобную картину.  
– И тебя это совсем не беспокоит? Что твоей кровью будут питаться?  
– Главное, чтобы это не убило меня, – подтверждает Джаред, – донорство полезно, а чем оно отличается от этого случая, если им кровь действительно нужна для жизни?  
– Безумец, – выдавливаю из себя смех я, и он выходит ужасно жалким и неправдоподобным — Джаред это замечает, и я боковым зрением вижу его ухмылку, что немало напрягает меня.  
Какого черта? Почему он так реагирует? Он что-то подозревает? Я ведь всегда аккуратен, он просто не может знать, не может...  
Сердцебиение Джареда привлекает мое внимание, и я, считая его удары, пытаюсь прогнать панику и трезво оценить ситуацию. В целом, если он действительно как-то узнал, его реакция, пусть это и странно, все же положительная — значит, я его не потеряю хотя бы на этом этапе, узнать об остальных аспектах моей жизни он может и позже, если захочет. Если он знает, то я могу сказать ему, насколько мне сложно быть рядом с ним, и как сильно я не желаю ему навредить, а значит, мы сможем совместно преодолевать эту проблему, и он не будет меня торопить по неведению, что не просто хорошо, а прекрасно.  
Но вдруг в моей голове что-то щелкает, и я вижу весь разговор с другого ракурса — так, как его видит Джаред, и мое волнение от его знания перерождается в волнение от горящих сроков. Конечно же, он не знает правды — он не может ее знать, черт, я ведь не первый день в этом обличии и за все эти годы, с тех пор, как научился скрывать улики, ни разу не оплошал. Все его слова сводятся к интимности процесса высасывания крови — об этом и его интонации говорят, и улыбки, и изменения в сердцебиении и дыхании, а мою реакцию на свои слова он видит как возбуждение, и только.  
Боже, какой же я кретин, что не понял этого сразу.  
Паника рассеивается, и я загоняю поглубже собственного демона, в тот же момент чувствуя себя гораздо уверенней:  
– Ты прав, – киваю я, – в этом есть что-то от секса. Возможно, это единственный доступный им способ близости — все же о вампирах говорят, как о мертвых, вряд ли они способны на что-то большее, – усмехаюсь я. – И, по-моему, с этого момента все становится не так приятно для человека. В смысле, как много радости тебе доставит неудовлетворение?  
– Может... может, они не только кровь хорошо сосут, – тихо и смущенно тараторит Джаред, и я не сдерживаю смеха.  
– Об этом я не подумал. Да. Наверное, с этим проблем быть не должно. Хотя, раз они мертвые, то наверняка холодные, – чуть хмурюсь я, – и мы снова возвращаемся к вопросу о том, как много удовольствия это доставит.  
Джаред цокает языком и смеется:  
– Ты невероятен.  
– И это я? – удивляюсь я. – Ты предложил секс с мертвецом!  
– Ужас, – морщится Джаред, – когда ты все так повернул, все стало выглядеть совсем не соблазнительно.  
– Просыпаться каждую ночь от холода, потому что рядом лежит труп, – усмехаюсь я, – который ласково, замогильным шепотом просит согреть его, протягивая ледяные руки...  
– Ну, хватит, – тянет Джаред, – или я спать ночью не смогу.  
– Боишься страшных историй? – улыбаюсь я, мысленно прикидывая, как можно использовать его страх, чтобы наверняка отвадить от прогулок по ночам.  
– Нет, но не желаю представлять пробуждение от мертвецки холодных рук — не очень это приятно, когда спишь в одиночестве. Так что жди звонка посреди ночи — ты поместил в мою голову эту картинку, почему я должен страдать один?  
– Я не против. Временами подолгу не могу уснуть.  
– Почему?  
– Хотел бы я знать, – хмыкаю я.  
– По тебе не скажешь, что у тебя бессонница.  
– У меня ее и нет, я просто долго не могу уснуть. Видимо, привычка, – бормочу я, прежде чем успеваю понять, что говорю.  
– Привычка не засыпать? – удивляется он.  
– Много думать перед сном, составлять планы на следующий день, – пожимаю плечами я, пытаясь изобразить беспечность — признаваться в том, что обычно с Мэттью мы не сразу засыпаем, совсем не хочется.  
– Да, мне тоже иногда сложно успокоить мысли, – соглашается Джаред.  
Черт, наше первое свидание еще толком не началось, а я уже успел солгать. И сколько еще раз мне придется солгать только за сегодняшний день? Окрыленный предстоящей встречей я совершенно не подумал, что придется отвечать на личные вопросы, а никакой правдоподобной истории о своей жизни я не придумал — и настоящая, та, которая у меня была до обращения, уже не совсем подходит, учитывая, что я сказал Джареду о времени нашего расставания с Ником и о родителях. Почему я раньше об этом не подумал?  
Джаред включает музыкальную систему и изучает содержимое списков воспроизведения, а я вспоминаю о своем обещании — невероятно поздно, но черт с ним, Джаред вполне может посчитать, что на это нужно время, а сегодня у меня его не было, и это чистая правда. Он нажимает на случайное воспроизведение, и с первых же секунд песни мне становится не по себе — я узнаю ее, а когда Даррен Хейз принимается с придыханием петь, мне вовсе хочется ее переключить, потому что в голове возникают отдельные ее строки. Кажется, эта песня не очень подходит для совместного прослушивания на первом свидании.  
Я дотягиваюсь до регулировки громкости и делаю звук чуть тише:  
– Так, значит, Эми?..  
Джаред, даже не дослушав вопрос, снова делает громче и, чуть хмурясь, смотрит на экран музыкальной системы, внимательно слушая песню, но уже на припеве отворачивается к окну, и я вздыхаю, ожидая услышать, как его сердце изменит ритм — иной реакции я и не жду, песня просто не способна вызвать никакую другую реакцию. Ничем не прикрытый секс — какие тут могут быть варианты? Даже если очень захотеть, никак по-другому ее не интерпретировать. И, тем не менее, до конца песни Джаред тих и спокоен, будто песня его вовсе не тронула.  
– Не понравилась? – не сдерживаю нездоровое любопытство я, все же снова делая систему тише.  
– Красивый голос и музыка, но не уверен, что мне понравилась тема, – пожимает плечами Джаред.  
– Вот как? – удивляюсь я.  
Что-то я не совсем понимаю...  
– Речь ведь об измене — не уверен, что я это одобряю.  
– Почему ты решил, что песня об измене? – совершенно ошарашенно спрашиваю я. – Там ни намека на это.  
– Разве? – хмурится Джаред. – Ну да, они любят друг друга, но встретились под покровом ночи, и та строка про то, что мир не поймет — какие отношения мир не в состоянии понять, кроме измены?  
Так вот как выглядит непонимание между поколениями — невероятно, ему, по всей видимости, даже в голову не пришло, что может быть другой вариант.  
– Она не об измене, – усмехаюсь я. – У него был нелегкий путь самоидентификации, и известность ничуть не облегчала ситуацию, и да, мир мог его не понять, учитывая, что он начинал карьеру как гетеросексуал, а публика в то время часто бывала требовательной не только к качеству музыки, но и к самому музыканту.  
– Вот как? – удивляется Джаред.  
– И он не единственный, кого это затронуло, и не только в музыкальной индустрии.  
– Не понимаю, – бормочет Джаред.  
– Другое время — другие проблемы, – пожимаю плечами я.  
А ведь он наверняка действительно не понимает. Джаред снова включает Insatiable, и я удивленно смотрю на него, но он просто пожимает плечами:  
– Хочу прослушать еще раз.  
Хейз снова воспевает свои чувства, а я вспоминаю собственные переживания подросткового возраста. Проблемы как таковой это не вызвало — ни внутренней, ни внешней. В первом случае потому, что я не очень помнил сам момент осознания, мне казалось, что так просто было всегда, это не было внезапным открытием для меня. С обществом же не было проблем, потому что до определенного возраста это было неважно. Я слушал, как друзья обсуждали одноклассниц и сам активно участвовал в обсуждении — может, они и не вызывали во мне те же чувства, что и у моих друзей, но некоторых я считал вполне симпатичными, некоторых — даже красивыми, некоторые были далеко не глупы, но в основном меня интересовала разница между нами, и в итоге это вылилось в секс с Одри, познавательный и даже приятный, но не настолько, чтобы мне захотелось повторить. Ничего ошеломляющего, ничего из того, что я позже испытал с Эндрю, хотя, возможно, две эти ситуации нельзя сравнивать, просто потому что в Эндрю я был безнадежно влюблен, и в постель нас привело далеко не мое любопытство. Ни мои родители, ни друзья не устраивали сцен, да и я не сказать, чтобы старался сделать из этого громкое признание. В обоих случаях все случилось как-то между делом и произвело такое же впечатление, как если бы я сказал, что на завтрак съел омлет с сосисками. Возможно, то, что я не считал нужным говорить об этом, совсем не значило, что это не было заметно в моем поведении. Это осталось со мной и во взрослой жизни — я не видел смысла признаваться в чем-то, пока мне не задавали не очень тактичный прямой вопрос. Как-то не очень часто я встречал в своей жизни гетеросексуалов, которые кричали бы о своей принадлежности на каждом углу — мир не без таких, конечно, но эти из разряда комплексующих и неважно воспитанных — другой причины бить себя в грудь, рассказывая друзьям, как оттрахал свою секретаршу на рабочем столе, я не вижу.  
– Ладно, – отвлекает меня от размышлений Джаред, – мне нравится, без условий, – он ухмыляется, и я фыркаю.  
Еще бы она ему не понравилась. Я до сих пор считаю ее одним из лучших музыкальных сопровождений к сексу — как полную противоположность Closer Трента Резнора. Стоит включить обе песни в список рекомендованных Джареду — подразнить его воображение. Кто сказал, что я не могу этого сделать? Не одному же мне изнывать от желания. Это, конечно, может добавить проблем, но соблазн слишком велик.  
Мы добираемся до клуба, слушая «старые» песни и обсуждая их, и многие из них поднимают воспоминания в памяти — не всегда самые приятные и радостные. Что это — проклятие нашего мозга или все же дар — я не знаю и так и не прихожу к какому-то конкретному выводу, когда мы выключаем систему и выходим из машины.  
Вход в клуб выполнен в виде бильярдного треугольника, которым выравнивают шары на столе, а по обе стороны от мраморного крыльца в ряд стоят белые шары, выполняя роль ограждений — наверное, чтобы точно никто не обознался и не спутал место с баром. Внутри нас приветствуют мужчина и женщина в униформе и проверяют мой заказ, вежливо улыбаясь. Мужчина, удостоверившись, что я действительно бронировал стол, отводит нас в большую полупустую бильярдную с рядами столов и баром со скучающими от безделья барменами, натирающими бокалы. А я думал, что не смогу найти свободный стол в выходной. Видимо, бильярд переживает упадок интереса к себе — вполне возможно, как и любая другая игра, для которой необходимо встать с дивана и отложить пульт управления. Хотя, наверное, карточные игры никогда не перестанут быть популярными, а в частности, покер — это уже скорее костюмированная вечеринка, чем просто игра, с обязательным присутствием стаканов с виски и сигарами. Пошлое позерство.  
– Ваш стол, – указывает на один из столов мужчина и с вежливой улыбкой покидает нас, получив отказ на свой вопрос, не нужно ли нам что-нибудь еще.  
Джаред разглядывает полки с шарами и киями, будто впервые видит их, а я, чувствуя слишком большое волнение от предстоящей работы, снова оглядываюсь на бар, в надежде промочить горло, которое очень скоро должно будет просто гореть — если Мо не ошибался.  
– Что ты будешь пить?  
– То же, что и ты, – пожимает плечами Джаред, поворачиваясь ко мне лицом.  
– Ты не пьешь виски, – прищуриваюсь я, и он улыбается:  
– Не пью, – подтверждает он, и я хмыкаю.  
– Ладно, – киваю я, – принесу нам что-нибудь.  
Я отхожу к бару, наблюдая за Джаредом с расстояния, пока мне наполняют два бокала пивом: он аккуратно покручивает шары на полках, чтобы были видны их номера, и я усмехаюсь, спрашивая себя, не является ли это признаком какого-нибудь расстройства, но в моей голове неожиданно возникает еще один вопрос — может ли обращение вылечить подобный недуг? Наше физическое здоровье после обращения становится идеальным, но что насчет ментального?  
Бармен пододвигает ко мне два бокала с пивом, и я возвращаюсь с ними к нашему столу.  
– Вообще-то, я никогда прежде не играл в бильярд, – чуть смущенно признается Джаред, принимая бокал.  
– Я тоже не мастер, – безразлично пожимаю плечами я, ставя свой бокал на край стола. – И уже не помню, когда играл в последний раз.  
Помню, конечно. Когда мы жили с Мэттью в Нью-Йорке в одной из его многочисленных квартир. Там был не только бильярдный стол — это был маленький оазис развлечений, и почти каждый день Мэттью устраивал вечеринки: к нам приходили люди, напивались вместе с ним, играли — делали все, чтобы понравиться ему, но неизменно тела самых припозднившихся из них глубокой ночью выносили преданные псы Мэттью. Сюрреалистичные несколько месяцев.  
Я снимаю один кий с держателя и протягиваю его Джареду с улыбкой:  
– Это кий.  
– Я знаю, – закатывает глаза Джаред, забирая его у меня.  
Я беру кий для себя и встаю напротив битка, склоняясь над столом и объясняя Джареду правильную позу во время удара. Он внимательно наблюдает за мной и кивает на каждое мое уточнение, и я предлагаю ему попробовать, уступая место перед битком. Джаред примеряется и склоняется над столом, а я проверяю его стойку и, не удержавшись, встаю рядом и аккуратно скольжу ладонью по его левому бедру:  
– Чуть в сторону и вперед, – шепчу над его плечом я, и Джаред, перестав дышать, отводит ногу в сторону, – рабочая рука ровно над кием, не прижимай локоть к телу, – я выравниваю его руку, и Джаред следит за движением, пока я не обхватываю его кисть своей. Перед моим лицом предстает его шея с напряженными мышцами, и я наклоняюсь еще немного, едва не касаясь кончиком носа его кожи, и вдыхаю аромат. Черт, как же он невыносимо приятно пахнет... Я снова вдыхаю полной грудью и на секунду задерживаю дыхание, пытаясь понять, каким образом должен его «раскрыть», но Джаред в этот момент переводит взгляд на левую ладонь, лежащую на столе, контролировать которую он, по всей видимости, забывает, и она самовольно собирается в кулак. Я, забыв о собственных терзаниях, накрываю ее своей ладонью, и Джаред распрямляет кисть. – Раздвинь пальцы, – я провожу своими пальцами между его, заставляя растопырить их, – теперь приподними ладонь, оставляя подушечки пальцев и основание ладони прижатыми к сукну, а большой палец — плотно к указательному. – Я ставлю рядом руку в позицию, и Джаред повторяет ее. – Отлично, – улыбаюсь я, заставляя рабочей рукой покачивать кий, примеряясь перед ударом, но Джаред, вместо того, чтобы оценивать силу удара, смотрит на меня над своим плечом, и я усмехаюсь, переводя взгляд с битка на его глаза. – Предполагалось, что ты будешь смотреть, как нужно бить, – с улыбкой шепчу я, и Джаред отвечает на улыбку:  
– Не думаю, что это так же интересно.  
– Тогда я не знаю, зачем мы сюда пришли, – бодрым тоном произношу я, распрямляясь и отходя от Джареда к оставленному мной бокалу с пивом.  
– Невыносимый человек, – на выдохе шепчет Джаред, и, возможно, это не предназначалось моим ушам. – Так я бью?  
– Да, конечно, разбивай, – с легкой улыбкой поворачиваюсь я к нему и делаю пару глотков, наблюдая за его ударом. Он разбивает пирамиду, не загоняя ни один из шаров в лузу. – Смысл в том, чтобы первым забить восемь шаров. Любой может быть прицельным — тем, который ты собираешься загнать в лузу, любой может быть битком — тем, которым будешь производить удар. Попадаешь в лузу — делаешь следующий удар. Нет — право удара переходит ко мне.  
– Правила «Свободной пирамиды» я успел прочитать, – распрямляется Джаред и смотрит на меня, приподняв бровь.  
– Прекрасно, – улыбаюсь я и беру свой кий, разглядывая положение шаров на столе.  
– Только не поддавайся, – стоит мне склониться над столом, произносит Джаред.  
– И в мыслях не было, – заверяю его я.  
– Вот и отлично, – кивает он, а я делаю удар и загоняю шар в угловую лузу.  
– Что слышно от Майка с Лиамом?  
– Лиам заходил ко мне перед твоим приездом. Сказал, что хочет подстричься, что значит, он хочет кому-то понравиться, что значит, Майк достал его окончательно. – Я вопросительно смотрю на Джареда, и он пожимает плечами. – Лиам обожает эту прическу — именно такую длину, до плеч и именно такой идиотский пробор посередине. Майк говорил, он с шестнадцати лет с такой прической ходит.  
– Может, она ему, наконец, надоела? – хмыкаю я и забиваю еще один шар.  
– Может, – соглашается Джаред. – Но, по-моему, они оба кретины. Им бы переспать — в реальности, а не так, как это случилось в Сити — выплеснуть энергию и успокоиться.  
– Ты им переспать предлагаешь, даже не зная, есть ли между ними что-то?  
– Конечно, есть. Лиам — бисексуал, ему нравится ловить на себе взгляды парней, и я видел, как он флиртовал с парой-тройкой, а насчет Майка мы решили, что там тоже все непросто, учитывая инцидент в Сити. Между ними что-то было и осталось, и не знаю, кто из них больший кретин, но им пора бы уже что-то решить. Они постоянно грызутся — последнее время просто невыносимо часто. Им необходимо переспать. А там, может, одним сексом и не закончится. Отношения делают Майка лучше — я наблюдал это в прошлом году. Он становится менее язвительным, менее раздражительным, и не только в присутствии своей пассии, а в целом, и Лиам — мягкий по своей сути, они бы идеально дополнили друг друга.  
– Напоить и закрыть в комнате с включенным порно? – с усмешкой предлагаю я.  
– Только чтобы один был менее пьян, иначе все может закончиться не так, как планировалось, – хмыкает Джаред.  
– Тогда решено. Нужно воплотить это в жизнь, – я бью по очередному шару, но не попадаю и уступаю стол Джареду.  
– Тебе что с этого будет? – удивляется Джаред, разглядывая позиции шаров.  
– Мне будет приятно сделать приятно тебе, – пожимаю плечами я и делаю пару глотков из бокала. Джаред вопрошающе смотрит на меня, и я улыбаюсь, – Ты играешь с ними в одной группе — пусть это только хобби, тебе ее существование важно. И потом, будет, наверное, куда лучше, если грызня по любому поводу прекратится?  
– Осталось только загнать их в одну комнату, – Джаред склоняется над столом, несколько секунд прицеливается и попадает в лузу, ударив по шару. – Ха! Видел?  
– Поздравляю, – усмехаюсь я, салютуя бокалом.  
Он обходит стол и встает рядом со мной, но смотрит на позиции шаров, будто совсем не замечает меня, а я пользуюсь моментом и снова глубоко вдыхаю его аромат — в этот раз задаваться вопросом, как «раскрыть» его, мне не приходится, это происходит спонтанно, и я едва удерживаюсь на ногах, когда легкие полностью наполняются. Внутри все переворачивается, глаза застилает красным, сердце начинает колотиться так, как ни при одной охоте прежде. Я не знаю, как мне удается не уронить бокал и не наброситься на Джареда в то же мгновение — аромат его крови кажется куда многообразней и аппетитней, чем в тот раз, когда я впервые попробовал вкус крови в «Светлячке». Мне недостает словарного запаса, чтобы даже попытаться облечь в слова то, что я чувствую, мое горло горит адским пламенем, а чудовище неистовствует от желания. Господи, как аромат вообще может быть настолько насыщенным и разнообразным?  
Джаред что-то говорит, но его голос доносится до меня, как через вату, я ничего не могу разобрать и слышу только глухой ритм собственного сердца. Он выпрямляется и смотрит на меня — выражение его лица в одно мгновение меняется, он испуганно разглядывает меня, и я чувствую прикосновение к своему плечу. Его испуг почему-то действует, как отрезвляющий ледяной душ: марево перед глазами исчезает, монстр напряженно затихает, и я начинаю слышать то, что происходит вокруг.  
– Ты в порядке? – взволнованно спрашивает Джаред.  
– Да, – чуть хмурясь, отвечаю я, в этот раз аккуратно вдыхая воздух, но мой личный кошмар не повторяется, хотя вернуться к предыдущему ощущению аромата Джареда мне не удается, он точно так же заполняет меня, полностью, и только взгляд Джареда не позволяет потерять голову вместе с мыслью, что каким бы желанным ни был аромат, я не могу убить его носителя, ведь тогда аромат исчезнет. Весь мой контроль держится на двух этих доводах, и я не представляю как собираюсь и дальше находиться в обществе Джареда.  
– Уверен? – тихо спрашивает он, и я чувствую его ладони на своей шее. – Ты такой бледный.  
– Просто закружилась голова, – ненавязчиво убирая от себя его руки, произношу я и прочищаю саднящее от жажды горло. – Ты что-то говорил? – я отхожу от него подальше и устраиваюсь на стуле у небольшого столика, чтобы перевести дух.  
– Я? – удивляется Джаред, наблюдая за мной, но не спешит подойти, будто знает, что сейчас это нежелательно. – Ах, да, – кивает он. – Я говорил, что проблематично будет закрыть Лиама и Майка в одной комнате — вряд ли они захотят находиться в одном помещении в ближайшее время.  
– Значит, ваша группа делает перерыв? – как можно более спокойно интересуюсь я.  
– Что-то вроде того. Ты уверен, что все хорошо? – он шагает ближе, но я тут же отмахиваюсь:  
– Все отлично. Продолжай, – я киваю на стол.  
– Я не попал в лузу.  
– Я уступаю тебе право удара.  
– Ты сказал, что не станешь поддаваться, – прищуривается Джаред.  
– Думаю, именно из-за резкой смены положения голова и закружилась. Я пропущу один удар, потом сочтемся.  
Джаред соглашается и поворачивается к столу, а я слежу за ним взглядом, чувствуя, что мне становится сложней контролировать себя из-за потери зрительного контакта. Во мне борется жажда с еще новым чувством небезразличия к нему — сильного, но я не уверен, победит ли оно, хотя и сама возможность кажется невероятной. Я никогда не думал, что нечто подобное в принципе возможно. Джаред склоняется над столом для удара, а я понимаю, что расстояние не имеет особого значения, и что чувствую его так же отчетливо, как если бы прижался носом к его шее. Аромат настолько сильный, что на его фоне все остальные кажутся никчемными, и я легко игнорирую их — только он, только Джаред, и из-за этого мой монстр снова начинает неуютно ворочаться, нервно расхаживать по воображаемой клетке, и еще немного и постарается сорвать дверь с петель.  
Джаред чуть недовольно поджимает губы, и я понимаю, что он снова не попал, и поднимаюсь со своего места — как запереть аромат снова я не знаю, не обращать на него внимания не получается, расстояние тоже не помогает, так что отсидеться не выйдет.  
Джаред проходит мимо меня, глядя на свой бокал с пивом на столе, а я, сам того не желая, останавливаю его, обхватив за талию. Он вопросительно смотрит на меня, но я молча разглядываю его лицо, осторожно вдыхая его аромат, с легкостью игнорируя запах тканей, шампуня в волосах, геля для душа на коже — всего, что не является Джаредом. Мне приходится то и дело сглатывать слюну, мое зрение настойчиво спускается к его шее, где я вижу едва заметную пульсацию — я должен, мне необходимо попробовать его кровь, ведь ничего такого прежде я не встречал за все годы существования в этой ипостаси. Самый сладкий, безумно, невообразимо аппетитный, самый желанный — ничто в этом мире не может быть лучше, и я просто обязан...  
– Дом?  
Мой взгляд перемещается на серые внимательные и встревоженные глаза Джареда, и я задерживаю дыхание, пытаясь вразумить себя. Это же Джаред, с которым мне было так хорошо вчера, как не было ни с кем уже очень долгое время.  
– У тебя красивые глаза, – шепотом замечаю я, и Джаред улыбается, хотя настороженность из взгляда не исчезает, и мне это не нравится — не нравится, что он боится меня. Он не должен, я ведь не собираюсь убивать его...  
Так ли это?  
Сердце Джареда колотится в груди, он чуть поджимает губы, а я вспоминаю слова Мо о необходимости попробовать его кровь — как я собираюсь ее пробовать? Наверняка же я не смогу остановиться — только почувствовав ее вкус, я захочу насытиться им.  
Джаред переводит взгляд на мои губы, и я пугаюсь, что мое худшее начало взяло вверх, и провожу языком по верхнему ряду зубов. Ничего. Он неожиданно вытягивает шею и накрывает мои губы невинным поцелуем, но я отвечаю не сразу, опасаясь вообще пошевелиться. Джаред немного отстраняется и заглядывает в мои глаза, нервно облизывая губы — так непозволительно близко для моего нынешнего состояния, что мне становится не по себе от страха, что я все же наврежу ему.  
– Что с тобой? – чуть слышно спрашивает он, запутываясь пальцами в моих волосах на затылке и аккуратно перебирая их — ласковое прикосновение срабатывает, как и вчера, и я слегка успокаиваюсь.  
– Все хорошо, – заверяю я и опрометчиво глубоко вдыхаю, снова тревожа собственного демона, жаждущего разделаться с Джаредом — и в этот раз желание отчего-то сильней, и доводы, почему я не должен спускать его с привязи, уже не кажутся мне такими вескими. Мо сказал, что запах каждого человека уникален, ну и пусть такого больше мне не встретить, но, возможно, в мире есть и куда лучший. И наверняка Джаред не единственный, в чьем обществе я смогу почувствовать себя хорошо.  
– Дом? – тихо повторяет Джаред, но его голос уже не кажется знакомым, а глаза — какими-то особенными. Он просто человек, который невероятно вкусно пахнет — так, как ни один другой на этой планете. И боже, почему я прежде не умел так раскрывать запахи, почему столько лет прожил в неведении, что мир ароматов куда ярче?  
Я толкаю его к стене и прижимаюсь носом к его шее, едва сдерживая стон, когда вдыхаю аромат. Он охает от неожиданности, когда сталкивается спиной со стеной, но посмеивается и чуть слышно мычит, когда я провожу языком по его коже, и вместо того, чтобы замереть в ужасе, он оттягивает меня за волосы — что удается ему только из-за моего замешательства от его поведения — и накрывает мои губы своими влажным поцелуем. Он льнет к моему телу, настойчиво целует, пытаясь получить доступ в мой рот, и это немало ошеломляет — отрезвляет даже, но аромат его крови все еще кажется самым прекрасным из всего, что я чувствовал за свое существование. Я отвечаю на поцелуй, но вновь теряю голову, перестав слышать рассудок, и прижимаюсь губами к его коже на шее, чувствуя, как чешутся десны. Я готов сделать это, я безумно хочу этого, но в последний момент, когда я раскрываю рот для укуса, в мыслях предстает лицо Джареда с пустым, безжизненным взглядом в серых глазах — всего мгновение, но мне невыносимо больно, и пару секунд я пытаюсь прийти в себя, не обращая внимания на ласку чужих рук на мне. Отголоски боли заставляют дышать глубже в попытке оправиться, и каждый вдох дерет горло, как наждачная бумага, но при очередном порыве унять жажду его кровью мое тело вновь прошивает невыносимая боль от другой представленной картины возможных последствий: бездыханное тело Джареда в моих руках и всепоглощающая вина.  
Я отстраняюсь и заглядываю в его глаза, блестящие от возбуждения — живые, и трудно сглатываю, все еще тяжело дыша, но теперь боль в горле принимаю едва ли не с наслаждением. Она как гарантия того, что Джаред все еще жив.  
– Дом?..  
– Не задавай этот вопрос снова, – хриплым голосом прерываю Джареда я и отхожу от него, залпом выпивая полбокала пива, но, конечно же, не чувствуя ни капли облегчения.  
Черт его дери, ну какого дьявола?! Почему чертова судьба или случайность, или кто там управляет всем этим, привели его в мой ресторан?! Какого дьявола я ему понравился?! Как я вообще могу понравиться кому-то?! Монстр, чертов монстр, не способный на близость с человеком, убийца — как такое чудовище может вызвать хоть какие-то положительные эмоции?  
Я смотрю на Джареда и несколько секунд серьезно раздумываю над тем, чтобы рассказать ему всю правду. Он наверняка испугается, а я получу свободу от него...  
– Я могу чем-то помочь? – тихо спрашивает он, подходя ближе, и я отвожу взгляд.  
– Я... – Я не смогу этого сделать, не смогу признаться. Не сегодня. В данный момент я просто не готов к подобного рода разговору. – Прости. Не знаю, что со мной сегодня, – я виновато улыбаюсь и чувствую его ладонь на своей спине. – Наверное, ты прав, и мне стоит больше времени проводить с людьми вне работы, – я натянуто усмехаюсь. – Вообще больше общаться — кажется, я начинаю забывать как вести себя в обществе людей. Прости, – повторяю я, и Джаред улыбается.  
– Не думаю, что не нашлось бы кого-то, кто не напомнил бы нам, что мы все еще в общественном месте, – усмехается он, но я не сразу понимаю, что он имеет в виду, а когда понимаю — не могу поверить.  
С ума сойти, я чуть не убил его, а он думает, что я с ним сексом у этой стены собирался заняться? Невероятно. И черт подери, он едва ли не прямо говорит об этом — сколько же у меня времени на борьбу с самим собой?  
И как мне пережить этот период и не рехнуться? И, главное, как долго он продлится?  
– Твой удар, – напоминает мне Джаред, кивая на стол, и я без всякого интереса разглядываю шары — последнее, что меня сейчас волнует, так это возможность обыграть его в бильярд. – На что мы играем, кстати?  
– А обязательно играть на что-то? – удивляюсь я, вновь встречая его взгляд. – Обычного счета недостаточно?  
– Можно чем-нибудь подстегнуть интерес, – пожимает плечами Джаред.  
– И есть предложения?  
– Я послушаю твои, – улыбается он.  
– Меня устраивает счет, – качаю головой я и все же беру в руки кий, отыскивая удачно расположенные шары.  
Я выбираю пару и прицеливаюсь, а Джаред склоняется над выбранной мною лузой и подпирает подбородок ладонью, с улыбкой разглядывая меня и мешая мне сосредоточиться из-за открывшегося вида на его грудь в расстегнутой на пару верхних пуговиц рубашке. Будто его аромата недостаточно.  
– Это называется неспортивным поведением, – не попав в лузу, произношу я, но Джаред безразлично пожимает плечами:  
– Не вижу здесь судей.  
– А ты не настолько невинен, как кажешься, – хмыкаю я, и Джаред злодейски усмехается:  
– Ты и не представляешь насколько.  
– Правда? – несколько разочарованно спрашиваю я. – Печально. У меня уже есть один знакомый-злодей, добавлять к нему еще одного нет никакого желания.  
Джаред окидывает меня внимательным взглядом, подходя ко мне вплотную:  
– Тебе никто не говорил, что ты просто невозможный человек?  
– Было дело, – чуть улыбаюсь я.  
– Стоит говорить чаще, – качает головой Джаред.  
Мы снова смотрим друг другу в глаза — не знаю, по какой причине он даже не моргает, но я опасаюсь потерять контроль — мне все еще кажется, что если я не отведу взгляд, контролировать себя будет куда проще. От разглядывания друг друга нас отвлекает вибрация в кармане Джареда, и он, извиняясь, отходит от меня и достает телефон из кармана, быстро прочитывая что-то в нем и возвращая обратно. Его сердце меняет ритм, и я чуть хмурюсь, вглядываясь в черты его лица — он будто смущен и взволнован одновременно.  
– Что-то срочное? – тихо интересуюсь я, но Джаред нервно усмехается и отмахивается:  
– Ерунда.  
То, что он прочел в сообщении, он явно не считает таковым, но давить я не собираюсь.  
– Так и что ты предлагаешь в качестве выигрыша? И сколько партий будем считать, или по окончанию вечера посчитаем общий счет?  
– Общий счет, – кивает он, быстро перестраиваясь на тему разговора. – А о выигрыше я еще подумаю.  
– Как скажешь, – соглашаюсь я и наблюдаю, как он выбирает позицию для удара.  
Его сердце все еще стучит быстрей обычного, и я неожиданно отмечаю изменение в его аромате — едва различимое, но уловимое, и вдыхаю полной грудью, пытаясь лучше прочувствовать его. У меня по-прежнему не выходит подобрать словесное определение, но я никогда ничего подобного и не чувствовал, а потому просто стараюсь запомнить его, и пока Джаред занят ударом, я снова глубоко вдыхаю и прикрываю веки, внезапно чувствуя себя слепым. Прежде я точно мог определить источник аромата и его расположение в пространстве, вплоть до точного расстояния до него, сейчас же я окружен пестрыми всполохами, аромат Джареда окутывает меня со всех сторон, ослепляя и запутывая. Странное, пугающее ощущение. Будто он везде, будто я тону в нем. Среди всех остальных всполохов выделяется один, не имеющий точных очертаний или границ цвета, и я соотношу его с оттенком аромата, в тот же момент перестав воспринимать внутреннюю картинку, как непрекращающийся пульсирующий хаос — теперь она кажется мне системой, порядок которой я не совсем понимаю.  
Я слышу соударение шаров и раскрываю веки, с любопытством вновь глубоко вдыхая — меня все так же мучает голод, но желание увидеть Джареда своим внутренним зрением, своими чувствами, увидеть картину его аромата одним целым, и главное понятным мне, становится ничуть не меньше желания попробовать его кровь. Но как снова выделить отдельный оттенок из всего букета я не знаю, и хотя одна мысль о промедлении раздражает, я убеждаю себя не торопиться, надеясь, что в ближайшем будущем смогу понять принцип действия.  
– Ты был женат?  
Вопрос настолько неожиданный, что на мгновение я абсолютно забываю, о чем думал секунду назад, и, совершенно опешив, смотрю в его глаза.  
– Прости?  
– Просто ты вчера так говорил о своих последних отношениях и как ты оправлялся, когда узнал, что он... – Джаред пожимает плечами, не заканчивая предложение. – И я подумал, может, все потому, что вы долгое время были женаты?  
– С Ником? – смеюсь я. – Нет. Нет, я не настолько сумасшедший.  
– Ты считаешь, брак ничего не дает?  
Удивительно, что он так не считает. Мне казалось, нынешняя молодежь должна была прийти к мысли, что это пережиток прошлого.  
– Нет, но также думаю, что не все для этого созданы. И Ник точно не относился к числу избранных. И мы не так долго были вместе, на самом деле, изменять он стал не от постоянства, просто он всегда был таким.  
– Ты так говоришь, будто с ним что-то случилось, – хмурится Джаред, а я едва не чертыхаюсь вслух, но вовремя нахожу слова:  
– Для меня он давным-давно умер.  
Джаред чуть прищуривается, но отводит взгляд, сосредотачиваясь на ударе, а я — на его аромате. Господи, неужели это будет так сложно? Нужно было спросить у Мо, за сколько в среднем справлялись остальные его клиенты. Длительный период времени находиться в обществе Джареда без возможности игнорировать его аромат — не самая приятная перспектива.  
Играть хорошо у меня не выходит из-за необходимости постоянного контроля своих порывов и невозможности отвлечься на игру, но первую партию я все же выигрываю, хотя в целом мы с Джаредом сегодня на равных: моя рассеянность уравновешивается отсутствием у него практики. Следующую партию выигрывает он, обойдя меня на два шара, что совершенно меня не беспокоит, даже учитывая возможные последствия проигрыша — мне удается сопоставить еще несколько оттенков его аромата с внутренней картинкой. Это выходит спонтанно, без моего прямого участия, и это несколько раздражает — я надеялся понять, как это происходит, чтобы хоть как-то контролировать процесс. С другой стороны, времени на это ушло куда меньше, чем в первый раз.  
Мне, вероятно, хорошо удается прятать собственное состояние, потому что Джаред больше не спрашивает о моем самочувствии и в целом ведет себя спокойно и расслабленно. Он наслаждается игрой, и у него неплохо получается — настолько неплохо, что он либо обыгрывает меня в счете, либо идет вровень, и это при том, что я совершенно не поддаюсь.  
– Ты жульничаешь, – заявляет Джаред, и я удивленно усмехаюсь:  
– Не думаю, что нечто подобное возможно в бильярде.  
– Ты играешь вполсилы, – он останавливается рядом со мной и вглядывается в мои глаза.  
– Ничего подобного, – качаю головой я. – Говорил же — я далеко не мастер. А вот у тебя отлично получается.  
– Глупости, – фыркает он, на секунду переведя взгляд на стол. – Но зато я придумал, что будет выигрышем.  
– Я весь внимание, – улыбаюсь я.  
– Проигравший готовит ужин победителю.  
– А вот это действительно жульничество, – усмехаюсь я. – Мы не на равных в этой ситуации.  
– Значит, тебе нужно не проиграть, – лукаво улыбается Джаред, чуть склоняя голову набок, а я вдруг понимаю, что на кону. Вряд ли он подразумевает какие-нибудь уроки кулинарии, на которых один из нас станет готовить ужин другому, то есть это будет ужин у кого-то дома, что потенциально может стать проблемой.  
– Почему ты решил податься в повара?  
– Родители были вечно на работе, обоим было некогда готовить, вот я и пристрастился, – пожимает плечами Джаред, а я чуть удивленно кошусь на него. – Шутка, – хмыкает он, заметив мой взгляд. – На самом деле, кулинарная школа была ближе всего к дому, и я подумал — почему нет? По крайней мере, никогда не буду голодным.  
– Не самое лучшее признание, учитывая, что ты работаешь на моей кухне, – хмурюсь я, и Джаред смеется:  
– Ты правда поверил? Нет, школа действительно находится недалеко от родительского дома, но не это было причиной моего выбора. Мне нравится готовить. Это целое искусство, и мне нравится быть его частью, нравится создавать что-то, пусть и на короткий срок.  
Я усмехаюсь и качаю головой.  
– Что?  
– Один мой знакомый однажды сказал мне, что готовка — это высшее искусство, потому что даришь наслаждение человеку, даже не касаясь его.  
Джаред на секунду закусывает губу и улыбается:  
– Пожалуй, я соглашусь с твоим знакомым.  
Акценты его аромата вновь меняются, и я отвлекаюсь на них, снова вытягивая из целого отдельный оттенок и сопоставляя его с внутренней картинкой.  
– Твой удар, – напоминает Джаред, и я смотрю на стол, в этот раз пытаясь сосредоточиться на ударе — не то, чтобы мне не хотелось ему готовить, но пока мне не очень хочется демонстрировать свои слабые стороны, особенно в том, в чем Джаред определенно сильней.  
Вечер проходит в том же порядке: когда Джаред перенимает право удара — я пытаюсь разобрать его аромат, как только стол переходит в мое распоряжение — я стараюсь сосредоточиться на ударах, хотя игнорировать аромат выходит только в том случае, если я совсем не дышу — и то, это получается с переменным успехом, потому что все мои мысли крутятся вокруг того, чего я себя лишаю. Но выиграть по окончании вечера мне все же удается, с отрывом в три очка, и Джаред без тени огорчения признает свое поражение.  
– Все же ты сжульничал, – усмехаюсь я, придерживая для него дверь на выходе из клуба. – Ты выбрал в качестве выигрыша то, что тебе будет проще всего выполнить.  
– А ты меня не остановил, – пожимает плечами Джаред, хитро улыбнувшись.  
– И кто из нас невозможный человек? – качаю головой я, и Джаред смеется.  
– Не понимаю, почему тебя так взволновало предложение, – перестав смеяться, произносит он. – Неужели ты плох в кулинарии?  
– А, по-твоему, почему еще я решил открыть ресторан? – хмыкаю я. – В первую очередь, чтобы у меня всегда была возможность вкусно поесть, а уже потом все остальное.  
– Интересная мотивация. Ты, может, и меня на свидание пригласил, чтобы в итоге получить личного повара?  
– Кто знает? – ухмыляюсь я, и Джаред удивленно усмехается:  
– Невероятно.  
– Почему? Вполне даже возможный вариант, – лукаво улыбаюсь я, а Джаред, цокнув языком, едва ощутимо толкает меня в бок локтем. – Рукоприкладство — не лучшее качество для повара. Мне стоит серьезно задуматься, нужно ли так рисковать?  
Джаред тычет пальцами под мои ребра, и я смеюсь, перехватывая его руки за запястья, мы в шутку боремся, пока я не прижимаю его спиной к своей машине и не подхожу вплотную, не позволяя двигаться. В моем кармане вибрирует и пищит брелок сигнализации, но пару секунд я игнорирую его, глядя в глаза притихшего Джареда.  
– Этот звук меня раздражает, – в конце концов шепчет он, и я, виновато улыбнувшись, отпускаю его руки, отключая сигнализацию и открывая для него дверь, на что Джаред фыркает и качает головой, но садится на сидение.   
– Я заметил, ты иногда водишь сам — любишь контроль? – интересуется Джаред, когда я присоединяюсь к нему в салоне и ввожу адрес его дома в навигаторе, включив автопилот.  
– Не знаю, – пожимаю плечами я. – Мне просто нравится.  
– Это может быть опасно.  
– Только если плохая реакция, и это не обо мне.  
– Сама скромность, – усмехается Джаред, отворачиваясь к окну, а я, получив возможность, любуюсь им в свете фонарей, но слышу его тяжелый вздох и хмурюсь.  
– Что-то не так?  
– Нет, все в порядке, – он демонстрирует улыбку и снова отворачивается к окну. – Завтра в восемь. Ужин, имею в виду, – поясняет он, когда я ничего не говорю.  
– А как же Эми?  
– Попрошу ее переночевать у Рассела — не думаю, что она не согласится.  
Скорее всего так и будет, если за этот день она не успела выдумать еще какие-нибудь «доказательства», что я всего лишь хочу воспользоваться Джаредом, и не решила, что обязана защитить его. Кто знает, что творится в ее голове? Может, она надумает остаться, чтобы не дать мне шанса оказаться с Джаредом наедине и не позволить воспользоваться им? Даже одной возможности провести вечер в обществе подозрительной Эми мне достаточно, чтобы подумать об альтернативных вариантах.  
– У меня соседа нет, – как бы между прочим произношу я, предусмотрительно опуская тот факт, что отсутствие соседа временное. Сейчас его нет, и это главное. – Может, я мог бы помочь тебе во время готовки? Чему-то научиться, – пожимаю плечами я.  
– Предлагаешь приехать к тебе? – Его сердцебиение вполне ожидаемо изменяется, и я подавляю вздох — потенциальная проблема не такая уж потенциальная, а вполне реальная. С другой стороны, чем больше времени я смогу проводить с ним, тем скорее изучу аромат его крови и решу проблему.  
– Продукты купим, а на моей кухне, полагаю, есть все необходимое из посуды и приборов.  
– Я не против, – улыбается Джаред.  
Я бы удивился другому ответу.  
– Прекрасно, – киваю я. – Значит, решено.  
Всю дорогу до жилого дома, где расположена квартира Джареда, он интересуется комплектацией моей кухни, видимо, уже успев составить меню завтрашнего ужина. У меня оказывается все необходимое, что немало удивляет Джареда, который, по всей видимости, всерьез воспринял мои слова о неумении готовить.  
Ограждения в подворотне, ведущей ко двору Джареда, уже нет, и машина свободно въезжает в него, а я подумываю напомнить ему о произошедшем и подстегнуть его любопытство, чтобы он все же поинтересовался, что здесь случилось. Хотя, Эми наверняка его просветит, даже без его желания.  
– До завтра? – тихо произношу я, когда машина останавливается напротив входа в подъезд.  
Джаред снова тяжело вздыхает и смотрит на меня с улыбкой, отстегивая ремень.  
– До завтра, – прощается он, тут же выскальзывая из салона, и я хмурюсь, глядя ему вслед. Он не предложил подняться, даже не попытался намекнуть — как-то это не очень похоже на его вчерашнее поведение.  
Он входит в подъезд, ни разу не обернувшись, и я в полнейшем замешательстве беру управление машиной на себя, разворачиваясь в небольшом дворе, и выезжаю на полупустую дорогу. Может, он ждал, что я отвезу его к себе? Черт, и почему я не поинтересовался нынешними правилами поведения во время свиданий? Что, если я каким-то образом оскорбил его? Вот ведь дьявол.  
– Позвонить Джареду, – громко произношу я, и мой телефон автоматически набирает его номер, а на экране высвечивается фотография Джареда. Что я собираюсь ему сказать, я не знаю, как и не понимаю собственного порыва позвонить ему.  
– Соскучился? – смеется он, едва его фотография сменяется видео-изображением, но я хмуро разглядываю его окружение и останавливаюсь на обочине.  
– Почему ты на улице? – заметив освещенные окна здания позади него, спрашиваю я. Ну неужели предупреждения было недостаточно? Напугать его как-нибудь, что ли?  
– Я... мусор выносил, – пожимает плечами Джаред.  
– Ты ведь даже подняться к себе в квартиру не успел бы за это время.  
– Я очень быстрый, – улыбается он, но улыбка выходит неестественной, нервной, и я не верю ни единому его слову.  
– Не верю.  
Джаред чуть раздраженно вздыхает и поджимает губы.  
– Я потерял ключи. Не знаю, когда выпали. А Эми дома нет, так что...  
– Я сейчас вернусь.  
– Не нужно, все!..  
Я завершаю вызов прежде, чем он успевает договорить, и разворачиваю машину — я и квартал не успел проехать, так что добираюсь в считанные минуты и вижу Джареда, расхаживающего перед входом в подъезд. Он подходит к машине, стоит мне остановиться, и буквально падает на пассажирское сидение, отчего в кармане его куртки звонко звенят ключи. Сердце Джареда пропускает удар, и я вопросительно приподнимаю бровь, когда он смущенно косится на меня.  
– Нашлись, – он вымученно улыбается и теребит карман куртки, звеня ключами.  
– И почему ты не можешь попасть домой?  
– Я просто хотел прогуляться перед сном, но ты, вроде как, против, поэтому не хотел тебе говорить.  
– Можем прогуляться вместе, – предлагаю я, отстегивая ремень безопасности, но Джаред не торопится выходить из машины, и я снова вопросительно смотрю на него.  
– Я просто хотел развеяться, – тихо произносит он, отводя взгляд.  
Я вздыхаю и откидываюсь на спинку сидения, уставившись перед собой.  
– Я слишком давлю?  
– Есть немного, – усмехается Джаред, но тут же серьезнеет: – Я понимаю, почему ты так к этому относишься, но...  
– Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, – прерываю его я. – Очень сложно не переживать, когда знаешь, что вполне можно попасть в тот небольшой процент в статистике. Прости. На самом деле, я не психопат, помешанный на контроле, просто это несколько щекотливый момент для меня. Прости еще раз, больше не стану, – я замолкаю, и пару секунд мы сидим в тишине.  
– Эми с Расселом наверху, – шумно выдохнув, неожиданно произносит Джаред. – Поэтому я не хочу подниматься.  
Я хмурюсь, не совсем понимая, что он имеет в виду, и Джаред, увидев мое замешательство, продолжает:  
– Рассел с сегодняшнего дня тоже снимает квартиру в доле, так что у него теперь есть сосед, а Эми решила, что я сегодня не вернусь, и потому они приехали к нам, – на одном дыхании выпаливает он. – И поэтому я не хочу подниматься. Вдруг они там сейчас в процессе? Я не привык прерывать подобное. И Эми на меня потом взъестся, – чуть задумчиво заканчивает он, и я смеюсь.  
– Почему сразу не сказал?  
– А нужно было? – удивляется он.  
– Пристегни ремень, – покачав головой, хмыкаю я и снова перевожу машину на автопилот, отметив адрес своего дома в навигаторе — я мог бы вести сам, но для Джареда это покажется странным, учитывая, что я выпил, пусть и всего бокал пива. – Это от нее было сообщение, когда ты сказал, что ничего срочного?  
– Да, – тихо отвечает Джаред, послушно пристегивая ремень, даже не пытаясь протестовать. – Куда мы едем?  
– Ко мне, – пожимаю плечами я и прячу улыбку, слыша, как Джаред трудно сглатывает, хотя мне, конечно же, придется разочаровать его в итоге. – Если хочешь, можно сменить ужин на завтрак. Я о выигрыше.  
– Ужин и завтрак — два принципиально разных приема пищи, – не соглашается Джаред. – Но приготовить завтрак я не против.  
– Нет никаких планов на завтра? – я смотрю на него, и Джаред легко кивает, отворачиваясь к окну, а я усмехаюсь. – Ты что, и завтрашний день собирался провести в постели?  
– Кто-то говорил, что мне нужно выспаться после смены, – улыбается он.  
С языка едва не срываются слова о том, что у меня есть гостевая спальня, в которой его никто не побеспокоит и где он сможет отоспаться, но я вовремя спохватываюсь, не желая разочаровывать его раньше времени. С другой стороны, кто сказал, что он непременно этого ждет? Эми вчера говорила, что у него никого не было целый год — возможно, он не из тех, кто бросается в постель, едва познакомившись? Хотя вряд ли отсутствие секса на нем положительно сказывается.  
– Что ты станешь делать, когда Эми и Рассел снова решат ночевать у вас?  
– Не знаю, я пока не думал об этом. Возможно, это только первое время будет проблемой — квартиру Рассел снял двухкомнатную, и, может, Эми просто пока не привыкла к его соседу.  
– А если нет, то ты будешь вот так сидеть под дверьми?  
– Можно постоять, – хмыкает Джаред. – Но если серьезно, я не знаю. Не думал, что это может стать проблемой — прежде ведь все было нормально. Может, ты был прав, и мне стоит подумать о вариантах. Если именно признания твоей правоты ты ожидаешь, – нахально улыбается он, когда я смотрю на него.  
– Я просто интересуюсь, как ты собираешься решать проблему, не больше, – качаю головой я.  
Джаред отводит взгляд, а я пытаюсь отвлечься от его аромата, насколько это возможно в моем положении — находиться с Джаредом в небольшом закрытом пространстве еще тяжелей, чем в бильярдной, и мне чертовски страшно от одной только мысли, что я не справлюсь.  
– А для завтрака у тебя продукты есть?  
– Наверное, что-то можно найти, – пожимаю плечами я.  
– Исчерпывающий ответ, – усмехается Джаред.  
– Можем заехать в супермаркет — возьмешь, что нужно.  
– Ты и правда дома не готовишь? – он с любопытством разглядывает меня, и я хмыкаю:  
– Последнее время нечасто.  
– Почему? – искренне удивляется он.  
Я вздыхаю, не торопясь отвечать, но в конце концов решаю, что мне стоит иногда говорить ему правду:  
– Нет необходимости. И мне не очень нравится, как выглядит стол, накрытый на одну персону. Когда я ем в ресторане, меня хотя бы люди окружают.  
Джаред отводит взгляд и сглатывает, а я включаю музыкальную систему, чтобы хоть как-то разбавить неуютную тишину. До ближайшего к моему дому супермаркета мы добираемся в молчании, и я следую за Джаредом между рядов, толкая перед собой тележку, позволяя ему выбирать необходимые продукты. Он отбирает их с необычной для меня тщательностью, изучая состав и свежесть, и я невольно улыбаюсь из-за всей ситуации — все это так приземленно, по-домашнему — я целую вечность ни с кем так не ходил за покупками. И я совсем не против, чтобы это вошло в привычку.  
– У тебя ни на что нет аллергии? – Я едва не врезаюсь в Джареда тележкой, когда он неожиданно останавливается и разворачивается ко мне.  
– Нет, – качаю головой я, разглядывая полки с готовым завтраком. – Может, обойтись чем-то вроде этого? – я с улыбкой киваю на полки с коробками, и Джаред тут же морщит нос.  
– Мне не сложно приготовить завтрак.  
– Хотел удостовериться, – улыбаюсь я и обхожу его, – это довольно серьезный шаг.  
– Разве? – тихо спрашивает Джаред.  
– По-моему, да. Я бы не стал готовить завтрак кому попало.  
– Я этим на жизнь зарабатываю, – замечает он, догоняя меня и проверяя содержимое тележки.  
– Буду знать, что ты именно так относишься к посетителям нашего ресторана, – хмыкаю я, но не позволяю Джареду возразить, продолжая: – Однако я имел в виду случаи вне работы.  
– А я думал, ты уже понял, что не попадаешь под категорию безразличных мне, – он тепло улыбается, встречая мой взгляд, и исчезает за поворотом между стеллажей, оставляя меня наедине со своими мыслями.  
Ну почему обязательно должны быть сложности? Почему мы не можем просто приехать ко мне и провести вечер и ночь так, как их провели бы два обычных человека? Почему мне приходится терзаться этим чертовым голодом и разрываться между желанием убить Джареда и увидеть его по-новому?  
И совсем это не дар, что бы Мэттью ни говорил, это проклятие, и это чертово проклятие не позволяет мне жить нормально.  
Джаред вновь появляется в поле моего зрения и кладет в тележку несколько пучков зелени:  
– Это все. Если ты не против еще одного посещения магазина завтра — хочу взять свежие продукты.  
– Не против, – заверяю его я и разворачиваю тележку к кассам.  
Мы расплачиваемся за покупки и переносим их в машину, и я замечаю изменение в поведении Джареда — он молчалив, отводит взгляд, а его сердечный ритм быстрей обычного. Он до конца осознал, куда мы едем, и что это может значить? Может, мне все же стоит разочаровать его прямо сейчас. Вот только как это сказать? «Что бы ты там ни думал, я не собираюсь заниматься с тобой сексом сегодня» — так? Или: «Ты часто ходил к друзьям ночевать в подростковом возрасте? Попкорн, глупые фильмы — устроим что-то подобное сегодня?»  
Я так и не решаюсь завести разговор до самого момента, когда машина останавливается на подъездной дорожке моего дома, но Джаред тоже не особо стремится прервать неловкое молчание, разбавляемое музыкой, и из-за этого напряжения между нами я начинаю чувствовать себя совсем неуверенно. То, что идея не самая лучшая, я понял, еще когда мы выезжали из двора Джареда, но только сейчас до меня доходит, что мне придется провести ночь с ним наедине в одном доме. Как я собираюсь сопротивляться собственному демону?  
– Красивый, – тихо произносит Джаред, выйдя из машины и посмотрев на дом. – Дом, имею в виду, – быстро добавляет он, когда я никак не реагирую, собирая в пакет выпавшие из него продукты.  
– Их тут целая улица одинаковых, – усмехаюсь я, вручая ему пакет. – Зачем вообще говорят что-то подобное? – я закрываю багажник, взяв второй пакет. – Не я его проектировал — лавры не мне, а когда покупал — последнее, что меня интересовало, так это его внешний вид.  
Джаред смеется и качает головой:  
– Тебе и правда нужно чаще с людьми бывать.  
– Учту твой совет, – улыбаюсь я и направляюсь ко входу. – Идем. Внутри он хотя бы уникальный.  
Джаред с тихим смехом следует за мной, и атмосфера между нами меняется на более спокойную.  
– Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? – входя с ним на кухню, интересуюсь я. – Или, может, ты голоден?  
– Нет, спасибо, – качает головой Джаред, осматриваясь на кухне. – Да и поздно уже. Не верится, что ты плохо готовишь, – задумчиво произносит он, и я вопросительно смотрю на него, отрываясь от раскладывания продуктов на места. – Расточительства за тобой я не замечал, позерства тоже, так что обставлять так кухню, которой не собирался пользоваться, ты бы не стал.  
– Браво, Шерлок, – усмехаюсь я, и Джаред цокает языком, но улыбается. – Можешь пока изучить гостиную, а я послушаю твой вердикт, как только закончу здесь, – я киваю на стол с продуктами, и Джаред, поколебавшись, принимает приглашение и выходит из кухни.  
Я прислушиваюсь к его шагам в надежде угадать по ним, где он остановится и что станет рассматривать, в то же время вспоминая, в каком состоянии оставил ее. Я ведь выключил компьютер перед тем, как уехать? Будет просто великолепно, если Джаред увидит, чем я занимался сегодня утром. Но как следует испугаться я не успеваю, вслушиваясь в звуки в доме — компьютер выключен, и я облегченно вздыхаю. Черт, какой же кретин. Как бы я объяснил Джареду свои поиски? Или что, ворвался бы в гостиную и выключил компьютер? Абсолютно не подозрительное поведение.  
Джаред обходит гостиную и отчего-то фыркает, остановившись, а я пытаюсь понять настроение его усмешки, но ничего не выходит, и аромат его крови тоже не дает мне ни одной подсказки. На что он может так отреагировать, я не знаю, и незнание терзает меня и подгоняет поскорей закончить с продуктами.  
– Итак? – войдя в гостиную, спрашиваю я, секунду позволив себе наблюдать за ним без его ведома: он рассматривает картину-триптих на стене, чуть склонив голову набок и сунув руки в задние карманы джинсов, не замечая моего присутствия.  
Джаред поворачивается ко мне, но снова оглядывает гостиную.  
– Ни одной фотографии, – тихо произносит он, вновь встречая мой взгляд.  
– Себя я и в зеркале могу увидеть, – пожимаю плечами я.  
– А фотографии родителей?  
– Все потерялось со временем. Ты правда ничего не хочешь выпить? Я бы выпил вина, – стараясь уйти от темы, произношу я, подходя к небольшому бару в углу, но Джаред, видимо, не собирается сдаваться так просто:  
– Ты что же, совсем не пользуешься сетью? В ней, знаешь ли, и фотографии хранить можно.  
– Правда? – переигрывая в изображении удивления, спрашиваю я, и Джаред хмыкает, подходя ближе. – Так каков твой вердикт? – я поворачиваюсь к нему с бокалом вина, но Джаред его игнорирует, всматриваясь в мои глаза — так же невыносимо проницательно, как и вчера.  
– Он меня немного пугает, если честно, – шепчет он, и я удивленно приподнимаю брови, забыв, что хотел сделать глоток вина, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься. – Но, быть может, это только видимость, и я неправ.  
– Озвучь его, и я скажу, ошибся ли ты, – стараясь изобразить беспечность, отвечаю я и все же отпиваю из бокала, чувствуя себя ужасно некомфортно под его взглядом.  
– Не сегодня, – качает головой Джаред и кладет ладони на мои плечи, вынуждая снова посмотреть в его глаза — всего на мгновение — в следующую секунду он наклоняется ближе и целует меня.  
Я должен бы воспротивиться, но мне не достает силы воли, и я позволяю себе ответить на поцелуй — и какое-то время мне удается контролировать себя и наслаждаться лаской его губ одновременно, и это безумно приятно, настолько, что мне совершенно не хочется завершать поцелуй, да и вообще останавливаться только на нем. Мне хочется поддаться желанию — простому, понятному мне человеческому желанию...  
Но я не человек. И с каждой секундой промедления во мне остается все меньше рационального — оно вытесняется животными инстинктами, которые — неожиданно для меня — одновременно требуют и смерти Джареда, и обладания им. Еще в бильярдном клубе ничего подобного я не чувствовал, и эта смесь, бороться против которой кажется еще сложней, совершенно запутывает меня — я завершаю поцелуй и отступаю на шаг назад.  
Джаред, чувствуя, что я отстраняюсь, открывает глаза и смотрит на меня с не меньшим замешательством, которое сейчас испытываю я.  
– Идем, покажу, где гостевая спальня — в ней удобная кровать, и окна выходят на внутренний двор, так что никакой шум не помешает тебе хорошо выспаться, – тихо произношу я, отставляя бокал с вином и разворачиваясь к выходу из гостиной.  
Джаред не двигается с места, и я смотрю на него, остановившись в проеме между коридором и гостиной.  
– Ты идешь?  
– Ты себя странно ведешь, – произносит он без какой-либо интонации. – Накидываешься на меня в бильярдной, где нас окружают люди, но по завершении вечера не приглашаешь к себе. Потом все же приглашаешь, но ведешь себя так, будто это просто дружеский визит. Что не так? Почему ты сомневаешься?  
Черт.  
С другой стороны, наконец-то мы подошли к этому вопросу — осталось только каким-то образом все объяснить, и все вернется на круги своя.  
– Только не говори, что у тебя все-таки кто-то есть, и поэтому...  
– Нет, – прерываю я, возвращаясь к Джареду. – У меня никого нет.  
– Тогда почему?  
Я смотрю в его глаза, пытаясь придумать себе хоть какое-то оправдание, и будто со стороны слышу собственный голос, сплетающий новую паутину лжи, приправленную толикой правды:  
– Ты был прав, когда говорил, что мне нравится «старая» музыка — почти все, что я слушаю, было создано в прошлом веке. Я и в одежде придерживаюсь неформального стиля начала этого века. Я старомоден, – хмыкаю я. – И в свиданиях решил попробовать следовать старым правилам. У меня давно никого не было, а все прежние отношения всегда начинались с секса и печально заканчивались, и я подумал, что было бы неплохо хотя бы раз сделать исключение. Не знаю, может, этот факт никак и не влиял на прошлые отношения, но подобный сюжет, повторяющийся из раза в раз, надоел. Не очень хотелось бы проигрывать его начало снова, даже учитывая, что я не знаю развязки.  
Джаред молча смотрит на меня, и я буквально вижу, как он пытается осмыслить сказанное мной и понять, вру ли я, или действительно настолько сумасшедший, каким только что себя выставил.  
– И... в чем заключаются эти старые правила? – неуверенно спрашивает он. – Я надеюсь, это не что-то из того времени, когда все было запрещено до брака?  
Я смеюсь и обнимаю его за талию, заставляя подойти вплотную.  
– А как бы ты поступил, если бы именно этого я попросил? – я с улыбкой разглядываю его, но Джаред смотрит на меня чуть растерянно:  
– Не знаю.  
– Я шучу, – я легко целую его и снова встречаю его взгляд. – Я хочу насладиться и этим периодом — простых встреч, времяпрепровождением вместе. Не знаю, насколько меня самого хватит, так что... – я пожимаю плечами. – Не хочу загадывать, но и слишком торопиться тоже не хочу.  
– Хорошо, – кивает Джаред и натянуто улыбается.  
За какие-то пару минут мои проблемы в его глазах усугубились: я говорил, что долго и тяжело переживал разрыв с Ником, и наверняка в его понимании именно поэтому я не хочу торопиться — опасаюсь серьезных отношений. Но это, конечно же, лучше правды. Тем более, как только я смогу находиться в его обществе без каких бы то ни было проблем для себя и последствий для него, я смогу быстро переубедить его.  
– Так что ты там говорил насчет удобной кровати? – Его настроение сменяется на задорное, и я едва подавляю вздох облегчения.  
– Она наверху. Идем.  
Мы вместе поднимаемся на второй этаж, и я открываю дверь в спальню.  
– Ванная за той дверью, – я указываю на дверь в комнате, пропуская Джареда внутрь, но сам останавливаюсь в проходе. – Полотенце там же, в шкафу. Тебе нужна пижама? Я могу поискать...  
– Нет, спасибо, – Джаред вежливо улыбается, глянув на меня через плечо, остановившись посреди спальни.  
– Нужно что-нибудь еще?  
– Да, – его улыбка становится игривой, и он возвращается ко мне. – Пожелание спокойной ночи не помешало бы, – он невинно целует мои губы, но не спешит отстраниться, и я совсем немного ослабляю свою защиту, отвечая на поцелуй.  
Он снова длится, пока я не чувствую, что готов уступить своей животной половине, но в этот раз у меня получается завершить поцелуй ненавязчиво, без резких движений от осознания близости собственного безумия, и выражение лица Джареда, когда он открывает глаза, только подтверждает, что получилось у меня куда лучше любого другого раза за сегодняшний день.  
– Спокойной ночи, – улыбаюсь я, и Джаред кивает, отступая назад:  
– Спокойной ночи.  
Я закрываю дверь и глубоко вздыхаю, упиваясь ароматом его крови, и усилившийся в тот же момент голод напоминает о странном метании моего внутреннего зверя во время поцелуя в гостиной. Желание уберечь его от любых опасностей тоже продиктовано не рациональной частью меня, и оно настолько же диаметрально противоположно голоду, как и желание обладать Джаредом. Как вообще такие разные чувства можно испытывать в один и тот же момент?  
– Рехнуться, – шепчу я и вхожу в свою спальню, прислушиваясь к тихим шагам Джареда и глядя на свою кровать. Стоит ли мне спать сегодня? Я ведь представления не имею, не натворю ли чего спросонья, будучи уверенным, что происходящее — продолжение сна.  
Я ложусь поверх покрывала и складываю руки на груди, уставившись в потолок и раздумывая над вариантами. Совсем не спать мне точно не стоит — Джаред проведет у меня завтра целый день, и вряд ли ему польстит моя постоянная зевота. И я скорее всего все равно усну. Но дом скоро наполнится ароматом его крови, и я не представляю, как это отразится на сонном мне.  
– Черт подери, – я закрываю лицо ладонями и тяжело вздыхаю.  
Неужели я не смогу остановиться? Это ведь теперь самый большой мой страх — навредить Джареду, неужели меня это не отрезвит?..  
Мне становится неудобно лежать в постели одетым, но я сопротивляюсь желанию раздеться, надеясь, что это дольше продержит меня в сознании, но прошедший день, а главное вечер, немало вымотали меня, и я не замечаю, как проваливаюсь в сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Страстоцвет - род растений. Плоды некоторых видов съедобны, один из них - Пассифлора съедобная, она же - Маракуйя.  
> 2 - Канониры и красные дьяволы - прозвища игроков и фанатов футбольных клубов «Арсенал» и «Манчестер Юнайтед» соответственно, известных своим соперничеством.


	4. Chapter 4

Пробуждают меня шаги в доме, и я резко сажусь в постели, а в голове проносятся мысли — одна другой хуже. Какого черта я уснул? Что, если это Мэттью вернулся раньше срока? Почему на мне нет одежды? Когда я успел раздеться? Что я сделал с Джаредом?  
– Черт, – я скидываю с себя одеяло и на ходу надеваю халат, быстрым шагом выходя из спальни, но замираю, когда не слышу ни единого звука из гостевой спальни. – О, господи!.. – я врываюсь в комнату и застаю ее пустой, с заправленной кроватью и отсутствием каких бы то ни было следов крови.  
– Забавный, – чуть слышно хмыкает где-то внизу Джаред, и я облегченно выдыхаю, приваливаясь плечом к косяку.  
Это его шаги я слышал и спросонья даже не подумал прислушаться к ритму сердца. Интересно, у кого-то вроде меня может быть сердечный приступ? Потому что я определенно был близок к чему-то подобному пару секунд назад.  
Я возвращаюсь в спальню и привожу себя в порядок, прежде чем спуститься к Джареду, тихо возящемуся на кухне. И когда я все-таки успел раздеться и почему не помню этого? Подобные провалы в памяти мне совсем не нравятся — что еще я мог натворить за это время? И почему вообще не помню, как раздевался? Неужели я настолько устал за вчерашний день и из-за этого ничего не запомнил?  
На кухню я вхожу, приготовившись целый день пробыть в окружении аромата Джареда, но останавливаюсь у двери, незамеченный им. На нем фартук с изображением красных и розовых цветов, который я приобрел специально для Мэттью — он выглядит в нем нелепо, когда готовит, и именно поэтому я оставлял его на видном месте, убирая свой — серый, без рисунка — в шкаф, но Джаред наверняка даже не подумал искать какой-то другой. Он нарезает грибы, а я снова, как и в супермаркете вчера, чувствую смутно знакомое тепло, разливающееся в груди от представшей передо мной картины.  
– Доброе утро, – с улыбкой произношу я, и Джаред оборачивается, заставляя меня улыбнуться шире: с взлохмаченными после сна волосами, в нелепом фартуке и взглядом, будто его поймали на месте преступления, он безумно очарователен.  
– Доброе утро, – смущенно улыбается он, переводя взгляд на доску перед собой, – ты не против, что я хозяйничаю?  
– Кухня в твоем распоряжении, – качаю головой я и сажусь на высокий стул у стола посреди кухни.  
– Забавный фартук, кстати, – замечает он, и я хмыкаю:  
– Оставил его на случай, если в дом кто-нибудь заберется и решит приготовить себе ужин. Сам я пользуюсь другим.  
– Правда? А я все пытался представить тебя в нем.  
– Вышло?  
– ...Довольно мило, – замявшись, морщит нос Джаред, и я усмехаюсь:  
– Серьезно?  
– Вроде того, – тихо отвечает он. – Сильно отличалось от сложившегося представления о тебе. Но ведь у всех есть свои маленькие слабости, да?  
– Ты просто не видел мой шкаф с одеждой, – смеюсь я. – У меня предостаточно рубашек с цветочным узором.  
– Правда? – удивляется он.  
– Кажутся не очень уместными для владельца ресторана, поэтому никогда не надевал их, – пожимаю плечами я.  
– Возможно, стоит изменить мнение, – задумчиво произносит он. – Ты постоянно ходишь в темной одежде — неплохо бы разнообразить цвета.  
Я молча наблюдаю за его руками, раздумывая над предложением. У меня и правда полно таких рубашек, но большинство из них я ни разу не надевал с самой покупки — некоторые даже не распакованы. Это оставшаяся от человеческой жизни привычка — тогда я часто носил что-то подобное, но после обращения расцветка казалась неуместной, хотя я продолжал приобретать их, надеясь, что когда-нибудь представится случай. И, возможно, сейчас именно тот случай, которого я ждал.  
Я поднимаюсь со своего места и запускаю кофе-машину, убеждая Джареда, что кофе ничуть не отобьет у меня аппетит. Аромат кофейных зерен совсем не затмевает аромата крови Джареда, и я мысленно удивляюсь, как все-таки ничего не натворил ночью. Мне стоило вчера заехать к Августе — может, сейчас было бы не так сложно. И почему я не подумал об этом? Хотя, я и не ожидал, что в самом деле будет так сложно сопротивляться голоду.  
– Есть такой кофе, называется «Копи-лювак», слышал о нем? – не поворачиваясь ко мне лицом, спрашивает Джаред, но я, тем не менее, чувствую улыбку в его голосе.  
– Что-то знакомое.  
– Он известен своей смехотворной дороговизной и процессом производства, – Джаред вытирает руки о полотенце и поворачивается ко мне с ухмылкой, повесив полотенце на плечо, – кофейные плоды поедают какие-то животные — не помню точно кто, но переварить зерна они не могут, так что...  
– Я уверен, это не «Копи-лювак», – прерываю я Джареда, посмотрев в свою чашку с кофе, догадываясь, чем завершится его рассказ. – И если ты продолжишь, мой аппетит будет гарантированно испорчен.  
Джаред смеется, но быстро серьезнеет:  
– Кофе — не самый полезный напиток. Тем более натощак.  
– Как и алкоголь, но это тебя почему-то не смущает, – прищуриваюсь я и демонстративно делаю глоток кофе, на что Джаред только хмыкает и снова отворачивается к столу.  
– По-твоему, я много пью?  
– Это ты настоял на бутылке текилы в «Гринвиче», – пожимаю плечами я и возвращаюсь на прежнее место, чтобы получить возможность отслеживать его реакции. – И с чего ты решил, что я злоупотребляю кофе?  
– Я просто хотел посмотреть, как ты отреагируешь. А банка кофе довольно большая — покупать такую, если пьешь кофе нечасто, нет смысла, и я сделал вывод.  
– Шерлок, – вырывается у меня, и Джаред смеется.  
Дедукция его подвела — на деле, банку с кофе я приобрел для Мэттью, и это именно он большой поклонник напитка, с некоторых пор. До его отъезда мы планировали перебраться в другой его дом и решили пожить здесь, пока второй дом не приведут в порядок и не перевезут в него вещи, с которыми Мэттью не желал расставаться. Сколько времени это займет, я не знал, потому приобрел кофе с запасом — на всякий случай, чтобы Мэттью потом не упрекал меня в совершенном отсутствии внимания к своей персоне. В этом смысле я определенно разбаловал его. Поездка должна вернуть его с небес на землю, а после того, как я удостоверился в истинных причинах его желания оставить меня при себе, он может даже не надеяться, что я буду по-прежнему пресмыкаться перед ним. Я даже жить с ним под одной крышей не стану, да и это будет трудновыполнимо, если я хочу быть с Джаредом. А я хочу.  
Как только все это объяснить Мэттью так, чтобы он точно понял, насколько сильно я не желаю иметь с ним ничего общего? Лучше бы ему оставаться в Нью-Йорке или в Вашингтоне, или где он сейчас?..  
Вот ведь черт!  
Я едва не роняю чашку, вспоминая, какое сегодня число, и где я в данный момент должен находиться вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться обществом Джареда. В голове звучит голос Мэттью, с обещанием, что он позвонит вечером, и я смотрю на часы на холодильнике — без четверти десять.  
– Дьявол! – я срываюсь с места и почти взлетаю по лестнице на второй этаж, совершенно позабыв, что такая скорость может удивить Джареда, но это сейчас меня не волнует — вчера, после того, как я позвонил Джареду, сообщить, что жду его у его дома, я отключил телефон, чтобы меня ничто не отвлекало. – Вот черт... – выдыхаю я, ворвавшись в спальню и включив телефон, который тут же уведомляет меня о трех пропущенных видео-звонках: в половине двенадцатого, в полночь и в половине первого. Мог ли он решить, что я снова сбежал, а не просто игнорировал его, учитывая, что во время вчерашнего разговора просил не беспокоить меня вечером? У него ведь и без того была паранойя — не развилась ли она до таких масштабов, что он все бросил и рванул обратно в Лондон, лишь бы не позволить мне вырваться из его когтей? Я слишком давно не был в его обществе, чтобы судить о его нынешнем состоянии и возможном поведении, но он наверняка в первую очередь послал бы своих псов проверить меня. Значит, вчера здесь были незаметные гости — вопрос только в том, когда они приехали и как много видели из того, что произошло в этом доме. Даже если они приехали, когда мы с Джаредом уже простились для сна, они, тем не менее, узнали о его ночевке здесь, а значит, об этом знает и Мэттью. И если я сейчас позвоню ему, сказать, что поездка откладывается, что мне ответить на его вопрос о том, почему помощник повара из моего ресторана провел ночь в моем доме? Мэттью ведь наверняка поинтересуется, пусть и завуалирует вопрос шуткой о еде на дом.  
Я слышу шаги в коридоре и жду, когда Джаред постучится, но первые пару секунд он молча затаивается у двери, прислушиваясь к происходящему в спальне, и я, несмотря на всю сложность нынешнего положения, улыбаюсь.  
– Дом? – он тихо стучится, и я с улыбкой открываю дверь, что наверняка выглядит довольно странно, учитывая, с какой скоростью я сорвался со стула в кухне. – Все в порядке? – растерянно разглядывая меня, спрашивает он, и я киваю:  
– Да, все хорошо. Мне просто нужно позвонить, а я забыл, – я пожимаю плечами. – Я скоро спущусь.  
Джаред кивает, озадаченно смотря меня, но я, получив ответ, снова закрываю за собой дверь и слушаю его шаги на лестнице, но только дождавшись, когда он войдет на кухню, где точно не услышит меня, разворачиваюсь лицом к комнате и нажимаю на кнопку вызова под изображением Мэттью на экране телефона.  
К своему удивлению я застаю его в постели, и он определенно только что спал, учитывая гримасу на его лице из-за яркого света прикроватного торшера.  
– Ты знаешь, который сейчас час? – недовольно ворчит он вместо приветствия, потирая глаз свободной рукой.  
– Прости, – виновато улыбаюсь я. – Вчера было некогда, да и сегодня тоже не сказать, что есть время.  
– Ты разве не должен быть на полпути к аэропорту? – хмурится он.  
– Я звоню как раз насчет этого...  
– Ты не прилетишь, – прерывает меня он и недовольно фыркает. – Ты ради этого меня разбудил?  
– Я только сейчас увидел, что ты звонил. И счел необходимым разубедить тебя прежде, чем ты спустишь всех своих псов на мои поиски, решив, что я сбежал. Прости, что не подумал о разнице во времени и потревожил твой сон, – язвительным тоном заканчиваю я, и Мэттью усмехается:  
– Ты бы даже из города уехать не успевал, если бы я сразу же пускался на твои поиски. Не льсти себе, Доминик, я каждый раз даю тебе две недели форы.  
Неожиданная информация — хотя, понадобится ли она теперь?  
– Ясно, – киваю я, – еще раз прости, что разбудил.  
– Просто из интереса, какое оправдание ты придумал в этот раз? – прежде чем я успеваю попрощаться с ним, спрашивает Мэттью.  
– Никаких оправданий. Морган на днях устроил истерику, и я поставил ему ультиматум, и если он не согласится работать на предложенных условиях, мне придется искать нового шеф-повара. А, возможно, и нового метрдотеля, – чуть хмурюсь я, вспоминая поведение Харви во время наших разговоров вчера.  
– Все же подумай над тем, чтобы добавить в список управляющего. И не жди согласия своего повара, просто найди ему адекватную замену.  
– Благодарю за совет, – прохладно отзываюсь я, и Мэттью хмыкает, но его настроение резко меняется, и по лицу расползается ухмылка:  
– Раз уж ты позвонил так рано, и я все еще в постели...  
– Не смей, – прерываю его я.  
– Ты звонишь, чтобы сказать, что не прилетишь, а я, между прочим, уже был настроен на твой приезд — не хочешь хоть немного возместить ущерб? Не говоря уже о том, в какую рань ты меня разбудил.  
– Я не чувствую за собой вины, – усмехаюсь я.  
– А должен. Доминик, – он обиженно выпячивает губы, и я едва сдерживаюсь от того, чтобы просто завершить вызов. Чертов лжец и манипулятор, неужели действительно думает, что это сработает?  
– Посмотри видеозапись из Рима — я тогда был чертовски голоден до секса, – вместо своего признания с улыбкой произношу я. – Та ночь стоит на первом месте в моем личном рейтинге наших встреч на одну ночь.  
– Правда? – удивляется он, и я пожимаю плечами:  
– Зачем мне врать об этом? Наслаждайся, а мне пора.  
– Сомнительное удовольствие, – возражает он.  
– Но все же удовольствие.  
– Ты такой зануда, – хмыкает он.  
– Ты сумасшедший, если ждешь изменений во мне за время твоего отсутствия.  
– Я просто еще сонный.  
– Тогда спи дальше, – предлагаю я. – Прости, но мне правда пора.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – ворчит он. – Реагируй иногда на мои звонки.  
– Обязательно, – соглашаюсь я, про себя добавляя: что угодно, лишь бы тебя не было рядом как можно дольше.  
Он прощается со мной, и я завершаю вызов, тяжело вздыхая. Выходит, его псы здесь не вынюхивали, раз он, по его словам, дает мне две недели форы, и о присутствии Джареда в моем доме он все еще не знает. В том случае, если они не следят за мной постоянно, о чем я просто не догадываюсь в силу их специальных навыков — наверняка же они обучены следить за такими, как мы. Но тогда он должен был спросить о Джареде — или спросонья позабыл об этом? Или его псы еще не отчитались перед ним за прошедший день, и сегодня за завтраком его ожидает сюрприз. Так или иначе, ответа о его осведомленности я не получаю: он либо ничего не знает и не будет знать до тех пор, пока не вернется в Лондон, либо узнает в самое ближайшее время, чему я не в силах помешать. Мне остается лишь ждать.  
Черт, как будто у меня без всего этого недостаточно проблем.  
– Если хочешь, я могу вызвать кэб, – произношу я, входя на кухню, и Джаред удивленно смотрит на меня. – Ну, если ты передумал проводить время в обществе такого сумасшедшего меня, – я чуть улыбаюсь, а Джаред усмехается и качает головой.  
– Уладил свои проблемы?  
– Возможно, – вздыхаю я, садясь на стул. – На какое-то время. Что ты думаешь о Моргане? За исключением того, что ему стоит пройти курс по контролю гнева, – добавляю я, и Джаред вопрошающе смотрит на меня:  
– Ты серьезно спрашиваешь?  
– Абсолютно. Я привык потакать ему за эти годы — думаю, у меня пропала объективность суждений.  
– Вряд ли я могу судить, – возражает Джаред. – И это неэтично, наверное.  
– Это не ответ. И потом, как раз ты можешь сказать, что не так — новое поколение, свежий взгляд. Остальные работают с ним слишком долго, и большинство — тихо ненавидит. Их оценка точно будет искажена личным отношением.  
Джаред молча нарезает шпинат, но я терпеливо жду ответа, наблюдая за скорыми движениями ножа в его руках — меня это всегда восхищало в поварах.  
– Говорят, вы давно не меняли меню, – в конце концов произносит он, отложив нож. – Даже не добавляли ничего. Если у него кризис вдохновения, то он несколько подзатянулся. Ты правда его чем-то подкупил, чтобы он готовил у тебя? – без перехода спрашивает он.  
– А что, ходят такие слухи? – смеюсь я.  
– Просто... зачем? – Джаред добавляет шпинат к луку-порею и грибам на сковороде и поднимает взгляд.  
– Я понял, – все еще посмеиваясь, киваю я, и Джаред цокает языком.  
– Я не это имел в виду. Он — неплохой повар, но он как будто решил остановиться, не создавать ничего нового, и если так, то это тупик. И для тебя в том числе.  
Я перевожу взгляд на сковороду с овощами и задумчиво поджимаю губы. Может, мне действительно следует нанять управляющего, который бы разбирался во всем этом лучше меня. В «Красный путеводитель» я не стремлюсь, но толковый управляющий хотя бы не позволит загубить ресторан.  
– Когда я собирался открываться, Морган как раз только вернулся из путешествия по кухням Европы. Его самореклама показалась мне многообещающей, но не только мне — к тому времени, когда я обратился к нему с предложением, Морган уже подписал другой контракт. Я предложил больше, и он согласился, вот и вся история, – пожимаю плечами я. – Затраты он оправдывает до сих пор, хотя после того, что ты сказал... – я многозначительно замолкаю, и Джаред долго и серьезно смотрит на меня, пока я не киваю на сковороду, – Кажется, овощи сейчас подгорят.  
– Черт!..  
Я усмехаюсь, наблюдая, как он пытается справиться с катастрофой, и думаю, чем мы будем заниматься сегодня весь день. Если за нами все же наблюдают, нам не стоит лишний раз выходить с ним куда-то, где нас могут увидеть, и тем самым махать красной тряпкой перед Мэттью, но Джареду это наверняка покажется странным. С другой стороны, он собирался лениться весь сегодняшний день — может, удастся уговорить его не покидать пределов моего двора.  
Джаред нейтрализует проблему и через десять минут ставит передо мной тарелку с яичницей и тушеными грибами, легкий салат в порционной миске и стакан свежевыжатого апельсинового сока.  
– Приятного аппетита, – улыбается он, садясь напротив, и берется за вилку.  
– Спасибо, – отвечаю на улыбку я, принимаясь за свой завтрак. – Чем хочешь заняться после?  
– Не знаю, – пожимает плечами Джаред. – «Скрабл»? – хмыкает он. – Я видел игру в гостиной. За всю жизнь, наверное, раза три в нее играл.  
– Тогда определенно «Скрабл», – усмехаюсь я.  
– Чем ты обычно занимаешься в выходной? Хотя, нет. Когда ты в последний раз брал выходной, за исключением этих двух дней? – он лукаво улыбается, пережевывая, а я с прищуром разглядываю его.  
Ну и заноза же он...  
– Думаешь, задобрил меня завтраком, и теперь можно издеваться? – спокойно интересуюсь я, и с Джареда тут же спадает бравада — он сглатывает и опускает взгляд, а я усмехаюсь. – С месяца два назад у меня было три полноценных выходных. Чертовски давно и чертовски мало, – продолжаю я, прежде чем Джаред успеет что-то сказать. – И до недавнего времени меня все устраивало, но теперь выходных определенно будет больше. Мне интересно, чем занимаешься ты в выходные.  
– Днем — отсыпаюсь, готовлю, читаю, смотрю телевизор — зависит от настроения. Иногда еду в Гайд-парк, послушать чудаков, выступающих в уголке ораторов. Некоторые такое несут — писатели-фантасты позавидуют, – качает головой он. – Иногда хожу на утренние сеансы в кинотеатр — мне нравится смотреть фильмы на больших экранах, но не нравятся толпы с попкорном и напитками. А вечером мы с парнями обычно собираемся у кого-нибудь на квартире или в каком-нибудь клубе.  
Значит, приглашать в кино стоит на утренние сеансы. Отсутствие большого количества зрителей, темный зал... Все это наводит на неприличные мысли и поднимает из памяти не менее неприличные воспоминания — я тогда был возраста Джареда, и происходящее казалось забавным, но сейчас я вряд ли готов претворить фантазии в жизнь. Не осталось во мне бунтарского духа и зачатков эксгибиционизма.  
После завтрака мы устраиваемся на диване в гостиной с игрой, но мой мозг сосредоточен на его аромате, что невероятно затрудняет поиск слов на доске, и Джаред уже на десятом слове начитает скучать и задает не связанные с игрой вопросы: о прошлом, родителях, вкусах и планах на будущее. Мне спрашивать его в ответ нет необходимости, он рассказывает все сам, и мне приходится пытаться сосредоточиться еще и на этом, чтобы ничего не упустить, из-за чего скорость моих ходов в игре становится еще меньше. Эти попытки успеть везде и всюду все больше раздражают меня, и в конце концов я предлагаю Джареду сделать перерыв и выйти на задний двор: второй день стоит прекрасная погода, и мне хочется просто погреться на солнце.  
– Когда ты говорил про задний двор, я думал, будет только газон, – бормочет Джаред, остановившись на краю широкого крыльца и оглядывая разбитый перед ним небольшой сад. – Ты сам?..  
– Нет, – смеюсь я, догадываясь, что он собирается спросить. – Садовник периодически приходит. Я очень долго, как и ты, жил в крохотных съемных квартирах, но вырос я в частном доме и потому в квартирах мне было тесно. Я мечтал вернуться в частный дом с садом на заднем дворе, чтобы вечером, по возвращении с работы добавлять цвета в серые и унылые будни, – я грустно усмехаюсь и сажусь в плетеное кресло. – После смерти родителей мы переехали в их дом, но сад был последним, о чем я тогда думал. А потом... потом на долгое время вообще все перестало быть важным, хоть сколько-нибудь значимым. Но когда я приобрел этот дом, я вспомнил о своей давней мечте и решил воплотить ее в жизнь. Я хотел перевезти сюда мамины розовые кусты, но за то время, что я не присматривал за домом, их все выкорчевали. Не представляю, какому кретину это пришло в голову, – я сжимаю подлокотники от бессилия и прихожу в себя, только когда слышу тихий треск сплетенных воедино сухих прутьев.  
– Купи розовый куст такого же сорта, который выращивала твоя мама, и посади здесь в память о ней, – предлагает Джаред. – Не то же самое, конечно, но максимально близко.  
– Может, так и сделаю, – тихо соглашаюсь я, глядя на фиолетовый затылок Джареда — на солнце цвет становится светлей и ярче, и я не могу сдержать широкой улыбки, когда Джаред спускается по крыльцу в сад. – Органично смотришься в этом буйстве красок.  
Джаред с улыбкой смотрит на меня, но тут же возвращает внимание окружающим его цветам и склоняется над одной из роз, вдыхая аромат. Я тоже так хочу — хочу вдыхать его аромат и только наслаждаться им, а не терзаться от голода, но даже сейчас его аромат перебивает запах всех находящихся в саду цветов вместе взятых и не позволяет мне расслабиться.  
– Мне нравится аромат роз.  
А я от его аромата с ума схожу.  
– Мне больше нравится запах фрезий, – вместо озвучивания мыслей, произношу я.  
– Это которые?  
– Здесь, перед крыльцом. – Джаред оборачивается и смотрит на цветы, но я не могу отвести взгляда от него — он настолько поглощен окружающей его действительностью, что выглядит ребенком, изучающим что-то новое. – Они только начали цветение, но аромат уже чувствуется.  
– А это что за зеленые шарики? – Джаред указывает на кусты с зелеными цветами, и я усмехаюсь:  
– Хризантемы. Пахнут, как и любые другие хризантемы, так что они здесь только из-за своей необычности.  
– Никогда не видел таких. Странные, – бормочет Джаред, аккуратно прикасаясь к одному из цветков.  
– Ты бы сейчас ленился в постели в съемной квартире, если бы у меня не было слабости к странному и необычному, – замечаю я, и Джаред поднимает взгляд, улыбаясь:  
– Так ты меня странным считаешь?  
– Отчасти, – пожимаю плечами я.  
– И что со мной не так? – смеется он, подходя к фрезиям, но смотрит на меня, склоняясь над цветами и вдыхая их аромат.  
– Вблизи запах становится резким, – чуть морщу нос я, избегая ответа на вопрос.  
Джаред кивает и выпрямляет спину:  
– Немного. Ты не ответил, что со мной не так?  
– Пока не знаю точно — я сужу по твоей компании. Ты окружаешь себя людьми с целым ворохом личностных проблем, и это делает тебя странным.  
– Ты и себя в этот список записал?  
Я только улыбаюсь на его вопрос, и Джаред хмыкает:  
– Как там говорят? «Осознание проблемы — половина успеха в ее решении»?  
– Глупость, – качаю головой я, посмеиваясь. – Между осознанием проблемы и ее окончательным решением есть гигантская пропасть работы над проблемой. Осознание — это лишь крохотный шаг к краю пропасти. И не каждый решается в нее броситься — хотят, мечтают, но так и топчутся на месте.  
– Да, – Джаред переводит взгляд на фрезии и вздыхает, – ты прав.  
Я хмурюсь, разглядывая его лицо, и пытаюсь понять, почему его настроение так изменилось: из-за его осознания, что я, возможно, из тех, кто продолжает стоять на краю, или из-за того, что и он когда-то был в таком же положении? Но что такого могло случиться в его жизни? Он ведь сплошной поток позитивной энергии. Значит, он сомневается на мой счет, но это неудивительно, учитывая мои откровения. Лучше бы мне держать язык за зубами...  
Джаред снова отвлекается на садовые цветы, а я молчаливо наблюдаю за ним, время от времени ловя себя на том, что бесстыдно скольжу взглядом по его фигуре. Он, наверное, вполовину меньше Терри из «Содомского рая», но я никогда не был против изящной хрупкости — даже, скорее, наоборот. Он склоняется над очередным цветком, и я замираю на своем месте — даже дышать перестаю, когда все те же тонкие джинсы, что были на нем вчера, из-за позы плотно облегают его задницу. Черт...  
Мне все больше кажется, что есть некая связь между моими попытками разобрать его аромат, уменьшающимся голодом и усиливающимся желанием обладать им. И последнее — явно не просто последствия отсутствия секса, я хочу, мне нужно, чтобы Джаред только мне принадлежал физически, и чтобы никто даже не думал посягать на него или его тело. Пугающее своей животной дикостью желание, граничащее с извращенной формой контроля. В голове, откуда ни возьмись, возникает картинка двух дерущихся львов, и я едва сдерживаю нервный смешок. Джаред наверняка проникнется видом борьбы с оторванными конечностями и лужами крови.  
Кажется, это мне нужно на курсы по контролю гнева, иначе любой несчастливец, бросивший заинтересованный взгляд на Джареда, пожалеет, что родился не слепым. Если успеет.  
На мгновение в моей голове возникает мысль о проститутках — наверняка есть и такие среди нас, — но я тут же чувствую отвращение к самому себе от осознания, что вообще позволил себе подумать о чем-то подобном. Даже если бы это помогло снять напряжение, облегчить мое состояние и отчасти обезопасить Джареда, я бы не смог так поступить с ним. В моей жизни встречались люди, не считающие продажный секс изменой, потому что за него заплачены деньги, а значит, это просто услуга, как и любая другая, вроде услуг массажиста, но я иного мнения. Измена есть измена, и неважно, заплатил ли ты за нее ужином в ресторане или деньгами, и так оскорблять Джареда и унижать самого себя я не хочу.  
Джаред возвращается на крыльцо и подходит к соседнему креслу, но я беру его за руку и тяну на себя, заставляя склониться для поцелуя. К черту. Если за нами наблюдают, то пусть видят и передадут увиденное Мэттью. Я чертовски устал от его незримого присутствия в своем существовании, мне надоело потакать его идиотским желаниям, я хочу жить для себя, хочу, наконец, хоть что-то чувствовать, кроме ненависти и уныния.  
Джаред ничуть не возражает моему порыву, но стоять в такой позе ему неудобно, и он сгибает ноги в коленях и ставит их по обе стороны от моих бедер на кресло — нам обоим на нем явно недостаточно места, но я не смею возражать, когда Джаред садится на мои колени. Его близость все больше нервирует меня, как и отсутствие места для маневра в случае чего, и он будто чувствует это и завершает поцелуй, отстраняясь назад, позволяя мне перевести дух и привыкнуть к такому открытому вторжению в мое личное пространство. Мои ладони соскальзывают с его талии на бедра, и Джаред чуть ерзает на мне.  
– Тебе неудобно, – тихо произношу я, разрываясь между желанием попросить его сесть во второе кресло и нежеланием отпускать от себя.  
Джаред ничего не отвечает, склоняется вперед и кладет голову на мое плечо, одним этим движением загоняя меня в угол: его шея так близко к моему лицу, что мне приходится закрыть глаза, лишь бы не отыскивать взглядом пульсирующую вену, но от этого обоняние и слух обостряются, и я уже не уверен, что мой выбор был верным. Я будто в аду — сгораю от жажды, но одно лишь желание осушить источник приносит невыносимую боль. И чем я заслужил такое наказание?  
Джаред удобней устраивает голову на моем плече и умиротворенно вздыхает — для меня же происходящее скорее пытка, чем что-то хоть сколько-нибудь положительное, но Джаред так расслаблен и спокоен в моих объятиях, что мне чертовски не хочется рушить момент. А, возможно, я пытаюсь обмануть самого себя, убедить, что ему нечего опасаться, что он и должен быть расслаблен, даже будучи настолько близко ко мне?  
Я поворачиваю голову и накрываю его губы своими, легко и ненавязчиво целуя. Нельзя торопиться, но мне так хочется уже сейчас быть с ним таким, каким я мог бы, если бы не мой голод. Джаред не пытается углубить поцелуй, не возражает, когда я его завершаю, только ласково трется носом о мою шею, и я буквально чувствую довольную улыбку на его губах, когда он мягко ее целует. Мне ничуть не легче, но все же удается не подавать вида и не напрягаться на каждый его вздох — пугать его мне все так же не хочется. Я пытаюсь представить, что сейчас может чувствовать он, и подавляю смешок, когда понимаю, насколько по-разному мы воспринимаем одно и то же событие. Забавно, никогда особо над этим не задумывался, а ведь он наверняка испытывает только положительные эмоции, и самое большее, что его сейчас может беспокоить — это моя возможная просьба остановиться, а бороться он может только с желанием продолжить начатое. Но, может, для него ситуация ничуть не легче, чем для меня — в его представлении и ощущении этого мира. У нас разные пределы, и самоконтроль под стать, и, выходит, нельзя считать, что его положение хоть чем-то выгодней. С другой стороны, поддайся он своим желаниям, они бы не привели к моей смерти.  
Дыхание Джареда, как и сердцебиение, выравнивается, и я удивленно замираю, перестав размеренно гладить его спину. Он ведь не уснул на мне? То есть, я, конечно, не против, просто...  
Джаред вдруг вздрагивает всем телом, и я едва не сбрасываю его с себя, лишь бы получить возможность отстраниться на достаточное расстояние, чтобы не навредить ему больше, чем уже, по всей видимости, успел.  
– Прости, я, кажется, уснул, – бормочет он, а я расслабляюсь, понимая, что не я был причиной подобной его реакции. – Чертово ощущение падения, – он хмыкает и отстраняется, распрямляя плечи, и я слышу как от этого хрустят суставы позвонков. – Может, прогуляемся? Иначе, я предложу вернуться в гостиную, устроиться на диване для просмотра какого-нибудь кино и, возможно, усну, если кино покажется скучным.  
– Ты не выспался?  
– Выспался, – Джаред встает с меня, и мои руки невольно соскальзывают с его тела, хотя отпускать его совсем не хочется, несмотря на все неудобства. – Дело не в недосыпе, а в комфорте, – улыбается он и поворачивается к саду лицом. – Жил бы здесь...  
Последнее предложение ошеломляет меня, и несколько секунд я безмолвно смотрю на его затылок, представляя такую возможность. Просыпаться рядом с ним и засыпать под ритм его сердца, вместе завтракать, вместе ужинать, вместе добираться до работы, планировать отдых, бюджет — что угодно, но вместе. Он, конечно же, не это имеет в виду, но сама мысль, что он может жить здесь, греет, хотя даже для самой такой мысли еще слишком рано.  
– Спальня свободна, – хмыкаю я, взяв себя в руки, – и окна как раз выходят в сад.  
– Буду иметь в виду, – улыбается Джаред, встречая мой взгляд.  
– Может, и правда, ограничимся просмотром кино? Я почти уверен, ты ничего не видел из того, что есть в моей коллекции, – многообещающим тоном произношу я, и Джаред смеется:  
– Ты и кино старое предпочитаешь?  
– Не сказать, что предпочитаю, но есть кое-что из любимого, – пожимаю плечами я.  
– Только давай что-нибудь не очень серьезное — я не настроен на глубокие размышления.  
– Я найду что-нибудь, подо что ты сможешь спокойно уснуть, – улыбаюсь я, открывая перед Джаредом дверь в дом и раздумывая, что мог бы ему показать. В голову приходит безумная мысль, но я серьезно рассматриваю ее, пока Джаред устраивается на диване в гостиной и собирает фишки от «Скрабла» в коробку.  
– Ты же это несерьезно? – откидываясь на спинку дивана, спрашивает Джаред, вероятно, успев заметить название в списке библиотеки до начала воспроизведения.  
– Ты ведь сам просил что-то несерьезное, – невозмутимо отвечаю я и складываю подушки в одном из углов дивана, не особо вслушиваясь в предысторию сказки, раздающуюся из динамиков.  
– Да, но... – Джаред хмурится, не отводя взгляда от экрана. – Мультфильм? Еще и рисованный?  
– Ты предвзято судишь, – усмехаюсь я и, аккуратно приобняв Джареда, ненавязчиво тяну его на себя, чтобы он лег рядом. – Ты его видел?  
– Нет. Но мультфильм... – Джаред поднимает голову с моего плеча и прищуривается: – Если ты пытаешься на что-то намекнуть... – с шутливой угрозой в голосе произносит он, и я не могу сдержать широкой улыбки от его вида, хотя отчасти он прав, я пытаюсь намекнуть, но совсем не на его возраст, как думает он.  
– Я подумал, принцессе понравится мультфильм про настоящую любовь, – невинно отвечаю я, и Джаред звонко цокает языком и роняет голову на мое плечо, простонав.  
– Ты невыносим, – он вздыхает и поворачивает голову к экрану, пару секунд молча следя за картиной. – А Белль ничего.  
– Ты еще Чудовище не видел, – усмехаюсь я.  
– Его только что показывали. Не такое уж он и чудовище, каким его могли бы нарисовать.  
– Мультфильм для детей, – напоминаю я, на мгновение зарываясь носом в волосы на макушке Джареда и глубоко вдыхая дурманящий аромат. – Ужасы не очень подходят для этой аудитории.  
– Значит, Белль полюбит его за внешность, – резюмирует Джаред. – Ну и где обещанная настоящая любовь?  
– Будем надеяться, что не только внешность сыграла роль, – усмехаюсь я. – Иначе выйдет, что у Белль нездоровая тяга к собакам. Ну или волкам каким-нибудь.  
– Ну и зачем было опошлять? – смеется Джаред.  
– Ты начал, – пожимаю плечами я и добавляю задумчиво: – Лучшее, что могли сделать сценаристы, это убрать из повествования злую колдунью — после упоминания в начале она так больше и не появляется.  
– Чем она тебе не угодила? – удивляется Джаред. – Она ведь была права, с принца стоило сбить спесь.  
– Сбить спесь? – с расстановкой повторяю я. – Она пообещала ему, что он может никогда снова не стать человеком.  
– Как стимул для изменений, – возражает Джаред.  
– Обожаю тех, кто считает, что имеет право распоряжаться чужой судьбой, – хмыкаю я. – Какого черта она вообще к нему в образе старухи заявилась? Боялась, что он изнасилует ее? Сколько лет ему было, учитывая, что любовь свою он должен был найти до двадцати одного года — или он из ранних? В любом случае, она колдунья — для нее не проблема превратить кого-то в чудовище, так наколдовала бы себе дом. И жил бы принц спокойно, пусть и с отвратительным характером — раз его за эти годы, что он провел в облике чудовища, не хватились жители ближайшей деревни, он был принцем не дальше своего замка и командовал только слугами. Если бы слишком достал их — придушили бы во сне подушкой.  
Джаред смеется и поднимает голову с моего плеча, заглядывая в глаза:  
– Знаешь, мы можем посмотреть что-нибудь другое.  
– Подожди, сейчас Гастон появится. Мужчина-мечта.  
– Ладно, теперь мне интересно, – хмыкает Джаред и устраивает голову на прежнем месте, и мы молча дожидаемся появления Гастона, но стоит ему только показаться в полный рост, Джаред снова смеется: – Только не говори мне, что он настолько же туп, насколько накачан — это будет слишком.  
– Туп, – усмехаюсь я, – но время от времени он рождает неплохие идеи. Он чуть позже споет обо всех своих достоинствах, – обещаю я и замолкаю, отвлекаясь от мультфильма на Джареда, удобно устроившегося в моих объятиях.  
Он иногда комментирует мультфильм, я в такие моменты отвлекаюсь от процесса изучения его аромата, но в основном следующие полтора часа мы проводим в молчании, и я все больше привыкаю к простой близости человека рядом с собой — помимо других проблем, это тоже имеет значение. Каждое его невинное прикосновение кажется чем-то совершенно новым или давно забытым, не говоря уже о деликатной ласке. Я так отвык от этого, будто вообще никогда не испытывал, отчего чувствую себя подростком, неуверенным и неопытным. Никогда бы не подумал, что со мной может такое случиться.  
– Лучше бы ему оставаться чудовищем, – задумчиво произносит Джаред по завершении мультфильма. – Чудовищем он был симпатичней.  
– Зато теперь они хоть сексом заняться смогут, иначе это какая-то зоофилия, – хмыкаю я.  
– У тебя ужасно пошлые шутки, – бормочет в мое плечо Джаред и зевает. – Давай все же прогуляемся? Иначе я точно усну.  
Я сопротивляюсь для проформы, но все же соглашаюсь, когда Джаред пытается убедить меня лаской и поцелуями, а его прикосновения становятся практически невыносимыми, и уже через пять минут мы бредем по улице к парку, а я попадаю в еще одну давно забытую ситуацию: прогулки с бойфрендом с мимолетными, больше, чем дружескими, прикосновениями, с многозначительными взглядами и интонациями. Джареду это нравится — я вижу проскальзывающее в глазах удовольствие и даже отчасти гордость, когда кто-то обращает внимание на наше поведение, и я не имею ничего против: с каждым прикосновением или улыбкой Джареда, с каждым понимающим взглядом, брошенным на нас, я, продираясь через двадцать шесть лет вакуума, становлюсь ближе к чувствующему и умеющему радоваться жизни человеку, каким был прежде. Я сам будто попал в сказку, пусть и омраченную моим нынешним состоянием — это, как испытание на прочность, и когда я его пройду, я, по крайней мере, себе докажу, что имею право быть с Джаредом. И сегодня я справляюсь куда лучше, чем вчера — сейчас, обнимая его со спины посреди моста и отчетливо видя вену на его шее, я контролирую себя и уверен, что мне не станет хуже. Если только Джаред не попытается соблазнить меня здесь же, чего он, я надеюсь, не сделает.  
Он смотрит на наше отражение в пруду под нами, и я замечаю легкую улыбку и тоже опускаю взгляд вниз. А мы неплохо смотримся вместе... Я озвучиваю свою мысль, и улыбка Джареда становится шире, он склоняет голову к моей шее, а я чуть крепче обнимаю его.  
– Всего лишь неплохо?  
Он поворачивается ко мне лицом, и я улыбаюсь, разглядывая его в солнечном свете — он жмурится от яркости неба, но все равно выглядит довольным и даже счастливым, и я, вместо ответа на вопрос, целую его, почти тут же чувствуя прикосновение его ладони к своей шее. И на мгновение все становится неважно, мне даже удается отвлечься от собственного голода и терзаний, мне просто хорошо и приятно — так, как могло бы быть всегда, будь я простым смертным.  
Джаред завершает поцелуй и снова склоняет голову к моей шее, умиротворенно вздыхая.  
– Да, – хмыкает он, – в этом тоже есть своя прелесть. Но я думал, ты даже за руку меня не возьмешь на людях, – задумчиво заканчивает он и смеется, извиваясь в моих объятиях, когда я легко тычу пальцем под его ребра.  
– Могу не брать, если не хочешь, – предлагаю я, перестав щекотать его, и Джаред с прищуром смотрит в мои глаза — я, кажется, уже знаю, что значит это выражение на его лице, но прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать, я снова целую его, и Джаред через пару секунд оттаивает и расслабляется в моих объятиях.  
По завершении прогулки он предлагает пойти за покупками, но я, слишком привыкнув к достижениям цивилизации, уговариваю его вернуться домой и съездить за покупками на машине. Джаред обвиняет меня в лени, и, откровенно говоря, он прав — лишая себя всяческих удобств в годы бегства, я теперь совершенно обленился и не желаю лишний раз напрягаться, даже учитывая, что пакеты с продуктами вряд ли покажутся мне такими уж тяжелыми.  
Сегодняшняя прогулка по магазину снова создает то странное, приятно тянущее ощущение в груди, и в этот раз оно даже сильней из-за куда более раскрепощенного поведения Джареда. Я снова слоняюсь за ним с тележкой, не мешая его выбору, но добавляя к покупкам продукты из своего обычного списка — то, что всегда присутствует в пустом в последнее время холодильнике.  
– Ты ведь не собираешься брать чипсы? – тихо спрашивает Джаред, останавливаясь рядом со мной у полки со снеками.  
– Почему? – удивляюсь я, переводя взгляд с упаковок на Джареда и пряча улыбку. И мне совершенно не стыдно, что я не удержался от поддразнивания.  
– Это ведь кошмар кулинара, – качает головой он. – И ужас желудка.  
– Моему желудку они по вкусу, – не соглашаюсь я, переводя взгляд обратно на полки. – Не стану брать, если пообещаешь что-нибудь вкусней.  
– Я ведь ужин готовлю, – напоминает он.  
– Десерт?  
– Конечно, – кивает он, и я примирительно улыбаюсь:  
– Хорошо.  
Мы возвращаемся домой с покупками, и Джаред принимается за ужин, а я бездельничаю, наблюдая за ним и потягивая вино, потому что Джаред не позволяет помочь ему из-за условий нашего договора. Мой взгляд его определенно нервирует, и не только потому, что он не хочет оплошать передо мной, как перед потенциальным бойфрендом, но даже сейчас он, наверняка, видит во мне своего босса, оценивающего его способности. Я, улучив момент, когда он в очередной раз отворачивается к плите, подхожу к нему и обнимаю со спины — Джаред вздрагивает от неожиданности и роняет из рук крышку от кастрюли, а я усмехаюсь, проводя носом от его плеча до уха. Кожа покрыта испариной, даже несмотря на работающие вытяжку и кондиционер, и от этого аромат его тела становится острей — ужасно несправедливо, учитывая, как он и без этого сводит меня с ума. Выпитое вино ослабляет мои барьеры, и я позволяю себе насладиться будоражащим, возбуждающим меня ароматом. Джаред не шевелится, только сухо сглатывает, а его рот приоткрывается, когда я едва ощутимо прикусываю мочку его уха. Черт, я бы обладал им прямо здесь, на столе, среди подготовленных к обработке овощей, и пусть это было бы грязно и по-животному, но я уверен, нам обоим бы понравилось.  
– Ты безумно приятно пахнешь, – шепчу я, и Джаред чуть нервно усмехается:  
– Твоим гелем для душа.  
– Я не об этом, – я зарываюсь носом в его волосы и глубоко вдыхаю, чувствуя новую волну возбуждения. – Я говорю о твоем собственном запахе.  
– И чем же я пахну? – хмыкает он.  
– Собой, – я целую его в ямку под ухом, и Джаред склоняет голову в сторону, облегчая доступ. – И это пробуждает голод.  
– Мне бояться? – посмеивается он.  
– Нет, – в одно мгновение приходя в себя, отвечаю я, напряженно замирая и пытаясь понять, какого черта позволил себе. – Я никогда не причиню тебе такого вреда, – не думая, какого дьявола несу, добавляю я, и Джаред насмешливо смотрит на меня:  
– Ты так говоришь, будто действительно можешь меня съесть.  
– Только если мне не понравится ужин, – пытаясь найти оправдание своим словам, произношу я и улыбаюсь, коротко чмокнув его в губы. – Зачем мне на кухне повар, который даже меня не может накормить так, чтобы мне понравилось? – серьезным тоном спрашиваю я, и Джаред сглатывает, демонстрируя без слов, что он не понял моей шутки. – Ты так напряжен, будто перед экзаменатором готовишь, а не передо мной. Расслабься, пожалуйста, – я еще раз целую его и выпускаю из объятий, возвращаясь на прежнее место. Господи, ну какой же кретин... Я кошусь на бокал с недопитым вином, но даже не думаю притрагиваться к нему, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не почувствую, что опьянение полностью прошло.  
Джаред понемногу расслабляется, а я прогоняю в голове случившееся и только теперь понимаю, что мне каким-то образом удавалось все это время игнорировать жажду крови, я даже не думал об этом, и под голодом подразумевал совсем не ее, а сексуальный голод. Я с ума сойду прежде, чем смогу прикоснуться к Джареду без страха навредить ему...  
Когда Джаред сообщает, что ужин будет готов через полчаса, я решаю, что можно накрывать на стол, и выхожу в гостиную. Настроение к этому времени несколько меняется, и я уже предвкушаю еще одно давно забытое событие и приуроченные к нему эмоции и чувства: романтический ужин. Совершенно пустой обеденный стол никак не соответствует настроению, и я поддаюсь глупому порыву: выхожу в сад и придирчиво оглядываю цветы, мысленно составляя композицию — не слишком пошлую, но и не слишком скучную — подходящую для стола и романтического ужина. Может быть, это слишком, но мне ужасно этого хочется — я давно уже ничего подобного не делал, но в прошлом мне всегда нравилось делать приятное небезразличному мне человеку, даже если речь шла о такой мелочи, как цветочная композиция. Я срезаю цветы, пытаясь представить реакцию Джареда на букет посреди стола, и мне становится смешно. Как будто это мне двадцать один, а не ему.  
– Я, кажется, перестарался с соусом... – бормочет Джаред, входя в гостиную с тарелками в руках, но не продолжает, замечая букет на столе.  
– Наверное, свечи добавлять не стоит? – усмехаюсь я, раскладывая столовые приборы по обе стороны от тарелок. – Будет слишком пошло?  
– Ну почему, – Джаред смущенно улыбается, подходя к столу, и ставит тарелки с едой поверх тех, что поставил я. – Интимно, скорее. Только я неподходяще одет для такого ужина.  
– А по-моему нет, – я подхожу ближе и с улыбкой тяну за одну из тесемок на его пояснице, развязывая фартук и снимая его с Джареда. – Очень подходяще, – окинув его взглядом, добавляю я, и, черт подери, неужели мой голос действительно сорвался на хрипотцу, и предложение прозвучало настолько пошло, как мне показалось?  
– Спасибо, – довольным тоном отвечает он, явно не видя ничего странного в моем поведении. С другой стороны, кому не нравится, когда его считают сексуально привлекательным?  
Запах фрезий и роз наполняет гостиную, но они ничуть не затмевают аромата крови Джареда, и я не могу удержаться от периодических глубоких вдохов, полностью наполняющих меня им. И в какой-то момент я понимаю совершенно очевидное: животное сексуальное желание стало ровно настолько сильней, насколько уменьшилась жажда крови. Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему у Дэниела и Мо столько раз возникали ситуации, когда первому приходилось самоизолироваться в самый неподходящий момент. Контролировать желание даже сложней чем жажду крови, ведь что может случиться во время секса? В идеале — абсолютно ничего плохого, но наш с Джаредом случай неидеален. Но все это, конечно, доводы разума, а инстинкты — инстинкты живут сами по себе и едва слышат разум, и весь ужин я мучаюсь от неуместного возбуждения.  
После ужина я вспоминаю еще одну давно забытую ситуацию: вместе убирать со стола и мыть посуду, пусть и сейчас все сводится лишь к загрузке посудомоечной машины.  
– Спасибо, – я подхожу к Джареду и обнимаю его за талию, – ужин был просто восхитительным.  
– Никогда еще проигрыш не был так приятен, – улыбается Джаред, и я в очередной раз позволяю себе чуть ослабить барьеры и целую его, слегка раздражаясь из-за невозможности полностью проникнуться моментом. Джаред отвечает, но не пытается хоть сколько-нибудь углубить поцелуй, и я откровенно благодарен ему за понимание и уважение моего решения — отсутствие напора и попыток разжечь мое желание позволяют куда дольше наслаждаться его поцелуем.  
– Наверное, мне стоит вызвать кэб? – шепчет Джаред, когда я завершаю поцелуй, и мы несколько мгновений молча смотрим друг на друга.  
– Ты мог бы остаться у меня, – вместо ответа произношу я, и Джаред удивленно смотрит в мои глаза. – Заедем утром к тебе — ты сможешь переодеться в другую одежду, а все остальное, что тебе может сегодня понадобиться, полагаю, можно найти у меня. Здесь нет Эми, которая наверняка станет допытываться о том, как прошло наше свидание, и спальня полностью в твоем распоряжении, – заверяю я, и Джаред фыркает.  
Да, наверное, последнее упоминать не стоило — вряд ли для Джареда это хороший аргумент.  
Он пару секунд рассматривает меня, принимая решение, но в конце концов качает головой:  
– Лучше я поеду домой.  
Может, он и прав, и нам стоит побыть отдельно, хотя бы для того, чтобы все случившееся за вчерашний вечер и сегодняшний день улеглось в наших головах.  
Я отступаю, и Джаред выходит из кухни, а я прислушиваюсь к его шагам, на слух определяя его местоположение, раз только это мне доступно в данный момент. Он поднимается в гостевую спальню, и я слышу, как он заказывает машину, но ко мне после этого спускаться не торопится — он вообще не двигается, будто просто сидит на кровати, и я не знаю, как трактовать подобное поведение. Наши роли сменились, и теперь я ни в чем не уверен и не знаю, не решил ли он на этом закончить наше знакомство — чтобы задуматься об этом достаточно и моего странного поведения за проведенное вместе время.  
Я выхожу в гостиную и дожидаюсь в ней Джареда, который все же спускается, держа в руке куртку. У него точно что-то на уме, он мнется, не решаясь высказать это вслух, но я не тороплю его, даже делаю вид, что не замечаю его состояния.  
– Как мне себя завтра вести? – наконец спрашивает он.  
Вопрос с подвохом, и на самом деле, звучать он должен не так, поэтому я перефразирую его, но адресую Джареду:  
– А ты хочешь афишировать то, что между нами?  
Джаред отводит взгляд и пожимает плечами:  
– Не мне решать.  
– Разве? – удивляюсь я. – По-моему, это касается нас обоих.  
– Ты в положении куда более уязвимом, чем я.  
– Только в случае, если ты заявишь, что я принуждал тебя к чему-то, – не соглашаюсь я, и Джаред смеется:  
– А заявить о полном отсутствии этого «чего-то» можно?  
– Полагаю, случай будет беспрецедентный, – хмыкаю я, подходя ближе к Джареду, но нас отвлекает сигнал машины.  
– Так как? – выходя из гостиной и оглядываясь на меня, спрашивает Джаред.  
– Как обычно? – предлагаю я. – Я буду при каждом удобном случае глазеть, а ты и остальные делать вид, что никто ничего не замечает?  
– Когда ты глазел? – удивляется Джаред.  
– Значит, я не потерян для извращенцев, обожающих тайно подглядывать за другими, – усмехаюсь я, открывая для Джареда дверь. – Ты уверен, что не хочешь остаться? Еще не поздно передумать.  
– Сегодня мне лучше вернуться к себе, – улыбается Джаред и коротко целует меня в губы, а я пытаюсь понять значение его слов, и мне хочется спросить, значит ли это, что он собирается остаться в другой раз. – Спокойной ночи и до завтра.  
– Спокойной ночи, – киваю я и наблюдаю за ним, пока Джаред не садится в машину и она не трогается. – Господи боже мой, – шепчу я, закрывая дверь, и возвращаюсь в гостиную, все еще наполненную ароматом Джареда, и вдыхаю его полной грудью — сейчас, когда его нет рядом и я не в состоянии навредить ему, я могу позволить себе наслаждаться им, пока он не выветрится из моего дома.  
И все же, господи боже мой. Неужели я действительно решился на эту лотерею, неужели правда решил идти до конца, чего бы мне это ни стоило?  
С ума сойти...  
На следующий день, как и во многие последующие, в ресторане мы стараемся вести себя как обычно, и теперь у меня есть еще один повод не появляться лишний раз на кухне. Откровенно говоря, мне все равно, кто и что подумает касательно этической стороны вопроса, я просто не хочу, чтобы мы стали поводом для бесконечных разговоров и сплетен. Но, конечно же, только слепой не заметил бы, что мы то и дело уезжаем из ресторана вместе, и этому только способствует ссора между пятьюдесятью процентами группы Джареда — почти каждый его вечер свободен, и мы проводим их вместе. И как бы Джаред ни убеждал меня, что скучает по репетициям, ему, как и мне, безумно приятно совместное времяпрепровождение — я, ко всему прочему, все больше чувствую себя прежним, тем, каким был до встречи с Мэттью. Я снова способен испытывать положительные эмоции, чаще улыбаюсь, в моем ежедневном гардеробе появились цвета, отличающиеся от серого и черного. И мне нравится быть прежним собой.  
С каждым днем мой контроль растет, но вместе с ним растет и желание, и мне становится все сложней сдерживать себя от порывов. Джаред не говорит этого вслух, но я знаю, что он считает подобное поведение странным, и я его прекрасно понимаю — я бы тоже так считал на его месте. В один из вечеров, которые мы проводим в компании Эми и Рассела, пока я у барной стойки ожидаю наши напитки, мягкий и приветливый Джаред в довольно резкой форме отвечает на очередное предположение подвыпившей Эми о наличии у меня бойфренда, но все же, наверняка какие-то ее предположения находят в нем отклик из-за моего поведения, и если в ближайшее время я не решу эту проблему, мне придется столкнуться с последствиями.  
Во всем происходящем есть и отрицательная сторона. Мэттью замечает изменения во мне во время следующего же звонка, и мне приходится ссылаться на влияние длительного сна и выходных в связи с наймом управляющего и тут же придумывать хоть сколько-нибудь правдоподобную причину, почему я не могу прилететь в Вашингтон. Но ведь мне нужно проследить, справляется ли новый управляющий с работой, так что оставить его я смогу только после испытательного срока, а к этому времени Мэттью уже вернется в Лондон. И узнает о нас с Джаредом...  
Но отговорку Мэттью принимает и даже не выглядит особо подозрительным, что кажется подозрительным мне. Может, он все-таки уже все знает. Но почему тогда так спокойно реагирует? Его ведь должна была взбесить сама моя попытка сблизиться с Джаредом, если Крис говорил правду. А у него нет причины мне лгать, хотя и объяснения поведению Мэттью я не нахожу, но и не пытаюсь выяснить этого прямо — не желаю попасть на перекрестный допрос, почему меня вдруг заинтересовало его состояние, и почему он должен думать, что я от него что-то скрываю. Только это может спровоцировать его выяснить причину, если он вдруг до сих пор в неведении.  
– ...Я не знаю, как объяснить, – усмехаюсь я и прикрываю глаза, пытаясь точней воспроизвести мысленный образ. – Шарообразная форма, но не полая сфера — внутри что-то вроде полупрозрачной субстанции, и я вижу сквозь нее; ближе к центру цвет становится почти белым, а чем дальше от центра, тем ближе к красному, на поверхности красно-оранжевый, я бы сказал. Он как будто сияет изнутри. И то, что раньше было всполохами, теперь стало чем-то вроде протуберанцев на Солнце. Завораживающе красиво, – тихо заканчиваю я и слышу тихое фырканье Мо, вспоминая, что не просто вслух рассуждаю о своем новом представлении Джареда. Я открываю глаза и встречаю взгляд улыбающегося Мо, добавляя: – И вместе с сердцебиением пульсирует не сама форма, а яркий центр, за исключением этих протуберанцев, поверхность спокойная, неизменная.  
– А с остальным как дела?  
– Мне кажется, я узнаю его сердцебиение из миллиона других, – усмехаюсь я. – Насчет крови я не уверен. Я пока думаю, как претворить это в жизнь. Просто... Вдруг я не смогу остановиться? Мо, я ведь могу убить его.  
– Не теперь, – качает головой Мо. – Образ уже сформирован — ты сам говоришь, что с контролем нет проблем. Остался последний, завершающий этап. Тем более, раз ты уже знаешь его сердцебиение, что тебя останавливает? Тебе не понадобится время для осознания вкуса его крови — это нужно больше для утоления твоего любопытства и для твоего спокойствия, чем для конечного завершения образа, хотя и не без этого. Так что возвращайся в ресторан, жди завершения рабочего дня, забирай Джареда и дай ему наконец то, что он так долго ждет, – с улыбкой заканчивает Мо.  
– У него сегодня выходной. И спасибо тебе, – хмыкаю я, – ты одним предложением перечеркнул всю прелесть наших платонических отношений.  
– Перестань, ему двадцать один — кто не хочет секса в двадцать один? – смеется Мо. – Духовная близость — это, конечно, прекрасно, но и хороший секс еще никому не вредил.  
В этот момент в кабинет входит мужчина, и по взгляду Мо я понимаю, что это и есть тот самый Дэниел, о котором я столько слышал, но с которым мне так и не довелось встретиться за все время, что я посещаю его заведение. И Мо был прав, он мог привлечь лишь своей загадочностью — у него простое, ничем не примечательное лицо с серо-голубыми глазами с вкраплением светло-карего у зрачков, и его сложно было бы назвать хоть сколько-нибудь красивым, если бы не его телосложение — через ткань рубашки прослеживаются твердые мускулы, и я начинаю подозревать, что бо́льшую часть своих подчиненных он выбирал под стать себе. Мо на его фоне выглядит худощавым, как, наверняка, и я — у нас с Мо примерно одинаковое телосложение, и я внезапно чувствую себя слабым в присутствии такого мускулистого Дэниела, сила в котором накапливалась на протяжении почти полутора веков.  
– Простите, не знал, что Мо занят.  
Хорошо, возможно, он мог привлечь еще и голосом — низким, но мягким; приятным, но не настолько, как у Мо.  
– Дэниел, Дом, – представляет нас друг другу Мо, и Дэниел крепко пожимает мою ладонь.  
– Наслышан о тебе, – вежливо улыбаюсь я, и Дэниел смеется:  
– Как и я о тебе, знаешь ли.  
Я перевожу удивленный взгляд на Мо, но он поднимает руки, демонстрируя свою непричастность:  
– Я ничего не говорил — политика конфиденциальности.  
– Ты наверняка меня не помнишь, да нас и не представляли, но я пару раз видел тебя на днях рождения Августы. Я был уверен, что судьба когда-нибудь сведет меня с почти легендарной личностью, – улыбается Дэниел.  
– Мэттью сейчас не в Лондоне, но когда он вернется, если пожелаешь…  
– Мэттью я знаю давным-давно и говорю не о нем, а о тебе, – прерывает меня Дэниел, и я хмурюсь, но Дэниел продолжает, будто не заметив моего замешательства: – Тебе есть, чем гордиться.  
– Было бы, сумей я, наконец, избавиться от него, – поправляю я Дэниела, – или заставь я его оставить меня в покое.  
Дэниел усмехается и качает головой, разглядывая меня, будто редчайший музейный экспонат, и мне становится не по себе от этого взгляда.  
– Невероятно, – заключает он и переводит взгляд на Мо: – Я зайду позже, и ты, наконец, скажешь, какое место выбрал — мне нужно все подготовить к нашему приезду.  
– Я уже ухожу, – не желая задерживать их обоих, поднимаюсь с дивана я. – До встречи.  
Они оба прощаются со мной, и Мо встает следом, провожая меня к двери:  
– Вы с Джаредом приглашены на мой день рождения.  
– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – чуть хмурюсь я, и Мо усмехается:  
– Это будет обычный день рождения — никакой крови, никакого насилия и намеков на то, что случится после. Я хочу устроить что-то вроде прощальной вечеринки для своих друзей, так что все будет по-человечески. Приводи Джареда, я хочу познакомиться с ним.  
– Мне начинать ревновать? – хмыкает позади нас Дэниел, не отрываясь от монитора компьютера.  
– Конечно, – улыбается Мо.  
– Я подумаю, – киваю я и снова прощаюсь с ними, позволяя Мо вернуться к Дэниелу и только выйдя из здания «Содомского рая» и сев в машину, я понимаю, что мне сказал Дэниел, и что я сказал ему. Черт подери, если он хорошо знаком с Мэттью, он может рассказать ему, что я посещаю Мо и с какой целью делаю это. Черт. Вот же черт. Вряд ли мне удастся уговорить его не рассказывать — он не обязан врать Мэттью для меня, и вряд ли я могу что-то предложить взамен на молчание.  
– Дьявол, – вздыхаю я, выруливая со стоянки.  
Господи, ну почему мне достался именно Мэттью, настолько известный в наших кругах, что все вокруг знают его? Черт его дери.  
Вместо того чтобы вернуться в ресторан, я еду домой, чтобы хорошо обдумать свои следующие шаги. Плевать на этого ублюдка, он все равно скоро вернется и все узнает — днем раньше, днем позже — какая к черту разница? У меня и без него есть, о чем подумать. С контролем действительно нет проблем, но я чертовски боюсь, что не смогу остановиться, стоит мне попробовать кровь Джареда — ведь и давным-давно, когда я учился контролировать себя в процессе питания, я тоже был уверен в своих силах, но время от времени все же срывался и убивал. Но Джаред — не очередная жертва, он мне более чем просто дорог. С ним у меня нет права на ошибку.  
Сегодня я решаю ему не звонить и провести вечер порознь, как и весь день — сегодня у него второй выходной, и видел я его последний раз у его подъезда вчера вечером. Ему стоит просто отдохнуть, а мне — подготовиться к последнему этапу. Я ведь действительно хочу быть с ним, а значит, мне придется пройти через это, как бы я ни желал обратного.  
За окном начинается дождь, и я раскрываю окна в гостиной, впуская его запах и вдыхая его полной грудью, наслаждаясь шумом разбивающейся о различные поверхности воды. Черт, я даже дождь полюбил, а я всегда его ненавидел. Джаред невероятным образом влияет на меня.  
Я слышу бряцанье ключа в замке входной двери и резко сажусь на диване, на котором только что расслабленно лежал. Черт, неужели Мэттью вернулся раньше срока? Я не слышу сердцебиения из-за шума дождя, но со следующим вдохом мое собственное сердце начинает биться быстрей. Джаред.  
Я выхожу в коридор и вижу промокшего насквозь Джареда, закрывающего за собой дверь ногой — в одной руке у него пакет, в другой ключи, и с него в буквальном смысле льется вода.  
– Почему ты не взял кэб? – мысленно выругавшись, спрашиваю я, подходя ближе и забирая у него пакет с продуктами.  
– Хотел зайти в магазин, – пожимает плечами Джаред, шмыгая носом и разуваясь. – Привет, – он улыбается и целует меня мокрыми, холодными губами, и я едва не рычу от злости. – Думал, ты еще будешь в ресторане, и я успею приготовить ужин до твоего возвращения.  
– Бегом в ванную, – едва сдерживая раздражение, произношу я, – под горячий душ. Я принесу тебе сухую одежду.  
– Не присоединишься? – лукаво улыбаясь, спрашивает он, и я сдерживаю себя от скрежетания зубами.  
– Джаред. В ванную. Пожалуйста.  
Он цокает языком и усмехается, но все же идет в ванную, оставляя за собой мокрые следы, а я, отнеся пакет с продуктами на кухню, поднимаюсь к себе в спальню, чтобы найти ему сменную одежду. Будет просто восхитительно, если он простудится, а я не смогу ему ничем помочь, кроме как подавать ему лекарства.  
Взяв худи, пижамные фланелевые штаны и шерстяные носки, я вхожу в ванную, где под душем греется Джаред, и кладу вещи на туалетный столик, старательно отводя взгляд от запотевших стекол кабины, чтобы не увидеть даже размытый обнаженный силуэт. Джаред не слышит меня, и мне удается уйти незамеченным, иначе он бы наверняка попробовал использовать ситуацию в своих целях, а я сейчас слишком зол, чтобы отвечать за последствия подобного его поведения.  
Я возвращаюсь на кухню и готовлю ему чай с лимоном и медом, слушая его движения и представляя его в своем душе. Потемневшие от влаги волосы, вода, сбегающая по спине на бедра... о виде спереди даже думать не хочется, и я до последнего сопротивляюсь воображению, но в конце концов уступаю ему, представляя себя позади Джареда, обнимающим его, чувствующим прикосновение его кожи к своей всем телом... Мой демон требует воплощения фантазий в жизнь, жаждет властвовать над Джаредом, отметить собой, и мне как никогда сложно сопротивляться ему.  
Джаред спускается вниз, а я к этому времени успеваю разобрать пакет с продуктами и выхожу из кухни с чашкой чая, и протягиваю ее Джареду, старательно отгоняя от себя сексуальные фантазии:  
– Если ты простыл... – угрожающим тоном начинаю я, но не знаю, как закончить. Что я сделаю, если это окажется правдой? Отшлепаю его?  
– Отшлепаешь меня? – смеется Джаред, принимая чашку и устраиваясь на диване, подобрав ноги под себя. Я сажусь рядом, и Джаред тут же двигается ближе, устраиваясь под моим боком, – Я не простыл.  
– Почему тогда носом шмыгаешь? – обнимая его, спрашиваю я и зарываюсь носом во влажные волосы.  
– Ерунда, – отмахивается Джаред и делает глоток чая. – Почему ты не в ресторане?  
– Что там делать, когда тебя там нет?  
Джаред смеется и чуть отстраняется, заглядывая в мои глаза, а я наклоняюсь и легко целую его:  
– Привет.  
– Соскучился? – ухмыляется Джаред, и я хмыкаю:  
– Безумно. Пей чай, – напоминаю я и поднимаюсь с дивана, почувствовав порыв ветра из окон — совсем забыл о них, но сейчас лишний сквозняк для еще влажного тела Джареда совсем ни к чему.  
– Не нужно было закрывать, – бормочет Джаред.  
Я возвращаюсь на диван и снова обнимаю его, игнорируя его возражение.  
– Как прошел день?  
– Эми с Расселом расстались, – чуть нахмурившись, произносит Джаред.  
– Шутишь?  
– Нет, – невесело усмехается Джаред, – я бы не стал шутить на эту тему. Я думал, она будет плакать, но она только злилась почему-то и не хотела разговаривать весь день. Ушла куда-то раньше меня, и я решил, что совсем не хочу выслушивать ее пьяные воспоминания — наверняка же напьется с подругами и в итоге сорвется. Я плохой друг, да?  
– И Рассел твой друг, так что, думаю, ты должен сохранять нейтралитет, – пожимаю плечами я.  
– Им давно следовало расстаться, – задумчиво произносит Джаред. – Они в последнее время стали походить на Майка с Лиамом — ругались из-за всякой ерунды. Кстати, Лиам с Майком, похоже, помирились. Так что в следующие выходные мы будем репетировать, – он с довольной улыбкой смотрит на меня, и я не могу не ответить тем же.  
– Превосходно.  
Это будут наши последние выходные без присутствия Мэттью рядом — если он действительно собирается пробыть в Оттаве неделю, как сказал, а не больше или меньше. И я бы, конечно, предпочел больше. Было бы великолепно, если бы у него вдруг появились дела где-нибудь еще, и он еще какое-то время не появлялся бы здесь. Хотя я уверен, что этого не случится — возможно, в скором времени он снова меня покинет, но сначала он изведет меня, чтобы жизнь прекрасной не казалась.  
– Ты ужинал? – Джаред отставляет пустую чашку на журнальный столик и возвращается в мои объятия.  
– Нет.  
– Тогда нужно идти готовить, – бормочет он, но по его тону я понимаю, что он не хочет шевелиться: душ и горячий чай разморили его, и ему, как и мне, слишком приятны объятия.  
– Чуть позже, – тихо отвечаю я и тычусь носом в его висок, заставляя поднять голову с моей груди, чтобы снова поцеловать. В отличие от приветственного поцелуя у двери, сейчас губы теплые и едва ощутимо сладкие от меда в чае, и это безумно приятно. Мне не хочется завершать поцелуй, наоборот, только углубить, и я поддаюсь желанию, слыша тихий и довольный стон Джареда. Он обнимает меня за шею и медленно, будто так я не замечу, перебирается на мои колени, но я хочу почувствовать его вес на себе и крепче обнимаю, соскальзывая одной рукой ниже по его спине на поясницу. От моей ласки на его спине худи задирается, и я неожиданно для себя чувствую его кожу своей ладонью. Черт, какая же она приятная на ощупь. С губ Джареда срывается стон, и это распаляет меня, и вместе с этим сгорают последние сомнения. Я хочу его. Сегодня, здесь, на этом самом диване.  
Мои руки скользят под худи, задирают край выше, и Джаред разрывает поцелуй, шатко выдыхая, подставляя под мои поцелуи приятно пахнущую шею, и как бы я ни хотел растянуть этот момент, мои желания затмеваются животной необходимостью. Я тяну худи Джареда вверх и во второй раз вижу его обнаженную грудь, но сейчас я не ограничен возможностями телефона — я могу прикоснуться к Джареду, почувствовать привкус его кожи на своих губах. Я не успеваю додумать мысль и воплощаю ее: мои ладони скользят по его бокам, я целую его ключицы и спускаюсь ниже, перебираясь ладонями на его поясницу, заставляя чуть приподняться и выгнуть спину. Джаред снова стонет, стоит мне едва прикоснуться губами к его соску, и запутывается пальцами в моих волосах на затылке, перебирая их и легко оттягивая.  
Его сердце колотится в груди, и я меняю свое мнение — это лучшее сопровождение к сексу, а не какая-то песня. Ни одна из песен не сравнится с его сердцебиением, его вздохами и стонами.  
Джаред тянет меня за волосы, и я запрокидываю голову назад, встречая его взгляд с расширенными зрачками. Боже, он прекрасен, когда возбужден. И эффект куда сильней, потому что я могу насладиться этим, а не одергивать себя и пытаться вразумить. Джаред впивается в мои губы, и я отвечаю с тем же неистовством, отчего прокусываю его губу своими слишком острыми зубами. Джаред чуть шипит от боли, а я слизываю кровь с его губы, со стоном посасываю ее, и теряюсь в наслаждении от этого вкуса на своем языке. Черт, он в десятки раз ярче аромата, он — самое лучшее, что я пробовал в этой жизни, но я не чувствую желания испить его до дна, лишь необычное чувство избранности, как чувствовал бы себя простой верующий, которому позволили прикоснуться к святыне.  
Ранка затягивается в считанные секунды, но и их достаточно, чтобы мое внутреннее зрение едва не ослепила вспышка мысленного образа Джареда, тут же угасшего до привычного уже сияния изнутри, но я буквально чувствую жар, исходящий от образа, пульсирующего в такт безумному сердцебиению Джареда.  
– Дом, – выдыхает он, расстегивая пару верхних пуговиц моей рубашки и потянув ее за края вверх, и я помогаю ему снять ее с себя.  
Джаред скользит ладонями по моей груди, впервые исследуя меня, и целует мою шею короткими, полубезумными поцелуями, но не сдерживается и снова отыскивает мои губы своими, а я чуть сжимаю ладони на его заднице, заставляя прижаться к себе. Он ерзает на мне, и я накрываю ладонью его пах, заслуживая еще один одобрительный стон. Его грудь покрывается испариной, и я чувствую привкус пота на своих губах, когда целую его кожу, скользнув ладонями под пояс пижамных штанов и снова сжимая ладони на его ягодицах, только теперь не чувствуя преграды в виде фланелевой ткани.  
Джаред приподнимается на коленях и смотрит вниз, на меня, пока я, не разрывая зрительного контакта, снимаю с него штаны, насколько позволяет его поза. Я, переложив руки на его талию, целую его в солнечное сплетение и опускаю взгляд на его член, неосознанно облизывая губы от вида перед собой. Джаред нетерпеливо сопит, и я, съехав чуть ниже по дивану, с улыбкой беру его член в ладонь, поднимая взгляд и обхватывая головку губами. Джаред тяжело дышит, наблюдая за мной, и, вероятно, из последних сил заставляет себя смотреть, а не просто закрыть глаза и наслаждаться, но я этим не ограничен, потому прикрываю веки и опускаюсь губами к основанию члена. Кто бы мог подумать, что я смогу сделать что-то подобное человеку без желания убить его в тот же момент? Но сейчас есть только удовольствие от происходящего, о чем когда-то я не смел даже надеяться.  
Джаред крепко держится за мое плечо и спинку дивана, и я чувствую, как он легко подается бедрами навстречу, и поощряю его, положив ладони на его ягодицы и потянув на себя, сам откинувшись назад. Джаред аккуратно и боязливо принимается трахать мой рот, и я снова поднимаю взгляд, заставляя его со стоном прикрыть веки. Что-то подсказывает мне, что ничего такого прежде он не делал, и осознание, что хоть в чем-то я первый, приятной волной опускается по телу, и я накрываю ладонью свой пах, массируя член через джинсы. Джаред сбивается с ритма, и его член выскальзывает из моего рта со звонким причмокиванием — я снова направляю его себе в рот и возвращаю руку на его задницу, не сдерживаясь от того, чтобы провести пальцем между его ягодиц. Джаред шатко вздыхает, и я бы ухмыльнулся на такую реакцию, если бы у меня не был занят рот.  
Руки приходится убрать, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку джинсов и высвободить свой член — Джаред и его реакции безумно возбуждают, а мое чудовище ничуть не перехотело обладать им, тем более теперь, когда мы оба полураздеты, и его член в моем рту. Я расстегиваю ширинку, и Джаред отстраняется и падает на диван рядом, торопливо снимая с себя остатки одежды — я следую его примеру, и через пару секунд мы оба остаемся обнаженными на диване. Джаред берет мой член в ладонь, неторопливо ласкает, наблюдая за своими движениями с закушенной губой, а я не отвожу взгляда от его лица, пытаясь понять его мысли. Черт, я морально не готов к минету в его исполнении — только не сегодня, когда я едва контролирую свое чудовище от резких и грубых действий. Если бы Джаред только знал, как мне хочется просто завалить его на этом диване и взять без дальнейшего промедления...  
Стараясь избежать подобного сюжета и не желая испытывать терпение собственного демона, я тяну Джареда к себе, положив ладонь на затылок, и властно целую, заставляя сесть на свои колени. Мы ласкаем наши члены, прижав друг к другу, но мне этого мало — невыносимо мало, и я, приобняв Джареда одной рукой вокруг талии, не разрывая поцелуй, приподнимаю нас и наклоняю в сторону, заставляя Джареда лечь на диване и позволить мне устроиться между его ног. Он хочет этого — с желанием раскрывает бедра и смотрит на меня с ожиданием, и я склоняюсь над ним, целуя его грудь, только для того, чтобы в следующее мгновение быть притянутым к его губам. Джаред приподнимается и трется об меня членом, и я обхватываю его ладонью и снова опускаюсь на него губами, завершив поцелуй. Стоны Джареда ласкают слух, и мне хочется узнать, может ли он стонать выше — я подхватываю его под колени, заставляя приподнять таз, и провожу языком между ягодиц — Джаред выгибается от неожиданности, и я едва успеваю отреагировать и принять его вес на свои руки, вместе с тем продолжая ласкать его анус.  
Господи, неужели мне это не снится? Неужели это правда, и Джаред передо мной действительно изнывает от желания, а не от боли, и хватается за меня не в попытке отстранить от себя, но наоборот, пытаясь притянуть ближе?  
Его реакции, его бешеное сердцебиение и изменивший акценты от возбуждения аромат сводят с ума и рушат последние барьеры моего контроля — я отпускаю его колени и нависаю над ним, заглядывая в глаза, когда провожу покрытым слюной членом между его ягодиц, останавливаясь головкой там, где чувствую анус, но Джаред внезапно напрягается и упирается ладонями в мою грудь.  
– Дом, презерватив, – он чуть отползает вверх, отстраняясь от меня, а я целую секунду тупо смотрю в его глаза, пытаясь осознать его слова, такую резкую перемену в поведении и смелость, с которой он лишает меня того, к чему я так долго стремился. Еще и требует от меня чего-то...  
– У тебя ведь они есть? – тихо спрашивает Джаред, и я наконец понимаю, о чем он говорит.  
Презервативы. Презервативы, черт! Эти латексные штуковины! Я совершенно забыл об их существовании, обходясь без них столько лет. Дьявол!  
– Только не говори... – Я перебиваю Джареда смехом и упираюсь лбом в его грудь, не обращая внимания на то, как он притих, наверняка недоумевая, почему я смеюсь в такой момент.  
Чертов кретин, как я мог позабыть, что нормальные люди используют презервативы во время секса с теми, в ком не уверены на все сто процентов?  
Черт подери, я так долго мечтал о таком вечере, когда смогу без страха наслаждаться и этой стороной отношений, когда я, наконец, утолю собственническое желание своей животной половины, когда Джаред полностью станет принадлежать мне, но ни разу в моей голове не возникла мысль о том, что у него нет никаких оснований верить мне на слово о чем-то подобном.  
– О господи, – смеюсь я, поднимая взгляд на удивленного Джареда. – Нет. У меня их нет.  
– Ты серьезно? – шепотом спрашивает Джаред, и мне становится еще смешней — или это уже истерика? – О господи, – повторяет за мной Джаред и роняет голову назад, уставившись в потолок. – Я не взял — я не думал, что ты... – он вздыхает, не заканчивая предложение, и качает головой.  
Меня злит, даже бесит эта ситуация — я хочу его, хочу, чтобы он отдался мне — мне это нужно, просто жизненно необходимо — почувствовать, что он только мой. И ведь я ничем его не заражу — я это прекрасно знаю, но я не могу заставить его довериться мне и не хочу, чтобы он потом чувствовал, что я давил на него. И только я, чертов кретин, виноват в том, что такая ситуация возникла в принципе.  
– Черт, – ворчит Джаред и давит на мои плечи, чтобы отстранить от себя, но я не позволяю ему и оставляю череду поцелуев на подбородке и шее. Джаред сдается и опускает руки, а я отползаю назад, останавливаясь на уровне его члена, и заглядываю в его глаза. Он не был против минета без презерватива, так что я вполне могу продолжить то, на чем мы прервались. Не встретив сопротивления, я провожу языком от его ануса по промежности и яйцам, останавливаясь у основания члена, и снова поднимаю взгляд на Джареда — он смотрит на меня из-под полуопущенных век и кусает нижнюю губу, и, кажется, даже не думает что-то предпринимать. И я продолжаю — провожу языком по члену, оставляя поцелуй на головке, и обхватываю его ладонью, направляя в рот.  
– Дом...  
Он снова подается бедрами вверх и стонет, когда к ласке его члена добавляется ласка ануса — я обвожу пальцем кольцо мышц и легко надавливаю подушечкой на центр, проникая на длину одной фаланги. Ему стоит только сказать, и я тут же прекращу, но Джаред наслаждается происходящим, теряется в удовольствии, и я продолжаю — проникаю в него пальцем на всю длину и принимаюсь легко массировать простату, совмещая это с движениями своих губ на его члене. Джаред совсем перестает контролировать свое поведение, и это невероятно приятно — быть причиной такого его состояния, когда он полностью раскрыт передо мной.  
Он неожиданно для меня, увлеченного процессом, кончает, и я чувствую на языке его вкус — другой, но, как и вкус его крови, единственный в своем роде. Я отстраняюсь только после того, как Джаред расслабляется подо мной, и поднимаюсь на колени, разглядывая представшую передо мной картину. Его ноги все еще разведены в стороны — одна лежит на спинке дивана, другая — стоит на полу, он тяжело дышит, не пытаясь открыть глаза, его тело блестит от пота, он просто сияет, а его аромат дурманит, и я быстро довожу себя рукой до оргазма. Мы едва умещаемся на диване, когда я ложусь рядом с Джаредом, но переходить в спальню откровенно лень, и Джаред удобно устраивается головой на моей груди, приобнимая меня, и я с удовольствием отвечаю на объятие, прижимая ближе к себе разгоряченное влажное тело.  
– Самое время для каверзных вопросов, – немного придя в себя, с усмешкой произношу я и чуть сжимаю ладонь на его ягодице.  
– Все пошло наперекосяк с тех пор, как люди стали прятать наготу под шкурами животных, – невпопад бормочет Джаред, и я смеюсь.  
– А они точно делали это из стыда, а не для того, чтобы согреться?  
– Возможно, но с тех пор нагота стала постыдной, хотя что может быть естественней?  
– Предпочитаю видеть людей в одежде, – чуть хмурюсь я, глядя в потолок. – В предвкушении есть своя прелесть, как и в раздевании. Как открывать подарок. И да, я против того, чтобы кто-то еще видел тебя обнаженным.  
– Собственник, – фыркает Джаред.  
– Я такой, – соглашаюсь я, ничуть не соврав — по крайней мере, по отношению к Джареду это верно.  
– Так ты ревнив? – с улыбкой в голосе спрашивает Джаред.  
– Да, – коротко отвечаю я, и Джаред поднимает голову с моей груди, заглядывая в глаза с ухмылкой:  
– То есть, мне теперь нельзя никому улыбнуться?  
– Кому ты собираешься улыбаться? – прищуриваясь, спрашиваю я, и Джаред смеется.  
– Так что ты хочешь узнать? Спрашивай, мой господин.  
– Какая пошлость, – качаю головой я, но улыбаюсь и не позволяю Джареду возразить: – Расскажи что-нибудь, чего я о тебе еще не знаю?  
Джаред молча разглядывает меня, и выражение его лица медленно меняется с беззаботного на серьезное, а я понимаю, что он собирается рассказать что-то важное для него, и терпеливо жду, когда он решится, легко поглаживая его по спине, пальцем прослеживая позвоночник.  
– У меня был старший брат, – наконец произносит он. – У нас разница в десять лет. Его не стало, когда мне было семнадцать — умер от СПИДа. Мы не знаем, как именно он заразился: то ли через секс, то ли через шприц... Он лет с тринадцати подсел на наркотики, и с каждым разом они становились все сильней. – Джаред горько усмехается и отводит взгляд. – Хорошую я тему выбрал, да? Просто поэтому у меня никогда не было секса без презерватива в реальности. Не хочу закончить, как он.  
Я предусмотрительно не озвучиваю очевидную истину, что и во время минета без защиты есть вероятность заражения, не желая, чтобы Джаред пожалел о произошедшем — достаточно и того, что воспоминания об этом моменте будут омрачены моей забывчивостью.  
– Я никогда не чувствовал себя так, будто у меня действительно есть брат, – продолжает он. – Бо́льшая часть воспоминаний о нем связана с тем, как мы забирали его из полиции, как уговаривали лечиться, как рыдала мама, когда он в очередной раз сбегал. Он все обещал, что завяжет, что мы в последний раз видим его в таком состоянии, что он твердо решил лечиться... Из-за него я ненавижу, когда не сдерживают обещания, даже самые незначительные. Он все говорил, что я не знаю, как это сложно — остановиться, но по мне, нет ничего проще, чем пойти в реабилитационную клинику, где могут помочь специалисты. Он так и остался стоять на краю пропасти, – невесело фыркает Джаред и кладет голову обратно на мою грудь, тихо продолжая: – Я ненавидел его за то, что у меня вместо семейных праздников были очередные поиски по трущобам. У него пару раз случался передоз, и я... – Джаред вздыхает и качает головой, – я все ждал, когда же будет последний. В какой-то момент я действительно стал желать ему смерти, – чуть слышно произносит он. – То, что его состояние делало с мамой, каким отстраненным был из-за него папа, и то, как мама постоянно говорила, какие мы с ним разные… Я так устал от всего этого. Я устал быть хорошим, правильным, устал делать все, чтобы быть лучше Натана, чтобы ничем не походить на него — я даже волосы перекрасил в темный. Я хорошо учился, никогда не приходил домой позже девяти вечера, не перечил родителям... Я однажды едва не накричал на маму, когда она в очередной раз сказала что-то о нас с Натаном — наверное, именно тогда я впервые подумал, что все изменится, когда его не станет. Я думал, они оставят меня в покое после этого, когда меня будет не с кем сравнивать, но стало только хуже, – Джаред горько усмехается и прячет лицо на моей шее. – И я съехал от них, как только представилась возможность, но маму это не остановило, поэтому мне пришлось переехать в Лондон — подальше от дома. Следующим шагом, если бы и это не помогло, был бы континент.  
– Так я тебя и отпустил, – усмехаюсь я, потянув его на себя и уложив поверх. – Так вот откуда этот цвет волос и стиль одежды?  
– Возможно, – бормочет в мое плечо Джаред и умиротворенно вздыхает, а я чувствую изменения в его аромате, хотя в нем еще присутствует легкий оттенок предыдущего — вероятно, он все еще думает о брате, но мысли уже не приносят той горечи, с которой он рассказывал о нем.  
– Бунтарь из тебя выходит так себе, – задумчиво произношу я, надеясь разрядить обстановку. – Даже Лиам со своими тату и пирсингом справляется с этим куда лучше тебя. Это как с той бутылкой текилы — только создать впечатление, а на деле... – я хмыкаю, но не продолжаю, и Джаред с улыбкой поднимает голову, заглядывая в мои глаза:  
– На деле — что?  
– На деле, под плотной и яркой кожицей плода страсти нежная и сладкая мякоть, – улыбаюсь я.  
Джаред покусывает губу, глядя на меня, и я не сдерживаюсь — приподнимаю голову и коротко целую его, но Джаред не позволяет завершить поцелуй — наклоняется вслед за мной, не отрываясь от моих губ, и мои ладони сами собой скользят по его спине вверх, не желая выпускать его из объятий.  
– Надо приготовить ужин, – шепчет он, когда мы все же отстраняемся друг от друга.  
– Останешься на ночь? – вместо ответа спрашиваю я, и Джаред пожимает плечами:  
– У меня нет сухой одежды.  
– И это единственная причина? Если так, то я могу одолжить тебе что-нибудь из своего гардероба.  
– Ну какой же ты невыносимый, – посмеиваясь, тянет Джаред и садится на диване, дотягиваясь до пижамных штанов. – Не знал, что ты надеваешь пижаму на ночь.  
– Только если нахожусь где-то, где снег — в таких местах мне уютней в пижаме по ночам.  
Джаред с улыбкой смотрит на меня пару секунд, но качает головой и возвращает свое внимание одежде.  
– Что на тебя нашло? – спрашивает он, надевая носки, и я улыбаюсь — смотреть на него, такого домашнего в этих пижамных штанах и вязаных носках невероятно приятно. – Как же твои старые правила?  
– У меня слабость к мужчинам в пижамных штанах, – пододвинувшись к нему, бормочу я и целую его в шею.  
– Вот как? – почти урчит Джаред, склоняя голову набок и довольно улыбаясь.  
– Да. И в вязаных носках, – добавляю я, обнимая Джареда и едва снова не заваливая на диване.  
– Ты голоден, я тоже. Нужно приготовить ужин, – произносит Джаред, но даже в его интонации я не чувствую решительности, не говоря уже о том, чтобы он попытался остановить меня.  
– Может, ты возьмешь отгул на работе? Скажешь, что приболел — уверен, твой босс не будет против, – бормочу я и легко покусываю мочку его уха, наслаждаясь ароматом его тела.  
– А вдруг он не захочет просто так отпускать меня? Потребует что-нибудь взамен?  
– Можешь переспать с ним, если понадобится, – ухмыляюсь я и целую Джареда в губы.  
– Я бы с удовольствием, – шепчет Джаред, – он невероятно привлекателен и сексуален, и я бы отдался ему в первый же день, вот только он, оказывается, пренебрегает безопасностью, – Джаред выразительно смотрит на меня, убирая с себя мои руки, и поднимается с дивана.  
– Эти твои слова про то, что ты бы отдался в первый же день, выставляют тебя не в лучшем свете, – невинно улыбаюсь я, а Джаред прищуривается и качает головой.  
– Я пошел готовить ужин, – заявляет он и выходит из гостиной, а я остаюсь на диване, откинувшись на спинку и не переставая улыбаться.  
Этим вечером Джаред остается у меня, и мы впервые засыпаем в одной постели, и я, обнимая его, чувствуя его тепло всем телом, вдыхая его запах, ощущаю тотальное умиротворение и радость. Неважно, что будет завтра, неважно, что будет, когда вернется Мэттью — главней этот момент моей личной, пусть и маленькой победы над бесконечным кошмаром в жизни.  
Утром я снова просыпаюсь позже Джареда, что опять немало удивляет меня — я ведь должен был услышать его шаги и только от этого проснуться, но меня не разбудил даже блендер, которым он пользовался, готовя нам завтрак. Что это за внезапная ночная глухота на меня напала?  
– Ты выглядишь безумно привлекательно на кухне, – подходя к Джареду у плиты и обнимая его со спины, бормочу я и целую его в шею. – Доброе утро.  
– Я проспал из-за тебя, – жалуется Джаред, но тон выходит наигранным, и я улыбаюсь, уткнувшись носом в его шею и наблюдая за его руками. – Было слишком тепло, слишком уютно и слишком приятно, и я проспал.  
– Еще полно времени, – хмурюсь я, глянув на часы.  
– Проспал для того, чтобы приготовить завтрак, – поясняет Джаред.  
– А это обед? – переведя взгляд на сковороду с блинчиками, спрашиваю я, и Джаред морщит нос:  
– Это быстро, предсказуемо и банально.  
– Я ведь это есть буду, – усмехаюсь я, ткнувшись носом под его ухо. – В следующий раз завтрак приготовлю я.  
– В следующий раз? – хмыкает Джаред.  
– Например, завтра утром? – предлагаю я, и Джаред задумчиво поджимает губы.  
– Мне нужна другая одежда, если мы не хотим так открыто демонстрировать, что я спал не у себя.  
– Не проблема, – пожимаю плечами я. – Заедем к тебе вечером, возьмешь, что нужно.  
Джаред после коротких раздумий соглашается, и я, удовлетворенный ответом, отхожу к холодильнику, чтобы достать для нас свежие ягоды в дополнение к блинчикам и приготовленному Джаредом смузи. Мне в голову приходит мысль, что было бы неплохо, если бы он хранил какую-то одежду у меня, чтобы такие вопросы не возникали в принципе, к тому же, после работы мы могли бы сразу возвращаться ко мне, не заезжая к нему. Подарить ему набор для душа, зубную щетку и бритву, как намек? А если он воспримет это серьезней? Решит, что я предлагаю ему переехать ко мне? Мы ведь знаем друг друга не так долго и всего недели две между нами действительно что-то серьезное — не слишком ли это рано для подобных решений? С другой стороны, я съезжался и после полугода, и после года отношений — не сказать, что их длительность в самом деле что-то значила, да и после Мэттью, мне кажется, я смогу ужиться с любым человеком. И мне совершенно точно не стоит забывать об этой переменной в моем уравнении — я представления не имею, как Мэттью отреагирует на мое желание совместного проживания с Джаредом, учитывая наш договор. Я до сих пор не выбрал линию поведения — до сих пор не решил, как буду вести себя, когда он приедет: сразу расскажу ему, что я знаю, чем для него являюсь, или сначала послежу за ним и его реакцией на Джареда, и уже после сообщу?  
К ресторану мы подъезжаем вместе, хотя обычно Джаред просит высадить его в квартале от него, но я чертовски устал от этой конспирации — так или иначе однажды мы станем новостью дня, и, наверное, все же лучше раньше, чем позже: раньше узнают, раньше обсудят, раньше потеряют интерес. Хотя мне стоило обсудить это с Джаредом — со мной сотрудники вряд ли станут обсуждать подобное, а вот на него с расспросами накинутся с удовольствием. Но он не выглядит раздраженным моим поступком, наоборот, доволен, а его сердце стучит быстрей обычного от волнения. Или он пока просто не догадался, что его ожидает сегодня в течение дня.  
– Да, – хмыкаю я, останавливаясь у ресторана, – я настолько серьезен, – в дополнение к своим словам, я беру его за запястье и тяну на себя, чтобы поцеловать: – Удачного дня сегодня.  
– Тебе тоже, – улыбается он и выскальзывает из машины, а я наблюдаю за ним, пока он не скрывается за служебной дверью в ресторан.  
И как так случилось, что у него никого не было целый год? Джаред красив, у него восхитительное тело — уже этого достаточно, чтобы приударить, не говоря уже о том, как он умеет увлечь собой. Так почему он был одинок все это время? Мысль пробуждает ярость, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать — невозможно не думать об этом, узнав Джареда.  
Я вхожу в ресторан, вспоминая события прошлого вечера, и среди приятных вклинивается воспоминание о моей забывчивости. Мне бы совершенно не хотелось повторения этого сюжета, но и, если быть откровенным с собой, мысль о сексе с презервативом меня совсем не прельщает — не потому, что я отвык отвлекаться на его надевание во время секса, а потому, что не хочу, чтобы между мной и Джаредом что-то было в этот момент. Будь я человеком, я бы предложил Джареду вместе пройти обследование, но вряд ли мне стоит делать нечто подобное в нынешней ситуации — во-первых, я не совсем уверен, что удастся взять мою кровь, во-вторых, я не представляю, что покажут анализы, если с первым не будет проблем.  
– То от тебя по полгода ничего не слышно, то звонишь мне по несколько раз в месяц, – усмехается Крис, садясь в постели и убирая растрепанные волосы назад.  
– Ты знаешь, который час? – хмыкаю я, рассматривая его изображение на экране.  
– А ты знаешь, во сколько я лег спать?  
– Ну тише, пожалуйста, – раздается из динамика женский голос, и я приподнимаю бровь, а Крис недовольно хмурится, и изображение подрагивает, когда он толкает свое ночное увлечение в бок:  
– Поднимайся и проваливай.  
– Ты трахал меня до восьми утра — не дашь и пару часов поспать?  
– Не слышал, чтобы ты жаловалась ночью, – фыркает Крис, совершенно не обращая на меня внимания. – И уже полдень — ты в два раза превысила лимит «пары часов». Поднимайся и проваливай, – повторяет он и снова смотрит в камеру. – Пообедаем вместе?  
– Прости, не могу, – качаю головой я. – И звоню по делу.  
– Что хотел?  
Я выразительно смотрю на Криса, хотя вряд ли даже нынешние технологии способны передать все эмоции, написанные на моем лице.  
– Видишь, даже он не хочет тебя видеть и слышать, – ворчит Крис и выбирается из постели. – Чтобы тебя не было, когда вернусь, иначе прикончу.  
– Как-то это уж слишком смахивает на извращение — трахать свою еду, – хмурюсь я, и Крис хохочет, выйдя из спальни.  
– Все как полагается: замариновать в собственном соку, нашпиговать — очень рекомендую.  
– Благодарю, – морщусь я. – И, пожалуйста, больше никаких кулинарных метафор — я каждый день провожу в ресторане и слышу все, что творится на кухне.  
– Пассировать, жарить, томить, фаршировать, бланшировать...  
– Крис, перестань, я серьезно, – посмеиваясь, качаю головой я. – Мне действительно нужна услуга.  
– Я слушаю, – деловито отвечает он, поставив телефон в подставку и отвернувшись к кофе-машине, позволяя мне увидеть его почти в полный рост.  
– Господи, Крис, надень на себя хоть что-нибудь! – восклицаю я.  
– В кухне у меня одежды нет, – хмыкает он, не потрудившись обернуться, что немало радует — вид спереди мне хочется видеть еще меньше.  
– Да хоть полотенцем прикройся!  
– Тебя смущает обнаженное мужское тело? – удивляется Крис.  
– Видеть твое обнаженное тело я точно не желаю, – возражаю я, и Крис оборачивается, широко улыбаясь. – Иисусе…  
– Так что ты хотел? – Крис подходит ближе к телефону, и я перестаю видеть его ниже пояса.  
– Ты не собираешься одеться?  
– Мне и так хорошо, – пожимает плечами Крис.  
– Понятно, – плоским голосом произношу я и вздыхаю. – Мне нужны готовые результаты анализов на венерические из медицинского центра.  
Крис приподнимает бровь, никак не комментируя, но в следующее мгновение уже ухмыляется:  
– Итак, скажите, когда у вас в последний раз был незащищенный половой акт? – формальным тоном спрашивает он, и я смеюсь, но сегодня у меня слишком хорошее настроение, чтобы меня смущали подобные вопросы:  
– Как раз для того, чтобы он у меня был, мне и нужно медицинское заключение, – вежливо улыбаюсь я, и Крис хмыкает.  
– Так Беллами — поклонник резинок? Кто бы мог подумать, – качает головой он, но я молча жду, когда мы вернемся к обсуждению дела. – Полагаю, получить ты его хочешь как можно скорей? – сдается Крис, не дождавшись подтверждения своему предположению.  
– Был бы очень признателен, – киваю я.  
– Позавтракаю и займусь.  
– Ты просто находка, Крис, – с благодарностью произношу я, и Крис фыркает:  
– И не надейся, я пришлю тебе счет.  
– Не понимаю, с чего ты решил, что я надеюсь на что-то другое.  
– Ну да, ну да, просто потрахаться очень хочется, да? Я всегда к твоим услугам, – поводит бровями Крис.  
– Благодарю, но у меня уже есть двадцатиоднолетний экземпляр.  
– Так мое тело на год младше, – ухмыляется Крис. – Но вообще-то я постарше тебя буду.  
– Боюсь, ты остался в том возрасте, в котором тебя обратили, и физически, и психически — возможно даже последнее замерло где-то в возрасте шестнадцати лет.  
– У меня просто хорошее настроение, – довольно улыбается Крис. – У тебя, к слову, тоже. Решил что-нибудь насчет Беллами?  
– Решил не думать о нем, пока не вернется — стараюсь не портить последние дни его отсутствия.  
– Так ты проблему не решишь, – фыркает Крис.  
– Да, но и решать проблему, когда ее главная причина отсутствует — контрпродуктивно, потому что проблема, строго говоря, в этот момент не существует.  
– Все относительно, – качает головой Крис. – На твоем месте, я бы предупредил его.  
– Чтобы он рванул сюда, едва завершив вызов? Нет, благодарю, – усмехаюсь я.  
– По крайней мере, у него будет время все осмыслить в течение полета, – пожимает плечами Крис. – А так тебе придется встретиться с его первой реакцией — он ведь импульсивный психопат, может и натворить чего.  
– Может, и позвоню ему перед его вылетом, – задумчиво отвечаю я. Может, и правда стоит предупредить?  
– Ладно, пойду выпровожу ту милую леди и займусь твоей историей болезни. Знаешь, я ведь мог бы провести медицинский осмотр, – лукаво улыбается Крис.  
– У тебя есть медицинское образование? – смеюсь я.  
– Между прочим, заработанное честным трудом, – оскорбленно отзывается он.  
– Зачем? – искренне удивляюсь я.  
– У меня как-то была слабость к людям в халатах, – хмыкает Крис и отпивает кофе.  
– И ради этого ты обивал пороги университета? – не верю я.  
– Одно время в медсестринской моде был такой сексуальный чепчик...  
Я прерываю его смехом:  
– Безумец. Притворялся бы больным, а потом говорил бы, как их забота и умения исцелили тебя, демонстрируя им быстро заживающие раны.  
– Хм... – Крис задумчиво прищуривается. – А ведь могло сработать. Я предпочитал давить их авторитетом — ну кто не отдастся молодому доктору?  
– Ты явно не ищешь легких путей, – качаю головой я.  
– Так с запоминанием все равно нет никаких проблем — я могу прямо сейчас процитировать тебе всего «Отелло» — к слову, будет очень уместно.  
– Благодарю, но у меня есть дела интересней. Всего доброго, Крис. Буду ждать письма.  
Крис прощается и завершает вызов, а я, глянув на часы, понимаю, что мне нужно ретироваться из ресторана хотя бы на пару часов, чтобы у Джареда не возникло сомнений, что я действительно был в медицинском центре — все же, иногда накладно притворяться человеком. Да и вчерашней ситуации не было бы в принципе. Раздумывая, чем занять эту пару часов, я отыскиваю в списке контактов Тома — он давно предлагал встретиться, но я все никак не мог найти свободное время, пытаясь как можно скорей разобраться с ароматом крови Джареда.  
Том соглашается, и я отправляюсь по адресу кафе, расположенного рядом с офисом Тома, и мне это только на руку — чем больше проведу времени вне ресторана, тем больше шансов, что Джаред ничего не заподозрит.  
– Привет, – Том похлопывает меня по плечу и садится за столик напротив, с улыбкой разглядывая меня. – Ты совсем не изменился.  
– Эта шутка уже давно перестала быть смешной, – хмыкаю я.  
– Разве? Ну, тогда давай, соври, что я отлично выгляжу, – смеется Том и переводит взгляд на меню.  
Его отношение к своему старению меня удивляет — ему как будто все равно, что он с каждым днем не становится моложе. Я на его месте был бы в ужасе.  
– Ты выглядишь усталым, – замечаю я, и Том фыркает:  
– Скотт женится, и Стейси только об этом и говорит — она помогает Джуди с приготовлениями, и я уже устал слушать, в каких тонах оформят зал, какого размера будут банты на стульях, и прочую ерунду. В этом была прелесть моей свадьбы со Стейси — мы были ограничены в финансах, и торжество было скромным, для самых близких, без всей этой шелухи.  
– Или тебе не нравится выбор твоего сына, – усмехаюсь я.  
– Джуди мне нравится, – возражает Том, – очень нравится — настолько, что поскорей бы они уже поженились, чтобы этот кошмар закончился. Вторую неделю за ужином мы не обходимся без темы о свадьбе — я больше Скотта с Джуди жду дня бракосочетания, – качает головой Том. – Скотт так вообще не выдержал и после первой недели в скором порядке подписался на какую-то медицинскую конференцию в США. Трус и подлец, – хмыкает он. – Я перед его отъездом встречался с ним и остальными парнями — Артур, послушав Скотта, поклялся, что назовет Стейси дату свадьбы за день до торжества, если когда-нибудь надумает жениться.  
– А что младший? – посмеиваясь, спрашиваю я.  
– Кевину двадцать — он трахает все, что шевелится, до серьезных отношений ему нет дела, не говоря уже о женитьбе.  
– Весь в отца, – смеюсь я.  
– Не уверен, что у меня хватило бы наглости заигрывать с барменшей, пока отец с братьями ждут свои напитки.  
– Да как же, – фыркаю я, – тебя бы не остановило, даже если бы тебя за руки родители держали и слышали бы весь тот пошлый бред, которым ты пытался бы соблазнить ее.  
– Я бы правда так поступил? – хмурится Том.  
– В двадцать? – уточняю я. – И не сомневайся.  
– Какой кошмар, – удивляется Том. – Не помню за собой такого.  
– Зато я помню, – улыбаюсь я. – Так что оставь парня в покое, пусть наслаждается жизнью.  
– Да я не против, пусть наслаждается, – пожимает плечами Том. – Расскажи, как у тебя дела?  
– Хорошо, – улыбаюсь я, и мне даже не приходится лгать. – Мы обновляем меню, и я подумываю расшириться, хотя пока не решил, увеличить территорию нынешнего ресторана или просто открыть еще один. Склоняюсь к последнему — не хочется закрывать ресторан на ремонт и распускать сотрудников.  
– А в остальном? – Я стараюсь сдержать довольное выражение лица, но у меня это, вероятно, отвратительно выходит, учитывая улыбку Тома. – Рад за тебя. Почему сразу не сказал? По-моему, в прежние времена ты не замолкал, стоило тебе в очередной раз влюбиться.  
– Вероятно, люди все же меняются, – пожимаю плечами я. – И я пока не совсем уверен, что это.  
– Ты улыбаешься — это уже хорошо. Но я думал, он тебя раздражает?  
– Почему он должен меня раздражать? – удивляюсь я, не представляя, как Том узнал о Джареде.  
– Ты, вроде, говорил, что ненавидишь его за то, что он обратил тебя? – Том хмурится, а у меня вырывается смешок.  
– Ты решил, что я говорю о Мэттью?  
– А ты говоришь не о нем?  
– Нет, господи! Конечно, нет! – смеюсь я. – Это мой помощник повара, работает у меня на кухне какое-то время...  
– Ты спишь со своим сотрудником? – перебивает меня Том и фыркает: – Ну ты даешь, Дом!  
– Я его ни к чему не принуждал, – возражаю я, хотя мой тон звучит оправдательно. – И мы ведь взрослые люди. Относительно, – исправляюсь я и тут же продолжаю, стараясь не заострять внимание Тома на этом моменте: – Он играет в группе — как хобби, конечно.  
– Что, действительно собираются где-то и играют? – удивляется Том. – Разве это не занятие для подростков? И вообще, что значит «относительно взрослые люди»?  
Я открываю рот, чтобы ответить, но так ничего и не произношу, вдруг понимая, что Джаред всего на год старше младшего сына Тома, и я не представляю, как Том отреагирует на эту новость — все же разница в возрасте у нас с Джаредом колоссальная. Как бы я отнесся к тому, что кто-то, кто через два года отметит свое шестидесятилетие, встречается с человеком возраста моего младшего сына?  
Том внимательно наблюдает за мной, и на него накатывает новая волна смеха:  
– Только не говори, что ты связался с подростком. Дом, это же извращение, черт! – он откидывается на стуле и запрокидывает голову назад, громко смеясь. – Этот безумец окончательно тебя с ума свел, – качает головой Том, едва сдерживая смех и глядя в мои глаза.  
– Закончил? – изогнув бровь, недовольно спрашиваю я, но Том прерывает меня смехом:  
– О господи!..  
– Джареду двадцать один, – ровным тоном произношу я, когда смех Тома становится тише. – И если ты не заметил, я не выгляжу на пятьдесят восемь.  
Том, все еще посмеиваясь, вытирает уголки глаз салфеткой, но больше не издевается:  
– И он, полагаю, не знает, что тебе на самом деле именно столько?  
– Я ведь говорю, я не знаю, что это, и пока для подобных откровений нет причин.  
– Спать со своим двадцатиоднолетним подчиненным в твоем возрасте... – хмыкает Том. – Ты просто воплощение стереотипов.  
– Пошел ты к черту, – смеюсь я.  
– Слушай, а ведь это должно быть странно, – задумчиво тянет Том. – В смысле, в связи с твоей диетой.  
– Я тебя ненавижу, Том, – отводя взгляд, вздыхаю я.  
– Все-таки ты — извращенец, – с ухмылкой констатирует он, – с какой стороны ни посмотри.  
– А пару минут назад ты говорил, что достаточно и того, что он заставляет меня улыбаться.  
– Я ведь не знал подробностей, – улыбается Том и добавляет после паузы: – Шучу. А что Мэттью?  
– А что он? – пожимаю плечами я, переводя взгляд на принесенный фруктовый десерт — обедать мне не хотелось, и я заказал сразу его. – Он ничего не знает.  
– Я думал, вы все еще живете вместе? – хмурится Том.  
– Да, но он сейчас не в Лондоне.  
– И как ты объяснишь своему мальчику его постоянное присутствие в твоем доме, когда он вернется?  
– Если бы я знал, – вздыхаю я, разминая кусочек груши ложкой. – Я даже не знаю, что хуже: предстоящее объяснение с Джаредом или то, что Мэттью будет слышать каждый наш шорох.  
Том пару секунд молча осознает мои слова и хмыкает:  
– Да, тебе не позавидуешь. А договориться с ним никак нельзя?  
– Учитывая то, что я знаю о Мэттью, нет. Он не успокоится, пока не получит то, что хочет.  
– Предложи ему что-то, от чего он не сможет отказаться.  
– Билет на Марс в один конец? – невесело усмехаюсь я. – Не представляю, что могу предложить ему, чтобы перебить интерес. Не знаю, что буду делать. Он скоро вернется — насколько мне известно, в конце недели, но кто знает, как много правды он говорит? Может, он уже на полпути в Лондон.  
– Может, так было бы даже лучше — ты себя с ума сведешь за эти несколько дней.  
– Это точно, – вздыхаю я и чувствую вибрацию телефона в кармане. Неужели этот ублюдок действительно способен мысли читать? Я достаю телефон и с облегчением выдыхаю — два письма: одно от Криса, второе от медицинского центра — господи, он даже их электронную почту взломал.  
– Что-нибудь срочное? – интересуется Том.  
– Нет, – качаю головой я, усмехаясь, прочитав письмо от Криса с постскриптумом «Трахайся и наслаждайся!» – Просто хорошие новости.  
– Он решил оставить тебя в покое?  
– Не настолько хорошие, – хмыкаю я, – но да, было бы замечательно.  
Мне хочется вернуться в ресторан, едва я возвращаю телефон в карман, но я убеждаю себя, что в этом нет необходимости — рабочий день в разгаре, и мое присутствие там время не ускорит, скорее наоборот, мне будет казаться, что каждая секунда тянется, как целый час. К тому же, мы очень редко видимся с Томом, и я иногда чертовски скучаю по нему. Том, закончив полноценный обед, делает выбор за меня — ему, в отличие от меня, нужно возвращаться в офис, и я не смею его задерживать. Мы прощаемся, но я не тороплюсь покидать кафе — оплачиваю услуги Криса переводом денежных средств на его счет и отправляю Мо подтверждение, что все-таки принимаю его приглашение.  
И что мне все же делать с Мэттью? И как объяснить Джареду его проживание у меня дома? Еще немного, и я готов буду вписать Джареда в свой приостановленный план по бегству от Мэттью.  
В моей руке вибрирует телефон, и я вижу изображение Мо на экране и усмехаюсь, принимая вызов.  
– Я уже подумал, что ты не придешь, – вместо приветствия произносит он.  
– Нет, мы придем, – качаю головой я, и Мо широко улыбается:  
– Мы? Великолепно. Как у вас дела?  
– Отлично, – коротко отвечаю я, не желая распространяться ни касательно случившегося между нами с Джаредом, ни касательно своей забывчивости.  
– Так ты последовал моему совету? – ухмыляется Мо. – И как, можешь сказать, что это лучшее, что ты испытывал?  
– Отчасти, – уклончиво отвечаю я.  
– Вот как? – удивляется Мо.  
– Мо, я сейчас в кафе — не самое лучшее место для подобного разговора.  
– Прости, – качает головой Мо. – Но я рад за вас, хотя удивлен твоим ответом, если честно. Ты — первый, кто так отзывается об этом моменте.  
– Этому есть причина, но я правда не хочу говорить об этом в кафе.  
– Я не настаиваю, – извиняющимся тоном произносит Мо. – Заедешь как-нибудь ко мне до моего дня рождения?  
– Если выкрою время — на меня, кажется, надвигается торнадо проблем.  
– Сочувствую, – чуть улыбается Мо. – Но я хотел бы успеть поговорить с тобой до отъезда — мы с Дэниелом уедем из Лондона на какое-то время, а мне для статистики хотелось бы узнать, что все-таки не так.  
– Этот случай не пригодится для статистики, можешь быть в этом уверен.  
– Мне все больше и больше любопытно, – хмыкает Мо, – но я понимаю. Тогда увидимся на вечеринке?  
– Я постараюсь приехать до нее, – заверяю я, хотя совсем не уверен, что смогу выполнить обещание.  
– Хорошо, – улыбается Мо, и я не могу не улыбнуться в ответ. – Чуть не забыл. Это просто вечеринка — никаких подарков, пожалуйста, даже символических.  
– Как пожелаешь, – киваю я и прощаюсь с ним.  
Больше мне не на что тратить время, и я отправляюсь обратно в ресторан, занятый мыслями о том, как сообщу Джареду, что в скором времени у меня появится надоедливый сосед. И этот надоедливый сосед вряд ли станет делать исключение и не будет пользоваться случаем сделать язвительное замечание Джареду, которого он, к слову, невзлюбил с первого взгляда. И на деле, это меньшее, чего стоит ожидать от Мэттью. Джаред наверняка будет в восторге от нового знакомства. Вряд ли мне удастся убедить его не обращать внимания на Мэттью, да и самому игнорировать его выпады в сторону Джареда будет сложно, но, быть может, в Мэттью осталось что-то от интеллигентного аристократа, и он уйдет в сторону, чтобы не мешать нашему счастью?  
Господи, неужели я действительно надеюсь на это?..  
– Джаред, можно тебя на минуту? – я вхожу в кухню, но мое появление совсем не влияет на работу остальных поваров, за исключением самого Джареда. – Морган, позволишь? – мило улыбаюсь я, и Морган, с которым мы долго общались касательно его работы на кухне в последнее время и его шаткого положения в связи с отсутствием новых блюд, соглашается почти безразличным тоном. Почти.  
Джаред вытирает руки и следует за мной, а я прислушиваюсь к разговору на кухне:  
– Ну? Кто еще сомневается, что Ховард трахает нашего Страстоцвета?  
– Его можно только страстно любить, – с улыбкой в голосе поправляет Винсент.  
– Такого, как Джаред? – хмыкает Аарон. – Он ведь мечта извращенца — таких, как он, перегибают через ближайшую мебель и трахают, что есть силы.  
– Какого ты нехорошего мнения о Ховарде. Готов поспорить, в постели Джаред не дает ему спуска — милые и пушистые вне спальни всегда такими становятся, дай им возможность. Нужно же им где-то выпускать пар. Так что наверняка он седлает Ховарда и скачет на его члене полночи.  
– Да заткнитесь уже! – шипит Морган, и я едва сдерживаю смех — старший ребенок ревнует, что перестал быть единственным у родителя?  
– Что ты хотел? – улыбается Джаред, как только я закрываю за нами дверь на замок.  
– Поздравляю, теперь все точно уверены, что мы спим вместе, – хмыкаю я, проходя к своему рабочему столу. – Так что жди поддразниваний. Но звал я тебя не поэтому. Я был сегодня в медицинском центре, сдал кое-какие анализы, и мне только что прислали результат, – я достаю телефон из кармана и открываю письмо, посланное Крисом с адреса медицинского центра. Джаред внимательно читает его и чуть хмурится, а я не сдерживаю своего настроения и, обняв, целую его шею, скользя ладонями с его поясницы на задницу.  
– Почему ты ходил один? – тихо спрашивает Джаред — я не могу уловить его интонацию и отстраняюсь, заглядывая в глаза.  
– У меня было свободное время, – пожимаю плечами я. – И я не сомневаюсь в тебе, но у тебя есть все основания сомневаться во мне.  
– Как ты можешь не сомневаться? – хмыкает Джаред, с недоверием глядя на меня.  
– Ты сам сказал, что у тебя не было секса без презерватива.  
– И ты поверил мне?  
– Причин сомневаться в тебе у меня нет, – улыбаюсь я, притягивая его ближе и мягко целуя губы. – Если ты хочешь сдать анализы, я схожу с тобой, если нет — я не настаиваю. Просто не хочу, чтобы вчерашняя ситуация повторилась. – Джаред облизывает губы, и я слышу, как его сердце меняет ритм — только это поднимает волну возбуждения, и я вспоминаю свою давнюю фантазию о сексе в чьем-нибудь кабинете. Вот черт.  
Я наклоняюсь к уху Джареда и легко прикусываю мочку уха:  
– Я хотел, чтобы нас ничто не ограничивало, ничто не отвлекало — чтобы мы могли заняться сексом здесь и сейчас, если бы нам этого захотелось, – я чуть сжимаю ладони на его заднице, и Джаред шатко выдыхает — просто невероятно, как он отзывается, стоит мне едва прикоснуться к нему. – Я безумно хочу тебя — затея со старыми правилами была глупой, я чувствую себя подростком, мучающимся от неудовлетворения. – Я тяну его на себя, и Джаред прижимается ко мне пахом, тихо промычав от контакта.  
– Зачем ты говоришь все это сейчас? – недовольно ворчит он. – До конца рабочего дня еще черт знает сколько времени.  
– Я все еще уверен, что твой босс отпустит тебя при любом подозрении на недуг, – ухмыляюсь я, скользнув рукой между нами и накрыв ладонью пах Джареда, – У меня есть знакомый с медицинским образованием, и я уверен, он бы посчитал эту выпуклость за недуг.  
– Ты это специально, да? – отстранившись, прищуривается Джаред. – Чтобы меня сейчас точно замучили на кухне?  
– Будут кипящим маслом пытать? – хмыкаю я.  
Джаред поджимает губы и выпутывается из моих объятий:  
– Минута прошла — мне пора возвращаться на кухню, мистер Ховард. Если вы позволите, конечно, – он указывает на закрытый замок, и я невольно улыбаюсь. – Если меня не изнасилуют здесь, то наверняка это случится на кухне, если я не возвращусь вовремя.  
– Вот как ты это видишь? – выгибаю бровь я. – Насилием? Не желаешь подать жалобу о сексуальном домогательстве?  
Джаред фыркает и качает головой:  
– Всего доброго, мистер Ховард.  
– До вечера, мистер Хьюз, – киваю я, и Джаред выскальзывает из моего кабинета.  
Повара не говорят ни о чем постороннем, когда Джаред возвращается, но не выдерживают и двух минут и засыпают его вопросами:  
– И что, он хорош в постели?  
– Мама не учила тебя, что нельзя брать в рот всякую гадость?  
– И что взрослые дяди могут быть коварными?  
– Учитывая его манеру общения и неконфликтность, он наверняка боттом, да?  
– Я вас всех ненавижу, – смущенно бормочет Джаред, но не добавляет ничего больше, и я усмехаюсь — если он ожидает, что на этом все закончится, то сильно ошибается. Я уверен, они не удовлетворятся подобным ответом.  
До конца его смены я слышу изменения в сердцебиении Джареда, когда у него выдается свободная минута, и это ужасно отвлекает меня, запуская мои личные фантазии о завершении сегодняшнего дня. Я не могу ничего с собой поделать и действительно чувствую себя подростком, представляющим секс с понравившимся ему человеком, надеющимся и верящим, что сегодня ему что-то перепадет. Мой личный демон тоже сгорает от нетерпения, жаждет обладать Джаредом, и я впервые задумываюсь о том, что же будет после, когда он получит то, что желает. Вряд ли мне станет легче, за исключением того факта, что я буду морально удовлетворен от мысли, что Джаред мой, но и не сказать, что я жажду больших изменений — хотя было бы неплохо, если бы у меня не возникало едва контролируемое желание обладать им в самых неподходящих для этого местах.  
– Знаешь, возможно, на выходных ко мне приедет знакомый, Мэттью — может, помнишь, я как-то упоминал о нем?  
– Да, – кивает Джаред, глядя в окно. – Тот знакомый, что помог тебе с рестораном.  
– Он самый, – подтверждаю я. – Возможно, он задержится у меня на какое-то время — просто не хочу, чтобы ты удивлялся, если вдруг увидишь его, решив приехать, предварительно не сообщив.  
– Тебе не нравится, когда я приезжаю без приглашения? – он поворачивается ко мне лицом, и я хмыкаю, поглаживая его по колену, но следя за дорогой:  
– Если бы мне не нравилось, я бы не дал тебе дубликат ключей. Более того, сегодня утром я думал, что было бы неплохо, если бы ты хранил какие-то вещи у меня, на случай, если мы вдруг забудем заехать к тебе на пути домой, – как можно более ровным тоном произношу я, стараясь не выдавать свое волнение — и я даже не уверен, боюсь ли отказа или того, насколько серьезным кажется этот шаг.  
Джаред молча раздумывает над моими словами, но я не могу понять причины, по которой его сердце ускорило ритм — из-за моей ласки на его бедре или из-за мыслей в голове.  
– Хорошо, – соглашается он с легкой улыбкой, и я чувствую, как волнение слегка утихает.  
– Великолепно, – отвечаю на улыбку я, чуть сжимая бедро Джареда.  
– Ты правда настолько доверяешь мне? – внезапно спрашивает Джаред совершенно другим тоном — напряженным, и я смотрю на него, пытаясь понять, что он имеет в виду.  
– О чем ты?  
– О нашем разговоре сегодня днем в твоем кабинете, – поясняет он.  
– Это так неожиданно? – хмыкаю я.  
– По большей части удивляет то, что ты совсем ничем не болен с таким подходом. Имею в виду, что вчера ты вообще не вспомнил о безопасности, а сегодня вот так легко заявил, что веришь мне на слово.  
– Я первым делом проверился, когда узнал, что Ник мне изменял, – без запинки вру я. – Я никогда не пренебрегал безопасностью — может, только во времена далекой и безрассудной юности, но тебе я доверяю. Сомневаюсь, что в твоей жизни был случайный секс, а уж тем более в том, что для тебя это в порядке вещей. Риск минимален.  
– Но все же есть, – возражает он.  
– Не теперь — не после рассказа о твоем брате. Да и ты слишком положительный, чтобы в самом деле броситься во все тяжкие, освободившись от гнета родителей — хотя я, если честно, не представляю, как тебе удалось все это сохранить в себе за годы взросления и не сорваться в самом деле.  
– Это было моим первым взрослым решением, – невесело усмехается Джаред, – я пообещал себе, что не позволю Натану загубить и мою жизнь тоже, чего бы мне это ни стоило.  
Он выходит из машины, стоит мне остановиться на подъездной дорожке, и направляется к входу, а я забираю его сумку с вещами, о которой он, вероятно, позабыл. Джаред открывает дверь в мой дом своим ключом, и я не сдерживаюсь — обнимаю его со спины и целую шею, довольно промычав от тепла его кожи на губах. Он посмеивается, но тут же затихает, стоит мне прикусить мочку его уха и чуть потянуть за нее, намекая ему, насколько я серьезен. Я безумно хочу его, готов взять прямо на пороге, если он примется тормозить нас, но ритм сердца выдает его желания, хотя он не торопится действовать — останавливается у тумбы, положив ключи на нее, и прикрывает глаза, откидываясь на мою грудь и склоняя голову в сторону. Я выпускаю сумку из рук, и мои ладони скользят под его рубашку, а Джаред прижимается ко мне задницей — я едва сдерживаю разочарованный стон, понимая, что нас все еще разделяет одежда.  
– В спальню, – старательно контролируя свое нетерпение, произношу я и машинально закрываю входную дверь, не сводя взгляда с Джареда, послушно направившегося к лестнице. Господи боже, я теряю голову от одного только его силуэта...  
Я догоняю его наверху, и Джаред разворачивается в моих объятиях, стоит мне только коснуться его бедер, и неистово целует меня, впутываясь пальцами в волосы. Я веду его спиной вперед, направляя к постели и одновременно с этим расстегивая его штаны, и на кровать Джаред садится, уже стянув их до колен вместе с бельем. Он неотрывно смотрит на меня, пока я снимаю с себя рубашку, не потрудившись расстегнуть все пуговицы, и выпутывается из штанов. Как бы он ни сомневался в моем доверии, сейчас это его явно не интересует — его член напряжен, хоть мне и не видна бо́льшая его часть, скрытая за полами рубашки, которую Джаред снимает следующей. Обнаженным, он отползает к середине кровати, глядя то в мои глаза, то на мои руки, расстегивающие джинсы, а я смакую открывшийся передо мной вид, жадно разглядываю каждую деталь его тела: выдающиеся ключицы, которые хочется зацеловать, твердые темные горошины сосков, заметные в этой позе ребра и впалый живот, на котором лежит его член — он выделяется на бледной коже живота, и я облизываю губы, на мгновение отчетливо вспоминая ощущение, когда они скользили по нему вчера вечером.  
Я слышу, как Джаред сглатывает, и поднимаю взгляд, замечая в его глазах нечто сродни смущению — видимо, я переусердствовал в своем разглядывании. Мы все же не в виртуальной реальности, где можно создать безупречное тело, и, возможно, Джареду что-то не нравится в себе — я слишком хорошо помню собственные терзания на этот счет в его возрасте, когда думал, что сексуальный партнер может потерять желание, просто увидев какой-то изъян. Глупо, конечно, но у всех есть свои страхи, пусть они и иррациональны.  
– У тебя восхитительное тело, – тихо произношу я, и Джаред закусывает губу, наблюдая, как я снимаю с себя джинсы — кроме собственного возбуждения у меня нет лучшего доказательства того, насколько прекрасным я его считаю.  
Я забираюсь в постель и склоняюсь над его левым соском, аккуратно прикусывая его и заставляя Джареда откинуться на подушки. Он следит за мной взглядом, я чувствую это, но сейчас он не вызывает настороженности, только удовольствие от осознания наблюдения. Я покрываю грудь Джареда чередой поцелуев и скольжу ладонью по внутренней стороне его бедра, на что Джаред с шумным выдохом разводит ноги и впутывается пальцами в мои волосы на затылке. Его реакции, его желание и дурманящий аромат — я никогда не испытывал такого удовольствия от ласки другого человека, никогда не наслаждался другим человеком настолько, чтобы начало казаться, что мне будет достаточно и этого. Я готов всю ночь ласкать его и целовать, слушать его стоны и всхлипы, и буду наслаждаться каждым мгновением.  
Джаред тянет меня за волосы вверх и накрывает мои губы своими, едва появляется возможность, а я обхватываю его член ладонью, отвечая на поцелуй. В голове проскальзывает не совсем неожиданная мысль, что я хочу почувствовать член Джареда в себе, и тут же исчезает — мы обязательно воплотим это в жизнь, но не этой ночью. В подтверждение своего решения, я нависаю над Джаредом и устраиваюсь между его ног, не прекращая поцелуй. Он приподнимает таз и трется о мой живот членом, и я понимаю, что ни он, ни я не выдержим длительной прелюдии — стоило ему вот так продемонстрировать свое желание, и мое чудовище взбесилось — я забываю о том, что считал, будто готов всю ночь заниматься с Джаредом петтингом, я хочу его, хочу обладать им, хочу видеть и чувствовать, как он наслаждается этим.  
Но моя рациональная часть еще не совсем сдала позиции, и я не позволяю себе полностью отдаться желанию. Сегодня весь день я вспоминал, о чем еще мог позабыть за годы секса с одним лишь Мэттью, и припомнил одну немаловажную деталь, которой вчера едва уделил внимание и только из эгоистичной мысли попытаться удивить Джареда.  
Я отползаю назад, покрывая поцелуями его грудь, позволяя себе лишь облизнуть головку члена, и опускаюсь ниже — Джаред ласкает себя, стонет и тянет меня за волосы другой рукой, стоит мне уделить внимание его анусу, а я раздвигаю его ягодицы ладонями, и провожу подушечкой большого пальца по чувствительной коже вокруг ануса, поднимая взгляд на лицо Джареда — мне его почти не видно из-за того, что Джаред то и дело вдавливает затылок в подушку, тем не менее я не отвожу глаз, медленно проникая в его тело влажным пальцем — слюны достаточно, чтобы он скользил без лишнего сопротивления, и Джаред шире раскрывает бедра и подается вниз, насаживаясь на мой палец. Я добавляю второй, и Джаред сминает простыни в кулаках, простонав в ответ на мою осторожную попытку развести пальцы в стороны — мышцы рефлекторно сжимаются, но уже в следующее мгновение Джаред расслабляется и снова насаживается на мои пальцы. Меня вместе с моим собственником-чудовищем эта легкость, с которой он отвечает на подобные манипуляции, неприятно удивляет, даже злит, и в голове проносится мысль, что я найду и убью ублюдка, посмевшего посягнуть на то, что принадлежит мне.  
– Дом, пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя есть лубрикант, – задыхаясь, шепчет Джаред, но я игнорирую его, возможно, непреднамеренную попытку напомнить о моем промахе прошлой ночью и взглядом указываю на тумбу:  
– В ящике.  
Джаред достает лубрикант и передает его мне, выжидательно уставившись на меня, приподнявшись на локтях.  
Я снова выпадаю из реальности и смотрю в его глаза, пытаясь осмыслить происходящее. Впервые за двадцать шесть лет я в спальне с человеком — более того, с человеком, к которому испытываю по меньшей мере симпатию, с которым мне хорошо и который ни разу не сделал мне ничего плохого. Я с Джаредом, о котором так часто думаю последнее время, о котором забочусь и волнуюсь, к которому испытываю пусть не совсем естественные, но очень сильные чувства. С Джаредом, к которому так долго вообще боялся прикоснуться, боялся потерять контроль, но вот он, передо мной, живее всех живых, хочет меня, и это совершенно точно не единственные чувства по отношению ко мне.  
Я склоняюсь над ним и влажно целую его губы, а Джаред обнимает меня руками и ногами, но замирает, когда я медленно ввожу член, и шатко, со стоном выдыхает мое имя. Я теряюсь в собственных ощущениях: торжество, ликование и безумное, почти невыносимое наслаждение от одного лишь движения в его теле, но я приподнимаюсь и заглядываю в его лицо, наблюдая за его эмоциями — мне чертовски важно видеть, что ему так же хорошо, как и мне. Джаред впивается ногтями в мою кожу, и мне это нравится уже тем, что отвлекает от безумных желаний моего чудовища, жаждущего оставить аккуратность позади и буквально заклеймить Джареда, как свою собственность. Но полностью контролировать себя не удается, и я слышу будто со стороны собственный изменившийся от возбуждения голос:  
– Мой… только мой.  
Джаред встречает мой взгляд и почти тут же прикрывает глаза, простонав и подавшись бедрами навстречу моему движению. Он совсем не испытывает проблем с проникновением, и это снова отзывается собственническими нотками внутри и злит — я перестаю быть таким аккуратным, но и это встречается со стонами удовольствия. Джаред слепо отыскивает мои губы своими, и я забываюсь, стоит мне почувствовать его поцелуй — на первое место встает наше с ним удовольствие, а все остальное не имеет значения.  
Едва я прикрываю веки, мои чувства обостряются, а перед внутренним взором предстает образ Джареда. Я никогда прежде не испытывал ничего подобного — его аромат и сердцебиение, его буквально пылающий от возбуждения образ, его стоны и вздохи, его прикосновения и движения навстречу мне — это сводит с ума своим невыносимо ярким наслаждением, но тем не менее, я не могу насытиться им. Ощущения несравнимы с теми, что я испытал во время первого своего секса в этой ипостаси — сейчас они куда многогранней, объемней и дополняются удовлетворением от осознания владения.  
– Дом...  
Я открываю глаза и встречаю затуманенный взгляд Джареда, но отстраняюсь, садясь в постели и подхватывая его под колени, и ускоряюсь, наблюдая, как мой член движется в нем. Джаред ласкает себя, выгибаясь в спине, и я снова перевожу взгляд на его глаза, пару мгновений глядя на него неотрывно. И именно в эти мгновения я вижу в его взгляде то, что в считанные секунды доводит меня до края: он отдается мне и с этого мгновения принадлежит только мне, более того, он хочет принадлежать мне.  
Джаред кончает следом за мной, и только после этого я отпускаю его колени, неожиданно поняв, как крепко держал его все это время — не представляю, как не сломал ему кости, но наверняка оставил синяки. Еще десяток отметин, сообщающих, что он принадлежит мне — еще пара проявится завтра на шее и ключице, а я за все это время ни разу не видел его в водолазке, так что утром ресторан взорвется от новой волны сплетен.  
Я ложусь на свою половину кровати, и Джаред тут же подползает ближе, устраивая голову на моей груди, и вздыхает — глубоко, устало, но удовлетворенно. Его аромат все еще острый от секса, но я уже чувствую намек на сладость — так он пахнет, когда доволен чем-то или когда испытывает положительные эмоции. Я наслаждаюсь этой переменой в аромате, этим странным и все еще новым для меня сочетанием остроты и сладости, но момент разрушается, стоит мне окунуться в еще свежие воспоминания.  
– Как давно у тебя никого нет? – прямо спрашиваю я, не располагая терпением, чтобы подвести и подготовить Джареда к этому вопросу.  
– Прости? – хмыкает он, приподнимая голову и встречая мой взгляд.  
– Как давно у тебя никого нет? – повторяю я, старательно контролируя тон, не желая выдавать свои эмоции раньше времени, пусть мое чудовище и беснуется от одной только мысли, что кто-то недавно прикасался к Джареду, тем более, если это случилось уже тогда, когда мы были вместе. Как он мог? Как он мог, зная, как я отношусь к изменникам?  
Джаред приподнимается на локте и недоуменно смотрит на меня, а играющая на губах улыбка медленно исчезает, когда он понимает, что спрашиваю я совершенно серьезно.  
– Имеешь в виду секс?  
– Да.  
– Так ты все же не доверяешь мне?  
– Просто ответь.  
– Давно, – пожимает плечами Джаред, растерянно глядя на меня.  
– И сколько это в твоем понимании, неделя? – прохладно интересуюсь я, и Джаред удивленно хмыкает:  
– На что ты намекаешь?  
– Ни на что, но я не знаю твоих критериев этого слова и пытаюсь...  
– Год, – прерывает меня Джаред, – даже больше — месяца за три до отъезда из Шеффилда расстался со своим бойфрендом — с ним у меня и был последний раз.  
– Ты мне лжешь?  
– Зачем мне лгать? – восклицает Джаред, садясь в постели и уставившись на меня.  
– Не знаю, – качаю головой я, внимательно разглядывая его, пытаясь отыскать признаки лжи. – И что, больше года у тебя не было секса?  
– А что такого? – смущенно спрашивает он и прикрывается углом покрывала.  
– Просто интересуюсь, – пожимаю плечами я.  
– Просто интересуешься после того, как сам понял, что я — далеко не фанат секса на одну ночь? – удивляется Джаред и фыркает, глядя на меня. – Ты это из-за Аарона?  
– А что с Аароном? – хмурюсь я. Что я успел пропустить из их разговоров на кухне?  
– Ты и правда настолько ревнив, что поверил этой болтовне? – улыбается он. – То, что он отдался мне — шутка. Как в это вообще можно поверить? – смеется он, качая головой, а я все еще не могу понять, о чем он — я ничего такого в их разговорах не слышал. – Ему просто понравился мой морковный пирог — он несколько смен просил испечь еще, а потом, когда я выполнил просьбу, на вопрос Винсента о том, как ему удалось уговорить меня, сказал, что отдался мне. Вот и все. В следующий раз просто спроси, и я тебе все расскажу, но правда, Дом, ревновать меня можно только к моему дилдо, – выпаливает он и тут же густо краснеет.  
– У тебя есть дилдо? – совершенно ошарашенно спрашиваю я. Об этом я как-то не подумал, да и Джареда сложно представить, пользующимся чем-то подобным.  
– Ну... – Джаред нервно усмехается и отворачивается: – да...  
Я смеюсь, чувствуя тотальное облегчение и спокойствие своего чудовища, и обнимаю Джареда, потянув его на себя.  
– О господи, – вырывается у меня. – Дилдо. Невероятно. Когда ты им пользоваться умудрялся?  
– Когда Эми ночевала у Рассела или когда она была на работе, а у меня был выходной, – пожимает плечами Джаред, отказываясь посмотреть мне в глаза, но я заставляю его поднять голову, и он смущенно закусывает губы, встречая мой взгляд.  
– Я безумно тебя к нему ревную, – подтверждаю я с улыбкой, и Джаред хмыкает:  
– Придется нам с ним расстаться. Может, стоит подарить его Эми? Он ей сейчас пригодится.  
– Это негигиенично.  
– К вопросу о гигиене... – Джаред выпрямляется и морщится, глянув на свой живот с его спермой на нем, и только собирается слезть с меня, но я не отпускаю его, заваливая на кровати на спину и придавливая своим весом. – Пусти, я хочу в душ.  
– Ммм... – тяну я, проводя носом по его шее, – нет.  
– Дом, пожалуйста, – шепчет он, но не пытается вырваться. – Мне не нравится чувствовать остатки лубриканта между ног дольше необходимого.  
Только лубрикант его беспокоит, конечно.  
– Но тогда совсем скоро снова придется принимать душ, – оставляя при себе свои мысли, бормочу я и играю языком с одним из колец в его ухе, а Джаред замирает, но его сердце тут же набирает обороты, и я с ухмылкой заглядываю в его глаза, чуть приподнимаясь над ним. – Ты ведь не думал, что я так просто отпущу тебя из этой постели после такого длительного воздержания? – я наклоняюсь и влажно, но коротко целую его губы. – И не надейся, малыш.  
Сорвавшееся с губ прозвище не кажется пошлым, и Джареда оно тоже не задевает, хотя он не раз давал понять, что ему не нравится, когда я указываю на разницу в возрасте. Наоборот, мне оно кажется очень уместным, а Джаред после него обнимает меня и отвечает на поцелуй. Я удобней устраиваюсь над ним и чуть отстраняюсь, завершая поцелуй и разглядывая его лицо с еще не сошедшим румянцем.  
– Ты прекрасен, – шепчу я, проводя ладонью по его влажным волосам, и Джаред улыбается, а его ладони скользят вниз по моей спине, останавливаясь на пояснице.  
– Я отвык от этого.  
– От комплиментов? – удивляюсь я и провожу пальцем по чуть распухшей от постоянных укусов и поцелуев нижней губе Джареда.  
– Нет, от чувства наготы перед кем-то, – с улыбкой поясняет он.  
– Кто бы сомневался, что ты часто слышишь комплименты, – усмехаюсь я. – Ощущения приятные? От чувства наготы? – добавляю я, и Джаред кивает, шире улыбаясь:  
– Необычные, но приятные.  
– Печально, что ты в скором времени привыкнешь к ним. Знаешь, я надеюсь как-нибудь увидеть тебя, готовящим нам в одном лишь фартуке — хотя, тебе наверняка не удастся приготовить еду как следует, – ухмыляюсь я, и Джаред смеется.  
– Почему я прежде не замечал, насколько ты пошлый?  
– Мы только что занимались сексом, я все еще обнажен, лежу на все еще обнаженном тебе с намерением повторить, и ты удивляешься моим пошлым комментариям? – хмыкаю я. – Тогда я могу перейти к каверзным вопросам?  
– Ты каждый раз так будешь делать? – усмехается Джаред.  
– Тебе ведь нравится обнажаться, или ты изменил мнение? – Джаред качает головой, и я улыбаюсь: – Я еще вчера обратил внимание, насколько у тебя здесь гладко, – я приподнимаюсь и скольжу ладонью по его животу вниз, на лобок.  
– Тебе не нравится? – чуть смущенно спрашивает он.  
– Нравится, просто не представляю, как ты можешь делать это самостоятельно, – морщусь от представляемой боли я.  
– Я хожу в салон.  
– Тогда как ты мог отвыкнуть от чувства наготы?  
– Я ведь не полностью раздеваюсь, и потом, мне кажется, они даже не обращают внимания на человека. Для них это просто еще один... лобок.  
– Только лишь лобок? – выгибаю бровь я, скользнув ладонью ниже, и Джаред закусывает губу.  
– Тебе нравится меня смущать?  
– Ты выглядишь довольно мило в такие моменты, – соглашаюсь я, – но кроме этого, меня удивляет, что ты так реагируешь.  
– Мои интимные части тела никогда прежде не были предметом разговора — я не привык говорить о них.  
– Интимные части тела? – со смехом повторяю я. – У них есть название.  
– Я имел в виду в общем.  
– Тебе никогда не говорили, что у тебя красивый член? – искренне удивляюсь я, и Джаред со смехом зажмуривается:  
– Ты издеваешься?  
– Я совершенно серьезен, – возражаю я и провожу пальцами по его щеке, любуясь его смущением. – Не верю, что тебе никто этого не говорил. Странные у тебя были бойфренды, он ведь прекрасен, – я снова приподнимаюсь над ним и опускаю взгляд на его член, чувствуя, как Джаред сгибает ноги в коленях, наверняка надеясь закрыться, но я все еще лежу между ними, мешая ему. – Они определенно были слепцами.  
– Он, – поправляет меня Джаред и тут же закусывает губы, виновато глядя на меня, и отчасти он прав — момент не самый лучший, чтобы говорить о прошлых отношениях, но я сам поднял эту тему и злиться причины нет, кроме того, куда важней то, что сейчас именно я лежу на обнаженном Джареде. Даже мой внутренний собственник бесится не так сильно, как мог бы.  
– У тебя были только одни отношения?  
– Да, – тихо произносит Джаред и кладет ладони на мою спину — осторожно, будто боится, что я буду против.  
– Расскажи, – прошу я, мысленно удивляясь своему мазохистскому настроению.  
– Что именно?  
– Не знаю... как вы познакомились, почему расстались? Что захочешь.  
– Мы учились вместе в кулинарной школе, но не сказать, чтобы близко общались, пока на одной из вечеринок он не угостил меня напитком. Мы разговорились, ну и... – Джаред усмехается и пожимает плечами, не заканчивая предложение.  
– Что?  
– С тех пор мы стали больше общаться, – поясняет Джаред. – Потом он пригласил меня на свидание, и мы стали встречаться.  
– И долго длились ваши отношения?  
– Почти полтора года. Мы даже пытались жить вместе, но, наверное, именно это и было ошибкой, – усмехается Джаред. – То есть, было, конечно, здорово — засыпать вместе, вместе завтракать. Это было так по-взрослому, – Джаред смеется и качает головой. – Мы как будто играли во взрослые отношения, когда на самом деле совершенно не были готовы к чему-то подобному. Мы стали ссориться из-за бытовых пустяков — даже из-за такой ерунды, как вынос мусора. И в последний раз, когда мы выясняли, чья очередь вынести пакет, мы подняли из памяти абсолютно все мелкие обиды и недосказанности, и когда он сказал, как много всего во мне его раздражало, я понял, что не хочу быть с ним — с человеком, который практически ненавидит меня. Он куда-то ушел, а я собрался и поехал к родителям. В последний раз я видел его, когда приехал забрать свои вещи из квартиры — он хотел помириться, но я для себя все решил. Он обвинил меня в этом, – горько усмехается Джаред. – В том, что я не захотел поговорить, попытаться — ведь многие ссорятся, когда учатся жить вместе, но мне пришлось бы полностью измениться, чтобы у нас получилось хоть что-то, и для меня эта цена была слишком большой. Что тебе во мне не нравится? – без перехода спрашивает он, и я на секунду теряюсь, не зная, что ответить.  
– Когда начинаешь фразу и не заканчиваешь, – хмыкаю я. – Ты не представляешь, как часто мне хотелось сделать с тобой что-нибудь за это.  
– Что? – улыбается Джаред.  
– Уверен, ты догадываешься, – я плотней прижимаюсь к нему пахом, и Джаред фыркает:  
– Ну какой же ты пошлый.  
– Это новый тренд? Прежде я был невыносимым, теперь — пошлый?  
– Мне это нравится, – чуть слышно признается Джаред, подтянувшись к моему уху, и я ухмыляюсь, когда он снова роняет голову на подушку и встречает мой взгляд.  
– Я это прекрасно знаю, – улыбаюсь я и добавляю: – Больше никаких претензий.  
– Честно? – хмурится Джаред.  
– Честно, – киваю я и коротко целую его. – Может быть, что-то проявится, когда мы станем жить вместе, но я наверняка сообщу об этом — и это то, что может не понравиться тебе, – не подумав, произношу я и вижу, как за одно мгновение недоверие на лице Джареда сменяется на ошеломление.  
– Когда мы станем жить вместе? – повторяет он.  
– Если? – неуверенно исправляюсь я и изображаю самое невинное выражение лица, на которое способен. – Если ты этого захочешь, – уже серьезно говорю я, – потому что я этого хочу. – Джаред растерянно смотрит в мои глаза и нервно облизывает губы, а его сердце заходится от волнения, и я легко целую его, чуть улыбнувшись, – Я не прошу отвечать прямо сейчас и ни к чему не принуждаю — это только перспектива, возможное развитие наших отношений. Я ведь не шутил насчет твоих вещей здесь.  
– Это не одно и то же.  
– Но на один шаг ближе к возможной перспективе, – возражаю я и прячу лицо на его шее, глубоко вдыхая его аромат. И как так вышло, что мы до сих пор разговариваем, а не занимаемся чем-то менее многословным?  
Я легко целую его кожу под ухом, и это заводит животную часть меня — мне хочется оставить отметину здесь, на самом видном месте, где ее сложно спрятать под высоким воротником, и я потакаю своему собственническому желанию. Джаред чуть слышно стонет, а его ладони скользят по моей спине, когда я легко посасываю кожу в поцелуе, но он, кажется, даже не думает протестовать, хотя наверняка и не задумывается, чем все это обернется завтра утром. Мне его беспечность только на руку, и я стараюсь еще больше усыпить его бдительность, ласково проводя ладонью по его бедру. Его сердечный ритм ускоряется, и я улыбаюсь в поцелуй и мягко прикусываю кожу — аккуратно, чтобы не повредить, и это выходит настолько деликатно, что с губ Джареда срывается полустон-полувздох, он целует мое плечо и льнет к моему телу, крепче обнимая. Я в очередной раз приятно удивляюсь его острой реакции даже на невинную ласку, но еще больше меня удивляют его ладони, остановившиеся на моей заднице и ощутимо сжавшиеся.  
– Ммм-малыш, – прервав поцелуй и прижимаясь к Джареду пахом, чуть слышно тяну я, и он пользуется моментом — накрывает мои губы своими, и я тут же отвечаю.  
А ведь, выходит, в чем-то он действительно неопытен, хотя до сих пор это не было сильно заметно — его неискушенность все это время окупалась желанием. И я наверняка был прав, посчитав, что был первым, кто делал ему римминг — до вчерашнего дня он скорее всего видел этот вид ласки только в порно. Боже, сколько впереди работы в удовольствие, и какие, черт подери, короткие ночи. Может, нам все же стоит взять неделю выходных и сбежать куда-нибудь, где нам никто не будет мешать.  
Одна только эта перспектива возбуждает меня быстрей Джареда — мне не нужна длительная прелюдия, но он ее заслуживает, к тому же мне хочется растянуть этот раз, довести Джареда до исступления одними ласками, чтобы он умолял меня, изнывая от желания. И я шаг за шагом претворяю план, уделяя внимание его шее, ключицам, груди. Его аромат сводит с ума вместе с его поцелуями и прикосновениями, но я не тороплюсь, наслаждаясь его стонами, стоит мне чуть грубей укусить его сосок. Джаред дотягивается до моего члена, и я приподнимаюсь выше, открывая на него вид — Джаред проводит по нему подушечками пальцев, прижимает его к моему животу и скользит ниже, обхватывая яйца ладонью и встречая мой взгляд. Я вдруг понимаю, что и это для него давно забытое ощущение — прикосновение к другому мужчине. Черт, нам все же стоило принять душ — возможно, это не единственное, что он хотел бы освежить в памяти, но сейчас гигиеническая сторона вопроса наверняка остановит, даже если Джареду этого захочется. Он ласкает мой член и яйца, и я прикрываю глаза, просто наслаждаясь неторопливыми движениями, будто он привыкает к этому ощущению или изучает меня. Это странно, но в то же время приятно из-за своей новизны — быть в постели с кем-то, кто не знает, что именно мне нравится, как ко мне прикасаться, кто наблюдает за мной и каждой моей реакцией.  
Ладонь Джареда ускоряется на мне, и я раскрываю веки, встречая его взгляд, в котором плещется желание.  
– Хочу снова почувствовать его в себе, – шепчет он, посмотрев вниз, и накрывает головку члена ладонью.  
Я дотягиваюсь до лубриканта и выдавливаю порцию на член — Джаред равномерно наносит его и приподнимает бедра с постели, проводя моим членом между ягодиц. Ему неудобно, и он едва не падает обратно на матрас, но я вовремя подхватываю его под поясницей и сажусь, заставляя подняться и Джареда. Я отклоняюсь назад, упираясь свободной рукой в матрас, все еще придерживая Джареда другой, и он заводит руку за спину, направляя мой член, и медленно садится, глядя в мои глаза и едва дыша. Джаред обнимает меня и целует, стоит ему опуститься на меня, и стонет от неожиданности в поцелуй, когда я подаюсь бедрами вверх — он принимается встречать движения, и наш поцелуй сам собой завершается, мы только дышим одним воздухом. Джаред быстро устает от этой позы, но мне слишком нравится видеть его на себе и чувствовать его вес, поэтому я выпрямляю ноги под ним и ложусь на спину, перекладывая ладони на бедра Джареда. Он едва не до крови кусает губу и движется на моем члене будто из последних сил, и я заставляю его наклониться к моему лицу — Джаред упирается ладонями в матрас рядом со мной, но я тяну его еще ближе и ласково посасываю припухшую губу, медленно двигаясь в теле Джареда членом. Он стонет, пытается отвечать на движения, но я придерживаю его на одном месте, положив ладони на задницу, ускоряясь сам и получая именно ту реакцию, которую ожидал — Джаред движется только по инерции от столкновения наших тел, в остальном он совершенно неподвижен, полностью погрузившись в ощущения.  
Как бы мне ни нравилась эта поза, и как бы я ни наслаждался инициативой Джареда, принявшегося двигаться на моем члене, стоило мне только замедлиться, я переворачиваю нас, когда он снова устает, и укладываю его на спину, выскальзывая из его тела. Джаред ласкает себя ладонью, и я склоняюсь над его членом, проводя кончиком языка по головке. Его ладонь останавливается у основания, и он завороженно наблюдает, как головка скользит по моим губам, и как я пытаюсь языком направить ее в рот — Джаред помогает мне, направив член рукой, и я, не разрывая зрительный контакт, опускаюсь до середины и посасываю головку, возвращаясь наверх. Он неудачно пытается сдержать стон, когда головка выпирает из-за щеки, и я ухмыляюсь, позволив себе оторваться от занятия. Мы смотрим друг другу в глаза, но я не тороплюсь продолжать, ожидая его действий, и Джаред, поколебавшись всего мгновение, проводит головкой члена по моим губам и чуть подается бедрами вверх, пытаясь проникнуть в мой рот — дважды просить меня не нужно, и я обхватываю головку губами и облизываю ее, заменяя руку Джареда у основания. Он беспрекословно соглашается, перекладывая ладонь на мое плечо, а я, прикрыв глаза, без дальнейших поддразниваний, ласкаю его ртом, едва не доведя его до оргазма, увлекшись процессом. Нет, он кончит, пока мой член будет двигаться в нем — я хочу чувствовать это, хочу, чтобы он кончил именно от этого.  
Без всякой осторожности или аккуратности я вновь проникаю в его тело, но Джаред с желанием принимает меня, с неистовством целуя и обхватывая мое тело руками и ногами.  
Мой. Мой. Мой.  
Джаред ласкает себя, и я выпрямляю спину, подхватив его под колени, чтобы видеть его полностью в этот момент, и он во второй раз за эту ночь кончает на живот и грудь. Он выглядит таким не собой в этот момент, но от этого не менее прекрасным, что я не могу продержаться дольше, и во второй раз за ночь кончаю в него.  
В этот раз он не торопится пододвинуться ближе, когда я ложусь рядом — кроме вздымающейся от дыхания груди он совсем не движется, и через пару минут его молчания и моего любования им я провожу ладонью по его волосам, убирая влажную челку с его лба и привлекая к себе внимание. Джаред никак не реагирует, только глубоко вздыхает, и я понимаю, что он успел уснуть за эту пару минут. Я усмехаюсь и приподнимаюсь на локте, разглядывая его, еще разгоряченного после секса, и не верю в собственное счастье. Не так давно я даже подумать не мог о чем-то подобном без пугающих мыслей — по отношению к любому человеку, не говоря уже о Джареде, но вот он я, устраиваюсь под его боком для сна, после того, как вымотал его сексом. Мое настроение омрачается мыслями, что Джаред не знает и половины правды обо мне — откровенно говоря, он совсем ничего обо мне не знает, но я старательно гоню их прочь, напоминая себе, что решил делать шаг за раз, и что имею право закончить хотя бы этот день без тяжелых размышлений.  
Просыпаться рядом с ним после предыдущих событий не менее приятно, чем засыпать, и я в утренней тишине и в свете рассвета любуюсь Джаредом в своей — нашей — постели. По-мальчишески безволосая грудь с бледной кожей и едва заметными веснушками у основания шеи и на ключицах — в тех местах, что чаще всего открыты солнцу, довольно крупная родинка над левым соском — на ум приходит сравнение со спутником планеты, и я едва сдерживаю смех от своего бреда. Не иначе, все еще сонное состояние так действует на мысли. Взгляд скользит вверх по груди, останавливаясь на яремной впадине, и я едва сдерживаюсь от прикосновения к ней — будить Джареда пока не хочется, к тому же я еще не решил, хочу ли разбудить его минетом или оставить это для совместного приема душа. Шея, как и лицо, покрыта веснушками, но куда большее внимание привлекают оставленные прошлой ночью засосы — я улыбаюсь, пересчитывая их и представляя ужас Джареда, когда он увидит себя в зеркале. Может, он и не против их наличия в целом, но я сомневаюсь, что ему захочется слушать бесконечные комментарии коллег на этот счет. Я не чувствую ни капли вины за содеянное, мне приятно видеть их, и я уверен, что смогу загладить свою вину, если Джаред станет негодовать.  
Он вздыхает во сне и отворачивается от меня, перевернувшись на бок, открывая мне вид на свой затылок и спину. Ему пора краситься — волосы отросли, и теперь среди ярко-фиолетового заметен его естественный блонд у корней. Он говорил, что думал перекраситься в красный, и я пытаюсь представить его с этим цветом, хотя не был бы против увидеть его блондином — сейчас он бы тоже показался необычным, как когда-то нынешний цвет волос.  
Мой взгляд перемещается на его спину, и я внимательно изучаю ее — до этого момента у меня не было даже возможности для чего-то подобного, что бы там Джаред ни говорил про его любовь расхаживать обнаженным после душа. Россыпь небольших родинок по всей спине, несколько более крупных на лопатках — я не сдерживаюсь и аккуратно целую одну из них, стараясь не потревожить сон Джареда. Моя ладонь без моего ведома ложится на его талию, и Джаред двигается назад, в мое объятие, а я лишаюсь возможности и дальше разглядывать его и устраиваюсь за его спиной — у меня еще есть время, чтобы вздремнуть рядом с ним.  
Я совершенно забываю, что обещал приготовить нам завтрак, и мы оба просыпаемся во второй раз слишком поздно, чтобы успеть приготовить хоть что-то — время остается только для душа — обычного душа, потому что Джаред отказывается от любой сторонней деятельности, как бы я ни пытался убедить его, что хотя бы сегодня он может воспользоваться своим положением и отношениями с хозяином ресторана. Из-за спешки Джаред не замечает катастрофы на своей шее, а я молчу до самого момента, как выключаю двигатель машины у ресторана.  
– Знаешь, – хватая его за руку и не позволяя выскочить из машины, произношу с улыбкой я, – у тебя... – я указываю на свою шею, и Джаред поворачивает к себе зеркало заднего вида, разглядывая свою шею огромными глазами.  
– Вот же черт подери... – выдыхает он, и я не сдерживаю смешка. – Тебе смешно?! – восклицает он. – Ты не представляешь, как они меня замучили расспросами о наших отношениях! – Вообще-то, очень даже представляю. – Даже бармены интересуются! Вот же черт!..  
– Они скоро успокоятся, – обещаю я и тяну Джареда на себя, целуя его в один из засосов. – Как мне загладить вину? – Джаред игнорирует меня, пока я не целую его в губы — это оставить без ответа он не может, и я надеюсь, что уже прощен.  
– Ты мне уже завтрак должен, – с улыбкой шепчет Джаред, завершив поцелуй и заглядывая в мои глаза, – но я подумаю, – многообещающим тоном заверяет он и все-таки выскальзывает из машины, даже не пытаясь прикрыть отметины на шее.  
– Все, что пожелаешь, – запоздало отвечаю я, глядя ему вслед, и вздыхаю, понимая, что до конца вечера у меня вряд ли будет возможность уединиться с ним, а между тем, я предпочел бы весь сегодняшний день провести в постели и не выпускать из нее Джареда.  
Но я оказываюсь неправ — Джаред появляется в моем кабинете в свой обеденный перерыв и прикрывает за собой дверь, с лукавой улыбкой прислоняясь к ней, и я бесстыдно скольжу взглядом по его телу, в очередной раз отмечая, как соблазнительно он выглядит в поварской униформе.  
– Я говорил, что в этой одежде ты выглядишь сексуально? Слишком сексуально для повара.  
– Помощника повара, – поправляет меня Джаред и медленно подходит к моему столу. – Знаете, мистер Ховард, для владельца ресторана вы уделяете невообразимо мало времени своему делу — даже не знаете, кто и кем у вас работает, – ухмыляется он, а я сухо сглатываю, откидываясь на спинку кресла и не сводя взгляда с Джареда — мало того, что ему достаточно просто появиться передо мной в этой одежде, чтобы завести, так он еще и нарочно ведет себя так, будто именно этого и добивается. В мыслях в очередной раз проскальзывает фантазия о сексе здесь, на моем столе, и я прочищаю горло, чувствуя в нем напряжение.  
– Джаред...  
– У нас есть двадцать минут, – прерывает меня он и присаживается на полупустой стол рядом со мной. – Ты ведь сам говорил, что мы могли бы заняться сексом здесь, если бы нам этого захотелось.  
Дважды предлагать мне не нужно — я в тот же момент поднимаюсь со своего места и подхожу к Джареду, но он останавливает меня, накрыв мой рот ладонью, стоит мне наклониться ближе к нему для поцелуя:  
– Только все будет по-моему. – Не сказать, что мы располагаем временем для чего-то подобного, но раз уж он решил воспользоваться своим положением, к тому же, сам того не зная, помогает воплотить мою давнюю фантазию — кто я такой, чтобы возражать?  
Я молча киваю, и Джаред позволяет поцеловать себя, обнимая меня за талию. Он снова встает на ноги и разворачивает нас, заставляя меня прижаться задницей к крышке стола — это несколько удивляет меня, но к черту. Если это его месть, и он хочет трахнуть меня на моем же рабочем месте, когда за дверью снуют мои подчиненные, доставшие его расспросами о нашей личной жизни, то пусть отыгрывается, пусть почувствует свою власть надо мной — я с удовольствием приму этот ответный жест. И только мысль об этом безумно возбуждает меня, но где-то на краю сознания мелькает понимание, что я вряд ли смогу контролировать свое поведение в этот момент, а это значит, что кто-то по ту сторону двери наверняка услышит, что здесь происходит. Но сейчас мне на это совершенно плевать, и я скольжу ладонями по спине Джареда вниз, на задницу и прижимаю его ближе к себе, позволяя себе немного вольности, но Джаред не возражает, только чуть прикусывает мою губу, и это сводит с ума.  
Дверь в кабинет внезапно открывается, и я слышу до боли знакомый голос, который не должен был бы слышать еще как минимум два дня:  
– Вот такого неожиданного появления...  
Мы прерываем поцелуй, но я не позволяю Джареду отстраниться от себя и поднимаю ладони с его задницы выше, инстинктивно обнимая на уровне талии в защитном жесте, и смотрю на Мэттью, замершего на пороге и оторопело уставившегося на нас. Джаред смущенно усмехается и прячет лицо на моем плече, а я напряженно слежу за Мэттью.  
– Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь врываться ко мне? – ледяным тоном спрашиваю я.  
Мэттью на мгновение переводит взгляд на затылок Джареда, потом на мои руки и снова смотрит в мои глаза:  
– Я, видимо, не вовремя, – тихо произносит он и выходит из кабинета, закрывая за собой дверь, секунду не шевелясь, но потом отпускает ручку и уходит.  
Джаред смеется, но я пока и на улыбку не способен — мне не нравится реакция Мэттью, не нравится, что он вот так узнал о нас с Джаредом. Мне не хочется отпускать Джареда, даже на секунду оставлять без присмотра — вряд ли Мэттью ему навредит, прекрасно зная, как я отреагирую на это, но это не имеет значения — все мои инстинкты ревут об опасности, вторя собственническим инстинктам, требующим не делиться, смотреть на него не позволять. Я готов закрыть его собой и защищать, стоять, если потребуется, насмерть — даже против Мэттью в изначально провальной борьбе, но я должен защитить Джареда.  
Я собираюсь с силами и перевожу взгляд на Джареда, чуть улыбаясь:  
– Ты именно этого добивался? Чтобы кто-то вот так нас увидел? – Ему нет необходимости знать, что на самом деле только что произошло — пока он может оставаться в неведении.  
– Не совсем, – хмыкает Джаред и коротко целует меня. – Я надеялся завести тебя и ускользнуть на кухню.  
– Вот как? – прищуриваюсь я. – Это твоя месть?  
– Что-то вроде того, – улыбается он и накрывает ладонью мой пах, мягко массируя.  
– Тогда он вошел вовремя, чтобы испортить настроение, – как можно более правдоподобно усмехаюсь я.  
– Кто это, кстати? – убрав руку от меня, интересуется Джаред. – Мне кажется, я видел его прежде.  
– Да, вы встречались в твой первый день, – подтверждаю я, – это и был тот самый Мэттью, который поживет у меня какое-то время.  
– Он всегда так врывается к тебе в кабинет?  
– Мы с ним давно знакомы, – уклончиво отвечаю я и отстраняю от себя Джареда, возвращаясь в кресло.  
– Ты, вроде, говорил, что он приедет на выходных?  
– Видимо, изменились планы, – пожимаю плечами я, избегая его взгляда, – он мне ничего не сообщил о своем приезде.  
– Неловко вышло, – хмыкает Джаред, посмотрев на закрытую дверь.  
– Уверен, он был свидетелем и куда более откровенных сцен. У него интересное прошлое.  
– Я заинтригован, – улыбается Джаред, садясь в кресло напротив, и я хмуро смотрю на него:  
– Очень зря. Мэттью — не тот человек, с которым стоит водить знакомство.  
– Тогда почему ты до сих пор настолько тесно общаешься с ним, что пускаешь в свой дом? – удивляется Джаред.  
– Я... в долгу у него, – едва подбирая слова, отвечаю я.  
– Из-за ресторана?  
– Отчасти, – не желая вдаваться в подробности, произношу я безразличным тоном, но Джаред замечает, как я себя веду, и откидывается в кресле, внимательно оглядывая меня.  
– Почему ты не хочешь говорить о нем?  
– Кому нравится говорить о своих долгах? – пожимаю плечами я, пытаясь сохранить внешнее спокойствие — появление Мэттью и давление со стороны Джареда все больше раскачивают мое и без того хрупкое внутреннее равновесие, и лучше бы Джареду остановиться — не хотелось бы ссориться с ним из-за Мэттью, едва он показался на пороге.  
– Понятно, – кивает Джаред, и теперь я внимательно смотрю на него, пытаясь понять, раздражен ли он моим ответом. – Успею еще съесть что-нибудь, – он поднимается с кресла и направляется к двери, не произнося больше ни слова и не оборачиваясь.  
– Джаред?  
– Да? – он смотрит на меня, открыв дверь, но мне совершенно все равно, услышит ли кто-то мои последующие слова или нет — всем и так уже все давно известно.  
– Мы ведь едем ко мне по завершению рабочего дня?  
– У меня кровать односпальная и Эми по соседству, – пожимает плечами Джаред, и я удовлетворенно киваю:  
– Хорошо.  
– Хорошо, – повторяет он и выходит из кабинета, а я только сейчас понимаю, что ехать домой мне совсем не хочется, а уж тем более везти к себе Джареда, прямиком к Мэттью, который наверняка будет там — возможно, с очередной невинной жертвой у своих ног. И даже если он избавит меня и Джареда от подобного зрелища, он все еще будет слышать каждый наш вздох. Черт его дери... Но сейчас менять планы уже поздно, иначе Джаред поймет, что я не хочу возвращаться домой из-за Мэттью — и если до этого подозрения касательно наших с ним взаимоотношений были только призрачными, после такого поступка они пустят корни в его голове, а мне нечего будет ему ответить на вполне закономерный вопрос.  
Остаток дня я провожу, как на иголках, пытаясь представить, как закончится день, и составляя примерные планы действий для тех или иных ситуаций — врать сегодня мне придется вдвое больше, и вряд ли Мэттью не попытается меня запутать, просто чтобы очернить в глазах Джареда. В начале пути Джаред пытается разговорить меня, но, заметив, что я не расположен к беседе, включает «наш» список воспроизведения — тот самый, что я составил для него — он как-то сам собой стал моей попыткой выразить чувства и мысли по отношению к Джареду, а не просто списком рекомендованных исполнителей. Последний я тоже составил, и Джаред время от времени слушал целые дискографии, а после мы обсуждали их, и я с удовольствием окунался в приятные моменты прошлого, связанными с теми или иными песнями или исполнителями. Кроме AC/DC. Никогда не прощу Ника за них.  
Я весь обращаюсь в слух, едва поворачиваю на подъездную дорожку своего дома и пытаюсь уже отсюда определить местонахождение Мэттью, но не слышу ни его дыхания, ни сердцебиения — и если первое контролировать он мог, то с последним это было бы возможно лишь в одном случае. Джаред беспечно выскальзывает из машины, подхватив еду на вынос из тайского ресторана, и направляется к входной двери — я мчусь за ним и первым вхожу в дом, держа Джареда за запястье свободной рукой и принюхиваясь, но Мэттью, судя по всему, здесь даже не был, и я хмуро смотрю в темноту прихожей, не совсем понимая, что это значит. Не мог же он вот так просто оставить меня в покое? Это совсем не в его стиле, не говоря уже о том, что он наверняка все еще ждет, что сможет претворить план относительно меня в жизнь.  
– Ты в порядке? – усмехается за моей спиной Джаред. – Мне немного больно, – добавляет он, указывая на свою руку взглядом, и я отпускаю его, глубоко вздыхая.  
– Мэттью иногда любит устраивать сюрпризы — и очень редко они приятные, – чуть улыбаюсь я, а Джаред задумчиво хмыкает.  
– Интересная личность.  
– Вовсе нет, – возражаю я и закрываю входную дверь, совсем не чувствуя облегчения из-за отсутствия Мэттью.  
– Дом, мне все равно, если у вас в прошлом были отношения, – снисходительным тоном произносит Джаред, и я удивленно смотрю на него:  
– Прости?  
– Просто... – Джаред пожимает плечами и проходит в гостиную, расставляя на журнальном столике контейнеры с едой, – я подумал, что ты именно поэтому не хочешь говорить о нем и так отреагировал, когда я стал спрашивать сегодня. Потому что у вас в прошлом были отношения.  
– Глупости, – улыбаюсь я, замечая его скованные движения, – ты ждешь, что я возражу тебе, – я подхожу к нему и обнимаю, – и стану убеждать в обратном. – Джаред закусывает губу, доверчиво глядя в мои глаза, ожидая, что именно так я и поступлю, но, возможно, мне стоит подготовить его ко встрече с Мэттью — уж лучше Джаред услышит это от меня, чем от него. Я вдруг вспоминаю далекий уже вечер в баре с нашей первой неформальной беседой и моими мыслями, насколько Джаред чист от грязи этого мира и как мало его обижали в этой жизни, и мне становится отвратительно от понимания, что прямо сейчас я, возможно, стану тем, кто добавит каплю чернил в кристальную чистоту. – Отношений не было, – произношу я, но Джаред улавливает последующее «но» в интонации:  
– Но что-то было?  
– Секс, – киваю я, слыша, как сердце Джареда реагирует на эту новость изменившейся частотой ударов. – Ничего больше.  
– Ты уверен?  
– Малыш...  
– Я говорю не о тебе, а о нем, – прерывает меня Джаред, и я пару мгновений молчу, осмысливая и наслаждаясь пониманием, что Джаред ни на секунду не сомневается во мне.  
– Уверен. – Если я хоть в чем-то и уверен, так это в том, чем являюсь для Мэттью.  
– Хорошо, – вздыхает Джаред и смотрит на оставленную еду. – Я голоден и чертовски устал.  
– Тогда ужинаем и спать? – предлагаю я, и Джаред соглашается без дальнейших разговоров, хотя я совершенно не уверен, что смогу уснуть этой ночью — да и любой другой, пока не увижу Мэттью и не поговорю с ним.  
Я не знаю, чего ожидать от него, и теперь уже совершенно не уверен, что он не причинит вред Джареду. Он наверняка понимает, что я никогда не прощу ему этого, но ему может быть все равно — раз уж я за столько лет не попал под его обаяние, со мной проще покончить и перейти к новой жертве. По крайней мере, я не достанусь никому — его может устроить и такой вариант. Тогда все будет так, как он решил — полное поражение он не потерпит, а вот частичное — кто знает?  
Такие мысли настораживают меня, и наш с Джаредом поздний ужин проходит в молчании, но мы оба явно не расположены к беседам: я слишком занят, прислушиваясь к любому шороху снаружи, Джаред — слишком устал и едва не засыпает, глядя в свою коробку с едой.  
– Ты ужасно напряжен, – шепчет он, устраиваясь под моим боком в постели, и я обнимаю его, чувствуя, что его близость немного расслабляет меня — по крайней мере, в таком положении Мэттью не удастся подкрасться к нам незамеченным. Эта мысль успокаивает недолго — ровно до того момента, как я вспоминаю все те разы, когда не слышал даже передвижений Джареда по дому, и все только наметившееся спокойствие испаряется.  
– Просто устал, – тихо отвечаю я, и Джаред принимает такое оправдание — возможно, потому что и сам слишком устал для споров. – Спокойной ночи, – я целую его в висок, и он глубоко вздыхает, неразборчиво что-то пробормотав, что я принимаю за ответное пожелание спокойного сна, но вряд ли сон вообще придет ко мне этой ночью.  
Как только дыхание Джареда становится ровным, я аккуратно выпутываюсь из его объятий, и выхожу в гостиную, захватив с собой телефон. Мне нужно поговорить с Мэттью и постараться убедить его оставить нас с Джаредом в покое — я не могу поверить, что его исчезновение сулит нам что-то хорошее, но он не отвечает и после пятого звонка, и это только убеждает меня, что он безумно зол из-за моей непокорности и своеволия.  
Что он задумал? Что может делать сейчас?..  
– Прости, я знаю, уже очень поздно...  
– Ночь только началась, а с ней и все самое интересное, – с ухмылкой в голосе произносит Августа.  
– Да, да, – торопливо соглашаюсь я. – Мэттью к тебе не заезжал?  
– Нет. А что, он вернулся в Лондон? – искренне удивляется она.  
– Да, сегодня днем, и я не могу до него дозвониться.  
– Он не с тобой?  
– Иначе я бы не звонил тебе, – вздыхаю я. – Ладно, прости, что побеспокоил. Если объявится, скажи ему, пожалуйста, чтобы связался со мной. Это очень срочно и важно.  
– Хорошо, – соглашается Августа, но я слышу в ее тоне замешательство. Удивлена, что Мэттью, вместо того, чтобы трахать, избегает меня?  
Я прощаюсь с Августой и прислушиваюсь к звукам в доме, проверяя Джареда и наличие посторонних. Джаред спокойно спит в спальне, никого больше в доме не слышно, но моя настороженность не утихает. Что мне делать? А главное, что сейчас делает Мэттью? Мои звонки он продолжает игнорировать, и я оставляю ему видео-сообщение, чтобы он позвонил мне, как только его получит.  
Мне совершенно точно не стоило привозить Джареда сюда сегодня — не до моего разговора с Мэттью. Черт, почему я не пошел за ним сразу? Почему позволил уйти, не поговорив о том, что он увидел?  
Я возвращаюсь в спальню и обнимаю Джареда, забравшись в постель — чем он ближе ко мне, тем мне спокойней. По крайней мере, у меня будет хоть какая-то возможность отреагировать, если Мэттью вломится к нам — при большем расстоянии я просто не успею встать между ним и Джаредом. Меня злит и одновременно пугает сама возможность развития событий по такому сценарию, и всю ночь я не могу сомкнуть глаз, настораживаясь от любого звука снаружи и готовясь защищать Джареда, мирно спящего все это время.  
Утром из-за недосыпа и мучающих меня мыслей, я взвинчен и практически на пределе, но стараюсь не показывать этого Джареду и как можно более мягко пресекаю все его попытки начать этот день с удовольствия — я просто не способен расслабиться и не могу себе позволить потерять бдительность даже на несколько минут. Джаред, не добившись от меня взаимности, уходит в ванную, а я спускаюсь на кухню, чтобы приготовить нам завтрак, но из-за собственной невнимательности относительно всего, что не касается Джареда, я только перевожу продукты — приготовленный мною завтрак с плиты сразу отправляется в мусорное ведро.  
– Что с тобой сегодня? – тихо интересуется Джаред, и я удивленно смотрю на него, на секунду отвлекаясь от странного сердцебиения у задней двери дома — слишком быстрое даже для человека и слишком тихое. Кошка? – Ты какой-то отстраненный, – пожимает плечами он и макает чуррос в шоколадный соус — и то, и другое приготовлено им, конечно же. – Ты ведь даже не слышал, что я говорил до этого.  
– Прости, – качаю головой я. – Повтори, пожалуйста.  
– Я хочу сегодня съездить к себе — ближе к вечеру, а потом я встречаюсь с парнями у Рассела.  
– Да, ты ведь говорил, что Майк с Лиамом помирились, – киваю я. – Тебя не ждать на ужин? – нейтральным тоном спрашиваю я, мысленно выругавшись. И почему все так не вовремя? Мне было бы куда спокойней, проведи Джаред этот день со мной, а теперь придется следить за ним, и уже сама мысль отзывается неприятным чувством внутри, но я ни за что не оставлю его без присмотра сегодня, если Мэттью не объявится.  
– Наверное, к ужину я не успею, – тихо произносит Джаред, опуская взгляд на чашку с чаем, и меня посещает догадка:  
– Прости, может, и на ночь тебя не ждать? – Это будет просто восхитительно...  
– Нет, почему? – спохватывается Джаред, и я немного расслабляюсь — совсем немного. – Я приеду.  
– Хорошо, – улыбаюсь я, пытаясь сообразить, как же мне следить за ним на пути домой, но успеть приехать раньше него и еще как-то обставить все так, будто я вообще не отлучался.  
Я убеждаю Джареда никуда не выходить до его отъезда, но он, кажется, и не особо хотел этого, и первую половину дня он проводит на кухне, готовя нам обед, а после него мы располагаемся в гостиной перед телевизором. Джаред просит продемонстрировать ему что-то из моего избранного, и я включаю «В джазе только девушки» — без всякого подтекста, как было с «Красавицей и чудовищем», но Джареду фильм неожиданно нравится, и его смех время от времени отвлекает от напряженного наблюдения за улицей — я с улыбкой смотрю на него в такие моменты и просто наслаждаюсь его расслабленностью. И пусть фильм его заинтересовал, на всем его протяжении Джаред пытается добиться от меня ласки, но не получает ничего, кроме обычных объятий, что его совершенно не устраивает — как только на экране появляются титры, Джаред разворачивается ко мне и целует шею, скользя ладонью вверх по бедру.  
– Джаред... – я останавливаю его до того как ладонь достигает моего паха, и Джаред отстраняется, глядя на меня со смесью замешательства и зарождающегося чувства отверженности. Мне самому с трудом верится, что я в который раз пресек его инициативу, и я едва не вслух проклинаю Мэттью за то, что и здесь он умудрился встать между нами.  
Джаред, прочистив горло, но ни слова не сказав, поднимается с дивана и уходит на второй этаж, а я накрываю лицо ладонями и вздыхаю, слушая его передвижения в спальне, и настораживаюсь, услышав звук закрывающейся молнии на его сумке. Он спускается через пару минут с сумкой в руке, и я едва ли не подскакиваю с дивана, следуя за ним в коридор.  
– Зачем тебе сумка? – осторожно интересуюсь я, готовясь к худшему ответу, как бы мой разум ни убеждал меня, что после такого длительного ожидания со стороны Джареда, он не решится так быстро все бросить из-за какой-то мелочи.  
– Хотел взять что-нибудь из ежедневного и удобного, да и не вечно же мне твоим шампунем пользоваться, – пожимает плечами Джаред. – Да, если мы с парнями засидимся, я переночую у себя, – заканчивает он таким тоном, будто просто ставит перед фактом.  
– Возьми кэб и приезжай.  
– Выйдет долго и дорого, – замявшись, возражает он.  
– Глупости.  
Джаред вздыхает и отводит взгляд:  
– Ты ведь на самом деле не хочешь, чтобы я приехал.  
– С чего ты так решил? – удивляюсь я.  
– Ты весь день сегодня не со мной — что бы ни было причиной, ты явно не жаждешь моего общества.  
– Это не так, – возражаю я и обнимаю Джареда, но он не отвечает на объятие, просто смотрит в мои глаза, будто ожидая разъяснений явному противоречию.  
– Я лучше пойду, – тихо произносит он, не дождавшись от меня ничего больше, и мне приходится отпустить его.  
– Я буду ждать тебя вечером, – предупреждаю я, и он только кивает, выходя из дома.  
Я выхожу, как только перестаю чувствовать его поблизости, и следую за ним на расстоянии — достаточном, чтобы я, как я надеюсь, успел прийти ему на помощь в случае чего, но недостаточно близко для него, чтобы он меня заметил. А ведь я никогда прежде даже не задумывался о том, как он проводит время и как ведет себя, когда меня нет рядом — его смены в ресторане не в счет, там у него едва выдается минута на посторонние мысли, не говоря уже о чем-то большем. Но ничего необычного не происходит: он садится в автобус на остановке, надев наушники и включив «наш» список — насколько я могу судить по тому, что слышу, нагнав автобус и постаравшись игнорировать все остальные звуки. В следующие несколько пересадок с автобуса на автобус все повторяется, кроме момента, когда Джаред входит в магазин у одной из остановок и покупает себе бутылку воды и жевательную резинку. Он ни с кем не созванивается, ни с кем не заговаривает, и по мере приближения к дому, в котором он снимает квартиру, я чувствую, как напряжение — совершенно не связанное с ситуацией с Мэттью — спадает, и только когда Джаред поднимается к себе, а я выключаю двигатель, я понимаю, что оно значило. Всю дорогу я ждал, когда он отклонится от назначенного курса или позвонит кому-то, или встретится с кем-то, кого я не знаю, кого он прятал от меня все это время — совершенно глупое, ничем не обоснованное подозрение, и как только я понимаю это, я становлюсь отвратителен сам себе. Чертово собственничество, порождающее идиотские мысли.  
Я слышу голос Эми и Джареда, но не могу разобрать слов в какофонии звуков из дома, и мне приходится довольствоваться интонациями — и пока они спокойные, и уж тем более я не слышу ничего подозрительного, кроме, может быть, почти болезненных, сдавленных стонов из квартиры на четвертом этаже, но меня это не касается, что бы там ни происходило. Отчетливо сердцебиение Джареда я слышу только через пару часов и едва успеваю среагировать и отогнать машину подальше от входа в дом, чтобы Джаред меня не заметил.  
– Черт, – тихо ругаюсь я, глядя, как Джаред выходит из подъезда с гитарой в футляре на плече, и надеясь, что он не повернет головы — иначе наверняка увидит машину. У меня определенно мало практики в слежке за теми, кто может меня узнать. Но Джаред, кажется, вообще ничего не замечает вокруг, не говоря уже о том, чтобы оглядываться и всматриваться в припаркованные во дворе машины, и я снова следую за ним до дома Рассела, приготовившись скучать еще пару часов.  
Я совсем обленился — последний раз я проводил свой вечер, следя за кем-то, почти пять лет назад, и с тех пор стал постоянным клиентом Августы. Тратить время на выслеживание очередного убийцы, когда утром придется иметь дело с документами, поставщиками и конфликтными ситуациями, стало невмоготу, и Мэттью не желал облегчать мое существование — на любую мою просьбу помочь с поиском он отвечал отказом в отличие от того раза с педофилом. Он объяснял это тем, что я должен сделать выбор: желаю ли я навредить людям, с которыми работаю, и тем самым навредить себе и своему делу, или я способен смириться и сделать себе небольшую поблажку. В итоге я сдался, когда едва не сорвался на собственных подчиненных из-за голода и постоянного недосыпа. Возможно, теперь, в связи с наймом управляющего, есть смысл в очередной раз возродить уже легендарного Линчевателя.  
В такие моменты, когда я дожидался каких-нибудь действий от объекта слежки, рядом со мной обычно сидел Мэттью и ностальгировал о прошлом, но, что удивительно, никогда не углублялся дальше Викторианской эпохи, которую ненавидел со страшной силой со всей ее патологической нравственностью и сексуальной безграмотностью: «Эта выжившая из ума старуха к каждому в постель залезть умудрилась!» До этого рассказа я думал, что принцы Альберт и Альфред были выбраны Мэттью из-за статуса, но в тот вечер, когда он впервые заговорил об этом времени, мне пришла в голову мысль, что он просто мстил королеве Виктории за годы скуки, трахая двух ее детей в самых невероятных позах и местах. Были ли они единственными его жертвами или двое других сыновей тоже оказались обесчещены Мэттью, мне было неизвестно, хотя, откровенно говоря, и не очень интересно. Мэттью ни о чем таком не упоминал — он любил вспоминать Альфреда и его ненасытность в постели.  
Но как бы болтовня Мэттью ни помогала коротать время наблюдений за жертвой, сейчас я готов на все, лишь бы он не присоединился и даже не появился поблизости. Он так и не ответил на мое сообщение, и я не знаю, что мне думать. Значит ли это, что он готовит мне что-то очень серьезное, или настолько разозлился, что предпочитает игнорировать и переждать первую бурю эмоций, чтобы отомстить за мою непокорность позже — холодно и расчетливо? Ни то, ни другое меня не устраивает — уверен, его целью будет Джаред. Он наверняка заставит смотреть на расправу над ним, а потом покончит и со мной. Или, наоборот, оставит жить, чтобы я мучился.  
Возможно, мне стоит попытаться сбежать вместе с Джаредом, скрыться хотя бы на время — оттянуть казнь, хоть как-то сопротивляться вместо того, чтобы покорно ожидать своей смерти. Добавить Джареда в свой план побега — не проблема, нужно только подготовить поддельные документы на его имя, что тоже не слишком сложно, учитывая, что у него есть подлинные документы, а значит, все биометрические данные Крис сможет раздобыть самостоятельно, и мне не придется знакомить его с Джаредом. Вряд ли Мэттью даст мне двухнедельную фору в этот раз, но, возможно, мы успеем сбежать из страны, пока он обдумывает способы нашего убийства. За пределами Великобритании будет проще и спокойней.  
Чем больше я думаю об этом, тем больше убеждаюсь, что этот вариант стоит держать, как запасной, и я звоню Крису, отрывая его от очередного ночного увлечения, но сегодня сочувствовать ему мне некогда, и я диктую свой запрос, убеждая его, что деньги за срочность — не вопрос, и это действительно так. Плевать на деньги, Крис может забрать мой ресторан — мне он ни к чему, если я не собираюсь возвращаться. Я сообщаю Крису полное имя Джареда и дату его рождения, чтобы он мог отыскать его в базе данных и извлечь из нее все необходимое для новых документов, и прощаюсь с ним, в очередной раз попросив поторопиться.  
Стоит мне завершить разговор с Крисом, я перевожу взгляд на дверь, за которой пару часов назад исчез Джаред, и понимаю, что я упустил самое главное — не поинтересовался его мнением. Возможно, он не захочет прятаться от мнимой угрозы, если я все ему не объясню, что значит, рассказ о себе мне придется перенести с неопределенного, но точно отдаленного момента в будущем на сегодняшнюю ночь. Понимание этого тормозит меня, но я в конце концов решаюсь на звонок ему, надеясь как-нибудь убедить его, и сообщаю, что могу забрать его, и мы вместе можем отправиться ко мне. Заезжать ко мне нет никакой необходимости, к тому же я не хочу ехать в возможную ловушку, но Джареду об этом пока рано знать — когда он будет рядом, я все ему расскажу или что-нибудь придумаю — лгать ему мне не впервой.  
– Я переночую у себя, – ледяным тоном заявляет он, и все проблемы с Мэттью вдруг становятся незначительными — не все ли равно, что он задумал, когда Джаред без ножа режет меня на куски одним лишь голосом.  
– Что случилось? – хмурюсь я, пытаясь разглядеть его эмоции, но ничего не вижу в полутьме балкона, на котором он стоит.  
– Я не хочу сейчас говорить об этом. Вообще не хочу говорить с тобой.  
– Хотя бы назови мне причину подобного нежелания, – настаиваю я.  
– Это не телефонный разговор, – отрезает он.  
– Тогда спускайся и мы поговорим, – выпаливаю я, прежде чем успеваю сообразить, что несу, но Джаред понимает меня иначе и качает головой:  
– Я еще у Рассела.  
– Скажи адрес, и я заберу тебя, – хватаюсь за его подсказку я, мысленно проклиная свою несобранность.  
– Ты не слышал? Я не хочу говорить с тобой.  
– Но до сих пор говоришь, – замечаю я. – Если не скажешь ты, я позвоню кому-нибудь из твоих друзей и выясню, где вы находитесь. Позвоню Эми в конце концов.  
– Ну, звони, – усмехается Джаред, стоит мне произнести ее имя, и в моей голове что-то щелкает:  
– Что эта стерва тебе наговорила? – Почему я ничего такого не слышал в их интонациях? Неужели в этот раз все ее бредни Джаред принял на веру безо всяких сомнений? Почему? – Она все-таки не сдержала свой проклятый язык за зубами, верно?  
Я убью ее — буду убивать медленно и мучительно, она тысячу раз пожалеет, что открыла рот, прежде чем я позволю ей умереть.  
– Не говори так о ней! – повышает голос Джаред, и я понимаю, что мне действительно не стоит этого делать — что бы она там ни наплела ему, сейчас он скорее встанет на ее сторону, а мои оскорбления посчитает попыткой отбиться. Мне нужно узнать, что она ему сказала, чтобы получить возможность объясниться — с этой стервой я всегда могу разобраться позже, тет-а-тет.  
– Расскажи мне, что она тебе сказала, – примирительным тоном произношу я. – А лучше, прошу тебя, позволь мне приехать и поговорить с тобой с глазу на глаз. Если пожелаешь, я отвезу тебя после к тебе домой, но Джаред, прошу тебя, позволь мне приехать и поговорить. – Джаред молча смотрит в камеру, и я тихо добавляю: – Пожалуйста, Джаред.  
– Я пришлю тебе адрес, – в конце концов произносит он и завершает вызов, не попрощавшись.  
Стерва. Она представить себе не может, как сильно она пожалеет, что открыла свой чертов рот. Господи, я одной ей утолю жажду убийств на недели вперед...  
Джаред присылает мне адрес, и я едва выдерживаю дополнительные двадцать минут, которые бы потратил, если бы действительно ехал от дома Джареда сюда. Я слышу его приближающееся сердцебиение и поспешно включаю двигатель машины, чтобы не казалось, будто я все это время стоял здесь, буквально в пяти ярдах от входа в подъезд.  
Джаред замечает мою машину, стоит ему выйти из дома, и без слов забирается в нее, когда я подъезжаю к самому входу. Его сердце колотится от волнения и чего-то еще — чего-то, аромата чего я прежде не чувствовал и потому не могу идентифицировать.  
– Поехали ко мне, – глядя в окно, произносит Джаред, но я не двигаюсь с места, дожидаясь, когда он посмотрит на меня, и для убедительности выключаю двигатель. Мы не уедем отсюда, пока не поговорим.  
– Что? – только и спрашиваю я, старательно контролируя раздражение в голосе — не на Джареда, на Эми. Еще одна причина, по которой нам не стоит ехать к Джареду прямо сейчас — я ведь разорву ее у него на глазах, и он совершенно точно не оценит подобный поступок, даже если я сделаю это не без основания, а я уверен в существовании такового.  
– Почему ты не хочешь говорить о нем? – напряженным голосом спрашивает он, и я не сразу понимаю, о ком он говорит. – О Мэттью. Почему ты избегаешь разговоров о нем? Потому что у вас не просто секс был, верно? Поэтому ты сегодня сам не свой, потому что он застал нас вместе. Поэтому ты сомневался столько времени, потому что не мог выбрать, стоит ли изменять. Поэтому прятал меня поначалу, но в итоге решил воспользоваться мной, чтобы вот так закончить ваши отношения, не так ли? – он выпаливает все это на одном дыхании, и я молча выслушиваю его, не понимая, как всего за один разговор с Эми его безоговорочное доверие ко мне исчезло — ведь еще вчера он был уверен во мне.  
– Почему ты ей веришь?  
– А разве она ошибается?  
– Ты правда считаешь, что я на это способен? – Вопрос застает его врасплох, и Джаред молча смотрит на меня, и даже это секундное замешательство, едва заметная тень сомнения во взгляде куда лучше, чем непроницаемый лед. – Я когда-то дал повод усомниться в своих намерениях? Прости, я сегодня весь день был невнимателен к тебе, и это действительно связано с Мэттью, но совсем по другим причинам. Я никогда не чувствовал к нему ничего, кроме ненависти, но я не могу просто так избавиться от него — поверь мне, я мечтаю об этом со дня знакомства с ним. Я понимаю, как это звучит, но это все, что я могу сказать, – вздыхаю я и смотрю на него, отчетливо осознавая, что не смогу — просто не смогу раскрыть ему свою сущность. Мы оба к этому не готовы. Сейчас, когда он взвинчен подозрениями, ему будет куда проще отказаться от меня, нежели принять меня таким, какой я есть. Возможно, если бы не было проблем с Мэттью, и Джаред был бы уверен во мне, я бы мог рассказать, надеясь на понимание и прощение. Но сегодня этого ждать не приходится.  
– Мои сомнения касательно того, стоит ли мне вообще сближаться с тобой, никак не связаны с мнимыми отношениями — я сомневался, нужен ли тебе такой, как я. – Джаред на мои слова фыркает, и я киваю: – Знаю, как это звучит, но это правда. Ну почему ты позволяешь ей себя запутать?  
– Не знаю, – качает головой Джаред. – Все звучит слишком правдоподобно.  
– Ты веришь ей, но не мне?  
– Ты не очень пытаешься разубедить меня, – Джаред выразительно смотрит в мои глаза, и я удивленно хмыкаю:  
– Я и не думал, что придется разубеждать. Не думал, что после всего этого времени вместе ты станешь сомневаться во мне. После моего предложения переехать...  
– Это вообще твой дом? – прерывает меня Джаред, и я хмурюсь, не понимая, почему он решил обратное. – Помнишь, ты спросил, что я увидел в твоей гостиной, когда ты позволил мне осмотреться? Моя первая мысль, когда я вошел в нее — так могла бы выглядеть комната в любом отеле. Эта комната может принадлежать любому человеку, а точнее, она не принадлежит никому. И так выглядит весь дом — в нем нет ничего, что отражало бы тебя, он будто обставлен для демонстрации возможным покупателям. И потому в рассказ о саде мне верится с трудом.  
Я вздыхаю и качаю головой. Господи, я действительно разучился жить в обществе людей — я вообще разучился жить, как нормальные люди, и только теперь, после слов Джареда понял это. Все те безделицы, что я покупал на рынке Мале, так и остались в коробках — я даже не распаковал их после поездки, они так и стоят на чердаке в родительском доме. С нынешним жильем все проще — я не собирался надолго оставаться в нем, только на время переезда в другой дом Мэттью, но это никак не оправдывало меня в связи с родительским домом, который всегда был моим запасным вариантом.  
– Дом принадлежит мне. Это привычка — я всегда готов встать и уехать, не жалея об оставленных вещах. Я ведь говорил, я даже не готовил для себя незадолго до нашей встречи — что говорить об уюте? Да и к чему все это, если я бывал дома только для душа и сна?  
– Ты и сейчас готов сорваться и уехать куда-то? – после короткой паузы спрашивает Джаред, и я отвечаю без заминки:  
– С тобой — без сомнений, прямо сейчас. Только скажи, и мы отсюда поедем в аэропорт, – совершенно серьезно произношу я, отчасти радуясь, что он задал такой вопрос, который подведет нас к разговору о побеге. – Одежда, средства гигиены — все это можно приобрести, только согласись, и мы отправимся в путешествие. Я покажу тебе весь мир — места, о которых ты не имел представления. Я никому и никогда не предлагал ничего подобного, и ты единственный, кому бы я стал это предлагать, с кем бы хотел путешествовать. Единственный, кому хочу показать этот мир. Тебе нужно только согласиться.  
Джаред слушает мою речь с ошеломлением и удивленно усмехается, когда я замолкаю.  
– Ты серьезно?  
– Совершенно серьезно. Соглашайся, Джаред.  
– Вот так сразу? – он снова хмыкает и отводит взгляд. – Безумие какое-то.  
– Что тебя здесь держит?  
– Дело не в этом, – возражает он.  
– Ты все еще сомневаешься в моей искренности, – утвердительно произношу я и вздыхаю. – Как мне переубедить тебя?  
Джаред молчит, но я надеюсь дождаться от него предложения — возможно, так я смогу переубедить его, не рассказывая всей правды.  
– Почему ты спал с ним? Раз ты его ненавидишь, почему?  
Я усмехаюсь и смотрю в сторону, не зная, как объяснить так, чтобы Джаред понял меня правильно.  
– Секс есть секс. К тому же, никто не отменял морального удовлетворения от процесса — вымещать свою злость через него всегда казалось приемлемым, да и, откровенно говоря, единственным способом. Через него я демонстрирую свои чувства и к тебе, – улыбаюсь я, вновь глядя на Джареда. – Откровенней, чем во время секса, я вряд ли бываю.  
Джаред искоса смотрит на меня, но мне начинает казаться, что я перестаю чувствовать тот неизвестный до сегодняшнего дня оттенок аромата его крови.  
– Малыш, – я аккуратно касаюсь его руки и слышу, как ритм его сердца меняется, но он не отстраняется, что я считаю хорошим знаком. – Я не притворяюсь, когда говорю, что хочу быть с тобой, когда говорю, что мне хорошо с тобой. Ты не представляешь, что ты делаешь для меня — с тобой я начинаю чувствовать себя живым человеком, и поверь, для меня это очень много значит. До твоего замечания я даже не обращал внимания, что мой дом настолько пуст, – я грустно усмехаюсь и переплетаю наши пальцы.  
– Почему? – тихо спрашивает он, глядя на наши объединенные руки.  
– Я не знаю, – хмыкаю я, – наверное, на это даже времени не было.  
– Нет, я не об этом. Почему ты такой? – он встречает мой взгляд, и я не знаю, что ему ответить — что солгать. – От чего ты готов бежать? Я просто не понимаю. У тебя ведь ресторан — неужели ты все бросишь? Почему? Кто за тобой гонится?  
– Никто, – улыбаюсь я, не желая выглядеть в глазах Джареда помешанным на заговорах и преследовании психопатом. – Дело не в этом, я просто... не знаю, нигде не чувствую себя дома. Ничто не задерживает меня надолго на одном месте. Ресторан — это моя попытка остановиться, – пожимаю плечами я. – Мне нравится заниматься им, но я пришел к выводу, что могу бросить и его, если понадобится. – Например, сегодня, если Джаред согласится. – Он тоже не очень хорошо работает, как якорь.  
– Но ведь ты вкладываешь в него столько времени и сил, – Джаред недоуменно смотрит на меня, – как ты можешь все бросить?  
– Это всего лишь ресторан, – усмехаюсь я. – Всегда можно открыть новый, или заняться чем-то другим. Быть может, я когда-то просто привык к кочевому образу жизни. Ни к чему не привязываться, ни о чем не жалеть. Но потом, – я улыбаюсь и чуть сжимаю его руку, – потом появился ты. И мне хочется остановиться, остаться рядом с тобой.  
Это правда. Рядом с Джаредом мне хорошо, я снова чувствую принадлежность к чему-то, чувствую себя частью чего-то, и от этого чувствую себя цельным. И мне действительно хочется остановиться, чтобы просто жить и наслаждаться жизнью, а не продумывать каждый шаг — и теперь беспокоиться придется не только о своих шагах, но и о шагах Джареда...  
К черту. Я не стану убегать в очередной раз. Не позволю Мэттью сломать надежду на нормальную жизнь еще и Джареду. Единственное, что я точно знаю о нем — этот ублюдок не преминет устроить представление, а значит у меня будет время для маневра. Он также вряд ли воспользуется чьей-то помощью — просто не захочет, чтобы кто-то знал о его позоре, что уже облегчает задачу. Есть только одна проблема — не зная, где находится Мэттью, я не могу оставить Джареда без присмотра, но у меня и нет того, кто мог бы его защитить в случае чего. Даже я, откровенно говоря, не очень хороший защитник, но только на себя могу положиться, а значит, Джареду придется быть рядом.  
– Ты позволишь остаться рядом? – тихо спрашиваю я, хотя совсем не уверен, что даже если он ответит положительно сейчас, он будет думать так же по завершении этого дня — при огромной моей удаче.  
Джаред улыбается и закусывает губу, раздумывая, но в итоге просит:  
– Спроси меня утром?  
Я киваю и отпускаю его руку, включая двигатель.  
– Я могу попросить тебя кое о чем? – будничным тоном интересуюсь я, выруливая с места парковки.  
– Попробуй, – хмыкает он.  
– Проведешь эту ночь у меня? В гостевой спальне, если хочешь, но только у меня?  
Джаред ничего не отвечает, но у него еще есть время на раздумье, пока путь до его дома и до моего не сильно отличаются.  
– Эми просто беспокоится обо мне, – в конце концов произносит он, и я понимаю, что он подумал, будто я не хочу, чтобы он общался с ней или чтобы она влияла на его решение.  
– Не сомневаюсь.  
– Лжешь, – фыркает Джаред. – Я слышу это в твоем тоне. Почему ты так уверен в обратном?  
– Когда влюблен — хочешь, чтобы все вокруг были счастливы, когда отношения заканчиваются... – я не договариваю и пожимаю плечами. – Ты сказал ей, что я предлагал тебе переехать?  
– Да, почему я не должен был говорить об этом?  
– Вот и еще одна возможная причина. Ты тоже бросаешь ее.  
– Она прекрасно понимает, что мы не всегда будем снимать квартиру в доле, – возражает Джаред.  
– Но и не думала, что вы разъедетесь в тот же период, когда она расстанется с Расселом, – добавляю я. – Так или иначе, я очень сомневаюсь касательно ее альтруизма.  
– В тебе говорит твое недоверие к людям. Иногда они действуют из чистых побуждений.  
– Возможно, – легко соглашаюсь я, и Джаред смеется:  
– И снова ложь.  
– Нет, я верю, что люди способны действовать не только в корыстных целях, но это явно не случай Эми.  
– Едем к тебе, несгибаемый упрямец, – фыркает Джаред и отворачивается к окну, а я сосредотачиваюсь на дороге, отметив, что настроение Джареда заметно изменилось — хотелось бы верить, что он перестал сомневаться во мне, но и без этого я вижу и чувствую его таким, каким привык, что уже неплохой знак.  
Я слышу сердцебиение Мэттью еще на подъездной дорожке и мысленно чертыхаюсь — я очень надеялся попасть в дом первым, чтобы подготовиться, но теперь придется действовать по ситуации. Возможно, мне удастся отвлечь Мэттью — чем и как угодно, но изловчиться и добраться до чулана под лестницей, где у меня лежит коллекционный револьвер — до появления Джареда в моей жизни, этим подарком я хотел побаловать Мэттью в очередную годовщину наших «отношений». Подарок не без намека, но именно этого я и собирался добиться, а теперь, вероятно, мне самому придется воспользоваться им.  
Я останавливаю Джареда, когда он порывается выйти из машины, и целую его — он отвечает на поцелуй, чему я невыразимо рад, хотя и чувствую едкую горечь от промелькнувшей мысли, что поцелуй может стать последним. Как бы я ни желал обратного, это один из возможных вариантов развития событий, но я сделаю все, чтобы он не стал реальностью. Джаред завершает поцелуй и улыбается мне — открыто, доверчиво, как прежде, и мне становится невыносимо тяжело. Не знаю, наблюдает ли Мэттью за нами в этот момент, но мне уже абсолютно все равно, я лишь зол на себя, что за столько лет не подготовился к подобной ситуации. Черт, почему я просто не убил его еще тогда, когда он рассказал мне про действенный способ шесть лет назад?  
Мы вместе с Джаредом выходим из машины, и я беру его за руку, как только он подходит ближе — мне просто необходимо чувствовать его рядом.  
– Я ждал вас к ужину, так что все уже, конечно же, остыло, – приветливо улыбается нам обоим Мэттью, стоит мне и Джареду войти в дом.  
– Я уже стал думать, что ты не объявишься, – произношу я и закрываю Джареда собой, следя за каждым движением Мэттью, расслабленно привалившегося к столбу у подножия лестницы и скрестившего руки на груди.  
– Почему? Ты ведь так любезно предложил пожить у тебя еще до моего отъезда в Америку. Просто появились кое-какие дела, требующие моего внимания.  
– Но время для готовки ужина ты все же нашел.  
– Решил несколько сгладить впечатление от прошлой встречи, – пожимает плечами Мэттью.  
Я испытываю что-то сродни дежавю и вспоминаю о своем первом неудачном побеге — все внутри стягивает страхом от непредсказуемости Мэттью, но страх за себя не идет ни в какое сравнение с животным ужасом, охватывающим меня от одной только мысли о его возможной расправе над Джаредом. Что он может сделать в следующую секунду? В Эдинбурге он вел себя точно так же, но тогда, как я выяснил позднее, он был уверен, что я не собирался скрываться от него. Сейчас он не может не понимать, почему Джаред рядом, учитывая свидетелем чего он стал вчера в моем кабинете.  
– И надолго ты собираешься задержаться?  
– Кто знает? – Мэттью со все той же улыбкой подходит ближе и косится на Джареда, и я инстинктивно прижимаю его ближе к себе — он молчит все это время, будто чувствуя, что атмосфера далеко не дружелюбная. – Может, все же представишь нас? А то как-то неловко.  
– Джаред, это Мэттью, тот знакомый, о котором я говорил, – ровным тоном отвечаю я, не сводя взгляда с Мэттью — он на мое замечание чуть заметно поджимает губы, и я всего мгновение удивляюсь подобной реакции. Чего он ожидал? Что я скажу Джареду всю правду? – Мэттью, это Джаред.  
– Ты ведь на его кухне работаешь? – прищуривается Мэттью. – Как-то это неэтично — трахать персонал, не находите? – ухмыляется он, переводя задорный взгляд с меня на Джареда.  
– Заткнись, – шиплю я, не сдержавшись от резких и необдуманных поступков, которые могут спровоцировать катастрофу, но Джаред меня останавливает, обнимая за талию:  
– Дом, – мягким голосом произносит он, но смотрит на Мэттью. – В чем-то Мэттью прав.  
– А он мне нравится, – хмыкает Мэттью. – Смышленый.  
– А еще не очень этично лезть не в свое дело, – Джаред сладко улыбается Мэттью, выразительно глядя в его глаза, но в следующее мгновение поворачивается ко мне и коротко целует, – поэтому я пойду переоденусь — вам явно есть, что обсудить, и явно без меня. И благодарю за заботу, Мэттью, – Джаред легко касается его плеча, проходя мимо, а меня в этот момент накрывает паника — он с ума сошел? Одно движение — и он останется без руки, и это самое малое! – Если честно, я совсем не против позднего ужина.  
Я, совершенно ошарашенный таким поведением Джареда, совсем забываю, что мне стоит рвануть к чулану и молить всех богов, чтобы чертов револьвер оказался в рабочем состоянии, и я успел зарядить его.  
– Какой милый щенок, – фыркает Мэттью, когда Джаред скрывается за дверью в спальню. – Сдается мне, ему еще никто не щелкал по носу.  
– Что ты намерен делать? – напряженно спрашиваю я и сверлю взглядом затылок Мэттью, игнорируя его комментарий.  
– Как что? – изображает изумление он, поворачиваясь ко мне. – Подогреть еду для нашего нового домашнего питомца — ты же слышал, он совсем не против поесть на ночь. Откормим его и принесем в жертву Золотому Тельцу...  
– Мэттью.  
– Я и не думал, что ты сделаешь мне такой подарок к приезду — оргия и последующее убийство, – будто не услышав мой тон, продолжает он. – Ты балуешь меня, Доминик.  
– Он здесь не для этого! – рычу я, вцепившись в горло Мэттью и прижав спиной к одной из стен.  
– Для чего еще? Жадничать нехорошо, так что...  
– Я не собираюсь убивать Джареда!  
– Ты это несерьезно, – хмыкает Мэттью. – Не собираешься же ты в самом деле приютить бездомного? Доминик, я ведь даже согласился не комментировать твое питание отбросами общества, но это, – Мэттью фыркает и качает головой, – прости меня, но это слишком. Ты хотя бы на паразитов его проверял? Я бы на твоем месте...  
– Ты не на моем месте, – шиплю я, снова теряя контроль над собой — и сейчас рядом нет Джареда, чтобы остановить меня, а я уже не соображаю, что несу: – Никогда не был и не будешь. Джаред мне небезразличен, я уйму времени потратил на то, чтобы контролировать собственные инстинкты и получить возможность быть рядом с ним, и, клянусь, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы убить тебя, если ты его тронешь. Я не стану играть по твоим правилам и больше не буду бегать от тебя. И ты не дождешься от меня поклонения и обожания, как от всех остальных своих игрушек. Я хочу быть с Джаредом, хочу быть с тем, кому я небезразличен, для кого я — не просто очередной проект по соблазнению и втаптыванию в грязь из-за комплекса в связи с создателем. Нечего было предлагать искать счастье где-то еще, если не способен оставить меня в покое!  
Мэттью в замешательстве смотрит на меня и хмурится:  
– О чем ты?  
– Мне напомнить? – почти рычу я.  
– Про счастье я помню, – Мэттью сбрасывает мои руки с себя. – Но остальное — что за чушь?  
– Я знаю, для чего я тебе нужен, хватит притворяться, – раздраженно бросаю я.  
– Вот только я, видимо, не посвящен в собственные планы, – усмехается Мэттью, отступая в сторону кухни. – И что, ты уже пристрастился к зоофилии? Имею в виду, ты уже трахал своего щенка? – он с интересом смотрит на меня, но я только закатываю глаза и качаю головой. Какой же он кретин. – И как ты так быстро понял, что нужно делать, чтобы не убить его в постели?  
– Мне помогли.  
– Вот как? И кто же?  
– Какая разница?  
– Никакой, – примирительно соглашается Мэттью. – Просто любопытствую. Пойду разогрею ужин. Он, я надеюсь, не гадит по углам? Этого я не вынесу — предупреждаю сразу.  
– Что ты задумал? – следуя за ним по пятам, спрашиваю я — теперь, когда Джареда нет рядом, терять Мэттью из вида определенно не стоит.  
– У тебя что-то со слухом, – смеется Мэттью и, полностью игнорируя мой тяжелый взгляд, ставит тарелку с пастой в микроволновку и поворачивается ко мне лицом, запустив режим разогрева и приваливаясь бедром к кухонному столу. – Надеюсь, не станешь спрашивать, отравил ли я еду?  
– Чего-то подобного я и жду от тебя, – прищуриваюсь я.  
– Ты сам сказал — я предложил тебе найти кого-то, кто сделает тебя счастливым, так с чего мне желать ему смерти, раз ты привел его сюда не для того, чтобы убить?  
– И все? – недоверчиво фыркаю я. – Ты так просто оставишь меня в покое?  
– Наш договор еще в силе, – качает головой Мэттью, – он, кстати, знает о его существовании?  
– Он знает, что я мечтаю отделаться от тебя, но не могу. Еще знает, что у нас был секс и то, как сильно я тебя ненавижу, – с шипением заканчиваю я.  
– Я скучал по тебе, Доминик, – почти урчит он, скользнув ближе и поцеловав в уголок губ до того, как я успеваю отреагировать, но уже в следующее мгновение снова стоит на прежнем месте и довольно улыбается. – Мы превосходно проведем следующие девять лет, если, конечно, мальчишка не надоест тебе раньше.  
– Что это значит? – настороженно интересуюсь я. – И как, по-твоему, я объясню ему твое постоянное присутствие?  
– Я о том и говорю, – нахально улыбается этот мерзавец, – развлекательный момент налицо.  
– То есть, ты сейчас открыто заявляешь, что собираешься и дальше отравлять мою жизнь?  
– Нет, я заявляю, что нам всем будет очень весело, – поправляет меня Мэттью и мило улыбается. – Но каждый интерпретирует это слово по-разному, ты прав, – как ни в чем не бывало добавляет он и достает тарелку из микроволновки. – Пора кормить нашего питомца.  
– Хватит, – рычу я, встав у него на пути, и Мэттью внимательно смотрит в мои глаза, будто что-то отыскивая в них.  
– Мальчишку стоит накормить, чтобы у него были силы трахаться с тобой, – вкрадчиво произносит он и выгибает бровь: – Видишь? Я желаю тебе только добра, – Мэттью легко похлопывает меня по плечу и обходит стороной. – Он, полагаю, не имеет ни малейшего представления о твоей сущности, не так ли?  
– Не смей! – я следую за Мэттью, и он смеется:  
– И не думал — куда забавней будет увидеть, как ты будешь объясняться с ним, – он ставит тарелку на сервированный стол и смотрит на меня. – Думаю, он будет в восторге от идеи Линчевателя — сдается мне, его чувство справедливости не уступает твоему. Может, он даже станет составлять тебе компанию... У вас и правда нет проблем с сексом? Ты действительно смог побороть себя? Не думай, я восхищен проделанной тобой работой, да еще и в такой короткий срок — у меня самого такого опыта не было, но многие рассказывают, что это едва ли не мука. Наверное, это действительно очень сложно — желать как следует оттрахать, чтобы не мог свести ноги, и в то же время безумно хотеть убить. Хотя... – задумчиво тянет он и хмыкает. – У меня был отчасти схожий опыт. Но в целом, если я имею дело с человеком, то чаще просто оттягиваю момент убийства — ты и представить себе не можешь, как это восхитительно: утолить жажду кровью в момент посткоитальной нирваны. Попробуй как-нибудь, – он игриво подмигивает и снова направляется на кухню. – Разогрею и нам с тобой, хотя вся еда уже убита. Что может быть ужасней этого? – вздыхает из кухни он, а я молча смотрю в проход между гостиной и коридором, прислушиваясь к движениям Джареда в нашей спальне.  
Черт подери, и что мне ожидать хотя бы от этого ужина? Что Мэттью задумал? Не верю я в его искреннее желание оставить меня в покое — он просто не способен на самопожертвование. Все это спокойствие и безразличие — напускное, я чувствую это нутром и не выдерживаю. Мне достаточно пары секунд, чтобы достать револьвер, зарядить его и снова оказаться на кухне, преградив вход собой. Мэттью, конечно же, слышит все мои действия и поворачивается ко мне с легкой улыбкой:  
– Смело. Невероятно смело, я бы сказал. Знаешь, ты сильней, чем ты думаешь, – он медленно подходит ко мне, и я прекрасно понимаю, что он в любой момент может вырвать револьвер из моих рук, но я просто не могу нажать на курок — все внутри меня беснуется от одной мысли. – У меня не хватило духу направить пистолет на Филлипа, но, наверное, чувства тоже играют роль, и, видимо, меня ты ненавидишь даже сильней, чем я — Филлипа. А, может, это инстинкт? Что-то вроде материнского, когда женщины готовы закрыть собой свое дитя? – Мэттью останавливается напротив меня, и дуло револьвера упирается ему в грудь, а я все еще безуспешно борюсь с собой. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что это твой единственный шанс? Ты никогда больше не решишься на это — ты это прекрасно знаешь. Как бы ты ни ненавидел меня, другой такой возможности уже не будет. Решай.  
Я хочу убить его — безумно хочу его смерти, просто потому что после нее жизни Джареда ничего не будет угрожать, и мы сможем жить спокойно и так, как посчитаем нужным. И это убийство решит абсолютно все мои проблемы, разорвет порочный круг кошмара в моей жизни, и я окажу огромную услугу этому миру, но...  
Я просто не могу.  
– Если ты убьешь его, если хоть как-то поспособствуешь его смерти, я клянусь тебе, я тебя убью — поверь мне, после этого меня уже ничто не остановит. Я буду жить ради мести, и я ее получу.  
– Я тебе верю, – улыбается Мэттью. – А теперь верни револьвер на место — твой мальчишка уже вышел из спальни.  
– Я клянусь...  
– Я хорошо слышал с первого раза, – хмыкает Мэттью. – Но, как я и сказал, я не собираюсь убивать его. Я желаю тебе только счастья.  
– Я тебе не верю, – отходя назад, но все еще целясь в Мэттью, произношу я.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – усмехается он и беспечно поворачивается ко мне спиной, когда микроволновка сообщает о завершении цикла.  
Я быстро возвращаю револьвер на место и встречаю ослепительно улыбающегося Джареда у подножия лестницы, будучи все еще под впечатлением от произошедшего и стараясь понять, поверил ли моим словам Мэттью или нет, и если да, оставит ли нас в покое или же убьет?  
– Вы все обсудили? – тихо спрашивает Джаред, хотя громкость его голоса не даст и намека на приватность, даже если Мэттью будет находиться за стеной. Джаред, не дожидаясь ответа, обнимает меня и целует, и я несколько удивляюсь подобному поведению, не сразу отвечая на поцелуй. Он любит ласкаться, любит целоваться, но обычно все не так спонтанно, и этому предшествует соответствующее настроение, которое я научился определять среди многих других акцентов его аромата. Сейчас ничего такого я не чувствую — что-то есть — тоже новое, как и сегодня в машине, но что это — я не знаю, хотя в голову приходят две неожиданные идеи. Либо он чувствует вину из-за необоснованного обвинения меня во лжи и подозрении в измене, либо — и это буквально ошеломляет меня — он «метит» территорию. Последнее, после секундного размышления, не кажется таким уж безумным и невозможным, учитывая, что именно Джаред знает о нас с Мэттью. Он вполне может захотеть продемонстрировать наши отношения ему — хватило же ему смелости указать Мэттью на то, что он лезет не в свое дело. Его боевой настрой приятен, и как бы мой разум ни кричал, что Джаред играет с огнем, я не могу не проникнуться его действиями и отвечаю на поцелуй с желанием, понимая, что только подливаю масла в огонь, но сил сопротивляться напору Джареда у меня нет.  
– Да хватит вам, я не собираюсь второй раз разогревать еду — это извращение уже в первый раз, – Мэттью проходит в гостиную с двумя тарелками и ставит их на стол, и мы с Джаредом завершаем поцелуй, но секунду смотрим друг другу в глаза, и я замечаю задорный огонек в его зрачках, отчего мне хочется смеяться. Он, конечно, неплохо уделал Мэттью, но стоит ли дразнить бешеного пса?  
– Тебе ведь уже можно алкоголь? – глядя на Джареда и изображая невинность, спрашивает Мэттью, но тот совершенно спокойно улыбается, подходя к столу:  
– Можно пить, курить и заниматься сексом.  
– Совсем взрослый, – отвечает на улыбку Мэттью, – а по тебе и не скажешь.  
– По тебе, знаешь ли, тоже не сказать о твоем возрасте, – замечаю я, выразительно глядя Мэттью в глаза и садясь за стол рядом с Джаредом. Мне как-то совсем не хочется, чтобы их ритуальное обнюхивание хвостов друг друга закончилось катастрофой, и я стараюсь развернуть разговор в другое русло: – Как прошла твоя поездка? – будничным тоном спрашиваю я, и Мэттью фыркает, садясь напротив Джареда и по правую сторону от меня:  
– С каких пор тебя интересуют мои дела? Я хочу произнести тост, – торжественно говорит он и поднимает бокал с вином, – за новые знакомства, новые начала и последствия всего этого, – улыбается Мэттью, и нам с Джаредом приходится поднять свои бокалы.  
– Приятные последствия, – поправляет его Джаред и смотрит на меня с едва заметной улыбкой, скользнув ладонью по моему бедру.  
Мэттью молча отпивает вино из бокала, и мне даже не нужно уметь читать его мысли, чтобы понять, что у него своя точка зрения на этот счет.  
– Виновный наказан, филиал спасен, проверка остальных компаний прошла без неожиданностей, – произносит Мэттью, поставив бокал и взяв в руки столовые приборы. – Это я о своей поездке. В Нью-Йорке жил в роскошном лофте, правда не таком большом, как та квартира, в которой мы прожили пару месяцев — ну, ты ведь помнишь, Доминик? — зато атмосфера была та же, – ухмыляется Мэттью и аккуратно снимает стручковую фасоль с вилки, а я вспоминаю о безумном времени в упоминаемой Мэттью квартире и представляю количество выносимых трупов из лофта. Наверняка ему было скучно, и он ни в чем себе не отказывал. – Как вам паста?  
– По-моему, слегка горчит, – чуть морщит нос Джаред, глядя в тарелку, а я искоса наблюдаю за реакцией Мэттью, но он демонстрирует поистине завидное спокойствие и хладнокровие — его можно упрекать в чем угодно, но еду, по его мнению, он готовит идеально. Откровенности ради, я тоже так считаю, но никогда не признаю этого вслух.  
– Кайенский перец, – поясняет Мэттью. – Я в это не особо верю, но он считается афродизиаком — решил, что будет уместно, – он взмахивает рукой, указывая на нас с Джаредом, и я начинаю подозревать, что он действительно добивается именно этого, хотя пока не понимаю, что им движет. Не думает же он, что я в самом деле соглашусь на оргию?  
– Мы не нуждаемся в подобном стимуле, но благодарю за заботу, – вежливо улыбается Джаред, и Мэттью отвечает не менее любезной улыбкой.  
Господи, они и в глотки друг другу вцепятся с такими же дружелюбными улыбками.  
– Учитывая, что вопрос о том, как вы познакомились, неуместен в связи с тем, что я присутствовал при этом моменте, я задам другой: как вы умудрились? Имею в виду, тебе ведь сколько, пятьдесят восемь? – выражение лица Мэттью в этот момент настолько невинное, что младенец Иисус бы позавидовал.  
– Тридцать два, – сквозь стиснутые зубы поправляю я его, и Мэттью изображает изумление — ему бы в театре выступать.  
– Правда? Всегда считал, что ты старше.  
– Дом выглядит младше своих лет, – вставляет Джаред и улыбается мне: – Я долго не верил, когда он сказал, сколько ему.  
– Так ты, выходит, отцом его мог стать, верно? – Мэттью с ухмылкой смотрит на меня, и я лучше Джареда понимаю истинный смысл его слов, потому что последний качает головой:  
– У нас всего одиннадцать лет разницы.  
– Юноши в последние десятилетия быстро созревают, – пожимает плечами Мэттью и делает глоток вина, будто действительно имел в виду эту разницу в возрасте, – и в одиннадцать вполне могут стать родителями. Ты, кстати, уверен, что у тебя нет детей? Ох, прости, я совсем забыл о твоем бесплодии, – спохватывается Мэттью и легко касается моего запястья, но, заметив недоумение Джареда, вновь охает: – О, господи, вы еще это не обсуждали? Так неловко...  
– Хватит! – рявкаю я и резко поднимаюсь со стула. – Черт тебя дери! – восклицаю я, глянув на Мэттью, и покидаю гостиную быстрым шагом, чтобы успокоиться. Сейчас, после устроенного цирка, я почти полностью уверен, что Мэттью ничего не сделает Джареду — не захочет лишать себя подобного развлечения. Еще бы, он же получил личный аттракцион «Двойное удовольствие по цене одного»: одним предложением может мучить и меня, и Джареда.  
Я поднимаюсь в спальню и тяжело вздыхаю. Как я собираюсь терпеть это дальше? Меня и на час не хватило. И это еще неизвестно, что думал и чувствовал Джаред — если я хоть отчасти привык к издевательствам Мэттью, то для Джареда это будет такой проверкой на прочность, какую он еще точно не проходил.  
– Не стой у двери, входи, – устало произношу я, чувствуя мнущегося за дверью в спальню Джареда, даже не задумываясь, что, возможно, моя осведомленность о его присутствии может показаться странной.  
Он проскальзывает внутрь и тихо проходит к кровати, но смотрит на меня со смесью неловкости и сожаления.  
– Это правда?  
– Что именно?  
– Его слова о твоем бесплодии? – пожимает плечами Джаред и смущенно отводит взгляд.  
Я вздыхаю, подходя к кровати с противоположной от Джареда стороны, и, сев на нее, откидываюсь назад, и смотрю на него:  
– Правда.  
– Мне очень жаль, – шепчет Джаред и садится на кровать, пододвигаясь ближе и несмело касаясь моих волос.  
– Я давно смирился, – качаю головой я. Врать мне особо не приходится — я довольно редко думал о продолжении рода с тех пор, как проснулся в доме Мэттью после обращения.  
– Ты хотел детей?  
– Не то, чтобы хотел, – усмехаюсь я, – однажды, еще в колледже с друзьями решили, что нужно дать своим генам возможность блеснуть — мы все тогда считали, что не захотим воспитывать детей, но вполне могли позволить кому-то родить от нас — и отправились сдавать образцы. Так я и узнал. – Ложь, на мой взгляд, вышла стройной.  
– Мне правда очень жаль, – повторяет Джаред и склоняется надо мной для мягкого и медленного поцелуя.  
– О, – умильным тоном тянет Мэттью из гостиной, – секс из жалости — я обожаю такие случаи. Что с ним ни делай, он будет стонать, как будто трахается перед концом света, просто потому что ему тебя жаль.  
Черт... Это и есть его гениальный план? Отвлекать меня от Джареда подобными комментариями? Черта с два у него выйдет!  
– Ты не злишься на меня за сегодняшний вечер? – тихо спрашивает Джаред, отстранившись, но продолжая перебирать мои волосы на макушке.  
– Нет, – качаю головой я, разглядывая его лицо, – но мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты сначала говорил со мной, прежде чем делать какие-то выводы.  
– Я постараюсь, – улыбается Джаред и снова целует меня.  
– Господи, вы и поссориться уже успели? Когда? – хохочет Мэттью, но я старательно игнорирую его, сосредотачиваясь на сердцебиении Джареда — оно неплохо отвлекает от всего постороннего, и я наслаждаюсь поцелуем, как если бы мы были одни дома.  
– У тебя завтра свободен вечер? – когда Джаред в очередной раз завершает поцелуй, спрашиваю я.  
– Могу без проблем освободить его, если есть альтернатива, – он кладет голову на мою грудь, а я подкладываю руку под свой затылок, чтобы лучше видеть Джареда.  
– Есть, – киваю я. – Мы приглашены на день рождения к одному моему знакомому.  
– Я познакомлюсь еще с кем-то из твоего окружения?  
– Не сказать, что мы очень близки, но да, полагаю, в мое окружение его можно вписать с некоторых пор, – хмыкаю я, и Джаред разглядывает меня с мягкой улыбкой, а я не могу поверить, что мы действительно можем вот так спокойно лежать в спальне, когда Мэттью находится в доме. Что мы в принципе еще живы.  
Указательный палец Джареда касается уголка моих губ, он аккуратно проводит подушечкой по контуру нижней губы и завороженно следит за движением, будто никогда до этого не обращал внимания на то, как он выглядит. Я тяну его к своему лицу, положив ладонь на затылок, и Джаред послушно пододвигается, легко касаясь моих губ, но мне этого недостаточно, и я углубляю поцелуй.  
– Он ведь может услышать, – улыбается Джаред, чуть отстраняясь, но помимо зарождающегося возбуждения я вижу в зрачках что-то еще и усмехаюсь, понимая, что он совсем не против того, чтобы Мэттью нас услышал. В голове возникает мимолетная мысль, что ему это нужно — нужно и так показать Мэттью, что я принадлежу ему и никому больше, и я вовсе не возражаю. Как бы я ни убеждал Джареда, что соперничества нет, он наверняка все равно видит в Мэттью угрозу, и раз ему это необходимо — я его поддержу.  
– Пусть считает, что перец сработал, – пожимаю плечами я, и Джаред довольно ухмыляется.  
За день, наполненный самыми различными событиями и мыслями, я чертовски перенервничал и устал, и мне просто хочется почувствовать Джареда — так, как я всегда чувствую его, когда одно только его присутствие успокаивает меня, не говоря уже о его ласке и поцелуях. Он переползает на мою сторону кровати, чтобы удобней устроиться надо мной, и тихо мычит в поцелуй, когда мои ладони опускаются на его бедра и скользят вверх, на талию, задирая футболку. Его возбуждение, отражающееся и в аромате, и в сердцебиении, затмевает абсолютно все, и я растворяюсь в собственных ощущениях.  
Джаред торопливо расстегивает мою рубашку и заглядывает в мои глаза, будто ожидает, что я снова остановлю его, как днем, но я намерен закончить этот день нашим удовольствием и в доказательство этого тяну футболку Джареда за края к его голове, и снимаю ее, когда он поднимает руки. Кое-где на ключицах и шее все еще видны засосы, и я не сдерживаюсь — сажусь в постели и, обняв Джареда за талию, целую его шею у основания, с намерением оставить еще одну отметину. Джаред впутывается пальцами в мои волосы и легко оттягивает их, прижимаясь ко мне всем телом. Это место на шее, буквально над самой ямкой над ключицей, невероятно чувствительное у него, и я только подтверждаю свою теорию, чуть прикусывая кожу — Джаред стонет и крепче сжимает кулаки в моих волосах, а я внезапно слышу смех с первого этажа:  
– Я ведь говорил, что станет стонать, как в последний раз.  
– Я тебя не слышу, – в ответ бормочу я, и Джаред усмехается, отстраняясь и заглядывая в глаза:  
– Я и так обычно веду себя тише, чем сейчас.  
Черт. Вот ведь чертов дьявол — мне просто повезло, что я ответил именно так, и Джаред воспринял мои слова на свой счет, но что, если бы у меня вырвалось ругательство? Мэттью, будто услышав мои мысли, заливисто смеется, а я снова пытаюсь сосредоточиться только на Джареде.  
– Не хочу, чтобы ты вообще сдерживал себя, – шепчу я и целую его подбородок, до того как Джаред склоняется для нового поцелуя, снимая рубашку с моих плеч. Я в ответ расстегиваю ширинку его штанов и запускаю руки за пояс сзади, крепко сжимая ладони на его заднице, и Джаред плотней прижимается ко мне пахом и прикусывает мою губу в поцелуе. На длительную прелюдию я совершенно не настроен, и поэтому приспускаю штаны с Джареда и возвращаю руки в прежнее положение, скользнув пальцем между ягодиц — Джаред разрывает поцелуй и смотрит в мои глаза, пока я медленно обвожу анус пальцем, и облизывает губы, прикрывая веки, когда мой палец проникает внутрь, скорее дразня, чем действительно доставляя удовольствие. В следующий раз мы обязательно уделим этому время — длительной, сводящей с ума прелюдии, но сейчас, после долгого дня, за который в моей голове прокрутилась уйма сценариев с Джаредом — один кошмарней другого, мне просто необходимо почувствовать его, и я укладываю его на постель, бесцеремонно снимая с него остатки одежды и раздеваясь сам.  
Джаред, дожидаясь меня, сгибает ноги в коленях и разводит их в стороны, глядя на меня, средним пальцем обводя сосок, и я едва не вою от открывшейся мне картины. Как бы он ни стеснялся своего тела, как бы ни смущался моего взгляда в прошлый раз, сегодня ничего этого нет, он с ожиданием смотрит в мои глаза, и мне не нужно предлагать дважды. Он встречает проникновение с шатким вдохом, обнимая меня, и, не смотря на мое пожелание, его почти не слышно, за исключением дыхания и едва различимых стонов над моим ухом, но мне достаточно и того, что я слышу, вкупе с его ароматом и внутренним образом.  
Я перестаю обращать внимание на что-либо, кроме него — ничего важней в данный момент для меня не существует, и приподнимаюсь над ним, запоминая каждую деталь: покрытую испариной кожу с напрягающимися мышцами под ней, его закатывающиеся от удовольствия глаза и приоткрытый рот, его неспокойные руки, то хватающиеся за меня, то просто ласкающие мою грудь и плечи, его член на животе, к которому Джаред не торопится прикасаться, и мой собственный, движущийся в его теле. Не имеет значения, сколько еще раз я увижу Джареда таким перед собой за всю нашу жизнь — я хочу помнить каждый. Хочу помнить каждую каплю пота, каждый его вздох, каждую попытку оставить царапины на моей спине. Мне не хватит и двух вечностей, чтобы пресытиться этими воспоминаниями: мой Джаред, стенающий от удовольствия, и его причина — я. И только приходя в себя, я понимаю, насколько мне было все равно, слышал ли нас Мэттью и комментировал ли он как-то наш секс — мне было плевать в этот момент на все, кроме Джареда.  
Он трется о мое ухо носом, и я воспринимаю это, как напоминание, что я все еще лежу на нем, но как только я приподнимаюсь над ним, чтобы лечь рядом, Джаред притягивает меня обратно.  
– Не тяжело? – уткнувшись носом в его плечо, бормочу я, но Джаред ничего не отвечает, просто перебирает волосы на моем затылке. – Ты приручил чудовище, – с улыбкой добавляю я, и это действительно так — мое внутреннее чудовище безмерно довольно — кажется, даже убийства и насыщения кровью не давали такого эффекта.  
– Выходит, я — Белль? – хмыкает Джаред.  
– Возможно, – усмехаюсь я и поднимаю голову, уже серьезно глядя в его глаза: – С тобой я становлюсь лучше, и мне становится лучше рядом с тобой.  
– О господи, у вас там единорог еще не материализовался? – фыркает Мэттью, но я игнорирую его слова и с улыбкой разглядываю разморенного удовольствием Джареда — я, кажется, начинаю привыкать к этому виду перед собой.  
– Я хочу в душ, – шепчет Джаред, и я ухмыляюсь:  
– Позволишь присоединиться?  
Мэттью на первом этаже закашливается:  
– Нет, честное слово, меня же стошнит! – возмущается он.  
– Думаешь, стоит? – Джаред выбирается из-под меня и садится в постели, и мой взгляд скользит по его обнаженной спине. – Это ведь наверняка закончится катастрофой.  
– Почему? – удивляюсь я и, пододвинувшись ближе к нему, оставляю дорожку поцелуев от его поясницы до плеча.  
– Поскользнемся и наверняка что-нибудь себе повредим, – тихо отвечает Джаред и склоняет голову набок, открывая шею для поцелуев. Я медленно веду кончиком языка там, где чувствую пульсацию, и это действие дает странное наслаждение от понимания, что от его горячей и сладкой крови меня отделяет только его кожа, но я не чувствую желания впиться в нее. – Так что лучше идти по очереди, – заключает он, но в его тоне я не слышу уверенности и с ухмылкой скольжу ладонями по его бедрам вверх, останавливаясь на животе:  
– Ты уверен?  
– Оставим это на другой раз? – он поворачивается ко мне и коротко целует.  
– И почему я должен соглашаться?  
– Потому что мне нужно свыкнуться с мыслью, что у меня будет секс в ванной с тобой, а не с дилдо.  
– Так он любит пошалить? – ошеломленно произносит Мэттью, все это время молчавший — как же это было здорово. – Ты уверен, что не изменил своего отношения к оргиям? Может, твой мальчишка примет нас обоих?  
– Буду ждать приглашения в следующий раз, – улыбаюсь я и легко целую Джареда — он хмыкает и уходит в ванную, и как только за ним закрывается дверь, моя улыбка исчезает. – Что ты себе позволяешь? – шиплю я, глядя в пустоту.  
– Ну, перестань, – примирительным тоном тянет Мэттью, и я поднимаюсь с кровати и на ходу накидываю халат, направляясь к двери. – Ты мне еще благодарен будешь за новый опыт. И вообще, с кем, как не со мной осуществлять что-то подобное? Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что мальчишка не останется недовольным, и потом, это слегка усмирит твое собственничество — поучит тебя делиться им, и ты не станешь бросаться на каждого...  
Я к этому моменту вхожу в гостиную и без слов с силой толкаю разглагольствующего Мэттью в стену, отчего висящая на ней картина срывается с гвоздя и падает на пол.  
– Еще раз, – рычу я, развернув Мэттью к себе лицом и схватив его за горло, – только попробуй еще раз сказать о нем что-то подобное.  
– Дыши глубже, Доминик, – улыбается Мэттью и бесцеремонно развязывает пояс моего халата, не обращая внимания на мои руки на своем горле. – Мне недоставало этого вида, – его улыбка превращается в хищную ухмылку, когда взгляд опускается на мой торс, и я отшатываюсь от него и запахиваю халат. Мэттью недовольно выпячивает губы, но снова смотрит в глаза: – Жадничать нехорошо.  
– Я не твоя собственность, – выплевываю я. – Не твоя шлюха. Сделай всем нам одолжение, найди кого-нибудь другого, кому станешь отравлять жизнь.  
– Да, кстати об этом, – Мэттью как ни в чем не бывало подходит к бару и наливает вино в два бокала, один из которых протягивает мне, но я, как бы ни желал промочить горло, оставляю его без внимания, и Мэттью ставит его на стойку, безразлично пожав плечами. – Ты так и не ответил мне, с чего ты решил, что у меня есть какой-то коварный план относительно тебя, и что я, якобы, поступил так уже со многими?  
– А что, это неправда? – хмыкаю я, и Мэттью удивленно приподнимает бровь:  
– Я ведь говорил...  
– Я тебе не верю, – качаю головой я и все же беру бокал с вином, парой глотков опустошая его наполовину.  
– Зачем мне лгать об этой стороне своего прошлого?  
– Не знаю, может, чтобы в моей голове сложился определенный образ? Чтобы я в конце концов самостоятельно пришел к выводу, что ты не просто так каждый раз ищешь меня, чтобы я за эти пятнадцать лет договора проникся тем, каким человечным ты можешь быть? У тебя ведь целая вечность: десять лет, двадцать — какая разница, сколько уйдет на очередной проект?  
– Знаешь, я надеялся, что получу опровержение, но, кажется, ты каким-то образом умудрился сойти с ума, – качает головой Мэттью, внимательно разглядывая меня.  
– Иди ты к черту, – отбиваю я и ставлю бокал на стойку, разворачиваясь к выходу. – И не смей больше так отзываться о Джареде.  
Мэттью усмехается, и я оборачиваюсь, вопросительно глядя на него.  
– Нет, ничего, – улыбается он и пододвигает к себе мой бокал, – просто подумал, что ты слишком раздражен для кого-то, у кого только что был секс. Знаешь, я все же подозреваю, что тебе необходимо что-то основательней, – он выразительно смотрит на меня, и я только фыркаю, покидая гостиную. – Я всего лишь напоминаю, что всегда рядом, если твой мальчишка не соответствует твоим запросам.  
– О твоем присутствии сложно позабыть — ты ведь свой рот не затыкаешь, – ворчу я, поднимаясь по лестнице.  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, чем его можно занять, – с улыбкой в голосе отвечает он. – Как, кстати, у него с минетом?  
– Господи, заткнись уже, – вздыхаю я, входя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь.  
Но слова Мэттью наводят на определенные мысли и, принимая душ после Джареда, я раздумываю о том своем мимолетном желании во время прелюдии перед нашим первым разом. Джаред постоянно подстраивается под меня, не пытается вести в постели, и я представления не имею, думал ли он о том, чтобы сменить наши роли. К тому же, эта история с дилдо... Мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы в нашей постели были подобные ограничения, и я все еще думаю о возможном воплощении своего желания в жизнь, когда устраиваюсь рядом с Джаредом для сна, но не озвучиваю мысли, не желая, чтобы Мэттью стал свидетелем нашего разговора — у нас еще будет возможность поговорить об этом наедине.  
– Спокойной ночи, – сонно бормочет Джаред, накрывая мою руку своей, когда я обнимаю его со спины на уровне талии.  
– Спокойной ночи, – с улыбкой произношу я, потершись носом о его затылок, а из гостевой спальни до меня доносится недовольное:  
– Да усните вы уже!  
Я сопротивляюсь сну до последнего, ожидая, когда же Мэттью поднимется в гостевую спальню, но после бессонной ночи и насыщенного на события и тяжелые размышления дня я не замечаю как засыпаю. Мне не снится совершенно ничего и наутро кажется, что я вообще не спал, но я все равно поднимаюсь с кровати — аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить Джареда, и спускаюсь на кухню. Сердцебиения Мэттью я не слышу, и только это улучшает мое настроение и общее самочувствие, и я решаю приготовить завтрак, надеясь успеть до пробуждения Джареда. Он просто обязан будет ответить согласием на мой вопрос — ну кто способен отказать, когда ему приносят завтрак в постель? Не сказать, что я сомневаюсь касательно его ответа, но лишний балл мне точно не повредит. Может быть, не совсем честно, но черт, когда речь идет о будущем рядом с Джаредом, немного хитрости не помешает.  
– Джаред, – шепчу я, поставив столик с едой у кровати и аккуратно устроившись рядом с Джаредом, – малыш, просыпайся, – улыбаюсь я и целую его обнаженное плечо. – Я должен тебе завтрак.  
Джаред сонно ворчит, но больше никак не реагирует, и я скольжу ладонью под одеяло и поглаживаю его бедро, наблюдая за его сном. Черт подери, мы проснулись, мы все еще живы, а этот безумец куда-то подевался — неважно, куда и по какой причине, главное, что это утро — только для нас с Джаредом без невидимого присутствия Мэттью в спальне. Перед глазами проносятся воспоминания завершения вчерашнего вечера, и мне уже хочется отложить завтрак на более позднее время, а сейчас заняться чем-нибудь приятней, и я целую обнаженное плечо Джареда, пододвигаясь к нему вплотную и перемещая ладонь на его живот. Мне попадается неровность на его коже, и это отвлекает меня — я медленно обвожу ее подушечкой пальца, пытаясь определить, что это такое, но когда мне не удается, я приподнимаю одеяло и вытягиваю шею, пытаясь разглядеть то, что привлекло мое внимание, но Джаред меня опережает:  
– Родинка, – подает голос он, и я улыбаюсь, переводя взгляд на его не так давно спокойное и расслабленное лицо, преобразившееся от улыбки.  
– И давно ты проснулся?  
– Когда ты пришел, – ухмыляется он, переворачиваясь на спину и потягиваясь.  
– Доброе утро, – шепчу я, и Джаред приподнимает голову и коротко целует меня.  
– Ты что-то говорил о завтраке? Вчера нам не удалось поужинать, если помнишь.  
Я смотрю на него, раздумывая о своем желании отложить завтрак, но неожиданно рациональность побеждает желание — я поднимаюсь с постели и ставлю перед Джаредом накроватный столик с зеленым чаем, фруктовым салатом с йогуртом и воздушным панкейком с медом и ягодами в порционной сковороде.  
– Ты ведь поклонник здоровой пищи?  
Джаред берет пальцами кусочек абрикоса из салата и кладет в рот, облизывая кончики и морща нос:  
– Ты невыносим.  
– Мне начинает казаться, что тебе это нравится, – наигранно безразличным тоном отвечаю я и пододвигаю ближе к себе свою чашку с чаем.  
– Сюда бы еще веточку мяты, – глядя на салат, произносит он, – для украшения.  
– Мяты у нас нет. – Слово вырывается само, и я краем зрения вижу, как Джаред искоса смотрит на меня, приподняв бровь, но делаю вид, что не сказал ничего необычного. – И времени на поход в магазин у меня не было, но намек я понял — в следующий раз проверять наличие продуктов буду вечером.  
– Ты невыносим, – с улыбкой повторяет Джаред. – И что ты подаришь своему знакомому на день рождения?  
– Не знаю, Мо просил ничего ему не дарить. Я думаю, он желает только одного подарка, и получит его от своего бойфренда вечером, – хмыкаю я.  
– И ты знаешь, что это? – с любопытством спрашивает Джаред, а я мысленно чертыхаюсь — кто меня тянул за язык?  
– Что может желать человек от своей второй половины после длительной совместной жизни? – вопросом на вопрос отвечаю я и тут же меняю тему: – Наверное, тебя нужно отвезти к себе, чтобы ты мог переодеться?  
– Ты ведь не собираешься выяснять отношения с Эми?  
А я уже успел позабыть об этой чертовке. Действительно, там ведь будет Эми, и я совсем не уверен, что смогу сдержаться и не выскажу ей все в лицо — и это самое малое, что может случиться.  
– Нет, – мило улыбаюсь я, – и я подожду тебя в машине, иначе все действительно может закончиться так, как ты сказал.  
– Мне нравится твоя прямолинейность, – хмыкает Джаред.  
– Рад это слышать и буду очень признателен, если и ты ответишь мне прямо на мой вчерашний вопрос, – как бы между прочим произношу я, и Джаред с улыбкой встречает мой взгляд:  
– Ты правда считаешь, что я могу быть против?  
– Ты взял время подумать, значит, думать было над чем и ответ может быть любым.  
Джаред со сдерживаемой улыбкой накалывает виноград на вилку и подносит его к моим губам.  
– Ответ положительный, – произносит он, когда я снимаю виноградину с вилки, и наклоняется вперед, а мне приходится перегнуться через столик, чтобы дотянуться до его губ для еще одного короткого поцелуя. – Мне не приносили завтрак в постель, – с робкой улыбкой добавляет он, отстраняясь и глядя на столик между нами.  
– А что насчет утреннего секса? – спрашиваю я, скользнув ладонью под одеяло и коснувшись его голени.  
Джаред цокает языком и смеется:  
– Ты невероятно пошлый — ну как можно было опошлить такой момент?  
– Утро сексом не опошлить, – возражаю я.  
Джаред со смехом качает головой, но я только невинно улыбаюсь. Возможно, у меня вырываются такие комментарии, потому что я хочу его в любое время, а тем более сейчас, когда его волосы взъерошены после сна, и у него игривое настроение, и я точно знаю, что под одеялом он полностью обнажен.  
– Начать день с удовольствия и обеспечить хорошее настроение на остаток, – подсаживаясь ближе и приобнимая Джареда, продолжаю я, – разве это можно назвать пошлостью? – Джаред снова цокает языком, но не пытается вырваться из моих объятий, когда я обнимаю его, и я расцениваю это как положительный знак. – Что? – ухмыляюсь я и провожу носом по его шее, – Когда было плохо проснуться от минета? – Джаред закусывает губу и не поднимает взгляда, и только после этого я понимаю, что мои слова можно трактовать двояко. Не очень хорошо вышло.  
– Не знаю, – тихо произносит Джаред, и я удивленно смотрю на него:  
– Он никогда не будил тебя минетом?  
– Он не был большим поклонником этого вида ласк — в том смысле, когда ему приходилось это делать, а не получать, – пожимает плечами Джаред и все же выпутывается из моих объятий, продолжая завтрак.  
– Эгоист, – вырывается у меня, но Джаред никак не реагирует, и я разглядываю его обнаженную спину, пытаясь представить, на что были похожи его прошлые отношения, учитывая то, что мне уже было известно о них, и это медленно приводит меня к давно мучавшему меня вопросу: – Почему у тебя никого не было все это время?  
– Не знаю. Мне не очень хотелось, да и не сказать, что у меня было время на это, а когда мы встречались с Расселом и остальными — чаще проводили время своей компанией. И потом, я ведь думал, что, возможно, мне придется уехать из Лондона из-за мамы.  
– Точно, – киваю я и провожу ладонью по его спине от поясницы вверх.  
– Она хочет познакомиться с тобой, – совершенно спокойным тоном заявляет Джаред, будто в этом нет ничего особенного, и это даже не учитывая того, что он в принципе рассказал о нас своим родителям, не предупредив меня.  
– Вот как? – тихо спрашиваю я, остановив ладонь между лопаток, и Джаред продолжает, не заметив моего ошеломления:  
– Да. Я сказал, что мы обсудим дату поездки.  
Я смотрю, как он пережевывает кусочек панкейка, и вспоминаю последнее знакомство с родителями бойфренда — родителями Ника. Его отец с первого взгляда дал понять, что я ему не нравлюсь — он смотрел на меня с таким пренебрежением, будто я — пустое место, а мать весь день была со мной дружелюбной, но вечером, перед самым нашим отъездом, я совершенно случайно услышал ее истинные мысли на мой счет. Все бы ничего — я не обязан был им нравиться, и мы могли бы видеться только на праздники, но Ник боготворил своих родителей, потому что они боготворили его, как гения живописи, и поэтому мы были постоянными гостями друг у друга, пока я не сказал, что не хочу видеть их чаще необходимого. Наверняка только из-за этого я рухнул в глазах Ника, но это решение в итоге оказалось самым верным для моих нервов — теперь я, правда, совсем не уверен, как часто на самом деле Ник бывал у них, а не трахался где-то с кем-то, но это и неважно. Куда важней, что с тех пор я твердо убежден: самые лучшие отношения с родителями второй половины — это те, которые ограничиваются поздравлениями на Рождество и дни рождения, желательно открыткой.  
– Я рад, что хотя бы дату ты решил обсудить со мной.  
Джаред поворачивается ко мне лицом и вопросительно приподнимает брови.  
– Как она отреагировала на то, что ты работаешь на меня? – вместо пояснений спрашиваю я.  
– Я ей не сказал, – тихо отвечает Джаред, – просто к слову не пришлось...  
– И какую версию нашего знакомства ты ей предложил? – удивляюсь я, не представляя, как еще можно было рассказать о нашем знакомстве, не упоминая эту маленькую деталь.  
– Что мы познакомились в ресторане, – пожимает плечами Джаред.  
– А о разнице в возрасте ты тоже не упомянул?  
– А разве это важно?  
– Как знать, – фыркаю я.  
– Ты не хочешь знакомиться с моими родителями?  
С родителями, которые когда-то потеряли первенца и из-за этого стали еще больше опекать второго, который выбрал себе в пару мужчину на одиннадцать лет старше — более того, своего непосредственного работодателя? О, это будет восхитительное знакомство... Я уже слышу «Он слишком стар для тебя!», «Он просто пользуется своим положением и твоей наивностью!» и коронное — «Мы желаем тебе только счастья!»  
– Мы поедем к ним на следующие выходные, – ровным тоном отвечаю я, игнорируя вопрос Джареда.  
– Ну прости, – чуть раздраженно произносит он, – но я бы все равно рано или поздно сказал ей — она замучила меня своими вопросами о том, есть ли у меня кто-то — вот я и сказал! Она весь год меня этим третировала — как я здесь один, и я сказал, что не один, и уже давно!  
– Не заводись, – примирительно прошу я, стараясь приобнять его, но Джаред поводит плечами и отстраняется, поджав губы и недовольно глядя на меня.  
– Ты ведь сам этого хотел.  
– Ну что ты такое говоришь, – вздыхаю я. – Мы поедем к ним на следующие выходные, и ты прав, это все равно когда-нибудь случилось бы, – добавляю я и кладу ладонь на его поясницу, медленно поглаживая кожу большим пальцем. – Я просто не был готов к такой новости.  
– Я подумал, раз ты не против, что знают в ресторане, то я и родителям могу рассказать, – отворачивается Джаред, игнорируя мои прикосновения, но и не отталкивая меня.  
– Я не против их осведомленности, – шепчу я и оставляю череду поцелуев на его лопатке, приобнимая его, – меня нервируют возможные последствия.  
Джаред медленно расслабляется и вздыхает, накрывая мою руку своей на животе:  
– Думаешь, им это не понравится — то, о чем ты упомянул?  
– Ты знаешь их лучше, – тихо отвечаю я.  
– Они не станут ничего такого говорить, – заверяет Джаред, и я не сдерживаю смешка:  
– В словах не будет необходимости, если они будут недовольны.  
– Ты им понравишься, – слишком уверенно произносит он, будто пытается убедить в этом не только меня, но и себя.  
– Если ты так уверен, – хмыкаю я, хотя сам совсем не уверен, что так и будет. С другой стороны, лучше поскорей покончить с этим, к тому же, они явно не часто навещают Джареда, как и он не стремится побывать в родительском доме — за все то время, что мы с ним знакомы, он даже не упоминал о взаимных визитах.  
– Не все ли равно, какая у нас разница в возрасте, если меня все устраивает? Они обязаны принять мой выбор. – Последняя фраза звучит заученной, и я задумываюсь, как часто он говорил это себе, принимая то или иное решение в своей жизни. – Моя личная жизнь и мой выбор их никак не касаются.  
– Но это не значит, что они не беспокоятся о тебе...  
– Я не маленький, – повышенным голосом прерывает меня Джаред и поджимает губы. – Я не ребенок. Я в состоянии сделать выбор, и если они его не понимают и не принимают — это только их проблемы, не мои.  
– Я рад, что ты так думаешь, – улыбаюсь я и мягко целую его. – Только не забывай об этом, когда мы приедем к ним.  
– Я не позволю ей снова контролировать мою жизнь, – твердо произносит он, – она не имеет на это никакого права. И чтобы ты знал, я тоже не особо рвусь туда, – добавляет он, встретив мой взгляд, – но мне нужен один день, чтобы они отстали от меня — и неважно, по какой причине: потому что они одобрят тебя или потому что нет.  
– Как-то все это не очень хорошо звучит для меня, – усмехаюсь я, и Джаред трется носом о мой подбородок:  
– Меня их мнение не волнует, так не все ли равно, что они подумают?  
– Что-то стало только хуже, – смеюсь я. – По всему выходит, ты хочешь воспользоваться мной, чтобы сделать заявление своим родителям. Теперь я в полной мере ощутил твою заботу обо мне.  
– Мы можем не ехать, – смотрит в мои глаза Джаред, чуть отстранившись, – но я давно у них не был, а значит, либо я — к ним, либо они — ко мне, причем в последнем случае, это наверняка будет не на один день, и все это время мне придется проводить с ними, а не с тобой. Не передашь мой телефон? – он кивает на тумбу, мило улыбаясь, – Я позвоню маме, скажу, что мы не сможем приехать.  
– Шантажист, – прищуриваюсь я, потянув Джареда на себя и едва не уронив всю еду с накроватного столика на одеяло. – Черт!..  
Джаред смеется и удобно устраивается в моем объятии, глядя на столик:  
– Ты специально принес завтрак в спальню, чтобы не пришлось есть с Мэттом?  
Подобное звучание имени кажется странным, и я не сразу отвечаю на вопрос Джареда, с удивлением понимая, что никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то так называл Мэттью — даже близкая ему Августа использует полную форму. И что-то подсказывает мне, что Джареду тоже не следует обращаться к нему так фамильярно — возможно, это пережитки прошлого с его аристократическим происхождением, но Мэттью наверняка не станет терпеть подобное бесцеремонное отношение к своей персоне.  
– Его нет дома. И я не думаю, что тебе следует звать его сокращенным именем, – чуть хмурюсь я, и Джаред удивляется:  
– А что такого?  
– В некоторых моментах Мэттью достаточно щепетилен, – пожимаю плечами я.  
– Какой важный, – с издевкой тянет Джаред, и я не сдерживаю улыбки:  
– Ты, безусловно, прав. Но все же, прошу тебя — лишний скандал мне ни к чему.  
– Как пожелаешь, – улыбается Джаред и коротко целует меня в губы. – Так что ты решил? Касательно поездки к родителям?  
– Мы едем в следующие выходные, – повторяю я.  
Джаред фыркает и качает головой:  
– У тебя такой обреченный голос, будто ты на пытки согласился. Все ведь может пройти хорошо. И почему ты всегда настроен на провал? – задумчиво заканчивает он.  
– Постараюсь настроиться на позитив, – усмехаюсь я, не озвучивая, что минуту назад он и сам говорил так, будто уже готов защищаться, если его родителям что-то не понравится. – Обещаю улыбаться, даже если меня прогонят с порога.  
– Вот ведь упрямец, – вздыхает Джаред.  
– И как ты меня такого терпишь? – качаю головой я, и Джаред цокает языком, недовольно уставившись на меня.  
– Не смешно.  
– Разве? – улыбаюсь я и снова ласкаюсь, но Джаред не торопится отвечать взаимностью.  
– Ты и правда думаешь, что я тебя терплю?  
– Я всего лишь пытался пошутить, – оправдываюсь я. Ему нет необходимости знать, что я действительно иногда задаюсь этим вопросом — ему впору устать от всей моей лжи, попыток уклониться от прямых ответов и недосказанности.  
– Да, и в каждой шутке есть доля правды, – настаивает Джаред. – Мне не нравится, когда ты так пренебрежительно говоришь о себе. И не нравится, что ты думаешь, будто я просто позволяю быть рядом, будто мне наши отношения ничего не дают.  
Я молча смотрю на него и всего на секунду допускаю мысль, что он выдержит всю ту правду, которую мне придется на него вывалить, если он действительно хочет быть рядом. И что он сможет жить с ней, и принять меня таким — что он достаточно силен для всего этого. Но в следующую секунду я понимаю, насколько заблуждаюсь. Одно дело открыто говорить о том, что нравится или не нравится, и совсем другое — простить несчетное количество убийств. Мне определенно стоит познакомить его с Мо — может, он сможет ему помочь, как человек, прошедший через подобное признание — если я когда-нибудь решусь на откровение, конечно.  
– Меня пугает такой твой взгляд, – тихо произносит Джаред. – Ты и правда все еще сомневаешься, как сказал вчера в машине?  
– Возможно, – чуть слышно отвечаю я, и Джаред опускает взгляд, поджимая губы:  
– Может, позволишь мне самому решать? Или ты действительно считаешь, что лучше меня знаешь, кто мне нужен?  
– Нет, – качаю головой я, и Джаред вопросительно смотрит на меня. – Но ты не можешь сказать, что отлично знаешь меня, – осторожно выбирая слова, добавляю я.  
– И что с того? – фыркает он. – Ты тоже не все обо мне знаешь, но разве для тебя это такая большая проблема? Мы понемногу узнаем друг друга — так ведь всегда и случается, и это долгий процесс.  
– Ты прав, – чуть улыбаюсь я.  
– Знаешь, я этого не понимаю, – недовольно вздыхает Джаред, хмуро уставившись на меня. – Не понимаю, как можно говорить о переезде в будущем, когда ты делаешь подобные заявления. Не надо думать за меня — я на это сам способен, и уж тем более не нужно прикрываться этим...  
– Я не...  
– Нет, – прерывает меня Джаред, – именно это ты и делаешь. Я готов ждать, когда ты станешь доверять мне хоть немного больше и чаще делиться своими мыслями и проблемами, потому что я хочу быть с тобой. Так что, пожалуйста, реши для себя, хочешь ли ты быть со мной, потому что куда хуже каких-то недомолвок — подобная неопределенность. – Джаред убирает столик в сторону, поднимается с кровати и выходит из спальни, а я откидываюсь на подушки, тяжело вздыхая.  
Прекрасное начало дня. Уж лучше бы я наплевал на завтрак, и мы бы начали день с секса. Мне понятно его недовольство — с его точки зрения оно оправданно и разумно, и все это было бы верно, если бы я был человеком. Самое печальное из всего его монолога — это его слова о том, что он хочет быть со мной, потому что хочет он быть не со мной, а с тем, кого я позволяю ему видеть. И как не думать за него, когда я точно знаю, что ни одному человеку не будет лучше даже находиться рядом с монстром, не говоря уже об отношениях с ним?  
Я все так же лежу в кровати, глядя в потолок, совершенно позабыв о завтраке, когда Джаред возвращается из ванной.  
– Что ты собираешься надеть? – будничным тоном интересуется он, а я прислушиваюсь к собственным ощущениям, пытаясь понять, злится ли он на меня или уже нет.  
– Еще не думал даже. Почему ты в полотенце? – склонив голову набок и скользнув взглядом по его спине, спрашиваю я, и Джаред фыркает, снимая полотенце и надевая белье.  
– Вдруг Мэттью успел вернуться? Или ты не против, чтобы он видел меня обнаженным?  
– Я ведь говорил, – хмурюсь я, пытаясь справиться с внутренним собственником, взбесившимся от одной лишь мысли.  
– Поэтому я в полотенце, – заявляет он, надевая свежую футболку.  
– Мы не привезли твои вещи вчера, – вспоминаю я, наблюдая, как он надевает мои пижамные штаны.  
– Успеется, – с заминкой отвечает Джаред, и я понимаю, о чем он подумал, и вздыхаю, но молчу, не желая продолжать спор.  
Джаред внимательно исследует мой гардероб и предлагает сделать выбор за меня — мне откровенно все равно, во что я буду одет, и я легко соглашаюсь. Джаред почти тут же достает белые джинсы и белую рубашку в малиновую клетку — «виши», о которой я и думать забыл. Сам бы я вряд ли надел ее, но почему нет? Тем более, такие рубашки вроде снова входят в моду и подходят для любого события. Джаред вопросительно смотрит на меня, и я с улыбкой принимаю его выбор.  
Мэттью так и не показывается до самого нашего отъезда к Джареду, но я уже не чувствую такого сильного напряжения, как вчера. Я начинаю верить его словам о развлекательном моменте нашей ситуации — в его, Мэттью, понимании, конечно же. Мне придется как-то решить эту проблему, и начать нужно с собственной реакции на выпады Мэттью, иначе долго в одном доме с ним я не вынесу. Черт подери, я преодолел собственное желание убить Джареда, неужели я не смогу игнорировать какого-то приставучего кретина?  
Джаред обещает быстро вернуться и как только машина останавливается напротив его подъезда, он выскакивает из нее и мчится к двери, стараясь не промокнуть — на улице зарядил дождь, и, кажется, он из тех, которые долго не заканчиваются. Я без интереса наблюдаю за разбивающимися о лобовое стекло каплями, через равный промежуток времени стираемыми стеклоочистителем, и думаю о вчерашнем дне, когда точно так же дожидался Джареда у дома Рассела. Кто бы мог подумать, что я, вместо того, чтобы в очередной раз прятаться от Мэттью, смогу спокойно ждать Джареда с намерением провести время в компании друзей Мо? Это напоминает мне о Крисе, который к этому времени должен был бы уже устать звонить мне и требовать деньги за срочность в исполнении заказа, и я набираю его, но мой вызов прерывается, не успев толком начаться — давно ничего подобного я не слышал, и прежде это обозначало, что номер абонента перестал обслуживаться. Я с удивлением смотрю на экран телефона, но даже не успеваю ничего подумать — в машину садится Джаред и шумно выдыхает, с улыбкой уставившись на меня:  
– Можем ехать. Одежду заберем в другой раз.  
Я не возражаю и включаю двигатель, окидывая Джареда с ног до головы — и чем больше я вижу, тем шире улыбаюсь. Под летней курткой на нем белая рубашка и черный галстук, а на ногах белые мокасины и джинсы того же цвета, что и клетка на моей рубашке. По такому случаю он даже освободил свои запястья от многочисленных фенечек, оставив только одну — бордовый шнурок с парой красных и белых бусин, нанизанных на него.  
– Выглядишь потрясающе.  
Джаред улыбается и принимается крутить одну из бусин на запястье, а я вдруг понимаю, что был бы совсем не против присутствия всех остальных его фенечек — запястья без них кажутся слишком... обнаженными, слишком привлекательными и даже соблазнительными. И все это не очень хорошо для вечера, на котором будут присутствовать не только люди.  
– Я бы отдался тебе на заднем сидении, если бы нам не нужно было никуда ехать, – произношу я и внимательно отслеживаю реакцию на свои слова — Джаред неловко усмехается, а его сердце пропускает удар, и мне чертовски нравится подобный ответ на мое заявление. – Что? – беспечно спрашиваю я, и Джаред качает головой, переводя взгляд за пассажирское окно:  
– Ничего, – шепотом отвечает он и тут же спрашивает: – Кто этот твой Мо?  
Я хмыкаю, отмечая его очевидную попытку сменить тему, но позволяю ему свыкнуться с мыслью и обдумать ее:  
– Мы с ним познакомились совсем недавно, может, на пару недель позже знакомства с тобой, через общего знакомого. Мо — кто-то вроде психолога, хотя специализируется на каких-то конкретных направлениях, но я не вдавался в подробности. У тебя будет возможность узнать, – улыбаюсь я, – Он очень общительный. Думаю, он тебе понравится.  
– Это обнадеживает. А его бойфренд?  
– С Дэниелом мне довелось встретиться только однажды, так что не могу сказать ничего определенного. Знаю только, что он владеет борделем.  
– Имеешь в виду, каким-нибудь подпольным? – удивляется Джаред.  
– Нет, не думаю, что его бизнес незаконный, – хмурюсь я.  
– Тогда почему бордель?  
– А как еще назвать место, где предоставляют интимные услуги за деньги? – хмыкаю я.  
– Интим-клуб? – Я смеюсь на его заявление, но взгляд Джареда дает понять, что моя реакция неуместна, и я вспоминаю вывеску «Содомского рая» — там действительно перед названием стоит «интим-клуб».  
– По мне, так ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как такие места назывались борделями, – пожимаю плечами я.  
– Кроме того, что в интим-клубах не эксплуатируют людей и не заставляют делать то, чего они не хотят.  
– Я никогда не бывал в таких местах и не пользовался предоставляемыми там услугами, так что прости мою неосведомленность.  
– Правда не бывал? – Джаред с любопытством смотрит на меня, и я усмехаюсь, замечая это:  
– Я оскорблен. Неужели я похож на того, кто станет пользоваться услугами проституток?  
– Я не знаю, есть ли какие-то внешние отличия, но тебе нравится секс.  
– А тебе нет? – смеюсь я.  
– Я не об этом, – чуть смущенно возражает он. – Просто... Ты сам говорил, что у тебя никогда не было свободного времени до меня, и, наверное, на мимолетные знакомства в барах тоже, но вряд ли ты стал бы ограничивать себя в сексе — тебе он нравится, – тихо повторяет Джаред, и к этому моменту его лицо становится цвета его джинсов. – Я это имел в виду.  
Я улыбаюсь и качаю головой. Он с таким желанием вчера двигался в такт моим движениям, был таким раскрепощенным, но теперь не может произнести слово «секс», не покраснев. Невероятно.  
– Не думаешь, что отсутствие постоянного секса до этого и наличие того, кто нравится, в данный момент, и есть причина моего такого острого желания тебя? – Джаред забывает о присутствии в моей жизни Мэттью, но мне совершенно не хочется лишний раз напоминать о том, что между нами случался секс, и я решаю не заострять его внимание на этом, продолжая: – Но если тебе это не нравится... – я не заканчиваю и смотрю на Джареда с едва сдерживаемой улыбкой — он косится на меня, поджав губы, и я чувствую усиливающийся аромат его смущения, хотя, казалось бы, куда уже сильней?  
– Тебе действительно так нравится меня смущать?  
– Тебе действительно так неловко признаваться в том, что тебе нравится секс? – улыбаюсь я, и Джаред снова отводит взгляд:  
– Может быть. Я не привык говорить об этом.  
– У тебя есть какие-нибудь пожелания? Или какие-нибудь сексуальные фантазии, которые ты хотел бы претворить в жизнь? Может, что-то необычное?  
– Дом, – он встречает мой взгляд и поджимает губы, – перестань.  
– Что? – совершенно искренне удивляюсь я.  
– Почему нужно говорить об этом прямо сейчас?  
Потому что дома мы не сможем поговорить об этом без наличия посторонних ушей — а мне совсем не хочется делиться чем-то подобным с Мэттью, — и постоянных комментариев, которые, конечно же, буду слышать только я, но и это удовольствие сомнительное.  
– Почему нет? – оставляю при себе свои мысли я.  
– Я не хочу отвлекаться на такие размышления во время знакомства с твоим другом, – поясняет Джаред и снова отводит взгляд, а я усмехаюсь:  
– Сомневаюсь, что Мо с Дэниелом оставили хотя бы одну позу Камасутры без внимания, да и вряд ли кого-то вообще удивили бы твои мысли, если бы кто-то их услышал. Или тебе и думать об этом неловко в присутствии других людей?  
– Ты невероятен, – выдыхает Джаред.  
– Ну хотя бы одну фантазию? – почти умоляющим тоном прошу я, и Джаред смеется, отворачиваясь к окну.  
– Неужели недостаточно всего того, что ты уже поместил в мою голову за какие-то пару дней? – в конце концов произносит он, все еще отказываясь встречать мой взгляд.  
– Тогда что-то, о чем мы не говорили, – пожимаю плечами я.  
– Я не знаю, – посмеивается Джаред. – Я ничего не представляю.  
– Так не бывает, – возражаю я. – То есть, бывает, конечно, но до определенного возраста, и ты давно оставил его позади.  
– Ты невыносим, – тянет Джаред, и я улыбаюсь, но перестаю давить на него, раз он так не желает признаваться — возможно, и с мыслью о том, что он может обсуждать со мной свои фантазии, ему тоже нужно свыкнуться:  
– Может быть.  
Мы в молчании доезжаем до места назначения и вместе выходим из машины перед ночным клубом, у входа в который нас встречает администратор и пропускает внутрь только после того, как проверяет наличие наших имен в списке приглашенных. Я полагал, что Мо выберет что-то более сдержанное и близкое к классическому банкетному залу, но клуб встречает нас черными стенами и фиолетовым неоновым светом ламп, выложенных в ромбовидную сетку на потолке, и мебелью с преобладанием блестящих металлических поверхностей и резких форм. Мо явно не хотелось делать из вечеринки официальное прощание со своими старыми друзьями, и я его прекрасно понимаю — мне бы тоже не захотелось ставить подобную точку. К тому же, он вполне сможет еще какое-то время общаться с ними, когда научится контролировать себя.  
Среди присутствующих мне встречаются знакомые лица, которые я неоднократно видел на вечеринках по случаю дня рождения Августы, и я удивляюсь, что запомнил их, но не Дэниела или Мо — хотя вряд ли последний присутствовал на кровавых пирах Августы, возможно, он даже не знаком с ней. Я отыскиваю Мо и Дэниела взглядом среди гостей и направляюсь к ним, следя, чтобы Джаред был рядом — что бы там ни решил Мэттью, здесь может быть полно желающих выслужиться перед ним, а что может быть проще убийства одного человека?  
– Приятно, наконец, познакомиться с тобой — Дом много о тебе рассказывал, – улыбается Мо, когда мы заканчиваем со знакомством и поздравлениями.  
– Правда? – удивляется Джаред. – Он сказал, что вы не так давно знакомы.  
– Это так, но говорить о тебе он любит, – Мо косится на меня, и я приобнимаю Джареда, с невинной улыбкой встречая его взгляд:  
– Принести тебе что-нибудь? Бутылку текилы или все-таки «Голубую лагуну»?  
– На твое усмотрение, – прищуривается Джаред, и я покорно склоняю голову:  
– Как пожелаете, сэр.  
Дэниел и Мо смеются, глядя на нас, но мне откровенно все равно, кто и что видит, Джаред же выразительно смотрит на меня, и в моей голове мелькает мысль о его возможной мести — начало в моем кабинете было неплохим, а теперь, когда он знает о моих желаниях, быть может, не остановится на одном лишь поддразнивании.  
Я подхожу к барной стойке и заказываю Джареду «Голубую лагуну», а себе — виски, и оглядываюсь в помещении, только теперь отмечая, что время от времени становится то светлей, и цвет ламп доходит до небесно-голубого, то наоборот темней, до почти полного мрака, рассеиваемого лишь флуоресцирующей одеждой.  
– Знаешь, Мэттью тоже приглашен, – произносит появившийся рядом со мной Дэниел и облокачивается на стойку, попросив бармена повторить его виски.  
– Прекрасно, – вздыхаю я, оглядываясь на Джареда с Мо, и только собираюсь отправиться к ним, захватив свой стакан и бокал с коктейлем для Джареда, как Дэниел останавливает меня:  
– Позволь мальчикам посекретничать, – улыбается он, и я, помедлив, все же остаюсь у стойки, но послушать их разговор мне не удается: – Переживаешь за него? – Я только киваю, глядя на Джареда, улыбающегося Мо, и слышу смешок Дэниела. – Я с Ленивца глаз не спускал первые пять лет. Безумная ревность, подозрительность... – ностальгическим тоном добавляет он и смеется. – Прекрасное время. Не сказать, что сейчас мне все равно, но я, кажется, привык — по крайней мере, давно уже не слежу за ним.  
– Ленивец? – хмыкаю я, все же включаясь в разговор, и встречаю взгляд Дэниела.  
– Хорошо, если мне удается загнать его в спортзал раз в неделю, – Дэниел качает головой и хмыкает. – Он воспринимает физическую нагрузку только в постели.  
– Он не выглядит так, будто у него какие-то проблемы, – пожимаю плечами я, оценивающим взглядом окидывая Мо. – Хотя, конечно, на твоем фоне он выглядит худым.  
– Дело не в этом, дело в его здоровье — конечно, завтра это уже не будет проблемой, но можешь представить, что я пережил за эти пятнадцать лет? К тому же, мы все что-то несем из человеческой жизни — что-то, что не истребить ни жестокостью, ни прошедшим временем в нынешнем обличии. Во мне последние пятнадцать лет человеческой жизни взращивали идею, что мужчина должен быть красив и здоров и телом, и душой. Я пытался привить это Мо, но он готов на все, лишь бы остаться на диване, – смеется Дэниел. – Плохой из меня наставник.  
– Мо говорил, что ты — воспитанник церковного приюта? – хмурюсь я.  
– Да, первую половину человеческой жизни я провел в обстановке строгих моральных и нравственных норм. Но потом я встретил Бернарда — того самого прихожанина, о котором упоминает Мо в своих рассказах, и моя жизнь круто изменилась с той встречи. Он на многое открыл мне глаза — он на себя мне глаза раскрыл, – Дэниел невесело усмехается и задумчиво смотрит в свой стакан с виски. – Звучит проще, чем было на самом деле. Мораль и нравственность я впитывал вместе с молоком, так что можешь попытаться представить, что я переживал в первое время общения с Бернардом. У него было свое представление о высшей силе и грехах, а Церковь он считал по меньшей мере лицемерной. Но он не был плохим человеком — я никогда о нем так не думал, даже в тот сложный период. Я безмерно уважал его, до самого последнего мгновения его жизни, – Дэниел поднимает взгляд и грустно улыбается. – После его похорон я впервые в жизни напился — так, что на следующее утро не мог понять, как оказался на окраине города, где никогда не был, в грязной одежде, без пенни в кармане и с лютой жаждой, унять которую смогла лишь кровь. – Его улыбка меняется, и я чуть напрягаюсь от затаившейся в ней угрозы. – Но ярость от несправедливости этого мира никуда не делась, она только усугубилась после обращения: я стал убивать случайных прохожих, потому что меня раздражала сама мысль, что они были живы, а Бернард — нет. Так я и познакомился с Мэттью, – усмехается Дэниел. – Он пришел усмирить меня и мои аппетиты, а мне хватило ума наброситься на него. Можешь представить мое удивление, когда я понял, что встретил кого-то гораздо сильней меня? Он предложил простой выбор: жить ради мести тому, кто обратил меня, жить ради памяти о возлюбленном или просто умереть, раз я не в состоянии контролировать себя. Я боялся умереть — Бернард вытравил из меня религиозный фанатизм, но даже после всего, что со мной случилось, я не перестал верить в жизнь после смерти и боялся, что мы с Бернардом окажемся по разные стороны. Он не вел праведную жизнь, но он и не убивал людей, как я. И я решил стать хорошим, по мере возможностей, чтобы получить хоть какой-то шанс снова оказаться рядом с ним. Но как можно верить, когда живешь так долго? – невесело хмыкает он. – В какой-то момент я просто смирился и был рад, что у нас были те пятнадцать лет. Время лечит. Ну, лет через сто боль точно стихнет, – смеется он. – А потом на моем пороге появился сероглазый мальчишка с перепутанными волосами и предложением взять его тело в аренду, и я понял, что в состоянии помочь ему, как когда-то мне помог Бернард. Просто помощь, без всякой выгоды — в память о Бернарде и о том, что он для меня сделал. Я и представления не имел, как все обернется, – Дэниел переводит взгляд на Мо и улыбается такой необычайно нежной улыбкой, что она преображает его лицо, и в этот момент я даже нахожу его красивым. – Как это случилось с тобой? – неожиданно переводит на меня взгляд Дэниел и ловит меня на разглядывании, но не придает этому значения. – Я знаю, что Мэттью обратил тебя, но не знаю подробностей. Если, конечно, ты хочешь рассказать.  
Я никому прежде не рассказывал этого, даже Тому оказалось достаточно общей картины и в детали вдаваться он не стал, но что могло случиться, расскажи я Дэниелу?  
– Я тоже был пьян, – хмыкаю я. – В тот день я поймал своего бывшего на измене и расстался с ним — по этому случаю и выпивал. Мэттью подсел ко мне и моему другу, мы выпили лишнего, и я решил, что хочу переспать с Мэттью — просто в отместку. Проснулся я уже таким, – невесело усмехаюсь я.  
– Добро пожаловать в клуб тех, чей переход не был счастливым, – Дэниел салютует стаканом и чуть улыбается: – Твое здоровье.  
– Звучит, как насмешка, – фыркаю я.  
– Это шутка Мэттью, – улыбается Дэниел и снова оборачивается на Мо с Джаредом, сделав глоток виски.  
– Я все хотел спросить, почему проституция? Почему так много наших держат бордели?  
– Теперь говорят клубы, – поправляет меня Дэниел. – Секс у нас в списке потребностей стоит на третьем месте, тебе ли этого не знать. И это прибыльно, даже теперь — или наоборот, тем более теперь. Сейчас люди одиноки, как никогда прежде — они проводят в сети огромное количество времени, растрачивая его впустую на тех, кому они, по большому счету, безразличны. Из-за того, что они проводят там все свое время, они не умеют сближаться с реальными людьми, но человек по природе хочет быть частью чего-то, ему необходима близость себе подобного, и в этом случае наши сотрудники незаменимы — они всегда тебя хотят, они точно не оттолкнут, с ними нет страха неизвестности, страха быть отвергнутым. Не все приходят ради секса на износ, некоторые приходят в наш клуб, чтобы просто пообниматься, почувствовать тепло другого человека, почувствовать заботу, просто провести время в его обществе. Наши сотрудники уже давно не просто набор отверстий для удовольствия — они контактные психологи, если хочешь. Мы, конечно, не рассчитывали, что все выйдет именно так, но жаловаться я не намерен, – хмыкает Дэниел.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Помнишь ту череду убийств проституток шестнадцать лет назад?  
– Господи, в этом мире хоть что-то происходит без участия нам подобных? – качаю головой я.  
– Ну да, – улыбается Дэниел и смеется: – катаклизмы, например. Ты так говоришь, как будто мы — какая-то тайная организация с планом по завоеванию мира, но ведь грех иногда не воспользоваться имеющимся влиянием, тем более, мы не сделали ничего плохого, – возражает Дэниел, и я мрачно смотрю на него, но он усмехается: – Смотри шире. Да, были жертвы — много жертв, но смотри, что есть сейчас. Легализация проституции ни к чему толком не привела — людей все так же принуждали заниматься этим, не было никаких гарантий, их все так же обворовывали за непосильный труд. Мы все идеально спланировали — общество само толкнуло правительство на принятие законов. Мы получили почти неограниченную свободу действий, взамен на безопасность и социальный пакет для сотрудников. Нет нужды заставлять продавать себя — люди сами к нам приходят. Проститутка — не клеймо, а престижная профессия, и еще не каждый подходит — не по внешним данным, а по возможности находить точки соприкосновения с людьми. Проституция еще никогда не была такой безопасной как сегодня. Видишь, мы сделали хорошее дело, – улыбается он и до невыносимого напоминает мне Мэттью в этот момент с его идеями и взглядом на этот мир. – Да, – смеется Дэниел, замечая мой взгляд. – Знаю это выражение. Поверь мне, пройдет время, и гамбиты, где жертвуются люди, перестанут казаться тебе ужасными.  
– Надеюсь, что этого не случится, – возражаю я и опустошаю свой стакан.  
– Такой романтик, – хмыкает Дэниел. – Вы с Мо в этом похожи, – он поворачивается к Мо с Джаредом и чуть хмурится. – Он нервничает. Весь день сегодня, как на иголках, никак не могу его успокоить.  
– Может передумать? – осторожно интересуюсь я, но Дэниел качает головой:  
– Нет, не в этом дело. Боится, что не сможет контролировать себя и накинется на кого-то невинного.  
– И что ты намерен делать?  
– Следить по мере возможностей, – пожимает плечами Дэниел. – Хотя мы давно обсудили, и он понимает, что без невинных жертв скорее всего не обойдется. А Джаред знает о тебе?  
– Нет пока, – качаю головой я. – Мы еще не на той стадии отношений.  
Дэниел хмыкает, и я вопросительно смотрю на него.  
– Ничего, – мягко улыбается он. – Просто, боюсь, такой стадии не существует — он либо примет тебя таким, либо нет.  
– Даже если так, сейчас еще слишком рано.  
– В таком случае, будь аккуратней, скрывая свою тайну — он чувствует, что ты что-то недоговариваешь, и думает, что ты ему не доверяешь и не воспринимаешь всерьез, потому что считаешь ребенком. – Я подозрительно смотрю на Дэниела, не представляя, откуда ему это известно, и он пожимает плечами: – Когда-нибудь и ты научишься говорить, думать и слушать одновременно. Все это он сейчас сказал Мо — я иногда опасаюсь, что мой дорогой психолог и мертвого разговорит, – смеется Дэниел и кивает на бокал с коктейлем Джареда, – Идем, разбавим их общество.  
Мы возвращаемся в их компанию, и я вручаю бокал Джареду и приобнимаю его с улыбкой:  
– Не устал ждать свой коктейль?  
– Уже забыл, что ты ушел именно за ним, – отвечает на улыбку Джаред и коротко целует меня.  
– Посплетничали? – хмыкает Дэниел, притягивая Мо ближе к себе.  
– Так я тебе и сказал, – усмехается Мо, и это выглядит так естественно, будто он на самом деле не знает, что Дэниел слышал каждое слово — в отличие от меня. О чем еще они могли говорить? – Сегодня не только вы решили одеться в тон, – тихо произносит Мо и приветливо улыбается, глядя в сторону входа.  
Мы с Джаредом вместе поворачиваемся в сторону, куда смотрит Мо, и я слышу тихий восхищенный вздох Джареда, а сам едва не качаю головой. К нам с едва заметной улыбкой направляется Мэттью в костюме рубинового цвета и черной сорочке с брошью из красных камней под воротником, а под руку с ним идет Августа в длинном закрытом платье черного цвета, к подолу переходящего в рубиновый и отделанного такими же, как у Мэттью на броши, камнями, создающими впечатление сбегающих вниз струй крови. Ну просто король и королева инфернального бала, вот только выглядят они на фоне остальных смешно, учитывая наряды присутствующих — даже виновник торжества и его бойфренд одеты проще.  
– Дэниел, Мортимер, – приветствует их Мэттью и совершенно игнорирует нас с Джаредом, поворачиваясь к Августе и предоставляя ей слово:  
– С новой эпохой тебя, дорогой, – улыбается Августа, протягивая Мо небольшой вытянутый ящик из красного дерева.  
– Благодарю вас обоих, – улыбается Мо, принимая подарок, и Мэттью легко касается его локтя:  
– Будь уверен, оно понадобится тебе после пробуждения. Оно расслабит тебя, – вкрадчивым тоном заканчивает Мэттью, и я чувствую что-то сродни дежавю.  
– Спасибо за заботу, – снова благодарит Мо, и Мэттью всего мгновение укоризненно смотрит на меня, будто намекая, что именно так я должен был принять его заботу, а не разбивать предложенный бокал вина о стену, но я делаю вид, что не заметил его взгляда, и поворачиваюсь к Джареду, молча наблюдающему за сценой. Пара явно произвела на него впечатление — ну кто бы сомневался.  
– Как настрой? Не решишь вдруг передумать?  
– Нет, – Мо переводит взгляд с Августы на Дэниела и плотней прижимается к его боку, – я и так долго ждал, – он гладит Дэниела по шее, и тот коротко целует его, без стеснения демонстрируя свои чувства.  
– Хоть у кого-то из нас хорошее начало, – улыбается Мэттью, и меня на секунду мысленно выбрасывает в прошлое, когда я видел такую улыбку в последний раз — он тогда разглядывал меня, надев на мою шею шнурок с подвеской в виде черного клыка.  
– Я и не мог мечтать о лучшем, – улыбается Мо. – И спасибо за предложенную помощь — мы это очень ценим.  
– Обращайтесь в любое время, – кивает Мэттью, а я удивленно таращусь на него.  
Я сплю? У меня бред? Ведь не может быть, чтобы Мэттью в самом деле предложил кому-то помощь? Это что-то из разряда невероятного...  
– О, здравствуй, Доминик. Не заметила тебя сразу, – Августа смотрит на меня с вежливой улыбкой, и я любезно улыбаюсь ей в ответ, игнорируя ее ложь. Не заметила она меня, как же.  
– Здравствуй. Позволь представить Джареда, – мне совершенно не нравится ее оценивающий взгляд, и я крепче обнимаю его за талию. – Джаред, это Августа, старая знакомая.  
– Очень приятно, – чуть улыбается ей он.  
– Ты так юн, – замечает она.  
– Странно слышать подобный комментарий от девушки, которая не выглядит старше меня, – хмурится Джаред, и Мо рядом с нами усмехается:  
– Я тоже временами чувствую себя старше или наоборот младше своего биологического возраста — наверное, все зависит от настроения и общего самочувствия.  
– Благодарю за комплимент, – вежливо улыбается Августа Джареду, игнорируя слова Мо, – но я не настолько молода, как кажется.  
– Я должен узнать твой секрет, – произносит Мо, снова пытаясь отвлечь ее от Джареда. – Мне сегодня как-никак тридцать — с завтрашнего дня начну стареть.  
– О, ты прекрасно знаешь мой секрет, – смеется Августа, отворачиваясь от Джареда. – Кровь девственников на завтрак, обед и ужин, и обязательно кровавые ванны минимум раз в неделю.  
– Мне ты говорила о сексе с девственниками, – удивляется Мэттью.  
– Потому что знала, что все остальное покажется тебе скучным, – пожимает плечами Августа.  
– Тогда я предпочту стареть, – усмехается Мо. – Ничто из этого мне не подходит.  
– Дэниел, самое время заволноваться, что он передумает, – замечает Августа, но Дэниел спокойно улыбается:  
– Мне не о чем переживать.  
Джаред, видимо, устав слушать разговор, смысла и шуток которого он не понимает, поворачивается ко мне лицом и поправляет воротник выбранной им рубашки, чуть улыбаясь мне, когда я встречаю его взгляд. Он выглядит необычно в белой рубашке с галстуком, и я не успеваю остановить себя от необдуманного поступка и пропускаю его галстук между пальцев, но не свожу взгляда с лица Джареда, улыбнувшегося шире.  
– Вы взгляните на них, прямо Адриан и Антиной, – преувеличивая в восхищении произносит Августа, и Мэттью фыркает, но тут же берет себя в руки:  
– Ты задела довольно щепетильную тему, дорогая.  
– Ты о разнице в возрасте или о трагичной и загадочной кончине юного Антиноя? – Эти слова поднимают во мне бешеную ярость, и я прикладываю все силы, чтобы оставаться рядом с Джаредом и прикидываться спокойным, вместо того, чтобы наброситься на Августу. Какого черта она к нам пристала?  
Видимо мой взгляд выдает мои мысли и состояние, потому что Августа, глянув в мои глаза, снисходительно улыбается.  
– Не думаю, что подобное сравнение здесь уместно, – возражает Мо. – Дом едва ли не вдвое младше Адриана.  
– Кем они были? – любопытствует Джаред, и я замечаю, как Мэттью прячет свою ухмылку, отпивая вино из принесенного ему бокала.  
– Адриан был римским императором, – поясняет Дэниел. – В одном из путешествий встретил юного Антиноя, который впоследствии неотступно следовал за ним. Прямых доказательств их любовной связи нет, но косвенные — довольно убеждающие и в них трудно усомниться. Чего стоит только основание города в честь Антиноя на месте его гибели и провозглашение юноши богом. До сих пор точно не установлено, было ли это самоубийством, несчастным случаем или все же убийством — известно только, что Антиной утонул.  
– Мне более возможным представляется убийство, – вставляет Августа, – так или иначе, фавориты всегда были слабым местом правителя.  
– Так я — твоя слабость? – усмехается Джаред, глядя на меня, и я понимаю, что прозвучавшая угроза Августы не была воспринята им всерьез. Но и действительно, с чего ему так думать?  
Я, наплевав на присутствующих, легко целую чуть липкие от коктейля губы Джареда и облизываюсь, улыбнувшись:  
– Сладость, – исправляю его я и почти слышу, как Мэттью закатывает глаза.  
Джаред смущенно косится на присутствующих, а я притягиваю его ближе и целую в висок.  
– Что? – усмехаюсь я, встречая все еще смущенный взгляд Джареда. – Тебе больше нравится готовить десерты, или я ошибаюсь?  
– Повар в доме — это прекрасно, – улыбается Мо, но я качаю головой:  
– Возможны варианты. Я вот все жду, когда же ему надоест готовить еще и дома, помимо работы, и он станет требовать еду от меня. К тому же, в таких случаях всегда есть вероятность услышать отчет о собственных ошибках, – я изображаю невинность, глянув на легко ущипнувшего меня Джареда. – Что-то не так?  
– Ты мне теперь месяц чертову мяту будешь припоминать?  
– Конечно, – беспечно соглашаюсь я, и Джаред чуть поджимает губы, пряча улыбку:  
– Невыносимый человек.  
– Надо же, не один я так считаю, – фыркает Мэттью.  
Джаред после его слов чуть напрягается, но поворачивается к нему со спокойной улыбкой:  
– Откровенно говоря, это огромное преувеличение на фоне тех, с кем мне недавно довелось познакомиться.  
– Полагаю, ты о Моргане? – стараясь сгладить впечатление от слов Джареда, произношу я и поясняю остальным: – Мой шеф, довольно своенравный и тяжелый в общении — не говоря уже о работе под его началом.  
– Да, я о Моргане, – запоздало соглашается Джаред, разрывая зрительный контакт с Мэттью, – хотя в последнее время он действительно стал спокойней. Я отлучусь за коктейлем, тебе принести виски? – поворачивается ко мне Джаред.  
– Нет, спасибо, – улыбаюсь я и выпускаю его из объятий, наблюдая, как он проталкивается через гостей.  
– Вижу, твой жеребенок брыкается? До сих пор не объездил его, как следует? – сухо усмехается Августа, и я встречаю ее взгляд. – Не боишься, что он повредит себе что-нибудь из-за собственной необузданности?  
– Это угроза? – Я едва сдерживаю ярость, и мне уже совершенно плевать, что силы неравны, что мы находимся на вечеринке по случаю дня рождения, и что Джаред станет свидетелем. Напряжение в нашем маленьком кругу настолько ощутимое, что его можно ножом резать, и я краем зрения вижу, как Дэниел заводит несопротивляющегося и притихшего Мо за себя. Августа приподнимает бровь, будто предлагает осмелиться броситься на нее, и вся ее внешняя расслабленность и дружелюбие исчезают, а я впервые вижу ее такой, какая она есть на самом деле: надменная, холодная, бесчувственная — и все ее мягкие черты лица, в обычное время демонстрирующие естественную красоту и женственность, теряются на фоне презрительного взгляда.  
– Конечно же, это не угроза, что за глупости, – мягко улыбается Мэттью — единственный, кого не задело сгущающееся напряжение — и легко касается руки Августы, но она не торопится встретить его взгляд или расслабиться. – Полагаю, Августа просто отвыкла от такого напора — обычно окружающие ее мальчишки мягкие и податливые. Я ведь говорил тебе, дорогая, щенок очарователен в своей задиристости.  
– Да, я это вижу, – прохладно отзывается Августа и переводит взгляд на Мэттью, чуть улыбаясь.  
– И Доминик, бога ради, возьми себя в руки, – обращается ко мне Мэттью, касаясь моего плеча, – ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы он увидел, какой ты на самом деле, – вкрадчиво заканчивает он.  
– Убери свою руку, – сквозь зубы шиплю я, жалея, что не могу вцепиться в его горло, как обычно.  
– Ты так невыносимо напряжен, – улыбается он, а его ладонь медленно скользит вниз по моей руке — впервые за все время нашего знакомства он касается меня с явным сексуальным подтекстом на глазах посторонних, и понимание этого ошеломляет меня, обездвиживая и лишая дара речи. – Уверен, что он выдержит твое напряжение? – он игриво подмигивает мне и отходит на шаг, убирая от меня руку и отпивая вино из своего бокала, но не сводя с меня взгляда.  
– Схожу за виски, извините меня, – поворачиваюсь я к Дэниелу и Мо, и последний согласно кивает, сочувственно улыбаясь мне.  
Джаред встречает меня на середине пути к барной стойке и, глянув на оставленную мной компанию, следует за мной.  
– Что-нибудь случилось? – он встает рядом и заглядывает в мои глаза, после того, как я заказываю двойной виски.  
– Ты заметил, что мы, вроде как, прокляты по части знакомства с окружением друг друга? – усмехаюсь я, поворачиваясь к Джареду. – Что ни знакомство, то сцена.  
– Да, похоже на то, – смеется Джаред. – Она и правда твоя приятельница?  
– Августа? Мэттью познакомил нас давным-давно, но близко мы не общаемся. А что?  
– Просто, – Джаред пожимает плечами и опускает взгляд на свои пальцы, теребящие декоративный зонтик в бокале. – У нее такое странное имя, плюс ее возраст, и то, как они держались — в общем, я поначалу подумал... – он не заканчивает и выразительно смотрит в мои глаза, но тут же снова отводит их, а я едва не давлюсь виски.  
– Ты подумал, что она из эскорт-услуг? – смеюсь я, наплевав на то, что услышать это может не только Августа. – Подобная выходка определенно в духе Мэттью.  
– И тем не менее, смотрятся они эффектно, – бормочет Джаред и оборачивается на оставленную нами компанию, к которой уже присоединились несколько человек, поздравляющих Мо.  
– По-моему, это перебор, – фыркаю я и делаю глоток виски.  
– Ему идет красный, – тихо добавляет Джаред, и я внимательно смотрю на него, пока он разглядывает Мэттью. Что конкретно он имеет в виду под этими словами? Что считает Мэттью привлекательным? Или он так проверяет меня и ожидает, что я сейчас скажу что-то, что выдаст мое неравнодушие к Мэттью?  
– Что? – невинно спрашивает он, заметив мой взгляд.  
– Знаешь, что я думаю? – улыбаюсь я и поворачиваюсь к нему всем телом, взяв за галстук и намотав его на ладонь, – Что в этой одежде ты выглядишь чертовски сексуально, – я подтягиваю его ближе к себе за галстук и мягко целую, не позволяя отстраниться на приличное расстояние после поцелуя. – Настолько, что я уже подумываю отыскать укромное место и продемонстрировать тебе, как сильно ты заводишь меня в этом наряде.  
– Перестань меня смущать, – неловко усмехаясь и поглядывая по сторонам, отвечает Джаред, но я даже не думаю отпускать его, наоборот, обнимаю вокруг талии и не свожу взгляда с его лица, наблюдая, как на нем проступает румянец.  
– Вчера возможность быть услышанными тебя ничуть не беспокоила, – ухмыляюсь я, опуская ладони на его бедра, но Джаред тут же старается поднять их выше.  
– Это другое, – шепчет он.  
– Касательно нашего разговора в машине...  
– Мы можем поговорить об этом в другом месте? – прерывает меня Джаред, будто точно знает, что я имею в виду, и что нас может услышать большинство присутствующих.  
– Тебе нравится, когда люди замечают, что мы пара, – улыбаюсь я, перекладывая одну руку на его шею, но, не позволяя отстраниться, другой все еще обнимаю за талию.  
– Это совсем не значит, что я хочу, чтобы они слушали о нашей интимной жизни, – становясь совершенно пунцовым, возражает Джаред.  
– Ты такие выражения выбираешь для всего, что касается секса, – усмехаюсь я.  
– Дом, ты уже, кажется, пьян.  
– Только если тобой, – качаю головой я, и Джаред фыркает. – Остановлюсь, если поцелуешь меня.  
Джаред коротко целует меня и выжидательно смотрит в мои глаза, но я только смеюсь:  
– Ну уж нет, так не пойдет.  
Он цокает языком и хмыкает, но все же сдается — и в этот раз не ограничивается быстрым поцелуем, с чувством ласкает мои губы и обнимает меня. Если вчера это было нужно ему, то сегодня это нужно мне — показать всем и каждому здесь, что он — мой, а я — его, что это не шутка, и пусть уже оставят нас в покое и позволят жить. Мне надоело, что каждый разговор, в который бы я ни вступал с кем-то из моего мира, сводится к Мэттью. Мне осточертело, что все ассоциируют меня с ним. Мне отвратительно от мысли, что все — все и каждый бессмертный здесь — наблюдали за его игрой, и ни один не подумал, насколько все это омерзительно.  
Джаред завершает поцелуй и покусывает губу, разглядывая мое лицо, будто раздумывает над чем-то, и это явно что-то приятное, судя по блеску в глазах. Мне нравится видеть его таким, тем более когда его взгляд обращен на меня, и я снова коротко целую его, не чувствуя ни малейшего желания возвращаться в компанию Мэттью и Августы. Если быть откровенным с собой, мне вообще хочется покинуть вечеринку, как бы я ни был благодарен Мо за его помощь, и какую бы симпатию к нему ни питал. Этому вечеру со множеством тех вокруг, кто слышит каждый мой вдох, я предпочел бы встречу наедине с Мо или двойное свидание — наверное, стоит организовать что-нибудь такое, когда они вернутся в город.  
Мы покидаем клуб так скоро, как то позволяют правила приличия, после того, как мне удается поговорить с Мо наедине — насколько это возможно в нашем случае. Я снова благодарю его за его помощь и желаю легкого и быстрого перехода и скорейшего возвращения. О том, что случилось в наш первый с Джаредом раз, я умалчиваю, объясняя свое нежелание рассказывать слишком большим количеством слушателей, и Мо соглашается подождать до нашей будущей встречи, но даже то, что он поднял этот вопрос, меня совсем не радует — если это услышал Мэттью, он замучает нас с Джаредом. И каким-нибудь образом он вытянет из нас правду, а после — станет насмехаться надо мной до конца этого проклятого мира. Черт бы побрал этого ублюдка...  
– О чем вы говорили с Мо? В начале вечера, – поясняю я, когда Джаред вопросительно смотрит на меня.  
– Просто знакомились, – пожимает плечами Джаред, ослабляя узел галстука и расстегивая рубашку. – Он мне понравился. И Дэниел тоже ничего, хотя в его обществе я чувствовал себя странно. У него взгляд такой, – Джаред хмурится, задумчиво глядя в пространство, – не знаю. Подавляющий? И то, как он ведет себя и как говорит — я как будто в школу вернулся и стоял перед авторитетным преподавателем, знаешь, таким, какому невозможно перечить, да и сказать нечего, потому что он всегда прав, – усмехается Джаред, посмотрев на меня.  
– Интересная ассоциация, – хмыкаю я, подойдя ближе и обняв его. – Но я ничего такого не чувствовал.  
– Сколько ему лет?  
– Тридцать, как и Мо.  
– А Августе?  
– Не знаю — не интересовался. – И это правда, меня никогда не волновал ее возраст — ни человеческий, ни общий.  
– Но она меня старше — она так сказала.  
– Возможно, – пожимаю плечами я и утыкаюсь носом в его шею, наслаждаясь ароматом.  
– И здесь я — самый младший, – фыркает Джаред, и я удивленно заглядываю в его глаза, подняв голову. – На работе и в нашей группе — то же самое.  
– Тебя это беспокоит?  
– Не знаю, – задумчиво произносит Джаред, и я усмехаюсь:  
– И ты забыл включить в этот список наши отношения.  
– Тут меня все устраивает, – улыбается он, откидывая голову на мое плечо, и я целую его шею, в то же время расстегивая его рубашку.  
– Я весь вечер думал о том, как сниму с тебя этот наряд.  
– Ты говорил, что он тебе нравится, – слабо возражает Джаред.  
– Да, настолько, что хочется снять его с тебя, хотя... – я разворачиваю Джареда лицом к себе и подсаживаю на талию — настолько неожиданно для него, что он с силой хватается за мои плечи, едва не заваливаясь назад и не роняя нас под своим весом. – Да, ты прав, – улыбаюсь я, окидывая взглядом его грудь в расстегнутой рубашке. – Можно оставить так, только джинсы приспустить, чтобы получить доступ к самому главному.  
– Когда я думаю, что ты уже не можешь быть пошлей, ты снова удивляешь меня, – усмехается Джаред, и я целую его подбородок, подходя ближе к кровати.  
– Разве я сказал что-то пошлое? – невинно интересуюсь я, и Джаред смеется, а я укладываю его поверх покрывала, устраиваясь над ним, но не продолжаю поцелуй, в который раз разглядывая лицо Джареда и представляя, что бы делал без него. Наверняка я все еще был бы на вечеринке Мо, рядом с Мэттью, слушая его шутки, в худшем случае — сидел бы у бара, а в лучшем — оставался бы в обществе Мо, хотя и это нельзя назвать достойной альтернативой, учитывая мое нынешнее положение в объятиях Джареда. Я бы все так же чувствовал себя одиноким и точно бы не чувствовал этого тепла внутри, которое не покидает меня последнее время.  
– Что? – тихо спрашивает Джаред, взяв мое лицо в ладони. – Ты иногда так внезапно уходишь в себя, что меня это пугает.  
– Прости, – заискивающе улыбаюсь я. – Просто вдруг подумал, что делал бы, если бы тебя не было рядом.  
– И что бы ты делал?  
– Ничего и вполовину приятней моего нынешнего занятия, – ухмыляюсь я и приподнимаюсь над ним, оглядывая его тело. – Даже на четверть.  
– И почему ты такой пошлый? – хмыкает он, переводя взгляд на потолок.  
– Наверное, потому что почти все двадцать четыре часа в сутки рядом со мной находится чертовски сексуальный молодой человек в невыносимо соблазнительных нарядах. И я точно знаю, что скрыто под ними. – Я снова укладываюсь на него и улыбаюсь. – Но, между прочим, я иногда думаю, что мне было бы достаточно просто раздевать тебя и любоваться твоим обнаженным телом.  
Джаред смеется и вопрошающе приподнимает брови.  
– Я совершенно серьезно. Изучил бы каждый изгиб, составил бы карту твоих родинок, а потом перешел бы к веснушкам.  
– Я ненавижу их, – тихо признается он и улыбается, когда я хмурюсь:  
– Почему? По-моему, они очень даже симпатичные.  
– Очень, – Джаред недовольно морщит усыпанный светлыми веснушками нос, но я откровенно не понимаю его отношения — они только добавляют ему привлекательности. – Мне пора в душ и спать, – он давит на мои плечи, но я только приподнимаюсь над ним, не выпуская из объятий.  
– Еще рано.  
– Завтра на работу, и нет, я не стану пользоваться своим положением, – не позволив мне вставить и слово, произносит Джаред и настойчивей толкает меня в грудь.  
– Я уверен, что смогу переубедить тебя, – позволяя ему сесть в постели, отвечаю с улыбкой я, но Джаред только склоняет голову набок:  
– Я думал, ты уже понял, что не сможешь — после стольких попыток. И как я буду выглядеть?  
Я снимаю с него рубашку и пожимаю плечами:  
– Кому какое дело?  
– Мне есть дело, – хмурится Джаред. – Не хочу, чтобы кто-то думал, что у меня есть какие-то привилегии, просто потому что я сплю с тобой.  
– Не только поэтому, – усмехаюсь я, – ты еще готовишь мне.  
Джаред недовольно фыркает, а я снова роняю его на спину и поднимаю его руки над головой, придавливая их к матрасу, чтобы Джаред даже не подумал вырваться.  
– Кто-то будет так думать в любом случае, даже если ты не будешь пользоваться возможностью.  
– И это совсем не похоже на достойную причину пользоваться привилегиями, потому что в таком случае будут доказательства, – прищуривается Джаред.  
– Обсуждение зашло в тупик, – хмыкаю я и целую его ключицу.  
– Нет никакого обсуждения, – возражает он и пытается высвободить руки, но я только крепче сжимаю пальцы на его запястьях и с улыбкой наблюдаю за его попытками, пока Джаред не устает. Я перехватываю оба запястья одной рукой и провожу ногтем по чувствительной коже подмышки — Джаред дергается и смеется, отводя взгляд, а я улыбаюсь:  
– Везде гладкий.  
Смех Джаред мгновенно стихает, и он смущенно смотрит на меня:  
– Мне не нравится ощущение, особенно в конце рабочего дня, когда всю смену бегаешь от разделочного стола к постоянно включенной плите.  
– Я не сказал, что против, – улыбаюсь я, глянув на гладкие подмышечные впадины. – Сколько же времени длится твой сеанс эпиляции?  
– Не так уж и долго. И я не всегда делаю все в один день.  
– А на ногах волосы тебе не мешают? – невинным тоном интересуюсь я, и Джаред прищуривается:  
– Мне в следующий раз включить в список процедур эпиляцию ног?  
– Нет, – усмехаюсь я, – иначе во время секса я буду думать не о тебе, а о сексуальных преступлениях против детей, и с какой стороны ни смотри, ничем хорошим это закончиться не может.  
– Ну какой же ты... – качает головой Джаред. – Позволь мне оставить тебя наедине с твоими ужасными мыслями, – он снова пытается высвободиться, но у меня есть еще один вопрос:  
– А что насчет груди? Здесь волосы чем помешали?  
– Областью роста, – плоским голосом отвечает Джаред. – Они растут только на грудине, и мне не нравится, как это выглядит. – Я улыбаюсь, и Джаред поджимает губы: – Ты находишь это смешным?  
– Ничуть, – уверяю его я и провожу носом по гладкой коже груди. – Надеюсь, ты ничего не имеешь против моих волос? Потому что, помимо всего прочего, не уверен, что я мазохист и готов мириться с болью.  
– Нет, – Джаред смотрит в вырез моей рубашки и улыбается, – мне все нравится.  
– Огромное облегчение. – И это действительно так, потому что под «всем прочим» я имел в виду возможные сложности в связи с процедурой.  
– Так ты позволишь мне пойти в душ?  
Я склоняюсь для поцелуя, и Джаред лениво отвечает, явно не желая развивать его во что-то большее, и я сдаюсь — отваливаюсь в сторону, отпуская его руки.  
– Кто еще из нас невыносим, – выдыхаю я, но Джаред только фыркает и покидает спальню, а я, провалявшись пару минут, сажусь и принимаюсь раздеваться, составляя примерный план завтрашнего дня, и одним из первых пунктов в списке будет, несомненно, символическое возрождение Линчевателя. После сегодняшнего инцидента с Августой, видеть ее мне хочется и того меньше, чем прежде, а значит, придется снова самому заботиться о жертвах и их телах. Есть, конечно, вариант найти новый клуб, но станут ли там прислушиваться к моим пожеланиям, учитывая мои трения с Августой и Мэттью? Вряд ли в наших кругах деньги решают все — гораздо больше здесь ценятся связи и отношения, но все же есть смысл поинтересоваться у Криса о заведениях для таких, как мы. Наведаться к нему я тоже собираюсь — он так и не позвонил мне, хотя давным-давно должен был подготовить документы, и пусть только попробует потребовать деньги за срочность. Мы с Джаредом были бы уже мертвы, если бы действительно зависели от наличия поддельных документов.  
Джаред входит в спальню в моем халате — пояс на нем не повязан, Джаред лишь небрежно придерживает его полы, и как только за ним закрывается дверь, он снимает халат и вешает его на крючок на двери, а я, без всяких угрызений совести, скольжу взглядом по открывшемуся мне виду.  
– Иди, пожалуйста, ко мне, – прошу я, наплевав на то, насколько умоляющим звучит мой голос, и слышу тихий смех Джареда.  
– Мне начинает казаться, что даже если мы проведем целую неделю в постели, прерываясь только на сон и еду, тебе все равно будет недостаточно.  
– Это предложение? – с улыбкой интересуюсь я, и Джаред с удивленным смехом оборачивается, уставившись на меня, но продолжая наносить крем на лицо и шею. – Ты сам сказал, я люблю секс, так что, – я пожимаю плечами и выдерживаю паузу, – решать тебе.  
– Не уверен, – изменившимся голосом произносит Джаред, отвернувшись, – не уверен, что определенные части моего тела вынесут нечто подобное без последствий.  
– Определенные части тела, – с усмешкой повторяю я, опуская взгляд на то, что он имел в виду. – Вариантов, которые позволят твоей попке отдохнуть, достаточно.  
– Прелестно, – выдыхает Джаред.  
– И вообще, твое замечание звучит оскорбительно.  
– Неужели?  
– Да. Так, будто я не забочусь о тебе, – чуть хмурюсь я. – Малыш, мне, конечно, нравится, когда ты дефилируешь обнаженным по спальне, но еще больше мне нравится видеть тебя таким в постели. Иди ко мне.  
– Для этого должна быть веская причина, – игриво улыбается Джаред.  
– В ней есть я, и я тоже обнажен, – я откидываю с себя покрывало, и Джаред смеется.  
– Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, – он подходит к кровати и забирается под одеяло, но не устраивается для сна, а поворачивается ко мне, подперев голову согнутой в локте рукой.  
– Возвращаясь к теме вариантов, – пододвинувшись ближе и огладив его ягодицу ладонью, бормочу я, – с удовольствием приму часть удара на себя.  
Джаред на мои слова хохочет, уронив голову на подушку и перевернувшись на спину.  
– И почему ты такой? – выдыхает он, чуть успокоившись. – Безумие какое-то.  
– Это не безумие, но если тебе не нравится формулировка, я могу и по-другому, – я ухмыляюсь и приникаю губами к его уху: – я хочу почувствовать твой член в себе. Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, – я тяну его за кольцо в ухе, прихватив его зубами, но Джаред чуть отстраняется и заглядывает в глаза, будто не веря, что я действительно использовал такие выражения, и я улыбаюсь настолько невинно, насколько возможно: – Так лучше?  
Джаред трудно сглатывает, а я чувствую изменения в его аромате и с удовлетворением понимаю, что получил его внимание и даже сумел впечатлить его.  
– Ты наверняка думал об этом. Как я буду выглядеть, когда буду трахать себя твоим членом. Или, может, представлял, как будешь брать меня сзади — мне нравится эта поза, кстати. И как я кончу, двигаясь на твоем члене — ты ведь думал об этом, верно? – я склоняюсь для поцелуя, и Джаред осторожно отвечает — совсем не так, как я ожидал. Более того, он останавливает мою руку, когда я скольжу ладонью вниз по его животу, и это можно было бы воспринять, как попытку перехватить инициативу, если бы не движения его губ в поцелуе — он отвечает только потому, что я его целую.  
Он не хочет.  
Я завершаю поцелуй, и он выжидающе смотрит на меня, машинально облизывая губы, но я так давно привык врать, глядя в глаза, что мне ничего не стоит легко улыбнуться вместо того, чтобы демонстрировать замешательство от подобного поведения.  
– Спокойной ночи, – шепчу я, еще раз коротко поцеловав его, и возвращаюсь на свою половину кровати.  
Черт подери, последний раз в подобном удовольствии мне отказывал Ник — я уже и думать забыл, что такое в принципе возможно. Мэттью бы к этому моменту уже повалил бы меня на спину и устроился бы между моих ног, а скорее даже поставил бы меня на четвереньки, скажи я ему перед этим, что мне нравится эта поза. Да и вообще, после всего, сказанного мной, следующую пару часов я вряд ли бы мог распоряжаться собственным телом. Вот только такой реакции я хочу не от Мэттью, а от Джареда, безмолвно выключившего торшер на своей тумбе и отвернувшегося от меня. Его сердце колотится в груди, и с таким пульсом он явно не уснет в ближайший час, но и разговаривать, судя по всему, он не хочет, что бы ни было тому причиной. Быть может, я сказал что-то не то? Или не так? Черт. Я уже успел позабыть, как нервирует и напрягает ситуация, когда человек тебе дорог, но ты не знаешь, что сделал не так — в этом смысле с Мэттью было легко, мне было просто плевать на его состояние.  
Я выключаю свет со своей стороны, и комната погружается во мрак ночи, но это только сгущает напряжение между нами, и мне это чертовски не нравится — я пододвигаюсь ближе к Джареду и обнимаю его со спины в надежде преодолеть невидимый барьер между нами. Он чуть напрягается, но не отстраняется, а замирает, будто дожидаясь моих действий или слов, и я вздыхаю.  
– Почему ты не взял сумку с вещами сегодня, когда мы заезжали к тебе? – спрашиваю я, изо всех сил стараясь звучать непринужденно. – С ней бы ничего не случилось в машине, пока мы были бы на вечеринке. Или ты ее не собрал?  
– Я выскочил из квартиры, забыв о ней, – тихо отвечает он.  
– Я завтра бо́льшую часть дня проведу вне ресторана — могу заехать и забрать ее, если хочешь. Чтобы не тратить на это время вечером.  
– Хорошо. Только напомни отдать тебе ключ. Эми должна быть на работе в первой половине дня.  
– Постараюсь заехать в это время, – усмехаюсь я и чувствую, как Джаред слегка расслабляется рядом со мной, и его пульс замедляется, но он еще долго не может уснуть, а я не могу уснуть из-за него. Но даже когда он затихает рядом со мной, а его дыхание выравнивается, я продолжаю смотреть в темноту, совсем не чувствуя желания спать.  
У моей подъездной дорожки останавливается машина, и я жду, когда Мэттью войдет в дом. Он наверняка поймет, что я не сплю, а значит, начнет приставать с вопросами или пространными рассуждениями, и ему будет совершенно плевать, что я не могу ответить. Но и мне совершенно плевать, о чем он будет трепаться, лишь бы не стал комментировать наши с Джаредом отношения, хотя ждать этого особо не приходится.  
Мэттью молча входит в дом и без остановок направляется на второй этаж, в отведенную ему спальню, а я слушаю, как за ним закрывается дверь, и как он раздевается.  
– Не спится? – тихо спрашивает он, и я тяжело вздыхаю. – Брось, он ведь спит, можешь и ответить. Хочу выпить вина перед сном, не составишь мне компанию? – Я молчу, и Мэттью продолжает: – Соглашайся. Мы ведь все еще можем просто выпить вина в обществе друг друга.  
– Спокойной ночи, – чуть раздраженно шепотом отвечаю я, и Мэттью фыркает.  
– Он не в состоянии удовлетворить тебя, верно? И поэтому ты постоянно такой злой. Но чего ты ждал от мальчишки? Брось, Доминик, ни один человек не насытит твой аппетит, что говорить о твоем неопытном щенке? Понятия не имею, почему ты его выбрал.  
Он выходит из своей спальни и спускается в гостиную, и через пару секунд я слышу, как он открывает бутылку вина и наливает его в бокал — только в один, и снова возвращается к себе. Его возня раздражает, и я стараюсь сосредоточиться на сердцебиении Джареда, но вскоре меня отвлекает другой звук — неравномерное глухое постукивание, и я перевожу внимание на него, пытаясь понять, что это такое и где я это слышал прежде. Меня посещает воспоминание, и я удивляюсь, как мой мозг не сопоставил картинку и звук сразу. Джаред рядом со мной глубоко вздыхает и переворачивается на другой бок, ко мне лицом, и во сне обнимает меня одной рукой, а я, глядя на него в темноте, представляю Мэттью, лежащего посреди кровати гостевой спальни и заносящего события сегодняшнего дня в свой дневник электронным пером. Наверняка в красках опишет нашу стычку с Августой — она должна была доставить ему немалое удовольствие. Я вдруг понимаю, что, возможно, неправ — возможно, Мэттью было все равно. Это меня ситуация задела, и я до сих пор злюсь от воспоминаний о том, как Августа отзывалась о Джареде. Хотя я, наверное, даже должен быть благодарен за случившееся — теперь нет никакой необходимости проявлять даже учтивость по отношению к ней.  
Постукивание пера об экран планшета ненадолго стихает, заменяясь звуком проливающегося в бокал вина, и возобновляется, а я медленно проваливаюсь в сон со странным видением. Мы с Мэттью лежим в постели в спальне дома, в котором прожили последние шесть лет, в моей руке бокал с остывающей кровью, в руках Мэттью планшет и перо, и он вслух проговаривает все, что заносит в дневник, и останавливается на моменте, когда мальчишка — и я точно знаю, что речь идет о Джареде — без всякого принуждения, наоборот, с желанием, самостоятельно направляет член Мэттью и медленно опускается на него. Мэттью поворачивается ко мне с легкой улыбкой, и я протягиваю ему бокал — он осушает его чередой глотков, и я слизываю остатки крови с его губ, когда он отстраняет бокал от себя. Мэттью говорит о великолепном букете, и я соглашаюсь с ним, потому что сам долго изучал каждую его нотку, потому что смаковал одну лишь его каплю, чтобы собрать мозаику оттенков в единую картину. В изножье кровати лежит обнаженное тело Джареда — я не вижу его лица, но это он. Вид его мертвого тела не вызывает должного ужаса, я спокойно скольжу взглядом по бледной остывающей коже, но не вижу ни одной раны, хотя крови так много, что покрывало под ним пропиталось ею, а фиолетовый цвет волос сменился на черный. Это я убил его — я это точно знаю. Потому что он предпочел Мэттью, потому что он захотел его. Потому что он изменил мне. Но я не чувствую ни капли раскаяния, наоборот, я отчего-то счастлив, а следы крови на мертвенно-бледной коже Джареда кажутся мне произведением искусства. Мэттью целует мою шею, но я не закрываю глаз и продолжаю смотреть на мертвое тело Джареда, даже тогда, когда Мэттью ласкает губами мой член. Происходящее невообразимо возбуждает меня, и я испытываю немыслимый оргазм, пока Мэттью берет меня сзади — грубо и безыскусно, держа меня за волосы на затылке, но именно этого мне не хватало, и за мгновение до оргазма мне хочется закричать: «Смотри! Смотри, как нужно!», вот только адресат этих слов меня не услышит, как и никого больше в этом мире.  
Я раскрываю глаза в предрассветном полумраке и только спустя пару секунд понимаю, что мое тело, как и я во сне, посчитало приснившееся возбуждающим.  
– Черт...  
Джаред рядом ворочается и пододвигается ближе, почти неразборчиво пробормотав в мое плечо:  
– Который час?  
– Еще рано, – тихо отвечаю я, но Джаред меня уже не слышит, снова уснув, а я, пролежав рядом с ним минут пять, понимаю, что сон пропал, и аккуратно высвобождаюсь из его объятий, и сажусь в постели, взглядом отыскивая какую-нибудь одежду. Медленно, стараясь не разбудить Джареда, я поднимаюсь с кровати и подхожу к двери с висящим халатом на ней, накидываю его на плечи и тихо выскальзываю из спальни, чтобы приготовить завтрак — хоть как-то отвлечься от ужасающего сна.  
Свет на кухне я не включаю — полумрак странно успокаивает меня, не позволяя картинам из сна прорваться в мои мысли. Как, черт подери, мне вообще такое могло присниться? Я никогда не относился к тем, кто верит, что сны действительно что-то значат, но отрицать их действие на собственное настроение в течение дня не могу и уже сейчас уверен, что подобное начало дня ни к чему хорошему не приведет.  
Готовить завтрак не очень хочется — откровенности ради, вообще ничего не хочется, и я заряжаю кофеварку, без единой мысли глядя на аппарат, пока он варит кофе, но от бездумного созерцания меня отвлекают шаги на лестнице, и, прислушавшись, я свешиваю голову вперед, тяжело вздыхая.  
– Проблемы со сном?  
– Проблемы с тобой, – качаю головой я и наливаю себе кофе, слыша тихий смех Мэттью.  
– Нальешь и мне?  
Мне хочется ответить колкостью, но я решаю не усугублять и без того паршивое начало дня и наливаю ему, добавляя сливки и сахар.  
– Благодарю, – улыбается мне Мэттью, когда я ставлю перед ним чашку с кофе. – Так в чем проблема? Может, я могу помочь?  
– Ты теперь психолог? – фыркаю я, устраиваясь за столом напротив него. – С каких пор ты вообще налево и направо предлагаешь помощь? Вчера — Мо, сегодня — мне.  
– Мне было откровение, – пожимает плечами Мэттью и отпивает кофе, а я не сдерживаюсь и смеюсь, глядя на него.  
– Перед тем, как ты растерзал какого-нибудь невинного беднягу, или после?  
– В процессе, – улыбается Мэттью.  
– Этим ты и занимался позавчера? Помогал страждущим?  
– И заплутавшим, – соглашается Мэттью и добавляет с ухмылкой: – и всем отпустил их грехи.  
– Сразу перед тем, как убить.  
– Так в этом и смысл, иначе они снова согрешат. А так — верный путь к встрече с апостолами.  
– И почему все это меня ничуть не удивляет, – вздыхаю я, а Мэттью ухмыляется, заглядывая в мои глаза:  
– Потому что ты такой же, как и я.  
– Не начинай.  
– А я разве заканчивал? – удивляется он.  
– Какой же ты все-таки приставучий ублюдок, – усмехаюсь я, и Мэттью улыбается, откидываясь на спинку стула и оглядывая меня:  
– Ты скучал по мне.  
– О да, места себе не находил, и именно поэтому не приехал к тебе — решил поскучать еще немного, чтобы уж наверняка обезуметь от тоски по тебе.  
– Это все твое упрямство, – отмахивается Мэттью. – Ты просто не хочешь это признать. И мальчишка спит в твоей постели только потому, что ты хочешь привлечь мое внимание, я прав?  
– Твой эгоизм заходит за все неразумные пределы, – качаю головой я.  
– Я шучу, – Мэттью растягивает губы в улыбке и тут же продолжает: – Но ты заскучал, верно? Ты уже столько лет питаешься у Августы, строго по расписанию приезжаешь к ней и убиваешь полумертвых наркоманов — это как есть еду, просто потому что ты голоден, не чувствуя ее вкус, даже не пытаясь насладиться ей. А теперь ты почти двадцать четыре часа в сутки притворяешься человеком — ты не мог не заскучать от этого.  
– Знаешь, я все еще удивляюсь тому, что ты, после такой долгой жизни и такого длительного знакомства со мной, не в состоянии посмотреть на ситуацию моими глазами. Это ты можешь заскучать без галлонов крови и сцен убийств, которым в свое время позавидовал бы Тарантино. Это ты можешь считать странным желание пожить обычной, человеческой жизнью, а я желал этого последние двадцать шесть лет. Да, мне нелегко каждый раз смотреть в его глаза и понимать, что он не знает обо мне самого главного, и меня пугает сама мысль, что он может не принять меня таким, какой я есть, если я расскажу ему, но, тем не менее, я, как никогда за все время в этом обличии, чувствую себя счастливым. Я живым себя чувствую — только с Джаредом я понял, что совершенно не жил до него, а просто существовал, ничего не чувствовал, кроме ненависти к тебе. Единственной целью моего существования до его появления было желание убежать от тебя. Так что, – я усмехаюсь и поднимаюсь со стула, подходя к раковине, – можешь продолжать убеждать себя, что все это для привлечения твоего внимания, что я умираю от тоски — мне это безразлично, – я ополаскиваю свою чашку, вспоминая рецепты для завтраков, которые читал когда-то, раздумывая, какой выбрать и есть ли такой в моей памяти, для которого будет достаточно имеющихся в моем холодильнике продуктов.  
– Тебя не смущает, что ты трахаешь то, чем должен бы питаться?  
– Двадцать шесть лет назад для тебя это не было проблемой, – спокойно отбиваю я, открывая холодильник.  
– Да, – хмыкает Мэттью. – Занятная была ночь.  
– Еще один плюс к тому, что я ее не помню.  
– Не помнишь? – искренне удивляется он, и я пожимаю плечами:  
– Только в самых общих чертах. – Я достаю миску из шкафа и высыпаю в нее зерновой творог из упаковки, совсем не следя за Мэттью — и очень зря, потому что в следующее мгновение он обнимает меня со спины и проводит кончиком носа по моей шее:  
– Мы могли бы освежить воспоминания.  
– Убери руки, – рычу я, сжав кулаки, и мысленно считаю про себя, чтобы успокоиться — разносить кухню во время борьбы с Мэттью, пока Джаред спит на втором этаже — не самая лучшая идея. И, видимо, мерзавец точно знает, что я не намерен шуметь.  
– Я хочу тебя, – шепчет он, задирая подол моего халата, – и мы оба знаем, что и ты меня хочешь. Наш первый раз после твоего обращения тоже был на кухне — это ты помнишь? – усмехается он. – «Наше» место для секса, определенно.  
– Если ты сейчас не отпустишь меня, я вгоню шефский нож в твою грудь по самую рукоять, – из последних сил контролируя себя, произношу я.  
– Духу не хватит, – смеется Мэттью, но перестает ласкать мое обнаженное бедро, хотя и не выпускает меня из объятий. – Ты еще не надумал поделиться своим мальчишкой? – Перед глазами встает картина из сна, и я в то же мгновение разворачиваюсь в объятиях Мэттью и изо всей силы сжимаю его горло, но прежде чем я успеваю нанести ему хоть какой-то вред, он перехватывает мои руки и снова разворачивает к себе спиной, заламывая руки так, что я сгибаюсь пополам от боли и ударяюсь лбом о столешницу. – Мне кажется, ты иногда забываешь, насколько я тебя сильней.  
– Ошибаешься, – сквозь зубы цежу я. – Иначе я бы давно убил тебя.  
– Не делай заявлений, о которых позже можешь пожалеть, – ухмыляется в мое ухо Мэттью, и я дергаюсь, делая себе только больней, на что Мэттью легко посмеивается: – Он вовсе не приручил тебя, не обманывайся. Или ты действительно думаешь, что ярость, которая сейчас кипит в тебе — человеческая? Или ты думаешь, что сможешь вытравить ее из себя? Тогда ты еще наивней, чем твой щенок.  
– Отпусти!..  
– Или что? – хохочет он. – Ты ведь только теперь слушаешь меня. Сдается мне, ты и на ласку ответишь, стоит мне только начать. А там, быть может, мальчишка проснется и присоединится к нам.  
– Даже не думай.  
– Ты точно помнишь условия нашего договора?  
– Мы не договаривались, что я буду трахаться с тобой на протяжении всего этого времени, и уж тем более я не позволю трогать Джареда, – рычу я, глядя в его глаза, когда он склоняется надо мной.  
– Твой ребенок...  
– Он не ребенок!  
– Ребенок. Очень скоро он тебе наскучит, так, может, мы опустим эту часть и пойдем дальше? Я все еще предлагаю переехать в Нью-Йорк, – он, наконец, отпускает мои руки и отступает, с ожиданием глядя на меня, а я, выпрямляясь и потирая еще болящие запястья, смотрю в его глаза и не могу поверить, что он действительно рассчитывает на мой положительный ответ, чертов ублюдок.  
– Мне порой кажется, что ты забываешь, как сильно я тебя ненавижу. Смирись уже с тем, что я никогда не почувствую к тебе ничего, кроме ненависти; что я выбрал его, глупого и неопытного в твоих глазах мальчишку, предпочел его такому эгоистичному, жестокому и лживому подонку, как ты. – Я раздраженно фыркаю, качая головой, и отворачиваюсь к столу, намереваясь продолжить готовить завтрак Джареду и себе, не пытаясь снова наброситься на Мэттью.  
Мэттью секунду молчит, но потом усмехается:  
– Дверь в мою спальню всегда открыта — чтобы ты знал, что можешь не стучаться, когда устанешь играть в папочку, потрахивающего собственное чадо.  
– Уйди, Мэттью. Прошу тебя, уйди.  
– Пожалуй, я все же оставлю за собой право сказать «я же говорил», когда он тебе надоест.  
– Не устань ждать своего счастливого момента.  
Мэттью выходит из кухни, а я пытаюсь сосредоточиться на завтраке и не демонстрировать, насколько раздражен. Я уже настроился на постоянную иронию и попытки вывести меня из себя неоднозначными заявлениями, но не думал, что он прибегнет к рукоприкладству. Черт его дери, что с ним творится? Меня посещает догадка, и я усмехаюсь, понимая, что она вполне может оказаться правдой.  
– Потрахайся, Мэттью, – негромко произношу я, прекрасно зная, что он услышит. – Найди кого-нибудь и потрахайся. Меня у тебя больше нет.  
Он ничего не отвечает, но я и не жду ответа и возвращаюсь к готовке завтрака, успевая как раз к пробуждению Джареда. Он входит на кухню одетым в джинсы и рубашку, с поставленными ежиком волосами, но выглядит сонным и буквально виснет на мне, обняв со спины, и, в отличие от недавнего объятия, это я принимаю с удовольствием.  
– Доброе утро, – я целую его в висок, и Джаред неразборчиво мычит в ответ. – Не выспался?  
– Состояние какое-то... никакое, – ворчит он в мое плечо, и я прикладываю ладонь к его лбу:  
– Ты не заболел?  
– Не думаю.  
– Могу помочь прикончить его, чтобы не мучился, – предлагает из своей комнаты Мэттью, но я игнорирую его и стараюсь не вспоминать сцены из сна.  
– Может, простудился, когда бегал вчера под дождем?  
– Я и минуты не пробыл на улице, – возражает Джаред и садится на стул.  
– Больше и не нужно. Может, все же возьмешь выходной и пролечишься, чтобы не усугублять болезнь?  
– Со мной все нормально, – он слабо улыбается, но мне совсем не нравится его вид, хотя идея оставить его в одном доме с Мэттью мне нравится еще меньше. – Наверное, просто не выспался. Ты рано проснулся.  
– Да, хотел приготовить завтрак, – чуть улыбаюсь я, поставив перед ним чашку с ромашковым чаем и тарелку с пышками с пармезаном, салатом из рукколы и йогуртовым соусом. – Приятного аппетита.  
– Спасибо.  
Я едва дожидаюсь, когда он поднесет ко рту кусочек пышки на вилке, не говоря уже о том, чтобы дать ему распробовать, и улыбаюсь:  
– Что я сделал не так?  
Джаред чуть недовольно морщит нос, глянув на меня, но ничего не отвечает и продолжает есть, и я принимаюсь за свою порцию.  
– Его снова нет?  
– Нет, машина, вроде, на месте, – безразлично пожимаю плечами я.  
– Он не завтракает?  
– Какой заботливый, – фыркает в спальне Мэттью.  
– Представления не имею. Захочет — спустится и приготовит себе что-нибудь. Я на него при готовке не рассчитывал.  
– Какой заботливый, – повторяет Мэттью, но уже не издевательски, а недовольно.  
– Ты не очень гостеприимен, – удивленно замечает Джаред.  
– Он занимает мою спальню — еще я ему не готовил.  
– Он говорил, что ты сам предложил пожить здесь.  
– Да, совершил глупость, признаю, но это не значит, что я еще и готовить ему должен, – возражаю я. – Не забудь дать ключ от квартиры, – меняю тему я, и Джаред улыбается:  
– Хорошо. Так я могу позвонить маме и сказать, что мы приедем послезавтра?  
– Да, послезавтра, – соглашаюсь я. – Мне заехать сегодня в винный, или мы возьмем что-нибудь другое по случаю знакомства?  
– Бутылки вина будет достаточно, – Джаред опускает взгляд в тарелку, и я удивленно приподнимаю бровь. – Мы, слава всем возможным богам, живем достаточно далеко, так что везти еду нецелесообразно, и она не станет упрекать меня по этому поводу.  
– Что, не повезло с родителями? – хмыкает вошедший в кухню Мэттью, который еще пару секунд назад находился в спальне.  
– Ну... – Джаред мнется, но Мэттью не удосуживается дождаться его ответа:  
– Все мы — не вечные. Я бы сказал, дорожи временем с ними, но, знаешь, дело твое.  
– Какой же ты все-таки ублюдок, – вздыхаю я, и Мэттью с чистейшим изумлением смотрит на меня:  
– Я только правду сказал. Не вини меня за плохие новости — я всего лишь гонец.  
– Ты всего лишь ублюдок, – повторяю я и перевожу взгляд на Джареда, занятого своим ромашковым чаем. – Значит, возьму вино.  
– Намечается знакомство с родителями? – интересуется Мэттью с таким видом, будто не слышал нашего разговора.  
– Да, – спокойно подтверждает Джаред. – Дашь какой-нибудь совет?  
– Думаю, лучше спросить Доминика — у него в этом опыта гораздо больше, – Мэттью с улыбкой поворачивается к нам с чашкой кофе в руках и прислоняется к столу с кофеваркой.  
– Так ты сторонник связей на одну ночь?  
– На одну, на несколько, – пожимает плечами Мэттью, – но, в основном, больше одной ночи никто не выдерживает моей страсти, – мило улыбается он. – Бывают, конечно, исключения, – он выделяет последнее слово интонацией, глядя в мои глаза, но снова поворачивается к Джареду, – но на то они и исключения, не так ли?  
– Довольно печальное положение дел, – бесстрастно отвечает Джаред, не заметивший взгляда Мэттью.  
– Отнюдь, – ухмыляется тот.  
– Разве? Череда любовников на одну ночь — это, как карусель с резными фигурами. Под тобой каждый раз новая фигура, но все остальное остается прежним. И уходишь ты каждый раз один, когда карусель останавливается. На мой взгляд, это печально.  
Мне едва удается подавить смех, когда Джаред поднимается со своего места с пустой тарелкой и чашкой в руках, а Мэттью молча буравит его взглядом.  
– Быть может, ты так думаешь, потому что никогда не пробовал менять фигуры? Могу помочь с этим, – нахально улыбается он, заглядывая Джареду в глаза, но я не успеваю ничего возразить и напомнить Мэттью, чтобы он не лез к Джареду:  
– Благодарю, но меня устраивает мое положение, – хмыкает Джаред и ставит посуду в посудомоечную машину.  
– Доминик не против, если ты беспокоишься об этом.  
– И это он не против? – смеется Джаред, глянув на едва сдерживающегося меня.  
– Я все-таки оставлю тебе свои контакты, чтобы ты знал, как меня найти, когда твое положение перестанет тебя устраивать.  
– Если, – поправляет его Джаред.  
– Когда, – качает головой Мэттью. – Когда — куда более вероятней. Поверь мне.  
– Заткнись уже, черт тебя дери, – сквозь зубы цежу я, но Мэттью не обращает на меня внимания, внимательно следя за Джаредом, и я понимаю, что совсем не вовремя раскрыл рот — Джаред вполне может подумать, что я пытаюсь утаить от него что-то о нас с Мэттью, и последний прекрасно это понимает и, скорее всего, ждал, когда же я не выдержу.  
– Наверное, это очень тяжело, – с сочувствием глядя на Мэттью, произносит Джаред, – быть таким уверенным в своей правоте, но то и дело ошибаться, – он изображает невинную улыбку, но когда поворачивается ко мне, она становится естественной. – Спасибо за завтрак, – Джаред легко целует меня в губы, а я замечаю в его глазах едва сдерживаемый триумф. – Пойду позвоню маме, – добавляет он и покидает кухню, больше не взглянув на Мэттью, провожающего его взглядом.  
– Он такой ребенок, правда? – усмехаюсь я, поднимаясь со стула, и включаю посудомоечную машину, поставив в нее свою тарелку и чашку. – Глупый и несмышленый мальчишка, – я посмеиваюсь и похлопываю Мэттью по плечу, но не дожидаюсь его ответа и направляюсь к выходу из кухни.  
– Знаешь, а Августа права, – бросает мне вслед Мэттью. – Как бы он что себе не повредил.  
Я останавливаюсь в проеме и оборачиваюсь, встречая взгляд Мэттью и вопрошающе приподнимая бровь.  
– Я нахожу его задиристость забавной и в какой-то мере привлекательной, но если он не поймет этого сам, то кто-нибудь однажды обязательно укоротит ему язык.  
– Не вините гонца за плохие новости, – повторяю его же слова я и покидаю кухню, на слух определяя местоположение Джареда. Он в нашей спальне, и я поднимаюсь наверх, но не успеваю вовремя, чтобы не позволить ему позвонить миссис Хьюз, и мне приходится оставить его и направиться в душ — мне пока не хочется даже здороваться с ней.  
Он входит в ванную через пару минут и приоткрывает дверь в душевую кабину:  
– Она рада и ждет встречи.  
– Не стоило тебе звонить прямо сейчас — вдруг ты все же заболел? Не думаю, что она будет рада отмене нашего приезда, а уж тем более ее причине.  
– Я не заболел, – недовольно ворчит Джаред.  
– Вдруг? – пожимаю плечами я и вспениваю гель для душа на груди, но оборачиваюсь, когда понимаю, что Джаред все еще выглядывает из-за приоткрытой двери душевой кабины. Он закусывает губы, встречая мой взгляд и понимая, что замечен на разглядывании, и я с улыбкой наблюдаю, как на его щеках проступает легкий румянец — хотя, вполне возможно, это всего лишь последствия нагретого влажного воздуха в кабине. – Присоединишься?  
– Нет, – усмехается Джаред. – У нас нет времени.  
– Мы всегда можем опоздать.  
– Ты можешь, – поправляет меня Джаред. – А я не могу. Так что... – его взгляд снова скользит по моему телу, и Джаред поджимает губы, – не задерживайся здесь.  
– Замечательная идея. Ты опоздаешь, потому что опоздаю я — меня, как твоего босса, такое объяснение более чем устраивает.  
Джаред посмеивается, но закрывает дверь в душевую кабину и выходит из ванной. Я мог бы уговорить его не идти сегодня на работу — наверняка у меня бы вышло, но в таком случае мне пришлось бы остаться дома, чтобы не позволить Мэттью мучить его, и это не самая лучшая идея, учитывая, что я голоден. Если Мэттью примется провоцировать нас с Джаредом, я могу не сдержать собственное чудовище, но знакомить Джареда с ним мне совсем не хочется, достаточно и того, как я порой веду себя в постели. На кухне ресторана Мэттью не сможет подобраться к Джареду, а значит, я смогу оставить его и спокойно заняться пропитанием, что внезапно стало проблемой после сегодняшнего разговора с Мэттью — я вообще лишний раз видеть его не желаю, не говоря уже о том, чтобы просить у него помощи в наводке на преступников. Кроме всего прочего, он наверняка обернет ситуацию в свою пользу и начнет иронизировать или скажет, что был прав касательно моей скуки, и это выслушивать мне совсем не хочется. В Лондоне, конечно, все еще полно бедных районов, но и здесь есть свои сложности: чтобы смерть жертвы посчитали за убийство, работать придется грязно, а значит, я потеряю часть удовольствия от процесса, потому что горло придется перерезать, а не впиваться в него зубами, к тому же, нужно будет где-то смыть с себя кровь. Чтобы избежать всего этого, можно сделать все, как обычно, но тогда придется позаботиться о трупе так, чтобы его не нашли — и это тоже чревато осложнениями. Кроме того, что разъезжать по Лондону посреди дня с трупом в багажнике — не самая удачная идея, вряд ли хоть один освежитель полностью замаскирует запах немытого тела и крови, а значит, вечером Джаред наверняка это почувствует.  
Нужно все-таки поинтересоваться у Криса адресами клубов для нас. Я не привык охотиться посреди дня, когда вероятность быть замеченным куда выше, чем ночью, и совсем не желаю оступиться — тогда я буду вынужден обратиться за помощью к Мэттью или Крису, и оба наверняка будут припоминать мне мою ошибку следующие лет семьдесят. Совсем нерадостная перспектива.  
– Возьмешь еще гитару, пожалуйста? – голос Джареда вырывает меня из раздумий, и я только теперь замечаю, что мы почти добрались до ресторана — совершенно не обращал внимания на окружающую меня действительность все это время. Остается только надеяться, что Джаред не заметил — в прошлый раз подобная моя невнимательность по отношению к нему привела к не очень приятным последствиям. – Акустическую. Она должна висеть в футляре над кроватью, – добавляет он и кладет ключ от квартиры на приборную панель.  
– Хорошо, – киваю я. – Что-нибудь еще?  
– Нет, это все. Мы хотели собраться после работы сегодня и завтра, – как бы невзначай добавляет он, будто не ставит меня перед фактом.  
– Будешь ночевать у себя?  
– Может быть. Или останусь у Рассела.  
– Хорошо, – повторяю я. – Во сколько мы поедем к твоим родителям? До Шеффилда путь неблизкий.  
– Я сказал, что мы приедем к обеду. Наверное, я все же у себя переночую — заберешь меня часов в десять утра, и мы как раз доберемся до Шеффилда в час или около того.  
– Как скажешь.  
Джаред выскальзывает из салона, едва машина останавливается — или он все-таки заметил мою рассеянность и злится на меня, или боится опоздать хотя бы на минуту, чтобы никто даже не подумал о его привилегированном положении.  
Я почти сразу покидаю ресторан и направляюсь к Джареду на квартиру — этот пункт остановки ближе всего к моему нынешнему местоположению, к тому же, Джаред сказал, что Эми должна отсутствовать в первой половине дня, что полностью устраивает меня. Желание навредить ей так и не пропало, так что близких встреч, а тем более встреч с глазу на глаз, лучше избегать. Но мне везет, как утопленнику — в последний момент, уже открывая дверь в квартиру, я слышу ее сердцебиение и дыхание. Стоило прислушаться ко звукам в квартире, прежде чем открывать дверь, но теперь уже откровенно поздно, и я, глубоко вздохнув и настроившись на тотальное игнорирование, впервые вхожу в квартиру-студию, где живет Джаред. Ей бы не помешал косметический ремонт — кое-где краска на стенах выцвела, а по швам между плит на потолке идут заметные трещины. Но, возможно, именно поэтому Джаред с Эми смогли позволить ее себе по доступной цене в этом районе.  
– Вы так долго выясняли отношения? – усмехается стоящая у своей кровати Эми, надевая платье, и я тут же отвожу взгляд от ее полуобнаженного тела и прочищаю горло, чтобы она обратила внимание на вошедшего.  
– Здравствуй, Эми, – тихо здороваюсь я, и она чуть слышно охает от неожиданности.  
– Дом?  
– Я пришел взять сумку Джареда и гитару, – я осторожно поднимаю взгляд, но Эми к этому моменту уже стоит в платье, застегивая молнию. – Он сказал, что ты будешь на работе.  
– Я уволилась, – пожимает плечами Эми и кивает на кровать Джареда: – Сумка ждет тебя который день.  
Я прохожу вглубь комнаты и окидываю взглядом половину комнаты Джареда, но к уже увиденному мной во время видео-звонков добавляется не так много — в комнате в принципе не так много места, чтобы им обоим было, где устроиться с удобством. У кровати Джареда стоит небольшой журнальный стол со стопками книг — как ни странно, напечатанных — и видавшим виды ноутбуком, а над кроватью, помимо гитары, ряд фотографий в рамках, и среди изображений с его друзьями, я вижу семейные фото: Джаред с черными волосами с родителями на скамье на фоне цветущих деревьев — на этом снимке ему, наверное, лет пятнадцать, и он еще более худощав, чем сейчас; на другом фото он кажется старше, а его волосы уже не просто черные, но с синим отливом. Его приобнимает парень — и если бы я не знал, я бы сказал, что он младше Джареда, учитывая его рост и телосложение — он ниже Джареда, и его худощавость отнюдь не выглядит привлекательной, а улыбка кажется и того устрашающей из-за худобы лица, но тем не менее, они с Джаредом похожи. Натан выглядит худшей, изуродованной болезнью копией Джареда, и смотреть на это откровенно неприятно — не понимаю, почему Джаред взял именно ее, хотя, возможно, это единственная совместная фотография, или, быть может, последняя. Я вспоминаю его рассказ о старшем брате и думаю, о чем он не поведал мне, ведь вряд ли бы фотография появилась здесь, среди других воспоминаний, если бы он все еще был зол на Натана.  
– Знаешь, я все никак не могу решить, то ли Джаред такой глупый, то ли ты так хорошо рассказываешь сказки, – подает голос Эми, и я не сразу понимаю, о чем она, но как только до меня доходит, я стараюсь вразумить свое голодное чудовище — конечно, можно было бы насладиться длительным убийством этой стервы, но разве она того стоит? К тому же, вдруг ее смерть расстроит Джареда?  
– У меня для тебя есть третий вариант, – отвечаю я, снимая гитару в футляре с крючка на стене и подхватывая свободной рукой сумку, и направляюсь к выходу из квартиры. – И он настолько прост, что даже ты поймешь: ты просто глупая, завистливая дрянь, – я покидаю квартиру, не удосуживаясь услышать ее ответ, и быстро спускаюсь вниз, чтобы не передумать и не прикончить ее.  
Я еще долго не могу успокоиться и едва не попадаю в аварию на перекрестке, когда начинаю движение раньше, чем загорается зеленый свет на светофоре. Стерва Эми. От их с Джаредом сожительства больше проблем, нежели пользы. Надо с этим что-то делать — я не вынесу еще одного ложного обвинения, основанного на ее догадках, и все-таки прикончу ее.  
Моя следующая остановка — «пещера» Криса, у которого в первую очередь я собираюсь забрать документы, причем даром, учитывая полнейшее отсутствие информации о продвижении работы и то, как долго он их делал. Я нажимаю на звонок, но не слышу ничего, что происходит в квартире, хотя это и неудивительно — Крис, как и, вероятно, многие другие из нам подобных, позаботился о хорошей звукоизоляции квартиры.  
– Мэгги? – ошарашенно произношу я, когда мне вместо Криса открывает дверь администратор клуба Августы, хотя сейчас на ее лице отсутствует формальный лоск, и выглядит она не менее удивленной, чем я.  
– Мистер Ховард?  
– Я могу поговорить с Крисом? – чуть хмурюсь я, прислушиваясь к звукам в квартире, но не слыша ни одного другого сердца.  
– Он здесь больше не живет, – холодно бросает она, взглянув на клочок бумаги в своей руке. – Ублюдок исчез из Великобритании.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – внимательно оглядывая ее и буквально чувствуя ее раздражение, спрашиваю я и не могу не отметить ее наряд: короткое розовое платьице с цветочным узором и босоножки в тон на высоком каблуке против обычно строгих блузок неярких тонов и непримечательных джинсов или брюк — довольно странно видеть ее такой. – Где он?  
– Не имею ни малейшего представления, – сминая бумагу и глядя в пространство, отвечает она. – Филиппины, Новая Зеландия или Коста-Рика — кто знает, куда его унесло и где мне его искать?  
– Так вы встречаетесь? – догадываюсь я, и вся едва сдерживаемая злость Мэгги становится мне понятной.  
– Еще вчера — да, встречались. Он ничего не говорил вам об отъезде? – выражение ее лица вдруг меняется, и она, как и обычно в «Кармилле», вежливо улыбается.  
– Нет, ничего такого, – качаю головой я и отступаю назад, собираясь уйти: – Раз его нет...  
– Не хотите кофе, мистер Ховард? – отходя в сторону и приглашающе кивая внутрь, спрашивает она. – Крис как-то модернизировал кофеварку, и кофе получается просто изумительным. Вы пожалеете, если откажетесь.  
Такая резкая смена настроения слегка настораживает — кто знает, что может твориться в голове брошенного человека? Каждый реагирует на подобное событие по-своему. Да и потом, мы с ней почти не знаем друг друга, за исключением приема моего заказа в клубе Августы, так откуда эти дружеские реверансы?  
– Всего десять минут, вы никуда не опоздаете, – настаивает она, и мне становится любопытно, что она может от меня хотеть. Откровенно говоря, вряд ли я могу предложить ей что-то ценное, но от этого мне не менее интересен ее интерес.  
– Хорошо, почему нет? – чуть улыбаюсь я и следую за ней на кухню. – Так вы встречались, – садясь за стол, произношу я, и Мэгги легко пожимает плечами:  
– Да, уже какое-то время. Иногда он невыносим, но кому это мешало? – она усмехается и запускает самую обычную на вид кофеварку.  
– Так ты не знаешь, почему он сорвался с места и никого не предупредил?  
– Смею предположить, что он прыгнул выше головы, и его выдворили из королевства — иначе он бы все еще был здесь.  
– Выдворили? – переспрашиваю я, не понимая, что она имеет в виду.  
– Да, выгнали из страны — кто-то, кому он перешел дорогу и у кого достаточно влияния для этого.  
– Может, он просто переехал на другую квартиру?  
– Нет, я знаю Криса. Он забрал бы все до последнего высохшего кактуса. Но он ничего не взял. К тому же, написал, что мы не увидимся в ближайший век, – едва ли не шипит Мэгги, но снова берет себя в руки. – Вам бы этого хотелось, не так ли? – с улыбкой оборачивается она и прислоняется к холодильнику, скрестив руки на груди. – Чтобы Беллами оставил вам подобную записку?  
Я смеюсь и только пожимаю плечами, не желая случайно выдать что-то лишнее.  
– Наверное, это весело? Ваши с ним прятки, – поясняет она.  
– Как сказать.  
– Столько возможностей, – добавляет она странным тоном, и я внимательно смотрю на нее, пока до меня не доходит, к чему она клонит.  
– Так ты за этим меня позвала? – я усмехаюсь и качаю головой. – Но я только прячусь — Мэттью ищет меня, и никогда наоборот. – Мэгги выразительно приподнимает бровь и отворачивается к кофеварке, чтобы налить нам кофе, а я разглядываю ее спину, пока меня снова не осеняет: – Ты хочешь, чтобы я попросил Мэттью отыскать Криса?  
– Назовите свою цену, – деловым тоном произносит она, ставя передо мной чашку с кофе, и садится напротив.  
– Деньги меня не интересуют.  
– Я говорю не о деньгах, – с легкой улыбкой отвечает она и делает глоток кофе.  
– Услуга за услугу?  
– Все просто.  
Обращаться к Мэттью сейчас, когда он не упускает ни одного случая, чтобы помучить меня?.. Причина определенно должна быть веской, чтобы я пошел на подобную экзекуцию добровольно.  
– Почему ты просто не обратишься к Августе?  
– Не хочу быть ей обязана, – пожимает плечами Мэгги.  
– Понимаю. Что ж, мне нужен список клубов крови по Лондону. – Почему бы не воспользоваться возможностью?  
– Хорошо. Правда, лучше «Кармиллы» вы все равно не найдете.  
– Это не имеет значения. Еще ты ответишь на кое-какие мои вопросы — согласись, одного списка недостаточно взамен на то, что просишь ты.  
– Вопросы, полагаю, о Беллами?  
– Да.  
– Я могу откровенничать только в пределах разумного.  
– Тогда Криса я найду в пределах континента, – пожимаю плечами я и спокойно отпиваю кофе из своей чашки.  
– Мне дорога моя жизнь, и я не собираюсь наживать себе врагов в виде Беллами и Августы, так что в ответах я ограничена.  
– Справедливо. Тогда я задам вопросы, а там посмотрим, что в итоге я смогу сделать.  
– Вы не умеете вести переговоры, – смеется Мэгги.  
– Когда имеешь дело с Мэттью, на повестке только ультиматумы, – чуть улыбаюсь я.  
– Хорошо, что вас интересует? Спрашивайте.  
– Что ты знаешь о его прошлых любовных связях? О хоть каких-то отношениях?  
Мэгги на мой вопрос смеется, но, заметив, что я даже не улыбаюсь, замолкает.  
– Ничего не знаю, потому что нечего знать.  
– Или он хорошо скрывал это?  
– Даже от Августы? Весьма сомнительно.  
– А она с тобой всем делится? – скептически фыркаю я.  
– У меня очень острый слух, а они порой забывают закрыть дверь в ее кабинет — если бы было что-то, я бы услышала.  
– Неужели вообще никого не было? За столько лет?  
– На одну ночь — предостаточно, среди нас и среди людей, но и только.  
– Быть может, я неверно задаю вопросы. Я говорю не о полноценных отношениях, а о чем-то вроде спортивного интереса: влюбить в себя и наблюдать за поведением и мучениями влюбленного — о чем-то подобном ты слышала?  
– Нет, – хмурится она. – Насколько мне известно, подобное поведение его безумно злит.  
– Почему ты так решила?  
– Не могу ответить на этот вопрос — ответ никак с Беллами не связан.  
– Августа как-то упоминала, что любит плести интриги сразу с несколькими, – с улыбкой киваю я. – Не думал, что они с Мэттью в чем-то не согласны. Значит, все это время он одинок?  
– Да.  
– А обо мне что они говорят?  
– Я не стану отвечать, – улыбается она. – Если он говорит о вас только с Августой, первая голова, которая полетит с плеч, будет моей — Крис подобного риска не стоит.  
– Ладно, – усмехаюсь я. – Так что насчет списка? – отодвигая от себя полупустую чашку, напоминаю я. Больше спрашивать мне у нее особенно не о чем — вряд ли ей известны какие-то тайны о Мэттью, которыми его можно шантажировать. Если даже и существует что-то, он наверняка позаботился о том, чтобы об этом никто не узнал. Другие подробности его жизни мне совершенно неинтересны.  
– Отправлю вам по почте, как только составлю, – она встает со своего места, и я поднимаюсь из-за стола вслед за ней.  
– Мне бы он пригодился уже сегодня.  
– Будет готов через полчаса. А что насчет моей просьбы?  
– Думаю, стоит подождать пару-тройку дней и только потом начать искать, чтобы быть наверняка уверенными, что он остановил свои перемещения, и адрес был точным вплоть до номера квартиры или номера в отеле. – Мэттью в любом случае отыщет точное местоположение Криса, так почему не передать Мэгги полный адрес? Просто, чтобы отомстить Крису за долгие годы пошлых приставаний.  
– Хорошо. Буду ждать новостей. Один совет напоследок, – когда я выхожу из квартиры, произносит Мэгги. – Августа — единственная в Лондоне, кто следит за качеством, так что, если вы не любите быть опьяненным без вашего желания, стоит внимательно проверять свой заказ в других заведениях. Августе происхождение не позволяет пренебрежительно относиться к качеству.  
– Тогда совет и от меня, – остановившись на лестничной клетке, улыбаюсь я. – Не знаю, как вы распрощались с Крисом, но если он не хочет тебя видеть, следует приобрести новый паспорт и перемещаться по миру по нему, а лучше — в каждом аэропорту пользоваться разными и желательно новыми, о существовании которых Крис не подозревает.  
– В таком случае, мне есть, на что отвлечься во время ожидания, – отвечает на улыбку она.  
– Всего доброго, Мэгги.  
– И вам, мистер Ховард, – кивает она и закрывает дверь.  
Я выхожу из дома, где располагается бывшая квартира Криса, и сажусь в машину, прокручивая в голове короткий разговор с Мэгги. И чьим словам мне верить? Мэгги или Криса? Ей нет смысла лгать — она в куда более уязвимом положении после нашей сделки, чем я. Мне стоит только обмолвиться, что она решила выдать какие-то секреты, и Августа вырвет ей сердце, но тогда выходит, что солгал мне Крис. Зачем ему это?  
Мысли о том, почему Крис солгал, сменяются мыслями о том, как я стану просить Мэттью о помощи, и что он потребует взамен, а он наверняка обернет ситуацию себе на пользу, так что мне стоит хорошо продумать собственные действия, прежде чем просить его об услуге. И для этого у меня есть пара дней.  
Моя следующая остановка в запланированном графике — ближайший к бывшему дому Криса клуб в составленном Мэгги списке, который она присылает через пятнадцать минут после того, как мы простились. Я останавливаюсь напротив здания по указанному адресу и с недоверием окидываю взглядом фасад с мутными, засиженными мухами окнами и с входом из старой или сделанной под старину двери с патиной на ней. Над входом висит небольшая деревянная вывеска на цепях, чуть раскачивающаяся от ветра, на которой готическим шрифтом выжжено «Все свои» — и она не позволяет мне подумать, что Мэгги ошиблась адресом. А я надеялся на что-нибудь вроде чикагской «Кровавой ночи» с ее вульгарной обстановкой. Но особо выбирать не приходится — это ближайший клуб, и я выхожу из машины и направляюсь ко входу в здание, из которого выходит пара посетителей непрезентабельного вида и явно в нетрезвом состоянии. Вздохнув и ожидая всего, чего угодно, я вхожу внутрь, и меня обдает стойким запахом дешевых спиртных напитков и всевозможных запахов еды, въевшихся в деревянные столы — «букет» поднимает из памяти воспоминание, когда я впервые после обращения вошел в «Светлячок» и почти тут же принялся всех убивать. Здесь обстановка тоже самого обычного паба, но смертных всего пара человек, и все они слишком пьяны, чтобы понять, где находятся и кто их окружает — и это при том, что стрелки часов еще не перевалили за полдень.  
– Привет! Я — Конри, чем могу помочь? – со слегка безумной улыбкой приветствует меня бармен с сильным ирландским акцентом. – Я тебя здесь раньше не видел, откуда ты? – окидывая меня изучающим взглядом, добавляет он. – Чай и кофе не подаем, выбирай, что видишь на полках, или катись отсюда.  
– К тебе последнее время и так никто не приходит, Конри, так ты еще и грубишь новым посетителям — всех клиентов разгонишь, – посмеивается мужчина у барной стойки, покачивая в руке стакан с виски.  
– Мечтаю, когда ты отсюда исчезнешь, – замахнувшись на посетителя полотенцем, отвечает Конри. – Так что тебе налить, молчаливый незнакомец?  
– Того, что не вижу на полках, – осторожно произношу я, и Конри вместе с мужчиной с виски хохочут.  
– Ты это о крови, что ли? Прости, такое в бокалы не разливаем. Ида! Ида, черт тебя дери! – кричит Конри, глядя в проход за барной стойкой.  
– Всю сегодняшнюю ночь драл — завидуй, – ворчливо отвечает невысокая, полноватая женщина в грязном фартуке, появившаяся в проходе.  
– Знакомься, моя названая сестра Ида, – подойдя к ней и приобняв, улыбается мне Конри. – Старая стерва — врагу не пожелаешь.  
– Каждый день мечтаю, чтобы ты загнулся, – даже не пытаясь скрыть свое презрение, отвечает Ида и поворачивается ко мне. – Черт, как тебя сюда занесло?  
– Мы не задаем лишних вопросов, Ида. Джентльмен даже имя свое назвать не желает, но нам это, откровенно говоря, без разницы. Так что проводи его в подвал, покажи товар и ценники, – он похлопывает Иду по плечу, и она скидывает его руку с себя.  
– Пошли, красавчик, – не очень вежливо бросает она через плечо, но я отступаю назад — черт их знает, сколько им лет, и чем они здесь в действительности занимаются.  
– Благодарю, я передумал.  
Посетитель с виски хохочет и бьет ладонью по стойке, но поворачивается ко мне и окидывает взглядом:  
– Чертов выскочка. Привык к бархатным диванам и крови в бокалах? Куда катится этот чертов мир?  
– Прямиком в Ад, – хмыкает Конри и подливает ему виски, наливая и себе.  
– Такого, как он, в Ад не примут — взгляни на него! Одно название, – фыркает тот. – Создают всякое брезгливое отродье, а потом живи рядом с такими.  
– Всего доброго, – тихо прощаюсь я и выхожу на улицу, глубоко вдыхая свежий воздух — насколько он может быть свежим в Лондоне. – Черт, – тихо ругаюсь я и возвращаюсь в машину, чувствуя, что к моей одежде уже пристал этот отвратительный запах.  
К черту. Джаред сегодня не будет ночевать у меня, значит, смогу выйти на охоту ночью — еще раз пытать счастье мне совсем не хочется. Я отправляюсь обратно в ресторан, но только чтобы оставить в раздевалке гитару Джареда — на случай, если не успею вернуться к концу его смены, и снова покидаю его, направляясь по адресу, где, возможно, в скором времени будет еще одно мое заведение.  
Остаток дня проходит за посещением нескольких сдающихся в аренду помещений и оценке их состояния и потенциала. Не сказать, что у меня есть острая необходимость в открытии нового ресторана, тем более сейчас, когда проблем и без того полно, да еще и есть вероятность, что придется все бросить и уехать, но это отвлекает от роя мыслей, начиная с вопроса, почему Джаред так повел себя прошлым вечером, и заканчивая другим, не менее животрепещущим — где, в случае чего, мне теперь делать новые документы. За поездками от одного адреса до другого, я не замечаю, как на улице темнеет, и понимаю это, только когда поток машин на улицах усиливается — все спешат домой, к своим семьям или телевизорам, а значит, скоро наступит мое время.  
Все годы, что я провел в бегах, я полностью соответствовал книжному стереотипному представлению о нас: я спал днем, сторонился людского общества и выходил на улицу только по ночам — меньше вероятность быть замеченным или узнанным. Вот только солнце меня никогда не пугало, и я всегда дожидался рассвета перед тем, как лечь спать — для меня эта часть дня до сих пор остается самой любимой. Рассвет, в отличие от заката, всегда дарит ощущение легкости, обещания и предвкушения чего-то нового, лучшего. Перед тем, как солнце появляется на горизонте, но уже окрашивает облака на востоке, наступает странная тишина и какое-то оцепенение всего вокруг, и только в такие моменты я чувствую себя частью этого мира — когда и сам мир, как будто пораженный красотой рассвета, замирает, как когда-то замерло мое тело.  
Я сижу в припаркованной в спальном районе машине, дожидаясь, когда поток людей, идущих с работы, иссякнет, и на улицах останутся завсегдатаи пабов и молодежь, стайками перебирающаяся из клуба в клуб — ни те, ни другие мне не интересны, мне нужны те, о присутствии которых обычно забывают или не подозревают до самого последнего момента.  
От наблюдения за людьми меня отвлекает звонок, и я перевожу взгляд на телефон в подставке на приборной панели и хмурюсь. Как бы это ни было необычно для меня, но в данный момент я не хочу говорить с Джаредом — всего секунду назад я планировал убийство, выбирал себе жертву, а сейчас мне нужно изображать безобидного владельца ресторана. Слишком резкий переход.  
– Привет, малыш. Как ты догадался, что я соскучился по тебе и хотел увидеть и услышать? – улыбаюсь я, внутренне скривившись. Кажется, я откровенно перестарался в слащавости.  
– Просто решил узнать, чем собираешься занять вечер, – усмехается Джаред.  
– Взял себе гунбао с рисом, собираюсь запить его бокалом вина, – пожимаю плечами я, – лягу рано спать и намереваюсь проспать до обеда. Я сегодня чертовски плохо спал. Как твое состояние — ты точно не заболел?  
– Я отлично себя чувствую, – улыбается Джаред, – тоже просто не выспался.  
– Тогда не засиживайтесь у Рассела — если ты, конечно, не решил вдруг воспользоваться моим предложением.  
– И не подумаю, – фыркает он.  
– Точно не хочешь отоспаться завтра? – заманчиво предлагаю я, и Джаред смеется:  
– Какой же ты упрямый.  
– Я лишь предлагаю свою помощь в твоем бунтарском протесте против системы.  
– Протест в виде сна до обеда? – удивляется Джаред. – Интересный подход. Придумай причину получше.  
– Ты можешь приехать ко мне, я буду ждать тебя в постели и спать нам необязательно, – улыбаюсь я, но тут же понимаю, что и эта причина вряд ли сработает, если судить по завершению вчерашнего дня.  
– Еще бы ты не свел разговор к сексу, – хмыкает Джаред. – Я думал, ты заглянешь на обед в ресторан, – меняет тему он, – и мы поедим вместе.  
– Прости, совсем не было времени. Завтра постараюсь приехать к обеду.  
– Хорошо, – улыбается он. – И спасибо за гитару.  
– Не за что. Эми передавала привет, – невзначай добавляю я, и Джаред удивленно смотрит на меня, как будто даже остановившись:  
– Она была дома?  
– Да, сказала, что уволилась со своей работы, – пожимаю плечами я.  
– Правда? – удивляется он. – Странно. Надеюсь, вы не поссорились?  
Я секунду медлю, но Джареду этого оказывается достаточно:  
– Дом...  
– Возможно, я ей нагрубил, – чуть хмурюсь я. – Но не больше.  
– Конечно, – недовольно вздыхает Джаред. – Мы с ней на двоих квартиру снимаем, помнишь? И если она вдруг передумает...  
– Проблему можно решить очень просто, – прерываю его я, – перевези вещи ко мне.  
– Мы уже говорили с тобой об этом, – выразительно смотрит на меня Джаред, и я не нахожу, что ответить. Переубеждать его сейчас по телефону — бессмысленно. – Ладно, я уже подхожу к дому Рассела, – натянуто улыбается он. – Приятных тебе снов.  
– Не помешало бы. До завтра.  
– Пока.  
Я завершаю вызов и вздыхаю, отводя взгляд от потемневшего экрана. Хоть бы они сегодня никуда не выходили — в этом городе не один я голоден. Я всегда старался избегать подобных мыслей во время охоты, ведь даже у бездомных есть своя жизнь, и возможно, кого-то из тех, кого я убил за эти годы, где-то ждали, их тоже мог кто-то любить и беспокоиться о них.  
– Черт, – раздраженно бросаю я.  
Мэттью бы сейчас посмеялся надо мной, сказал бы, что я слишком много думаю и совершенно не о том. Но как не думать об этом, когда у меня есть Джаред, и я точно знаю, что буду переживать, если он просто поранится? А от мысли, что его кто-то тронет или что-то сделает ему, мне становится физически больно. Но я, конечно же, просто ничего не понимаю в этой жизни...  
Я выхожу из машины в одиннадцать часов и медленно прохаживаюсь по улице, отыскивая изолированные уголки, где можно уединиться с жертвой. Мне встречаются пары, и я снова позволяю себе отвлечься на них — замедляюсь и следую за идущими передо мной парнем с девушкой, но не прислушиваюсь к их разговору, а наблюдаю за их жестами. На плечи девушки накинута мужская кожаная куртка, она то и дело на ходу жмется ближе к своему молодому человеку, и он в конце концов понимает ее намек: выпускает ее руку, которую держал все это время, и приобнимает за талию. Их походка становится неуклюжей, но вряд ли их это беспокоит — девушка с улыбкой поворачивается лицом к парню, и он ее целует, после чего ее улыбка становится еще шире и довольней. Парень на секунду прижимает ее еще ближе к себе, и они оба смеются. Они так беспечно счастливы в этот момент, будто им вообще ничего больше не нужно в этом мире — насколько нужно быть жестоким и бесчувственным, чтобы выбрать их своими жертвами? Неужели Мэттью действительно этого не понимает, раз удивляется моему длительному поиску и выбору жертвы?  
Пара сворачивает во дворы, но я не иду за ними, а вновь сосредотачиваюсь на своей цели — лучше поскорей покончить с этим и вернуться домой. Где меня наверняка будет ждать Мэттью. И вот уже возвращение не кажется таким заманчивым...  
В это время суток охотятся не только такие, как я, и попасть на другого вида охотников — удача, по крайней мере, я так считаю. Вот этих мне совсем не жаль — жалеть тех, кто отнимает чужое, не в моих правилах, а уж тем более, если речь идет о жизнях других людей. По крайней мере, их убивать кажется правильней. И я попадаю на одного такого — возможно, мой день закончится лучше, чем начался.  
Я замечаю его совершенно случайно — обращаю внимание на резкий запах крови — слишком резкий для человека без раны и отличающийся от собственного аромата мужчины. Он прячет голову под капюшоном и сутулится, слишком спеша для кого-то с такой скованной походкой. Вероятно, это первый раз, когда ему пришлось использовать оружие по назначению — его сердце бешено колотится, он скорее напуган, нежели рад своей добыче. И через пару минут он будет напуган еще больше.  
Я следую за ним в подворотню, прислушиваясь к звукам оттуда, чтобы никто случайно не оказался свидетелем моих действий, и чтобы мне не пришлось идти за убийцей до самого его дома. Разделаться с ним в подъезде было бы даже лучше, но все же я предпочту улицу, где места для маневра — в случае чего — гораздо больше. Мимо моей жертвы и меня проходит юноша, и мы остаемся одни, как только тот выходит из подворотни, а мы сворачиваем в тихий, плохо освещенный двор, и моя жертва облегчает мою работу — он идет близко к жилому дому, и мы едва попадаем в свет тусклых фонарей. Я накидываюсь на него, не дожидаясь лучшего момента, и впиваюсь в горло, закрыв его рот рукой. Он дергается в моем захвате, только ухудшая свое положение — с каждым его движением, я инстинктивно еще крепче впиваюсь зубами в кожу, прокусываю ее снова и снова, стараясь удобней ухватиться, уже точно зная, что весь перепачкаюсь кровью. Черт. Кажется, я растерял свои умения.  
Мое бедро внезапно прошивает острая боль, и я шиплю от злости — мерзавец вспомнил о своем ноже, черт его дери. Он бьет меня им снова и снова, пока я не перехватываю его руку и не ломаю в предплечье — он истошно орет, а я не успеваю закрыть ему рот, и его крик разносится по всему небольшому двору, отзываясь эхом от стен домов.  
Вот же черт подери!  
Я сворачиваю ему шею, и его тело повисает в моих руках, а я оглядываюсь и прислушиваюсь, надеясь не обнаружить тех, кто стал свидетелем моего полнейшего фиаско — в живых я никого не оставлю, так что лучше никому не высовываться и не интересоваться, кто же так кричал. Мои раны быстро затягиваются, но тем не менее, я чувствую запах своей крови на одежде этого мерзавца, а значит, просто так оставить его, обставив все, как нападение, уже не выйдет.  
Я определенно потерял хватку за годы бездействия. А еще собирался Линчевателя возродить...  
Вытерев губы и подбородок от крови, я оттаскиваю тело поглубже в тень и пристраиваю его в сидячем положении у стены, придирчиво окидывая взглядом — для любого не очень любопытного прохожего он покажется уснувшим бродягой, и вряд ли кто-то станет интересоваться, жив он или нет. За пару минут с ним ничего не должно случиться — а больше мне и не нужно. Я быстро возвращаюсь к машине, стараясь держаться в тени, чтобы никто не видел окровавленной штанины, и загоняю машину в подворотню, но не въезжаю в сам двор, где оставил тело, которое никому не оказалось нужным за это время. Еще бы знать, кому быть за это благодарным. Я аккуратно поднимаю труп и, стараясь выглядеть так, как нес бы любого другого — а главное, живого — человека, отношу его к машине, в темноте подворотни бесцеремонно бросая его в багажник. Черт бы его отодрал при жизни, из-за него придется полночи провозиться с телом и машину еще отмывать от крови. А я все еще голоден. И мне, черт подери, нечем копать. И чертов труп отмыть от своей крови тоже нечем.  
– Все-таки ты по мне соскучился, – вместо приветствия говорит Мэттью, едва я успеваю нажать на кнопку вызова под его контактом.  
– Мне нужен набор, – игнорируя его слова и довольный тон, произношу я.  
– Прости?  
– Набор, Мэттью, чтобы замести следы и скинуть тело.  
Он секунду медлит и с улыбкой в голосе отвечает:  
– И я снова прав, ты заскучал.  
– Думай, что хочешь, но привези мне чертов набор, – рычу я.  
– Попроси вежливо, – почти мурлычет он.  
– Мэттью, черт подери, – сквозь зубы цежу я.  
– Ну же, Доминик, ты можешь лучше, – тянет он, и я глубоко вдыхаю и задерживаю дыхание на пару секунд, стараясь успокоиться — как бы я ни хотел обратного, Мэттью мне нужен и ссориться с ним сейчас нет смысла.  
– Пожалуйста, Мэттью, привези чертов набор, – как можно спокойней прошу я, и Мэттью легко посмеивается:  
– Конечно. Увидимся на восьмом «кладбище» — давно я там не был.  
– И сменную одежду захвати, будь добр.  
– Всенепременно буду — я всегда добр к тебе, – хмыкает он и завершает разговор, а я тяжело вздыхаю.  
Сейчас он приедет, увидит, в каком состоянии моя одежда, и мне не будет покоя. Я весь перемазан кровью, как новообращенный, я позволил смертному покалечить себя — и это Мэттью еще не узнает, что я напал на него прямо во дворе, дал возможность закричать и на целых три минуты двадцать две секунды оставил тело без присмотра. Я сам себе удивляюсь. К хорошему слишком быстро привыкаешь.  
Мы встречаемся с Мэттью у съезда к нашему восьмому «кладбищу» — месту захоронения множества наших жертв, хотя в основном, только моих, которых я убивал в годы моего неконтролируемого аппетита. Я не особо интересовался, но, кажется, это единственное уцелевшее «кладбище» — город настолько разросся за все эти годы, что давно поглотил остальные, и наверняка строители видели не один кошмар, после того, как натыкались на очередное захоронение.  
Мэттью приветливо машет рукой, не выходя из салона, и я, едва подавив раздраженный вздох, включаю двигатель и отъезжаю подальше от дороги, останавливаясь там, где нас точно никто не увидит.  
– Только не говори, что ты прикончил своего мальчишку, – смеется Мэттью, выходя из машины, и я тихо шиплю:  
– Я тебя сейчас прикончу.  
– Тогда где он?  
– У него и своя жизнь имеется, – раздраженно отвечаю я и открываю багажник.  
Мэттью подходит ко мне с лопатой и пакетом, но тут же замирает, внимательно глядя на меня — я чувствую его взгляд, но стараюсь игнорировать его, пока Мэттью не хватает меня за плечо и не разворачивает к себе лицом.  
– Ты позволил себя ранить? – ошеломленно спрашивает он, и я скидываю его руку со своего плеча, возвращаясь к заботам о теле.  
– Ты одежду привез?  
– В машине она, в багажнике. Почему ты позволил себя ранить?  
– Мазохистское желание, желание навредить себе из чувства вины от убийства, я просто рехнулся — выбирай, что нравится, – ворчу я, достав тело из багажника и положив его у машины.  
– Есть еще и четвертый вариант — ты забыл, что только наркоманы с синдромом отмены не особо борются за свою жизнь.  
– Я просил тебя привезти набор и одежду — огромное тебе спасибо за них, – достав пакет с одеждой из багажника машины Мэттью и возвращаясь к телу, отвечаю я. – А теперь можешь катиться на все четыре стороны — твои лекции мне ни к чему.  
– Да нет, я все же задержусь — мой вечер свободен, – приваливаясь к крылу машины, усмехается Мэттью и скрещивает руки на груди, наблюдая за мной. – Почему ты вдруг решил поохотиться?  
– Ты же уверен, что знаешь ответ, так почему сам не скажешь? – невесело усмехаюсь я, убрав волосы под медицинскую шапочку и надев перчатки. – Дерзай, – добавляю я и принимаюсь раздевать труп.  
– Ты заскучал.  
– Ну вот, видишь, в диалоге со мной я тебе совершенно не нужен.  
– Я к тому, что мы могли бы развлечься вместе, – чуть обиженно поясняет он.  
– Похоже, что я развлекаюсь? – разводя руками и указывая на полуобнаженный труп, спрашиваю я, но Мэттью лишь пожимает плечами:  
– Ты знаешь номер телефона Хоуп. Мы с тобой занимались этим только для того, чтобы ты научился прятать тела, если понадобится. Не понимаю, почему ты занимаешься этим сейчас.  
– Хоуп их сжигает, – вкрадчиво произношу я, но Мэттью смотрит на меня так, будто не понимает, что я имею в виду. – Сжигает вместе с телами других людей на глазах у ничего не подозревающих скорбящих родственников. А потом отдает им прах двух людей, выдавая его за прах одного.  
– И? Я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.  
– Ты бы хотел, чтобы с твоей женой покоился убийца?  
– С моей женой в фамильном склепе кто только не покоился, пока его не снесли. И вообще, сомневаюсь, что она была бы против компании, учитывая, что я был не очень хорошим компаньоном в годы нашего брака.  
– Иди к черту, – качаю головой я.  
– Помимо того, что двоим в одной урне гораздо веселей — если предположить, что это действительно имеет значение, — у безымянного трупа, убитого тобой, появляется лучшее пристанище, чем яма посреди леса. Его даже оплакивать будут, пусть и непреднамеренно. А так тело еще и черви изъедят.  
– Иди к черту, – повторяю я.  
– Я все понял, – изменившимся тоном говорит Мэттью и улыбается: – Так ты демонстрируешь свое безразличие к людям. Мне это нравится, продолжай.  
– Ты уверен, что тебе никуда не нужно? Как, кстати, твое сексуальное недомогание — уже прошло? Нашел себе новую жертву?  
– Да я вот думаю, не перейти ли и мне на мальчишек. Одного, конечно, будет недостаточно, но пара-тройка сойдут. Устрою оргию, которых ты меня все это время лишал.  
– Никогда тебя этого не лишал, – возражаю я, стирая с тела следы своей крови. – Да и вообще, кто я такой, чтобы лишать тебя чего-то?  
– Мне нравится, когда ты изображаешь невинность, особенно, в то время как разбираешься с трупом, – Мэттью хмыкает и склоняет голову набок. – Невероятно увлекательное зрелище.  
– Так ты, значит, сразу трех решил помучить?  
– Кто говорит о муках? – удивляется Мэттью. – Я говорю о сексе. – Я выразительно смотрю на него, и он закатывает глаза: – Ты все так же считаешь, что я все это время отыгрываюсь на других за действия Филлипа? Неужели я действительно предстаю таким мелочным в твоих глазах? Откуда такая мысль вообще появилась в твоей голове? Тебе ее кто-то подсказал? Хотя, учитывая твое упрямство и нежелание видеть правду, достаточно было и крохотного намека, все остальное ты додумал сам.  
– Ты хотел устроить оргию — поезжай, тебя заждались.  
– Прочти мои дневники, – неожиданно предлагает он, и я вопросительно смотрю на него. – Я предлагаю тебе прочесть мои дневники — я подробно описываю в них каждый свой день, они все датированы, я пишу их только для себя, а от себя скрывать мне нечего. Прочти их и убедишься, что я никогда ничем подобным не занимался.  
Я ничего не отвечаю и берусь за лопату, намереваясь выкопать яму поглубже, чтобы точно никто случайно не нашел труп, и раздумываю о словах Мэттью. И почему мне никогда не приходило в голову поискать следы садистских игр в его дневниках? Он никогда не ограничивал доступ к записям до встречи со мной — сейчас все его дневники лежали в коробках в одном из его домов, готовые к транспортировке. Он не желал с ними расставаться, но никогда не прятал их. Вряд ли бы он стал предлагать прочитать записи, если бы там было подтверждение его действий, и совершенно точно он не стал бы заводить для этого отдельный дневник и ничего не упоминать о своей игре в основном — это ведь часть его жизни, и раз уж он писал о том, как соблазнял будущих монархов, с чего бы ему переживать, что кто-то увидит, как он соблазняет простых смертных? Выходит, Крис все же солгал мне.  
– Может, все же позвоним Хоуп, пока ты весь не испачкался в земле? Она заодно и машиной твоей займется. А мы с тобой можем поохотиться.  
– Я сделаю все сам, – упрямо бросаю я и вгоняю лопату в землю, на что Мэттью только смеется и демонстрирует раскрытые ладони, показывая, что не собирается меня останавливать, когда я искоса смотрю на него.  
– Ты ведь не за тем сам копаешь яму, чтобы символически наказать себя за очередное убийство? – через пару минут молчания спрашивает он. – Не то, чтобы я хотел помочь тебе в чем-то подобном, но ты не думал, что тебе стоит разграничить свою жизнь, чтобы ты не свихнулся в конце концов? И не накинулся на своего мальчишку — не пойми превратно, мне все равно, что ты с ним сделаешь: затрахаешь до смерти или разорвешь ему глотку, просто нам с тобой после этого придется как-то сосуществовать вместе, но я совсем не хочу тратить наше с тобой время на то, чтобы восстанавливать тебя после рядового убийства.  
– Напомни, почему ты все еще здесь, когда у тебя есть восхитительная альтернатива в виде трех анусов, жаждущих твоего члена? Или скольких ты там собирался трахать?  
– Спрошу еще раз: ты точно помнишь условия нашего договора? – мило улыбнувшись, спрашивает Мэттью, и я вздыхаю:  
– Как-то это не очень похоже на совместное времяпрепровождение.  
– На что еще это похоже? Отчасти, я даже развлекаюсь, хотя не уверен насчет тебя, – он окидывает меня брезгливым взглядом, и я едва сдерживаюсь от того, чтобы бросить в него землю с лопаты. – Мне не хватало наших с тобой вечеринок, пока я был в Нью-Йорке.  
– Твоих вечеринок, – поправляю я, выкорчевывая корень. – Я никогда в них не участвовал.  
– Но никогда и не заканчивал их, – хмыкает Мэттью.  
– И ты вроде говорил, что атмосфера в Нью-Йорке была той же, – напоминаю я.  
– Да, но тебя там не было, – улыбается он. – И по этой причине удовольствия было меньше — мне не хватало твоих взглядов. Я понимаю, в предвкушении запретного плода и наблюдении его со стороны есть свой шарм, но не понимаю, почему ты не присоединялся?  
– Тебе не приходила в голову мысль, что я никогда и не хотел присоединиться?  
– Нет, – усмехается Мэттью, – потому что ты хотел. Ты не видел себя со стороны в такие моменты, иначе отрицать это ты сейчас был бы не в состоянии. Потому я так и уверен, что мальчишка тебе скоро наскучит, – снисходительно улыбается он.  
– Действительно, – фыркаю я, – именно поэтому я и бегал от тебя столько лет, потому что мне близок твой взгляд на мир, и я всегда хотел быть частью всего этого безумия.  
– Поверить не могу, что до сих пор считаю твое упрямое отрицание привлекательным, – легко смеется Мэттью. – Радует, что у нас полно времени — я все же доживу до того момента, когда ты признаешь свою сущность и то, что мы не так уж и различаемся.  
– Есть хоть какая-то вероятность, что ты оставишь меня спокойно разбираться с трупом?  
– Скорее всего, нет. Хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь с ним прощаться, перед тем как закопать.  
– Я его не знаю, – отрезаю я.  
– Но вы так сблизились за те минуты, пока ты пил его кровь: ты ранил его, он ранил тебя. Взаимное проникновение — довольно редкий вид близости, если не считать позу шестьдесят девять.  
Я не сдерживаюсь и все-таки бросаю в него землю с лопаты, но Мэттью успевает отскочить в сторону и с наигранным оскорблением смотрит на меня.  
– Иногда поражаюсь твоим дурным манерам, – качает головой он.  
– Я в тебя еще раз сейчас землей швырну, – предупреждаю я, и Мэттью хмыкает, возвращаясь на прежнее место у машины. – То есть, оставить меня в покое ты не собираешься? – я опираюсь на лопату и окидываю его взглядом с ног до головы.  
– Не могу позволить себе подобную роскошь, – улыбается он. – Мы так давно не проводили время вместе — как я могу оставить тебя?  
Так вот какого черта он ошивается рядом?  
– Ты соскучился? – удивленно приподнимаю бровь я, и Мэттью недовольно фыркает:  
– Я, конечно, знал, что ты и прежде не часто слушал, что я тебе говорю, но, знаешь ли, иногда это просто оскорбительно...  
Я перестаю слушать и внимательно смотрю на него, раздумывая над своими вариантами. Может, стоит как-то использовать это себе и Джареду во благо? Может, проведи я с ним пару дней, и Мэттью успокоится? Хотя бы умерит свой пыл в постоянных попытках разозлить меня и Джареда?  
– Я предлагаю перемирие, – тихо произношу я, прерывая его обвинительную речь — по крайней мере, тон был обвинительным.  
– Прости? – недоуменно смотрит на меня он.  
– Предлагаю перемирие.  
– А у нас с тобой разве война? – удивляется он.  
– У нас с тобой извечная война, – вздыхаю я и снимаю перчатки, вогнав лопату в землю.  
– Как-то это грустно, не находишь?  
– Все решилось бы в один момент, оставь ты меня в покое, – отбиваю я, подходя ближе к нему. – Если не хочешь...  
– Я готов рассмотреть варианты, – перебивает меня он с таким видом, что я на секунду переношусь в прошлое, когда мы торговались о годах совместного времяпрепровождения шесть лет назад.  
– У Джареда завтра второй рабочий день, так что мы с тобой могли бы провести его рабочее время вместе — в очередной раз возродим Линчевателя, если хочешь. С условием, что ты не станешь даже намекать на наш с тобою секс. И не будешь комментировать наши с Джаредом отношения.  
– Один день? – выгибает бровь Мэттью, выглядя совершенно не впечатленным.  
– Посмотрим по твоему поведению, – пожимаю плечами я, – и там, быть может, придем к долгосрочному соглашению.  
Мэттью пару мгновений раздумывает и кивает, ухмыляясь:  
– Хорошо, я согласен.  
– Вот так просто? – подозрительно прищуриваюсь я.  
– Да, меня все устраивает, – пожимает плечами он и достает телефон: – Позвоню Хоуп.  
– Я сказал, что справлюсь сам, – хватая его за запястье, рычу я.  
– Я не собираюсь тратить наше с тобой время на закапывание трупа, – возмущается он и перекладывает телефон в другую ладонь.  
– Наше с тобой время?  
– Мальчишка этим вечером все равно не с тобой, так давай отметим наше соглашение. Тебе ведь позволено развлекаться в его отсутствие? – издевательски спрашивает он, и я хмурюсь:  
– Кажется, ты прослушал ту часть, где я сказал, что ты не станешь комментировать наши отношения.  
– Брось, Доминик, ты ведь наверняка собирался провести вечер не в его обществе, так позволь составить компанию.  
Я смотрю на телефон в его руке и в конце концов отступаю, вздыхая:  
– Я пожалею об этом.  
Мэттью нажимает на кнопку вызова, а я отхожу к раскрытому багажнику, расстегивая рубашку, и принимаюсь переодеваться, игнорируя разговор Мэттью с Хоуп. Ее бизнес, наверное, второй по популярности в нашей среде — для тех, кто по какой-то причине не хочет посещать клубы крови и не хочет прибирать за собой, услуги Хоуп незаменимы. Берет она не так много, как могла бы, так что это удовольствие доступно почти всем.  
– Ее ребята скоро приедут, – подходит ко мне Мэттью и приваливается бедром к машине, наблюдая, как я переодеваюсь, и я недовольно кошусь на него. – Я молчу — просто смотрю, никаких намеков на секс. Смотреть ведь можно?  
– Может, мне еще и станцевать для тебя? – плоским голосом спрашиваю я.  
– А ты можешь? – с предвкушением отзывается Мэттью, и я раздраженно цокаю языком. – Что? Ты сам предложил. Не нравится ответ — не задавай вопрос.  
– Смотреть нельзя, – отрезаю я, и Мэттью фыркает:  
– Да брось! Ты не можешь этого запретить. Как ты можешь запретить кому-то любоваться тобой?  
– Тебе запретить я могу.  
– Не выйдет, – качает головой Мэттью. – Не думал же ты, что последние двадцать шесть лет я трахался с тобой из безнадежности? Ты сексуально привлекателен, и последствия от этого только на тебе.  
– Ты трахался со мной из удобства, – поправляю я Мэттью.  
– Если бы удобство было критерием, я бы нашел кого-то, кто появлялся бы на моем пороге, как только я позвонил — видит бог, обошлось бы мне это гораздо дешевле, и я сейчас совсем не о деньгах.  
– И вот, чего я никак не пойму. Если я приношу столько неудобств и проблем, какого же дьявола ты все еще здесь и отравляешь мне жизнь?  
– Уговор есть уговор.  
– То есть, на мою тридцать пятую годовщину в этом обличии, я смогу спокойно проснуться, зная, что больше никогда не увижу тебя в своем доме — в своей жизни? – удивляюсь я.  
– Кто знает, что будет через девять лет? – пожимает плечами Мэттью и оглядывается на пустыре. – Может, ты и не захочешь, чтобы я исчезал из твоей жизни.  
– Если такой день настанет, можешь смело закрывать меня в психиатрической клинике, – усмехаюсь я и складываю одежду — свою и трупа — в пакет. – Долго их ждать?  
– Полчаса, не меньше. Идем в машину — что-то прохладно, – Мэттью поводит плечами и направляется к своей машине, а я, помедлив, закрываю багажник своей и следую за ним.  
Мы садимся в машину и, глядя в разные стороны, в тишине дожидаемся приезда уборщиков, а я заново переосмысливаю предыдущие двадцать шесть лет наших отношений, приходя к выводу, который и был у меня до того, как Крис солгал мне. А он солгал, иначе Мэгги наверняка что-то слышала бы о похождениях Мэттью — по словам Криса выходило, что об этом не слышал только глухой. И значит, Мэттью просто развлекается посредством наших пряток и перманентного изматывания моих нервов. Не сказать, что этот вывод меня устраивает, но злость на Мэттью уменьшилась до прежних, привычных размеров. С этим можно жить, можно даже попробовать вновь запрятать свое недовольство им поглубже и попытаться вернуть то хрупкое перемирие, которое нам удавалось сохранять на протяжении нескольких лет до его отъезда в Америку. Конечно, теперь придется учитывать Джареда, но, быть может, если завтра все пройдет хорошо и Мэттью действительно сможет сдерживаться от комментариев касательно наших отношений, у меня выйдет сбалансировать время с ним и время с Джаредом. Если Мэттью сможет следовать условиям нашего договора, я стану проводить с ним рабочее время Джареда — и, если быть до конца откровенным с собой, в этом есть свои плюсы. Мэттью прав, мне необходимо иногда спускать свое чудовище с поводка, иначе последствия будут катастрофическими, а с кем, как не с ним я могу себе это позволить? Мы можем возродить Линчевателя — одно только это может удовлетворить Мэттью, а если он будет доволен, возможно, уровень его язвительности снизится, что тоже неплохо. Возможно даже, он оставит нас с Джаредом в покое в итоге.  
– Он действительно мне нравится, – тихо произношу я, и Мэттью вопросительно смотрит на меня, пока его не осеняет:  
– А, ты о мальчишке, – он кивает и снова отворачивается.  
– Его позитивный взгляд на мир подкупает, – улыбаюсь я.  
– В юности всегда кажется, что небо ярче, а солнце греет теплей. Шоры однажды спадут, и он станет, как и все остальные, смотреть только на асфальт — в его профессии очень сложно остаться добродушным оптимистом. Вообще хоть сколько-нибудь нормальным.  
– Ты ведь считаешь кулинарию искусством, – хмурюсь я.  
– Где ты видел хоть одного нормального деятеля искусства? И вообще, это искусство, пока оно не поставлено на поток, – не соглашается Мэттью. – И ты обманываешь себя, если считаешь, что тебе и через год будет достаточно одного лишь его оптимизма.  
– И пусть, – раздраженно бросаю я, уже пожалев, что открыл рот, и добавляю из вредности: – Может, я хочу обмануться?  
– За опьянением следует неизбежное отрезвление, и оно никогда не бывает приятным, – Мэттью чуть улыбается, посмотрев на меня, и пожимает плечами: – прости за правду.  
– Не беспокойся — я не слушал, – я растягиваю губы в фальшивой улыбке.  
– В этом весь ты, – хмыкает Мэттью. – Слушаешь, когда не надо, и не слушаешь, когда надо. Твой мальчишка еще этого не понял?  
– Его я слушаю всегда.  
– Вот как, – посмеивается Мэттью. – Значит, отрезвление наступит еще раньше — судя по всему, он любит наотмашь бить правдой — или тем, что считает правдой, и не выбирает выражений, а ты это откровенно ненавидишь, особенно, когда эта правда непосредственно касается тебя или твоих действий. Не удивительно, что вы уже успели поругаться.  
– Мы не ругались. Просто недопонимание — такое случается.  
– Как пожелаешь, – миролюбиво улыбается мне Мэттью.  
– Не делай вид, будто знаешь больше, чем я тебе сказал, – раздраженно бросаю я. – И мы, кажется, договорились, что ты не станешь комментировать наши отношения.  
– Ты сам поднял тему.  
– Ты сказал, что желаешь мне счастья, вот я и решил, что тебе не помешало бы узнать, что, вопреки твоим словам, я с ним счастлив.  
– Ну да, – фыркает Мэттью.  
– Катись к дьяволу, – сквозь зубы цежу я и отворачиваюсь к окну, пару минут молча глядя в окружающую нас темноту. – Мы просто не способны не нервировать друг друга, правда? – качаю головой я. – И десяти минут не прошло с очередного перемирия.  
– Просто это и есть наш стиль общения друг с другом, – спокойно отвечает Мэттью.  
Я окидываю его взглядом и хмыкаю:  
– Может быть. И что мы будем с этим делать?  
– Время от времени объявлять новое перемирие? – с улыбкой предлагает он, а я с удивлением понимаю, что это один из тех редких моментов, когда улыбка настоящая.  
– Пожалуй, это единственный выход, – соглашаюсь я.  
Уборщики Хоуп наконец объявляются, и мы, оставив им тело и мою машину, возвращаемся в город, почти не разговаривая. Я предупреждаю Мэттью, чтобы он не вез меня к Августе, которую я до сих пор не желаю видеть, и он соглашается, не особо протестуя, и все это выглядит так, будто он и не собирался ехать к ней. Я стараюсь не придавать этому особого значения и пытаюсь настроиться на вполне предсказуемое будущее — вряд ли предложение Мэттью отметить нашу договоренность подразумевало бокал вина в тишине моей гостиной. Но, отчасти, это даже неплохо — я не собирался останавливаться на одной жертве сегодня.  
– Ты не связывался с Дэниелом? Мо пришел в себя? – отвлекаясь от попытки представить, как закончится эта ночь, спрашиваю я.  
– Если он и очнулся, им сейчас не до светских бесед, – пожимает плечами Мэттью. – Я собирался позвонить завтра утром.  
– Тебе и правда не все равно, что с ним? – подозрительно следя за каждым движением мускулов его лица, спрашиваю я.  
– Тебя это так удивляет?  
– Да.  
Мэттью косится на меня и фыркает:  
– Можно было бы и не спрашивать.  
– Ты никогда прежде не упоминал их имен, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выражать свое неравнодушие к их судьбе.  
– Ты никогда не интересовался моими знакомыми. К тому же, Мортимер юн — когда я с ним познакомился, ты прятался в Италии, а во время наших встреч в те годы говорить нам особо не приходилось.  
– О его возрасте я не подумал, – хмурюсь я.  
– Да, – усмехается Мэттью, – когда мы с тобой впервые встретились, ему было всего четыре года.  
– А Джареда, наверное, еще и в планах не было, – хмыкаю я, впервые серьезно задумываясь о разнице в возрасте с этой точки зрения. – Это нелепо, – смеюсь я.  
– То, что ты мог менять ему подгузники, наблюдать, как он учится ходить, и думать о том, как будешь трахать его? – подхватывает мой смех Мэттью.  
– Не так грубо, но что-то вроде того, – соглашаюсь я.  
– К таким мыслям привыкаешь. Со временем все люди, которых ты встретишь, будут гораздо младше тебя.  
– Сколько было самому древнему бессмертному, которого ты встречал?  
– Это было давным-давно, и она сама не знала своего точного возраста, но утверждала, что была свидетельницей еще первых крестовых походов, хотя я сомневаюсь в правдивости ее слов — она была немного сумасшедшей.  
– Тоже сошла с ума из-за долгой жизни, как и твой создатель?  
– Думаю, ее подкосили гонения во времена расцвета Святой Инквизиции — насколько мне известно, ее и в колдовстве обвиняли и в том, что она — суккуб.  
– Ее судили? – удивляюсь я.  
– Нет, поймать себя она не позволила — просто растерзала тех, кто за ней пришел, что только укоренило всех вокруг в мысли о благосклонности Дьявола к ней, – хмыкает Мэттью. – И на каждом новом месте происходило то же самое — тогда одинокая женщина, к тому же живущая в уединении, сразу вызывала подозрения. Веселое было время, – задумчиво заканчивает Мэттью и паркует машину напротив входа в ночной клуб «Бен Довер».  
– Гениальное название, – плоским голосом произношу я.  
– В прежние времена здесь был молли-хаус1 под видом кофейни — сейчас в подобной конспирации нет необходимости, так что, – пожимает плечами Мэттью, – почему не заявить о себе? Раньше подобные места были изысканней. Знаешь, весь этот лоск незаконности и таинственности, – с ностальгией продолжает он. – Опасение полицейских рейдов. Было куда веселей, чем сейчас. Сейчас я могу начать целовать тебя посреди тротуара, и никого это не удивит.  
– Кроме меня, – со смешком вставляю я, даже не злясь на него за то, что он предположил подобное развитие событий. Чтобы Мэттью принялся обниматься на людях? Вот уж вряд ли.  
– Сейчас ты можешь признаться, что любишь трахаться с тремя мужчинами сразу, и никто даже бровью не поведет. O tempora! O mores!2  
– Не думал, что тебе по нраву незаконность подобных отношений, – хмурюсь я.  
– Ты знаешь латынь? – удивляется Мэттью.  
– Нет, но угадать смысл было несложно.  
– Я могу научить тебя языку, – улыбается он. – Поиграем в учителя и ученика? Я возьму указку...  
– И я сломаю ее о тебя, – хмыкаю я. – Не зарывайся, Мэттью.  
– Меня не прельщает незаконность в этом смысле, – без лишних возражений опуская тему, продолжает он. – Просто это было забавно — длительная прелюдия с переглядыванием и тонкими намеками на каком-нибудь приеме, прежде чем высокопоставленное лицо, годами создающее вокруг себя ореол гетеросексуальности, опускалось перед тобой на колени и открывало свой такой гетеросексуальный рот, чтобы с наслаждением и немыслимым для гетеросексуала умением приласкать твой член. В нынешние времена такого развлечения не получить. Или те скандалы, как с борделем на Кливленд-стрит, когда все, как крысы, побежали кто куда из королевства. Было забавно наблюдать за ними.  
– Или твоя интрижка с будущим королем, – напоминаю я.  
– Ты о Берти? – усмехается Мэттью.  
– Меня до сих пор удивляет, с какой легкостью ты говоришь об этом, – фыркаю я.  
– Берти и Аффи были шалостью, – отмахивается Мэттью. – Ничего серьезного, ничего интересного.  
– Ты трахал будущего короля Великобритании, – вкрадчиво говорю я. – Ты, можно сказать, все королевство поимел.  
– Он пробыл королем каких-то девять лет, – безразлично отвечает Мэттью. – И в моей постели были представители фамилий, куда громче его. Только не заводи песню, что я похож на Филлипа — мне никогда не было дела до коллекции, меня интересовала только игра, а секс — это как приятный бонус в конце.  
– И что мы здесь забыли? Я ведь сказал — никакого секса, даже намека на него.  
– Ты говорил о нас с тобой, – пожимает плечами Мэттью и выходит из машины, а я, помедлив, следую за ним.  
– И что это значит?  
– У Грега превосходный выбор — может, и тебе кто-то приглянется, – улыбается Мэттью.  
– Ты что, думаешь, что я буду смотреть, как ты трахаешься с кем-то, а потом убиваешь? – нагнав его и заглянув в его глаза, спрашиваю я.  
– Я не против, если ты хочешь, – ухмыляется Мэттью. – Ты ведь знаешь, у меня очень широкие взгляды касательно всего, что связано с сексом.  
– Ты рехнулся.  
– У него имеются довольно юные, если это вдруг стало твоим фетишем, – замечает Мэттью, и я едва не останавливаюсь:  
– Только не говори...  
– Все совершеннолетние, – прерывает меня Мэттью. – И жаждущие сексуальных приключений. Вероятно, можно отыскать и девственников, если пожелаешь.  
– Не заинтересован.  
– Ты их даже не видел, – возражает Мэттью.  
– Я не совсем понимаю, здесь бордель или клуб крови?  
– Два в одном, как и в большинстве заведений, но вместо борделя — ночной гей-клуб, что, в общем-то, никак не влияет на возможность найти себе развлечение на ночь. Не все такие, как ты, Доминик, – улыбается мне Мэттью, – некоторым нравится веселиться.  
– Ну да, – хмурюсь я и оглядываюсь в обычном ночном клубе с музыкой, полупьяными танцами и игрой света.  
Мэттью усмехается, но ничего не отвечает, и мы вместе проходим через танцпол под арку, охраняемую двумя мужчинами, и оказываемся в помещении совершенно иного уровня, не предназначенного для обслуживания обычных посетителей. Нас без лишних вопросов провожают в комнату с собственным баром и барменом, у которого то и дело заказывают напитки веселящиеся молодые люди — их здесь человек пятнадцать, не меньше, и самому старшему нет и двадцати пяти, наверное. И выпили они уже не по одному разу.  
– Так вот чем ты собирался заниматься до того, как я позвонил тебе и попросил привезти набор?  
– А ты стал наблюдательней, – хмыкает Мэттью и расстегивает рубашку на две верхние пуговицы. – Выпьешь со мной?  
– Конечно, – соглашаюсь я, и мы вместе подходим к барной стойке. – Ты всех их убить планируешь?  
– Зачем так грубо, – изобразив обиду, отвечает Мэттью, заказав нам обоим по виски. – Мы просто развлекаемся.  
– Помнится, в Нью-Йорке ты говорил то же самое, – прищуриваюсь я, но Мэттью, будто не заметив моей интонации, с улыбкой протягивает мне стакан с виски:  
– За нашу очередную попытку, – он салютует своим стаканом и делает глоток. – Никто не приглянулся?  
– Как он набирает сотрудников? – игнорируя вопрос Мэттью, спрашиваю я. – Неужели никто не выяснил, что предыдущие мертвы?  
– Сотрудников Грега здесь только двое — бармен и диджей, так что если захочешь убить кого-то, либо заранее предупреди, чтобы успели закрыть дверь, либо отведи его в ту комнату, – Мэттью кивком указывает на дверь в одной из стен. – Там темно, громкая музыка, так что даже если кто-то там уединился, вас они не заметят.  
– А все эти парни? Откуда они здесь?  
– Достаточно бросить клич о приватной вечеринке в первом зале, и тут же выстроится очередь из желающих, на любой вкус.  
– Все так продуманно, – чуть хмурюсь я, окидывая взглядом толпу ничего не подозревающих глупцов. – Полагаю, в той темной комнате есть еще одна дверь?  
– Ты ведь не пытаешься меня впечатлить, верно? – улыбается Мэттью, и я фыркаю, качая головой.  
– И кого из них ты решил трахнуть?  
Его взгляд оценивающе скользит по присутствующим, и Мэттью облизывает кончиком языка верхнюю губу, чуть задержавшись в уголке губ в конце:  
– Пока не решил. Ты не против, если я отвезу того, кого выберу, к тебе?  
– Конечно, против, – едва ли не восклицаю я. – Вези к себе и трахай там.  
– Мне было некогда заниматься переездом, так что оба дома в ужасном состоянии...  
– Ты собираешься трахнуть его и убить, а не экскурсии по дому водить. Вези к себе, – настаиваю я.  
– Твой мальчишка его даже не увидит — обещаю. Я выкину тело в окно, а ребята Хоуп...  
– Ты рехнулся? – таращусь на Мэттью я. – Что значит — выкинешь в окно?!  
– И куда подевалось твое чувство юмора? – смеется Мэттью, качая головой. – Ты совсем не понимаешь шуток. Я вынесу тело поздно ночью — твой мальчишка и не заметит, а если и увидит, то я скажу ему, что тот просто слишком много выпил и потому идти сам не в состоянии.  
– Трахни своего избранника в этой темной комнате и там же убей, – предлагаю я, вдруг понимая, что Мэттью и не подозревает о том, что у меня свободна вся ночь. Возможно, это даже к лучшему. – Мой дом — не место для всяких шлюх с улицы.  
– Что за пошлые стереотипы, – улыбается Мэттью. – Но вообще, я думал, ты будешь против по другой причине, – чуть хмурится он и внимательно разглядывает меня. – Мальчишка сегодня ночует не в твоей постели, – его тон скорее утвердительный, нежели вопросительный.  
– Не твое дело. – Вот же черт! Я даже порадоваться не успел.  
– Тогда я вообще не понимаю, почему ты против.  
– Я уже сказал почему.  
– Да брось. Возьмем пару-тройку человек и продолжим вечеринку у тебя — завтра мой день, не так ли? Ребята Хоуп до возвращения твоего мальчишки все приберут.  
– Ты язык себе откусишь, если назовешь его по имени? – игнорируя его слова, спрашиваю я. Он еще ни разу не назвал Джареда по имени — неужели это так сложно для него?  
– Так что насчет моего предложения?  
– А насчет моего?  
– Неужели ты откажешь мне в застеленной постельным бельем кровати? Ты ведь не ожидаешь, что я стану заниматься сексом здесь, у стены? В твоих условиях не было ни слова о том, где мы будем проводить время вместе, – мило улыбается Мэттью.  
– Как же я тебя ненавижу, – любезным тоном отвечаю я и улыбаюсь ему. – Следующий наш с тобой договор я буду составлять в присутствии как минимум трех адвокатов.  
– Значит, мы пришли к соглашению? – оживляется Мэттью и снова оглядывается в комнате, но уже с хищным взглядом, выискивая свою жертву.  
– Повторите мой виски, пожалуйста, – поворачиваюсь к бармену я, – и удвойте, – добавляю я, когда слышу, как Мэттью довольно мурлычет себе под нос.  
Он оставляет меня буквально через минуту, и я поворачиваюсь спиной к барной стойке, наблюдая за ним, включившим режим обаяния, и спустя какое-то время осознаю, что, не будь мы знакомы и не будь я занят, я бы поддался его чарам. И мы бы снова закончили в постели, и после пробуждения я бы снова сожалел о своем поступке. Хотя, кто знает, быть может, я бы и не проснулся, если бы мы с Мэттью встретились в другой день, а не в день моего расставания с Ником.  
Мэттью держится непринужденно, улыбается и смеется над глупыми шутками подвыпившей молодежи, но время от времени его взгляд выдает его желания, и мне начинает казаться, что он накинется на кого-нибудь из них прямо здесь. Еще немного ближе, еще немного больше якобы невинных прикосновений и использование любого случая для зрительного контакта — я даже не знаю, с кем его сравнить: с какой-нибудь пантерой, подкрадывающейся к своей беззаботной добыче, или пауком, плетущим паутину около ничего не подозревающих резвящихся бабочек. Последнее — омерзительней, а потому предпочтительней.  
– Гранатовый «Дайкири».  
Я бросаю быстрый взгляд на заказавшего коктейль и снова смотрю на довольно ухмыляющегося Мэттью, всего секунду жадно глядящего в вырез рубашки одного из своих собеседников, а в моей голове проскальзывает не совсем желанная мысль о Джареде и его любви к странным коктейлям. Сейчас думать о нем не стоит.  
– Привет, – парень встает ко мне вполоборота и вежливо улыбается, игнорируя мой откровенно оценивающий взгляд.  
И рядом с Джаредом не стоял.  
– Здравствуй, – безразлично отвечаю я, снова переводя взгляд на Мэттью, и парень усмехается:  
– Как он и предупреждал. Еще он просил передать: «Забудь о щенке и немного отвлекись». Что бы это ни значило, – он задорно улыбается, а я пересиливаю себя и поворачиваюсь к барной стойке лицом, не позволяя Мэттью насладиться моим недовольством. И как он сумел поговорить с парнем так, чтобы я этого не услышал? – Я — Райан.  
– Дом.  
– Приятно познакомиться, Дом, – Райан подходит ближе, и мне это совершенно не нравится, но я лишь чуть улыбаюсь, встречая его зеленоглазый взгляд. Он наверняка даже младше Джареда и внешне напоминает куклу, как и все остальные гости этой вечеринки: слишком правильные черты лица, гладкая кожа, стильная прическа, дизайнерская одежда — Мэттью не изменяет своим вкусам.  
– Так что, у тебя есть щенок? – интересуется Райан, а я ожидаю услышать смех Мэттью, но этого почему-то не происходит.  
– Нет, это было что-то вроде шутки, – качаю головой я. – Любишь домашних животных? – Кажется, разговор о питомцах — самый безобидный из всех возможных, пусть и самый неуместный для подобного окружения.  
– Я с раннего детства мечтал о щенке, – улыбается Райан, и я отмечаю, что наравне со взглядом, его улыбка тоже живая, что хоть немного отличает его от кукол, – но родители каждый раз пытались образумить меня доводами вроде того, что мы жили в маленькой квартире, а собаке нужно пространство, что ей нужно уделять много внимания, выгуливать — в общем, щенка в подарок я так и не дождался. А теперь и сам понимаю, что не смог бы ухаживать за ним должным образом. – Он пододвигает к себе бокал с гранатовым «Дайкири» и делает небольшой глоток.  
– Тебе вообще можно алкоголь? – Вопрос срывается с языка прежде, чем я успеваю себя остановить, и Райан удивленно смотрит на меня большими зелеными глазами:  
– Можно, – хмыкает он и демонстративно делает еще один глоток.  
– Твое здоровье, – салютую стаканом с виски я и допиваю его до дна.  
– Глупые ограничения. Я о запрете употребления алкоголя до определенного возраста. Неужели на следующий после своего совершеннолетия день человек вдруг становится зрелым? Что меняется? – Я только улыбаюсь, но Райан, по всей видимости, и не ждет ответа, продолжая: – Да любые возрастные ограничения — глупость. Несуществующая граница между несуществующими состояниями. Я надеюсь, когда-нибудь подобные ограничения снимут, а слово «совершеннолетие» — утратит свое значение.  
– Вряд ли это будет так сильно тебя беспокоить ко времени, когда и если это случится, – усмехаюсь я. – А, быть может, ты даже изменишь свое мнение, если ты будешь отцом ребенка-подростка.  
– Не изменю, – упрямо отвечает он, но я только смеюсь.  
– Вижу, вы познакомились, – с улыбкой встает между нами Мэттью и облокачивается на барную стойку: – Поступило предложение сменить обстановку — здесь слишком шумно и многолюдно, ты ведь с нами? – Мэттью поворачивается лицом к Райану, и я замечаю, как в его глазах разгорается азарт и неуместная жажда приключений, и хватаю Мэттью за руку. Он вопросительно смотрит на меня, и я чуть заметно отрицательно качаю головой.  
– Не бери на себя так много, Доминик. Уверен, юноша вполне может решить за себя, – Мэттью переводит взгляд на Райана и кладет ладонь ему на плечо: – идем, он нас догонит.  
– Я сам провожу его до машины, – останавливаю Мэттью я и перенимаю у него Райана, приобняв его за плечи.  
Мэттью позади нас фыркает, но ничего не говорит. Плевать. Пока он будет разбираться с теми, кого выбрал для себя, я вызову Райану кэб и отправлю его домой. Парень, неверно растолковав мои действия, обнимает меня за талию, и мне приходится терпеть его жест всю дорогу до машины Мэттью.  
– Ты представляешь, как это выглядит? – тихо спрашиваю я Мэттью, наблюдая, как Райан устраивается на заднем сидении с двумя другими парнями модельной внешности, не перестающими болтать между собой.  
– Сомневаюсь, что хоть одного быка подобным образом доставили на убой, хотя было бы неплохо — говорят, если животное не боится перед смертью, его мясо мягче и вкусней.  
Я только качаю головой и сажусь на переднее сидение.  
– И мне ничуть не стыдно за свое поведение или слова — тебе бы тоже пора перестать стыдиться, – добавляет Мэттью, сев на водительское сидение и включив двигатель.  
– Что бы ты делал, если бы я не позвонил тебе и не расстроил твои планы? Устроил бы оргию прямо там? – Мэттью с едва сдерживаемой ухмылкой косится на меня и выруливает с парковочного места на дорогу, а я усмехаюсь. – Тогда к чему были твои жалобы про кровать?  
– Раз появилась возможность лучше, почему ее не использовать? – пожимает плечами Мэттью.  
– Действительно, – вздыхаю я.  
– Ты серьезно говорил насчет Линчевателя?  
– Да, а что? – тихо отвечаю я и прислушиваюсь к разговору пассажиров сзади, проверяя, не насторожились ли они после наших слов.  
– Ты совсем не интересуешься жизнью города, не так ли? – хмыкает Мэттью и через зеркало заднего вида смотрит на парней, – Что вы слышали об убийствах в Кройдоне?  
– Позавчера еще одно тело нашли, уже четвертое.  
– Говорят, трупы были обезображены.  
– И что убийца — некрофил.  
– Здорово, правда? – хмыкает Мэттью, глянув на меня.  
– Нет. Совсем, – возражаю я и отворачиваюсь к окну.  
– Сержант Бертран3 переродился в Великобритании, но, побывав в могиле, проникся уважением к покойникам в земле и решил больше не раскапывать трупы, а убивать самостоятельно.  
– Понятия не имею, о ком ты. И не хочу знать, – добавляю я прежде, чем Мэттью начинает пояснять, и он смеется.  
– И где твоя любознательность?  
– Ставишь мне в упрек нежелание слушать и запоминать информацию о каком-то психопате?  
– Он был интересным психопатом.  
– Ты находишь интересным человека, раскапывавшего могилы и издевавшегося над трупами? Блеск, – фыркаю я. – Наверное, я никогда не перестану удивляться твоему безумию.  
– Разве плохо, что после стольких лет вместе, мы еще можем удивлять друг друга? – улыбается Мэттью.  
– Больше никогда так не выражайся, – хмурюсь я, – звучит так, будто мы — старые супруги.  
– Не так давно тебя не пугали подобные выражения.  
– Времена меняются.  
– Вы были женаты? – подает голос с заднего сидения Райан, и мы с Мэттью переглядываемся, усмехаясь.  
– Нет, но союз наш явно был заключен в аду, – отвечаю я.  
– Вечно ты драматизируешь.  
Я игнорирую слова Мэттью и отворачиваюсь к окну, пустым взглядом скользя по фасадам зданий и витринам. С заднего сидения до меня доносится болтовня, мерным гулом заглушающая остальные звуки — я даже не пытаюсь вслушаться в их разговор, раздумывая над возможной реакцией Джареда, если он узнает, что я провел вечер с Мэттью, тогда как сказал ему, что собираюсь раньше лечь спать. И я даже не знаю, будет ли лучше, если Джаред узнает, что, помимо Мэттью, в моем обществе были еще трое незнакомцев. С одной стороны, мы были не наедине, с другой — что это меняет?  
Если я действительно решу проводить время с Мэттью в рабочие часы Джареда, стоит основательней обдумать условия договора. Врать Джареду больше необходимого мне совершенно не хочется.  
– Гостиная налево, – громко произношу я, указывая на проход в комнату, когда мы все вместе входим в дом.  
– Ты ведь не собираешься изображать благородного рыцаря и спасать этого очаровательного мальчишку от разврата? – тихо интересуется Мэттью, провожая Райана взглядом, пока тот не скрывается в гостиной.  
– Не вздумай, – шиплю я, хватая Мэттью за руку.  
– Я не посмею отказать в удовольствии тому, кто этого хочет, – вкрадчиво произносит он.  
– В удовольствии? – выгибаю бровь я. – То есть, ты его только трахнуть собираешься, но не убить? – Мэттью на мои слова улыбается, и я недовольно фыркаю. – Вот именно поэтому я против.  
– А судьба остальных, выходит, тебя совершенно не беспокоит? – посмеивается Мэттью. – Ну неужели он так напоминает тебе о твоем щенке? – качает головой он, убирая от себя мою руку и скрываясь в гостиной.  
Я вхожу следом и прямиком направляюсь к бару, игнорируя всех присутствующих. Как я и думал, я пожалел о том, что согласился на предложение Мэттью провести вечер вместе. Не согласись я, мог бы спокойно закопать труп и вернуться домой, и уже был бы в постели, отсыпаясь перед завтрашним днем.  
И почему он просто не устроил оргию в том VIP-зале? Он ведь так этого хотел. Неужели до сих пор единственное, что ему нужно, так это вывести меня из себя? Другой причины, почему он передумал и решил продолжить вечеринку здесь, я не вижу. Черт, я ведь надеюсь на взаимопонимание...  
– Можно мне тоже? – тихо просит Райан, глядя на мой стакан с виски, и я поворачиваюсь к нему и вопросительно приподнимаю бровь. – Виски.  
– Ты прежде пил чистый виски? – хмыкаю я. Да, он определенно напоминает мне Джареда с его неуемным стремлением быть на уровне присутствующих, даже пусть в таких глупостях, как выбор алкоголя.  
– Самое время попробовать? – пожимает плечами Райан, и я вздыхаю. Хотя, возможно, это не такой уж и плохой вариант — быстро напоить его до беспамятства и невозможности сопротивляться и отправить домой, пока Мэттью будет расправляться с двумя другими. Может сработать.  
Мэттью включает музыкальную систему, отыскивает что-то ненавязчивое и увлекает одного из парней на задний двор, сообщив всем, что они выйдут освежиться. Если он сломает хоть одну из моих гортензий, когда будет прятать труп среди растений...  
Мысль закончить я не успеваю, отвлеченный голосом Райана:  
– Так ты нальешь мне?  
– Я тебе налью, – улыбается второй выбранный Мэттью парень, и я безразлично наблюдаю за тем, как он хозяйничает, и прислушиваюсь к возне на заднем крыльце дома. Интересно, что Мэттью собирается сказать этим двум про отсутствие третьего? Что он уснул на улице? Или он собирается тут же занять их внимание собственной персоной в спальне, чтобы им некогда было беспокоиться о ком-то еще?  
Я снова окидываю Райана взглядом и подавляю вздох. Он ведь еще может поумнеть — во всяком случае, у него гораздо больше шансов на это, в отличие от стоящего напротив нас парня. У Райана, по меньшей мере, пять лет в запасе. Или пять лет на то, чтобы окончательно застрять в образе безмозглой куклы — как посмотреть.  
– Потанцуешь со мной? – парень протягивает Райану руку, и он принимает предложение без возражений, едва сделав глоток виски и оставив стакан на стойке.  
Я наблюдаю за ними, удивляясь, как спокойно они впускают друг друга в интимное личное пространство, но перед глазами встает воспоминание, когда мы с Мэттью однажды танцевали, каким он тогда был, и как мне было хорошо рядом с ним в тот момент. Я не могу прогнать видение и чувствую странную вину перед Джаредом за это воспоминание. Господи, это было давным-давно, когда я даже не думал о серьезных отношениях, и мне было чертовски плохо в тот вечер, да и что значит какой-то идиотский танец? Я не имел представления о существовании Джареда, да и ему тогда было всего пятнадцать... Я вдруг понимаю, что пытаюсь оправдать поступок шестилетней давности, который, по сути, нет смысла оправдывать, и едва не смеюсь над самим собой.  
– Развлекаешься? – интересуется Мэттью, обходя барную стойку, и я поднимаю взгляд от стакана с виски.  
– Не заметно? – фыркаю я и опустошаю стакан.  
– Ну да, – тянет Мэттью, окидывая меня взглядом, и наливает новую порцию виски в мой стакан. – Знаешь, с тобой и прежде было скучно, но сейчас ты просто невыносим — одним своим видом портишь вечеринку.  
– В таком случае нужно было оставаться в клубе, – шиплю я, прищурившись.  
– Не уверен, что хочу тратить завтрашний день на наблюдение за твоей кислой миной, – чуть морщится Мэттью и залпом выпивает виски, переводя взгляд на танцующую пару. – Либо забирай мальчишку прямо сейчас, либо я возьму их обоих, – приглушенно заявляет он и ставит стакан на стойку вверх дном.  
Я вздыхаю и перевожу взгляд на Райана. Последнее, что мне сейчас хочется, так это изображать заинтересованность в нем, когда я и без того чувствую, что обманываю Джареда.  
– Мне расценивать твое молчание, как согласие? Что ж... – он направляется к ним, но прежде чем успевает что-то сказать им, я привлекаю внимание Райана:  
– Так что насчет виски, Райан? – я двигаю оставленный им стакан в его сторону по барной стойке и с вызовом смотрю в зеленые глаза. – Ты для него еще слишком юн? – я насмешливо улыбаюсь, покручивая свой стакан на стойке, и это срабатывает: Райан выпутывается из объятий второй жертвы Мэттью и подходит ко мне, даже не пытаясь скрыть уязвленную гордость — забавно, даже в этом они с Джаредом похожи — и за два больших глотка опустошает стакан. Его передергивает, он морщится, и я легко посмеиваюсь, наблюдая за его реакцией.  
– Еще? – я, не дожидаясь ответа, наливаю ему новую порцию, игнорируя его взгляд. – Можно разбавить водой, если хочешь.  
– Это что, попытка проучить меня? – хмурится Райан, покачивая стакан в руке.  
– Работает? – я с любопытством разглядываю его, и он фыркает.  
– Нет.  
– За упрямство, – я салютую стаканом и отпиваю виски, и Райан отвечает на тост, снова делая большой глоток, и в очередной раз морщится от крепости напитка.  
– А где Тимоти? – вдруг интересуется второй парень, и мы с Райаном вместе смотрим на Мэттью.  
– Он плохо себя чувствовал и решил уехать домой, – пожимает плечами Мэттью. – Сказал, что прогуляется, пока будет ждать кэб.  
– А обещал поделить плату за кэб, когда поедем домой.  
– Никому нельзя верить, – усмехается Мэттью и приобнимает свою жертву за плечи, наклоняясь ближе к его уху: – Не хочешь подняться наверх? – он с улыбкой заглядывает в глаза парня, и тот, недолго думая, отвечает на улыбку.  
Я перевожу взгляд на Райана и киваю на его стакан:  
– Ну же, ты сегодня обязан привыкнуть к вкусу.  
Он облизывает губы и провожает пару глазами, но снова смотрит на меня, стоит им исчезнуть из поля зрения.  
– Зачем ты пытаешься меня напоить?  
– Пробую себя в роли развратителя молодежи — никогда ничего подобного не делал. Пей, – я заставляю его приподнять стакан, и Райан вздыхает, разглядывая янтарную жидкость в стакане, не изъявляя ни малейшего желания делать еще хоть один глоток, но все же допивает виски, и я смеюсь. – Неужели желание выиграть сильней чувства самосохранения? Ты ведь упадешь, если выпьешь еще хоть глоток.  
– Почему тебя это вдруг волнует? – Он внезапно пьянеет: его язык заметно заплетается, взгляд то и дело блуждает в пространстве, он чуть покачивается, и я подхватываю его и усаживаю на стул, задаваясь вопросом, ел ли он сегодня и как много гранатового «Дайкири» успел выпить до нашего с Мэттью прихода в ту комнату в клубе.  
– Я вызову тебе кэб, – тихо произношу я, надеясь, что Мэттью слишком занят минетом от своей жертвы и не обратит внимания на мои слова.  
– Нет, – тянет Райан, хватая меня за руку, – ну, нет. И потом, мне уже некуда ехать сегодня ночью, – он пожимает плечами и счастливо улыбается, будто думает, что в действительности лишил меня выбора. – Я второй день живу у бабушки, ключа от квартиры еще нет, а она снимает слуховой аппарат на ночь, так что ни за что не услышит дверной звонок.  
– И почему ты думаешь, что мне есть дело? – хмыкаю я.  
– Я так не думаю, – качает головой он. – Но я надеялся переночевать здесь, когда принимал предложение поехать с вами.  
– Вот как.  
– Мгм.  
– Ночевка не входит в обычный перечень предложения вечеринки на дому, так что...  
– Отправишь ночевать под дверью? – пьяно усмехается он.  
– Мне все равно, где ты будешь спать, – заявляю я. – Подобный исход был одним из вариантов, и если ты не учел этого изначально — это только твои проблемы.  
– Тогда вызывай кэб, только пусть отвезут меня обратно в «Бен Довер». Думаю, еще не поздно найти место для ночлега.  
– Там не предоставляют подобные услуги, – хмурюсь я.  
– Ну... я ведь как-то оказался в этом доме — кто сказал, что не смогу оказаться в похожем?  
– Действительно, – киваю я.  
Оставаться здесь ему явно нельзя — ночь в этом доме он точно не переживет, даже в «Бен Довере» шансы на выживание выше, и я достаю телефон, собираясь вызвать кэб, но не успеваю даже экран разблокировать, как на нем появляется фотография Джареда, а телефон начинает вибрировать.  
– Я сейчас, – бросаю я, не глядя на Райана, и быстрым шагом поднимаюсь в спальню, на ходу пытаясь придумать достоверную причину, почему до сих пор не сплю. – Привет, – я улыбаюсь, принимая вызов, и сажусь на нашу постель, добавляя: – Почему ты еще не спишь? – Быть может, и здесь сработает принцип «Нападение — лучшая защита».  
– Не могу уснуть, – несчастно улыбается он, и я внимательней разглядываю его лицо. Это ведь не продолжение того разговора о Мэттью и наших с ним отношениях?  
– Почему? – осторожно интересуюсь я.  
– Думаю о тебе, – он пожимает плечами, и движение выходит неестественным и до комичного преувеличенным, и я обращаю внимание на то, как он моргает — слегка заторможено, как будто на самом деле борется со сном, но в остальном сонным не выглядит. Он проводит ладонью по волосам, и я снова замечаю странность в жесте, будто у него нарушена координация.  
– И как много ты выпил? – выгибаю бровь я, наблюдая за реакцией на свой вопрос — Джаред на секунду закусывает губу и тут же заискивающе улыбается.  
– Немного.  
– Так ты звонишь, чтобы сказать, что завтра на работу ты не выйдешь? – хмыкаю я, и Джаред щурится:  
– Выйду. Говорю же, я просто о тебе думал. Почему ты не спишь, кстати? Ты, вроде, собирался лечь раньше?  
– Чувствовал, что ты не спишь, потому не мог уснуть. Судя по всему, выпил ты немало, – меняю тему я, – завтра наступит похмелье, а работать в таком состоянии — не самая лучшая затея, и мне совершенно плевать на качество блюд из-под твоей руки — куда больше меня заботит то, что ты можешь пораниться из-за невнимательности.  
– Ты не уговоришь меня взять внеочередной выходной, – смеется Джаред. – Я, между прочим, и прежде работал с похмелья, но никто об этом даже не догадывался, а тем более владелец ресторана, так что... – он снова пожимает плечами и хмыкает. – И вообще, звонил я не для того, чтобы выслушивать лекцию о вреде употребления алкоголя. Я пришел домой, а Эми ушла и, скорее всего, вернется только под утро, поэтому я лежал здесь и думал о тебе. – Он вытягивает руку с телефоном, и мне открывается вид на его полуобнаженное тело — то есть, на нем нет вообще ничего, кроме расстегнутой рубашки. Вот же черт. Почему он решил подразнить меня? Он ведь сам отказал мне вчера — какого дьявола? – И додумался до возбуждения, – заканчивает мысль он и берет член в ладонь, принимаясь медленно ласкать себя, а я трудно сглатываю, наблюдая за движением. По крайней мере, он в самом деле думал обо мне, если судить по уровню его возбуждения. Он опускает телефон к бедрам, и вторым планом мне открывается вид на его лицо — он следит за своей рукой на члене, закусив губу, только иногда переводя взгляд на экран телефона, будто проверяя, смотрю я или нет.  
Черт подери, я что, действительно стану свидетелем того, как он ублажает себя?..  
Его ладонь соскальзывает на яйца, и он чуть раздвигает ноги, забывая опустить телефон ниже, чтобы и я мог видеть, как он ласкает анус, но и выражения его лица, когда он закрывает глаза и облизывает губы, мне вполне достаточно.  
– Мне нравится чувствовать тебя в себе, – шепчет он и чуть хмурится, не открывая глаз, наверняка проникая в себя пальцем. Черт.  
– Джаред...  
Он с улыбкой раскрывает веки и возвращает ладонь на член, будто нехотя лаская себя.  
– В тот день, когда ты взял меня к себе в ресторан, – тихо начинает Джаред, глядя на экран телефона, – я вернулся домой и... Я представлял тебя, здесь, в своей постели, представлял наш секс. Пытался воспроизвести в памяти запах твоего одеколона, воображал твои прикосновения, гадал, как бы ты выглядел, нависая надо мной, двигаясь во мне... Все думал, каким бы ты был в постели, – он закусывает губу и гладит себя по животу, а его взгляд рассеивается и блуждает в пространстве, – и воображение металось от ласкового до властного, а я никак не мог определиться, что мне нравится больше. Знаешь, если мы виделись в рабочее время, я просто не мог не закончить день с дилдо в себе, – как ни в чем не бывало заканчивает он и возвращает руку на член, медленно лаская себя, но смотрит на экран телефона, наблюдая за реакцией на свои слова, а я забываю как дышать после его признания. Черт, он издевается? – А потом я стал фантазировать о нас в твоем кабинете...  
И он заявлял, что ничего не представляет?!  
– Представлял, как бы ты вызвал меня к себе посреди рабочего дня, и как бы мы занялись сексом на твоем столе. И меня все не оставлял вопрос, какую бы позу ты предпочел: уложил бы меня спиной на стол или заставил бы склониться рядом.  
– Мы бы использовали обе, – вставляю я, и Джаред широко улыбается.  
– Я и представлял обе. Я хотел тебя с первого дня знакомства. Думал, с ума сойду, когда мы вместе ехали ко мне в первый раз — ты так смотрел на меня в тот вечер, и я все ждал, когда ты предложишь поехать к тебе — или куда угодно, а ты попрощался так, будто мне твои взгляды померещились. А я уже представил, как бы ты меня раздевал, как бы повалил на эту кровать... – его рука снова опускается ниже, и он почти тут же прикрывает глаза, шумно выдыхая. – Меня только дилдо и спасал в тот период, когда ты сказал, что не хочешь торопиться. Господи, Дом, ты не представляешь, как часто я трахал себя им! – расстроенно и обозленно заявляет он, и я едва сдерживаю рычание от желания быть рядом с ним.  
– Джаред...  
– Не знаю, как выдержал, – будто не услышав меня, продолжает он и раскрывает глаза, ставя телефон на подставку на журнальном столике, сам возвращаясь обратно — теперь я вижу его полностью, а у него освобождается вторая рука, которой он тут же принимается ласкать анус.  
– Ты невероятен, – шепчу я, скользя взглядом по изображению его тела, и пододвигаюсь к спинке кровати, будучи уверен, что не смогу просто смотреть на это.  
Джаред ложится на спину и широко разводит согнутые в коленях ноги, отыскивая что-то в складках одеяла — и через пару секунд я вижу в его руках лубрикант и телесного цвета дилдо с фальшивыми венками на нем и реалистично выглядящей головкой. Одна только мысль, что еще ожидает меня, возбуждает, и я едва сдерживаю расстроенный стон — это ведь будет чертовой пыткой: смотреть, не имея возможности прикоснуться. Черт, черт, черт. И да, в данный момент я определенно ревную его к этой вещице — она сейчас рядом с ним и в скором времени будет в нем, а мне только и остается смотреть на это и завидовать. Он выдавливает лубрикант на ладонь, но вдруг останавливается и снова смотрит на меня, медленно поднося дилдо к лицу. Он ведь не собирается?..  
– За что? – срывается с моих губ, когда он обхватывает фальшивую головку губами, потемневшим взглядом наблюдая за мной.  
Джаред смеется и выпускает головку, облизывая губы и, наконец, нанося лубрикант на игрушку.  
– Я бы никогда не сделал это, если бы ты был рядом, но сейчас... – Он откидывает голову на подушку, глядя в потолок и закусив губы, и приставляет дилдо к своему анусу. – Каждый раз представлял тебя в этот момент, – шепчет он, и я вижу, как дилдо медленно исчезает в нем, слишком хорошо представляя ощущение, какое бы испытал на месте фальшивки. Джаред шумно выдыхает, введя дилдо на всю длину, и поднимает взгляд, будто думает, что я могу пропустить подобный момент. Он возвращает одну руку на член и ласкает себя, другой медленно двигая в себе дилдо, и неотрывно смотрит на меня, даже не моргает, а я жадно слежу за каждым его движением, сопротивляясь желанию прикоснуться к своему члену — почему-то без разрешения Джареда позволить себе это кажется неправильным.  
– Малыш... пожалуйста... я с ума здесь схожу, – прерывисто шепчу я, и Джаред снова откидывает голову назад, подаваясь бедрами навстречу движениям дилдо в себе.  
– Дом...  
Я не сдерживаюсь и накрываю пах ладонью, тихо прошипев от грубого контакта — Джаред меня слышит и резко поднимает голову, уставившись на меня через экран:  
– Я хочу видеть, – горячо шепчет он, и я воспринимаю это, как разрешение — откладываю телефон и за одно мгновение расстегиваю ширинку, приспускаю джинсы вместе с боксерками и возвращаю телефон в руку, отстраняя его настолько, чтобы Джареду был виден мой член. – Черт, – с шипением срывается с его губ, которые он тут же облизывает. – Почему я никогда не делал тебе минет?  
– Могу задать тот же вопрос, – не задумываясь, усмехаюсь я, только после осознав, как он может это воспринять.  
– Ты всегда такой властный во время секса, что я не смею тебе перечить, – с придыханием признается он, и эти слова в один момент прогоняют настроение.  
– Я делал что-то, что тебе не нравится? – напряженно спрашиваю я, но Джаред мотает головой, не обращая внимания на мой тон, растворяясь в собственных ощущениях.  
– Просто тебе невозможно сопротивляться в такие моменты.  
Он замолкает и следит за движением моей руки на члене, а я слежу за его действиями, и на короткие мгновения мне удается забыть, что мы не в одной комнате, но уже в следующую секунду я понимаю, что не чувствую его аромата, и это, отчасти, снижает уровень получаемого удовольствия. И все же, ощущения невероятные. Я никогда прежде ничего подобного не делал — у меня и обычного секса по телефону не было, не говоря уже о видео-сопровождении в этот момент.  
– Дом... – Джаред стонет, замедляя руку на члене, но продолжая двигать в себе дилдо, и я снова с завистью наблюдаю за фальшивкой, исчезающей в нем, и воспроизвожу в памяти ощущения от прикосновений к его коже, жар его тела во время секса и сводящий с ума аромат. Черт, мне следует наслаждаться этим больше в моменты, когда он рядом, как-то обуздать свои собственнические порывы и желание обладать им и продлить прелюдию — тем более, раз я, оказывается, не позволяю ему действовать по своему усмотрению в постели.  
Дыхание Джареда ускоряется, как и движения его рук, и я завороженно наблюдаю его оргазм — я мог бы вечно на это смотреть. Хотя, конечно же, лучше быть непосредственной причиной подобного его состояния. Он расслабляется на кровати и раскрывает веки, не торопясь вынимать из себя дилдо, и смотрит на меня с блаженной улыбкой, проводя ладонями по внутренней стороне бедер, перебираясь на живот. Черт. Из-за подобной демонстрационной ласки меня не хватает надолго, и я кончаю, не сводя взгляда с его изображения на экране телефона.  
Джаред, наконец, вынимает из себя дилдо и переворачивается набок, подложив руку под голову и сонно глядя на меня.  
– Не верю, что я это сделал, – фыркает он и на мгновение прячет лицо в подушке.  
– И ты говорил мне, что ни о чем не фантазировал? – хмыкаю я и беру пару салфеток из коробки на прикроватной тумбе.  
– Это было до нашего первого секса, – возражает он, – теперь я ни о чем не фантазирую.  
– И ты бы не хотел секса в кабинете? – интересуюсь я, вытирая с себя сперму.  
– Не знаю, – смущенно смеется он и дотягивается до телефона, поднося его ближе к себе — я перестаю видеть все его тело, хотя мне очень даже нравился открывающийся вид.  
– Я никогда ничего подобного не делал. Имею в виду секс по телефону.  
Джаред довольно улыбается на мое признание, но улыбка искажается, и он зевает.  
– Прости.  
– Укройся, – улыбаюсь я. – Иначе так и уснешь — не хочу, чтобы Эми на тебя смотрела.  
– Надо сходить в душ, – бормочет Джаред, но укрывается одеялом, удобно устраиваясь в постели, и мне начинает казаться, что он наш разговор не сможет закончить внятно, не говоря уже о приеме душа. Алкоголь, оргазм и усталость — не самые лучшие помощники в борьбе против сна, и я надеюсь воспользоваться его полусонным и расслабленным состоянием.  
– Во время секса я делаю что-то, что тебе не нравится? – тихо спрашиваю я, стараясь не демонстрировать, насколько напряжен в этот момент.  
Джаред пару секунд не реагирует, и я начинаю подозревать, что он все-таки уснул, будучи слишком уставшим, чтобы заставить себя поднять веки после очередного моргания.  
– Нет, – отвечает он, едва заметно мотнув головой, когда я уже собираюсь завершить вызов и позволить ему и дальше спать.  
– Точно?  
Джаред усмехается и раскрывает веки:  
– Что за вопрос?  
– Хочу быть уверенным, – пожимаю плечами я.  
– Мне все нравится, – улыбается он, но надолго его не хватает, и он снова закрывает глаза.  
– Спокойной ночи, малыш, – шепчу я, и Джаред вздрагивает, раскрывая веки. – Ложись спать, – с улыбкой добавляю я и готовлюсь завершить вызов, – ты засыпаешь.  
– Да, – соглашается он, наверняка уже толком не осознавая ни мои, ни свои слова. – Спокойной ночи.  
– Спокойной ночи, – повторяю я и завершаю вызов, опуская взгляд на свой член, который так и не удосужился вернуть в боксерки — по меньшей мере.  
Черт подери, нам с Джаредом лучше встретиться перед поездкой к его родителям, иначе самое малое — я буду виться вокруг их сына на их глазах и зажимать его в каждом углу. О том, чему еще они могут стать свидетелями, мне даже думать не хочется.  
– Черт, ну кто в наше время прыгает в постель к незнакомцу и раздвигает ноги, предварительно не наигравшись дома с дилдо? – врывается в мои мысли чуть недовольный и севший от возбуждения голос Мэттью, и я вспоминаю, что вообще собирался сделать до звонка Джареда. Черт. Кажется, вызывать кэб Райану уже поздно, как, собственно и спасать его от Мэттью, но, откровенности ради, мне уже все равно, что с ним будет. Учитывая его пожелание вернуться в клуб, он наверняка понимает, что может найти приключения на самые интересные части своего тела, а раз ему все равно, то почему я должен беспокоиться? Если судить по обрывкам воспоминаний моего первого секса с Мэттью, Райану перед смертью будет очень хорошо, и мучить его, перед тем как выпить всю его кровь, Мэттью вряд ли станет. Так что его смерть не будет омрачена ни изнасилованием, ни избиением — ни каким-либо другим увечьем на радость и удовольствие какого-нибудь психически неполноценного человека.  
Я слушаю их возню в гостевой спальне и думаю о том, как бы отреагировал Райан, узнай он, что под кроватью, на которой он собирается лишиться девственности, лежит труп парня, с которым он не так давно танцевал в моей гостиной. Возможно, я поторопился с выводами относительно удовольствия психически неполноценного человека. Отчасти человека.  
Я откладываю телефон на тумбу, раздеваюсь до белья и направляюсь в ванную, надеясь немного расслабиться в горячей воде.  
– Черт подери, Мэттью, – рычу я, даже не успев открыть дверь, но уже почувствовав, что меня там ожидает. Мэттью не обращает внимания на мой выпад, слишком занятый Райаном, и я продолжаю ругаться мысленно, проклиная его за то, что он оставил труп в ванной, и мне не удастся спокойно полежать в горячей воде. – Какой же ты ублюдок, – все же добавляю я вслух, окидывая взглядом распластанное на полу тело, со спермой на животе и еще не высохшими струйками остатков крови на шее.  
Я перешагиваю через тело и оттаскиваю его в сторону, чтобы получить хотя бы иллюзию его отсутствия в моей ванной, и тут же встаю под душ, не желая находиться здесь дольше необходимого. Стены душевой кабины быстро запотевают, и я вижу только размытое пятно вместо тела и, благодаря изолированности кабины, не чувствую запаха уже начавшегося трупного разложения.  
Убить бы этого ублюдка...  
Я принимаю душ за максимально короткий срок и даже не удосуживаюсь вытереться — только оборачиваю полотенце вокруг бедер и выхожу из ванной, стараясь игнорировать звуки секса из гостевой спальни — и как он будет спать на той кровати сегодня ночью? Я на его месте побрезговал бы спать на тех же простынях, на которых оттрахал и убил двух людей, но дело его, конечно же. И уж точно я не собираюсь дожидаться завершения его марафона, чтобы предложить ему сменить постельное белье.  
Я ложусь на кровать на половину Джареда и утыкаюсь носом в подушку, вдыхая остатки едва различимого запаха от его волос, и удобнее устраиваюсь для сна, но он не приходит, отчасти из-за проносящихся перед глазами свежих воспоминаний, отчасти из-за возни и стонов из гостевой спальни.  
Я открываю глаза и в темноте таращусь в стенку тумбы Джареда, дожидаясь, когда же Мэттью перейдет ко второму акту своего представления, но не выдерживаю:  
– Кончай уже, Мэттью.  
Он в очередной раз игнорирует меня — совершенно неожиданно — и мне приходится еще минуты две слушать, как они трахаются. Просто великолепное звуковое сопровождение ко сну. К черту. Если мы с Мэттью продлим нынешнее перемирие после завтрашнего дня, я запрещу ему устраивать нечто подобное в моем доме снова — пусть все это безобразие творится в его доме.  
– Что бы ты сделал или сказал, если бы это были последние минуты твоей жизни?  
Я напрягаюсь и с бешено колотящимся сердцем вслушиваюсь в происходящее в гостевой спальне — мне кажется, что я слышал этот вопрос прежде, но ощущение дежавю тут же пропадает, и я не могу удержать его — ухватиться за него, чтобы вспомнить больше.  
– Ничего бы не делал, – хмыкает Райан, – наслаждался бы эйфорией после секса.  
Мэттью только усмехается в ответ, и следом я слышу звуки поцелуя, дожидаясь, когда же Райан завозится в кровати и попытается вырваться из захвата, но этого не происходит — поцелуй завершается, и до меня доносится голос Мэттью:  
– Я скоро вернусь, никуда не уходи.  
– Садист, – вырывается у меня, но Мэттью только легко посмеивается.  
Я прислушиваюсь к его шагам, пытаясь понять, что он намерен делать, и не собирается ли он зайти ко мне с предложением поделить кровь Райана, но вместо этого он заходит в ванную и, насколько можно судить по остальным звукам, поднимает с пола тело и выносит его в коридор.  
– Ты совсем рехнулся? – рычу я, подскакивая с постели и почти вылетая в коридор.  
Мэттью как ни в чем не бывало оборачивается на лестнице и вопросительно смотрит на меня, держа в руках тело парня, имени которого я так и не узнал.  
– Куда ты его тащишь? – шиплю я, косясь на дверь в гостевую спальню.  
– Ко второму телу, – пожимает плечами Мэттью и продолжает спускаться вниз. – Я написал Хоуп — уборщики скоро подъедут.  
– А если Райан сейчас выйдет и увидит тебя с телом?  
– Кто? – наигранно удивляется Мэттью.  
– Не прикидывайся кретином!  
– Перестань, ему все равно недолго осталось, – безразлично отвечает Мэттью, и я слышу, как он открывает дверь на заднее крыльцо. – Ты ведь не против, что я оставлю их здесь, и не стану переносить на переднее крыльцо? Полагаю, они привлекут ненужное внимание.  
– Как же я тебя ненавижу, – вздыхаю я и возвращаюсь в спальню. – Ты только уборщиками привлечешь ненужное внимание, вызывая их сюда дважды за ночь. – Хотя, он вполне может успеть убить Райана до приезда уборщиков Хоуп.  
Мэттью ничего не отвечает, и я в очередной раз удивляюсь этому — чтобы он не пояснил мне, что я чего-то не понимаю или делаю неверные выводы? Как-то это совсем не в духе Мэттью.  
Он возвращается в дом, но не спешит в гостевую спальню, а принимает душ — и пока он занят водными процедурами, дыхание Райана становится глубоким и выравнивается. Я, слушая возню Мэттью в ванной, все больше раздражаюсь из-за всей этой ситуации — уж лучше бы он убил Райана, пока тот был разморен после секса — закончил бы все разом, а не позволял бы уснуть, чтобы до смерти напугать его спросонья.  
Мэттью выходит из ванной, но вместо отведенной ему спальни, входит в мою, и я удивленно слежу за ним, пока он идет к кровати и устраивается на моей половине, забравшись под одеяло.  
– Ты попутал спальни.  
– В моей спальне мальчишка спит, – пожимает плечами Мэттью.  
– И?  
– Ты ведь не думаешь, что я стану делить с ним кровать?  
– Вы пятнадцать минут назад телесными жидкостями обменялись — мне не показалось, что тебя это хоть сколько-нибудь смутило.  
– И я после этого принял душ, если ты не заметил. И потом, секс — это одно, а сон в одной кровати — совершенно другое.  
– И как я не догадался сразу, – вздыхаю я. – Но ты ведь не рассчитываешь на то, что будешь здесь спать?  
– А по мне разве не заметно? – удивляется Мэттью, и я едва сдерживаю себя от того, чтобы столкнуть его с кровати.  
– Так ты что, убивать его не собираешься? – Даже предполагать подобное развитие событий странно.  
– Я решил оставить его на завтрак, – мило улыбается он, повернув ко мне голову. – Не говори, что ты против.  
– Мне плевать, – безразлично отвечаю я.  
Мэттью с искренним изумлением смотрит на меня, но тут же усмехается:  
– Ты выздоравливаешь.  
– Катись к дьяволу.  
– Я уже и забыл, что значит быть в постели с девственником, – ностальгическим тоном произносит он, закинув руки за голову и уставившись в потолок.  
– Мне совершенно неинтересно.  
– Полное подчинение от абсолютного незнания, что делать не то что с чужим телом, а со своим собственным. Скучно, – он морщит нос и фыркает.  
– Ты вообще слышишь меня?  
– Предыдущий раз я был с девственником, кажется, еще до Первой мировой. То ли они рано невинности стали лишаться с тех пор, то ли мне везло, и я не попадал на них.  
– Спокойной ночи, – произношу я и отворачиваюсь от Мэттью. – Но спать здесь даже не надейся.  
– Да брось...  
– Проваливай, Мэттью! Ты и так незримо присутствуешь в постели, когда мы с Джаредом пытаемся уединиться — не хватало мне еще и визуальной картинки тебя, распластавшегося на нашей кровати. Шевелись!  
Он недовольно вздыхает, но не поднимается с постели, и я оборачиваюсь, разъяренно уставившись на него.  
– И?  
Мэттью садится, но вместо того, чтобы выбраться из постели, нависает надо мной и с легкой улыбкой разглядывает меня — я не нахожу, что ответить на такую наглость, и от ошеломления переворачиваюсь на спину, уставившись на Мэттью над собой.  
– Мне действительно обязательно покидать эту кровать? – тихо спрашивает он и садится на мои бедра, и я удивляюсь и пугаюсь тому, как чертовски привычно чувствовать его вес на себе.  
Мэттью склоняется к моему лицу, но я отворачиваюсь прежде, чем он касается моих губ своими — он замирает на секунду, но все же целует щеку и опускается поцелуями к шее, а я борюсь с желанием бесцеремонно скинуть его с себя, пытаясь понять, какого черта происходит. Он ведь только что двух людей трахнул — ему что, мало? Меня посещает догадка, и я едва сдерживаю смех. Прежде чем я успеваю хорошо обдумать свои действия, мои ладони сами ложатся на его бедра и медленно скользят вверх, а я принимаюсь покрывать его плечо легкими поцелуями, поднимаясь к шее, и легко оттягиваю мочку уха, прикусив ее. Мэттью поворачивает голову, но я хватаю его за волосы на затылке, прежде чем он успевает поцеловать меня, и заставляю его запрокинуть голову назад и выставить горло, потянув за волосы, и Мэттью беспрекословно подчиняется, приоткрыв рот от удовольствия. Я смотрю на него снизу и широко улыбаюсь, не веря, что это было так просто.  
– Тебе, наверное, гордость не позволяет отдаться смертному — даже тому, которого после ты убьешь. Да и какой человек способен так трахнуть тебя, чтобы ты не захотел потом пошевелиться — даже мне это редко удавалось. Но ты чертовски любишь, когда тебя трахают. Думаю, ты дико соскучился по ощущению члена в себе. Только взгляни на себя, Мэттью, – я все-таки не сдерживаюсь и смеюсь, а Мэттью трудно сглатывает, но не открывает глаз, – дай тебе возможность, ты бы всю ночь трахал себя на мне. – Я тяну его за волосы, заставляя посмотреть в свои глаза, и качаю головой с улыбкой: – Перестань унижаться и проваливай из постели, Мэттью.  
– Не говори, что не хочешь меня, – хмыкает он, накрыв мой член ладонью через боксерки.  
– Не хочу.  
– А я вот другого мнения, – насмешливо улыбается он, массируя мой член.  
– Что, решил снова изнасиловать меня? – усмехаюсь я, и ладонь Мэттью на моем члене замирает, а он сам недоуменно смотрит на меня, и я мысленно проклинаю себя за свой длинный язык — черт подери, мне ведь удавалось скрывать это столько лет.  
– Снова?  
– Проваливай, – коротко бросаю я, сталкивая его с себя, но Мэттью, растеряв настроение, перехватывает мои руки за запястья и прижимает их к подушке рядом с головой.  
– Что значит — снова?  
Я недовольно фыркаю, отводя взгляд, но он заглядывает в мои глаза, склоняясь надо мной, и я не выдерживаю — да и смысла лгать уже нет:  
– Ты еще спрашиваешь?  
– Наш первый раз после твоего обращения не был изнасилованием — иначе ты слишком уж громко стонал для жертвы, – хмурится Мэттью.  
– А я думал, ты умный, – я растягиваю губы в фальшивой улыбке, отчасти даже наслаждаясь его замешательством и тем, что знаю больше него. – Мой первый побег. Эдинбург. Тебе правда никогда не приходила в голову мысль, что я не хотел трахаться с тобой в тот вечер? Даже после того, как я признался, что ждал смерти от твоей руки, что рядом с тобой меня сковывал животный страх те несколько дней после нашего возвращения в Лондон? – Я с улыбкой сажусь в постели, и Мэттью, вероятно, от ошеломления, позволяет мне это. Видимо, он и правда никогда не задумывался об этом. Невероятно. – Каждое твое прикосновение, каждый поцелуй, каждое движение твоего члена во мне — были мне омерзительны, но я не смел перечить тебе — панически боялся, что, ослушайся я, и ты тут же меня убьешь. В ту ночь, пока ты мирно спал рядом, я только утвердился в мысли, что мне нужно бежать от тебя, и как можно дальше, и не потому что меня пугал твой взгляд на мир и людей, но потому что я не хотел постоянно быть в твоей милости, не хотел постоянно бояться — я хотел хотя бы почувствовать запах свободы перед тем, как ты в очередной раз найдешь меня и, наконец, убьешь. – Я склоняю голову набок, разглядывая его, и усмехаюсь, замечая, что он будто одеревенел — только взгляд следит за каждым моим движением, при этом я не могу различить в нем ни одной эмоции и потому пытаюсь дожать его, чтобы увидеть хоть что-то: – Я так и не поверил твоим словам, что ты не собирался убить меня. Ты любишь игры, верно? – я без возражений с его стороны кладу ладонь на его щеку и медленно поглаживаю кожу большим пальцем. – Почему бы не помучить меня пару десятков лет, прежде чем убить — наказать меня за самый первый мой побег? Отпускать и снова ловить, ослаблять поводок и снова резко дергать на себя. – Он чуть хмурится, и я улыбаюсь, наконец, вытянув из него хоть какую-то реакцию на свои слова. – А потом сделать вид, что ты не против наших отношений с Джаредом — позволить мне так думать, дать мне встряхнуться, вернуть вкус к жизни, ведь я собирался посягнуть на то, что принадлежит тебе. Я ведь даже попытался забрать это у тебя — право распоряжаться собственной жизнью, и ты решил, что с этим нужно что-то делать. Ты сделал верный расчет — о самоубийстве я больше не думаю. И, тем не менее, ты просчитался — я так привык к этой мысли, что уже давно не боюсь смерти от твоей руки, – я беру его за подбородок и коротко целую в губы, с улыбкой отстраняясь: – Спокойной ночи, Мэттью.  
Я отпускаю его и откидываюсь на подушки, наблюдая за ним и ожидая его действий. Мэттью несколько мгновений пустым взглядом смотрит на спинку кровати, складка между бровей за это время становится все заметней, но он вдруг чуть заметно встряхивает головой и, поднявшись с кровати, уходит в молчании, а я пару секунд даже поверить не могу, что мне удалось выгнать его, не прибегая к грубой силе. Я слышу, как он спускается в гостиную, что-то наливает себе и садится на диван, и меня это устраивает — я медленно проваливаюсь в спокойный и глубокий сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - В Великобритании 18-19 в.в термин для обозначения гомосексуальных борделей под видом пабов, кофеен, таверн и проч.  
> 2 - О времена! О нравы! (лат.)  
> 3 - Французский некрофил, живший в 19 веке.


	5. Chapter 5

Утро встречает меня теплыми солнечными лучами на коже и привычным уже объятием, и пока я нежусь, утопая в удовольствии от приятного пробуждения, где-то на краю сознания нарастает тревога, что что-то не так. Я чуть хмурюсь, стараясь отогнать непрошенное ощущение, не желая портить хорошее начало дня, и провожу ладонью по предплечью Джареда, и в момент, когда я достигаю его запястья, тревога в голове переходит на первый план и звучит набатом. Ни одной фенечки. Совершенно пустое запястье.  
– Чертов ты ублюдок, какого дьявола ты делаешь в нашей постели?! – резко садясь и толкая Мэттью в грудь, почти кричу я.  
– Каким же шумным ты бываешь с утра, – ворчит Мэттью, хмурясь спросонья и недовольно глядя на меня.  
– Я ведь сказал тебе! Пошел вон! Проваливай! – я толкаю его снова и снова, пока Мэттью не садится в постели:  
– Только не говори, что я осквернил это ложе любви одним лишь своим присутствием, – фыркает он, но его бравада в одно мгновение испаряется, и он серьезно смотрит на меня. – Я не верю тебе.  
– Не веришь, что я не желаю видеть тебя на этой кровати?  
– Нет. Не верю, что ты считаешь, будто я собираюсь убить тебя.  
– Как пожелаешь, – усмехаюсь я и поднимаюсь с постели, направляясь в ванную. – Чтобы тебя здесь не было, когда я вернусь. – Мэттью догоняет меня и прижимает к двери спиной, хватает меня за подбородок и всматривается в мои глаза. – Не смотри на меня так, – улыбаюсь я, даже не пытаясь вырваться, как бы мне ни хотелось обратного — подобное мое поведение раздражает его куда больше, чем открытое сопротивление. – И не говори, что в моих словах нет здравого смысла — я знаю, как время от времени ты играешь со своими жертвами. Но ведь со мной играть куда интересней, правда?  
– Это твоя новая теория? – раздраженно фыркает он, отпуская меня.  
– Нет, она довольно старая, просто никогда не приходилось к слову, да и... не все ли равно? Правду ты мне не скажешь, – пожимаю плечами я, легко отталкивая его от себя и заставляя отойти, и открываю позади себя дверь, оставляя Мэттью в нашей с Джаредом спальне, и совершенно довольный собой вхожу в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок после сна.  
Мое внимание привлекает звук человеческого сердца, и я вспоминаю о каким-то чудом все еще живом Райане.  
– Что ты собираешься делать с парнем в своей спальне?  
– Мой аппетит испорчен, – безразлично отвечает Мэттью, и я слышу его шаги на лестнице. – Так что предлагаю его тебе, ты ведь наверняка все еще голоден.  
– Благодарю, но я пас. Вызови ему кэб.  
Мэттью тяжело вздыхает, но, к моему изумлению, вызывает кэб, а я пытаюсь понять причину подобного поступка. Чтобы он в самом деле решил оставить кого-то в живых? Кого-то, кого собирался убить? Это что-то из разряда невозможного.  
– Это ведь не новая попытка убедить меня, что ты можешь меняться или что ты на самом деле не такой плохой? – хмыкаю я, когда Мэттью открывает дверь в гостевую спальню. Он ничего не отвечает и почти бесшумно проходит внутрь комнаты, и это еще больше удивляет меня. Максимум на что он способен в подобных ситуациях — безразличие, и если он пытается в чем-то переубедить меня, то верить в искренность подобного поведения становится все сложней.  
– Просыпайся, – тихо произносит Мэттью, и я слышу сонное мычание Райана. – Я вызывал тебе кэб — тебе пора уходить.  
– Ты так и не вернулся вечером, – хрипло ворчит Райан.  
– Засиделся над дневником.  
– Ты ведешь дневник? – усмехается Райан, и я жду, что Мэттью, наконец, сорвется, но он просто ничего не отвечает. – И что, ты расписываешь в нем каждый свой день или просто заметки делаешь? Наш секс удостоился места в нем?  
– Если отвечу, мне придется тебя убить.  
Райан смеется, но я бы на его месте так не смеялся — судя по тону Мэттью, он был вполне серьезен. Почему он вообще рассказал о дневнике кому-то постороннему?  
– Кэб скоро приедет, одевайся, – произносит Мэттью, и я слышу возню Райана на кровати.  
– Вы с твоим другом не очень гостеприимны, – чуть недовольно замечает Райан.  
– Лучше бы тебе заткнуться и уйти, иначе ты в полной мере испытаешь мое гостеприимство, – почти шипит Мэттью, и я слышу его чеканные шаги. – У тебя две минуты.  
Дверь в гостевую спальню с силой захлопывается, и я тихо посмеиваюсь:  
– Это уже больше похоже на тебя.  
Мэттью ничего не отвечает и спускается на первый этаж. Райан почти следом выходит из спальни и быстрым шагом направляется к двери, наверняка одеваясь на ходу. Он даже не представляет, какой он счастливчик. Хотя, Мэттью может остановить его у самого выхода и свернуть ему шею. Этого, тем не менее, не происходит, и дверь за невредимым Райаном закрывается, а Мэттью, судя по всему, принимается готовить кофе.  
– Я почти поверил, – хмыкаю я.  
– Мне догнать его и убить?  
– Вполне в твоем стиле, – я выхожу из ванной и, одевшись в спальне, спускаюсь на кухню, где Мэттью сосредоточенно наблюдает за варкой кофе.  
– Тебе принесли пакет, – не оборачиваясь, произносит он.  
Я беру со стола запечатанный бумажный пакет и вскрываю его — прощальный подарок от Криса в виде документов на наши с Джаредом имена. Все же сделал — после разговора с Мэгги я уже перестал надеяться.  
– Что-то важное? – интересуется Мэттью, глянув на меня.  
– Кто может обладать таким влиянием, что способен выставить нам подобного из страны? – вместо ответа на его вопрос спрашиваю я, удивляясь, что он не вскрыл пакет, не увидев имени в поле «отправитель».  
– Полно таких, – пожимает плечами Мэттью, – но обычно к таким мерам прибегают крайне редко — всегда есть вероятность, что это обернется внутренним конфликтом: изгнанный может затаить обиду и попытаться отыграться впоследствии, собрав сторонников. Поэтому чаще в таких случаях неугодного просто убивают — это куда проще и действенней.  
– И сколько раз это делал ты?  
– Убивал? – уточняет Мэттью. – В прошлом — столько раз, что и не счесть, сейчас же в этом нет необходимости. Налить тебе кофе? – будничным тоном интересуется он, будто и не говорил о массовых убийствах нам подобных.  
– Конечно, – соглашаюсь я и сажусь за стол. – Чем займемся сегодня?  
– Я знаю, где проживает кройдонский некрофил — мы могли бы зайти к нему на чай, – улыбается Мэттью той самой улыбкой, от которой у обычного человека волосы встали бы дыбом. – Мне надо развеяться.  
То есть, все это не ради утоления моего желания убийств, как это было прежде, а ради развлечения Мэттью? Хорошо, что мы это выяснили — я смогу морально подготовиться к ожидающему меня безумию.  
– Хорошо.  
Мэттью всматривается в мои глаза и усмехается:  
– И что с тобой происходит?  
– Этот психопат определенно заслужил мучительную смерть, – пожимаю плечами я. – Даже ту, что ему подготовил ты. Он и правда некрофил?  
– Да, – хмыкает Мэттью. – Он издевается над жертвой, пока она не умирает от потери крови или болевого шока, а потом развлекается с телом. Возбуждение мутит его рассудок — он становится неаккуратен в отличие от издевательств над жертвой при жизни. Я видел фотографии тел, он будто картину на них пишет, – усмехается Мэттью и качает головой. – Может быть, это его и возбуждает: он доводит тело жертвы до одного ему понятного совершенства и не может сдержаться. Отсюда и половые акты с трупом, – задумчиво заканчивает он, и, судя по его виду, он действительно провел какое-то время, анализируя действия убийцы и пытаясь понять его мотивацию.  
– Хватит. Пожалуйста.  
Мэттью поднимает взгляд, и пару мгновений я продолжаю видеть этот странный огонек в его глазах, но он, наконец, исчезает, и Мэттью смеется.  
– Он и правда интересная личность, давно таких не встречал. Он не просто убивает и трахает их, как большинство маньяков, движимых раздающимися в голове голосами или непреодолимым желанием удовлетворить свои садистские наклонности, он будто пытается поделиться с миром видением своего творения. Он омывает тела, прежде чем оставить их — вероятно, для того, чтобы кровь не мешала видеть нанесенный им узор. Укладывает их в необычные позы...  
– Ты им что, восхищаешься? – ошарашенно таращусь на Мэттью я.  
Нет, я, конечно, знал, что он безумен, но чтобы настолько...  
– Перестань, он превратил убийство в искусство — разве тебя это не впечатляет? – совершенно искренне удивляется он. – Нисколько?  
– Рехнулся, – качаю головой я. – Окончательно.  
– Ты просто не видел фотографии — может, и тебя бы проняло.  
– Наверняка, – вздыхаю я. – Но я думал, это ты — основоположник этого направления, учитывая, сколько времени ты тратил на жертв Линчевателя.  
– И как часто ты встречал подобную самоотдачу среди людей?  
– Самоотдача, – эхом повторяю я и фыркаю. – Невероятно. И как же у тебя рука поднимется убить уважаемого тобою художника?  
– А что его ожидает? Полиция его наверняка поймает, и он, непонятый, проведет остаток жизни в психиатрической клинике, где его талант загубят нейролептиками. Разве я могу позволить случиться подобному? С нами он станет частью не только своей истории, но и истории Линчевателя.  
– Ты такой заботливый.  
– И потом, что может лучше доказать приверженность своему искусству, как не самопожертвование во благо этого самого искусства? Если он в самом деле видит смерть такой красивой, как он может отказаться от предложения стать частью собственного искусства? Еще мне интересно, что будет, когда он станет объектом — проснется в нем аутофилия или нет, учитывая, что все предыдущие разы его творения возбуждали его?  
– Я, конечно, не силен в медицине и анатомии, но мне кажется, что болевой шок и возбуждение не очень согласуются, – хмурюсь я.  
– Мне будет достаточно творческого экстаза.  
– Так мы сегодня прикоснемся к прекрасному? – изогнув бровь, плоским голосом спрашиваю я, и Мэттью недовольно фыркает, окинув меня взглядом:  
– А я было подумал, что ты решил развлечься, когда вчера предложил провести время вместе. Если ты собираешься весь день делать подобные замечания, то я, пожалуй, откажусь от совместного времяпрепровождения сегодня.  
Неожиданное заявление. Прежде Мэттью ни за что бы не отказался от чего-то подобного, а все мои жалобы либо парировал, либо просто игнорировал. Его поведение и реакции несколько отличны от тех, что были до его поездки в Америку, и что бы ни было тому причиной, я снова не в состоянии предугадывать его действия, что совершенно мне не нравится. Мне определенно стоит проводить с ним время, чтобы хотя бы попытаться понять его мысли — это может быть очень полезно. Черт, как я вообще сумел убедить себя, что знаю его и могу предсказать его поведение?  
– Я постараюсь воздерживаться от комментариев, – как можно безразличней отвечаю я.  
– Твоей кислой мины будет предостаточно.  
– Здесь обещать ничего не могу — мне иногда противно просто смотреть на тебя, – натянуто улыбаюсь я.  
– Пожалуй, не стану напоминать, с каким удовольствием ты трахался со мной на протяжении всех этих лет, – Мэттью любезно улыбается и поднимается из-за стола, забирая с собой чашку с недопитым кофе.  
– Да ты — само очарование сегодня, – фыркаю я, разглядывая его затылок, пока он ополаскивает чашку под проточной водой.  
– Мне есть, с кого брать пример.  
– Найди уже кого-нибудь, кто вытрахает из тебя твое раздражение — недотраханным ты невыносим.  
– Представь, каково мне все эти годы, – хмыкает Мэттью, развернувшись и привалившись к разделочному столу, – подобное раздражение — твое перманентное состояние, и никаким сексом это не исправить. Как, наверное, прекрасно быть тобой, – мило улыбается Мэттью. – Все не приходилось к слову, ты цвета различаешь? Или видишь все серым?  
– Невероятно, – усмехаюсь я, откидываясь на стуле и окидывая Мэттью взглядом с ног до головы, – ты источаешь все больше позитива с каждым новым предложением — просто средоточие положительной энергии.  
– Пока был в отъезде, я постиг дзен и теперь несу бесконечную любовь ко всему живому.  
– Боюсь, все живое передо́хнет от твоей любви.  
– Меня устраивает, – пожимает плечами Мэттью.  
– Сдается мне, где-то твое просветление свернуло не туда, – смеюсь я.  
– Я его доработал, – невозмутимо отвечает Мэттью. – Так что насчет твоего поведения? Продолжишь играть роль сострадателя и благочестивца?  
– Знаешь, это интересно, – поднимаясь со своего места, хмыкаю я. – Ты все жалуешься на мой взгляд на мир, но предыдущие шесть лет больше времени ты проводил со мной, нежели с Августой, которая полностью поддерживает твое видение мира. Встает вопрос — почему? – я с улыбкой останавливаюсь напротив него и встречаю его ничего не выражающий взгляд. – Может, где-то в глубине души ты знаешь, что я прав, пусть и никогда не признаешься в этом, даже себе самому? – Мэттью открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но я не позволяю ему: – И даже не думай упоминать в качестве причины наш с тобой договор на совместные пятнадцать лет, или я заподозрю тебя в желании насильно удержать меня рядом, чтобы я в течение этих лет напоминал тебе о святости человеческой жизни.  
Мэттью усмехается и качает головой:  
– Ты иногда удивляешь своими домыслами. Мне врачевание не нужно, оно нужно тебе, и именно это было одной из причин нашего договора. Если ты помнишь, в каком состоянии я тебя нашел, – он выразительно смотрит на меня, и мне едва удается сдержаться от скрежетания зубами.  
– Если ты все еще думаешь, что я вернусь к этому состоянию, то ты кретин.  
– Так ты надумал рассказать о себе своему мальчишке?  
– Это не твое дело, – хмурюсь я, и Мэттью усмехается.  
– Значит, нет. И как ты себе представляешь вашу жизнь? При условии, что вы не поссоритесь раньше, пару лет он не будет замечать отсутствие изменений в твоей внешности. Возможно, тебе даже удастся скрывать постоянные прогулки на охоту, и он не заподозрит тебя в адюльтере. Проходит три года. Пять лет. Отсутствие старения еще можно объяснить косметическими процедурами. А дальше? Сколько лет тебе нужно, чтобы решиться рассказать ему о себе? Как ты объяснишь, что столько лет лгал ему? Ложился с ним в постель, притворяясь тем, кем не являешься? Но самое главное, ты уверен, что он простит подобную ложь, а правду о тебе — примет, как данность? Или что, любовь все покрывает, всему верит, всего надеется, все переносит1? Мы оба знаем, что ты бы такое не простил, и никакая любовь бы не помогла, – усмехается Мэттью.  
– Мо простил...  
– Он был влюбленным подростком, в том возрасте он боготворил Дэниела — для чего-то подобного твой мальчишка слишком независим.  
– Как же я тебя ненавижу временами, – сквозь зубы цежу я. – И откуда тебе знать, на что способна любовь? По твоим словам, последний, кого ты любил, умер по твоей указке, а ты наблюдал за казнью — интересное проявление любви, если хочешь знать мое мнение. Так что не тебе учить меня, как и что нужно делать в такой ситуации — тебе любовь и прощение вовсе чужды, судя по всему, – я ставлю свою чашку на стол рядом с раковиной и выхожу из кухни, стараясь вразумить себя и не разнести в щепки все на своем пути. Мэттью, оставшийся на кухне, тяжело вздыхает, и только за это мне хочется вцепиться ему в глотку, просто чтобы не позволить произнести ни слова больше.  
– Я буду ждать тебя в машине пять минут, – ровным тоном произносит он и скорым шагом покидает дом, а я останавливаюсь посреди гостиной, глядя на оставленный мною вчера вечером стакан из-под виски.  
И какой смысл во всех этих договорах, когда мы оба нарушаем их условия и не пресекаем нарушения?  
Но ехать с ним мне все равно придется — даже ради самой возможности нашего с Джаредом спокойствия, и я пораженчески выдыхаю, выхожу из дома и молча сажусь в машину к дожидающемуся меня в ней Мэттью.  
– Я не говорю о твоем мальчишке, а ты не достаешь меня своей моралью.  
– А ты способен воздержаться от комментариев?  
– А ты? – Мэттью хмуро смотрит на меня, и я отворачиваюсь к окну:  
– Поехали уже.  
Мэттью фыркает и съезжает с подъездной дорожки, одновременно с этим включая музыкальную систему.  
– Черт подери, ты едва кота не задавил! – восклицаю я, следя взглядом за испуганным животным, рванувшим подальше от моей подъездной дорожки.  
– Ты теперь и за убийства животных отчитывать меня станешь?  
Я ничего не отвечаю и даже не смотрю в сторону Мэттью — вопрос явно был риторический. Возможно, стоило отложить все это до следующего рабочего дня Джареда, чтобы мы с Мэттью слегка остыли — кто знает, быть может, желание вцепиться в его горло и придушить его было бы не таким сильным спустя эти несколько дней. С другой стороны, кто знает, как пройдет знакомство с родителями Джареда — срываться на них мне совершенно не хочется, а значит нужно хоть немного умерить жажду убийств сегодня. Черт, наверное, стоит все же предложить Джареду приехать на ночь ко мне — я слишком соскучился по нему за эти два дня, и, кажется, без его постоянного присутствия рядом я становлюсь чрезмерно раздражительным.  
– Он пытался учиться в бизнес-школе, но его выгнали за неуспеваемость и прогулы, – Мэттью бросает мне на колени папку, достав ее из сумки-мессенджера, и я без особого интереса раскрываю ее и вижу фотографию худощавого Итана Дэвида Александера двадцати трех лет. – У него была всего одна подруга, Элизабет Фишер, но и та бросила. Он своеобразно воспринял подобное предательство: почти год никакой реакции, но потом она внезапно пропадает, а спустя еще три дня ее тело находят в мусорном баке со следами побоев и насильственного сексуального контакта. Очень неаккуратная работа, я бы даже сказал, что это была чистая ярость, никакой театральности, но анализ спермы с ее тела и жертв кройдонского некрофила доказывает, что убийства совершены одним и тем же человеком. Его на допрос по делу об убийстве Элизабет Фишер не вызывали, так как расстались они давным-давно, да и по заверениям близких и друзей, все прошло без истерик и сцен. Зато с новым бойфрендом она неоднократно ссорилась, и часто подобные ссоры заканчивались тем, что она уезжала в какой-нибудь клуб веселиться. Исчезла она как раз после очередной ссоры. После того, как тело нашли, полиция сверила сперму с ее тела со спермой последнего бойфренда и, не найдя соответствий, быстро смекнула, что дело вряд ли раскроется в ближайшее время: девушка временами загуливала, а такие всегда в зоне риска — мало ли, кто может встретиться в клубе? Приглашать предыдущего бойфренда помастурбировать в стаканчик не стали за неимением никаких подозрений на его счет. Полиция не перестает радовать, не так ли? – усмехается Мэттью. – Если ее убийство — вероятнее всего случайность, то убийство следующей жертвы более осознанное. С Фишер он попробовал вкус убийства человека, и ему это понравилось.  
– Какая мерзость, – хмурюсь я, глядя на фотографию убитого молодого человека с множеством неглубоких ран на теле. – Ты не говорил, что он не делает половых различий. Он и с телами мужчин?.. – я не заканчиваю вопрос, надеясь, что Мэттью поймет, и он усмехается:  
– Я ведь говорил, интересный психопат. Но взгляни на порезы — они выглядят, как узоры.  
– По-моему, ты видишь то, чего нет, – тихо произношу я, разглядывая повреждения на телах.  
– Думаю, он совершенствуется для чего-то большего — для собственной Джоконды. Первую жертву он связывал при жизни: на запястьях, лодыжках и коже над тазовыми костями ссадины от веревок, но, видимо, ему не понравилось, как отметины контрастировали с нанесенным им узором, и уже на следующем теле, как и на остальных, ничего подобного нет, зато в крови найдены препараты, обездвиживавшие жертв при жизни. Они чувствовали боль, но не могли пошевелиться, пока он «расписывал» их тела.  
– И это еще ни о чем не говорит, – настаиваю я.  
– Он использует живые трупы — разве это не говорит в пользу теории о своеобразном искусстве? Он не видит и не слышит их мучений, так что, вероятно, делает все это не ради издевательства над ними.  
– Он ведь определенно повернут на власти над чужими жизнями — можно ли получить больший контроль, чем когда обездвиживаешь жертву пусть и посредством какого-то препарата? По-моему, все куда проще, и он просто наслаждается собственным контролем над ними, как любой другой маньяк. Очень сомневаюсь, что он оставляет их обнаженными, чтобы выставить на обозрение свое «творение» — это либо просто безразличие, либо демонстрация, что он может распоряжаться ими и после их смерти, вот таким способом забирать последние крупицы достоинства, делая из них унизительные экспонаты для собственного развлечения и развлечения публики. А ты — романтизируешь и видишь то, что хочешь, – констатирую я, а Мэттью задумчиво хмыкает. – Почему почти год?  
– Прости?  
– Почему он выжидал так долго и только потом похитил свою подругу? – я снова смотрю на снимки Элизабет Фишер и стараюсь не поморщиться.  
– Не знаю, но у нас будет возможность поинтересоваться.  
– И как ты узнал, что это именно он?  
– Видимо, у меня больше возможностей и желания, чем у Скотланд-Ярда. И я, к тому же, занимаюсь этим безвозмездно.  
– Ради рукоплесканий, – поправляю его я, – Темный рыцарь Лондона.  
– И почему нам не дали такое прозвище? – посмеивается Мэттью.  
– Потому что ты решил их вешать. Оставлял бы мертвую летучую мышь на трупах — может, что и вышло бы. Помнится, кто-то говорил, что бумага — прошлый век, – меняю тему я, разглядывая папку в своих руках.  
– Посредством нее информация получает реальный вес.  
– Но дневники свои ты ведешь в электронном виде, – замечаю я.  
– Банальное удобство. Иначе в конце концов придется отстраивать дома, которые бы вместили в себя огромную библиотеку. Переезды уже превратились в сплошную головную боль, – хмурится он, и я вдруг понимаю, что куда бы мы ни переезжали, эта стена с дневниками из его кабинета всюду следовала за нами.  
– Почему ты не сделаешь электронную копию?  
– Все не найду для этого времени.  
Если у нас чего и полно, так это времени.  
– И ты еще упрекал меня в том, что я зациклен на прошлом? – удивляюсь я, но тут же осекаюсь, заметив нечитаемое выражение лица Мэттью. – Ты настолько боишься забыть?  
– Я не помню бо́льшую часть написанного, – будто наигранно безразлично пожимает плечами Мэттью, – бояться уже поздно, и держу я их рядом не поэтому — они давно стали частью меня и моего существования, и я просто хочу всегда иметь их под рукой. В них есть полезная информация о личностях, которых я встречал в своей жизни.  
– То есть, компрометирующие подробности? – усмехаюсь я.  
– Не всегда, – возражает он, все еще с таким видом, будто я поднял какую-то запретную тему — что-то, о чем он не хочет говорить, и это кажется странным — он ведь только вчера предлагал прочесть дневники, совсем не беспокоясь о том, что я там увижу. Может, это был опрометчивый поступок, и он не обдумал его как следует? Но это совсем не похоже на Мэттью. Или там все же есть что-то о нем, что он не хочет придавать огласке. Может, мне все же стоит перечитать их?  
– Дневников в твоем кабинете довольно много, – чуть задумчиво произношу я, представления не имея, с чего вдруг решил поднять ему настроение.  
– Я и прожил довольно много.  
– Сколько, говоришь, лет? – нарочито беспечно интересуюсь я, глядя на него, и вижу, как выражение его лица проясняется: он смеется и качает головой, покосившись на меня:  
– Двадцать восемь.  
– А ведь через пару лет ты не сможешь так ответить — я не могу быть старше своего создателя.  
– Придется тебе чаще спрашивать. Сколько ты насчитал, кстати?  
– Я задаю этот вопрос всего четвертый раз, но я знаю, что тебе больше двухсот.  
– Заглядывал в дневники? – спокойно спрашивает он.  
– Нет. Понял из истории об Элеонор.  
Мэттью ничего не отвечает и с едва различимой улыбкой думает о чем-то.  
– Это был очень приятный вечер, я благодарен тебе за него, – в конце концов тихо произносит он, но я все же слышу в нем что-то сродни нежности и понимаю, что говорит он не о нашем ужине, а о том, что было после, когда он закрылся в своем кабинете до глубокой ночи. Подобное отношение к воспоминаниям о ней до сих пор поражает меня — кто бы мог подумать, что Мэттью способен испытывать такую привязанность к смертному?..  
Только через час мы добираемся до дома, в котором живет Итан Александер. По тротуару у жилого здания уже бродят несколько женщин с колясками, кто-то спешит на работу, но Мэттью совершенно спокойно выходит из машины, и мне приходится следовать за ним молча, чтобы не привлекать к нам ненужное внимание. Он без проблем входит в подъезд и только тут достает из сумки-мессенджера футляр и перчатки и протягивает все это мне.  
– У тебя ведь неплохой опыт в этом, не так ли? – улыбается он, когда я открываю футляр и вопрошающе приподнимаю бровь, глянув на Мэттью.  
– Хочешь сказать, ты не смог достать ключ от его квартиры? – угрюмо интересуюсь я, входя в лифт следом за Мэттью.  
– Зачем, когда у меня есть полупрофессиональный взломщик? Наш убийца вернулся домой только под утро и довольно пьяным, так что сейчас он спит и явно не услышит нас, а ты хоть немного развлечешься. Не только же ради наживы ты обкрадывал дома в Чикаго?  
Я усмехаюсь и достаю из футляра отмычку, покручивая ее в руке и вспоминая, как взламывал чужие дома. Откровенно говоря, это было единственное мое развлечение в последние пять лет пряток. Что бы подумал Джаред, узнай он об этом факте из моего прошлого? А если бы узнал, что работает в ресторане, открытом на награбленное? Может, стоит попробовать начать с подобной правды? Если он не сможет простить и это, что говорить о массовых убийствах?  
Я на секунду представляю, что Джаред все же принимает меня таким, какой я есть, со всей моей правдой, и как он с улыбкой провожает меня на очередную охоту. Абсурд полнейший. Максимум, что можно будет ожидать от него — просьбу не сообщать ему, когда я иду охотиться. Мне мало верится в слова Мо о том, что в случае отношений с нами инстинкты всегда побеждают разум, пусть он и говорил об этом, как о чем-то распространенном. Человечество научилось подавлять инстинкты, и наверняка есть, пусть и небольшой, процент тех, кто способен воспротивиться собственной природе, и что-то подсказывает мне, что Джаред в их числе.  
Мы выходим на лестничную площадку, когда лифт останавливается на нужном этаже, и Мэттью указывает на одну из дверей.  
– Считай секунды, – надев перчатки, усмехаюсь я и вставляю отмычку и рычаг в замок.  
Мэттью приваливается к двери плечом и скрещивает руки на груди, с улыбкой наблюдая за мной, но я игнорирую его, прислушиваясь к движению отмычки и штифтов в замке.  
– Признай, – не сдерживается он, улыбаясь шире, когда механизм поддается и я, довольный собой и тем, что не растерял умения, вынимаю отмычку и рычаг из замка. – Признай, – он накрывает мою руку своей на дверной ручке, не позволяя провернуть ее.  
– Что именно? – нарочито равнодушно спрашиваю я, встречая его взгляд и едва сопротивляясь желанию улыбнуться ему в ответ.  
– Что это доставляет удовольствие.  
– Пойдем уже, – усмехаюсь я.  
Он секунду смотрит в мои глаза и, удовлетворенно хмыкнув, отпускает мою руку, и позволяет открыть дверь, сам надевая перчатки. Я прохожу в тихую квартиру, на слух определяя местоположение Александера, и осматриваюсь в довольно обычно выглядящем коридоре: никаких цепей с потолка, никаких картин с расчлененными телами. Мэттью обходит меня и направляется в гостиную — я следую за ним, осторожно ступая, не желая разбудить Александера раньше времени, и оглядываю комнату.  
– «Сало́», – усмехается Мэттью, кивая на постер в раме на одной из стен. – Классика.  
– Говорю же, он извращенец, помешенный на контроле, – шепчу я, отводя взгляд от постера кинофильма, и скольжу взглядом по журнальному столику с оставленными на нем тарелками, кружкой и картонными коробками из-под еды на вынос.  
Мэттью берет планшет, лежащий на диване, и включает его, тут же разворачивая его экраном ко мне, и я вижу требование ввести пароль.  
– Кто ставит пароль на планшет, когда живет один?  
– Может, он его на работу берет, – пожимаю плечами я и теряю интерес к Мэттью, возвращаясь в коридор и заглядывая в шкаф.  
– Это целый дневник, – из-за моей спины произносит Мэттью, и перед моим лицом возникает планшет с рисунками и какими-то бредовыми заметками.  
– Ты успел взломать пароль?  
– Тут и наброски для последующих убийств есть и фотографии тел с мест преступлений, – не отвечая на мой вопрос, говорит он и пролистывает страницы свободной рукой, и из-за его движения я оказываюсь в своеобразном объятии и чувствую его дыхание на своей шее.  
– Отойди от меня, – как можно спокойней прошу я, и Мэттью, фыркнув, встает рядом.  
– Здесь есть видео.  
– Не вздумай включать, – шиплю я и отбираю планшет у Мэттью. – Позже оценишь. Лучше скажи, как мы его выведем отсюда, не привлекая к себе внимания.  
– Никак, – спокойно пожимает плечами Мэттью и открывает сумку, указывая мне, чтобы я положил в нее планшет, и я кладу его в одно из отделений. – Мы здесь ради всего того, что можно оставить рядом с его трупом.  
– Так мы что, соберем улики и вернемся в машину, дожидаться, когда он выйдет?  
– Мы ему поможем — ты ведь недалеко убрал отмычки?  
Я только усмехаюсь, и мы продолжаем осматривать квартиру Александера, даже заглядываем в спальню, где меня накрывает желание просто придушить его в постели, без дальнейших промедлений. Странно, как сон меняет людей — даже маньяк-некрофил во сне выглядит мирно и совсем безвредно. Я разглядываю его, как разглядывал многих других убийц, прежде чем лишить их жизни, пытаясь отыскать хоть что-то, хоть какой-то намек в чертах лица, который бы указывал на их ненормальность, но не вижу ничего необычного.  
– Знаешь, – чуть слышно начинает Мэттью, встав рядом, – если долго смотреть на спящего человека, можно стать свидетелем его пробуждения. А он станет свидетелем твоего вуайеризма, – Мэттью усмехается и покидает спальню, и я следую за ним, не желая поднимать шум после того, как нас видели несколько человек на улице, которые, вероятно, смогут опознать нас.  
Мы выходим из квартиры, захватив с собой планшет и пару скальпелей и бритв, которыми Александер истязал своих жертв, но Мэттью не торопится вызвать лифт, а подходит к соседней квартире и кивает на дверь:  
– Мать-одиночка, работает медсестрой и сейчас на дежурстве, дочь — в детском саду, в квартире пусто. Открывай.  
Я беспрекословно подчиняюсь, отчасти из любопытства, отчасти решив, что это лучшая стратегия на данный момент, когда в любую секунду нас могут увидеть во время препирательства касательно взлома квартиры.  
– И что мы здесь забыли? – спрашиваю я, как только мы входим внутрь, и за нами закрывается дверь.  
– Мы — ничего, а вот хозяйка квартиры определенно забыла о том, что некачественные электрические приборы могут привести к возгоранию, – не оборачиваясь, произносит Мэттью и исчезает в дальней комнате. – Квартира застрахована, мораль придержи при себе, – добавляет он буквально через минуту, возвращаясь к двери. – К тому же, вряд ли пожар успеет сильно навредить. Мы почти вовремя, – довольно улыбается он, глянув на часы на стене в коридоре, и открывает передо мной дверь, пропуская вперед.  
– Вовремя — для чего? – удивляюсь я, выйдя из квартиры. Его слова занимают меня больше поджога — в общем-то, последнее в духе Мэттью, ко всему прочему, это неплохой способ выкурить Александера из собственной квартиры и заставить его выйти на улицу.  
– Нам на этаж выше, – не отвечая мне, объявляет он, и мы быстро поднимаемся наверх — он явно торопится, но стоит ему остановиться напротив одной из дверей, на его лице расцветает безмятежно-счастливый вид, и он нажимает на кнопку звонка, сняв перчатки и указав мне следовать его примеру. Дверь открывается буквально через две секунды, будто звонка ждали, и это только подтверждается формальным костюмом и вежливой улыбкой открывшего нам мужчины.  
– Добрый день, джентльмены. Мэттьюз, я полагаю?  
– Да, – расплывается в улыбке Мэттью. – Добрый день, Чарльз. Это Адам, – он приобнимает меня за плечи и подталкивает вперед. – А я — Джордж, я и договаривался о встрече.  
– Приятно познакомиться, – Чарльз — кем бы он ни был — пожимает нам руки и пропускает в квартиру, а я, при всей неуместности происходящего, стараюсь вести себя нормально — по крайней мере, не выглядеть недоумевающим. – Эта квартира — прекрасная стартовая площадка для молодой семьи, как ваша, — в ней гостиная и две спальни, одну из которых можно обставить, как детскую.  
Я едва сдерживаю смех, услышав слова «молодая семья», и вопросительно смотрю на Мэттью, но он игнорирует взгляд, чуть крепче обнимая меня, будто опасается, что я вырвусь из объятия, и мы втроем входим в гостиную.  
– Мы пока не думали о чем-то подобном, – отстраненно отвечает Мэттью, будто действительно с интересом разглядывая обстановку, а я изо всех сил стараюсь сдержать вопрос, какого дьявола здесь происходит. – Но пустующая спальня — неплохой мотиватор, – чуть улыбается он, встретив взгляд Чарльза.  
– Конечно, любая пара должна немного пожить для себя, – сдает назад Чарльз и тут же меняет тему: – Во всей квартире сделан капитальный ремонт, электропроводка и сантехника тоже были заменены.  
– Замечательно, замечательно. Тебе нравится? – Мэттью поворачивается ко мне, и мне приходится включиться в игру:  
– А что насчет оборудования кухни? Мне нравится готовить. Для моего дорогого супруга, – выделяя последнее слово интонацией, добавляю я и любезно улыбаюсь Мэттью.  
– Вы не будете разочарованы. Кухня в другом конце коридора — пройдемте, и я...  
– Быть может, сначала посмотрим спальню? – прерывает его Мэттью. – Кухня, конечно, важна, но спальня меня сейчас интересует куда больше, – он выразительно смотрит в мои глаза, и я обнимаю его и ласково тереблю воротник его рубашки, но смотрю на Чарльза:  
– Знает ведь, как меня смущают подобные комментарии. Покажите нам спальню, иначе нас ждет продолжение, – с улыбкой прошу я, и Чарльз без дальнейших разговоров проводит нас в дальнюю комнату.  
– Спальня — светлая и просторная, окна выходят во двор, и так как вокруг нет высоких зданий, по вечерам открывается замечательный вид на закат, – вещает Чарльз, пропуская нас вперед.  
Я оглядываюсь в обставленной спальне, представления не имея, демонстрационная в ней мебель или нет — я даже не знаю, сдается квартира в аренду или продается, как и не представляю, какого черта мы здесь забыли и почему изображаем «молодую семью». От одного лишь представления, что мы бы с Мэттью вели себя так в действительности, мне становится смешно, и я снова едва сдерживаю желание расхохотаться, когда перед глазами появляются и другие подобные сцены с нашим участием.  
Мэттью убирает руку с моих плеч и подходит к окну, с интересом разглядывая другие дома и простершийся двор внизу.  
– По вечерам во дворе, наверное, шумно? – любопытствует он, раскрывая окно и выглядывая из него. – И я видел детскую площадку — наверняка с нее доносятся детские крики целый день, и еще и усиливаются, отражаясь от стен зданий? Я работаю на дому, так что шум был бы нежелателен.  
– Окна отлично изолируют звуки с улицы, а в квартире налажено кондиционирование, чтобы воздух всегда был чистым, так что...  
– Вы это чувствуете? – встревоженно спрашивает Мэттью, оглядываясь на нас. – Пахнет дымом.  
– Я ничего не чувствую, – хмурюсь я, переведя взгляд с него на Чарльза.  
– Нет, подойди сюда, определенно... О боже, это из квартиры снизу, прямо под нами! – восклицает он с таким искренним волнением, что Чарльз определенно ему верит и подбегает к окну, на ходу доставая телефон. – Нам, наверное, лучше покинуть квартиру, – обеспокоенно произносит Мэттью, подходя ко мне и вновь приобнимая. – Чарльз, вам тоже не стоит оставаться здесь, – уже выводя меня в коридор, добавляет он.  
– Джентльмены! – догоняет нас Чарльз, успевший вызвать пожарных, – уверен, волноваться не о чем, и после тушения пожара мы могли бы продолжить осмотр квартиры.  
– Здесь наверняка будет стоять запах гари, а Адам очень чувствителен к запахам — не думаю, что в продолжении экскурсии есть смысл.  
– Не люблю, когда он решает за меня, – глядя в глаза Мэттью, с нажимом произношу я, но перевожу взгляд на Чарльза и легко улыбаюсь: – но он прав. Благодарю за все.  
– Всегда рад помочь, – натянуто улыбается Чарльз, закрывая квартиру на замок, как только мы выходим из нее. – Стоит оповестить соседей, – чуть растеряно говорит он и звонит в ближайшую дверь, а Мэттью подталкивает меня к лифту:  
– Нам лучше идти, дорогой. Всего доброго, Чарльз, – но тот не слышит прощания Мэттью, занятый объяснением ситуации открывшей дверь пожилой женщине.  
– Дорогой, ты просто невероятен, – как только за нами закрываются двери лифта, плоским голосом произношу я, и Мэттью улыбается:  
– Жаль, что время было ограничено — наблюдать за твоей растерянностью и попытками подыграть было забавно.  
– Рад, что доставил удовольствие, – отвечаю я, и Мэттью косится на меня, но я только улыбаюсь.  
Мы выходим из многоквартирного дома и садимся в машину, Мэттью передает мне свою сумку и тут же отъезжает подальше от подъезда, но так, чтобы нам были видны выходящие из дверей люди.  
– Когда кричат о пожаре, люди, покидая квартиру, хватают самое дорогое — что бы взял ты?  
– Не знаю. Документы?  
– А я ожидал чего-то в духе: «Подхвачу на руки мальчишку», – усмехается Мэттью.  
– А как ты вынесешь все свои дневники? – не реагируя на его попытку снова поднять тему о Джареде, спрашиваю я.  
– Моя человеческая жизнь сгорела в пожаре — к ней бы просто добавилась бо́льшая часть нынешней, – флегматично отвечает Мэттью. Я внимательно смотрю на него, пытаясь понять, правду ли он говорит, учитывая совсем недавнее признание здесь же, в машине, но Мэттью поворачивается ко мне с ухмылкой, прерывая мои размышления: – А что бы ты сделал, поняв, что самое дорогое — то, что скомпрометирует тебя, что выдаст все твои тайны, исчезло из твоей квартиры?  
– Брошусь уничтожать остальные улики, – усмехаюсь я и, качая головой, перевожу взгляд на двери подъезда, из которого, следом за остальными жильцами, выходит еще заспанный, но взволнованный Итан Александер, как и все, задирающий голову и наблюдающий за разгорающимся пожаром.  
– Либо он сам приведет нас в свою мастерскую, либо понадеется скрыться где-то, но он явно уже не вернется ко сну.  
– Но сначала он наверняка вернется в квартиру и обыщет каждый угол, решив, что забыл, куда положил планшет.  
– Я так не думаю. Он определенно не из рассеянных.  
Я ничего не отвечаю, и мы молча наблюдаем за работой пожарной бригады и толпой, в которой я замечаю Чарльза, что-то горячо объясняющего по телефону и жестикулирующего. А ведь это неплохая идея — купить квартиру. У Джареда отпала бы необходимость делить квартиру с Эми — мы могли бы продолжить нынешний уровень отношений с периодическими ночевками в моем доме, но все свои вещи Джаред мог бы держать в новой квартире и оставаться в ней, если пожелает уединения. Стоит поискать варианты. Что-то небольшое, но уютное, поближе к центру, но в тихом районе, чтобы я не переживал о Джареде. Только придется продумать звукоизоляцию, иначе, если я захочу остаться на ночь в квартире, я сойду с ума от постороннего шума. И, наверное, стоит самому продумать дизайн интерьера до мелочей, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить Джареда — да и меня самого насторожило его замечание о пустоте дома. Может, я уже разучился быть человеком?  
– Мортимер испугался масштабов своих действий, сейчас снова отдыхает, – тихо произносит Мэттью, глядя в телефон. – Дэниел пытался поговорить об этом, но тот вспылил.  
– Еще бы, – фыркаю я, и Мэттью вопросительно косится на меня. – Меня раздражало абсолютно все, а еще больше — твои попытки выяснить, как я себя чувствую, когда и так было понятно, что мне чертовски плохо и сложно. Пусть они с Дэниелом и в другой ситуации, но, думаю, мало что изменилось бы, будь в наших с тобой отношениях идиллия. Ему стоит отвлечь Мо от мыслей о кровожадности — занять его чем-то привычным, чем-то, что позволит ему почувствовать себя собой прежним. Мне этого не хватало.  
– Полагаю, твой опыт гораздо ближе к опыту Мортимера, чем мой или Дэниела, – задумчиво хмыкает Мэттью. – Передам твои слова Дэниелу — стоит попробовать подобный подход.  
– У тебя были дети? – Мэттью поднимает удивленный взгляд от экрана телефона, перестав печатать, и я добавляю: – С твоей женой — у вас были дети?  
– Почему это внезапно заинтересовало тебя?  
– Пытаюсь понять твои мотивы.  
– У меня снова есть какие-то мотивы, о которых я ничего не знаю? – усмехается Мэттью, совсем теряя интерес к телефону.  
– Имею в виду твою заботу о Мо, – поясняю я, и Мэттью с легкой улыбкой разглядывает меня пару секунд, но потом хмыкает:  
– Думаешь, раз я был свидетелем его взросления, во мне взыграли отцовские чувства? Когда я впервые увидел Мортимера в кабинете Дэниела, то подумал, что последний просто решил предоставлять и подобные услуги в своем заведении. Когда я узнал истинную причину его присутствия в «Содомском рае» и поговорил с ним, я сказал Дэниелу, что Мортимер не стоит его усилий, потому что он был невообразимо глуп даже для своего возраста на тот момент. Их сближение я тоже не одобрял, потому что был уверен в развязке, хотя думал, что причина разрыва будет в другом. Подростковая любовь прекрасна: нежная, хрупкая, красивая, как бабочка. И такая же недолговечная. Я был уверен, что Мортимер найдет кого-то из своего круга и забудет о Дэниеле, а я никогда не был сторонником ненужных переживаний. Но потом, когда Мортимер вернулся после их разрыва, у нас с ним случился новый разговор — во время него он показал себя с совершенно другой стороны. Разумным, вдумчивым — он повзрослел и поумнел за то время, что я его не видел. И, как выяснилось, это не было лишь фасадом, он действительно изменился.  
– Значит, заботишься ты не о нем, а о Дэниеле?  
– Как пожелаешь, – качает головой Мэттью.  
– Неужели это действительно так сложно для тебя? – удивляюсь я, внимательно разглядывая его, и Мэттью вопрошающе приподнимает брови. – Не увиливая, признать, что кто-то тебе небезразличен?  
– Что это даст?  
– Твой прагматизм порой до исступления доводит, – вздыхаю я.  
– Действия куда важней каких-то слов — поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь. К тому же, слова очень часто лгут.  
– Однако действия тоже не всегда правдивы. Закроем тему, – отвожу взгляд я и наблюдаю за работой пожарных. – Знаешь, это всегда раздражало: ты требуешь искренности в разговоре, каким бы личным ни был обсуждаемый вопрос, щипцами вытягиваешь правду, но когда речь идет о тебе, ты уклоняешься от ответа любыми способами. Ты ведь сейчас ни на один мой вопрос не ответил конкретно. Недосказанность и холодность — исчерпывающее описание тебя, – фыркаю я. – Иногда думаю, что время от времени мои попытки разжечь конфликт между нами — это способ проверить, не атрофировались ли у тебя чувства целиком и полностью. И трахался с тобой поэтому — в ряде случаев это определенно было одной из причин. Страшно было думать, что рядом со мной по ночам спит бесчувственная машина. Ох, слава богу, Джаред говорит все, что думает, – выдыхаю я.  
Мэттью молчит, а я без интереса наблюдаю, как расходятся люди, когда пожарные разрешают всем вернуться в свои квартиры. Вместе с остальными жильцами, в дом входит Итан Александер — видимо, он все же решил проверить, не оставил ли планшет в другом месте. Но выбора у нас с Мэттью все равно нет — нам придется ждать, когда он удостоверится в пропаже и начнет действовать.  
– У меня не было детей. У нас не выходило зачать, да и я не особо настаивал на новых попытках — меня никогда не беспокоил тот факт, что я останусь сухой веткой на генеалогическом древе. Дэниел и Мортимер оба мне небезразличны. Откровенности ради, я даже восхищаюсь Мортимером. Его желанием помочь другим, его умением направлять Дэниела: под его началом Дэниел очень изменился — прежде он был вспыльчив и резок, но Мортимеру удалось его обуздать. Мортимер часто кажется его тенью, но на деле это далеко не так — они взаимно компенсируют друг друга, их отношения работают, как отлаженный механизм. Я всего пару раз встречал подобное в своей жизни, а это что-то значит. Что до твоего последнего вопроса, я давным-давно отвык говорить о том, что для меня важно или дорого — это всегда можно обратить против меня, сделать моей слабостью. Для меня это неприемлемо.  
– Мы четверть века знакомы, но ты мне не доверяешь?  
– Ты пока ни разу не оправдал мое доверие, – пожимает плечами Мэттью, и я не нахожу, что ответить на подобное заявление.  
– И как так вышло, что за последние пару минут мы более откровенны, чем за все двадцать шесть лет? – невесело хмыкаю я в конце концов.  
– Стоит чаще говорить по душам, – соглашается Мэттью.  
– Определенно. Я, кажется, о Дэниеле больше знаю, чем о тебе.  
– Ты успел пооткровенничать с ним?  
– Он отвлекал меня рассказом о своем человеческом прошлом от разговора между Джаредом и Мо. А что? Боишься, что он выдаст какие-нибудь твои секреты? – усмехаюсь я.  
– Дэниел так не поступит.  
– Из дружеских соображений или потому что боится тебя?  
– Неуместный вопрос.  
– Мо знает, что вы трахались? – с улыбкой спрашиваю я, хотя не уверен, что чему-то подобному действительно было место в прошлом. С другой стороны, это вполне логично, учитывая, как давно они с Дэниелом знают друг друга — они не могли не встретиться в постели хотя бы один раз.  
– Возможно, Дэниел рассказывал об этом случае, а если и нет, то Мортимер наверняка догадывается, – спокойно отвечает Мэттью. – Ты ведь не ждал, что меня смутит этот вопрос? – вернув телефон на подставку, спрашивает он и встречает мой взгляд.  
– Смутит? – со смехом повторяю я. – Неужели в этом мире есть хоть что-то, что может смутить тебя?  
– Ты спросил не ради ответа, а ради моей реакции — так чего ты ожидал?  
– Думал, может, станешь отрицать, – пожимаю плечами я, – ради приличия. Хотел посмотреть на это.  
– Это ты — мастер отрицать очевидное, – хмыкает Мэттью.  
– Продолжишь в том же духе, и я стану напоминать, как рад твоему поступку, который ты совершил двадцать шесть лет назад, – с доброжелательной улыбкой произношу я, и Мэттью смеется.  
– Я даже стал скучать по этим замечаниям.  
– Мазохист.  
– Вот уж кто точно все знает о мазохизме, так это наш убийца. Отец-пьяница время от времени избивал жену и сына, пока учителя не заметили синяки у своего ученика. Вызвали социального работника, и родителей быстро лишили родительских прав, а мальчика отправили в приют. Сердце отца не выдержало расставания с любимой боксерской грушей — он умер от инфаркта во время следствия. Мать до конца жизни винила в этом сына, даже в то время, когда он стал ухаживать за ней, покинув приют — ей диагностировали рак щитовидной железы с метастазами в головной мозг, от которого она в итоге благополучно скончалась. К слову, сын, пока был в приюте, пользовался «огромным успехом». Так что ему определенно есть, за что быть обиженным на этот мир.  
– Не семья, а мечта...  
– Для социальных работников, – добавляет Мэттью с усмешкой. – Как думаешь отпраздновать очередную годовщину? – невинным тоном интересуется он, и я подавляю вздох.  
– Думал, ты образумился.  
– Подумал, образумился ты, – улыбается Мэттью. – Перестань, мы ведь могли бы повеселиться, если мальчишка работает в этот день.  
– До этой даты еще почти три месяца — за это время может настать Апокалипсис, так что есть ли смысл загадывать? И вообще, думал, ты не будешь рад — мы еще на один год ближе к истечению нашего договора.  
– Но ты ведь веришь, что к истечению срока ты все еще будешь со своим щенком, который к этому времени станет половозрелым кобелем, и что у вас уже будет целый помет маленьких очаровательных щенят...  
– Я тебя сейчас лицом об руль стукну.  
– ...А значит, продолжать прятаться будет чрезвычайно сложно, – будто не услышав меня, говорит Мэттью, – думаю, ты даже не станешь пытаться, выходит, в договоре отпадет необходимость.  
– Кто сказал, что я стану терпеть тебя под боком в таком случае?  
– Попробуешь избавиться от меня?  
– Вопрос двух выстрелов, – пожимаю плечами я. – Что может быть проще?  
– Действительно, – усмехается Мэттью. – Хочешь попробовать снова? У меня в багажнике лежит пистолет.  
– Зачем тебе оружие? – удивляюсь я.  
– Нравится реакция людей на него, – улыбается Мэттью. – А вот и он.  
Я перевожу взгляд на дверь подъезда и вижу Александера, заспешившего к выходу из двора. Я бы на его месте все бросил и отыскал бы поддельные документы, чтобы уехать куда-нибудь в глушь, пока меня не начали искать — всегда есть вероятность, что воры, обокравшие квартиру, смогут взломать пароль на планшете и, вместо того, чтобы проигнорировать записи в нем и выручить за него деньги, отправят его в полицию. Но в моменты паники люди совершают глупости, и Александер не исключение: он садится в припаркованную на стоянке машину, и мы спокойно следуем за ним, пока он не останавливается рядом со входом на территорию компании по приему и переработке опасных отходов.  
– Убийца-некрофил работает в компании, заботящейся об экологии. Фантастика, – качаю головой я.  
– Я ведь говорил, занятный экземпляр, – улыбается Мэттью и останавливается на одном из свободных мест парковки.  
– И у тебя, конечно же, есть пропуск на территорию, – произношу я, но Мэттью, ухмыльнувшись, выскальзывает из машины, ничего не сказав, и я выхожу следом, захватив с собой его сумку-мессенджер. Мэттью достает из багажника спортивную сумку и, совершенно не прячась, пересекает стоянку, направляясь к поросли кустарника. Это всегда удивляло, он будто вообще никогда не переживает, что его могут заметить или остановить с вопросом, что он забыл у ограждения на частную территорию — в такие моменты он выглядит так, будто делает что-то само собой разумеющееся, что не может вызвать даже сомнений касательно правомерности его действий.  
– Только не вздумай ломать ему конечности, – предупреждает меня Мэттью, остановившись у забора, и я согласно киваю, даже не собираясь противоречить — мы здесь ради его развлечения, а не утоления моей жажды убийств. – Отлично.  
Он перебрасывает сумку через забор и сам легко перелезает через него, и я слышу, как он приземляется по ту сторону.  
– Почему ты не сделал пропуски? Могли бы войти через парадную дверь, – шиплю я, перебираясь через забор и неуклюже приземляясь на землю, едва не разодрав джинсы в процессе.  
– Не всегда же пользоваться собственными привилегиями, иногда приятно вспомнить былое, – улыбается Мэттью и подхватывает сумку с земли. – Идем, нам нужен предпоследний бокс.  
– Нас точно никто не остановит? – я всматриваюсь в окна пропускного пункта у въезда на территорию, но не отстаю от Мэттью, идущего чуть быстрее обычного.  
– Сегодня минимум персонала — у них выходной, так что ты можешь быть спокоен. Но нужно спешить, иначе он ничего нам не оставит.  
– Ты о чем?  
– О его маленьких трофеях, – улыбается Мэттью. – Я буквально вижу, как он приходит в свое укромное место и любовно перебирает свои сувениры — что-то, что можно взять с тела жертвы, не повредив при этом общей картины. Попробуешь отгадать, что это?  
– Даже не подумаю, – хмурюсь я, и Мэттью смеется.  
– Да брось, беспроигрышный же вариант. Что можно взять с тела, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил?  
– Если он оставляет их обнаженными, может взять себе всю их одежду, – пожимаю плечами я.  
– Тоже возможно, но я ставлю на волосы, – ухмыляется Мэттью, надевая перчатки, и мы вместе входим в бокс и слышим возню Александера где-то за высокими стеллажами с ящиками. – Закрой дверь, – приказывает Мэттью, и я оторопело смотрю ему в спину, но слушаюсь и, надев перчатки, закрываю дверь на щеколду. – Мистер Александер, – с улыбкой в голосе тянет Мэттью, и я остаюсь у выхода из бокса, чтобы не позволить Александеру в случае чего сбежать. Мэттью раскрывает сумку и достает из нее наручники-стяжки, бросая сумку на пол и толкая ее ко мне ногой. – Понеси.  
– Как прикажете, господин, – фыркаю я, но Мэттью отмахивается:  
– Не будь занудой.  
– Я могу вам чем-то помочь? – Александер выходит из-за одного из стеллажей и удивленно смотрит на нас с Мэттью.  
– О да, – довольно подтверждает Мэттью. – Мы сделаем из тебя произведение искусства, – он тянет за концы стяжек, и они издают тихий треск — это привлекает внимание Александера, и он следит за действиями Мэттью, но как будто не понимает его слов. – Доминик желает узнать, почему ты так долго прождал, прежде чем убил свою подругу, Элизабет Фишер?  
– Не понимаю, о чем вы, я любил Тэтти, – хмурится Александер.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – хмыкает Мэттью. – Как это было? Она позвонила тебе выпившей, предложила увидеться по старой дружбе? Или вы случайно встретились? А, может, она сама приехала к тебе глубокой ночью и сболтнула лишнее? Что-нибудь вроде того, что ты не устраивал сцен, когда она затраханной возвращалась домой поздно вечером.  
– Тэтти мне не изменяла, – чуть выше шепота возражает Александер.  
– Да? И как много побоев она вынесла, прежде чем стала пытаться убедить тебя в этом? И в том, что любит тебя, и все это время любила тебя одного?  
– Я этого не делал.  
– Не ты избивал и насиловал ее? – смеется Мэттью. – Тогда кто?  
– Я бы никогда... – Александер вдруг пошатывается, его взгляд на мгновение рассеивается, но он быстро приходит в себя и настороженно смотрит на нас с Мэттью. – Я могу вам чем-то помочь? – прохладно интересуется он, и Мэттью, не оборачиваясь, посмеивается:  
– Я ведь говорил, он такой занятный.  
Александер заметно напрягается, глянув на стяжки в руках Мэттью, и внимательно следит за ним, когда тот делает небольшой шаг ему навстречу.  
– Кто убил Элизабет Фишер — Тэтти? – почти ласково спрашивает Мэттью.  
– Не понимаю, о чем вы, – отрезает Александер. – Кто вы такие?  
– Разве это важно?  
– Да, поскольку вы находитесь на частной территории.  
– Как и ты, – усмехается Мэттью, – в нерабочее время.  
– Или представьте документы, разрешающие вам находиться здесь, или проваливайте.  
– Что, не терпится избавиться от улик?  
– Какой-то бред. – Александер разворачивается, чтобы уйти вглубь бокса, и Мэттью бросает ему вслед:  
– Ты не хочешь вернуть свой планшет?  
Александер замирает на месте и медленно оборачивается:  
– Простите?  
– Планшет, с множеством фотографий недавно убитых тобою людей, – поясняет Мэттью. – Доминик.  
Если этот мерзавец и дальше будет раздавать мне команды...  
– Ты забыл слово «пожалуйста», – недовольно произношу я, доставая планшет из сумки Мэттью и показывая его Александеру.  
– Вы ворвались сюда, теперь признаетесь, что ворвались в мою квартиру...  
– Все это ерунда по сравнению с тем, что сделал ты.  
– Это какая-то шутка? – усмехается Александер. – Фотографии, какой-то планшет, который может принадлежать кому угодно. Кто вы вообще такие, чтобы обвинять меня в чем-то?  
– Разве это важно, когда у нас имеется коллекция холодного оружия, на котором, я уверен, специалисты обнаружат не только твои отпечатки, но и частицы крови четырех человек, убитых тобою. И я уверен еще кое в чем: человек, обнаруживший пропажу в своей квартире и спешащий на свое рабочее место в выходной вместо того, чтобы сообщить о краже в полицию, определенно хочет, чтобы не нашли что-то еще. Может, сразу скажешь, где искать?  
– Чушь какая-то, – заявляет Александер. – Проваливайте, – раздраженно требует он.  
Мэттью медленно приближается к нему, и Александер не выдерживает напряжения — бросается на Мэттью и пытается бороться с ним, но, естественно, терпит неудачу и оказывается прижатым к полу, а Мэттью с довольным видом затягивает на его запястьях стяжки.  
– Кто вы? – злобно спрашивает Александер, испепеляя меня взглядом.  
– Что куда интересней в данный момент — кто ты? – улыбается Мэттью, заглядывая в его глаза, но Александер только фыркает и отворачивается.  
– Пошли к черту.  
– А, может, нам подождать, и вернется тот, первый?  
Александер смеется и смотрит на Мэттью:  
– Удачи.  
– Он совсем не боится, – тихо замечаю я, и они оба смотрят на меня.  
– Это не его роль, – отвечает Мэттью и снова опускает глаза на лежащего на полу Александера, даже не пытающегося вырваться или как-то освободиться. – Верно?  
– Не понимаю, о чем вы, – безразлично произносит Александер.  
– Но понял, что я имел в виду, когда сказал про первого. Полагаю, ты — мистер Хайд, а тот, что встретил нас, доктор Джекилл — ну или как вы себя называете.  
– Какая-то бессмыслица, – качает головой Александер.  
– И давно это с тобой? Со времен побоев отца, наверное? Он случайно не растлил тебя? Может, между избиениями ему нравилось приласкать своего сына? Или чтобы сын приласкал его? Это ведь так естественно, что именно отец вводит сына во взрослую жизнь, не правда ли? Взрослые игры с маленьким ребенком — это наверняка было так увлекательно, для вас обоих. Это был ваш маленький секрет, в который...  
– Заткнись! Заткнись, или я убью тебя! – взрывается Александер и дергается в путах, пытаясь высвободить руки. – Ублюдок не был моим отцом! И Итану отцом он не был — отцы не бьют своих детей, не издеваются над ними! Мерзавцы, – внезапно успокаивается он. – Вы оба. Черт!  
– Почему ты не рассказал своей матери или кому-то еще?  
– Эта стерва была матерью Итана, не моей, – сквозь зубы произносит Александер, глядя на меня. – И она не верила, а если даже она не верила тому, кого называла своим сыном, то кто поверил бы? По крайней мере, тогда я так думал, а сейчас это уже неважно.  
– Так за что ты убил Элизабет Фишер?  
Александер молча отводит взгляд и сжимает губы в тонкую полоску, всем своим видом показывая, что отвечать не собирается, но это лишь веселит Мэттью, и он подхватывает его под мышки и оттаскивает вглубь бокса, небрежно толкая его на стоящее у рабочего стола офисное кресло, отчего Александер хмурится и шипит, когда кисти зажимаются между его спиной и спинкой кресла.  
– Ну же, поделись с нами своей животрепещущей историей, – просит Мэттью, открывая ящики стола один за другим и переворачивая их содержимое, что-то разыскивая. – Ты приревновал ее к новому бойфренду или к своему соседу по телу? – Мэттью выдвигает из стола предпоследний ящик и улыбается, явно отыскав то, что хотел. – И что тут у нас?  
Ящик оказывается с двойным дном, и Мэттью достает из него коробку, но не торопится открывать ее. – Нецелесообразно хранить свои сувениры на рабочем месте, тебе так не кажется? – Мэттью раскрывает коробку, но даже не смотрит на ее содержимое, демонстрируя его мне. Коробка разделена на небольшие отделения, в каждом из которых лежат свернутые в кольцо пряди волос — разных цветов и длины. Я пересчитываю количество отделений и ужасаюсь. Их шестьдесят четыре.  
– Здесь гораздо больше, чем известных жертв, – произношу я, подходя ближе.  
– Не все из них человеческие — на людей он перешел совсем недавно, а точнее, с убийства бывшей подруги. Я прав? – самодовольно ухмыляется Мэттью, разглядывая Александера. – Теперь уже нет смысла молчать, рассказывай. Мне просто любопытно, чем не угодила Фишер?  
– Не стану я вам ничего рассказывать, потому что нечего рассказывать, – настаивает Александер, и я подавляю вздох и присаживаюсь на стул рядом с рабочим столом, похлопывая себя по карманам, но не находя телефон. Черт, оставил его дома, а то было бы чем заняться, пока они общаются.  
– Лучше бы остался тот, другой, – улыбается Мэттью, – у него изображать неосведомленность выходило куда лучше. Как думаешь, что будет дальше?  
– Я сказал охраннику на посту, что зашел минут на десять, не больше — скоро он хватится меня, так что вам лучше меня отпустить, чтобы я не начал звать на помощь, и он не вызвал полицию.  
– Звать на помощь ты не станешь, – уверенно заявляет Мэттью. – Но раз ты собираешься молчать, я расскажу тебе, что будет дальше, – он присаживается на край стола и скрещивает руки на груди. – Видишь ли, я собираюсь тебя убить — не потому, что ты мне чем-то не нравишься, и не потому, что я считаю тебя монстром, как все остальное общество, нет. Все дело в том, что мне нравится убивать — не поверишь, но мне это нравится даже больше, чем тебе, вот только в моем случае не было ублюдка-отца, из-за которого в моей голове что-то сломалось, все было куда проще: мой любовник укусил меня. К слову, его, – Мэттью указывает на меня, – укусил я, и по этой причине, если Доминик — а он у нас тот еще борец за справедливость — узнал бы о том, что с тобой делал твой «образцовый» отец, он бы вырвал ему сердце. Буквально. Поверь, я не преуменьшаю, – мило улыбается Мэттью, а я думаю, не применить ли мне к нему пару его же орудий пыток, лежащих в спортивной сумке. – Но это все лирика. Суть в том, что тебе решать: сейчас умереть или отсрочить смерть своей историей — интересные истории нравятся мне почти так же, как вино. Я тебе даже больше скажу, в зависимости от того, будешь ты содействовать или нет, твоя смерть будет либо длительной и мучительной, либо я просто сверну тебе шею — быстро и почти безболезненно. – Я удивленно смотрю на затылок Мэттью, и он цокает языком, но не оборачивается: – Доминик, не сверли меня взглядом, ты все верно расслышал. Так что ты решил? Расскажешь, почему Фишер нашли в мусорном баке, и как она вообще оказалась в твоем обществе после почти годового разрыва?  
Александер долго молчит, явно взвешивая свои варианты, но потом фыркает и качает головой, и принимается скучающе разглядывать обстановку. Мэттью пожимает плечами и достает из лежащей на моих коленях сумки сверток с инструментами для пыток, которые мы забрали из квартиры Александера. Он определенно обокрал какую-то больницу, учитывая наличие у него скальпелей и парализующих препаратов, которых нет в свободной продаже в аптеках.  
– Скальпели, – произносит Мэттью, взяв один из них и внимательно оглядывая его. – Этому есть какая-то причина, или просто ничего больше в голову не пришло? – Александер продолжает его игнорировать, и Мэттью поворачивается ко мне: – А ты у нас предпочитаешь шефские ножи, да? Наверное, это, отчасти, профессиональная деформация. Доминик у нас владеет рестораном и трахает одного из помощников повара, – поясняет он Александеру, и я прикрываю глаза, подавляя желание наброситься на него. – А я предпочитаю кинжалы и стилеты — по мне, нет ничего лучше.  
– А есть какая-то разница между ними и кухонными ножами? – удивляюсь я. – Суть ведь одна и та же.  
– Есть большая разница между мясницким инструментом и произведением искусства, – с улыбкой поворачивается ко мне Мэттью.  
– Так все дело во внешнем виде? – изгибаю бровь я.  
– Немаловажный критерий. Не спорь даже.  
Я усмехаюсь и качаю головой:  
– Безумец.  
– Я одно время коллекционировал их. От скуки.  
– И куда же делась коллекция?  
– Иногда лучший способ добиться чьего-то расположения не запугивание, а дорогой подарок, – пожимает плечами Мэттью.  
– Не без намека, – замечаю я, и Мэттью смеется:  
– А как иначе?  
Он вдруг замирает и в тот же момент исчезает за стеллажами, и я слышу, как он тихо отпирает входную дверь. Александер пораженно смотрит в проход, где исчез Мэттью, и я подавляю смешок — да, наверняка это выглядит впечатляюще, если никогда прежде не видел подобной скорости у человека.  
– Итан, я все хотел...  
– Тихо, – прерывает Мэттью вошедшего в бокс мужчину — наверняка того самого охранника, о котором говорил Александер. – Не дергайся. А теперь вместе идем к твоему коллеге, – убаюкивающе спокойным голосом произносит Мэттью, и я слышу заходящееся в груди сердце новоприбывшего. – И лучше не раскрывай рта, иначе придется вырезать тебе язык. Как он тебе? – спрашивает Мэттью, появляясь в поле зрения с невысоким, полным охранником, с ужасом уставившимся на Александера. – Подойдет на роль следующей твоей жертвы? – Александер ничего не отвечает, и Мэттью подводит охранника ближе к нам. – Доминик, не соблаговолишь подать мне стяжки? – любезно просит Мэттью, и из-за этой преувеличенной вежливости бросить чем-нибудь в него хочется даже больше, чем когда он раздавал команды. – Благодарствую, – улыбается он мне, когда я связываю руки охраннику.  
– Ненавижу тебя, – отвечаю на улыбку я и возвращаюсь на прежнее место, без интереса наблюдая за развернувшейся сценой. А ведь мне должно быть жаль бедолагу охранника — он повинен лишь в том, что оказался не в том месте, не в то время.  
– Стой, где стоишь, – шепчет ему Мэттью и отходит чуть в сторону, внимательно следя за ним — он дрожит, на его лбу крупными каплями проступает пот, он с опаской смотрит на Мэттью, но не может выдержать взгляд, тут же переводя глаза на безразличного Александера. Ему действительно все равно — в глазах ни сочувствия, ни какого-либо участия, и, кажется, охранник это понимает — как только Мэттью отвлекается на сумку с орудиями пыток, он срывается с места, направляясь обратно к двери, но Мэттью, конечно же, не позволяет даже приблизиться к ней и сбивает неудачливого беглеца с ног.  
– Я ведь просил стоять на месте, – чуть недовольно произносит Мэттью. – Мне стоит сделать так, чтобы ты вообще не мог стоять? Живо поднимайся!  
Они возвращаются, и Мэттью, убедившись, что располагает всеобщим вниманием, приставляет кинжал к горлу охранника.  
– Сначала я развлекусь с ним, – Мэттью сильней давит на горло охранника острием, и он чуть вздрагивает и тихо стонет, а я тут же чувствую аромат свежей крови. – А затем займусь тобой — теперь ведь у нас полно времени, – он улыбается Александеру.  
– Пожалуйста... пожалуйста, у меня дети...  
– Кажется, я просил тебя молчать, – напоминает Мэттью и медленно проводит кинжалом под подбородком, оставляя неглубокую рану — охранник зажмуривается и скулит, и это раздражает Мэттью: он быстрым, незаметным глазу человека движением бьет охранника кинжалом в бок, и тот, только удивленно охнув, падает на колени и сгибается пополам. – Я ведь просил, – укоризненно произносит Мэттью, глядя на его лысеющую макушку, но тот никак не реагирует на его слова, упирается лбом в пол, едва не упав, а я сглатываю слюну, с каждым вдохом наполняя легкие ароматом крови.  
– Да кто ты, черт возьми, такой? – хмурится Александер, встретив взгляд Мэттью, и он улыбается, но молчит. Никого не интересуют мучения охранника — ни Мэттью, ни Александер не обращают на него внимания, напротив, последний с интересом разглядывает Мэттью, и меня удивляет, почему даже сейчас я не чувствую его страха, когда он наверняка уже понял, что Мэттью не шутил о его убийстве.  
– Помогите, – шепчет охранник, заметив мой взгляд, и на коленях ползет в мою сторону, а я не могу оторвать глаз от его окровавленной формы. – Пожалуйста, помогите...  
– Какой же ты назойливый, – недовольно ворчит Мэттью, шагнув к нему, но я оказываюсь рядом раньше и выхватываю из его рук кинжал. – Какого черта? – возмущается Мэттью, наблюдая, как я помогаю охраннику встать. – Мы договаривались, что... – он тянет руки к охраннику в моих объятиях, и я предупреждающе рычу на него, вперившись взглядом в его глаза, и Мэттью тут же опускает руки, а я наношу точно рассчитанный удар кинжалом по шее своей жертвы — так, чтобы не пробить артерию насквозь и не позволить захлебнуться собственной кровью. Он вскрикивает от боли и пытается высвободится из моих объятий, но я приникаю губами к ране, удерживая его на месте, наплевав на то, что Александер все еще жив и наблюдает всю картину.  
– Черт, – изумленно выдыхает Александер. – Да кто вы такие?  
– И как ты до сих пор не попался, когда настолько глуп? – удивляется Мэттью и отбирает у меня кинжал.  
Охранник в моих объятиях вырывается и кричит, и меня это злит — я заламываю ему руки, но переусердствую и слышу хруст костей, и его истошный ор прокатывается эхом по боксу, но меня это не останавливает, отчасти даже наоборот раззадоривает. Он теряет сознание от шока, и я едва не роняю его от неожиданности, когда его немалый вес полностью оказывается в моих руках.  
– А я думал, станешь читать мораль об убийстве невинного человека, – бормочет Мэттью, когда я, напившись и насладившись смертью, отпускаю тело и позволяю ему упасть на пол.  
– Ты все равно намеревался его убить, – пожимаю плечами я и вытираю губы и подбородок пальцами, слизывая с них остатки крови. – А я все еще голоден.  
Мэттью улыбается и встает вплотную, взяв мое лицо в ладони и наклоняясь ближе — я пытаюсь отстраниться, но он не позволяет и, не закрывая глаз, влажно целует мой подбородок, вылизывает его, а я не шевелюсь и жду, когда он закончит, надеясь, что у меня выходит не демонстрировать свое раздражение и тогда, когда он принимается посасывать мою нижнюю губу. Мэттью, почувствовав безнаказанность, прикрывает веки и целует меня, но я не отвечаю, и он, после нескольких безуспешных секунд отстраняется и заглядывает в мои глаза.  
– Можешь считать, что это был твой первый промах за сегодняшний день, – ровным тоном произношу я и вытираю подбородок от его слюны. – К слову, очень весомый, и пока я склоняюсь к мысли, что сегодняшний день — одноразовая акция.  
Лицо Мэттью ничего не выражает, когда он отступает и бросается вслед за пару секунд назад рванувшим со всех ног Александером, наверняка надеявшимся сбежать, пока мы с Мэттью были заняты друг другом.  
– Куда же ты? – смеется Мэттью где-то за стеллажами. – Теперь тебе торопиться некуда, поверь. И начинай уже говорить — мы ведь устроили для тебя такое представление, будь хорошим зрителем, оправдай наши труды. – Он притаскивает остервенело сопротивляющегося Александера обратно и усаживает на прежнее место. – Может, хотя бы имя назовешь, чтобы я мог обращаться к тебе, а не к другой твоей половине?  
– Ты даже какого-то психопата с раздвоением личности станешь называть по имени, но произнести имя Джареда не в состоянии? – удивляюсь я, недовольно глядя на Мэттью.  
– Ты снова сам поднял тему о своем мальчишке, – произносит Мэттью и переводит взгляд на Александера: – Он просто не может не делать этого.  
– Я не психопат, – ледяным тоном заявляет Александер, уставившись на меня.  
– У тебя просто особый взгляд на мир и людей, и я понимаю, поверь. У меня та же ситуация, – улыбается Мэттью. – Так ты предпочел вариант с болью? – мило улыбается он и, подойдя ближе к Александеру, разрывает на нем футболку.  
– Ты же не собираешься его трахать? – наблюдая за ним с прежнего места у стола, спрашиваю я, и Мэттью на секунду останавливает свои действия и окидывает Александера взглядом.  
– Да нет, нет, – спохватывается Мэттью, посмотрев в его глаза. – Твое счастье — я считаю, что секс должен приносить удовольствие всем его участникам. Хотя, помучить тебя таким образом было бы неплохо. Доминик, ты не хочешь побыть орудием? – Я приподнимаю бровь, когда Мэттью оборачивается, и он, заметив выражение моего лица, отмахивается: – Понял, понял. Секс не предлагать, – он снова отворачивается от меня и приставляет кинжал к груди Александера — тот дергается, но Мэттью хватает его за горло и медленно ведет острием по коже, оставляя порез с замысловатыми изгибами от одного плеча до другого. Я слышу скрежет зубов Александера, он пыхтит, явно пытаясь сдержать крик, но надолго его не хватает, и он скулит, пока Мэттью каллиграфическим почерком выводит на его груди «Я — некрофил». Это определенно что-то новое — прежде тела в этом качестве мы не использовали.  
– Я задушил ее! Задушил! – срывается Александер, и Мэттью останавливается, заглядывая в его глаза и чуть ослабляя хватку на шее — Александер кашляет и с ненавистью смотрит на нас обоих, но не продолжает, и Мэттью, пожав плечами, снова приставляет кинжал к груди, и тот торопливо продолжает: – Не знаю, как она оказалась у нас, помню только, что она сказала Итану, что всегда ненавидела его за бесхарактерность, но даже с ним ей было лучше, чем с ее бойфрендом на тот момент — это все, что я знаю об их разговоре. У нас с ним нет общей памяти, и я не знаю, почему она вообще притащилась к нам спустя все это время. Мне достаются только последние мгновения его сознания и мыслей. И все.  
– И ты взбесился из-за этих слов? – удивляется Мэттью.  
– Она никогда мне не нравилась, раздражала одним лишь присутствием — она мешала спокойно жить, мне приходилось скрывать от нее происходящее. Я получил возможность поквитаться с ней — кто бы не воспользовался этим моментом на моем месте? – пожимает плечами Александер и усмехается: – Я никогда не бил девчонок — даже когда мы были детьми, и они дразнили меня. Всегда достаточно было просто посмотреть убийственным взглядом, чтобы они с криками побежали врассыпную. Но это оказалось так приятно, – улыбается он, и от этой улыбки даже мне становится не по себе. – Просто избивать ее было приятней, чем убивать животное.  
– И тебя это возбудило?  
Александер не торопится отвечать, но как только Мэттью угрожает ему окровавленным кинжалом, он отстраняется чуть назад и нервно сглатывает.  
– Наверное, – хмурится он, – не знаю, я просто вдруг подумал, что у меня никогда не было секса — даже с ней в тот период, когда они с Итаном были вместе. На самом деле, я не собирался ее убивать, – неожиданно заявляет он. – Моя злость пропала вместе с оргазмом, но мне нужно было подумать, что делать дальше — я ведь не кретин, понимал, что избиение она мне так просто не простит, да и секса со мной она не очень хотела, и мне нужно было подумать, как уговорить ее молчать. Поэтому я связал ее, а эта идиотка стала вырываться и биться в истерике, и меня это взбесило, и... да, во второй раз меня определенно возбудило именно это, – усмехается Александер, нервно косясь на кинжал в руке Мэттью. – Только после того, как спала пелена, я понял, что нечаянно задушил ее.  
Я облокачиваюсь на стол и подпираю ладонью подбородок, разглядывая окровавленного Александера, не чувствуя по отношению к нему ничего, кроме отвращения. И как никто за годы его взросления не заметил, что он ненормальный? В той коробке нет свободных отделений — он убил столько животных за свою жизнь, но никто об этом, выходит, не знал? Как его вторая половина сознания этого не подозревала?  
– Я несколько дней провел, вспоминая ее лицо в момент страха и боли и свои собственные ощущения, – продолжает Александер. – Возможно, именно поэтому Итан все не объявлялся, но я был этому только рад. Как и тому, что он не видел ее труп в нашей квартире — иначе рванул бы к властям в следующее же появление.  
– Но об остальных убийствах он, видимо, знает?  
– Нет. Он ничего не знает, кроме того, что говорят в новостях. И об этой стерве он узнал из новостей.  
– Но это он встретил нас, верно? – спрашиваю я.  
– И что? – фыркает Александер. – Я просто потерял власть над сознанием, но когда вы стали наседать на него, Итан снова исчез.  
– А остальные жертвы — чем не угодили они?  
– Мир уродлив. Я всего лишь добавил немного больше уродства.  
– Получая при этом удовольствие, – замечаю я.  
– Каждому свое, – пожимает плечами Александер.  
– Просто восхитительно, – плоским голосом произносит Мэттью, и я смеюсь:  
– Что ты там говорил по поводу красоты смерти? Стоило поспорить с тобой на что-нибудь.  
– Какой же ты зануда.  
– Может, уже займешься чем-нибудь? – предлагаю я. – Или мне отыскать ближайший винный, принести вам виски, чтобы вы могли с комфортом поговорить на тему, как же приятно доставлять людям боль и трахать трупы?  
– Не перегибай палку, трупы я не трахаю, – недовольно отзывается Мэттью.  
– А я это ненавижу, – чуть слышно произносит Александер, и мы с Мэттью удивленно смотрим на него. – Просто так получается каждый раз. Я плохо себя контролирую в такие моменты.  
– Господи Иисусе, – вздыхаю я и откидываюсь на спинку стула. – Ты доволен его рассказом? Может, уже прикончишь его?  
– Так твой сосед по телу ничего не знает о тебе? – игнорируя меня, интересуется Мэттью.  
– Не знаю. Может, как и я когда-то, думает, что у него провалы в памяти.  
– Но ничего не предпринимает?  
– Очевидно, – пожимает плечами Александер.  
– Но ты, судя по всему, понимаешь, что с тобой — и тоже ничего не делаешь, – непонимающе хмурюсь я, и он фыркает.  
– А вы знаете, каково это? Каждый раз, когда Итан должен был получить по заслугам за собственную тупость, получал я. Каждый раз, когда его что-то пугает, разбираться приходится мне. И после всех этих лет я должен желать стать с ним одним целым? Да я лучше изживу его из собственного тела.  
На пару секунд в боксе устанавливается тишина, но уже в следующее мгновение я слышу хруст позвонков и чуть морщусь от этого звука. Мэттью отступает от уже мертвого Александера, и тело медленно кренится вбок на стуле, пока не падает на пол с глухим ударом.  
– Очередное бездарное разочарование, – с легким отвращением в голосе произносит Мэттью. – Только утро на него зря потратил. Сделаешь петлю?  
– Разумеется, – тихо отвечаю я, пододвигая ближе спортивную сумку, и отыскиваю канат. – Я думал, ты все же помучаешь его.  
– К черту его, – безразлично отвечает Мэттью.  
– Ты свернул ему шею, – замечаю я. – А если решат, что это был суицид?  
– Плевать. Я возлагал на него такие надежды, а он оказался рядовым маньяком с психическими проблемами из-за нерадивого отца. Не расстроюсь, если его не запишут на наш счет.  
– С тобой сегодня с самого утра что-то не так, – усмехаюсь я. – Райана отпустил — даже кэб ему вызвал; этого убил, не помучив... Ты сам раздвоением личности случайно не страдаешь?  
– Занимайся своим узлом, – беззлобно отбивает Мэттью. – Так ты и правда завтра с родителями мальчишки знакомишься? – будничным тоном спрашивает он.  
– Не начинай, – прошу я.  
– Нет, я просто интересуюсь. Знаешь, забавно, как круто изменились правила этикета. В прежние времена мужчины просили официального одобрения родителей на то, чтобы трахать их дочерей. Сейчас они заявляются в дома родителей, чтобы поставить тех перед фактом, что трахают их дочерей. Как думаешь, что будет дальше?  
– Станут приглашать родителей смотреть, как трахают их дочерей?  
– Какое извращение, Доминик, – смеется Мэттью и возвращает кинжал в ножны, вытерев клинок о футболку Александера. – Какой стеллаж предпочитаешь?  
– Тот, что ближе, – я поднимаюсь со своего места, подхожу к ближайшему стеллажу и привязываю веревку к одной из перекладин. – Если честно, я не в восторге от идеи поездки к родителям Джареда, – чуть слышно признаюсь я, делая петлю шире, чтобы было удобней просунуть в нее голову Александера.  
– Думаешь, решат, что ты пользуешься своим положением? Подожди, мы забыли табличку, – спохватывается Мэттью и бросает тело Александера, когда я уже пытаюсь накинуть петлю на его шею, и достает из спортивной сумки деревянную табличку, и что-то на ней выводит, обмакивая указательный палец в крови Александера.  
– Они пока не знают, что Джаред работает на меня, – тихо замечаю я, отчасти надеясь, что увлеченный Мэттью не услышит.  
– Что скажешь? – он поворачивает табличку с надписью «Взявшие меч — от меча и погибнут» ко мне, и я приподнимаю бровь:  
– По-моему, цитата неуместная, учитывая, как он умер, – произношу я, и Мэттью хмурится, разглядывая надпись.  
– Черт, он даже после смерти умудряется расстраивать меня, – недовольно ворчит он. – Ладно, – он возвращает табличку обратно и достает из сумки-мессенджера планшет Александера, что-то в нем отыскивая. – Так вы им во время встречи сообщите? – уточняет Мэттью и лукаво улыбается, не сводя взгляда с экрана планшета: – Вот почему ты не хочешь ехать. Думаешь, что они обвинят тебя в злоупотреблении должностными полномочиями. Скажи им, что оттраханным он работает продуктивней, так что все это ему на благо.  
– Знаешь, о чем я думаю, каждый раз завязывая висельный узел? Повесить бы тебя на нем, – любезно улыбаюсь я, и Мэттью фыркает:  
– Это не моя петля. – Он поворачивает планшет, демонстрируя надпись с другой цитатой: «Всякий поступай по удостоверению своего ума».  
– На цитату о возмездии не похоже, – прищуриваюсь я.  
– Пусть повесят это дело на какого-нибудь подражателя — не хочу иметь ничего общего с ним, – брезгливо смотрит на тело Мэттью.  
– Тогда давай поскорей покончим с этим, – предлагаю я, и Мэттью поднимает тело с пола, позволяя мне накинуть петлю ему на шею.  
– А они, наверное, твои ровесники? Имею в виду родителей твоего мальчишки, – поясняет Мэттью, оглядывая подвешенного Александера с ног до головы.  
– Почему ты не можешь назвать его по имени? – меня уже не столько раздражает его упрямое нежелание, сколько действительно любопытно, почему он отказывается хотя бы раз произнести его имя вслух.  
– Это что-то изменит?  
– У тебя какие-то плохие ассоциации в связи с его именем?  
– Ты преувеличиваешь и делаешь проблему из того, что не стоит и внимания.  
– А мне кажется, это ты преуменьшаешь свою проблему, – усмехаюсь я.  
– Как пожелаешь, – пожимает плечами Мэттью и за счет пары стяжек присоединяет веревку к планшету, сделав из него что-то вроде современной таблички — прямо встреча двух эпох. – Будем надеется, его найдут прежде чем аккумулятор разрядится, иначе это будет самое провальное убийство Линчевателя, – бормочет Мэттью и возвращается к рабочему столу Александера.  
– Что-то ты не в форме сегодня, – хмыкаю я, наблюдая, как Мэттью раскладывает ножи Александера на столе, рядом с коробкой с прядками волос.  
– Придется в срочном порядке устраивать череду убийств, чтобы восстановить доброе имя. И закончить на этом историю Линчевателя — по-моему, он уже староват. И неинтересен. Лондону нужен новый антигерой, новое имя в криминальных сводках.  
– Одного ты только что убил, – оглядываясь на висящее тело Александера, тихо произношу я.  
– Может, начать старушек убивать? – тщательно протирая край стола и стул, предлагает Мэттью, и я ошарашенно таращусь на него. – У меня есть накидка — черная, из перьев, буду выглядеть посланником смерти. Можем отыскать и тебе такую. Представляешь реакцию? – смеется он. – Она идет из магазина и думает о своем старике, дожидающимся ее дома — хотя он со своей деменцией наверняка уже успел позабыть о ее существовании, — и внезапно мы выходим из тени в переулке со словами: «Давай, дорогая, пора в путь». Как думаешь, какова вероятность смерти от естественных причин в таком случае?  
– Ты совершенно обезумел, – качаю головой я, и Мэттью чуть недовольно цокает, убирая свой кинжал в сумку:  
– Тебе бы радоваться — я отживших свое предлагаю убивать, а не тех, кто в самом расцвете.  
– Добиваясь у них сердечного приступа — великолепный план. Ты закончил? Я бы что-нибудь съел.  
– Даже не надейся, что мы поедем есть в твой ресторан, – Мэттью подхватывает спортивную сумку и направляется к выходу, и я спешу за ним, взяв сумку-мессенджер. – И даже не думай говорить, что обеденный перерыв — официально нерабочее время, я на это не куплюсь.  
Черт подери! Я ведь обещал Джареду, что приеду к нему на обед.  
– Но ведь это действительно нерабочее время, – замечаю я, и Мэттью останавливается посреди двора, дожидаясь, когда я подойду ближе.  
– Ты правда хочешь, чтобы мы пообедали втроем? – улыбается он, и я закатываю глаза, обходя его стороной. – Мы могли бы поговорить о вашем завтрашнем знакомстве с его родителями — он спрашивал совет. Можно начать разговор с ними с вопроса, действительно ли они были настолько слепы, что не заметили, как их старший сын стал наркоманом.  
Теперь я останавливаюсь и удивленно смотрю на Мэттью, подходящего ближе ко мне.  
– Не вздумай упоминать об этом при Джареде, – ледяным тоном требую я, и Мэттью усмехается:  
– Потому что он решит, что это ты рассказал мне о бедном и несчастном старшем брате, так долго страдавшем из-за болезни, которой заразился по собственной глупости? – Я хватаю его за руку, когда он проходит мимо меня, но Мэттью легко сбрасывает ее с себя: – Перестань. Не думаешь же ты, что мне действительно есть дело до его семейных проблем? Просто стало интересно, откуда же в нем эта нездоровая тяга к людям старшего возраста, – снисходительно улыбается он, перебрасывая сумку через забор. – Оказалось, все до банального скучно — бедняжку недолюбил отец в детстве.  
– Мне напомнить, что и ты можешь ошибаться? – любезно интересуюсь я, наблюдая, как Мэттью перелезает через забор. – А ведь все было так красиво — просто идеально вписывалось в твое видение мира. Ты потому, наверное, так лелеял эту идею, что Александер — художник одному тебе понятного искусства и потому так восхищался им за завтраком, – добавляю я, перелезая через забор. – Как же приятно было наблюдать, с каким треском провалилась твоя теория, – я встаю рядом с Мэттью и мило улыбаюсь ему.  
– Веселишься? – с нечитаемым выражением лица произносит Мэттью, уставившись на меня.  
– Еще даже не начал, – посмеиваюсь я, и Мэттью с явным неудовольствием подхватывает сумку и быстрым шагом направляется к своей машине, а я не могу сдержать улыбки, нехотя плетясь за ним, растягивая собственное удовольствие. – Так что ты говорил насчет узоров на телах? – сев в машину и раскрыв папку с фотографиями жертв Александера, спрашиваю я. – Вот эти порезы похожи на арабский язык, уверен, перевод звучит как «Мэттью ошибается».  
– Ну кто бы мог подумать, что ты станешь шутить, указывая на трупы людей, – хмыкает Мэттью и выезжает со стоянки.  
– Что угодно, лишь бы напомнить о твоей ошибке, – улыбаюсь я. – Наверное, это очень тяжело, быть таким уверенным в своей правоте, но то и дело ошибаться, – повторяю слова Джареда я и смеюсь над каменным выражением лица Мэттью. – Ты ведь из-за этого так прицепился к Александеру со своими расспросами — не желал верить, что ошибся? Надеялся до последнего, что окажешься прав?  
– Я человек, и ничто человеческое мне не чуждо, – с напускным спокойствием говорит Мэттью, и я смеюсь с новой силой:  
– О, да! Никому больше этого не говори, иначе поднимут на смех.  
– Знаешь, тебе есть чему поучиться на моем сегодняшнем опыте. По крайней мере, я признал свою ошибку.  
– Но как не желал, – не сдаюсь я, и Мэттью фыркает, качая головой:  
– И снова, ты меня совершенно не слышишь.  
– Знаешь, я теперь каждое твое слово стану ставить под сомнение, – улыбаюсь я.  
– Продолжай веселиться, – кивает Мэттью, – по крайней мере, не ворчишь.  
Я возвращаю папку обратно в сумку и с довольной улыбкой смотрю в окно, пока в голове снова не возникает мысль о том, что я обещал Джареду совместный обед — а у меня с собой даже телефона нет, чтобы предупредить его, что меня сегодня в ресторане не будет. Радует, что завтра мы целый день проведем вместе, и я смогу возместить ущерб после того, как мы вернемся домой от его родителей.  
– Что намереваешься делать завтра? – стараясь, чтобы голос звучал безразлично, спрашиваю я. – Есть какие-нибудь планы?  
– Планы есть всегда, но их всегда можно изменить, если есть предложения.  
– Нет, просто пытаюсь поддержать разговор, – пожимаю плечами я.  
– Думал, бо́льшую часть дня вы проведете у его родителей? – будто прочитав мои мысли, удивляется Мэттью.  
– Так и есть.  
– Мои дома все еще в неподходящем для проживания состоянии.  
– Я уже понял, что ты снова будешь ночевать у меня, – едва скрывая раздражение, произношу я, и Мэттью хмыкает.  
Нужно срочно заняться поиском квартиры и ее обустройством — и пусть Мэттью живет в моем доме, сколько ему угодно, а мы с Джаредом станем ночевать на новом месте, чтобы у нас была возможность уединиться хоть где-то. Мысль о том, что мы сможем быть вместе, где нас никто не будет подслушивать в самые неподходящие для этого моменты, настолько воодушевляет, что мне хочется прямо сейчас послать Мэттью к черту и отправиться на поиски подходящего жилья. Останавливает только понимание, что у меня гораздо больше шансов на положительный исход всей затеи с квартирой, если я смогу убедить Мэттью, что подобные совместные дни — ничуть не худшая альтернатива совместному проживанию.  
Мэттью останавливается у неприметного бистро, удивляя меня своим выбором, но я решаю не комментировать — сегодня все-таки его день, так что пусть хоть на улице ест.  
– Чем займем остаток дня? – садясь за стол и разглядывая меню, спрашиваю я.  
– Ты ведь все еще голоден, – пожимает плечами Мэттью, и я понимаю, что речь идет не о человеческом голоде. – У меня есть решение, – улыбается он, но не продолжает и с преувеличенной заинтересованностью изучает меню, и что-то в нем выбирает.  
Я решаю не вдаваться в подробности и плыть по течению, надеясь по мере возможностей и собственных познаний о Мэттью подготовиться ко всему. Но все мои надежды летят прахом, когда Мэттью после нашего бранча вывозит меня за город, с улыбкой наблюдая за моим замешательством, будто ждет, что я стану расспрашивать, куда он меня везет, но мне удается сдержаться до тех самых пор, пока мы не съезжаем с трассы на дорогу, ведущую к каменному монстру. Описать сооружение другими словами просто невозможно из-за его размеров и странного сочетания различных архитектурных стилей в нем: от хай-тека до чего-то совсем уже старинного вроде барокко, насколько я могу судить. Архитектурное чудовище в четыре этажа в одной из его частей, несчастный Франкенштейн среди нормальных зданий, плод труда обезумевшего архитектора — я перечисляю про себя приходящие на ум определения сооружения, пока мы не подъезжаем к центральному входу, и Мэттью не предлагает мне выйти.  
– Кто позволил этому чудовищу стать реальностью? – не сдерживаюсь я, разглядывая фасад здания, и Мэттью смеется.  
– Поэтому его используют для того, для чего используют, – он пропускает меня в просторный, но совершенно пустой холл, где нас встречает мужчина в строгом костюме. Он вежливо здоровается с нами, но Мэттью не обращает на него никакого внимания и направляется к одной из дверей, а я с удивлением понимаю, что здание осталось незавершенным — внутри никакой отделки нет, стены пустые и неприкрыто демонстрируют то, из чего они возведены: камень, кирпич, бетон. Я давно не был в таких помещениях и успел позабыть, какие впечатления они оставляют: странное чувство пустоты и необходимости ее заполнить, но если прежде мне не нравилось подобное воздействие окружения на себя, сейчас я встречаю его едва ли не с радостью, осознавая, что во мне все-таки осталось что-то человеческое, что я — не совершенно безнадежен.  
Комната, в которую входит Мэттью, оказывается обустроенной — во всяком случае, здесь есть мебель: большой угловой диван, журнальный столик перед ним со стаканами и графинами с различными напитками и небольшой шкаф рядом с зеркалом размером с половину стены.  
Мэттью подходит к шкафу и достает из него две стопки одежды, протягивая одну мне:  
– Переоденься.  
– Не объяснишь, для чего?  
– Чтобы не испачкать свою одежду в крови, естественно, – пожимает плечами Мэттью и принимается переодеваться, и мне приходится отвернуться, чтобы не видеть его обнаженным — Мэттью на мое действие тихо посмеивается, но я игнорирую его, расстегивая свою рубашку. Пусть катится к черту, есть большая разница между животными инстинктами и осознанным желанием. И то, что моя животная половина не удовлетворена и потому реагирует на Мэттью, еще не значит, что вчера я солгал, когда сказал, что не хочу его.  
– Знаешь, тебе стоит с этим что-то сделать, – произносит он. – Посмотри на это с другой стороны: мальчишки тебе явно недостаточно, как недостаточно человеческой еды — это всего лишь удовлетворение природных потребностей, не адюльтер. В ином случае, все закончится тем, что ты либо навредишь ему, либо убьешь его.  
Я разворачиваюсь к уже успевшему переодеться Мэттью лицом и вижу в его руках странный, похожий на коготь миниатюрный нож с кольцом вместо рукояти — он с интересом разглядывает его, будто все это время был занят им и ничего не говорил, и я подхожу ближе, забирая странноватое оружие.  
– Нравится? – улыбается Мэттью.  
– Знаешь, о чем я иногда думаю? – игнорируя его, спрашиваю я и приставляю острие ножа к его торсу слева, сразу под ребрами. – С каким бы удовольствием сделал бы здесь глубокий порез, – я надавливаю чуть сильней — Мэттью шипит, а ткань футболки на нем прорезается, и я с улыбкой слушаю ее характерный треск, когда веду ножом к солнечному сплетению. – Как запустил бы руку в твое теплое, влажное нутро, – я перекладываю нож в другую руку, а освободившуюся просовываю в образовавшуюся прорезь в футболке и скольжу ладонью вверх по его груди, – как вот так протянул бы руку вверх и взял бы в кулак твое сердце, и медленно, чтобы насладиться твоей агонией, потянул бы вниз, чувствуя ладонью каждый удар умирающего органа. А главное — самый последний его удар, – я с улыбкой вынимаю руку, сжатую в кулак и чуть расстроенно поджимаю губы, когда раскрываю ладонь, и она оказывается пустой.  
– Ты иногда так красиво говоришь о смерти, что это немало впечатляет, – Мэттью берет меня за руку и прижимает ее к своему паху — я чувствую его возбуждение и усмехаюсь, отступая назад и качая головой:  
– Больной ублюдок.  
Мэттью только улыбается и подходит к одной из стен с сенсорной панелью на ней.  
– Ты переоделся? – спрашивает он и, не дожидаясь ответа и не оборачиваясь, нажимает на кнопку на панели — стена бесшумно отъезжает в сторону, и мне приходится наспех заканчивать переодевание и почти на ходу обуваться в предоставленные вместе с одеждой мокасины. – Не забудь керамбит, – он указывает взглядом на оставленный мною миниатюрный нож, и я подхватываю его и подхожу к Мэттью, поправляя на себе футболку.  
– Держи, – я протягиваю нож, но Мэттью отказывается взять его, демонстрируя точную его копию в своей руке. – Зачем он мне?  
– Не знаю, вдруг захочешь разнообразить способ убийства? Толстяку горло перерезать кинжалом тебе вроде понравилось.  
Стена за нами возвращается на место и небольшое помещение, которое оказывается лифтом, опускает нас вниз.  
– Не хотел оставлять следы, – поясняю я свои действия в боксе.  
– И тем не менее, – пожимает плечами Мэттью. – Территория лабиринта — пять акров, выход только один — этот лифт, так что следи за тем, куда поворачиваешь, если вдруг решишь сбежать из моего общества, – улыбается он. – По лабиринту бродят двадцать человек — загоняли в него их в разное время, по одному человеку, но наверняка кое-кто уже объединился, хотя это никак не меняет того факта, что там темно, сыро и довольно страшно для них. И последнее, я не стану даже рассматривать твое новое предложение, если и здесь ты будешь так же пассивен, как и во время убийства некрофила, – заканчивает Мэттью как раз ко времени, когда двери лифта перед нами раскрываются, и мы выходим в прохладный едва освещаемый коридор. В нос бьет запах сырой земли и плесени, отчего дышать становится трудней, но где-то совсем рядом я слышу колотящееся от страха сердце и быстрое дыхание и чувствую аромат свежей крови, и обстановка этого места переходит на последний план.  
Мэттью, тоже услышав и почувствовав человека, направляется вглубь коридора, и я спешу за ним — не потому, что боюсь заблудиться в чертовом лабиринте, а потому что я здесь не для того, чтобы разгуливать по нему в одиночестве. Плевать, постараюсь быть увлеченным, раз ему это так важно. К тому же я действительно еще голоден.  
Мы несколько раз сворачиваем, и с каждым таким поворотом звук человеческого сердца становится отчетливей, пока за очередным поворотом мы не натыкаемся на девушку с безумным взглядом — ее трясет, она подходит к нам и пытается что-то сказать, но заикается и показывает свои ладони с ссадинами. Вероятно, она бежала, споткнулась и упала, порезавшись об острые камни, которыми был вымощен лабиринт. Мэттью в одно мгновение оказывается у нее за спиной и берет ее хрупкое тело в захват одной рукой, другой прикрывая ей рот — на одном из пальцев у него керамбит, и когда девушка видит его перед своим лицом, она принимается яростно вырываться и пытается кричать. Мэттью игнорирует ее, глядя на меня, будто ожидая действий, как часто бывало в начале нашего знакомства, когда я не желал питаться человеческой кровью.  
Он ждет, что я включусь в его игру.  
Плевать.  
Я подхожу ближе и киваю на его руку:  
– Позволь ей кричать. Пусть остальные слышат.  
На лице Мэттью медленно расцветает улыбка, и он убирает руку от лица девушки — она ругается и умоляет одновременно, и ее голос разносится эхом по лабиринту, он звенит в ушах, когда я делаю аккуратный, но глубокий надрез на ее шее ножом-когтем. Из раны бьет алая кровь, и я приникаю к ней губами и делаю первый глоток, наплевав на Мэттью, который — я точно знаю — в этот момент довольно ухмыляется. Но одним наблюдением за мной он не удовлетворяется, и я чувствую и слышу, как он меняет свое положение — в следующий момент девушка вздрагивает, и я понимаю, что он впился в ее шею с другой стороны.  
– Лабиринт, группа людей и чудовище, убивающее их. Кажется, я где-то это встречал, – хмурюсь я, отходя от тела девушки, которое Мэттью выпускает из рук, потеряв к нему интерес, когда жертва перестает дышать.  
– У Минотавра были все права на убийства хорошеньких юношей и девушек — их матери, в отличие от его, не трахались с быком. Только представь весь урон, который понесла детская психика от осознания, что он — плод их неземной любви. А у нас право и подавно есть.  
– Разве?  
– Ну, запретить ведь нам никто не может, не так ли? – улыбается Мэттью.  
– Ты никогда не верил? – я нагоняю Мэттью, отправившегося дальше по лабиринту, и он усмехается:  
– Ты про старика на небе? Я слишком долго живу, чтобы верить во что-то подобное. Человеческая жизнь коротка и скоротечна, потому они и хотят верить, что после смерти что-то есть. Но если так случится, меня вполне устроит отсутствие продолжения.  
– Или ты боишься наказания, которое последует за твоей далеко не праведной жизнью, – усмехаюсь я.  
– И снова домыслы, – улыбаясь, качает головой Мэттью. – Если и представить, что это — один из возможных вариантов развития событий, я попаду в место, где будет полно моих знакомых и врагов. Скучно мне не будет.  
– Ты так думал и когда человеком был?  
– Что за вопросы у тебя сегодня? – смеется Мэттью, на мгновение взглянув на меня, но тут же снова уставившись себе под ноги. – Констанс говорила, что наша бездетность — это наказание за мое отсутствие веры, – фыркает он. – Я исправно ходил с ней в церковь, но она знала, что проповеди не производят на меня никакого впечатления. Наверное, в детстве я был религиозен, как многие дети, но я этого не помню. Помню точно, что в один момент меня разозлил сам факт, что люди принимают нечто подобное на веру, и с тех пор я ходил в церковь только потому, что так было нужно, пока в этом не отпала необходимость.  
– А если без привязки к конкретной религии?  
– Это вера, так или иначе. Слепо верить во что-то — глупо, в этом нет никакого смысла. Еще глупей лишать себя чего-то из-за мнимого дамоклова меча.  
– И тебя никогда не мучили подобные вопросы? – удивляюсь я.  
– Когда-то — да. И вывод, к которому я пришел, я тебе только что озвучил. Только не говори, что мальчишка — верующий, и ты потому вдруг задумался о высших силах, – заглянув в мои глаза, произносит он, и я качаю головой:  
– Нет, просто стало интересно, верил ты когда-нибудь или нет.  
– Кто бы мог подумать, что тебя волнуют подобные вопросы, – смеется Мэттью. – А особенно мое мнение. Может, ты и о нашем происхождении стал размышлять?  
– Думаю, это какая-то болезнь, запускающая что-то вроде мутации в организме, – пожимаю плечами я.  
– И никакого божественного вмешательства? – улыбается Мэттью.  
– Если это так, то у Бога весьма интересное чувство юмора.  
Мэттью посмеивается, и его тихий смех разносится по коридорам лабиринта — только этого звука можно испугаться до смерти. Я окидываю его взглядом и не могу не подумать, насколько он вписывается в обстановку, учитывая мое представление о нем. Безумный, безжалостный убийца, и как любой каноничный маньяк, он прячется в подобных темных, холодных лабиринтах или подворотнях города, выискивая, выслеживая невинных жертв и утаскивая их в свое убежище, где растерзает их, наслаждаясь их мучениями, с предвкушением дожидаясь последнего вздоха.  
– Что? – невинно улыбается Мэттью, замечая мой взгляд, одним лишь этим ангельским выражением лица разрушая только что созданный моим воображением образ.  
– Просто подумал, что, может быть, в тебе действительно живет два человека.  
– У тебя не бывает плохого настроения? Хотя, нет, – хмыкает Мэттью, – в твоем случае речь не о плохом настроении, а о хорошем.  
– Я не про сегодняшний день, – возражаю я, и мысленно чертыхаюсь, точно зная, какой последует вопрос за моими словами. Да что со мной? С каких пор я не могу держать язык за зубами?  
– А какой?  
На ум приходит наш отдых на Мальдивах, и это настолько неуместное воспоминание, учитывая наше нынешнее местонахождение и мои отношения с Джаредом, что я мысленно проклинаю себя.  
– Никакой, – отрезаю я. – Идем, я слышу сердцебиение где-то справа, – я сворачиваю на очередном повороте и ускоряю шаг, действительно заметив чужое сердцебиение где-то в отдалении.  
– Ты не думаешь, что немного нелогично злиться на меня за свои мысли и желания? – усмехается позади меня Мэттью.  
– Не думаю, что хочу слышать твои размышления по этому поводу, – отбиваю я.  
– И как ты по пять лет мог обходиться без секса?  
– Не поднимай эту тему, – предупреждаю я.  
– Почему? Ты затрахал его так, что он не дается? – с улыбкой в голосе спрашивает Мэттью, и я резко разворачиваюсь и впечатываю его в стену, схватив за горло.  
– Не смей лезть в нашу постель, – шиплю я. – Ты не пускаешь никого лишнего за двери своей спальни, ну так будь добр, уважай границы других!  
– Твоя горячность всегда мне нравилась, – почти мурлычет Мэттью, обнимая меня за талию, и я тут же отшатываюсь от него.  
– Ты не хочешь терять возможность издеваться над нами? Поэтому вынуждаешь меня передумать относительно моего же предложения?  
– Нет, просто забавно наблюдать за твоей реакцией, – улыбается Мэттью и убирает от себя мою руку, – Ты слишком много думаешь, Доминик. Идем, эти кретины сами себя не убьют.  
Раздражение на него трансформируется в жестокость по отношению к моим жертвам, и каждое новое мое убийство в этом лабиринте становится все более кровавым и чудовищным, и я перестаю соображать — пелена не спадает в перерывах между убийствами, я, словно зверь, убив одну жертву, сразу переключаюсь на другую, пытаясь выследить ее по запаху. И каждый новый болезненный крик и звук ломающихся костей ласкают мой слух, я наслаждаюсь ими, словно музыкой.  
Мэттью следует за мной все это время, но даже не пытается заговорить или предложить поделить жертву — он по большей части наблюдает, насколько я могу судить по собственным ощущениям слежки за собой. Останавливает он меня только спустя какое-то время и чуть улыбается, взяв за плечи:  
– Доминик? Успокойся, больше здесь никого нет.  
Я смотрю в его глаза, не моргая, чувствуя себя даже чересчур сытым, и вместе с осознанием этого в моих мыслях устанавливается невероятное спокойствие — я не чувствую ни намека на раздражение, даже вспомнив, что стало причиной подобного поведения.  
– И скольких убил я?  
– Если не считать той первой девчонки? – уточняет Мэттью и широко улыбается: – Девятнадцать человек.  
Меня совсем не удивляет ни число, ни то, что он не тронул ни одного человека, я только киваю и обхожу его стороной, представления не имея, куда идти, но пока мне все равно.  
– Здесь есть душ?  
– Да. Сейчас налево.  
Я сворачиваю и медленно плетусь по темному коридору, понимая, что, в отличие от мыслей, мое тело буквально бурлит энергией, я чувствую себя живым и полным сил — я готов пробивать стены этого чертового лабиринта, чтобы напрямую пройти к лифту, не утруждая себя поиском правильного пути.  
Господи, а секса как хотелось — если бы не присутствие Джареда в моей жизни, я бы повалил Мэттью на тот диван, что стоит в комнате, где мы переодевались, и в ближайшие пару часов не позволял бы ему даже дух перевести.  
Эта мысль действует на меня отрезвляюще, и я чуть хмурюсь, пытаясь поскорей пробудить в себе свою человеческую половину. Черт подери. Как я вообще позволил себе полностью отключиться? Ответ на вопрос я не нахожу, но самое ужасное, я не чувствую вины за совершенные мною зверства, и это только убеждает меня, что я — все еще не совсем я.  
Мы возвращаемся в раздевалку, и Мэттью с помощью сенсорной панели открывает неприметную дверь с противоположной стороны от лифта, за которой оказывается просторная ванная комната со всевозможными средствами гигиены. Мэттью не закрывает дверь, а я даже не задумываюсь об этом и быстро снимаю с себя окровавленную одежду, и встаю под душ. И только когда я почти полностью смываю с себя чужую кровь, на меня накатывает осознание того, что я натворил в подземелье. Господи боже мой, какое же я чудовище... Как я Джареду в глаза утром посмотрю?  
– Я больше ничего не хочу сегодня, – тихо произношу я.  
– Я больше ничего и не предлагаю, – с улыбкой в голосе отзывается из соседней комнаты Мэттью. – Вернемся к тебе, выпьем вина. Расслабимся.  
Я ничего не отвечаю и следующие пятнадцать минут просто стою под струями горячей воды, стараясь смыть с себя ощущение вины, но это, конечно же, не помогает, и я выхожу из-под душа, только теперь поняв, что оставил одежду в комнате, в которой меня дожидается Мэттью.  
Плевать.  
Я, вытершись белоснежным полотенцем, выхожу из ванной комнаты, полностью игнорируя взгляд Мэттью, скользящий по моему обнаженному телу, и принимаюсь одеваться в свою одежду.  
– Если я попрошу тебя об услуге, ты мне поможешь?  
– Очень постараюсь, – улыбается Мэттью, продолжая беззастенчиво разглядывать меня, пока я не скрываю тело под одеждой.  
– Мне нужно найти одного человека.  
– Так что, твой щенок все-таки сорвался с поводка, и ты не знаешь, где теперь его искать? В розыск домашних животных обращаться не пробовал? Там должны помочь.  
– Ясно, – киваю я и направляюсь к выходу из комнаты. – Мог бы сразу сказать...  
– Назови имя, – вздыхает Мэттью, поднимаясь с дивана и следуя за мной.  
– Крис Уолстенхолм.  
– Зачем он тебе нужен? – удивляется Мэттью. – Не ради документов же? Ты знаешь, что он следит за своими клиентами и продает информацию о них тем, кто заплатит? Я дам тебе адреса честных профессионалов, если тебе нужны новые документы.  
– Так ты найдешь его? – игнорируя его слова, спрашиваю я.  
– Скажи, зачем он тебе, – не унимается Мэттью. – Я имею право знать, раз собираюсь искать его. Может, ты решил его убить — он гораздо старше тебя, у тебя против него нет никаких шансов, и я не могу этого допустить.  
– Я даже видеться с ним не собираюсь — устроит такой ответ? Мне просто нужен адрес его нынешнего проживания, только и всего. Будь хорошей ищейкой, найди мне его, – натянуто улыбаюсь я, садясь в его машину, и Мэттью фыркает. – Тебе нужны какие-нибудь его вещи, чтобы напасть на след?  
– Так ты в себя, наконец, пришел, – улыбается Мэттью, глядя на меня с водительского сидения. – Рад за тебя.  
– Заткнись, и поехали уже, – качаю головой я и отворачиваюсь к окну с первыми каплями дождя на нем.  
Мэттью хмыкает, но тут же включает двигатель, и мы покидаем пределы монструозного сооружения с ужасающим подземельем. Оказывается, мы провели в нем гораздо больше времени, чем я предполагал, и по приезде домой звонить Джареду, чтобы оставить сообщение и предупредить, что я не смогу приехать на обед, даже слишком поздно, и вина гложет меня изнутри — и не только из-за собственной забывчивости, но и от мысли, что я делал в тот самый момент, когда Джаред ожидал моего появления в ресторане. Но сообщение с извинениями я ему все же оставляю и прошу перезвонить, как только он его услышит.  
– Вина? – Мэттью протягивает мне бокал, как только я вхожу в гостиную, и я беспрекословно принимаю его и сажусь на диван. – За хорошо проведенный день? – предлагает тост Мэттью, и я фыркаю, но делаю глоток вина. – Обсудим детали, или оставим договор в той формулировке, которую предложил ты?  
– А есть ли в нем смысл? – вздыхаю я, разглядывая вино в бокале. – Разве мы можем соблюдать договоренности?  
– Можно попробовать использовать систему поощрений и наказаний, – усмехается Мэттью.  
– И это тоже не сработает, да? – хмыкаю я, и он пожимает плечами.  
– Кто знает.  
– Это какой-то бред, – устало качаю головой я. – Почему мы не в состоянии нормально сосуществовать?  
– Ты уже задавался этим вопросом, – напоминает Мэттью.  
– Я помню. Я сейчас не в состоянии думать об условиях и штрафах, – возвращаюсь к обсуждению договора я. – Скажу тебе после выходных Джареда.  
– Тогда и я подумаю над предложениями, – предлагает он.  
– Хорошо, но мы их обсудим, – заявляю я в надежде предусмотреть все возможные лазейки, где Мэттью может меня провести.  
– Конечно, – соглашается он и мило улыбается — его улыбка мне совсем не нравится, будто он задумал какую-то мерзость, но моя голова и без того раскалывается от мыслей, так что я просто игнорирую ее. – Во сколько твой мальчишка заканчивает? – подливая вина в мой бокал, спрашивает Мэттью.  
– Намереваешься напоить меня к этому времени, чтобы я не смог уделить ему внимание? – хмыкаю я, заглянув Мэттью в глаза.  
– Твой организм быстро переработает алкоголь, так есть ли смысл в подобном поступке?  
– Может, ты подмешал в него что-нибудь, что усилит действие — я могу этого и не почувствовать.  
– Какого ты нехорошего мнения обо мне, – ухмыляется он.  
– Я всегда жду от тебя подлостей. Но эта лишняя, Джаред сегодня не приедет.  
– Вот как? – удивляется Мэттью. – Почему?  
– Встречается с друзьями, – пожимаю плечами я. Он и сам может узнать, где Джаред будет этим вечером, так не все ли равно?  
– Как так вышло? – Я вопросительно смотрю на Мэттью, и он поясняет: – Как так вышло, что вы сблизились? Как так вышло, что ты вообще обратил на него внимание? То есть, я, конечно, понимаю, броский цвет волос, все эти дырки на коже в неположенных местах — такого сложно не заметить чисто визуально, но я никогда бы не подумал, что кто-то такой может тебе понравиться. И он ведь ребенок...  
– Ему двадцать один.  
– А я о чем? – хмыкает Мэттью. – Он ребенок.  
– Оставь эту тему, Мэттью, – устало произношу я. – Как и попытки выяснить слабые места в наших с Джаредом отношениях. Я хочу быть с ним — прими это, как данность, и, пожалуйста, оставь нас в покое. Ты не представляешь, как я буду благодарен тебе, если ты позволишь мне спокойно пожить. Так, как я этого хочу. Я почти половину прожитых мною лет не жил нормальной, человеческой жизнью — неужели тебе так сложно уступить, я ведь пятнадцать лет играл с тобой в прятки, и все, что я прошу взамен — немного личного пространства. Я устал от одиночества, Мэттью, я устал от ненависти к тебе. Я так устал от бесконечного мрака в своей жизни — я не хочу этого, я хочу хоть немного света в своем безрадостном существовании. За шесть лет жизни с тобой были только Мальдивы, и это слишком мало за все эти долгие беспросветные годы. А сейчас я просыпаюсь с улыбкой на губах, у меня есть причина встать с постели утром — я, как никогда, доволен жизнью. Да, есть проблемы, их полно, но у меня не будет шанса даже попытаться решить их, если ты продолжишь саботировать наши с Джаредом отношения и проверять меня на прочность. Неужели ты думаешь, я буду благодарен тебе за наш с ним разрыв и с радостью вернусь к нашему с тобой совместному существованию? Неужели ты действительно в это веришь? Я не против проводить с тобой время в его рабочие часы, но и с ним я хочу быть в его выходные — так же, как и был сегодня с тобой. Наедине. Мне неприятно понимать, что ты слышишь наши разговоры, наш секс — это личное, Мэттью, я хочу, чтобы это оставалось между ним и мной, я не хочу делиться с тобой этими моментами, а уж тем более я не хочу слышать твои комментарии в это время. И если ты не способен понять это, принять и дать мне хоть немного личного пространства и возможность быть с Джаредом, я думаю, нам нет смысла заключать какие-то договора, – я ставлю наполовину полный бокал с вином на журнальный столик и выхожу на заднее крыльцо, вдыхая аромат фрезий, напомнивший об улыбающемся Джареде среди буйства красок.  
Мэттью присоединяется ко мне через пару минут и садится в одно из плетеных кресел, потягивая вино.  
– Я был не до конца честен, в северном доме сегодня навели порядок, а завтра перевезут туда дневники из южного, – произносит он в конце концов. – Думаю, я смогу перебраться туда завтрашним вечером. – Я оборачиваюсь, встречая его взгляд, и Мэттью чуть улыбается, протягивая мне мой бокал с вином, который все это время держал в руке. – Нам есть, что отпраздновать.  
Я подхожу к нему и принимаю бокал, опускаясь в соседнее кресло, и вместе с Мэттью делаю пару глотков напитка.  
– Двадцать шесть лет понадобилось на то, чтобы мы стали говорить друг с другом откровенно, – чуть задумчиво говорит Мэттью. – Возможно, лет через сто мы достигнем полного взаимопонимания. – Я посмеиваюсь, и Мэттью с искренней улыбкой смотрит на меня. – Есть к чему стремиться.  
– Определенно, – я салютую ему бокалом, и Мэттью отвечает на жест. – Продуктивный день вышел.  
– Да, – тихо соглашается Мэттью и переводит взгляд на цветущий сад. – У тебя здесь неплохо.  
– Я всю свою взрослую жизнь мечтал о чем-то подобном.  
– Лучше поздно, чем никогда. Имею в виду, если учесть твой возраст, – лукаво улыбается Мэттью, и я цокаю языком, но усмехаюсь:  
– Молчи.  
Мы допиваем вино в своих бокалах и возвращаемся в дом, когда дождь усиливается и на улице становится холодно. Мэттью принимается за ужин для нас, а я то и дело проверяю телефон, ожидая увидеть сообщение от Джареда. Мэттью замечает это, но ничего не говорит — он вообще молчалив после нашего разговора, но кажется расслабленным, и я не знаю, стоит ли верить этому и его решению — неужели он действительно готов оставить меня в покое? После стольких лет недоверия одна мысль принять подобное всерьез кажется безумной.  
Я выдерживаю только пять минут после завершения смены Джареда и звоню ему, намереваясь дождаться ответа — не мог же он обидеться настолько, что не ответит? Мне сложно поверить, что после такого достаточно незначительного промаха с моей стороны он не захочет разговаривать со мной, но на двенадцатом гудке моя надежда почти умирает.  
– Привет.  
Фотография Джареда сменяется его видео-изображением, с взъерошенными, мокрыми у корней волосами и румянцем на лице.  
– Ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать?  
– Что? – удивляется Джаред.  
– Я оставил тебе сообщение — ты не получил его? – хмурюсь я и кошусь на Мэттью, изображающего занятость готовкой.  
– Только что зашел в раздевалку, и телефон бы взял в последнюю очередь, если бы не твой звонок. Ты не приехал на обед, – меняет тему он и укоризненно смотрит на меня через камеру.  
– Прости, я замотался сегодня. И позвонить забыл, чтобы предупредить.  
– Ты должен мне обед, – тоном, не терпящим возражений, произносит он, и я чуть улыбаюсь:  
– Конечно.  
– Надеюсь, ты не собираешься подобным образом оправдываться завтра утром?  
– Ни в коем случае, – заверяю его я. – Заеду за тобой в десять, как и планировали.  
– Кстати, насчет планов, – спохватывается Джаред. – Мы выступаем послезавтра — я хотел бы, чтобы ты пришел, так что не планируй ничего на этот вечер, хорошо? – он чуть улыбается, и я согласно киваю:  
– Конечно.  
– Чем займешься вечером?  
– Не знаю пока, – пожимаю плечами я.  
В этот момент Мэттью включает кухонный комбайн, и Джаред слышит это:  
– Это Мэттью?  
– Да, – неохотно признаю я. – Готовит ужин.  
– Привет ему.  
Мэттью оглядывается, приподняв бровь, но тут же отворачивается, будто вспомнив, что пообещал вести себя хорошо.  
– Здравствуй, – ровным тоном произносит он, выключив комбайн.  
– Что готовишь? – любопытствует Джаред, и я разворачиваю телефон экраном к Мэттью, чтобы они видели друг друга.  
– Лосося en croûte и салат из эндивия и латука.  
– Кайенский перец только не добавляй, – с улыбкой в голосе просит Джаред. – Нам с Домом все-таки с родителями встречаться завтра.  
– Я делаю соус из кресс-салата, так что вам, вероятно, придется испытать некоторые неудобства, – чуть улыбается Мэттью, разрезая филе лосося сбоку и наполняя его овощной начинкой.  
– Не знал, что и его считают афродизиаком.  
– Ты удивишься, как много продуктов питания относят к категории афродизиаков. Поинтересуйся как-нибудь, чтобы не кормить ими Доминика, если тебя беспокоит его либидо.  
– Я вам не мешаю? – плоским голосом интересуюсь я. – Может, мне выйти, чтобы вы могли спокойно обсудить меня и мои способности в постели?  
– Никто ничего обсуждать не собирался, я прав? – Мэттью смотрит на экран телефона в моих руках.  
– Определенно, – серьезно соглашается Джаред, и я поворачиваю телефон экраном к себе:  
– Благодарю.  
– Ладно, мне нужно собираться, – чуть улыбается Джаред, глянув поверх камеры, – Парни будут ждать. Приятного аппетита вам обоим.  
– Спасибо, – улыбаюсь я и прощаюсь с ним. – Спасибо, – повторяю я, но уже Мэттью, когда завершаю вызов.  
– За что? – удивляется Мэттью, остановив свои манипуляции с лососем.  
– За твое поведение.  
Он смеется и перекладывает филе на противень, выстеленный тестом, и заворачивает в него начиненную рыбу.  
– Ради твоей благодарности стану вести себя так чаще.  
Я усмехаюсь и качаю головой. Это больше похоже на Мэттью. И меня даже не удивляет подобная формулировка, да я и не ожидал, что он внезапно полностью изменится или совсем перестанет комментировать наши с Джаредом отношения, или как-то провоцировать нас на реакцию — это просто невозможно, речь ведь о Мэттью. Куда важней то, что он перестанет быть постоянным наблюдателем нашей жизни, а все остальное я, вероятно, смогу пережить.  
Мэттью накрывает на стол спустя полчаса, и мы ужинаем в умиротворенной тишине, как часто случалось до его отъезда в Америку — странно понимать, как много всего изменилось с тех пор, и что вечер мы закончим в разных постелях, хотя куда привычней было бы чувствовать его под своим боком во время сна.  
– Мальдивы? – прерывает тишину Мэттью, и я не сразу понимаю, о чем он говорит.  
Точно, я ведь не смог оставить этот секрет при себе.  
– Замечательный отпуск, – пожимаю плечами я.  
– Ты мог бы мне сказать, как сказал тогда, и мы бы снова отправились куда-нибудь.  
– Мы оба были заняты все это время, – замечаю я.  
– Могли бы выкроить пару недель в году на отпуск, если бы ты сказал хоть слово, – настаивает он.  
– Теперь это уже неважно.  
– Да, – тихо соглашается он и наполняет бокалы новой порцией вина.  
Мы продолжаем молча есть, но теперь тишина кажется угнетающей, и я, опасаясь, что Мэттью поднимет какую-нибудь тему, которую я не хочу обсуждать, пытаюсь отыскать в мыслях хоть что-то, что может отвлечь нас обоих.  
– Все-таки это просто невероятно, да? – с преувеличенным энтузиазмом начинаю я, и Мэттью недоуменно смотрит на меня. – Имею в виду, Александера. Как вообще возможно, что в одном человеке уживаются две совершенно разные личности, ничего не подозревающие друг о друге?  
– Люди используют мозг не в полную силу — есть, где развернуться, – пожимает плечами Мэттью, явно не впечатленный темой разговора.  
– Но все же, быть двумя совершенно разными личностями и не понимать этого...  
– Две личности — не предел. Ширли Мэйсон и Уильям Миллиган тому доказательство. Но, откровенно говоря, меня немного удивляет, что ты этим восхищаешься, учитывая, что в основном приводит к подобному расколу личности, – чуть улыбается Мэттью.  
– Да, но такие возможности мозга не могут не удивлять.  
– Как и не может не удивлять твое пренебрежительное отношение к трагедиям страдающих этим расстройством, – любезным тоном замечает он.  
– Как же я тебя ненавижу, – с улыбкой приподнимая бокал с вином, ласково произношу я, и Мэттью улыбается, наблюдая за мной, пока я делаю глоток. – Не смотри на меня так.  
– Как? – спрашивает он и возвращает свое внимание еде.  
– Так, будто... – я не заканчиваю и усмехаюсь, качая головой.  
– Хочу тебя? – подсказывает он. – Так и есть.  
– По-моему, откровений на сегодня достаточно.  
– Для тебя это откровение после стольких лет? – удивляется он. – Мне есть, над чем работать, по всей видимости. Позволишь потренироваться на мальчишке?  
– Мэттью...  
– Очевидно, я ему не нравлюсь — дополнительный уровень сложности.  
– Перестань, – прошу я, и Мэттью, к моему удивлению, хмыкает и ничего не добавляет. – Ты правда сможешь? – скептично поглядывая на него, любопытствую я. – Постоянно вот так вести себя?  
– Ты меня недооцениваешь.  
– Нет, недооценивать я тебя перестал, когда ты нашел меня в Эдинбурге, но я знаю, что тебе очень сложно отказывать себе в удовольствии. Ты обожаешь балансировать на краю — это подпитывает тебя, держит в тонусе, даже если речь о такой банальности, как попытка вывести на эмоции. Хотя в этом случае чаще всего ты дожимаешь до конца и с наслаждением наблюдаешь взрыв. – Я улыбаюсь, глядя на его лицо, понимая, что ему это нравится — нравится моя характеристика, нравится то, что я говорю об этом. Нравится, что я знаю подобные мелочи о нем.  
Боже, он одинок ничуть не меньше, чем был я до встречи с Джаредом, раз ему так приятны подобные замечания от меня — того, кто не раз признавался в ненависти к нему, кто пару часов назад просил уйти из его жизни.  
Мэттью, алчущий внимания и комплиментов. Невероятно.  
Определенно, откровений сегодня слишком много.  
Как только мы заканчиваем ужин и убираем со стола, я поднимаюсь в спальню и забираюсь в постель, но сон не идет — и не только из-за электронного пера, стучащего по экрану планшета в соседней спальне, но и из-за волнения от завтрашней встречи. Через полчаса мне надоедает ворочаться в темноте, и я спускаюсь в гостиную за ноутбуком и возвращаюсь обратно в постель, ожидая, что Мэттью спросит меня, почему я не сплю, но он молчит, и я устраиваюсь на своей половине кровати, открывая крышку ноутбука. Заняться мне определенно есть чем, если я все же хочу приобрести квартиру для нас с Джаредом — и пусть сейчас в этом острой необходимости из-за решения Мэттью нет, я хочу поскорей разлучить Джареда с Эми. Я не доверяю ей, и мне очень хочется, чтобы Джаред проводил в ее обществе как можно меньше времени. К тому же, квартира в городе имеет свои плюсы: добираться до ресторана будет не так сложно.  
Я нахожу несколько хороших вариантов, но все же выписываю для себя пару адресов агентств по недвижимости, намереваясь посетить их, как только выдастся время — вот только когда оно у меня будет, учитывая нынешний график? Я стараюсь не думать об этом слишком много, и в какой-то момент, закончив просмотр предложений, я возвращаюсь к мыслям об Итане Александере, и отыскиваю в сети статьи о его расстройстве. Мне это определенно ни к чему, но спать совсем не хочется, и я просматриваю статью за статьей, пока не натыкаюсь на знакомое имя в одной из них — и до поздней ночи читаю книгу Дэниела Киза «Множественные умы Билли Миллигана».  
Просыпаюсь я невыспавшимся и разбитым, и ливень за окном никак не способствует бодрости и хорошему расположению духа. Окончательно будит меня только контрастный душ, и я, наконец, вспоминаю, зачем проснулся так рано и что меня сегодня ожидает. Настроиться оптимистично, как я обещал Джареду, у меня не выходит, и на кухню я вхожу, чувствуя усталость и совершеннейшее отсутствие желания куда-либо выходить из дома.  
– Ты как будто знаешь, что тебя ждет, – посмеивается Мэттью и ставит передо мной свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок и порционную сковороду с жареными картофелем, колбасой и яйцом.  
– Просто не выспался, – возражаю я, и Мэттью усмехается, но ничего не говорит и добавляет на стол тарелку с ореховыми батончиками, политыми шоколадом, две чашки зеленого чая, и садится напротив меня со сковородой с идентичным моему блюдом в ней и стаканом апельсинового сока.  
– Приятного аппетита, – лучезарно улыбается он, но я только фыркаю, принимаясь за завтрак. – Так ты правда думаешь, что они могут устроить скандал в связи с ожидающими их открытиями?  
– Не знаю. Меня не пугает возможность быть ими неодобренным — я не хочу, чтобы Джаред из-за меня ссорился с ними. Он сам будто не в большом восторге от поездки, и меня это нервирует. Он едет туда с заявлением, и, боюсь, добром это не кончится.  
– Надень ему намордник. – Я сверлю Мэттью взглядом, и он улыбается: – И придержи на коротком поводке. Пусть потявкает, если ему это нужно — учитывая, что у него было не самое радостное детство, он заслуживает подобного момента в своей жизни.  
– Ты, вроде, говорил ему, чтобы он проводил с ними как можно больше времени, – хмурюсь я.  
– Я тогда еще не знал об их милой семейке, – пожимает плечами он.  
– Не думаешь, что это немного неправильно?  
– Говорить родителям, что они были плохими родителями? Или что они не имеют прав на его жизнь? – уточняет Мэттью. – Если они до сих пор считают, что имеют право решать за него — они так и не поняли своей ошибки, но кто-то же должен их просветить? И кто может знать об этом лучше, как не тот, кто рос в этой обстановке?  
– Не хотел бы я услышать что-то подобное от своего сына.  
– Никто бы не хотел, – соглашается Мэттью, – но и не пришлось бы, если бы ты был хорошим отцом, – замечает он.  
– И следующие два часа обратного пути до Лондона я проведу в одной машине с взбешенным комком нервов и узнаю каждый промах его родителей, – я тяжело вздыхаю, и Мэттью смеется:  
– Почеши ему за ухом.  
– Ну, хватит уже, – хмурюсь я, встречая его взгляд.  
– Так ты до сих пор не знаешь, как его можно утихомирить? – удивляется он. – С тобой секс всегда срабатывал.  
– Джаред — не я, – хмыкаю я, в первое мгновение даже не отреагировав на его заявление, но потом подумав, что в какой-то реакции на его слова нет необходимости. К тому же, он прав.  
– Да, он куда моложе тебя — с ним секс не сработать просто не может.  
– Не все проблемы можно решить подобным способом.  
– Не все, – соглашается Мэттью, – но отвлечь им и сменить с его помощью настроение вполне возможно.  
– Не думаю, что полицейские оценят мои старания, – усмехаюсь я.  
Мэттью только пожимает плечами, и мы в молчании продолжаем наш завтрак, а я понемногу настраиваюсь на предстоящую встречу, пытаясь представить как положительные варианты развития событий, так и отрицательные.  
В прошлом по возможности я старался как можно дольше откладывать момент знакомства с родителями бойфрендов — одно время я считал это слишком серьезным шагом в отношениях, позже мне стало казаться, что родителям совсем не обязательно знать, с кем спит их сын. А после одного случая, когда меня совершенно серьезно обвинили в склонении моего парня к гомосексуальным отношениям, я и вовсе стал избегать подобных знакомств. Но Ник настоял на встрече с родителями, и я еще долго упрекал себя в том, что согласился — я чувствовал себя в их обществе, как на допросе и собеседовании одновременно. И провалился по всем статьям. Они остались мной недовольны — и оставались такими до самого нашего разрыва с Ником, как бы я ни пытался их ублажить. И мне совсем не хочется проходить через это снова.  
Я паркуюсь у подъезда Джареда незадолго до назначенного времени, и он выскакивает из двери спустя пару минут после того, как я сообщаю ему, что подъехал. Я не ожидал от его наряда ничего сверхординарного, но его внешний вид меня впечатляет: на нем приталенная кожаная куртка с косой молнией и светло-голубые джинсы — свободные, но не настолько, чтобы не привлекали мое внимание, и я мысленно чертыхаюсь.  
– Привет, – он с широченной улыбкой садится на пассажирское сидение, и меня обдает его ароматом — мое внутреннее животное рвется на свободу, желая заполучить Джареда прямо здесь, наплевав на все правила приличия, а тем более на встречу с родителями. Я хочу его, я безумно хочу его...  
Он склоняется в мою сторону, и я не успеваю вразумить себя — накрываю его губы влажным поцелуем, и Джаред с довольным мычанием отвечает, и это сносит последние барьеры: я кладу ладонь на его бедро и ласкаю его внутреннюю сторону, поднимаясь вверх, и пытаюсь развернуться на своем месте, чтобы перебраться на его сидение, но Джаред отстраняет меня от себя, положив ладонь мне на грудь.  
– Дом, полегче, – смеется он, но мне совсем не смешно.  
– Я соскучился, – чуть недовольно произношу я и снова утягиваю его в поцелуй. Джаред, посмеиваясь, отвечает, но скоро его настроение меняется, и он впутывается пальцами в волосы на моем затылке, тяжело дыша, и моя ладонь без моего ведома накрывает его пах.  
– Дом, – прервав поцелуй и откинувшись на сидение, выдыхает Джаред и кусает губу, а я жадно ловлю каждую эмоцию, пока мне не становится этого мало, и покрываю короткими поцелуями его подбородок и спускаюсь на шею. – Хватит, Дом... Перестань, – с придыханием шепчет он и убирает мою руку со своего паха, хотя дается это ему явно не без внутренней борьбы. Я едва сдерживаю рычание от расстройства, но все же останавливаюсь, хотя не тороплюсь отстраняться, вдыхая его аромат. Черт, как же я по нему скучал.  
Джаред глубоко вздыхает и чуть отклоняется назад, заглядывая в мои глаза с извиняющейся улыбкой:  
– Привет, – повторяет он и коротко целует мои губы.  
– Привет, – тихо отвечаю я и рассматриваю его лицо вблизи, отмечая все те детали, которые уже успел выучить — почему-то это успокаивает меня, и сейчас это необходимо как никогда.  
– Ты готов?  
– Отложить поездку и отправиться домой вместе с тобой, чтобы провести день в постели? Всенепременно, – улыбаюсь я, и Джаред смеется, легко ударив меня в грудь:  
– Не вздумай что-нибудь такое при родителях сказать.  
– Они думают, что мы с тобой не занимаемся сексом? – удивляюсь я и откидываюсь на спинку своего сидения, глубоко вздыхая, урезонивая свое чудовище и его животные позывы, но это совсем не помогает, потому что мои легкие полностью наполняются дурманящим ароматом.  
– Не думаю, но не хочу, чтобы у них перед глазами стояли такие картины. И вообще, подобные разговоры на тебя плохо влияют, а я не собираюсь заниматься сексом в доме родителей.  
– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что когда ты позовешь меня посмотреть твой школьный альбом в твоей старой комнате, ты будешь подразумевать именно это, а не предложение заняться оральным сексом?  
– Боже, Дом... – смеется Джаред и набирает в навигаторе адрес дома своих родителей.  
– Всегда думал, что это всего лишь кодовая фраза, – пожимаю плечами я и выруливаю со стоянки. – И все мои бывшие пользовались моим заблуждением, мерзавцы.  
Джаред с широкой улыбкой разглядывает меня, сев вполоборота, и я кошусь на него, на мгновение позволив себе отвлечься от дороги:  
– Что?  
– Соскучился по тебе, – просто признается он и кладет ладонь на мое бедро — это отвлекает меня, но просить его убрать руку я даже не думаю, наслаждаясь ее теплом и пусть даже такой невинной лаской.  
– Как дела?  
– Хорошо, – хмыкает Джаред. – Майк и Лиам теперь во всем согласны друг с другом, и это просто невыносимо — их не переспорить, особенно, если Лиам чего-то не хочет или с чем-то не согласен. Майк, как пес, его охраняет. И если раньше какие-то проблемы мы решали голосованием, теперь из этого ни черта не выходит. Мы позавчера весь вечер бились над сет-листом, хотя надо было выбрать всего шесть песен — я все понимаю, он пишет слова к музыке, но это просто невыносимо! – Джаред чуть сжимает ладонь на моем бедре, повышая голос, и я усмехаюсь, но в следующее мгновение мне становится совсем не смешно. Что, если знакомство с родителями пройдет не так гладко, как он на то надеется? Он возбужден от рассказа об их междоусобицах в группе — что же тогда будет, если речь пойдет о родителях?  
– Он по десять раз менял свое мнение о том, хочет он определенную песню в сет-лист или нет — и вместе с ним менял мнение и Майк. Мы с Расселом чуть с ума не сошли, – горячо продолжает Джаред. – И я начинаю думать, что именно это было условием их примирения — что Майк во всем станет поддерживать Лиама.  
– Или они теперь спят вместе, и Майк боится лишиться секса.  
– Не все в этом мире вертится вокруг секса, – возражает Джаред, укоризненно глянув на меня.  
– Да нет, как раз наоборот, – усмехаюсь я.  
– То есть, и ты сейчас едешь со мной к моим родителям, только чтобы я не лишил тебя секса? – плоским голосом спрашивает он, и я улыбаюсь, глянув ему в глаза:  
– Да.  
– Невероятно, – выдыхает он и садится прямо, убирая от меня руку.  
– Чтобы сделать тебе приятно, конечно, тоже, но в конечном счете — да, чтобы не лишиться секса, – посмеиваюсь я, искоса наблюдая за его реакцией. – Это заложенный природой инстинкт, с этим ничего не поделать.  
– Так ты придешь на наше выступление завтра? – резко меняет тему он, и его голос звучит до странного спокойно, учитывая его реакцию пару секунд назад.  
– Конечно.  
– Превосходно, – улыбается он и снова поворачивается ко мне всем телом. – И, так как мы будем исполнять шесть песен, а у нас практически не было возможности их отрепетировать, сегодняшний вечер я проведу у Рассела — так что тебе придется отвезти меня к нему сразу по возвращении в Лондон. Переночую я у себя, потому что завтра я весь день проведу в салоне красоты, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжает он, – мне давно пора подкрасить корни. А еще эпиляция, маникюр, педикюр — в общем, весь день расписан, так что увидимся мы с тобой только в клубе «Гринвич» — ты ведь помнишь адрес? – Я только киваю, осмысляя полученную информацию, а Джаред подтягивается и чмокает меня в щеку: – Вот и умница, – очаровательно улыбается он, когда я встречаю его взгляд, и возвращается на прежнее место. – И я еще подумаю, не стоит ли мне вернуться к себе после выступления, чтобы отдохнуть перед новым рабочим днем, – бесстрастно заканчивает он, и я чуть сжимаю челюсти, когда в полной мере осознаю его угрозу.  
Черт.  
Джаред кладет руку мне на плечо и скользит выше, к шее, принимаясь перебирать волосы на затылке, и я едва не скулю от приятной ласки.  
– Ты говорил, что тебе нравится моя прямолинейность — и теперь наказываешь за нее? Ты непоследователен.  
– Речь не о прямолинейности, – возражает Джаред, – а о причинах твоих поступков.  
– Я ведь пошутил...  
– Да неужели? – хмыкает Джаред. – Ты так часто говоришь, что я нужен тебе только для секса, что на шутку уже не похоже. Скажи ты, что не хочешь знакомиться с ними — меня бы это, может, и задело, но я бы принял такой ответ, но твое заявление — просто оскорбительно.  
– Малыш, у меня вчера был невероятно сложный день; я не видел тебя два дня и безумно тебя хочу — я почти уверен, что у меня встанет, если ты продолжишь ласку, так что прости меня за то, что я сказал, просто в данный момент в твоем присутствии мне очень сложно не думать о сексе. – Пальцы Джареда замирают в моих волосах, и я встречаю его взгляд: – И я ни в коем случае не хотел оскорбить тебя.  
Джаред убирает руку с моего плеча и возвращает ее на свое колено, уставившись вперед, а я чувствую, как по салону машины расползается аромат его смущения.  
– Ты веришь в действие афродизиаков? – внезапно спрашивает он, и я пару секунд пытаюсь понять причину такого странного перехода.  
– Я верю в твое действие на меня, – улыбаюсь я.  
– Но ночевать сегодня я все равно буду у себя, – тихо произносит он. – Собирался сказать позже, по возвращении в Лондон.  
– То есть, не хотел расстраивать меня раньше времени? – хмыкаю я.  
– Да. Что вчера случилось? Ты не выглядел очень уставшим, когда звонил.  
– Открытие ресторана — довольно хлопотное дело, даже если уже делал это, – пожимаю плечами я.  
– Ты открываешь еще один ресторан? – удивляется он.  
– Я не говорил?  
– Нет.  
– Решил, что пора расширять деятельность, – чуть улыбаюсь я, и Джаред отвечает на улыбку, легко сжимая мое плечо:  
– Рад за тебя.  
– Благодарю.  
Джаред после короткого молчания продолжает делиться своими проблемами с Лиамом и Майком, упоминает о разговоре с Эми после моего неожиданного появления в их квартире и о ее версии нашего с ней диалога — и это только убеждает меня поскорей решить вопрос с квартирой, иначе это определенно ни чем хорошим не закончится. Но Джареду о своем решении я не говорю, не желая обсуждать это в данный момент — быть может, он все еще против даже самой дискуссии о переезде ко мне, к тому же потом, когда будет возможность продемонстрировать квартиру — и сопутствующие положительные последствия — уговорить его будет куда проще.  
Спустя полчаса дороги Джареда смаривает сон, и весь остальной путь я слушаю его тихое сопение и наслаждаюсь ароматом его крови — я ведь надеялся, что у меня для этого будет целых два дня, и даже не подумал, что у него могут быть какие-то планы, не включающие меня. И уж тем более я не думал, что он может захотеть наказать меня за что-то. Черт подери. Надо же было додуматься сказать такую глупость! Да еще и сам вложил в его руки поводья, которыми он теперь безусловно станет пользоваться. Кретин...  
От отчитывания себя я перехожу к мыслям, что завтра у меня будет свободен целый день, и его определенно стоит посвятить поиску квартиры и новому ресторану — теперь, когда я сказал о последнем Джареду, у меня просто нет другого выбора, кроме как заняться им. С другой стороны, он станет неплохим объяснением, почему я не буду появляться в ресторане в рабочие дни Джареда. Господи, и как я собираюсь уравновесить две половины своей жизни?..  
Я, следуя указаниям навигатора, сворачиваю с трассы на узкую улицу с насаженными друг на друга совершенно идентичными частными домами — отличить их можно только по небольшим дворикам перед ними, которые каждый владелец обустроил по собственному вкусу и желанию. Красный кирпич, серая черепица, белые оконные рамы и белые двери. Серое небо. Мне вдруг ужасно хочется развернуть машину, рвануть в аэропорт и купить билет на ближайший рейс куда-нибудь на средиземноморское побережье. И со следующим поворотом это желание лишь усиливается: длинные, на протяжении всей улицы ряды двухэтажных домов с плоскими крышами и узкими окнами, невзрачных, депрессивных цветов, пустые газоны и лишь изредка — садовые цветы. Я пытаюсь представить маленького Джареда, бредущего по этим улицам, и не могу поверить, что его не постигла участь старшего брата. Воспитывать детей в подобных условиях должно быть противозаконно.  
– Малыш, – я касаюсь его плеча и чуть сжимаю его. – Мы почти приехали.  
Джаред раскрывает веки и тут же зевает, потягиваясь на своем месте.  
– Прости, я уснул...  
– Ничего, – улыбаюсь я, а Джаред молча смотрит на дома, мимо которых мы проезжаем, и я пытаюсь представить, о чем он может думать.  
– Соскучился?  
– Ничуть, – качает головой он и вздыхает.  
– Мы еще можем уехать.  
Джаред фыркает и укоризненно смотрит на меня.  
– Потерпи два часа ради меня, и, возможно, я передумаю и завтра переночую у тебя, – мило улыбается он, и я хмыкаю.  
– Это шантаж.  
– А что еще мне остается, раз только так я могу влиять на тебя?  
– Это не так, и ты это знаешь.  
– Возможно. Но действует лучше убеждений, – пожимает плечами он и снова вздыхает, когда я останавливаюсь напротив дома, адрес которого Джаред указал в навигаторе. – Готов?  
– Да.  
Джаред чуть удивленно смотрит на меня, но я отстегиваю ремень безопасности и выхожу из машины, захватив купленную бутылку вина. Он выходит следом и поправляет куртку, дожидаясь, когда я обойду машину, и мы вместе идем к дому его родителей — к такому же невзрачному, как и все остальные, с коротко подстриженным газоном, с не обнесенным забором крохотным двором и узкой тропинкой, ведущей ко входу.  
– Ты вырос здесь?  
– Да.  
Джаред стучит в дверь, посмотрев на меня с нервной улыбкой — я, стараясь немного приободрить его, кладу ладонь на его поясницу, но руку приходится тут же убрать — я слышу торопливые шаги за дверью, и через пару секунд нам открывают дверь.  
– Джаред! – со счастливой улыбкой восклицает его мать и обнимает, и целует его.  
– Привет, мама, – неловко посмеиваясь, произносит Джаред и старается повернуться ко мне, все еще стоя в ее объятиях. – Познакомься с Домом, – он протягивает мне руку, и я делаю шаг ближе к нему, беря в ладонь его руку, и его мать только теперь обращает на меня внимание, окидывая оценивающим взглядом с ног до головы, и я в тот же момент на уровне инстинктов чувствую ее неприязнь, хотя она вежливо улыбается:  
– Приятно познакомиться.  
– Мне тоже, – чуть улыбаюсь я и протягиваю бутылку вина. – Это вам, миссис Хьюз.  
Она принимает бутылку с благодарностью, но все еще приобнимает Джареда одной рукой, будто не желая отпускать, а Джаред не отпускает мою руку, и вся сцена начинает казаться мне до невозможного нелепой.  
– Проходите, – ровным тоном произносит миссис Хьюз в конце концов, и я не могу не восхититься ее игрой — она великолепно держится при том, что однозначно не хочет видеть меня в своем доме. И ее отношение и попытки скрыть это почему-то веселят меня, я вдруг понимаю, что мне совершенно плевать, как закончится эта встреча для меня лично.  
– Благодарю.  
– Джаред.  
– Привет, папа, – Джаред выпутывается из объятий матери и подходит к своему отцу, обнимая и его.  
Миссис Хьюз закрывает за мной дверь и приглашает пройти в гостиную, но Джаред с его отцом останавливают меня, и я пожимаю руку мистеру Хьюзу, обмениваясь с ним приветствиями. Он, в отличие от миссис Хьюз, настроен явно более спокойно по отношению ко мне, я бы даже сказал дружелюбно — от его взгляда мне не становится не по себе, и я чуть расслабляюсь и только теперь отмечаю детали внешности обоих родителей. Но ни в том, ни в другом я не вижу черт лица Джареда, хотя, возможно, виной всему их возраст, исказивший все возможные внешние сходства. Единственное, что бросается в глаза — рост всех троих: Джаред, будто среднее арифметическое своих родителей — высокого отца и невысокой матери.  
Мы проходим в гостиную, совмещенную со столовой, и Джаред предлагает свою помощь матери, а я с улыбкой наблюдаю за ним и его суетой с попытками одновременно ответить на череду ее вопросов.  
– Ты куришь? – обращается ко мне мистер Хьюз, и я чуть поджимаю губы:  
– Нет.  
– Тогда, не составишь мне компанию?  
Отказаться я не смею, и мы выходим на задний двор — может, в полтора раза больше передней лужайки, со старыми качелями на цепях в одном из углов. Мистер Хьюз подходит к ним и садится на одно из сидений, достав из кармана пачку и зажигалку.  
– Я тоже не заядлый курильщик, – хмыкает он и подкуривает сигарету, – но позволяю себе раз в неделю. Дорогое удовольствие, надо сказать, но неплохое напоминание о юности.  
Я сажусь на соседнее сидение и оглядываю ничем не примечательный, совершенно пустой, за исключением качелей, двор, не представляя маленького Джареда в этой обстановке.  
– Никогда серьезно не курил, – признаюсь я. – Только за компанию, пока совсем не разонравилось.  
– Я сделал эти качели для мальчиков, – невпопад произносит мистер Хьюз. – Джаред говорил о Натане?  
– Да. Мне очень жаль.  
– Да, – грустно усмехается мистер Хьюз. – Марта не позволяет убрать их, что бы я ни предлагал ей взамен. Даже пруд предлагал сделать — она в молодости мечтала о нем на заднем дворе. Прости, – усмехается он и снова смотрит на меня. – Расскажи, как дела у Джареда? Он нам ничего не рассказывает.  
– Работает, снимает квартиру в доле...  
– Ты в ней был? Как тебе его сосед? – Я не тороплюсь отвечать, и мистер Хьюз меня подбадривает: – Я просто хочу знать, как он живет.  
– В общем-то, она не очень просторная, – чуть хмурюсь я, не зная, правильно ли поступаю, рассказывая это без позволения Джареда, но с другой стороны, мне кажется, что его отец имеет право знать хотя бы об этом. – Точнее, в ней только одна комната. И я не могу сказать, что я в восторге от его соседки, – продолжаю я и неожиданно для себя добавляю: – Я хочу предложить ему переехать ко мне. – Мистер Хьюз чуть удивленно смотрит на меня, и я неловко усмехаюсь, пожимая плечами: – Я сейчас живу в пригороде, но намерен купить квартиру где-нибудь в самом городе, чтобы нам обоим было удобней добираться до ресторана.  
– Стоит ли менять пригород на город?  
– Выходные мы сможем проводить там, где я живу сейчас. Продавать нынешнее жилье я не собираюсь.  
Мистер Хьюз кивает и затягивается сигаретой, глядя перед собой, и я только открываю рот, чтобы попросить его не упоминать об этом при Джареде, как он прерывает меня вопросом:  
– Чем ты занимаешься в жизни?  
– Ресторанный бизнес. Последние почти шесть лет — до этого, в общем-то, ничем особенным, – потупив взгляд, признаюсь я.  
– Джаред говорил, что вы познакомились в ресторане.  
– Да, – подтверждаю я и с замиранием сердца добавляю: – Я нанял его на свою кухню.  
– Так ты тоже повар?  
– Нет, я — владелец ресторана, – поправляю я и жду хоть какую-то реакцию.  
– Вот как, – отзывается мистер Хьюз, но не продолжает, спокойно потягивая сигарету, пока не хмыкает и не поворачивается ко мне лицом, окидывая меня взглядом. – Сколько тебе лет?  
– Тридцать два, – тихо признаюсь я, и мистер Хьюз смеется и качает головой.  
– Кто бы сомневался, – сквозь смех произносит он. – Ничего другого я и не ожидал от Джареда.  
– Простите?  
Мистер Хьюз вздыхает, успокоив смех, и пожимает плечами:  
– Когда мои коллеги и друзья рассказывают о своих детях возраста Джареда, я не перестаю удивляться тому, какие они по сравнению с ним все еще дети, так что я и не сомневался, что, если Джаред и найдет себе кого-то, избранник окажется лет на восемь его старше. Да, – его настроение внезапно меняется, и он грустно улыбается, подкурив новую сигарету. – Один мой сын так и не повзрослел, а другой повзрослел слишком рано. Я однажды просто понял это — понял, что упустил этот момент, что не проследил, не сделал того, что должен был, но осознание этого пришло только после понимания одного простого факта: мой сын перестал нуждаться во мне, и случилось это задолго до озарения. Не помню, когда в последний раз он посвящал нас с Мартой в свои дела, спрашивал у нас совет. Наверное, ему было четырнадцать или пятнадцать.  
– ...Что?! – восклицает в доме миссис Хьюз.  
Мистер Хьюз тоже слышит ее крик и вздыхает.  
– Мама...  
– Ты шутишь, да?  
– Подержи, – мистер Хьюз вручает мне свою сигарету и быстрым шагом возвращается в дом, а я воспринимаю его жест, как неозвученное пожелание остаться снаружи, и, если быть откровенным, я благодарен за предложение — выслушивать оскорбления миссис Хьюз вблизи мне совершенно не хочется.  
– Ты слышал, Ричард?  
– Бога ради, Марта, не кричи, – ворчит мистер Хьюз, а я смотрю на дверь, слыша приближающиеся к ней нетвердые шаги Джареда. Его сердце бешено колотится, но я пока не уверен — от нарастающего негодования или волнения. Он выходит из дома и направляется ко мне, удивленно уставившись на сигарету в моих руках, на секунду, кажется, даже позабыв причину своего здесь появления.  
– Твой отец попросил подержать, – отвечаю на его немой вопрос я, и Джаред кивает и тяжело вздыхает, оглядываясь на дом, а я тяну его за шлевку на джинсах ближе к себе, заставляя встать между своих ног. Джаред кладет ладони на мои плечи и нервно облизывает губы. – Он хорошо воспринял новости — откровенно говоря, даже слишком, – я аккуратно тушу сигарету об опору качелей, не желая нечаянно обжечь Джареда, и, убедившись, что она потухла, упираюсь лбом в его солнечное сплетение, чувствуя, как он вплетается пальцами в мои волосы, и игнорируя доносящиеся до меня голоса его родителей. – Как думаешь, она позволит пройти по дому или мне все же придется лезть через забор к соседям и просить их пропустить меня?  
Джаред тянет меня за волосы, и я запрокидываю голову, встречая его взгляд и изображая невинность.  
– Невозможный человек, – усмехается он и коротко целует меня.  
– Наверное, стоило подождать и сообщить ей новости в самом конце.  
– Она стала спрашивать о тебе, и я решил, что смысла умалчивать об этом нет. Не думаю, что она в самом деле так шокирована. Просто ты у меня такой идеальный, что наши профессиональные отношения оказались единственным, за что она смогла зацепиться.  
– Я у тебя идеальный? – с довольной улыбкой повторяю я, и Джаред смеется:  
– Таким я тебя ей описал. Она, конечно же, не знает, что ты невероятно пошлый. И что ты не сдерживаешь обещания, – прищуривается он, а я вытягиваю шею и губы, и Джаред, хмыкнув, снова легко целует меня. – Но обед ты все еще должен.  
– Мы могли бы пообедать завтра, – предлагаю я. – Ты ведь собираешься обедать между своими процедурами красоты?  
– Да, но увидимся мы все равно только в «Гринвиче» — и не раньше.  
– Какой ты у меня мстительный, – качаю головой я.  
– Разве? – удивляется Джаред, и я, ухватив его за рубашку на груди, тяну вниз, заставляя наклониться, но в этот раз не позволяю отделаться легким поцелуем и настойчиво требую ответа. Джаред сдается, и я наслаждаюсь лаской его губ, едва не пропустив приближение чьих-то шагов к дверям, выводящим на задний двор. Я завершаю поцелуй и облизываю губы, глядя в глаза Джареду, как раз в тот момент, когда дверь открывается и на улицу выходит мистер Хьюз.  
– Идемте, Марта накрыла на стол. – Его тон спокойный, как и сердечный ритм, и я решаю, что он не изменил своего отношения ко мне, и это откровенно радует.  
Я поднимаюсь с качелей, и Джаред берет меня за руку — при его отце это кажется немного неуместным, но я не возражаю. Мне явно не стоит вставать между ним и его родителями, если он хочет сделать какое-то заявление. И вообще, меня уже наказали, и я жду решения своей участи касательно завтрашнего вечера, так что до тех пор, пока мы не расстанемся с Джаредом у дома Рассела, я — хороший, послушный мальчик и делаю все так, как мне скажут.  
Миссис Хьюз сверлит взглядом наши объединенные руки, как только мы появляемся в поле ее зрения, и я стараюсь сдержать улыбку — она почти не скрывает враждебность по отношению ко мне, но когда понимает, что все видят ее взгляд, старается принять непринужденный вид — и эта попытка выглядит комично из-за своей неестественности.  
– Присаживайтесь, – предлагает она, глядя на меня и указывая на один из стульев, и я с вежливой улыбкой принимаю предложение. Джаред идет за мной, с явным намерением сесть рядом, но миссис Хьюз останавливает его и усаживает на стул, стоящий через один от моего, а сама занимает место между нами. Мистер Хьюз садится напротив меня за другим концом стола, и Джаред оказывается оккупирован собственными родителями. Ему это определенно не нравится — я вижу это в его взгляде и сочувственно улыбаюсь. Два часа — и только, он сам так говорил.  
Я кладу салфетку на колени, думая, что он не был бы так недоволен, если бы нас посадили напротив друг друга — в таком случае зрительный контакт был бы куда удобней, если бы ему понадобилась невербальная поддержка. Или я мог бы дотянуться до его ноги своей под столом. Но, видимо, даже это показалось миссис Хьюз нежелательным.  
Мне вдруг хочется во всех подробностях рассказать, что я вытворял с ее сыном в постели. Или, может, лучше было бы рассказать, что он сам вытворял с дилдо?  
– Так, значит, Джаред работает на вас? – с наигранным безразличием спрашивает миссис Хьюз. – Давай я положу тебе, дорогой, – она берет тарелку Джареда и накладывает в нее что-то вроде овощной запеканки.  
– Да, уже какое-то время.  
– Положить тебе свекольное карпаччо? – миссис Хьюз, не дожидаясь ответа Джареда, накладывает в тарелку карпаччо — ее как будто не интересует не только мой ответ на ее вопрос, но и пожелания сына.  
– Свекольное? – удивляется Джаред.  
– Мы с твоим папой решили попробовать вегетарианскую диету, – поясняет она и добавляет в тарелку печеный картофель.  
– Спасибо, мама, больше пока ничего не нужно, – тихо произносит Джаред, и миссис Хьюз с улыбкой возвращает ему тарелку:  
– Ешь, дорогой, – ласково говорит она и продолжает прохладным тоном: – Вы не думаете, что это неразумно? То, что он работает на вас? Вас устраивает, как это выглядит со стороны?  
– Меня все устраивает, а тебя, Джаред? – я смотрю на него, и Джаред улыбается:  
– Вполне, кроме тех моментов, когда ты предлагаешь мне пропустить рабочий день.  
Миссис Хьюз переводит взгляд с него на меня и удивленно приподнимает бровь:  
– Вы всегда поощряете безответственность своих сотрудников или просто не желаете, чтобы Джаред совершенствовался в своей профессии? Вы не поддерживаете его стремлений? Или, может, вам претит сама мысль, что он добьется чего-то большего, ведь тогда вы потеряете свое превосходство над ним?  
– Марта, – выдыхает мистер Хьюз, опуская плечи и откидываясь на спинку стула.  
– Я не считаю вашего сына ущербным, миссис Хьюз, – не обращая внимания на мистера Хьюза, спокойно отвечаю на ее выпад я, но она прерывает меня возмущенным:  
– Я этого не говорила!..  
– ...И если он что-то и ищет в отношениях, то определенно не покровительства, – продолжаю я, – но об этом, конечно, лучше спросить его самого. Что до его жизненных целей — я безусловно поддерживаю их, и если ему разонравится работать в моем ресторане или он найдет более перспективное место — как бы я ни желал оставить при себе ценного сотрудника, я не стану стоять у него на пути, – заявляю я и, как ни в чем не бывало, накладываю себе овощную запеканку, чувствуя изменения в аромате Джареда — он доволен моим ответом, и я не могу не улыбнуться, встретив его взгляд.  
– Предложение пропустить рабочий день — только шутка, мама, Дом знает, что я не стану этого делать.  
И вовсе это не шутка — никогда ею не было.  
– И все же, выглядит все это неоднозначно, – возражает миссис Хьюз.  
– Последнее, что меня волнует, так это то, как наши с Домом отношения выглядят для других, – твердо произносит Джаред, и я сдерживаю горделивую улыбку.  
– Полностью согласен, – подает голос мистер Хьюз — его жена сверлит его взглядом, но он игнорирует ее. – Нет смысла думать о других, когда речь идет только о вас двоих.  
Миссис Хьюз буквально кипит злобой, я это чувствую, но она молчит, и меня подобная капитуляция вполне устраивает — я, совершенно успокоившись, принимаюсь за приготовленное ею блюдо и даже нахваливаю его, хотя уверен, что у Джареда оно вышло бы вкусней.  
После обеда мы перебираемся на диван и кресла в этой же комнате, и Джаред, улучив момент, занимает место рядом со мной и перекидывает мою руку через свою голову, будто бы зная, что я не стану обнимать его, как это обычно бывает, если мы сидим вместе. Этот жест нравится миссис Хьюз, вернувшейся из кухни, еще меньше, а мне начинает казаться, что Джаред делает это ей назло. Он неспокоен — я чувствую это в его аромате, слышу в его сердцебиении, но не могу понять его настроения: жаждет ли он скандала, во время которого намеревается высказать все, что мучило его эти годы, или наоборот не хочет его, и через подобные прикосновения надеется почувствовать мое спокойствие.  
– Все хорошо? – тихо спрашиваю я, чуть крепче приобнимая Джареда — он поднимает взгляд и молча кивает, но я замечаю беспокойство в его глазах и решаю, что мне совершенно плевать, что подумают его родители, и кладу ладонь на его щеку, снова заставляя посмотреть в глаза, и легко целую в губы.  
– Знаете, меня всегда удивляли неженатые мужчины вашего возраста. Во всех них чувствуется страх осознания покидающей их молодости, – миссис Хьюз присаживается в кресло напротив нас с Джаредом и неторопливо размешивает сахар в чае, наблюдая за своими действиями. – И знаете, что мне всегда казалось невероятно смешным? То, с каким рвением они демонстрируют этот свой страх, когда связываются с людьми лет на десять их младше, – она наконец смотрит в мои глаза, подняв взгляд — в нем одновременно горит настоящая ненависть ко мне и такое самодовольство, что мне даже не хочется отвечать, лишь бы позволить ей немного порадоваться собственному остроумию.  
– Хватит, мама, – напряженно произносит Джаред и выпрямляет спину, отстраняясь от меня. – Я уже тысячу раз пожалел, что уговорил Дома приехать сюда. Ты сама хотела, чтобы мы приехали — и для чего? Чтобы ты могла оскорблять его?  
Я стараюсь снова обнять его, но Джаред поводит плечами и еще больше отстраняется от меня.  
– Не трогай, – требует он, не глядя на меня, и я от ошеломления отстраняю от него руки, но не перестаю удивленно смотреть на его лицо, с проявившимися на нем неровными красными пятнами. – Я больше не ребенок, почему ты не хочешь этого понять? Я хочу быть с ним — мои чувства и мнение для тебя хоть что-то значат? Или тебе совершенно плевать?  
– Джаред, – повышает голос мистер Хьюз, и Джаред всего мгновение смотрит на него, но снова переводит взгляд на свою мать, замершую на своем месте и забывшую о чашке чая в руке.  
– Я хочу быть с ним и буду, и мне совершенно все равно, что ты думаешь об этом — откровенно говоря, меня никогда не интересовало твое мнение, – он поднимается и смотрит на меня: – Нам пора.  
Я, бросив короткий взгляд на побледневшего мистера Хьюза, послушно поднимаюсь и следую за Джаредом в коридор. Никто из его родителей не идет за нами, они даже не шевелятся, и я прислушиваюсь к их сердцебиениям, опасаясь, что в их возрасте подобные переживания — не самая лучшая проверка для здоровья. Он вылетает из дома, едва надев куртку, и я, негромко попрощавшись с его родителями, выхожу следом, едва поспевая за взбешенным Джаредом. Он нетерпеливо подергивает ногой, пока я не снимаю блокировку с дверей, и буквально падает за переднее сидение, громко хлопая дверцей и дергая ремень безопасности, не поддающийся из-за резких движений. Я останавливаю его руки и сам вытягиваю ремень, и пристегиваю его, повторяя это и с собственным ремнем, тут же включая двигатель и отъезжая от дома.  
Салон машины быстро заполняется негодованием Джареда, и это отвлекает от дороги и слегка нервирует, но я решаю молчать, пока Джаред сам не захочет поговорить — а, возможно, и успокоиться.  
– Ты хочешь что-то сказать? – с едва уловимой угрозой в голосе спрашивает он, глядя в окно.  
– Нет, – спокойно отвечаю я, совсем не желая ссориться с ним, тем более из-за его родителей, а он, кажется, вполне готов продолжить баталию, и ему уже все равно с кем — невыплеснутая агрессия требует выхода, но мне совершенно не хочется оказаться на ее пути.  
– Ложь, – недовольно фыркает Джаред.  
– Малыш, – я дотягиваюсь до его бедра и чуть сжимаю его. Джаред поворачивает голову, и я на секунду отвожу взгляд от дороги, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. – Не хочу, чтобы ты сгоряча наговорил то, о чем позже можешь пожалеть. Я готов обсудить то, что произошло, но только, когда ты успокоишься, и если захочешь.  
– Я не предлагаю обсуждать, – возражает Джаред, – я предлагаю тебе сказать то, что ты хочешь — я чувствую, что ты хочешь что-то сказать, и меня бесит, что ты молчишь, – он снова отворачивается к окну, и я вздыхаю, возвращая руку на руль.  
– Это было жестоко, – в конце концов говорю я, и Джаред фыркает, но ничего не отвечает, и следующие несколько минут мы едем в напряженном молчании.  
– Ты прав, нам лучше поговорить об этом позже, – холодно бросает Джаред и включает музыкальную систему.  
Я киваю и готовлюсь следующие два часа чувствовать его злость и безразличие по отношению ко мне, но Джаред отыскивает в библиотеке «Наш» список и включает его, после третьей песни кладя руку на мое плечо и впутываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке, безотчетно перебирая их и глядя перед собой. Его раздражение понемногу рассеивается, и к середине пути до Лондона он уже не зол, а скорее эмоционально вымотан — не лучшая альтернатива, но на другое я и не рассчитывал.  
Я, без напоминания со стороны Джареда, подвожу его к дому Рассела и останавливаюсь напротив подъезда. Джаред пару секунд смотрит на дверь, но потом поворачивается и вымученно улыбается.  
– Спасибо. Что все-таки съездил со мной сегодня.  
– По-моему, твоя мама осталась не в большом восторге от знакомства, – прищуриваюсь я, и Джаред склоняет голову набок. – Думаю, тебе все же не следовало описывать меня идеальным.  
– Да уж, на идеал ты явно не тянешь, – чуть улыбается Джаред, но все же эта улыбка куда светлей той, что была пару секунд назад. – Что стоит только твое самолюбование время от времени.  
– А еще я обед тебе должен. Вроде все, – улыбаюсь я.  
– То есть, твоя пошлость — нормальна?  
– В этом виноват не я, а ты — это ты на меня так действуешь, – возражаю я, и Джаред фыркает.  
– Тогда мне стоит поскорей удалиться, – он открывает дверь, но я хватаю его за руку и тяну к себе для поцелуя.  
– Приедешь ночевать ко мне? Я вызову тебе кэб, – предлагаю я, завершив поцелуй, и Джаред усмехается:  
– Нет.  
– Тогда, может, пообедаем завтра где-нибудь в городе?  
– Нет, – посмеивается он, и только после этого я отпускаю его и смотрю, как он выбирается из машины.  
– А что насчет завтрашнего вечера? Останешься у меня? – вдогонку спрашиваю я, и Джаред склоняется у машины, заглядывая в салон.  
– Посмотрю по твоему поведению.  
– Тебя рядом не будет все это время.  
– Вот вечером и посмотрю, – улыбается он. – До завтра, – он захлопывает дверцу, и я смотрю, как он уходит.  
– Черт, – мой взгляд самовольно соскальзывает на его задницу, и я закусываю губу. – Вот же черт, – повторяю я и включаю двигатель, проверяя наличие движущихся машин в зеркало заднего вида.  
Домой я возвращаюсь через полтора часа и, войдя внутрь, понимаю, что я здесь совершенно один. Невероятно. Я думал, Мэттью будет нас дожидаться, чтобы поинтересоваться, как все прошло, и, конечно же, чтобы поиздеваться. Я уверен, он не сможет просто так опустить эту тему — и наверняка припомнит, как только представится возможность.  
Я прогоняю мысли о Мэттью и беру бутылку вина, бокал из бара, и поднимаюсь наверх, чтобы набрать воду в ванну, намереваясь следующие часа два провести в горячей воде с вином в руке и книгой перед глазами. Но первые минут десять мне совсем ничего не хочется, я просто наслаждаюсь расслабляющим эффектом горячей ванны и только теперь понимаю, насколько был напряжен весь этот день, как бы ни считал, что мне было все равно, как родители Джареда воспримут меня и наши с ним отношения. В моем личном рейтинге это знакомство находится на ступени чуть выше, чем знакомство с родителями Ника — мистеру Хьюзу я, кажется, отвратителен не был. Хотя это уже и неважно — вряд ли мы встретимся в ближайшем будущем. И вряд ли истинной причиной моего сегодняшнего визита в дом Хьюзов было мое с ними знакомство. Понимать это не очень приятно, и мне хочется надеяться, что я ошибаюсь, но то, как Джаред поблагодарил меня перед расставанием у дома Рассела, только убеждает в правильности предположения. Он пообещал поговорить обо всем случившемся позже, и, возможно, мне стоит задать и этот вопрос в разговоре.  
Надеясь отвлечься от неприятных мыслей, я возвращаюсь к чтению начатой вчера книги, потягивая вино и удивляясь, и ужасаясь истории Билли Миллигана. Но мое спокойное чтение длится недолго — я слышу машину на подъездной дорожке, а через несколько секунд — шаги и сердцебиение Мэттью в коридоре. Кто бы сомневался, что он появится.  
– Они что, не позволили забрать мальчишку, после того, как познакомились с тобой ближе? – смеется он, поднимаясь по лестнице.  
– Ты ведь слышал, что у него завтра выступление — не будь ублюдком, – беззлобно отзываюсь я и жду появления Мэттью в ванной комнате.  
– Так как все прошло? – он бесцеремонно входит в ванную и, окинув меня взглядом, садится на край ванны, вытерев его полотенцем.  
– Не думаешь, что твое поведение неуместно? – выгибаю бровь я, игнорируя его вопрос.  
– Я видел тебя в куда более откровенных позах и ситуациях, – нахально улыбается он. – Если вы не рассоритесь до вашей первой годовщины, я подарю мальчишке все имеющиеся у меня записи наших с тобой коротких встреч за годы твоего бегства от меня.  
– Ты должен их удалить, – непреклонным тоном требую я.  
– Нет, не должен, – хмурится Мэттью. – Так ты очаровал его родителей? Или просто всех убил — и его в том числе?  
– Если кто и готов был всех растерзать, так это Джаред, – невесело усмехаюсь я, подливая вино в бокал — Мэттью забирает его у меня и делает пару глотков.  
– Вот как?  
– Тебе действительно интересно, или ты ищешь новую тему для неуместных шуток?  
– Мне очень интересно, – невинно улыбается Мэттью и возвращает мне бокал, отпив из него еще немного.  
– Конечно, – фыркаю я, доливая себе вина. – Если бы ты хотя бы попытался правдоподобно солгать, я, быть может, и рассказал.  
– Действительно интересно — подумал, что мне теперь есть, за что уважать щенка, раз он отрастил клыки, – пожимает плечами Мэттью.  
Я пристально смотрю на него, и он обворожительно улыбается.  
– И почему я должен тебе верить?  
– Я думал, что вчерашние откровения — не единичный случай, и мы теперь учимся доверять друг другу?  
– Или ты снова затеял какую-то игру, – прищуриваюсь я, и Мэттью смеется:  
– Определенно, с доверием все будет гораздо сложней и займет это лет пятьдесят, не меньше.  
Я потягиваю вино и разглядываю его — и горячая вода и алкоголь, разморившие меня, позволяют проскользнуть в моей голове мысли, что я скучаю по драйву жизни с ним. Последние шесть лет — не в счет, но предыдущие двадцать — с прятками, а до них — постоянным сосуществованием на ножах, с борьбой, грубым сексом, взаимными оскорблениями, бурлящей яростью и вечным балансированием между ненавистью и вожделением — я скучаю по тому времени и всему этому безумству.  
Я встречаю его взгляд, и мы долго смотрим друг другу в глаза, и мне кажется, я вижу отражение собственных мыслей на дне его зрачков. И, зная Мэттью, я почти уверен, он борется с желанием отбросить подставку, на которой передо мной стоит ноутбук и вино, чтобы выдернуть меня из воды и трахнуть здесь же, у стены.  
– И не мечтай, – севшим голосом произношу я.  
– О чем ты? – не моргая и не отводя гипнотизирующего взгляда, спрашивает он, и его голос звучит ничуть не лучше моего.  
– Не смей представлять, как трахаешь меня, – поясняю я и разрываю зрительный контакт, взяв в руки бокал и делая крупные глотки вина, стараясь промочить горло.  
– И не придется, если мы...  
– Я не понравился его матери, она это высказала, Джаред вспылил и сказал, что ему совершенно плевать на ее мнение, и что оно его вообще никогда не интересовало. Подозреваю, что мы еще долго с ними не увидимся. Возможно, даже не навестим на Рождество. Думаю, он не сказал очень многое из того, что хотел, но и этого было более чем достаточно.  
– Я куплю ему какую-нибудь игрушку для прорезавшихся клыков, – улыбается Мэттью, а я порываюсь брызнуть в него водой, но передумываю, вспомнив о ноутбуке. – Щенки такие умилительные, когда тявкают и рычат, правда? – продолжает он. – До тех пор, пока они маленькие. И пока их ярость обращена не на тебя. Я рад, что ты решил держать под боком маленькую часовую бомбу. Развлекайся, – он встает и без дальнейших пояснений выходит из ванной комнаты, оставляя меня в раздумьях. В голову приходит воспоминание, как Джаред дернулся и потребовал не трогать его в гостиной его родителей, и я хмурюсь.  
– Я давно говорил, что ненавижу тебя? – громко спрашиваю я, и из гостевой спальни раздается смех. – И давно напоминал, что и ты можешь ошибаться?  
– Как бы ты ни хотел обратного, щенки взрослеют — а из некоторых милых и пушистых комков шерсти вырастают настоящие волкодавы. И тебе с этим ничего не сделать.  
– Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Ты, вроде, сказал, что дом готов?  
– Приехал забрать свои вещи, – он снова появляется в дверях ванной комнаты и приваливается плечом к косяку. – Сегодня вечеринка по случаю переезда, так что, если тебе нечем заняться вечером, буду рад видеть тебя у себя.  
– Кто еще приглашен? – без интереса спрашиваю я.  
– Имен не знаю, но уверен, они составят отличную компанию, – лукаво улыбается Мэттью.  
– Очередной пир в честь себя? – хмыкаю я.  
– В честь переезда на новое место жительства, – поправляет Мэттью. – Так мне ждать тебя?  
– Пожалуй, я останусь дома. Если только ты не хочешь вычесть часы, которые я проведу у тебя, из наших совместных дней в рабочее время Джареда.  
– Педантичен до зубовного скрежета, – усмехается Мэттью. – Не припомню за тобой такого.  
– От тебя заразился, – вежливо улыбаюсь я. – Так как?  
– А все это время, что мы с тобой сейчас разговариваем, ты тоже считаешь? – выгибает бровь он, и я прищуриваюсь:  
– Ты куда-то торопился. Хорошо тебе провести время в окружении будущих трупов, – я указываю на дверь, и Мэттью, фыркнув и чуть поклонившись, выходит из ванной комнаты, через пару минут снова оставляя меня дома в полном одиночестве.  
Я возвращаюсь к чтению, стараясь не думать обо всем, что наговорил мне Мэттью, но выходит откровенно плохо — мне приходится перечитывать заново целые абзацы, чтобы вспомнить, о чем вообще идет речь в повествовании, и в конце концов я бросаю бессмысленные попытки отвлечься.  
– Мерзавец.  
Я закрываю ноутбук и откладываю его на тумбу вместе с подставкой, и окунаюсь в воду с головой, задерживаясь в таком положении и наслаждаясь глухой тишиной. Но все удовольствие пропадает, когда в голове снова возникает мысль, что я тоскую по жизни с Мэттью. Какой-то Стокгольмский синдром, не иначе. С чего бы мне желать всего того безумия, от которого я так старался убежать? Это все из-за отсутствия Джареда рядом и сумасшедшего вчерашнего дня. Да и сегодняшний не отличался спокойствием. Проведи мы с Джаредом день только вдвоем, я бы и не вспомнил о Мэттью, но из-за целого дня, проведенного вместе, присутствия последнего в моей жизни внезапно стало гораздо больше — и оно перевесило присутствие Джареда. К тому же, вчера я слишком надолго отключил свою рациональную часть, и, как результат, теперь моей животной половине куда проще завладеть сознанием или, по крайней мере, реагировать на то, на что рациональная часть ни за что бы не ответила. Черт, и как мне оставаться в равновесии?  
До конца вечера я время от времени возвращаюсь к этому вопросу и в итоге прихожу к выводу, что мне нужна еще хотя бы пара равнозначных смен между Мэттью и Джаредом, чтобы у меня было полное представление о том, что со мной происходит при таких резких переходах из одного состояния в другое. Быть может, все это только дело привычки, и недели через две я уже не буду замечать, как переключаюсь...  
Бо́льшая часть следующего дня уходит на рассмотрение предложений продающегося жилья и посещение приглянувшейся мне квартиры в Хаммерсмите. Совсем небольшая — кроме гостиной и спальни есть только кухня, ванная и балкон, но нам с Джаредом больше и не нужно. Меня вполне устраивает планировка квартиры и район, и я решаю остановиться на ней, мысленно представляя, где и что будет стоять, хотя до расстановки мебели еще очень долго и многое нужно сделать — я, стоя посреди гостиной, слышу всех своих будущих соседей и их питомцев, и меня это совершенно не устраивает.  
– У мальчишки день рождения, и ты решил купить ему слона в подарок? – вместо приветствия спрашивает Мэттью, стоит мне принять вызов, едва я подписываю документы о купле-продаже.  
– Ты все еще следишь за списанием средств с моего счета? – недовольно спрашиваю я, садясь в машину. – И ты ведь знаешь, когда у него день рождения. И на какой счет перевели деньги. Так какого дьявола ты звонишь?  
– Ты один? – удивляется Мэттью, и я мысленно чертыхаюсь.  
– Не твое дело. Но раз уж ты позвонил, не посоветуешь какую-нибудь компанию, специализирующуюся на звукоизоляции для нас?  
– А как же твоя мечта о саде за домом?  
– В квартире есть балкон. И свой дом продавать я не собираюсь. Так что насчет звукоизоляции?  
– Что, ты не в восторге от молодоженов за стеной? Или у тебя в соседях развратные старики? – усмехается он, и я только собираюсь завершить вызов, как Мэттью вздыхает: – Перестань. Пришлю тебе адреса пары компаний.  
– Поблагодарю, когда все будет сделано, – натянуто улыбаюсь я.  
– И звонил я предупредить, что завтра мы навестим Мортимера и Дэниела. Так что если у вас с мальчишкой намечено рандеву на вечер — тебе стоит предупредить его, что ты можешь опоздать.  
– Нет, я не опоздаю, – твердо произношу я. – И ты сделаешь для этого все, не так ли? Если не хочешь, чтобы мы начали вводить штрафы за подобное поведение.  
– Знаешь, я тут подумал, учитывая твои новые условия, нам нужно пересмотреть изначальный договор о совместных пятнадцати годах. Раз уж мы так педантично подходим к подсчету совместно проведенных часов, – премило улыбается Мэттью. – Я сделаю пересчет в часы оставшихся по договору девяти лет, и мы станем отнимать от этого числа проведенное с тобой время — что скажешь?  
– Скажу, чтобы ты пошел к черту, – любезным тоном отвечаю я.  
– Так тебе нравится идея, – лучезарно улыбается Мэттью. – Восхитительно. Я прямо сейчас займусь всеми выкладками, чтобы ты вдруг не подумал, что я хочу тебя обмануть.  
– Мэттью...  
– Хочешь довести все до посекундного контроля?  
– То, что ты тот еще мерзавец, я понял уже давно, можешь перестать так рьяно демонстрировать это, – усмехаюсь я и качаю головой.  
– Я ведь совершенно серьезен.  
– Не сомневаюсь. Был неправ вчера, признаю. И раз уж мы теперь откровенничаем друг с другом, я надеялся провести вчерашний вечер в одиночестве и потому так старался выпроводить тебя.  
– В одиночестве? – с усмешкой уточняет Мэттью.  
– Ты ищешь подтекст там, где его нет, – вздыхаю я. – Если ты больше ничего не хотел сказать, то всего доброго, и я буду ждать адреса.  
– Я нашел Уолстенхолма.  
– И где он?  
– Сначала я хотел бы обсудить свое вознаграждение.  
– Полагаю, моя искренняя благодарность тебя не устроит, – утвердительно произношу я, и Мэттью улыбается. – Что тебе от меня нужно? – устало интересуюсь я, не желая тянуть с собственной экзекуцией.  
– Сейчас — ничего, но когда я попрошу оплатить долг, ты это сделаешь без всяких причитаний и возражений.  
– Так не пойдет, – хмурюсь я. – Тебе в голову может взбрести какая-нибудь глупость, которую я не смогу воплотить из-за наличия в моей жизни Джареда, и что тогда?  
– Я не стану просить что-то подобное — я не настолько бесчестен, – изображая оскорбление, отвечает Мэттью.  
– Может, поднапряжешься и скажешь, что хочешь, уже сейчас?  
– Нет, я так не думаю, – ухмыляется он, – хочется подержать тебя в своих должниках. Я пришлю адрес его нынешнего местоположения, – добавляет он и прощается со мной, а я, уставившись на потемневший экран, пытаюсь представить возможные последствия своей неосмотрительности и неосторожности.  
Он через минуту присылает адрес местонахождения Криса, и я пересылаю его Мэгги и открываю второе сообщение от Мэттью, с адресами строительных компаний, и выбираю ближайшую ко мне, через полчаса останавливаясь у входа в здание, где она расположена. Принимают меня как рядового клиента даже после того, как выясняется, что они, конечно же, знают, что я — не обычный человек и что запрос мой тоже не совсем обычен. Мне без лишних разговоров предлагают заключить договор о проведении ремонтных работ и обещают сообщить их стоимость завтра вечером, когда работники осмотрят квартиру и оценят масштабы, и я соглашаюсь со всеми условиями и даю ключ для снятия с него дубликата — мне не терпится поскорей начать обустройство квартиры и довести ее до идеального состояния, чтобы Джареду наверняка понравилось, и он согласился бы переехать без длительных уговоров.  
Мне возвращают ключ, и, довольный, я покидаю офис компании, только в машине понимая, что оставшихся часов до начала концерта группы Джареда в «Гринвиче» мне хватит лишь на то, чтобы посетить ресторан и проверить, как идут дела — я не появлялся в нем уже почти неделю. Даже Джаред там бывает чаще, чем я. По заверениям моего управляющего, все хорошо, но я решаю проверить это лично — и, судя по отчетам, дела действительно идут хорошо и ресторан может существовать без меня, как бы странно ни было понимать это. Я ужинаю в зале и наблюдаю за посетителями и персоналом, прислушиваясь к разговорам, и полностью успокаиваюсь, слыша только положительные отзывы о блюдах и обслуживании. Приятно понимать, что людям здесь нравится — хотя бы что-то, что я делаю, доставляет удовольствие людям, а не страдания и боль. Стоит все же плотно заняться вторым заведением, раз это привносит в мир что-то хорошее.  
Ресторан я оставляю с невиданной для себя уверенностью, что он в хороших руках, и с предвкушением направляюсь в «Гринвич», вспоминая последнее мое посещение этого места — того самого места, где я решил, что возможность быть с Джаредом стоит всех проблем, которые могут последовать за этим решением. И я до сих пор так думаю — и чем больше времени проходит, тем больше я убеждаюсь, что тот, почти спонтанный поступок был единственно верным. И как бы пошло это ни было, благодарить за все нужно задницу Джареда, обтянутую кожаными штанами.  
Я оставляю Джареду голосовое сообщение о том, что скоро подъеду, в надежде, что он встретит меня у входа в клуб, но вместо него меня встречает Лиам и предлагает провести меня: им, как выступающей группе, в качестве бонуса предложили места VIP на балконе — то самое место, где я впервые поцеловал Джареда. Рядовое событие, но для меня оно знаменательное: до этого поцелуя я был уверен, что неспособен на подобную близость с человеком. Лиам отводит меня в другой конец П-образного балкона, хотя я ожидал, что мы займем те же диваны, что и в прошлый раз. Но и это расположение меня вполне устраивает — если Джаред займет прежнее место на сцене, я буду еще ближе к нему, и разглядеть его эмоции мне будет куда проще.  
Лиам оставляет меня, и когда он поворачивается ко мне спиной, я замечаю татуировку на его шее сзади в виде длинной вертикальной линии с чередой пересекающих ее черт, разбитых на группы. Прежде волосы скрывали ее, но сейчас из-за косой прически с длинными волосами у лица и короткими у затылка, татуировку очень хорошо видно — странно, что я не заметил ее раньше. Том в колледже мучил меня перепиской огамическим письмом, так что алфавит я хорошо помню и ошибиться в значении татуировки просто не могу, и мне становится очень любопытно, когда она была сделана, и почему никто до сих пор не поднял шум по этому поводу. Я слежу за Лиамом взглядом, пока он пересекает небольшой зал внизу, и не могу сдержать смешка, когда он скрывается за дверью для персонала у сцены. Они с Майком определенно чокнутые.  
Я успеваю взять себе виски в баре и встать у ограждения балкона поближе к сцене за пять минут до выхода группы, и прислушиваюсь к их разговору за кулисами. Но ни о чем серьезном они не говорят, только подшучивают друг над другом, хотя голоса звучат напряженно, что и понятно — насколько мне известно, это первое настолько длительное выступление для них.  
– Можно я переночую у тебя сегодня? – приглушенным голосом спрашивает Майк, и я удивленно приподнимаю бровь — по-моему, не самое удачное время для подобных вопросов.  
– Ты идиот? – совершенно ошарашенно отвечает Лиам, и я бы очень хотел увидеть его лицо в этот момент. – Нам на сцену выходить, а ты спрашиваешь о ночевке?  
– Идемте уже! – шипит Рассел, и они выходят на сцену под жидкие аплодисменты, но все мое внимание, конечно же, сосредоточено на Джареде с обновленным, более насыщенными и ярким цветом волос после покраски. Черт возьми, как же он безумно сексуален — вне зависимости от того, что на нем надето или что он делает — но на сцене, с гитарой... Черт, в такие моменты я начинаю чувствовать себя безумным фанатом, жаждущим своего идола во всех мыслимых и немыслимых позах. Джаред занимает свое обычное место на сцене и первые несколько минут сосредоточен на игре, ничего вокруг не замечая, даже не поворачиваясь к своим друзьям. Но в конце концов он вспоминает о слушателях и обо мне и поднимает взгляд, широко улыбаясь, увидев меня, и я салютую ему стаканом с виски. Джаред смеется, и пару секунд мы смотрим друг на друга, пока он снова не переводит взгляд на гриф гитары. Он чувствует себя куда раскрепощенней, чем в последний раз, когда я видел его на сцене, и это создает определенные неудобства из-за разыгравшегося воображения, хотя видеть его таким чертовски приятно.  
Черт, надеюсь, он не станет мучить меня, и по завершении вечера мы отправимся ко мне...  
Мысль теряется за ошеломлением, когда Джаред подходит к микрофону и подпевает Лиаму — я ни разу не слышал, чтобы он пел, и его вид в этот момент и голос действуют на меня так, как бы я совсем не желал, находясь в окружении людей.  
Господи, и как же мне удержаться и не взять его здесь же, на ближайшем диване, когда он поднимется с друзьями на балкон, отмечать успех?  
– Да ты издеваешься, – выдыхаю я, наблюдая за тем, что он вытворяет с микрофоном. Его губы скользят по решетке от каждого слова, и Джаред вдруг раскрывает глаза и смотрит точно на меня — я вижу сдерживаемую ухмылку, хотя он с такого расстояния наверняка не видит мою реакцию, но точно знает, что меня подобный вид не оставит равнодушным. Какое там, к черту, равнодушие — я уже сейчас не представляю, как повернусь лицом к присутствующим на балконе людям и вернусь к диванам, не продемонстрировав всем и каждому мое восхищение от выступления группы. А точнее, восхищение умениям их гитариста ласкать губами микрофоны.  
– Спасибо, – произносит Джаред, когда смолкают инструменты и выкрики возбужденной толпы, тоже проникшейся их выступлением.  
– Я хочу тебя! – кричит кто-то из зала, и я в бешенстве отыскиваю обладательницу голоса. С такими заявлениями можно и на смерть напроситься.  
– Спасибо, – со смехом повторяет Джаред, видимо, услышав признание. – Но в зале уже присутствует особенный для меня человек. И у нас с ним сегодня вроде как особенный день, – Джаред поворачивается ко мне всем телом и улыбается. – Так что, с позволения группы, следующий кавер на одну очень старую песню для тебя, Дом.  
Мне в жизни ничего не посвящали. Господи боже, как это, оказывается, приятно — я даже не обращаю внимания на выражение «очень старая песня», хотя Джаред наверняка нарочно использовал его. Он смотрит мне в глаза, начав петь, и я тут же узнаю Let’s Make A Night To Remember Брайана Адамса — хотелось бы верить, что это не пустые обещания и не попытка окончательно свести меня с ума. Но где-то между удовольствием от посвящения песни мне и наслаждением голосом Джареда, поющего без поддержки Лиама, я пытаюсь понять, о каком особенном дне он говорил. Ведь не может же быть, что?..  
Черт подери.  
Месяц. Ровно месяц назад я решил, что хочу быть с ним, чего бы это мне ни стоило, и впервые поцеловал его. Здесь же, в этом самом клубе.  
У нас сегодня первый совместный месяц, а я, кретин, за все это время даже не вспомнил о том, что обычно подобные события в паре значимы. И, конечно же, для Джареда они очень важны. Да и для меня, после всего, через что я прошел ради того, чтобы быть с ним, эта дата — огромное событие. Я ведь и не мечтал о чем-то подобном пару месяцев назад, был уверен, что это в принципе для меня невозможно — состоять в романтических отношениях с человеком.  
Они заканчивают выступление, и я возвращаюсь на диван, раздумывая о том, сколько всего произошло за один короткий месяц — у меня такой насыщенной жизни уже, кажется, лет двадцать не было.  
Я слышу их приближение, но не оборачиваюсь, как поступил бы обычный человек, который бы не почувствовал аромата крови Джареда, когда они были еще на лестнице. По моим плечам скользит ладонь, и Джаред присаживается рядом, широко улыбаясь мне и наклоняясь ближе для приветственного поцелуя. Но легкий поцелуй меня совершенно не удовлетворяет, и я не позволяю Джареду отстраниться — он смеется, но отвечает, впутываясь пальцами в волосы на моем затылке, и я из последних сил контролирую себя, чтобы не наброситься на него, разгоряченного и возбужденного выступлением, здесь же. Джаред, будто чувствуя приближение точки невозврата в моем сознании, завершает поцелуй и встречает мой взгляд, облизнув губы.  
– Мне прежде песен не посвящали и признаний со сцены не делали, – улыбаюсь я и снова коротко целую его.  
– Рад, что смог удивить тебя.  
– Удивил ты меня не только этим, – ухмыляюсь я. – Странно, что выкрик «я хочу тебя» был только один, и что кричала девушка. Ты ведь просто изнасиловал микрофон.  
Джаред улыбается и, почти вплотную прижавшись к моему уху, шепчет:  
– Рад, что ты оценил мои старания.  
Его дыхание обжигает кожу, и я от удовольствия прикрываю глаза и едва не скулю, когда он мягко прикусывает мочку уха.  
У кого-то сегодня очень игривое настроение...  
Господи боже, что он творит со мной?..  
Где здесь можно уединиться?  
Эти мысли проскальзывают в голове за долю секунды, но я хватаюсь за последнюю, пытаясь вспомнить, может ли этот клуб предложить что-то лучше балкона на улице.  
Джаред посмеивается, и я открываю глаза, встречая его задорный взгляд — и это работает, как ледяной душ. Он ведь не собирается сказать, что просто подразнил меня, как намеревался тогда, когда Мэттью застал нас в моем кабинете? Я сейчас совсем не в том состоянии, чтобы отреагировать на подобный поступок хоть сколько-нибудь адекватно. Я просто не смогу сдержаться. Если это только игра и позже он попросит меня отвезти его к нему домой, я сделаю что-нибудь, о чем очень сильно пожалею, когда приду в себя. И мне совершенно не хочется, чтобы этот месяц оказался первым и последним с ним.  
– Малыш, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не просто дразнишь меня, – шепчу я, обнимая его и заставляя пододвинуться к себе вплотную.  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – улыбается он и ласкается, проводя носом по линии моей челюсти.  
– Обо всем этом, – поясняю я, закусывая губу, когда чувствую поцелуи на шее, встречая взгляд наблюдающего за нами Майка. – Привет, – натянуто улыбаюсь я, и Майк смеется, кивнув, но Джаред отвлекает меня от него, взяв за подбородок и заставив повернуться к нему лицом, и накрывает мои губы влажным, продолжительным поцелуем.  
Черт, черт, черт!..  
– Достаточно ясный ответ? – усмехается Джаред, завершив поцелуй, а я ничего не могу сказать, млея от такого необычного для него поведения. – У меня для тебя кое-что есть, – он вкладывает в мою ладонь фенечку из бордовых кожаных шнуров с вплетенными в вязь ярко-красными бусинами. – Ничего особенного, конечно...  
– Повяжи, – прошу я, возвращая ему браслет и протягивая левую руку.  
Джаред с довольной улыбкой завязывает его на мне, а я разглядываю его собственные запястья с множеством похожих украшений и встречаю среди них одну с ярко-красными шнурами и бордовыми бусинами. Я улыбаюсь и цепляю ее пальцем, и Джаред, сдерживая улыбку, бросает быстрый взгляд исподлобья.  
– Все, – объявляет он и поворачивается к друзьям: – Где носит Рассела? Нам определенно есть, что отметить, какого черта он до сих пор не принес выпивку? – он удобнее устраивается в моем объятии и кладет руку на мое бедро, скользнув ладонью на внутреннюю сторону — этот жест кажется настолько собственническим, что я удивленно кошусь на макушку Джареда. Не припомню, чтобы он прежде так вел себя со мной. Или эта вещица на моем запястье — своего рода знак принадлежности ему? Я совершенно не против, если так.  
– Он после расставания с Эми ушел в отрыв и все никак не успокоится — наверняка уже флиртует с кем-нибудь, позабыв о нас, – усмехается Лиам.  
– А после такого триумфа группы на сцене, он наверняка нарасхват, – добавляю я и улыбаюсь Джареду, – как хорошо, что у тебя есть я, правда? Иначе здесь началась бы драка.  
– Хорошо, что у меня есть ты, – подтверждает Джаред и самодовольно ухмыляется, будто имеет в виду обратное.  
Нет, ну точно — фенечка была заявлением о владении, на которое я, сам того не зная, охотно согласился.  
Мы отмечаем их сегодняшний успех на сцене, когда Рассел, наконец, появляется с выпивкой в компании совершенно не похожей на Эми брюнетки Киры, и по мере того, как алкоголь начинает действовать на всех присутствующих и раскрепощать их, я все чаще замечаю неоднозначные прикосновения — и не только между Расселом и его сегодняшним увлечением, но и между Лиамом и Майком. Как Джаред и говорил, Майк почти все свое внимание уделяет Лиаму, а язык его тела просто кричит, что из всей компании он предпочитает именно его — он развернут к нему, то и дело ищет зрительного контакта и касается его плеча, если хочет что-то сказать или спросить. И все это выглядит довольно забавно в сравнении с обычно безразличным ко всем Майком, каким я видел его прежде. Он действительно довольно сильно меняется, когда состоит с кем-то в отношениях.  
– Давно у тебя тату на шее сзади? – с улыбкой интересуюсь я у Лиама — он касается пальцами кожи в указанном месте, будто может прочувствовать изображение на ней, и в его глазах на секунду проскальзывает волнение, когда Майк вытягивает шею, чтобы взглянуть на тату. Подобная реакция Лиама удивляет меня, и я вдруг думаю, что, возможно, поспешил с выводами и влез не в свое дело.  
– Лет с шестнадцати, а что?  
– По-моему, тебе пора ее обновить, – пожимаю плечами я, хотя намеревался сказать совсем не это.  
– Похоже на неумелое изображение шва, – хмыкает Майк. – У нее вообще есть хоть какой-то смысл?  
– Конечно, есть, – закатывает глаза Лиам.  
– И ты не скажешь?  
– А тебе есть дело? – удивляется Лиам.  
– Лиам, – уязвленно отзывается Майк.  
– Что? С каких пор такой интерес к моим тату? Ты всегда считал это ребячеством, – Лиам отворачивается от Майка и дотягивается до своего коктейля «Черная вишня» — он, как и Джаред, оказался большим любителем коктейлей — и допивает его до дна через трубочку.  
– Принести тебе еще? – предлагает Майк, и Лиам просто протягивает ему пустой бокал, даже не глянув в его сторону. Майк тут же поднимается и уходит к бару, а Лиам, закинув ногу на ногу, с усталым видом смотрит ему вслед.  
– Так вы на самом деле не помирились? – спрашиваю я.  
– Помирились, – пожимает плечами Лиам, – Ну, то есть что-то вроде того. Сложно отказать, когда каждый вечер тебя караулят у работы и потом тащатся за тобой всю дорогу до дома.  
– Я думал, ты будешь рад такому вниманию, – удивляется Джаред.  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
– Да брось, – усмехается Джаред, и Лиам недовольно смотрит на него, но вновь переводит взгляд на ожидающего свой заказ Майка у барной стойки.  
– Я свое отстрадал, – он снова касается шеи сзади и потирает кожу, как если бы тату жгла ее.  
– Так и знал, что между вами что-то было.  
– Ничего не было, – отрезает Лиам. – В том и дело.  
– Так что значит эта тату? – подает голос Рассел.  
– Ничего, – глухо отзывается Лиам, не оборачиваясь и торопливо убирая руку от шеи.  
– Я где-то видела что-то подобное, – задумчиво произносит Кира, рассмотрев тату. – Не могу только вспомнить где.  
Я с легкой улыбкой наблюдаю за ее задумчивым лицом, пока не чувствую на себе обжигающий взгляд, и встречаюсь глазами с Лиамом.  
– Ты знаешь значение, да?  
– Может быть.  
Джаред вопросительно смотрит на меня, но я избегаю взгляда, не желая отвечать на невысказанный вопрос — раз Лиам не хочет говорить, то мне определенно не стоит делиться знанием.  
– Может быть, мы угадаем? – предлагает Лиаму Джаред. – Станем задавать вопросы, а ты будешь отвечать?  
– Обойдешься, – усмехается Лиам.  
– Да что там такое, что он отвечать не хочет? – переводит на меня взгляд Джаред.  
– Иногда ответ нельзя получить, – улыбаюсь я и коротко целую его в губы, и Джаред мстительно прищуривается — от одного только этого вида по моему телу прокатывается горячая волна. Господи, для меня сегодня любое его движение выглядит чертовски сексуальным и возбуждающим.  
– Держи, – вернувшийся Майк протягивает бокал с коктейлем Лиаму, и тот принимает его с вежливой улыбкой:  
– Спасибо.  
После заявления Лиама я внимательней наблюдаю за ним и отмечаю, что почти все знаки внимания Майка он воспринимает с прохладцей, и это кажется странным, учитывая, что он столько лет ходит с его именем, вытатуированным на шее. Возможно, тот случай в Сити между ними был последней каплей для Лиама, но удивительно, что Майк только теперь стал пытаться получить его расположение — не мог же он столько лет не замечать чувств Лиама? Они оба чокнутые, определенно. С другой стороны, Джаред прав, они — темные лошадки, и кто знает, что на самом деле происходит между ними сейчас, и до конца ли откровенен был Лиам касательно отсутствия отношений между ними в прошлом. Но алкоголь Лиама расслабляет, и спустя час он уже не так категоричен по отношению к Майку, и что бы он там ни говорил и какие бы обиды на него ни держал, его внимание ему приятно.  
– Мы, наверное, пойдем, – неожиданно произносит Джаред, прерывая рассказ Киры о ее волонтерской деятельности, и вопросительно смотрит на меня, будто ожидая подтверждения своим словам. – Нам обоим завтра рано вставать, так ведь?  
– Да, – чуть улыбаюсь я и перевожу взгляд на его друзей. – Мы пойдем, вы нас извините.  
– Передавай привет Эми, – хмыкает Рассел.  
– Я ее сегодня не увижу, – заявляет Джаред и встает с дивана, потянув меня за руку за собой. – Да и завтра, наверное, тоже, да, Дом? – он с улыбкой смотрит на меня, и я с готовностью киваю. – Замечательно. Счастливо всем.  
Мы прощаемся с его друзьями и выходим на улицу, как только Джаред забирает свою гитару из-за кулис.  
– Замечательное выступление, – приобнимая его и направляясь к машине, произношу я. – Не знал, что ты поешь — ты никогда об этом не говорил.  
– Я прежде особо и не пел, – пожимает плечами Джаред. – Решил попробовать.  
– У тебя отличный голос — тебе стоит продолжать.  
– «Насиловать» микрофон я больше не стану, – усмехается Джаред и садится на пассажирское сидение, когда я открываю перед ним дверцу. – Если именно это тебе понравилось больше всего.  
– Не нужно делать из меня озабоченного маньяка, – наигранно-обиженно отзываюсь я, занимая водительское место, и Джаред смеется.  
– Зачем делать из тебя кого-то, когда ты таким и являешься? – он поворачивается ко мне всем телом, и я чувствую его ладонь на своем паху.  
– Джаред... – я трудно сглатываю, косясь на него, и выруливаю со стоянки.  
– Что? – невинно спрашивает он. – Сколько времени мне понадобится, чтобы возбудить тебя? – он надавливает ладонью на член, и я вжимаюсь в сидение.  
– Что ты делаешь? – выдавливаю я из себя и закусываю губу.  
– Доказываю, что у тебя проблема с либидо, – усмехается Джаред.  
– Если... если тебя что-то не устраивает, просто скажи и... и мы это обсудим. Джаред, – я останавливаю его руку и встречаю его взгляд. – Пожалуйста. Не хочу, чтобы нас оштрафовали за непристойное поведение.  
– С каких пор тебя волнует что-то помимо секса в такой момент? – хмыкает Джаред, не убирая руку.  
– С тех самых, что пятно будет и на тебе тоже. Если тебе вдруг захотелось публичного секса, это легко можно устроить в каком-нибудь клубе для извращенцев. Мне стоит поискать такое место?  
– Не нужно, – смеется Джаред и откидывается на сидении, возвращая руку на свое колено, – едем к тебе, – он включает музыкальную систему и отворачивается к окну, отбивая ногой ритм воспроизводящихся песен и тихо мурлыча мелодию некоторых из них себе под нос, а я до самого дома размышляю о его странном поведении весь сегодняшний вечер: передо мной совершенно другой Джаред, какого прежде он мне не демонстрировал.  
– Я в душ, – объявляет Джаред, стоит нам войти в дом, и я улыбаюсь, следуя за ним:  
– Это приглашение? – я тяну его к себе и целую шею, обнимая со спины, и Джаред смеется, откидывая голову мне на плечо и останавливаясь.  
– Нет.  
– Малыш, – чуть недовольно ворчу я и прикусываю мочку его уха, – ты весь вечер меня сегодня мучил — разве такого наказания недостаточно, за что бы ты ни хотел меня наказать?  
– Достаточно, – соглашается он, – но в душ ты со мной не пойдешь, – он решительно убирает от себя мои руки и поднимается по лестнице, оставляя меня внизу, и я, поджав губы, наблюдаю за его задницей, пока она не исчезает из вида.  
Издевается, как хочет. И ведь он представления не имеет, кого дразнит.  
Я тяжело вздыхаю и поднимаюсь наверх, стараясь угомонить свое чудовище, требующее продемонстрировать, кто тут на самом деле кем владеет, и что вот так играть с ним совершенно не стоит. И все это негодование настолько нелепо, что я не сдерживаю смешка. Ведь я точно знаю, что стоит Джареду только позвать меня — и все то же чудовище станет требовать его близости, будет потакать ему — что угодно готово будет сделать, лишь бы получить возможность уснуть рядом с ним этой ночью.  
– Безумие.  
Я раздеваюсь, войдя в спальню, и покорно дожидаюсь Джареда в постели, прислушиваясь к его возне в ванной и представляя, что так будет заканчиваться каждый наш вечер, когда квартира будет готова, и я все же рискну и предложу ему переехать в нее.  
Запястье, на котором повязана фенечка, чешется с непривычки, и я обращаю на нее свое внимание, перебирая бусины и улыбаясь от понимания, что она, скорее всего, значит. На моей шее все так же весит клык-подвеска, которую давным-давно надел на меня Мэттью, и я вспоминаю свои ощущения, когда он застегивал маленький карабин. Где-то в глубине души я был против подобного знака отличия, но в итоге я привык к нему, он стал частью меня, и за эти годы я уже дважды менял шнурок, но никогда серьезно не думал о том, чтобы перестать его носить. Может быть, мне все же стоит снять его...  
Джаред возвращается из ванной, и я занимаю ее, мысленно отмечая, как приятно не слышать Мэттью на первом этаже, а главное — его комментарии. Определенно, эта тишина стоит двух дней бесчинств. Этот вывод появляется в голове внезапно, и первые пару мгновений я не знаю, как реагировать на него. Неужели я действительно так спокойно могу жертвовать жизнями стольких людей ради простой тишины? Что, в таком случае, я готов бросить на жертвенный алтарь ради отношений с Джаредом?..  
Джаред дожидается меня в постели, и я устраиваюсь на своей половине, дотягиваясь до него для поцелуя — Джаред отвечает и кладет ладонь мне на шею, пододвигаясь ближе. И все не самые легкие и приятные мысли исчезают из моей головы, когда я чувствую его тепло под одеялом. Я ласкаю ладонью его бедро, но Джаред останавливает мою руку и мягко, но настойчиво толкает меня в грудь, заставляя откинуться на спину, а сам перекидывает ногу через мое тело и продолжает поцелуй — я чувствую в нем властные нотки, и только от этого внутри разгорается желание. Он определенно решил свести меня с ума сегодня. Я поддаюсь его настроению, и Джаред нахально ухмыляется, отстранившись и заглянув в мои глаза. Черт. Это чересчур возбуждающе — видеть его таким, и если так пойдет и дальше, мне будет очень сложно удержать свое чудовище и оставаться таким покорным. Я обещал себе дать Джареду возможность показать мне, чего он хочет, но, черт, после такого длительного перерыва... У меня может просто не хватить терпения.  
Мои ладони поднимаются вверх по его бедрам, и я, с удовлетворением отметив отсутствие белья на нем, останавливаюсь на его ягодицах, а перед глазами проносятся воспоминания всех тех раз, когда я смотрел на него в ресторане и мечтал прижать к себе, сжать ладони на заднице, подсадить на талию и...  
Джаред опускается поцелуями на мою грудь, и я наблюдаю за ним, наслаждаясь усиливающимся ароматом его возбуждения с примесью волнения. Он сбрасывает с нас одеяло, отползая назад, и опускается поцелуями ниже по моему животу, а я закусываю губу — он, наверное, никогда еще не выглядел настолько сексуальным для меня, как сейчас.  
В голове возникает воспоминание, когда Мэттью в последний раз делал мне минет — буквально перед своим отъездом — но я старательно отгоняю картинки из головы, глядя на Джареда перед собой, и он обхватывает член губами, а я прикрываю глаза от этого ощущения. Боже мой, как же я скучал по минету. И действительно, почему он его мне не делал до этого момента? Я опускаю ладони на его затылок и впутываюсь пальцами в волосы, снова раскрывая веки — он будто чувствует, что я смотрю на него, и поднимает взгляд, посасывая головку и придерживая член рукой. Ладно, возможно, это самый сексуальный момент с ним. Он выпускает головку, продолжая ласкать меня рукой, и облизывает палец, а я замираю в предвкушении. Черт, откуда ему известно, что мне безумно нравится стимуляция простаты во время минета? Неужели интересовался у Мэттью? Я послушно раздвигаю ноги, когда он приподнимается надо мной, но притягиваю Джареда для поцелуя к своим губам, с довольным мычанием принимая ласку ануса, и дотягиваюсь до его члена, лаская его в такт движениям его пальца во мне, надеясь таким образом намекнуть, что одними лишь пальцами он вряд ли отделается сегодня. Джаред завершает поцелуй и снова толкает меня в грудь, заставляя откинуться на подушки и шире раздвинуть ноги, и устраивается между ними. Боже мой, неужели он собирается?..  
Мысль обрывается, когда Джаред добавляет еще один палец и проталкивается глубже, и я приподнимаю бедра и вдавливаю голову в подушку, чувствуя взгляд Джареда на себе, пока он не продолжает минет, и самостоятельно насаживаюсь на его пальцы.  
– Черт, – вырывается у меня, когда я заставляю себя остановиться.  
Джаред отстраняется и вытирает рот и подбородок, но продолжает трахать меня пальцами и возвращает другую руку на мой член, а я приподнимаюсь на локтях и тяну его к себе для поцелуя — Джаред вынимает из меня пальцы и прижимается ко мне членом, отвечая на поцелуй, и я подаюсь бедрами навстречу, обнимая его за талию. Он перемещается поцелуями на шею, и я сжимаю ладони на его заднице, направляя движения его бедер, легко кусая его кожу на плече, только представив, что он все же меня трахнет.  
– Черт, Джаред, – выдыхаю я и обхватываю его ногами, но Джаред приподнимается надо мной и заглядывает в мои глаза, прижимая наши члены друг другу ладонью и лаская их. Я притягиваю его к себе за шею и смазано целую — скорее даже кусаю, и снова встречаю его взгляд. – Трахни меня.  
В его глазах горит похоть и дикое желание — ничуть не меньше моего желания почувствовать в себе его член, и Джаред целует меня, но почти тут же отстраняется и выдвигает ящики один за другим в тумбочке с моей стороны, отыскивая лубрикант.  
– Кажется, я убирал его в другую, – чуть хмурюсь я, опуская ноги на кровать и лаская свой член, разглядывая обнаженную фигуру Джареда в весьма провокационной позе, пока он ползет к тумбочке со своей стороны и отыскивает в ней лубрикант. – Эффектно выглядишь в такой позе, – замечаю я, и он поворачивается ко мне, вопросительно приподняв бровь. – Очень возбуждает, – добавляю я и надавливаю большим пальцем на основание члена, чтобы он принял вертикальное положение.  
Джаред, заметив действие, смеется и качает головой:  
– Невозможный человек.  
Он возвращается на прежнее место между моих ног и наносит лубрикант на свой член, а я с ожиданием наблюдаю за каждым его движением, пока он не склоняется надо мной, удобнее устраиваясь, и я приподнимаю задницу, опускаясь на его бедра. Джаред тихо стонет, когда член проникает в меня, и я снова кладу ладони на его ягодицы, прижимая его ближе к себе, не желая медлить, хотя, черт подери, я определенно отвык от этого ощущения.  
Джаред, завершив поцелуй, отстраняется и с прикрытыми глазами размеренно движется во мне, и я разглядываю его лицо в момент, когда он теряется в ощущениях. Черт возьми. Мой Джаред. Тот, кто не так давно смущенно улыбался, пожимая мне руку при найме на работу, кто пытался флиртовать и тут же сдавал обратно, зардевшись, кто не может говорить о сексе, не покраснев. Тот, кто хочет быть со мной, несмотря на все проблемы и недосказанность. Человек. Господи боже, человек, который мне нравится и с которым я хочу быть.  
Я целую его, и Джаред со стоном отвечает, но скоро отстраняется и садится в постели, с закушенной губой глядя, как его член движется во мне, а я не могу перестать смотреть на него самого. Он чертовски прекрасен — невыносимо просто, пока держит меня под колени и ускоряет движения, прикрывая глаза и хмурясь от удовольствия. Но надолго его не хватает, и он снова замедляется и раскрывает веки, встречая мой взгляд темными, полными желания глазами. Я сажусь в постели и целую его, лаская его выскользнувший из меня член рукой, и Джаред неторопливо ласкает мой, отвечая на поцелуй и гладя свободной рукой мою грудь. Но я отстраняюсь и отодвигаюсь назад, разворачиваясь на кровати — Джаред наблюдает за мной и, будто не желая и на секунду терять контакт, гладит мои бедра, пока я не устраиваюсь на четвереньках спиной к нему, и я слежу за его реакцией через плечо: Джаред облизывает губы, окидывая взглядом мою позу, и я довольно ухмыляюсь, когда он смотрит в мои глаза. Он склоняется надо мной и оставляет череду поцелуев на спине, подползая ближе, и я чувствую, как его член скользит между ягодиц. Черт. Джаред направляет его рукой, и я со стоном подаюсь назад, вбирая его в себя до основания.  
– Джаред...  
Он продолжает поцелуи, но скоро просто упирается лбом между моих лопаток и трахает меня, пока не устает от постоянной проблемы с равновесием, когда одновременно с движением бедер ласкает мой член рукой, и выпрямляет спину, взяв меня за талию. Я опускаюсь на локти, пряча лицо в простынях, и Джаред снова ускоряется во мне, а я наслаждаюсь каждым мгновением, каждым звуком нашего секса, точно зная, что Джаред долго не выдержит — и это оказывается правдой, он хватает меня крепче и через несколько резких и быстрых толчков кончает со сдавленным стоном, почти тут же отстраняясь и садясь на пятки. Я ложусь на спину и обхватываю ладонью член, глядя на Джареда, лениво ласкающего себя, и намереваюсь довести себя до оргазма рукой, но Джаред вновь подползает ближе и склоняется над моим членом, заменяя мою руку ртом и ладонью. Только в этот раз это не столько обычная ласка, сколько действительно попытка доставить удовольствие. И у него выходит даже слишком быстро, и я едва успеваю предупредить его — Джаред отстраняется, и я кончаю ему на руку, но он продолжает поглаживать мой член, пока я не беру его за запястье и не тяну выше — как бы мне ни нравился вид с моим членом на фоне лица Джареда. Он нависает надо мной, и я неторопливо целую его, гладя его спину, но Джаред ложится на бок рядом со мной и покровительственно кладет ладонь на мою грудь.  
Я откидываю голову на подушку, завершая поцелуй, и Джаред с довольной улыбкой разглядывает мое лицо, обводя пальцем сосок.  
– Мне безумно нравятся ямочки на твоей пояснице, – тихо признается он, и я смеюсь:  
– Это такой вежливый способ сообщить мне, что тебе нравится моя задница?  
– Нет, – цокает языком Джаред и усмехается, – я и правда говорю о ямочках на пояснице. Не то, чтобы мне не нравилось все остальное, – добавляет он. – У тебя очень красивая спина. Как и в целом... вид сзади, – чуть хмурясь, заканчивает он, и я не могу сдержать смеха.  
– Малыш, ты только что трахнул меня — ты даже после этого не можешь назвать вещи своими именами? Я правда не обижусь, если ты назовешь мою задницу — привлекательной задницей.  
– Ты неисправим, – фыркает Джаред и кладет голову на подушку рядом с моей.  
– Не понимаю, что во мне должно измениться и почему.  
– Ничего, – вздыхает Джаред и целует мое плечо. – В твоей пошлости определенно что-то есть, – хмыкает он, удобней устраиваясь под моим боком.  
– Да? – улыбаюсь я, глянув на него. – Потому что я намереваюсь во всех подробностях описать ощущения вытекающей из меня спермы — хочу посмотреть, как сильно ты можешь покраснеть после того, как совершенно бесцеремонно и бесстыдно кончил в меня.  
– Ну, какой же ты, – с улыбкой тянет Джаред и коротко целует меня в губы. – Может, вместо этого мы примем душ? Вместе, – предлагает он, и я не могу не согласиться.  
Но обычным приемом душа мы, конечно же, не ограничиваемся, и второй раз за вечер я кончаю, пока Джаред берет меня сзади под струями горячей воды. Просто восхитительное завершение дня, и засыпаю я рядом с ним этой ночью чертовски довольным.  
Настроение остается отличным и утром, даже после продолжительного ворчания Мэттью, когда он забирает меня из ресторана — я подвез Джареда на работу и сообщил Мэттью, чтобы он забрал меня отсюда. И этот крюк, по его словам, займет слишком много времени, которое мы могли бы не тратить, если бы я позволил Джареду добраться до работы самостоятельно. Я совершенно его не слушаю и с улыбкой смотрю в окно, машинально перебирая бусины на фенечке и вспоминая отдельные моменты вчерашнего вечера.  
– Что, он все же дался тебе? – усмехается Мэттью, и я вопросительно смотрю на него. – Ты такой довольный, – пожимает плечами он. – Мальчишка, выходит, позволил оттрахать себя?  
– Это он меня оттрахал, – снисходительно поправляю я и снова отворачиваюсь к окну, – если тебе так важно это знать. – Мне хочется, чтобы Мэттью утерся этим фактом и замолчал, но вместо этого он удивленно хмыкает:  
– Неужели он смог удовлетворить тебя?  
– У нас был замечательный секс, благодарю за беспокойство, и давай остановимся на этом.  
– Не верю, что он смог удовлетворить тебя.  
– Если ты этим пытался оскорбить Джареда — у тебя не вышло. Если ты пытался оскорбить меня — у тебя не вышло, – я снова поворачиваюсь к нему и мило улыбаюсь. – И ты что, хочешь сказать, что Дэниел изменял Мо?  
– Первое время они целыми днями пропадали в спальне — пример неудачный.  
– Ты что, спасть спокойно не сможешь, если поверишь, что мне с Джаредом хорошо — во всех отношениях?  
– Не уверен, что буду рад находиться рядом, когда ты поймешь, что все это — самообман, – чуть хмурится он, и я хмыкаю, качая головой.  
– Ты просто не в состоянии отступиться от идеи, когда поверил в нее, правда? – вальяжно развалившись на сидении, спрашиваю я и смотрю на дорогу. – Так было с Александером, так, наверняка, было и с твоим Филлипом — ты просто вбил себе в голову, что должен отыскать его и отомстить за его поступок. Потому так долго и разыскивал его, хотя любой другой на твоем месте забыл бы через пару лет. Мне жаль тебя. Правда.  
– Мне не нужна твоя жалость, – напряженно произносит Мэттью, и я чуть удивленно смотрю на него — не думал, что он вообще отреагирует на мои слова, не говоря уже о подобном тоне.  
– А что нужно? Ненависть? Я уже сказал, я устал ненавидеть тебя. К тому же, если бы не твой поступок, я бы не был сейчас с Джаредом.  
– Так ты благодарить меня намерен? – с издевкой в голосе спрашивает Мэттью. – Будет интересно послушать. Начинай.  
Я только усмехаюсь и молчу.  
– Запомни эти свои слова. Однажды я напомню тебе, что ты их произнес, – обещает Мэттью.  
– Не устань ждать.  
– Я очень терпелив.  
– И тем не менее, не устань ждать, – повторяю я и демонстративно включаю музыкальную систему, делая звук громче, без слов давая понять, что разговаривать с ним больше не хочу. Не потому, что меня злит его упрямство или я чувствую сомнения — просто потому что не желаю спорить с ним. У меня слишком хорошее настроение, чтобы растрачивать его на препирательства.  
Мэттью больше не заговаривает, и до самой бывшей фермы, где Дэниел с Мо решили провести первое время, мы доезжаем в молчании. Это одна из странных привычек Мэттью, он может молчать целый день — вообще не произнести ни слова, и иногда мне было даже интересно, о чем можно так долго думать. Но потом я понял, что это, как и его созерцание в парке, своеобразный «уход в себя» — он может что-то делать в этот момент: управлять машиной, готовить сразу три блюда, и не допустит ни одной ошибки, но, тем не менее, он будет отсутствовать.  
Мо встречает нас с неприкрытой радостью, и я какое-то время не могу избавиться от ощущения новизны — его аромат неуловимо изменился с тех пор, как я видел его в последний раз, и теперь я не чувствую даже намека на жажду крови в его присутствии. Это странно, и я то и дело отвлекаюсь на его аромат и свои ощущения — прежде я никогда не был свидетелем перехода из одного состояния в другое и даже не задумывался, что изменения могут быть такими разительными. Он теперь не просто жертва — где-то на уровне животных инстинктов я определяю его, как равного себе, и осознавать эту разницу странно. Я пытаюсь вспомнить свои ощущения рядом с Джаредом — до сих пор я не замечал этого в отношении к людям и к нам подобным, но, выходит, она всегда присутствовала, и я должен был испытывать нечто подобное и с Джаредом. Но от мыслей о нем не возникает ни того, ни другого: он не равный, но и не жертва — он совершенно особенный, не подходящий под эти критерии, и даже само желание определить его к какой-то группе встречается моим внутренним чудовищем крайне неодобрительно.  
– Что-то не так? – заметив мой взгляд, улыбается Мо.  
– Впервые наблюдаю подобные изменения в человеке.  
– Изменения в хорошую или плохую сторону?  
– Твой аромат больше не пробуждает голод — сам решай, – усмехаюсь я.  
– Не заскучайте здесь, – Дэниел приобнимает Мо и коротко целует его.  
– А вы не задерживайтесь. И купи шоколад.  
– Хорошо, – улыбается Дэниел.  
– А тебе что-нибудь нужно? – положив ладони на мои плечи, тихо спрашивает Мэттью, и я чувствую его дыхание на своей шее, но не оборачиваюсь.  
– Электрошокер, – отвечаю я. – Желательно тот, что наверняка смертелен для людей, – я встречаю его взгляд и приподнимаю брови — Мэттью демонстративно убирает от меня руки и отходит на шаг назад.  
– Что, едем? – интересуется он у Дэниела, и тот с готовностью кивает.  
– Хочешь чай? – обращается ко мне Мо, когда Мэттью с Дэниелом оставляют нас, и я, согласно кивнув, вхожу вместе с ним на кухню, устраиваясь за столом и окидывая взглядом интерьер в деревенском стиле с открытыми деревянными балками на потолке и каменной кладкой стены в рабочей зоне. Для бывшей фермы — очень уместно, но для квартиры это точно не вариант. – Как дела? – беззаботно спрашивает он, поставив передо мной чашку с чаем и сев напротив меня.  
– Относительно хорошо, – пожимаю плечами я, прислушиваясь к звукам удаляющейся машины. – На днях познакомился с родителями Джареда, правда, не сказать, что знакомство было приятным.  
– Они тебе не понравились или ты — им?  
– Мы с его матерью не сошлись во мнениях относительно Джареда и наших с ним отношений.  
– И как он это воспринял?  
– Не очень спокойно, но времени поговорить об этом у нас пока не было. Хотя раздражен он был не из-за меня. Что откровенно радует.  
Мо усмехается и качает головой, будто не ожидал услышать что-то подобное от меня, но выражение лица быстро меняется на невинное:  
– Так и что случилось в ваш первый раз? – интересуется он, и я посмеиваюсь:  
– А я уже понадеялся, что ты забыл.  
– Не хочешь рассказывать?  
– Не очень люблю делиться подробностями своей интимной жизни, да, – соглашаюсь я.  
– Так и нужно было сразу сказать, и я бы перестал допытываться, – улыбается он, и я внимательно оглядываю его.  
Он слишком старается изобразить беспечность и выходит у него плохо.  
– Не делай этого, Мо, – склоняя голову набок, прошу я, – не веди себя так, будто ты здесь на отдыхе.  
– Я не понимаю, о чем ты, – хмыкает он, но я вижу и точно знаю, что мое замечание злит его, и вздыхаю:  
– Только через стол на меня сейчас не кинься. Я ведь не так давно был на твоем месте, помнишь? И точно знаю, что ты чувствуешь, так что для меня можешь не притворяться. К тому же, прости, но выходит у тебя отвратительно. – Мо недовольно смотрит на меня, сжав челюсти, и я добавляю: – Они уехали достаточно далеко и уже не слышат нас.  
– Со мной все в порядке, – настаивает он, и я невесело усмехаюсь:  
– О, да. Я вижу.  
– Так делают нормальные люди, – цедит он, – стараются не демонстрировать отрицательные эмоции.  
– Да, и ты уже не входишь в эту категорию, – замечаю я, с внутренним удивлением наблюдая его раздражение — обычно Мо приветлив и вежлив, но сейчас мне кажется, что еще немного, и он действительно бросится на меня. – Это нормально — злиться, расстраиваться из-за убийств. Жалеть о том, что согласился стать тем, кем стал.  
– Я не жалею, – возражает он, но мои слова попадают точно в цель — я слышу, как меняется его сердечный ритм, и вижу его волнение.  
– Правда? – снисходительно улыбаюсь я. – Ни разу не пожалел о своем решении? Даже после того, как пришел в себя и понял, скольких убил?  
– Что ты хочешь? – шипит он и срывается с места, опрокидывая стул и уставившись на меня буквально с ненавистью.  
– Мы с Мэттью могли бы сами заехать в магазин по пути к вам и купить все, что необходимо к обеду, – спокойно отвечаю я, откидываясь на спинку стула — как бы я ни был уверен, что смогу побороть Мо, мой защитный механизм требует быть осторожней и держать дистанцию. – А, значит, отослал ты их не просто так.  
Он сжимает руки в кулаки и отводит взгляд, а я молча жду, когда он успокоится и приведет мысли в порядок.  
Неужели и я был таким когда-то и позволял эмоциям и чувствам так легко завладеть разумом? То есть, конечно, был, и отлично помню это, но наблюдать со стороны подобные скачки, а не переживать их — совсем другое.  
– У вас есть вино? – тихо спрашиваю я, и Мо кивает:  
– В гостиной.  
– Тогда идем в гостиную, – улыбаюсь я и поднимаюсь со своего места. – Если Мэттью в чем-то и прав, так это в том, что вино расслабляет.  
Мо следует за мной, захватив два бокала для вина, и мы располагаемся в гостиной на диване напротив разожженного камина, выложенного крупной галькой. Здесь так чертовски уютно, что я с удовольствием поговорил бы о чем-то более приятном, чем проблемы первых дней существования в этой ипостаси, но однажды Мо очень мне помог, и если я могу чем-то помочь ему, я просто обязан это сделать.  
– Я ничего не чувствую, – чуть слышно признается он, когда я протягиваю ему бокал с вином. – Он обнимает меня, а я ничего не чувствую, хотя точно знаю, что должен, что ничего не изменилось. И меня это пугает.  
– Это пройдет. Чувства, желание — это все вернется, и в куда большем объеме. У меня ушло полгода, но у меня рядом не было любимого человека, так что, кто знает, может, у тебя это займет гораздо меньше времени.  
– Как это может вернуться, когда я и намека на любовь не чувствую? Нет вообще ничего, – с зарождающейся паникой шепчет он, и я легко касаюсь его плеча:  
– Это временно. И это нормально. Дэниел должен знать об этом и должен понимать, что какое-то время ты будешь не способен на взаимность. Не переживай понапрасну. Но если это вызывает проблемы, если ты чувствуешь раздражение, тебе стоит поговорить с ним об этом.  
– Сказать ему о том, что я ничего не чувствую? – с ужасом уточняет Мо. – После всего?..  
– Мо, – я чуть крепче сжимаю его плечо, и он замолкает, уставившись на меня. – Он знает, через что ты сейчас проходишь. Он поймет. Тебе же не стоит сдерживать эмоции и изображать то, чего нет — это будет только больше раздражать, и вряд ли тебе понравится конечный результат. Поверь мне, лучше высказывать все и сразу. Все это можно простить, а с чем-то — повременить. Мо, вы с ним столько лет вместе — не представляю, чтобы для вас подобные временные трудности стали проблемой. Даже не думал, что поговорить ты хотел именно об этом.  
– Я просто... мне даже сосредоточиться трудно — я толком обдумать все это не могу, меня швыряет из паники в раздражение.  
– Вы с ним не обсуждали то, что с тобой случится после обращения? Вы ведь столько лет ждали этого...  
– Обсуждали, и очень много. Он говорил, что был агрессивен, что настроение постоянно менялось, и Августа с Мэттью говорили то же самое, но я представления не имел, что не буду чувствовать к Дэниелу вообще ничего. После стольких лет! – восклицает он, и я сдерживаю неуместную улыбку — скачки в настроении и подобные экспрессивные реакции еще долго будут его обычным состоянием и поведением. Наверняка Дэниел часто не узнает его и удивляется изменениям, как бы морально ни готовился к этому периоду. – Меня иногда раздражает, когда он близко подходит — как это возможно? Неужели в нынешнем мне нет места для любви к нему?  
– Мо, – посмеиваюсь я, качая головой. – Ты, кажется, не понимаешь, что с тобой произошло. Всю твою жизнь животные инстинкты в тебе были в зачаточном состоянии, и сейчас они проявились в полную силу и глушат все твои человеческие чувства. Ты ничего не чувствуешь к Дэниелу не потому, что ничего нет, а потому что сейчас это не важно. От этого не зависит твое выживание. И пока ты не привыкнешь к новому себе, к новому образу жизни — все, что не будет способствовать твоему выживанию, будет игнорироваться. – Мо недоверчиво косится на меня, делая глоток вина, и я улыбаюсь: – Поверь мне, у меня было предостаточно времени для размышлений о том, что со мной происходило в первые несколько лет существования в этой ипостаси.  
– Дэниел рассказал о ваших с Мэттью отношениях.  
– Отношениями это сложно назвать, – усмехаюсь я, позволяя ему сменить тему — на какое-то время. У нас всего два часа на то, чтобы обсудить с ним все, что его беспокоит, без свидетелей.  
– Вы друг друга стоите, – хмыкает Мо. – Я, конечно, и до рассказа Дэниела подозревал, что ты не такой хороший, каким кажешься, но чтобы настолько... – он качает головой и смеется.  
– Что такого наговорил Дэниел? – я подливаю вина Мо и вопросительно смотрю на него.  
– Что ты — далеко не паинька, и что вы с Мэттью часто дома едва в щепки не разносили.  
– Наверняка Мэттью поделится с Дэниелом и тем, что произошло на днях, – произношу я, надеясь вернуть разговор в прежнее русло.  
– А что произошло на днях?  
– Я за раз убил девятнадцать человек, – флегматично произношу я и кошусь на Мо — он ошеломленно смотрит на меня и будто не может найти слов.  
– Девятнадцать?  
– Да. Но знаешь, что самое удивительное? Я не помню их лиц — ни одного из тех, кого убил. Как и лиц многих других, кого убил за последние лет пять. Это неправильно — вот так абстрагироваться, но это единственная возможность не сойти с ума от мельтешащих калейдоскопом мертвецов перед глазами. Порой я ужасаюсь этому, а порой мне кажется, что сделал бы все, чтобы забыть тех, кого помню. Я помню каждого, кого убил в первый раз, как будто это было только вчера.  
– Скольких ты убил? – шепотом спрашивает Мо.  
– Девятерых, и одного из них я неплохо знал. А когда у меня начало получаться не убивать людей в процессе питания, и я перестал удовлетворять жажду убийств, я сорвался и убил семью, жившую по соседству. Пса, двух супругов и пятилетнюю девочку. Не помню, что я с ней сделал, но судя по фотографиям из детской комнаты с брызгами крови на стенах, я разорвал ее на части, – тихо заканчиваю я. Мэттью так и не рассказал, что тогда случилось, но я и спрашивал только однажды — больше поднимать эту тему не хотелось, но сейчас упомянуть об этом кажется правильным. Мо должен понять, что он такой не один, что бы он ни натворил в первую ночь. – Я часто думаю о ней. О том, как бы она сейчас выглядела, чем бы занималась. Может, у нее уже был бы свой ребенок. Но сколько бы я о ней ни думал, это уже ничего не изменит. Я знаю, что ты переживаешь из-за того, что случилось в твой первый раз, и не стану убеждать тебя не казнить себя за каждую смерть, потому что это так не работает, потому что у меня самого это не всегда выходит, но старайся не зацикливаться на каждом. Я знаю, что сказать куда проще, чем сделать, но все же постарайся, – чуть улыбаюсь я.  
– Я таких сцен ни в одном фильме ужасов не видел, – бормочет он, глядя в сторону. – Шесть человек. Шестеро, Дом, – он смотрит на меня со вселенской тоской в глазах и тяжело вздыхает. – Я ведь знал — я точно знал, на что иду. Я видел, каким бывает Дэниел, и я точно знал, что буду ничуть не лучше него...  
– Ты не мог знать, не убив и не насладившись этим. Не прочувствовав это.  
– Мне страшно представить, что я когда-нибудь стану воспринимать убийства как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Я не хочу этого.  
– Вина сведет тебя с ума, – качаю головой я. – Ты выбрал Дэниела — ты сам говорил мне, что всегда будешь выбирать только его.  
– Но сейчас я ничего к нему не чувствую.  
– Тогда конкретно этот вопрос мы обсудим с тобой, когда твои чувства вернутся, – улыбаюсь я, и Мо горько усмехается.  
– Да, спасибо за совет, кстати. Вчера весь вечер вносил последние данные в свою статистику, и занятость действительно помогла и отвлекла, – слабо улыбается он. – Правда, ненадолго. Может, стану приглашать клиентов сюда, – он оглядывается и улыбается. – Если, конечно, кто-то захочет ехать в такую даль ради консультации.  
– Я бы поехал, – не раздумывая, произношу я. – Готов был на что угодно, лишь бы решить эту проблему, так что уверен, многие согласятся на пару часов в дороге.  
– Я был безумно рад, когда узнал, что вы с Мэттью приедете, – улыбается он. – На мили вокруг сплошные поля и леса — мы с Дэниелом одни, и я к такому, после стольких лет в «Содомском рае», совершенно не привык.  
– Ничего, вы здесь ненадолго. Пара недель, и жажда станет терпимой — главное, сейчас питаться вдоволь. Вы с Дэниелом сегодня уже?..  
– Нет, – прерывает меня Мо. – Я не питался с первой ночи.  
– Мо...  
– Я попросил Дэниела дать мне время.  
– Голод усилится, – предупреждаю я. – Ты сам оттягиваешь момент, когда сможешь вернуться в город.  
– Я не могу, я просто не могу, – чуть раздраженно произносит он и поджимает губы.  
– Мэттью не особо интересовался моими желаниями, – хмыкаю я, уставившись в свой бокал с вином. – Привел в дом пару женщин, и мой инстинкт охотника безотказно сработал. Возможно, было бы лучше, если бы он следил за твоим питанием, – предлагаю я, – я долго ненавидел его за его поступки в тот период, но, откровенно говоря, иначе все могло обернуться куда худшими последствиями.  
– Об этом Дэниел ничего не рассказывал.  
Я улыбаюсь и принимаюсь за рассказ о первых пяти годах нашего совместного существования с Мэттью, а в голове снова возникает мысль, что я скучаю по всему тому безумию, частью которого я был. Вспоминать эти пять лет, а тем более, говорить о них вслух, странно — прежде я никому не рассказывал свою версию наших отношений с Мэттью. Мо смеется над какими-то воспоминаниями, ужасается от некоторых поступков Мэттью, и я чувствую необычную необходимость объяснить то или иное действие Мэттью и оправдать его. Пусть некоторые его поступки я все еще не воспринимаю, как нечто действительно правильное и единственно верное, но определенную логику — логику Мэттью, я в них вижу, и мне кажется важным объяснить ее Мо. Как бы странно это ни было для меня.  
Я защищаю Мэттью. Рехнуться.  
– Он долгое время называл меня ребенком, – со смехом произносит Мо, когда мы от моего рассказа о пяти годах с Мэттью плавно переходим к обсуждению его самого. – Только после того, как мы во второй раз сошлись с Дэниелом, он стал звать меня по имени. Я говорил ему, что мне не нравится мое полное имя, но он отказывается называть меня как-то иначе. В его понимании сокращенное имя — признак не более близкого знакомства и неформального общения, а неуважения.  
– Он Джареда мальчишкой называет, – хмурюсь я. – Неужели я могу рассчитывать, что когда-нибудь услышу от Мэттью его имя? – усмехаюсь я и прислушиваюсь к звуку машины на дороге, ведущей к ферме. – Дэниел с Мэттью? – спрашиваю я, но через пару секунд понимаю, что ошибаюсь. До меня доносятся едва различимые в общем шуме удары сердец, и они точно принадлежат не Мэттью с Дэниелом. – Мо, – я хватаю его за руку, но оказывается слишком поздно уводить его как можно дальше — он тоже различает ритмы сердец людей и весь напрягается, уставившись в мои глаза. – Черт, – шиплю я, поднимаясь с дивана и потянув Мо за запястье. – Мо, – я чуть встряхиваю его, взяв за плечи, но он как будто не слышит меня, переведя взгляд за окно, выходящее во двор, где уже припарковалась машина, и кто-то даже вышел из нее. – Идем наверх, – твердо произношу я, мысленно проклиная заблудившихся кретинов — другой причины забираться в эту глушь просто нет. Я насильно тащу Мо за собой, но он вдруг резко дергается и вырывается из захвата. – Мо! – восклицаю я и догоняю его, вновь пытаясь удержать, но он извивается и рычит на меня, пытаясь высвободиться из моего захвата. Если он убьет совершенно случайно попавших сюда людей, вина за этот поступок будет еще долго мучить его — ничуть не меньше, чем меня, когда я убил Анжелику Лавкрафт.  
Он не сильней меня, но он голоден и борется так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Мы вместе падаем на пол, и он пытается душить меня, злобно рыча, пока я не прижимаю его запястья к полу, надавив на них со всей силы, даже не задумываясь, выдержат ли его кости. Мо подтягивается и, остервенело вцепившись в мое горло зубами, дергает в сторону, и я едва не рычу от острой боли. Черт его дери, этот безумный комок агрессии и жажды крови!  
В дверь стучат, и Мо от такой близости человека с удвоенной силой пытается вырваться и яростно отбивается — я, в попытке обезопасить себя от других укусов, пытаюсь перевернуть его на живот и взять в замок его руки за спиной, за что получаю еще несколько рваных ран на предплечьях.  
– Дьявол, Мо!  
Ему удается вырваться, и он едва не достигает двери, когда я снова нагоняю его и швыряю в стену — это выбивает из него воздух, и он оседает на пол, но долго рассчитывать на его недееспособность не приходится, и я переворачиваю его на живот, заломив руки, надеясь, что это удержит его. Мои надежды рушатся, когда меня отталкивают в сторону — в первое мгновение я ужасаюсь возможным последствиям, но в поле зрения попадает Дэниел: он поднимает Мо на ноги и обхватывает на уровне локтей обеими руками, крепко прижимая к себе, но отклоняется назад, чтобы Мо не смог укусить его, и спокойно, раз за разом повторяет:  
– Ленивец, приди в себя. Ленивец, это я, успокойся.  
Я касаюсь укуса на шее и хмурюсь от боли, отмечая, что рана до сих пор кровоточит, как и раны на руках.  
– Он у тебя безумно кусачий, – смеюсь я и с кряхтеньем поднимаюсь на ноги.  
– Господи боже мой, Доминик, – усмехается Мэттью, войдя в дом и окинув меня взглядом. – Только ты способен настолько вывести человека из себя, что он бросится кусать тебя.  
– Ты купил электрошокер? – любезно улыбаюсь я.  
– Ты ведь не на Мортимере собираешься его испытывать? – изображая волнение, спрашивает Мэттью.  
– То, как раздражаешь меня ты, даже сравнить нельзя с парой укусов.  
– Не поможешь мне занести продукты? – как ни в чем не бывало просит Мэттью, и я киваю и выхожу из дома следом за ним, прислушиваясь к звукам удаляющейся машины. – Ты остановил его.  
– Да, подумал, что он имеет право выбирать, когда и кем ему питаться.  
– Твое вмешательство отсрочило его осознание, насколько важно следить за своим питанием, – с укором произносит Мэттью.  
– Пожалуй, мне гораздо важней его право выбора, чем твое желание контроля над всеми, – прищуриваюсь я, отбирая у него пакет и разворачиваясь к нему спиной, но в моей голове вдруг что-то щелкает, и я снова поворачиваюсь к нему лицом. – Это ты подстроил?  
– Я был с Дэниелом...  
– Это не ответ, – шиплю я. – Это сделал ты?  
Мэттью усмехается и качает головой, как будто не верит, что я могу спрашивать нечто подобное серьезно.  
– Нет, – в конце концов отвечает он. – Я этого не делал.  
– И я могу тебе верить?  
– Смысла убеждать тебя все равно нет, – вздыхает он и, взяв второй пакет из багажника машины, обходит меня и направляется в дом.  
– У меня есть право сомневаться, – следуя за ним по пятам, говорю я, – со мной ведь ты так поступил — привел в дом тех женщин...  
– Именно, – прерывает меня Мэттью, резко остановившись и уставившись в мои глаза. – Я сам привел их. Неужели ты думаешь, что с Мортимером я стал бы действовать скрытно? Он не зацикливается на подобных мелочах, и вряд ли бы стал обвинять меня в этом спустя двадцать шесть лет, – добавляет он и входит в дом.  
– Пожалуй, я снова готов послушать твое объяснение, почему ты не оставишь меня в покое, раз я так раздражаю тебя, – бормочу я и вхожу следом за ним, только после этого поняв, что Мо с Дэниелом все слышали. Черт, я совершенно не привык проводить время в обществе нам подобных.  
– О господи, Дом, прости, – с ужасом уставившись на меня, шепчет пришедший в себя Мо.  
– Ерунда, – пожимаю плечами я, проходя в кухню и ставя пакет на стол к другому, оставленному Мэттью.  
– Мне очень жаль, – Мо подходит ближе и взволнованно оглядывает затягивающуюся рану на шее.  
– Все в порядке, правда, – чуть улыбаюсь я, встречая его взгляд.  
– Я найду тебе сменную одежду.  
– Было бы неплохо, – я оттягиваю от себя футболку за горловину и чуть хмурюсь — Джаред явно будет не в восторге от подобного моего внешнего вида. И это еще мягко сказано.  
Мо проводит меня на второй этаж, и я, войдя в ванную, снимаю окровавленную футболку и мочу ее под проточной водой, чтобы стереть с себя следы крови. Странно, как за эти двадцать шесть лет Мэттью ни разу не укусил меня — судя по его словам, причин было множество.  
Мо появляется в ванной спустя пару минут с футболкой для меня и с видом чистого человеческого любопытства оглядывает мою спину и в отражении зеркала — обнаженный торс, но цокает языком, встречая мой взгляд:  
– Никакой реакции.  
– Все вернется, – усмехаюсь я и принимаю предложенную футболку, но Мо не уходит и мнется в проеме между ванной и коридором.  
– Спасибо, что остановил меня, – наконец произносит он.  
– Мэттью считает, что я поступил неразумно, – пожимаю плечами я. – Что должен был позволить тебе напасть на них.  
– А что думаешь ты? – тихо спрашивает он, и я вздыхаю, надев футболку и окинув Мо взглядом.  
– Думаю, что ты волен выбирать, но еще думаю, что тебе не стоит морить себя голодом — ты сам видел, к чему это может привести. Просто представь, что бы случилось, если бы меня не было рядом. Ты ведь не хочешь до конца существования видеть перед глазами лицо маленькой пятилетней девочки? – я подхожу к нему и обнимаю за плечи, и он отводит опустошенный взгляд. – Идем, – с легкой улыбкой добавляю я. – Не помню, когда в последний раз готовил обед в обществе друзей.  
Мы возвращаемся на кухню, где Мэттью с Дэниелом уже почти закончили разбирать пакеты с продуктами, и принимаемся за готовку обеда на всю компанию. Мэттью иногда поглядывает на меня нечитаемым взглядом, но я игнорирую его — к черту, не собираюсь сегодня отгадывать очередную загадку — раз уж мы этот совместный день решили провести в обществе Мо и Дэниела, а не наедине, я предпочту наслаждаться предоставленной возможностью. Но после пары бокалов вина он возвращается на привычный уровень иронии и двусмысленности в каждом взгляде или слове. Не сказать, что я счастлив этому, поскольку объектом его колкостей в основном являюсь я, но все же подобное поведение куда лучше раздражения, и оно куда привычней. Но мое внимание в основном сосредоточенно на Мо и Дэниеле, и первый все так же старается изображать эмоции и чувства, которых нет, и меня удивляет, почему Дэниел этого не только не видит, но и не чувствует — Мо ведь говорил, что он знает аромат каждого его настроения. И если судить по взглядам Мэттью в моменты нежности между Дэниелом и Мо, он тоже осведомлен о наигранности ответных действий Мо, но, что действительно странно, никак не комментирует свои наблюдения, только на обратном пути в Лондон пояснив мне, что Дэниел потерял способность читать Мо сразу после обращения последнего.  
Мы возвращаемся в Лондон как раз к концу смены Джареда — Мэттью подвозит меня до ресторана, и я преспокойно дожидаюсь Джареда в машине, оставив ему сообщение, что встречу его у входа. Мэттью прощается со мной, пообещав приехать рано утром, но возможности для отказа он мне не дает и не принимает вызов, когда я звоню ему. Мерзавец все же намерен влезть в наше с Джаредом время, но, в общем-то, особого выхода у меня нет и мне придется мириться с его присутствием за завтраком. Не впустить его в дом у меня не выйдет — и не только потому, что ни одна дверь его не остановит, но и потому, что это чревато вопросами от Джареда. Но, в общем-то, плевать — раз он решил вот так нагло нарушить уговор, я найду, чем отплатить.  
– Ты так и не появился на обеде, – вместо приветствия произносит Джаред, садясь на пассажирское сидение и наклоняясь ко мне для легкого поцелуя.  
– Прости, – тепло улыбаюсь я, но на Джареда это действует слабо:  
– И не подумаю.  
– Заедем в индийский ресторан, закажем еду на вынос и поужинаем у меня? – заискивающим тоном предлагаю я, и Джаред усмехается:  
– А у меня есть возможность отказаться?  
– Конечно, – заверяю я. – Но раз уж ты уже в машине, я, пожалуй, заблокирую двери и отвезу тебя к себе, а поужинаем мы чем-нибудь, что найдется в холодильнике.  
– Я должен насторожиться после этих слов, – смеется Джаред. – Поехали. Я чертовски устал сегодня...  
Его клонит в сон и в машине, и за ужином, и он засыпает, стоит ему только лечь в постель. Я устраиваюсь рядом с ним и долго разглядываю его лицо, пока Джаред не пододвигается вплотную и, поцеловав мою грудь, не обнимает меня, а я прячу лицо в его волосах и засыпаю, полной грудью вдыхая его аромат, по которому скучал весь этот день.  
– ...Ты не собираешься отнести это ему в постель? Он любит подобные знаки внимания, хотя я, конечно же, ни на что не намекаю, – слышу я голос Мэттью сквозь сон — или мне это в самом деле снится? Господи, ну почему мне нет покоя и отдыха от него даже в собственных снах?  
– Действительно, ты прямо об этом заявляешь, – недовольно отзывается Джаред.  
– Просто знаю, что Доминику...  
– Знаешь, мне совершенно все равно, что бы ты ни пытался мне доказать или сообщить, – прерывает Джаред Мэттью, и я окончательно просыпаюсь, прислушиваясь к разговору на кухне. – Он не любит говорить о тебе, и причин этому может быть не так много, и первое, что мне стоит сделать, так это не напоминать о тебе, даже пусть меня будет мучить любопытство. Что бы ты ему ни сделал, в моих силах заставить его забыть тебя, даже если ты будешь ошиваться в этом доме.  
– Можно я потреплю тебя по волосам? – ласково просит Мэттью, и я тяжело вздыхаю.  
– Что? – совершенно ошарашенно спрашивает Джаред, и Мэттью смеется.  
– Хватит, Мэттью, – поднимаясь с постели, требую я. – Какого черта ты вообще притащился сюда до начала рабочего дня Джареда?  
– Такая преданность. Доминик, наверное, в восторге от своего домашнего питомца, – игнорируя меня, продолжает издеваться Мэттью, и я стараюсь как можно скорей привести себя в порядок после сна, не желая позволять ему и дальше мучить Джареда.  
– Теперь понятно, почему он тебя не выносит, – ледяным тоном произносит Джаред. – Ты каждое действие и слово в угоду себе переиначиваешь. Не представляю, как он до сих пор терпит твое присутствие рядом.  
– Что здесь происходит? – спрашиваю я, входя на кухню.  
– Ничего, – невинно улыбается Мэттью. – Просто разговариваем, – он переводит взгляд на Джареда, и тот, посмотрев на меня, коротко кивает:  
– Да, просто разговариваем.  
– Кстати, – спохватывается Мэттью, – Доминик упоминал, что вы на днях отпраздновали первый совместный месяц? У меня по этому случаю есть для вас подарок, – он протягивает мне визитную карточку с адресом картинной галереи в Лондоне. – Я забронировал вам два билета на твое имя на завтра. Сходите, проведите время вдвоем, приобщитесь к искусству, – он доброжелательно улыбается, и только это заставляет меня напрячься.  
– Спасибо, – чуть удивленно благодарит его Джаред, будто не меньше моего знает о подозрительности подобного альтруизма от Мэттью.  
– Позже будете благодарить, – отмахивается Мэттью, и что-то подсказывает мне, что благодарить я буду его еще долго.  
И это оказывается правдой. После дня, проведенного в обществе с Мэттью на очередной «вечеринке убийств», я намереваюсь провести первый выходной с Джаредом дома, без кого бы то ни было, но он напоминает мне о подарке Мэттью, и я скрепя сердце соглашаюсь, всю дорогу до галереи пытаясь подготовить Джареда к тому, чтобы он ожидал чего угодно от такого благородного поступка Мэттью. Джаред неуверенно — и совершенно наивно — предполагает, что Мэттью, возможно, действительно хотел сделать нам приятное, но я точно знаю, что он просто не способен на подобное.  
И Мэттью в очередной раз не подводит. Стоит нам только войти в зал с экспозицией, как на глаза попадается изображение огромного фаллоса с повисшей на нем женщиной, которую, пристроившись сзади, трахает демон.  
– Восхитительно, – выдыхает Джаред, глядя на иллюстрацию.  
– Я предупреждал, – тихо замечаю я, разглядывая детали и уже сомневаясь, женщина ли изображена или мужчина. – Хочешь уйти?  
– Не доставлю ему такого удовольствия, – твердо произносит Джаред и берет меня за руку, подводя ближе к «произведению искусства». – К тому же, кто знает, может, что новое увижу — возьму на заметку. Этот Мартин ван Маеле, похоже, тем еще развратником был, – он лукаво улыбается мне и переводит взгляд на иллюстрацию, а я, усмехнувшись и глянув в оба конца зала, прикидывая, сколько еще таких изображений нас ожидает, обнимаю Джареда за талию и готовлюсь к очень познавательному дню.  
Джаред на удивление спокойно воспринимает изображения гетеросексуального секса — хотя я ожидал, что и этого ему будет достаточно, учитывая, как он реагирует на разговоры о сексе — и подолгу задерживается у изображений с лесбийскими ласками, его даже не сильно впечатляют жертвоприношения и детоубийство во славу Сатаны. Но чем больше мы видим, тем более изощренными становятся иллюстрации: явные намеки на педофилию, садизм, некрофилия, хотя больше остального в недоумение его приводит изображение «склещившихся» женщины и пса, и я, едва сдерживая смех, объясняю ему причину подобного казуса.  
– И так правда бывает? – смущенно спрашивает Джаред, косясь на изображение перед собой, и я все же смеюсь:  
– Возможно ли нечто подобное между женщиной и псом? Представления не имею. Быть может, если кобель будет крупной породы... – Джаред легко толкает меня в бок локтем, и я изображаю серьезность, когда он поднимает взгляд. – Полагаю, все зависит от размеров половых органов участвующих в случке собак. Вряд ли у кобеля кого-то вроде чихуа-хуа возникнут проблемы при случке с сенбернаром. Но если порода одна, думаю, это неизбежно, хотя я не специалист.  
– Ужасно.  
– Ты так думаешь? – улыбаюсь я. – Не был бы против, если бы такое было у людей — гарантированное время для ласк после секса.  
– Будто бы ты без этого их не получаешь, – прищуривается Джаред и направляется к следующей иллюстрации, а я, легко улыбаясь, следую за ним.  
Галерею мы покидаем часа через полтора, и Джаред, к моему удивлению, пребывает в отличном расположении духа, совсем не возмущаясь поступку Мэттью, и когда я интересуюсь у него, не считает ли он, что Мэттью перешел границу, Джаред лишь пожимает плечами, напомнив о совместном ужине в вечер их знакомства и действии кайенского перца. Отношение, с которым он принимает выходку Мэттью, откровенно радует — я и не ожидал, что он так быстро свыкнется с подобным поведением. Но если Джаред и дальше не будет реагировать на них так, как того хочет Мэттью, последнему станет просто скучно пытаться добиться от нас возмущения, и он, вероятнее всего, оставит нас в покое. А раз так, мы сможем спокойно жить — и через пару месяцев переехать в купленную мной квартиру для полной автономии от Мэттью.  
Господи, дождаться не могу, когда смогу жить, как нормальный, самый обычный человек.

_Я чувствовал, что Мэттью подбирался ко мне, буквально ощущал это спинным мозгом, но сейчас менять местоположение уже было поздно, тем более теперь, после того, как я попал в объектив камеры наблюдения — проще позволить ему найти меня и самоутвердиться за мой счет и начать сначала. Какого черта я вообще решил, что он подумает, будто я не стану прятаться в Великобритании? Не стоило здесь задерживаться, а в первую очередь — не стоило вообще приезжать сюда. Но как только я оказался в родной стране, покидать ее перехотелось вовсе. Черт подери.  
И это я еще каким-то образом смог убедить себя не соваться в Лондон — иначе это был бы самый короткий период между нашими встречами с Мэттью.  
Быть может, мне стоило усложнить ему задачу — приобрести палатку, спальник и спрятаться где-нибудь на берегу Уайя — пусть бы помучился в последние дни поисков. Почему нет? Я чертовски давно не проводил время на природе.  
Я почувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд и напрягся, пытаясь по запаху определить, был ли это Мэттью, или кто-то другой разглядывал меня. Ему часто удавалось подкрасться ко мне незамеченным, но, быть может, он настолько рад очередной своей победе в наших прятках, что и не скрывался? Но аромата Мэттью я не почувствовал, зато почувствовал другой, не менее знакомый, и только от этого запаха во мне пробудилось что-то, что я очень долго пытался загнать как можно дальше в подсознание.  
Если бы я не застал этого ублюдка в нашей постели с каким-то парнем, если бы он не изменял мне — если бы он вообще не подошел ко мне в тот новогодний вечер и не предложил сигарету, я, возможно, сейчас был бы с Саймоном и спокойно планировал бы ужин. Быть может, мы были бы женаты к этому времени и у нас подрастали бы двое детей.  
Я заскользил взглядом по лицам покупателей магазина, отыскивая среди них Ника, и очень скоро увидел его. Все так же гладко выбрит, все та же короткая стрижка с небрежной взлохмаченностью, все то же фирменное меланхолично-несчастное выражение лица, которое должно вызывать сочувствие к его вселенским несчастьям, которыми жизнь якобы постоянно одаривала его — и именно в те моменты, когда нужно было вести себя по-взрослому. Но ничего, кроме желания вынуть из его задницы гигантский дилдо, который мешал ему, в данный момент оно у меня не вызывало. Как я мог влюбиться в этого ублюдка? Как мог отказаться от Саймона ради этого ничтожества? Каким же кретином я был.  
– Привет, Дом.  
В первое мгновение мне хотелось просто придушить его на глазах у всех окружавших нас людей, но я смог взять себя в руки и чуть улыбнулся ему:  
– Привет, Ник. Какая невероятная встреча. Что ты делаешь в Глостере?  
– Я теперь здесь живу, – пожал плечами он и огляделся в магазине, взлохмачивая и без того взъерошенные волосы.  
Он жил здесь? В Глостере? Неужели вселенская справедливость не обошла его стороной, и его вышвырнуло из Лондона, со всеми его безобразными картинами, прямо сюда, в эту задницу мира?  
Я едва не расхохотался и внимательней окинул его взглядом.  
– Ты обручен? – удивился я, увидев кольцо на его пальце.  
Неужели какой-то идиот согласился узаконить отношения с ним? Да я бы даже в одной постели с этой шлюхой побрезговал бы спать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы делить с ним жизнь — после всего того, свидетелем чему я стал.  
– Да, уже два с половиной года, – он спрятал руку с кольцом на пальце в карман, будто не желал демонстрировать свой статус.  
– И ты не трахаешься с кем попало на вашем брачном ложе? – не сдержался я, и Ник укоризненно посмотрел на меня:  
– Столько лет прошло, но ты так и не простил меня за тот случай?  
Так я его еще и простить должен был... Прекрасно, просто прекрасно. Все еще святой Николас. Черт подери, он ничуть не изменился за эти семь лет.  
– Судя по твоим прощальным словам, тот случай был не единственным, – заметил я, – но ты прав, не стоит поминать прошлое. Расскажи лучше, как так случилось, что такой художник, как ты, оказался в Глостере?  
– В местную школу нужен был преподаватель искусства, и я согласился.  
– Ну, надо же, – искренне удивился я. Неужели он был способен преподавать что-то, кроме своего раздутого эго? Бедные дети. С другой стороны, где, как не среди юношей старших классов, он мог найти себе очередного любовника? К тому же, глупый мальчишка наверняка стал бы боготворить его — кто не влюблялся в своих преподавателей? И Ник определенно не молодел с каждым годом — ему сорок, юные любовники в этом возрасте могли быть только если их одаривали дорогими подарками, на которые Ник определенно не стал бы тратиться. Да и, судя по простой одежде на нем, у него на это не было средств. Как, наверное, он страдал. Бедный, никому не нужный псевдохудожник...  
Мне безумно захотелось начать злорадствовать.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? Я, вроде, слышал, что с тобой что-то случилось?  
– Что я умер? – усмехнулся я. – Если это правда, тебе срочно нужно провериться у специалиста. Это был мой тезка. Они что-то напутали с документами, потому в новостях всюду была моя фотография, хотя я был жив-здоров. Я и не представлял, что в нашем районе живет еще один Доминик Ховард. Невероятно, правда?  
И какого черта я нес? Зачем рассказал ему? Черт подери, я совсем забыл о том, что — как бы между прочим — считался мертвым для всех, с кем меня хоть что-то связывало в человеческой жизни.  
– Не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь, выпить? – предложил я. – Вспомним прошлое — не только же плохое было в наших отношениях. Расскажешь мне подробней о своей жизни — я бы с удовольствием послушал.  
План сложился в голове сам собой. Все просто и ясно, как божий день. Нам ведь определенно есть, что вспомнить и о чем поговорить. И мне действительно интересно, как же кто-то, вроде Ника, способен выжить в Глостере — вдали от блеска и лоска Лондона, от его ночной жизни и слоняющихся от бара к бару симпатичных и готовых на все мальчиков, которых Ник так обожал.  
– Я угощаю, – улыбнулся я и по-дружески приобнял его, оставляя корзину с покупками посреди магазина и направляясь вместе с Ником к выходу.  
К черту конспирацию — я уже проиграл, и ни сегодня, так завтра Мэттью появится на моем пороге, так что почему бы не насладиться предоставленной судьбой возможностью?  
Мы вошли в ближайший бар, и я заказал кувшин с пивом и снеки, а Ник, будто чувствуя себя неловко, огляделся в помещении. О чем он переживал? Что кто-то из родителей его учеников увидит, как он выпивал посреди дня? Или его супруг был кем-то влиятельным, и ему могли доложить, что Ник встретился в баре с незнакомцем? Мне подошли бы оба варианта — что угодно, лишь бы он мучился.  
С каждым мгновением мое настроение становилось все лучше и лучше.  
– А что здесь делаешь ты? – спросил Ник, пододвигая к себе бокал с пивом.  
– Я здесь проездом, – пожал плечами я. – Встречусь кое с кем на днях, а потом рвану в Рим — и если все сложится, то очень надолго осяду там, – беспечно продолжил я, наблюдая, как в его глазах загорается зависть. Ну, кто бы сомневался. Он обожал этот город, грезил о нем, мечтал там жить. Стоило кому-то заговорить на итальянском, и Ник готов был отсосать ему хоть посреди улицы. Он восхищался итальянской живописью, итальянской музыкой, итальянской кухней, а все, что было произведено в Италии, априори считалось Ником самого лучшего качества.  
– Здорово, – тихо произнес Ник и отпил пиво из бокала.  
Ну, еще бы это было не здорово. И мне было совершенно плевать на причину, по которой мне придется прожить в Риме следующие несколько лет — Нику знать об этом было необязательно, а наблюдать за его завистью было до невероятного приятно.  
– Да, – чуть улыбнулся я, едва сдерживая злорадную ухмылку. – Как поживают твои родители? – Как они позволили увезти своего сыночка так далеко от них? То, что переезд был инициирован супругом Ника, даже не вызывало сомнений — Ник променял бы Лондон только на Рим.  
– Папа в порядке, а мама борется с раком груди уже третий год.  
– Очень сожалею. – Ничуть не бывало. Даже простого человеческого сочувствия к ее страданиям я не испытывал.  
– Спасибо, – натянуто улыбнулся Ник и посмотрел в мои глаза с такой вселенской тоской и усталостью, что я едва не подавился пивом от зарождающегося смеха.  
Черт, он что, действительно рассчитывал пронять меня этим, чтобы я — что? Пожалел его? После всего, что он сделал?  
– Знаешь, никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь согласиться на брак, – проигнорировав его взгляд, произнес я.  
– Да, я тоже, – покрутив кольцо на пальце, согласился он. – Лоуренс до недавнего времени был брокером, но потом его обвинили в каких-то махинациях — это все огромная ошибка, и они до сих пор судятся, но все наше имущество арестовано, а его лицензию отобрали, и нам теперь приходится жить на мой преподавательский заработок в доме его родителей. Глупое недоразумение — и нам из-за него приходится отказываться от всего, что мы имели.  
А, точнее, Нику пришлось отказаться от праздной, легкой жизни, спонсируемой его супругом.  
– Так вы намерены обжаловать обвинение?  
– Конечно, – с уверенностью подтвердил Ник, – Лоуренс никогда бы так не поступил, – честными глазами глядя на меня, произнес он, и я вдруг подумал, что они наверняка проиграют, если кто-то поговорит с Ником — судя по его виду, он был прекрасно осведомлен о действиях своего супруга. Возможно, ни черта не понял из его объяснений, но точно знал, что тот нечист на руку. И почему он не рванул от этого Лоуренса, как только узнал, что тот ворует? Возможно, тот не настолько глуп и слеп, каким был я при встрече с Ником, и при заключении брака заставил Ника подписать брачный контракт? Это объяснило бы преданность Ника.  
– Ему повезло с тобой, – улыбнулся я, и Ник ответил на улыбку — грустной и едва заметной.  
Странно, со мной он таким жалким не был — когда мы были вместе, жалок был я, Ник же был самоуверенным ублюдком, помыкавшим мной. Что его супруг с ним сделал? Неужели поймал его на измене и после этого просто начал ставить условия, обещая лишить всего, если тот ослушается? Моей радости не было бы предела, если бы я оказался прав.  
Я вдруг заметил, что в баре играла музыка — до этого совершенно не обращал внимания на нее, но вступление у новой песни было знакомым, и я напряг слух, едва не рассмеявшись, услышав голос Брайана Джонсона и первые строки What Do You Do For Money Honey. Сегодня Вселенная определенно решила развлечь меня.  
– Ну а ты? Одинок или встречаешься с кем-то?  
– Встречаюсь — расстаюсь, снова встречаюсь — снова расстаюсь, – ответил я. Конечно же, я имел в виду Мэттью, но Ник об этом не знал, и меня это вполне устраивало. Мне понравилось видеть зависть в его глазах.  
– Наслаждаешься жизнью, значит? – хмыкнул Ник и окинул меня оценивающим взглядом, – Тебе это определенно идет на пользу — ты отлично выглядишь.  
– Благодарю, – я улыбнулся, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть польщенным и не добавить, что не мог сказать о нем того же. – Кто бы мог подумать, что все так изменится, – протянул я. – Ведь это я мечтал о браке, о стабильной жизни в частном доме. Теперь покой мне только снится, и нигде надолго я не задерживаюсь. А о браке даже не думаю, – хмыкнул я. – А ты так остепенился, что и не узнать прежнего Ника. Прежний Ник уже флиртовал бы со мной, – ухмыльнулся я. – Флирт безобиден — ты всегда так говорил.  
– Но не с тем, с кем были отношения, – неуверенно возразил он.  
– Да брось, что это меняет? Наоборот, в нашем случае он еще безобидней. Между нами было все, что только может быть между двумя людьми. Что может случиться?  
– Не понимаю, чего ты добиваешься, – нахмурился Ник, разглядывая меня.  
– Я скучаю по нам. – Даже и не думал, что удастся произнести это так непринужденно, будто меня в самом деле не коробило от одной только мысли. – По тому времени, когда мы оторваться друг от друга не могли. Боже, как нам было хорошо — мне ни с кем в отношениях не было так хорошо, как с тобой. – Чем дальше я говорил, тем проще становилось врать, как ни странно. – Не стоило мне в тот же день все бросать и уезжать — мне стоило позвонить тебе. Мы могли бы поговорить. Думаю, у нас вышло бы — мы могли бы справиться. И, может, до сих пор были бы вместе. – И, конечно же, вместе полетели бы в Рим — я очень надеялся, что в голове Ника сложилась именно такая цепочка мыслей.  
– Я хотел позвонить тебе, но потом этот взрыв в «Светлячке» — по всем каналам показывали твою фотографию среди остальных жертв... Я места себе не находил. Ты и представить себе не можешь, что я тогда чувствовал — особенно, когда понял, на какой ноте мы расстались...  
С каждой секундой изображать серьезное лицо становилось все сложней. Черт подери, он что, серьезно нес всю эту ерунду? Если он о чем и сожалел, так это о том, что не унаследовал дом моих родителей после моей мнимой смерти.  
– Почему ты все бросил и уехал?  
– Мне сделали предложение, от которого было невозможно отказаться, – хмыкнул я, но Ник не уловил двузначности выражения:  
– Если бы я знал твой новый номер телефона, я бы обязательно позвонил.  
И я убил бы его еще тогда. Было бы неплохо. С другой стороны, глядя на нынешнего потрепанного жизнью Ника, можно с уверенностью заявить, что очень даже хорошо, что я его не убил в первый год своего обращения. Приятно чувствовать себя отомщенным.  
Я подливал ему пива, пока не стал замечать прорывающегося наружу прежнего Ника — самоуверенного, льстивого и лживого. Его комплимент о моем внешнем виде оказался не последним — он начал припоминать мелочи из нашей совместной жизни, которые, по его словам, ему нравились, говорил о том, каким особенным я для него был. Поначалу сдержать смех было откровенно сложно, но чем больше говорил опьяневший Ник, тем больше он становился мне отвратителен.  
Когда он в очередной раз сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы продолжить петь мне дифирамбы, которые все больше стали походить на неприличные комплименты, я решил, что с него достаточно, и облокотился на стол, понизив голос:  
– Я остановился в отеле в центре — мы могли бы поехать ко мне, заказать хороший виски и повспоминать то, о чем не станешь говорить на людях, – я улыбнулся и вопросительно приподнял брови, ожидая его ответа.  
Ник раздумывал всего секунду и широко улыбнулся — той, прежней улыбкой, обычно знаменовавшей его победу.  
– Идем, – ухмыльнулся я, поднимаясь со стула и направляясь к выходу. – У меня машина у магазина припаркована — давай прогуляемся.  
– Ты не слишком пьян, чтобы садится за руль?  
– Ты же знаешь, я всегда аккуратен, – покачал головой я и сжал челюсти, почувствовав его руку на своей талии. – Не боишься, что кто-то из знакомых увидит нас вместе?  
– Плевать на них, – отмахнулся Ник, и я хмыкнул.  
Совсем неосторожен. Из-за количества выпитого или наивной мысли, что сейчас мы приедем в отель, и он так отсосет мне, что я все позабуду и заберу его от внезапно обнищавшего супруга, потому что все это время я продолжал любить его?  
Мы подошли к моей машине, и я внимательно огляделся вокруг, но людей на парковке почти не было, хотя в данный момент мне было совершенно плевать, кто и что увидит — у меня был запасной вариант, и он в данный момент рыскал где-то поблизости. Я открыл дверцу заднего сидения и подтолкнул Ника, чтобы он забрался в салон, но он только усмехнулся.  
– Давай, – игриво улыбнулся я, подходя к нему вплотную и проводя пальцем по его губам, – у нас с тобой ничего подобного не было, не так ли?  
– Ты очень изменился, – усмехнулся Ник и сел на заднее сидение, отодвигаясь в сторону и освобождая мне место.  
– Ты и не представляешь как, – прошептал я, снова окидывая стоянку взглядом, и сел рядом, но как только Ник потянулся ко мне с поцелуем, я ударил его по голове и прошипел от боли, сломав о него кисть. – Черт тебя дери, – прорычал я, подхватывая заваливающегося потерявшего сознание Ника здоровой рукой и прислоняя его к спинке сидения. – Ублюдок. – Я брезгливо отодвинулся от него и, дождавшись, когда кость срослась, вытянул шнурок из капюшона своей куртки, чтобы связать Нику руки за спиной, и, разорвав одну из футболок, лежавших в спортивной сумке в багажнике, сделал из нее кляп, заткнув им рот этому мерзавцу, чтобы он не раздражал меня криками, когда очнется.  
Связав его и уложив, я пересел на переднее сидение и, стараясь ничем не выдавать свое приподнятое настроение, выехал на дорогу, едва ли не насвистывая. Господи, и почему мне прежде не пришла в голову такая замечательная идея?..  
Ник заворочался минут через пять и со стоном принял вертикальное положение, не сразу сообразив, что произошло и что его руки были связаны.  
– Buongiorno 2, – светло улыбнулся я, глянув на него через зеркало заднего вида — Ник с ужасом уставился на меня и задергался в своих путах. – Только не думай срывать веревку, я умею вязать узлы. – Он, конечно же, меня не послушал, с нарастающей паникой пытаясь высвободиться. – Да брось, Ник. Ты никогда не был героем. Освободишься, и что? Выпрыгнешь из машины на полном ходу? Как бы мне ни хотелось увидеть, как тебя размажет по асфальту, у меня нет времени на то, чтобы задерживаться в городе до выяснения обстоятельств подобного инцидента. – Он с удвоенной силой принялся дергаться, и я рассмеялся. – Не припомню, ты всегда делал все наоборот? Честное слово, Ник, успокойся, твоя возня раздражает и отвлекает от дороги. Судьба — неподражаемая шутница, не находишь? – я улыбнулся ему и поправил солнечные очки. – Помнишь, когда мы так ездили на озеро? Ты, я, моя «божья коровка» и марафон AC/DC, – моя улыбка исчезла, и я поджал губы. – Ты не представляешь, как я ненавижу тебя за то, что большинство их песен ассоциируются у меня с тобой и поднимают эти чертовы воспоминания. Плевать на то, что я позволял тебе пользоваться моим доверием, плевать, что ты жил за мой счет, плевать на то, что из-за тебя я страдал все три года наших отношений — плевать на все это, плевать на тебя, но каждый чертов раз я прихожу к мысли, что, возможно, не был бы сейчас здесь, если бы не ты. Я бы не был чудовищем, которым стал, – я холодно улыбнулся ему, стоило ему на секунду замереть, прислушиваясь к моим словам. – Знаешь, мне безумно приятно видеть, что эти семь лет тебя не пощадили. Ты не представляешь, какое удовольствие доставил мне, рассказывая, как твой супруг все потерял — а вместе с ним и ты. И я рад, что твоя мать мучается от боли — видит бог, она это заслужила. С нетерпением буду ждать новостей о язве желудка у твоего отца — столько желчи, сколько ее в нем, просто не может не навредить организму. – Ник нахмурился и недовольно засопел, и я от души рассмеялся. – Черт подери, Ник, ты не представляешь, как я рад, что мы встретились — ничего лучше за все эти годы со мной не случалось. Все развлечения Мэттью не поднимали мне настроение так, как встреча с тобой и понимание, что твоя жизнь — далеко не сахарный сироп. Знаешь, а ты постарел, – с ухмылкой заключил я, и Ник недовольно фыркнул — будто забыл, что я связал его и куда-то везу. Возможно, последствия действия алкоголя. – Да перестань, ты ведь не думал, что твоя задница всегда будет упругой? Мальчишки, полагаю, уже перестали обращать на тебя внимание? Поэтому ты решил трахнуться со мной? Ты прав, я отлично выгляжу — как на момент нашего с тобой расставания, но все же, Ник, я выгляжу на тридцать два — не двадцать два, но ты клюнул? Тебя совсем не жалуют, верно? Кстати, как дела с твоей эрекцией? Нет проблем? – я усмехнулся, когда Ник отвел взгляд и уставился в окно, стараясь игнорировать меня и все еще пытаясь стянуть шнурок с рук. – Я помню, ты очень переживал, когда у тебя не вставал. Я же эти моменты ненавидел — мне приходилось успокаивать тебя и заверять, что ничего страшного не случилось. Отвратительно. А с любовниками у тебя так случалось? Мне всегда было интересно, неужели совесть никогда не перекрывала приток крови к члену, просто чтобы напомнить, что не стоит его совать в кого попало, когда у тебя есть тот, кто доверяет тебе? Но, может, ты настолько ублюдочен, что тебя это никогда не беспокоило. Хотя ты наверняка со временем стал все больше волноваться из-за разницы в возрасте — и это не могло не сыграть с тобой злую шутку. Мальчики тоже обнимали тебя и убеждали, что все хорошо, или все же пытались раскачать тебя минетом, пока скулы не сводило? – Я рассмеялся, когда он никак не отреагировал, и замолчал, задумываясь о наших отношениях. – Знаешь, до сих пор понять не могу, почему три года терпел тебя. Приходится признать, что я был слепым кретином, да еще и перемен боялся. Знаешь, я ведь иногда чувствовал себя на грани, как и в тот вечер, когда застал тебя с другим в нашей постели, но чаще всего все сходило на нет — у тебя просто нюх на это, – невесело усмехнулся я. – Каждый раз, когда я чувствовал, что готов все закончить, ты становился таким хорошим, таким внимательным — и был таким, пока моя тревога не отступала, а решительность не исчезала. И после этого ты снова становился ублюдком, до очередного моего приступа. Перестань возиться, Ник, тебе не удастся развязать узлы, уж поверь мне. Хотя бы раз, – хмыкнул я. – Знаешь, я всегда хотел тебе сказать, ты до невыносимого посредственен в сексе, и если твои любовники восхваляют твои умения, то это только из-за чувства новизны, не льсти себе. – Он напряженно сопел, и я прекрасно слышал, что он продолжал пытаться освободиться от пут. – Тебе неинтересно, куда мы едем? Смотреть закат, в память о прошлых отношениях — что может быть символичней?  
Я съехал с моста и поехал вдоль Северна, но конечным пунктом нашего пути было одно место на берегу реки Уай, впадавшей в Северн — там очень живописно, и до встречи с Ником именно там я собирался провести последние дни до того, как Мэттью найдет меня. Хотя в данный момент это было неважно. Возможно, после сегодняшнего дня я вернусь в Глостер и поселюсь в отеле под своим именем, чтобы поскорей закончить этот раунд и начать новый.  
Всю оставшуюся дорогу Ник сидел тихо и больше даже не смотрел в мою сторону, но как только я остановил машину и открыл заднюю дверцу, он сорвался с места и, оттолкнув меня плечом, помчался вдоль проселочной дороги, мыча от ужаса, и я даже позволил ему слегка размяться. Но какой же он идиот... Он ведь видел, что никого в округе мили на две нет, куда он собирался убежать со связанными руками?  
– Вот примерно с такой же скоростью мне стоило бежать от тебя в тот новогодний вечер, – усмехнулся я, догнав его и остановив. – И где твои манеры? И вообще, шлюхи вроде тебя не должны так себя вести, если хотят, чтобы с ними хорошо обращались. Так что, если ты обещаешь не орать во все горло, я сниму кляп, – мило улыбнулся я и дождался от него согласного кивка — к моему удивлению, он действительно не стал кричать, когда я развязал самодельный кляп. Такой послушный — кто бы мог подумать?  
– Дом, я обещаю, что никому не расскажу, – зашептал он, глядя мне в глаза. – Не скажу, что мы встретились — ничего, я клянусь, Дом, просто...  
– Перестань, Ник, – хмыкнул я. – Мы отлично проведем с тобой время, я обещаю. А если ты еще будешь послушным, то и для тебя этот вечер будет приятным. Поговорим о тебе? О твоем прошлом? Ты счастлив в браке со своей золотоносной жилой? Но давай сразу договоримся, что говорить ты станешь только правду — не стоит врать человеку, который связал тебя и увез за город.  
– Дом, пожалуйста...  
Закончить предложение ему не удалось — я ударил его в живот и схватил за волосы на макушке, не позволяя согнуться пополам.  
– Не думай, что сможешь разжалобить меня. Не выйдет. Я стал совсем другим — ты даже не представляешь, насколько я изменился после нашего расставания. Твой скулеж теперь только раздражает.  
– Не думай, что это сойдет тебе с рук, чертов психопат, – прошипел Ник, глядя мне в глаза, и я усмехнулся.  
– От мольбы до угроз всего за два предложения? Замечательно. Но, знаешь, сложно воспринимать угрозы всерьез, пока ты связан и скулишь от боли, – я улыбнулся и толкнул его к машине — Ник врезался в нее и осел на землю. – Ты не ответил на мой вопрос. Уверен, что и сам могу на него ответить. Ты был счастлив, пока он обеспечивал твое безбедное существование, но как только жила истощилась, он стал тебе в тягость. Так и почему ты до сих пор с ним? – Ник молчал, и я для ускорения процесса легко пнул его в колено.  
– Я люблю его.  
Я расхохотался и присел на траву рядом с ним, откинувшись спиной на дверцу машины, и окинул Ника взглядом.  
– Ему ты тоже изменял?  
– Что ты собираешься сделать со мной? – проигнорировав мой вопрос, спросил Ник.  
– Мы собирались вместе ностальгировать, помнишь? – улыбнулся я. – Так ты изменял ему?  
– Да, если тебе от этого станет легче, – огрызнулся Ник, чем заслужил пощечину.  
– Лучше тебе не злить меня, – спокойно произнес я, стараясь внутренне урезонить себя, чтобы не задушить его. – Он был первым после меня? Имею в виду более менее длительные отношения.  
– Зачем тебе это? Какая тебе разница?  
– Поддерживаю разговор, – пожал плечами я. – Тебе тоже стоит его поддерживать.  
– Или что? Да что ты со мной сделаешь? – истерически расхохотался Ник, и мне пришлось разбить ему нос, чтобы он, наконец, заткнулся. – Двое, – откашлявшись и сплюнув кровь, ответил Ник.  
– И им ты тоже изменял, – утвердительно сказал я — просто был уверен.  
Ник молча кивнул.  
– Ты узнал правду — ты у меня такой не один. Вы все мне быстро надоедаете, но, черт подери, вы все так жаждете быть обманутыми, жаждете быть любимыми, что первое время даже забавно наблюдать за тем, насколько вы слепы, и пользоваться этим. Потом остается одно раздражение, и всего-то и нужно — дождаться, когда же вы, идиоты, поймете, что мне плевать на вас. Доволен? Теперь отпустишь меня?  
– Зачем? – хмыкнул я. – Мы так мило беседуем.  
– Послушай, я не знаю, что с тобой случилось за эти годы...  
– Хочешь, расскажу? – прошипел я, оскалившись и продемонстрировав Нику клыки — он отшатнулся так, что завалился набок, и тут же попытался отползти подальше, но я подхватил его под мышки и потащил к реке. К черту. Я был не в состоянии видеть этого ублюдка, из-за которого вся моя жизнь полетела к чертям. – Знаешь, что я сделаю? – игнорируя его ругательства и попытки высвободиться из захвата, продолжил я. – Утоплю тебя — заживо бы похоронил, как ты похоронил все мои надежды на нормальную жизнь, да только лопаты нет, – прорычал я, втаскивая его в воду. – Еще бы и станцевал на твоей могиле!  
Я бросил его в воду и надавил на плечи, не позволяя вынырнуть, не обращая внимания на его барахтанье и пинки.  
– Сдохни. Сдохни, чертов ублюдок!  
Я все давил и давил на его плечи, пока не почувствовал, как ослабевает его сопротивление, и только после этого мне пришла в голову мысль, что это слишком простая смерть для него. Я резко выдернул его из воды и потащил к берегу. Его сердце еще билось, я слышал его и еще мог привести его в чувство. Как сейчас помню тот день, когда мы обсуждали первую помощь утопающему — мы тогда впервые в тот год выбрались на пляж и стали свидетелями, как один из отдыхающих там же детей едва не утонул, заплыв слишком далеко.  
– Давай, мерзавец, я знаю, что ты еще жив, – делая непрямой массаж сердца, проворчал я, глядя на безжизненное лицо Ника. – Так просто я тебя не отпущу.  
После очередного цикла «дыхание рот-в-рот — непрямой массаж сердца», Ник закашлялся, и я ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за ним.  
– С возвращением на бренную землю, – поприветствовал я его, и Ник заорал, пытаясь отползти от меня, но я с легкостью снова потащил его в воду, совершенно не слушая его возражения. – Скольким ты еще изменял, ты сказал? – усмехнулся я, встретив его взгляд всего на секунду. – Троим? Это за второго, – я снова выпустил его тело из рук, и он упал в воду.  
Откровенно говоря, мне было совершенно плевать на всех тех, кому он изменил, просто это первое, что пришло в голову и что было похоже на объяснение — и угрозу, что будет еще третий заход.  
В этот раз я не позволил ему так просто захлебнуться — я на доли секунды позволял ему вынырнуть и вздохнуть, потом снова давил на плечи, пока не чувствовал, что он истратил воздух — и снова позволял вздохнуть, на середине вздоха опуская его в воду. И снова вытаскивал на поверхность, и снова топил — так повторялось до тех пор, пока он совершенно не выбился из сил и не нахлебался воды, в очередной раз просто повиснув в моих руках. Это длилось минут семь, не меньше. И черт, как же это было приятно — видеть, как он барахтается, борется за жизнь и проигрывает.  
Его сердце едва билось, и я потащил его к берегу, но сколько бы я ни пытался, Ник не приходил в себя, и в конце концов его сердце сдалось.  
– Вот ведь ублюдок, – сев рядом с ним на траву, беззлобно произнес я и посмотрел на садившееся солнце. – Твой последний закат, разлагайся под его лучами, – хмыкнул я, глянув на еще влажное лицо Ника с посиневшими губами. – Может, бросить твой труп выше по течению, прийти сюда и ждать, когда ты проплывешь мимо? Годится на попытку взять судьбу в свои руки? – Со щеки Ника на распухший разбитый нос соскользнула капля воды и повисла на его кончике, поблескивая в свете уходящего солнца. – Да, собеседником ты тоже всегда был отвратительным, – вздохнул я и поднялся на ноги, чтобы в последний раз оттащить его тело к реке — я даже не стал привязывать к трупу груз, чтобы он как можно дольше пробыл в воде. Какая, к черту, разница? Да еще и время на это тратить. Вода все равно смоет все следы, и пока его найдут и опознают, меня уже здесь не будет, если кто вдруг и вспомнит, что именно со мной он выпивал в баре — я уже буду на полпути в Рим._

Я определенно где-то ошибся, оступился, не там свернул — и с тех пор все медленно рассыпается и идет не так, как я того желал.  
Джаред молча убирает со стола после нашего завтрака, и я смотрю на его аквамаринового цвета затылок с выбеленными кончиками волос. Все никак не могу привыкнуть к этому цвету, хотя уже третью неделю просыпаюсь с морской волной на соседней подушке — слишком резкий переход от огненно-рыжего.  
– Спасибо, завтрак был восхитительным. Впрочем, как и всегда, – чуть улыбаюсь я.  
– Не за что, – ровным тоном отвечает Джаред, не оборачиваясь и закрывая навесной шкаф. Вполне вероятно, он даже не осознал моих слов, задумавшись о чем-то своем.  
Я поднимаюсь со своего места и обнимаю Джареда со спины, пока он выбирает себе яблоко в вазе. Он вздрагивает и удивленно смотрит на меня, а я снимаю халат с его плеча и целую открывшуюся кожу, глядя ему в глаза.  
– Спасибо, – повторяю я, и Джаред усмехается:  
– Пожалуйста.  
Я целую его губы — он отвечает, но не позволяет углубить поцелуй и отклоняется в сторону, снова заглядывая в мои глаза.  
– Что с тобой? – он внимательно всматривается в мое лицо, а на его губах играет улыбка — или усмешка? — и мне становится неприятно от осознания, что он может смеяться над моим порывом, но я не выпускаю его из объятий, когда он пытается убрать от себя мои руки, и покрываю поцелуями его плечо и шею. Джаред склоняет голову набок и тихо посмеивается, – Дом, я опоздаю. Перестань.  
Но я точно знаю, что время у нас есть, и потому не отпускаю его — разворачиваю к себе лицом и целую его губы, добиваясь ответа, и он все же сдается, возможно, решив, что так будет быстрей. Я развязываю пояс его халата, и он перехватывает мои руки, снова посмотрев мне в глаза:  
– Я опоздаю, Дом.  
– Нет, – улыбаюсь я и наклоняюсь для поцелуя, но Джаред отворачивается.  
– На мое место претендуют по меньшей мере семь человек — стоит мне что-то сделать не так, и Андерсон выгонит меня, а кто-то из них...  
– Он тебя не выгонит, – прерываю его тираду я и легко целую ключицу, – и время у нас еще есть. Малыш, я так соскучился, – между поцелуями шепчу я, лаская его бедра под халатом. Джаред тяжело вздыхает, но не останавливает меня, и я принимаю это как небольшую победу в войне за его внимание между мной и его работой. Он с полгода работает на подхвате у обладателя мишленовской звезды и до комичного боится потерять место. Это гигантский скачок в его карьере — я прекрасно это знаю и понимаю, и беспокоит меня даже не то, что я все это время его практически не вижу. Куда больше меня волнует его здоровье. Он истощен, но совершенно не слышит моих доводов об отдыхе — в выходные, вместо того, чтобы отдыхать, он все время что-то готовит на кухне, и я уже просто ненавижу эту часть нашей квартиры.  
Я покрываю поцелуями его грудь и опускаюсь на колени, глядя в его глаза, и Джаред, после секундной заминки, наклоняется и впервые за это утро целует меня по-настоящему, с чувством — с тем самым чувством, с каким целовал меня почти полтора года назад, когда мы только въехали в эту квартиру и впервые остались в ней ночевать. Тогда все было так просто — или только казалось таковым? Он без раздумий согласился жить вместе, но, откровенности ради, мы и до переезда сюда практически жили вместе: Джаред с Эми разъехались спустя два месяца после ее расставания с Расселом, и он перевез вещи в квартиру Майка и Лиама, которым на тот момент одна из спален была уже не нужна, но квартира располагалась далеко от ресторана, поэтому Джаред в основном ночевал у меня. И все же, я был безумно рад, когда он согласился, невообразимо счастлив эволюции наших отношений. И я чувствовал себя таковым до тех пор, пока не начал осознавать, к чему ведет смена места работы Джареда. Он стал дико уставать, стал раздражительным — мы впервые по-настоящему поругались с ним после месяца его работы на Андерсона. Стоило мне только намекнуть, что работа для него стала одержимостью, как он обвинил меня в давлении на него и отсутствии поддержки. Он буквально взорвался эмоциями в тот вечер — до того я ни разу его таким не видел, он ошеломил меня этим настолько, что половину его претензий я просто пропустил, удивляясь изменениям в нем. Но даже после этого срыва он упрямо продолжал настаивать, что с ним все в порядке. И я до сих пор не могу переубедить его.  
Джаред наблюдает за мной, пока я ласкаю губами его член и смотрю ему в глаза — ему это безумно нравится, я прекрасно осведомлен об этом. И дело не только в том, что за время наших отношений он стал куда более открытым в выражении своих желаний — я изучил ароматы всех его эмоций и чувств и точно знаю, что он испытывает в тот или иной момент. Я обхватываю губами головку, и Джаред впутывается пальцами в мои волосы, тянет на себя, и я позволяю ему это — позволяю управлять собой, руками лаская его яйца и бедро. Это его большой секрет, который, как он думает, он все еще хранит в тайне от меня — ему нравится видеть меня в подчиненном положении, ему нравится чувствовать себя сильным. Что это — пережиток детства, когда с его мнением никто не считался, или нынешнее место в иерархии кухни ресторана — я не знаю, но знаю, что мне нравится быть причиной его удовольствия.  
Джаред отпускает мои волосы и приваливается к разделочному столу за собой, и я помогаю себе рукой, оставляя прежний темп движений — я чувствую, что он скоро кончит, и будь сейчас вечер, я бы, может, и не стал торопиться, но мне совсем не хочется, чтобы, после моей попытки хоть как-то расслабить его, он весь день злился на меня за то, что все-таки опоздал на работу. Я снова поднимаю взгляд, когда он кончает, и Джаред, закусив губы и нахмурившись, наблюдает за мной в этот момент, как и множество раз до этого за два года наших отношений.  
Он прикрывает веки, а я выпускаю изо рта его член и сажусь на пятки, все еще глядя на него снизу, будто стоя на коленях у алтаря собственного божества. Упрямого, не желающего признавать свою уязвимость божества. Его лицо осунулось с тех пор, как я впервые его увидел, а под глазами залегли темные, не проходящие синяки, и внутри меня все беснуется от осознания, что я ничего не могу с этим поделать.  
Я поднимаюсь на ноги и мягко, ненавязчиво целую его, обнимая под халатом и гладя его спину, собираясь с внутренними силами, чтобы вновь попытаться достучаться до его здравого смысла. Я чувствую, что он полностью расслаблен, и это тот самый момент, когда можно добиться от него молчаливого внимания и отсутствия возражений — хотя бы какое-то время. Он обнимает меня и ласково трется носом о мою шею, и я только открываю рот, чтобы начать, как он прерывает меня тихим голосом:  
– Мне надо в душ, иначе я точно опоздаю. – Он целует меня под ухом и, убрав от себя мои руки, выходит из кухни, а я тяжело вздыхаю, уставившись на оставленное им яблоко, которое до этого он собирался съесть.  
Нам обоим нужен отдых от его работы, иначе у меня не получится говорить спокойно, и Джаред снова обвинит меня в разжигании конфликта и отсутствии поддержки — не хватало еще, чтобы он вспомнил слова своей матери, произнесенные ею в день нашего знакомства. Я хочу, чтобы он добивался поставленной цели, но только не ценой своего здоровья. И именно поэтому в качестве подарка на нашу завтрашнюю вторую годовщину я решил отвезти его в Неаполь — пусть всего на два его выходных, но он хоть немного отдохнет вдали от забот. Вспомнит, каково это — быть может, после этого он сам поймет, насколько загоняет себя. Эта мысль немного приободряет, и к Мэттью я еду в хорошем расположении духа с намерением снова поблагодарить его за предоставленный в наше с Джаредом распоряжение особняк в Неаполе.  
В дом Мэттью я вхожу спустя полтора часа пути и на слух определяю его местоположение: он в спальне, и не один — за все это время я ни разу не заставал его в одиночестве в постели с утра. И он будто всегда точно знал, когда я появлюсь — я то и дело заставал его либо в момент оргазма, либо уже в посткоитальной нирване рядом с трупом.  
– Доброе утро! – громко здороваюсь я, врываясь в спальню, и парень, увлеченный членом Мэттью, едва ли не подпрыгивает на своем месте в постели и с огромными глазами и колотящимся от испуга сердцем смотрит на меня.  
– Черт подери, кто это? – он прикрывается простыней, и я окидываю его оценивающим взглядом: фигуристый и мускулистый, с короткой стрижкой и непримечательными чертами лица. Странно. Совсем не похож на смазливых мальчишек модельной внешности, которых я заставал в постели Мэттью до сегодняшнего дня.  
– Мой дворецкий, – улыбается мне Мэттью. – Где наш завтрак? – требовательным тоном интересуется он и потягивается, не потрудившись прикрыть свое обнаженное тело.  
– В мусорном ведре, – любезно улыбаюсь я Мэттью, раскрыв портьеры, и бросаю рубашку его ночному увлечению: – Всего доброго.  
– Ты мне минет сделаешь за него? – приподнимает бровь Мэттью.  
– Еще чего, – фыркаю я.  
– Тогда он еще не уходит, – Мэттью поглаживает колено парня, но смотрит в мои глаза, дожидаясь ответа, и я пожимаю плечами, возвращаясь к двери:  
– Приготовлю себе кофе.  
– Зачем вообще прервал нас?  
– Думал, вы уже закончили — как это обычно и случается к моему приезду, – беспечно отвечаю я, будто не слышал, чем они занимаются.  
– Мне вдруг подумалось, что ты захочешь присоединиться, – улыбается Мэттью и разводит ноги, согнув их в коленях и поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедер.  
– Знаешь, – я перевожу взгляд на притихшего и наблюдающего за нами парня, – он просто обожает, когда его трахают по утрам. Думаешь, что сделаешь ему только минет, но он требует больше, – я с ухмылкой возвращаю взгляд на Мэттью и подхожу ближе к кровати с каждым новым словом. – Он чертовски ненасытен, когда дело касается члена в нем. Боже, а как он сладко стонет, стоит позволить ему оседлать свой член — он любит смотреть в глаза, любит видеть, какое удовольствие доставляет партнеру своим телом. – Я останавливаюсь у изголовья кровати и наклоняюсь к лицу Мэттью, глядя в его расширенные зрачки, точно зная, что он в красках представил все сказанное мной — и с удовольствием воплотил бы это в жизнь, но только не с тем, с кем провел ночь. – Можно было бы подумать, что он... – я не заканчиваю и с улыбкой смотрю на раззадоренного от одних моих слов парня, – ну, ты понимаешь. Но на деле, все даже хуже...  
В следующее мгновение Мэттью роняет меня на кровать и седлает мои бедра, и в то же время я слышу хруст позвонков на шее неудачливого любовника, но никто из нас не реагирует на этот звук. Так или иначе, но живым отсюда он бы не ушел — так не все ли равно?  
Мэттью возвращает внимание мне и сдавливает горло ладонью, с прищуром уставившись в мои глаза:  
– Ты оставил меня без удовольствия.  
– Ты предложил мне присоединиться к вам, – парирую я.  
Хватка Мэттью на моем горле становится сильней, и я приподнимаю бровь, совсем не впечатленный его выходкой. Он вдруг усмехается и отпускает меня, но тут же наклоняется к моему лицу для поцелуя.  
– Я сделал Джареду минет перед его отъездом на работу, – быстро произношу я, и Мэттью останавливается в дюйме от моих губ.  
– Я давно предлагал тебе секс втроем с ним, – пожимает плечами он, но я успеваю отвернуться до того, как он все же целует меня — в щеку.  
– Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, – демонстративно вытирая щеку, произношу я. – Будь добр, слезь с меня — меня мутит от одной мысли, что лежу на простынях, на которых ты трахал это тело, – я перевожу взгляд на труп в своих ногах, и Мэттью фыркает, но садится в постели рядом, позволяя мне встать.  
– Ревнуешь?  
– Ежесекундно, – натянуто улыбаюсь я, и Мэттью улыбается в ответ, пару мгновений молча разглядывая меня.  
– У тебя хорошее настроение.  
– Разве? – наигранно удивляюсь я. – И надень уже что-нибудь, – я окидываю взглядом его обнаженное тело и качаю головой, направляясь к двери. – Приготовлю нам кофе.  
– Тебя волнует мое обнаженное тело? – бросает вдогонку Мэттью.  
– Я ведь живой человек, – пожимаю плечами я и выхожу из спальни, оставляя его одеваться.  
Подобные сцены между мной и Мэттью в последнее время стали случаться так часто, что я уже не считаю это чем-то недозволенным. Поначалу его попытки соблазнить меня безумно раздражали, потом я научился игнорировать их, сейчас — я в основном подыгрываю ему. Это забавно — вот так балансировать на краю, даже пусть я знаю, что ни он, ни я — никогда не перейдем черту. Джаред ничего об этих играх, конечно же, не знает — их отношения с Мэттью изменились в лучшую сторону, но, тем не менее, он все еще ревнует, путь и не говорит этого вслух. Не так давно он снова интересовался, почему я до сих пор общаюсь с Мэттью, когда уверял, что ненавижу его — мне пришлось солгать, что я не погасил свой долг. Но правда в том, что я не хочу терять контакт с Мэттью. То мое решение предложить ему проводить время вместе было, наверное, одним из лучших решений в моей жизни. Если бы не Мэттью и его, порой безумные и кровожадные затеи — не знаю, как бы я справлялся с нынешним стрессом. Не знаю, как у меня до сих пор выходило бы вести себя нормально. Только благодаря тому, что на нашей охоте я могу выплеснуть собственное раздражение и злость, у меня получается адекватно воспринимать глухоту Джареда по отношению к моим доводам. Так что если бы не Мэттью, я бы давно навредил Джареду.  
– Как ваши дела? – Мэттью входит в кухню и устраивается за столом. – Ты давно не говорил о вашей сексуальной жизни, – добавляет он, когда я вопросительно смотрю на него, отвлекаясь от заправки кофе-машины.  
– Я обычно и не говорю об этом.  
– В том и дело.  
– Прибереги свое «я же говорил» для другого раза, – отмахиваюсь я и рассматриваю содержимое холодильника. – У нас все отлично.  
– Я рад.  
Я только фыркаю на его заявление, но Мэттью не пытается переубедить меня, в тишине дожидаясь свой кофе, а я молча достаю вазу с профитроли и шоколадными трюфелями. Мэттью наблюдает за мной, пока я разливаю кофе по чашкам и добавляю в него сливки, но в конце концов я не выдерживаю:  
– Он загоняет себя. И ни черта не слушает меня.  
– Знакомая картина, – усмехается Мэттью, пододвигая ближе к себе чашку с кофе и сахарницу. – Неприятно, правда? – он невинно смотрит в мои глаза, и меня наполняет ярость:  
– Это не одно и то же! Мое здоровье легко было поправить кровью пары человек!  
– Ты кричишь не на того, – тихо замечает Мэттью, и я тяжело вздыхаю, сжав переносицу и зажмурившись.  
– Надеюсь, в Неаполе он поймет, насколько устал. Спасибо еще раз, кстати, – я смотрю на Мэттью, но он безразлично пожимает плечами:  
– Не за что. Я думал, причина для поездки в Неаполь куда банальней, – произносит он и усмехается: – Но ты ведь понимаешь, что она не решит твою проблему?  
– Я знаю. Просто хочу отдохнуть пару дней в его обществе — и его заставить отдохнуть.  
– Отличный план. Ничего не напоминает?  
– Я в тебя кофе сейчас плесну, – предупреждаю я, и Мэттью смеется.  
– Кто бы мог подумать, что у Вселенной имеется чувство юмора — и отменное, надо сказать.  
– Я тебя ненавижу, – вздыхаю я.  
– Думаю, загляну к вам сегодня вечером — нужно поддержать Джареда в его стремлениях достигнуть своей цели любой ценой. ¡No pasarán3! — и прочее, в том же духе, – усмехается Мэттью.  
– Pasaremos4, – возражаю я, без аппетита глядя на профитроли.  
– Кажется, ты до сих пор не простил меня за тех двух девчонок — а Джаред простит тебе твое стремление управлять им?  
– Простит, – говорю я, совершенно не уверенный в своем ответе, и Мэттью это прекрасно знает и потому с легкой улыбкой разглядывает меня.  
– Я снова предлагаю тебе обратить его.  
– Не смей, – хмурюсь я.  
Джаред понравился Мэттью — чем больше они общались, тем больше это было заметно в его речах и взглядах, а однажды он назвал его по имени — и с тех пор перестал называть щенком и мальчишкой. Мэттью нравился несгибаемый внутренний стержень Джареда, нравилось его упрямство, он даже назвал его «весьма неглупым» один раз — небывалая похвала от Мэттью для кого бы то ни было. Джаред продолжал тихо беситься из-за намеков Мэттью о том, что было между нами, и это тоже нравилось Мэттью. Ему нравилось небезразличие, пусть даже в подобном проявлении. Мэттью не раз открыто флиртовал с ним, точно зная, что в ответ получит лишь раздражение с его стороны и ревность и ярость от меня, но Мэттью это не останавливало — он наслаждался своей игрой и нашими реакциями. Примерно тогда же начались его шутки, которые очень походили на серьезное предложение, о сексе втроем и об обращении Джареда.  
Иногда я всерьез обдумываю возможность убийства Мэттью — и чаще всего после таких вот предложений.  
– Проблемы со здоровьем...  
– Не смей, – тихо прерываю его я.  
– И у него будет все время этого мира для...  
– Хватит! – восклицаю я, ударив кулаком по столу со злости и уставившись Мэттью в глаза. – Хватит предлагать это, – как можно более спокойно произношу я и глубоко вздыхаю, расслабляя кулак.  
Мэттью хмыкает и берет трюфель из вазы, с преувеличенным интересом разглядывая его:  
– Не стоило тебе отвергать мое предложение в спальне.  
– Ты снова комментируешь нашу интимную жизнь.  
– Не вашу — конкретно твою, – улыбается Мэттью. – Полагаю, ответного жеста от Джареда не было? Ты, может, потому и лишил меня моего удовольствия — потому что тебя его лишили?  
– Ты слишком высокого мнения о себе. Есть планы на сегодня? Или я могу заняться делами ресторанов перед отъездом?  
– В Ромфорде, в Харроу-Лодж-парк вчера была резня.  
– Да, видел в новостях, – киваю я. – Считают, что это был дикий зверь.  
– В Ромфорде, – плоским голосом повторяет Мэттью. – Из самых опасных диких зверей там остались только крысы. Нет, это был кто-то из наших.  
– Брошенный новичок?  
– Его никто не видел, он не попал ни на одну камеру — его действия были выверены, и он себя контролирует. Значит, правила игры ему кто-то объяснил, и он нарушил их намеренно.  
– То есть, теперь мы охотимся на своих?  
– Правила для всех едины, – пожимает плечами Мэттью. – Он растерзал семнадцать человек и оставил трупы на виду. Я лишал головы и за меньшее. К тому же, он, видимо, пытался получить внимание — он его добился.  
– В Ромфорде что, нет кого-то, кто мог бы этим заняться? – удивляюсь я.  
– Есть, конечно, но Виктор сейчас в Перу — в его отсутствие я присматриваю за Ромфордом.  
– Тот самый Виктор? – уточняю я, вспоминая все мои встречи с Виктором Холландом на днях рождения Августы — по сравнению с ним Мэттью кипит страстями. Виктор — непоколебимая скала, я ни разу не слышал, чтобы он даже тон голоса повысил, приподнятые уголки губ — это потолок проявляемых им эмоций. Я было подумал, что он начал каменеть изнутри из-за возраста, но Мэттью сказал, что ему не больше трехсот пятидесяти, и что его поведение — всего лишь издержки происхождения.  
– Да.  
– Ты с ним не трахался случайно? – спрашиваю я и отпиваю кофе из чашки, вопросительно глядя на Мэттью.  
– Почему ты интересуешься?  
– Просто любопытно, у него и во время оргазма такое каменное выражение лица? – усмехаюсь я, и Мэттью фыркает.  
– Выражение его лица — последнее, что интересовало бы тебя, будь ты в его постели, – заверяет меня он.  
– В твоем окружении есть хоть кто-то, с кем ты не трахался?  
– Из близкого окружения? Августа, Мортимер. Джаред, – с ухмылкой заканчивает Мэттью, выделив его имя интонацией, и делает глоток кофе. – Многие из тех, чьи имена ты не потрудился запомнить при знакомстве. Хочешь, я составлю для тебя список?  
– Не интересно, – качаю головой я и все-таки беру профитроли с апельсиновым джемом.  
– Виктор удивил бы тебя, если бы вы сблизились. Думаю, он бы тебе даже понравился.  
– Откуда такая уверенность?  
– Я знаю вас обоих, – просто отвечает Мэттью.  
Мы заканчиваем наш легкий завтрак, и Мэттью предлагает не откладывать поездку — мне откровенно все равно, и я беспрекословно соглашаюсь. Я впервые буду участвовать в чем-то подобном, и прежде не видел, чтобы убивали одного из нас — и единственное, что меня действительно интересует в этой авантюре, так это возможность проверить, можно ли убить нас, выстрелив в голову и сердце.  
По дороге до Ромфорда Мэттью вспоминает, как он действовал в похожих ситуациях, и я удивляюсь тому, как много глупцов пытались противостоять ему. Удивительно и то, скольким Мэттью действительно давал второй шанс, и что он в принципе тратил время на разъяснительную работу, а не просто убивал неугодных и оступившихся. Он подробно описывает его первую встречу с Дэниелом, и я не могу не спросить, почему он не убил его и после того, как Дэниел на него набросился с явным намерением убить.  
– Он был в отчаянии. Нельзя винить человека за безрассудство, совершенное под действием подобных чувств. Знаешь, он ведь исключительный — единственный на моем пути, кто сразу после перерождения испытывал присущие только человеку эмоции. Все устроенные им бесчинства были совершенны от чувства несправедливости и утраты.  
– Он сам тебе это сказал?  
– Гораздо позже, когда смог проанализировать и в целом говорить об этом периоде своей жизни, но тогда я понял это сам. Я следил за ним до того, как заговорить — искал подходящее место, где нас никто не потревожит, и где я в случае чего смогу спокойно убить его. И Дэниел привел меня за собой на кладбище к свежей могиле. Последней деталью в мозаике был его монолог, обращенный к надгробью.  
Мэттью паркует машину напротив парка, и я оглядываюсь, пытаясь определить, как далеко от сцены убийства мы находимся. В репортажах на заднем плане виднелось озеро, но никакого водоема поблизости я пока не вижу — все закрывают деревья, хотя чувствую запах воды. Парк совершенно пуст, насколько я слышу, и меня это совсем не удивляет — вряд ли у кого-то в ближайшее время появится желание прогуляться здесь. Хотя, какие-нибудь подростки, увлекающиеся идеями загробной жизни или просто смертью, наверняка объявятся сегодняшним же вечером.  
– Идем, осмотримся, – предлагает Мэттью, и мы прогулочным шагом направляемся вглубь парка, но далеко заходить нам не приходится — Мэттью вдруг останавливается и удивленно усмехается. – Поверить не могу. Плут? – громко произносит он и продолжает идти — куда быстрей, чем прежде.  
Я вскоре слышу биение сердца и пытаюсь вычислить расстояние до нашей цели, прячущейся среди деревьев.  
– Я думал, тебя давно уже нет в живых, – задорным тоном, но все так же громко говорит Мэттью. – Полагал, первый же встречный убьет тебя.  
– Где Виктор? – недовольно интересуется его собеседник, и Мэттью смеется:  
– Твоя наблюдательность иногда тебя подводит, – он останавливается, войдя в тень деревьев, и я встаю рядом, безмолвно наблюдая за разворачивающейся передо мной сценой.  
– Как и твоя осмотрительность — тебя, – с затаившейся ненавистью в голосе отвечают Мэттью, и в следующее мгновение из-за дерева выходит совсем юный парень, лет двадцати, быть может, и я слышу череду тихих хлопков — до меня даже не сразу доходит, что в руках парня пистолет, и что именно он издает эти звуки. Мэттью рядом со мной делает пару шагов назад, и я перевожу взгляд на него, с совершенным отсутствием мыслей замечая рваные отверстия на его рубашке, из которых уже начинает течь кровь. Я вижу удивление в его глазах, когда мы встречаемся взглядами, но анализировать его эмоции нет времени — раздаются еще два хлопка, и над левой бровью Мэттью появляются две аккуратные, идеально круглые ранки, а сам он заваливается назад, совсем не пытаясь смягчить падение.  
Одну бесконечно долгую секунду я смотрю на его тело, не чувствуя вообще ничего, но по ее завершении меня накрывает животный ужас от этого вида перед собой — даже известие о том, что мои родители разбились в автокатастрофе не произвело на меня такого эффекта, как вид окровавленного тела Мэттью. Но и раздумывать над собственной реакцией мне не приходится — уже в следующий момент ужас трансформируется в безумную, дикую ярость, застилающую глаза красным маревом, и я, не раздумывая, что у стрелявшего в Мэттью ублюдка могут остаться патроны, бросаюсь в его сторону и тут же чувствую обжигающую боль в плече, но она только добавляет ярости. Еще раз выстрелить ему не удается — я сбиваю его с ног и, не дав ему опомниться, пробиваю кулаком грудную клетку и вырываю сердце, изо всех сил сдавливая его горло другой рукой. Он трепыхается подо мной, но я, отбросив сердце, руками раздираю его глотку и ломаю позвоночник, не успокаиваясь, пока его голова не оказывается отделенной от тела, и, только отшвырнув ее в сторону со звериным рычанием, я начинаю слышать и видеть происходящее вокруг меня. И в тот же момент все мое внимание сосредотачивается на неровном, быстром, поверхностном дыхании, и я оглядываюсь на лежащего на траве Мэттью.  
– Мэттью! – я подбегаю к нему и падаю рядом на колени, но он не видит меня — его взгляд блуждает в пространстве, он сжимает в руках горсти земли, будто пытаясь ухватиться за нее, и вдруг кашляет кровью мне в лицо. – Дьявол! – я оглядываюсь в пустом парке и напрягаю слух, пытаясь отыскать хоть кого-то, кто мог бы помочь.  
В отдалении слева от меня раздаются чьи-то голоса, и я подхватываю Мэттью на руки, стараясь быть осторожным, но вряд ли это действительно получается, судя по его болезненным стонам.  
– Черт подери, не смей умирать у меня на руках, мерзавец! Ублюдок, ты права на смерть не имеешь! – я выбегаю на дорожку, идущую вдоль заборов частного жилого сектора на краю с парком, и врываюсь в ближайший дом. Мы оказываемся на кухне, в которой у плиты стоит женщина — первое мгновение она смотрит на нас в немом ужасе, и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы я оставил Мэттью и схватил ее, не позволяя ей убежать. Она истерически кричит, но сейчас мне на это совершенно плевать — я раздираю ей горло и подтаскиваю к Мэттью, склоняя ее над ним так, чтобы ее кровь попадала ему в рот. Она все еще борется, пытаясь вырваться, но я крепко держу ее за волосы, а когда она принимается отбиваться и царапать мне лицо, я ломаю ей руки и заставляю встать на колени, когда замечаю, что глотки Мэттью становятся осознанными, а не вынужденными из-за невозможности дышать.  
На крик женщины прибегает мужчина, и мне приходится отпустить ее — всего на пару секунд, пока я не хватаю мужчину и не швыряю его в стену. К черту, найду жертву в соседнем доме, если этот не выдержит такого удара и умрет раньше, чем Мэттью насытится кровью женщины. Она успевает отползти и забиться в угол, продолжая кричать от боли, но я вновь хватаю ее за волосы и подтаскиваю к Мэттью, заставляя склониться так, чтобы как можно меньше крови проливалось мимо его рта. Его взгляд с каждым новым глотком становится все ясней, и к моменту, когда женщина теряет сознание от потери крови, он уже сам держит ее. Я прислушиваюсь к размеренному ритму сердца мужчины, все еще находящегося без сознания, и приношу его Мэттью — в этот раз он даже сам прокусывает кожу и жадно впивается в горло жертвы. Он стонет от боли между глотками и хмурится, но все-таки он все еще жив, а это главное.  
Пулевые отверстия над бровью Мэттью все еще кровоточат, и я с внутренним напряжением наблюдаю за струйками крови, решая, в какой из смежных домов зайти следующим, если Мэттью будет недостаточно этих двух людей. Возможно, выбирать и не придется, если кто-то из соседей надумает узнать, что здесь происходит — или вызовет полицию. Нам подойдут оба варианта. Ранки понемногу затягиваются, не оставляя за собой ни следа, но Мэттью не отрывается от шеи мужчины, пока тот не умирает, только после этого отталкивая его от себя и садясь.  
– Твое плечо...  
– Я в порядке, – прерываю его я, только теперь обратив внимание на ноющую боль в плече, хотя рана уже должна была затянуться. – Ты идти можешь? – я помогаю ему подняться, и Мэттью встает, чуть покачиваясь. – Думаю, крик вся улица слышала — нам бы уйти отсюда.  
– Да, только уйти будет проблематично в таком виде, – хмыкает Мэттью. – Ты бы видел себя в зеркало — как будто искупался в крови.  
– Иди к черту, – шиплю я, помогая ему идти.  
– Старые добрые кровавые ванны, – посмеивается он. – С удовольствием сейчас прилег бы в такую... Дверь в гараж у лестницы, – указывает на дверь он, и я веду его к ней. – Надеюсь, не потерял ключ, пока нес меня сюда? – с наигранным недовольством спрашивает Мэттью, и я нарочно встряхиваю его, маскируя движение под попытку удобней обхватить его, на что Мэттью кряхтит, но смеется, достав ключ из кармана брюк.  
– Нужно было оставить тебя умирать, – бормочу я, входя вместе с ним в гараж и забирая у него универсальный электронный ключ.  
– Почему ты этого не сделал, кстати? – устраиваясь лежа на заднем сидении, интересуется Мэттью.  
– До твоей машины или до дома? – игнорируя его вопрос, спрашиваю я.  
– До дома — я уже пишу Митчу о наших приключениях, так что машину искать не станут, – отвечает он, и я, заметив, что он набирает сообщение в телефоне, ввожу адрес дома Мэттью и перебираюсь назад, устраиваясь между сидениями на полу. Машина выезжает из гаража, и я молюсь, чтобы никто из любопытных соседей не заглянул внутрь.  
– Так почему ты не оставил меня? – повторяет вопрос Мэттью, и я перевожу взгляд на его лицо, совсем близко к моему.  
– Мне нужно было оставить?  
– Ты столько раз грозился убить меня, – пожимает плечами Мэттью.  
– В том и дело, – вздыхаю я. – Если кто-то и убьет тебя, то только по моему приказу.  
– Отрадно слышать, – улыбается Мэттью и удобней устраивается на сидении, а я краем зрения вижу, что он пристально разглядывает меня, и это чертовски раздражает.  
– Что? – снова смотрю на него я.  
– Ничего, – очаровательно улыбается Мэттью и качает головой.  
– Ты говорил, что мы еще способны бороться за жизнь, если выстрелить в голову и сердце, – хмурюсь я. – А ты едва дышал.  
– Я правда так сказал? – удивляется Мэттью, но тут же усмехается. – Шучу. Это правда, можем, но он чем-то отравил пули — не знаю чем, я никогда прежде ничего подобного не испытывал. У меня до сих пор слабость, но так быть не должно.  
Так вот почему плечо так долго восстанавливается и до сих пор ноет.  
– Он сбежал?  
– Нет, – тихо признаюсь я, прикрывая глаза и приваливаюсь головой к спинке переднего сидения, – я его убил.  
– Убил? – ошарашенно переспрашивает Мэттью. – Что за сентиментальные порывы, Доминик? – смеется он.  
– Иди к черту, – недовольно ворчу я и кошусь на окровавленное лицо Мэттью с довольным выражением и нахальной улыбкой. Мерзавец.  
Я никогда не смогу убить его, никогда не смогу даже приказ отдать, как сделал он в свое время. Осознание этого не вызывает какой-то бурной реакции — мне кажется, я всегда знал, что не способен убить его. Как бы я ни желал обратного, он стал мне дорог после всех этих лет, пусть даже я до сих пор не простил его за его поступок. Господи, как же я ненавижу его за эти противоречивые чувства.  
– Так ты его знаешь? – надеясь отвлечься от размышлений, спрашиваю я.  
– Протеже Виктора — он обратил его за два года до того, как я обратил тебя. В прежние годы Виктор часто так развлекался — брал под свою опеку какого-нибудь простолюдина и пытался привить ему манеры и вкус, обучал его всему, что должен знать человек высшего сословия, и наблюдал за результатом, выводя свой проект в свет. В итоге некоторые из них добивались неплохих высот в своей жизни, хотя это, конечно же, никак не влияло на их происхождение. Всех своих протеже он оставлял людьми, этот был первым, кого Виктор обратил. Он захотел создать себе компаньона на долгие годы, который не покинет его — и просчитался. От Виктора тому нужно было лишь бессмертие, и он смог его провести, хотя, стоит отдать ему должное, пятнадцать лет играл покладистого фаворита. Потом он сбежал, и Виктор пообещал убить его — думаю, до него дошел этот слух, и он решил все переиграть.  
– Он ведь не смог бы убить Виктора сам?  
– Полагаю, он этого не знал, – пожимает плечом Мэттью. – Я не почувствовал запаха металла и пороха, – хмурится он. – От него несло какой-то сладкой дрянью, перебивающей все остальные запахи. Я его собственный запах едва различил. Он хорошо подготовился, – улыбается Мэттью, посмотрев в мои глаза. – Если бы он мог убить своего создателя и Виктор пришел бы туда один, он наверняка бы умер.  
– Как и ты, – чуть раздраженно добавляю я. – Как ты не предусмотрел подобный вариант? Ты, безумный стратег!  
Мэттью смущенно отводит взгляд и поджимает губы, а я с удивлением наблюдаю за этой метаморфозой. Неужели мне, наконец, удалось его смутить?  
– Меня впервые застают врасплох подобным образом, – тихо отвечает он. – Да и никто прежде не пытался вот так нагло убить меня. Что за манеры? – задумчиво заканчивает он.  
– Поинтересуйся у Виктора, – язвительно отвечаю я и прикрываю веки, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.  
Думал ли я когда-нибудь, что буду беспокоиться о Мэттью, что для меня будет важна его жизнь, и что меня охватит такой ужас от понимания, что он может умереть? Кажется, я окончательно и бесповоротно сошел с ума. И ведь теперь уже не выйдет притворяться, что я желаю ему смерти — он же перестанет воспринимать всерьез вообще все мои угрозы после такого события. Черт его дери...  
За нами никто не гонится, машина не останавливается у первого же полицейского участка, и мы спокойно добираемся до дома Мэттью — видимо, Митч успел послать своих парней вместо рядовых полицейских, так что можно не беспокоиться, что в рапорты попадут хотя бы намеки на наше с Мэттью присутствие на месте убийства. Если Хоуп со своей компанией помогала избавляться от тел, то Митч помогал избегать проблем с полицией — в каждом участке в Лондоне у него были люди, тщательно подходящие к своей работе и делающие все, чтобы очередное неаккуратное убийство оставалось нераскрытым.  
– Ты такой заботливый, – с улыбкой в голосе говорит Мэттью, когда я помогаю ему подняться по лестнице и дойти до ванной.  
– Я займу ванную в гостевой спальне, – не обращая внимания на его слова, заявляю я и убираю от него руку, позволяя ему стоять самостоятельно.  
– Может, мне стоит предложить принять душ вместе? – ухмыляется Мэттью, приваливаясь боком к косяку двери.  
– Ты, конечно, был смертельно ранен и к тому же отравлен, но не переступай черту.  
– Просто подумал, что после такого события мы на эмоциях могли бы сделать глупость. Это простительно, – утвердительным тоном заканчивает он, и я усмехаюсь, качая головой:  
– Обойдемся без глупостей. – Я оставляю его и направляюсь в гостевую спальню, чувствуя острую необходимость снять с себя окровавленную одежду и смыть кровь.  
Черт подери, кто бы мог подумать, что поездка закончится именно так, и я выясню даже больше, чем хотел бы. Лучше мне бы и дальше оставаться в неведении. И все-таки произошедшее кажется таким необычным, что никак не выходит из головы. То, что Мэттью допустил подобное развитие событий, что его действительно можно застать врасплох кажется таким неправдоподобным, что все то время, пока я нахожусь в душе, я раздумываю над возможностью инсценировки. Быть может, Мэттью хотел проверить, что я стану делать в такой ситуации, и, если бы я решил уйти, этот протеже Виктора спас бы его? Это ведь вполне в духе Мэттью — в очередной раз проверить меня на что-то. Раздражения эта мысль не вызывает — вообще никаких эмоций не вызывает, может, только немного сожалений, что Мэттью, вероятней всего, все же выяснил то, что хотел.  
Я спускаюсь в халате в гостиную после душа и дожидаюсь Мэттью в кресле — он вскоре присоединятся ко мне и устраивается лежа на диване, и я не знаю, как мне реагировать на это, возможно, показное поведение. Ссориться или выяснять отношения с ним мне совершенно не хочется — мне предостаточно проблем с Джаредом.  
– Может, заказать доставку на дом из «Кармиллы»? – предлагаю я.  
– Я в порядке, – вздыхает Мэттью и прикрывает глаза.  
– Уверен? Ты ведь не знаешь, чем он отравил тебя — может, стоит подстраховаться?  
– Поступай, как знаешь, – отмахивается Мэттью, и я достаю из кармана телефон и отправляю сообщение в клуб Августы с адресом дома Мэттью и желаемыми внешними данными жертв.  
– Как поступит Виктор, когда узнает, что парень мертв?  
– Хочешь знать, будет ли он злиться на тебя? – усмехается Мэттью, глянув на меня одним глазом. – Он хотел сделать это сам, но, учитывая обстоятельства, при которых все случилось, он и слова тебе не скажет.  
– Это успокаивает, – бормочу я. – Ты написал Митчу про тело в парке?  
– Черт, нет, – Мэттью поднимается с дивана и уходит наверх, а я пролистываю новостную ленту в телефоне, надеясь не увидеть заголовок о еще одной жертве из Ромфорда.  
– Поздно, – негромко говорю я, открывая ссылку на статью из онлайн-газеты, и слышу, как Мэттью снова чертыхается. – Там полно твоей крови, и наверняка найдут на останках что-то от меня...  
– Тебе стоило сразу сказать мне, что ты его убил, – возвращаясь в гостиную, ровным тоном произносит Мэттью и набирает сообщение в телефоне.  
– Мне было, над чем подумать в тот момент, – недовольно отзываюсь я.  
– И над чем же ты размышлял? – с улыбкой спрашивает Мэттью, и я закатываю глаза.  
И ведь это только начало его издевок...  
– Мне стоило насладиться твоей агонией — сейчас я был бы уже на полпути к дому. Свободный — впервые за двадцать восемь лет.  
– Я думал, этап обвинений в удержании тебя силой пройден.  
– Ты думаешь, что я провожу с тобой время с удовольствием? – фыркаю я. – Предлагая тебе договор два года назад, я надеялся, что ты оставишь нас с Джаредом в покое, но, учитывая все твои поползновения в его сторону — да и в мою тоже, я начинаю сомневаться, что договор того стоил.  
– И договор, конечно же, не имел для тебя никаких плюсов, – Мэттью с улыбкой возвращается на диван и выразительно смотрит на меня. – Знаешь, забавно наблюдать, когда ты лжешь себе и веришь в свою ложь, но когда лжешь и не веришь — даже забавней.  
– Ты сообщил Митчу о теле? – меняю тему я, и Мэттью, хмыкнув, кивает. – Замечательно. Тебе, наверное, стоит отдохнуть.  
– Я не настолько слаб. К тому же, сейчас привезут еду на дом — и я буду чувствовать себя превосходно, – заявляет он. – Все хотел спросить, как ты намереваешься отпраздновать свое шестидесятилетие?  
– И почему ты не умер... – раздосадовано вздыхаю я и поднимаюсь с кресла, направляясь к бару с алкоголем.  
– Всего шестьдесят, Доминик, – смеется Мэттью.  
– Умолкни. До дня рождения почти пять месяцев — с чего ты вообще заговорил о нем?  
– Нужно все продумать и подготовить, речь ведь о юбилее. Так есть какие-нибудь идеи или пожелания? Я с удовольствием займусь приготовлениями.  
– Я не хочу праздника — как тебе такое пожелание? – налив виски в два стакана и вернувшись с ними в кресло, отвечаю я. Мэттью забирает один из стаканов и делает небольшой глоток:  
– Скучное. Что насчет костюмированной вечеринки?  
– Только посмей, – хмурюсь я. – Не будет никакой вечеринки с галлонами крови, Мэттью. Самое большее, на что я согласен — это поход в ресторан. С Джаредом.  
– Какой же ты скучный временами.  
– Катись к дьяволу.  
– Я начинаю думать, что с тобой мне будет веселей, – усмехается Мэттью, и я подавляю очередной тяжелый вздох.  
Время от времени мы проводим дни вот так, только вдвоем, никуда не выходя, как случалось, когда мы с ним жили вместе. Отличный способ напомнить себе, как это было, и как сильно он меня порой раздражал, и избавиться от мыслей о том, что я скучаю по безумству жизни с ним.  
Мэттью с улыбкой разглядывает меня, потягивая виски, и я решаю все прояснить:  
– Ты мне дорог.  
– Прости? – смеется он, едва не подавившись.  
– Не делай вид, что не расслышал, – прищуриваюсь я. – Как бы безумно для меня это ни было — это так, и я ничего не могу с собой поделать — и только больше ненавижу тебя за это.  
– Ты говорил, что устал ненавидеть меня, – напоминает он, и мне хочется швырнуть в него стакан, потому что речь не о ненависти к нему за его поступок, а о ненависти к нему за мои противоречивые чувства по отношению к нему.  
– Это не умаляет наличия чувства, – возражаю я, надеясь, что ему будет достаточно подобного объяснения. – Быть может, это Стокгольмский синдром или я просто рехнулся — что бы это ни было, я не хочу видеть тебя мертвым, но это совсем не значит, что я жажду твоего постоянного присутствия в моей жизни. Это вообще ничего больше не значит, кроме того, что я не хочу, чтобы ты умер. Так что давай закончим здесь и сейчас — я просто не вынесу твоих двусмысленностей и намеков с ожидающим признания взглядом.  
– Не понимаю, с чего ты решил...  
– Я знаю тебя двадцать восемь лет, – прерываю его я. – Мэттью, прошу тебя, не усложняй мне жизнь — мне предостаточно проблем с Джаредом. Пожалуйста. Побудь мне другом, а не тем, кого мне хочется придушить каждые тридцать секунд — хотя бы на время этого сложного периода с Джаредом. Ты прав, наш с тобой договор, время с тобой — мне очень помогают. Не делай так, чтобы это стало каторгой.  
– Как пожелаешь, – улыбается Мэттью, и я облегченно выдыхаю, понимая, что он серьезен — как ни странно, до него действительно можно достучаться и встретить понимание с его стороны. Определенно, наши отношения эволюционируют и, возможно, когда-нибудь станут похожи на дружеские.  
Мой заказ для Мэттью доставляют через час — пять человек в полусонном состоянии — и их отводят в подвал дома, чтобы они пришли в себя после седативного, которое им дали для удобной транспортировки. Двух из них я присмотрел для себя — не то, чтобы я был голоден, просто мне определенно лучше быть сытым. Для собственного спокойствия.  
Нужно поговорить с Джаредом, чтобы в подобной предосторожности не было необходимости. Мы с ним чертовски давно не говорили по душам — да мы вообще последнее время мало разговариваем. По вечерам после работы его хватает только на то, чтобы ополоснуться в душе, прежде чем он свалится с ног, а в его выходные меня не бывает днем — я устал наблюдать за тем, как он изводит себя на кухне, к тому же, он стал вспыльчив во время готовки — его раздражает, когда я наблюдаю за ним, а уж тем более комментирую его действия. А еще год назад мы готовили вместе, и нам обоим это нравилось — вот так банально проводить время в обществе друг друга. Дома я больше не готовлю — снова, как было и до Джареда: приготовленной им еды мне хватает на два дня, а он в рабочие дни дома только завтракает, так что кулинария снова вычеркнута из моего списка обычных дел. Я готовлю, только когда я, Дэниел, Мо и Мэттью собираемся вчетвером. Та наша с Мэттью поездка после обращения Мо оказалась не единственной, и уже после их возвращения в город мы продолжили встречаться у них или у Мэттью дома, и приготовление еды вчетвером стало чем-то вроде традиции. Это случается почти каждую неделю, и с тех пор, как наши с Джаредом отношения усложнились, эти дни стали лучшими в неделе для меня — я чувствую себя в кругу друзей, чувствую эмоциональный подъем, мне приятно наблюдать за Дэниелом и Мо. Я чувствую себя дома в такие моменты, и особенно актуально это стало в последние месяцы. Если наши с Мэттью безумства позволяют мне выплеснуть агрессию, то наши встречи с Мо и Дэниелом позволяют мне расслабиться.  
Мэттью не выполняет свою угрозу, и домой вечером я возвращаюсь один, с засевшей в голове приятной мыслью, что завтра утром мы с Джаредом будем в Неаполе и проведем два дня вместе. Он заканчивает принимать душ, когда я вхожу в квартиру, и я с предвкушением его реакции на мой, пусть и банальный, подарок иду в ванную, но совсем немного не успеваю и встречаю обнаженного Джареда в спальне.  
– Привет, – улыбаюсь я и подхожу к нему вплотную, не позволяя избежать приветственного поцелуя.  
– Привет, – чуть улыбается он и, коротко поцеловав меня, все же выпутывается из объятий и отходит к шкафу с одеждой, отыскивая белье, но я снова обнимаю его со спины и целую под ухом.  
Его обнаженное тело все так же действует на меня, как и когда я впервые увидел его без одежды, я хочу его, и не только потому что он заводит меня — мне просто физически необходимо его внимание и его желание.  
– Дом, я вымотался, и мне надо выспаться перед работой, – устало произносит он и ждет, когда я отстранюсь, но я усмехаюсь в его плечо:  
– Малыш, ты совсем заработался — завтра у тебя выходной.  
– Джим попросил выйти за него на два дня, и я согласился, – поясняет он и, самостоятельно убрав мои руки со своей талии, отходит к кровати и забирается под одеяло, надев боксерки. – Спокойной ночи, – он выключает ночник со своей стороны и затихает, и я, все еще ошеломленный его словами, молча подхожу к своей половине кровати и принимаюсь раздеваться.  
Сказать ему в ответ мне нечего — он уже согласился и пообещал, так что нет никакого смысла упоминать о поездке, а уж тем более спорить о том, что он совершенно, кажется, наплевал на свое здоровье. Уж лучше и правда пусть поскорей засыпает — дополнительные полтора часа отдыха куда лучше получасовой ссоры и попыток успокоиться в оставшееся время.  
– Спокойной ночи, – я целую его плечо, но не пододвигаюсь ближе для сна, не желая мешать засыпать, точно зная, что сам еще долго буду ворочаться и думать о собственной бесполезности...  
Я просыпаюсь раздраженным и усталым, будто совсем не спал, и даже мысль о том, что сегодня два года со дня начала наших отношений, меня ничуть не радует. Первая годовщина была совершенно другой — мы не обсуждали празднование, но готовили друг другу небольшие сюрпризы и провели весь день только вдвоем, то и дело вспоминая дорогие или просто засевшие в голове мгновения прошедшего года — наш личный калейдоскоп воспоминаний. Я хотел повторить нечто подобное сегодня, но в сжатом варианте — в виде фоторамки со слайдами фотографий и коротких беззвучных видеороликов из моего альбома, сделанных мной за прошедший год. Сейчас это кажется неуместным, но коробку с фоторамкой, завернутую в подарочную упаковку, я все же достаю и вместе с ней вхожу на кухню, где уже заканчивает завтрак Джаред.  
– Кому подарок? – заметив коробку в моих руках, спрашивает он, и я внимательно смотрю в его глаза и понимаю, что интересуется он искренне.  
Он не помнит, что сегодня наша годовщина.  
Я подхожу ближе и протягиваю коробку ему — Джаред с удивлением принимает ее, так и не догадавшись о причине подарка, и я наблюдаю, как он разрывает упаковку и достает из коробки фоторамку. Я включаю ее, и на экране запускается слайд-шоу, а я наклоняюсь и небрежно целую Джареда в макушку:  
– Со второй годовщиной, малыш, – чуть слышно произношу я и, передумав завтракать, выхожу из кухни, только в гостиной слыша тихое «Черт!..» от него.  
– Дом!  
Я оборачиваюсь посреди гостиной и встречаю взгляд Джареда, привалившегося к косяку арки между гостиной и кухней.  
– Я совсем забыл, – извиняющимся тоном говорит он, и я не сдерживаю горькой усмешки:  
– Я понял это еще вчера. Не забивай голову, – чуть улыбаюсь я, стараясь сгладить впечатление от своей первой реакции — странно, что он до сих пор помнит свое имя — что говорить о дате? – Отметим в твои выходные — если захочешь, – добавляю я и оставляю его в гостиной, уходя в спальню, чтобы одеться.  
Можно было бы потратить день на дела ресторанов, но занятость ими больше не приносит удовольствия, к тому же я точно знаю, что мне будет не хватать голоса Джареда среди остальных, доносящихся из кухни, поэтому я звоню Мэттью, как только сажусь в машину. Без Джареда — я даже не попрощался с ним, практически сбежав из квартиры, пока он приводил себя в порядок в ванной.  
– Здравствуй, – удивленно здоровается Мэттью, и, судя по обстановке и его заспанному виду, он все еще в постели. – Ты разве не должен?..  
– Нет, – прерываю его я.  
– Ему не понравилась затея?  
– Он предпочел выдалбливать карьерную лестницу в гранитной скале, – поясняю я. – Ему некогда растрачиваться на такие глупости.  
– Понятно, – кивает Мэттью, внимательно глядя на меня через экран. – Хочешь встретиться?  
– И что, никаких нотаций? – удивляюсь я, ожидая чего-то в этом духе. – Никакого сарказма? Что мне надо поддержать малыша, когда он делает первые шаги?  
– Да ты и сам с этим отлично справился, – подозрительно хмурится Мэттью. – Так что, приедешь или?..  
– Я хочу кого-нибудь убить — есть предложения?  
Предложения у Мэттью, конечно, есть, и в какой-то момент, после очередного трупа, чья кровь была насыщена алкоголем — или чем-то тяжелей, я начинаю откровенничать, и рассказываю Мэттью, как мне не по себе и как мне не хочется, чтобы все вдруг закончилось. Я люблю Джареда, действительно люблю, и все, что происходит сейчас — это временные трудности, я уверен в этом. Мэттью не пытается переубедить меня, но и никак не подбадривает, просто молча выслушивая мою тираду, а мне больше и не нужно. Я понимаю, что наговорил лишнего только под вечер, когда прихожу в себя после безумного дня с убийствами, которым потерял счет только за сегодня, но мне совершенно плевать на всех убитых.  
Я не врал Мо, когда говорил, что перестал запоминать лица моих жертв, но еще два года назад совесть давала о себе знать почти после каждого убийства, я временами продолжал задумываться о том, как могла бы сложиться жизнь убитых мною и правильно ли я поступал. Однажды я заговорил об этом в присутствии Августы, и она назвала меня «все таким же очаровательным в своей наивности», потому что, по ее словам, неверного ответа нет, и что я вообще ищу ответы на вопросы, задавать которые нет смысла. Сейчас я совершенно с ней согласен. Неважно, как могла бы сложиться жизнь моих жертв — уже не сложится. И неважно, правильно я поступаю или нет — альтернативы у меня нет, убийства в любом случае будут частью моего существования. И сейчас подобные мои мысли меня уже не пугают, как прежде. Я принял себя таким, какой я есть. Я — монстр, чудовище, ночной кошмар. Принятие этого принесло небывалое спокойствие и умиротворенность — я впервые за долгие годы почувствовал внутреннюю гармонию, когда осознал, что это случилось. Отсутствие вины и возгласов совести невероятно облегчили мою жизнь, пусть и осознание того, кто я, не принесло никакой радости — но и терзания исчезли.  
Я остаюсь в обществе Мэттью до вечера и решаю встретить Джареда у ресторана, чтобы хотя бы так извиниться за сегодняшнее утро, но свободного парковочного места напротив входа в ресторан нет, и я останавливаюсь чуть поодаль, наблюдая за дверью и выходящим из нее вымотанным рабочим днем персоналом. Джаред появляется в поле зрения через тринадцать минут, но не один — следом за ним выходит молодой человек примерно его возраста и кладет ладонь на его плечо, равняясь с Джаредом на тротуаре.  
– Да брось, давай прогуляемся! Вечер просто создан для прогулки, – настаивает собеседник Джареда, приобнимая его, и во второй раз за два последних дня меня захлестывает ярость, но в этот раз у меня каким-то образом выходит оставаться на месте и наблюдать за происходящим без единого звука или попытки вырвать сердце подонку.  
– Мне нужно домой, – качает головой Джаред, но не пытается убрать его руку с себя, и меня это злит даже больше, чем наглость парня рядом с ним.  
– Тебе нужна встряска — нужно развлечься! Джаред, это лучшие годы нашей жизни — годы, когда можно делать глупости и не зацикливаться на них. А ты ведешь себя так, будто десять лет в браке.  
– Откуда тебе знать, как ведут себя люди после десяти лет брака? – фыркает Джаред и останавливается, повернувшись лицом к парню. – Тебе в другую сторону.  
– Я решил прогуляться с тобой, раз ты не хочешь идти со мной, – лучезарно улыбается этот мерзавец, и Джареду это нравится — он усмехается и продолжает идти, ничуть не сопротивляясь, когда его обнимают за талию.  
– Убери руку, Дэймон, – тихо просит Джаред.  
Просит — не требует, не возмущается, он просит, да еще и таким тоном, будто хочет прямо противоположного.  
Он режет меня без ножа.  
Я не выдерживаю и сигналю им фарами — у меня нет никакого желания наблюдать эту сцену и дальше, и еще меньше мне хочется видеть ее развитие. Джаред замечает меня и тут же выпутывается из объятий и отходит на приличное расстояние от ублюдка с именем Дэймон, но изображать из себя недотрогу уже слишком поздно, и я знаю, что он тоже это понимает. Это всего лишь объятие, всего лишь флирт, но я сыт этим по горло еще со времен Ника, и Джаред об этом прекрасно знает.  
Он бросает короткое «Пока» и быстрым шагом направляется к машине, глядя на меня — я чувствую его взгляд, но смотреть на него сам пока не в состоянии, иначе сорвусь и наговорю лишнего. Джаред садится на пассажирское сидение, и я срываюсь с места, но визг шин приводит в чувство, и я переключаю машину на автопилот, уставившись в противоположную сторону от Джареда. Он молчит, но его сердце колотится так громко, что едва не заглушает мысли. Он смущен, пристыжен, расстроен и разозлен одновременно, но в данный момент его переживания проходят мимо меня. Я — кретин. Все это только моя вина: я так давил на него с переездом, со своим идиотским желанием серьезных отношений, что не дал ему даже шанса все хорошо обдумать, что вынудил его согласиться. Это не было его решением, по крайней мере, эта мысль точно не сама появилась в его голове, не созревала там, проясняя положительные и отрицательные моменты — я повлиял на его ответ. И только я виноват в том, что он устал от ответственности и в последнее время делает все, лишь бы не видеть меня рядом и не чувствовать себя несвободным.  
– Это новый официант, Дэймон, – тихо говорит Джаред, но я не оборачиваюсь, чтобы увидеть выражение его лица, мне это и ни к чему. – Работает у нас недели три. Его проще игнорировать, Дом, чем пытаться возражать, правда. С ним невозможно спорить — легче просто не обращать внимания, – он замолкает, ожидая моего ответа, но ответить мне нечего, и Джаред раздраженно фыркает. – Ну и какого черта ты злишься? – совершенно спокойным тоном спрашивает он, но уже в следующем предложении повышает голос: – Какого черта, Дом?! Я ведь ничего не говорю, когда Мэттью ошивается у нас — и я точно знаю, потому что ты сам говорил мне, что вы трахались, Дом, вы неоднократно трахались, но он все равно появляется у нас, и постоянно я слышу от него эти неоднозначные комментарии! Меня это бесит! Ты хоть представляешь, как меня это бесит?! И я знаю, что мое рабочее время вы проводите вместе — а знаешь, как я это узнал? Ты мне сказал об этом. – Я хмурюсь, но все еще смотрю за окно, не представляя, когда я говорил нечто подобное. – Ты и он — вы то и дело вспоминаете что-то вместе из дня, когда я работал, но как будто не замечаете этого, как будто не понимаете, что говорите, и что я это слышу, – он усмехается, и пару мгновений в машине стоит полнейшая тишина, за исключением наших сердцебиений и дыханий. – Ты до сих пор трахаешься с ним, да? – шепотом спрашивает он, и ему так больно в этот момент, что я все же поворачиваюсь к нему лицом и заглядываю в глаза, не смея спрашивать, как он может задавать мне такой вопрос.  
– Нет.  
– Что-то мне не верится, – чуть слышно отвечает он и отворачивается, поводя плечом, когда я касаюсь его: – Не трогай меня.  
Я убираю руку и смотрю на его затылок, растеряв всю свою ярость, впервые за два года раздумывая, как мои отношения с Мэттью выглядят для Джареда.  
– Ты не представляешь, как часто в течение последних двух недель я пытался перебороть омерзение от одной только мысли изменить тебе с Дэймоном.  
– Я не спал с Мэттью с тех пор, как познакомился с тобой.  
– Тогда какого же черта вы дни напролет проводите вместе?! – он с ненавистью смотрит в мои глаза, и я не знаю, что ему ответить. У меня нет хорошего, правдоподобного ответа на его вопрос — а главное, такого, какой бы его устроил.  
Джаред фыркает и, качая головой, снова отворачивается.  
– Ты иногда уходишь утром в одних вещах, но возвращаешься в других, и я бы хотел поверить, что ты переодеваешься в одном из ресторанов, но вот только меня заверяют, что ты там не появлялся в те дни. Знаешь, о чем я думаю в последнее время, раздевая тебя в постели? Не оставил ли он мне послание на твоем теле, – Джаред усмехается и проводит рукой по волосам. – И стараюсь не думать о том, как он точно так же раздевал тебя. И не трахались ли вы на нашей постели.  
– Джаред. Ничего этого не было...  
– Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, – прерывает он и вопросительно смотрит на меня. – У вас закрытый книжный клуб?  
– Ты перестал доверять мне?  
– А что еще я должен чувствовать, когда ты не отвечаешь мне на такой простой вопрос?  
– Неважно, что мы с ним делаем, это никак не касается наших с тобой отношений. Я не спрашиваю тебя, что вы делаете, когда собираетесь группой — я доверяю тебе.  
– Я не трахался ни с кем из них до встречи с тобой!  
– И это совсем не значит, что ты не можешь встретить кого-то сейчас. О Дэймоне и о его ухаживаниях ты умолчал — о чем еще ты можешь молчать? – я произношу это прежде, чем успеваю обдумать, и Джаред тут же меняется в лице, а я не представляю, как он до сих пор не послал меня ко всем чертям, и добавляю тихим голосом: – Но я доверяю тебе — даже сейчас, после твоего признания о размышлениях об измене.  
Машина останавливается у нашего подъезда, и я понимаю, что не хочу выходить, не хочу идти в нашу квартиру и продолжать высказывать друг другу то, что накопилось за это время — еще меньше мне хочется слышать его вопросы, потому что ответов на большинство из них у меня наверняка нет.  
– Я сегодня переночую в загородном доме, – когда Джаред выходит из машины, произношу я.  
– Как пожелаешь, – безразлично отвечает он и захлопывает дверцу.  
Я снова беру управление машиной на себя и уезжаю с нашей улицы, ни разу не посмотрев в зеркала заднего вида, как, уверен, и Джаред не проследил за машиной. Поначалу я действительно придерживаюсь пути до загородного дома, но оставаться наедине со своими мыслями нет никакого желания, и я пропускаю очередной поворот, без каких-либо колебаний следуя новому курсу. Мне совершенно не хочется размышлять над обвинениями Джареда — пусть я и понимаю причину их появления, мне чертовски неприятно, что он не доверяет мне, и я прекрасно знаю, о чем стану думать после. В попытке защититься — пусть только в собственной голове — я начну вспоминать мелкие обиды, которые за это время нанес мне Джаред. И ведь моя память не избирательна — я помню каждую мелочь, но я не хочу опускаться до этого, и единственный способ избежать подобного развития событий — не оставаться в одиночестве.  
Мэттью не замечает моего присутствия, когда я вхожу в дом — он сидит в гостиной спиной ко входу, и по его позе мраморной статуи и забытому бокалу с вином в руке я понимаю, что мыслями он снова где-то не здесь. Давно я его таким не видел, но сейчас наблюдать за ним нет никакого желания, и я обхожу кресло, заглядывая в его глаза — он чуть вздрагивает и с удивлением смотрит на меня:  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Я впервые смог подкрасться к тебе незамеченным, – усмехаюсь я. – Ты теряешь хватку. У тебя лиричное настроение? – насмешливо интересуюсь я, увидев на экране музыкального проигрывателя изображение Алессандро Сафина на обложке сингла Luna. Еще на подъезде к дому Мэттью я услышал знакомый оперный голос, но не смог сопоставить его ни с каким-то именем, ни с чьим бы то ни было лицом, и даже удивился, увидев имя: в первые пять лет после моего обращения мы почти каждые выходные посещали оперу — и как я не вспомнил того, на чьих концертах неоднократно бывал?  
– Что-нибудь случилось? – игнорируя мой вопрос, без злорадства и ехидства спрашивает он, но я только пожимаю плечами и наливаю себе виски:  
– Чертовски неудачная годовщина.  
– Другие будут лучше, – заверяет он.  
– Не уверен, – вздыхаю я и опускаю взгляд в стакан, раздумывая, не наполнить ли его до краев.  
Я чувствую взгляд Мэттью, но не встречаю его, не желая напроситься на допрос — вот уж о чем я сейчас не хочу говорить, так это о причине моего появления здесь.  
– Не хочешь рассказать? – все-таки спрашивает он, и я отрицательно качаю головой. – Как пожелаешь.  
Песня заканчивается, и Мэттью, допив свое вино, подходит к музыкальному проигрывателю и отыскивает что-то в его библиотеке, а я без интереса наблюдаю за ним, пока он не подходит ко мне и не забирает стакан, поставив его на стойку и потянув меня за запястье в центр гостиной.  
– Нет, – усмехаюсь я, но все же следую за ним.  
– Да, – улыбается он и обнимает меня за талию, стоит нам остановиться.  
Он утягивает меня в танец под легкую мелодию и необычный — после оперного голоса — голос Нэта Кинга Коула, и я прислушиваюсь к словам песни, почти тут же жалея, что обратил на них внимание. Фоном к ним звучат обвинения Джареда, и мне хочется оттолкнуть от себя Мэттью, хочется уйти из его дома и вернуться к Джареду, умолять его простить меня даже за то, что я просто проводил время с Мэттью, утаивая от него это. Мне этого хочется, чрезвычайно хочется, но я только опускаю голову на плечо Мэттью — я не хочу слышать вопросы от Джареда, не хочу снова пытаться правдоподобно солгать. А как сказать правду, я тем более не знаю. Но здесь, в обществе Мэттью мне ничего не нужно объяснять — он даже не стал допытываться, почему я вернулся к нему, хотя прежде наверняка попытался бы добиться ответа. И с ним так привычно, вплоть до мелочей вроде его аромата и сердцебиения, которые в моменты даже самого сильного голода не вызовут мыслей об утолении жажды — которые никогда и не вызывали подобных мыслей, в отличие от Джареда. Я не боюсь ссориться с Мэттью, не боюсь потерять его, как Джареда. С ним я могу не выбирать выражений и не скрывать собственную сущность. Ему я всегда мог говорить всю правду: мог сказать, что ненавижу его, и тут же броситься на него с желанием — и он без возражений принимал оба этих чувства. С ним я могу быть собой, с Джаредом же я лишь изображаю того, кем хотел бы быть. Кем мог бы быть когда-то...  
Песня сменяется куда менее мрачной песней Dream A Little Dream Of Me Дорис Дэй, и я окунаюсь в ее голос и переливы фортепиано, стараясь не думать ни о чем — понемногу это действительно выходит, и мое внимание переносится на наш «танец» с Мэттью — я не сдерживаюсь и фыркаю.  
– Тебя внутри, наверное, всего трясет от нашего танца?  
– Почему ты так решил? – с улыбкой в голосе спрашивает он.  
– Ты просто обязан хорошо танцевать, – поднимая голову с его плеча и заглядывая в его глаза, произношу я.  
– Я мог бы научить тебя кое-чему, если бы ты захотел.  
– Возможно, лет через сто я соглашусь, чтобы ты стал моим учителем, – улыбаюсь я, и Мэттью смеется.  
– Удовлетворюсь подобным ответом и напомню об этом вечере через сотню лет.  
Я только качаю головой и отвожу взгляд, позволяя ему насладиться собственным крохотным триумфом — может, мне и правда стоит согласиться на его уроки. Хуже не будет — к тому же, неплохое разнообразие для наших кровавых бесчинств.  
La Vie En Rose Луи Армстронга я узнаю с первых нот, и его саксофон напоминает мне о том вечере, когда мы в прошлый раз танцевали с Мэттью, и как мне было хорошо тогда — как ему удалось вот так просто сменить мое настроение. Я прикрываю глаза, мысленно воспроизводя собственные ощущения того вечера, и к моменту, когда Армстронг начинает петь, я прижимаюсь щекой к щеке Мэттью, ласкаясь — мне это необходимо: я так устал переживать, мне все так осточертело, я просто хочу расслабиться...  
Я раскрываю веки и смотрю в глаза Мэттью так близко, как давно уже не было по моему желанию. И в них нет ни вопроса, ни каких-то требований — ничего, кроме спокойного ожидания. Я опускаю взгляд на его губы и после мгновения сомнений, которые и сомнениями не назвать, преодолеваю последние дюймы и легко целую его — не без любопытства, что же почувствую. Я так давно не целовал его, не чувствовал вкуса его поцелуя, но воспоминания обо всех разах в памяти — яснее некуда, и тем не менее, чувствовать его губы на своих и вспоминать ощущения — совсем не одно и то же. Мне не хочется останавливаться, и я крепче обнимаю его, не позволяя отстраниться, но и Мэттью явно не против того, чтобы углубить поцелуй. И этого достаточно, чтобы на меня лавиной обрушились воспоминания обо всех наших встречах после долгой разлуки. Как же мне не хватает тех эмоций...  
Поцелуя становится недостаточно, и я опускаю ладони на его задницу, прижимая его к себе — Мэттью на это утробно рычит, сжимая руки в кулаки в моих волосах, но мне плевать на боль, плевать и на грубость в поцелуе, когда он принимается кусать мои губы. Он всегда был диким, и мне всегда это нравилось.  
Его ладонь проскальзывает между нашими телами, и он ласкает мой член через джинсы, будто у меня не встанет без подобной стимуляции с его стороны, и прерывает поцелуй, опуская взгляд между нашими телами, скорыми движениями расстегивая ширинку на моих джинсах, а я перемещаюсь поцелуями на его шею, лаская ладонями его спину под рубашкой. Мэттью приспускает джинсы и обхватывает член ладонью, и я удовлетворенно мычу в поцелуй, позволяя ему отталкивать меня к дивану. Я падаю на него и встречаю потемневший взгляд Мэттью — он ни на секунду не отводит его и даже не моргает, пока снимает с себя брюки и белье, но я разрываю зрительный контакт, окидывая взглядом открывшийся мне вид, хотя совсем недавно видел его полностью обнаженным. Но сейчас — совсем другая ситуация.  
Мэттью садится на мои колени и сплевывает себе на ладонь, размазывая слюну по моему члену и мимолетно целуя мои губы, когда я в очередной раз смотрю в его глаза, намереваясь спросить, к чему спешка и почему бы не сходить в спальню за лубрикантом. Но он не позволяет мне даже додумать мысль, приподнимаясь с моих коленей и тут же опускаясь на мой член. Мои ладони сами опускаются на его бедра, но я не могу оторвать взгляда от его лица, пока мой член медленно проталкивается в его тело. Черт подери, я скучал по этому выражению...  
Как же я скучал по сексу с Мэттью — безумному, дикому, невероятному.  
Он с тихим шипением наклоняется вперед и слепо отыскивает мои губы — я с удовольствием отвечаю на поцелуй, толкаясь бедрами вверх, задавая темп. Как и обычно в первый раз после долгого перерыва у нас, все смазано, быстро, без попытки продлить удовольствие — все, что нужно, так это утолить жажду друг другом, получить эти первые, самые сладкие глотки.  
Член Мэттью трется о мою футболку, и он берет его в ладонь, лаская в такт своим движениям на мне, одновременно со всем этим пытаясь продолжать целовать меня. Чертов безумец... Как же я обожаю его безумие.  
И почему я добровольно лишил себя этого? Зачем отказался?  
Вопросы теряются в бессвязных мыслях удовольствия, но и они в итоге испаряются от одного лишь вида перед глазами: лица Мэттью в момент оргазма.  
Он не останавливается, пока не кончаю я, и только после этого без сил заваливается на меня, тяжело дыша. Я поворачиваю к нему лицо и целую без разбора, пока не чувствую губами мочку уха и легко покусываю ее и тяну за нее раз за разом.  
– Не отгрызи мне ухо, – усмехается Мэттью, но не шевелится, и я, укусив его чуть сильней, перестаю.  
Блаженное забытье от наслаждения понемногу рассеивается, и уже через пару минут я понимаю, что произошло — но и только, никаких эмоций по этому поводу я пока не испытываю.  
– Я ничего не чувствую, – тихо произношу я, и Мэттью фыркает:  
– Было настолько хорошо?  
– Нет. Мой член все еще в тебе, а я не чувствую, что изменил Джареду, – поясняю я.  
Мэттью пару секунд молчит, но вдруг хмыкает.  
– Пожалуй, освобожу твой член из плена, – он заваливается на диван рядом и, чуть наморщив нос, смотрит на испачканную спермой рубашку.  
– Я ведь ненавижу изменников.  
– Точно. – Мэттью поднимается с дивана, на ходу снимая с себя рубашку, и подходит к барной стойке, чтобы налить себе вина, а я скольжу взглядом по его обнаженному телу, но уже с совершенно другими эмоциями, нежели когда видел его обнаженным в постели на днях — тогда я даже не задумывался о том, что он обнажен, не обращал на это внимания. Но сейчас я замечаю каждую родинку на спине и вдруг осознаю, насколько привычен вид передо мной — и, тем не менее, я скучал по нему. Но ведь я действительно люблю Джареда.  
– Что мне делать?  
– Рассказывать Джареду об этом сексе я бы не стал, – пожимает плечами Мэттью и возвращается на диван с бокалом вина и моим стаканом с виски.  
– Он и без того думает, что мы трахаемся — подтверждать его догадку я не собираюсь. Господи, он обвинил меня в измене с тобой, и первое, что я сделал — приехал и трахнул тебя, – я откидываю голову на спинку дивана и прикрываю веки. – Какой же я идиот.  
– Он думал, что мы трахаемся? – удивленно спрашивает Мэттью, и я киваю, не раскрывая глаз.  
– А еще, он знает, что мы проводим время вдвоем. Мы, оказывается, упоминаем об этом в разговорах — ты это замечал? Потому что я — нет.  
– Замечал пару раз, но не думал, что все настолько очевидно.  
– Или специально не обращал моего внимания на это, – хмурюсь я, встречая его неправдоподобно честный взгляд. – Ублюдок, – констатирую я.  
– Я никогда не заводил разговор об этом — лишь поддерживал беседу, начатую тобой, – возражает он.  
– Какой же ты все-таки мерзавец, Мэттью, – устало произношу я. – Неужели нельзя было хоть как-то намекнуть мне?  
– Я не знал, что это может стать проблемой.  
– Ну, конечно, – я снова прикрываю глаза и тяжело вздыхаю. – Я не знаю, что мне делать. Не знаю, как быть.  
– Ты драматизируешь, это просто секс.  
– Я имею в виду Джареда. Он стал задавать вопросы, Мэттью. Вопросы, на которые у меня нет хорошего ответа. Мы два года вместе — как я расскажу ему, кто я? Хорошо, я почти наверняка смогу рассказать, но как можно простить столько убийств? Что будет, когда он поймет, что два года спал в одной постели с монстром? Он возненавидит наши отношения — одни воспоминания будут ему омерзительны. Я не хочу этого, потому что для меня — это лучшие отношения в моей жизни. Я ни с кем не был так счастлив, как с ним.  
– Тогда молчи столько, сколько можешь, – пожимает плечами Мэттью и делает глоток вина, отводя взгляд. – Терпи.  
– Но ведь в итоге это ни к чему не приведет, – тихо произношу я.  
Мэттью усмехается и изумленно смотрит на меня.  
– Ты шутишь, верно? Я предупреждал тебя, с самого начала я предупреждал тебя, но ты игнорировал мои слова. Ты сказал, что знаешь лучше. Так давай, воплоти свой гениальный план, – он недовольно фыркает и качает головой. – Но будь уверен, я не позволю тебе просто исчезнуть из его жизни без объяснений, – заявляет он, и я не сразу понимаю причину подобного заступничества. – Я даже не позволю тебе подстроить несчастный случай, чтобы он оплакивал тебя и тосковал. Решил закончить ваши отношения, так, будь добр, наберись смелости сказать ему это в лицо.  
– Я не хочу расставаться с ним.  
– Так и что ты собираешься делать? – интересуется он. – Продолжать отношения — бессмысленно, рассказать ему правду — ты не можешь, расстаться — не хочешь. Есть вариант с обращением, но и он тебе не нравится. Да и он наверняка возненавидит тебя за поступок — полагаю, и этот пункт Вселенная не обойдет стороной. Так что ты собираешься делать? Убить его? Это определенно решило бы все твои проблемы.  
– Почему ты так завелся? – удивляюсь я.  
– Потому что знаю тебя. Ты не умеешь признавать ошибки, и у тебя есть только два способа действий в таких ситуациях. Ты либо продолжаешь жить в отрицании, либо в прямом смысле бежишь, и только одна мысль, что ты оставишь его без объяснений вашего разрыва, порождает желание задушить тебя прямо сейчас, на этом самом диване, – цедя сквозь зубы, заканчивает он, и я впервые чувствую себя в опасности в его обществе.  
– Я и не думал так поступать, – слабо возражаю я и прочищаю горло. Чертовски необычно чувствовать страх в присутствии Мэттью.  
– Рад это слышать, – отвечает Мэттью, но еще какое-то время атмосфера между нами напряженная, и я не могу думать ни о чем, кроме его угрозы. – Я в душ, – в конце концов произносит он, допивая вино. – Спокойной ночи.  
Он выходит из гостиной, оставляя меня наедине со своими мыслями, и я, после того, как с меня спадают остатки оцепенения, впервые за два года серьезно задаюсь вопросом, что мне дальше делать. Решение пустить все на самотек, позволить отношениям с Джаредом развиваться и продолжать игнорировать его незнание о моей сущности, было одним из самых глупых за всю мою жизнь. Глупее только мой первый секс с Мэттью двадцать восемь лет назад.  
Я раздумываю над своими вариантами до глубокой ночи, и в какой-то момент малодушно, но вполне серьезно обдумываю возможность подстроить свою смерть, оставив Джареду в наследство все мое имущество, но угроза Мэттью не выходит из головы, и я не могу просто так ее отбросить. Но и вернуться завтра к Джареду и лечь с ним в постель, как будто сегодня в этой гостиной ничего не произошло, и будто я не понимаю, что наши с ним отношения стремятся в никуда, я не смогу. И терять его и все, что у нас с ним есть, я тоже не хочу...  
Черт.  
Мне так и не удается уснуть, и утром я выхожу на кухню, как только слышу, что Мэттью проснулся в своей спальне. Настроения для кулинарных изысков совершенно нет, потому я готовлю обычный омлет на двоих, хотя есть мне совсем не хочется. Мэттью, войдя на кухню, принимается за приготовление чая, и мы молчим, пока не сталкиваемся друг с другом, и Мэттью едва не разливает на себя чай.  
– Прости.  
– Ничего, – качает головой он и садится за стол. – Что ты решил?  
– А у меня есть выбор? – невесело усмехаюсь я, ставя перед ним тарелку с омлетом.  
– Всегда есть выбор, – пожимает плечами Мэттью. – Просто выбирать приходится из скверных вариантов.  
– Я скажу ему завтра.  
– Почему не сегодня? – удивляется Мэттью.  
– Хочу, чтобы он выспался после четырех рабочих дней — вряд ли он будет спать спокойно после заявления о расставании.  
– Вполне разумно, – соглашается он и принимается за омлет, а я без аппетита смотрю на тарелку перед собой, готовясь к тому, как долго будет тянуться этот день — не говоря уже о ночи. По крайней мере, днем меня отвлечет Мэттью, а ночь я как-нибудь перетерплю. Но мое спокойствие длиться недолго — в конце завтрака Мэттью заявляет, что не сможет составить мне сегодня компанию, и, не объяснив причину, покидает дом.  
Мерзавец решил наказать меня? За то, что я не прислушался к его советам два года назад? Ну, я ему еще устрою...  
Тишину дома после отъезда Мэттью я выдерживаю лишь полчаса и потому покидаю его, решив наведаться в единственное место, где мне всегда рады. Но предварительным звонком я себя не утруждаю и только по приезде узнаю, что Мо в «Содомском рае» нет, и неизвестно, когда он будет. Кажется, последние дня три Вселенная за что-то отыгрывается на мне, и меня это ничуть не радует. Как и размышления на тему, что еще она может мне подкинуть.  
– Может, я смогу тебе помочь? – улыбается мне Терри, привалившись бедром к администраторской стойке и скрестив руки на груди. Он больше остальных сотрудников «Содомского рая» уделял мне внимание во время моих посещений заведения, и пару раз у нас завязывался настоящий диалог, когда я дожидался, пока освободится Мо — Терри составлял мне компанию, хотя скорее всего просто пытался получить нового клиента.  
– Я так не думаю, но спасибо за предложение, – вежливо улыбаюсь я и собираюсь уходить, но он останавливает меня:  
– Ты выглядишь усталым — я умею с этим бороться, – невинным тоном добавляет он, когда я вновь встречаю его не менее невинный взгляд. Рехнуться можно, он ведь прожженный продавец своего тела, но при этом до сих пор умудряется изображать непорочность — определенно, для этого нужен талант.  
– Ты ведь знаешь, кто я, – утвердительно произношу я, решив ненадолго задержаться — спешить мне все равно некуда.  
– Знаю, – согласно кивает Терри. Он знает гораздо больше любого другого сотрудника «Содомского рая» — отчасти потому, что работает здесь в течение девяти лет, отчасти, потому что Дэниел доверяет ему. – Но все иногда устают, даже такие, как ты.  
– Я не это имел в виду, а твою безопасность. – Не то, чтобы я действительно беспокоился о том, что с ним случится, но вряд ли Дэниел с Мо оценят его убийство. Да я и не собираюсь покупать его время — я никогда не пользовался услугами проституток, и сейчас определенно не самое подходящее время для того, чтобы начинать.  
– Готов поспорить, что ты ничего мне не сделаешь.  
– Я не умею контролировать себя с людьми в такие моменты, так что спор ты заранее проиграл, – усмехаюсь я.  
– И, тем не менее, продолжаю настаивать, что ты ничего мне не сделаешь, – улыбается Терри. – Хочешь пари?  
– И что же я получу, если окажусь прав? – любопытствую я.  
– Мою жизнь, – пожимает плечами Терри. – Это самое дорогое, что у меня есть.  
– А как же твоя дочь? – удивляюсь я. Однажды он упомянул о ней и о том, что был женат.  
– Ее жизнь не имеет цены, – на секунду выпав из роли искусителя, отрезает Терри, но тут же снова улыбается: – Так что насчет пари? Если выиграю я, то для меня всегда будет столик в одном из твоих ресторанов.  
Я окидываю его взглядом, без стеснений или укоров совести оценивая предоставленное на обозрение, и как и в первый раз, когда я увидел его в кабинете Мо, во мне пробуждается желание — ничего не могу поделать с собственной реакцией, к тому же ни один из моих сексуальных партнеров не мог похвастаться таким телом.  
– Вынужден отказаться.  
– Я многого прошу?  
– Нет, дело не в этом — не думаю, что Дэниел будет рад узнать о смерти одного из лучших его сотрудников.  
– Я беру всю ответственность на себя, – заверяет Терри. – И ты не убьешь меня.  
– Откуда такая уверенность? – хмурюсь я.  
– Соглашайся и узнаешь, – пожимает плечами Терри и самодовольно улыбается, будто знает больше, чем я, и на секунду я всерьез задумываюсь над тем, чтобы согласиться — это ведь окончательно все испортит и не оставит никакой возможности даже думать о попытке оттянуть разрыв с Джаредом. Я сам себе стану омерзителен в его присутствии и захочу поскорей избавить его от наших отношений. – Оно того стоит, – добавляет Терри.  
– Ты что, растерял клиентов? – усмехаюсь я.  
– Не то, чтобы растерял — они перестали нуждаться в моих услугах, а с людьми мне теперь скучно. И так как Дэниел не распространялся относительно меня в ваших кругах, очередь ко мне пока не стоит.  
– Не думал, что Дэниел позволит работать у себя самоубийце.  
– Ни в коем случае. И я не самоубийца — тут дело, скорее, в не имеющем аналогов адреналиновом аттракционе.  
– Значит, ты балансируешь на краю, – заключаю я и подхожу ближе, приобнимая его одной рукой и заглядывая в глаза. – Что бы ты ни делал — прекращай. Любое взаимодействие с такими, как я, заканчивается в итоге печально — подумай о своей дочери. Ты правда хочешь оставить ее сиротой?  
– Ты представления не имеешь, о чем говоришь, – задорно улыбается Терри. – Может, позволишь для начала продемонстрировать, и уже потом станешь делать выводы?  
Я ведь могу убить его — он прекрасно это знает, но я не чувствую даже намека на страх. Он спокоен, и его сердцебиение размеренное, будто мы беседуем о любимых кухнях и блюдах, и я не знаю, как расценивать его уверенность — если я в чем-то и уверен, так это в том, что не способен на близость с человеком. Единственным моим исключением стал Джаред, и только после долгих попыток разобрать его аромат.  
Мысль о Джареде, воспоминания о том, как долго я работал над тем, чтобы получить возможность быть с ним, и понимание, с какой легкостью я позволил себе все потерять, злят, и я безмолвно соглашаюсь на предложение Терри, кивая. Он победоносно ухмыляется и отводит меня в одну из комнат, оставив в ней и с извинениями исчезнув в коридоре. Но я, вместо того, чтобы еще раз спросить себя, правильно ли поступаю, продолжаю вспоминать прошлое, понимая, что с каждым мгновением с момента моего решения в «Гринвиче», я все дальше удалялся от той точки во времени, когда разговор с Джаредом мог бы пройти с минимальным ущербом для нас обоих. Я самостоятельно и вполне осознано привел нас туда, где мы с ним сейчас находимся. И винить, кроме себя, мне некого.  
Я тяжело вздыхаю, когда Терри возвращается в комнату с небольшим кейсом, и он усмехается, оглянувшись на меня:  
– Ты не очень воодушевлен, – он ставит кейс на полку в изголовье кровати, и я только теперь замечаю обстановку комнаты. Пару мгновений мне кажется, что я вошел в спальню Мэттью в квартире в Нью-Йорке, из-за стиля, в котором она выполнена. Светло-сиреневые стены, черный каркас кровати с белой неоновой подсветкой у пола, темно-фиолетовое покрывало, отражающееся в зеркале на потолке. Геометрический рисунок на одной из стен и правильность форм во всем остальном. На мой взгляд, хай-тек лучше остальных стилей подходит для подобных заведений. Ничего лишнего: зашел, потрахался, ушел.  
– Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, – слабо возражаю я, когда Терри подходит ближе и принимается расстегивать мою рубашку — откровенно говоря, мне уже все равно, но не объяснять же ему истинную причину моего настроения?  
– Я еще ни разу не ошибался, – улыбается Терри, заглянув в мои глаза, а я задаюсь мысленным вопросом, не стану ли я проклинать еще одно решение плыть по течению, но все же позволяю ему раздеть себя и уложить на кровать.  
Он снимает с себя жилет, и вид на его обнаженный торс снова отвлекает меня — настолько, что я забываю о собственных терзаниях, чувствуя, как вместе с вожделением пробуждается животная часть меня.  
– Если не хочешь, чтобы я убил тебя, тебе стоит воспользоваться своим секретным оружием, – невесело усмехаюсь я, дотягиваясь до ремня на его джинсах и дергая за него на себя — Терри едва не падает на меня, но успевает упереться руками в матрас. – Я серьезно, – добавляю я, когда он медленно забирается на кровать, седлая мои бедра, и я позволяю себе провести ладонью по твердому прессу. Чертовски приятное ощущение.  
Терри, в ответ на мои предостережения, открывает кейс и достает из него наполненный прозрачной жидкостью шприц.  
– Что это? – хмурюсь я, и Терри улыбается:  
– То, что обеспечит мою безопасность.  
– Что бы там ни было — это меня не остановит. – Мне в голову приходит другая мысль, и я добавляю: – И уж тем более не убьет.  
– У тебя паранойя, – смеется Терри. – Зачем мне тебя убивать? Но насчет первого — ты не прав.  
– Очень сомневаюсь, – качаю головой я.  
– Вы все сомневаетесь, – хмыкает Терри, – но состав разрабатывал Дэниел и испытывал его на себе, и я опробовал его уже на восьмерых — ни одного отрицательного результата, как ты можешь видеть, – указывает на себя он. – Раствор ослабляет вас на полчаса, правда в первые две минуты полностью парализует, но на сознание, на ощущения от прикосновений, на возбуждение и в целом чувства и эмоции он не влияет. Дэниел создавал его специально для этого — для безопасного секса с теми, кто не умеет контролировать себя с людьми в постели.  
– Зачем?  
– Чтобы вы учились контролировать себя в процессе, конечно. Без побочного эффекта в виде смерти сексуального партнера.  
– Почему Дэниел ничего не рассказывал?  
– Думаю, ты спрашиваешь не у того, – пожимает плечами Терри и переводит взгляд на шприц в своих руках. – Так ты хочешь протестировать его?  
Я нервно облизываю губы, понимая, что это мой последний шанс отказаться, но желание испортить все окончательно побеждает, и я чуть заметно киваю, когда Терри вопросительно смотрит на меня. Что может случиться? Самое худшее — раствор не подействует, и я все же убью Терри, но раз Дэниел позволил ему такой риск, наверняка он понимал, что и подобный исход возможен.  
– Не пугайся, когда почувствуешь, что не можешь пошевелиться, – предупреждает он и затягивает жгут на моем плече, а я машинально принимаюсь сжимать и разжимать кулак, пока Терри не останавливает меня. – Я все сделаю сам, как и всегда, – чуть улыбается он и, введя иглу во вздувшуюся вену, впрыскивает раствор, а я прислушиваюсь к ощущениям, как только он развязывает жгут и возвращает его обратно в кейс вместе с использованным шприцем. Я не чувствую ничего, кроме спавшего онемения руки после снятия жгута, и недоверчиво кошусь на Терри, но он только ухмыляется и кладет ладони на мою грудь, легко поглаживая кожу. Мне хочется усмехнуться и сказать, что раствор не работает, но я не только не могу пошевелить языком — я даже двигать глазами не в состоянии, и в первое мгновение это действительно вызывает панику.  
– Я пока прикрою твои веки, – тихо произносит Терри, – чтобы ты не отвлекался на сухость глаз.  
Он аккуратно закрывает мои глаза, и я понимаю, что полностью обездвижен и в милости какого-то человека — черт подери, я совсем ума лишился, что согласился на это?! Две минуты — целых две минуты, за которые меня можно покромсать на части, и я даже позвать на помощь не смогу. Как легко я опустился на еще одну ступень ниже в своем безрассудстве.  
Панические мысли прерываются мягким поцелуем на шее и продолжившейся лаской на груди, и я понемногу успокаиваюсь и сосредотачиваюсь на ароматах и звуках вокруг меня. Аромат Терри совсем не похож ни на аромат Джареда, ни на аромат Мэттью, и потому чувствовать его в такой момент странно, как и его прикосновения, не похожие на прикосновения Мэттью или Джареда. Он перемещается поцелуями на мою грудь и ласкает мои бедра, и это незамедлительно действует на меня, да и на Терри тоже: его сердцебиение едва заметно ускоряется, и я отвлекаюсь на него и изменившееся дыхание. Но как бы меня ни удивлял тот факт, что происходящее заводит его, куда больше меня заботит усиливающееся желание вцепиться в его горло, хотя я не могу пошевелиться — и это меня раздражает. Господи, я даже не уверен, что прежде испытывал столько чувств одновременно. А когда у меня, наконец, выходит открыть глаза — что требует неимоверных усилий — все эти чувства становятся только сильней, но я не могу сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. Какое-то безумие, черт подери.  
Терри, заметив, что я наблюдаю за ним, улыбается и снимает с себя остатки одежды, и я жадно прослеживаю взглядом каждый изгиб, одновременно представляя, как бы прикасался к нему и как бы повалил на этой кровати, впившись в шею.  
– Я надеюсь, ты там не просто наслаждаешься? – лаская мой член ладонью, но глядя в мои глаза, улыбается Терри.  
Да я здесь вообще не знаю, что чувствовать!  
Ответить мне не удается — ничего, кроме невнятного мычания, издать я не могу, и Терри усмехается:  
– Надеюсь, это было не ругательство — не люблю сквернословящих, – он наклоняется к моему лицу и легко целует мои губы — я чувствую, как в ответ на это удлиняются мои клыки, и мне удается приоткрыть рот, но Терри тут же отстраняется и цокает языком, качая головой и ухмыляясь.  
С каким удовольствием я сейчас свернул бы ему шею...  
– Прости, не удержался.  
Если бы я мог, я бы впился в его горло, позже произнеся такую же фразу, но мне остается только лежать и пытаться избавиться от этих мыслей, что выходит откровенно плохо: я с наслаждением — отчасти, возможно, извращенным, учитывая, что мое тело все же отзывалось на ласку Терри — представляю его убийство, но лишь до тех пор, пока он не обхватывает мой член губами. Ладно, быть может, убивать я его не стану, хотя мое внутреннее чудовище с удовольствием осуществило бы этот замысел, подгоняемое состоянием Терри.  
И как можно привыкнуть к этому калейдоскопу эмоций — а главное, суметь вытравить из себя желание убить и просто наслаждаться происходящим? И как это у Мэттью выходит каждый раз? Почему я никогда не интересовался?  
Мне удается положить ладонь на плечо Терри, и он поднимает взгляд — мне чертовски хочется участвовать в нашем сексе, и, видимо, он это понимает — во всяком случае, в его глазах горит задорный огонек. Он выпускает мой член изо рта и обхватывает губами один из пальцев, взяв мою руку за запястье. Я улыбаюсь на одну сторону, и Терри отвечает широкой улыбкой, ощутимо прикусив палец, на что я протестующе мычу — он целует мою ладонь и снова склоняется над лицом, оставляя на губах череду коротких поцелуев. Я почти не успеваю отвечать — он каждый раз отстраняется, дразнясь, и я недовольно оскаливаюсь, но он как будто именно этого и добивался: улыбнувшись и заглянув в глаза, он проводит кончиком языка по моим зубам, и я позволяю ему это, сдерживая себя от того, чтобы попытаться укусить, и это невероятно сложно и вместе с тем приятно — балансировать между двумя настолько противоположными эмоциями.  
Терри выпрямляет спину и смотрит на что-то на полке в изголовье и снова опускает взгляд на мое лицо, закусывая губу. Черт подери, что он там увидел, помимо того, что вижу я в отражении зеркала? Что-то в кейсе? Что он собирается сделать?  
Он протягивает руку, и я весь подбираюсь, готовясь к чему угодно и собирая все резервы сил, чтобы хотя бы просто отбросить его от себя, но с полки Терри берет лишь лубрикант, и я тут же успокаиваюсь — насколько это возможно в моей ситуации.  
Двигаться становится еще немного легче, и я даже могу удерживать руки на весу, чем незамедлительно пользуюсь, прослеживая ладонями грудь Терри и опускаясь до его бедер, когда он, нанеся лубрикант на мой член, медленно опускается на него.  
Невероятно. Я в постели не с кем-то из себе подобных и не с Джаредом, а с самым обычным человеком, с которым меня ничего не связывает. И всего-то понадобилось двадцать восемь лет терзаний и пять кубиков какого-то волшебного раствора.  
Терри ложится на меня, зажимая свой член между нашими телами, и я обнимаю его, дыша с ним одним воздухом, когда он отрывисто целует меня, не позволяя укусить себя, крепко держа меня за волосы на макушке, чтобы я не мог поднять голову. И он правда наслаждается процессом — может, я и не знаю ароматов его настроения, но мои чувства не обмануть — возбуждение придает крови совершенно особенный аромат, и он с каждым вдохом наполняет мои легкие. Кто бы мог подумать, что после стольких лет работы в подобном заведении, можно продолжать наслаждаться сексом с клиентом?  
До меня вдруг доходит то, что прежде я не осознавал, но, кажется, это всегда было где-то в подсознании: возбуждение придает крови особенный аромат, и он несильно отличается от человека к человеку, как и страх среди жертв. Но и то и другое будоражит внутреннее животное — возможно, потому что оба чувства — первобытные, присущие нам от начала веков. Открытие не облегчает ни ту, ни другую жажду, но, по крайней мере, дает понимание моей личной борьбы, а в перспективе — направление, в котором стоит искать разрешение проблемы.  
Терри выпрямляет спину и для удобства упирается ладонями в мои бедра, с прикрытыми глазами продолжая двигаться на моем члене, а меня на мгновение посещает мысль, что, при всем развитии цивилизации, в спальне мы остаемся дикарями. И никакой суррогат вроде виртуального секса или секса с роботизированными куклами не удовлетворят потребность в этой дикости, высвобождаемой другим человеком во время секса между двумя людьми.  
Черт, у Терри невероятно красивое тело. Если я когда-нибудь все же научусь контролировать себя — я обязательно отыщу его, если он к тому времени перестанет предоставлять подобные услуги, и мы обязательно снова займемся сексом. Просто потому что мне хочется быть не только наблюдателем, но и полноценным участником процесса.  
Я перестаю отвлекаться на сторонние мысли, терзаемый жаждой крови и удовольствием, и неотрывно смотрю на Терри, принявшегося ласкать свой член. Да, я был бы совершенно не против сменить позу и уложить его на спину, чтобы взять инициативу в свои руки, потому что я на краю, и мне просто необходимо, чтобы он ускорился, но ничего, кроме несвязного мычания и поглаживания его бедер, я сделать не могу. Хотя он и без того, кажется, понимает меня, когда раскрывает веки и опускает взгляд на мое лицо.  
Кончить, будучи парализованным — ну кто бы мог подумать, что нечто подобное когда-нибудь со мной случится. Еще одно «невероятно» за такой короткий период.  
Терри кончает следом, и я наблюдаю за его оргазмом, все еще удивляясь происходящему, и тому, как это, наверное, странно выглядит со стороны: секс между проституткой и паралитиком. Он открывает глаза и встречает мой взгляд, усмехаясь и ложась на кровать рядом, со стоном вытягивая ноги.  
– Единственный минус — это отсутствие возможности сменить позу, – он устало фыркает, и я медленно поворачиваю голову в его сторону. – Действие препарата пройдет через минут десять — чтобы ты вдруг не убил меня, пока от меня еще веет возбуждением. – Я усмехаюсь, и Терри улыбается, глядя мне в глаза и переворачиваясь на живот. – Знаешь, я ведь все думал, как бы трахнуть тебя — с самого, наверное, первого раза, как тебя увидел. А теперь у меня и для повтора есть все основания. Здесь только у меня есть доступ к препарату, так что, если хочешь научиться не убивать людей в процессе секса... – он не заканчивает и ухмыляется, положив ладонь на мою шею и погладив кожу большим пальцем. – Длительность курса зависит от того, как быстро ты разберешься, каким образом игнорировать свою кровожадность. И потом мы медленно снизим дозу — соответственно, с каждым новым разом действие раствора будет слабей, и в итоге я даже узнаю, что еще ты умеешь в постели, кроме как лежать неподвижным бревном, – он смеется, когда я мстительно прищуриваюсь, и я обещаю себе оттрахать его так, чтобы он точно запомнил меня. – Я и не думал, что у меня выйдет уговорить тебя, если честно — Мо говорил, что у тебя кто-то есть. Хотя, я тебя понимаю, – он снова ложится на спину и смотрит на нас в отражении зеркала. – Мне всегда было недостаточно секса в отношениях, так что не подумай, что я тебя осуждаю. Я думаю, секс и отношения — два совершенно разных и почти не связанных понятия.  
– Ты болтлив после секса, – едва ворочая языком, произношу я, и Терри улыбается, встречая мой взгляд в отражении.  
– Просто решил заполнить тишину, пока ты не пришел в себя, но если тебе не нравится — я замолчу, – он встает на четвереньки и дотягивается до коробки с салфетками. – Иногда, я только и делаю, что говорю с клиентами: они рассказывают о своей жизни, а я их слушаю и задаю вопросы. – Он принимается вытирать мой живот и член, а я перевожу взгляд на отражение в зеркале, в очередной раз мысленно восхищаясь его телом. – Некоторые приходят только затем, чтобы их послушали.  
Пока Терри занят, вытирая себя, я проверяю собственные силы и, удостоверившись, что они ко мне вернулись — пусть и не до конца, бросаюсь в сторону Терри и опрокидываю его на спину, аккуратно сжав его горло и уставившись в его глаза с прищуром, с наслаждением отмечая его страх.  
– Что ты говорил насчет неподвижного бревна? – с ухмылкой спрашиваю я и отпускаю его, садясь на кровать рядом, но Терри еще пару секунд лежит неподвижно, косясь на меня, и меня это смешит. – Перестань, – я легко похлопываю его по бедру и двигаюсь к краю кровати.  
– Я ведь чуть... – он не заканчивает и пораженно выдыхает, прикрывая глаза, и я с улыбкой смотрю на него.  
– Странно, что тебя считают лучшим здесь, учитывая, как у тебя развязывается язык после секса, и какие выражения ты себе позволяешь в отношении клиента, – замечаю я, дотягиваясь до своих джинсов и слыша резкое изменение в его сердцебиении. – Так я действительно тебе нравлюсь? – удивляюсь я, не оборачиваясь. – А я думал, ты просто хотел получить меня в качестве клиента.  
– Ты мне симпатичен. – Я фыркаю, качая головой, и Терри садится рядом со мной, заглядывая в глаза. – Это плохо?  
– О да, выбор — ужасней не придумаешь.  
– Потому что ты пьешь кровь людей?  
– Потому что убиваю людей ради крови и убийств, – отрезаю я. – Все те восемь человек, с которыми ты тестировал раствор — монстры. Я — монстр. Дэниел и Мо — тоже. Не романтизируй монстров — однажды один из них может тебя убить.  
– Я всего лишь сказал, что ты мне симпатичен, – тихо говорит Терри. – Сложно испытывать настоящее желание с кем-то, кто тебе безразличен, а уж тем более — неприятен. Так что моя симпатия — тебе только на руку.  
Мы одеваемся в тишине, и я раздумываю, не стоит ли мне в самом деле воспользоваться эксклюзивными услугами Терри — с завтрашнего дня я снова буду одинок, и вряд ли в ближайшие лет триста мне захочется соединить с кем-то свою жизнь, но секс на одну ночь — почему нет? Вдруг Мэттью вновь понадобится куда-то надолго уехать, а я не захочу сопровождать его? Подобное умение было бы очень кстати в таких случаях.  
– Дом? – ошеломленно произносит Мо, когда я выхожу из комнаты и мы едва не сталкиваемся друг с другом. Он переводит взгляд с меня на Терри за моей спиной и снова смотрит на меня. – Что?..  
– Пожалуй, я вас оставлю, – шепчет Терри и проскальзывает мимо нас, быстро исчезая за поворотом коридора.  
– Привет, – чуть улыбаюсь я Мо.  
– Привет, – все еще не отойдя от шока, кивает Мо, и я, взяв его за локоть, веду его к его кабинету. Он впускает меня внутрь и качает головой, окидывая меня таким взглядом, будто впервые видит. – Я бы никогда не подумал, что ты способен на подобное.  
– Я тоже, – невесело усмехаюсь я, присаживаясь на диван без приглашения. – Но мы с Джаредом расстаемся, так что это уже не имеет значения.  
Мо внимательно смотрит в мои глаза пару секунд, но потом молча кивает и садится рядом.  
– Ты не выглядишь очень удивленным, – замечаю я. – Говорил с Мэттью?  
– Нет, просто... С тех пор, как узнал вас обоих лучше, все ждал, когда это случится.  
– И что это значит? – хмурюсь я, и Мо чуть улыбается:  
– Не обижайся.  
– И не думал, – заверяю я. – Просто не пойму, откуда такие мысли.  
– Мне кажется, вы не очень подходите друг другу. Он слишком хороший для тебя, а ты... – он мнется, и я, усмехнувшись, заканчиваю за него:  
– Слишком плохой для него?  
– Да.  
– Я надеялся, что он сделает меня лучше.  
– Вряд ли это возможно, когда ты нивелируешь все его влияние вашими с Мэттью зажигательными кровопролитными днями, – выразительно смотрит на меня Мо, и я отвожу взгляд.  
– Мне нужны были эти дни, – возражаю я.  
– Чтобы компенсировать то время, когда ты изображал из себя хорошего мальчика?  
– Чтобы не сделать в остальное время что-то, о чем мог бы очень сильно пожалеть, – твердо произношу я, снова встречая взгляд Мо. – Я говорил тебе, как он себя изматывает. – Мо улыбается, глядя на меня, и я недовольно цокаю языком. – Что?  
– Ничего, – качает головой он. – Прости, может быть, ты прав. Тебе лучше знать.  
Вот именно, я знаю лучше, но вслух я этого не произношу, и Мо вздыхает, глянув на свой рабочий стол.  
– Так ты, значит, пополнил клиентуру Терри? – бодрым тоном интересуется он.  
– Он умеет завлечь клиента. Почему вы ничего не говорили про эксперименты?  
– Дэниел не любит обсуждать незавершенные дела, – пожимает плечами Мо. – Да и кто знал, что тебя это может заинтересовать в ближайшем будущем, – хмыкает он.  
– Так я могу стать одним из испытателей? – пропустив его замечание, спрашиваю я.  
– Безусловно, – улыбается Мо.  
– Замечательно, – натянуто улыбаюсь я в ответ, вдруг чувствуя, что мне совсем не хочется быть в обществе Мо — не сейчас, когда он изображает безразличие и не высказывает то, что у него на уме, в то время как определенно хочет прямо противоположного. И я точно знаю, что он осуждает мой секс с Терри, пусть никогда и не скажет больше того, что уже сказал. Он совершенно прав, поступок отвратительный, хотя я даже не знаю, что хуже: мой секс с Мэттью или секс с профессионалом. Но он представления не имеет, как сильно я не желаю расставаться с Джаредом. Не потому что у меня с ним лучшие отношения в моей жизни и даже не потому, что я люблю его — завтра, после нашего с ним разговора, я потеряю то единственное, что два года держало меня в узде и сохраняло те крохи человечности, что еще оставались. Только ради Джареда я хоть как-то старался.  
– Парадокс, – произношу я, и Мо вопросительно смотрит на меня, а я усмехаюсь. – Знаешь, Джаред, на самом деле, идеально мне подходит — подходил. Тому мне, каким я был до встречи с Мэттью. Он — именно тот, кто был мне нужен, со всем ворохом его проблем, вроде неумения разделять с кем-то собственные неудачи. Это поправимо, и мы бы прекрасно дополнили друг друга, как вы с Дэниелом. Но когда я был человеком, Джареда, наверное, еще и в планах не было, а останься я человеком — сейчас, как и два года назад, я был бы уже слишком стар для него. И вот он я, все так же молод, как и двадцать восемь лет назад, но от того меня, кроме оболочки и памяти, ничего не сохранилось — и я не подхожу ему из-за того, что у меня внутри. Парадокс, – повторяю я и вздыхаю. – Ладно. Прости, что отнял время, – я поднимаюсь с дивана и направляюсь к двери, желая поскорее покинуть «Содомский рай» — я определенно ни с кем не желаю обсуждать происходящее в моей жизни, даже с Мо.  
– Дом.  
Я оборачиваюсь в дверях, встречая сочувствующий взгляд Мо.  
– Мне жаль. Но, может, это к лучшему?  
– Нет, Мо, не к лучшему, – качаю головой я и оставляю его, встречаясь с ожидающим меня Терри в приемной. – Я приеду завтра, в первой половине дня.  
– Буду ждать, – улыбается Терри, подходя к администраторской стойке, но я игнорирую его энтузиазм — имеет полное право быть глупым и не обращать внимания на мое предупреждение, — и выхожу из «Содомского рая», останавливаясь на тротуаре.  
И как мне скоротать этот чертов день, когда я не хочу даже видеть кого-то знакомого, но и в одиночестве оставаться тоже не хочу?  
Я сажусь в машину и ввожу в навигаторе адрес клуба «Бен Довер» — если где-то и можно провести время в обществе незнакомцев, которых можно будет убить и не беспокоиться об уборке, так это там. Мэттью однажды познакомил меня с Грегом после нашего посещения его клуба, и он прекрасно соответствовал заведению, которое содержал — более разнузданного человека я не встречал. Я ни разу не видел его трезвым — по его словам, он перепробовал все имеющиеся наркотики и был первым дегустатором новых, он экспериментировал с дозами и составом, отыскивая идеальную в его представлении смесь. Он был наркоманом и до обращения, хотя, по его словам, ничего тяжелее МДМА он не принимал — и только на выходных, когда проводил ночи напролет в танцевальных клубах. Зато теперь каждый год 19 апреля он праздновал «День велосипеда», устраивая наркотические оргии у себя дома и принимая ударную дозу своей лучшей смеси.  
– Дом! – восклицает Грег, заметив меня среди остальных посетителей общего зала. – Чем я могу тебе помочь в этот дивный вечер?  
– Еще и двенадцати дня нет, – усмехаюсь я, окидывая его взглядом. – Сколько ты уже не спишь?  
– Откуда мне знать? – фыркает он, подтягивая ближе к себе пьяную девушку с размазанным макияжем — судя по ее взгляду, она совершенно не соображает, где находится, да и мыслями она явно не здесь. – Так я могу помочь в удовлетворении низменных желаний?  
Я вспоминаю далекий разговор с Мэттью, и раз уж завтра я буду свободен и совершенно точно не захочу обдумывать все случившееся со мной в последние несколько дней, то мне определенно стоит согласиться с предложением Грега, и завтра воплотить в реальность уже давно запланированное событие.  
– У тебя есть что-нибудь для секса?  
Грег расплывается в улыбке и отводит меня в свой кабинет, оставив девчонку на попечение охраны у входа, ведущего к залам для VIP. Я уже однажды видел его «волшебный ящик», набитый всевозможными наркотиками в таблетках, порошках, жидкой форме, но количество поражает и сейчас, как и понимание, что это даже запасом назвать нельзя, учитывая, в каких количествах и как часто Грег их принимает. Он отыскивает среди множества пакетиков и пузырьков что-то определенное, бормоча себе под нос и резкими движениями откладывая в сторону ненужное, и я удивляюсь, насколько его поведение соответствует поведению обычного наркомана — возможно, все-таки длительное употребление наркотиков сказывается и на нас. А, может, все дело лишь в том, что он давно не спал, как, наверняка, и не пил чистую кровь, не разбавленную алкоголем или наркотиками.  
– Вот она, моя прелесть, – с улыбкой тянет он, достав пакетик с полупрозрачными квадратными пластинками внутри — каждая размером с полдюйма. – Растворяется на языке за пару секунд, действовать начинает минут через пять, эффект длится час, но я гарантирую тебе, что это будет лучший час и лучший секс в твоей жизни. Сколько возьмешь?  
– Все.  
– Там двадцать доз, – вкрадчиво произносит Грег, глядя мне в глаза.  
– Значит, у меня будет целых десять лучших часов, – пожимаю плечами я. – Что, если принять несколько сразу?  
– Эффект не усилится, как и время действия, – недовольно морщит нос он. – Хотя это и не нужно, откровенно говоря.  
– Прекрасно, – улыбаюсь я, забирая пакетик и убирая его в карман джинсов. – А еще я хочу троих парней — одного относительно трезвого, двух других — пьяных, но не в сонном состоянии, а чтобы у них было притуплено чувство страха.  
– Сделаем, – деловито отвечает Грег, закрывая ящик и убирая его под стол. – Идем, узнаем у Лукаса, какая комната свободна.  
Он прощается со мной, как только Лукас предлагает сопроводить меня до свободной комнаты, и возвращается к оставленной им девчонке, которую он наверняка опоил для того, чтобы выпить наркотический коктейль на основе ее крови — его вариант «Кровавой Мэри», хотя он, конечно же, не первый, кто до этого додумался.  
Давно я не встречался со своими жертвами вот так, один на один — в течение двух лет Мэттью сопровождал меня в такие моменты и именно он был тем, кто разрушал стену неловкости во время знакомства. Я не видел в этом смысла — мы ведь каждый раз убивали всех до единого, но Мэттью перед едой нравилось играть, так что я никогда не останавливал его, да и мне было, откровенно говоря, плевать. Но сейчас мне хочется потянуть время, и потому своих жертв я встречаю с легкой улыбкой. Странное ощущение — общаться с ними, как с обычными собеседниками, но при этом в красках представлять их убийство и понимать, что они не имеют ни малейшего представления о том, что их ждет. «Живи быстро, умри молодым» в действии.  
Мое внимание в основном сосредоточено на том, кто более трезв — его я собираюсь убить первым, но куда интересней в данный момент его косые взгляды на двух других, увлеченных друг другом. Они не обращают на нас внимания, будто в комнате только они вдвоем, и он явно им завидует — персонал Грега определенно знает, как оставить клиента довольным, подбирая идеальные экземпляры.  
– Завидуешь? – с улыбкой шепотом спрашиваю я, склоняясь ближе к парню и вдыхая аромат его крови. Убить его на глазах этих двух или все же отвести в соседнюю комнату?  
– Я недавно расстался с бойфрендом, – качает головой он, встречая мой взгляд — я не стал отстраняться на прежнее расстояние, и мы едва не сталкиваемся носами от его движения.  
– Я тоже.  
– Почему?  
– Не хочу говорить о нем.  
– А мой...  
– О твоем слышать тоже не хочу, – перебиваю его я, и парень неловко усмехается и согласно кивает:  
– Да, ты прав.  
Я наклоняюсь ближе и провожу носом по коже его шеи, вдыхая дурманящий аромат — неужели у меня когда-нибудь будет получаться не реагировать на желание впиться в горло в подобные моменты? Даже думать об этом странно.  
– Ты бы хотел жить вечно, оставаясь всегда молодым? – с улыбкой спрашиваю я, снова заглядывая в его глаза.  
– Что, как вампиры из фильмов? – смеется он, и я киваю. – Не знаю. Да, наверное, это было бы неплохо.  
– Ты так думаешь?  
– А разве нет?  
– Все твои близкие состарились бы и умерли — все, кого ты любишь.  
– Это грустно, но ведь наверняка были бы и другие такие, как я?  
– А что, если они разучились чувствовать? Ты останешься совсем один на целой планете.  
– Но, если другие ничего не чувствуют, то, наверное, и я бы потерял эту способность? Это, конечно, ужасно, но я наверняка не испытывал бы никаких сожалений, – пожимает плечами он, и я улыбаюсь, разглядывая его лицо.  
– Верно.  
– Но ты прав, в этом нет ничего привлекательного.  
Я утыкаюсь носом под его нижнюю челюсть, заставляя склонить голову, и он подчиняется, открывая для меня горло, и я наблюдаю за едва различимой пульсацией под кожей. Он чувствует заминку и распахивает веки, встречая мой взгляд.  
– Что? – нервно усмехается он.  
– Ничего, – качаю головой я и обеими руками сжимаю его горло — он паникует и безрезультатно старается оторвать от себя мои руки, царапая предплечья, но в следующее мгновение уже тянется к моему лицу — я перехватываю его руки, не позволяя ему вырваться и чуть сильней сжимаю пальцы на горле. Хрящи трахеи хрустят, его взгляд блуждает по потолку и силы медленно покидают тело, но я не чувствую никакого удовольствия, наблюдая за его страданиями.  
Двое других совершенно не обращают внимания на нашу возню, занятые друг другом на диване, стоящем у противоположной стены, но в целом, вся сцена была закрыта спиной одного из них, сидящего на коленях у другого. И я в какой-то мере их понимаю — нужно жить, пока жив. Кто знает, что случится через пять минут? Я наблюдаю за ними какое-то время, пока мне становится недостаточно одного вида, и подхожу к ним. Они определенно приняли что-то, повышающее чувствительность, судя по их реакциям на вполне банальные ласки. Я кладу ладони на плечи того, что сидит спиной ко мне, и он запрокидывает голову назад, стоит мне скользнуть ладонью на горло и чуть потянуть на себя. Я склоняюсь над открытой кожей и влажно целую ее, усиливая аромат крови — насыщенней, чем была у трупа, лежащего на другом диване, и куда притягательней. Я чуть покусываю кожу, и парень стонет, впутываясь пальцами в мои волосы, и меня это только больше заводит: со следующим укусом я прокусываю кожу, но моя жертва только едва вздрагивает, и мне даже кажется, что его это возбуждает. Нынешняя молодежь со своим извечным поиском чего-то нового и необычного в ощущениях не доведет человечество ни до чего хорошего.  
Второй парень, видимо, решив включиться в прелюдию, целует мою жертву с другой стороны шеи, лаская его спину, но тому уже все равно — он на грани между реальностью и беспамятством от потери крови, и этим я наслаждаюсь куда больше, чем смертью предыдущей жертвы. Я оставляю парня в живых, и он, потеряв сознание, сваливается набок, но я не даю оставшемуся отвлечься на него и утягиваю его в поцелуй — с привкусом крови, но его это, кажется, совсем не беспокоит.  
Стоит, наверное, лично поблагодарить Лукаса за его старания.  
– Оглянись, они оба мертвы, – с улыбкой шепчу я, завершив поцелуй и заглядывая в глаза единственного оставшегося в сознании парня.  
Он переводит взгляд с одного тела на другое, и я жду хоть какой-то реакции, но ее нет — совершенно: ни недоумения, ни тем более паники или страха. Ничего.  
– И я намерен убить и тебя тоже.  
– Ты шутишь, – беспечно смеется он.  
– Ничуть, – перестав улыбаться, произношу я, но парень продолжает посмеиваться. Невероятно, совершенное отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения. – Скажи что-нибудь напоследок.  
– Что? – фыркает он, и я пожимаю плечами — не все способны сказать что-то умное перед смертью.  
Я сворачиваю ему шею и присаживаюсь на диван рядом. Парень, что сидел на его коленях, все еще жив, хотя без сознания, но и он скоро умрет, судя по ритму его сердца, и я, глядя на его побледневшее лицо, жду этот момент, но меня отвлекает телефонный звонок.  
– Ты ведь сказал, что будешь занят сегодня, – чуть недовольно произношу я, принимая вызов.  
– Но пообедать мы бы могли, – пожимает плечами Мэттью. – Если ты, конечно, хочешь. Мне нужен перерыв.  
– А мне нужна была твоя компания сегодня, – язвительно замечаю я, но тут же меняю тон: – Возьму что-нибудь на вынос и приеду к тебе.  
– Хорошо, буду ждать. – Я завершаю вызов и смотрю на тело предпоследней жертвы — мерзавец успел умереть за время короткого разговора с Мэттью. Вот ведь черт.  
Раздражение быстро проходит, как только на меня начинает действовать наркотик, растворенный в выпитой мною крови и я, наконец, расслабляюсь и покидаю клуб в хорошем расположении духа, как бы странно это ни было в преддверии завтрашнего разговора. Стоит почаще навещать «Бен Довер», определенно — к тому же, с завтрашнего дня меня ничто и не остановит от этого.  
Размышления о наших с Джаредом отношениях и о том, чем он был для меня в последние два года, меня несильно расстраивают — вероятно, из-за наркотика, но они приводят к мысли, что волновала трезвого меня ничуть не меньше: что ждет Джареда после нашего расставания. Сейчас серьезные отношения ему определенно ни к чему, но в перспективе ему не помешал бы тот, кто немного охлаждал бы его пыл и не позволял бы изводить себя — кто-то очень настойчивый, кто смог бы пробить броню, выстроенную Джаредом за период взросления. Я уверен, что такой найдется, и если он будет достаточно терпелив, чтобы раз за разом продираться сквозь упрямство Джареда, он сделает их обоих счастливыми.  
– Мистер Беллами на совещании, – сообщает ассистент Мэттью, стоит мне только подойти к двери в его кабинет.  
– Я подожду внутри, – киваю я, собираясь открыть дверь, но ассистент подскакивает со своего места и обходит свой стол, явно намереваясь остановить меня.  
– Я не думаю, что мистер Беллами одобрит.  
Я окидываю парня взглядом и усмехаюсь — Мэттью теперь и в ассистенты берет моделей? Светлые, аккуратно уложенные волосы, голубые глаза, снова вошедшая в моду едва заметная светлая щетина, а под одеждой прослеживается мускулистая фигура. Я бы даже сказал, что он красив, хотя в основном выбор Мэттью я не поддерживал.  
– Ты новенький, верно? – интересуюсь я, приваливаясь плечом к закрытой двери, и парень кивает. – Дом Ховард, – я протягиваю руку, и он ее пожимает.  
– Гордон Фокс.  
– Приятно познакомиться, Гордон, – улыбаюсь я. – Мы с тобой еще мало знаем друг друга, поэтому я дам тебе совет — в честь наметившейся дружбы: тому, кто в прошлый раз пытался меня вот так остановить, я едва не сломал руку, а у тебя очень красивые руки и мне было бы очень жаль их ломать. Так я подожду Мэттью внутри, ты не против? – Гордон ничего не отвечает, и я, хмыкнув, открываю дверь и вхожу в кабинет. – Он тебя еще не трахнул? – решив немного развлечься в отместку за сегодняшний поступок Мэттью, невинным тоном спрашиваю я.  
– П... простите? – Гордон недоуменно смотрит на меня, и я едва сдерживаю смех — а от шагов в коридоре, в которых я признаю Мэттью, мне становится еще смешней. Он ведь прекрасно слышит наш разговор.  
– Мэттью — он еще не трахнул тебя на этом самом столе? – я ставлю два пакета с едой на вынос на рабочий стол Мэттью и присаживаюсь на край, разворачиваясь лицом к Гордону. – Ты красивый — Мэттью таких любит, но только не созерцать и удовлетворять их видом свое чувство прекрасного — таких, как ты, он любит трахать. И что может быть лучше секса посреди рабочего дня, позволяющего расслабиться и забыться на время? – усмехаюсь я, отмечая побледневшее лицо Гордона. – Так что в следующий раз, когда он попросит тебя принести ему кофе в обед, предлагаю прийти и сделать ему минет — это он оценит куда больше. Здравствуй, Мэттью! – я широко улыбаюсь показавшемуся в приемной Мэттью, но он только чуть заметно поджимает губы, входя в кабинет.  
Гордон тут же исчезает, закрывая за ним дверь, и я не сдерживаю смех, глядя Мэттью в глаза.  
– Что я тебе сделал, что ты меня так наказываешь?  
– О, всего и не перечислить, – смеюсь я. – К тому же он аппетитный — я на твоем месте с удовольствием бы трахнул его.  
– Я принял его на должность не для этого, – возражает Мэттью, забирая один из пакетов с едой и устраиваясь на диване посреди кабинета.  
– Серьезно? – фыркаю я. – Ты и правда можешь воспринимать кого-то не через призму внешности, когда речь о такой внешности, как у Гордона? Признайся, в своих фантазиях ты оттрахал его во всех мыслимых и немыслимых позах в этом кабинете.  
– Я взял его не для этого, – повторяет Мэттью, и я смеюсь над его тоном — он будто убеждает себя.  
– Зачем? – устраиваясь рядом с Мэттью со своей порцией еды, спрашиваю я.  
– Что?  
– Зачем было брать его, если тебе придется сопротивляться желанию отодрать его при любом случае? – достав из пакета коробку, поясняю я.  
– Тебе ведь как-то удавалось, – пожимает плечами Мэттью.  
– Удавалось? – хмыкаю я. – Я не переспал с Джаредом во второй же день только потому, что боялся убить его.  
– Вероятно, это все же будет проблемой, – усмехается Мэттью и окидывает меня взглядом. – Хорошо провел время?  
– У меня что, кровь где-то?  
– От лифта до этого самого дивана за тобой тянется шлейф ароматов из клуба, – выгибает бровь Мэттью, и я недовольно фыркаю.  
– Злишься, что я решил развлечься без тебя? Так случается, если отказываешься от предложения провести день вместе, уж прости.  
– Я просто поинтересовался, – пожимает плечами Мэттью.  
– Я прекрасно провел время, благодарю за беспокойство, – я растягиваю губы в фальшивой улыбке, даже не пытаясь изобразить любезность. – Трахнул Терри из «Содомского рая», убил троих парней у Грега — хотел дождаться, когда они начнут трахаться у меня на глазах, но не удержался. – Мэттью все признание ошеломленно смотрит на меня, и я невесело усмехаюсь: – Ликуй, я официально опустился до твоего уровня.  
– Здесь весело, – задорно улыбается Мэттью. – Так значит, ты теперь проходишь обучение у Терри? Можно мне присутствовать в следующий раз?  
– Ну, конечно же... – улыбаюсь я, сделав паузу, – нет. Черт, видимо, действие наркотиков заканчивается — ты снова начал меня раздражать. А было хорошо, – вздыхаю я. – И почему все вокруг, кроме меня, знали о разработках Дэниела?  
– Он рассказал мне только потому, что у него был вопрос по формуле — иначе я бы тоже до последнего ничего не знал.  
– Ты испытывал препарат на себе?  
– Нет, зачем мне это? – удивляется Мэттью. – Мы с Терри и так неплохо проводили время.  
– Чтобы почувствовать эффект на себе? – предлагаю я. – И ты же не выносишь тех, кто продает свои тела?  
– Никогда не желал почувствовать себя парализованным. И я никогда не говорил, что не выношу проституток, – хмурится он.  
– Ах, да, речь шла о тех, кто под сексом подразумевает акт, когда один из участников не получает удовольствия, но Терри явно не попадает под эту категорию.  
– Ты уверен, что не изменил отношения к сексу втроем? – невинным тоном интересуется Мэттью, и я усмехаюсь.  
– Ты не будешь присутствовать на наших с Терри встречах, – заявляю я.  
– Время еще есть, может, ты передумаешь, – улыбается он, и я смеюсь, качая головой — просто невероятно, как можно быть таким настойчивым.  
Я оккупирую диван Мэттью после нашего совместного обеда и бездельничаю несколько часов, мешая ему работать, но совершенно не чувствую за собой вины. Гордон то и дело появляется в кабинете, принося с собой целые стопки папок с какими-то документами — почему-то не оцифрованными, и каждое его появление я позволяю себе бросить на ту или иную часть его тела оценивающий взгляд: задница, плечи, руки, спина. Он будет следующим после Терри, кого я всенепременно трахну — нас с ним субординация не связывает.  
Меня посещает безумная идея, и я решаю тут же воплотить ее в жизнь — почему бы, собственно, и нет? К тому же, если я что и должен был вынести из наших неудачных отношений с Джаредом, так это понимание, что нельзя откладывать на будущее то, что нужно сделать сегодня.  
Я покидаю офис Мэттью и возвращаюсь только через полтора часа, кое-как отыскав то, что мне нужно — рехнуться можно с этой модой на виртуальную реальность — не найти ничего материального. С предвкушением и довольной улыбкой, я подхожу к столу Гордона и ставлю перед ним продолговатую черную коробку, перевязанную красной атласной лентой.  
– Небольшой презент в честь знакомства, – поясняю я, когда Гордон поднимает удивленный взгляд от коробки.  
– Благодарю, – растерянно отвечает он, – но вам не стоило...  
– Наслаждайся, – ухмыляюсь я и вхожу в кабинет Мэттью, оставляя Гордона наедине с подарком.  
– Что за презент? – интересуется Мэттью, стоит мне закрыть дверь.  
– Восхитительный одиннадцатидюймовый черный вибратор, – заявляю я и возвращаюсь на прежнее место на диване. – Сам бы таким пользовался, – хмыкаю я.  
– «Небольшой» презент в честь знакомства? – со смехом повторяет мои слова Мэттью.  
– Я, кажется, ему не понравился, а разве я могу не нравиться? – наигранно возмущаюсь я. – Этому может быть только одна причина, так что я очень надеюсь, что он достанет им до своего холодного-холодного сердечка, и вибрации растопят сковывающий его лед.  
Мэттью качает головой, посмеиваясь, а я мило улыбаюсь, совершенно довольный собой — осталось только дождаться, когда Гордон в очередной раз войдет в кабинет — и с каким выражением лица.  
– И что с тобой стало за эти дни?  
– Я совершил большую ошибку — пытаюсь двигаться дальше.  
– Ты на самом деле так не думаешь, – возражает он, перестав смеяться и серьезно посмотрев в мои глаза. – А если и думаешь, то это глупо. Ты сам говорил, что это твои лучшие отношения, а это чего-то да стоит.  
– Они были бы лучшими, если бы была возможность продлить их до конца моей жизни, но это невозможно. Выходит, и в этом я ошибался. И вообще, какого дьявола ты тут устроил сеанс психотерапии? Ты же должен радоваться — я снова весь в твоем распоряжении! Может, лучше поговорим о других моих ошибках? О самой огромной за всю мою жизнь, например? Когда я пригласил тебя к себе двадцать восемь лет назад — кто бы мог подумать, что простой секс на одну ночь может обернуться такой катастрофой? – выпаливаю я на одном дыхании и тут же жалею о своих словах. – Прости, – тихо произношу я.  
– Ничего, – ровным тоном отвечает он, еще когда я начал повышать тон спрятав все эмоции за нечитаемым выражением лица.  
– Я хочу, чтобы поскорей наступило утро, – бормочу я, прикрывая глаза.  
– Ты ведь не собираешься и эту ночь провести у меня?  
– Ты не пустишь меня к себе? – удивляюсь я, раскрывая веки и поднимая голову с подлокотника.  
– Ты, конечно, можешь приехать, но ты понимаешь, что завтра тебе не удастся проститься с ним как следует?  
Я роняю голову обратно и тяжело вздыхаю.  
– И как я посмотрю ему в глаза?  
– Я просто предложил.  
Он просто предложил, а я до конца его рабочего дня раздумываю, стоит ли мне появляться дома до разговора с Джаредом или нет. Мне невыносимо хочется еще хотя бы раз почувствовать его аромат без примесей негативных эмоций, увидеть его лицо со спокойным выражением на нем, услышать размеренный ритм сердца, и в конце концов я решаю вернуться домой, но позже обычного — хочется надеяться, что Джаред к этому времени уже будет спать.  
Гордон изо всех сил старается изображать бесстрастность за своим столом, когда мы с Мэттью покидаем его кабинет, но не выдерживает и всего мгновение смотрит в мои глаза, тут же снова переводя взгляд на монитор, а я с ухмылкой отмечаю участившийся пульс и решаю принять эту реакцию за небольшую победу.  
– Знаешь, а ведь у него есть жена, – замечает Мэттью, когда за нами закрываются двери лифта.  
– Да, видел кольцо на пальце, – киваю я.  
– И тебя это не останавливает?  
– Почему должно? Изменник в этом случае он, а не я. И я не обязан следить за верностью других — я за своей не уследил. Или ты имеешь в виду, что он, возможно, не бисексуал? В таком случае, его жена будет рада новой игрушке. Но не могу же я ошибаться везде и во всем? – задумчиво заканчиваю я, и Мэттью хмыкает.  
– Не сделай из этого привычку.  
– Катись к дьяволу.  
Мы вместе ужинаем у Мэттью дома, и с каждой минутой я чувствую нарастающую нервозность, когда стрелки часов подбираются все ближе к десяти вечера — ко времени, когда я собирался поехать к Джареду.  
– Езжай, – решительно произносит Мэттью, устав наблюдать за мной, но я медлю, и он вздыхает и поднимается с дивана. – Спокойной ночи.  
Я ничего не отвечаю, и Мэттью оставляет меня, а я спустя пару минут все же покидаю его дом — и чем ближе машина к нашему району, тем волнение все больше заполняет меня. Я вдруг понимаю, что никогда этого не делал — никогда не был тем, кто предлагал расстаться. Все отношения в моей жизни заканчивались не с моей подачи — даже с Ником все случилось не так, как я планировал. И я не представляю, как завтра скажу Джареду, что наши отношения не могут продолжаться.  
Свет в окнах гостиной и кухни не горит, и я надеюсь, что это не значит отсутствие Джареда — если он все же решил провести вечер с Дэймоном, я не хочу лежать в нашей постели и представлять это — лучше уехать и иметь возможность убеждать себя, что я не знаю, дома он или нет. Но как только я открываю дверь в квартиру, я слышу его тихое размеренное дыхание и сердцебиение, доносящиеся до меня из спальни. Конечно, он вымотался за четыре дня без выходных и решил никуда не идти сегодня.  
Я бесшумно прокрадываюсь в спальню, раздеваюсь и осторожно, стараясь не разбудить его, укладываюсь рядом, опасаясь даже прикоснуться к нему, но мне этого чертовски хочется. Я пододвигаюсь ближе и аккуратно обнимаю его, надеясь, что объятие не разбудит его, и он не отодвинется, когда поймет, что это я. Его запах наполняет легкие с каждым вдохом, но я все же утыкаюсь носом в его затылок и глубоко вдыхаю, замирая, не желая выдыхать пьянящий аромат.  
Ну почему он не родился раньше? Почему я не встретил его вместо Ника? Ну почему эта чертова Вселенная так несправедлива, что я должен застрять с Мэттью — вдвоем, но в одиночестве с существом, которое просто не способно на чувства? Я этого не хочу.  
Не хочу, чтобы наступало утро. Хочу до конца вечности вот так пролежать рядом с Джаредом.  
Я не смыкаю глаз этой ночью, все вспоминая наше прошлое и узнавая в некоторых ситуациях того себя, каким был до встречи с Мэттью. Неужели я когда-то действительно думал, что все эти годы насилия и убийств не изменят меня? Как я позволил себе втянуть во все это Джареда — как мог даже думать о том, что когда-нибудь все ему расскажу?  
Я мечусь между воспоминаниями о наших отношениях и отчитыванием себя, пока не замечаю, что за окном рассветает. Джаред лежит лицом ко мне, его ресницы иногда подрагивают, но я точно знаю, что он проспит еще пару часов — его внутренний будильник на выходных не включается, даже в случае перемены графика работы. Всегда удивлялся этому умению просыпаться вовремя без внешнего раздражителя.  
В полумраке комнаты синяки под его глазами кажутся совершенно черными, и я не сдерживаю тяжелый вздох. Как все, черт подери, не вовремя. Вряд ли новость о расставании прибавит у него желания больше отдыхать — скорее наоборот, он с еще бо́льшим рвением станет оставлять свое здоровье на работе, но тянуть с разрывом и дальше определенно нет смысла, да и я не смогу продолжать врать — и никому от этого лучше не будет. Я уже даже надеюсь, что этот Дэймон из ресторана действительно заинтересован в нем и отвлечет его хотя бы на эти выходные — было бы неплохо.  
Я продолжаю разглядывать его лицо в надежде запомнить каждую деталь — еще раз, на случай, если за два года что-то ускользнуло от моего взгляда — и замечаю первые морщинки: в уголках глаз и на лбу — и меня вполне устраивает, что он чаще улыбается и удивляется, нежели хмурится, даже в последнее время и пусть и не со мной. И только сейчас я понимаю, что это не единственные изменения за два года — дело даже не в том, что лицо осунулось от усталости — что-то исчезло. Что-то, что еще присутствовало, когда Джаред впервые проснулся в моей постели, и я впервые наблюдал за ним спящим. Возможно, он просто немного повзрослел за это время, а, возможно, я сделал именно то, о чем когда-то только думал, впервые разговаривая с ним в неформальной обстановке третьесортного клуба — разворовал остатки невинности, что у него оставались до встречи со мной.  
Я заставляю себя подняться, когда замечаю, что Джаред начинает ворочаться, просыпаясь, и ухожу на кухню, одевшись, чтобы приготовить ему последний завтрак — я давно не готовил для него, хотя он еще в первые месяцы наших отношений перестал делать замечания, если я в процессе готовки делал что-то не так. Быть может, я просто не желал лезть на «его территорию».  
Джаред входит на кухню только через полтора часа и без аппетита переводит взгляд с кассероля с брокколи и сыром на парфе с ягодами, когда я ставлю их перед ним.  
– Выспался? – тихо спрашиваю я, отворачиваясь к кофеварке, не желая даже случайно посмотреть ему в глаза.  
– Голова болит, – невпопад произносит он.  
Сейчас заболит сильней.  
– Ты вчера поздно пришел, – добавляет он — не спрашивает, не удивляется, просто констатирует факт.  
– Были дела, – совершенно глупо оправдываюсь я, и Джаред фыркает.  
– Передавай своим делам привет в следующий раз, – с напускным безразличием говорит он, и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы во мне окрепла уверенность поскорей перейти к главной теме этого утра.  
– Мы расстаемся, Джаред. – Мне хочется, чтобы мой голос звучал убедительно, твердо и решительно, но у меня ни черта не выходит, и заканчиваю я вообще чуть слышно.  
Джаред молчит, но я не решаюсь посмотреть ему в глаза, прислушиваясь к его внутренней реакции: поначалу он совсем не реагирует, но уже через секунду его сердце бешено колотится в груди, а аромат крови меняется с легкого раздражения на целый калейдоскоп эмоций.  
– И почему я не удивлен. – Слова даются ему с трудом, но он даже умудряется выдавить из себя смешок. – Из-за Мэттью?  
– Нет, – возражаю я.  
– Из-за Дэймона и того, что я сказал о нем?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда почему? Почему ты, черт подери, приходишь и заявляешь о разрыве, будто все решил — будто я не имею право голоса? – повышает тон он, но тут же делает глубокий вдох, стараясь успокоиться.  
– Ты и сам должен понимать, что у нас ничего не получается.  
– Что — не получается? Я знаю, что мы проводим мало времени вместе, но, черт возьми, Дом, ты ведь сам говорил, что поддерживаешь мое решение и понимаешь, что будет сложно, но мы справимся — ты сам это говорил, а теперь — решаешь сбежать? Я забыл про эту чертову годовщину — ну прости меня! — но у нас есть четыре дня, чтобы отметить ее так, как ты захочешь!..  
– Дело не в тебе, Джаред, – прерываю его я, все же встречая его взгляд.  
– Только не говори, что в тебе одном, – недовольно фыркает он, глядя на меня, и, заметив мое молчание, цокает языком: – Серьезно?  
– Прости, – говорю я первое, что приходит в голову, и Джареду это явно не нравится:  
– За что? За то, что не в состоянии объяснить, что случилось, с чего ты вдруг решил сорваться с якоря и бежать? Снова, – он выделяет это слово интонацией, и я, не понимая подобного ударения, хмурюсь. – Я не забыл, каким я тебя встретил, и не забыл того, что ты мне однажды сказал, – поясняет он, заметив мою реакцию. – Что ты готов в любой момент все бросить и сбежать. Не смей поступать так со мной. Не смей бросать меня из-за того, что ты себе что-то надумал — черт подери, Дом, я два года жду, когда ты, наконец, начнешь мне доверять и расскажешь, что у тебя на уме — я не умею читать мысли, как ты не понимаешь? Ты не хочешь рассказывать о своем прошлом — хорошо, не надо, но о настоящем, о нас с тобой ты можешь поговорить со мной? Можно же обсудить, прийти к какому-то решению — всегда можно что-то сделать, кроме простого и трусливого бегства!  
– Прости, Джаред, – повторяю я и собираюсь уйти, но он останавливает меня:  
– Посмотри на меня, – требует он, – посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ты действительно хочешь все бросить.  
Почему я не могу просто исчезнуть, испариться — без сожалений, без боли, без воспоминаний в сознании Джареда? Мне бы этого очень хотелось.  
– Прости, – чуть слышно прошу я и выхожу из кухни, сопровождаемый барабанной дробью его сердца. Он ошеломленно выдыхает, когда я захожу за поворот коридора, но не шевелится и не следует за мной — и ждать, передумает он или нет, я не собираюсь и потому быстро покидаю квартиру.  
Просто восхитительное расставание, а главное — для Джареда все определенно прояснилось после нашего разговора. Черт подери, я убью Мэттью — какого дьявола он со своими комплексами настоял на этом цирке? Лучше бы я был мертв для Джареда — от моей смерти было бы гораздо больше пользы.  
Но раздумывать о расправе над Мэттью, как и о том, как отвратительно закончились наши с Джаредом отношения, мне не хочется, и я, в надежде занять себя, отправлюсь в «Содомский рай», где меня дожидается Терри. С Мо при встрече я только здороваюсь — не хочу портить нашу дружбу возможным спором или резким комментарием, на что я вполне сейчас способен, и я без лишних слов следую за Терри в комнату. Он был прав, он действительно хорошо справляется с усталостью клиентов, как и отвлекает от посторонних мыслей. К тому же, довольно сложно думать о случившемся, когда все внимание сосредоточенно на жажде крови и невозможности противостоять обычному человеку. Терри снизил дозу, но свободы движений или сил от этого у меня почти не прибавляется, да вряд ли это и нужно — я все время отвлекаюсь на биение его сердца и привлекательный аромат крови, и если бы я был в состоянии его побороть, я бы наверняка убил его. Но Терри легко пресекает все попытки просто схватить его и приблизить ко рту его шею, и это невероятно злит, но злость, как желание убить, уходит вместе с отступающим действием препарата после оргазма, как и вчера. Сегодня Терри необычно молчалив и, в отличие от вчерашнего дня, не произносит ни слова, когда ложится на кровать рядом.  
– Не... молчи, – прошу я, и Терри удивленно приподнимает брови, глядя на меня через отражение в зеркале на потолке.  
– Мне показалось, тебе не очень понравилась моя разговорчивость.  
– Ты отлично работаешь ртом, – с ухмылкой произношу я, и даже в моем состоянии с едва ворочающимся языком в интонацию прокрадывается язвительность, которую я, на самом деле, не собирался применять.  
Терри фыркает, закатывая глаза, но снова смотрит на меня.  
– Знаешь, почему люди оскорбляют других людей, вне зависимости от того, как это воспринимают в обществе? – спрашивает он и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает: – Это дает чувство собственного превосходства над оскорбляемым, это тешит самолюбие от мысли о такой сильной власти над другим, когда одним словом можно сделать больно. И я за девять лет встречал очень много таких, и они использовали куда более красноречивые выражения, чем ты, так что, чтобы оскорбить меня, хоть сколько-нибудь задеть за живое — нужно очень хорошо постараться. Я чего только о себе не слышал, но знаешь, в чем парадокс? Те, кто оскорбляет меня, ни во что не ставит, продолжают приходить, а я же большинство из них даже не узнаю на улице на следующий же день, – он улыбается, приподнимая брови, и я замечаю, что мои слова его действительно не задели — даже ритм сердца не изменился. – Не вы мне нужны, а я — вам. И никакими оскорблениями этого не затмить.  
– Это был комплимент.  
Терри смеется в ответ на мои слова и заглядывает в глаза, перевернувшись на живот:  
– Ну, конечно. Есть подвижки? – спрашивает он, и я не сразу понимаю, что он имеет в виду.  
– Нет.  
– Не все сразу, – кивает он и дотягивается до коробки с салфетками, а я наблюдаю за его действиями, в очередной раз удивляясь, как он мог в течение стольких лет трахаться на работе и спокойно возвращаться домой, ложиться в одну постель со своей женой без тени сомнений и угрызений совести. – Что? – улыбается он, замечая мой пристальный взгляд.  
– Я из того времени, когда к проституции относились неоднозначно, – медленно проговаривая слова, отвечаю я. – До сих пор удивляет, что ты был женат, и что у вас есть ребенок. Без обид.  
Терри смеется и пожимает плечами:  
– Без обид. У нас все было прекрасно, пока один из клиентов не стал ухаживать за мной и присылать подарки домой. Ей это не нравилось, но я тогда был не в том положении, чтобы отказываться от постоянного клиента — содержание ребенка обходится недешево. В итоге он сам оставил меня в покое, но с тех пор все пошло к чертям, – он вздыхает и смотрит мне в глаза. – После него она перестала верить, что я отношусь к клиентам, как к клиентам. Брак длился два с половиной года.  
– Ты и правда думал, что все будет хорошо?  
Терри медлит с ответом, но в итоге просто пожимает плечами, и только слабость не позволяет мне усмехнуться, что определенно к лучшему — мне совершенно ни к чему ссориться с ним.  
– Я слышал, Мэттью пользовался твоими услугами. Беллами, – добавляю я, когда Терри вопросительно смотрит на меня.  
– Я не могу говорить о других клиентах, – чуть улыбается он и пододвигается к краю кровати, дотягиваясь до одежды.  
– Когда?  
– Я и правда не могу говорить об этом, прости, – качает головой Терри.  
– Он ничего тебе не сделает.  
– У меня есть и другие, о ком стоит позаботиться. И потерять это место я тоже не хочу. Прости, – повторяет он и сочувственно улыбается.  
– Подумал, сможешь прояснить такой странный выбор — не пойми неправильно, просто он обычно трахает своих жертв, – я медленно сажусь, проверяя свои силы, и принимаюсь одеваться.  
– Этого бы я точно не смог, – хмыкает Терри. – Справишься сам?  
– Конечно, – усмехаюсь я, и он оставляет меня.  
Несомненно, оргазм никогда не был плохой причиной, но ведь Мэттью почему-то еще пользовался услугами Терри — причем, неоднократно, если верить его словам. Не то, чтобы мне и правда было очень интересно, но если ему так хотелось качественного секса, он мог бы обратиться и к Виктору — по его же словам, жаловаться там было бы не на что.  
От мыслей меня отвлекает вибрация телефона, и я достаю его из кармана, отчасти с удивлением, отчасти со страхом открывая сообщение от Джареда.  
«Оставил ключи на кухонном столе. Смени пароль сигнализации».  
Я вздыхаю, вновь и вновь перечитывая сообщение. Наверное, на его месте я бы тоже хотел как можно скорей покинуть место, с которым связаны воспоминания о последних двух годах жизни. Скорее всего, он снова станет жить у Майка и Лиама, пока не найдет вариант лучше — от них чертовски неудобно добираться до его нынешнего места работы. Или вставать придется очень рано, а значит, высыпаться он будет еще меньше. Черт, лучше бы он остался в нашей квартире.  
Ответ Джареду я не пишу, вместо этого набираю сообщение Мэттью с просьбой ждать меня у себя дома. Сегодня он просто обязан уделить мне немного времени, учитывая последние события — наверняка захочет отпраздновать мою свободу. Но сегодня я даже рад такой перспективе — не хочу думать, анализировать, не хочу вновь пересчитывать свои ошибки и размышлять, что же будет дальше. Только не сегодня.  
На подъезде к дому Мэттью я достаю пакетик с наркотиками от Грега и кладу одну пластинку на язык, но не чувствую совершенно никакого вкуса, даже когда она полностью растворяется. Но Грег вряд ли стал бы меня обманывать, как и вряд ли кто-то посмел бы обмануть его — убивал он с таким же наслаждением, с каким отправлялся в очередное наркотическое путешествие — поэтому я просто ожидаю начала действия наркотика.  
Мэттью протягивает мне стакан с виски, стоит мне только войти в гостиную — как я и предполагал, он не посмел отказать мне в просьбе, и это невероятно льстит. Еще немного и я, кажется, полностью освою науку по укрощению Мэттью Беллами — определенно, есть чем гордиться, и я едва сдерживаю довольную ухмылку, подходя почти вплотную к нему и игнорируя предложенный стакан.  
– Закрой глаза и открой рот, – прошу я и с улыбкой жду, когда он выполнит просьбу, но Мэттью только подозрительно хмурится. – Давай же, – я надавливаю большим пальцем на подбородок — Мэттью не сопротивляется, и я кладу ему на язык пластинку, бросая пакетик с оставшимися дозами на журнальный столик.  
– Как все прошло?  
– Не хочу говорить об этом, – отвечаю я и легко целую его губы, но Мэттью становится только подозрительней и внимательней вглядывается в мои глаза. – Не хочешь узнать, что я тебе дал?  
– Меня это не убьет, так что неважно. Как ты? – он ставит стакан с виски на столик, не сводя с меня взгляда, и я усмехаюсь:  
– Прекрасно. – Я тяну его на себя и в этот раз целую настойчивей, не позволяя отстраниться, но Мэттью едва отвечает, и я с недовольством заглядываю в его глаза. – Когда у меня в прошлый раз закончились отношения, ты не особо переживал о моем душевном состоянии — все, чего ты желал, это трахнуть меня. Эта линия поведения вышла из моды за двадцать восемь лет? Или это твой способ утешить? Тогда утешь меня — мне очень и очень плохо, – я ухмыляюсь и легко кусаю его нижнюю губу, ожидая ответных действий. Он неохотно целует меня, но это уже что-то, и я точно знаю, что очень скоро его настрой изменится, к тому же, скоро должен подействовать наркотик — на себе его действие я уже ощущаю: кожа стала чувствительней — настолько, что хочется поскорей избавиться от одежды — и от этого каждое прикосновение Мэттью кажется приятней обычного. Я с ухмылкой отстраняюсь, когда он обнимает меня, и выхожу в коридор, оставляя Мэттью в гостиной. Он медлит всего секунду и следует за мной, и я не сдерживаю довольного смеха, когда он догоняет меня и останавливает посреди коридора, целуя шею сзади и обнимая со спины.  
– Может, все же поднимемся в спальню, пока соображаем?  
Он что-то неразборчиво бормочет в поцелуй, и я снова смеюсь, медленно шагая в сторону лестницы, но и не отпуская Мэттью от себя — чувствовать его рядом чертовски приятно, даже пусть одежда все еще мешает. Мы кое-как поднимаемся на второй этаж, и когда оказываемся у кровати в его спальне, я уже совершенно не обращаю внимания на окружающую меня действительность, сосредотачиваясь на необычайно ярких тактильных ощущениях.  
Я перестаю чувствовать на себе одежду, вместо нее ощущая жар чужого тела, прикосновения кожи к коже и влажные поцелуи на шее и плечах. Мне хочется почувствовать поцелуй на губах, и я поворачиваю голову, почти тут же получая желаемое, и в это мгновение мне кажется, что я никогда не испытывал ничего приятней. Ровно до тех пор, пока жар сзади не придавливает меня к чему-то невероятно мягкому всем телом. Влажные поцелуи снова возвращаются на плечи, но я практически их не чувствую, утопая в этой мягкости — с одной стороны и сгорая от жара — с другой. Я уже даже не знаю, не лишился ли я своего тела от удовольствия — или мое тело трансформировалось в удовольствие, все накапливающееся и накапливающееся где-то в центре, пока оно не начинает расходиться волнами, ничуть не убавляясь в своем средоточии. И это невозможно терпеть — эти повторяющееся волны, но и добровольно отказаться от этого нельзя, потому что это настолько же невозможно приятно, и эта сладкая пытка длится уже, кажется, бесконечность. И я не хочу, чтобы она заканчивалась. Но в какой-то момент те самые волны удовольствия начинают будто разбиваться о преграду, и разбега для них остается все меньше, и они становятся все чаще — и удовольствие заполняет меня целиком — настолько безукоризненное и кристально-чистое, что практически невыносимое.  
И отголосок, этот отсвет от ослепительной вспышки исчезает не сразу — я все еще дрейфую в нем, и почему-то мне совершенно не хочется возвращаться в реальность, хотя я и не помню почему. Но чем больше проходит времени — даже в моем измотанном сознании, где оно скорее медленно течет, чем бежит — тем настойчивей реальность пробивается в мое блаженное состояние и требует моего внимания.  
Если в этом мире и возможен опыт чего-то, что человек не в состоянии полностью осознать и понять — то, что называют экстазом — то я только что определенно испытал именно это.  
Я раскрываю глаза, жмурясь от яркости света из окон, и только теперь понимаю, что все еще чувствую вес Мэттью на себе — он тяжело дышит в мою шею, обжигая кожу, и я поворачиваюсь к нему лицом, толкая его носом и подбородком, заставляя поднять голову. Он никак не реагирует, и я усмехаюсь, ерзая под ним — мне жарко и чувствовать его член в себе сейчас совсем уже не хочется. Мэттью соскальзывает с меня, и я, наконец, переворачиваюсь на спину.  
– Что ты мне дал? – выдыхает он, и я смеюсь, поворачиваясь к нему.  
– Теперь тебе интересно.  
– Я в первый раз принимаю что-то, что дает такой эффект.  
– Поинтересуйся у Грега — я взял их у него, но на название мне было плевать, – пожимаю плечами я. – Думал, ты станешь осторожней после отравленных пуль, – добавляю я, и Мэттью хмыкает:  
– Разве мне стоит тебя бояться?  
Я улыбаюсь и перевожу взгляд на потолок, все еще ощущая отголоски недавнего удовольствия.  
– Как думаешь, как много из того, что ты чувствовал, было лишь действием наркотика? Грег сказал, что действие длится час — неужели прошел час с тех пор, как я приехал? И неужели ты трахал меня час без остановки? – фыркаю я.  
– Мы можем посмотреть, – заявляет Мэттью и поднимает взгляд — я слежу за ним, повернув голову к тумбе со своей стороны, и вижу небольшую камеру, которую Мэттью даже не попытался спрятать.  
– Извращенец, – констатирую я.  
– Я спрашивал у тебя, против ты или нет, но ты промолчал, и я решил, что ты согласен, – пожимает плечами Мэттью и ухмыляется, когда я недовольно смотрю на него.  
– Я был под действием наркотика.  
– Я этого не знал — я не видел, чтобы ты что-то принял, – с ангельским выражением лица заявляет он, но оно тут же сменяется серьезным: – Как ты?  
Все блаженство тут же исчезает, заменяясь раздражением — черт подери, ну неужели он не мог просто промолчать?  
– Я не хочу говорить о Джареде и о нашем расставании. Больше не поднимай эту тему и не упоминай Джареда — даже его имя, – я сажусь в постели и отворачиваюсь от Мэттью. – И не смей больше потакать своим комплексам через меня — наш сегодняшний разговор ничего не прояснил, и лучше бы я умер для него. По крайней мере, так он бы не мучился вопросами, почему я вдруг его бросил. – Мэттью берет меня за запястье, но я отдергиваю руку и встречаю его взгляд. – Потому что ты настоял на таком способе ухода — еще и убить меня угрожал, ослушайся я. В моей жизни все происходит из-за тебя и для тебя. – Он не возражает, молча ждет продолжения, и я усмехаюсь, когда в моей голове возникает мысль, наконец, полностью оформившаяся. – Знаешь, мне показалось странным, как ты сказал об обращении того ублюдка, что я убил — протеже Виктора. «Он обратил его за два года до того, как я обратил тебя», – цитирую я. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, как я отношусь к этому событию, но выразился именно так, хотя мог бы просто сказать, что он на два года меня старше. Тогда эти слова всего на мгновение заняли меня — мне было, о чем подумать в тот момент, но потом, – я усмехаюсь и качаю головой, – твое желание контролировать каждый мой вдох, твое совершенно нелепое объяснение моего обращения, твоя реакция на появление Джареда в моей жизни... Не знаю, стало ли тебе скучно или одиноко, или ты просто решил показать Виктору, что можешь справиться с воспитанием новичка лучше — что бы тобой ни двигало в ту ночь и какие бы цели ты ни преследовал, знай, что на все это у тебя осталось семь лет. Я сдержу обещание и не нарушу наш договор, даже пусть свою часть ты не выполнил — не желаю, чтобы ты пустил слух, будто я не держу свое слово. Мы отлично повеселимся — все, как ты хотел, но как только время нашего договора истечет — я уйду. Подальше от тебя и сочащегося из тебя яда.  
Я ухожу в ванную, не дожидаясь ответа Мэттью, но он, кажется, и не собирался отвечать — и это к лучшему, иначе я припомнил бы что-нибудь еще. Принимать ванну нет никакого желания, и я ополаскиваюсь в душе, после спускаясь в гостиную в халате, и наконец беру стакан с виски с журнального столика, присаживаясь на диван. Мэттью присоединяется ко мне минут через двадцать, но я не прислушиваюсь к его движениям все это время, пытаясь представить свою дальнейшую жизнь — и ни один из вариантов меня не радует. Больше испытывать судьбу с человеком я не желаю, как и не желаю вообще каких бы то ни было отношений — и мне еще долго этого не захочется. Мэттью наливает себе бокал вина и садится за рояль — я без интереса наблюдаю за ним, а в голове не совсем неожиданно возникает вопрос, как низко я упаду за следующие семь лет рядом с этим существом. Но ведь должен я получить свое наказание за то, как поступил с Джаредом — и мне ничего не остается, кроме как принять его. Мэттью играет какую-то мелодию, которую прежде я никогда не слышал, даже в годы совместного проживания, и я прислушиваюсь к ней. Меланхолия, напряжение, грусть, раздражение и в целом ощущение обреченности в течение всего произведения — совершенно не за что ухватиться среди безысходности. Хотя, может, ничего этого и нет и это только отголоски моего личного состояния.  
Мэттью берет бокал с крышки рояля и делает глоток вина, глядя перед собой, будто не замечая меня — или не желая замечать.  
– Сыграй что-нибудь для меня, – прошу я.  
Он медлит пару мгновений, будто обдумывая, что сыграть, и, улыбнувшись и вернув бокал на прежнее место, принимается играть — настроение мелодии прямо противоположное предыдущей, оно задорное и легкое, и я не сдерживаю смеха.  
– Прекрасный выбор, – комментирую я, когда Мэттью заканчивает — произведение совсем короткое, и на всем протяжении такое же жизнерадостное, как и в начале, и оно определенно хуже некуда подходит для меня и моего нынешнего настроения.  
– Спасибо, – насмешливо улыбается он, но после очередного глотка вина, его выражение меняется на спокойное. – Хочешь переехать куда-нибудь из Лондона? Нью-Йорк?  
– Нет, пока мы с Терри не закончим, – качаю головой я.  
– Как успехи?  
– Я всего два раза был у него — какие могут быть успехи? – пожимаю плечами я. – Почему ты трахался с ним? Почему не с Виктором?  
– Терри искусен.  
– Но не настолько, как Виктор.  
– Захотелось чего-то, чего давно не делал — просто секс с человеком без убийств, – поясняет он, и я усмехаюсь.  
– Ты совсем разучился врать. Но не хочешь — не говори, мне не настолько интересно. – Я допиваю виски и ставлю стакан на журнальный столик, замечая оставленный на нем пакетик с наркотиками. – Предлагаю что-нибудь съесть и продолжить, – я киваю на пакетик, и Мэттью ухмыляется. – Верный выбор, – довольно улыбаюсь я, дотягиваясь до пакетика...  
Дни сменяют друг друга, ничем толком не отличаясь: отравление жизни Мэттью, секс с Терри и череда убийств, не дающих удовлетворения — вообще никаких эмоций, что бы я ни делал с жертвами. Я даже держал одного в подвале пару суток, надеясь, что его страх, переходящий в ужас, даст хоть что-то — но ничего, кроме раздражения от его рыданий и возни в попытках выбраться, я не почувствовал. Я одновременно полностью опустошен и пресыщен и не знаю, что с этим делать.  
И каждый вечер последние недели две я заканчиваю в переулке неподалеку от входа в дом, в котором расположена квартира Майка и Лиама, и дожидаюсь возвращения Джареда — с работы, с прогулки, с похода в магазин, со встречи с друзьями. У меня есть всего пара минут, пока он идет от угла здания до двери, слушая музыку в наушниках и не глядя по сторонам. Все такой же вымотанный, как и в последние месяцы наших отношений, но, по крайней мере, он с Лиамом и Майком — они не позволяют ему сидеть дома в выходные и всюду берут с собой, хотя, судя по виду Джареда, он не жаждет составлять им компанию. Я рад, что он пока не нашел отдельное жилье, пусть это и значит проблемы с маршрутом до работы — в данный момент это меньшее зло, чем одиночество.  
Он бредет по тротуару, как и вчера, закутавшись в куртку, стараясь сохранить тепло, выдуваемое ледяным ветром, и я замираю на своем месте, услышав — впервые за все время, что слежу за ним — «нашу» Insatiable Даррена Хейза, играющую в наушниках. Поверить не могу, что он слушает ее... Но удивляться мне приходится недолго: Джаред переключает песню на что-то совершенно мне не знакомое, и я поджимаю губы.  
– Тебе не стоит превращать это в привычку.  
Я вздрагиваю от неожиданности, услышав голос Мэттью за спиной, но не оборачиваюсь, не желая тратить на него те короткие мгновения, что могу видеть Джареда.  
– Похоже, он справляется с вашим разрывом лучше, чем ты, – Мэттью встает рядом и приподнимает воротник пальто, прячась от ветра.  
– И куда лучше тебя после твоего разрыва с Филлипом, – язвлю я, но Мэттью только фыркает. – Что ты здесь забыл? – раздраженно бросаю я и отступаю назад, в тень от дома, когда Джаред поднимает взгляд от тротуара и смотрит в нашу сторону, будто слышит наш разговор на таком большом расстоянии, да еще и через наушники.  
– Просто стало интересно, чем таким ты занимаешься, после чего возвращаешься с видом, будто убил не один десяток младенцев.  
– Ищу того, кто решится бросить тебе вызов и убить — пока никого не нашел, потому и настроение такое. – Мэттью смеется, удивленно глядя на меня, но я даже не улыбаюсь. – Уверен, кто-нибудь обязательно найдется.  
– И ты снова спасешь меня от смерти?  
– Если только желание встать тебе на горло и наблюдать, как ты задыхаешься, можно назвать спасением, – огрызаюсь я и оставляю Мэттью, когда Джаред входит в дом.  
– Ты стал кровожаднее, – произносит Мэттью, следуя за мной вглубь переулка.  
– Ценное замечание.  
– Есть планы на остаток дня?  
– Провести его как можно дальше от тебя.  
Мэттью хватает меня за плечо и разворачивает к себе лицом, останавливая.  
– Оставь его. Однажды либо он заметит тебя, либо ты увидишь то, что не хочешь видеть.  
– Не тебе давать мне советы о поведении после разрыва, – шиплю я, отдергивая руку, и чеканным шагом направляюсь к своей машине.  
– Оставь его в покое, Доминик.  
Я сажусь в машину, игнорируя его слова, и задаю адрес дома, не желая тратить внимание на вождение, тем более в таком взвинченном состоянии. Я знаю, что Мэттью прав, и мне стоит оставить Джареда, позволить ему жить дальше, и черт знает, почему я не могу этого сделать. Как и не могу сменить пароль сигнализации на нейтральный набор цифр. Я даже решиться наведаться в нашу — мою — квартиру не могу. Я не был там с самого момента расставания с Джаредом. Не столько потому, что я точно знал, что там на меня обрушатся воспоминания и захлестнут остатки аромата Джареда, которые точно там все еще присутствуют, впитавшиеся в мебель и постельные принадлежности, а потому что я не хотел видеть, как много он оставил. Он наверняка не взял ничего из того, что хоть сколько-нибудь напоминало обо мне — и это желание вырезать меня из своей жизни, насколько бы правильным оно ни было, на уровне одних лишь предположений вызывает боль.  
Мне стоит продать квартиру. Избавиться от этого груза, как это сделал Джаред в отношении меня. И мне стоит оставить его самого. Я меняю адрес в навигаторе и обещаю себе, что сегодня был последний день моего нездорового преследования Джареда, но чем меньше остается времени в пути, тем напряжение становится все сильней, а решительность, наоборот, все меньше, и на пороге в квартиру я медлю, едва открыв дверь, боясь пошевелиться, боясь вздохнуть. В чувство меня приводит замигавшая в коридоре сигнализация, оповещающая, что время для ввода пароля истекает, и я вхожу внутрь, быстро вводя дату нашей с Джаредом первой встречи. Перед глазами стоит четкая картинка с ним с фиолетовыми волосами в нелепой одежде и бесчисленным количеством фенечек на руках, и я машинально касаюсь своего левого запястья, на котором все еще повязана фенечка, что подарил мне он. Незадолго до нашей второй годовщины пришлось сменить веревку — настолько она обтрепалась за это время, но снимать ее я не собираюсь даже теперь.  
Как я и опасался, квартира все еще пахнет им, и этот аромат терзает меня, буквально рвет на части изнутри, но я стараюсь игнорировать собственные чувства, проходя в гостиную и оглядывая обстановку. Все точно так же, как было в день моего последнего здесь присутствия, только на журнальном столике нет телефона Джареда. Я вхожу на кухню — на его кухню — и мой взгляд падает на ключи, оставленные на столе. Как он и написал в сообщении, в котором требовал сменить пароль. Я сделаю это. Только позже.  
Из холодильника несет испорченными продуктами, даже когда он закрыт, и я на мгновение отвлекаюсь на него, подумывая, что придется выбросить его прямо так, не открывая — по крайней мере, точно не открывая его в квартире, иначе придется вызывать каких-нибудь специалистов по борьбе с биологическими загрязнениями. Лишняя проволочка с продажей квартиры мне ни к чему — нужно поскорей от нее избавиться, как избавился Джаред от всех физических напоминаний обо мне.  
В спальню я захожу в последнюю очередь и не сдерживаю желания уткнуться лицом в подушку Джареда, жадно вдыхая остатки его запаха, позволяя памяти и дальше мучить меня. Мои пробуждения рядом с ним, ощущение тепла его тела, безграничное счастье, чувство принадлежности, поцелуи, незамысловатая ласка, шуточная борьба, секс, признания в любви, обсуждение планов, ссоры, обиды, примирения... Эта комната знает нас ничуть не хуже нас самих — а, может, даже лучше. И от нее, как и от всей остальной квартиры, мне придется избавиться.  
Я вспоминаю свое расставание с Ником и понимаю, что в этот раз я — тот, кого вот так, одним резким движением решили вычеркнуть из жизни. И при этом, Джаред не знал и половины правды обо мне — в свои двадцать три он куда решительней и разумней меня в мои тридцать два.  
Я еще долго лежу в кровати, время от времени утыкаясь носом в подушку Джареда, и только теперь понимаю, что нигде в квартире не видел подаренной мною рамки с нашими фотографиями. Возможно, он просто выбросил ее, но, возможно, забрал с собой? И, насколько бы это ни было маловероятно, я надеюсь на последнее. И надеюсь, что когда-нибудь он все же сможет меня простить.  
Я провожу ночь в квартире и, покидая ее утром, меняю пароль на дату нашей с Мэттью встречи — чего я точно никогда не забуду. Тянуть с продажей квартиры нет смысла, и из нее я направляюсь в ближайшее агентство недвижимости и за короткое время отрезаю себе все пути для отступления, не забывая предупредить агента о плачевном состоянии холодильника и продуктов в нем.  
Я покидаю здание агентства совершенно разбитым и потому без лишних раздумий направляюсь в офис Мэттью. Единственное, что меня хоть как-то отвлекает и развлекает все это время с расставания с Джаредом — это мои попытки добиться расположения Гордона. Пока что мое внимание его определенно нервирует — я вижу это в его взглядах, чувствую в реакциях его организма. Стоит мне только появиться в офисе Мэттью, как Гордон тут же пытается скрыться из вида, но, конечно же, долго отсутствовать на рабочем месте он не может: должностью он дорожит, и потому рано или поздно все равно появляется за своим столом, как бы ни желал оставаться подальше от кабинета Мэттью, пока я поблизости. Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, понимает ли он, что я навещаю Мэттью ради него, а не его босса?  
Он стоит, перегнувшись через стол, что-то отыскивая в выдвижном ящике, и я едва подавляю вздох, окинув взглядом представшую передо мной картину. Будто специально дразнит. Гордон не замечает меня, и я в одно мгновение оказываюсь позади него и кладу ладони на его бедра — он вздрагивает и оборачивается, встречая мой взгляд.  
– Здравствуй, Гордон, – улыбаюсь я и тяну его на себя, прижимая задницей к своему паху.  
– Пустите меня, мистер Ховард, – тихо просит он, отворачиваясь и выпрямляя спину.  
– Мне так не хочется, – шепчу я и провожу носом по его шее, прикрывая глаза — он чертовски приятно пахнет. – Ты так соблазнительно выглядел секунду назад — я не удержался.  
Его сердце колотится в груди, он неровно вздыхает, но не двигается с места, совершенно не пытаясь вырваться из объятия.  
– Пожалуйста, мистер Ховард, – выдыхает он и встречает мой взгляд, а я отчетливо чувствую зарождающееся возбуждение — благодаря нашим занятиям с Терри, закончившимся на прошлой неделе, я не только могу контролировать себя в процессе, но и точно определяю это чувство, как акулы чувствуют кровь на расстоянии нескольких миль.  
Попался.  
– Конечно, – улыбаюсь я и отступаю на шаг назад — Гордон тут же обходит стол, будто благодаря такой преграде между нами чувствует себя спокойней, и снова смотрит мне в глаза. – Во сколько ты заканчиваешь?  
– Зачем вам знать?  
– Да брось, Гордон, – я подхожу ближе, и он настороженно следит за моими движениями, будто опасаясь, что я накинусь на него прямо здесь.  
– Мистер Ховард, – произносит он, и я останавливаюсь в ярде от него, загнанного в угол.  
Мы оба знаем, что все это закончится сексом, как бы он ни сопротивлялся — днем раньше, днем позже, но он никуда не денется, а я вполне могу подождать, когда он решится на капитуляцию. Да и выигрыш от этого будет только слаще — он ведь наверняка набросится на меня самостоятельно после такого долгого отрицания, и только ради этого можно подождать еще немного.  
Я оставляю его и вхожу в кабинет Мэттью, слыша, как Гордон в то же мгновение буквально падает в кресло и тяжело вздыхает.  
– Развлекаешься? – приподнимает бровь Мэттью, и я, довольно ухмыльнувшись, устраиваюсь на диване посреди кабинета.  
– Почему я должен лишать себя подобного удовольствия? Наши занятия с Терри закончились, от тебя я устал. Гордон — идеальный вариант, к тому же очаровательно сопротивляющийся своему желанию.  
– Возможно, я что-то упустил, но, кажется, люди обычно так и поступают — сопротивляются желанию, когда у них кто-то есть.  
– Я очень сомневаюсь, что его жена способна дать ему то, что ему нужно от мужчин. Так что сопротивляться желанию глупо — речь о базовой потребности. Базовые потребности нужно удовлетворять, иначе это грозит проблемами с самим собой.  
– Говорит тот, кто сопротивлялся желанию убийств и жажде крови, – замечает Мэттью и внимательно смотрит на меня, будто проверяет, заденут меня его слова или нет, но мне совершенно плевать на его попытку вывести меня на эмоции — я давным-давно разобрался с этой стороной своего существования.  
– И к чему это все привело? – я развожу руками. – Я усвоил урок. Но я — не Мо, проведение тренингов — не мое, я предпочитаю более действенные методы.  
– Уверен, он их оценит, – усмехается Мэттью.  
– Иронизируй, сколько тебе угодно — у меня, благодаря Гордону, прекрасное настроение, и тебе не удастся его испортить.  
– Я и не думал, – заверяет Мэттью.  
– Знаешь, по дороге сюда я размышлял, чего хочу. Наверное, я готов согласиться на предложение о переезде — куда угодно. Как только закончу с Гордоном, – добавляю я, и Мэттью хмыкает.  
– Я могу поинтересоваться твоими планами на него? Хочешь разрушить его брак? – он косится на меня, и я хмурюсь:  
– Ни в коем случае. Хочу его трахнуть — и только.  
– Что вполне вероятно разрушит его брак.  
– Только если он сам постарается, так что вряд ли меня можно будет обвинить в пособничестве, – пожимаю плечами я.  
Мэттью улыбается, разглядывая меня, и качает головой.  
– Как скажешь. Значит, переезд?  
– Да. Я устал от Лондона, хочу сменить обстановку.  
– Как пожелаешь. Гордон, – обращается Мэттью к селектору, – мне нужно мое расписание на неделю.  
– Одну секунду, мистер Беллами. – Я слышу, как он что-то делает в приемной, и как только он встает, я подскакиваю со своего места и в одно мгновение оказываюсь рядом с Мэттью, отодвигаю его кресло от стола и разворачиваю к себе лицом, опускаясь на колени и расстегивая ширинку на его брюках.  
– Какого?!..  
В этот момент в кабинет входит Гордон и замирает в проеме, ошарашенно глядя на нас.  
– Ну, надо же, – демонстративно застегивая ширинку не менее ошарашенного Мэттью обратно, произношу я, – и правда быстро справился. Я думал, успею.  
– Мне зайти позже? – слабым голосом интересуется Гордон, и я поднимаюсь с колен:  
– Нет, что ты, – улыбаюсь я и перевожу взгляд на Мэттью. – Продолжайте.  
Я возвращаюсь на диван и с улыбкой наблюдаю за скованностью Гордона после моей выходки. Кто бы мог подумать, что подобные игры могут быть настолько забавными. И я действительно готов провести еще какое-то время в Лондоне только ради этого, кроме того, квартира — не единственное, что мне нужно продать, оставлять рестораны тоже не имеет смысла, раз особого удовольствия их содержание больше не приносит.  
Я покидаю Мэттью после совместного обеда и остаток дня провожу за подготовкой своего первого ресторана к продаже: проверяю документацию и сообщаю о своем решении персоналу — они имеют право знать, что руководство скоро сменится и, возможно, кто-то из них — или все сразу — будут уволены, и возвращаюсь к зданию с офисом Мэттью к тому времени, когда, по моим предположениям, должен заканчивать работу Гордон, и неотрывно смотрю на центральный выход, не желая его упустить. Первым из здания выходит Мэттью, но я игнорирую его, пока он не садится на пассажирское сидение рядом со мной.  
– Ты не упоминал, что у нас есть планы на вечер.  
– У нас их и нет, – не отводя взгляда от двери, подтверждаю я. – Проваливай.  
Гордон выходит из здания, несколько раз обматывая огромный вязаный шарф вокруг шеи, и я толкаю Мэттью в бок:  
– Я серьезно, Мэттью, выметайся из машины!  
Он с нечитаемым выражением лица смотрит в мои глаза, но играть в гляделки мне совершенно некогда, и я открываю для него дверь:  
– Тебе особое приглашение нужно? Катись отсюда!  
Мэттью молча покидает машину и захлопывает дверь, и я выезжаю со стоянки, догоняя Гордона, бредущего по тротуару вдоль дороги.  
– Подвезти? – открыв окно, спрашиваю я, и Гордон закатывает глаза, качая головой. – Отвезу, куда скажешь.  
– Чтобы вы узнали, где я живу? – фыркает Гордон, не останавливаясь, и мне приходится отвлекаться на дорогу и ехать с той скоростью, с которой он идет.  
– Для этого есть способы куда проще, – пожимаю плечами я. – На улице холодно, а тебе болеть нельзя — Мэттью без тебя не справится.  
– Мне только до метро дойти.  
– Достаточное расстояние, чтобы успеть заболеть.  
Он останавливается, и я останавливаю машину, едва сдерживая улыбку, пока он делает выбор, а от ритма его сердца это становится даже сложней. Я замечаю движение в кармане его пальто, и понимаю, что он крутит обручальное кольцо на пальце — возможно, просто привычка во время раздумий, возможно, он думает о своей жене. Последнее в данный момент предпочтительней — что бы он ни решил, он серьезно задумывается об измене, а это уже кое-что.  
Гордон вдруг вздыхает и садится в машину — я широко улыбаюсь, глядя на него, но он смотрит прямо перед собой, игнорируя мой взгляд.  
– Куда едем? – я даже не пытаюсь замаскировать свой довольный тон под что-то нейтральное.  
– Куда пожелаешь, – тихо отвечает Гордон, посмотрев мне в глаза, и я хмыкаю, отыскивая в навигаторе адрес ближайшего отеля — тратить время на дорогу до загородного дома нет никакого желания.  
Гордон отворачивается к окну, и я искоса наблюдаю за ним, отчетливо слыша, что он все еще крутит кольцо на пальце в кармане пальто — это продолжается весь путь до отеля, и мне с переменным успехом удается игнорировать раздражающий шорох ткани. Он заметно нервничает, даже когда мы поднимаемся на свой этаж в лифте, и теребит в руках конец шарфа, старательно избегая моего взгляда, и я начинаю думать, что в итоге он просто сбежит — развернется у открытой в номер двери и помчится обратно к лифту. Но Гордон входит в номер, когда я открываю перед ним дверь, и осматривает обстановку, все еще не желая встречать мой взгляд, а я останавливаюсь у входа и приваливаюсь спиной к стене, расстегнув куртку и убрав карточку-ключ в карман.  
– Ты красивый, – тихо произношу я, и Гордон оборачивается и, наконец, встречает мой взгляд, фыркнув.  
– Ты мне это постоянно говоришь.  
– Потому что это правда, – улыбаюсь я, и Гордон усмехается, но ничего не отвечает, и в номере снова наступает тишина — за исключением его колотящегося сердца, конечно. Я не собираюсь ничего предпринимать, пока он сам не решится — не желаю быть прерванным посреди действия, и Гордон будто слышит мои мысли: медленно развязывает шарф и расстегивает пальто, и бросает все это на прикроватную оттоманку, не разрывая зрительный контакт. Если он хочет выглядеть соблазнительно, то у него это выходит просто превосходно — с каждой секундой стоять и ничего не делать становится все сложней, но Гордон сам подходит ко мне, расстегивая рубашку, и останавливается совсем рядом. Настолько, что когда я отстраняюсь от стены, чтобы он смог снять с меня куртку, мы едва не касаемся носов друг друга. Он преодолевает последние дюймы и легко целует меня. Черт, как давно я хотел почувствовать его губы на своих. Моя куртка падает на пол, и я обнимаю Гордона, и, видимо, это развеивает последние сомнения: он прижимается ко мне всем телом, а его поцелуй становится настойчивей. Как я и ожидал, он даже больше меня хочет этого. Как же чертовски приятно оказаться правым.  
Он отстраняется и отходит назад, к кровати, снимая с себя рубашку и расстегивая ширинку брюк, и я следую за ним, повторяя его действия и разуваясь у кровати. Он смотрит на меня снизу, сев на край, а я подхожу ближе, останавливаясь между его ног, и Гордон кладет ладони на мой живот, медленно лаская, и мягко целует под пупком. Я впутываюсь пальцами в его волосы на затылке и наблюдаю за ним, но контролировать желание обладать им выходит недолго — я и с Терри не смог этого побороть в наш последний раз — и очень скоро заставляю Гордона отстраниться, сам наклоняясь к джинсам, достать из кармана презервативы. После того, как наши занятия с Терри стали приносить плоды, и я понял, что Гордон совсем скоро сдастся, я тут же приобрел пачку, памятуя о своем провале с Джаредом.  
Гордон отползает к подушкам, а я забираюсь в кровать, устраиваясь между его ног, неожиданно чувствуя волнение: Гордон у меня первый человек после Терри, и я привык к Терри за время наших занятий, но что если в этот раз что-то будет по-другому? Убивать Гордона не очень хочется — я надеюсь еще пару раз вот так встретиться с ним до нашего с Мэттью отъезда из Лондона. И, быть может, продолжить встречаться, когда мы вернемся. У него превосходное тело, он красив лицом — «эстетический идеал», как сказал бы Мэттью, и видеть его в постели перед собой — одно удовольствие, точнее, только это — уже удовольствие.  
Я склоняюсь над ним, и он обхватывает меня ногами вокруг талии, а я вспоминаю слова Терри, что мне, прежде чем считать вопрос контроля закрытым, стоит попробовать секс с кем-то из «Содомского рая», как последний тест, чтобы у охранника, нанятого Дэниелом, была возможность остановить меня в случае чего. В наш последний раз с Терри на нем был специальный браслет, считывающий его состояние и отправляющий данные охраннику, дежурящему за дверью в комнату — при любых отклонениях, он бы ворвался к нам и остановил бы меня. Такой же был бы и на другом сотруднике, но я решил не пользоваться предоставленной возможностью — был уверен, что в этом нет необходимости, раз с Терри не возникло проблем. Лучше бы я передумал...  
Гордон целует меня и ласкает рукой член, и я возвращаюсь в реальность. Плевать на последствия — я так давно его хотел, и он наконец решил мне отдаться, так не все ли равно, чем все это закончится? Я отстраняюсь, сев на пятки, и окидываю Гордона взглядом. Он берет свой член в ладонь, медленно, будто лениво, лаская себя, и я улыбаюсь, замечая это, и касаюсь пальцем ануса — Гордон выжидающе смотрит на меня, облизнув губы, и я чуть надавливаю подушечкой, проникая внутрь.  
– Тебе понравился мой подарок?  
– Я им ни разу не пользовался, – усмехается Гордон, закатив глаза.  
– Почему?  
– Наличие вибратора на моей полке в шкафу наверняка вызвало бы массу вопросов у Мэри, – он выразительно смотрит в мои глаза, и я понимаю, что речь идет о его жене. Говорить о ней нет никакого желания, и я разрываю зрительный контакт, сплевывая на его промежность и ловя пальцем слюну. – У тебя нет лубриканта? – шепотом спрашивает он и прикрывает глаза, когда я ввожу влажный палец глубже.  
– Нет.  
– Я думал, ты подготовился.  
– Не знал, что ты согласишься уже сегодня. В следующий раз обязательно буду с лубрикантом.  
– В следующий раз? – удивляется Гордон, и я ухмыляюсь, надавливая пальцем на простату — он хмурится и шипит, приподнимая бедра с кровати. – Черт...  
– В следующий раз, – повторяю я и склоняюсь для поцелуя, продолжая ласкать его. Гордон накрывает ладонью мой член, двигаясь на нем в такт своей второй руке, и отвечает на поцелуй, а я добавляю второй палец.  
– Не дразнись, так я могу и сам, – шепчет он мне на ухо, тем не менее насаживаясь на пальцы, пока я не вынимаю их из него и снова не отстраняюсь, дотягиваясь до пачки с презервативами.  
Гордон наблюдает за мной, пока я надеваю презерватив, и добавляет свою слюну между ягодиц, на мгновение проникая в себя двумя пальцами, но убирает руку, как только я направляю член, опершись одной рукой в матрас. Он притягивает меня ближе к себе, обнимая руками и ногами, и кусает кожу над плечом, когда мой член проникает в него на длину головки, но вдруг останавливает меня, упершись ладонью в бедро, и я замираю, позволяя ему привыкнуть к себе. Его тяжелое дыхание горячит кожу шеи, когда он прячет на ней лицо и убирает руку с моего бедра — я медленно проталкиваюсь глубже, но он снова останавливает меня.  
– Черт...  
Я чуть приподнимаюсь над ним и слежу за его реакциями, медленно и аккуратно двигаясь в нем, и Гордон понемногу расслабляется, со стонами отзываясь на движение моего члена в нем. Ну кто бы мог подумать, что он такой музыкальный во время секса?  
Он целует меня, а я закидываю его ноги себе на плечи, и Гордон роняет голову на подушку, теперь уже притягивая меня ближе к себе каждый раз, положив ладони на мои бедра, и я не могу сдержать ухмылки, разглядывая его лицо. И стоило так долго сопротивляться мне? Ни один страпон не сделает из женщины мужчину, так что и раздумывать не о чем было. Это и за измену вряд ли можно посчитать, учитывая, что от меня Гордон получает то, что жена не способна ему дать. И, судя по выражению лица Гордона, когда я ложусь на кровать рядом после наших оргазмов, я прав.  
– Так ты выбросил мой подарок?  
Гордон смеется и поворачивает голову ко мне, раскрывая глаза.  
– Он лежит в рабочем столе в офисе. Не знаю, что с ним делать.  
– Знаешь, существуют такие заведения, которые предоставляют комнаты на определенное время, – я выразительно смотрю Гордону в глаза, и он смеется. – Ты мог бы снять такую комнату и развлечься с игрушкой — хоть всю ночь развлекаться.  
– И как я объясню Мэри свое отсутствие? И расходы на номер в отеле?  
– Тебе стоит развестись, – подумав, решаю я, и Гордон фыркает.  
– Благодарю, но нет — у нас ребенок через два месяца родится.  
– И она не знает, что ты бисексуален?  
– Зачем ей это знать? – пожимает плечами Гордон.  
– Не знаю, может быть, чтобы она не была удивлена наличию у тебя в шкафу вибратора? И чтобы не была ошеломлена твоими мечтами о том, чтобы тебя трахнул обладатель завидной длины члена?  
Гордон смеется и закидывает руки за голову, удобнее устраиваясь на подушке.  
– Был у меня однажды секс с парнем с девятидюймовым членом. Еще в колледже. Все знали, что у него большой член, и я решил, что очень хочу узнать, каково это. И все было замечательно, пока он не стал втрахивать меня в матрас, входя на всю длину. Я думал, не переживу эту пытку — он что-то принял и совершенно не обращал внимания на мои попытки вырваться. Больше о больших членах я не мечтал, – усмехается Гордон, но усмешка быстро трансформируется в ностальгическую улыбку. – У моего последнего бойфренда был восхитительный член: с идеальными пропорциями длины и толщины, с красивой головкой — одно удовольствие было делать ему минет.  
– Кто-то соскучился по членам, – усмехаюсь я.  
– У меня три года не было мужчины, – вздыхает Гордон. – С тех пор, как встретил Мэри. Я решил, что хочу быть с ней, и поэтому ничего не сказал ей о том, что мне нравятся и мужчины тоже — это неважно, потому что я выбрал ее. Мне и другие женщины могут нравиться, но это же не значит, что я изменю ей с ними.  
– И, тем не менее, спустя три года после твоего решения ты оказался в постели со мной.  
– Ты бы не оставил меня в покое, – с улыбкой разглядывает меня Гордон. – И я соскучился по сексу — неважно, с кем. То есть, я бы, конечно, предпочел Мэри, но... – он переводит взгляд на потолок и вздыхает. – Она беременна.  
– Можно я спрошу еще раз — почему ты не воспользовался вибратором?  
– Тогда бы я еще быстрей решился на секс с тобой, – просто отвечает он. Я киваю в ответ и сажусь в постели, пододвигаясь к краю. – Уже уходишь?  
– В душ. Но я сегодня никуда не спешу, – улыбаюсь я.  
– Что я скажу Мэри? – хмыкает он.  
– Что Мэттью оставил тебя для работы над каким-нибудь проектом. Солги что-нибудь, как и все остальные, кто был на твоем месте.  
– Как ты — Беллами?  
– Прости? – ошеломленно усмехаюсь я.  
– Вы ведь пара. Удивлен, что он меня до сих пор не уволил из ревности.  
Я смеюсь и качаю головой.  
– Мы не пара — у нас скорее дружба с небольшими дополнениями.  
– Так не бывает, – прищуривается Гордон, будто не верит моим словам. – Секс с постоянным партнером всегда ведет к чему-то большему, особенно, если проводить время вместе и вне постели.  
– Всегда есть исключения, – не соглашаюсь я, и Гордон, поразмышляв, улыбается.  
– Так он не уволит меня, если узнает?  
– Он знает, – хмыкаю я. – К тому же, он и сам не прочь трахнуть тебя — я не врал об этом.  
– И если это случится, он точно меня уволит, – вздыхает Гордон и трет лицо ладонями.  
– Не думаю, – возражаю я и возвращаюсь в постель, нависая над Гордоном — он убирает руки от лица и разглядывает меня.  
– Совместная работа после этого чревата неловкостями.  
– Только если с твоей стороны — со стороны Мэттью этого точно не будет. И вот за это уволить он может — за неумение вести себя профессионально, – улыбаюсь я. – Но ты бы этого хотел, верно? Секса с ним? Мэттью тебе нравится, – утвердительно произношу я, и Гордон усмехается, отводя взгляд.  
– Может быть, – тихо отвечает он.  
– Может быть? – фыркаю я. – И ты не представлял, как бы он трахал тебя в своем кабинете?  
– Благодаря твоим словам в день нашего знакомства, я стал представлять это в красках.  
– Я рад, – ухмыляюсь я, и Гордон цокает языком, посмеиваясь.  
– Еще бы. Ты, вроде, собирался в душ.  
– Я передумал, – отвечаю я и целую его, удобнее устраиваясь над ним.  
Мы проводим вместе всю ночь, и Гордон все больше расслабляется и уже не упоминает ни свою жену, ни беспокойство о том, что же он ей скажет, когда придет домой. Я не дожидаюсь его пробуждения утром и оставляю его, не желая выслушивать голос совести — а она наверняка заговорит, стоит ему проснуться. Так всегда случается: в дневном свете все выглядит иначе.  
Я решаю не останавливаться на продаже квартиры и ресторанов — к ним добавляются родительский и загородный дома, и мне ничуть не жаль подписывать документы о продаже — я вообще не испытываю никаких эмоций на этот счет. Я даже не забираю оттуда никаких вещей — не хочу напоминаний о последних годах жизни в Лондоне, мне предостаточно собственной памяти. Странно, как то, что некогда было очень важным, до боли дорогим, обесценилось в моих глазах, стало чем-то вроде старой скорлупы — пустой и хрупкой, которую я без сожалений раздавил. И странно, как Мэттью отреагировал на новость об этом — он то и дело настойчиво предлагает начать вести дневник. Он вообще странно себя ведет в последнее время: подолгу пристально разглядывает меня, задумчив и молчалив, каждый вечер до поздней ночи закрывается в своем кабинете, и засыпаю я в одиночестве. Он как будто не желает моего общества, а мое присутствие в его офисе, когда я там появляюсь, его явно нервирует. Это определенно не обида на то, что я предпочел Гордона в тот вечер неделю назад — даже предполагать такое глупо, так что никаких объяснений его поведению у меня нет, но расспрашивать его мне совсем не хочется.  
– Когда мы уедем отсюда?  
В стеклянную стену врезаются снежинки, тут же тая, смешиваясь с каплями дождя, и стекают вниз, оставляя разводы и искажая реальность за стеклом, хотя она и без того уродлива. Ненавижу Лондон в это время года.  
– Дай мне еще неделю.  
– Хочу куда-то, где времена года четко отражаются в погоде — не хочу видеть эту мерзость за окном, – заявляю я, с отвращением следя за очередной стекающей вниз каплей.  
– Есть предложения?  
– Хочу покататься на лыжах. – Мэттью удивленно смотрит на меня, и я пожимаю плечами. – Хочу настоящую зиму, глинтвейн, заснеженные елки, деревянный дом и камин с потрескивающими в нем поленьями. И остаться там до нового года, устроить настоящее Рождество с подарками, гирляндами и рождественским ужином.  
Мэттью пару мгновений недоверчиво смотрит на меня, но в итоге улыбается, хмыкнув.  
– Ладно, как пожелаешь, – он откидывается в кресле и смотрит на меня таким взглядом, будто впервые видит.  
– Хватит на меня так смотреть. Ты себя странно ведешь в последнее время, – замечаю я, но он игнорирует мои слова, продолжая разглядывать меня и улыбаться, пока в кабинет не входит Гордон, останавливаясь рядом со мной.  
– Вы просили сообщить, когда будет ответ от «Гимпел Филс» — они только что прислали письмо, оно в папке «Важное» в вашей почте.  
– «Гимпел Филс»? – удивляюсь я. – Ты решил выставить свои картины?  
– Не совсем картины и не совсем я, – пожимает плечами Мэттью. – Что-нибудь еще? – он переводит взгляд на Гордона, и я тоже смотрю на него:  
– Да, Гордон, что-нибудь еще? – улыбаюсь я и кладу ладонь на его задницу — он косится на меня, трудно сглатывая, но переключает внимание на Мэттью:  
– Еще трижды звонил мистер Аутло, просил напомнить, что вы сегодня приглашены на благотворительный вечер, и что они с мистером Уайтом будут очень рады видеть вас.  
– Я понял, – улыбается Мэттью, – позвоню ему, чтобы он не терроризировал тебя.  
Гордон разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но я останавливаю его:  
– Задержись на секунду. – Он вопросительно приподнимает бровь, ожидая продолжения, и я перевожу взгляд на Мэттью. – Скажи мне, что ты думаешь о Мэттью?  
– Доминик, перестань, – вздыхает Мэттью. – Ты не обязан отвечать на этот вопрос, Гордон.  
– И все же, Гордон, пожалуйста, ответь. Он ведь тебе нравится, – продолжаю я, игнорируя и возражения Мэттью, и разволновавшегося, но все еще молчащего Гордона. – Ты сам мне говорил, что считаешь его привлекательным и с удовольствием занялся бы с ним сексом, – я заставляю его снова повернуться лицом к Мэттью и скольжу ладонью между его ног, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедра, и Гордон отводит взгляд в сторону, облизывая губы и рвано выдыхая. – И что представлял, как бы он трахал тебя здесь, на диване, – я с улыбкой смотрю на разглядывающего Гордона Мэттью, точно зная, что он совсем не против воплотить это в реальность. И не только это, а любую фантазию Гордона со своим участием в ней. – И он тоже хочет тебя. И вот чего я никак не пойму: вы уже столько месяцев работаете вместе, но так до сих пор и не удовлетворили обоюдное желание.  
Гордон несмело встречает взгляд Мэттью, и я чуть подталкиваю его вперед, ухмыляясь:  
– Давай.  
– Ты можешь идти работать, – заверяет его Мэттью, но Гордон не шевелиться, продолжая завороженно смотреть на него, будто оцепенев, и трудно сглатывает. Я еще немного толкаю его вперед, и Гордон делает неловкий шаг. Мы с Мэттью на секунду встречаемся взглядами, но снова смотрим на явно борющегося с собой Гордона, и я не выдерживаю: встаю с кресла и, взяв Гордона за руку, подвожу его к Мэттью — он отодвигается от стола и разворачивается к нам лицом, уставившись в глаза Гордона.  
Поверить не могу, что решился на подобный эксперимент. Я никогда не был участником оргий, никогда не наблюдал за чьим-то сексом со стороны, за исключением порнографии, но одна возможность стать наблюдателем сейчас странно заводит.  
Мэттью кладет ладони на бедра Гордона и заставляет встать между своих ног, потянув его на себя, но Гордон и не сопротивляется — он явно не уверен в том, что стоит делать, но происходящее ему определенно нравится, судя по колотящемуся сердцу и участившемуся дыханию. Он склоняется над лицом Мэттью, и тот увлекает его в поцелуй, положив ладонь на его затылок.  
В самом деле, почему они до сих пор не трахались?  
Я с улыбкой наблюдаю за их поцелуем и деликатными прикосновениями Мэттью к Гордону, хотя он наверняка сдерживает себя от того, чтобы просто повалить Гордона на своем столе и трахнуть, учитывая то, что я знаю о нем — он не любит церемониться с тем, что получил после долгого ожидания. Никакого трепетного отношения — только жадное обладание, но Гордон его не знает и потому Мэттью, возможно, опасается, что тот сорвется с крючка, если он покажет свою сущность. На самом деле, Гордону бы это понравилось, насколько я успел узнать его из наших с ним встреч — он оголодал за три года отсутствия мужчин в его жизни, и никак не может насытиться, и подобное развитие событий было бы как раз кстати.  
Гордон, не разрывая поцелуй и слепо отыскивая ширинку брюк Мэттью, опускается на колени, и я ухмыляюсь. Он любит делать минет и предпочитает оральную ласку любому другому виду секса, хотя сейчас с Мэттью будет согласен на все — он и правда давно о нем мечтал. Мэттью откидывается на спинку кресла, когда Гордон берет в ладонь его член, и наблюдает за ним, но вдруг поднимает взгляд, будто вспомнив о моем присутствии, и я смотрю в его глаза и не вижу в них никаких других эмоций, кроме похоти. Гордон берет в рот его член, и Мэттью снова обращает свое внимание на него, впутываясь пальцами в его волосы на затылке.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что я стану вот так наблюдать за Мэттью, а не только слушать, как он кончает с очередным своим ночным увлечением, пока я готовлю нам завтрак?  
Он чертовски красив в такие моменты и так соблазнителен, что этому невероятно сложно сопротивляться — да это и не выходит — меня заводит развернувшаяся сцена, и я заставляю Мэттью запрокинуть голову, чтобы поцеловать. Он не сопротивляется и с желанием отвечает — ну, еще бы, он ведь так давно просил у меня согласия на секс втроем. И сегодня я определенно готов на нечто новое — быть зрителем, конечно, приятно, но непосредственным участником — еще приятней.  
Я расстегиваю ширинку джинсов, и Мэттью тут же накрывает мой член ладонью, завершая поцелуй и наблюдая за своей рукой. Гордон тоже на мгновение отвлекается от своего занятия, глядя на нас, и Мэттью, видимо, удостоверившись, что получил всеобщее внимание, обхватывает губами головку члена и поднимает взгляд. Ну каков же мерзавец — теперь в его взгляде не только похоть, но и откровенное самодовольство — он явно рад, что ему удалось склонить меня на свою сторону, хотя, откровенно говоря, с той первой ночи с Гордоном, когда я узнал, что он не прочь переспать с Мэттью, я раздумывал над этим — гипотетически. К тому же, Мэттью последнее время странно себя вел, что ничуть меня не устраивало, и я надеялся хоть как-то развлечь его подобным потаканием пошлых желаний.  
Кресло Мэттью — не самое подходящее место для оргии: нам всем неудобно, и в какой-то момент я отстраняюсь от Мэттью, потянув его за руки, заставляя встать, и веду его к дивану. Гордон быстро присоединяется к нам — уже полностью обнаженный, и снова встает на колени перед Мэттью. Я ухмыляюсь и опускаюсь на колени рядом, неотрывно глядя в глаза Мэттью — почему бы не потешить его эго? Мы с Гордоном принимаемся вместе ласкать его член, и Мэттью не сдерживает стон удовольствия, хватая нас обоих за волосы — скорее для равновесия, нежели из желания указать распределение ролей. Я никогда не делал ничего подобного, но как же это невероятно приятно из-за своей новизны.  
Мэттью в конце концов садится на диван, и я сажусь рядом, взяв Гордона за руку и потянув его к нам. Он устраивается на коленях Мэттью и целует его губы, а я, наблюдая за ними, облизываю пальцы и медленно ввожу их в анус Гордона, тут же отреагировавшего тихим мычанием. Мэттью, не прерывая поцелуй с Гордоном, обхватывает мой член ладонью, лаская, и я целую его плечо и шею, иногда переключаясь на Гордона — он завершает поцелуй с Мэттью и тут же накрывает мои губы своими, и у меня на языке собирается целый коктейль вкусов. Гордон приподнимается, и я помогаю ему приставить член Мэттью к своему анусу — он медленно опускается на него, и мы с Мэттью наблюдаем за выражением его лица в этот момент и вместе принимаемся целовать его грудь и шею. Гордон вряд ли действительно что-то соображает, потерявшись в ощущениях от происходящего, и отвечает на поцелуй скорее машинально, едва почувствовав мои губы на своих. Мэттью целует мою шею и кусает мочку, когда Гордон принимается двигаться на нем, запрокинув голову, и я, лишившись возможности целовать его, отвечаю на влажный поцелуй Мэттью.  
Мы не трахались с ним со дня моего расставания с Джаредом, когда у нас был секс под действием наркотиков — мы спали в одной постели все это время, но ни он, ни я не настаивали на сексе. В первую ночь, когда действие наркотиков закончилось, и мы лежали рядом, он сказал, что очень хотел бы мне помочь, и я, не раздумывая, ответил, чтобы он оставил меня в покое. После моих слов он молча убрал руку, которой обнимал меня все это время, и отодвинулся на свою половину кровати и с той ночи стал приходить в постель, когда я уже спал — я видел его рядом только по пробуждении. И все это время он даже не намекал на секс, что для него было достаточно странно, учитывая, что он больше не приводил в дом жертв, которых сначала трахал, а потом убивал. С другой стороны, я не следил за ним — может, он не раз навещал за это время Терри, который явно ему нравился.  
Гордон устает в этой позе, и я отодвигаюсь к противоположному краю дивана, позволяя ему встать на четвереньки между мной и Мэттью, отчего его лицо оказывается прямо передо мной, и я целую его, вдыхая его шаткий выдох, когда Мэттью входит на всю длину, встав на колени позади него. Я с интересом разглядываю лицо Гордона, пока Мэттью трахает его, и не могу сдержать ухмылки: что бы Гордон ни говорил, но ему нравится, когда его трахают. Я снова коротко целую его губы, и Гордон раскрывает веки — несколько мгновений мы смотрим друг другу в глаза, но надолго его не хватает, и его глаза буквально закатываются от удовольствия. Он опускается на локти и упирается лбом в мое бедро, и я глажу его спину и перебираю волосы на затылке, переводя взгляд на Мэттью, следящего за моими движениями. Мне хочется его поцеловать, но в данный момент это трудновыполнимо, да и подниматься со своего места мне не хочется, и я только улыбаюсь ему — Мэттью закусывает губу и опускается на ладони, накрывая Гордона своим телом, и вытягивает шею — и я наклоняюсь к нему и целую. И это странно — целовать его, пока он трахается, но не чувствовать в себе его член. Гордон поднимает голову с моего бедра и обхватывает губами головку моего члена, помогая себе рукой, и с моих губ срывается стон в поцелуй — я помню в мельчайших деталях свое прошлое, но ничего безумнее в моей жизни еще не было. И мне невероятно нравится происходящее.  
Мэттью выпрямляет спину, и я перевожу взгляд с его лица на Гордона, с мычанием продолжающего ласкать мой член ртом, и дотягиваюсь до его члена, поглаживая его ладонью в такт движениям Мэттью, насколько у меня выходит держать ритм. Первым не выдерживает Гордон, когда Мэттью ускоряется в нем, не позволяя ему продолжить ласкать мой член ртом. Вторым кончает Мэттью и, встав с дивана, подходит ко мне, опускаясь передо мной на колени, и я с удовольствием принимаю от него минет, отвечая на поцелуй Гордона, но он скоро завершает его и смотрит на Мэттью вместе со мной, привалившись к моему плечу, и я кончаю от одного только осознания, что за нами наблюдают.  
Гордон растягивается на диване, устроив голову на моем бедре, а Мэттью так и остается между моих ног, привалившись спиной к дивану и откинув голову на сидение, прикрыв глаза. На его лице буквально написано блаженство, и я не сдерживаю смешка. Мэттью раскрывает веки, глядя на меня с улыбкой, и я отвечаю на нее, накрывая рукой его глаза, чтобы он не таращился на меня. Он берет меня за запястье и целует в центр ладони, а я, как только он отпускает меня, неторопливо ласкаю его шею и щеку. Гордон наблюдает за нами, и я провожу ладонью по его волосам, привлекая внимание — он поднимает взгляд и довольно улыбается, приподнимаясь на локте и коротко целуя меня, но не ложится обратно — вместо этого поднимается с дивана и на слабых ногах плетется к рабочему столу Мэттью, где разделся, и наспех одевается, оставляя нас с Мэттью в кабинете без единого слова.  
Я все еще поглаживаю шею Мэттью одной рукой и перебираю пряди волос другой, и он снова смотрит на меня, улыбаясь.  
– Что это было?  
– Я вернулся, – пожимаю плечами я — Мэттью хмурится, и я поясняю: – Хочу, чтобы между нами все было, как прежде, как до моей встречи с Джаредом. У нас неплохо получалось жить вместе — хочу, чтобы и теперь было так же.  
– И до нового года обосноваться на каком-нибудь горнолыжном курорте? – усмехается Мэттью, и я киваю:  
– Да. Хочу настоящее Рождество.  
– Костюмированная вечеринка? – его глаза загораются, и от этого преображается лицо — он будто молодеет на глазах, и выглядит совсем юным.  
– Как пожелаешь, – усмехаюсь я, беспардонно взлохмачивая волосы на его макушке. – Еще какие-нибудь пожелания, пока я добр? – я закидываю ногу на его плечо, и Мэттью с улыбкой поглаживает голень ладонью.  
– Пожалуй, я просто удовлетворюсь твоим хорошим настроением.  
– Гордон боится, что ты его уволишь, – после нескольких минут умиротворенной тишины, произношу я, и Мэттью хмыкает.  
– За то, что он трахался с тобой, или за сегодня?  
– За все сразу, – смеюсь я. – Оставь его, пусть работает помощником твоего заместителя. Он сам в состоянии разрушить себе жизнь — ему нет смысла помогать лишением стабильного заработка.  
– Как скажешь, – улыбается Мэттью.  
– Так ты пойдешь на благотворительный вечер, устроенный мистером Аутло и мистером Уайтом?  
– А ты?  
– Ты заметил, что увлеченность Мо в этом вопросе доходит до крайности? – вместо ответа интересуюсь я, и Мэттью смеется:  
– Да. Его можно понять...  
– Разве? Он ведь не был брошен своими родителями, как Дэниел, и до четырнадцати лет у него была полноценная семья.  
– Это неважно. Ты когда-то оправдывал убийства бездомных тем, что они так или иначе умрут: от голода или холода. Ты считал, что помогаешь им. Детские приюты выполняют ту же роль для Мортимера — забота о брошенных детях заглушает крик совести после убийств.  
– И все-таки он твой ребенок, которого у тебя никогда не было, – улыбаюсь я. – Ты оправдываешь его действия, тогда как над моими попытками хоть как-то оправдать убийства ты насмехался. В тот раз, когда я не дал Мо убить заблудившихся туристов на ферме, ты отчитал меня за мой поступок, но ему ни слова не сказал касательно того, что нужно следить за питанием. Ты позволил ему тянуть с этим столько, сколько он пожелал, хотя мы оба знаем, что Дэниел не посмел бы перечить тебе, да и тебя бы это не остановило, если бы ты захотел донести до Мо эту мысль. Я даже уверен, что Дэниел был бы тебе благодарен за это — в случае чего, Мо злился бы на тебя, а не на него. Но разве можно поступить так бесчеловечно с единственным, а потому безумно любимым и оберегаемым ребенком? – усмехаюсь я, замечая, что с лица Мэттью исчезли все эмоции, и он уставился пустым взглядом за окно во всю стену. – Не беспокойся, – шепотом продолжаю я, склонившись к его уху, – я никому не расскажу, что в тебе еще осталось место для любви.  
Мэттью встречает мой взгляд и прищуривается.  
– Даю тебе слово, что не воспользуюсь этим знанием против тебя ни при каких обстоятельствах, – с улыбкой продолжаю я. – Даже в личных целях.  
Это правда. Откровенности ради, я сам питаю нежные чувства к Мо, так что мне совсем не хочется впутывать его в наши с Мэттью проблемы, и уж тем более использовать его, как слабое место Мэттью.  
– Значит, сегодня мы идем на благотворительный вечер, – заключаю я, снова откидываясь на спинку дивана. – Не уверен, есть ли у меня подходящая одежда — кажется, все мои костюмы остались в загородном доме.  
– У меня есть несколько костюмов, пошитых под тебя, – заявляет Мэттью и поднимается с пола. – На всякий случай держал у себя. Кстати, насколько мне известно, Виктор тоже приглашен.  
– Я безумно этому рад, – плоским голосом отвечаю я. – Он уже отошел от боли утраты и готов создать новое злобное чудовище?  
Мэттью смеется и качает головой, одеваясь.  
– Знаешь, последние несколько месяцев именно ты известен в Лондоне под этим именем.  
Это заявление немало удивляет, но потом я вспоминаю все свои эксперименты с жертвами. К тому же, я совершенно обленился и самостоятельно за собой не прибираюсь, каждый раз вызывая рабочих Хоуп, так что нет ничего странного в том, что по городу пошли слухи.  
– И кому я должен быть благодарен за это?  
– Полагаю, самому себе, – улыбается Мэттью.  
– Так я теперь известная личность? Буду знать и вести себя соответствующе. Воды мне не принесешь? – прошу я, и Мэттью фыркает, но подходит к журнальному столику, стоящему передо мной и наливает в бокал воду из графина:  
– Прошу, – он протягивает мне бокал, и я улыбаюсь, принимая его и делая глоток. – Но ты прав, Виктор снова подумывает о том, чтобы развлечься с очередным мальчишкой. Кто-то заглушает утрату беспорядочными сексуальными связями и будоражащими воображение убийствами, а кто-то — пытается поскорей найти замену утраченному, – он выразительно смотрит на меня, и я чуть поджимаю губы.  
– Поэтому я хочу уехать из Лондона и начать сначала. Убийства и секс не помогли.  
– Я всегда за переезд, – легко улыбается Мэттью и возвращается в свое кресло.  
Его поведение до конца рабочего дня разительно отличается от того, что было последнее время, и я, наблюдая за ним и его оживлением, пытаюсь понять, что же стало причиной. Дело не может быть только в сексе — пусть даже в сексе втроем, который он так долго выпрашивал. Он был таким напряженным и отстраненным, что вряд ли бы один оргазм во время оргии это бы исправил. С другой стороны, когда у меня выходило понимать Мэттью и причины его поступков? Если это и случалось, это была скорее удача. И если я что-то извлек из подобных ситуаций, то это понимание, что нужно наслаждаться, пока у него хорошее настроение — и я готовлюсь приятно провести остаток дня в его обществе на благотворительном вечере.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Первое послание к Коринфянам (13:7).  
> 2 - Добрый день! (ит.)  
> 3 - Они не пройдут! (исп.)  
> 4 - Пройдем. (исп.)


	6. Chapter 6

У него и в самом деле находятся с десяток костюмов, пошитых под меня, и понимать, что он настолько хорошо знает мое тело, что без труда смог сообщить мои мерки портному, достаточно странно, даже учитывая, что за эти годы он наверняка досконально изучил его.  
Мэттью все время сборов пребывает в превосходном расположении духа, каким я давно его не видел, и это действует и на мое настроение — напряжение, которое я испытывал все это время, но не осознавал, отступает и на месте него устанавливается расслабленность. Все же решение попытаться вернуть все на прежний уровень между нами было правильным.  
Мэттью перед выходом из машины поправляет галстук-бабочку на моей шее, и ради забавы я поправляю его узкий галстук, и следую за ним, догоняя на тротуаре и приобнимая за талию, когда он покидает салон машины — он не возражает, хотя я точно знаю, что он предпочитает воздерживаться от подобных жестов на людях. Его снисходительность, что бы ни было ее причиной, веселит меня, и я решаю проверить, что еще он способен проигнорировать, и пока мы общаемся с гостями благотворительного вечера в честь сети детских приютов Мо и Дэниела, я стараюсь находиться как можно ближе к Мэттью: обнимаю его, будто невзначай поглаживаю пальцами его шею, то и дело ищу зрительный контакт. Его явно настораживает мое поведение — он время от времени смотрит на меня со смесью удивления и замешательства, но я только улыбаюсь в ответ на эти взгляды.  
– Знаешь, ты безумно сексуально выглядишь сегодня, – в очередной раз улыбаясь, тихо произношу я, хотя нас, конечно же, слышат почти все присутствующие. Мэттью будто неловко усмехается, глядя в мои глаза, и хмурится, а я, воспользовавшись его ошеломлением, влажно целую его губы. Он не отвечает на поцелуй и выглядит совершенно потрясенным, когда я отстраняюсь и заглядываю в его глаза, и я не выдерживаю — смеюсь, впутываясь пальцами в его волосы на затылке, и ласково перебираю их. – Все в порядке?  
– Пожалуй, мне следует поговорить с Грегом об отпускаемых тебе наркотиках, – прищуривается Мэттью.  
– Перестань, – усмехаюсь я. – Из того, что может опьянить меня, я принял только два бокала вина на твоих глазах. У меня просто хорошее настроение — разве это настолько необычно?  
– Для тебя последнего времени? Да, определенно.  
– В таком случае, привыкай — теперь я буду таким. А еще, после произошедшего в твоем кабинете сегодня, я, пожалуй, готов сменить свое мнение относительно подобного рода забав, – ухмыляюсь я. – С другой стороны, не хотелось бы пресытиться и этим.  
– Я учту, – тихо отвечает Мэттью, все еще удивленный моим поведением, но, тем не менее, не пытается отстраниться. Он отводит взгляд, рассматривая окружающих нас людей, а я разглядываю его шею, чувствуя непреодолимое желание поцеловать и ее, и это уже не просто желание помучить его на людях, мне действительно этого хочется — и даже больше.  
– Может, поедем домой? – шепотом предлагаю я, склонившись к его уху, и чуть прикусываю мочку.  
Мне определенно было недостаточно одного Гордона все это время. Перед глазами проносятся воспоминания нашего секса с Мэттью в ночь перед расставанием с Джаредом, и желание уединиться с ним после этого только возрастает, но от воплощения — или, по крайней мере, предложения найти укромное место — меня отвлекает телефонный звонок, и я принимаю вызов.  
– Доминик Джеймс Ховард, это автоматическое сообщение отправлено вам как экстренному контакту для Джареда Хьюза, поступившего в больницу Майл Энд в десять сорок восемь с травмой головы, кровопотерей и ушибами. Для подробной информации обратитесь в приемное отделение Майл Энд... – монотонным, неестественным голосом произносит автоответчик, а я перестаю соображать, совершенно не слыша окончания сообщения.  
Травма головы? Ушибы? У Джареда? Травма? Что?..  
– Доминик, – Мэттью крепко хватает меня за плечо и встряхивает. Я встречаю его взгляд и вижу, что он говорит что-то еще, внимательно глядя в глаза, но я не понимаю его — не слышу из-за шума в ушах и повторяющейся мысли: Джаред, мой Джаред — с ним что-то случилось, а меня не было рядом, я не смог ему помочь, не защитил.  
Мэттью ведет меня куда-то, держа за локоть, а я едва переставляю ноги и только на улице начинаю слышать и хоть как-то соображать.  
– До Майл Энд час езды, – напряженно произносит Мэттью, открывая для меня дверь машины. – Если постараться, можно уложиться в сорок пять минут, – он захлопывает дверь и обходит машину, садясь на водительское сидение через секунду и тут же вводя адрес Майл Энд в навигаторе.  
– Что случилось? Что могло случиться?  
– Не знаю, – качает головой Мэттью и выруливает со стоянки. – Он попал в Майл Энд — вероятно, шел домой. Может, кто-то решил его ограбить?  
– Я хочу, чтобы тот, кто это сделал, умер, – сквозь зубы цежу я, и Мэттью кивает:  
– Как только узнаем, где все произошло, я отыщу того, кто это сделал.  
– Я сам убью его, – заявляю я, и Мэттью снова кивает.  
Благодаря Мэттью, до больницы мы добираемся за сорок минут, и после прохождения идентификации, нас пускают в палату к Джареду, все еще находящемуся без сознания из-за большой кровопотери. Что с ним случилось — никто не знает, его нашли в таком состоянии в том самом переулке, откуда я наблюдал за ним, пока он шел до дома. Тяжелых травм у него не нашли, кроме раны на шее и разбитой головы — последнее дает подозрение на сотрясение мозга, но точней сказать, пока Джаред без сознания, нельзя.  
Мэттью, только узнав, где все случилось, выходит из палаты, а я подхожу ближе к кровати, слушая биение сердца Джареда и чуть морщась от изменившегося из-за переливания аромата крови.  
– Он стабилен, – заверяет меня врач, – должен прийти в себя, когда восполним потерю крови. Нужно немного подождать.  
Я молча киваю, стараясь изобразить спокойствие, пока смотрю на мертвенно-бледное лицо Джареда, но как только врач выходит, я аккуратно отклеиваю пластырь, держащий повязку на ране на шее, и от одного только вида розовых, совсем свежих рубцов, меня захлестывает ярость.  
– Что случилось? – в палату врывается Мэттью, вероятно, услышав, как изменился мой пульс, но я неотрывно смотрю на рубцы. – Черт, – выдыхает он и подходит ближе.  
– Найди ублюдка, – не терпящим возражений тоном, произношу я.  
– Доминик...  
– Найди того, кто это сделал, Мэттью, – приглушенно рычу я, встречая его взгляд.  
– Он — человек...  
– Только попробуй закончить предложение, – предупреждаю я, схватив его за горло. – От тебя требуется не трепаться, а найти того, кто это сделал. Ты обязан мне своей жизнью, – я отталкиваю его от себя и возвращаюсь к Джареду, аккуратно заклеивая рубцующуюся рану.  
– А если нападавший окажется старше тебя?  
– Ты будешь держать его, пока я — убивать, – отвечаю я, не глядя на Мэттью, и осторожно прикасаюсь к чуть теплой руке Джареда.  
Мэттью вздыхает и выходит из палаты, а я прислушиваюсь к такому родному и привычному сердцебиению Джареда. Какая-то сволочь посмела навредить ему, а меня не было рядом, чтобы это предотвратить. А если бы его не нашли вовремя? Если бы нападавший потрудился прибраться за собой и закончил бы начатое? Я ведь сам тысячу раз прятал тела так, что и через десять лет их не находили. Что бы я делал, узнай я, что Джаред пропал? Как я допустил подобное развитие событий в принципе?  
Джаред вскоре приходит в себя — его взгляд блуждает по комнате, он явно не понимает, где находится, и я заглядываю в его глаза.  
– Ты в больнице Майл Энд. Ты помнишь, как выглядел тот, кто напал на тебя?  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – хмурится он и отдергивает руку, заметив, что я касаюсь его, и тут же отыскивает на пульте у кровати кнопку для вызова медсестры.  
– Это важно, Джаред. Ты помнишь, кто напал на тебя?  
Он отводит взгляд, задумчиво глядя в стену, но снова смотрит на меня через пару секунд.  
– Что ты здесь забыл?  
– Я все еще твой экстренный контакт...  
Нас прерывает вошедшая медсестра, и Джареда увозят для продолжения обследования, а я остаюсь мерить шагами палату, дожидаясь новостей. Я убью того, кто это сделал. С наслаждением вырву сердце и стану наблюдать, как тот умирает. А, может, и не стану сразу убивать — можно вдоволь помучить, чтобы остальным было неповадно. Раз уж я известен, как злобное чудовище, пусть знают, чего ожидать, если кому-то еще захочется навредить дорогим мне людям.  
Джареда возвращают через час с подтвержденным диагнозом сотрясения мозга, и нас обоих инструктируют, в каких условиях он должен находиться в ближайшие две недели — за ним последят следующие сутки в больнице, но если не будет никаких неожиданностей в его состоянии, его отправят домой.  
– Мне позвонить твоим родителям? – спрашиваю я, как только нас оставляют наедине.  
– Не вздумай, – отчасти даже испуганно возражает он.  
– За тобой должен кто-то присмотреть эти две недели.  
– Лиам...  
– Он и Майк работают, а за тобой нужен постоянный присмотр, – прерываю его я.  
– Тогда я останусь здесь, – заявляет он, но мы оба знаем, что он не в состоянии оплатить двухнедельное пребывание в больнице, как и не сможет нанять себе круглосуточную сиделку.  
– Остаться здесь ты не сможешь, так что выбирай: это будут или твои родители, или я. Дам тебе время все обдумать до завтра, – тихо произношу я и выхожу из палаты, встречая взгляд напряженного Мэттью, стоящего у противоположной стены. – Ты нашел того, кто это сделал?  
– Да, – только и отвечает он.  
– И?  
– Доминик, послушай...  
– Он старше тебя? – прерываю его я.  
– Нет, – качает головой Мэттью, вздохнув. – Но тот, кто ее создал, не позволит нам так просто убить ее.  
– Ее создатель старше тебя? – уточняю я.  
– Нет, – снова возражает Мэттью.  
– Ты сам всегда говоришь, что правила едины для всех. Он не усмотрел за своей кровожадной тварью, и они оба обязаны поплатиться за это.  
– Джаред жив, он в относительном порядке, можно даже сказать, что отделался легким испугом...  
– Ты боишься? – насмешливо смотрю на него я, выгибая бровь, и с лица Мэттью тут же исчезают все эмоции:  
– Поехали, – он разворачивается и быстрым шагом покидает больницу, и я следую за ним до его машины. – Когда мы приедем и встретимся с Малькольмом — будь добр, не раскрывай своего рта, – ледяным тоном требует он, садясь в машину.  
– Чем тебе грозит убийство этого Малькольма?  
– Ничем, он давно напрашивается, но он достаточно стар — убивать таких, как он, не комильфо.  
– Убийство Филлипа тебе простили в нашем обществе, простят и это, – пожимаю плечами я. – Созданные им могут попробовать отомстить?  
– Нет, только если его рыжие бестии, но они всегда при нем, так что их можно будет сразу убить. Одна из них и напала на Джареда. Зачем ты вызвался присматривать за ним? – без перехода спрашивает он, и я секунду думаю над ответом. – Ты мог бы оплатить его пребывание в больнице или нанять для него сиделку — зачем?..  
– За тем же, зачем следил за ним у его дома, – глухо произношу я и отворачиваюсь к окну.  
Мэттью ничего не отвечает, и мы в молчании доезжаем до огромного особняка — почти пустого, за исключением четырех бьющихся сердец, и свободно входим в дом, и Мэттью без труда отыскивает местоположение Малькольма и «рыжих бестий». Первый внешне похож на нечто среднее между Хавьером Бардемом и Альфредом Молиной, а девицы и правда оказываются рыжими, только у всех разная насыщенность цвета волос, и я, разглядывая их, пытаюсь понять, какая же из этих тварей напала на Джареда. И которую из них я сегодня убью.  
– Мэттью и его щенок ретривера, – с гадкой улыбкой тянет Малькольм, развалившийся с бокалом шампанского в руке на диване посреди гостиной.  
– Как ты меня назвал?  
– Закрой рот, Доминик, – требует Мэттью, и я недовольно смотрю на него, но он игнорирует мой взгляд, не сводя глаз с Малькольма.  
– Хозяин разозлился, – с ухмылкой продолжает Малькольм и цокает языком, – наверняка, накажет дома, – он сверлит меня взглядом, явно ожидая реакции, но я изо всех сил стараюсь себя сдержать, чувствуя невероятное напряжение атмосферы. – Хороший щенок, – смеется Малькольм и тут же теряет ко мне интерес, переводя взгляд на Мэттью. – Так и чем я обязан столь приятному и неожиданному визиту?  
– Одна из твоих бестий напала на человека и не прибрала за собой. Он остался жив и, возможно, помнит о произошедшем.  
Меня возмущают слова Мэттью о Джареде, но мне достаточно одного лишь его взгляда, чтобы у меня отпало любое желание что-либо говорить.  
– Как только ему кто-нибудь поверит, я сразу же начну волноваться, – пожимает плечами Малькольм и осушает бокал с шампанским, чуть приподнимая его над собой после, и одна из его девиц поднимается со своего места на соседнем диване и спешит наполнить бокал новой порцией.  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь правила.  
– Да, как и границы территорий. Никто из моих девочек не стал бы охотиться за моей территорией, так что, мне кажется, это только мое дело.  
– Если ты реагируешь на подобные случаи, – соглашается Мэттью. – Но ты попустительствуешь им не в первый раз, и мы оба это знаем. И я знаю, что это именно ты подготовил Плута к убийству Виктора, не сказав ему самого главного. Но ты и не хотел, чтобы он убил его — только, чтобы он сделал заявление, которое бы услышали все, верно?  
– Старикам, вроде тебя и Виктора, не место на этом свете. И это видят все, кроме вас.  
– Полагаю, ты уверен, что в нем место только таким, как ты — эгоистичным подлецам? – хмыкает Мэттью и качает головой. – Отдай нам свою вторую любовницу, и можешь и дальше размышлять на тему, кому и где место, пока кому-нибудь окончательно не осточертеют твои выходки.  
– И не подумаю, – фыркает Малькольм. – Это был всего лишь какой-то человек...  
Я порываюсь броситься на Малькольма, но Мэттью хватает меня за руку, не позволяя сдвинуться с места, но мой порыв замечают все присутствующие, и девицы начинают посмеиваться, а Малькольм внимательно смотрит на меня.  
– Вот оно что, – хмыкает он. – Щенок завел себе игрушку из крови и плоти. И как к этому отнесся хозяин?  
– Или ты отдашь ее мне, или я заберу ее силой, – предупреждает Мэттью, и с лица Малькольма исчезает довольная улыбка.  
– Джоди, милая, подойди ко мне, – просит он, и одна из девиц устраивается рядом с ним на диване. – Ты и правда плохо себя вела? – будто разговаривая с ребенком, спрашивает он, и девица кивает, игриво улыбаясь. – Ну разве она не прекрасна? Как я могу позволить убить ее? – умильным тоном добавляет Малькольм, и Мэттью в то же мгновение оказывается рядом с диваном, на котором сидят две других, хватая одну из них за волосы и без промедлений вырывая ей сердце. Малькольм неистово рычит и бросается к Мэттью — так быстро, что я не успеваю его предупредить, но необходимости в этом и нет: Мэттью заслоняется второй девицей, и Малькольм сам пробивает ей грудь, с ужасом глядя ей в глаза, осознавая, что натворил. Мэттью отрывает ей голову, и их обоих обдает ее кровью. Все происходит настолько быстро, что даже я едва поспеваю за развитием событий и движениями Мэттью и Малькольма во время борьбы. Джоди, та, что напала на Джареда, визжит от происходящего, но не двигается с места и даже не пытается помочь своей еще живой «сестре», которой Мэттью вырвал сердце — та дезориентирована, ее взгляд блуждает в пространстве, пока не останавливается на моем лице, и она, будто опьяненная, тянется руками ко мне, но прежде чем она успевает что-то сделать, я отрываю ей голову. И осознание, что я отобрал у этого Малькольма что-то дорогое ему, невероятно радует меня — и не только потому, что одна из тварей едва не убила Джареда, но и потому, что этот ублюдок, оказывается, причастен к произошедшему в Ромфорде. Джоди с шипением набрасывается на меня, и мы вместе падаем на пол — по силам мы явно равны, и мне приходится напрячься, чтобы одолеть ее и обезвредить — на время. Я пока не решил, что сделаю с ней, и потому, избив ее настолько, чтобы усмирить, поднимаюсь с пола и тащу ее за волосы за собой — она вяло отбивается, но ползет следом, пока я останавливаюсь неподалеку от Мэттью, и мы вместе наблюдаем за его действиями: он одной ногой встает на плечо лежащего вниз лицом Малькольма и хватает его за голову, с бесстрастным выражением лица отрывая ее, и если бы я знал его хуже, я бы поверил, что он ничего не чувствует в этот момент, но скорее всего он доволен. Джоди с воем пытается вырваться из захвата, и я отпускаю ее, а Мэттью бросает голову Малькольма к ее ногам — она не сдерживает рыдания, у нее дрожат руки, но прикоснуться к голове она не смеет, будто боится, и я от души смеюсь, наблюдая за ней.  
– Посмотри, что ты натворила, – говорю я, подходя ближе к ней, и легко пиная безжизненную голову — Джоди визжит и снова бросается на меня, но у нее все еще не зажили раны от нашей борьбы, и сил уже не так много, так что мне ничего не стоит отбросить ее в стену. Она, обессиленная, оседает на пол, но я заставляю ее встать, схватив за горло, и посмотреть мне в глаза. – И все это случилось из-за всего лишь какого-то человека, – я хмыкаю и с наслаждением пробиваю ее грудную клетку, вырывая ей сердце и наблюдая за агонией — я уже давно не получал такого удовольствия от убийств. Она из последних сил пытается отбиться — сделать хоть что-то, но я за пару рывков раздираю ее горло и в завершении ломаю позвоночник, отделяя голову от туловища, смакуя каждое мгновение ее смерти.  
Я отпускаю тело и с довольной улыбкой поворачиваюсь к Мэттью, все это время молча следящему за мной, но, к моему удивлению, на его лице непроницаемая маска, что значит, он совершенно не разделяет моего настроения. Он разворачивается на пятках и чеканным шагом покидает дом, и я, чуть нахмурившись, следую за ним, в замешательстве разглядывая его затылок, но не решаюсь спросить, почему он так зол — нарываться на грубость совсем не хочется.  
– Я ведь просил тебя, – чуть раздраженно произносит он, вытирая руки платком, когда мы садимся в машину. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что он мог убить тебя, не моргнув глазом, чертов ты кретин? – он бросает платок мне на колени и включает двигатель машины. – Или ты и правда думал, что он хочет посмотреть на твою истерику из-за Джареда? Ему было сто пятьдесят два года. Сто пятьдесят два, черт тебя дери, понимаешь ты это или нет?! Ни единого шанса против него — а я мог бы и не успеть встать между вами. Твоя светлая голова понимает это или нет? – почти кричит он, глядя мне в глаза. – В следующий раз, если я скажу тебе закрыть рот, значит, тебе нужно будет закрыть свой рот и помалкивать, – рычит он и отворачивается, тяжело вздыхая. – Черт.  
Мэттью переводит взгляд на экран навигатора и в быстром списке адресов отыскивает один из своих домов.  
– Мне нужно к Джареду, – слабо возражаю я.  
– Ты весь в крови, – отрезает Мэттью и снова отворачивается, когда машина трогается. – Куда ты его повезешь, когда его выпишут из больницы? Ты ведь продал всю свою недвижимость. И он вряд ли захочет погостить у меня.  
– Сниму квартиру. Мэттью, – тихо произношу я, но он не смотрит на меня, и я продолжаю, глядя на его шею: – Пообещай мне, что за ним всегда будут присматривать. Можешь просить за это что угодно, только обещай, что он будет под присмотром и больше ничего подобного не случится. – Я готов хоть вечность провести рядом с Мэттью, если у Джареда будет личный телохранитель — все, что он пожелает, если это будет гарантировать безопасность Джареда.  
– Хорошо, – легко соглашается он.  
– Что ты хочешь взамен?  
– Чтобы ты хоть иногда слушал меня, – тихо отвечает Мэттью, и я согласно киваю. Что угодно.  
В салоне устанавливается тишина, а я пытаюсь осмыслить произошедшее за последние полчаса, и главной мучающей меня мыслью оказывается не та, как сильно Мэттью беспокоится обо мне, а небольшое замечание Малькольма, и я все же решаюсь задать вопрос.  
– Ты старше или младше Виктора?  
– Какое это имеет значение? – устало спрашивает в ответ Мэттью.  
– Просто скажи.  
– Не хочу, чтобы ты знал мой точный возраст, – признается он, не глядя на меня. – Достаточно и того, что ты уже знаешь.  
– Больше четырехсот? – шепотом спрашиваю я, пугаясь самого числа.  
– Нет, – возражает он, и я чувствую что-то близкое к облегчению, но длится оно недолго: однажды он сказал, что Виктору около трехсот пятидесяти — значит, и Мэттью примерно столько же, раз Малькольм их обоих считал стариками. – Я удовлетворил твое любопытство? – прохладно интересуется он.  
– Я понял, что это не самая популярная тема. Прости, – вздыхаю я. – Наверное, ты просто восхитительно выглядел в лосинах? – в очередной раз пытаясь сгладить впечатление от своих слов, спрашиваю я, и Мэттью, после секундного замешательства, усмехается:  
– Превосходное модное течение. Мужчины ни до, ни после него не выглядели настолько сексуальными и соблазнительными для других мужчин. Пожалуй, отменю приготовления к поездке, – без перехода меняет тему он.  
– Ты попросил дать тебе еще неделю — я прошу о еще одной неделе сверху. Все в силе, только задержимся на неделю.  
– Только если ты не попросишь у него прощения, и он не примет тебя обратно, – усмехается Мэттью.  
– Этого не будет, – с уверенностью заверяю я. – В этом нет никакого смысла. Две недели, Мэттью, и мы уедем из Лондона, как и намеревались.  
Он явно не впечатлен моими словами, но кивает и отворачивается, и до конца пути мы молчим. Я раздумываю над тем, чтобы в самом деле нанять для Джареда сиделку — и не столько потому, что профессионал обеспечит его полноценным уходом, сколько потому, что опасаюсь, к чему может привести ситуация, когда мы с Джаредом будем закрыты в одной квартире. Что, если я не смогу сдержать язык за зубами и расскажу ему об измене с Мэттью и Терри? Что, если он расскажет что-то, чего я не желаю знать? Но мне так хочется урвать еще хотя бы пару дней рядом с ним, как бы глупо это ни было даже для меня. Но что, если мое присутствие отрицательно скажется на его выздоровлении?..  
Я мучаюсь вопросами все то время, пока вновь не вхожу в палату Джареда глубокой ночью — мне позволяют это только потому, что я все еще оставался его экстренным контактом, а значит, доверенным лицом — почему-то Джаред так и не сменил мое имя чьим-то другим, и эта небольшая деталь невероятно радует меня. Я бесшумно прохожу вглубь палаты и устраиваюсь в кресле в углу, неотрывно глядя на Джареда, но слишком поздно понимая, что он не спит.  
– Зачем ты вернулся? – ледяным тоном интересуется он.  
– Тебе нужен отдых, – тихо произношу я, но Джаред лишь удобней садится в кровати, поднимая подголовник, и смотрит на меня в темноте, будто действительно может разглядеть эмоции на моем лице в этот момент.  
– Зачем? Ты бросил меня — сбежал, как последний трус, так зачем ты вернулся?  
– Я бы не вернулся, если бы не узнал, что на тебя напали. Я все еще беспокоюсь о тебе.  
– Если ты пришел за прощением — его не будет, и твое предложение помощи этого не изменит.  
– Я знаю. Но я искренне хочу помочь.  
– Тогда избавь меня от своего присутствия, – он произносит эти слова таким отстраненным и холодным тоном, что несколько секунд я тупо смотрю в его глаза, не веря, что он действительно прогоняет меня. – Я серьезно, уходи. И не возвращайся. Я не желаю тебя знать и надеюсь больше никогда тебя не увидеть, – его голос срывается на последних словах, и он трудно сглатывает и вытирает глаза от стоящих в них слез. Я несмело поднимаюсь с кресла и делаю шаг к его кровати, но Джаред останавливает меня: – Не подходи. – Он переводит взгляд за окно и шмыгает носом, сминая в руках край одеяла, и мне невыносимо хочется обнять его и извиняться до тех пор, пока он не простит меня, но я знаю, что он мне этого не позволит.  
– Прости меня, – шепотом прошу я, но Джаред только прикрывает глаза, и по его щеке стекает слеза — и я знаю, что это мгновение, с плачущим Джаредом, освещенным светом фонарей с улицы, я буду помнить до конца жизни и никогда не прощу себе этого.  
Я выхожу из палаты, не дожидаясь, когда он снова погонит меня прочь, и, не подумав, который час, звоню Лиаму — с ним у нас сложились более дружественные отношения, нежели с Майком.  
– Дом? – хриплым ото сна голосом произносит он. – Какого черта?..  
– Прости, что так поздно, Лиам, мне очень жаль, что разбудил тебя. Джаред сообщил тебе, что с ним случилось?  
– Я думал, он давно спит. Мы с Майком вернулись с час назад домой. Что с ним?  
– На него напали — наверное, хотели ограбить. Он мне не сказал, помнит ли, что произошло. У него сотрясение и за ним нужен будет присмотр, когда его выпишут из больницы — что случится, скорее всего, завтра. Лиам, он не желает принимать мою помощь, но я знаю, что вы сами не справитесь. Я найму сиделку для него — прошу тебя, скажи, что это вы с Майком нашли деньги, а потом, когда он выздоровеет, можешь сказать ему правду. Или сказать, что я заставил тебя соврать — что угодно, что посчитаешь нужным, только помоги мне помочь ему.  
– Хорошо. Подожди. Я ничего сейчас не соображаю. Как Джаред?  
– В относительном порядке. У него была большая кровопотеря, но ее восполнили, так что сейчас он в сознании, ему просто нужен присмотр и отдых. Он в Майл Энд — если хочешь, мы можем встретиться здесь утром и все обсудить.  
– Майл Энд, хорошо. В восемь подойдет?  
– Да, отлично, – подтверждаю я. – До завтра.  
Лиам прощается со мной, и я покидаю Майл Энд, надеясь, что хоть так смогу помочь Джареду, раз он не желает меня видеть. Мне стоило ожидать, что он прогонит меня, но я до последнего надеялся на лучшее, как бы глупо это ни было — я ведь знаю его и знаю, что он ни за что не простит мой уход. Предательства, как и несдержанные обещания, он не прощает, а я предал его, как бы ни пытался убедить себя в том, что наш разрыв был ему во благо — для Джареда, не знающего всех деталей, это не что иное, как предательство на ровном месте, и вряд ли он когда-нибудь это забудет.  
Сегодня я впервые за долгое время ложусь в постель позже Мэттью, но он, в отличие от меня в подобных ситуациях, просыпается.  
– Почему ты здесь? – не оборачиваясь, спрашивает он.  
– Джаред меня прогнал, – тихо признаюсь я, двигаясь ближе к Мэттью и обнимая его со спины — мне просто необходимо чувствовать его рядом.  
– Мне очень жаль, – Мэттью накрывает мою руку своей.  
– Завтра я найму ему сиделку, и мы сможем уехать из Лондона, как и планировали, через неделю.  
– Не станешь дожидаться его выздоровления?  
– Я все равно не смогу ему помочь, а о его состоянии я могу узнать и от Лиама.  
– Я постараюсь уложиться в пару дней, – обещает Мэттью и чуть сжимает мою руку в своей.  
– Спасибо, – я целую его в шею сзади и удобней устраиваюсь для сна.  
На следующее утро я встречаюсь в Майл Энд с Лиамом и Майком, и мы вновь обсуждаем мое предложение — в отличие от Джареда, они не так категоричны, хотя Майк определенно не рад принять мою помощь и еще меньше ему нравится необходимость врать Джареду, но, тем не менее, он согласен с тем, что они с Лиамом не смогут обеспечить полноценный уход. Я в их присутствии оформляю договор о найме сиделки из Майл Энд и представляю их друг другу, сообщая, что именно в их квартире ей и предстоит работать. Они отводят ее к Джареду, а я, попрощавшись с ними, покидаю больницу и отправляюсь в «Содомский рай», надеясь застать Терри свободным. И я действительно появляюсь вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как он покидает свою рабочую комнату с довольным выражением лица — и этого короткого мгновения открытой двери достаточно, чтобы до меня донесся аромат Мэттью.  
Я бесцеремонно вхожу в комнату, и Мэттью поднимает голову с подушки, чуть удивленно встречая мой взгляд — он явно ожидал увидеть кого угодно, кроме меня. Он лежит совершенно обнаженным в окружении веревок различной толщины, и я с недоумением оглядываю арсенал.  
– Ты получаешь удовольствие от того, что тебя связывает и подчиняет человек? – удивляюсь я, подходя ближе, и Мэттью усмехается:  
– Конечно, нет.  
– Значит, наоборот, тебе нравится связывать и подчинять? – я сажусь на кровать и окидываю взглядом его тело.  
– Не совсем, – улыбается он и дотягивается до своего телефона, лежащего на полке над изголовьем кровати, а я замечаю стоящий рядом с ним пленочный фотоаппарат, какие сейчас можно найти только у коллекционеров. Мэттью протягивает мне телефон, и я принимаю его и смотрю на экран с черно-белой фотографией связанного Терри на нем. – Сибари. Японское искусство связывания. Эстетический оргазм, если сделано на теле, вроде тела Терри. К тому же, он невероятно терпелив, а сибари занимает время. И, что немаловажно, он, как и я, получает удовольствие от процесса.  
– То есть, ты связываешь его и трахаешь, – невпечатленно произношу я и снова смотрю на Мэттью, хотя, стоит признать, вязь на Терри действительно выглядит потрясающе, особенно, когда веревки подчеркивают рельеф его тела.  
– Меня успокаивает и расслабляет процесс связывания — он для меня ничуть не менее важен, чем результат, который я запечатлеваю в фотографиях.  
– Ты — помешанный на съемке извращенец, – констатирую я, листая фотографии с обнаженным и связанным Терри, лежащим или стоящим в различных провокационных и соблазнительных позах.  
– Фотография — это искусство. Ты смотришь на отобранные для выставки произведения.  
– Вот какой ответ ты ждал от «Гимпел Филс»? – хмыкаю я, отрываясь взглядом от фотографий с Терри.  
– Да, – просто соглашается он.  
– А Терри знает, что ты собираешься показать его обнаженное тело всем посетителям выставки?  
– Он будет присутствовать на открытии, как главный герой, – улыбается Мэттью. – И уж кому, но только не ему привыкать, что на его тело будут смотреть. К тому же, там определенно есть, на что посмотреть и чем восхититься.  
– Почему ты сделал это для него? – удивляюсь я.  
– Я умею быть благодарным — мы отлично проводили время, и мне было приятно иметь с ним дело, – пожимает плечами Мэттью. – Почему ты здесь?  
– Искал тебя, – без промедлений вру я и, взяв одну из веревок, завязываю на ней самую обычную петлю. – Догадывался, что, вместо того, чтобы решать свои дела, на которые ты попросил неделю, ты будешь развлекаться.  
– Это мой способ медитации — советую и тебе найти что-то, что будет успокаивать и приводить мысли в порядок.  
– Не думал, что тебе нужна медитация, – хмыкаю я, оглядывая его спину, когда Мэттью садится и дотягивается до брюк и белья.  
– Я серьезно подумывал о том, чтобы предложить Терри пожить у меня, пока ты был в депрессии после разрыва, – глянув на меня через плечо, усмехается Мэттью.  
– Так это я виноват в твоем плохом настроении и странном поведении? – я роняю его на спину и заглядываю в глаза, и Мэттью легко улыбается, рассматривая мое лицо, но улыбка медленно пропадает, а взгляд становится серьезным:  
– Ты стал походить на Филлипа, – тихо произносит он. – Кровожадный, бесчувственный — ты никогда таким не был, даже в первое время после обращения — тогда тебя, по крайней мере, мучила совесть. Я стал думать, что создал бесчувственного монстра.  
– Откровенно говоря, именно это ты и сделал, – усмехаюсь я.  
– Но не бесчувственного, – возражает он. – Ты не был таким.  
– Пожалуй, – улыбаюсь я и ползу ближе к нему по кровати, захватив веревку с завязанной на ней петлей. – Но порой мне в самом деле кажется, что без чувств было бы куда легче жить, – добавляю я и целую его, в то же время задирая его руки над головой. Мэттью не сопротивляется, будто не понимает, что я намерен сделать, и я пользуюсь моментом: затягиваю петлю на его запястьях и, перекинув второй конец веревки через спинку кровати, тяну на себя, тем самым оттаскивая Мэттью к изголовью. Он шипит от врезавшихся в кожу пут, но не пытается вырваться, хотя мы оба знаем, что ему это ничего не стоит. Я с ухмылкой смотрю на него со связанными руками, и мне чертовски нравится этот вид. Мэттью, усмехнувшись, закусывает губу и с ожиданием смотрит в мои глаза, и я воспринимаю это, как одобрение своих действий. Черт подери, такого у нас еще не было. Я привязываю веревку к изголовью кровати и с улыбкой склоняюсь над Мэттью.  
– Полагаю, нам позволят ненадолго занять эту комнату? – невинным тоном интересуюсь я, прослеживая пальцами веревку вокруг запястий Мэттью, и он улыбается, снова встречая мой взгляд, а я приятно удивляюсь его расположению к подобному распределению ролей и уже предвкушаю удовольствие от нового рода развлечения...  
Он, как и обещал, разрешает свои проблемы за три дня, и мы, потратив еще один день на покупку подходящей одежды, отправляемся в Ливиньо — крохотный итальянский курортный городок на границе со Швейцарией. Никогда о нем не слышал, но уже в течение которой по счету недели довольствуюсь и его удаленностью от больших городов, и его собственными размерами, хотя в данный момент, как и на любом другом горнолыжном курорте в разгар сезона, здесь наплыв туристов, и я чувствую что-то сродни ностальгии, слыша разные языки и акценты, когда мы с Мэттью ужинаем в одном из ресторанов после очередного дня на лыжной трассе. Когда-то я то и дело слышал изменения в языке — не успевал привыкать к одному, как приходилось привыкать к другому. Иногда от скуки я даже пытался копировать акценты, чтобы не выделяться среди остальных. Боже, что я только ни делал, чтобы убить время, а ведь вместо этого мог бы проводить его вот так, пусть и в обществе Мэттью. Возможно, подобные мысли — последствия алкоголя, а, возможно, мне просто стало все равно, как Мэттью может повлиять на меня — к тому же, в последнее время мне кажется, что хуже я уже и не могу быть.  
– До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты действительно послушал меня и не стал устраивать вечеринку в честь моего дня рождения, – хмыкаю я, отвлекая Мэттью от наблюдения за посетителями ресторана.  
– Ты ведь этого не хотел, – легко пожимает плечами он.  
Того, как я хотел провести свой день рождения, я тоже не получил, но жаловаться я не намерен — мы и с Мэттью неплохо провели время. Лучшим, пусть и запоздавшим подарком к нему было сообщение от Лиама о выздоровлении Джареда и его нынешнем отличном самочувствии. О том, рассказал он Джареду о моей помощи или нет, он не упомянул, но я бы предпочел, чтобы Джаред об этом не знал — не хочу, чтобы он злился из-за этого, а уж тем более ссорился из-за подобной глупости с Лиамом и Майком, на что он вполне способен.  
– С каких пор ты делаешь то, что я хочу? – усмехаюсь я. – Что случилось с твоей тиранией?  
– Решил устроить себе отпуск, – чуть улыбается он, и я смеюсь.  
– Невероятно.  
– Неужели? – с иронией спрашивает он, глядя мне в глаза, и я не сдерживаю ответной улыбки.  
Действительно, это не так уж и невероятно — и я уже был свидетелем подобной смены его поведения. В нем будто что-то переключается, когда он решает вот так отдохнуть, вдали от всего мира, и уже в который раз я ловлю себя на мысли, что он безумно привлекателен в это время. Не только внешне — целиком. Как и на Мальдивах, здесь, в Ливиньо, с самого первого дня я попал под влияние его такого, и, черт подери, я не могу оторваться от него и не хочу этого. Но если на Мальдивах я опасался того, к чему это может привести, сейчас мне совершенно плевать — даже зная, что это только на время пребывания в Ливиньо, и что по возвращению в реальный мир он снова станет прежним, мне все равно. Я с удовольствием провожу с ним каждый день, практически каждая ночь здесь завершается нашим сексом, и я все еще не могу им насытиться — и, черт возьми, как же я скучал по такому Мэттью.  
– Надеюсь, ты не отказываешься от своих слов касательно вечеринки на Рождество?  
– Лицемер, – хмыкаю я. – Ты ведь не религиозен, но Рождество отмечаешь?  
– Это лишь повод устроить вечеринку и позвать людей, чтобы в итоге убить большинство из них — вряд ли это можно назвать празднованием вымышленного рождения вымышленного персонажа. У тебя есть идеи для костюма?  
– Пожалуй, я наряжусь Плотником.  
– Отлично тебе подходит, – кивает Мэттью. – Ты тоже способен убедить себя в чем угодно, даже если правда — единственная возможная — будет перед глазами, как и он смог убедить себя, что жена зачала непорочно, а не просто трахнулась с его ближайшим другом, пока он отсутствовал, – фыркает он. – Но тема вечеринки совершенно не связана с библейскими сказками. Я думал найти крохотные оленьи рога для тебя, оленью маску с огромными глазами, возможно, даже коричневый костюм с белыми пятнами и...  
– Ты что, встречался с Томом? – плоским голосом интересуюсь я, и Мэттью улыбается.  
– Я пожалел, что не встретился с ним раньше — такие интересные подробности о тебе нигде не найти. Ты и правда переспал со своей одноклассницей, чтобы узнать, как устроены женщины?  
– О господи, – вздыхаю я.  
– Я был уверен, что он соврал насчет Бэмби — в память о нашей с ним первой встрече, – усмехается Мэттью.  
– Ненавижу тебя, – прищуриваюсь я, но эти слова уже давно не работают с ним. – И Тома — тоже. Какого черта он рассказал все это?  
– Полагаю, он все еще беспокоится о тебе, – пожимает плечами Мэттью. – Возвращаясь к теме вечеринки...  
– Ты решил вырядить всех в мультипликационных героев — я уловил мысль, – прерываю я Мэттью. – В Бэмби я не наряжусь.  
– Что насчет Джона Смита из «Покахонтас»? Прекрасная история любви.  
– Помнится, они с Покахонтас расстались в итоге.  
– Прекрасная реалистичная история любви, – исправляется Мэттью, и я усмехаюсь.  
– И как прекрасно она подходит мне, учитывая, что потом Покахонтас его отвергает, – вздыхаю я. – К черту, пусть будет Джон Смит. Кем будешь ты?  
– Ты правда думаешь, что я стану наряжаться? – удивляется Мэттью. – Что за вздор?  
– Вот ведь ублюдок, – смеюсь я. – Тебе бы подошла роль Чудовища с его заносчивостью и нарциссизмом, с его желанием контролировать Белль и страхом, который он навевал на всех слуг.  
– Ты как всегда честен и строг в своих оценках, – очаровательно улыбается Мэттью и салютует бокалом с вином. – Предлагаю приобрести все для глинтвейна и сделать его дома, – меняет тему он, допив вино, и я, поразмыслив, согласно киваю.  
Мы покидаем ресторан и бредем по одной из немногочисленных улочек Ливиньо, освещенной искусственным светом фонарей. Мы — не единственные, кто никуда не торопится: безветренный, отчасти даже теплый вечер действует на всех слоняющихся по городу людей; разговоры ведутся приглушенно, лишь изредка до нас доносится громкий смех из баров и еще открытых сувенирных лавок, но даже музыка из зданий льется негромко, будто владельцы не желают нарушать умиротворение завершающегося дня. И мне становится так чертовски хорошо, так спокойно — чувства, которые в последние месяцы в Лондоне мне только снились.  
– Здесь так хорошо, – тихо произношу я, и Мэттью чуть удивленно смотрит на меня.  
– Хочешь остаться здесь жить?  
– И стать причиной вымирания этого города? – усмехаюсь я. – Нет, благодарю. Просто сейчас тут так тихо и красиво — поднимает настроение.  
– Я рад, что ты доволен, – улыбается Мэттью.  
– Еще бы ты был не рад, – бормочу я, окидывая его взглядом. – Ты такой... мягкий последнее время. Этому есть какая-то причина?  
– Полагаю, мне просто не о чем переживать, – пожимает плечами Мэттью.  
– Приятно видеть тебя таким, – заявляю я, и он подозрительно косится на меня, но я вижу, что он доволен моим признанием.  
Мы заходим в продуктовый магазин, и Мэттью принимается придирчиво выбирать апельсины — это на мгновение напоминает мне Джареда с его почти патологическим желанием отыскать идеальный фрукт или овощ, но картинка быстро сменяется другим воспоминанием — когда я впервые увидел Мэттью. В нелепом наряде, с безумной прической — если бы кто-то сказал мне, что он так наряжался — я бы ни за что не поверил: Мэттью, которого я знаю все эти годы, никогда не позволял себе что-то подобное, он всегда демонстрировал идеальный вкус в одежде, не расслабляясь даже дома.  
– Лжец, – ухмыляюсь я, подойдя к нему вплотную, и Мэттью переводит удивленный взгляд с полок с приправами на меня. – Никогда не станешь наряжаться? Красное пальто с черным мехом на плечах, совершенно безумная прическа, – перечисляю я с улыбкой. – Кто же на тебя напал в день нашего знакомства и одел во все это?  
Мэттью усмехается и возвращает свое внимание приправам, а я продолжаю разглядывать его.  
– Раз ты позволяешь себе появляться в подобном виде в общественном месте, для вечеринки предлагаю нарядиться в Бетти Буп, – продолжаю я и, прижавшись к его уху губами, добавляю: – Всегда считал ее невероятно сексуальной.  
Мэттью посмеивается, отстраняясь от меня, и смотрит в мои глаза:  
– Только если в спальне, – шепотом отвечает он и оставляет меня, а я, закусив губу, оглядываю его с ног до головы, угадывая очертания его тела в лыжном костюме.  
– У тебя восхитительное тело, – чуть слышно говорю я, когда перед глазами проносятся воспоминания ночей в снятом здесь доме, но от них меня отвлекает тихий смех Мэттью — мне кажется, что он реагирует не так, как должен бы, но эмоций на его лице я не вижу — он прячется за поворотом между стеллажами, а когда я нагоняю его, на нем уже нарочито спокойное выражение.  
– Вино у нас есть, – заявляет он и направляется к кассе, и мне приходится снова догонять его.  
Мы возвращаемся домой, и я, переодевшись, устраиваюсь на высоком стуле за кухонным столом и подпираю подбородок ладонью, наблюдая за готовящим глинтвейн Мэттью. Он тоже переоделся — в мягкие штаны и купленный мною свитер с нелепым узором из цветов и геометрических фигур, идущим через грудь. Я думал, что он будет выглядеть в нем глупо, но вместо этого он выглядит так по-домашнему и уместно в интерьере кухни, выполненной, как и остальной дом, в альпийском стиле, что меня снова посещает ощущение тотального умиротворения — то редкое чувство, что все так, как должно быть, что ничего лучше не нужно, потому что все и так — лучше быть не может.  
– Почему ты улыбаешься? – тихо спрашивает Мэттью, и я понимаю, что действительно улыбаюсь, но не знаю, когда он успел заметить — вроде, все это время он стоял ко мне спиной, следя, чтобы вино в кастрюле не закипело.  
– У меня хорошее настроение, – пожимаю плечами я. – И на тебе забавный свитер, – добавляю я, и Мэттью хмыкает.  
– Ты ведь сам его выбрал.  
– Чтобы поглумиться над тобой, – поясняю я и продолжаю прежде, чем он успевает ответить: – но ты неожиданно хорошо выглядишь в нем. Человечно. – Я улыбаюсь ему, когда он разворачивается ко мне с подносом с двумя бокалами глинтвейна на нем, и Мэттью усмехается.  
– Идем в гостиную.  
Я беспрекословно следую за ним, и мы устраиваемся на диване в гостиной, а мое внимание сосредотачивается на мерцающих огоньках гирлянд на елке — мы наряжали ее вместе, и это тоже было странно приятно, пусть время от времени я отвлекался на воспоминания о двух прошлых преддвериях Рождества, когда мы делали это вместе с Джаредом. Я никогда не видел, чтобы Мэттью делал нечто подобное, но мысль, что мне удалось заставить его, доставляла не меньшее удовольствие, чем сам процесс. В прошлой жизни мне безумно нравилось Рождество, со всеми его хлопотами вроде составления меню рождественского ужина, поиском подходящих подарков, украшения дома — всего, что создавало настроение праздника. И это будет третий раз в нынешней жизни, когда я снова чувствую желание отмечать его.  
Глинтвейн действует гораздо быстрей обычного вина, и вместе со слабостью, растекающейся по всему телу, я чувствую опьянение — возможно, оно так же быстро пройдет, но сейчас меня это не интересует. Мэттью, судя по его блуждающему взгляду, чувствует нечто подобное, и я улыбаюсь, замечая легкий румянец на его щеках — ему наверняка жарко в свитере после горячего напитка, но, кажется, он слишком расслаблен, чтобы двигаться. Я отставляю бокал на журнальный столик и поворачиваюсь к Мэттью всем телом, разглядывая его — он не сразу замечает мой взгляд, но в итоге все же вопрошающе смотрит на меня, и я чуть улыбаюсь.  
– Был бы ты таким всегда, – чуть слышно говорю я, глядя в его глаза. – Как здесь и на Мальдивах, – добавляю я и ничуть не жалею о своих словах, как бывает обычно, когда я говорю что-то, чего Мэттью не следует знать. – Мне иногда кажется, что ты и был таким — до встречи с тем ублюдком, – продолжаю я, пододвигаясь ближе и кладя ладонь на его щеку. – Пусть ты и говоришь, что он подарил тебе свободу — я думаю, он испортил тебя. И что такой ты, какой ты сейчас — гораздо лучше того, кого я знаю бо́льшую часть нашего знакомства.  
Он опускает взгляд после моих слов, и это выглядит невероятно притягательно — я наклоняюсь ближе и легко целую его губы, но он не отвечает на поцелуй, как обычно, только опускает ниже голову.  
– В тебе говорит алкоголь, – шепчет он.  
– Возможно. А тебя на подобное поведение толкает уединенность этого места, и когда мы вернемся в реальность — ты изменишься, как и в прошлый раз, как бы я ни желал обратного.  
Мэттью хмурится и поднимает взгляд, чуть отстранившись и поджав губы, но выражение лица меняется со следующим же вдохом, и он отстраняется от меня, ставя пустой бокал из-под глинтвейна на журнальный столик.  
– Я устал, – произносит он, поднимаясь с дивана, – пожалуй, приму ванну и лягу спать, – добавляет он, не глядя на меня, и оставляет меня в недоумении в гостиной.  
– Я сказал что-то не то? – спрашиваю я, но вместо ответа до меня доносится плеск воды, набирающейся в ванну, и, кажется, пару секунд назад я слышал щелчок замка на двери.  
Довольно неожиданный поворот событий. Обычно, то есть, абсолютно всегда, я закрывался от него, ища уединения или просто не желая разговаривать, и никогда — наоборот. И что я такого сказал?  
Я дожидаюсь его в спальне, но даже когда он возвращается из ванной — он только молча ложится в постель и устраивается для сна.  
– Я думал пройтись завтра по магазинам — купить продукты для праздничного ужина.  
– Хорошо.  
– Пойдешь со мной?  
– Если ты хочешь, – безразлично отвечает он, и я пододвигаюсь ближе и приподнимаюсь на локте, заглядывая в его глаза в темноте.  
– Я должен за что-то извиниться?  
Мэттью смеется и удивленно смотрит на меня.  
– Отношения с Джаредом сделали тебя куда внимательней ко мне — кто бы мог подумать, – он с улыбкой разглядывает меня, и я повторяю вопрос:  
– Так должен или нет?  
– Почему тебя это беспокоит?  
– Не хочу портить нам обоим настроение перед праздником.  
– Извинения этого бы не изменили, но в них и нет необходимости. Спокойной ночи, Доминик.  
Он с ожиданием смотрит в мои глаза, и я понимаю, что правдивого ответа от него можно не ожидать, как и в целом продолжения разговора на эту тему, и ложусь рядом.  
– Что еще Том рассказал обо мне?  
– Пожалуй, не стану говорить, – задорным голосом отвечает Мэттью, и я хмыкаю.  
– Ждешь, что я стану допытываться или что сам стану выдавать свои тайны?  
– Отвечать на этот вопрос было бы даже глупей, чем на предыдущий.  
– Том говорил, что почти ничего обо мне не помнит.  
– Тогда тебе не о чем волноваться.  
Улыбка в его тоне говорит об обратном, но я упрямо молчу, надеясь, что мое показное безразличие сработает, и он все же расскажет, о чем ему поведал Том, но Мэттью после пары минут молчания посмеивается и переворачивается набок, спиной ко мне:  
– Доброй ночи, Доминик.  
Мерзавец.  
Вслух свое недовольство я не выказываю — устраиваюсь рядом с ним для сна и подтягиваю его ближе к себе, обняв за талию. Мэттью фыркает, но накрывает мою руку своей, и я удовлетворяюсь подобным завершением дня — по крайней мере, он не обиделся на меня за что-то, что я сказал или сделал в гостиной.  
Первую половину сочельника мы проводим за покупками в городе, и мне даже удается минут на десять отлучиться за подарком для Мэттью — под предлогом купить забытый мною кисло-сладкий соус. Размышлять на тему причины моего поступка я отказываюсь до последнего, когда мы с Мэттью заканчиваем совместно приготовленный праздничный ужин.  
– Тебя что-то беспокоит? – он смотрит на меня через стол и легко улыбается, откладывая салфетку на край. – Ты весь день сегодня нервный.  
– Разве? – стараясь изобразить удивление, спрашиваю я. – Не знаю, что ждать от грядущей вечеринки — полагаю, это меня и беспокоит.  
– Не очень убедительно, – чуть прищуривается Мэттью, и я фыркаю:  
– Иди к черту, – я встаю из-за стола и беру свою тарелку. – Ты преувеличиваешь.  
– Как скажешь, – усмехается Мэттью и поднимается вслед за мной. – Спасибо за ужин, было очень вкусно.  
– Ты тоже приложил к нему руку, – отмахиваюсь я, проходя в кухню.  
– И тем не менее. Ты наденешь костюм? – невинным тоном спрашивает он и с ангельским выражением лица смотрит на меня, стоит мне обернуться и встретить его взгляд, и срывает с ветки лежащий во фруктовой корзине виноград.  
– Ты в самом деле приобрел костюм для меня?  
– Вдруг мне удастся уговорить тебя, – пожимает плечами Мэттью и с улыбкой пережевывает виноградину.  
– Только если ты опоил меня, – качаю головой я и оставляю его на кухне, поднимаясь в спальню, где днем оставил его подарок — Мэттью следует за мной, но сейчас это даже к лучшему, чтобы у меня не было возможности передумать.  
– Я бы никогда не поступил с тобой так бесчестно, – нарочито обиженно отзывается он за моей спиной. – Показать костюм? – интересуется он, когда мы входим в спальню, но я игнорирую его вопрос и достаю из шкафа с одеждой упакованную в подарочную бумагу небольшую продолговатую коробку.  
– С Рождеством, – тихо произношу я, протягивая ему подарок, и Мэттью с искренним удивлением принимает коробку.  
– Мини-вибратор или анальная пробка?  
– Кретин, – смеюсь я и приваливаюсь плечом к шкафу, скрещивая руки на груди, и жду, когда Мэттью откроет подарок.  
– Стилет, чтобы я заколол себя?  
– Просто открой, – закатываю глаза я, и Мэттью все же срывает оберточную бумагу и открывает коробку. – Это платина. Решил не проверять, как на нас действует серебро, – чуть улыбаюсь я, когда Мэттью поднимает взгляд от цепочки с крупными приплюснутыми звеньями.  
– Спасибо, – отвечает он, и я не могу прочесть ни в интонации, ни во взгляде или выражении лица доволен он подарком или нет.  
– Позволишь надеть? – спрашиваю я, а в голове проносятся его же слова, произнесенные в похожей ситуации, кажется, целую жизнь назад.  
Мэттью безмолвно протягивает цепочку, и я с неожиданным удовлетворением застегиваю ее на его шее — пусть тоже походит с ошейником, ему полезно. Мэттью касается ее и проводит пальцем по коже под ней, наверняка чувствуя зуд с непривычки, но я только улыбаюсь — он быстро привыкнет.  
– Я, конечно, надеялся, что найду цепочку с шипами, направленными внутрь, но нечто подобное, полагаю, можно найти только в зоомагазине или секс-шопе, а на поиск времени не было, – с довольной улыбкой произношу я и легонько тяну его за цепочку на себя, – Счастливого Рождества, – я коротко целую его и оставляю в спальне — отчасти для того, чтобы дать возможность поразмыслить над моими словами, отчасти для того, чтобы у меня было место для маневра, если он все же решить убить меня за такую наглость. Но, к моему удивлению, Мэттью спускается в гостиную спокойным и расслабленным — и это только больше настораживает.  
– Мой подарок для тебя привезут вместе с людьми, – заявляет он, наливая в бокалы вино. – Не хотел, чтобы ты раньше времени нашел его, – он протягивает мне бокал и садится рядом на диван, внимательно разглядывая меня. – Надеюсь, тебе понравится.  
– Не терпится увидеть.  
– В самом деле? – хмыкает он и делает глоток вина.  
– Да, почему нет? – пожимаю плечами я. – Не припомню, чтобы мне не понравился твой подарок.  
– Кроме самого первого, – усмехается он, и я прищуриваюсь:  
– Ну какой же ты негодяй. Мастер испортить настроение.  
– Разве я его испортил? – выгибает бровь он, и я смеюсь.  
– Боже, лет десять назад я бы с удовольствием бросился душить тебя в эту самую секунду, а сейчас нахожу твои попытки разозлить меня в какой-то мере даже очаровательными, – улыбаюсь я. – Похоже, ты все же меня опоил.  
– Я бы не посмел — узнай ты об этом, ты бы взбесился.  
– Еще как, – ухмыляюсь я, отставляя бокал на журнальный столик. – Хотя вряд ли это слово в полной мере описало бы мои чувства в этот момент, – добавляю я и сажусь на его колени. – О, что бы я сделал с тобой, – тяну я и скольжу ладонями по его плечам к шее, впутываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке.  
– Не хотелось бы рушить твои мечты, но вряд ли тебе удалось бы воплотить в жизнь и половину представленного, – улыбается Мэттью, и я ощутимо тяну его за волосы и склоняюсь над ухом:  
– Не хотелось бы рушить твои мечты, но случай в «Содомском рае» явно противоречит твоим словам, – я отстраняюсь и выразительно смотрю в его глаза.  
– О, – понятливо кивает Мэттью, – я было решил, что ты говоришь о причинении вреда.  
– Как можно, – хмурюсь я. – Выяснилось, что есть куда более оригинальные и действенные способы возмездия. Так что, пожалуй, я нашел то, что будет меня успокаивать и приводить мысли в порядок, – я улыбаюсь ему, и Мэттью посмеивается.  
– Если бы я только знал — мой подарок был бы совершенно другим.  
– С удовольствием приму его на новый год.  
Я склоняюсь для поцелуя, уже слыша сердца прибывших «гостей», но поцеловать Мэттью мне не удается — раздается стук в дверь, и я отваливаюсь в сторону.  
– Убить того, кто это сделал, что ли? – вздыхаю я, глядя в потолок.  
– Это Джексон — у тебя недостаточно сил противостоять ему, – снисходительно произносит Мэттью и тянет меня за руку с дивана. – Идем, хочу вручить подарок.  
Я плетусь за ним и без интереса оглядываю прибывших людей, часть из которых покинет этот дом в мешках. Рождество — прекрасный день, чтобы умереть, но они будто не понимают, что, возможно, ни один из хозяев вечеринок — на которых они уже были или еще побывают — даже не думал и не подумает воплощать их мечту в реальность.  
Джексон, тот самый немногословный курьер, который не раз уже привозил нам людей — найденных им черт знает где — и забирал их тела, топчется у входа с моим подарком, и я, едва глянув на его форму, понимаю, что внутри.  
– Благодарю, – вежливо говорит Мэттью и забирает упакованную картину. – С Рождеством, – он с улыбкой вручает ее мне, и я прикидываю ее размер — три на пять футов, не меньше. И если учесть, кто ее подарил, от изображения на ней можно ожидать чего угодно.  
– Спасибо, – чуть улыбаюсь я. – Мне стоит бояться того, что я могу увидеть на ней?  
– Вряд ли я способен предсказать твою реакцию в этом случае, – хмыкает Мэттью. – Взглянешь?  
– Только не на виду у этих отбросов, – качаю головой я и вхожу в неиспользуемую нами спальню на первом этаже. – Я мечусь от вариантов моего лица в момент оргазма до застывшего кадра, когда ты берешь меня сзади, – бормочу я и кладу картину на кровать, принимаясь аккуратно разрывать упаковочную бумагу.  
– Все это лучше видеть в движении, – тихо возражает Мэттью. – Могу продемонстрировать тебе пару записей, если ты хочешь.  
– Я видел те, что ты снимал в моменты наших встреч. Извра... щенец, – чуть слышно заканчиваю я, когда открываю картину и вижу детально прорисованного себя — спящего, судя по всему, и мне явно снится хороший сон: на губах заметна улыбка, и лицо в целом выглядит счастливым. Не знал, что я в состоянии так выглядеть в обществе Мэттью. – Когда это было?  
– За день до твоего второго побега. Видимо, тебе снилось, что я не смог тебя найти, – неловко усмехается Мэттью. – Ты редко улыбался в то время, – задумчиво добавляет он, – решил, что момент достоин быть запечатленным.  
– Она пролежала у тебя столько лет? – удивляюсь я, глядя на Мэттью, и он пожимает плечами, переводя взгляд на картину.  
– Не такой уж и большой срок.  
– Я не ожидал чего-то подобного, – все еще ошеломленный подобным подарком, говорю я, и Мэттью довольно улыбается.  
– Рад, что смог удивить.  
– И это еще мягко сказано. Спасибо, – повторяю я.  
– Повесим ее в спальне вместо нелепого изображения охотничьего домика? – лукаво улыбается Мэттью, и я смеюсь.  
– Возможно, но не сегодня. Закроем эту комнату, чтобы никто не видел твой шедевр.  
Мы оставляем картину на кровати и запираем спальню, и я, будучи все еще под впечатлением от увиденного и от сентиментальности Мэттью, вхожу в гостиную, совершенно не готовый к тому, что вижу: оживший Мультаун.  
– Тебе нравится? – с улыбкой интересуется Мэттью, оглядывая гостей, но я только фыркаю и направляюсь к столу с напитками, потому что мой бокал вина с журнального столика уже исчез. Я наливаю себе виски и внимательней рассматриваю костюмы, угадывая мультипликационных героев и удивляясь, почему прежде не замечал, как странно их «одевают»: у антропоморфных животных чаще всего одежда только на верхней части тела, тогда как куда логичней было бы прикрыть нижнюю часть, с героями-людьми все еще хуже — некоторых из них одевают, как на панель. Невероятно. Рядом со мной останавливается полуобнаженный Геркулес в юбке, и я придирчиво оглядываю предоставленное на обозрение тело — под стать Терри, даже, наверное, крупней его. Определенно, плечи — шире, задница — накачанней.  
– Я не гей, – заявляет Геркулес, и я удивленно смотрю в его глаза.  
– Прости?  
– Ты так пялишься на мою задницу, что я решил предупредить заранее, – пожимает он плечами и за пару глотков осушает стакан с виски.  
– Ты впервые на подобной вечеринке, верно? – сладко улыбаюсь я, и Геркулес кивает, оглядывая людей в гостиной:  
– Мне сказали, здесь круто.  
– Обычно так и бывает, в частности для тех, кто устраивает эти вечеринки, – я подхожу ближе и хватаю его за горло — совсем легко, только, чтобы обозначить силу и получить его безраздельное внимание — устраивать потасовку в первые минуты вечеринки совсем не хочется. – И если я захочу — ты будешь отсасывать у меня столько, сколько я того пожелаю. В ином случае, я просто убью тебя — и, поверь мне, для меня это будет даже приятней, чем твой неумелый минет, – я брезгливо отталкиваю его от себя и возвращаю внимание своему виски.  
Между нами с извинениями протискивается смуглый юноша в костюме Аладдина и наливает вино в два бокала, тут же торопливо покидая нас, и я слежу взглядом за белыми шароварами, пока не замечаю, кому он принес вино. Мэттью сидит на диване с Джессикой Рэббит на своих коленях и пьет кровь из ее шеи, держа одну руку на ее пояснице, а другую — на бедре в глубоком разрезе платья. Чертовски неправильная, выбивающаяся из всего, что я видел прежде, картина. Аладдин мнется рядом с ними, держа бокалы за ножки, но не смеет отойти — даже поставить бокалы на столик рядом, и меня это забавляет. Этот явно не в первый раз попал на такую вечеринку и точно знает, как следует себя вести.  
Мэттью отрывается от шеи Джессики, и по ее белоснежной коже скатывается капля крови прямо в ложбинку между грудей — она собирает пальцем кровь и, глядя Мэттью в глаза, слизывает ее, заставляя Мэттью улыбнуться. Господи, они что только не делают, пытаясь получить внимание и расположение бессмертного на таких вечеринках, стараясь заинтересовать собой и сподвигнуть на обращение. До безобразия отвратительное зрелище, и я решаю разбавить их компанию, бесцеремонно прерывая соблазнение Джессики:  
– Боюсь, ты родилась не того пола, чтобы заинтересовать его тем, что у тебя между ног, дорогая, – я сажусь на диван и улыбаюсь им обоим. – У Аладдина куда больше шансов, – я перевожу взгляд на него и подмигиваю ему: – Дерзай, малыш.  
Аладдин трудно сглатывает и смотрит на оценивающего его Мэттью.  
– Ваше вино, – тихо произносит Аладдин, протягивая бокалы, и Мэттью усмехается.  
– Благодарю, – он забирает свой бокал и поворачивается ко мне, игнорируя Джессику. – Развлекаешься?  
– О, да, – ухмыляюсь я и жестом подзываю к себе Аладдина — привлекательного, стоит признать, куда лучше мультипликационной версии — и, ухватившись за его шаровары, тяну его на себя, пока он не встает на колени на диване, нависая надо мной и не смея отвести взгляд. Он все еще держит бокал с вином, и я киваю на него: – Пей. – Он послушно осушает бокал, и я с улыбкой наблюдаю за движущимся кадыком, пока Аладдин не отстраняет бокал от губ и не облизывает их. Губы у него тоже отменные: идеальной формы, пухлые и наверняка мягкие. Я касаюсь их большим пальцем, представляя, как бы так же водил по ним головкой члена, и мне определенно нравится представшая перед глазами картина — я, надеясь добавить ей яркости, отгибаю его нижнюю губу и приподнимаю брови, встречая взгляд Аладдина — он молниеносно соображает, что от него требуется и обхватывает губами палец, покрывает его слюной и посасывает, следя за мной из-под полуопущенных век. Очень даже соблазнительно, и тело у него аппетитное — я свободной рукой оглаживаю его упругую задницу и окидываю взглядом грудь и твердый на вид пресс.  
– Как он тебе? – не глядя на Мэттью, спрашиваю я, и он в очередной раз отрывается от раны на шее Джессики.  
– Хорош.  
– Хочешь его? – я смотрю Мэттью в глаза и чуть улыбаюсь. – Я бы на это взглянул.  
Мэттью усмехается и снова обращает внимание на Аладдина:  
– Пожалуй, хочу.  
– Слышал? – спрашиваю я Аладдина, высвобождая его рот. – Второй этаж, первая дверь налево. Прими душ, освежись. Спальня — дверь напротив, – я шлепаю его по заднице, и Аладдин резво поднимается на ноги и спешно покидает гостиную, а я вновь осматриваю присутствующих и замечаю среди них как минимум пятерых, кто однозначно уже побывал на похожих вечеринках совсем недавно: бледная кожа, заторможенные движения, усталый вид — их организм не успел восполнить потерянную кровь, но их это, кажется, совершенно не волнует. Наверняка они думают, что все это неважно, ведь сегодня — именно сегодня им может повезти, их обратят, и тогда они снова станут здоровы. Лет пятнадцать назад меня бы наверняка взбесила эта тупость — в данный момент у них есть то, о чем я мечтал в те годы: нормальная человеческая жизнь. Настоящая жизнь — я грезил этим, я не мог не думать о том, что Мэттью отобрал это у меня, и ненавидел его за это, но сейчас мне, пожалуй, плевать. Я привык к мысли, что мне это недоступно, смирился с ней. А вот они никак не могут смириться со своей недолговечностью, и мне это кажется таким забавным, что я не сдерживаю смех.  
– Никогда не думал, что буду чувствовать себя живее живых людей, – произношу я, когда Мэттью вопросительно смотрит на меня. – Ты только взгляни на них — это же живые трупы, все и каждый. Пришли за подарком вечной молодости — что они станут делать оставшуюся вечность, если уже мертвы? Убийство, физическая смерть — вот единственный подарок, которого они достойны. Геркулес! – окликаю я его и хлопаю ладонью по дивану рядом с собой.  
– Решил заняться просвещением? – усмехается Мэттью.  
– Я голоден, – качаю головой я. – Да и кого здесь просвещать? Только если нужно напомнить кому-то из присутствующих, что здесь он себе не принадлежит и если кому-то захочется — он станет набором отверстий для удовольствия других, – мило улыбаюсь я присевшему рядом явно недовольному Геркулесу. – Вот что интересно, в нынешние времена деятельность проституток расширилась, и их стали уважать за то, что они делают, но вот шлюхи остались шлюхами, – я встречаю взгляд ослабевшей от потери крови Джессики и хмыкаю, – и всегда ими будут.  
– Ты раздражаешь его — иди отсюда, – Мэттью подталкивает Джессику в бок, и она кое-как поднимается на ноги, но ей тут же помогают другие гости и отводят в столовую.  
– Прости, что не дал удовлетворить потребность в эстетической красоте, – бормочу я и впиваюсь в мускулистую шею Геркулеса.  
– Меня на втором этаже ждет красота ничуть не уступающая покинувшей нас, – беспечно отвечает Мэттью.  
Мысли об Аладдине притупляют голод, но я растягиваю удовольствие, слушая участившийся от страха пульс Геркулеса, пока не решаю, что на данный момент не хочу больше, и отстраняюсь от раны, вытирая губы ладонью.  
– Пожалуй, навещу нашего Аладдина. Ты со мной?  
– Безусловно, – улыбается Мэттью, и мы вместе поднимаемся в спальню, слыша, как он возится в постели и как быстро колотится его сердце.  
Он сидит обнаженным посреди кровати, подтянув колени к груди, и поднимает на нас взволнованный взгляд, стоит нам войти в спальню. Я подхожу к нему, краем зрения замечая, что Мэттью проходит в дальний угол комнаты и садится в кресло, вероятно, решив сначала понаблюдать, но я совершенно не против любого из его желаний. Аладдин подползает ко мне и встает на колени, выпрямляясь, и облизывает губы — чертовски соблазнительные губы — и я не сдерживаю порыва: наклоняюсь и целую его, но он едва отвечает, и я заглядываю в его глаза, не добившись желаемой реакции. Он боится меня, наверняка борется со страхом, но безуспешно, хотя он точно не в первый раз встречается лицом к лицу с кем-то, вроде меня.  
Я провожу носом по его шее, вдыхая аромат крови, и он весь напрягается и замирает. Возможно, еще и поэтому Мэттью решил остаться наблюдателем — ему такое не по нраву.  
– Ты же знаешь, что я чувствую твой страх? – Аладдин слабо кивает в ответ, и я продолжаю: – Это немало отвлекает.  
Я снова целую его и кладу его руки на свой ремень — он вновь быстро соображает и принимается расстегивать его и ширинку на джинсах, активней участвуя в поцелуе, но движения все еще скованные, как и движения рук, к тому же я чувствую его страх, но будет интересно попробовать переубедить его. Ничего подобного я еще не делал, но готов принять вызов.  
Аладдин оглаживает мой член через белье, но снова замирает, когда я спускаюсь поцелуями на его шею, и я усмехаюсь:  
– Честное слово, если ты каждый раз будешь так реагировать, я прогоню тебя. В данный момент я действительно хочу тебя трахнуть.  
– Прошу прощения, – чуть слышно извиняется он и осторожно принимается расстегивать мою рубашку, покрывая короткими поцелуями шею.  
Не знаю, верит ли он моим словам, или он просто мазохист, или на него все же действует моя ласка, но понемногу аромат страха сменяется возбуждением, и к моменту, когда я остаюсь без одежды и мы оказываемся в постели, в аромате не остается и намека на страх. Он сам воплощает представленную мной в гостиной сцену в жизнь, и я, приподнявшись на локтях, с удовольствием наблюдаю за его пухлыми губами, скользящими по моему члену. Я откидываю голову назад, когда он пытается взять член на всю длину, и только теперь вспоминаю о Мэттью, все еще наблюдающем за нами из своего угла. Мы встречаемся с ним глазами, и я ухмыляюсь, замечая в его взгляде дикое желание.  
– Иди к нам, – прошу я, и Мэттью, помедлив, все же поднимается, раздеваясь на ходу, и жадно целует меня, забравшись в постель.  
Я оглаживаю его член ладонью, и Мэттью выпрямляется и подползает ближе, а я обхватываю губами головку, глядя ему в глаза. Чертовски неудобная поза для минета, но Мэттью, придерживая мою голову, начинает трахать мой рот, и я вновь встречаю его взгляд, надеясь, что в нем выражены все мои чувства по отношению к его действию, и когда он ухмыляется, неожиданно отстранившись, я понимаю, что он правильно меня понял.  
– Мерзавец, – усмехаюсь я, вытирая губы, но он проводит по ним влажным членом, явно не желая ограничиваться короткой лаской, и я снова обхватываю его губами, позволяя продолжить.  
Мэттью переводит взгляд с моего лица на Аладдина, уже наверняка уставшего ласкать мой член ртом: он то и дело выпускает его изо рта и просто скользит по нему губами или языком, помогая себе рукой, и в конце концов желание Мэттью разделить со мной Аладдина преобладает над ним. Он отползает к другому концу кровати и оглаживает спину парня, устраиваясь позади него, а я с улыбкой наблюдаю за ним. Будто ребенок в магазине сладостей, а ведь перед ним обычный человек.  
Парень замирает и встречает мой взгляд, когда Мэттью подползает к нему вплотную и, судя по выражению лиц обоих, проникает в его тело членом. Мы с Мэттью смотрим друг другу в глаза, когда он принимается медленно трахать его, положив ладони ему на спину, и я улыбаюсь — без всякой причины, хотя момент для подобного проявления чувств вряд ли можно назвать удачным. Мэттью улыбается на одну сторону и опускает взгляд, наблюдая за своим членом, а я понимаю, что в этот раз один лишь минет меня не устроит, к тому же я совсем не хочу, чтобы у Аладдина свело мышцы челюсти, а он явно не желает — или опасается — остановиться. Я отстраняю его от себя и наблюдаю за его лицом, когда он позволяет себе расслабиться и просто получать удовольствие. Имеет полное право — к тому же, заслужил. Но как бы ни было интересно наблюдать за ним, я выбираюсь из-под него и встаю на колени позади Мэттью, обнимая его сзади и целуя его шею и плечи. Определенно, я не против подобного рода забав, но в конечном счете это все ради Мэттью и его отчасти извращенного удовольствия. Он поворачивается ко мне лицом и целует меня, впутываясь пальцами в мои волосы, но не останавливает движений ласкаемых мною бедер, замедляясь и вскоре вовсе замирая, когда я провожу покрытым лубрикантом членом между его ягодиц. Я медленно ввожу член, и Мэттью с тихим стоном встречает движение, прогибаясь в пояснице и прижимаясь задницей к моему паху.  
– Черт, Доминик, – шипит он, двигаясь на моем члене, вместе с этим трахая Аладдина, и я ухмыляюсь и ощутимо кусаю его за мочку уха.  
– С Рождеством, – шепчу я первое, что приходит в голову, но Мэттью не смеется в ответ на эту глупость — он откидывает голову на мое плечо и ускоряется, вцепившись в мои волосы, не позволяя отстраниться, хотя это последнее, о чем я сейчас думаю, и явно едва сдерживает себя от полноценных стонов. Я впервые вижу его таким, хотя повидал его во время секса всяким, но даже тот раз в «Содомском рае», когда Мэттью позволил связать себя и полностью отдался в мое распоряжение, не был для него таким ярким по ощущениям.  
Мэттью замедляется, и я пытаюсь перенять инициативу, но он хватает меня за бедро и не позволяет двигаться быстро, только в такт его движениям, и только когда он убеждается, что я понял его пожелание, он позволяет себе упереться руками в матрас, нависнув над сопящим в простыни Аладдином.  
Я в самом деле считаю, что у Мэттью восхитительное тело: у него нет рельефности Терри или угловатой хрупкости Джареда — он где-то между ними, но я бы даже сказал, что он обладает изящными и весьма привлекательными изгибами. Он перестал меняться в очень удачный момент — не уверен, что он мог бы быть соблазнительней и аппетитней, чем сейчас. Жаль, что я не помню наш первый секс и свои мысли относительно тела Мэттью, когда увидел его обнаженным впервые — хотя, я уверен, что наслаждался каждой секундой с ним и был одновременно доволен и удивлен, что в постели со мной был такой, как он. После посредственной внешности Ника Мэттью мог показаться эталоном красоты. И, на самом деле, в моем представлении о ней, он не так далек от этой отметки.  
Я провожу ладонями по его влажной спине и останавливаюсь на плечах, удерживая его на месте и все же ускоряя движения в нем. Мэттью свешивает голову вперед, но не возражает, только мычит, и я вижу, как он сминает простыни в кулаках. Возможно, именно о таком сексе втроем он мечтал и предлагал мне представить, что я буду чувствовать, если буду в середине только потому, что сам этого хотел?  
Он снова выпрямляет спину и откидывает голову мне на плечо, позволяя целовать его шею и видеть выражение его лица — черт подери, да он с ума сходит от ощущений, и мне невероятно нравится быть этому причиной.  
Долго в этом ритме Мэттью не выдерживает и кончает на задницу Аладдину, доводя себя до оргазма рукой, когда его член выскальзывает из-за наших неаккуратных движений. Он откидывается на меня всем весом, и я, не ожидая этого, сажусь на задницу, обхватив расслабленного Мэттью вокруг талии. Ему явно удобно в этой позе, и, судя по всему, он не намерен двигаться, но ни я, ни позабытый Мэттью Аладдин еще не кончили, и меня подобное завершение оргии совершенно не устраивает: я легко кусаю мочку Мэттью, привлекая к себе внимание, и он чуть недовольно мычит.  
– Позволишь мне трахнуть нашего Аладдина? – с ухмылкой спрашиваю я и легко шлепаю Мэттью по бедру, предлагая встать с меня.  
Мэттью хмыкает, но отползает в сторону и устраивается рядом, разглядывая нас с парнем поддернутыми пеленой удовольствия глазами. Я перевожу взгляд на смуглое и куда более мускулистое — в отличие от Мэттью — тело перед собой и подползаю к нему ближе. Мне нравится эта поза, но в этот раз мне хочется видеть его лицо — он так боялся меня, что не мог ответить на поцелуй, так насколько же выражение лица и эмоции в тот момент будут отличаться от оргазма? Аладдин без заминки переворачивается на спину, стоит мне только легко намекнуть, и раздвигает ноги, обнимая меня и целуя, как только я склоняюсь над ним, войдя в него членом. Забавный, но глупый — хотя последнее меня, откровенно говоря, ничуть не волнует — сейчас для меня куда важней его внешность, нежели умственные способности.  
Я чувствую на себе взгляд и, завершив поцелуй с Аладдином, смотрю в глаза наблюдающего за нами Мэттью, продолжая трахать Аладдина. Он расслабленно улыбается мне, будто мы только что проснулись, а не в процессе оргии, но мне определенно нравится эта улыбка — один из тех теперь уже не таких редких моментов, когда она настоящая, и она до сих пор не надоела мне.  
Аладдин подо мной скулит, и я перевожу на него свое внимание, приподнимаясь с его тела, позволяя ему ласкать себя, и слежу за ним, когда он кончает, зажмурившись и распахнув рот. А ведь был таким скованным от страха.  
Я довожу себя до оргазма рукой и заваливаюсь на постель рядом с ним и прикрываю глаза. Такого Рождества у меня еще не было. Стоит сделать из этого традицию, определенно.  
– Рождественская оргия? – хмыкает Мэттью. – Мне нравится.  
Я запоздало понимаю, что произнес мысль вслух, но ничуть не жалею, что Мэттью это услышал.  
– Конечно, тебе нравится, – усмехаюсь я, переворачиваясь на бок и подпирая голову рукой. – Тебе понравился мой дополнительный подарок? – интересуюсь я, и Мэттью только ухмыляется, разглядывая меня.  
Аладдин между нами неуютно ворочается, и я понимаю, что он, наконец, вернулся в реальность и вспомнил, с кем лежит в постели.  
– Так ты в самом деле хочешь стать таким, как мы? – Он встречает мой взгляд и чуть заметно кивает. – Ради чего? Ради вечной молодости?  
– Это плохая причина? – хриплым и тихим голосом спрашивает он, а я, подумав, лишь пожимаю плечами.  
– Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы желать оставаться молодым, – отвечает за меня Мэттью и переползает через Аладдина, нависая надо мной, и я переворачиваюсь на спину, встречая его взгляд. – Доминику шестьдесят, но он все так же молод и привлекателен, как и в вечер нашей встречи.  
Я усмехаюсь, а Мэттью склоняется и целует меня — и у меня нет ни одной причины, чтобы не ответить на влажный и неожиданно чувственный поцелуй.  
– А сколько лет вам? – тихо интересуется Аладдин, прерывая нас: Мэттью завершает поцелуй и смотрит на него, и я знаю, что он подумывает просто свернуть шею неосторожному парню.  
– Двадцать восемь, – отвечаю я, разглядывая Мэттью — он переводит взгляд на меня, и я улыбаюсь: – Ему всегда двадцать восемь.  
Мэттью широко улыбается и продолжает прерванный поцелуй, а я обнимаю его и слышу его довольное мычание в ответ на банальную ласку. Он опускается поцелуями на мою шею, и я поворачиваю голову в сторону Аладдина, вспомнив о его присутствии, и встречаю его взгляд:  
– На твоем месте, я бы поскорей оделся и покинул этот дом, если бы не хотел стать десертом.  
Мэттью фыркает и устраивается головой на моей груди, повернувшись лицом к Аладдину и наверняка следя за его скорыми движениями, пока парень подбирает свою одежду.  
– У тебя остался номер телефона того, кто пригласил тебя на эту вечеринку?  
– Да, конечно, – кивает он, глядя Мэттью в глаза.  
– Позвони ему, скажи, что ты от Мэттью Беллами, и что я прошу его доставить тебя к Виктору Холланду в Лондон. Думаю, с Виктором у тебя куда больше шансов получить то, что ты хочешь.  
– Спасибо, мистер Беллами, – пятясь к двери, шепчет парень. – Счастливого Рождества, – он чуть улыбается, переводя взгляд с меня на Мэттью, и тут же исчезает за дверью.  
– Зачем?  
– Мой подарок Виктору на Рождество, – пожимает плечами Мэттью, садясь на мои бедра. – Мальчишка в самом деле может ему понравиться, а если нет — Виктор его убьет.  
– И никто не узнает, каким ты можешь быть в постели, – с улыбкой заканчиваю я, и Мэттью поджимает губы, явно стараясь не улыбнуться в ответ.  
– Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, – качает головой он.  
– Ничего подобного, – возражаю я, оглаживая его бедра. – Я и предположить не мог, что ты настолько любишь быть в центре событий, – выделяя последние слова интонацией, произношу я, и Мэттью легко посмеивается.  
– Что может быть лучше двойного удовольствия?  
– Год назад я, пожалуй, возразил бы тебе, но сейчас — полностью согласен, – я сажусь и легко целую Мэттью. – Меня жутко раздражает доносящийся с первого этажа шум — что насчет того, чтобы убить их всех? – улыбаюсь я и наблюдаю, как на губах Мэттью формируется ухмылка...  
Мы делаем из этого традицию, как я и предлагал — каждое следующее Рождество — кровавое: мы устраиваем оргии и безумные пиршества, иногда никого не оставляя в живых, иногда позволяя кое-кому уйти. Она распространилась на все праздники, которые прежде мы с Мэттью проводили только вдвоем, и мы оба получаем удовольствие от этих вакханалий. Как бы странно это ни было признавать, но я никогда не чувствовал себя живей, чем в эти годы — даже мои отношения с Джаредом не давали мне такого чувства. А каким свободным я себя ощущаю, полностью избавившись от всех сожалений, что так долго терзали меня... То, что прежде роднило меня с Мо, сейчас вызывает лишь улыбку, как и все его попытки компенсировать свою кровожадность, но я понимаю, что и он когда-нибудь придет к этой мысли и изменит свое отношение к своей нынешней жизни, как бы он ни противился подобным заявлениям в данный момент. Когда-то и я точно так же сопротивлялся доводам Августы — Августы, черт подери, которая столько лет прожила среди таких, как мы, и не раз наблюдала «взросление». Все предыдущие годы в этом обличии сейчас кажутся мне такими наивными — я прошлый кажусь себе наивным из-за глупого отрицания всего и вся. Каким же кретином я был.  
Я не вижусь с Томом — представления не имею, как у него дела. Наши миры так далеки друг от друга, что кажется неуместным просто позвонить ему — куда ближе мне сейчас Виктор и его протеже, привыкающий к своей новой жизни и опасающийся вспоминать о ночи в Ливиньо в присутствии Виктора, который, конечно же, все прекрасно знает. Мэттью, как часто случается, оказался прав, Виктор, при более близком знакомстве, мне понравился — поначалу казался слегка странным из-за своих манер, но я быстро к этому привык. К тому же, куда важней, что с ним ничуть не менее весело, чем с Мэттью, так что когда он в очередной раз оставляет меня из-за своих бизнес-поездок, я развлекаюсь в обществе Виктора и его юного, без памяти в него влюбленного протеже. Но бо́льшую часть времени я, конечно же, провожу с Мэттью — и не только из-за нашего с ним договора. Иногда, глядя на него, я задаюсь вопросом — это мое отношение к нему изменилось, и я стал видеть его не таким, как прежде, или что-то изменилось в нем, или, быть может, оба пункта сразу? Потому что он определенно стал другим после Ливиньо, но и я перестал видеть в нем исключительное зло. Он стал мягче, доверчивей и даже ласковей — и иногда я совершенно серьезно думаю, что не хочу уходить от него по завершении нашего договора. Меня в нем устраивает абсолютно все, так что вряд ли я найду себе компаньона лучше, но у меня еще уйма времени для раздумий, хотя, откровенности ради, жаль просто так бросать многоуровневый план, который я так долго разрабатывал, и так и не проверить, сможет ли Мэттью найти меня в этот раз.  
– У меня для тебя есть небольшой подарок, – произносит Мэттью, стоит мне только войти в дом после совместного обеда с Мо, который все так же доверяет мне свои секреты и опасения — неожиданно для себя я стал его священником и психологом, но меня вполне устраивают эти роли.  
– Вот как? – хмыкаю я, глядя в его задорно поблескивающие глаза. – По какому-то особому поводу?  
– Нет, – улыбается Мэттью, и мы вместе поднимаемся наверх, в гостевую спальню. Он пропускает меня вперед, но я останавливаюсь в дверях, стоит мне только увидеть его «подарок».  
– Серьезно?  
– Тебе не нравится? – тихо интересуется Мэттью, встав позади меня и положив ладони на мои бедра.  
Я склоняю голову набок, внимательней оглядывая занявшие место кровати секс-качели, из металлического каркаса, цепей и черной кожи.  
– Винтажные?  
– С небольшими доработками для удобства использования, – отвечает Мэттью и кладет подбородок на мое плечо.  
– К ним шли какие-нибудь аксессуары?  
– Так, кое-что, – неохотно отвечает Мэттью, и я кошусь на него:  
– Ты ведь знаешь, что я не особо наслаждаюсь болью?  
– Конечно, – заверяет меня Мэттью.  
– И что особого восторга от неестественных вещей в себе тоже не испытываю?  
– Многое теряешь, к слову.  
– Любому дилдо я предпочту твой член — думал, тебя это обрадует, – хмурюсь я.  
– Определенно радует, – улыбается он, встречая мой взгляд, а я чувствую, как его ладони скользят с моих бедер на живот.  
– Мне казалось, тебе больше нравится другая роль, – прищуриваюсь я.  
– Нравится. Но однообразие — скучно.  
Я усмехаюсь и снова смотрю на качели, медленно облизывая губы, раздумывая, стоит ли мне соглашаться и давать над собой такую власть. Мэттью, конечно, сильней меня, и, если захочет — получит ее, не спрашивая, но это не одно и то же.  
– Ты тут же остановишься, если мне что-то не понравится.  
– Безусловно, – урчит он, скользя ладонями под мою рубашку, задирая ее вверх, и я поднимаю руки, позволяя ему снять ее с себя, надеясь, что последнее условие предусматривает все возможные ситуации, которые я сейчас не в состоянии предугадать.  
Мэттью отбрасывает мою рубашку на одно из оставшихся от прежнего интерьера кресел, и, расстегнув ширинку, захватывает джинсовую ткань, и тянет ее вниз, оставляя череду поцелуев на моей спине, пока не останавливается на пояснице, а мои джинсы с бельем не оказываются у щиколоток. Я чуть удивленно смотрю на него, и он улыбается, снимая с меня обувь и остатки одежды, оставляя обнаженным. Кажется, я чего-то не знаю о его любви к подобным играм, но спрашивать, вероятно, нет смысла. Он добавляет мои джинсы к рубашке, сам наскоро раздеваясь, без всякой грации и даже попытки быть сексуальным.  
Его безумно заводит происходящее: его глаза похотливо блестят, на губах едва заметная ухмылка, он с жадностью окидывает меня взглядом, и на мгновение меня посещает дежавю — будто я уже видел его таким. Я множество раз видел его возбужденным и жаждущим секса, но таким, как сейчас...  
Мэттью не позволяет мне додумать мысль, а чувство дежавю исчезает, когда он подходит ко мне вплотную, возвращая руки на мои бедра, и целует, подталкивая меня к качелям. Я завершаю поцелуй и с улыбкой смотрю в его глаза, продолжая отступать назад, пока мое тело не соприкасается с кожаным сидением качелей, и я перекладываю руки с его плеч на цепи и примиряюсь, представления не имея, как устроиться на этом чертовом приспособлении. Мэттью помогает мне, подсаживая на свою талию, и заставляет отклониться назад, придерживая меня, пока я не чувствую прикосновение прохладной кожи от поясницы до лопаток. Поза, откровенно говоря, неудобная, учитывая, что мне приходится держать голову на весу и никак не устроить руки и ноги, чтобы было удобно и чтобы я не соскальзывал под весом последних. Мэттью задирает мои ноги вверх, и только теперь я замечаю кожаные браслеты, прикрепленные к цепям карабинами. Ну просто восхитительно... Он без слов застегивает браслеты на моих щиколотках, и мои ноги свободно повисают на креплениях, а я в тот же момент меняю свое отношение к ним — мне гораздо удобней, чем в предыдущей позе. Я замечаю похожие браслеты на других двух цепях, расположенных ближе к голове, и поднимаю к ним руки, вызывая этим у Мэттью ухмылку, но никак не реагирую, увидев свое отражение в потолке. Черт. Черт подери, как я не заметил зеркала? Ненавижу наблюдать за собой во время секса.  
Мэттью, закрепив браслеты на моих запястьях, толкает меня за плечи, и я расслабляю мышцы шеи и смеюсь от нелепости всей ситуации: обнаженный, прикованный, раскачиваюсь на качелях — что может быть безумней? Мэттью хмыкает, а я прикрываю глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ощущении легкого ветерка, касающегося кожи — в этом определенно что-то есть, я и припомнить не могу, когда в последний раз чувствовал прикосновение ветра к полностью обнаженному телу.  
Амплитуда понемногу уменьшается, и я раскрываю глаза, слыша легкий звон цепей, и смотрю на Мэттью — он, вероятно почувствовав мой взгляд, поспешно закрывает прежде пустующий шкаф, ныне завешанный всевозможными приспособлениями, о значении которых я могу только догадываться, и с легкой улыбкой на губах разворачивается ко мне. Я только открываю рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, когда он успел переоборудовать спальню, как замечаю в его руках нечто, до странного похожее на...  
– Поводок? – плоским голосом спрашиваю я. – Ты ведь не ждешь, что я стану ползать перед тобой на коленях?  
Мэттью улыбается шире и затягивает на мне ошейник, бросая поводок на мою грудь:  
– В твоем нынешнем положении это было бы весьма проблематично, – он склоняется и легко целует мои губы. – Не то, чтобы я рассчитывал на это в принципе, – добавляет он и выпрямляет спину, а мой взгляд от этого оказывается на уровне его члена, и я машинально облизываюсь — Мэттью, заметив мою реакцию, ухмыляется и проводит по нему ладонью, наблюдая за мной. Мы встречаемся взглядами, и он подходит чуть ближе — настолько, что я едва достаю до головки. Я обхватываю цепи руками, стараясь помочь себе вытянуться, но Мэттью снисходит до моих желаний и приближается еще, позволяя обхватить головку его члена губами, и легко подается бедрами вперед, на что я одобрительно мычу, за неимением другого способа сообщить, что совсем не против его действий. Его движения становятся менее аккуратными, он придерживает меня на месте, надавив на грудь, и я задерживаю дыхание, позволяя ему трахать свой рот. Он стонет надо мной, и внутри меня разливается удовольствие от его удовольствия.  
Мэттью замедляется и наверняка наблюдает, как его член движется на всю длину, но вдруг рычит и отстраняется, а его член со звонким, влажным звуком выскальзывает из моего рта, и я раскрываю веки и поднимаю голову, глядя на нас в отражении зеркала на потолке — ладно, черт с ним, картина великолепная. Мэттью ласкает себя ладонью, обходя качели и останавливаясь между моих ног, и проводит влажным от моей слюны членом между ягодиц, но потом как будто передумывает и встает на колени, большими пальцами разводя ягодицы в стороны и проводя языком от ануса вверх по промежности и яйцам, останавливаясь у основания члена, и моя голова снова безвольно свисает, а я прикрываю глаза, крепче обхватывая цепи, когда Мэттью принимается ласкать анус языком. Он непозволительно давно не баловал меня этим видом ласки, и я с довольным стоном подтягиваюсь на цепях, когда он проникает в меня языком, но Мэттью перемещается на яйца и целует их, а я снова смотрю на нас в отражении с необычного ракурса. Мое внимание привлекает взгляд Мэттью снизу: его язык скользит от основания члена к головке, он обхватывает ее губами, и ему приходится подняться с колен для удобства, хотя его в новой позе не так много, но вид в отражении она открывает превосходный — его задница оказывается выставленной, и я представляю, как бы неплохо смотрелся позади него в этот момент. И почему у нас не было каких-нибудь необычных сверхспособностей? Я бы не отказался от возможности время от времени иметь своего двойника, чьи ощущения передавались бы мне — сейчас он мне очень даже пригодился бы.  
Мэттью снова встает на колени и ласкает меня языком, и все мои мысли растворяются в удовольствии, но он скоро заменяет язык пальцами и вытягивает шею, выглядывая между моих разведенных ног, вероятно, надеясь увидеть мою реакцию, но из-за отсутствия поддержки головы, мышцы шеи быстро устают держать ее в этом положении, тем более в такой ситуации, и я в очередной раз откидываю ее назад. Мэттью поднимается на ноги и тянет меня за поводок на себя, склоняясь ближе ко мне для грубого поцелуя, со странным выражением глядя в мои глаза по его завершении. Я никак не могу разобрать эмоции на его лице, и прежде чем успеваю хоть что-то предположить, он отпускает поводок, и я снова свободно свисаю на качелях. Мэттью с усмешкой подталкивает меня за бедра вперед, раскачивая качели, и отходит от меня, а я прикрываю глаза, наслаждаясь обдувающим меня ветерком, ласкающим покрытую испариной кожу, но все еще пытаюсь понять, что за выражение было на лице Мэттью. Не припомню, чтобы прежде видел его, но что-то внутри меня от этого вида перед собой недовольно ворочается, будто где-то на уровне подсознания я знаю, что он пытался сказать своим взглядом, и мне это по какой-то причине не очень нравится.  
Мэттью возвращается и останавливает качели, а я замечаю появившийся у одной из опор качелей лубрикант и тут же чувствую влажный член Мэттью, скользящий между ягодиц — в этот раз он не передумывает, и медленно проталкивается в мое тело, придерживая за бедра и неотрывно наблюдая за проникновением. Он чуть выгибает спину назад, и мне открывается вид на нас в зеркале — прежде во время секса вот так за собой я не наблюдал, и мне неожиданно нравится не только чувствовать, но и одновременно видеть, как его член движется во мне. Мэттью, не особо церемонясь, ускоряется, и я со стоном запрокидываю голову — из-за свободно свисающих качелей и Мэттью, слегка подтягивающего меня на себя на каждое свое движение вперед, наши тела сталкиваются с большей, чем необходимо силой, и толчки выходят резкими, чуть грубыми, и они сводят с ума.  
Какого черта он не притащил эти качели в дом раньше?  
Он снова тянет меня за поводок, наматывая цепь на руку, и останавливает свои движения во мне, пока я не встречаю его взгляд, подтянувшись на цепях руками, чтобы ошейник не так сильно давил на шею — Мэттью продолжает меня трахать, и мы смотрим друг другу в глаза, не моргая, ни на секунду не разрывая зрительный контакт, пока он не склоняется и не целует меня, с неистовством, я даже слышу глухое клокотанье в его горле — в этот момент в моей голове что-то щелкает, и я понимаю, что за эмоции видел на его лице до этого.  
Я завершаю поцелуй и запрокидываю голову назад, не обращая внимания на врезавшийся в кожу ошейник, пытаясь понять, что же чувствую в связи с собственным открытием. Мэттью позволяет мне это, но не ослабляет натяжение поводка, замедляя ритм, и это чертовски мешает осмыслению.  
Всего однажды я отдавался ему так, как сегодня, позволив полностью распоряжаться собой — и в тот, первый раз, я действительно желал отдаться, я жаждал, чтобы он обладал мной, чтобы заставил забыться. И у него это вышло. Я не помнил себя в ту ночь, я только хотел, чтобы она никогда не заканчивалась, а он — не останавливался. Я никогда до этого не был таким раскрепощенным в постели, никогда и никому так не отдавался — ни одному своему возлюбленному. Никто таким меня не видел, даже я сам. Уже после, приходя в себя я подумал, что ни один мой бывший не был достоин увидеть меня таким — никто из них не хотел меня так, как хотел Мэттью, странный незнакомец из бара. Он лежал со мной на моей постели, ласкал мою спину, а я так не хотел, чтобы он уходил. Я так не хотел возвращаться в свою разваливающуюся на части жизнь, что спьяну именно так и сказал — что хотел бы, чтобы та ночь стала последней. Он спросил, что бы я сделал или сказал, если бы это были последние секунды моей жизни — сейчас я знаю, что в тот момент он намеревался меня убить, но тогда просто решил, что он поддерживает разговор, и ответил, что просто пролежал бы их в его объятиях. Он обнял меня, вероятно, намереваясь исполнить мое последнее желание, но я подумал, что он так прощается, а я не хотел его отпускать — единственного человека, которому удалось пробудить меня, заставить почувствовать себя живым. Другим. Я поцеловал его — так отчаянно, будто без слов просил не оставлять меня, и он ответил — чуть растерянно и неуклюже, как если бы не ожидал этого. Это был наш самый долгий поцелуй за всю нашу общую историю, и завершился он моим кашлем — в горле запершило, и я вдруг стал задыхаться. Больше ничего из той ночи я не помню, а до недавнего момента не помнил и всего этого, лишь размытыми фрагментами, как из сна — и вспомнил лишь потому, что в ту ночь он смотрел на меня так же — как на что-то, чем он обладал, что было его по праву. Тогда этот взгляд был безумно приятен, он проникал до глубины души и находил там отклик — я хотел, чтобы меня, оскорбленного и обиженного изменой, подобрали и освободили от самого себя, а сейчас...  
Я поднимаю голову и встречаю его взгляд:  
– Мэттью...  
Он останавливается и склоняется для нового поцелуя — властного, подавляющего, и я со стоном приподнимаю бедра, не обращая внимания на впившиеся в щиколотки кожаные браслеты, сосредотачиваясь на движении его члена во мне — он продолжает трахать меня в медленном ритме и отпускает поводок, и я падаю назад, но не закрываю глаз, наблюдая за нами в отражении. Он замечает мой взгляд и тоже смотрит вверх — несколько секунд мы не разрываем зрительный контакт, пока я не перевожу взгляд на его член, а Мэттью не ускоряется. Невозможность прикоснуться к себе сводит с ума не меньше понимания, что я могу высвободиться при желании, но раз контроль — это не мой сегодняшний выбор, я оставляю руки прикованными к цепям, отчасти наслаждаясь и этой стороной нашего секса.  
Мэттью вдруг выскальзывает из меня, и я чувствую влажную дорожку от его языка на своем члене и с одобрительным стоном смотрю, как он посасывает головку и встречает мой взгляд, опускаясь губами чуть ниже по члену, помогая себе рукой. Я подаюсь бедрами вверх, и на следующем движении Мэттью опускается к основанию, а я закусываю губы, прикрывая глаза — после отсутствия каких бы то ни было прикосновений к члену, это даже слишком много, но Мэттью не позволяет мне долго наслаждаться и скоро вновь выпрямляется. Я ожидаю нового проникновения, но вместо этого слышу шаги Мэттью и раскрываю веки, молча наблюдая за ним. Он наносит лубрикант на мой член, и я с удивлением приподнимаю бровь, не представляя, каким образом он собирается устроиться на качелях вместе со мной.  
Мэттью подходит к одной из опор и нажимает на кнопку на неприметной панели — качели плавно опускаются ниже, и я усмехаюсь от неожиданности. Он с улыбкой наблюдает за мной, пока я не опускаюсь на пол, и отпускает кнопку, а я с ухмылкой смотрю на него, когда он переступает через меня и располагается надо мной, встав на колени и взяв мой член у основания, медленно опускаясь на него.  
Ну почему он только сейчас решил устроить нечто подобное?  
Мэттью медленно трахает себя, и мне приходится раздвинуть колени, чтобы он смог уместиться между моих бедер — из-за моей позы и конструкции качелей это не так просто, и нам обоим не очень удобно, но Мэттью склоняется немного вперед и меняет направление движений бедер, теперь почти не поднимаясь с моего живота, подаваясь назад и тем самым насаживаясь на мой член. Он слепо нашаривает поводок и хватается за него у самого ошейника, крепко сжав его в кулаке над моей яремной впадиной, и только после этого открывает глаза и смотрит на меня мутным от похоти взглядом, ускоряясь на мне, и тянет за поводок, будто запрещает отводить взгляд. Мне этого вовсе не хочется, я ловлю каждую эмоцию, проскальзывающую на его лице, и когда он удостоверяется, что я не собираюсь даже в сторону смотреть, сам прикрывает веки и чуть запрокидывает голову назад, а у меня перед глазами проносится воспоминание, когда он говорит, что эта поза для него одна из интимнейших, демонстрирующая партнеру его желание, и я с жадностью впитываю его, понимая, что не только я сегодня решил отпустить себя. Его член скользит по моему животу от каждого движения, и Мэттью не выдерживает, взяв его в руку, и лаская себя в такт своим движениям на мне.  
И внезапно, я вижу его с другой стороны. Вижу таким, каким был я в первую ночь с ним — жаждущим отдаться. Целиком, полностью отдаться мне.  
Он резко склоняется и со стоном целует меня, отпуская поводок и впутываясь пальцами в мои волосы, замедляя движения бедер, и мне безумно хочется обнять его — настолько отчаянный его поцелуй, но мне удается сдержаться, а Мэттью отстраняется всего на пару дюймов, но не раскрывает глаз, поддерживая мою голову ладонями на затылке, облокотившись на мои плечи. Его лицо невыносимо близко, мы буквально дышим одним воздухом, и его эмоции топят в себе — я подтягиваюсь и впиваюсь в его губы, слыша собственное имя, произнесенное в поцелуй, и пытаюсь ускориться в нем, подаваясь бедрами навстречу его движениям. Нам обоим необходима разрядка, или мы оба к черту сойдем с ума. Он завершает поцелуй и отстраняется, в считанные секунды доводя себя до оргазма рукой, и мне достаточно его реакции, чтобы кончить следом.  
Он не поднимается с меня, наоборот, садится всем весом и склоняется вперед, свешивая голову над моим плечом, переводя дыхание, и я чувствую, как он мягко скребет ногтями по коже на другом плече.  
– Качелям нужна небольшая доработка, – сухо сглатывая, шепчу я. – Что-то, что поддерживало бы голову — с удовольствием смотрел бы на нас в отражении, когда ты трахал меня.  
– Я сделаю тебе такой подарок на день рождения, – так же тихо отвечает Мэттью, и я только собираюсь возразить, что сейчас даже не декабрь, как понимаю, о каком дне рождения он говорит.  
Послезавтра юбилейная, тридцать пятая годовщина моего обращения...

 _Эпилог_  
Первое, что я вижу в полумраке раннего утра, едва раскрыв глаза — лежащего рядом полностью обнаженного Мэттью. Я скольжу взглядом по его телу и думаю, что мне делать. Пятнадцать лет назад я бы ни секунды не сомневался в том, что мне нужно делать, но теперь... Мне так хочется на все наплевать и просто пододвинуться ближе к нему, и продолжить спать.  
Прежде я то и дело представлял этот момент — как встану с его постели и, пока он крепко спит после предыдущего вечера с алкоголем, сексом и убийствами, в очередной раз улизну от него — в очередной и последний. Я думал, что все это время буду притворяться кровожадным, бесчеловечным — лишь бы усыпить его бдительность, но в душе останусь прежним, и как только у меня появится возможность, я снова вернусь к прежнему стилю жизни, с минимумом убийств. Я думал, что буду ненавидеть Мэттью, как это было всегда, и с манящим чувством свободы вырвусь из-под его надзора. Я думал, что меня, как и раньше, будет раздражать одно лишь его присутствие...  
Только я мог быть таким наивным и в самом деле ожидать такой исход.  
А в итоге у нас с Мэттью все настолько гладко, что даже отвратительно. Я уже не помню, когда в последний раз повышал на него голос, не говоря уже о том, чтобы чувствовать раздражение от его присутствия. Наоборот, я даже скучаю по его язвительным замечаниям и колкостям, которые в последние годы практически не слышу. Мы — как старая семейная пара, из тех, что разгуливают по вечерам под руку в парке: посещаем рестораны, обязательно несколько раз в неделю появляемся в обществе вместе, проводим вечера вдвоем за просмотром старого кино, засыпаем в обнимку...  
– Господи, – с отвращением тяну я и аккуратно выскальзываю из-под одеяла, на ходу подхватывая свою одежду и одеваясь уже в коридоре.  
– Все-таки уходишь?  
Я резко оборачиваюсь у двери, на ходу застегивая рубашку, и вижу его, прислонившегося плечом к стене и скрестившего руки на груди.  
– Назови хотя бы одну причину, чтобы я остался. – У него ведь всегда есть предложения — наверняка и для этого случая подготовился.  
– Сомневаюсь, что такая вообще существует, – грустно улыбается он, и я секунду медлю, не веря его эмоциям. Он что, серьезно?  
– ...Вот видишь, – запоздало отвечаю я и отступаю к двери, мысленно начиная отсчет нового раунда. Нам обоим стоит встряхнуться.  
– Я не ответил на твой вопрос, – его голос останавливает меня, и я вопрошающе смотрю в его глаза, когда он подходит ближе и поправляет воротник моей рубашки. – Тот твой вопрос, почему я выбрал тебя из всех людей. Ты все еще хочешь узнать?  
Черт подери, он что, до сих пор не понял, что мне давно и совершенно плевать на это?  
Я внимательно смотрю в его глаза и неожиданно понимаю, что он в самом деле считает, будто я жажду навсегда сбежать от него — после всех этих лет он до сих пор безоговорочно верит в мою ненависть по отношению к нему. Невероятно.  
– Помнится, ты говорил что-то о том, что хотел мне помочь, – прохладно говорю я, намереваясь проверить, серьезен ли он, или тоже только играет роль?  
– Это оправдание я придумал гораздо позже, когда понял, что ты несчастен со мной, – он качает головой и смотрит в мои глаза, будто ожидает моей реакции.  
– Продолжай, – настаиваю я, и Мэттью поджимает губы и усмехается.  
– Значит, все эти годы ты только сдерживал обещание? Браво, безупречная игра — я искренне верил твоему перевоплощению.  
Господи боже мой!.. И это я себя считал кретином и слепцом?  
Он прожигает меня взглядом, будто отыскивая опровержение своим словам в моих глазах, но, кажется, у меня выходит выглядеть тем, кто люто ненавидел его, потому что Мэттью сглатывает и опускает голову, а я с удивлением таращусь на его макушку, не представляя, как он, тот, кто все эти годы с легкостью читал меня, не разглядел настоящих эмоций.  
– Ты отчасти и сам знаешь правду, – тихо произносит он. – Августа никогда не страдала от одиночества, Дэниел к тому времени перестал тяготеть мыслями о своем возлюбленном и пришел к гармонии с собой, Виктор находил утешение в своих протеже... Знаешь, сегодня сто тридцать девять лет со дня смерти Элеонор. В этот день она взяла с меня обещание, что я оставлю Филлипа в прошлом и найду новый смысл к существованию. В вечер нашего с тобой знакомства, помимо того, что это была годовщина ее смерти, я поссорился с Виктором из-за Плута и...  
– Решил, что можешь лучше, и что это отвлечет тебя? – заканчиваю я за Мэттью, понимая, что совершенно ничего не чувствую от этого откровения — мне открылась правда моего, так сказать, происхождения, но никакого экстаза от этого я не чувствую — вообще ничего и нигде не пошевелилось. Я вовремя вспоминаю, что до сих пор нахожусь в роли, и когда Мэттью поднимает взгляд, по его виду я понимаю, что у меня вполне правдиво выходит изображать ярость.  
– Я сомневался до последнего — до последнего отговаривал себя, но ты с таким желанием потянулся в мое объятие...  
– Я представления не имел, чем все обернется! – я хватаю его за горло и припечатываю к стене — Мэттью не сопротивляется, только на секунду зажмуривается от удара затылком о стену.  
– Прости...  
Он никогда не извиняется — никогда и не перед кем.  
– Прошу, дослушай меня, а потом можешь делать, что пожелаешь, – он легко касается моей шеи и проводит большими пальцами по линии челюсти, едва заметно улыбаясь. – Ты обещал, что это будет твой последний уход, так что, быть может, мне не представится другая возможность сказать тебе, что эти тридцать пять лет — самые лучшие в моем существовании. Я не был счастливей, чем в эти годы, пусть почти половину мы провели порознь. – Эти слова поражают меня, и хватка на его горле слегка ослабевает — Мэттью улыбается чуть шире и наклоняется ближе, легко целуя мои губы. – Так что я не смогу оставить тебя в покое и все равно стану искать тебя, – шепчет он и заглядывает в мои глаза. – Прости. За это и за все, что я сделал за эти годы.  
Черт его дери!  
– Ты это серьезно? – насколько выходит безэмоциональным тоном спрашиваю я, и Мэттью склоняет голову набок:  
– Доминик...  
Я легко встряхиваю его, и Мэттью замолкает, прикрывая веки. Я точно знаю, что он не лжет, и что его монолог — не просто исповедь, хоть так и кажется на первый взгляд, но он верит, что я считаю его слова ложью — я видел это в его глазах и не понимаю, как после всех этих совместных лет он до сих пор не разоблачил меня. Черт подери, этот мерзавец совсем расслабился!  
Определенно, нашим отношениям нужна встряска.  
– Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, – чуть слышно признается он и только после этого открывает глаза и встречает мой взгляд.  
– Нельзя всегда получать то, что хочешь, – усмехаюсь я, перекладывая руки с его шеи на затылок, и подтягиваю к себе, грубо целуя — он отвечает, с такой острой необходимостью, что на секунду я сомневаюсь, стоит ли покидать его и не перестарался ли я в своем изображении ненависти к нему. По крайней мере последнее выяснится при следующей встрече.  
Утопая в его полубезумных эмоциях во время поцелуя, чувствуя все нарастающее желание наплевать на все и остаться, я пытаюсь отыскать подходящие слова для прощания с ним — такие, чтобы отзывались эхом в его голове каждую ночь, чтобы подстегивали его и не давали расслабиться ни на секунду, чтобы я не умер от тоски, ожидая, когда он меня найдет — а в этот раз поиск определенно займет немало времени, уж об этом я позаботился.  
Я завершаю поцелуй и целую секунду смотрю в его глаза с ухмылкой, уже чувствуя обжигающий адреналин от предстоящей гонки, и прижимаюсь губами к его уху, готовясь бежать со всех ног:  
– Найди меня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Авторский P.S.**_ Все началось довольно банально — с песни Franz Ferdinand – Evil And A Heathen. Во время прослушивания передо мной предстала предыстория их отношений, таких же динамичных, как и музыка: ненависть, секс, секс, ненависть, ссоры, доходящие до драк, ярость — постоянная смена настроения, постоянный драйв в отношениях. А после я увидела первую сцену из текста, с Домиником, входящим в квартиру и понимающим, что он снова проиграл. И понеслось...  
>  Текст изначально не задумывался большим — в нем, кажется, было всего 30 страниц — он был моей попыткой отдохнуть от другого произведения, но мне предложили дополнить его, раскрыть совместные 15 лет, и я согласилась. Потому что идеи развития были, и потому что возвращаться к главному тексту мне на тот момент не очень хотелось. Сначала я думала, что он займет не больше 70 страниц, потом — 140, потом я перестала думать о границе. На данный момент это самое большое мое произведение, и я бы никогда не подумала, что в состоянии написать что-то настолько объемное и связное. Никогда не говори «никогда».  
> Я хотела рассказать о «первых разах», но уже всех и не упомню. В первый раз я написала что-то настолько большое, да. В первый раз так беспардонно использовала имена исторических личностей, и я сейчас не только о Берти и Аффи — Августа тоже из их числа. В первый раз описала оргию. Впервые была такой кровожадной в тексте. Впервые придерживалась плана при написании — более менее. Что еще? Что-то точно было, но я уже не помню — все, что было новым, за прошедшие месяцы стало частью опыта и новым уже не воспринимается.  
> Это был необычный и местами не совсем позитивный опыт. Порой я почти ненавидела своих героев, хотя правильней сказать — Доминика, и те, кто знает меня, наверняка удивятся этому, но, черт его дери, как же он меня мучил и выводил из себя своим упрямством. Стоит отметить, что мои герои все так же не поддаются дрессировке — они все такие же своевольные нахалы, позволяющие лишь наблюдать за ними со стороны без возможности повлиять на исход той или иной сцены. Так что можете представить, как часто в течение написания ко мне приходила мысль «Ну какой же ты мудак...» по отношению к Доминику, но, тем не менее, я безумно люблю его такого. Как иначе?..  
> Расставаться с героями было невероятно сложно — я все лето возвращалась к ним, видела сцены с ними — и не только с ГГ, но и со второстепенными. Но в конце концов меня все же «отпустило», в конце концов я перестала засыпать, думая о них, и просыпаться, продолжая незаконченную ночью мысль. В этот раз не было ни чувства эйфории после публикации, ни меланхолии — все просто медленно сошло на нет. И это тоже был мой первый раз, пожалуй, самый неожиданный и грустный из всех остальных. То ли где-то глубоко внутри я все еще не готова отпустить героев, то ли за те двадцать месяцев текст выжал из меня все соки — и даже на личные эмоции не осталось.  
> Можно было бы еще много чего написать, но у меня очередной писательский ступор, не дающий даже чувства свои связно описать... И как всегда в такие моменты я возвращаюсь к последним опубликованным текстам, пытаясь понять, как я могла это написать — вот так, строка за строкой, страница за страницей, которые в итоге сложились в цельную и связную историю, и не в состоянии избежать мысли, что это — лучшее, что я когда-либо писала, и больше у меня так не выйдет. Мысль, совершенно очевидно, ошибочна: писательский ступор в итоге проходит, слова складываются в предложения, предложения — в тексты, и с каждым последующим — предыдущий теряет звание лучшего, а иногда и вовсе начинает казаться смехотворно наивным. Может, и Hide and Seek когда-нибудь будет так восприниматься, а пока…
> 
>  **P.P.S.** Еще раз спасибо, дорогая. За поддержку, веру в меня, помощь в вычитке, за долгие беседы, терпение — за все. Огромное тебе спасибо.


	7. Саундтрек к тексту

Bon Jovi – It’s My Life  
Queen – Another One Bites The Dust  
Darren Hayes – Insatiable  
Bryan Adams – Let’s Make A Night To Remember  
AC/DC – What Do You Do For Money Honey  
Alessandro Safina – Luna  
Nat King Cole – A Blossom Fell  
Doris Day – Dream A Little Dream Of Me  
Louis Armstrong – La Vie En Rose  
Carly Comando – Everyday  
Carly Comando – Daydream  
Mourning Ritual – Bad Moon Rising  
Placebo – I’ll Be Yours  
The Kills – Cheap And Cheerful  
Franz Ferdinand – Evil And A Heathen  
Zack Hemsey – Vengeance  
Red – Breathe Into Me  
Depeche Mode – Corrupt  
Limp Bizkit – Behind Blue Eyes  
Marilyn Manson – Unkillable Monster  
Placebo – Battle For The Sun  
Florence + The Machine – Kiss With A Fist  
The Pretty Reckless – Make Me Wanna Die  
Zayde Wolf – New Blood  
Sophie Ellis-Bextor – Catch You  
Louis Armstrong – Kiss Of Fire  
Bitter:Sweet – Being Bad


End file.
